Sealed Legacy
by Psycho G
Summary: After discovering a long lost ancient forbidden master sealing technique created by a deceased clan leader and seal master of the Uzumaki clan, Jiraiya studies and tampers with it only for it to lead to unexpected results. NaruHina, One-sided SasuHina.
1. Chapter One: Artifact

**Chapter One: Artifact**

* * *

><p>All of the Konoha Genins with their Jounin senseis inside the building were standing on the balcony and looking on at the arena floor in stunned silence. The Hokage himself was surprised at the unexpected turn of events. The Suna Genins with their Jounin sensei Baki looked at what just happened with calculative eyes. Dosu (age 14) and this Jounin sensei saw that Konoha still had promising ninjas hidden under their shadow. Naruto (age 13) sported a smile of approval while Kurenai looked on in utter disbelief at what she thought was going to be a predictable one-sided match.<p>

Hinata (age 13), the Hyuuga heiress stood calm and upright on the arena floor with her Byakugan fully activated and without her usual jacket on. That was so after she took it off and tossed it to the side before the match began. Her head protector was also tied around her head with some of her hair draped over it.

Neji (age 14), the proclaimed prodigy of the Hyuuga clan, was also on the arena floor with his Byakugan fully activated. But he was on his hand and knee, sweating hard, bleeding and coughing blood from his mouth, and struggling to catch his breath after sustaining swift and brutal assaults the Hyuuga heiress inflicted on him, one after another. And to his and everyone's shock, except Naruto's, Hinata hadn't been struck once by Neji during their entire match of the Preliminaries.

_Where did all of this power and strength come from_, Neji wondered as he looked back at Hinata with anger, disdain and confusion, _Hinata-sama has always been the weakest and the most disappointing heiress of the Main House. She couldn't even win a fight against Hanabi-sama and her Jyuuken was always the poorest. How could she have changed so suddenly and hurt me, the prodigy of our clan, this bad? It doesn't make any sense! Fate had her future as a failure decided from long ago!_

Neji grew only angrier the more he thought about it.

"I've never seen Hinata like this before," Shino (age 13) remarked, "Her unexplainable change is indeed remarkable."

"She's really pushing Neji to his limits," Gai said, "I honestly didn't expect this outcome considering how the match started with all the things Neji was saying to her."

"All of you underestimated Hinata-chan," Naruto said with a grin, "I knew she had it in her to show that bastard a thing or two about who's truly weak."

"But Neji was said to be a genius and Hyuuga prodigy," Ino (age 13) said, "When compared to each other, Hinata was said not to measure up to him."

"The same was said of Sasuke-teme (age 13)," Naruto remarked, "And yet Lee beat him in one fight."

Sakura (age 13) and Ino both snarled at Naruto but they knew that he was telling the truth, as much as they didn't want to hear it.

Kurenai was looking on at Hinata as thought she was trying read her.

_What happened to you Hinata_, Kurenai wondered. Kakashi saw the look on Kurenai's face and saw that she had a look that showed that she was trying to make sense of things.

"I don't want to hurt you any more than I already have niisan," Hinata said composedly, "You're clearly in no condition to continue."

"I don't need your pity Hinata-sama," Neji spat disrespectfully as he got up and stood back up looking Hinata straight in the eyes, "You may have improved but I can still fight and come out the victor as fate decreed since this match's beginning!"

"I suffered in many ways niisan and I know you're aware of that," Hinata said sympathetically, "But I have friends and a very special person in my life who acknowledged and helped me overcome my problems. And I can see that you're suffering too and have been for all these years by allowing yourself to be enslaved to your scapegoat, the illusion of fate."

"How dare you!," Neji yelled before he charged at Hinata with all of his remaining strength with the aim to kill her. Hinata stood there and waited for Neji to reach her with his right arm extended out aiming to strike her heart directly.

Seeing an opening, Hinata, at the last second, side stepped Neji and thrust her fingers into his back, hitting several spots on his back. This resulted in Neji falling forward passed her with the same speed before crashing down on his face and chest, sliding across the floor for a few seconds before coming to a stop and his bloodline limit deactivating. Neji found that he was unable to move any part of his body; he was completely paralyzed.

Gekko Hayate went over and examined Neji. It didn't take him long to make a decision.

"Neji can no longer continue," Hayate announced, "Winner, Hyuuga Hinata."

"Yeah," Naruto cheered and shouted, "Way to go Hinata-chan! You kicked ass! You're the best!"

Hinata smiled and blushed from Naruto's praise and acknowledgment.

"She's strong," Gaara (age 13) said with a deadpan facial expression with his arms crossed over his chest, "I wouldn't have expected such a feat from one who looked so fragile."

Hearing Gaara compliment and acknowledge someone without contempt surprised his siblings and even Baki.

"I have to agree," Baki said, "She was well trained and disciplined in her arts. Her battle was flawless."

"Looks like Konoha has at least one capable Genin kunoichi in their ranks," Temari (age 16) said smugly, "Her skills were that of a true ninja."

"I have to say she gave a good fight," Kankuro (age 15) added.

With the Konoha nins…

"This can't be the same Hinata we went to the academy with," Sakura said in disbelief, "I mean…That speed…her strength…her agility…"

"It was uncanny," Ino added.

"Yes," Lee cheered enthusiastically, "Hinata's flames have reached peaks I myself will train hard to reach. She's radiating with the brightness of her youthfulness."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said, "She's really becoming more and more like Naruto."

"Well I told Naruto earlier that Hinata is very much like him," Lee added, "And her youthful display against Neji only served to prove my point."

"I wonder what kind of training regimen Kurenai-sensei put her though," Ino said, "It must have been harsh if it got Hinata to come this far."

"Hinata's moves, timing and judgment in tactics against Neji were incredible," Asuma commented, "She's truly improved a great deal from how she used to be from what I've heard."

"Hinata surprised us indeed," Shino said, "I had no idea she was capable of such feats at her current level."

"Nor did I," Kurenai admitted catching everyone's attention, even Kakashi's and the Hokage's.

"What do you mean," Kakashi asked, "Wasn't Hinata's display against Neji the results of the training you gave her?"

"I trained her," Kurenai said, "That I did. But during those times she looked like she was having much difficulty reaching her goals of improvement despite her best effort. But what I saw just moments ago went beyond any kind of training I put her through and everything I thought I knew about her. I always thought I knew everything there was to Hinata. How could I have missed this?"

It was no secret that Kurenai was always like a mother figure to Hinata. The thing that bothered Kurenai was that the match clearly showed her that she didn't know Hinata as well as she thought. And that could be said of many others who were inside the building.

_Things just keep getting interesting_, Hiruzen thought to himself, _Hinata is more deceptive and cunning than she lets on; a true ninja indeed._

Hinata, with her Byakugan deactivated, went over to Neji who was being placed on a carrying cot. As he was being raised up to be taken away, Hinata stood next to him and said, "Your paralysis isn't permanent. It'll wear off after you've been given healing and medical attention."

Neji felt totally numb as he couldn't use a muscle in his body to raise even a finger.

"This can't be," Neji said, "Fate had this fight decided. It had your future as an unchanging failure decided."

"We're responsible for our own futures and the decisions we make in life niisan," Hinata said, "It's time you start understanding that and start taking charge of your own future and free yourself of the hold the idea of fate has on you."

Saying nothing more, Hinata stood there as Neji was taken away. Hinata, however, was caught by surprise when a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind in a tight hug.

"You did it Hinata-chan," Naruto cheered, "I knew you could win! No doubt about that! Dattebayo!"

"Thank you Naruto-kun," Hinata said with her blush growing darker from the close contact with Naruto.

In life, people often believe they know something if not everything about a person. But in the world of ninjas, that isn't always the case. And often times, one act can change what people think they know about others…

* * *

><p>(Four Years Earlier)<p>

Jiraiya was walking through the remains of the once famed Uzu No Kuni. The country was once governed by the now nearly deceased Uzumaki clan. It was the very clan that was once known and feared for bringing forth powerful seal masters like no other. The Uzumakis were also known for many things besides seals. They were also known for having massive amounts of chakra and longevity, out living most and seeing many years. They even created seals that were powerful enough to contain Kyuubi, the strongest of the nine Bijuus. In fact, many of the seals the ninjas in Konoha used were designed by the Uzumaki clan.

Very few knew the history between the Senju and Uzumaki clans. They both descended from a common ancestor who in fact was the younger son of the Rikudō Sennin and the two clans shared close ties with each other. So much so that Shodaime Hokage, Senju Hashirama, married Uzumaki Mito and thus united the two clans by marriage. Also, the Shodaime decreed and made it law that all of ninjas of Konoha were to wear the familial crest of the Uzumaki clan on their uniforms.

Despite their prestige, the Uzumaki clan had many enemies from other nations that feared them and sought their destruction. Most of the Uzumaki clan members were killed while the few that survived scattered to other parts of the world with their locality being unknown. Uzumaki Kushina was brought to Konoha before the destruction of her clan to become the next Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi since Mito, the first Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi, was reaching the end of her life. Kushina took up residence in that village and became a kunoichi of Konoha. She later found love with Namikaze Minato, the man who later became known as Yondaime Hokage.

Sadly their lives were cut short due to an unforeseen occurrence involving Madara's attack on Konoha. The villagers were told by Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime, that Yondaime defeated the Kyuubi by imprisoning and sealing it into a newly born child named Uzumaki Naruto, the child Sandaime knew was the son of Minato and Kushina. Over the years the villagers made Naruto's life bitter and lonesome. It boiled down to the point that even the children of the villagers were influenced by the grown ups' mistreatment of Naruto and joined in adding to Naruto's grief and loneliness.

Despite knowing the truth, Hiruzen never told Naruto the truth about his parents or heritage from the Uzumaki clan. The aged Hokage always thought it would cause too much trouble for Naruto if the truth was to come out. It was rather hypocritical considering the fact that Naruto's life was already filled with a great deal of trauma than it was worth.

Jiraiya sighed as he thought about his godson whom he haven't seen or talked to once. He didn't even write to him or inquired of the Hokage of Naruto's life or treatment in the village. The Sannin knew who his parents were and that Naruto was the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi. He knew Naruto's parents died in Kyuubi's attack, being the ones that personally stopped Kyuubi and died in the process of doing so. Jiraiya often though about making contact with Naruto but never actually made the time to do so. He always put his godfather responsibilities on hold and placed being a ninja in higher priority. He did this while continuously tracking Orochimaru and keeping tabs on a newly formed organization rising, the Akatsuki.

Recently, Jiraiya received word from one of his informants in his spy network that Orochimaru came through the country once known as Uzu No Kuni. Jiraiya was told that Orochimaru was in search of something but what the traitorous Snake Sannin was looking for was unknown.

The Toad Sage decided to investigate and see what was in the desolate land that drew Orochimaru's attention. Jiraiya spent two days looking through the remains of the country but found nothing; every lead was a dead end.

"This is proving to be a waste of my time," Jiraiya muttered was he left one old building and traveled to another. He walked into an old house that was in ruins like all the others. After walking around, Jiraiya was about to leave when his eyes caught something. There was an opened door that led to a room that looked to be a book room at one time.

Going into the room, Jiraiya entered and found that on the floor was the Uzumaki familial seal with blurred writings around it. The Sage focused chakra into it and to his surprise the seals and the spiral crest glow and dispelled, revealing a secret door that led to an underground cellar.

"This should prove to be interesting," Jiraiya said as he journeyed into the cellar. Performing a fire jutsu, Jiraiya made a torch for himself to see through the darkness. Reaching the bottom, the Sannin walk through a short hallway and found a closed door before. Breaking the door open, the Sage looked into and saw old withering scrolls resting on shelves all around. He looked through the scrolls but saw that the writings were too worn out to be understood properly. Others deteriorated from aging.

After an hour, Jiraiya decided to leave. As he did, again something caught Jiraiya's attention. To his right was a relic wrapped and tied in cloth. Going over it, Jiraiya picked up the covered relic and found the kanji for "Legacy" written on it. Untying and unwrapping the relic, the Sage found that the artifact was in fact ancient scroll of some sort.

"I wonder what's in this," Jiraiya said out loud. He wondered this as he untied and opened the scroll, only to find that he couldn't read the writings in it. The seals written in the scroll were far more advanced and complex in nature. They were unlike any seal Jiraiya had ever seen. In the center of the seals were sophisticated seal drawings made in a pattern to form a spiral design representing the Uzumaki clan crest.

"Truly the work of a true seal master," Jiraiya said as he studied the writings, "No doubt it was an Uzumaki clan leader from long ago who designed and made this seal."

Closing the scroll, Jiraiya placed the scroll inside his vest and left the cellar. With nothing else to find, the Toad Sage departed from Uzu No Kuni.

* * *

><p>(One Year Later)<p>

Jiraiya spent many sleepless nights trying to study and interpret the ancient scroll. Even the toad sage Fukusaku was at a lost trying to interpret the ancient seals and many books both Jiraiya and Fukusaku researched had no information on the seals. It was at that point that Fukusaku told Jiraiya that the seals were heavily encrypted and that the people in the Uzumaki clan from long ago who created the seals didn't want it discovered for reasons unknown.

That however led to Jiraiya's curiosity to be heightened even further despite Fukusaku's warning about tampering with ancient seals that they had no information on. But after a great deal of effort, Jiraiya was finally able to decrypt and unlock the seals, allowing him to read the writings that were penned into the scroll. From what Jiraiya learned from his heavy research into the seals, he found that the seal drawings went as far back to seventy to ninety years after the death of the Rikudō Sennin. Thus the Uzumaki seal masters of that time were close in descend to the second son of the Rikudō Sennin

The sage spent a number of nights reading the scroll and the intricate hand signs that went with the seals. It took Jiraiya five months to understand the seals and the hand signs but he final caught on to the sequence.

Wanting to know what the seal could do, Jiraiya decided to test it out. In an isolated forest cut off from civilization, Jiraiya decided to test out the ancient seal jutsu that night. Setting the scroll down on the ground, Jiraiya saw that the needed amount of chakra required for the jutsu was very massive. Clearly this was no ordinary jutsu and anyone attempting it without the required level of chakra would die from chakra exhaustion alone. Acknowledging this, Jiraiya summoned Fukusaku and his wife Shima and merged with them in order to go into Sage Mode. He decided to use Sage chakra for the jutsu ōgi.

"Jiraiya-chan," Fukusaku cautioned, "I'm still wary about the use of this seal. The very fact that you even summoned us in order to use Sage Mode for this fūin jutsu is alarming enough!"

"Without a doubt," Shima added, "This ancient seal is an S-class jutsu ougi! Whoever this Uzumaki seal master was that created this seal must have had Sage-level if not bijuu-level chakra! Then again, the Uzumakis were renowned for their massive amount of chakra."

"There must have been a reason why this jutsu was created," Jiraiya replied, "What I want is to discover what it can do."

"We're just saying to be careful," Fukusaku said, "We don't want anything bad happening to you before you find and prepare the Child of Prophecy."

"I know," Jiraiya replied, "But still, I wish to know what this fūin jutsu can do."

At that, Jiraiya closed his eyes to focus and summon the required amount of Sage chakra into his body. After several moments, he reached the level he needed. Opening his eyes, Jiraiya raced through the intricate pattern of hand signs that went with the jutsu he was seeking to execute. When he was done, he clasped his hands together.

"Fūin Jutsu: Izō Sōzō Fūjin," Jiraiya said summoning the activation of the sealing jutsu. No sooner than he did that when he saw that he couldn't move his body. Fukusaku and Shima sense their movements were also restricted.

"I can't…," Shima said with a strain, "…move…"

"I can't either," Fukusaku said, "What's happening to us?"

"I don't know," Jiraiya admitted, "I-"

Jiraiya was cut off when a sharp pain tore through him. His strained a scream that wanted to escape from his mouth.

"Jiraiya-chan," Fukusaku and Shima cried out to Jiraiya despite their own situation. Suddenly, seal drawings started appearing around Jiraiya's hands and traveling up to his forehead. Reaching his forehead, the seals then started writing more seal drawings down and all around the Toad Sage's body and to the bottom of his feet. When that was done, the seals glowed before being absorbed into Jiraiya's body. Seconds later, Jiraiya screamed out in loudly in agony as through he was being torn apart from the inside. All of his sage chakra and regular chakra were being drained from out of his body.

Fukusaku and Shima did everything they could think of the break out of the paralyzed condition but to no avail. The two sages could only watch helplessly was Jiraiya yelled out his pain. Moments later the glowing seals appeared around his whole body again before floating and removing themselves off Jiraiya's body and fusing into the written seals that were on the opened scroll on the ground in front of Jiraiya. As for Jiraiya himself, he was patting heavily with trying to gasp for breath in spite of the fact that he was losing strength and consciousness fast.

After fusing with the seals in the scroll, the seals in the scroll started glowing before floating off the scroll and forming into a bright glowing white orb radiating a mighty blue flame aura completely filled with sage chakra. The orb itself had moving seal writings and drawings all around it and at the center inside the orb was the glowing Uzumaki spiral crest, which was spinning like a vortex. In the center of the spinning vortex was the shining golden kanji for "Legacy."

The orb seal flashed brightly and shot off into the starlit night skies flying off towards an unknown destination like a shooting star. Seconds later, Jiraiya fell flat to the ground facedown unconscious with Sage Mode being deactivated right after hitting the ground.

"Jiraiya-chan," Fukusaku and Shima cried out worriedly after mobility was restored to them. The scroll itself deteriorated into dust after its envisioned purpose was done.

* * *

><p>(Some Time Later)<p>

Jiraiya's eyes moved slowly under his eyelids. A minute later, his eyes opened as they gradually adjust to the light.

"You've awoken," Fukusaku sighed in relief, "Thank goodness. Shima and I were worried that you'd never awake again. Shima is preparing some food."

Jiraiya tried to sit up but found that he was incredibly weak to even move an inch.

"Uuugghhh," Jiriaya whimpered, "Where are we?"

"Back in Myōbokuzan," Fukusaku replied before changing his tone into a scolding one, "That was a reckless and dangerous gamble you played performing that kin fūinjutsu ōgi. Not only were you completely unprepared for the side effects of using that jutsu but you'd have surely died within that very same hour if Shima and I didn't hurriedly bring you back for immediate treatment and medical attention.

"That jutsu took a heavy toll on your mind and body and chakra. And it completely absorbed all of your sage chakra and normal chakra as it brought you to within less than an inch on your life. The one and only reason why you didn't completely die was because Shima and I were still fused with you, thus some of our chakra helped keep you alive long enough to bring you here for immediate help. It was unlike anything we've ever seen."

"You're telling me," Jiraiya replied weakly, "How long was I unconscious?"

"Three months," Fukusaku said. Jiraiya turned to his mentor with a surprised look.

"Say what," Jiraiya remarked.

"You fell into a coma," Fukasaku said, "A deep one right after we restored your body. We tried everything we could think of to wake you but nothing worked. You responded to nothing we did and your vitals were on critical for days before we were able to stabilize them. We had no idea whether or not the condition was permanent. Left alone you'd have died long ago."

The pain in Jiraiya had soon gone away.

"Where's the scroll," Jiraiya asked.

"Destroyed," Fukusaku said simply.

"You destroyed the scroll," Jiraiya asked, "I guess it was too dangerous to be tested again, huh?"

"No," Shima answered as she entered the room with some food for herself and Fukusaku, "The scroll self-destructed right after you used that jutsu. Evidently those seals were only for a one-time use, taking the user's life after its completion."

"What I would like to know is why a clan leader and seal master from the Uzumaki clan from long ago create such a kinjutsu," Fukusaku said.

"That's what I wanted to find out," Jiraiya replied, "All I know was that I felt chakra and things in my mind were being pulled from right out of me while my body was being dissected and analyzed. It took whatever it did to me and flew off to who knows where before leaving me for dead."

"In the center of the orb was the word "Legacy"," Fukusaku said, "I wonder what kind of legacy it was meant to create before taking your life."

"I suppose time will tell," Jiraiya replied, "If or when that sealing jutsu's effects ever surface."

* * *

><p><strong>Jiraiya awakened three months later after a near death experience. But his reckless actions in using a forbidden master sealing technique with shrouded origins raise questions. Why was that jutsu created and for what purpose? Where did it fly off to and will its effects be made manifest? Will its effects be good or bad? Find out next time.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jutsu Ōgi: Master Technique<strong>

**Kin Fūinjutsu Ōgi: Forbidden Master Sealing Technique**

**Fūin Jutsu: Izō Sōzō Fūjin: Sealing Technique: Legacy Creation Seal**


	2. Chapter Two: Field Day

**Chapter Two: Field Day**

* * *

><p>(Six Months Later; In Konoha)<p>

At the ninja academy, all of the students were of various age groups were gathered together outside in the training yard. Many Chuunin teachers, the headmaster and even the Sandaime were there. Today everyone was gathered together outside to demonstrate their newly learned jutsu or fighting styles, be it from the academy or their respective clan.

Many of the would-be Genins were all talking and conversing with each other about how they intend to prove their strengths to whoever their opponent was. Sasuke (age 9) was brooding by himself to the side with most of the girls of this age group drooling over him; all but one Hyuuga Hinata (age 9) , whose eyes and heart was drawn to the class clown and village pariah, Uzumaki Naruto (age 9). Speaking of Naruto, he was off to the side hiding behind a tree reading a book of some sort, one of a series of books he had to keep from being found. Hinata couldn't help but notice that a blush would frequently appear on Naruto's face with a couple of giggles escaping his mouth when he read those books.

_I wonder what he could be reading in those books_, Hinata wondered, but never grew the courage to ask him personally, _It must be an interesting book._

Hinata wasn't the only eyeing Naruto. At another spot, Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime, was looking over at Naruto who distanced himself away from the rest of the class. Not for the same reasons as Sasuke, but because he was up to one of his mischievous antics. It was no secret to Hiruzen what Naruto was reading, even though he wondered what triggered Naruto's complete change in character nine months ago.

"Attention everyone," Iruka said, grabbing everyone's attention, "Please assemble with your class as we're about to commence today's event, the Academy Field Day."

Despite being engrossed in his book, Naruto closed and put his book away before making his way back to his class. As he did so, Sakura (age 9) and Ino (age 9), along with some of the other girls, were competing over who was going to stand next to Sasuke, much to the other boys and teachers' annoyance.

"All of you please knock it off and give the headmaster and Hokage a professional impression of yourselves," Iruka (age 23) berated, "You all are future ninjas of this village so please play the part professionally!"

That got them to quiet down a pay attention up front.

"You certainly have a way with words Iruka," Hiruzen remarked with a chuckle. Iruka scratched the back of his head with a small grin.

"Nah," Iruka replied, "I'm just trying to help them become the best ninjas our village can produce."

"Such modesty," the headmaster commented as he made his way over to Iruka and Hiruzen. The headmaster himself was a B-A Class Jounin ninja.

"I'm honored that you chose to be present for today's event despite your very busy schedule Hokage-sama," the headmaster said.

"Well," Hiruzen said, "Even I need a break from all of my work. Besides I personally wanted to see the progress everyone has made so far while attending the academy."

"I made lots and lots of progress jiisan," Naruto yelled enthusiastically, "Just you wait. After today, you'll be begging to pass down that Hokage hat and robe to me as your successor! Dattebayo!"

"Knock it off Naruto," Sakura yelled, "This is not a time for one of your jokes! If anything, Sasuke-kun has a better chance at the title Hokage than you do! Ain't that right Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn," Sasuke grunted with his hands in his pants' pocket.

"Well Naruto," Hiruzen smiled, "I'm sure with Iruka's help you've made some improvements. So please do your best. And that goes for all of you here."

All of the students nodded their heads. The headmaster stepped forward to address the students.

"The purpose of the Academy Field Day is to gauge the progress not only you as future ninjas have made but all to access where your strongest and weakest points are and how we can work on strengthening where your weaknesses are."

"Those with weaknesses aren't fit to be ninjas," Sasuke remarked, "They'll just get in my and everyone's way."

"Sakura-chan," Naruto remarked, "What was that comment about Sasuke making Hokage before I do? Because I doubt that jiisan would name someone as cold and arrogant as him as his successor."

"Don't talk about Sasuke-kun like that," another girl said before Sakura could give a retort to Naruto.

"Everyone stop this petty argument and stay focus on the purpose of today's activities," the headmaster stated firmly. He waited until he had everyone's attention.

"Good," the headmaster said, "Now, we'll start with taijutsu. You'll all be given a spar partner and demonstrate your taijutsu skills. No weapons, ninjutsu or genjutsu will be allowed during your taijutsu match. Disobedience to this rule will result in immediate disciplinary actions. After your taijutsu will be will be your match in the use of weapons. Seriously injuring anyone is not permitted. Third will be your ninjutsu match. Is there any questions?"

"Is all this troublesome fights between classmates really necessary," Shikamaru asked boredly.

"At least show some enthusiasm in performing in front of your Hokage, Shikamaru," Mizuki said. Shikamaru simply shrugged. Next to him Chouji was eating a bag of potato chips.

"Now we'll divide and pair each of you with your sparring opponents," Iruka said, "First match, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

"Alright," Naruto cheered excitedly, "I'm first to show jiisan how far I came in my training!"

"The only thing you'll show is how far your training will crash you down to the ground on your face Naruto," Kiba (age 9) mocked causing everyone to start laughing at Naruto.

"Shut up," Naruto retorted, "At least I know when to take showers so as to not smell like the pets you sleep with!"

Now everyone was laughing at Kiba, who was now fuming at Naruto.

"Why you-"

"Kiba that's enough," Iruka yelled, "The same goes for you too, Naruto! Now Sasuke, Naruto, step forward and give each other the tradition shinobi greeting, a sign to show good sportsmanship and no hostility."

Naruto and Sasuke both made their way to the front where the match was to be held. Naruto made the hand sign of friendship but Sasuke gave no regard in doing likewise. He just looked at Naruto as someone inferior and beneath him.

"What's the matter Sasuke," Naruto asked with annoyance, "Too high and mighty to follow directions?"

"I'll only do so with someone who I consider my equal," Sasuke replied, "You're not such a person Naruto."

"You're right teme," Naruto remarked, "I can never dream to equal or rival your selfish undisciplined arrogance."

Sasuke snarled at Naruto who in turned snarled back at him.

"Show the dead last a thing or two Sasuke-kun," Ino yelled.

"Don't take that crap from him Sasuke-kun," Sakura yelled. Many of the other girls and even some of the boys were cheering Sasuke on to pummel Naruto. Hinata was the only one in the background cheering Naruto on, though not as audibly as everyone else who was cheering for Sasuke.

Naruto turned and looked at Sasuke's fan club with disgust and irritation. Hiruzen sighed to himself seeing such displays before him. He knew Sasuke behavior was a problem and clearly no progress was made in changing his character.

"Sasuke, Naruto," Iruka said, "Be professional about this before your Hokage! Now prepare to spar!"

Sasuke said nothing at he assumed his battle stance. Naruto stood there as though he knew of no stance to take. Everyone in the crowd expected to see a quick match, with Naruto as the obvious loser. Sadly, even Hiruzen admitted to himself that Naruto wasn't at Sasuke's level in many things in regards to being a fighter. But with regards to everything else, Sasuke failed when compared to Naruto.

"Ready," Iruka said, "Begin!"

As expected, Naruto charged head first to Sasuke at a fast speed. He threw a quick right punch at Sasuke, which was easily avoided, as Sasuke side stepped Naruto to the left.

"Predictable," Sasuke mocked as the maneuver caused Naruto to seemingly trip forward, making him appear like he was about to fall to the ground. Things changed however as Naruto turned on his right foot and swiftly brought and swung his left foot up, effectively catching Sasuke's face in his range as he, Sasuke, passed him by. Sasuke was sent spinning and sailing to the ground with a facial bruise and busted lip as Naruto managed to regain his balance keep from falling to the ground. Everyone was left stunned and utterly speechless after seeing how Naruto within mere seconds made a fool out of the now dazed and humbled Sasuke who was struggling to get back up while nursing the injury Naruto just inflicted on him.

"Did that just happened," Shikamaru (age 9) asked, too shocked to believe what he and everyone else saw.

"That's what I'm trying to believe," Chouji (age 9) remarked.

"He caught Sasuke completely off guard," Shino (age 9) commented, "An outcome I was not expecting at the very least."

"It was a lucky shot," Ino replied in denial, "There's no way Naruto could have hit Sasuke-kun that easily! It was just a case of extreme dumb luck!"

Regardless of what was being said, Hinata looked very happy and pleased that Naruto won the first match against Sasuke, though she never expected it to end so soon in Naruto's favor.

"First blood and round one goes to me Sasuke-teme," Naruto said with a large grin, "Ready for Round Two?"

Sasuke, hot with anger by what just happened, got back up and spat blood to the floor. The pain from the assault was still biting where he was struck with blood still trickling down from his busted lip.

"You're gonna regret that dobe," Sasuke replied as the got back in his fighting stance.

"Ready when you are," Naruto said. Iruka began the next match between the two boys. Naruto and Sasuke engaged in combat again, but after three minutes it ended with Naruto being flipped and tossed down to the ground on his back with Sasuke standing over him. All of the girls, but Hinata cheered for Sasuke, while the guys laughed at Naruto.

"I told you it was dumb luck that Naruto won that time," Ino said.

"There's no way Naruto would have beaten Sasuke-kun that easily," another girl said.

"But…Naruto-kun didn't take…as long to win the first match with a single blow," Hinata thought out loud, which caught all of the students' attention, including Sasuke's. Sasuke was about to give a retort to Hinata when…

"That much is true Hinata," Hiruzen spoke up, earing the attention of those hearing him, "During the first match, Naruto gave the deceptive display that he was attacking full hearty in recklessness. But from what we saw, Naruto's moves were clearly timed and calculated to the letter, totally catching Sasuke off guard. I'm led to believe that Naruto had it all planned out."

Hearing that acknowledgment made Naruto spirit soar the skies; Sandaime and Hinata both were giving him positive attention.

"But Sasuke came back and gave Naruto a good bout," Sandaime added, "In the past surely Naruto would have lost easily to Sasuke. But from what I'm seeing Naruto has truly came a long way and improved if Sasuke is being made to take Naruto serious."

Everyone knew that Hiruzen wasn't saying those things just to stroke Naruto's ego or to make the blonde look good in front of everyone. Sandaime was telling the truth. Turning to Naruto, Hiruzen said seriously, "But don't in any way let what I said go to your head Naruto."

"Of course I won't jiisan," Naruto said as he stood back up, "I'm just happy that you're proud of my improvements."

Sasuke was listening and thinking about what the Sandaime was saying about Naruto.

_Naruto hid his improvements well enough to fool all of us_, Sasuke thought, _But still there's no way Naruto should have been able to still hit me and keep up with me, even with his improvements!_

"OK everyone," the headmaster said, "We'll next move on to our next two opponents."

The sparing sessions continued until all of students had their turns. Some of the matches ended in a draw while others either won or forfeited after being overpowered or outmatched.

"Good job everyone," Iruka said, "Next up, weaponry. Each of you may select a weapon of choice, whether it's a kunai or shurikens."

The students were led to the tables that held the mentioned weapons. After selecting their weapons of choice, the students were told that they would be taking turning attacking the human shaped wooden dummy posts. Some were able to hit bull's eyes while Sasuke, managed to hit all directed areas on target dummy. Naruto came up next and with his first kunai, he aimed and threw it at the practice dummy, only for the kunai to be deeply imbedded into the dummy's crotch. The males that saw this couldn't help but mentally put their hands over their crotch, some literally.

"You missed the objective area to strike Naruto," Iruka said while hiding the cringe that wanted to appear on his face.

"I know," Naruto replied, "But at the very least I castrated him in the worst way. If that dummy was real, he'd die horribly and painfully."

Iruka and the others couldn't argue against that though none of them would want to die such an agonizing death.

"Next time aim for the heart or skull," Iruka said, "It might help if you visualize an enemy in place of that dummy post."

"That was why I aimed between the legs in the first place," Naruto remarked. Iruka blinked and looked at Naruto again.

_What kind of enemy did he visualize_, Iruka wondered.

* * *

><p>(Later That Day)<p>

After the students were allowed to take a break and go for lunch, they returned back to the training yard.

"All right everyone," Iruka said, "We're now at the third and final part of today's event. Each of you will demonstrate one of your most effective or strongest ninjutsu. They can be those learned from the academy or from your respective clans. Keep in mind that this third event is not to be used as an opportunity to show anyone off. If your ninjutsu requires a target, one of our instructors will volunteer to be used. However no fatal jutsus are to be used on anyone, am I clear?"

All of the students nodded.

"Nara Shikamaru," Iruka called out, "Please step forward and demonstrate a ninjutsu."

Shikamaru shrugged with a bored expression and performed a henge, changing himself into the Hokage.

"I find today's events to be troublesome and a bother for all of us here," Shikamaru said imitating Hiruzen's voice, "I decree that you all can leave and go cloud-watching for all I care."

Naruto and the others started laughing and cracking up at Shikamaru's antics. Iruka was all but amused though Hiruzen took it in good humor as a chuckle escaped his mouth.

"Alright Shikamaru," Iruka said, "You did good."

Shikamaru dropped the henge and walked back to Chouji.

"Nice one Shikamaru," Chouji said.

"I'd have done the same but you beat me to the punch," Naruto added.

"I was just expressing how I feel at this point," Shikamaru replied. Most of the students performed one of the jutsus they learned at the academy. For Sakura, she performed Bushin No Jutsu, and Ino performed one of her clan's jutsu's and took control of one of the adults' bodies for a few seconds before returning back to her own body. After several students went, Sasuke went and took his turn.

"Alright Sasuke," Iruka instructed, "Please perform a ninjutsu of your choosing."

Sasuke simply nodded without saying a word. Going over to one of the wooden target poles, Sasuke performed a few hand signs and fired a fireball from his mouth straight into the wooden pole, effectively setting it on fire. All of the girls cheered while Hinata though not among the cheering girls admitted that it was an impressive jutsu. The other boys were also impressed while Naruto just looked bored.

"Very good as always Sasuke," Iruka said, "Well done."

"That was nothing," Naruto stated, "I created a powerful jutsu that will effectively take all of you out with a single blow, leaving all of you in heaps of your own blood!"

"You're all talk Naruto," one of the students remarked, "Quit wasting our time with your garbage!"

"Don't believe me," Naruto shot back, "Fine! Let me go next and I'll demonstrate my new creation!"

"Fine," Iruka said with annoyance, "Just get on with it."

Naruto hurried and stepped forward.

"All of you ninjas watch closely and including you jiisan," Naruto said with a mischievous smile. From the smile alone, Hiruzen knew that Naruto was up something, and by something, he knew it was going to be a stunt he was going to regret allowing to take place. Hinata was curious as to what jutsu it was that was as lethal as Naruto declared that he created by himself.

"I bet Naruto screws up in just the attempt," Kiba joked, "We all know he sucks at even creating a perfect bushin and doing a henge the right way."

The students started laughing while Naruto ignored them.

"Alright now," Naruto said, "Prepared to be taken out!"

Gathering the required chakra, Naruto clasped his hands together and made a hand sign before bursting into a cloud of smoke. As the smoke cleared…

"Ah, excuse me," said a new, very sweet and shy-like feminine voice in the clearing smoke. When the smoke cleared, it revealed an extremely beautiful long haired blond young woman with large breasts completely soaked with water with the remaining smoke covering only parts of her breasts and genitals. The nude 'female' asked shyly and nervously, "I lost my clothes and I'm cold from the pouring rain. Would one of you men, please be so kind as to use your body to keep me warm?"

The result was instantaneous and extremely effective. Males of various ages and ranks were blown back and off their feet from nasal bloodloss, and the Hokage himself was no exception. True to his words, many of the ninjas were knocked out with blood coming out of their noses. Naruto dispelled the jutsu seeing that it accomplished its designed purpose.

"Oiroke No Jutsu," Naruto laughed, "I warned you that my new jutsu is dangerous! I can effortlessly kill all of you right now in the comatose state I put all of you in!"

The girls weren't amused at all by the stunt Naruto pulled just a moment ago. But they were even angrier at how Naruto proved his point as he pulled out his kunai and acted as though he was slitting the throats of all of the knocked out males as he hurriedly passed them by, though he only gave each of them a small cut on their neck. Though Hinata was impressed that Naruto was able to knock out all of the ninjas around him however, she too frowned at the method in which he did so. The girls were expecting the older kunoichis to lash out against Naruto for what he did, but were surprised that they didn't do anything to reprimand him.

"Aren't any of you kunoichis going to punish him," Ino screeched, "That perverted stunt he pulled-"

"Was very effective," one of the kunoichis interjected, "It even knocked out the Hokage."

"Never knew the old man of his stature is as big a pervert as all the other men in Konoha," remarked another kunoichi.

"Girlfriend where have you been," whispered another kunoichi, "There was a rumor years ago that he used to peek in the women's bathhouse with his pupil Jiraiya-sama."

"How come none of you are angry at Naruto," Sakura asked indignantly, "He made us girls look bad!"

"Exactly how ignorant and naïve are you really about the world of ninja," asked another kunoichi, "I don't know what Iruka is teaching you girls, but the real life of the ninja isn't fun and games. Cunning, planning and deception are among the many tools ninjas must have in their arsenals and sometimes we must use unfavorable methods to achieve and complete our assigned missions. And there are occasions when seduction and sexual incentives are among the tools that we ninjas have to use also at our advantage.

"Naruto clearly demonstrated his understanding of what I'm saying when he got the males and even the Hokage to drop their guards against him. I know he's the least favored boy in this village but today's event shows that he holds promises."

"I'm more disturbed by the fact that Naruto can play the role of a slut so convincingly that all the guys can fall for him," Sakura remarked.

"Would that happen to include Sasuke seeing that even he was caught off guard by Naruto's jutsu," the same kunoichi asked pointing to Sasuke. Sakura and the girls turned and saw what the kunoichi was talking about.

"Looks like Naruto knows more about what kind of girl appeals to Sasuke than any of you girls do," the kunoichi joked as the other kunoichis laughed at the younger girls' expense seeing that all of them continuously failed to get Sasuke to notice them. The girls, minus Hinata, didn't take too kindly to the implications of the kunoichi's words as they wondered what about themselves they were lacking in, in terms of feminine appeal.

After another minute, the males gradually woke from their induced slumber. When they all did, they found that the females gave them all dirty looks.

"You're all dead and disgraced!," Ino barked.

"I can't believe all of you fell for Naruto's perverted jutsu!," Sakura added indignantly.

"Hey," Naruto replied with a large grin, "It got the job done! So what do you think jiisan? Ready to hand over that Hokage hat to me seeing that I took you and all of the male ninjas out with a single blow? If all of you take a moment to feel the cuts I put on your necks, it shows that if I were serious, you all be dead now!"

Hiruzen felt his pride deeply wounded from Naruto's latest stunt and remark. He knew that he and along with all the others was going to be the laughing stock of the entire village for who knew how long. Looking for a way to save face, Hiruzen said, "There's a lot more to being Hokage than just performing the strongest or the most effective jutsus to take out your enemies Naruto. And it's not about getting your way all the time just because you possess governing power. As the Hokage, I serve the village, not the other way around."

"What do you mean," Naruto asked curiously.

"As the Hokage," Hiruzen elaborated, "You must love, nurture, and protect the village and everyone living in it, young and old. And most importantly, you must be ready to lay down your life for the village at a moment's notice."

"But isn't that what all of us ninjas are supposed to do in the first place jiisan," Naruto asked. Hiruzen nodded, "Yes Naruto, that much is true. But as the Hokage, I have to take on weighty responsibilities that affect the lives of everyone living in the village. The ninjas and civilians of the village rely on the Hokage not only for leadership but guidance in preserving the morale and stability of our society while developing future adults like yourselves who will be the next generation to step up in preserving and protecting Konoha and the foundation it was built on."

Naruto took a moment to take in everything Hiruzen was telling him. Though the others, were listening also, Naruto felt that Sandaime was talking more to him than the others.

"If I learned to do all that," Naruto asked, "Would you stepped down as Hokage and let me take your place as your successor?"

"Only time will tell Naruto," Hiruzen said with a smile, "But you still have a long way to go in your maturity and development."

"Just you wait," Naruto grinned, "I'll prove to be the best choice as the future Hokage!"

"We'll see," Hiruzen said as he turned to everyone else, "Everyone here did well today, and I'm happy to see all of the excellent progress you all have made. I hope all of you continue in your advancements and become the new leaves that will blossom and radiantly flare with the will of fire of our village."

After the Hokage's concluding words, Iruka directed the students back into the building. As the Hokage was watching the youths go back into the building, he noticed how the kunoichis were whispering and snickering about how he managed to narrowly escape looking bad in front of the young female students after the stunt Naruto pulled.

"It'll be a while before I hear the end of this," Hiruzen sighed with dismay.

* * *

><p>(Later That Day)<p>

Everyone was going home for the day about their day at the academy was over. None of the girls really said anything about what Naruto did and how even Sasuke had succumbed to Naruto's trap. The guys grumbled at how Naruto made them look bad while Shikamaru really didn't care more or less. Sasuke wasn't at all pleased at how Naruto twice caught him off guard with the second stunt being worse than the first one.

_How could I have slipped so badly and allowed the dobe to make a fool out of me twice in one day in front of everyone_, Sasuke wondered, _He even managed to outwit and make a fool out of the Hokage and all of the other ninjas that were there today! He even showed that he had the advantage to kill all of us after he-_

"Sasuke-kun," a feminine voice called out him. Sasuke turned to see Sakura approaching him.

"What do you want," Sasuke asked. Catching up to him, Sakura said, "Don't feel bad about what Naruto did. You still did very good out there."

"I don't need your concern," Sasuke said emotionlessly, "I'm fine."

"That's good to hear," Sakura said, "I'm happy to see that Naruto's childish prank for a jutsu didn't get your spirits down."

"I lost to Naruto _twice_ today," Sasuke said with a harden tone, "And the second time he showed that he had the chance not only to kill me but all of the other ninjas there! I see nothing childish about that!"

Sakura flinched at Sasuke's angered tone.

"Leave me alone Sakura," Sasuke said coldly as he walked off, "I have much to think about."

Sakura watched at Sasuke left without so much as giving her a glance.

"Hey Sakura-chan," Naruto called out as he ran over to the pink-haired girl, "You busy? I was hoping that-"

Naruto was cut off when Sakura turned and tried punch him in the head. Naruto ducked at the last second and back away from her.

"Hey," Naruto asked defensively, "What did I do?"

"What did you do," Sakura barked, "You made Sasuke-kun look bad and messed up my chance to really to talk to him!"

"I don't see how that's my fault," Naruto replied, "Sasuke's failures is his own fault. You can't blame me that I managed to draw blood from him twice. And I wasn't going to let him look good while everyone else was expecting me to look stupid and be laughed at."

"Whatever," Sakura retorted, "Still, you have a long way to go before you can begin dreaming of measuring up to Sasuke-kun!"

"I don't see what's there to measure up to after seeing how low Sasuke fell for me as the hot "girl" I turned into," Naruto mocked, "Maybe he's also seething at the very fact that I'm not actually that "girl" he passed out for. But on the plus side of things, I personally confirmed beyond a shadow of a doubt that Sasuke-teme isn't gay. To be honest, I was starting to wonder seeing that he has never given any of you girls so much as a look."

Sakura felt her feminine pride deeply wounded from Naruto's stinging comments. It wasn't long before Naruto felt bloodlust building up within Sakura.

"NARUTO!," Sakura roared as she chased after Naruto who was now on the run from a raging Sakura, "YOU'RE DEAD!"

Once outside, Naruto turned to the left and ran around the corner with Sakura in hot pursuit.

"Get back here Naruto!," Sakura yelled as she continued running after him and out of the academy grounds. A figure jumped down from one of the tree branches after seeing the two figures running from the academy grounds.

"That should keep her busy for a while," Naruto said to himself with a grin, "I don't know how I learned Kage Bushin, but that jutsu sure comes in handy."

Naruto found that for the past couple of months, memories of years of training, studying, research and new understanding have been appearing and integrating into his mind. He couldn't understand why this was happening to him but from what he was experiencing, he loved what was happening to him and how he was slowly changing, but both mentally and physically. He found that he was smarter, faster, and stronger and for some reason he couldn't understand, he enjoyed adult-oriented readings and had desires to peek in women's bathhouses, which he had to fight off. Hell, he even had a better understanding about his body and that of females.

For a while, Naruto wondered if it was some kind of unknown bloodline limit that was awakening within him. He thought about telling the Hokage about it but in the end he decided against it and decided that the few who knew about his changes and new found knowledge the better.

Going back to the academy's training ground; Naruto returned back to the human-shaped wooden post he embedded the kunai in. After seeing that no one was around, Naruto, summoning chakra and the required strength and speed, performed a swing kick at the post, effectively breaking the post in half with splinter shards flying all over the place with the main chunk of the post flying far from where it originally was until it hit the ground.

"Aaaaaahh," Naruto relaxed with large smile on his face, "That got the pent up anger out of my system; now for some well-deserved ramen!"

Naruto hurried out of the training ground and over to Ichiraku. While on the way, he pulled out his orange book and resumed where he left off at. A blush and perverted giggle escaped his mouth while reading his book and making his way to his next destination.

Unknown to Naruto was that a female figure was watching him from the shadows behind the trees the entire time and was shocked by the display of power and strength Naruto demonstrated, including when he eluded and tricked Sakura into chancing after a kage bushin he created.

_Naruto-kun_, Hinata wondered to herself, _You're stronger and smarter than you let on. Why do you hide your real self from everyone? Could I ever be as strong as you?_

Hinata wondered this as she watched Naruto happily make his out to his next destination. Before long…

"Hinata-sama," a masculine voice called to her. The Hyuuga heiress turned to see Neji (age 10) approaching her.

"It's time to return home," Neji said with a neutral tone, "Your father wouldn't want you to be late for your Jyuuken lessons."

"Yes niisan," Hinata said. Truthfully, Hinata wasn't looking forward to her lessons and her progress in her clan's Jyuuken wasn't manifesting in the least much to her father's disappointment.

"Hanabi-sama (age 4) shows more potential than you Hinata-sama," Neji remarked coldly, "I don't see any reason for you to even bother to attempt to change what can't be changed about yourself."

Neji words pierced Hinata deeply. Normally she'd have given way to tears but watching Naruto had always given her the needed courage and strength to keep trying as hard as he does, especially today's events. Without saying a word to Neji, she left and made her way home with him escorting her.

While on her way, her mind drifted back to Naruto and everything she witnessed both with and without Naruto's notice. What she saw moments before Neji's arrival aroused an even deeper curiosity in Hinata about Naruto. She had to found out more about him that he seeks to hide from everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>The Academy Field Day is over and now everyone knows where everyone stands…or so it would seem. Sasuke is humbled and angered by Naruto's actions and Hinata knows that Naruto is hiding his true potential and seeks to know why while wondering if she too could be strong like him. What will become of these new developments, especially with Naruto not fully understanding why he's undergoing the changes that's happening to him? Find out next time.<strong>


	3. Chapter Three: The Rabbit and The Fox

**Chapter Three: "The Rabbit and The Fox"**

* * *

><p>(A Year Later)<p>

Ever since the Academy Field Day, some at the academy looked at Naruto (age 10) differently, while others looked at him suspiciously. He was still the same class clown with the lowest grades and worst student with problems performing the simplest Bushin No Jutsu and Kawarimi. Iruka sighed at how Naruto performing in class while thinking about what Hiruzen discussed with him some time ago…

* * *

><p>(Flashback: A Year Ago)<p>

Iruka was on his way to the Hokage Tower after being summoned to report to the Hokage after his day at the ninja academy was over. He could only wonder what the Hokage wanted to talk with him about as he entered the building and made his way up the stairs to the floor of the Hokage's office. Upon arriving, he knocked on the door and waited from a reply.

"Yes," Hiruzen said from the other side of the door.

"It's me Iruka," Iruka said, "You summoned me to report to you after my day teaching the class was over."

"That I did," Hiruzen confirmed, "Please come in."

Iruka opened the door and stepped into the office, closing the door behind him after entering. The Hokage placed some tobacco into his pipe and lit it before taking a puff out of it and exhaling the smoke from his mouth.

"Iruka," Hiruzen said, "Do you know why I summoned you today?"

"Not entirely sir," Iruka said, "But I'm sure that it would be a matter of importance."

"The Academy hosted the Field Day event as a means to gauge and critique the level and caliber of all of the future Genins of your class. After everything we saw, tell me please what you think of your students' progress."

"From what they demonstrated they collectively show tremendous promises," Iruka replied, "Some more than others."

"With regards to the latter part of your statement," Hiruzen asked, "Who do you believe shows the most promise in your class?"

Iruka thought about what Hiruzen was asking.

"From Uchiha Sasuke's performance and grades," Iruka said, "He's well on his way on becoming Rookie of the Year by the time he graduates and becomes a Genin. Many consider him a genius like Hyuuga Neji who's also well on his way on becoming Rookie of the Year of his class before Sasuke."

"I understand where you're coming from…," Hiruzen replied before calmly taking a puff from his pipe and exhaling, "…But you didn't answer my question. So I'll ask you once again, who do you believe shows the most promise in your class?"

The Hokage's reply caught Iruka off guard.

"I thought I answered your question sir," Iruka said.

"All you gave me was an assessment of Sasuke's academic skills," Hiruzen stated, "Not the answer to my question."

"But sir," Iruka said, "With regards to every subject I cover and teach, Sasuke proves to be the top student of his class and shows more seriousness in his training, studying and practice. Not that I'm undermining the progress of my other students, but Sasuke stands out above this fellow classmates even without having an activated Sharingan."

"…What's your assessment of Naruto's progress and overall performance," Hiruzen asked.

"…He's my worst student I'm sorry to say," Iruka replied with a sigh, "His grades are the poorest and he still has difficulty perform even the simplest Henge No Jutsu and Bushin No Jutsu properly. He spends much of his time pulling pranks, running and escaping from ninjas he victimize with his pranks, sleeping in my class and he barely does his homework correctly. In terms of the ideal student, Naruto and Sasuke are polar opposites."

"And what was your impression of Naruto in his performance during the Academy Field Day two weeks ago," Hiruzen asked.

"His winning the first match against Sasuke caught me, as well as everyone else off guard," Iruka admitted, "Some wanted to believe that it was an absolute fluke but your detailed explanation silenced whatever argument some wanted to make against Naruto's performance."

"And that Oiroke No Jutsu he used against us," Hiruzen asked. Iruka blushed and lowered his head in shame.

"My most shameful moment," Iruka replied, "Some of the kunoichis won't let me and others hear the end of it. To be honest I'd have thought that they of all the ninjas would have been the angriest at Naruto for that stunt he pull on us. Instead the complete opposite happened and they spoke of him in admiration; even now they do."

"Because he did something that others including Sasuke would have failed to do at his age," Hiruzen stated, "And he openly admitted that things would have been different if he were serious."

Iruka thought about it and that was when he realized where Hiruzen was going.

"He "killed" us," Iruka acknowledged, "All of us, including you."

"_Effortlessly_," Hiruzen emphasized, "That's the point I'm making Iruka. Many believe Sasuke to be the most promising student of your class. But the Academy Field Day clearly showed otherwise. Naruto had it within his power to put all of us to death that day because he was clever enough to deceive us into dropping our guards without alerting us to what his motives were. It's embarrassing for me to even own up to the fact that I was taken out by a hentai jutsu in front of everyone before being "killed" by the user.

"Sasuke is said to have the highest grades in your class yet he too was taken out and "killed" by your proclaimed worst student like all the others. The point I'm making to you Iruka is that Academy grades _do__ not_ measure a ninja's potential."

Iruka saw where the Hokage was coming.

"From all this Iruka," Hiruzen stated, "I believe you ought to reassess how you're evaluating your students' abilities. Naruto may not have books smarts like Sakura or the highest grades like Sasuke but from what I was told by the other kuniochis who were there during the Academy Field Day, they find that Naruto understand some of the more deeper principles of the way of the ninja with regards to cunning, deception and using sexual incentives against the enemy."

Iruka didn't say a word as he thought about what Hiruzen was saying.

"That is all Iruka…," Hiruzen said taking a poof of his pipe, "You're dismissed."

* * *

><p>(End Flashback: Present Day)<p>

"Hey," Naruto shouted, "Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka snapped out of his trance and returned back to reality.

"Oh, uh," Iruka apologized, "Sorry."

"And you yell at me for spacing out in class," Naruto mocked, "Practice what you preach Iruka-sensei!"

Some in the class snickered at Naruto's remark to the now embarrassed Iruka. Though annoyed, Iruka said nothing to that remark.

"Whatever," Iruka said, "Just go back to your seat."

Naruto grinned and walked back up the stairs to his desk. As he was sitting down, Hinata was gazing over at him. Before she turned her attention back to the front of the class, she thought back to an incident that happened three months ago…

* * *

><p>(Three Months Ago)<p>

Hinata was leaving the Academy and making her way home. Passing by some trees, she came to a halt when some older boys approached and blocked her path.

"Hey guys look," the lead bully said, "It's the Hyuuga heiress."

"I bet she thinks she's better and above all of us," the second older boy said.

"That's…not true…," Hinata stuttered, "I don't-"

"Liar!," the third boy shouted as he stepped over to her, "You think that just because you belong to the Hyuuga clan that you should be treated like royalty while looking down on us like peasants."

"Well," the lead bully said, "I think we ought to teach this Hyuuga some manners and respect. Get on your hands and knees and apologizes for your arrogance!"

"But I…," Hinata stuttered in her defense.

"I said get on your hands and knees!," the lead bullied yelled hotly. Frightened by the older boy's rage, Hinata did as she was told.

"Now apologize!," the fourth bullied ordered.

"I'm…I…I'm sor-sorry," Hinata managed. The lead bully went and pulled Hinata's head back by her hair.

"WE CAN'T HEAR YOU!," the lead bully yelled, "APOLOGIZE PROPERLY!"

"I'm sorry!," Hinata cried with tears building up and falling from her eyes down her face. The lead bully didn't know what hit him when a fist came and punch hard in the back on his head, forcing him to lose consciousness momentarily before letting going of Hinata's hair as he fell straight to the floor on his face.

"What!," the third bullied exclaimed back they turned to see their attacker.

"Look what we have here," the second bully remarked, "It's the failure and weakling Uzumaki Naruto."

"A failure and weakling," Naruto asked before pointing to the knocked out leader, "Was I the one who got his fat ass knocked out?"

"Shut up!," the fourth bully shouted, "You did that because you know in a straight fight you'd lose against him and us!"

"And you guys who proclaim yourselves as future ninjas of Konoha show your strength by bullying younger girls," Naruto mocked with contempt, "You guys are disgusting trash! In fact, none of you are even worth the toilet paper I wipe my ass with!"

The boys as that point were seething bloodlust toward Naruto.

"…Na-Naruto-kun," Hinata muttered weakly with worry for his safety.

The bullies' leader was now getting back up. As he did so, he was rubbed his now sore and throbbing bruise on the back on his head.

"Kid," the leader growled menacingly, "You're gonna regret that!"

"Make me!," Naruto laughed, "But you guys will have to catch me first! After all, I'm as sly as a fox!"

Naruto then turned and started running into the woods with the bullies chasing after him while forgetting about Hinata completely. Concerned for his safety, Hinata chased after them while trying to keep up with them. Before long she saw that the bullies lost sight of Naruto.

"Where did that little shit stain go," the leader said while he and his gang were scanning the area. Hinata looked around in search of Naruto while keeping out of sight so not to draw attention to herself. Just as she was about to activate her Byakugan, she caught sight of a large oval object of some sort coming across the heights of the trees and into the location of the four bullies. One of the bullies looked up in time to see something falling and coming at them.

"What The Hell," the second bully remarked. But the bullies reacted too late when the object crashed down and burst in the center of them, revealing to be a beehive. The enraged bees shot forth and swarmed around the four bullies by the many hundreds unleashing painful strings after stings upon the bullies. The boys screamed from the excruciating pain as they tried to swat and beat the bees away but that only served to anger the bees further as they continued to assault the bullies with their sharp stingers. They four boys soon ran as fast as they could back to Konoha with the bees continuously attacking them fiercely.

Hinata watched the scene unfold until the screaming boys were out of sight and hearing range.

"That ought to teach those vermin disgrace to all ninjas a lesson," a voice said. Hinata looked up to see Naruto standing on one of the high tree branches.

_How__ did __he __get __up __there_, Hinata wondered before she saw him jump to a lower branch on another tree and then another. A moment later he jumped down to the ground and walked over to Hinata.

"You OK," Naruto asked as he approached her. Hinata blushed redder as he decreased the gap between them and stood in front of her.

"Yes," Hinata said lowly.

"Hey," Naruto smiled, "You don't have to be afraid of me. I rescued you from those bullies, remember? They won't be bothering you anymore."

"Thank…you," Hiinata said meekly and appreciatively, "But…won't they be coming after you though?"

"They'll be too busy receiving medical attention after those bees are finished with them," Naruto grinned, "Right now they're the least of my worries."

Hinata let a few tears fall down her face.

"Why are you crying," Naruto asked.

"I'm sorry. I was…too weak," Hinata cried, "I-I couldn't hold my…ground against those bullies."

"You're not weak Hinata," Naruto assured, "You were simply outnumbered by those older boys. It wasn't your fault at all."

"It was my fault…," Hinata cried, "I-I'm…too weak and too much…of a coward to…st-stand up f-for myself. Even my father and sister, and everyone in…my family thinks I'm weak and useless."

"That isn't true," Naruto said with conviction as he braced and held Hinata by her shoulders, "And don't ever believe that you are!"

A surprised Hinata looked at Naruto with teary eyes.

"Despite what happened today," Naruto continued, "You came all the way out here following after those bullies who were chasing after me! You showed more concern for my well-being than your own! That's not something a weakling or a coward would do! You do have true courage deep within yourself Hinata and it's just dying to come out! I know it!"

Hinata couldn't believe what she was hearing, and from the very person she always admired and secretly watched in the shadows.

"Do you really believe that," Hinata asked with uncertainty.

"Of course I do," Naruto smiled as he released his hold on her shoulders, "I have no reason to lie to a girl as pretty as you."

Hinata's heart started racing and beating hard as she felt excitement filling her soul.

_He__ said __I__'__m __pretty_, Hinata screamed happily in her mind, _Naruto-kun__ thinks __I__'__m __pretty!_

"You think…I'm pre-pretty," Hinata asked while desperately hoping she wasn't dreaming.

"I do," Naruto said, "You're a pretty maiden with beautiful hair as serene and lavender as midnight with lovely eyes as full and illustrious as the brightest of moons. You're like a gentle spring rabbit that moves ever so gracefully and elegantly through the meadows."

_He__'__s__ singing __poetry __to __me__ about __me_, Hinata thought dreamily. Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a clean cloth and used it to wipe the tears away from Hinata's face.

"Maidens like you shouldn't have reasons to cry," Naruto said, "And if someone gives you one, I'll help you leave them out to dry. Dattebayo!"

Hinata's reasons for her sadness and depression were gone and were replaced with happiness and optimism.

"Thank you for your kindness Naruto-kun," Hinata said.

"No Hinata," Naruto replied, "I should be thanking you Hinata."

Now she had a confused look on her face.

"Thanking me for what," Hinata asked.

"For not revealing my true skills to the others and keeping what you know about me to yourself," Naruto said, "I will admit that you have what it takes to be a true spy mistress. I couldn't believe that only recently I found out that you've been watching me all this time."

"Wha-What are you…t-talking a-about,"Hinata asked nervously. Smiling at Hinata's behavior, Naruto continued as he stepped closer to Hinata, "When I said that your hair is like midnight and your eyes are like the brightest of moons, I was referring to your habit of always watching me in the shadows; hiding behind trees, a building or something to keep you hidden from my sight just so you can watch me."

Hinata found herself captivated and charmed by his words.

"You're not angry at me for…spying on you," Hinata asked meekly and shyly.

"Why would I be angry," Naruto asked, "I was alone in the dark while your moonlight eyes watched over and acknowledged me. Your acknowledgment of me encouraged me to keep going in spite of what everyone says of me and for that, I thank you."

Naruto took Hinata by the hand and asked, "Hinata, I don't want you hiding from me anymore. Would you like to become my friend?"

Hinata heart again was racing and beating hard while seeing that Naruto was holding her by the hand. Looking into Naruto's eyes, she saw the sincerity in his question.

"It would mean so much having you as my friend Hinata," Naruto said honestly, "I have very few people I can call friends and I would love very much so to call you my friend. So how about it, would you want to become my friend?"

Fighting back hard the urge to faint, with a blissful smile and blush on her face Hinata answered, "I'd love to become your friend."

Naruto walked with her from the forest hand in hand back to the school where Hyuuga Kō was waiting and looking around for her. When Kō caught sight of them walking and talking together happily, he went over wanting to know where they went. Hinata explained that she went for a small walk with her new friend so that she could talk about things. The Hyuuga heiress saw the look of somewhat disapproval on Kō's face in her choice in choosing Naruto of all people as a choice of association.

"Hinata-sama," Kō said, "This…boy isn't looked on fondly by the villagers and knowing your father, he more than likely won't approve of your association with this boy."

"He's my friend," Hinata defended, "My first friend in fact, and I won't let anyone take that away from me!"

Hinata held Naruto's hand tighter and Naruto held her hand just as tight to give her moral support. Kō saw the look in Hinata's eyes and found a strength in them he hadn't seen before.

"If that's how you feel Hinata-sama," Kō said, "Then I'll respect your decision and not interfere."

"Thank you," Hinata said never releasing her hold on Naruto's hand.

"By the way Hinta-sama," Kō asked, "On my way here, I heard that four boys were admitted into the hospital for intensive care after being viciously attacked by swarms of bees. From what I heard, they said Naruto was responsible for throwing a beehive at them."

"Do you honestly think that Naruto-kun could carry and use a beehive as a weapon without being brutally attacked by the bees themselves," Hinata asked. When Kō thought about, he found what Hinata said logical.

"I see your point," Kō admitted, "Though some are willing to believe what the boys were saying-"

"Those boys are bullies," Hinata interjected, "And they were bullying me earlier today. Naruto-kun defended me and got those bullies away from me. How they later got ambushed by bees, I guess they were at the wrong place at the wrong time. Naruto-kun wasn't near them when they got attacked. He was with me when the attack took place."

Kō nodded in acknowledgment of Hinata's words.

"All right then," Kō said, "I believe you Hinata-sama. But we best be on our way home now."

"Can Naruto-kun…walk with us," Hinata asked.

"He's your friend Hinata-sama," Kō said, "It's not a problem."

Kō walked from behind as he watched Hinata walked hand in hand with Naruto. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen Hinata genuinely happy, smiling and giggling. When he turned to look at Naruto, he found that the boy was just as happy, no sense of malice and danger as many claimed him to be. Though a prankster but not a threat.

While walking together, Hinata saw how some parents were looking at both her and Naruto. Some were whispering while others sneered at them with disapproval. She looked and saw how Naruto was looking at everyone looking down at him. She held his hand tighter to reassure him.

"It's OK Naruto-kun," Hinata said, "Don't pay them any mind. I'm your friend, remember?"

Smiling brightly, Naruto said, "Yeah! I didn't forget!"

The onlookers knew better than to try anything unless they wanted to feel the wrath of an angry Hyuuga clan leader, Hinata's father. And seeing that the older Hyuuga was allowing Hinata to walk with Naruto in the manner she was doing so gave the impression that Hiashi had no ill will toward Hinata and Naruto being together as friends. Some started wondering if this was so among all the other members of the Hyuuga clan.

Kō saw the looks on the villagers' faces and the whispering that was going on. He then saw one of the villagers approached him.

"How could you allow the child to walk hand in hand with that…scorn to our society," a mother of two asked. Kō replied, "Who Hinata-sama chooses as her associate and friend is her choice. It's not my place to decide for her with whom she can and cannot be friends with."

"Certainly her father doesn't approve of this," the mother retorted. Kō replied, "Whether or not he does is none of your or anyone else's concern. Please decease from causing any more trouble for me in escorting Hinata-sama home. Her father is there waiting for our arrival."

With that said, Kō went on his way with the two youths. The mother with a couple of onlookers, were gaping at what she was told. They thought that Kō had a lot of nerve defending Naruto like that.

"Thank you," Hinata said. Kō smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>(End Flashback: Present Time)<p>

Hiashi at first was somewhat reluctant about allowing Hinata to associate with Naruto, but not because he was a Jinchuuriki, but because of Naruto's reputation of being a troublemaker and prankster. Kō vouched for Naruto and helped to persuade Hiashi in giving a chance Naruto in being Hinata's friend. Hiashi allowed it on the condition that Naruto doesn't do anything that would pose a threat to Hinata's safety or do anything that would involve trouble for his daughter and mar the Hyuuga name.

Hinata, even much to her father's surprise, hugged her father in allowing her to be friends with Naruto. Since then, Hinata and Naruto were practically inseparable and Hinata was never ashamed of being seen with the village pariah.

"Hinata," Iruka called out, "Hinata!"

Hinata snapped back to reality and turned to face the front of the class.

"Please refrain from daydreaming and pay attention to what I teaching," Iruka said. Embarrassed, Hinata meekly apologized, "Sorry Iruka-sensei."

Having gotten that out of the way, Iruka turned back to the chalkboard and resumed writing on it. Despite what she was told, Hinata managed to steal one last glance at Naruto who looked to be writing something down on paper. Whatever it was that Naruto was writing, Hinata figured, had Naruto keenly focused on getting the details on point; more so than the lesson Iruka was going over.

* * *

><p>(During Their Lunch Break)<p>

Everyone was outside enjoying their food and conversing with their friends. As usual Sasuke ate by himself while some the girls sought to get his attention.

"I don't know what they see in him," Naruto said out loud while momentarily looking up from the book he was reading. Closing his book, he put it away and went over to Sasuke. Hinata followed from a short distance, not wanting to miss the chance to eat beside him. She was angry with herself for being late in arriving to eat with Naruto as she desired to.

"Yo Sasuke," Naruto called out grabbing the Uchiha's attention, along with the girls around him.

"What do you want Naruto," Ino asked.

"To ask Sasuke a question"," Naruto replied, "I wasn't aware that he couldn't speak for himself."

Annoyed at Naruto's implication, Sasuke said, "What do you want dobe? And it better be fast."

"Just something I wanted to know," Naruto said, "What's it like having all of these girls from our class always around you constantly wanting your time and attention?"

Needlessly to say, the question caught Sasuke off guard.

"What does that matter to you," Sasuke asked.

"Curiosity," Naruto replied, "I mean, what boy in our class wouldn't want to be in your shoes right now and yet here it is that you're not flaunting it in all of the boys' faces that you're the attraction of all of these girls and they're not. Many boys our age and perhaps older would be jealous."

"Like you," Sakura started, "They don't have what Sasuke have. He's smart, handsome, cool and can do feats that you guys can't do. He has a promising future as one of Konoha's greatest ninjas."

"And why do you girls fail to gain any acknowledgment from your so-called Prince," Naruto asked, "I mean, even I see that he has no interest in any of you."

"Shut up," one of the girls retorted, "You're just a stupid kid who wished he was on Sasuke's level!"

"Nah," Naruto said, "Sasuke can have that all by himself. My question is what kind of girl does your Sasuke really want and why he doesn't give you girls such a look."

"My preference in none of your business dobe," Sasuke replied, "I have no need to share anything about myself with you."

"Be that as it may Sasuke," Naruto said, "But I'm just tired of seeing these girls waste their time trying to gain your attention while not knowing what you seek in a female."

"So why don't you enlighten them Naruto," Sasuke replied, "You seem to know more about me than they do from what I'm hearing."

"That's just sad," Naruto mocked, "The Almighty Sasuke can't speak for himself and needs me to speak for him about what kind of girls would interest him. Sorry girls, but if Sasuke isn't willing to speak for himself about his feminine preference, then it simply means that none of you are worth his time."

The girls weren't happy about what Naruto was saying but they couldn't help but see the truth in his words.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said gaining Naruto's attention, "Please…don't start…trouble for…yourself. Besides, our lunch period is almost over. I'd like to eat with you…if you'd let me."

"Sure," Naruto said, "I think that would be great. Well girls, I gotta go. You can have Sasuke if you still think he's worth your time and effort."

Hinata let out sigh of relief when Naruto agreed to eat with her. As they walked off, Sasuke thought about what Naruto said and asked in terms of what kind of girl would interest him. When he thought about it, he saw that Naruto was right in that the girls in their class always sought his time and attention. But when he thought more about it, she realized that one girl in their entire class never gave him so much as a look but only sought to be with Naruto instead.

_That __girl_, Sasuke contemplated, _Hyuuga __Hinata__…__Unlike__ these __annoying __girls, __she__ doesn__'__t __try __to __be__ around__ me __in __want __of __being __with __me. __She__'__s __the heiress __of __the __Hyuuga __clan __and __yet __she __seeks__ to __be __with __the __dobe __instead __of __me. __Interesting__…__What__'__s __so __good __about __Naruto__ that __would__ draw__ Hinata __to __him?__ What __makes __him__ so __special __to __her?_

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura asked, "Are you OK? You spaced out there for a minute."

"It's nothing for you to worry about," Sasuke replied, "Just thinking about what Naruto said a moment ago. It got me thinking."

Before any of the other girls could ask him anything further, Sasuke got up and walked off from the girls. He was walking off, he turned to looked at both Naruto and Hinata.

_What__ could __she __possibly __see __in__ that __dobe_, Sasuke wondered. Before his thought on the subject could go any further, Itachi's departs words to him during the night of the Uchiha Massacre came back to mind. Remembering Itachi's words on hate and having the power of the Mangekyou Sharingan, Sasuke resolved himself to continue in his training to become stronger to defeat Itachi; yet deep behind that resolve was the interest that Hinata wasn't pursuing him like the other girls.

* * *

><p>(Later That Day)<p>

The day at the Academy was over and all of the students were making their way home for were being picked up by someone. As often, Naruto was heading home by himself, thought by this time he was used to living and being alone. As Naruto was seemingly making his way home, Hinata looked and saw that the blonde pariah took out the same piece of paper from his pocket and began reviewing the contents he wrote into it. She wondered what it was that he wrote that in that paper that evidently was worth more of his time and listening to what Iruka was going over in class earlier today.

As she was about to head over and approach Naruto…

"Hinata," a voice called out to her. Hinata turned and was surprised to see Sasuke of all people approaching her.

"Yes," Hinata asked respectfully.

"I have a question I would like to ask you," Sasuke said, "What's so special about Naruto that makes him worth your time and attention?"

"What do you mean," Hinata asked meekly.

"You clearly like to be around him," Sasuke said, "Why do you wish to focus your time on the class clown who constantly gets himself into trouble with everyone?"

Hinata found that situation rather ironic considering what happening their their lunch break.

"Naruto-kun isn't a bad person Sasuke," Hinata defended, "It's just his nature to give people something to laugh at."

"Even if it's at his own expense in terms of his reputation," Sasuke asked skeptically, "He has the lowest grades in class and he hardly pays attention in class. Wouldn't you want to be with someone of a more reputable standing with his peers and grown-ups?"

It was no secret to Hinata that many in Konoha didn't like Naruto for reason she couldn't understand. When she had asked the grown-ups why, the reasons she got from them did everything but give her a legitimate explanation. It was among the reasons why she would choose to ignore those who would tell her to stay away from Naruto like how many of the peers of her age group would.

"Naruto-kun has potential for great things," Hinata said, "He just needs…a chance and for people to believe in him. And Naruto-kun believes in me too. He thinks I'm strong a-and have potential de-despite my weaknesses. And those are the things tha… that keep me going and trying my best to always improve. I'm sure if I believe in his words, I'll see improvements in myself for sure."

"But it's rather hypocritical of the dobe to say all those things to you and yet he made little improvements in himself and his abilities," Sasuke replied.

"Naruto-kun isn't hypocritical," Hinata defended, "The fact that he…keeps trying despite his difficulties makes me believe in…the things he tells me. No one else shows confidence in me, not even members of my…own fa-family. But…Naruto-kun said it himself that…I'm strong and that I'm-"

Hinata blushed as remembering Naruto's words about her:

"_You're a pretty girl with beautiful hair as serene and lavender as midnight with lovely eyes as full and illustrious as the brightest of moons."_

Sasuke's head tilted as he looked at Hinata questionably when her face turned hot red after she stopped talking for a moment.

_What __is __she __thinking __about_, Sasuke wondered, "Hey Hinata!"

Hinata snapped out of it with the blush slowly dying down off her face.

"Your face turned all red for a moment," Sasuke said, "What were you thinking about?"

"Oh-uh," Hinata stuttered, "Nothing. Anyway, at heart, Naruto-kun is a good person and I know he'll surpass everyone who thinks little of him. That's all I have to say for you to know."

Sasuke's skeptic-looking face changed when he shot a grin at Hinata, but that grin wasn't one of cockiness but rather one of admiration.

"You're different from the other girls in class Hinata," Sasuke complimented.

"How so," Hinata said, "I'm sure there isn't much of a difference."

"There is," Sasuke interjected, "And all the things you said just now proved that. You're not shallow and petty like the rest of those girls. They disgust me. But you're the kind of girl I respect and admire. You stand out from the rest of them."

"Um…Thank you I guess," Hinata replied as she tapped her two fingers together over and over again. Sasuke moved a little closer to Hinata.

"Tomorrow," Sasuke said, "How about you-"

"Hinata!"

Sasuke and Hinata turned to see Naruto making his over to them.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata smiled and greeted.

"Hinata," Naruto said with a toothy smiled, "I just remembered that I have a "buy one get another large bowl of beef ramen free" coupon from Ichiraku and I wanted to know if you'll join me."

Hinata's face turned just as red as before.

_It__'__s __almost __like he's asking me out on__ a __date_, Hinata thought to herself excitedly.

"How about it Hinata," Naruto said, "Will you join me?"

Fighting the feeling to faint, Hinata mustered up her courage and replied, "Ye-Ye-Yes!"

"Sweet," Naruto said as she took the blushing Hinata by the hand and led her away, "Then let's go!"

Sasuke watched as Naruto led Hinata away from him as they started on their way to Ichiraku.

_She__'__s__ truly __different __from__ Sakura__ and __the __other __girls_, Sasuke thought, _Whatever__ weakness__ she __says__ she __has __I __doubt__ the __dobe __can __offer __her any __real__ help __other __than__ offering __her __smooth__ and soothing words __of __comfort. __What __she __needs__ is__ a __strong __and __confident __male __figure __beside__ her._

Sasuke turned and walked off in the opposite direction. As he did so, Naruto turned to see Sasuke leaving and walking away from them. Almost as if it was sensed, Sasuke turned back to look straight at Naruto face to face. The Uchiha shot Naruto a smirk before Naruto returned it with a small sneer, as though he was reading Sasuke's thoughts and intentions.

"Is everything O-OK Naruto-kun," Hinata asked with concern seeing the looking on Naruto's face. Turning away from Sasuke, turned back to Hinata.

"I'm OK," Naruto assured, "Just making sure that Sasuke-teme isn't causing us trouble."

"You don't have to worry about him," Hinata now assured, "He was just asking me a few questions about you, that's all."

"As if he doesn't know enough about me," Naruto remarked.

"He doesn't kn-know you…at all," Hinata replied, "Ironically he came asking me the same questions you asked him and the girls around him earlier during lunch period. After hearing me out, he said that I'm different from the other girls in class and that he respects me for that."

"Really now," Naruto remarked skeptically, "The haughty Sasuke who thinks everyone else is beneath him says he respects you? That's surprising considering his selfish undisciplined arrogance."

During their walk, Hinata noticed that Naruto never released his hold on her hand. It almost felt as though she were on a date with him considering that he as treating her out to eat, even if it was ramen at his favorite ramen stand. As she was walking with Naruto, something came to mind.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata asked, "What was in that paper you were writing in while we were in class? You really seemed to be really into whatever it was you were writing down into that paper. Even after class you looked like you were still working on what you were putting down on that piece of paper. Was it something of importance?"

"Oh…that," Naruto said as he released Hinata's hand and reached into his pocket to retrieve the folded paper. He opened the paper and showed it to Hinata. Her eyes widened upon seeing what it was that Naruto was putting onto that paper.

"Do you like the picture I drew," Naruto asked with a large toothy smile.

The colored drawing Hinata was looking at was a picture of her as a meadows spring rabbit peacefully grazing on berries on a clear beautiful sunny day with Naruto as a sly and playful fox leaping from the bushes about to pounce on her from behind.

"I think it best describes us," Naruto remarked.

"I have to agree," Hinata giggled, "Can I have this picture?"

"It was meant to be a present for you in the first place Hinata," Naruto said.

"Thank you," Hinata said as she folded the paper back and placed it into her pocket. It would be among the special items from Naruto that she would always treasure.

"I'm happy you like it," Naruto said, "I got more out of it than Iruka-sensei's ever so boring lectures and history lessons."

Naruto went and took Hinata's hand again as they continued on their way to Ichiraku. She smiled feeling Naruto's hand in hers again.

"_You're different from the other girls in class Hinata…"_

Sasuke's words came back to her mind all of the sudden.

"_You're the kind of girl I respect. You stand out from the rest of them…Tomorrow, how about you-"_

Sasuke was obviously going to ask her something, but whatever it was Naruto intervened and got her away from the Uchiha. She sensed that Naruto didn't like the attention Sasuke was giving her. But Hinata was sure that Sasuke didn't have such intentions in mind…at least that was what she wanted to believe…

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata and Naruto's friendship blossoms despite the troubles they face. Sasuke was going to ask Hinata something, but what were his motives behind whatever it was he was going to ask her? And was Naruto's disapproval of Sasuke's innocent-looking talk with Hinata justified? Find out next time.<strong>


	4. Chapter Four: Intimate Sealing & Bonding

**Chapter Four: Intimate Sealing and Bonding**

* * *

><p>(Eight Months Later)<p>

Hinata was sitting on a couch in Naruto's apartment. She arrived at his front door not an hour ago after Naruto got through cleaning and making sure everything was spick and span, and putting everything away before her arrival. When she saw how dirty his place was the first time she came by, she helped him clean, sweep and mop his apartment and asked if he would keep it that way especially when she came by. She told him that it would make her feel more comfortable being in his apartment when it was kept clean and smelling fresh. And Naruto, wanting to please his only female friend, made sure to always keep his apartment clean despite the slums his home was located.

Hinata sat on the couch patiently after being invited by Naruto to come by for something he wanted to show her.

"So Naruto-kun," Hinata asked, "What was it you wanted to show me?"

"I'll show you," Naruto said, "But not here."

Before Hinata could reply, Naruto grabbed and scooted her into his arms, carrying her bridal style.

"Naruto-kun!," Hinata said with a heavy blush on her face. With a small whirl of wind Naruto teleported from his apartment with Hinata and into a more isolated section of the forest.

"Shuushin No Jutsu," Naruto grinned, "I finally got the hang of this jutsu. I can execute Shuushin perfectly now."

"That's great Naruto-kun," Hinata congratulated.

"But that's not what I wanted to show you," Naruto said as he set Hinata down on her barefeet since she left her sandals back at his apartment when she took them off at his front door. Naruto too was barefooted and standing on the cool grass and dirt.

"Then what was it," Hinata asked. Grinning, Naruto took a few steps back and removed his black T-shirt, leaving him bare chested in only his pants. This wasn't the first time Hinata seen Naruto without his shirt on since there were occasions Naruto sparred with Hinata secretly without wearing his shirt.

Putting his hands together, Naruto formed a complex hand seal and focused chakra into his body. A few short moments later, Hinata saw intricate glowing seal writings appear all over Naruto's body from the crown on his head to the sole of his feet. At the center of his forehead, shoulders, back, the top of his hands, the center of his chest and the top of his feet each had a spiral design with small complex writings around them.

"What are those seal writings all over your body Naruto-kun," Hinata asked with an amazed and curious expression.

"After three grueling months," Naruto said, "I finally perfected my Inryoku Fūjin and Chakra Sokubaku Fūjin."

"Inryoku Fūjin and Chakra Sokubaku Fūjin," Hinata repeated.

"That's right," Naruto confirmed, "They're special seals that increases the gravity force exerted on my body and restrain my chakra reserves as they grow bigger. They're far more advanced and more effective than wearing weights on your body and I can adjust the amount of gravity exerted on me. This also helps to strengthen and increase and control my speed and chakra output."

"That's wonderful Naruto-kun," Hinata cheered, "I'm so happy for you."

Hinata was very well aware of Naruto's awakening knowing seals and other complex jutsus. It was only a few of months ago when Naruto decided to let her in on his unexplainable changes and improvements and how he had been training himself alone to advance in whatever new information awakened inside his mind. Hinata had sworn to secrecy to never reveal what Naruto shared with her. She even went as far as to cut her palm and swear a blood oath in front of him as proof of her promise.

"These seals will require a great deal of getting used to as it restricts my movement with the added effort needed to even lift regular objects," Naruto said, "But in time, my body will adjust with each level difficulty increase."

"How were you able to write those seals on your body," Hinata asked.

"Actually," Naruto explained, "These seals activate and spread all around my body from a central point, in the center of my chest, right in the area where my heart is located. But only a seal master could write and apply the Inryoku Fūjin and Chakra Sokubaku Fūjin to either oneself or another person."

"I see," Hinata said.

"So," Naruto asked. Hinata looked at him with a confused look, "So what?"

"How about it," Naruto asked.

"How about what," Hinata asked.

"How about I give you these seals," Naruto offered, "It'll be a great asset for you."

"You want to give me the Inryoku Fūjin and Chakra Sokubaku Fūjin," Hinata asked.

"That's right," Naruto said as the reached into his pants pocket and retrieve an ink bottle and ink brush, "I don't want you slowly getting stronger and faster. With these two seals, your strength, speed and chakra control and reserves will great increase faster than it would have through regular training."

"Do you really believe I can handle such seals," Hinata asked.

"Without a doubt," Naruto smiled, "I want you to have what it takes to advance underneath everyone's nose."

"What do you mean," Hinata asked with a confused expression.

"No one can be aware of your true improvements," Naruto explained, "I want you to act as though you're still a weak disappointment in everyone's eyes."

"But why," Hinata asked with a bit of a saddened tone, "It's hard enough that father thinks more highly of Hanabi than of me as someone with promising potential. Why must I hide whatever improvements I make from him and everyone else?"

"We're training to become ninjas, right," Naruto asked.

"Y-Yes," Hinata nodded.

"And isn't deception one of the major arts ninjas used as one of their primary weapons," Naruto asked.

"It is," Hinata agreed.

"That's why I hide my true abilities from everyone else but you of course," Naruto explained, "I play the part of the goofy, troublemaking prankster and dead last of our class. In all this, Sasuke, having the top grades in everything in our class, is viewed by everyone as the one with the most promising potential to become the strongest of all of us. He draws all the attention away from me."

"But isn't that what we want to aspire to Naruto-kun," Hinata asked, "To become stronger and surpass our limitations? Didn't you say that your dream is to become Hokage?"

"It is," Naruto said, "Among other things. But to reveal our true power and abilities too earlier on in our development and demonstrating in front of everyone what we can truly do like how Sasuke does is dangerous. Keep in mind Hinata-chan that not everyone in Konoha is our friend. We can never know who's an ally or spy until it's too late and by then they might already gained a lot of information on us and our abilities. And through this, they can develop ways to counter us and relay this to whatever enemies we have."

"It almost sounds like you're using Sasuke as your personal decoy," Hinata remarked, "Not that I think you are."

"The fewer enemies we have that knows what our abilities are the better," Naruto replied, "Plus I don't use people, just their arrogance."

"If I were to follow this plan of yours," Hinata asked, "When would we be allowed to show our true power and abilities?"

"When it truly calls for it," Naruto answered, "But we would have to be careful when discerning how much we want to reveal about our true selves. Remember the fewer that's known about us the better we can catch our enemies off guard when or should they try to attack or ambush us."

Hinata took a moment to contemplate on Naruto's words. After giving his words careful consideration, she saw that he made a lot of sense.

"You really are sly fox," Hinata smiled.

"And you're the ever gentle spring rabbit that knows when to hide and show her sharp teeth," Naruto replied, "So how about it Hinata-chan? Are you willing to go along with my plan for us?"

Hinata nodded.

"Great," Naruto said before opening the ink bottle and putting the ink brush into the bottle, "Now Hinata-chan, I need for you lift and took off your shirt and-"

"Ta-Tak-Take off m-my shi-shirt," Hinata stuttered with shocked and a huge blush on her face, "Yo-You can't be ser-serious!"

"…I won't lie to you Hinata," Naruto sighed, "In order to give you these two seals, I must write them between your breasts and activate them."

"Co-Couldn't there be another way to do this," Hinata asked, feeling embarrassed that she would have to take off her shirt in front of Naruto.

"Unless we know of a master class seal mistress, then no," Naruto remarked, "And even if we did, it would raise too questions about how I acquired these seals and why we're employing her to place them on you."

"But why between my breasts," Hinata asked with the blush never leaving her face.

"Because that's where the source of the Inryoku Fūjin and Chakra Sokubaku Fūjin were designed to originate, near the heart. Your heart is what will be used to empower the two seals. So long your heart beats, the Inryoku Fūjin and Chakra Sokubaku Fūjin will always work and your increase of chakra will add to its strength, but you can control how much chakra you want to put into the seals or take out. That was where I place the two seals on my own body.

"But I won't force this on you if you feel too embarrassed to go through with this. It's ultimately up to you."

Hinata thought about what Naruto was saying. It wasn't like he was telling her to take off all of her clothes and stand naked in front of him.

"It's OK if you don't feel comfortable about what placing the seal on you entails," Naruto assured, "In fact, we can forget about-"

"N-No," Hinata interjected, "I'll…I'll do it!"

"Do you really want to," Naruto asked sincerely, "Like I said, you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Gulping, Hinata nervously reached for the bottom of her shirt and slowly pulled it up off her leaving her barefooted in her pants. Hinata looked to see Naruto gawking at her and holding his bleeding nose with a napkin while fighting the perverted smile and giggles that were begging to come out.

_Naruto-kun __is __staring __at __me __with __those __eyes of his_, Hinata thought, though part of her felt some measures of feminine satisfaction and excitement that she was developing into someone desirous.

_Hinata-chan__'__s__ father __would __seek __my __immediate__ execution__ if __he__ were __to __see __or __learn __of __this_, Naruto thought, _Though __seeing __Hinata-chan __like __this __will __fuel __my __wet __dreams __and__ fantasies __for __weeks._

Pushing those thoughts deep behind his mind, Naruto returned his mind back to his objective.

"Now Hinata-chan," Naruto instructed, "I'll need you to lie on your back on your shirt like a mat so I can first write the seal outlines between your breasts."

"I do wonder why we can't do this back in your place Naruto-kun," Hinata said.

"Ever since that incident when I knocked out all of those would-be ninjas and all of the other ninjas and the Hokage simultaneously with my Oiroke No Jutsu during our Academy Field Day," Naruto explained, "I've been put under a magnifying glass with the Hokage and several others keeping an eye on me and watching my movements. I know that they're suspicious of me and my true potential. And if one of them were to see you undressed halfway in my apartment…(looked at himself) and with me still being shirtless, and while not fully knowing what we were discussing, we would have a most difficult time explaining to the Hokage and your father what we were doing and what we were _NOT_ about to engage in."

Hinata's face burned a sanguine red when the implications of Naruto's words came at full force. She almost passed out from realization where Naruto was going with what he was saying and if she was honest with herself, the idea of getting caught in the forest as they were right now kind of excited her.

"I se-ee your point, Naruto-kun," Hinata agreed before she lied on her front on her shirt. Naruto went over to her and prepared to place the seals on her as he knelt down next to her at her right.

"Bear with me on this," Naruto requested, "This process will take a while, but not all day."

Taking the ink brush, Naruto started writing the outlying of the seals around the designated area on her body. Hinata giggled, "That tickles Naruto-kun."

"Glad to see no expression of discomfort on your face," Naruto grinned back at her. It took another thirty-three minutes until Naruto was done with the intricate outlining of the Inryoku Fūjin. When that was done, he carefully began filling in the outlining of the seal with ink and made sure not to miss a spot or drop ink in the wrong region of the seal. After another fifteen minutes, Naruto was done with that task.

"Alright Hinata-chan," Naruto said as he cleaned and put the ink brush and bottle away, "Now for the Chakra Sokubaku Fūjin."

It wasn't until forty-five minutes when Naruto was done writing and drawing the second seal around the first one.

"Now," Naruto said, "I'm going to finalize and activate the seals simultaneously."

Naruto gave the ink several minutes to dry first. After seals dried, he gathered the required amount of chakra before performing a set of complex hand signs and then placing his right hand on spot where the seals were. Hinata's face burned dark red upon seeing where Naruto's hand was.

_Naruto-kun __is __touching __my __breasts!_, Hinata screamed in both shock and excitement.

"Fūin Jutsu: Seigō Fūjin," Naruto said as he sent chakra from his hand and into the seals to activate them. Hinata cringed when she sudden felt pain traveling all around her body as seal writings start appearing and spreading all around her body and head.

"Wh-What i…is this," Hinata managed to say, "Why does thi-this hurts so much?"

"It's part of the integration process," Naruto said, "The two seals are spread all around your body and chakra coils as your body is being forced to adjust and adapt to the new seals."

"You never said it would hurt this much," Hinata retorted.

"I know," Naruto admitted, "Sorry for keeping that bit of information from you. But I figured that the idea of immense pain would shy you away from accepting having these seals placed on you."

"That's no-not fair," Hinata remarked as she winced and cringed from the pain.

"No, it wasn't," Naruto admitted, "But you'll thank me later for this."

Two minutes later, the seal disappeared from sight into Hinata's body. When that was done, the immense pain Hinata felt was completely gone, although she felt some heaviness and restraint with her body and chakra coils now.

"I feel better now," Hinata said, "But it's difficult to even move right."

"That's your body responding to the adaptation of the force now placed around your body," Naruto said, "The seals are now activated. You're currently on level 1 on both seals."

Naruto stood back up and helped Hinata stand back on her feet.

"What level are you currently on," Hinata asked.

"Level 2.5," Naruto replied, "Level 1 was too light for me. But it's still difficult moving in my current level but I try not to show it too much."

Naruto reached down and retrieved Hinata's shirt.

"I think you better put this back on Hinata-chan," Naruto said, "You flashed me enough for the day."

Hinata face turned red again at what Naruto was implying after giving her back her shirt.

"I'm not the kind of girl Naruto-kun," Hinata chided Naruto.

"But I'm sure you enjoyed it," Naruto teased, "I know I-"

"You're no-not planning on telling…are you," Hinata asked worriedly.

"Hell no!," Naruto replied, "No one else needs to know. This was our private and sacred bonding moment."

"Our private and sacred bonding moment," Hinata repeated.

"That's right," Naruto said, "I know I was only teasing you earlier, but I took what I did very seriously. Those seals were gifts I shared with you as my closest friend."

Naruto reached out and took Hinata's right hand and placed it on his chest as he placed his right hand between her exposed breasts. Both youths were feeling each other's heart beats.

"You feel that Hinata-chan," Naruto said, "That's the beats of our hearts dancing together harmoniously. We linked our hearts together through the use of these very seals."

Again Hinata was captivated by Naruto's metaphoric and poetic character.

"Yes," Hinata said with a bright smile, "Our hearts are linked together harmoniously."

Removing his hand off her, Naruto allowed her to put her shirt back on as he placed his own shirt back on. When they were done, Naruto scooped her off her feet and carried her in his arms bridal style.

"Hey we go," Naruto said as he shuushin'd back to his apartment and back in his living room.

"We're back," Naruto said stating the obvious, "I'm sure you're thirsty and hungry from that experience. How about some tea and frosted cinnamon rolls?"

Hinata nodded her head, "I'd love that very much."

Hinata and Naruto spent the rest of the day talking and relating stories to each other. The Hyuuga heiress laughed at some of the things Naruto told her with regards to the latest jokes and pranks he pulled on his unsuspecting victims, some of them Jounin and Anbu ninjas. Pretty much, Hinata had a great time with Naruto.

* * *

><p>(A Week Later)<p>

It was another typical day at the academy; almost typical since many students and teachers noticed that Hinata became rather clumsy and stumbling in her walking all of a suddenly for the couple of days. True to Naruto's words, she was having difficulty adjusting to the effects of the two seals and she felt more tired than normal as a result. When asked why by her teachers, Hinata said that she had been exerting herself harder in her training in order to improve.

While the teachers approved of her wanting to improve, they told her that she was only doing more harm to herself by overworking herself and not taking the required amount of rest needed. Regardless, Naruto was there to give her the needed support.

Meanwhile in class, Hinata was doing all she could to focus on Iruka's lecture. But frequently her mind would drift and replay the event that took place between her and Naruto a week ago. Whenever she recalled how she stood shirtless in front of Naruto, she giggled and blushed uncontrollably. That of course didn't go unnoticed by some in the class, especially Ino.

"That look," Ino said lowly to herself, "That giggle, and the way she's irregularly blushing."

Ino then grinned mischievously, "Hinata obviously did something…naughty."

* * *

><p>(Later That Day)<p>

Hinata was outside sitting at one of the tables she reserved for both herself and Naruto. It was now everyone's lunch break and Naruto was soon to arrive. As she was waiting, Ino approached her.

"Hey Hinata," Ino said as she came and sat next to the Hyuuga heiress, "You feeling alright?"

Hinata was surprised that Ino came to talk with her. The blond-haired girl took out her lunch and placed it on the table.

"I'm fine, thank you," Hinata replied. Smiling, Ino continued, "So spill it."

"Spill what," Hinata asked with a confused look.

"Why you were blushing and giggling in class while taking peaks at Naruto here and there," Ino replied with a smile, "Obviously, something happened…something naughty you did I'm sure it involves Naruto."

"Wh-Wha-What are y-you…tal-ki-kng about," Hinata stuttered and gulped, getting very nervous and fearful about the fact that Ino was on to her.

"You can tell me…," Ino persisted as she started eating her lunch, "…It's just talk between us girls. I want to hear what happened."

Ino was notorious for gossip and was always trying to find the latest on anyone and anything. And she was also notorious for spread the latest news and rumors about anyone.

"T-The-re's no…nothing-g to sa-say, Ino-san," Hinata stuttered, desperately hoping that would get Ino off her back, "Nothing…happened."

"C-mon…," Ino insisted between bites of her lunch, "…Don't be a spoiled sport! I know you did something…you don't want others to know."

"If you know that for a fact," a voice said, "Then you're best to leave Hinata alone."

Both girls turned to see Sasuke standing behind them with his own lunch in hand.

"Sasuke-kun," Ino greeted.

"Hinata evidently doesn't wish to discuss her business with you," Sasuke said, "So why do you just let her be?"

Ino felt disappointed that she would get the latest info from Hinata, but she placed her wanting to gain Sasuke's favor as a priority over her want for hearing the latest gossip,

"Alright Sasuke-kun," Ino chirped, "Whatever you say."

Sasuke was over and sat next to Hinata at her left while Ino was sitting by Hinata at her right. He set his own lunch down and started eating.

"It's OK to eat now Hinata," Sasuke said, "There's no need to wait for Naruto while I'm here."

From a distance not too far from where Hinata, Ino and Sasuke were, Shikamaru and Chouji were watching the scene from another table.

"That Sasuke is proving to be a real troublesome person," Shikamaru said, "More than usual."

"How does that come off as a surprise," Chouji remarked.

"Sasuke's been cold, harsh and callous since his clan's extermination by Itachi's hands," Shikamaru said, "His traumatizing experience turned him into a completely different person since that day. What made him suddenly want to be friendly with Hinata for these past couple of months is the troublesome part."

"Why is that," Chouji asked.

"Hinata obviously don't pay attention to Sasuke as heavily as all the other girls do," Shikamaru elaborated, "She doesn't pester him for dates nor does Hinata try to get his attention in any flirtatious or romantic way. She focuses more in her studying and training as a future ninja with no objective to prove anything to Sasuke."

"You suppose those factors could be the reason why Sasuke started to take an interest in Hinata," Chouji asked.

"Much to the other girls' dismay," Shikamaru said as his eyes caught sight of someone approaching the table Hinata was sitting at, "And to Naruto's irritation."

Naruto was making his way to the table Hinata was sitting at. He was annoyed enough that Iruka held him in class longer than he wanted because of some bothersome questions Iruka wanted to ask him concerning his study and training habits. And seeing Sasuke sitting with Hinata didn't help things either.

_He__'__s __doing __it __again_, Naruto grumbled in his mind as he saw Sasuke making conversation with Hinata. It wasn't like Naruto didn't want Hinata to eat or speak to anyone while he wasn't around since she was free to do what she felt comfortable doing. Nor did Naruto ever try to control when or with whom she could eat or talk to. But Sasuke's ulterior motives were what irritated Naruto. Collecting himself together and not letting emotions cloud his judgment, Naruto calmly approached the table and…

"Hinata-chan," Naruto called out. The trio at the table turned to see Naruto approaching them with a cheesy grin on his face.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata greeted, obviously happy and relieved to see him, "What took you?"

"Baka Iruka-sensei," Naruto replied, "As if his lectures weren't bad enough, he had me stay longer for more ridiculous questions I didn't feel like answering."

Naruto saw that both sides of Hinata were occupied by Ino and Sasuke, and he knew that neither would get up nor leave if asked them to. And he didn't want to give the wrong impression by asking Hinata to come with him to another table away from Ino and Sasuke.

"Dobe," Sasuke remarked, "Quit being a bother by not standing around us all day like a wooden statue."

Ignoring Sasuke, Naruto went over and sat at the other side of the table facing Hinata.

"I think sitting at this side of the table is better," Naruto said, "While you two are eating with nothing more but my greatness to look at, I get the privilege of looking straight at Hinata-chan's full moonlight eyes as much as I want."

"Naruto-kun," Hinata giggled and blushed with her hands on her cheeks. Ino snickered at the scene, loving the juicy gossip she could spread from what she was hearing and watching first hand. Sasuke wasn't at all amused as his conversation with Hinata was cut off by Naruto's presence.

"I was talking to Hinata before you interrupted dobe," Sasuke said.

"Really," Naruto replied as he started eating, "Well then, if she feels like whatever you have to say is of any importance, then I won't interfere."

Not giving Naruto any retort, Sasuke turned his attention back to Hinata.

"Like I was saying," Sasuke continued, "Your kunai and shuriken throwing techniques have been rather sluggish lately and your endurance in our practice sessions with the other senseis have been below your normal results. I'm curious to know what happened to cause your decrease in stamina and output."

Ino wasn't at all surprised by Sasuke's demeanor around Hinata as he showed more interest in the Hyuuga heiress than any other female. Naruto ate and stayed quiet, wanting to see how things were going to play out and where Sasuke was aiming the intentions of his questions.

"It's not that my stamina and output decreased Sasuke," Hinata said, "It's just that my new form of training started taking a toll on my body lately. It's realistically to be expected when we seek to adapt to new methods of training and improving to become stronger than before, yes?"

Sasuke nodding in agreement, "It is. I too push myself as hard as I can, trying to go beyond my own limitations and reach new plateaus. Clearly we have something in common. Perhaps we can practice and spar together from time to time."

"I accept the offer of sparring with you," Naruto interjected, "I've been meaning to put you in your place for some time now teme."

_Oh__ this __is __getting__ good_, Ino chuckled in her mind at the scene unfolding. Annoyed Sasuke remarked, "I wasn't intending that I practice and spar with you dobe and I never invited you into our conversation."

"How about we allow Hinata-chan to decide if I can join these spar sessions or not," Naruto suggested, "That ought to be fair enough, wouldn't you say?"

"I was the one who was extending the invitation out to her," Sasuke replied, "And I'm sure Hinata can handle being and spending her time with me without you around her all the time.

"Besides, it would be refreshing for me to be around a female future ninja who's more concerned about her career as a kunoichi than how she looks like in the mirror. Such a kunoichi would prove to be a true asset and partner to me in the long run."

Naruto saw what Sasuke was doing and it was really pissing him off.

"Is that right," Naruto remarked as he stood up from the table, "You're looking for such a kunoichi, yes?"

Sasuke stood up and was about to give Naruto a retort when…

"HEY EVERYONE!," Naruto shouted so everyone could hear him, "SASUKE IS LONELY AND LOOKING FOR A FEMALE PARTNER TO SPAR WITH RIGHT NOW AND LATER JOIN HIM AS HIS LONG TERM PARTNER! IS THERE NO GIRL AVAILABLE WHO CAN ANSWER HIS CRIES TO SATISFY HIS NEEDS AND END HIS LONELINESS?"

Much to Sasuke's dread, all of the girls, including Sakura and Ino obviously, were in hearing range when they heard Naruto's declaration.

"Sasuke-kun wants a long term female partner," one of the girls exclaimed excitedly.

"I'm that girl," another girl proclaimed.

"The hell you are," Sakura retorted before she and all of other girls ran up to Sasuke begging him to choose them as his sparring partner. In the confusion, Naruto appeared and grabbed Hinata's hand and ran off with her leaving Sasuke alone to deal with the large crowd of girls pleading for his time and attention.

"Damn you Naruto!," Sasuke cursed as he lost sight of Hinata and Naruto.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba and Shino were watching the scene from another table. They had been doing so the entire time.

"You got to admire the way Naruto deals with Sasuke," Kiba laughed with Akamaru settle inside his jacket, "It's quite entertaining!"

"Somehow I doubt we'll see this issue between Naruto and Sasuke end soon, if peacefully," Shino added.

"…They clearly have eyes on the same girl," Chouji said as he partook of his bag of potato chips.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru remarked, "The top student competing against the worst student over a girl in class. Honestly, I don't see this ending peacefully."

As much as Kiba, Chouji and Shino didn't want to admit, but they had to agree with Shikamaru's conclusion.

* * *

><p>(Elsewhere)<p>

Naruto was laughing his ass off as he shuushin'd to a secluded training ground with Hinata at the other side of the academy.

"That was an insane stunt you pull Naruto-kun," Hinata giggled.

"Serves that jerk right," Naruto remarked, "He ought to look for his own sparring partner instead of trying to steal somebody else's."

While Hinata wasn't Naruto's official girlfriend, she wasn't blind to see that Naruto would get jealous when another guy would try to get her attention in a manner that would set off red flags in Naruto's head.

"Well Naruto-kun," Hinata suggested, "Since we're here and alone how about we-"

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!," the announcer said from the loud speaker, "ATTENTION EVERYONE! LUNCH BREAK IS OVER! PLEASE CLEAN UP AND RETURN BACK TO YOUR CLASS! THANK YOU!"

"So much for whatever it was you wanted us to do with our remaining time," Naruto said.

"It's alright," Hinata assured, "I was only suggesting a little exercise to help me adjust to these new seals. It's still difficult adapting to them."

"Don't worry Hinata-chan," Naruto assured, "With me at your side, you'll surpass whatever hindrance you have and then some! Dattebayo!"

Hinata smiled brightly as Naruto took hold of her hand and walked back into the academy building with her.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata asked.

"Yeah," Naruto replied.

"Would you like to become my long term partner," Hinata asked.

"We already are," Naruto grinned, "Remember what I said last week? Our hearts are linked and beat harmoniously as one."

Hinata giggled and replied, "Yes, I remember our private and sacred bonding moment Naruto-kun. And I'll always treasure it."

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata and Naruto strengthen their close friendship and bond with each passing day. But Sasuke clearly wants what Naruto has with Hinata and is aiming to take Hinata away from Naruto. Is Shikamaru's notion correct in that the issue between Naruto and Sasuke concerning Hinata won't end peacefully? Find out what happens next time.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Inryoku Fūjin: Gravity Seal<strong>

**Chakra Sokubaku Fūjin: Chakra Restraint Seal**

**Fūin Jutsu: Seigō Fūjin: Sealing Technique: Integration Seal**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know some might wonder why I didn't keep Sasuke exactly like he is in the manga and anime. The reason to that is that were I to do so that would make Sasuke's later reasons for his actions predictable and to me that's boring.**


	5. Chapter Five: Mask

**Chapter Five: "Mask"**

* * *

><p>(One Year And Four Months Later; At The Hyuuga Manor)<p>

Hinata (age 12) was on her hands and knees with Hanabi (age 7) standing before her. Standing to the side by the wall were Hiashi and Kō. The Hyuuga clan leader shook his head with his eyes closed with feelings of disappointment at Hinata's repeated defeat and failure to topple Hanabi in a one-on-one spar, again.

"That's enough for the day," Hiashi said as he turned and left the dojo, leaving his two daughters and Kō behind. Hinata was looking down at the floor with Hanabi walking toward her. The younger of the two stopped and looked down at Hinata.

"Neesan," Hanabi said, "Your performance today was far less than what I expected out of our clan heiress. You were even slower and sluggish than before. It's shameful that even I could beat you in a match. Neji (age 13) would simply crush you."

Saying nothing further Hanabi left the dojo and followed after her father. Kō went over to console Hinata.

"Don't let what they said get to you Hinata-sama," Kō comforted, "I know you have potential to do better and improve."

"How can I," Hinata cried teary eyed, "I-I-I ju-just don't have…the ability to use our…clan's Jyuuken."

"No one in our clan learned the Jyuuken style overnight Hinata-sama," Kō said, "It'll just require more time and effort for you to adjust to our clan fighting style. I'm confident that you'll become better in time."

"Do you…," Hinata sniffled, "Really…believe that?"

"I do, Hinata-sama," Kō said. A knock came from the door.

"Hinata-chan," a voice called from behind the door, "Are you in there?"

"Naruto-kun (age 12)," Hinata said with her mood gradually changing from a sad one to a happier one. It always amazed Kō how Naruto's presence always brought a smile to Hinata's face regardless of whatever mood she was in.

"I was told by Hanabi that you were in the dojo," Naruto said, "Are you able to come and hangout with me today?"

"Hinata-sama will have to clean herself up first," Kō suggested, "You'll have to wait until then."

"Not a problem," Naruto said from outside, "I'll meet you in the front when you're done Hinata-chan."

Turning to the heiress, Kō said, "You could use a break Hinata-sama. Go and get yourself cleaned up. Your friend is waiting for you."

Smiling, Hinata got up and hurried out of the dojo to get herself cleaned and ready to go. Meanwhile, Naruto was waiting patiently for Hinata's arrival outside the house. After another fifteen minutes, Hinata appeared through the door.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto smiled brightly, "You made it. For a moment there I thought I'd have to come and retrieve you personally."

Hinata giggled, "Not that I'd mind you coming looking for me, but I don't think the others would approve of that."

"Like that would stop me," Naruto remarked.

"No," Hinata giggled, "Most likely not."

Taking hold of her hand, Naruto led Hinata away. Though Naruto held Hinata's hands many times before, it was amazing that she would blush every time his hand entwined with hers.

Once outside the Hyuuga manor and out of hearing and seeing range, Hinata relaxed more and dropped her mask.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile; At The Hyuuga Manor)<p>

Hiashi was sitting in his private study sipping his cup of tea. He sighed to himself as he thought about how poorly Hinata did in her spar session with Hanabi.

_I __know__ Hinata __can __do __better_, Hiashi thought to himself, _But __so__ much __of __her __mother__'__s __kind__ and __gentle __spirit __lives__ within __her. __As __much__ as__ I __don__'__t __want __to __believe __this; __but __some__ of __that__ gentleness __is __proving __to __be__ a __real __hindrance __to __Hinata__'__s__ development._

A knock soon came from the front of his private study.

"Yes," Hiashi asked.

"May I come in Hiashi-sama," Kō requested.

"You may," Hiashi granted. Kō entered Hiashi's study and slid the door close behind him.

"Is there something you need," Hiashi asked as he looked up at the Cadet Branch member. Kō went over to Hiashi and knelt down on mat in front of the Hiashi's table.

"If I may speak freely Hiashi-sama," Kō requested, "I wish to discuss Hinata-sama's progress in our clan's Jyuuken."

Hiashi sighed to himself as he set his cup of tea down of the polished wooden table.

"This isn't the first time you approached me about my elder daughter's failure to quickly learn our clan's prized jutsus," Hiashi pointed out, "And I'm very well aware of Hinata's current handicap."

"Her handicap," Kō repeated in a confused tone, "What handicap is this?"

"…," Hiashi paused for a minute and spoke again, "I hate to have to say this, I believe my daughter's handicap stems from her inheriting her mother's gentle characteristics. From what I've observed, her behavior is very much like my late wife's who herself didn't manifest much of the stern Hyuuga mannerism. Hinata's kind spirit is the factor that's keeping her back from giving her all in fear of hurting anyone."

"The elders may argue that such behavior is unfitting for any heiress," Kō replied, "There have been rumors that they may recommend that Hinata-sama be-"

"They will recommend nothing concerning any of my two daughters without my approval," Hiashi said with a hardened tone, "Hinata still has time to improve in spite of Hanabi's faster progression. I will say though that it's most disappointing for me to see that Hanabi who's five years her junior, is more adept to our clan's prized jutsus than my elder daughter.

"I may have to recommend requesting Yuhi Kurenai-san to be Hianta's trainer and eventual sensei. Hopefully, she might succeed at getting my daughter to improve in one way or another."

Kō sighed lowly to himself, being aware who Kurenai was. From what he heard of the genjutsu mistress, she was an ice queen recently promoted from Chuunin to Jounin who apparently developed a form of maternal spirit for Hinata after spending some time with young heiress. This maternal fondness developed sometime after Hinata's mother's untimely death due to sickness. (A/N: I don't know what really happened to Hiashi's wife. The manga never explained it, so I'm just making it up as I go)

_Maybe __this __Kurenai __will __succeed__ where __the__ rest __of __us __have __failed_, Kō figured, "Excuse me Hiashi-sama. I will depart from you now."

Hiashi simply nodded as Kō turned and exited Hiashi's private study office. He walked and made his way to the main entrance of the Hyuuga manor when he caught sight of Sasuke approaching the manor. Sasuke stopped at the main entrance when he saw Kō making his way over to him.

"Sasuke-san," Kō greeted, "What brings you here?"

"I was in the neighborhood when I decided to see if Hinata was available to talk to," Sasuke replied.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-san," Kō apologized, "But Hinata-sama stepped out a while ago."

"I see," Sasuke said with disappointment in his tone, "Do you know where she went?"

"I'm afraid I do not," Kō replied, "I'm sorry I can't be of further help."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted before turning and walking off away from the main entrance. Kō knew that this wasn't Sasuke's first visit to the manor as he came by before. Though Hinata was willing to speak with him, she always gave excuses as to why she couldn't spend the day hanging out with him in the village, though she would so do in a heartbeat with Naruto. Kō saw that Hinata didn't have the same interest in Sasuke as she does for Naruto but it was clear that Sasuke had that particular interest in the Hyuuga heiress.

It was true that the Hyuuga held no ill will toward the last Uchiha. However as a whole, the Hyuuga and Uchiha clans were at one time known to be bitter rivals in terms of whose dōjutsu was stronger than the other. Though it had been said by some that in terms of true sight that the Byakugan surpassed the Sharingan. (A/N: It's beyond me why Kishimoto never elaborated on this statement in the manga)

In terms of Hinata's future love life, Kō had no say in the matter. However he doubted that Hiashi would approve of having Sasuke wedded to either of his daughters and blending their bloodline limit with a once rival clan.

* * *

><p>(Elsewhere)<p>

Hinata and Naruto were still walking hand in hand through the streets of Konoha. By this time, it was common knowledge how close the Hyuuga heiress and Naruto were. Most decided not to pay them any mind while a few still whispered whenever they passed by. As for Naruto and Hinata themselves, they didn't care either way.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto said, "I've been meaning to ask you how did your spar with Hanabi went."

Hinata sighed, "…It's difficult holding back in my sparring sessions against Hanabi when I've improved so much from how I used to be."

"Is it because you fear that you might seriously hurt her more than you want to," Naruto asked.

"That," Hinata admitted, "But while trying to follow your example, it's hard listening to my father's harsh words of disappointment while I "lose" to Hanabi. Along with that, my sister really believes that she's actually stronger, faster and more skilled in Jyuuken than I am. Neji is no help either as he looks for every opportunity to belittle or mock me with false comfort while making remarks about fate and predestination. Even the clan elders look at me as a failure as an heiress. I even heard a rumor that a few of them were saying how if this keeps up, I'll be forced to step down as clan heiress and be replaced with Hanabi.

"Holding up this misleading pretense as a failure is harder than I honest thought it was going to be."

Naruto understand where Hinata was coming from, especially since he was the very person who taught and explained to her the art of trickery.

"Welcome to the life of the ninja," Naruto remarked with no trace of sarcasm, "Like I told you before, deception is one of our main weapons and sometimes we can't even show our relatives what we're truly capable of. If they were to truly know everything about you, considering everything you told me about them, they would undoubtedly look for ways to keep you under their thumb.

"But hey, what do I know? I'm an orphan with no family or clan of my own to speak of, so-"

"You have me Naruto-kun," Hinata said, "And aren't I your best and closest friend?"

"You are," Naruto smiled, "And speaking of being my best friend, how about a friendly sparring session?"

"I'm up to it," Hinata accepted. With that, Naruto led her to one of the secluded training grounds away from civilian territory. Naruto was happy to see that no one else was there using the area and after a careful search, it was clear that they were truly alone and not being spied on.

"Well we're here Naruto-kun," Hinata said, "Are you still up to that sparring session you offered me earlier?"

"Ready and waiting," Naruto grinned as he took a few steps away from Hinata and got into a fighting position. Hinata assumed her Jyuuken stance, which looked more polished and professional than she let on when around others.

"Are you ready," Naruto challenged, "My Moon's Eye Spring Rabbit?"

Despite her blush from the nickname he'd occasionally call her by, Hinata replied, "More than ever."

Both opponents looked at each other with calculative eyes, as if they were waiting for the other to attack first. Acting fast, Hinata back flipped from an assault that came from behind at her feet from one of Naruto's kage bushins. She flipped away few times before she stood back up.

"That was a dirty trick," Hinata chided.

"Really," Naruto said, "And since when do our enemies fight fair?"

This time Hinata took the offense and went to Naruto. The kage bushin trying to intersect her, but she effective dispelled it with a quick Jyuuken strike. Reaching Naruto, Hinata engaged him in one on one combat. Unlike her spar session with Hanabi, Hinata made no attempt to hold back against Naruto, although her Inryoku Fūjin served to slow her down some. Regardless, she pushed forward in the effort to keep up with Naruto's speed.

Naruto saw that Hinata had indeed gotten much better in terms of her endurance and stamina. In the past, she couldn't even last a full seven minutes because of the strain that the Inryoku Fūjin placed on her body, mind and chakra coils. Now she was able to hold out longer than before and her Jyuuken improved even more so as a result. Backing away, Naruto formed a hand sign.

"Tajuu Kage Kage Bushin No Jutsu," Naruto said as she summoned twenty-five clones to his side and had them surround Hinata.

"25 to 1 Hinata-chan," Naruto grinned, "I got you surrounded."

Not allowing herself to be deterred by the overwhelming number, Hinata stood her ground.

"Quality not quantity," Hinata said, "That's what wins a fight. Isn't that what you taught me Naruto-kun?"

"Well then, let's see what you've learned," Naruto proposed before his clones rushed at Hinata. Bracing herself…

"Byakugan!," Hinata said as she activated her bloodline limit and engaged the clones one by one, a few times two at a time. A couple of strikes managed to land their way on her but she managed to hold her ground and fight back against them with more vigor and determination.

As the number of clones decreased, Hinata saw that their speed and strength increased each time, thus adding to the difficulty of winning the battle and wearing her down faster. But there was no sign of Naruto ever releasing his seals at all. Therefore Hinata didn't release hers either but rather endured the increasing difficulty and fought on.

By the time the clones were all gone, Hinata was sweating, breathing hard and her clothes were a bit rugged and dirty. She had a couple of bruises and sores but nothing serious.

"Very good," Naruto complimented, "You lasted longer and _this_ time you managed to beat all 25 of my clones. You certainly improved from before my Moon's Eye Spring Rabbit."

Hinata wiped away the dirt on her face and looked back at Naruto with a confident smile, "I didn't come all this way to stay stagnant in my advancements."

"I see," Naruto said before bursting into a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, Hinata found that Naruto was no longer in sight. In fact, he was no longer anyway on the training ground.

"Where did he go," Hinata wondered as she went to look for him with her bloodline limit still activated. After a couple of minutes, she still couldn't determine where he went.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata asked while hoping to find him soon. Despite his strength, she still worried about his well-being and safety. A moment later, Hinata find a strong wind gust blow into her and knock her off her feet and on her rear end.

"Where did that wind come from," Hinata asked with a confused look while getting back up, "That wind force was just spontaneous."

"It's more like from whom it came from," Naruto said as he appeared in front of her from behind one of the trees.

"What do you mean," Hinata asked as she deactivated her bloodline limit. Naruto took out a small piece of paper and showed it to Hinata, "This special piece of paper is designed to help identify what our elemental affinities are."

"Elemental affinities," Hinata asked. Naruto continued, "All of us have an affinity of some sort, whether it's earth, fire, wind, water or lightning. If you take this piece of paper and focus chakra into it, it'll identify what your affinity is."

"What's yours," Hinata questioned.

"Wind," Naruto replied, "Which is a strong and rare attack element. Very few have this element. If the paper breaks down into dust, then you're an earth type. If it burns, then it's fire, if it tears in two, than it's wind. If it gets wet, then you're a water type. If it crumples, you're a lightning type. Now take this paper and focus your chakra into it to see what element you have."

After taking the paper from him, Hinata did as instructed into pouring some of her chakra into the small piece of paper. A moment later after she did, Hinata saw that the paper got wet and soaked.

"Looks like you're a water-type," Naruto acknowledged.

"…I was hoping that I was a wind type like you Naruto-kun," Hinata said with a hint of disappointment in her tone.

"Hey," Naruto said, "Water is still a powerful element. Besides having the capacity of dousing out fires and cooling down lava and molten steel, it can do all sorts of damages like tsunamis for example. Plus it's a most useful cleaning agent and life sustaining element. We'd die faster without water than anything else."

Hinata was thinking about what Naruto was telling her.

"I take it that your newfound understanding on elemental affinities was the result of your awakening knowledge in your mind," Hinata acknowledged. Naruto admitted, "It is; though that happened two weeks ago."

"Since then," Hinata asked, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"And ruin the surprise," Naruto replied, "Don't think so."

"I should have known you'd pull something like that on me," Hinata said, "But still, how far along with your understanding and training with your affinity are you?"

"I still have a long way to go," Naruto replied, "Even with kage bushins, mastering my affinity will require much time."

"…It'll take even longer for me since I can't make as many kage bushins as you," Hinata sighed. Naruto understood where Hinata was coming from. So far her limit in creating kage bushin were two before succumbing to near chakra exhaustion. Naruto warned her not to go pass two otherwise the kinjutsu would end up killing her. Because of that, Hinata made use of kage bushin a rarity, at least for now.

"It's true that you can't make as many kage bushins like I can," Naruto said, "But we still have a large body of water for you a get started on in practicing."

Naruto pointed to the lake that was just a minute walk away from them.

"Besides learning about elemental affinities," Naruto said, "I learned something else too."

Naruto led Hinata down to the lake and stopped in front of it. He took off his sandals and instructed Hinata to do so also.

"What are you planning to do," Hinata asked as she removed her sandals. Grinning, Naruto went over to the water and started walking on top of it. Hinata had an expression of surprise and disbelief.

"You're…You're actually walking on top of the water," Hinata said. By this time, Naruto had already learned and mastered tree walking and taught it to Hinata who also now mastered the ability to tree walking after a matter of days.

"Why don't you come join me," Naruto invited with his right hand extended out to her, "It's no different from tree walking except now you're doing it on water. Think of your chakra as a floatation device. Focus your chakra down to your feet and walk on top of the water."

Doing as instructed, Hinata focused her chakra down to her feet and attempted to walk on top of the cold lake water. She took a few steps into the lake with most of her feet on top of the water.

"Looking good Hinata-chan," Naruto encouraged. Hinata smiled at Naruto complimenting her and her concentrated more of her chakra to her feet until she was completely standing on top of the lake water.

"I'm actually doing it Naruto-kun," Hinata said excitedly.

"That's pretty good for a first timer," Naruto complimented, "I plunged completely into the water on my first seven attempts at the hot springs."

Hinata laughed and asked, "Why on earth would you attempt this jutsu at the hot springs?"

"As a means to get me to learn this jutsu faster so as to not get burned," Naruto remarked.

"That was rather extreme, don't you think," Hinata remarked.

"It got the job done though," Naruto replied back, "Besides, you have better chakra control than I do so water walking should come as second nature to you faster than it did me."

He gestured for her to come over to him. Complying, Hinata walked over to him. Reaching him, Naruto took her by the hand and led her to the middle of the lake.

"Alright my little Spring Rabbit," Naruto said, "We'll be starting your elemental training today, and what better place than in the middle of the lake?"

"Is that really such a good idea," Hinata asked worriedly, "I might fall into the lake from chakra exhaustion."

"We're not doing any strenuous elemental training Hinata-chan," Naruto said, "We're just staring with the elementary basics for now."

* * *

><p>(In Another Part Of Konoha)<p>

Kurenai was at the dango shop with her friend Mitarashi Anko the Special Jounin interrogation specialist. The two women were currently taking a break from work and conversing together at the shop.

"This year's Genin class graduated from the academy and yet you still chose not to become a Jounin-sensei," Kurenai remarked. Anko took another bite into her dango.

"…I don't…have time to deal…with a pack of misfit delinquents," Anko said between biting and chewing her dango before swallowing, "Besides none of them would survive the training and hell I'd put them through."

"How would you know," Kurenai asked, "You never took a team to see if they even possess any true potential."

"I don't have time to be anyone's sensei," Anko replied, "Besides my last sensei turned out to be nothing more than a psychopathic jutsu obsessed lunatic I wish I could kill right now."

"Such a vengeful spirit you have there Anko," a masculine voice said from behind Anko. The two woman turned to see Kakashi standing by them with his infamous orange book in hand with his face buried in it.

"Kakashi," Kurenai greeted, "You're back earlier than expected. How did your new Genin team make out with your bell test?"

"They're back in the Academy actually," Kakashi said without taking his face from out of the back. Kurenai and Anko weren't ignorant to Kakashi's reputation of having a long list of Genin graduates he failed for their failing his bell test. And again his new test missed the meaning behind his test.

"Looks like you won't have a team for another year," Kurenai said.

"I saved their lives to tell you the truth," Kakashi replied, "Their performance during the test was rather deplorable and they had now intentions of helping and working with each other as they were out for their own success. They weren't ready for the real life as ninjas."

"I'm sure next year's team will prove otherwise," Kurenai said.

"Knowing Kakashi," Anko remarked, "He'll fail them too, so don't hold your breath for even an instant."

"You're probably right Anko," Kakahsi replied before blushing and giggling perversely after reading an explicit scene from his Icha-Icha Paradise book. Kurenai frowned at Kakashi's behavior while Anko simply paid him no mind and continued eating and drinking her sake.

"My eternal rival!" yelled a flamboyant voice. Everyone knew that voice anywhere as they looked to see an all too familiar figure entering the establishment, Maito Gai.

"Gai," Kakashi asked, "What brings you here?"

"I'm here to share with you the youthful jubilation of my Genins' success in passing my test," Gai said excitedly, "Tenten, Lee and Neji did far better than I expected and didn't allow the difficulty of the test to dampen their flames!"

"So your team passed your test," Kakashi replied, "I suppose congratulations are in order."

"What about your team," Gai inquired.

"I failed them," Kakashi said, "They failed to see underneath the meaning of my bell test. They even failed the box lunch test I gave them as their second chance."

"Don't let not having a team soil your youthful fire," Gai encouraged, "I'm sure your next team will do much better and pass your test."

"Oh," Kakashi said mockingly from his book, "Did you say something Gai?"

"Argh!," Gai shouted, "Curse you and your hip attitude my eternal rival!"

"To think Gai and Kakashi have always been like this with each other while growing up," Kurenai remarked.

"There are some things and people who'll never change," Anko said.

"Speaking of change," Kurenai interjected, "I'm aiming to have Hinata as my future Genin pupil."

"You mean Neji's younger cousin," Gai acknowledged.

"That's right," Kurenai said sympathetically, "Her clan sees her as a burden for her inability to learn their clan fighting style. Regardless of their harsh view of the young girl, I know she has potential to rise above her difficulties and prove wrong all those who think little of her."

"You're already attached to the young girl I see," Kakashi remarked.

"So what's that to you," Kurenai asked.

"Just making a mental note of things," Kakashi replied with his head still buried in his book, "I heard from others that the Hyuuga heiress is a mostly shy and timid girl. But from what I've seen from time to time, I often question her shyness and timid nature."

"Why's that," Kurenai curiously, though she wondered where Kakashi was getting at.

"For instance," Kakashi explained, "She's particularly close and fond of the blond-haired blue-eyed Jinchuuriki. I'm sure by now that you're very well aware that she's been seen with Naruto almost everywhere he goes regardless of what most of the villagers say or how she's viewed by them for doing so over the years. In spite of her timid and shy nature, her courage to openly stand up against the villagers' senseless discrimination toward Naruto is most admirable, more so than the Genins I failed today and all the others I failed over the years.

"Yosh," Gai said happily, "Hinata-san's youthfulness is most radiant. I applaud her burning zeal in not to being influenced by the unyouthful spirit of those who scorn their hero."

"Like I said before," Kurenai remarked, "She has potential and I hope that I'm given the chance to bring them out."

"We'll see how things turn out next year then with the next Genin class," Kakashi stated.

* * *

><p>(Back At The Training Ground)<p>

Hinata and Naruto had placed their sandals back on their feet after coming out from the lake when their physical and elemental training concluded for the day.

"I'm exhausted," Hinata breathed.

"Likewise," Naruto said with a smile, "But you did pretty good today my little Moon's Eye Spring Rabbit."

Naruto moved and kissed Hinata softly on her left cheek. The gesture turned Hinata's shocked face bloody red. Naruto then realized what he did.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto panicked, "I-I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me! I-It just…I mean…"

Hinata touched the spot on her face where Naruto kissed. A moment later, Hinata giggled excitedly with her face still red.

_He __kissed __me!_, Hinata shouted in her minded happily, _Naruto-kun__ actually __kissed __me __for __the __very __first __time! __That__ means __there__'__s __a __chance __that __in __the __future __we'll __become__ something__ more __than __friends!_

Hinata turned to Naruto and assured, "I'm not angry at you for kissing my face Naruto-kun. To be honest, I really enjoyed it."

Naruto sighed in relief, wanting to know where the impulse to want to kiss her came from. Swallowing her own fear and nervousness, Hinata went over and kissed Naruto's right cheek in return. Now it was Naruto's turn to blush and touch the spot where Hinata kissed him, realizing that was the first time Hinata kissed him.

"Now I know what it feels like to be kissed," Naruto grinned, "It's a great feeling!"

Hinata giggled again before reaching and taking hold of Naruto hand.

"Let's go back and get something to eat," Hinata suggested.

"Great idea," Naruto agreed, "Let's get Sandaime-jiisan to treat us out to lunch!"

The pair left the training ground with their hand and fingers entwined together. It was a while before they reached the Hokage Tower but they got there nonetheless. Upon arriving, they stepped over to the secretary and told her that they were here to see the Hokage. The secretary called and informed Hiruzen of his visitors and he told her that they were allowed up into his office.

Happy that the Hokage had time for them, Hinata and Naruto hurried on their way to see Hiruzen. When the entered through the door of his office they found Hiruzen sitting at his desk going over some documents among the many other documents on his desk.

"Hey jiisan," Naruto greeted, "Are you busy? Hinata-chan and I were wondering if you'd treat us to ramen today?"

_It__'__s__ more __like __you __were __hoping __he__'__d __treat __us __Naruto-kun_, Hinata thought to herself. Hiruzen looked at the two youths in front of him and chuckled, "Well I suppose no harm could come out of it. Besides I'm in need of a break anyway."

"Sweet!," Naruto said excitedly before Sandaime stood up from his chair and went over to Hinata and Naruto.

"Well now," Hiruzen said, "Let's be on our way then."

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile)<p>

Sasuke was still roaming about the streets of Konoha when…

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke just kept walking not wanted to pay heed to the one calling to him.

"Sasuke-kun!"

The girl named Sakura finally caught up to Sasuke. The boy in turned had no choice but to confront her as he turned to face her.

"Yes Sakura," Sasuke replied, "What do you want?"

"Well Sasuke-kun," Sakura started, "I was hoping that-"

Sasuke's eyes caught sight of something that caught his attention, which cut Sakura off. Sakura turned around to see what it was and found that it was Sandaime walking together with Naruto and Hinata. All three of them were heading toward Sasuke and Sakura.

"It's Sandaime-sama," Sakura acknowledged, "And he's with Naruto and Hinata."

Sasuke said nothing in reply.

"Hello there you two," Hiruzen greeted with his grandfather-like smile, "Is everything all right with you two?"

"Fine," Sasuke replied plainly.

"Everything's great Sandaime-sama," Sakura said, "Where were you going?"

"I'm out on my well-deserved break for lunch," Sandaime said, "Naruto and Hinata are here to accompany me. Would you both like to join us too?"

"I'd love to," Sakura said excitedly. Seeing the chance to be near Hinata, Sasuke accepted, "I'll accept your invitation."

Sasuke moved to be next to Hinata. The Uchiha turned to look at Naruto who in turn resisted the urge to frown at him. Sakura hurried to stand next to Sasuke.

"Well let's be on our way then," Hiruzen suggested. The group then made their way over to Ichiraku. While on the way, Sasuke turned to Hinata and said, "I was hoping to run into you earlier. I stopped by but was told that you weren't home."

"No," Hinata said, "I left after my Jyuuken training was over."

"And how's that going," Sasuke asked. Hinata lowered her head, "Not so well. I'm still having trouble understanding my clan's style though I made a some progress."

"It's better than no progress," Sasuke replied, "What you obtained from it is an accomplishment by itself. Be proud of your current success, if that much Hinata."

"Th-Thank you," Hinata said, trying to act as meek and shy as possible. Sakura looked at Hinata with jealousy and resentment, even though Hinata did nothing significant to really gain Sasuke's attention, or so Sakura believed.

_What __could __you __possibly __see __in __her __Sasuke-kun_, Sakura wondered with a frown. Naruto saw the look at Sakura's face but chose not to give any comment about it.

"Hey Jiisan," Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto," Hiruzen replied.

"The author to that Icha-Icha Paradise book was one of your students right," Naruto asked, "The one called Jiraiya?"

"Yes," Hiruzen admitted, "He's also one of the three Sannins."

"Who are the other two," Naruto asked.

"I'd have thought by now that subject would have been covered in class by Iruka," Hiruzen remarked.

"It was," Sakura said before giving Naruto a dirty look, "Two days ago in fact. Naruto happened to have been cutting class that day. He was given detention yesterday after Iruka-sensei busted him trying to peep in the women's bathhouse that same afternoon he cut class! The pervert!"

Hinata recalled that day, acknowledging that she too was in the same bathhouse that day when the incident took place. She and the other girls were wondering why they heard Iruka smacking and yelling at someone over the fence.

…_No __way!_, Hinata gasped and wondered with a hand hands over her mouth with a deep blush on her face, _Was__ Naruto-kun __trying __to __peep __at __me?_

"Iruka-sensei was exaggerating," Naruto replied, "I was only trying to do more research in how to make my jutsu more effective. I just needed to study live young and mature beautiful specimens in order to do so. But I was careless and ended up getting caught by Iruka-sensei."

Hiruzen saw how Naruto was acting and even talking similar to Jiraiya. Sakura attempted to smack Naruto across his head. Naruto quickly ducked, which caused Sakura to end up missing his head in the process. That was when Hiruzen saw how Sakura was like a reflection of Tsunade in terms of her violent temper.

"You're such a freaking hentai!" Sakura barked before turning to Hinata, "I can't understand how you could stand being around him!"

"Naruto-kun isn't a bad person Sakura-san," Hinata defended, "True he has his faults but who doesn't?"

"I'm sure Sakura wouldn't have mind if it was Sasuke that was trying to peep at her," Naruto remarked. Sakura blinked for a moment and thought about what Naruto actually said. A moment later, a blush appeared on her face.

"Point proven," Naruto remarked with a victorious smile. Sasuke snarled at Naruto for using him to prove his point as perverted as it was.

"Sasuke-kun wouldn't do such a thing," Sakura defended, "He has more sense of class and dignity! Unlike you!"

"Whatever," Naruto shrugged.

"If I ever catch you trying to peep at me Naruto," Sakura warned, "I'll beat you to within an inch of your life."

_Yep_, Hiruzen thought, _Very __much__ like__ Tsunade._

"I told you," Naruto retorted, "I needed to study live young and mature beautiful specimens. That did not entail you being one of them! Plus, you're too masculine and flat-chested to give me any inspiration!"

"Why you!," Sakura yelled murderously as she chased after Naruto who in turn laughed and ran from her.

"Come back here Naruto!," Sakura screamed, "I'll make you pay for insulting my beauty!"

Hiruzen sighed to himself seeing how Naruto and Sakura acted too much like his past students. Even the way they interacted was similar.

_At __the __very __least_, Sasuke smirked, _The __dobe __did __me __a__ favor__ in__ getting __Sakura__ to __chase__ after __him__ and __leaving __Hinata __behind._

Turning to Hinata, Sasuke asked, "Are you really sure about what you said in not being bothered by what Naruto was caught doing two days ago?"

"He said that it was for his jutsu," Hinata replied, "If it meant strengthening it, then-"

"You mean his Oiroke No Jutsu," Sasuke interjected, "I'm sure he was using that as a cover to avoid getting in more trouble."

"B-But it…i-t…," Hinata stuttered.

"It what," Sasuke inquired.

"It…knocked you and Sandaime-sama unconscious…i-if I recalled correctly," Hinata meekly reminded, "Naruto's jutsu proved to be a most effective instrument, especially when he said that he could have killed you both and the other males if he were serious after knocking all of you out."

Both Hiruzen and Sasuke frowned and lowered their heads in being reminded of their most shameful moment.

…_I__'__ll__ never __hear __the __end __of __this_, Hiruzen mental sighed, _Even after three years._

_Naruto-baka_, Sasuke thought, _I __recall __him __making__ me __look __like __a __fool __in __front __of __Hinata __and __everyone__ else __twice__ that __day! __There __must__ be __a __way __to __resist __that __jutsu!_

As for Sandaime, he could only wonder what the unknown future had in store for him and the next Genin class that was to graduate next year.

* * *

><p><strong>Hiruzen is already thinking about the next Genin class set to graduate from the Academy next year. Hinata's mask as a failure has everyone convinced and more of Jiraiya's traits, knowledge and wisdom is manifesting through Naruto. Find out what happens next time.<strong>


	6. Chapter Six: Cut Day

**Chapter Six: "Cut Day"**

* * *

><p>(Ten Months Later)<p>

Hinata (age 13) was in her room assembling everything she needed. After seeing that all of the food and other required necessities were gathered together, she took and opened the scroll Naruto (age 13) prepared for her in advance. She used it to seal away everything she assembled in her room. When that was done, she rolled the scroll close and tied it before hiding it inside her Eskimo-like jacket.

Seeing that she was ready to go, she left her room and made a quick pace through the house to meet up with Naruto (age 13). On the way she passed by Hanabi (age 8) who was walking from the opposite from her.

"You're sure are in a hurry this early in the morning neesan," Hanabi acknowledged.

"I'm…hu-hu…rrying to meet up with Naruto-kun," Hinata replied between her stuttering.

"I see," Hanabi replied, "Though I still don't understand what you see in him neesan."

"Why so," Hinata asked as turned to face her younger sister.

"He's not a prodigy," Hanabi explained, "Or strong as Neji (age 14). He has the poorest grades and is the dead last your class from what this Uchiha Sasuke (age 13) once told me when he came by here some time ago. And everyone knows this Naruto is a troublemaker and he's constantly getting into trouble."

"I'm even more confused as to why father, despite knowing about Naruto's infamous reputation, even allows you to associate with such a hooligan, let alone hangout with him from time to time. I fear that your time with him will have a bad influence on you neesan; you may start acting like him. The elders as you already know don't approve of your friendship with him."

What Hanabi didn't mention was that frequently she'd hide behind walls, crates, and other objects large enough to conceal her appearance whenever she was secretly eavesdropping or spying on Hinata and Naruto whenever he came by to spend time with Hinata. Sometimes she would try to move and hide behind closer objects in order to hear what they were talking about. So far Hanabi wasn't able to find out much about the things they'd talk about and often times they would move on and head someplace else before she could really hear anything they were talking about.

Hanabi would try to study Naruto while trying to ascertain whether he was all of the negative things she heard people say about him. She never once felt any form of hostility or danger from him as she overheard some of the things the villagers said of him. She couldn't understand why almost everyone in Konoha hated Naruto and treated him harshly. True he pulls a lot of pranks and jokes but none of them were ever life threatening to anyone.

"And w-where do you…stand in all this," Hinata asked.

"I doubt what I say would matter anyway," Hanabi remarked, "You wouldn't listen regardless and you would still choose to be with Naruto anyway."

"I will admit," Hinata replied meekly, "I never thought you were that attentive to me."

"I learned to be mindful of things that take place on around me," Hanabi said, "Something father taught me. But tell me, why do you choose Naruto over Sasuke? I know this Sasuke person really likes you and a few times he even asked me a few things about you."

"Did he," Hinata asked, rather surprised by that revelation, "And…what did you tell him?"

"If you must know," Hanabi replied, "I told him that if he's so interested in you to go ask you his questions himself."

"I see," Hinata said, holding back a giggle that wanted to escape her throat, "I appreciate your concern for me, but I must be on my way now."

"But neesan-"

Hanabi was about to say something further but Hinata turned and ran off from the manor.

"She never answered my question," Hanabi said to herself before she turned and walked deeper into the house, "Why does neesan like Naruto so much? And why is father willing to overlook Naruto's faults and ill-viewed reputation and allow him to even associate with us? I don't understand."

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile)<p>

Hinata saw that was she about to be running late so she quickened the pace. She was making good timing when…

"Hinata!"

Hinata stopped and turned to see Sasuke walking and making his way over to her.

_No_, Hinata sighed, _Not now!_

"Sasuke-san," Hinata greeted. Smiling, Sasuke said, "Since you're on your way to the Academy, how about we walk and talk together? I could use the company."

"I…suppose," Hinata replied as Sasuke smoothly walked and stepped up next to her at her left. Sasuke and Hinata started walking towards the Academy while Hinata's mind was racing with many thoughts in her mind.

_This isn't good_, Hinata thought, _If I don't think of something fast I'll-_

"Sasuke-kun!" two female voices yelled out. Sasuke sighed and grumbled under his breath, "Not those two again."

Hinata looked to see Ino (age 13) and Sakura (age 13) running and racing to catch up with Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun wait for me," Ino shouted as she quickened her pace.

"Out of my way Ino-pig," Sakura yelled while trying to shove Ino out of her way.

"Fat chance Forehead Girl," Ino retorted as she shoved Sakura away from her. The two girls caught up to Sasuke and Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun," Ino asked as charming and feminine as possible, "Why don't we walk together to class?"

"No way," Sakura argued, "I'm going to be walking with Sasuke-kun!"

Seeing this momentary distraction, Hinata looked to see a collared black cat run by. Deciding to follow it, Hinata went after the cat causing the cat to run off from her. A moment later, Sasuke turned to see Hinata running from them in a different direction.

"Where is she going," Sasuke asked himself before leaving Ino and Sakura to argue with each other before realizing that Sasuke was no longer there with them but following after Hinata.

"What does he see in her," Ino asked aloud, "I'm a clan heiress too!"

"Shut up pig," Sakura replied, "I'm someone special too!"

"In your own world you are Forehead," Ino shot back as she and Sakura chased after Sasuke. The Uchiha looked and saw Hinata turn and run into an alley. He followed after her and soon entered the same alley she ran into. He found Hinata trying to encourage a cute looking young black kitten standing on top of a tall fence to come to her.

"You ran all this way for a small cat," Sasuke asked skeptically.

"It might belong to someone," Hinata said, "I thought I'd retrieve and return the cat."

Sakura and Ino entered the alley and found Sasuke and Hinata standing in front of the tall wooden fence that blocked any passage through the alley.

"Here kitty," Hinata said sweetly with her arms extended toward the feline, "It's alright. You can come to me. I'll take you back to your owner safely, I promise."

The black kitten meowed before it turned and jumped to the other side of the fence and ran off.

"It got away," Hinata said a bit sadly, "I really thought I had her that time."

"You wasted Sasuke-kun's time for a cat," Sakura asked with a scolding tone. Hinata lowered her head meekly.

"That's enough out of you Sakura," Sasuke replied as he turned away from the fence, "It's not Hinata's fault. I chose to follow after her. Besides we need to hurry on our way to class now. We're about to be late."

Seeing what Sasuke was talking about, the four of them made their way out of the alley and toward the Academy. The said black kitten jumped back over the fence and walked out of the alley to see the group heading away from her. The kitten then ran off in another direction.

* * *

><p>(Thirty Minutes Later, Outside The Village Walls In The Forest)<p>

"She's running late," Naruto said as he stood at the bottom base of the waterfall, "It's not like Hinata to be late like this. I wonder if something came up."

Naruto waited for another eight minutes. He was about to get up and investigate what happened when his eyes caught sight of a black kitten approaching him. Curiously he went over toward the kitten as the female feline meowed to him.

"Hey there," Naruto asked, "What are you doing out here?"

When he got close enough to the kitten, he was about to reach down to pick it up when the kitten burst into a cloud of smoke.

"Huh," Naruto said confusedly. When the smoke cleared, it revealed to be Hinata standing in the spot the "kitten" was.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto said happily, "What happened? I was getting worried."

"It was hard getting here without getting caught," Hinata said, "I ran into one obstacle and then another."

"What were they," Naruto asked.

"Hanabi kept pressing the matter about why I like you so much before I was able to get way from her," Hinata explained, "I had a run in with Sasuke who wanted to be my escort to the Academy before Ino and Sakura appeared wanting to accompany Sasuke to class."

"How did you get away from them," Naruto asked.

"I found a kitten and followed after it into an alley. Catching it, I quickly made a kage bushin of myself before I leaped to the top of the fence blocking the alley with the kitten. Letting the kitten go to the other side of the fence, I henge'd into the same kitten and stood top of the fence just as Sasuke arrived.

"My clone acted quickly in acting like 'she' was trying to retrieve and bring me back home to my owner. I ran off and hid myself until I was in the clear to leave by means of another route and make my way over here where you were waiting. But I had to stay in that kitten form while avoiding being spotted."

Naruto laughed and applauded Hinata's ingenuity.

"That was so cool how you got away from them my sly Moon's Eye Spring Rabbit," Naruto cheered, "You're becoming more like me every day."

"Yeah," Hinata replied, "That's what Hanabi said. I'm still wondering how you talked me into cutting class today just so-"

"You can spend the day with me and do something better with your time other than listening to Iruka-sensei ever so interesting lectures," Naruto interjected.

"If father finds out about this," Hinata said worriedly.

"He won't," Naruto assured, "This is our Cut Day, the day we get to cut class and do whatever we want so long we don't get caught doing so. I pulled stunts like this through the year whenever I wanted to skip out on class without getting caught when there was something I wanted to train myself in that required more of my time and energy. Besides, I believe I told you already that Iruka-sensei's planned lectures that I managed to look into yesterday won't involve any spars or any physical training. Just reviews of about the history of our late Yondaime and how he brought about Kyuubi's defeat."

"And that doesn't interest you as something worth reviewing," Hinata asked.

"Did it do likewise with you seeing that we're both here now," Naruto shot back.

"Fair comment," Hinata shrugged before reaching into her jacket and pulling the rolled up tied scroll out, "In any case, there's no turning back now. We might as well get our proclaimed Cut Day started."

"You sound more excited about this than I do," Naruto teased.

"I just hope we don't get caught," Hinata said.

"Relax," Naruto assured, "I'll make sure nothing happens to you."

"You promise," Hinata asked for reassurance.

"I give you my word," Naruto said confidently, "And I never go back on my word. It's my nindo! Dattebayo!"

Having his reassurance Hinata opened the scroll and laid it on the ground. Standing in front of it, she made the required hand sign.

"Kai," Hinata said as the scroll burst into a cloud of smoke and unsealed its contents.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile)<p>

Everyone was in class reviewing the notes Iruka was giving them about Yondaime and his time reigning as the Hokage before Kyuubi's attack on the village. "Hinata" was sitting at "her" desk going over "her" notes while "Naruto," now wearing a ridiculous bright orange jumpsuit with blue and white linings around it with a pair of goggles around his head, was resting "his" head on the desk, sleeping. After another twenty minutes…

"NARUTO!" Iruka yelled. "Naruto" woke up instantly and stood up from his desk and yelled, "I'm innocent! I swear I wasn't peeping and sneaking into the women's bathhouse again!"

Everyone burst out laughing at "Naruto's" reaction as "he" looked around and realized where "he" was.

"At least we know where your mind is Naruto," Iruka remarked, "Now you mind explaining what we the class were discussing?"

"Something about Yondaime and Iwa, and how he slaughtered a whole army of Iwa ninjas by himself in less than a second," Naruto said scratching the back of his head, "Though I don't quite understand how a mere human like Yondaime could kill a bijuu, let alone the strongest of them. I know Yondaime was a powerful Hokage and everything, but it doesn't seem to make sense to me whenever I think about it. Something about that story doesn't quite add up."

Iruka hid his nervous expression while thinking of something to say.

_Could Naruto be on the verge of figuring out the village's darkest secret_, Iruka wondered worriedly.

"Naruto," Kiba (age 13) said, "Little ever makes sense to you. Besides, I'm sure you were sleeping in class when that part of your question was covered."

Before "Naruto" could retort…

"That's right," Iruka said, piggyback riding on Kiba's statement, "Next time stay awake for my class and you'd probably understand the village's history more than you do now."

"Whatever," "Naruto" snorted as he sat back down on his seat and turned to look at Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted as his response to "Naruto."

"Don't act like you're all cool and crap teme," "Naruto" said.

"'Naruto," Iruka warned, "One more out burst from you and I'll have you on bathroom duty."

"Don't you mean bathhouse duty," "Naruto" asked jokingly.

"NO YOU MORON!" Iruka yelled with his face reddened. Everyone was laughing again.

"Idiot," Sasuke muttered.

"Just sit down and pay attention," Iruka said after calming down. Seeing that "Naruto" was done causing another ruckus, Iruka resumed the review with the class.

_I think I played my part convincingly_, "Naruto" thought, _And "Hinata" is doing likewise also._

* * *

><p>(Back At The Water Fall Deep In The Forest)<p>

Naruto, wearing only his black swimming trunks, was standing at the base of the water fall with six of his kage bushins, was catching his breath while they were standing in front of the falling waters. Hinata, wearing her white two piece bathing suit, was standing on the water several feet behind Naruto and his clones. She was wearing her swims clothes underneath her regular clothes earlier before she left her house thus she didn't have to waste time putting them on after arriving at the waterfall. She simply had to remove her regular clothes and sandals. It was likewise with Naruto and his swim trunks.

Off to the side at the shore of the water fall was a prepared picnic site with their drinks, lunches, towels and folded clothes were. A large comforter blanket was opened and lying own ground where their belongings were.

A moment later, Naruto dispelled his clones and absorbed the experience his clones had gained for him.

"That was really good Naruto-kun," Hinata cheered, "You managed to split the waterfall that time."

Naruto turned and gave Hinata a large smile.

"I've been practicing that for some time now," Naruto said, "It's only now I've managed to finally get the job done."

"You came a long way," Hinata replied, "But I still have a way to go in mastering my water manipulation."

"But you made great progress too," Naruto encouraged, "Far more than you thought you would. At the rate you're going you'll be a true spring water rabbit."

Manipulating some of the water around them, Hinata levitated it over to her and shaped it into two bunny ears over her head while making a bunny tail with the rest of the remaining water.

"Aren't I already I spring rabbit," Hinata joked.

"A delicious looking one at that I might add," Naruto said with a lecherous smile as he eyed Hinata up and down. As a young teenager, Naruto saw that Hinata was developing in a beautiful girl and her breasts were developing between B and C cup, which was surprising even for him. With regards to her body, she had a figure many girls their age would die for and her secret training with Naruto only served to help shape it all the more. Hinata's face was burning crimson at Naruto's behavior and how he was studying her.

_True_, Hinata admitted to herself, _Naruto-kun is a pervert, there's no denying that fact. But he never had me do anything I was never comfortable with or bring more trouble for me than it was worth._

As Hinata was looking at Naruto, she too saw how Naruto have changed and developed over the course of time. No longer was he that slim undernourished orphan who ate only ramen or whatever else he could eat. His time practicing and training vigorously with a better diet plan really did works on his now built well-toned yet still developing body; and his seals Inryoku Fūjin (Gravity Seal) Chakra Sokubaku Fūjin (Chakra Restraint Seal) served to add to the strength and stamina his body radiated and carried.

_Still,_ Hinata thought, _There were times, secretly, wished that I could just-_

"Hinata," Naruto called out, "Earth to Hinata-chan."

Hinata snapped out of her daze daydreaming and looked back at Naruto.

"Were you dreaming of me," Naruto teased. Hinata's red face clearly confirmed Naruto's suspicions.

"I hope I was everything you were dreaming of in whatever fantasy you were having," Naruto remarked.

"Naruto-kun behave," Hinata giggled.

"Well," Naruto said, changing the subject, "It's time for your training session."

Nodding, Hinata prepared for her training as she walked and moved away from the water fall. Clearing her mind off all distractions, she assumed a Jyuuken stance on top of the water and started practicing the water manipulation stances that Naruto helped her learn. The moves themselves weren't typical water manipulating stances that most water-type ninjas used. These stances were more like a hybrid blend of Tai Chi and ballet dancing with a mix of Jyuuken.

For the past ten months, Hinata had been practicing hard in her water manipulation. While doing so, she experimented on creating new water battle moves, both offensive and defensive types, and combining them with her Jyuuken. That was proving to be a difficult task over the first couple of months as a backlash effect would occur whenever she failed to fuse her Jyuuken and water manipulation with Byakugan. In time though, she was seeing signs that her perseverance and consistency were starting to pay off as she was making pleasing progress in her efforts.

For half of their elemental training over the months, Naruto had focused on Hinata strengthening her stances, so that she could withstand the backlash effect of failing to fuse Jyuuken and water manipulation, while at the same time, be able to control the amount of water she used. Naruto explained that using elemental manipulation and Jyuuken would be very difficult to pull off since it was almost like trying to do two things at the same time. But he was sure that in time, Hinata would be able to pull it off.

Naruto's own training was of course was far from easy. He spent nearly every day practicing his wind manipulation, but slowly and surely he was making progress and improving his strengthening the use of his elemental affinity, along with strengthening his chakra control with the help of his Chakra Sokubaku Fūjin.

As Naruto watched Hinata gracefully maneuver her body with such fluidity with the river waters levitating and dancing around her body as she manipulated it, he couldn't help but admire her beauty, strength and self-confidence she developed over the years.

_If only she would do that kind of water dancing naked under a full moon in a starlit night_, Naruto wondered with a blush and perverted giggle escaping his mouth. After another twenty-five minutes, Hinata smoothly concluded her training and took a breath.

"How was I," Hinata asked as she turned to look back at Naruto.

"Mind if I get your performance on DVD," Naruto joked. Hinata giggled with her cheeks reddened.

"So I did good then," Hinata figured.

"Awesome is more like it, Dattebayo!" Naruto replied, "C'mon. Let's take a lunch break."

Hinata agreed and walked over to their picnic site. Reaching the comforter blanket, Naruto reached down and retrieved both his and Hinata's towels. The pair dried themselves up before sitting on their comforter blanket together.

"This is great," Naruto said happily, "The best hooky I ever played!"

"For what it's worth," Hinata said as she got their lunches out from her basket, "I'm happy I decided to follow along with you."

"I know," Naruto agreed, "Because you're my girl!"

Naruto smacked his mouth shut, realizing what came out of his mouth. By this time, Hinata herself was shocked and surprised by Naruto's declaration and the color on her face testified to that.

_Stupid!_, Naruto mentally berated,_ Why did you have to say something so cheesy like that?_

_I'm Naruto-kun's girl_, Hinata thought excitedly, _Naruto-kun called me his girl! Does that mean that I'm his girlfriend officially now?_

Naruto was about to say something when…

"Naruto-kun," Hinata asked hesitantly with hope present in her voice, "Do…Do you…re…really think of me…as…your girl?"

Naruto sighed, seeing no point in cover it up.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto said, "I know that we're close friends and have been for a few years now. I would be lying if I said that there weren't time I wish we could be more than just friends. To be honest, I always wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend, but back then I never worked up the courage to do so in spite of that fact that I knew you always like me."

Hinata felt her heart beating hard and racing with anticipation and hope. Even if they did get caught and in trouble playing hooky later, for Hinata, it would be worth it if her expectations for what Naruto was about to ask her came true.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto asked, "Willyoubemygirlfriend?"

Hinata didn't quite hear him clearly as he asked the question too quickly with his words blurred today.

"Huh," Hinata muttered. Seeing his mistake, Naruto corrected himself and asked again, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

For Hinata, it was like Naruto proposed to her. She couldn't remember the last time she was this happy.

"I'd love to," Hinata accepted happily with a few joyful tears coming down her face.

"Yatta!" Naruto cheered excitedly before embracing an equally happy Hinata, whose face burned hotly from feeling Naruto's body against her skin. Naruto too blushed upon feeling Hinata's soft body and skin against his. He had to pull away, fearing his perverted nature would get the better of him.

"This has been the best day of my life Naruto-kun," Hinata said as she passed Naruto his sandwich.

"Best day of your life so far," Naruto grinned as he and Hinata ate lunch together as an official couple for the first time.

* * *

><p>(Later That Day; At The Academy)<p>

Lunch break was over and "Naruto" was walking down the hallway mumbling about how "he" just narrowly passed "his" exam a while ago. It wasn't a perfect grade like Sasuke but that was the appearance "he" wanted to accomplish. After all "he" had to maintain "his" façade as the dead last of "his" class. Soon though, "Naruto" looked to see Mizuki, one of the Chuunin Academy senseis, making his way over to "him."

"Hey Naruto," Mizuki greeted with a friendly tone. "Naruto" smiled and greeted, "Hello Mizuki-sensei."

"I heard from Iruka that you actually passed your test," Mizuki said, "Even though it was only by so much from what he told me."

"Hey," "Naruto" replied, "I passed and that's all that matters. It's just another stepping stone in my quest to be Hokage someday."

"I know," Mizuki said, "You told me and everyone this before. You are aware that the Genin Exams will be held tomorrow, yes?"

"Of course," "Naruto" said scratching the back of his head, "I didn't forget; though I hate to admit that it'll be my third attempt at trying to pass that test again."

"You shouldn't worry too much Naruto," Mizuki encouraged, "I'm sure you'll do better and pass this time around."

"You really believe I stand a chance," "Naruto" asked, "You know Iruka-sensei isn't the forgiving type when it comes to those exams."

"Perhaps not," Mizuki agreed, "But don't sell yourself short yet. Just give it your all and I'm sure that'll be enough for you to pass and finally become one of Konoha's Genins."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Mizuki-sensei," "Naruto" smiled, "Just you wait! I'll pass with flying colors! Dattebayo!"

With that said, "Naruto" left Mizuki alone in the hallway and made "his" way to 'his" next destination.

"Do you really believe in Naruto-kun being able to pass and become a Genin," "Hinata" asked coming out from hiding behind a nearby staircase. Mizuki turned and found "Hinata" approaching him.

"Hinata," Mizuki greeted, "How long were you there?"

"I was heading back to class when I heard you encouraging Naruto-kun to do his very best in next week's Genin Exams," "Hinata" explained, "Very few believes Naruto can pull it off and achieve his goal in becoming Genin."

"Well," Mizuki said, "He's no prodigy like Sasuke or your cousin Neji, he doesn't have book smarts like your classmate Sakura. But he has a strong drive that keeps him going regardless of his many failings."

"You shouldn't worry yourself too much about him Hinata," Shikamaru (age 13) said as he and Chouji (age 13) approached her from behind, "It's just troublesome to do so. Whether or not he passes the Genin Exams this time around depends entirely on his performance much more so than his perseverance, regardless how admirable his determination is."

Hinata sighed lowly knowing that Shikamaru was right in his statement.

"You didn't have to be that harsh about it Shikamaru," Chouji said, "She's obviously concerned for her friend's career as a future ninja."

"Well," Shikamaru replied, "I just don't want Hinata to build up any false hopes or have too high of expectations for what might or might not happen. It's the sad reality of things in this life we live in."

"You truly are a source for comfort," Chouji remarked cynically.

"As much as I'd like for us to stick around and discuss Naruto's uncertain future," Mizuki said, "I think it would be best if the three of you hurried on your way back to class. Iruka would be rather upset with me if he believes me to be the reason for why you guys are late for his class."

Nodding, the three hurried on their way back to class.

* * *

><p>(Thirteen Minutes Later)<p>

All of the students were conversing with each other while waiting for Iruka to enter the classroom. A minute later…

"Sorry for the delay. I got held up taking care of something at the last minute," Iruka apologized as he entered the classroom. Everyone gradually quieted down as he went over to his desk.

"Everyone's back I see," Iruka said as he stood behind his desk and looked around and found that everyone was sitting at their seats; almost everyone.

"Has anyone seen Naruto," Iruka asked with annoyance clearly present in his tone.

"Maybe he decided to drop out and start the class all over," one of the student remarked. Some of the students snickered, which only served to annoy Iruka further.

_What are you up to now "Naruto-kun"_, "Hinata" wondered.

* * *

><p>(An Hour Later; At The Hokage Tower)<p>

Hiruzen was relaxing in his private study not having to do some much paperwork. He decided to take the time to practice his calligraphy as a means to enjoy his current free time. Soon though, his once free time was interrupted.

"Hokage-sama!"

Hiruzen sighed seeing that his once peaceful day was going to end all but peacefully.

"Hokage-sama! Come quickly! It's an emergency!"

Two Chuunins ran into his private study as he turned to face them.

"What now," Hiruzen asked with annoyance in his voice, "Is Naruto causing trouble again?"

"It's the Hokage Monument," one of the Chuunin said, "He's vandalizing it with paint; even now as we speak!"

Hiruzen sighed again as he puffed out some from his tobacco pipe. Having no other choice, he got up and placed on his Hokage robes and hat before making his way to the roof of the Hokage Tower. Upon arriving with a few over Chuunins and Jounins, they found Naruto on one of the scaffold brazenly painting and writing large graffiti all over the monument.

On Senju Hashirama's head, who was also known as the Shodai, there was a painting of the Senju Clan seal insignia and a spiral painted next to it. And all over the Shodai's face were paintings of spirals.

On Senju Tobirama's face, once known as Nidaime, were a graffiti writings that blatantly stated "Never Scored," "Celibate," and "Never Peeped."

On Hiruzen's head, there was red paint drawn down both ends of his nose with a blush that was painting on his cheeks. His face also had graffiti writings that said "Pervy Old Monkey."

On Namikaze Minato's face, once known as Yondaime, were black whisker markings painted on his cheeks with a statement that said "The Uzumaki will rise and become the second coming of Yondaime, and surpass all of the previous Hokages."

By this time, everyone in the village was seeing the stunt "Naruto" was pulling in front of everyone. The question was how was he able to do so without anyone finding out up until now.

"Naruto," one of the ninjas on the Hokage Tower yelled, "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"You blind stupid!," "Naruto" yelled back with a large cheese smile, "I'm giving this old monument a new makeover. It's been in great need of one and I'm just the one to deliver it!"

"You have any idea how much trouble you're in," another ninja yelled.

"Like that would stop me," "Naruto" retorted with grin never leaving his face, "It's more fun doing this here than listening to any crappy ass lecture I get from Iruka-sensei!"

As if on cue, Iruka appeared on the roof of the tower where Sandaime and the other ninjas were.

"Hokage-sama," Iruka said with a bow, "A thousand apologies! Naruto was reported missing and not returned to class this early this afternoon and I've been looking all over for him! It's only now that I've found him committing this act of vandalism while cutting class!"

"You and everyone else I might add," Hiruzen replied calmly.

"Let me deal with this," Iruka said as he turned and looked up at "Naruto," "NARUTO!"

"Naruto" turned and looked down at Iruka staring back in him angrily.

"YOU'RE IN A WORLD OF TROUBLE FOR CUTTING CLASS AGAIN AND VANDALIZING THE HOKAGE MONUMENT!"

"Catch me first!" "Naruto" laughed as "he" leaped off the scaffold with the cans of paint in hand and made "his" way to the surface from scaffold to scaffold. Iruka and the other ninjas took to flight to chase after "Naruto." Reaching the streets, "Naruto" started running from the ninjas after "him" while still holding the cans of paint.

"Get back here Naruto!" one the ninjas ordered. "Naruto" just laughed and continued running while hopping over fences of backyards, gardens and alleys. Getting to one alley, the group of ninja lost sight of "him."

"Where did that scornful child go!" the lead Jounin asked aloud. They looked around and saw "Naruto"nowhere in sight. Just then, paint fell and spilled over them from above.

"Suckers," "Naruto" laughed before tossing the emptied cans of paint at them and running off.

"Damn you Kyuubi-gaki," one of the Jounins cursed. "Naruto" ran off with the same ninjas after "him." A minute later, "he" turned "he" corner to "his" right and hid behind another "his" camouflaging cloak, blending in with the wall as the paint-covered ninjas ran and passed "him" by with realizing it.

"Get back here," the lead Jounin ordered.

"Naruto" grinned victoriously removing the camouflaging cloak off "himself" and said, "That was so easy."

A second later…

"HEY NARUTO!" Iruka screamed from behind "Naruto." The blond jumped and turned to see Iruka.

"The hell!" "Naruto" yelled, "How do you be finding me?"

"Never mind that," Iruka retorted, "You got a lot of nerve cutting my class again!"

"By now that shouldn't come as a surprise," "Naruto" remarked. Iruka's right eye started twitching as he felt the urge to repeatedly smack "Naruto" across the head build up.

"I'll deal with you being punishment later," Iruka stated, "Right now I have a class to teach and like it or not you're coming with me!"

Before "Naruto" could argue, Iruka grabbed and dragged "Naruto" back to Academy.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile)<p>

Hinata and Naruto were enjoying a nice swim together in the river when they decided that it was time to clean up and return back. The fact that their kage bushins didn't dispelling told them that everything was going good so far.

"This was the most fun I had in a long time," Hinata smiled, "Thanks for a lovely day Naruto-kun."

"I aim to please, my Moon's Eye Spring Rabbit," Naruto grinned as he approached and stood in front of her. The water level they were standing in was a few inches beneath their waists. He stood facing her, Hinata felt heat building up within her being as Naruto look ready to do what she believed he was going to do with the roaring water fall ever so audible in the background.

_No way_, Hinata thought, _Is…Is he really going to…I mean…I did agree to become his girlfriend and…_

Naruto felt surprisingly nervous for what he desired to do at this point.

_Idiot!_, Naruto's mind screamed, _Just kiss her already! You she wants this as much as you do! So go for it!_

Seeing the looking on his face, Hinata asked, "Naruto-kun, are you alrig-"

Hinata was cut off when Naruto suddenly embraced and kissed her on her lips for the very first time. Her eyes widened from both shock and excitement when she felt Naruto's lips against hers.

_He's kissing me!_, Hinata screamed happily in her mind, _I'm being held and kissed by Naruto-kun!_

She felt like she was in a dream. Everything seemed too good to be true. That thought however was knocked to the side when she felt Naruto's arms wrapped around her waist and held her a little tighter to his still wet figure. While fighting the urge to faint, Hinata embraced and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and returned the kiss with the same amount of passion as their kiss grew deeper with their tongues waltzing together. Despite how cold the water was, Hinata felt completely warm within herself.

For Naruto, it was an amazing experience. He read from many Icha-Icha Paradise books how great kissing a beautiful girl was and even what styles of kissing were used, one of which he was trying out and using. But he never in his life thought it would be and feel this good. On the same note though, it took every bit of self-control he had within himself to keep from getting carried away with the position he was in with Hinata as he was starting to feel more hormonal than he counted on. The feeling of her smooth and wet body against his was driving him mad and he was so tempted to do a little more. However, not wanting ruin the best moment he was having with his new girlfriend, Naruto exercised self-restraint.

It wasn't until after another four minutes when the couple finally, but reluctantly pulled their lips away from each other in order to catch their breaths.

"Wow!," Naruto exclaimed with a blush of his own on his face, "So that's how you taste like!"

"Naruto-kun!," Hinata giggled before resting her head on his shoulder with her arms still wrapped around his neck, "This was a perfect day. You made me so happy. Thank you."

"No Hinata," Naruto said, "Thank you. If anything, I don't deserve a maiden as beautiful and elegant as you. Too bad this moment can't last longer. We have to go back and soon."

"…I know," Hinata admitted with disappointment present in her tone, "But let's bask in this for just another minute."

Naruto agreed as he continued to hold Hinata in his arms. Soon though, the couple made moves to clean themselves up and return back to the village. While doing so, they had to make certain that they didn't leave any loose ends behind.

* * *

><p>(Twenty Minutes Later; Back At The Academy)<p>

Everyone was standing on line in class performing a henge test Iruka had everyone do on account of "Naruto" cutting class in the middle of the day. Everyone but "Hinata" gave hateful glares at "Naruto" but "he" simply shrugged them off and told everyone that "he" didn't give a damn. Soon though, "Naruto," being last in line, went up next and was told to do a henge. Grinning "Naruto" gathered some of his reserved chakra and performed his jutsu as he burst into a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared…

"Iruka-sensei," 'Naruto" said sensually and with an arousal tone as the naked big breasted blond young woman "he" transformed into with both hands on both breasts with very little smoke cover 'her' privates, "Can you give me a more pleasurable form of examination please? Or would you prefer to watch while I perform it myself?"

Gawking at the sexy young naked 'female' "Naruto" turned into with what was spoken; Iruka, Sasuke and the other males present flew backwards from nasal blood loss. "Naruto" changed back and burst into a fit of laughter. "Hinata" shook "her" head with closed eyes at "Naruto's" performance while the rest of the girls in class were seething bloodlust at "Naruto," especially for the irritating fact that he could still get that kind of reaction from Sasuke.

"That was so easy," "Naruto" laughing, "It's so fun knocking you guys out like this!"

"DON'T USE THAT ABSURD HENTAI JUTSU IN MY CLASS AND LEARN TO TAKE ME MORE SERIOUS!" Iruka yelled at "Naruto" in a fit of rage after regaining consciousness faster than "Naruto" expected. After a few moments, all of the other boys woke up and were unhappy about how "Naruto" caught them all off guard again.

"The rest of you may go home now," Iruka said, "Naruto, stick around. You're not off the hook, not after the stunt you pulled on the monument."

All of the other students got their things and left the class. Sasuke turned and gave "Naruto" a hate-filled death glare.

_Damn you Naruto_, Sasuke thought angrily, _You caught me off guard with your Oiroke No Jutsu again and made me look like a fool in front of Hinata, again!_

"Do you miss 'Naruko-chan,' Sasuke-_kun_," "Naruto" mocked with a look that spelled trouble, "Shall I arrange for you to see 'her' again? I can if that's what you want."

The result was instantaneous as Iruka smacked "Naruto" hard across the head. By this time, Kiba, Chouji and Shikamaru were holding their guts while laughing their asses off at the scene between "Naruto," Sasuke and Iruka.

"Knock it off Naruto!" Iruka berated. "Naruto" rubbed the spot where Iruka smacked "him."

"Damn it sensei!" Naruto yelled, "Lighten up! I was only joking!"

"…Naruto-kun," "Hinata" sighed with her eyes closed.

"I'm going to seriously hurt Naruto one of these day," Sakura growled.

"Get in line Forehead," Ino remarked while radiating the same amount of bloodlust and malice.

* * *

><p>(Later)<p>

Naruto and Hinata returned back to Konoha undetected and stood on the off of one of the houses Naruto shuushin'd to with Hinata being carried bridal style in his arms. Naruto was about to say something when…

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said as she pointed and directed Naruto's attention to the defaced monument, "Clearly something has taken place during our absence from the village."

Naruto looked to see what his girlfriend was talking about. Upon seeing the monument…

"What the hell," Naruto remarked after seeing the mess it was in, "When did this…"

Just then memories came flashing and merging with his mind, his and Hinata's. It was after a couple of minutes when the memory and experience flashes were absorbed and settled into their heads, giving them a more thorough understanding of the day's events inside the village walls. A minute later, Naruto started snickering before bursting into an all-out fit of laughter.

"You really are such a clown Naruto-kun," Hinata remarked, "I can't believe 'you' did all this."

"But you hold affections for me anyway," Naruto grinned before his moved closer and kissed Hinata on her lips while still carrying her. Enjoying this kiss, Hinata kissed him back and just as she was getting into the mood of things…

"NARUTO!"

"Ah, damn it," Naruto muttered dejectedly knowing how much trouble he was in after hearing the tone of Iruka's voice. Hinata climbed down off his arms and stood back on her feet.

"It'll be best if you're not seen here with me," Naruto advised, "Hurry on home quickly."

Hinata nodded and gave Naruto a quick peck on the lips before turning and leaping off the roof and making her way down the wall and onto the ground just seconds before Iruka appeared behind Naruto. The said blond turned to faced his angry Chuunin sensei.

"The hell!" Naruto yelled, "How do you be finding me?

"You're not escaping your punishment that easily Naruto," Iruka said, "Let's go! You have a monument to thorough wash clean."

"Just my luck," Naruto muttered lowly as he was taken away by Iruka, "Should have seen how "I" would get myself into trouble for cutting class and everything "I" did."

"You only have yourself to blame for that Naruto," Iruka chastised.

"Uugghhh," Naruto muttered, "Oh the irony."

* * *

><p>(Later At The Hyuuga Manor)<p>

Hinata was entering her clan's estate saying "Hello" to all of the Cadet Branch members she passed by. They replied back to her as they took note that Hinata was considerably happy, more so than usual. Reaching her house, she removed her sandals and entered the house, making her way toward her room. Reaching her door…

"Naruto is in trouble again, neesan," Hanabi stated from behind her older sister, "I'm sure you saw what he did to the Hokage Monument."

"…Y-Yes," Hinata said meekly while instinctively putting her mask back on, "I did."

"I was with father at the time when we caught sight on him running from the Chuunins and Jounins that were covered in mixed colors of paint," Hanabi explained, "We also saw how Naruto managed to outwit and lose them without them knowing that he was still in the same spot hiding under a camouflaging cloak the entire time. The chase ended when Naruto got careless and was finally caught by your class sensei."

"Was…father mad," Hinata asked as worried as possible.

"Hard to say," Hanabi replied, "I couldn't read his expression or what was going through his mind at that moment. His expression was completely neutral.

"I will admit that I was rather impressed at how Naruto eluded the ninjas after him so skillfully long after defacing the monument underneath everyone's nose. But I still wonder what it is about Naruto that you see in him. What makes him so special to you?"

"I-…I," Hinata stuttered.

"Yes," Hanabi insisted, wanting to hear her sister's explanation.

"I-I'll…tell you about it…someday," Hinata finally said before opening her door and hurrying inside before closing it behind her. Hanabi stood there with a frown on her face.

"Damn it neesan," Hanabi muttered very lowly under her breath so no one would hear her, "You're still evading my questions."

"Is something troubling you Hanabi-sama," Neji asked as he appeared behind her. Hanabi turned to see the Hyuuga prodigy stand and towering over her. Not the least bit intimidated, Hanabi said to her older cousin, "Nothing for you to worry about."

"Does it involve Hinata'sama's close association with this Uzumaki Naruto," Neji asked with a knowing implication.

"I told you Neji," Hanabi said, "It's not your concern."

Saying nothing further, Hanabi left the scene and went about her now business. Neji turned to Hinata's door.

"Failures attracts to troublemakers," Neji said, "That's the fate predestined for Hinata-sama. Nothing will change that."

With that Neji turned and went about his business.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile At the Monument)<p>

"Hey Naruto," Iruka offered while sitting on top of the head representing Sandaime, "If you finish cleaning the monument in a timely manner, I'll…treat you to ramen at Ichiraku."

"Great!" Naruto cheered with renewed enthusiasm while standing on the scaffold, "I'll have this monument clean in no time."

Iruka was happy to seeing Naruto's expression change into a happier one. But deep down, Iruka still wondered what triggered Naruto to question what really happened the night Kyuubi was defeated. Iruka could only wonder. For Naruto…

_I may be stuck with this cleaning chore_, Naruto thought, _But in the long run…_

Naruto thought back to when he was passionately kissing a wet and soaked Hinata in the river earlier that day. His smile grew ever so wide.

_It was sure as hell was worth it_, Naruto concluded happily, _And I'll get free ramen as an added bonus too!_

* * *

><p><strong>Though Naruto's planned "Cut Day" backfired to some degree, he still was able to come out the winner in more ways than one with Hinata officially becoming his girlfriend. The Genin Exams is tomorrow for everyone, but how will everyone react when they learn that Hinata and Naruto are officially boyfriend and girlfriend? How will Sasuke react when he finds out? Find out what happens next time.<strong>


	7. Chapter Seven: The Genin Exams

**Chapter Seven: The Genin Exams**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Masamune X23, thanks for your supporting recommendations and help with the story. I really appreciate it. Now with that said, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>A pregnant young woman in her early to mid-twenties with long red hair wearing a beige strap dress and blue short-sleeve shirt was walking through a large house making her way into the kitchen. Entering the kitchen she came and found a blonde spiked haired man clearly the same age as her dressed in Jounin pants and shirt without his Jounin vest sitting at the table in the kitchen reading a green colored book. There was no mistake that he looked indulged in what he was reading.<p>

"Minato-kun," a sweet feminine voice called out as the approaching female entered the kitchen, "We have company, Dattebane."

The man turned to see who the figure was. Putting the book down, Minato turned to smile at the figure Kushina kindly invited inside.

"Jiraiya-sensei," Minato greeted, "It's great to see you again. This book you wrote was is a great read."

"Yeah," Jiraiya said skeptically, "But my book didn't make that great of success on sales in the market."

"That's too bad," Minato replied, "This book, "The Gutsy Ninja," was really terrific. I love how the protagonist despite all oppositions kept fighting and persevering with no desire of ever giving up on anything, determined to meet success until he finally accomplished what he sought to do."

"True," Jiraiya contemplated, "But I think I'll sex things up a bit in my new books. I'm sure I'll have better success if I do that."

"Still Jiraiya-sensei," Minato smile brightly, "The lead character of this book is someone I'd like for my son to turn out as. In fact, Kushina and I were hoping we could have your permission to name our unborn son after the lead character of your book."

"Are you really sure you want to do that," Jiraiya asked in disbelief, "I mean, I only came up with that name while eating a bowl of ramen. Though if you did name your son after the character of my book, I guess that would make me his godfather, right?"

"It's a beautiful name, dattebane," Kushina agreed with Minato, "I'd love for our son to have and bear that name, Na-"

An alarm clock suddenly went off…

* * *

><p>(Naruto's Bedroom)<p>

Naruto groaned with the loud sound of his alarm clock going off giving him a loud wakening.

"Uuuggghhh," Naruto groaned, "Ah man. I've been having one of those dreams again."

Naruto stretched and looked at his alarm clock.

"5:50 am," Naruto said, "Two hours before the Academy starts and the Genin Exams. That's enough time for me to clean myself and do my routine exercises."

The blonde wasted no time in getting himself cleaned, dressed up and getting something to eat before. While having his breakfast, Naruto thought back to the dreams he had been having recently. Lately he started having dreams of Jiraiya, Yondaime, and a certain beautiful woman with really long red hair named Kushina who clearly was involved with Yondaime, evening being pregnant with a son for him.

"Strange," Naruto thought, "There was no mention of Minato ever being married or that his wife was ever pregnant for him. But those dreams looked and felt so real. I was even able to smell the environment. Their voices and that of Jiraiya's, and all these other faces and voices I've been hearing in my dreams. And why I having these dreams and visions. I hope I'm not losing it…"The Gutsy Ninja," I wonder if such a book exist and if Yondaime really did name his suppose son after the lead character of that book. In my dream, it was said that it was Jiraiya's first book. Things are really getting weirder in my life.

"And that woman Kushina…she even talked like me; "Dattebane"…Or is it that I talk like…"

Naruto thought about the possibility of what he recent dreams could mean.

"No way! I mean it can't be possible! Can't it? But…what if it is…"

For the past number of nights Naruto started having dreams of experiences and memories that clearly weren't his own. Since then he had been trying to make sense of what was happening to him. He had yet to tell Hinata about it, knowing that she too wouldn't be able to make sense of it at all either. For the time being, Naruto decided to deal and handle the matter on his own without getting others involved.

Putting that matter off to the side for now, Naruto got up from his seat and made his out through the balcony after closing the door behind him. Leaping off the balcony, Naruto ran up the walls of a nearby building and started leaping from roof to roof to his next destination.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile)<p>

Hinata was up and ready to leave. She was at the front entrance putting her sandals on when…

"You're on your way out to the Academy this early in the morning Hinata," Hiashi said as he approached and stood behind her. Hinata, having placed her sandals on, turned to her father.

"Yes," Hinata replied, "Today is the Genin Exams…and I want to be at my best for…when I take them today father. After today when I pas-sed the exams…a-and received my head protector bearing our village's crest, I will be acknowledged as an adult, not a child. I'm leaving early so I can go and…be-better prepare myself physically and mentally before I earn and take my place among the ranks of the ninjas of our community."

Hiashi nodded in approval, "You spoke like a true heiress Hinata. Very well then; I'll allow you to leave and prepare for the Genin Exams."

"Thank you father," Hinata said before turned and leaving the house. Just as she was about to go through the door…

"When you see Naruto," Hiashi said with a surprisingly serious tone, "Deliver this message for me."

"What message father," Hinata asked a bit worriedly.

"Tell him that he too better not fail the Genin Exams," Hiashi said, "Inform him that his failure will reflect badly on both you and me."

"How could his suppose failure reflect poorly on you father," Hinata asked, wanting to know where her father was going with what he was saying.

"I allowed him to associate with you and our clan over the years and never once did I object to him being seen with us despite his mischievous…yet, entertaining actions towards the ninjas and the rest of the populous.

"The way I've seen him handle and escape the various ranked ninjas he targets with his infamous pranks makes it very clear that Naruto has potential to be a most promising ninja if his skills in setting traps and being an escape artist can be properly honed and strengthened. And I've seen how your time with him has strengthened you too Hinata, and I don't need my Byakugan to see that. Though there's still room for improvement."

Hinata had to fight hard to keep a calm composure. She never heard her father talk so highly of Naruto before nor had she heard her father gave her such needed encouragement. She felt so very happy and excited and her confidence was only growing stronger as a result. Part of her even wanted to run up and hug her father for just those words alone.

Hiashi cleared his throat and returned back his normal demeanor, "…Just tell Naruto to do his best and don't mention to him what I said to you just now. (Turned and walked off) I don't want him thinking that I'm going soft. I'm not the Sandaime Hokage."

Hinata stifled a giggle that escaped from her mouth. It was more than evident that her father had already taken a liking to Naruto over the years ago though he didn't want Naruto to know that, at least for now. With a new vigor, Hinata made her way out of her clan's estate and hurried to her next destination.

* * *

><p>(A Little Later)<p>

Naruto was sitting on top of the Hokage Monument, on the head that represented Yondaime. Presently, he was in a meditating stance as he was facing and watching the gradually rising sun ascending over the horizon of Konoha, which slowly brightened the darkened skies. As he sat there, another figure quietly approached him from behind. Reaching him, the figure knelt down and planted a kiss on his right cheek.

Naruto's eyes snapped opened to see a smiling Hinata facing him.

"Good morning my Moon's Eye Spring Rabbit," Naruto greeted as he pulled Hinata down onto his lap and kissed her hotly. The Hyuuga heiress embraced and kissed Naruto back with the same amount of passion. A minute later, they reluctantly pulled their lips away to catch their breaths.

"Did you wait long for me," Hinata asked.

"Not really," Naruto said, "Waiting for you never takes long at all, because you'll always chase after me, wanting to overtake me."

"Naruto-kun," Hinata giggled as she snuggled deeper into his embrace before resting her head on his left shoulder.

"Father gave me a serious message that he wanted me to relay to you," Hinata said with a collective tone. Curious, Naruto asked, "What did he say?"

"Don't fail the Genin Exams," Hinata answered, "He made it clear that your failure will reflect poorly on both him and me."

"I'm touched," Naruto grinned widely, "Looks like your old man is taking a liking to me as part of the family."

"I'd hate to see what he'd do if you _actually_ do fail the Genin Exams today Naruto-kun," Hinata remarked, "I know neither of us would like what he'd do."

"With everything we trained and went through over the years," Naruto said, "I'd be ashamed if I actually failed for real-"

"You did before," Hinata pointed out as she cut him off, "A year ago in fact."

Naruto's happy expression turned into a frown upon being reminded of last's event when he attempted the Genin Exams a little after Neji's class passed the exams. The other jutsus Naruto was able to perform but his worst jutsu, creating a basic bushin cost him his promotion to Genin.

"You still have trouble creating a simple bushin," Hinata pointed out, "Even with your special seals, you put out a lot of chakra."

"…I know," Naruto sighed and acknowledged.

"Iruka-sensei will fail you again just for that alone," Hinata said with concern, "You saw that for yourself last year when you attempted to become a Genin a year earlier and he was rather adamant about not allowing you to become a Genin because of that."

"His reasoning is senseless," Naruto remarked, "I've seen others become Genins despite handicaps worse than my own, like your cousin's teammate, the one called Rock Lee. He can't use ninjutsu and yet that handicap didn't prevent him from becoming a Genin. And if Iruka-sensei thinks he can hold me back again from becoming a Genin because of my inborn handicap, I'll just kick his ass in front of everyone, consequences be damned."

"Just promise that you'll do your best and become a Genin with me," Hinata requested.

"Don't worry," Naruto assured, "Besides, I already have a plan in passing the exams this time. Trust me, I learned from last year's blunder and I won't make the same mistake twice. Just leave it to me."

Confident in his words, Hinata relaxed and watched the sunrise with him while still sitting on his lap and in his embrace.

"Shouldn't we be preparing for the exams my Moon's Eye Spring Rabbit," Naruto asked.

"Being here with you like this for moral support is all the preparation I need," Hinata replied, "I'm confident that we'll become Genins together."

Naruto leaned down and kissed her again.

* * *

><p>(Later)<p>

Everyone was making their way to the Academy. The senior class was up and ready for the Genin Exams and confident in passing and becoming full-fledged ninjas. Some had visions of prestige and exciting thrill-filled adventures while others thought that after becoming ninjas they'll earn the approval, liking and acknowledgment of others or of one Uchiha in particular. Well, for such ones, reality was going to prove to be a cruel master and teacher.

Soon, Hinata and Naruto entered the class hand-in-hand with their fingers entwined together. Sasuke caught sight of them like everyone else and the sight of them being together and displaying such irrefutable closeness had always left a displeased frown on Sasuke's face.

_I know that they're real close_, Sasuke admitted to himself, _But that doesn't mean that I don't stand a chance. I can still fight to gain and win her acceptance and acknowledgment of me. It's only a matter of time before she opens her eyes and sees the truth about the dobe._

A few of the girls in class saw how Sasuke was eyeing Hinata and it served to saddened them to see how Sasuke never once gave them such a look. Some wanted to hate Hinata for it but they all knew that Hinata didn't do anything to cause Sasuke to like her that much and everyone knew that the Hyuuga heiress only had eyes on the dead last of their class for reasons they and everyone else couldn't understand.

Shikamaru looked at Sasuke and saw the look in his contemplating expression.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru commented with Chouji, Shino and Kiba gather next to him, "Nothing has changed with him. He still has eyes solely on the Hyuuga heiress."

"Ironic really," Shino remarked, "How all these girls are willing to do anything for Sasuke's attention while the one girl he has his sights on wishes for none of it."

Naruto and Hinata took their seats next to each other. The four boys looked to see Sasuke move from his seat and head over to where Hinata and Naruto were.

"This ought to be interesting," Kiba remarked.

"Hinata," Sasuke greeted, "Today begins the Genin Exams? I trust that you're prepared for them."

"Y-Yes Sasuke-san," Hinata replied, "I'm confi-dent in my abilities to pa-pass."

"I was told that after becoming Genins," Sasuke explained, "That all of us will be divided into teams. Hopefully we'll be part of same team with whoever else will be on our team. If we're paired together I'll be sure to help you get stronger and improve and likewise you can help me as we advance together."

"Funny Sasuke-_kun_," Naruto retorted mockingly, "I was hoping for the same thing too. The only difference is that I'll be sure to keep you in your place and to keep your hands off!"

"I knew this would be interesting," Kiba remarked as Naruto and Sasuke gave dirty looks to each other. Some in the class were watching the scene between the two boys.

"…It is true though," Naruto admitted, "That Hinata-chan won't end up being on the same team with me."

Naruto had already explained to her the reasons behind why they wouldn't be paired on the same Genin team. She accepted it despite her disappointment. Sasuke grinned, believing that Naruto was willing to admit defeat. Before the Uchiha could capitalize on it…

"But what's also true," Naruto continued, "Is that she won't end up being on the same team with you either, teme. Of that I'm most certain."

What bothered the others in class that were listening to their conversation was how Naruto knew about the things he was talking about. Still, with a confident smirk, Sasuke replied, "We'll see about that dobe."

"There's nothing to see to," Naruto said, "I already told you it's not going to happen and I know why it's not going to."

"And what possible reasons could there be," Sasuke asked, "Hinata and I are both from clans with strong doujutsus. A team with both her and myself together would be rather formidable. What reason could there be that she and I wouldn't be paired together?"

Naruto smiled, "I could tell you, but I think it'll be more fun for you and everyone else to find out why after the Genin Exams are over when the team pairing begins. That way, I can have the sweet memory of seeing that look on your face when you're forced to acknowledge that everything I told you today was true."

There was no mistake that Naruto knew something about the Genin pairing system that he refused to tell everyone about. It irritated Sasuke to no end that Naruto somehow knew that neither he nor Naruto himself was going to be paired with Hinata on their team. Regardless, Sasuke inwardly kept some line of hope open that Naruto would be proven wrong.

A minute later, Iruka entered the class. That signaled for everyone to take their seats.

"Good morning everyone," Iruka greeted, "Today, will prove to be one of the most important days of your life. Very soon all of you will be taking the Genin Exams and upon passing you all will be taking the first step in establishing your shinobi careers as the defenders of our village.

"I know many of you are excited about this but I advise all of you take this day very serious. The Genin exams will consist of a couple of exams testing your skills that will be given by both Mizuki and myself. If you fail, don't take it that you didn't have what it took to become full fledge shinobis, but rather take that failure as a learning experience to help you grow stronger and improve from before."

"That's cool and all Iruka-sensei," Naruto replied, "But can we get the Geinin Exams started already?"

"In a hurry to fail the Genin Exams again Naruto," Kiba taunted, causing the others in the class to snicker while other laughed.

"Go chase a cat you ass sniffing mutt," Naruto retorted.

"What was that," Kiba retorted back.

"That's enough out of you two,"Iruka said sternly, "I will not condone this kind of behavior during the Genin Exams! Act the part as profession ninja of Konoha or I'll disqualify you both! Got it?"

Neither boys said anything but gave a small nod.

"Now let's get this exam started," Iruka said.

* * *

><p>(A Long While Later)<p>

After everyone had passed the written portion of the Genin Exams, then came the practical part of it. Naruto stood on line and waited for his turn after everyone else went.

"Typical," Naruto muttered to himself, "Being made to go last again."

"Don't worry Naruto-kun," Hinata assured wearing her new head protector around her neck, "Your turn will soon come up and you'll be given a shot to pass the Genin Exams this time around."

"OK Naruto," Iruka said after arriving at Naruto's name.

"Here I go," Naruto grinned as he stepped forward. Being the last one, everyone watched and waited to see how Naruto would do this time around. Some expected him to fail again and repeat the class with Iruka. Much to Iruka's surprise everyone in his class so far passed the exam and of course Sasuke passed the exam with a flawless score.

"Now Naruto," Iruka instructed, "Perform Kawarimi, Henge and Bushin No Jutsu. And if you so much as attempt the Oiroke No Jutsu of yours, I'll instantly fail you."

"This is stupid," Naruto complained, "You always have me attempt a jutsu that you yourself know I can't perform! And little to no help was offered to help me in that regard!"

"Naruto," Iruka instructed, "These are basic jutsus that those of your level should have the capability to execute. There are other jutsus that far more advanced and complex than these and if you can't even perform the basic types at your current level, you have no ability to use the more advanced versions-"

"Thus your career as a ninja will never leave the floor," one student interjected.

"If it ever starts at all," another mocked.

"Quiet," Iruka rebuked, "I don't recall asking for any of your input on the matter! Don't let the fact that the rest of you are now Genins go to your heads! Being ninjas now mean that you're no longer looked at as children but as adults of this village and all of you can now be held accountable before the Hokage himself on any charges brought up against you, even by me. That means that you all can be given judicial judgment and sentence by the Hokage if you're found guilty of whatever charges were raised against you. Is that understood?"

Needless to say, everyone gulped and nodded, seeing the full weight of Iruka's words. A sudden reality that they were now forced to acknowledge. Naruto and Hinata were already aware of that fact so there was no point in them showing the same expression of shock from Iruka's truthful words. Turning back to Naruto…

"Now Naruto," Iruka said, "Perform the jutsus as instructed."

"I got a better idea," Naruto said, "Bushin No Jutsu is ineffective for me. Therefore, I'll resort to using something else in its place. And I'll combine that with Henge."

Puzzled, Iruka asked, "What are you-"

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu," Naruto said, "Henge!"

A burst of white smoke came forth from Naruto, temporarily blocking everyone's sight. When the smoke finally cleared, everyone saw standing in front of the class Hinata and Sakura with Sasuke standing off to the side as though he wasn't paying attention to them.

"What the!," Iruka and Mizuki said simultaneously. Everyone looked in front of them class to see what was going on.

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu," Shikamaru repeated, "I never heard of such a jutsu before."

"Neither have I," Chouji added.

"That's because it's a B-class Jounin-level kinjutsu," Iruka explained, "And unlike Bushin No Jutsu, Kage Bushin No Jutsu creates solid clones with their own chakra coil systems. But how and when did Naruto learned it?"

"Repeat that again," Sasuke requested as though what he heard was a lie, "A B-class Jounin-level kinjutsu? Why weren't we ever taught that?"

"Because to perform such a kinjutsu requires a large amount of chakra," Mizuki explained, "Attempting such a jutsu without the required chakra would kill you instantly from chakra exhaustion alone. Creating just one kage bushin is enough to drain more than half of one's chakra."

"And yet the dobe learned this jutsu," Sasuke replied in disbelief.

"But from whom," Ino asked.

"That's not important," said "Hinata" from in front of the class catching everyone's attention, "We ninjas are entitled to our own secrets, aren't we? And who here tells everything about ourselves and hidden abilities, hm?"

"Hinata" looked like "she" was about to leave when…

"Hey Hinata," "Sakura" called out, "Not that I'm complaining about you not going after my Sasuke-kun, but I must ask something that I'd like to understand from you."

"And what might that be," "Hinata" asked innocently.

"What is it that you could possibly see in Naruto that you don't see in Sasuke-kun," "Sakura" asked, "I mean, Sasuke-kun is a born genius, the top student in our class and is the total opposite of Naruto in a whole bunch of stuff."

"Naruto-kun does have his good points Sakura-san," "Hinata" defended, "I mean he-"

"Let's be real Hinata," "Sakura" cut her off with an unconvinced tone, "Naruto is a known troublemaker and he isn't all that bright. Just look at last year's event when he failed the Genin Exams in his attempt to graduate a year early before the rest of us. I bet if Sasuke-kun attempted to do what Naruto did he would have passed and graduated."

"But wouldn't that mean that he would have become a Genin and not in class with you anymore," "Hinata" pointed out. "Sakura" was caught off guard by "Hinata's" words and logic but "she" didn't let that deterred "her." "Sasuke" in the meantime was off to the side seemingly not paying attention to the "girls'" conversation.

Everyone in the class was watching this mock scene of "Hinata" and "Sakura" play out, believing that a conversation like this was actually possible considering the characteristics of both girls and Sasuke. Some in the class were snickering at how Naruto was making fun of himself while having his transformed clones play the roles of Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke most convincingly.

"Honestly," Iruka admitted under his breath, "I can see this happening."

"One would actually think that it was actually those three in front of the class," Shino comment.

"I know," Ino agreed, "Naruto got Forehead Girl's behavior down pack to the "T"."

"At least Naruto is willing to admit that Sasuke-kun is better than he is," one girl remarked.

"I wouldn't say that," Shikamaru replied in Naruto's defense, "Combining Kage Bushin with Henge is no easy feat. If it were anyone else in this class, we'd either be unconscious or dead from exhausting all of our chakra."

"Hn," "Sasuke" grunted in front of the class as "he" turned to face the class, "What would you know Shikamaru? The dobe can't even do a simple Bushin No Jutsu, let alone pass any of Iruka-sensei's exams. "

"Like Sasuke-kun said," "Sakura" added, "When it comes to skills, smarts, abilities and physique, Sasuke-kun is gifted in practically everything."

"I-I…I wouldn't agree with you on that Sakura-san," "Hinata" interjected, "There are special things…that Naruto-kun is surprisingly…endowed with…other than massive stamina, chakra and a strong will to never give up."

"That's all that the dobe has going for him," "Sasuke" replied, "I can't see what's so special about those things."

"You're wrong," "Hinata" defended before a hot blush appeared on her face, "Naruto-kun is…en-d-dowed in a most unique way that far exceeds you Sasuke. Of this…I'm most certain."

"How can you be Hinata," "Sakura" asked, "How can you be so sure and confident in what you're saying?"

"That's because…," "Hinata" said with a small smile, "…I have Byakugan."

With that "Hinata" turned and exited the class, leaving "Sakura" and "Sasuke" to that about what they just heard. It wasn't long until "they" read between the lines.

"Because she has Byakuga-…HUH!," "Sakura" retorted with a contorted expression, "Hey, wait a minute! Come back here! What you implying about my Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura" ran out of the room in pursuit of "Hinata," leaving "Sasuke" to stand there in utter disbelief at what "Hinata" was saying. By this time, all of the boys except Sasuke were in tears die-laughing at the implications of "Hinata's" words. Shino, though not among the laughing boys, had raised eye brows upon understanding the situation being played out. Sasuke however was seething in rage and the girls didn't know what to think. But it didn't end there.

"Sasuke" looked down at "his" pants, and pulled both the front of it and "his" underwear open enough for "him" to take a good look at "his" package with a questionable facial expression. This caused the other boys in class to laugh harder, some had doubled over by this point and others were banging their desks with their fists from the sheer intensity of their laughter. Releasing his pants and underwear, "Sasuke" went over to the desk and picked up a 1-foot ruler that was resting on top of the desk.

"I'm going to go measure it," "Sasuke" decided as "he" turned and exited the class with the ruler in hand. That caused some of the still laughing boys to fall off their seats as their laughter grew louder. Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru and a few others were struggling to catch their breaths as their sides started hurting from the amount of laughter coming out of them. The girls turned to look at Sasuke and saw the look at intense anger fuming from his expression.

"Hinata," one of the girls asked in bewilderment, "Is what was said really true about Sasuke-kun?"

Hinata sighed at the stunt Naruto just pulled, "…I never pulled such a stunt; therefore I have no knowledge of Sasuke's anatomy."

Hinata though was more annoyed that her boyfriend used her bloodline limit as reference to deliver the brutal punch-line to Sasuke's pride.

"Still," the same girl insisted, "Do you think you can do me a favor and see if Sasuke-kun is really packing a nice size package?"

"Please…," Hinata replied with a tone that showed both annoyance and disinterest, "Don't ask me to use my bloodline for something like that."

Just then, Naruto walked into the class and saw the scene before him.

"Hey," Naruto asked acting like he wasn't aware of anything that took place in class, "What did I miss? Why is everyone laughing?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke and "murder" was the look Sasuke gave him.

"What's wrong with you Sasuke," Naruto asked as if he was clueless to the situation, "What's with that damn look you're giving me? By the way, I found this ruler in the bathroom. I didn't know what you were using it for after you left it there on the sink but I made sure to thoroughly wash it before bringing it back to you."

"I'll kill you," Sakura screeched with massive bloodlust as she, Ino and several other girls rushed at Naruto. Everyone cringed at the vicious beating Naruto was getting.

"Damn," Kiba replied calming down from his long laughter, "I hadn't had a good laugh like that in a long time. But I'd hate to be in Naruto's shoes right now receiving the girls' monstrous rage and beating."

"Me too," a voice replied from behind. Everyone turned to see Naruto standing behind them with his hands in his pocket.

"I don't think that practice dummy deserves such vicious brutality from our supposed future kunoichis," Naruto remarked. Sakura and the other girls looked to see that the 'Naruto' they were beating up was in fact a life size target practice dummy dressed in the same clothes as Naruto. But an added feature to this dummy was a note taped on its chest that read 'Fan-Girl Anger Release Management Plushy.'

"I switched and substituted with that dummy seconds before the girls a chance to hit me," Naruto grinned with a huge smile on his face, "Their reaction was so predictable."

"He's mocking us and Sasuke-kun," Ino growled as she threw the dummy to the floor.

"You girls only have yourselves to blame for letting your guards down and becoming easy targets for me," Naruto replied. Mizuki was stifling his own laughter while Iruka was shaking his head at everything that played out.

Naruto in the meantime went over and gave a folded note to Hinata. Looking at the note, Hinata opened and read the note to herself. Her face became darkened red upon reading the poetry Naruto wrote.

In the note, it read:

_I passed all of Iruka-sensei's stupid tests_

_All the while dreaming of your splendid breasts_

_Knowing that you above all else have the hottest ass_

_Let's soon meet up after class_

"N…Na-Naruto-kun," Hinata remarked, "What…What am I going to do with you?"

"I can give you some suggestions," Naruto replied with his smile turning perverted with the blush on Hinata's face turning darker. A piece of chalk was thrown at Naruto's direction, hitting him upside the head.

"Damn it Iruka-sensei," Naruto cursed as he rubbed his head, "That was uncalled for!"

Sasuke scowled at how Naruto openly flirted with Hinata in front of everyone moments after pulling that stunt that insulted him and Sakura, but more so him he felt.

"That's enough jokes out of you Naruto," Iruka said with his anything but amused frown ever present on his face, "Despite the crude jokes behind your performance, you performed the required jutsus and surprisingly a B-class kinjutsu that no one else in this class can execute."

_No one else but Hinata-chan_, Naruto thought to himself.

"What I'd like to know is how you learned that jutsu Naruto," Sasuke asked.

"We're ninjas," Naruto replied, "And we're entitled to keep certain secrets to ourselves while keeping certain bodies of people in the dark about things. It's what gives us our trump cards in the shinobi world. Therefore, I'm not obligated to tell any of you anything."

Sasuke wasn't pleased to hear that from him as he wanted to find out about how Naruto was able to secretly learn and master a Jounin-level kinjutsu.

"You came a long way Naruto," Iruka said with a brotherly smile, "And you made very good improvements. You passed."

Iruka handed Naruto his head protector and watched as Naruto tied it around his head with pride. Everyone was expecting Naruto to start running and jumping around the room like an idiot, but that didn't happen.

"This is sweet," Naruto cheered, "This is just another accomplished milestone in fulfilling my dreams of becoming Hokage!"

"You did it Naruto-kun," Hinata smiled, "Just like I knew you could."

"Tell that to your old man when we see him later Hinata-chan," Naruto grinned.

"Everyone back to your seats please," Iruka instructed. Sakura and the other girls did as they were told while shooting glares at Naruto's direction. Mizuki went and retrieve the practice dummy and set it aside at the front left corner of the classroom.

"As of today," Iruka said, "You all are official Genins, full fledge ninjas of our village. With this position, no one in the Shinobi World will look or regard you as children but as adults and with that, you all will be treat as such. Take your role and responsibilities as ninjas serious as you all now represent our village in its entirety.

"Uchiha Sasuke, being the top student and graduate is hereby this graduating class's Rookie of the Year.

"Uzumaki Naruto, being our student with the lowest grades is this graduating class's Dead Last."

"Whatever," Naruto shrugged, "Such titles mean nothing to me."

"How course someone like you would say that," one of the girls retorted, "But I bet you'd be acting different if you were elected to be our class's Rookie of the Year."

"Quiet," Iruka berated, "Both of you. Despite the difference in academic statuses, all of you are still in the same ninja ranks and it'll be up to all of you individually to climb the ninja ranks and improve as you move up in your careers.

"But as for today, congratulations on your success in becoming the new additions to our ninja force."

* * *

><p>(Later)<p>

As everyone was leaving the classroom…

"Naruto," Mizuki requested, "May I have a minute of your time with you?"

"Sure Mizuki-sensei," Naruto complied before turning to Hinata, "I'll catch up with you. I'm sure I won't take long."

"A-Alright," Hinata said, "I'll be outside waiting for you."

With that Hinata left with the rest of the class.

"Come with me Naruto," Mizuki instructed as he led Naruto to the teacher's lounge. Upon entering, they found the room empty. The two went in and close the door behind them.

"So what's the deal Mizuki-sensei," Naruto asked.

"First off," Mizuki started, "I want to say that you did well in your performance during the Genin Exams and passing all of the required tests. I was sure you pass this time in spite of Iruka's doubts about it."

"Hey I learned from my past mistakes," Naruto replied.

"That you did," Mizuki agreed, "But there's another part to this test that very few know about. It rarely practiced and some senseis at this academy as hesitant in giving out to their students in fear of their students failing this particular and making them look back as their instructor."

"What test would that be," Naruto asked, curious about what Mizuki was saying.

"There's a special Scroll kept in the Hokage Tower," Mizuki explained, "The Forbidden Scroll of Sealing. This test required the participant to sneak in unnoticed into the Hokage Tower and retrieve the scroll and return back with it to the instructor."

"They would have to do that," Naruto asked, "Why such a test be given in the first place?"

"Naruto," Mizuki said, "There are certain realities about the ninja life that I'm afraid Iruka failed to instruct you guys in. Some of your future missions will require you to sneak into other villages and retrieve certain documents or scrolls and return back with them without getting caught. Sometimes these scrolls and documents could be hidden in a Daimyo's house, Kage Towers, clan estates, special vaults or other means of security.

"To get caught during these mission to spell death for the ninja and his or her team, and trouble ultimately for the village he or she works for. This test was rarely given because too many feared that their students weren't ready for such a challenged and believed that they such be exposed to such realities too earlier on in spite of the fact that their students were now ninjas and not people to be looked at as defenseless children.

"Also, this test was graded as a mission and failure of its completion resulted in the participants being sent back to the Academy."

"I can see why many were reluctant in giving their students such a test after their graduation," Naruto replied, "But I'm not one to back down from a challenge."

"So you'd like to be giving the shot in performing this test," Mizuki asked, "If you succeed, you be giving an academic status equal to Sasuke's."

"I'm in," Naruto said.

"Good," Mizuki said before he explained what he wanted Naruto to do.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile)<p>

Hinata was waiting patiently outside the Academy with her father and sister.

"Where's Naruto," Hanabi asked, "Didn't he say that he wouldn't be long?"

"I'm sure he'll be here very shortly," Hinata replied.

"That was what you said ten minutes again," Hanabi shot back. A moment later, Naruto appeared through the doors and made his way over to the Hyuuga family.

"Hey," Naruto greeted, "Sorry I'm late. Mizuki-sensei really knows how to give speeches as long winded as Iruka-sensei's; but enough about that."

"I see that you passed the Genin Exams as my daughter had informed both me and Hanabi," Hiashi acknowledged, "That's good to see."

"Was there ever a doubt," Naruto asked.

"Don't get cocky Naruto," Hanabi said, "You're still a long way before you can really prove your merit to anyone."

"I didn't know you cared that much about me and my dreams," Naruto remarked, "My Little Nighttime Firecracker."

"It's Hanabi," Hanabi retorted.

"Doesn't it mean "Fireworks"," Naruto replied with a toothy smile, "Firecracker?"

Hanabi frowned with narrowed eyes at Naruto. Naruto started calling her by that nickname only recently and it served to irritate Hanabi to no end. Hiashi chose to ignore the both of them, already being used to how Naruto and Hanabi act around each other.

"You may have passed the Genin Exams," Hanabi replied, "But don't think for a minute that I can't put you in your place. Trust me when I say that my Jyuuken is more than enough to see to it."

Naruto, who wasn't the least bit intimidated, went over and gestured for Hanabi to come with him as they stepped away from Hiashi and Hinata. Once a couple of feet away from them, he leaned down and whispered something into her ear, only for her alone to hear. Hanabi's expression turned chastened with reddened cheeks after hearing what Naruto told her.

"I'll behave," the humbled Hanabi said quietly with her head lowered towards the floor, "Please, I'll behave."

"That's my good Little Nighttime Firecracker," Naruto whispered as he patted Hanabi on her head before they went back over to where Hinata and Hiashi were. The two Hyuugas looked at them with curious expressions.

"What was it you said to my daughter," Hiashi asked with a stern but interested look on his face.

"Nothing really," Naruto lied as he stood back up, "Just silly stuff, that's all. I'm sorry I can't hang out with you today Hinata-chan, but there's something I have to take care of, plus there's this green book I have to look for and buy. I'll see you guys later."

Hinata didn't get the chance to ask Naruto what it was that came up turned and ran off in a hurry.

"I wonder what could have come up so suddenly," Hinata asked herself, "What was this green book he was talking about?"

"Whatever it is that arose so suddenly," Hiashi said, "I'm sure Naruto will see to the matter accordingly. Let's be on our way home now."

The two girls turned and followed their father back the Hyuuga manor. While walking, Hinata turned to Hanabi who was walking ever quietly.

"Hanabi," Hinata asked, "What was it that Naruto-kun whispered to you?"

The younger girl looked away, trying to hide the blush on her face.

"Don't worry about it neesan," Hanabi replied, "It's nothing for you to be concern with."

From the look on Hanabi's face and her reddened cheeks, it was clear that she was being blackmailed by Naruto and whatever it was that Naruto had on her she clearly didn't want to talk about it, let alone, have anyone else know about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto and the rest of the class passed the Genin Exams, but things are only getting started. What reasons could Naruto know behind why neither he nor Sasuke will be paired with Hinata during the formations of the new Genin teams? What's the true motive behind Mizuki giving Naruto this secret test? And what blackmailing material does Naruto have on Hanabi that she doesn't want others to know about? See what happens next time.<strong>


	8. Chapter Eight: Roots

**Chapter Eight: "Roots"**

* * *

><p>(That Afternoon)<p>

Naruto was currently in his apartment reading of the old green book he managed to buy from the book store. He managed to escape being overcharged by the storekeeper by using a henge of a common villager. The storekeeper fell for the jutsu and gave the book to Nrauto for a decently low price since book didn't sell much at all. In fact the owner even forgot he even he the book in stock.

After hurrying to his apartment, Naruto started reading the book and was shocked to hide out what the main protagonist's name was.

""Naruto"," Naruto said in surprise, "His name was "Naruto"?"

For the next three hours Naruto read the book and as he did, he thought back to that dream he recently had…

_"The lead character of this book is someone I'd like for my son to turn out as. In fact, Kushina and I were hoping we could have your permission to name our unborn son after the lead character of your book."_

_"Are you really sure you want to do that," Jiraiya asked in disbelief, "I mean, I only came up with that name while eating a bowl of ramen. Though if you did name your son after the character of my book, I guess that would make me his godfather, right?"_

_"It's a beautiful name, dattebane," Kushina agreed with Minato, "I'd love for our son to have and bear that name, Na-_"

"'Naruto'," Naruto said, "In my dream she was about to say 'Naruto'. Right before my alarm went off. This can't be by chance that I knew the existence and name of this book from that one dream, and the fact that the lead character and I have the same name.

"If Minato said that he and Kushina wanted to name their unborn son after the main protagonist…that would mean that…"

The green book fell from Naruto's hand as a huge revelation dawned on him all at once. When he thought about it and pieced everything together, From Kushina's mannerism in her speech and behavior to how he possessed an uncanny resemblance to Minato for reason everyone else failed horribly to pay attention to, everything started making sense.

"That would make me their son," Naruto realized, "The son of Minato and Kushina. I'm the son the Konoha's beloved Yondaime…"

Naruto paused for a moment to think about something else that dawned on him. He thought back to how since the time of his days in the orphanage how his life was, from how he was mistreated by caretakers of the orphanage until they kicked him out to fend for himself as a homeless five-year-old, from how he was cruelly treated by the ninjas, villagers and children as the scorned outcast, from recently finding out the village's darkest secret about himself that no one else told him, it all started adding up.

The more Naruto thought about it, searing rage and hate started rising within his soul; a hateful rage he in his entire life never felt before as bloodlust started pouring out by truck loads as his canines grew into sharp fangs with his nails changing into razor sharp claws. His whisker marked cheeks started becoming more feral as his ocean blue eyes started turned blood red with cat's eye slit for pupils. A red chakra aura started forming around his body adding more of its influence into Naruto's transformation.

"_I'm here for you Naruto-kun,"_ a voice said in his mind. Naruto calmed down upon hearing that beloved voice.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto said in a feral but calmed tone as he saw Hinata in his mindscape.

"_You're my closest and dearest friend, and my boyfriend," Hinata said, "You make me happy all the time and I want to make you happy all the time too as your life-long partner. My father is fond of you though he does have his own way of showing it, just not openly. Hanabi is also fond and interested about you too, which is why she tries so hard to find out so much about you on her own."_

Those were Hinata's words to him earlier today while they were watching the sunrise on top of the Hokage Monument. Remember her words helped to calm down his rage. Despite how his life was earlier in his life, in the end, he wasn't alone anymore, he had precious people in his life now and they in turned allowed him to be part of their lives, the main family of the Hyuuga clan of all people.

"_You're not alone Naruto-kun," Hinata said, "I don't care about what others think of you for something that was never your fault and I don't care what they think of me for wanting to be with you. All I care about is how I feel for you and how you feel for me. You'll always have me, and I'll always want to be with you, as your Moon's Eye Spring Rabbit."_

Naruto's hateful rage subsided as he started changing back to normal. The red chakra soon vanished as well.

"I'm not alone," Naruto said to himself, "Hinata-chan was always there for me. Her father and sister treat me kindly despite my ill-viewed reputation and in a number of ways they treat me as part of their family."

Hearing that word "family" coming out of his mouth caused the young teen to shed some tears. His tears though weren't tears of sorrow or anguish, but tears of immense joy and realization that he had been acknowledged and respected all this by his girlfriend's father and sister.

"Man I'm stupid," Naruto laughed happily with tears still coming down his face, "All this time I always thought Hiashi and Hanabi merely tolerated me being around them and Hinata! Hinata-chan told me that her father told her that my failure in the Genin Exams would make both him and Hinata-chan look bad. I can't believe how blind I was all this time! It's just too funny!"

Naruto laughed so much he dropped his anger and replaced it with feelings of happiness and inner peace.

"I'm fondly viewed and cared for by Hinata-chan's family," Naruto said happily, "I'm not alone in this life."

Naruto looked at the clock on his cabinet and saw that the evening hours were approaching.

"It's getting late," Naruto said, "Mizuki-sensei's Secret Test is fast approaching. I better get ready for it."

With new positive feelings of optimism, Naruto set out to perform his next task.

* * *

><p>(Later That Night)<p>

The Hokage Tower was quiet while ANBU and other ninjas were out on patrol. In all this, a figure in the shadows managed to evade and bypass all of the security put in place around the tower. The cunning figure then made his way to where his prize was being kept. Quietly racing through the hallway, the figure entered the room where his target was being kept in. As he approached the cabinet for his prize…

"Naruto," Hiruzen said was he stood behind Naruto, "What are you doing here at this hour?"

"Oiroke No Jutsu," Naruto said as he performed his jutsu, knocking Hiruzen out in a heap of nasal blood loss.

"So much for stealth!," Naruto said seeing that of all people he was caught and seen by the Hokage, "I better hurry."

Going over to the cabinet, Naruto opened it and took the large scroll out and placed it on his back with the strap hanging around him. With his prize, Naruto hurried to make a quick exit out of the tower. Standing by the opened window, Naruto turned to the Hokage still lying on the ground.

"I'm not through with you yet jiisan," Naruto said with a neutral tone, "We still have unfinished business."

With that said, Naruto leaped out through the window and into the shadows of the night.

Soon, Hiruzen regained consciousness and moments later recalled what happened.

"Damn," Hiruzen grumbled, "I let my guard down again."

He looked and found the cabinet opened with the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing missing.

"Oh No," Hiruzen realized in bewilderment, "Naruto stole the scroll! But why? And how did he even know about that scroll's existence?"

Not wasting further time, Hiruzen hurried and summoned all of his available ninjas from Chuunin to Jounin, Mizuki and Iruka being among them. Upon their arrival, Hiruzen brief them on what happen while leaving out the part of him being knocked out by Naruto's jutsu. He instructed them find and bring both the scroll and Naruto back to him alive and in one piece.

As the ninjas dispersed, Iruka could only wonder what could have led Naruto, the same day after all his efforts to finally become a Genin, to commit a treasonous act against the Hokage. Something wasn't adding up. He could only hope to find and bring back Naruto himself before anyone else found and got to him before he did.

* * *

><p>(Three Hours Later; Outside The Village Walls)<p>

During the hours Naruto was alone in the forest, he looked through the scroll he stole from the tower and opened it to see what useful jutsus he could learn and master. He found Kage Bushin No Jutsu among them but he disregarded that since he already learned that jutsu. He found a few useful ones and memorized the seal sequences for them though like Kage Bushin, some of the other jutsus looked rather familiar to him. One in particular he practiced with his kage bushins until his got the sequence and usage mastered.

When he was done, he closed the scroll and tied it close in time to see a figure appear behind him.

"Naruto," Iruka asked standing behind the blonde Genin, "So this is where you've been hiding? What were you planning to do with the Forbidden Scroll of Seal?"

"Iruka-sensei," Naruto greeted, "You made it! I thought I would have to wait longer than I was told to."

"What do you mean longer than you were told to," Iruka asked.

"Mizuki-sensei told me of a rare secret test that only a few selected Genin graduates are given," Naruto explained, "He said that this kind of test was giving in order to expose new ninjas to the true life of shinobis and the dangers that comes with it. He said that if I make it this far without getting caught for three hours until he arrives, I pass the test."

Iruka now understood what was going on and how Naruto was being used and deceived.

"Naruto," Iruka said urgently, "Listen to me. We can clear things up with the Hokage if we hurry back and-"

Several kunais came flying at them. Iruka managed to leap away as the kunais were aimed at him. Naruto and Iruka looked to see Mizuki approaching them.

"Well done Naruto," Mizuki said with a smile on his face, "You actually did it. You pass the test. Now please, hand over the scroll to me."

"Don't do it Naruto," Iruka warned, "Don't give him the scroll! That test he told you about was a ruse! He deceived you into stealing the scroll for him!"

"Naruto," Mizuki said, "Give me the scroll and in exchange, I'll tell you the truth behind why everyone in Konoha despises and mistreated you so much throughout your life. It's a secret that even the Hokage never told you about though even Iruka knew the truth."

"Mizuki," Iruka yelled, "That information is classified as an S-class secret. Naruto don't listen to-"

More kunais was thrown at Iruka. The Chuunin managed to evade them, as Mizuki continued…

"Do you remember the story about how Yondaime killed Kyuubi," Mizuki said while fighting with Iruka, "Well, it was all a lie. Yondaime never killed it because there is no way to actually kill a bijuu. So before his death, he did the next best thing."

"Mizuki don't!," Iruka yelled.

"He turned the Kyuubi into you," Mizuki yelled, "You are the Kyuubi that attacked Konoha and killed all those people years ago; from friends to family members to loved ones, even Iruka's parents! That's why Iruka and everyone hates you so much!"

"That's a lie Naruto," Iruka pleaded as he jumped and backed away from Mizuki to face Naruto, "I don't ha-"

Iruka never got to finish when a Naruto kage bushin appeared from behind and knocked him unconscious. The Chuunin fell to the ground, leaving Naruto alone with Mizuki.

"Well done Naruto," Mizuki said, "Now you know the truth, as I promised to tell you. Now please, hand me that scroll."

"What reason is that that I should trust you after I give you this scroll," Naruto asked, "You're no better than the villagers of whom you speak!"

Mizuki saw that Naruto was debating whether or not to listen to him.

"Look Naruto," Mizuki said, "You don't owe this village any favors, considering how they treated you. The Sandaime failed to have you protected from the people when it was within his power to do justice against them for how they abused you. You can have them and the Hokage lose that scroll as payback for all that they put you through. Consider it your greatest prank against them."

There seem to be an eternal moment of silence between them. After another minute, Naruto grabbed the large scroll and looked at Mizuki

"If I give you the Forbidden Scroll," Naruto asked, "What's in it for me?"

"I'll let you learned a jutsu or two from it in return," Mizuki offered, "Powerful ones. That would be a fair trade off."

"But how I can stay in this village knowing that Iruka-sensei and others knows that I stole the scroll," Naruto stated, "How will I explain what happened when I return to jiisan?"

"Just tell him that Iruka tricked you into stealing the scroll for him so he could sale it to an unknown buyer," Mizuki suggested, "You can add that the deal went wrong and Iruka was double-crossed by his buyer who attacked and left both you and him unconscious before escaping with the scroll. The Sandaime is too kind and soft of an old man to let severe punishment befall you if you can convince him that Iruka used and deceived you."

Naruto thought about what Mizuki's words. After another minute he made his decision and tossed the scroll towards Mizuki's direction. The traitorous Chuunin ran to catch his prize.

"The scroll," Mizuki said hungrily, "It'll finally be in my possession."

Two few seconds before Mizuki caught his prize, the scroll exploded in a large explosion, catching Mizuki in its range. Mizuki was now unconscious and heavily injured and bleeding with a series of burns around his body and ninja clothes and gear with smoke coming off him.

"Ninpo," Naruto said coldly, "Henge Bakuhatsu No Bushin No Jutsu."

Naruto walked over to Mizuki and stood over him.

"For the record," Naruto said, "I already learned a few jutsus from the scroll, one of them I used on you just now."

* * *

><p>(Ten Minutes Later)<p>

Iruka woke up to see that he was leaned up against a tree with Naruto and Mizuki no longer in sight. Panicking, he got up to hurry after them when…

"I'm happy that I didn't hurt you too bad," Naruto said as Iruka turned to see him sitting next to a nearby tree, "I can't say the same for Mizuki-sensei after I was through with him."

"Naruto," Iruka asked, "Wha-"

"My kage bushins are on their way to return the scroll and have Mizuki brought in to jiisan. I did all this after I knocked you unconscious and not by using Oiroke No Jutsu," Naruto interjected. Despite the serious of the situation, Naruto chose to be just a little humorous.

"Things will be cleared up with jiisan and an explanation for everything that happened up to taking Mizuki out will be made," Naruto added, "The search party for both me and the scroll will be called off."

"Naruto," Iruka said, "About what Mizuki said to you with that false test he gave you-"

"I knew he was lying from the beginning before I did what I did," Naruto explained, "I was able to see that parts of his story didn't make sense. Infiltrating a Kage Tower and stealing secret documents or scrolls without getting caught, having such a test given to an inexperienced Genin the same day he graduated from the Academy? Such a test is ridiculous unless there was an ulterior motive."

"But you went along with it anyway," Iruka stated.

"I had to expose Mizuki somehow," Naruto shrugged, "It was my word against his. Therefore, I played the role of the misled Genin to bait him to expose himself as true culprit before I gave him a false forbidden scroll which was a trap that didn't go well for him."

"You planned this didn't you," Iruka realized.

"It's not that easy to trick a trickster," Naruto grinned, "Something I had to brutally teach Mizuki firsthand."

Naruto stood up and looked like he was about to leave when…

"Naruto, listen please," Iruka started, "About Kyuubi and what happen-"

"I already knew the truth," Naruto interjected, "For almost a year in fact. I'm the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi No Kurama."

"Kurama," Iruka asked with a confused expression.

"That's Kyuubi's true name," Naruto said, "Don't ask how I know, I just do, along with the names of all the other eight bijuus."

There was a secret behind how Naruto found out, but he wasn't going to reveal that to Iruka. Iruka was wondering if Naruto somehow managed to open a link of communication between himself and Kyuubi.

"You knew the truth all along," Iruka asked in disbelief, "But-"

"I hinted at it yesterday in your class Iruka-sensei," Naruto replied, "When I said how I don't understand how Yondaime, a mere human could killed such a creature like Kyuubi. When I said that story behind Kyuubi's defeat didn't add up, I was giving you hints that I already knew the truth that Yondaime sealed Kurama into me."

"But how did you find out," Iruka asked, "Sandaime passed a law forbidding anyone from telling you or their children about what happened thirteen years ago. It was done in hopes that you could live a normal life."

"And we all saw how well that plan went," Naruto remarked cynically, "Most of the villagers, and by most the stupid ones, see me as a walking reminder of that creature. They can't see the difference between the container and the object being contained."

Iruka flinched knowing that was the irrefutable truth.

"How I found out that I'm a Jinchuuriki you wonder," Naruto said, "A little research I did about bijuus after sneaking into the shinobi library while no one notice. I went into an area where only Chuunins and Jounins are allowed to enter. There, I found a few books discussing facts about Jinchuurikis and their bijuus, the treatment of some of these Jinchuurikis in foreign nations. After putting two and two together, relating the facts to my own life, it wasn't hard to make the connections clear."

As the Chuunin stood there, he saw that in front of him wasn't the same goofy Naruto he was used to seeing in class all the time. This Naruto in front of him was an entirely different person. He was led to believe that the Naruto in front of him was the real Naruto while the one he was so used to was nothing more than an illusion.

"So you're the true Naruto," Iruka said, "This is who you truly are, while the one I and others are used to seeing is nothing more than an illusion you cast for everyone. Sandaime was right to suspect something about you ever since the Academy Field Day four years ago."

"I knew for a very long that you, jiisan and others were on to me," Naruto replied, "And it made holding up my illusion rather difficult."

"You wanted no one to know the truth about your true character," Iruka acknowledged, "Not even me. I can't say I blame you, most of us never really did earn your trust."

"Only Hinata-chan knows the truth but I trust her to not reveal that until much later and I request that you don't either and that you continue treating me as the troublemaking dead last of our class."

"Why," Iruka asked perplexed, "You're obviously a lot smarter and talented than you let on over the years and I see now that you failed many of my tests and other things at the academy on purpose. If anything, you should have been your class' Rookie of The Year. So why continue this charade?"

"We're shinobis," Naruto simply replied, "Deception is one of our primary weapons. If many knew what my true abilities were, they would formulate ways to counter and handle me. To lessen the chance of that happening, I play the role of the dead last and the village clown who's beneath Sasuke's level. In some unforeseen yet inadvertent way, Sasuke is my living decoy."

Iruka took the time to soak in everything he was being told. It was like everything he thought he knew about Naruto was all a lie.

"…You're a true ninja Naruto with two faces," Iruka chuckled with admiration, "A true face and a false one. You played the fool so well that we became the fools who had succumbed to your long range illusion.

"But changing the subject, you said earlier that most of the villagers had mistreated you as a Jinchuuriki but not everyone."

"Hinata-chan learned of my status as a Jinchuuriki from me only a couple of months ago," Naruto said, "She's the only person I told this to. Despite that, she never changed the way she looked at me, and she said that she sees me as the hero who saves her and Konoha everyone by jailing the bijuu. The old man at Ichiraku and Ayame-chan despite knowing that I'm a Jinchuuriki, treat with kindness and never looked or treated me unfairly like many others. Hinata's father and some from the Hyuuga clan, mostly from that Cadet Branch part, also treat me kindly regardless of the fact that I'm a Jinchuuriki. Hinata's younger sister, like many other youths her age and older, doesn't know yet and I prefer that for now.

"Saving Hinata-chan from those bullies five years ago was the best thing I did. It led the way for her clan to gradually accept me though some still look at me with disdain. Besides jiisan, the old man and Ayame-chan, Hinata's clan became a family for me and Hinata-chan is my dearest and closest best friend. These are the very factors that helped me deal with the villagers' discrimination and prejudice against me for something that was never my fault."

"I'm happy that you have such a dear friend like Hinata in your life Naruto," Iruka said, "I really do mean that. I also want you to know that even though I knew you're the Jinchuurirki, I never looked at you as if you were the Kyuubi itself, but its jailer. You weren't the monster that attacked Konoha and killed of all of those people and my parents all those years ago

"I know as your sensei I've always been hard on you because I saw a lot of myself in you to tell you the truth. I understand what it's like to be an orphan. Like you, I made lots of jokes, even if they were on me, just so I could have attention from as many people and children as I could possibly get. But it was a lonely life and I cried many times because I had no family."

Iruka sighed and his lowered his head, "In spite of all this, as your sensei, I failed to empathize with you and instead I scolded you countless times rather helping you where you needed the most help in. Uzumaki Naruto, I'm truly sorry."

This was the first Naruto ever seen Iruka apologize to him ever so sincerely. He found no trace of hypocrisy in Iruka's speech.

"Hey Iruka-sensei," Naruto replied with his huge trademark smile, "Don't worry too much about it. I still became a Genin earlier today even though you delayed me one year. But that's water under the bridge and I managed to make Konoha safer with one less traitor to worry about."

"You did," Iruka agreed, "You helped make Konoha safer. I suppose I can reward you."

"I'm good," Naruto said, "Besides I have to get ready for tomorrow to take my ninja photo ID, and there's something personal I have to take care of before the night is over. I'll see'ya."

Iruka was about to say something to Naruto but the hyperactive blonde had already took off from the scene.

"And I used to think I had Naruto all figured out," Iruka said to himself, "I wonder what more I'm to find out about him."

* * *

><p>(At The Hokage Tower)<p>

Hiruzen sighed after he watched the entire scene between Iruka and Naruto from his crystal ball. He was happy that things didn't get out of hand and that the real traitor was exposed and stopped. Leaving his private quarters, he went to his office and sent out a message calling off the hunt for Naruto, stating that the true criminal was found and that the scroll was being returned with the criminal brought in for questioning.

While in his office, Hiruzen took out his pipe and filled it with tobacco and lit it before taking a poof out of it. He exhaled the smoke from his mouth as he relaxed. His time for relaxing was cut short when Naruto appeared with both the scroll and a severely injured Mizuki being brought in by his clones.

"Here's the scroll," Naruto said as he entered and placed it down on the Hokage's desk, "And one of the many trashes of this village."

His clones dropped the still unconscious Mizuki on the floor without so much of a look of remorse. Hiruzen nodded and snapped his fingers. Two ANBU ninjas appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"Take Mizuki to Ibiki for questioning," Hiruzen ordered. The two ninjas nodded and picked up the unconscious traitor and disappeared with him. With them gone, Hiruzen turned back to Naruto.

"Well done in exposing and capturing a traitor in our ranks Naruto," Hiruzen said, "Though your first unofficial solo mission, I'll give you a B-rank pay for it. Still, it's grievous that we have those willing to betray the will of fire this village possesses."

"Tell me something," Naruto asked, "Who was Uzumaki Kushina?"

Hiruzen almost dropped his pipe from his mouth upon hearing that name being pronounced from Naruto's mouth, but his many years of experience as a ninja helped him keep his control and reaction in check.

"Naruto," Hiruzen asked, "What are you-"

"Don't play me for a fool jiisan," Naruto interjected, "She and Yondaime were married and I so happen to be their child, correct?"

Naruto reached into the pocket of his orange jacket and pulled out his green book. He tossed it onto the desk next to the scroll in front of Hiruzen.

"They named me after the very protagonist of that book," Naruto explained, "A book that was written by your student and my father's sensei, Jiraiya. And if I'm correct he's also my godfather as a result."

Now Hiruzen was nervous, very nervous. Naruto knew more than he should, Hiruzen realized and was mentally trying to figure out how he could possibly know everything he was saying.

"It makes sense really that Yondaime, Namikaze Minato would use me as a host to contain Kyuubi No Kurama," Naruto continued, "I mean, what father would ask another father to sacrifice their newborn child and their own life in the process in order to seal Kurama away? I'm sure my father as the Yondaime couldn't ask anyone to do something he himself wasn't willing do with his own son. I'm sure my mother Kushina died that same day too though I don't exactly know how, but I'm certain it wasn't through childbirth."

Hiruzen knew that there was no point in hiding the truth from Naruto anymore.

"I want answers, jiisan," Naruto said, "And I want them now."

"How were you did find out about your parents," Hiruzen asked.

"I had to do my own private investigation and research seeing how you and no one else knew exactly how I came to be part of this village," Naruto remarked cynically, "It wasn't easy but I was able to gain access to some very special files. Plus I found it remarkable that my date of birth corresponded to the very day and year Kyuubi No Kurama attacked Konoha."

"Why do you refer to Kyuubi as Kurama," Hiruzen asked.

"That's his true name," Naruto replied, "Not Kyuubi, but Kurama."

_Could it be that somehow Naruto was able to establish a line of communication with the fox which is why he knows what he knows now_, Hiruzen wondered, _Considering that it's Kyuubi, that possibility is highly unlikely. There must have been another way Naruto found out._

"I'm sure you're contemplating on how I found out my information," Naruto said, "Well, you don't need to know. It's not important right now."

"…," Hiruzen stared at Naruto but give him no answer.

"I trusted you all my life jiisan," Naruto said, "I always thought of you as the kindest old man I knew. I always wondered why I was treated so badly by the populous, why I was thrown out of the orphanage when I was five years old when I did nothing wrong, why I was looked upon by the ninjas and villagers with intense loathing and disgust as if I was some sort of abomination, why parents would pull their children away from me and tell their children to stay away from me, why their children adapted their cruel behavior and view towards me, why I would be chased out of stores and restaurants while others overcharged me for their reluctant services, why everyone would sneer and call me "Kyuubi-Brat" or "Demon" under their breaths, why I spent the early years of my life always going to bed crying!

"I couldn't understand why I was treated by the populous so cruelly and I couldn't understand how you being the Hokage kept making excuses for such inexcusable actions against me, the son of this village's most beloved Yondaime who was made into a Jinchuuriki by his own father and not by my choice!"

Hiruzen felt aged and the weight of everything that happened in Naruto's life becoming heavier on his shoulders.

_I never knew Naruto bottled this much anger and resentment towards me and all of Konoha_, Hiruzen thought sadly himself, _He hid it so well behind that smiling mask he always wore. Yondaime and I put too much faith in hoping that the villagers would eventually see Naruto as a hero jailing the Kyuubi._

"I kept the knowledge of your parents' identity a secret for your own protection. Both Minato and Kushina made many powerful enemies from both Kumo and Iwa; enemies that would have come after you repeatedly in an endeavor to get revenge on your parents by killing you. At that time Konoha was heavily weakened after the losses suffered from the Kyuubi's surprise attack. The only way to keep you safe was to keep your identity as Yondaime's son and descendant of the Uzumaki clan secret."

"Like I couldn't keep a secret if I was taught about my family," Naruto retorted unconvinced, "Now I'm hearing that my last name Uzumaki was in fact the name of a clan I never knew existed at one point in time."

"I was planning on telling you after you made Chuunin," Hiruzen said.

"And what if something had happened to you before that time," Naruto shot back, "Then what? Who else would have told me if not make sure I didn't get promoted beyond Genin?"

Hiruzen inwardly flinched at Naruto's logical jab. In all honesty, Hiruzen never took that possibly of his death before revealing to Naruto his heritage into consideration.

"You had no right to keep that information about my clan and familial roots hidden from me," Naruto continued, "You have any idea what it's like growing up not knowing your heritage and familial line or if your parents really cared about you or abandoned you to fend for yourself? No you couldn't possibly begin to understand that feeling so don't pretend to empathize with me."

"I'm sorry," Hiruzen apologized while feeling worn down as he acknowledged that Naruto's respect for him dropped several notches, "I know I have made mistakes. I did try to do my best but I'm far from perfect and some in the council back then even called for your immediate death after the sealing which I had to completely oppose, explaining that killing you would release Kyuubi. Another person suggested that we turn you into a living weapon which I also had to strongly oppose.

"When it was announced that you were the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, the one that jailed it, the ninjas and villagers, out of rage and feelings of the sorrow and loss for their loved ones and close friends looked at you as the weakened version of the Kyuubi and called for you to be immediately executed. It almost turned into an all-out riot. I passed a law forbidding anyone under penalty of death from telling their children who knew nothing of your status as the Jinchuuriki the truth about what truly happened on the night of Kyuubi's attack."

"And in blind faith you and along with a few others hoped that this would allow me to live a normal life," Naruto replied.

"It was your father's final wish that you be acknowledged as the hero who saves Konoha everyday by jailing the Kyuubi, believing that someday you'd develop and find use for it in protecting Konoha," Hiruzen added, "I couldn't deny Yondaime's request, which he practically made on his deathbed even though I suspected what the reactions of the populous would be."

"Suspected or knew," Naruto replied, "Either way, I was used a scapegoat by the villagers to vent their anger and sorrow on, thinking that it would give them payback against Kurama; an act of cowardice if you ask me!"

"All that I can say is that I'm sorry for the mistakes I, the ninjas and the populous made," Hiruzen said, "I truly did what I thought was best at the time. The populous did nothing to openly defy me. Though traumatized by their grief and loss, they didn't dare try to kill you unless they themselves were looking to be immediately executed and the same rule applied to the ninjas. The villagers obey with their lips but disobeyed with their hearts. It was malignant civil disobedience but I couldn't just very well force the populous against their free will to acknowledge you as one of our own unless I or one of my loyal ninjas stood behind them 24 hours a day. Even as Hokage my authority and powers are limited."

Naruto stared directly into Hiruzen's eyes and answered, "Your and the mistakes of the stupid ones of this village would have cost all of you dearly if I had become a self-fulfilling prophecy in becoming the very monster everyone believes me to be."

Hearing those words sent of cold chill down Hiruzen's back.

"It's because of Hinata-chan that I didn't become such a self-fulfilling prophecy," Naruto calmly added, "Even though the old man at Ichiraku and his daughter Ayame-chan treat me kindly and allow me to eat at their establishment with no hostility towards me whatsoever, in all it was Hinata-chan who saved me from my darkness and loneliness. She sees me for me and not as Kyuubi No Kurama even after I told her the whole truth about my status as a Jinchuuriki. I care for her and she's very precious to me. And believe me when I say I'll battle and fight this entire village and anyone else to my death to protect her, even if that means protecting her from you jiisan!"

Despite his words, Hiruzen couldn't help be form a large smile on his face with a light chuckle escaping his mouth before bursting into all out laughter, much to Naruto's surprise.

"And what's so funny," Naruto asked indignantly, "You take me for a joke?"

Hiruzen calmed down to get his bearings back together.

"You remind me of so much of your father with that same attitude it's scary," Hiruzen answered, "He was just as protective of your mother while they were Academy students growing up back then."

"He was," Naruto asked curiously.

"Like you and Hinata," Hiruzen explained, "Minato and Kushina knew each other since they started the Academy. Your father always had a huge crush on her though Kushina at first didn't acknowledge him. Your mother was a foreigner from Uzu No Kuni, which was once a prestigious village ruled by the Uzumaki clan, a clan once renowned and feared by other elemental nations and villages for their great seal masters."

"They were," Naruto asked, _Maybe it's hereditary that I'm developing and mastering all of those seals then, not that jiisan needs to know what I've been doing over the years._

"In fact," Hiruzen said, "Many of the seals we use in Konoha originated from your clan who designed and created them."

"What became of the Uzumaki clan," Naruto asked.

"Being a nation known for their powerful seal masters earned for them many enemies that feared and hated them," Hiruzen explained, "Uzu No Kuni was destroyed by other foreign nations that banded together in the effort to wipe the Uzumaki clan in its entirety. I don't know if there were any survivors besides you being their last legacy now."

"I see," Naruto said quietly, "…But before me was my mother. So what happened between her and my father back then?"

"Kushina and Minato's romance didn't start out perfectly even though he always had an obvious attraction to her. Like you Naruto, your mother was treated as an outcast but that was because she was a foreigner. Your mother though didn't tolerate anyone's mistreatment of her and she would fight and beat up anyone her crossed her. Minato though saw passed all her faults and bias views of her and from the shadows he'd always watched over Kushina, admiring her while in hiding from her sight."

"Sounds a whole lot like what Hinata-chan used to in connection with me," Naruto remarked seeing a forming parallel between himself and Hinata with regards to his parents.

"One day though Kumo ninjas infiltrated Konoha and kidnapped your mother," Hiruzen went on.

"Why," Naruto asked, "What did they want with my mother?"

"There's a secret about your clan's bloodline you must know before I continue and why Yondaime used you as the host for Kyuubi," Hiruzen said, "You see, only an Uzumaki can hold Kyuubi, anyone else would die in the attempt to become a Jinchuuriki for that bijuu. This is because the Uzumakis were known for their longevity, massive chakra, stamina and endurance. You Naruto, are the third Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi."

"What," Naruto asked, "I'm the third Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi No Kurama?"

Hiruzen nodded, "The first one was a woman named Uzumaki Mito; she was the wife of our late Shodaime Hokage. She used herself to seal Kyuubi away. After many years she when approaching the end of her life a new Jinchuuriki was needed before her death. Your mother had special chakra that she could form and solidify into chains strong enough to hold down Kyuubi, which was why she was chosen and brought to Konoha, to become the second Jinchuuriki."

Naruto was shocked and speechless by that bombshell.

"My mother was the Jinchuuriki before me," Naruto asked.

"She was," Hiruzen continue, "Sometime later after she became a Genin, Kumo got wind of Kushina's abilities and sought to use her as their instrument. No one else was aware of Kushina going missing, but Minato did and went after her before the Kumo ninjas reached the border and singlehandedly defeated her kidnappers and rescued Kushina."

"My father was that strong even then," Naruto asked.

"He loved your mother to the point that he traced her red hair deposits she dropped to the ground as a hopeful trail for our trackers," Hiruzen said, "Only Minato caught onto it. Kushina fell in love with Minato ever since. Just as Minato saved your mother from her loneliness and kidnappers, Hinata saved you from your loneliness and darkness, just as you said before; quite the parallel."

Naruto stayed quietly momentarily to take in everything he was now being told, information, though brief, he wanted to know for many years. Soon though, he broke his silence.

"How did they die," Naruto asked, "What were the exact circumstances?"

"…When you mother became pregnant with you," Hiruzen explained, "It brought about a dangerous situation with it that threatened Konoha's safety."

"How so," Naruto asked.

"When a female Jinchuuriki becomes pregnant," Hiruzen continued, "Their seal containing the bijuu is at its weakest during childbirth. That was also the case with Uzumaki Mito after she become pregnant for Shodaime. During that critical situation and for Konoha's safety, both Mito and Kushina had to give birth outside the village in the event Kyuubi managed to escape. All preparations and ANBU security were made for your birth at an undisclosed chamber a good distance outside Konoha's walls. My late wife Biwaki and a young female medic were with both Minato and Kushina when Kushina went into labor. Minato was to keep the seal holding Kyuubi stabilized while Kushina gave birth to you.

"But something went terribly wrong during your birth and Kyuubi was released. I'm sorry to say Naruto but I don't know exactly what happened that led to Kyuubi's sudden escape from Kushina's seal and both my wife and her medic assistant were killed in the process. Deep down though, I knew foul play was involved even though we made sure no one within Konoha's walls knew of Kushina giving birth.

"Were the villagers aware that my mother was a Jinchuuriki," Naruto asked.

Hiruzen shook his head, "Her status was never disclosed to the public so we were confident that no one knew; but we never thought about anyone outside Konoha knowing of it and knowing when she was due to give birth to you."

"How do you know foul play might have been involved," Naruto asked.

"All of the ANBU ninjas selected for the security detail were found dead but not by Kyuubi's hands," Hiruzen explained, "But through strangulation. My wife and her assistant's bodies were also found and upon medical examination, nothing showed that their deaths were the result of Kyuubi's attack but by the same unknown enemy who stabbed them. What happened between that enemy and Minato is unknown but I believe Yondaime fought the attacker before turning his attention back to Kyuubi who was wreaking havoc on the village while my ninjas and I were doing all we could to hold that bijuu off.

"When Yondaime appeared, he summoned Gamabunta, the Toad Boss and had him grabbed and hold onto Kyuubi long enough to relocate the both of them. Using the very jutsu that made him known and feared as Konoha's Yellow Flash, Hiraishin, Minato teleported both himself and Kyuubi over to the very location where you and Kushina were. A few of my ninjas and I hurry as fast as were could to follow after him once we saw how far he teleported with Kyuubi. It was a while before we arrived but when we did we found that Kushina, despite being fatally injured from Kyuubi release, used her remaining chakra chains to hold Kyuubi down while your father began the sealing ritual."

"What did you do in all this after your arrival," Naruto asked.

"…There wasn't anything I or my ninjas could do," Hiruzen sighed, "Yondaime formed a large barrier around himself, Kushina, you and Kyuubi. It was clear that they were going to stop and seal away Kyuubi by themselves without outside interference. All we were able to do was listen and watch as things played out. Your father, through the use of an S-class kinjutsu ougi known as Shiki Fūjin, sealed the dark half of Kyuubi's chakra into himself before using the Hakke Fūjin on you to seal Kyuubi away into you."

_Shiki Fuujin_, Naruto thought, _I remember coming across that jutsu with its required complicated hand sign sequence in the Forbidden Scroll earlier. But I never got to actually read up on the nature behind that jutsu._

"What exactly does that kinjutsu ougi does," Naruto asked.

"It summons the Shinigami," Hiruzen said, "An unearthly being that's not of this world."

"Obviously," Naruto remarked, "What's the payment for such a summoning? Is it like the other summonings we read about in class that requires a little blood payment?"

"No Naruto," Hiruzen replied, "For that jutsu an even heavier price is paid…Your soul is devoured by the Shinigami along with the soul of the target that's to be sealed away. Once devoured the sealer and the sealed can never rest in peace. Instead they suffer for eternity in the belly of the Shinigami. The souls of the sealer and the sealed are entwined in hate and are forever locked in combat."

Naruto's expressions turned pale on hearing and understanding the nature of the jutsu his father used on himself.

"He chose to use THAT kind of jutsu," Naruto screeched, "And everyone calls me crazy? Why didn't he just seal both halves of Kyuubi into me seeing that my mother had the whole thing in her at one time like Uzumaki Mito?"

"I don't know to be honest," Hiruzen admitted, "He evidently knew something we didn't and died with whatever it was he knew."

"So this Shinigami instantly ate my father's soul right after sealing the dark half of Kurama within my father," Naruto said.

"No," Hiruzen said, "As Minato prepared to use the Hakke Fūjin to seal away the Kyuubi into you, your dying mother got weaker, enough for Kyuubi to be partially freed from her chakra chains as he aimed to kill you to prevent himself from being sealed away inside you. Your father and mother saw this and rushed to you, using themselves as human shields to protect you as Kyuubi ended up impaling the both of them with his claw as the chains around him tightened. Your parents imparted their final words to you though I don't know what it was they said to you right before they sealed Kyuubi into you. But I do know that they died smiling knowing you were their surviving legacy and that they got to see you before their tragic demise.

"After Kyuubi was sealed into you, Yondaime deactivated the barrier seal, which allowed me and the ninjas with me to rush over to where the three of you were. Kushina by that time had already died in Minato's arms. Your father, with his last breaths, asked that you be acknowledged by the villagers as the hero saves them by bearing the burden of jailing the Kyuubi. He wished the very best for you even though things didn't turn out the way he have hope."

"And what became of my godfather, Jiraiya," Naruto asked.

Hiruzen sighed, not believing that Naruto would like what he was going to hear.

"He's still alive on active duty many miles outside Konoha's walls," Hiruzen explained, "But he hasn't stepped foot back in Konoha for a long number of years since weeks before your birth."

"And he made no inquiries over my well-being," Naruto remarked, "I guess being one of Konoha's famed Sannins and loyal shinobis took higher priority."

"…Naruto," Hiruzen said, "I know you must be angry at Jiraiya. But his job as Konoha's best spymaster and keeping up with his large spy network left him little to no time to do things I'm sure he'd have love to do."

"Besides peeking at pretty girls and writing Icha-Icha Paradise books which many of us, including you, enjoy buying and reading," Naruto shot back cynically.

"Being on the road all the time, lodging from place to place, having clothing and having resources to fight off dangerous high class enemies requires income," Hiruzen said, "He also had to finance his huge spy network and take care of himself in whatever ways that worked."

"I guess that makes sense now that I think about it," Naruto admitted.

"Understand Naruto that it would have proven very difficult to raise and protect you while performing his job protecting Konoha from the outside," Hiruzen explained patiently, "As a Jinchuuriki and Minato's newborn son you would have had a massive price tag on your head with many bounty hunters coming after you day and night. Even as a Sannin who trained your father, Jiraiya is not invincible and he also has limits to what he can do."

Naruto wanted to give a remark to everything he was being told. After so many years, he finally heard and learned many truths about his background and origins. Knowing his heritage, familial legacy and that he's the last known survivor of a great clan and foreign nation of seal masters that Konoha owes a huge debt to, Naruto felt of a sense of completeness, joy and peace of mind.

"You kept this information from me all my life jiisan and lied about not knowing anything about my parents saying that it was for my own good and protection," Naruto said calmly, "To be quite honest part of me truly _hates_ you for that and that same part of me even _hates_ Konoha as a whole for what they've done to me."

Hiruzen felt like he was stabbed through the chest by a dulled rusty kunai from hearing those words from Naruto. But for all that Naruto suffered through all his life, he felt he and Konoha deserved Naruto's hatred of them.

"At the same time though," Naruto said, "Part of me owes you for not leaving me alone my entire life and checking up on me whenever you could. That and Hinata's affections for me and the bonds I formed with her, her father and younger sister are the very factors helping and saving me from being consumed by my anger and hatred. It'll be a while before I can fully forgive you and Konoha though I'll still respect you as Hokage."

Hearing that made Hiruzen's heart feel relieved, realizing that he still had a chance to make it up to Naruto.

"Thank you," Hiruzen said, "I will earn your forgiveness Naruto, that's the best I can tell you."

"Out of curiosity though," Naruto asked, "What happened after I was put out of the orphanage even though you found a place for me to live at?"

"I personally fired everyone that worked at the orphanage and had their child-caring licenses and other related certifications revoked," Hiruzen replied truthfully, "They also spent time in jail before I was able to find suitable replacements to work at the orphanage."

"You did all that," Naruto remarked with a smile, "Well I guess it won't be long before I fully forgive you then. Anyway, it's been a really long night and everything I learned tonight gave me a whole lot to think about. So I'll be on my way now."

As Naruto turned made a quick exit from Hiruzen's sight…

"Naruto," Hiruzen said, "Now isn't the time for the truth about your backgrounds to be made known to the populous. I trust that you will not try to publicize your parentage to them for now."

"Even if I did they wouldn't believe me," Naruto admitted but he smiled brightly, "But still, when the time comes they will believe and accept me as I will bring about a new rise to the Uzumaki clan! And in time, I will take that hat and robe from you and become this village's strongest Hokage!"

Naruto turned and left the the aged Hokage by himself. Hiruzen sighed as he leaned back on his chair.

"Minato, Kushina," Hiruzen said lowly to himself, "I made many mistakes I wish I could go back in time and change. But I'm happy that Naruto's will of fire never extinguished from his heart. If he's as great as we hope him to be Yondaime, I'm sure he'll live up to his determination and surpass all of us."

* * *

><p>(At The Hyuuga Manor)<p>

Hanabi was in her room dressed in her sleeping kimono. While alone in her room, Hanabi was pacing back and forth wondering how Naruto found out what she's been doing for some time now and without him being detected.

"I was certain that I was careful," Hanabi whispered to herself, "I made sure that no one saw me. I even used my Byakugan to make sure that no was around. So how did Naruto find out?"

The fact that Naruto was able to dodge her Byakugan worried her and the very fact that he caught her in the act more than once frightened her.

"Was he spying on me," Hanabi asked herself, "If so, when, and how could I have failed to catch him in the act?"

Hanabi couldn't exactly get angry at Naruto for spying on her since she herself frequently spied on him trying to find out more about him since she was skeptic about the stretched rumors and remarks she heard about him.

"Despite telling neesan that father trained me in being able to read people," Hanabi said lowly, "I got too used to Naruto's presence and let my guard down with him. I saw firsthand how he handled those Jounins when they were pursuing him for vandalizing the monument. But what he caught me doing took place before that vandalism incident."

The more Hanabi thought about how she failed to watch herself while moving stealthily through the night's shadows to do what's she's been doing unnoticed by her own father, sister and clansmen, the more she wanted to know how Naruto was able to catch her in the act multiple times while also avoiding getting caught by her father, clansmen and even Hinata in the process.

"This Sasuke and others always say that Naruto is a troublemaker, the worst student and dead last of the Academy," Hanabi said, "But everything I've seen and everyone he victimizes with his pranks and blackmails contradict everything they say about him. It's like no one knows the real Naruto…no one but neesan. That has to be one of the reasons why she evades all of my questions about Naruto.

"Well then, if neesan won't tell me what I need to know…I'll have to find out for myself and find out something on Naruto to use against him for a change! That ought to even things out between us for sure!"

Hanabi felt confident that she would be able to do what she said she was going to do. She made it her aim to not let Naruto have the upper hand against her. She also knew that she had to be discreet in how she would go about this.

"Hanabi," Hinata called out from behind the door, "Are you OK in there? I heard you talking to yourself just now."

Embarrassed by her careless act, Hanabi replied, "I'm OK neesan. I was just thinking out loud to myself."

"May I come in," Hinata asked. Hanabi considered dismissing her sister but decided to allow Hinata to give her some company. She went over and unlocked the sliding door to see Hinata also dressed in her sleep kimono.

"Hanabi," Hinata asked with concern, "You seemed troubled earlier today after what Naruto-kun told you. Do you wish to discuss it with me?"

Hanabi sighed at this. Controlling herself, she replied, "I told you neesan, it's alright. You don't have to worry about me. I can handle myself just fine."

"I'm not questioning whether or not you can," Hinata assured, "I just…"

"Neesan, it's late," Hanabi said, "If you're here to try to get me to talk about what happened between me and Naruto earlier, please drop it. Besides, you won't tell me what makes Naruto so special to you, so I won't tell you what it was Naruto whispered to me. And you better not try to get Naruto to talk about what he that said to me either."

Hinata let out of breath of defeat.

"Alright Hanabi," Hinata relented, "I won't press the matter further."

"Thank you," Hanabi said, "Now please neesan, I'm tired and in need of much rest."

"I'll leave and retire for the night," Hinata said politely, "Sleep well."

Hinata turned and exit room before sliding the door close. After a minute, Hanabi went over to the door and opened it again to make sure no one was around. Seeing that no one was there, she went back inside and closed the door back before locking it. Dimming lights down, she went over to her closet and opened her cabinet holding all of her training clothes and gear. Underneath all of her stuff was the prize she was keeping in hiding from her father, sister and other main house members.

"It's safe," Hanabi smiled as she reached for the medium bottle and opened it before closing her eyes and taking small sips of the substance she stored in it, savoring its taste for every drop she sipped. Closing the bottle, she prepared to hide the bottle back in its original spot when her eyes caught sight of a note that was previously resting under the bottle.

"I don't recall putting that piece of paper there before," Hanabi said lowly as she opened the folded paper and read the note. Despite the darkness, the wording on the note was still legible.

_Sweet dreams My Little Firecracker._

_Don't drink too much before bed._

_Hiashi won't approve of you being less than sober for your morning's training._

"Damn him," Hanabi cursed lowly under her breath while wondering how long he had been spying on her and how much more he knew about her. And on top of that, he had been in her room and went through her things and clothes without her even knowing of it.

"Pervert," Hanabi remarked lowly, "I'll get even with you somehow!"

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto now knows the truth about his parentage and heritage. Armed with his new knowledge, Naruto has set out to re-establish the Uzumaki clan as one of his life's goals besides becoming Hokage. And will Hanabi find a way to get even with Naruto in their private spy war? Will her endeavor to learn more about Naruto prove to be more trouble for her in the long run? Find out next time.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kyuubi No Kurama=Kurama the Nine Tails<strong>

**Ninpo: Henge Bakuhatsu No Bushin No Jutsu=Ninja Arts: Transformed Exploding Clone Technique.**


	9. Chapter Nine: Unrequited

**Chapter Nine: Unrequited**

* * *

><p>(The Follow Day; At The Hyuuga Manor)<p>

Hinata, after bathing herself, was currently in her room, her door locked and window curtains closed. Currently she was standing completely nude in front of her full length mirror, looking at her reflection showing not only her well trained yet still developing young teen body but also all of the intricate seal writings that were all over her body and face from the top of her head to the sole of her feet. The Inryoku Fūjin (Gravity Seal) and Chakra Sokubaku Fūjin (Chakra Restraint Seal), the very seals her boyfriend gave to her personally. Between her breasts were complex seal writings in a spiral design resembling the Uzumaki insignia. This was where chakra was being fed from into the seals and where her heart was energizing the seals.

The seals themselves were glowing with chakra running through them like blood running through veins and arteries. The level of her seals had greatly increased over the last few years she had them on her and never once had she released or lower the levels of her seals and neither had Naruto. Her chakra control was stronger and her chakra reserves, though not as large as Naruto's, became much larger than before allowing her to perform stronger and higher levels of jutsus, and using her Byakugan for longer periods of time.

Without a doubt Hinata was far stronger, faster, smarter and more acrobatically agile than she let on. Her skills and mastery in water manipulation was more advanced than anyone her age group in Konoha and though she managed to combine some of her Jyuuken with her water affinity, she still had quite a way to go. And speaking of her Jyuuken, it was keenly polished and presently mid-to-high Jounin-level without water manipulation alone. Truly she came a long way.

But to everyone else, except Naruto, she was the shy, timid, stuttering Hyuuga Hinata and disappointing Hyuuga clan heiress who was looked down on for not being able to learn and grow stronger in the clan's Jyuuken arts. It was said that her cousin Neji was a prodigy in their clan's Jyuuken and some in the Main House found it insulting that a member of the Cadet Branch House was far more advanced and learnt in their style while the proclaimed heiress couldn't even win a match against her own younger sister. Hinata was considered a bane and disgrace as a result.

"If they only knew the truth," Hinata said to herself in an under tone. Part of Hinata felt bad for hiding so much about herself from everyone. Even Yuhi Kurenai wasn't aware of her true abilities even though the young Jounin became a mother figure to Hinata. Neji would look at Hinata with hate-filled glares, demean and ridicule her whenever there was a moment he could do so while giving his misguided statements about fate. Hinata would often try to make peace with Neji but so far all of her efforts met with failure.

"Life can be cruel sometimes," Hinata said lowly as she caused the seals to disappear back into her body. She then got dressed and left her room to get some breakfast to eat. On the way, she happened to see Neji walking down the hallway from the opposite direction.

"Good morning niisan," Hinata greeted politely.

"Hinata-sama," Neji acknowledged her with a neutral tone.

"D-Did everythi-ng go alright with you and your team yes-terday after…training," Hinata inquired, "You looked a little roughed up when you-u returned home yesterday eve-ning."

"Sake poured into my teammate Lee's food accidently without us being aware of it at first and he turned into an all out Suiken (Drunken Fist) fighter," Neji explained, "It took the combined efforts of both myself and Gai-sensei to stop and restrain Lee without hurting him before he wrecked the establishment we were eating at and brutally attacked anyone who approached him."

"I see," Hinata replied meekly, "Lee…must have so-me hidden potential, if it took both you and Gai-sensei to at least hold him down."

Neji scoffed, "Don't make such senseless and foolhardy statements Hinata-sama. Lee is my class' dead last just like that imprudent clown Uzumaki Naruto of your class. The very fact that the Main House tolerates Naruto's presence in our clan's land sickens me and knowing that both you and Hanabi-sama are so fond of him disgust me. Neither Lee nor Naruto can change what fate had predestined for them no more than what fate has decided for you as being an unchanging weakling."

Saying nothing further, Neji walked off from Hinata's sight and to wherever it was he was going. Hinata shook her head and sighed to herself before resuming her original course in getting herself some breakfast and putting Neji's disrespectful behavior behind her. Though she wished both she and Neji had a better relationship with each other as cousins however, a darkened and hardened part of her really wished to humble and put Neji in his place, physically and painfully. It was her gentle nature and Naruto restricting her from revealing her true character that kept that darkened and hardened part of her nature at bay.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile)<p>

Naruto had just finished ninja ID photo with his card finalized. Surprisingly, he wasn't in the mood for jokes like painting his hands and face with feudal war makeup for his photo shoot, though it was tempting. After his ID card was made, Hiruzen told Naruto to head to his office so he could discuss something with him. Arriving at the office, Naruto stood in front of Hiruzen's desk.

"So what is it you wanted to see me about," Naruto asked. Hiruzen tossed a sealed envelope at Naruto who effortlessly caught it.

"Your unofficial B-rank pay for Mizuki's capture and the return of the Forbidden Scroll," Hiruzen said.

"Is that all," Naruto asked.

"No," Hiruzen replied, "There's something further I wish to discuss with you; something I neglected to mention to you yesterday about your clan's ties with Konoha."

"Alright," Naruto said, "You have my full attention."

"I'm sure you notice the red spiral designs that all of the ninjas of Konoha wear, yes," Hiruzen brought up.

"What of them," Naruto remarked.

"That spiral is the official insignia of your clan, the Uzumaki clan and of Uzu No Kuni," Hiruzen stated.

"Say what," Naruto said.

"The Senju clan, the clan that the Shodaime, Hashirama, and his brother Nidaime, Tobirama came from, had very strong bonds and ties with the Uzumaki clan," Hiruzen explained, "In fact, both clans had a common ancestor thus they're practically cousins and brethren to each other. So close their ties to each other that Shodaime fell in love and married Uzumaki Mito and decreed as law that all Konoha ninjas wear the crest of the Uzumaki clan. The Uzumakis too were known for their red hair, which was basically their trademark."

"Amazing how this vital piece of the village's history was omitted from the Academy's lecture program," Naruto remarked, "I find it insulting that the village wears my family crest yet scorn the surviving heir and legacy of the Uzumaki seal masters. Wouldn't Shodaime be proud to see what his people have done?"

Hiruzen didn't miss the stinging sarcasm in Naruto's words and tone.

"Was the Uzumaki clan truly forgotten by the villagers," Naruto asked, "Or is it because that I'm a known Jinchuuriki by the older generations that my clan's legacy which help build this village was kept classified from those of the younger generation?"

Hiruzen sighed, "…As I told you before, both your parents and clan made powerful enemies. You being the son of Yondaime and the rightful heir of the Uzumaki clan would price of huge price tag of your head."

"It's rather contradictory really seeing that my last name is _Uzumaki_," Naruto emphasized, "It'll be known to many others once you start assigning me C to S-class missions."

"Go straight from C to S-class," Hiruzen noted, "Aren't you sure of yourself."

"Why shouldn't I be," Naruto shot back, "My first lifelong mission is in fact a high S-class mission that my own father, your late successor, gave me personally a mere hour after my birth: _Jail Kyuubi No Kitsune as its Jinchuuriki while protecting Konohagakure No Sato from it. And find a way to use Kyuubi's chakra to protect the village._ Tell me what about that isn't S-class, documented or not, especially since you and your unknown ninjas, eye witnessed me being given this mission though I wasn't an official ninja at the time of my birth? Perhaps you can start paying me thirteen years of S-class pay for my services jiisan which Konoha is far behind on."

Hiruzen's right eye started twitching as he listened to Naruto's words, most of it serious while the last part he was sure was a joke to get on his nerves.

"Thirteen years of S-class pay," Hiruzen remarked as he took a puff of his pipe, "…Surely, you can't be serious."

* * *

><p>(Outside The Office)<p>

A small youth with a white helmet and long blue scarf approached the door and quietly cracked it open enough to see Naruto and the Hokage talking to each other. The said youth held a kunai in one of his hands.

_I'll get him for sure_, the youth said, _He won't escape from me._

Grasping his kunai, the boy rushed through the door and went straight for his target.

"You're mine Naruto," the boy yelled as he rushed at Naruto. The blonde Jinchuuriki turned and side stepped the boy to the left.

"What the hell," Naruto exclaimed as the boy passed by Naruto. Moving too fast, the boy stepped on his own long scarf and lost his balance before falling facedown to the ground with an audible thud.

"Konohamaru," Hiruzen chided and sighed, "…What's the meaning of this?"

Konohamaru whined and rubbed his sore face after crashing to the floor

"Konohamaru," Naruto questioned, "And who's he exactly?"

"…My eight-year-old grandson," Hiruzen replied with a puff of his pipe. Konohamaru stood back up and turned to Naruto with his kunai pointed at the blonde.

"Why the hell are you trying to attack me," Naruto asked.

"I heard from some kunoichis how you soloed my grandfather and all of the ninjas and wannabes with him at the ninja academy when you were nine years old," Konohamaru said, "If I can solo you, then I have a shot at beating my grandfather!"

Hiruzen felt the wound in his pride widened on hearing that.

_He placed me on a pedestal lower than Naruto's_, Hiruzen mentally groaned as he could only wonder from which one the kunoichis Konohamaru received his information. Naruto looked at the eight-year-old incredulously before smirking. His smirk turned into a snicker, which in turn turned into an all-out laughter. Naruto held onto his sides from the cramps that formed from his hard laughter.

"I like you kid," Naruto laughed loudly, "That's the first time _anyone_ ever thought so highly of me to the point of believing that my defeat would mean having a shot at defeating the Hokage! After today you scored very high marks in my book!"

"Don't take me lightly Naruto," Konohamaru challenged as he ran towards him again with his kunai aimed at him. This time however Naruto rushed at Konohamaru at a speed Konohamaru's eyes failed to see. The next thing Konohamaru knew was that Naruto was holding him firmly with his right arm twisted and pressed to his back with Naruto holding the very kunai used against him at his jugular. The boy was able to feel the cold razor sharp blade up against the skin of his throat. Konohamaru cringed from the pain but trembled more so from the bloodlust that leaked from Naruto.

"You can't do this to me," Konohamaru whined while trying hide his fear, "I'm the Hokage's grandson!"

"Konohamaru," Naruto said patiently, "I took out a Chuunin, with the utmost brutality, just last night for pissing me off. You think your status as the Hokage's grandson matters to me? I could care less if you were the sole grandson of the Hi No Daimyo himself!"

"Honorable grandson," the Jounin called out as he ran into the Hokage's office to see what was transpiring. After seeing the position Konohamaru was in, the Jounin looked at the one responsible. Upon seeing that it was Naruto, the Jounin gave the Jinchuuriki a dirty and threating look.

"Disarm yourself and release the honorable grandson this instant," the Jounin warned, "Or suffer the consequences!"

"I'm in my rights," Naruto replied, "He attacked first and I merely acted on self-defense."

"He's telling the truth Ebisu," Hiruzen defended, "Konohamaru was at it again hoping to catch either me or one of my ninjas by surprise."

Naruto removed the kunai from Konohamaru's throat before he released him. Konohamaru turned to face Naruto.

"You have a long way to go before you can beat your grandfather or anyone else at his level," Naruto said before dropping the kunai at Konohamaru's feet. The boy bent down and reached for it. When he did however, Naruto punched the back of Konohamaru's helmet hard enough to knock the boy to the ground on his face again.

"Ow!," Konohamaru whined after feeling his face hitting the ground again.

"Honorable grandson," Ebisu called out as he hurried over to the youth. Hiruzen watched the scene before seeking to chastise Naruto while wondering what triggered Naruto's sudden actions.

"Lesson One," Naruto said, "Never lower guard and eyes to an enemy that had it within his power to kill you mere moments ago before seemingly sparing you. I baited you to pick up that kunai and you predictably fell for it, dropping your guard completely. If I were a true enemy, you'd dead now."

Konohamaru looked at Naruto with a frown but gave him no retort.

"You dare talk like a know-it-all before the Hokage and his honorable grandson," Ebisu accused, "Have some respect brat!"

"My respect is earned not given freely," Naruto replied, "And who are you exactly?"

"I'm Ebisu," Ebisu said, "And I'm Konohamaru's sensei."

"Don't look like much to me," Naruto mocked, "More like another closet pervert."

"You insolent brat," Ebiuse retorted indignantly, "Don't you dare insult me!"

Naruto shrugged and turned back to Hiruzen, "I'll be seeing you whenever!"

Naruto way over to the balcony and leapt off of it. Landing on one of the roof tops, he dashed off away from the tower. Hiruzen stood up and walked over to the balcony where Naruto took off from. Ebisu, went over to Hiruzen and apologize, "My apologies Hokages-sama. I should have been more alert in keeping Konohamaru from being struck by the Kyuubi-brat."

"You ought to be more concerned by the fact that my grandson is no longer in your sight again," Hiruzen pointed out as both turned to see that Konohamaru was no longer in the office. In fact, he was no longer present in the building.

"Now where did he run off to," Ebisu hollered.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile)<p>

Naruto was making his way to his next destination, all the while thinking of what Hiruzen told him about the ties between the Senju and Uzumaki clans.

_Some respect my people from my mother side of the family were given_, Naruto thought, _I'm going have to change that in time and correct this village's past sins against my clan. I still wonder though how I knew all the names of those bijuus. It wasn't in the Forbidden Scroll and there was no mention of any of the Sannins knowing of their names either._

While Naruto was thinking about those and other things, his eyes soon caught sight of something that didn't blend in well with the scenery of the wall.

"If you're going to spy and follow me," Naruto replied, "At the very least, put more sincere effort into it."

Konohamaru dropped the blanket sheet meant to conceal him from Naruto's sight.

"You're truly are a strong ninja Naruto-niichan," Konohamaru praised.

"Niichan," Naruto repeated as if the title was foreign to him, "No one ever called me that before. So what do want Konohamaru?"

"I want to learn from you," Konohamaru answered, "I want you to become my new sensei."

"What," Naruto replied, "Your sensei?"

"Yeah," Konohamaru said, "I heard things about you from a couple of kunoichis that said from what they saw and see in you that you have true potential to be a great ninja."

"Are you making that crap up just so you can try to get me to drop my guard and attack me by surprise again," Naruto asked.

"No, I swear it," Konohamaru hurriedly confirmed, "On my honor as the future Hokage!"

"You want to become Hokage," Naruto asked.

"That's right," Konohamaru said, "You singlehandedly defeated my grandfather years ago."

"Actually," Naruto muttered, "I did it again recently."

"You did what," Konohamaru asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Naruto replied quickly, "Since I'm said to have bested jiisan and you wish to become Hokage like I do, why would you want me to become your so-called sensei? Don't you think that's a contradiction since we both want the same goal?"

"What's a contradiction," Konohamaru asked with a confused look.

"When certain chain of events, objectives or statements made that doesn't make sense or go together," Naruto answered.

"Whatever," Konohamaru replied, "I want you as my new sensei because of the way you treat and view me. You're not like Ebisu-sensei or the other villagers."

"Really," Naruto asked, "How so?"

"Everyone's always sucking up to me," Konohamaru said with annoyance in his tone, "They don't see me for me. They only see me as "Honorable Grandson" of Sandaime Hokage. It sucks always being under my grandfather's shadow and only be acknowledged just because of who I'm related to."

"What about this Ebisu person," Naruto inquired, "He's a Jounin, yes?"

"Ebisu-sensei is always talking about knowing short cuts to becoming Hokage," Konohamaru remarked, "So far I haven't seen any results. But what you taught me today at my grandfather's office proves what I heard about you, and you're not afraid to tell me or anyone else things as they are."

"And here's something else to learn," Naruto said, "There are no short cuts in life or in accomplishing anything we want to do. But tell me something; are you good at any ninjutsu?"

"I have studied and practiced using chakra," Konohamaru explained, "But I haven't gotten the part of henge or anything else down pack yet."

"Alright then," Naruto suggested, "Let's see what we can do about that. You up to it?"

"Yeah," Konohamaru said enthusiastically as he followed Naruto tot their next destination.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile Elsewhere)<p>

Hinata left her house and was making her way over to the Hokage Tower to get her ninja ID made. She sighed to herself knowing that she and Naruto wouldn't be on the same team. Part of her wished that Naruto didn't choose to become the dead last on purpose and become one of the regular students so that he might have possibly ended on the same team with her. Soon though her mind drifted off to Hanabi and the issue going on between Hanabi and Naruto.

_I wonder what Naruto-kun has on Hanabi that she doesn't what me or anyone else to know about_, Hinata wondered, _She was really serious when she said she didn't want me inquiring of Naruto-kun about it. Is her secret really that embarrassing?_

"Hinata," a voice called out to her. Hinata turned and saw who was approaching her. She mentally sighed seeing that she was going to have to deal with her new situation now.

"Sasuke-san," Hinata greeted as the proclaimed Rookie of the Year approached her.

"Hinata," Sasuke greeted back as stepped and stood beside her, "It's good to see you. I didn't think I'd run into you today. Are you busy?"

"I ha-ve s-some business at the Hokage T-Tow…er to take care of," Hinata stuttered as meekly as possible, hoping Sasuke would find her too busy to be around.

_She's cute when she stutters like that_, Sasuke thought, _Though I'll have to think of some methods to help her improve in her speech._

"You're on your way to have your ninja ID made up, yes," Sasuke figured. Hinata saw that Sasuke figured her out.

"Yes," Hinata admitted.

"Well then," Sasuke suggested, "I'm sure we can go together. I was heading there as well to have my ID made up too."

_I guess there's no avoiding this_, Hinata thought, _Looks like I'll have to endure this for a while._

Hinata resumed her pace to the Hokage Tower with Sasuke walking beside her. It was a quiet stroll until…

"Hinata," Sasuke asked, "Were you offended by Naruto's vulgar reference of your bloodline limit?"

"What do you mean," Hinata asked.

"I mean during the Genin Exams," Sasuke elaborated, "He referred to your bloodline limit with a warped implication. I know you like hanging around him and all and he likes pulling pranks, but don't you think that crossed the line?"

"I admit that I was a little an-noyed when Naruto-kun was making jokes on me during the Genin Exams as perverted as they were," Hinata said meekly before she defended, "But Naruto-kun w-was crac-king jokes on himself during the Genin-n Exams…also. Most of his jokes and insults in fact…were aimed at himself. Even that Kawarimi he pulled was aimed not only to make fun of many of the girls in c-class, but also at himself in imply-ing how people use a life size dummy of himself for their anger management sessions."

"You interpreted all that from Naruto's jokes during the Genin Exams," Sasuke asked incredulously.

"When you spend time with someone for a good amount of time," Hinata replied, "You learn a thing or two."

"I see," Sasuke remarked, "Was interpreting jokes and pranks all Naruto taught you?"

"I learned to see the motives underneath the actions taken," Hinata said, "Something I learned from Naruto-kun's actions."

Sasuke saw that Hinata was rather devoted to Naruto. He also saw that even when he was aiming to find fault with the blonde Jinchuuriki, Hinata found ways to negate and invert whatever he said about him.

"If you don't mind my asking Hinata," Sasuke continued, "Do you believe there's a chance that you and I might end up on different teams?"

"Iruka-sensei did say that you are our class' Rookie of the Year," Hinata said, "And because my cur-rent level of skills isn't currently at your level, I'm sure they'll select someone to fill in that spot."

"You're the only kunoichi I know of in our whole class who takes things seriously while the rest don't show that same mind frame," Sasuke replied, "What's more is that I can't even believe that I'm admitting to fact that Naruto's crude performance during his Genin Exams testified to that. The girls' reaction to Naruto was anything but professional, for future kunoichis it was disgraceful. I often find myself asking if they learned nothing over the years at the ninja academy.

"Regardless of whatever faults you still might have, you've always showed effort and success in correcting them. You're not like those other girls Hinata. That's one of the reasons why Naruto's idea of you not being part of my team bothers me."

"I'm flattered by your praises of me Sasuke-san," Hinata said, "It's true that some of our…female classmates still have their faults. B-But I'm confident that i-in time they'll find ways to fix them."

"That's time lost," Sasuke replied, "They could have followed your example and make the corrections while at the academy not wait until so much time gone by to do so. Something like that will only drag and slow me and everyone else down."

"Y-Y…you said yesterday that if we're p-paired together you'll be sure to help me get stronger an-and improve and likewise I could help you as we advance together, right," Hinata asked.

Sasuke grinned, "I didn't forget what I said. I meant it when I said that to you."

"Well th-then," Hinata meekly suggested as she started tapping her index fingers together again and again, "Why not show that same…interest in whoever your new female teammate might be? In that way, she won't a burden in drag-ging a…and slowing you and everyone else down."

Sasuke's grin vanished on hearing Hinata's logic and how she used his own words to against him.

"I don't know how you do it Hinata," Sasuke remarked.

"Do what," Hinata asked quizzically.

"You being able to find ways to invert whatever I say even when I was sure I was right," Sasuke explained, "Not that what you said before was wrong but you have a way of making me see things from a different point of view, particularly your point of view. And you do so without trying to force the point but instead by using common sense and persuasiveness. That's one of the things I like about you."

Hinata was starting to feel nervous as she was hoping that Sasuke wasn't trying to put the moves on her so to say.

_Maybe if I had acted like one of his fangirls Sasuke wouldn't like me as much_, Hinata thought before she tried to visualize herself acting as a Sasuke fangirl rather than as the shy and timid stuttering girl everyone else is used to seeing her as. Her thought bubble burst within less than mere seconds before 45% of the visuals could be completed.

_That was so wrong I couldn't even picture it_, Hinata shuddered with discomfort.

"Something the matter," Sasuke asked when he caught sight of Hinata shaking for some reason.

"Oh….Uh,nothing," Hinata said, "Just an un…wholesome thought that popped into my head just now. It left a rather…unpleasant aftertaste."

"You have those too," Sasuke remarked, "Surprising."

"I'm human," Hinata replied, "It happens."

"Be that as it may," Sasuke continued before shooting her a grin, "But for you I'll make an exception."

Sasuke was enjoying his time with Hinata and for once without Naruto being there to intervene or put a folk in his endeavors.

"_If you're so interested in Hinata why don't you go ask her your questions yourself_?"

Those were Hanabi's words to him some time ago. Though he was annoyed at how Hinata's younger sister brushed him off in refusing to answer his questions about Hinata, he soon thought that perhaps taking that approach would be a better idea after all.

"Hinata," Sasuke asked, "Besides practicing your clan's Jyuuken and training to improve…is there, any hobby of some sort you like to do? I know you like doing things with Naruto but what do you like to do when Naruto isn't around you?"

Hinata looked back at Sasuke and wondered if he was seriously asking her about her interests and hobbies. She replied as timid as possible, "N-Nothing spe-special really. My personal hobbies surely…couldn't be of any interest to you. I mean…well…"

"You don't have to be embarrassed about them in front of me Hinata," Sasuke assured, "Feel free to speak freely about them with me."

"…," Hinata sighed lowly to herself. As she was about to reply…

"Sasuke-kun!," a feminine voice called out happily.

_Not her_, Sasuke grumbled mentally, _Not now!_

Ino came and tackled Sasuke from behind as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Sasuke-kun," Ino said with a happy tone, "I'm so happy to see you! I so totally missed you!"

Ino turned and saw Hinata standing there looking at her.

"Ino-san," Hinata greeting politely with a bow.

"Hey Hinata," Ino greeted mischievously, "Why are you hanging around with _my_ Sasuke-kun? Aren't you supposed to be with your significant other right now?"

Hinata blushed hotly on hearing how Ino referred to her as "Naruto's significant other." The very thought excited the young Hyuuga heiress.

_Do I really give the impression of being Naruto-kun's significant other_, Hinata thought eagerly. Sasuke however was less than happy on hearing such a statement while seeing Hinata's reaction to it as he removed Ino off him.

"Ino," Sasuke said with a tone that showed that he wasn't happy with her actions just now, "Why are you here?"

Just as she was about to reply…

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura called out as she raced over to him. Sasuke groaned on seeing her coming their way now.

_Just great_, Sasuke grunted unhappily as Sakura joined them, _Another source of annoyance!_

"Hey Forehead Girl," Ino greeted mockingly, "Don't you have a library to spend your free time at?"

"Only if Sasuke-kun is willing to tag along," Sakura replied flirtatiously.

"Not happening," Ino retorted, "I was here first so I got dibs on him! Now get lost!"

"Make me," Sakura challenged.

"I don't make garbage," Ino retorted.

"What was that," Sakura shot back before both girls started growling angrily at each other. Sasuke sighed before turning to Hinata, only to find that she was gone.

"Thanks a lot," Sasuke said while trying to control his own anger at them, "I was enjoying some wholesome company and conversation until you two came and messed up everything! You scared Hinata off because of your stupidity!"

Sasuke hurried off to catch up with Hinata. Sakura and Ino turned to each other with a look of daggers.

"This is all your fault Ino-pig," Sakura yelled.

"My fault," Ino retorted, "It was you he blamed stupid!"

Ino ran off to chase after Sasuke with Sakura in pursuit not too far behind.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile In Another Part of Konoha)<p>

"Damn kid," Naruto remarked, "Your execution of Henge is atrocious!"

What Naruto was looking at was a fattened and disfigured version of a young pretty woman that Konohamaru attempted to change into. Konohamaru failed miserably to execute henge in spite of his best efforts.

"But on the plus side you got her clothes' coloring correct," Naruto added before sensing bloodlust being aimed at him.

"Are you saying that looks like me," the woman said darkly before she threw a punch at Naruto from behind. Naruto side stepped her as her fist flew right passed him.

"Physically speaking, no," Naruto replied before he pointed to the still transformed Konohamaru and mocked, "But your violent behavior certainly reflects the ugliness quite accurately."

"Why you," the woman screeched as she chased after Naruto who screamed and ran from her.

"Boss," Konohamaru yelled worriedly as he changed back and ran after them. A couple of seconds later, Konohamaru was pulled behind a dumpster as the running pair turned the corner and disappeared from his sight.

"That ought to keep her busy for a while," Naruto grinned mischievously with Konohamaru looking at him with awe while trying to make sense of what just happened.

"Huh? But how," Konohamaru asked with a perplexed expression, "You were just being chased by that-"

"Things aren't always as they seem Konohamaru," Naruto interjected, "Don't always believe what your eyes see. Deception is just one of the many tools we ninjas use all the time."

"But if you're here," Konohamaru asked, "Then who was she chasing?"

"A kage bushin," Naruto said, "I made one appear behind this dumpster and switched with it faster than either you or woman could see. It'll be a while before she realizes that she got duped."

"You're so cool boss," Konohamaru praised, "Much better than Ebisu-sensei! You just gotta teach me your secrets and how to be just as cool as you!"

"Everything takes time Konohamaru," Naruto said, "And it won't happen overnight either. But let's do something else. There's a jutsu I created that I like to teach to you."

"Really," Konohamaru asked, "What kind of jutsu?"

"A really strong one that can knock out males effectively," Naruto explained as he led the younger boy out of the alley and over to their next destination that was a couple of blocks away from where they were.

"I usually would come here for my extensive research when I have the time to," Naruto said with a perverted smile, "The resourceful specimens I find here have proven to be most beneficial."

"What kind of research could you possibly get done here at the women's bathhouse," Konohamaru asked with a confused look.

"Research that helped me in improving my jutsu that I created and sharpening my sexual incentives," Naruto explained, "That's one of many instruments we ninjas also used to our advantage against unsuspecting targets, whether they're male or female."

"How do you sharpen your sexual incentives by looking at a bunch of naked girls and women," Konohamaru asked.

"Because Konohamaru," Naruto replied mischievously, "Girls talk."

"I don't get it," Konohamaru said with a dumbfound expression, "So what so if they talk. Don't we talk as we're doing now?"

"…That's not the kind of talk I'm referring to," Naruto sighed, "Let me explain to you in a way you can understand. But tell me, how much about girls do you know?"

"Not much really," Konohamaru admitted, "Except that I've seen some that looked really cute and pretty. I never kissed one either though sometimes they smell nice."

Naruto caught the blush that appeared on Konohamaru's cheeks after making that last comment.

"Well," Naruto said, "What you told me so far is a good start. Come; let me teach you some things about them as we go elsewhere for you to practice that jutsu I'll soon teach you."

* * *

><p>(Two Hours Later; At The Hokage Tower)<p>

Hinata was relieved that after a long wait, she finally got her ninja ID made up. She didn't think the wait would take that long even though there were others in her class waiting for their IDs to be made ahead of her.

_I wonder what Naruto-kun is up to_, Hinata wondered.

Hinata looked up and down the hallway to see Hiruzen coming from the opposite end with a troubled and irritated expression. From what she saw, he was grumbling something she couldn't completely make up except for a few words which were "absurd Harem No Jutsu."

_Why do I sense that somehow Naruto-kun is involved in Sandaime-sama's current displeasure_, Hinata thought as Hiruzen got closer to her.

"Hokage-sama," Hinata greeted. Hiruzen snapped out of his train of thoughts and looked to see Hinata looking up at him.

"Oh Hinata," Hiruzen smiled and greeted, "I take it that your ID was processed and developed."

"It was," Hinata confirmed, "Though it was a long wait. By the way have you seen Naruto-kun?"

_More than I wanted to today considering the trouble and grief he and my grandson gave and will give me in the future_, Hiruzen thought, _And that Harem No Jutsu that overwhelmed Ebisu is something I better keep on guard against otherwise Naruto will catch me with it._

He placed his thoughts in the back of his mind and answered, "He was here earlier to get his ID made also. Both he and my grandson Konohamaru had gone hanging out together someplace."

"I guess I'll have to go find him then," Hinata figured before bowing and dismissing herself quickly. Just as Hinata turned the corner to leave, a door in front of Hiruzen opened and Sasuke came out of the room through the door. The Uchiha looked and saw the Hokage standing before him.

"Sandaime-sama," Sasuke acknowledged, "Hinata was here a while ago? Have you seen her?"

"She left not too long ago," Hiruzen said, "Something about meeting up with somebody."

"Hmm…," Sasuke sighed before asking, "Sandaime-sama, if I may ask…"

"Yes," Hiruzen encouraged.

"What are the chances of Hinata and I being paired together on the same team," Sasuke asked.

"Why do you ask," Hiruzen inquired.

"Naruto said that he was sure neither he nor myself would end up being paired with Hinata in a Genin cell team," Sasuke explained, "I wanted to know how true that was and if there's a likelihood that Hinata could be on my team."

Hiruzen was no fool. He was very well aware of the ongoing heated tension between Naruto and Sasuke for Hinata's affections that had been going on for a long time now.

"Why do seek having Hyuuga Hinata being placed on your team," Hiruzen asked, "Is there an ulterior motive behind your asking me these questions?"

Sasuke answered, "I find that I have the capacity to work better with Hinata and I'm certain I can help her grow and become stronger if given the chance. She isn't like the other shallow girls in class I have to put up with and unlike them, Hinata takes her role as a ninja seriously. She possesses other admirable qualities and her bloodline limit teamed with my yet to be awakened Sharingan would make a rather formidable team."

Hiruzen stayed silent momentarily as he thought about and analyzed Sasuke's words. Sasuke saw that the Hokage gave him no emotional expression or response to his speech. After another minute of quietly meditating on Sasuke's words, Hiruzen broke the silence.

"Here's something you must understand about the pairings of the three person Genin cell Sasuke," Hiruzen explained, "The pairing of the three person Genin teams is based on the students' physical, academic, strategic, cunning, and complementary talents essential for them as future shinobis. All of this is required to keep the power balance and dynamics of the team firm and stabilized as each team will be specialized in their role as future Konoha ninjas.

"What's also important to keep in mind is that playing favorites when deciding the formations of the Genin cell teams is both prohibited and dangerous because mismatched pairings can weaken the teams overall dynamics and that can lead to the deaths of the entire team altogether. You believe that a Genin team consisting of the Byakugan and Sharingan would be a formidable team. Sorry to say Sasuke but such a team wouldn't work as both bloodline limits are too different in their attributes and they do not complement each other's abilities."

Sasuke grunted lowly but he didn't dare show any open form of disrespect to Sandaime, especially after recalling what Iruka told him and the others the other day about being able to be subjected to receiving punishment directly from the Hokage himself now that they were official ninjas of Konoha.

"I understand Sandaime-sama," Sasuke replied with a short bow before turning and leaving the Hokage Tower. As Sasuke was leaving he was forced to wonder if somehow Naruto had long knew what Hiruzen had explained and if that was the reason why he was sure that neither he nor Sasuke would be paired with Hinata. Either way, hearing from the Hokage's own lips that the pairing of the Byakugan and Sharingan wouldn't work due to their too big of differences in their attributes silenced any argument Sasuke could have tried to use to convince Hiruzen to let Hinata become his Genin teammate.

It went without say that Sasuke was far less than happy that Naruto was right in the end. What made things worse was that Sasuke would have to swallow his pride and own up to the fact that Naruto knew this beforehand.

* * *

><p>(All The While)<p>

Hinata was leaping from roof to roof making a fast pace to Naruto's apartment. While on her way she wondered what that "Harem No Jutsu" was all about that Hiruzen grumbled under his breath and if somehow her boyfriend was involved in it. She would have to go straight to the horse's mouth to find out, she figured as she continued on her way.

After a good amount of time, Hinata arrived at her destination. Landing down on the roof, descended down the wall to the surface and made her way to the main entrance. Reaching the second floor, Hinata knocked on the door and waited for a response. When she got none, she pulled out a key and used it to open the door to his apartment. No one, not even the Hokage knew about the spare key Hinata possessed that Naruto gave her. Stepping into his apartment, Hinata closed and locked the door before removing her sandals and jacket and placing her jacket on a nearby hook by the door and going into the living room.

_It almost feels like I live here_, Hinata thought after thinking about how she entered her boyfriend's apartment. It wasn't too long ago when Naruto made and gave her a spare key. He told her that she was free to come and stop by whenever she wanted but he asked her not to tell anyone about the key he gave her, not that she was planning on doing so anyway. As she looked around, she found that Naruto stayed true to his word in always making sure his place stayed clean whenever she came by. She made her way to his kitchen and decided to have some fresh tea and other refreshments kept in his refrigerator.

* * *

><p>(A Twenty Minutes Later)<p>

A sound of a door lock being opened was heard and the apartment door opened. The Hyuuga heiress looked to see Naruto step in and close the door and lock it. He removed his sandal and set them aside before noticing Hinata's sandals by the door.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata welcomed. Naruto looked and found Hinata sitting on his sofa with a cup of tea in her hand and a few cinnamon rolls on a plate resting on the table in front of the sofa with a tea kettle sitting next to the plate.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto greeted, "What brings you here?"

"I didn't feel like going home yet so I came by here to be with you for a while," Hinata replied. Naruto removed his orange jacket and placed it on another hook on the wall by the entrance next to Hinata's jacket. He then went over to Hinata and sat next to her. Reaching for one of the cinnamon rolls, he took and bit into it.

"Harem No Jutsu," Hinata mentioned, "And spending time with Konohamaru while causing trouble?"

Hearing that caused Naruto to partly choke on the cinnamon roll he was chewing.

"How did you find out about that," Naruto asked a little surprised.

"I have my sources," Hinata teased, "Don't think you can hide everything from me, Naruto-kun. Like you said, I have Byakugan."

Naruto laughed as he wrapped his right arm around his girlfriend.

"Apparently I can't hide everything from you," Naruto said.

"What does that jutsu entails," Hinata asked.

"It's an upgraded version of my jutsu," Naruto explained, "I combined Oiroke No Jutsu with Kage Bushin and ambush unsuspecting perverts with it: Oiroke No Jutsu, Harem Version. Konohamaru's sensei fell for it easily after his hypocritical speech of gentlemen behavior. Konohamaru has potential to be a great ninja someday, he just needs to be trained and taught the right things although he proclaimed me as his rival for the title Hokage. But other than that how was your day?"

"Adventurous," Hinata replied critically, "Neji still hates me despite my best efforts to make peace with him after what happened to his father. He blames me and the main house for how things in his life turned out, but he focuses all of that hatred and anger on me for something that was never my fault."

"I can relate," Naruto empathized. Hinata sank deeper into his embrace, "The night before, his teammate Lee got drunk with sake falling into his food by accident and from what I was told, Lee turned into a natural born Suiken fighter. Neji said it took both him and Gai to subdue Lee without hurting him though they got roughed up themselves."

_A Suikun fighter, huh_, Naruto thought as the gears in his head started turning with ideas for a plan formulating, _I'll definitely look into this._

Hinata went on to relate the rest of her day to Naruto. The blonde was snickering when Hinata told him how she used the momentary distraction caused by Ino and Sakura's bickering for Sasuke's attention to quietly leave and get away from them briefly before they caught up to her at the Hokage Tower to get their ninja IDs made.

"And that was pretty much my day," Hinata concluded, "Coming and being here was the only best part of it."

"That was quite a tale you shared with me Hinata-chan," Naruto said before he turned and lied down on the sofa with his head resting on Hinata's lap, "I have a long one for you and it goes back to yesterday after I departed from you, Hanabi and your father."

"Really," Hinata inquired as she started running her fingers through his hair with right hand while her left hand rested on his chest, "What happened?"

While in the position they were in, Naruto related everything to Hinata, from the time he bought and read the book "The Gutsy Ninja" to stealing the Forbidden Scroll to staging Mizuki to expose himself as the traitor to confronting Sandaime about the truth concerning his parents and backgrounds to additional information he found out from Sandaime earlier today about his clans ties to Konoha to what happened between him, Konohamaru and Ebisu.

Hinata was left utterly speechless after hearing everything Naruto told her about his parents and once renowned clan.

"Clearly Sasuke wasn't the only person who lost his clan," Hinata acknowledged while caressing Naruto's head which was still resting on her lap, "Your father was the Yondaime himself. I always wondered why you looked so much like our late Hokage. We all have seen his pictures in books many times but none of us ever made the connections."

"Who would after the life I was forced to live as the village's scorned pariah," Naruto remarked, "I wouldn't have thought so myself either unless he were to appear out of nowhere and tell me himself. I sure would have had some choice words for him after punching him in the gut for this burden he forced on me; but jiisan explained that in their final moments they gave and sacrificed themselves to protect me from Kurama's rage. But my father's final wish for me to be seen as the hero wasn't honored and my clan's legacy has been forgotten and forsaken by Konoha."

"It's sad that Konoha failed to acknowledge your parents' sacrifice and your clan's loss after all that your clan and Yondaime have for them," Hinata replied, "Even now."

"You acknowledged and opened your heart to me," Naruto replied, "You saved me from my darkness and lonely existence. Your father later acknowledged me and so did my Little Nighttime Firecracker."

"Hanabi you mean," Hinata remarked.

"Same difference," Naruto grinned, "In time all of Konohagakure No Sato will respect and acknowledge both me and my new clan. It'll be a clan like no other with me as both its clan leader and Hokage!"

"You can't be a clan by yourself Naruto-kun," Hinata said.

"If there's one thing life has taught me through all of my trials and hardships my Moon's Eye Spring Rabbit it's patience," Naruto said, "And all good things take time with hard work and true effort and I certainly can't do this alone, "my significant other." Isn't that how Ino addressed you earlier today?"

"Are you proposing to me," Hinata asked teasingly, though deep down she was truly hoping what she was implying through her question was true.

"We came this far together and we will fulfill our goals together," Naruto replied, "Uzumaki and Hyuuga united and working as one."

There was a moment of silence between the two teens as they looked into each other eyes, as though they were reading each other's souls.

"You're the best thing that happened to me Naruto-kun," Hinata said softly, "I don't know how my life would have turned out if you didn't save me from those bullies all those years ago. You acknowledged and opened your heart to me and saved me from my own darkness and loneliness. You helped me become stronger, smarter and more confident in myself and in my abilities. That's why I'm not afraid of going through trials or great lengthens for you and with you…"

Naruto saw that his girlfriend paused momentarily. Hinata then gave Naruto her most affectionate smile, "Because, I love you."

It was now Naruto's turn to be look shocked and surprised with his heart racing. Sure, he always knew Hinata deeply liked him and he grew to like and care deeply for Hinata as well over the years. But this was the first time in his entire life that someone has ever told him that he was loved. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so happy. His girlfriend loved him and for Naruto, who in the past; had always been starving for affection and acknowledgment, hearing those three words meant everything to him.

"Do you really mean that," Naruto asked.

"With all my heart," Hinata replied. Naruto allowed everything to sink in and as he thought more about it, he knew in his heart he felt the same for Hinata.

"I love you too, Hyuuga Hinata," Naruto said affectionately with a sincere smile. The Hyuuga heiress smiled happily as joyful tears fell down her face. She soon leaned down and kissed Naruto. The Jinchuuriki returned the kiss as he moved his arms around her to embrace her with their kiss deepening. Hinata too embraced and kissed Naruto back just as hotly, if not more as both teens were now in their own world they shared.

* * *

><p>(The Next Day)<p>

Everyone was back the academy. Today was the day they would be assigned their teams and Jounin-senseis. Many of the girls were gossiping with hopes of being paired with Sasuke and having a romantic relationship blossom with him with the many missions and adventures they would have with him. Some of the boys ignored them, Sasuke especially as he sat alone at his desk with his chin resting on his hands while his arms held his head up on the desk.

"_You believe that a Genin team consisting of the Byakugan and Sharingan would be a formidable team. Sorry to say Sasuke but such a team wouldn't work as both bloodline limits are too different in their attributes and they do not complement each other's abilities."_

_Too different he says_, Sasuke contemplated, _He wasn't even willing to give such a formation a chance to test out if his theory was true._

Just then, Naruto and Hinata walked in together into the class but with one significant difference this time. Unlike how they would enter the classroom hand-in-hand, Naruto now had his right arm wrapped around her waist holding her close to him with her head resting on his right shoulder with her left arm wrapped around his waist, in a mannerism that an official couple would walk together. This didn't go unnoticed by the others either.

"Hinata," Sasuke whispered under his breath as he looked at the young girl, feeling that should have been him in Naruto's spot with Hinata in his arms.

"Let her go Sasuke," a voice said from behind. Sasuke turned to see Shikamaru standing behind him with his hands in his pants pockets.

"She clearly made up her mind," Shikamaru continued, "A long time ago in fact. You're not the one she wants and she's clearly happy being with Naruto and Naruto is genuinely happy being with her too. And seeing you trying to rival Naruto for her and failing to win her over has proven to be truly troublesome for me to watch for the past three years. If you really like her, you'd let her go and let her be happy with who she wants."

Sasuke grunted and gave Shikamaru no reply as he turned away from the Nara heir.

"She never led you on Sasuke," Shikamaru stated, "She never showed any form of interest in you as you have in her and she has always been seen together with Naruto. Frankly, all of us, including your fangirls, saw this coming and none of us are surprised to see them together like this."

"Are you done," Sasuke asked coldly.

"You may not want to hear what I'm saying let alone how bluntly I'm saying it," Shikamaru replied, "But you got to and for your own good, it's best to let go of whatever feelings you have for Hinata and move on to someone else. Accept it, Hyuuga Hinata doesn't like you."

"Go away," Sasuke replied, "You're proving to be a real thorn to my side right now. I have neither the time nor desire to listen you any further."

"What troublesome spectacle you've become," Shikamaru mocked, "The Rookie of the Year brooding over the fact that he couldn't steal the Dead Last's girlfriend after three years."

Sasuke growled and started seething bloodlust at Shikamaru before the Nara heir shrugged and walked off having finished saying what he felt he had to say. Sasuke turned back around to face the front of the class with his fists clenched tightly on top of his desk.

_This isn't fair_, Sasuke thought, _The one girl I truly like and want chooses to be with the dobe! What could she see in him? He's an infamous troublemaker, does poorly in class with the lowest grades and is a shameless open pervert and he even peeps in women's bathhouses! So why…in spite of all this, why does she still like him and not me? I don't understand!_

* * *

><p><strong>Seeing Naruto and Hinata together romantically along with Shikamaru's brief words to him left Sasuke in a state of anger, jealousy and confusion. What will become of this? Will Sasuke take Shikamaru's advice and let go of his feelings for Hinata and move on? What will happen after the Genin teams are made and what new trials await them? Find out next time.<strong>


	10. Chapter Ten: Genin Teams, Assemble!

**Chapter Ten: Genin Teams, Assemble!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Masamune X23, thanks for your advice and supporting suggestions. And thank you to my anonymous proofreader.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke's clenched fists were still resting on top of his desk as he watched Hinata walked in with Naruto with his right arm wrapped around her waist, as though he was saying that she was his and no one else's.<p>

_This cannot be so!_ Sasuke thought, _Why would she choose him over me?_

Some of the girls were whispering and pointing at the new couple while a few looked and saw the angry and jealous look on Sasuke's face.

"I don't know why he's so angry," Kiba stated, "You'd think the famed Rookie of the Year would have some sense to figure out when a girl doesn't like him."

"His ego and desire for Naruto's girlfriend clearly blinds his judgment," Shino observed as Naruto and Hinata went over to him and the others.

"Hey, guys, what's shaking?" Naruto asked with a toothy grin.

"Not much, really," Chouji greeted.

"So you finally got Naruto to be your guy, huh Hinata?" Kiba teased. "All I have to say is that it's about damn time!"

Hinata smiled brightly with reddened cheeks.

"My congrats to you both," Shikamaru added before remarking, "But it's sad to say, not everyone here shares your happiness."

Naruto and Hinata looked in the direction Shikamaru was pointing. They saw the straight faced expression on Sasuke's face, and also saw he was having trouble keeping his cool. Sighing, Naruto and Hinata turned back to Shikamaru.

"Don't let Sasuke's mood spoil what you two have," Chouji suggested.

"Like we'd let it!" Naruto remarked, "The teme should have realized he never stood a chance in the first place. How he became Rookie of the Year is a wonder in itself."

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata giggled, then slapped the blond's arm lightly and chided, "Behave."

Just then, Ino and Sakura appeared through the door simultaneously, both fighting and racing to get to sit next to Sasuke.

"I was here first, Forehead!" Ino barked.

"No I was, Ino-pig!" Sakura retorted. Both girls were wrestling at the classroom entrance, trying to keep the other from heading to Sasuke first.

"I pity whoever has them for teammates," Shikamaru remarked. Sasuke got up off his seat and proceeded over to where Hinata and the others were. Reaching them, Sasuke stood in front of her and Naruto. Sakura managed to push Ino away and run over to Sasuke before Ino caught up to her.

"Sasuke-san," Hinata greeted respectfully.

"Hinata," Sasuke acknowledged, then asked, "Was Naruto always your boyfriend?"

"No," Hinata answered honestly, continuing, "He only recently hooked up with me…It was a few days ago."

Sasuke nodded in understanding. Hinata turned to Naruto and said, "I have to go and take care of something. Would you excuse me?"

Hinata hurried out of the classroom, leaving the rest of the group behind.

"So you guys weren't going out for three years, then," Sasuke implied. Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba and Chouji saw what Sasuke was doing. Naruto did also, but he kept his cool. Sasuke turned and walked up the stairs and walked back to his desk and sat back down. Naruto followed and stood in front of Sasuke's desk.

"So we weren't going out for three years," Naruto interjected. "What does it matter? I recently asked Hinata-chan to become my girlfriend after telling her how much I like and care about her. It just took me three years to get to know her before I finally-"

"I wanted to get to know her also," Sasuke cut in. "I had as good of a chance as you, except you kept getting in my way."

"And why shouldn't I have?" Naruto retorted. "Why should I have stepped aside and let you take the one girl that liked me, when you had all of the other girls you could have chosen from?"

"Hinata is different," Sasuke replied, continuing, "She is someone I respect and admire for her traits and personality. If I was given the chance, I'm sure I'd have proven to be the better choice."

Naruto jumped on top of the table and crouched down to face Sasuke with a glare. Sasuke returned his glare full blown.

"You may believe yourself to be _a_ _better_ choice for Hinata-chan, Sasuke-teme," Naruto remarked as he moved his face closer to Sasuke's, then went on, "But hands down, Hinata-chan finds me to be _the best_ choice for her! That's the difference between us! So go look for your own girl-"

"Fight me," Sasuke challenged. "Right now!"

"Forget it," Naruto replied. "I won't waste my time with the likes of-"

Naruto was suddenly cut off as another boy sitting in from of them suddenly stood up from his seat and bumped the desk Naruto was standing on, causing Naruto to lose balance and fall forward into Sasuke's direction. Realizing he accidentally knocked into something, the boy turned to see a sight nobody was expecting to see. In front of everyone was a shocked, wide-eyed Sasuke, who was suddenly lip locked with an equally wide-eyed and blushing Ino. What added to the shock was that their tongues also met from the contact. The scene was too hard to believe, as everyone staring had one question in mind:

"**What the hell just happened?"**

Freaked out, Sakura suddenly grabbed her pink hair and screamed in dismay and horror at what was now burned into her and everyone's memories. Snapped back to reality from the shock, seconds later, Sasuke pushed Ino off him and ran out of the classroom, holding his lips. Ino was still kneeling on Sasuke's desk before slowly reaching for her lips, with the blush and expression of surprise still present on her face.

Naruto, in the meantime, was standing in the area Ino was previously standing in as he watched Sasuke run from the room. Naruto had hurriedly switched places with Ino just a second before his lips almost came into contact with Sasuke's.

"That was way too close!" a relieved Naruto remarked with feelings of disgust flowing through him. "I was almost poisoned! My mouth was almost ruined!"

"**Naruto,"** Sakura said in a darkened tone filled with malice and pouring bloodlust as she cracked her knuckles. **"You make me sick!"**

Naruto turned to see Sakura and the other girls ready to release their burning rage on the blond Jinchuuriki. Ino, however, rushed over to Naruto and stood between him and Sakura.

"Now wait a minute," Ino spoke up. "Don't go venting your rage on Naruto just because you missed out on such a wonderful moment."

"Shut up!" Sakura shouted. "What happened moments ago wasn't anything romantic! Naruto just used you to save his own ass!"

"You're such a damn hypocrite, Forehead Girl!" Ino retorted, then explained, "What if that didn't happen, and he ended up kissing Sasuke by accident anyway? You'd have tried to attack and beat him up regardless! You're just jealous because Naruto found it more fitting that I be used to give Sasuke-kun his first kiss instead of someone like you! (Dreamily) And unlike you, I was privileged in being used to sample the sweet taste of Sasuke-kun's lips as our tongues met and danced together."

Sakura and the other girls were seething as they redirected their bloodlust from Naruto to Ino. Naruto used that momentary distraction to sneak away and make a quick exit from the class. That was, until Sasuke reappeared through the door with a hardened expressions.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto greeted. "I didn't expect to see you so soon. And what's with that face you're looking at me with? Now that you know what kissing a girl is like, I figured that perhaps now you would focus on trying to get Ino-"

"Fight me," Sasuke challenged. "Right now!"

"What?" Naruto retorted, then complained, "I just barely got away from your fangirls wanting a fight with me, and now you want to fight me as well? Can't we just laugh this off and move on with our-"

"Fight me Naruto!" Sasuke challenged again. "I've been meaning to show you your place and the difference between the two of us, dobe! I want to show that your time isn't worth seeking!"

Shikamaru and the other guys knew what Sasuke meant by his last statement. He was referring to Naruto's time with Hinata.

"It's about Hinata-chan," Naruto figured as he scratched the back of his head. "Well, despite that, I can see that you're not too upset about the kiss incident with Ino."

"Considering the alternative," Sasuke remarked. "I'd have killed you brutally."

"Oh yeah?" Naruto shot back. "Regardless of the fact that it's the fault of some idiot who stood up at the worst time possible as he knocked the desk I was crouching down on top of? He was the one who started this whole mess!"

The said unnamed male Genin was now nervous, fearing that he was going to be exposed and beaten badly for causing the accident in the first place.

"Still," Naruto continued, "I've been meaning to challenge you to another battle so I could put you in your place! Only this time, I'll be sure to keep you there! The academy training ground, right now, teme!"

"Let's settle this, dobe!" Sasuke accepted before he and Naruto made their way to their destination with the whole class following after them.

"This is so unnecessarily troublesome," Shikamaru remarked with boredom as he went along with the rest of the class, "There's really no point in all this."

"C'mon," Kiba replied, "On the plus side of things, we get to see a free fight between the Rookie of the Year and this year's Dead Last."

It wasn't long before the crowd of Genins arrived at their destination. The group kept a safe distance in case things got out of hand between the two combatants.

"All right, teme," Naruto said. "Here are the ground rules: anything goes! Use whatever jutsu or force you see fit!"

"You're really asking for it," Sasuke replied, smirking. "You don't stand a chance dobe."

"Oh yeah?" Naruto retorted before making a hand sign. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"

With a burst of white smoke, three Naruto clones puffed into existence and surrounded Sasuke with the original at all four sides. Sakura and Sasuke's other fangirls were cheering him on, while Ino was divided between wanting to cheer Sasuke on and not wanting Naruto be beaten up too bad after what he did.

Before Sasuke could do anything, Naruto and his kage bunshins burst into white smoke. When the smoke cleared, granting everyone sight again, everyone now saw Naruto and his clones transformed into Hinata, Hanabi, Shikamaru, and Hiruzen. Everyone was wondering what Naruto was trying to pull.

"Sasuke-san," one of the transformed kage bunshin said, imitating Hinata's voice, character and appearance, "Y-You can't ha-have me. I belong to Naruto-kun. I have for a long time. A-a-and he belongs to me. Our hearts beat as one. I have no romantic feelings or desires for you."

"Hanabi" jumped in and said, "I don't know why you're so interested in my sister. I don't even need my Byakugan to see that she doesn't like you. So why do you insist on pursuing Hinata-neesan when she made it clear time and time again that she'll never be your girlfriend?"

"Shikamaru" placed his hands in his pants pockets and remarked with boredom, "Your interest in Hinata is really troublesome and a waste of everyone's time. There's no way you'll ever have romantic ties with her, and she clearly doesn't want that with you. It's tiring watching you yearning pitifully for Naruto's girlfriend."

"Hiruzen" now spoke up, "Understand this, Sasuke. A team consisting of the Byakugan and Sharingan will not happen. And I definitely won't allow it if it's just to satisfy your own selfish desires in having some way of seducing and influencing Hinata to fall for you and forsake the one person she felt genuine affections for. Henceforth, my decree to you is…"

Naruto dropped the transformations, dispelled his kage bunshins, and stated firmly, "Get over it!"

By this point, Sasuke's blood was boiling after listening to all of the stinging comments and remarks that were being made against him.

"When I get through with you," Sasuke threatened with a hardened tone. "There won't be enough left to identify your body."

"Would you, as the Rookie of the Year, really go so far as to break Hinata-chan's heart by hurting the Dead Last she loves," Naruto replied, "She would never forgive you, nor would she accept your comfort."

"Shut up!," Sasuke growled before he rushed at Naruto who in turned rushed at him. The two met in the center of the training and engaged each other in fierce taijutsu combat. Many of the guys were rooting and shouting as the two Genins battled it out against each other.

* * *

><p>(Back Inside The Building)<p>

Hinata was making her way back to class after fixing herself in the girls' restroom. Upon her return to class, she found that no one was there.

"Where did everybody go?" Hinata asked with a confused expression. A moment later, her ears picked up on a faint mixed sound of screaming, yelling and cheering. Going over to the window, she looked outside and saw a large crowd of Genins circled around Naruto and Sasuke as they engaging each other in an all-but-friendly taijutsu battle.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted as she ran from out of the class and into the hallway. She hurried down the stairs and headed over to the door leading to where her boyfriend and Sasuke were fighting. Upon reaching the door however, a hand reached out and grabbed her by the left arm. She turned to see the person that grabbed and stopped her from leaving.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile)<p>

Sasuke and Naruto had backed away from each other, each taking a fighting stance. The Rookie of the Year had a few bruises on him while Naruto sustained several more bruises and a busted lip that was seeping a little bit of blood. Both of their clothes looked ragged and dirtied but neither of the combatants looked ready to throw in the towel.

"I have this fight won Naruto," Sasuke said. "Save yourself the embarrassment and admit defeat."

"Aren't you full of yourself, teme?" Naruto remarked, then countered, "The real fight hasn't even started yet. All you're doing is wasting time you could be using to kiss Ino over there."

Before a retort be could be given, Naruto transformed into Ino. The difference was that "her" long blonde hair was undone and flowing freely down "her" back while "she" posed in front of a tree in a most suggestive manner. "Her" back was arched with "her" breasts pushed forward while "her" hands were up against the tree with "her" butt sticking out. Some of "her" hair fell over "her" face giving "her" more of an exotic look to her lustful and yearning expression.

"Wouldn't you rather use all of the primal energy and passion on me _Sasuke-kun_," "Ino" asked in a very husky and sensual tone as "she" glided her left hand down to her left cheek and groped it, "I promise to make it worth your wild as I ride you to heaven."

The result of that stunt had an immediate impact as the guys seeing this all suffered from instant sexual arousal and nasal blood loss. Sasuke too fell victim to the attack as blood seeped down his nose. Ino's eyes were widened as she was blushing hotly with her hands over her mouth at what just happened while Sakura looked ready to brutally murder Naruto. Ino was totally speechless at seeing how Naruto used "her" in such an erotic and sexual overtone to the point that all of the boys, especially Sasuke, became highly aroused. And speaking of Naruto; he dispelled the henge and started cracking up with in a fit of laughter.

_I've been trying to get that reaction from Sasuke-kun for years!_ Ino thought as she watched the scene before her in utter disbelief. _No matter what I did I could never get it! Yet Naruto is able to do so by changing into some hot girl or an erotic version of me! This is just wrong!_

"Bastard!" Sasuke cursed as she wiped the blood off his nose. "You'll pay for that!"

"Oh yeah?" Naruto laughed, "I'd like to see you tr-"

"NARUTO!," Iruka yelled as he, and the other academy teachers came on the scene to break up the fight that was taking place, "What's the meaning of this?"

"Nothing really," Naruto replied as his laughter calmed down, "Just a spar Sasuke wanted to have with me. I won of course."

Seeing her opportunity, Sakura punched Naruto hard in the back of his head.

"The only thing you won idiot is my wrath and a well-deserved beat down," Sakura barked, "I'm going make you pay for that last act of stupidity and for what you did to Sasuke-kun!"

"What's the matter," Naruto retorted, "Jealous that Ino and Sasuke inadvertently shared their first kiss together and she managed to give him a hard-on? I don't see how that's so surprising, seeing as she isn't flat-chested and masculine like you!"

Sakura gave Naruto a look that promised much pain and suffering. Before she could do anything Iruka cut in.

"That's enough out of you Naruto," Iruka scolded, "You caused enough trouble as is it!"

"Me?" Naruto shot back, "I didn't do anything worth getting in trouble for!"

"I said no more out of you Naruto!" Iruka said with his voice raised, "Now all of you back to class! Your Jounin senseis are arriving to in a few minutes, and none of you have been assigned to your teams yet!"

Everyone did as instructed and went back inside the building to their class. When they arrived there, they came upon an unexpected and confusing sight. Hinata was sitting on Naruto's lap in front of Iruka's desk in his chair, flirting and making out with him.

"What will you t-t-teach me…in exchange for granting you my fa-favor, Naruto-sensei," Hinata asked in a flirtatiously shy and stuttering tone.

"That depends on the nature and magnitude of your favor," Naruto replied.

"Whatever that favor is you want granted to you," Iruka interjected, "Don't do it in my classroom or at my desk!"

Naruto and Hinata looked to see everyone looking at straight at them. Hinata squealed as she blushed dark red and jumped off Naruto's lap. By that time, Ino and several of the others girls were giggling at what happened while the guys themselves minus Sasuke were snickering at Naruto wanting a favor granted to him by Hinata. Many of them already had a thought about what kind of favor he was looking to get.

"Wait a minute," Sasuke spoke up. "How are you here when-"

"Seeing that I've been exposed," "Naruto" interjected while standing outside the classroom with the others, "I guess there's no need for me to be here anymore."

"Naruto" popped into a cloud of smoke, revealing himself to being a kage bunshin.

"A kage bunshin?" Sasuke realized, "You mean to say that was a clone the entire time?"

"I told you that the real fight hadn't even started yet!" Naruto remarked with a mischievous grin, "You wanted a fight so bad, but I figured I'd let my kage bunshins keep you entertained while Hinata-chan kept me entertained; which was why I kept her from heading outside where you and everyone else were. When did I pull the switch between me and my kage bunshin? None of you need to know."

Sasuke growled at seeing how Naruto played him. Shikamaru was carefully thinking about everything that's been happening since the time Naruto and Hinata came into class early that morning. The Nara heir, as a result, started questioning things he thought he knew about Naruto and in some cases, things he thought he knew about Hinata as well.

"Naruto-baka, you jerk!" Sakura screeched. "You're not funny pulling pranks on Sasuke-kun and trying to make him look bad!"

"That's enough!" Iruka spoke up, then commanded, "Naruto, please return to your desk. And that goes for the rest of you. I still have to tell all of you which teams you've been assigned to."

Everyone did as instructed in returning back to their seats. Despite everything, Sasuke managed to cool down and not give into his anger.

"Now listen carefully as I go through the list of names and teams and the Jounin assigned to those teams," Iruka said before going through all of the names on his clipboard. After a few minutes Iruka reached the seventh team. "Team 7 will consist of Uchiha Sasuke-"

All of the girls whose names weren't called minus Hinata were hoping their name was going to be called next. Their dreams were shattered the moment Iruka pronounced the next person's name.

"Haruno Sakura-"

Sakura yelled and cheered loudly upon hearing her name called. Sasuke's head dropped with a frown of displeasure upon seeing that Hinata wasn't assigned to his team.

"Take that Ino-pig!" Sakura cheered. "I'm on the same team as Sasuke-kun and you're not!"

Ino snarled at Sakura, who flashed her a victory smile. Sakura's joy was soon short lived and Sasuke's displeasure was only going to rise when they heard the name of their third member.

"And Uzumaki Naruto."

"WHAT?" Sakura screamed in outrage as Sasuke's eyes widened upon hearing Naruto's name. Sasuke turned to Naruto who was looking back at him.

"Didn't I tell you that neither of us would get Hinata-chan on our team?" Naruto asked. Sakura turned back to Iruka and said, "There must be some mistake! There's no way that this baka is on the same team as me and Sasuke-kun! I refuse to believe that!"

"It was the Hokage himself who assigned you all to these teams Sakura," Iruka said, "If you don't like it, then take it up with the Hokage himself. He arranged these teams based on everyone's skills, academic and physical strengths, stamina, and other abilities. Sasuke is the Rookie of the Year, while you, Sakura, ranked the highest than the rest of the girls in terms of book smarts. But to keep the balance maintained, Naruto, being this year's Dead Last, was placed with you both in hopes that this will help him improve and become stronger with you both together with him."

_Iruka-sensei_, Naruto thought, _After what happened the other day, even I know you don't believe all of that crap you're saying._

"And you're Jounin sensei will be Hatake Kakashi," Iruka continued, "Team 8 will consist of Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, and Hyuuga Hinata. Your Jounin sensei will be Yuhi Kurenai."

_Damn it,_ Sasuke cursed in his mind, _She was assigned to a team with those two?_

"Grant me the pleasure of seeing that look on your face, Teme," Naruto mocked before Sasuke turned and snarled at him, "Oh, the sweet memory of that look on your face is now etched in my mind. Now you see what I told you was true."

"Shut up, Naruto!" Sakura retorted, "I'm more than suitable to be the female teammate for Sasuke-kun!"

"You've got no argument from me," Naruto said, "Though a few other girls wouldn't agree."

"Enough of your petty disputing," Iruka went on, "Team 9 is still active, so we'll go on to the next team formation. Team 10 will consist of Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji and Yamanaka Ino. Your Jounin instructor will be Sarutobi Asuma."

Shikamaru and Chouji were grinning since they were assigned to the same team, while Ino was ready to protest.

"You can't be serious about me being assigned to these two clowns," Ino protested. "There's just no way!"

"Like I said before," Iruka replied, then explained "These were the team formations made by the Hokage himself, and his decision on the matter is final. I had no say in any of the team's formations. Next team…"

The announcements of the team formations continued until Iruka got to the last team.

"And that's everyone here," Iruka concluded. "All of you now are on official ninja teams with capable Jounin senseis who will teach you guys far more in advancing yourselves and your careers. Do your best, and always bear the will of fire in your hearts.

"Now that you all have been assigned to yours teams, I'll go and report to your Jounin senseis."

Iruka exited the class, leaving all of the Genins behind.

"This blows!" Ino complained, "I can't believe I have to be on the same team with Chouji and his lazy as hell friend!"

"Having you as our teammate is no paradise for us either Ino," Shikamaru remarked, "So suck it up and deal with it. It's more troublesome hearing your unneeded complaints anyway. Besides, our fathers were on the same team before, so I'm assuming that the Hokage wants the Ino-Shika-Cho trio continuing with us."

"Ha!" Sakura shouted. "Take that Ino-pig! True love prevails in the end! Sasuke-kun and I were meant to be together!"

"Don't expect to be kissing Sasuke-kun!" Ino retorted. "We both know he wouldn't want your lips anywhere near his!"

As the two argued, Kiba and Shino made their way over to Hinata.

"Clearly, Kiba and I have been assigned to work together with you Hinata-san," Shino said stating the obvious, "Though we haven't associated much during our time here at the academy, I still look forward to working alongside you and becoming a good comrade and friend for you and Kiba."

Hinata nodded, "Thank you. I hope for that too."

"I bet you'd rather be one the same team with your boyfriend," Kiba teased, "But I'm sure we'll have just as much fun, without getting in trouble with the villagers."

"Just make sure nothing happens to Hinata-chan while she's with you both," Naruto interjected, "I want her to be brought back in one piece."

"Relax, Naruto," Kiba replied, "I'm sure Shino, Hinata, and I can take on whatever challenges come our way."

"We're aware of your concerns for Hinata-san," Shino said, "But we're confident that we'll looked out for each other and improve ourselves a day at a time."

"That's what I like to hear," a feminine voice spoke up from behind them. The group turned to see Kurenai approaching them.

"I was listening to you guys talk for a little right before I came in, and so far, I like what I heard," Kurenai said. "I already have a favorable impression of you three. I'm Yuhi Kurenai and I'll be your Jounin sensei from this point on. But we'll save the introductions for later, so if you three would please follow me."

Team 8 nodded and followed Kurenai out. As they were leaving…

"Tell me how things went later Hinata-chan," Naruto called out after his girlfriend. Hinata smiled and waved at him as she left the classroom. Asuma then came in with the other Jounin senseis.

"All right now," Asuma said loudly. "Where's my team of misfits? All three members of Team 10 follow me outside," Asuma said as he started heading out to the door with his hands in his pants pockets, "This place has a strict no-smoking policy, and I'm in need of a cigarette right about now."

Naruto snickered at Asuma's attitude.

"I can tell that he'll be a load of fun," Shikamaru remarked cynically.

"I'm sure he's not that bad," Chouji said while munching his potato chips as he got up and followed Shikamaru out. Ino started sulking as she made her way out with them.

"This really sucks," Ino mumbled under her breath as she left the classroom. Soon all of the other Genins filed out with their respective Jounin senseis, leaving Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura in the classroom waiting for Kakashi's arrival.

* * *

><p>(Three Hours Later)<p>

"Where the hell is he?" Sakura complained, "What kind of Jounin shows up this freaking late for his team?"

Sasuke just grunted in boredom at his desk while Naruto was sitting at the opposite end of the classroom by the open window, snickering and blushing while reading his favorite Icha-Icha Paradise book. Sakura turned and looked at Naruto with disgust as he read the sexually explicit orange book.

"The shy and timid Shinto priestess and the lonely honorable samurai," Naruto snickered, "Well, Hikari ain't so shy and timid, and Daisuke's not so lonely anymore."

"How can you read that garbage?" Sakura exclaimed, "Furthermore, how were you even able to get a hold of that book?"

Naruto just ignored her because he was too engrossed in the story he was reading. Another perverted giggle escaped his mouth with the blush ever present on his face.

"You know, Naruto, if Kakashi-sensei were to catch you reading that stuff he'd be ashamed," Sakura remarked. "He would keep you from reading that stuff while we're on missions and training."

"Speaking of training, Sakura," Naruto spoke with his head still in his book, "I believe that all of us should be properly taught _all_ lessons we would need in life. Therefore, being the responsible teammate that I wish to be, I'm going to give you some instructions in what being with a man and being a woman involves. After all, we've been learning how to kill so it only makes sense that we learn about other serious matters, don't you think?"

"What are you getting at?" Sakura asked curiously.

Reading from his favorite section of his Icha-Icha Paradise book, Naruto spoke in a girlish voice, _""Daisuke-sama!" The virgin Shinto priestess Hikari exhaled after the almost nude Daisuke finished peel off the last of her remaining garments and robe. He tenderly laid kisses over her neck and breasts as he slowly lowered her down on her soft bed. She looked completely vulnerable and helpless as she looked at him longingly._

"_Grinning at the beautiful virgin lying before him, he removed his last undergarment and moved onto the bed with her as he then hovered over her slender body. She looked down to see the stiffened and __elongated object that was poking her and blushed darkly with a frightened expression. _

_""What is that massive thing?"' the shy virgin priestess cried out, having never seen a man's piece before."_

Naruto changed his tone to a manlier one, _""This?" Daisuke said smoothly and persuasively. "This, my fair priestess, is my sacred love rod that I will use to join us in union. Please don't be afraid. I promise to be gentle as I slowly slide it into your warm body allowing us to become one in mind, body and soul.""_

Naruto's voice became girlish again and a bit high pitched, _""You wish to put that inside me, Daisuke-sama?" the innocent priestess replied. "But won't that hurt?"_

"_Daisuke smiled and kissed Hikari affectionately as he slowly pushed his positioned rod into her untouched threshold, causing her to moan from the feeling and sensations of being spread open for the first time as she held onto his back. Reaching her barrier, he looked her in the eyes and assured her, "I'm sorry if this hurts at first, as I never desired to bring you pain. But after a few short moments of my gentle stroking, you'll experience nothing but the bliss of our union and enjoy having me deep inside you.""_

Naruto was so engrossed in his storytelling that he failed to see Sakura's fist plunge into the back of his book, ultimately causing the book to nearly crash into his face as he as fell off his seat and dropped his book in the process.

"Damn it, Sakura, what the hell?" Naruto shouted indignantly, "We were just getting to the best part!"

"Naruto!" a blushing Sakura screeched, "You disgust me! It's beyond me how Hinata could date and stand the sight of you! Kakashi-sensei will weep when he sees that we have someone as perverted, senseless, and untalented as you for a teammate!"

"You shouldn't make quick judgments about people you don't know, girl," a masculine voice said from the door. Everyone turned to see the man of the hour, three late hours to be exact.

"I'm assuming you're Kakashi," Sasuke said. "You're just arriving here, huh?"

"Actually," Kakashi corrected, "I was here for a while when I got caught up in Naruto's enchanting storytelling. It was saddening when his brilliant narrative was interrupted by someone who evidently doesn't appreciate good reading."

Sakura's mouth dropped with her eyes widened in absolute shock at what she was hearing. Naruto got up and picked up his book.

"So, you like Icha-Icha Paradise?" Naruto asked with a mischievous smile as headed over and stood in front of Kakashi.

"No, Naruto I don't like Icha-Icha Paradise," Kakashi replied, then grinned beneath his mask and exclaimed, "I love Icha-Icha Paradise! Plus I happened to be a huge fan myself!"

"Me too!" Naruto said excitedly, then asked "Did you read "The Chronicles of The Missing Textiles Diaries" series?"

"Did I?" Kakashi asked with a blush and giggle, "I recently bought the whole limited edition collection. They're at my home now after they arrived by mail yesterday."

"No fair!" Naruto shouted, "You have any idea how hard I've been trying to get a hold of that series?"

Sakura and Sasuke looked at Naruto and Kakashi in sheer denial and disbelief.

"**WHAT?" Inner-Sakura screamed, "You mean to say that we have a sensei who's just as bad and perverted as Naruto? Some higher power must really hate Sasuke-kun and me! This isn't fair! This can't be happening! This so can't be happening!"**

Sasuke cleared his throat loudly catching everyone's attention.

"It's bad enough that you're three hours late, Kakashi," Sasuke remarked. "After revealing that you have hobbies similar to Naruto's as well, I have a really bad impression of you."

"Whatever," Kakashi shrugged, "Anyway, meet me outside at the park near the lake east of this building."

Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke and left the scene.

"Maybe this Kakashi-sensei might not be so bad after all," Naruto smiled, "His hobbies being similar to mine earns him major pluses in my book."

"Just what we need," Sakura remarked. "A pervert like you for a sensei."

Naruto and Sasuke ignored her as they hurried to where Kakashi told them to meet him. It wasn't until another twenty minutes that they arrived at their destination. When they arrived, they found Kakashi sitting on the stairs with one of the books of the series Naruto had spoken of.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto called out, grabbing the Jounin's attention as his eye reluctantly moved away from the book.

"You three made it here faster than I expected," Kakashi said, "All right then. Now everyone take a seat on the stairs here."

Naruto and the others did as they were told while the Jounin placed his book in his pouch and got started.

"Now that we're all here," Kakashi said, "Let's get things rolling. First off, we'll start off by introducing ourselves to each other; tell us your name, hobbies, interests, dislikes, future long term goals, and all that good stuff."

"Can you give us a demonstration of that, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"OK then," Kakashi shrugged, "I'm Hatake Kakashi. One of my hobbies is reading Icha-Icha Paradise as you already know. My interests, dislikes, and future goals, you don't need to know."

"You didn't tell us much," Sakura replied.

"No," Kakashi admitted, "Only what I wanted to tell you guys. And seeing that you like to speak your mind, why don't you start off with the introductions?"

Sakura cleared her throat and started off, "I'm Haruno Sakura. My hobbies include studying, books…(turns and looks at Sasuke)…and hanging out with my friends. My interests are (turns and looks at Sasuke)…and my long term goal includes (turns and looks at Sasuke with a blush)."

"And what are your dislikes?" Kakashi asked with a bored and lazy tone.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed loudly.

"Well, you're no breath of sunshine either," Naruto remarked. Sakura was about to smack Naruto but Kakashi intervened.

"No need for unnecessary violence, please," Kakashi said, then turned to Naruto and added, "Now Naruto, seeing as your name was screamed so passionately by Sakura, why don't you go next?"

Sakura frowned and grumbled at the fact that Kakashi was already making fun of her.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto started with a large grin, "Besides eating ramen at Ichiraku, my favorite hobbies including spying, training, and being with my beautiful and loving girlfriend Hinata-chan, teasing and spending time with her younger sister Hanabi, who swears she can kick my ass in a straight fight, being with Hiashi-san when it doesn't include facing him when he's angry and listening to him threatening to hurt me if I get any of his two daughters in any bit of trouble, spending time with Sandaime-jiisan and Konohamaru, spending time with Teuchi-jiisan and Ayame-neechan, and pulling pranks. Also, my interests include reading Icha-Icha Paradise and bathhouses."

"You mean peeking at women in bathhouses," Sakura snorted.

"Whatever," Naruto shrugged, "My dislikes includes people who discriminate and prejudge me without knowing anything about me which includes most of the villagers, being blamed and looked down on for things that were never my fault and those who claim to be real ninjas but know nothing about what it really means and traitors. My long terms goals include marrying my loving girlfriend Hinata-chan and having children with her. I intend to not only become Hokage but also establish a whole new Uzumaki clan with me as its clan leader, a clan that this village will owe a huge homage to!"

_A whole new Uzumaki clan?_ Kakashi stayed quiet as he analyzed Naruto's words carefully, _A clan that this village will owe a huge homage to._

Kakashi was very well aware of the Uzumaki clan and their reputation with their mastery of seals. He looked at Naruto and wondered if Naruto really knew about the existence of the Uzumaki clan.

"Intriguing goals you have there Naruto, forming a new clan in Konoha," Kakashi commented, "But establishing a clan is no easy feat, and it'll require much needed land, funding and resources."

"That's why after I marry my lovely girlfriend," Naruto explained, "We'll form a whole new joint Uzumaki-Hyuuga clan. I can just see it now! I'll also help Hinata-chan change the way of the Hyuuga Clan!"

_This kid has some rather honorable and constructive goals,_ Kakashi thought before turning to Sasuke. "Okay, Mr. Sunshine, you're up."

Ignoring the name he was called, Sasuke started off, "I'm Uchiha Sasuke. My hobbies includes training, becoming stronger, and surpassing my limits. I have many dislikes which also includes fangirls and Naruto, but I'm interested in a certain girl. My goals include becoming a strong ninja, and gaining the acknowledgment and affections of that certain girl and rebuilding my clan with her after I kill a certain man."

"And if by "certain girl" you mean Hinata-chan and by "certain man" you mean me," Naruto remarked, "Then you'd better wake up, because Hinata-chan will never allow you to kill me just so you can have and impregnate her!"

"Idiot!" Sasuke retorted, "I wasn't talking about you when I said I wanted to kill a certain man! I was talking about somebody else entirely!"

Kakashi took careful note that Sasuke was quick to correct Naruto about the "certain man" part but he didn't argue with Naruto about the "certain girl" part of his speech. Both Kakashi and Naruto were aware of Itachi slaughtering the Uchiha clan but Naruto wanted to see what Sasuke's intentions were.

_Why won't you look at me as that certain girl, Sasuke-kun_, Sakura thought sadly.

"Now that we've got the introductions done," Kakashi said, "We'll move on to the next objective, which is the test I'll give you three tomorrow to see if you all are really ready for the ninja life."

"Test?" Sakura asked, "What test? We already took the Genin Exams."

"The academy merely gave you a test to judge whether or not you all could perform the basic fundamentals of jutsu and other arts. My test will judge whether you three will meet the merit of being a team of ninjas. Meet me tomorrow morning at 6 o'clock at the training ground in front of the Konoha Memorial Stone. And don't eat anything before my test. You'll just puke it up. Till then, enjoy the rest of your day. Oh, and Sasuke, will you stay behind for a bit please?"

"Hn," Sasuke grunted before Sakura and Naruto stood up.

"Before I go, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto asked, "Could you lend me that book of yours?"

"Actually," Kakashi said, "I haven't finished reading that book yet, and I'm just dying to find out what happens next, and the plot is just too juicy and sweet to share with you right now."

"You're being stingy!" Naruto whined as he pointed his index finger at him accusingly.

"Life can be cruel sometimes," Kakashi said as he eye smiled. "So until tomorrow, Naruto."

Naruto huffed and walked off away from the others, grumbling unintelligible utterances.

"Sakura you can leave too now," Kakashi said.

"Is it alright for me to wait here for Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Actually," Kakashi said, "I wish to discuss a private matter with Sasuke, if that's alright with you."

Sakura sighed in defeat, "Very well. (Becomes perky again) I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Sasuke-kun!"

The pink-haired Genin left and went about her business. After she was gone, Kakashi turned his attention back to Sasuke.

"Now Sasuke," Kakashi asked, "What's this about your interest in your teammate's girlfriend?"

"That's none of your concern," Sasuke replied.

"Actually," Kakashi shot back, "It is my concern. Such personal issues and tensions strain and hinder the team's overall dynamics, and that could lead to continuous fights, mistrust, suspicions of the other's motives, and possible betrayal.

"I know that I didn't mention this earlier, but I'm well aware of the issues between you and Naruto regarding your one-sided romantic interest in the Hyuuga heiress. I also know about that fight that took place earlier today at the academy, and I know that the matter centered around Hinata."

Sasuke saw that Kakashi clearly knew more about him and the others than he thought. Still, that didn't deter Sasuke in the very least.

"Hinata didn't even give me a chance to prove that I'm the one she should be with," Sasuke argued, "I find Hinata to be a girl with true potential, and I don't believe Naruto, the class clown and dead last, could ever bring that out of her."

"And you actually believe that you could?" Kakashi asked.

"I have no doubt in my abilities," Sasuke answered. "I tried to convince Sandaime to let Hinata join my team but he shut me down and said that a team with both the Byakugan and Sharingan wouldn't work."

"It wouldn't," Kakashi said, "And Sandaime-sama wasn't making that up. Such a team was once attempted years ago. Uchiha Shisui and Hyuuga Kō were once part of the same team. Both were skilled and capable ninjas, but neither of their abilities helped the other, and both sought to prove their respective clan's doujutsu and fighting style was stronger and better than the other. This led to violent strains between them to the point that on one of their missions together, their client was targeted and killed right under their noses.

"Konoha, as a result, lost a major benefactor, who in fact was an ambassador and close friend and confident of a foreign and wealthy daimyo, who never again sought services from Konoha. In effect, the team was dissolved, both Kō and Shisui lost face with the Hokage and the shinobi council, and they were both slapped with a two month suspension. It was their track record of loyal and efficient services to Konoha that saved them from being demoted."

"But that was the past!" Sasuke argued. "That doesn't mean that such a thing would happen between me and Hinata."

"It doesn't change the fact that many since then believe that the Byakugan and Sharingan don't mix," Kakashi replied, "Plus, Hinata evidently accepts Naruto for both his good and bad habits, and Naruto did likewise with her. I believe that your tunnel vision on Hinata will only blind you from seeing other potential females who, if given the chance to prove themselves, might be an even better catch for you than Hinata. My advice to you, Sasuke, is to stop this senseless desire for Hinata. If you don't, it'll only lead to bad blood between you and your teammates. Such events will only spiral down to even bigger troubles as a result. Understand?"

Sasuke gave no verbal reply, only grunting in response.

"I'll let you leave and think about what I said," Kakashi said as he pulled out his orange book. "Until tomorrow, stay out of trouble."

Kakashi teleported to another location, leaving a cloud of smoke and Sasuke by himself. Putting his hands in his pants pockets, Sasuke walked off with Kakashi's words fresh on his mind. Whether or not Sasuke would listen to Kakashi's advice relied entirely on him.

* * *

><p><strong>All of the Genin Teams have been formed, but tensions between the members of Team 7 are clearly seen by Kakashi and others. Will the members of Team 7 put aside their personal differences and learn to work together, or will they repeat history in allowing their grudges and personals difference to hinder their teamwork dynamics? Find out what happens next time!<strong>


	11. Chapter Eleven: A Dysfunctional Team

**Chapter Eleven: A Dysfunctional Team**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: To my anonymous beta readers, thanks again. Here's the next chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto was on his way to meet up with his girlfriend. He was still annoyed that Kakashi refused to lend him his new book, but, then again, Naruto figured that if the roles were reversed he might have done the same thing. While on his way, Naruto thought about the test Kakashi was going to have them take and found that there had to be some catch to it. Something about his test didn't quite seem to add up; not only did Kakashi not tell them what the test was, but he didn't want them to eat anything at all beforehand.<p>

"What kind of ninja takes a test with no food in his system?" Naruto asked himself. "It's like having a machine go without fuel and forcing it to operate as you test pilot it. I know Kakashi-sensei's up to something."

Naruto then decided to worry about that later as he continued on his way to the Hyuuga Manor. While on his way, his eyes caught sight of a certain green-spandex-clad Genin that was said to be a Maito Gai clone. He wasn't with his other teammates, and he evidently was heading someplace in a hurry. Deciding to multitask, Naruto made a kage bunshin with a very large quantity of chakra and had "him" follow after Lee while Naruto himself went to meet with Hinata.

The kage bunshin followed Lee to a secluded location and found that it was one of the training grounds Team 8 frequently used. Seeing an opportunity to exploit this occasion, "Naruto" left in a hurry to get something to bring back with him.

Never noticing the clone, Lee set himself to completing his normal exercise routine of laps, sit-ups, push-ups, and any other easily-repeatable exercise that came to mind. Fifteen minutes later, "Naruto" returned back to where the green-clad Genin was.

"Hey there," "Naruto" greeted. "Are you Tenten and Hyuuga Neji's teammate, the one called Rock Lee?"

Lee turned to see "Naruto" approaching him.

"Yes," Lee said, "and who might you be?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto," "Naruto" greeted with a friendly tone, "member of Team 7."

"A pleasure to meet you, my youthful Konoha comrade!" Lee greeted back. "But how do you know of my teammates?"

"Neji's younger cousin Hinata happens to be my girlfriend," "Naruto" explained. "And I'm familiar with Neji, though I wouldn't call him my friend exactly. You can say that the way he treats others is rather…unyouthful."

"Indeed," Lee agreed, "Neji-san does have that unyouthful belief that many are beneath him because of something predestined. He even considers me as such because of my inability to perform ninjutsu."

"That's a load of trash," "Naruto" replied. "And I'd like to prove that for myself. How about a friendly spar, you and me?"

"Yosh!" Lee said enthusiastically. "I'll gladly spar with you and allow your burning youth to radiate through our match!"

"All right then!" "Naruto" agreed. "But first, how about we have a small drink to get us into the swing of things?"

"I can take a drink," Lee said. "I am feeling rather parched myself."

Naruto pulled out a small water bottle and opened it before handing it to Lee.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Lee smiled as he accepted the bottle and drank from it.

"No, Lee," "Naruto" replied with a mischievous grin, "thank you for giving up some of your time for my research."

Lee finished the water bottle before looking at "Naruto" with a blush and huge grin as he dropped the bottle. "Naruto" saw that the contents he put into the water were already taking affect as Lee was becoming tipsy.

"You're going to be a great asset to me in this extensive and secret study of your Drunken Fist Style," "Naruto" said before Lee suddenly engaged him in combat.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu," "Naruto" said as he formed the required hand seal and had thirty solid clones come into existence with the purpose of each of them taking turns fighting the drunken Lee one-on-one. In some cases, it would be two or three at a time against Lee. Other times, it'd be even more than that, sometimes as many as seven.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile)<p>

Naruto was walking through the Hyuuga Manor as he caught sight of Hanabi by herself going through her Juuken practice. He quietly approached the eight-year-old as the girl was still focused on her training. She soon stopped to catch her breath and turned to Naruto, who stood not too far from her. She shot him a glare, which was met with his smile.

"Hi there," Naruto greeted.

"What do you want?" Hanabi replied with the glare and frown still on her face.

"How about a smile my Little Nighttime Firecracker?" Naruto suggested as he went over and ruffled her hair. "Smiles are free aren't they?"

"You're a pain," Hanabi remarked. "And I just had my hair brushed!"

"But you're so much cuter with your hair all messy and disheveled," Naruto teased with his hand still resting on top of her head. "Kunoichi worry more about their skills and crafts than their hair being neatly brushed, my Little Nighttime Firecracker."

"What would you know?" Hanabi retorted. "You only recently became an official ninja."

"Kid, please!" Naruto replied. "I managed to do things that put other veteran shinobi to shame while you still have quite a way to go, especially since you're going to be starting class at the ninja academy tomorrow. But I will admit that your skills in dodging your father and other main house members who themselves are veteran ninja are rather impressive. I should know; I've had my eyes on you for a while now. You may not want to admit it to yourself, but I can see it as plain as day about you."

"And what would that be?" Hanabi asked suspiciously.

"That, in a couple of ways," Naruto grinned, "I've rubbed off on you, and so has Hinata-chan."

"What?" Hanabi retorted accusingly. "How dare you make such a mocking accusation!"

"So then," Naruto teased as he leaned down and whispered into her left ear, "I guess all those times you've been trying to spy on me, hiding behind various objects in hopes of not getting caught was all just an act. Hinata-chan used to do the same thing. And I guess you were only pretending to try so hard to find out as much as you can about me, though you do so while giving a front like you're cold and hardened and have no form of interest in me, giving everyone the outward impression that you're their ideal Hyuuga heiress while pulling mischievous stunts underneath everyone's nose in sneaking around, stealing their expensive imported sake and wine. Be honest with yourself, my Little Nighttime Firecracker, you copied traits of both your older sister and myself."

"I swear," Hanabi snorted and blushed at Naruto's irrefutable logic, which left no room for argument. "You're such a pain."

"I'm fond of you, too," Naruto teased with a large smile. A minute later, Neji appeared on the scene and saw Naruto and Hanabi from a distance. He saw that Naruto still had his hand on Hanabi's head. Frowning at the sight, Neji soon approached them.

"Why are you here, Naruto?" Neji asked with a monotone tone.

"To pay my girlfriend, my Moon's Eye Spring Rabbit, a visit," Naruto replied. "But I had to first say "hi" to my Little Nighttime Firecracker here."

"Your choice of pet names for Hanabi-sama and Hinata-sama are most beneath the Hyuuga clan," Neji remarked with a tone of disapproval. "I fail to see why it's tolerated and why you haven't been put in your place."

"Like I've told others," Naruto replied. "My respect is earned, not given. Plus, I only give such adoring pet names to those I like."

"You're still the same senseless jester fate has clearly defined you as," Neji remarked.

"You need not worry about the pet names Naruto-kun addresses my neesan and me with, Neji," Hanabi said. "Though playful, they're neither demeaning nor offensive. If they were, Father would have addressed the matter long ago."

It missed neither Neji nor Naruto's attention that Hanabi referred to Naruto with an affectionate suffix.

"As you say, Hanabi-sama." Neji said nothing further as he walked passed them and to another location.

_It's bad enough that Hinata-sama wanted and chose to become his girlfriend_, Neji thought. _It's even worse now that Hanabi-sama is following her sister's disgraceful course and is developing an attachment of sorts with that loser. Clearly fate has decreed this upon Hanabi-sama, and her folly will lead to untold consequences._

Neji soon disappeared from their sight, leaving them alone again.

"Naruto-kun, was it?" Naruto teased. Hanabi realized her slip of tongue.

"Don't think too much of it," Hanabi replied. "I just slipped, that's all."

"Right," Naruto remarked. "Keep telling yourself that."

"…I really can't stand Neji sometimes," Hanabi said, changing the subject. "It's always fate this and fate that."

"Maybe someone ought to find a way to free him of that stupid notion of fate and destiny," Naruto suggested as he released Hanabi's head and started walking off to find Hinata.

"But remember," Naruto said, "I have my eyes on you, my Little Nighttime Firecracker."

Naruto said nothing further as he went on his way, leaving Hanabi alone with her thoughts. The young girl stood there and thought about what Naruto told her.

_Did I allow Neesan and Naruto-kun to really influence me like this?_ Hanabi thought before she realized how she referred to Naruto again. _Damn it! I did again!_

* * *

><p>(In Hinata's Room)<p>

Hinata was sitting at her desk, reading some water jutsu scrolls Naruto gave to her, studying and memorizing the hand signs that went with them. A minute later, a knock came at her door.

"Hinata-chan," a masculine voice called out from behind the door, "are you in there?"

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata said happily as she got up from her seat and hurried over to the door. She opened it and embraced Naruto before kissing him. The Jinchuuriki embraced and kissed her back in return.

"I missed you." Naruto smiled as he broke the kiss.

"Not as much as I missed you," Hinata said in return before allowing Naruto to come into her room and closing the door behind them. Naruto went and sat down on the chair where Hinata had been sitting. He gestured for her to come and sit in his lap, and she happily obliged, wrapping her right arm around his shoulders.

"So, how did your time with Kurenai-sensei and your new team go?" Naruto asked. Hinata began relating everything to him, from their introductions, favorite hobbies, dislikes, and future goals. Naruto listened without interrupting her.

"So Kiba wants to be a stronger ninja and alpha of his clan," Naruto said. "I can relate. After all, when I restore my clan, I would like to be head. What did you say your dreams were?"

"To foremost become your wife and start up a whole new clan with you here in Konoha as a very strong and capable kunoichi and woman, and to abolish the caged bird seal of my clan after taking my father's place as clan leader," Hinata answered.

"Very strong words, my Moon's Eye Spring Rabbit," Naruto replied. "How did the others take it?"

"Shino just nodded in acknowledgment of my goals while Kiba teased me about wanting to bear little Uzumaki children who'd run around pulling pranks on everyone," Hinata said. Naruto snickered at hearing that, and his grin grew larger as he thought about it.

"And what's so funny?" Hinata asked.

"I'm just visualizing what Kiba said," Naruto said. "A bunch of mini-versions of you and me with my whisker birthmarks and trademark smile and your cute nose and cheeks going around Konoha pranking unsuspecting ninja and civilians. I can see the wrinkles and gray hairs on Hiashi's head already after he sees all of the mischief his Uzumaki-Hyuuga grandchildren would be causing, if he still has hair left by that time."

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata giggled, trying to sound scandalized. "…How about your team?"

Naruto related everything to Hinata from the time they waited for Kakashi for three hours to the time they left and went their own ways after being told of their coming test tomorrow.

"And you suspect that there's more to Kakashi-sensei's test than he lets on," Hinata figured.

"Precisely," Naruto stated. "He's up to something, and I'll figure it out before tomorrow. But tomorrow before my team's test, we can do our routine exercises and sparring matches before we have to meet up with our respective teams. We'll have a big healthy breakfast on the way, too."

"But didn't your sensei tell you not to eat or drink anything or you'll vomit?" Hinata asked.

"Please!" Naruto replied. "Who goes to war thirsty and starving? It's suicide."

Hinata shrugged before standing back up off his lap. Naruto got up off the seat and headed to the door.

"So tomorrow," Naruto said, "same spot, same time?"

"Of course," Hinata agreed as she went and kissed Naruto again, this time with her tongue dancing with his. After a few minutes, the couple reluctantly pulled their tongues and lips away as their need for air took effect.

"Until tomorrow, then," Naruto grinned before exiting the room and making his way out of the Hyuuga manor and quickly back to his apartment. Hinata, in the meantime, went back to reading her scrolls, though now she was partly distracted by the memory of the last kiss she shared with Naruto.

* * *

><p>(An Hour Later)<p>

The training ground was a wreck, with craters and rubble everywhere. Lee, after a fierce and brutal encounter, was finally asleep after being worn down with the sake's effects slowing fading while he slept. The thirty clones, beaten up and ragged, were breathing hard trying to catch their breaths.

"Damn it," one of the clones said. "We were told he was a natural drunken fist user, but we weren't told that he was this powerful and dangerous."

"I'm led to believe that he's a natural born master of it only when he's drunk," another clone remarked, "It'll be his best trump card in a deadly encounter."

"The fact that we didn't dispel the entire time is a feat also," a third clone said. "Evidently, we also got stronger."

"Speaking of dispelling ourselves," a fourth clone advised, "it's best we do so now before we're seen here."

"What about Lee?" the first clone asked.

"He'll live," the fourth remarked. "Besides, there's really no telling if he's really asleep or not, and I'm not in the mood to go and find out and start this whole ordeal again."

All of the clones nodded and dispelled all at once, leaving the sleeping Lee lying on the grass, or at least what was now left of the severely battered green pasture.

* * *

><p>(Elsewhere)<p>

Naruto was coming out of the showers with his towel around his waist when he suddenly started feeling light headed and sleepy, with his movements becoming more sluggish by the second.

"…Oh…no," Naruto muttered as he realized what was happening. "Damn them…they dispelled themselves…all at once."

Naruto didn't make it past his living room rug when he collapsed and passed out on top of it from mental exhaustion. It would be hours before he woke up again.

* * *

><p>(Later That Night)<p>

"Wouldn't you rather use all of that primal energy and passion on me, _Sasuke-kun?_" Ino asked in a very husky and sensual tone as she glided her left hand down to her left cheek and groped it, "I promise to make it worth your while as I ride you to heaven."

Ino frowned with an unsatisfied expression as she looked at herself in her full-length mirror in her bedroom, trying to reenact Naruto's stunt earlier that day when he transformed into an erotic version of her. She did her hair the same way Naruto had it when he executed that transformation.

"Damn it," Ino grumbled with frustration, "It's not as provocative! It's disturbing how Naruto could pull it off and have Sasuke-kun and all of the guys fall for him as a "female"! It makes me, a natural female, look bad!"

Taking a breath to calm down, Ino cleared her mind and focused on her objective once again.

_I don't know how you do it, Naruto_, Ino thought with a determined expression as she looked into her mirror, _But I'll be damned before I swallow my pride as a woman and ask you for pointers in sex appeal and learning what turns a guy on!_

With that in mind, Ino went at it again, trying from different angles to emulate Naruto's sexy acts. She was resolute not to let Naruto beat her.

* * *

><p>(The Following Morning)<p>

Team 7 was waiting patiently at the training ground where they were told to meet. However, only Sasuke and Sakura were present, as neither Naruto nor Kakashi had shown up, and it was almost 9 in the morning.

"Terrific," Sakura grumbled, "It's been almost three hours already! First Kakashi-sensei shows up late for his first day with us, and now that baka Naruto goes and follows his example! Not to mention they're both shameless perverts!"

Sasuke grunted but gave Sakura no conversation the whole time. His mind was still on what Kakashi firmly told him yesterday about stopping his desire to have Hinata as his girlfriend.

_The dobe wants to set up his own clan in Konoha and have Hinata bear Uzumaki-Hyuuga children for him,_ Sasuke thought. _A clan filled with idiots like him? And he seeks to have his descendants become a clan of Byakugan wielding Uzumaki morons? That's crazy! The dobe seeks to become a clan leader and he says that all of Konoha will owe his clan homage! He got a lot of nerve!_

Sakura turned to look at Sasuke and found him in deep thought about something.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura said sweetly as she approached him, "are you OK? You seem to be in deep thought about something."

Sasuke turned to look at Sakura and shrugged, "I'm just thinking about what the dobe said about starting a new clan of seal masters in Konoha and becoming Hokage."

"I will admit, he has very ambitious dreams besides becoming Hokage," Sakura said. "Is such a thing like starting a whole new clan like what Naruto wants to do even possible?"

"With the right support, funding, land, and resources," Sasuke explained, "it can be done." _If he marries Hinata, he'll have the help he'll need since she already has a bloodline limit and is a clan heiress._

"So you do have confidence in me, Sasuke," Naruto smiled as he appeared and walked over to them. "You both expressed concern for my future and dreams. I'm so touched."

"Put a sock in it!" Sakura retorted. "And why are you late?"

"Is Kakashi-sensei here?" Naruto asked.

"No," Sakura answered.

"Then I'm still on time," Naruto replied. "Besides, I simply went to take care of some things with my girlfriend before coming here."

"Like what?" Sasuke asked.

"Something like, none of your business," Naruto remarked, "But I will say that it left me completely refreshed and ready for today."

"Did it now?" a masculine voice asked. The three Genin turned to see Kakashi standing behind them.

"YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!" Sakura yelled as she pointed at Kakashi. "And so was Naruto!"

"Naruto was here before I came, so I can't count him as being late," Kakashi said offhandedly. "Besides, I was on my way here when two kids asked me to save their two cats from drowning."

"LIAR!" Sakura accused. "What kind of full grown cats can't swim?"

Kakashi shrugged, "If you say so. Anyway, I'm glad to see all three of you here. Now we can get this test started."

The Cyclops Jounin reached into his pouch and retrieved two bells from it.

"What's with the bells?" Naruto asked. "Don't tell me us you stole them from those kids' cats."

"Funny," Kakashi remarked dryly. "No, Naruto. This is your test. There are two bells and three of you. Your test will be to try to get the bells from me. The one who fails will end up being tied to one of those wooden posts over there while the other two will get to have the boxed lunches and drinks I brought with me. Plus, the one who fails will be sent back to the academy for remedial training."

_So that's why he told us not to eat or drink anything before coming here_, Naruto contemplated, _We're supposed to be a Genin cell but Kakashi-sensei rigged this test to get us to turn on each other._

_Thankfully I had a good breakfast and morning workout with Hinata-chan before coming here; not that they need to know that. But I wonder if Sasuke and Sakura figured out the true purpose behind this test. I couldn't even do so last night after I unintentionally lost consciousness because of the stunt my clones pulled on me. But that's no longer the problem as I learned a lot about Lee's drunken fist fighting style…though I still have more future "sessions" with him-_

"Naruto!" Kakashi called out. "Naruto!"

Naruto snapped out of his trance and looked at Kakashi.

"Oh I'm sorry. Did you say something Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Hn…You reminded me of myself just now with that response," Kakashi remarked. "Don't do it again. Like I was saying, you and the others will have three hours to get the bells from me. Come at me with the intent to kill. This alarm will go off twice. The first time will mark the start of the test. The second time will mark the conclusion of the test."

Kakashi went over and set the alarm clock by the drinks and two boxed lunches. The Jounin then pulled out his orange book and opened it to the page he left off at.

"Now," Kakashi said with his eye on his book as he crouched down, "Get ready, all of you."

A minute later the alarm went off, and the Genin went into hiding in the bushes while Kakashi looked like he wasn't paying any attention. Looking up from his book, Kakashi easy spotted both Sasuke and Sakura in the different sections of the bushes where they had chosen to hide.

"That's two of them," Kakashi said in an undertone while still in his crouched position. "Now where's Naruto?"

The Jounin then looked up to see a smiling Naruto standing right in front of him with his hands in his pockets. Sakura smacked the top of her forehead after seeing what Naruto was doing.

"Idiot," Sasuke remarked. "What's that Naruto doing?"

"Hey Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said with the smile never leaving his face.

"You're an odd one," Kakashi remarked, expecting to get an angry reaction out of him.

"I've been called worse things than that," Naruto replied, "Anyway, let's end this ridiculous farce and you can simply hand over the bells to me."

"I heard you're a clown and dead last of your class," Kakashi replied trying to get a reaction out of Naruto, "but I never once believed you to be this brazenly straightforward in your stupidity."

"Nah," Naruto countered, "the stupidity actually lies with you, Kakashi-sensei."

"Is that right?" Kakashi remarked cynically.

"Of course!" Naruto continued with a playful tone, "I mean, really, you're a veteran ninja with years of combat and field experience who also worked alongside the famed Yondaime, who was also known as Konoha's Yellow Flash, and he was your Jounin sensei at one point in time. If my memory serves me correctly, your father was also known as Konoha's White Fang.

"Sasuke-teme, Sakura, and I are newly-graduated Genin with no field experience in or outside Konoha's walls. How do you honestly expect us to beat you one on one, hm?"

Kakashi eyed Naruto carefully. He saw that behind Naruto's playful smile were secrets Naruto kept from everyone about himself.

"I will say, Naruto, that your deduction of me is on the mark," Kakashi said as he placed his book in his pouch. "You evidently know more about me than you let on."

"I do my homework," Naruto replied, "when it really matters, that is. And I had to know what kind of Jounin you really are, Copycat Kakashi."

Kakashi's eye narrowed on hearing that, and he knew that Sasuke and Sakura were listening to their conversation too.

_Why did Naruto refer to Kakashi as Copycat_, Sasuke wondered, as did Sakura. The Jounin then thought back to what happened yesterday.

* * *

><p>(Flashback: Yesterday at the Hokage Tower)<p>

Kakashi was standing in front of Hiruzen's desk as he was telling Sandaime about his expectations of his next team after meeting with them in the park. From what Hiruzen was hearing, Kakashi didn't expect them to pass.

"I know your history with Genin teams, Kakashi," Hiruzen commented, "But perhaps this team will surprise you."

"Like every other Genin team I sent back to the academy?" Kakashi remarked cynically with his hands in his pockets, "I have a Sasuke-obsessed fangirl who hates one of her teammates, an avenger who also dislikes the same teammate and desires the hated teammate's girlfriend, and a hated teammate I'm sorry to say I consider to be the only normal one of the group despite his infamous reputation. My team is completely dysfunctional."

Hiruzen sighed. He knew something like this would happen, as none of the members of Team 7 got along with the others. But that team's set up was based on their ranks at the academy, with personal feelings and differences towards each other removed from the equation.

"You said that you consider Naruto to be the only normal one of the group Kakashi," Hiruzen pointed out. "What was it about him that stuck out to you?"

"Everything he said about himself, his likes, dislikes and future dreams," Kakashi answered. "Plus, he said nothing about disliking any of his teammates despite the fact that they don't like him at all. I can see where Naruto is coming from with his dislike for the majority of the people of this village, but he didn't make that his primary factor.

"His primary factor, besides his dreams of becoming Hokage, is that he seeks to re-establish the Uzumaki Clan and restore their status as seal masters. Add the Byakugan and the Hyuuga fighting style to the revived Uzumaki Clan with the Uzumakis' massive chakra-"

"The new Uzumaki Clan would be stronger and even deadlier than the original," Hiruzen finished for Kakashi.

"So Naruto is aware of his lineage and parentage," Kakashi figured. Sandaime took a puff of his pipe.

"He found it out on his own," Hiruzen said, "There was no point in keeping the rest of what I knew from him anymore. I'm sure he'll approach you about your history with his father, but when he believes he's ready to confront you about it, don't expect him to forgive you with open arms, because he certainly didn't do so with me."

"Be that as it may," Kakashi remarked. "I'm sure I'll be able to handle what Naruto will throw at me. Until then, I'll just wait for him and take my leave now."

Kakashi turned and started walking off.

"Kakashi," Hiruzen called out, grabbed the Jounin's attention as he turned his head to look back at the Hokage.

"For tomorrow's test," Hiruzen said, "I'll give you this one warning: Do not take Naruto lightly. That is all."

Kakashi could only wonder why Sandaime would say that without telling him anything further. Putting that thought to the side, the Jounin turned back around and proceeded on his way out.

* * *

><p>(End of Flashback)<p>

_Sandaime-sama warned me yesterday in my private briefing about my team not to take Naruto lightly_, Kakashi thought, _It's clear that there's more to Naruto that Sandaime-sama hasn't told me. He clearly wishes for me to find out for myself._

"Well, Naruto," Kakashi suggested with an eye smile. "Let's get this test started."

Kakashi turned and walked away.

"Hey, I'm not done talking to you!" Naruto yelled as he ran after Kakashi and aimed to grab the bells. Kakashi quickly reacted and grabbed Naruto's arms before twisting them tightly behind Naruto's back.

"Naruto," Kakashi said, "I'm disappointed. After all that talk you gave me, you let yourself get caught this easily?"

"Says who?" another voice said from the side. Kakashi turned to see nine Naruto clones appear and surround him. The Naruto that Kakashi held captive popped into a cloud of smoke, revealing itself to be a Kage Bunshin.

"Clever," Kakashi admitted as he turned his attention to Naruto and his clones. "But do you believe that numbers alone will be enough to stop me?"

"Let's find out," they chorused as they rushed at him. They all engaged Kakashi in a group effort to take him down. The Jounin found that Naruto's clones weren't as easy to fight as he was expecting, considering all the things he heard about Naruto's poor fighting skills. They were impressively well organized and not being wasted. But Kakashi was still able to hold his own, and soon overpowered the clones as he began popping them all one by one.

Naruto soon lost sight of Kakashi.

"What the?" Naruto said with a perplexed expression, "Where did he go?"

"You gave me a good warm-up session, Naruto," Kakashi said from behind him. "But, like you said before, I'm an experienced veteran."

Naruto turned his head in time to hear…

"Konoha Taijutsu Ougi!" Kakashi said as he clasped his two index fingers together and rammed them into Naruto's behind. The blonde grimaced as his eyes soon dilated.

"Sennen Goroshi!" Kakashi yelled as he thrust his arms up in a forward position as he rocketed a screaming Naruto into the air who was holding his now sore butt. Three seconds later, Naruto popped, revealing himself to be another one of Naruto's kage bunshins. Naruto was nowhere in sight.

"Yep," Naruto remarked, revealing himself hiding in the trees. "Next to almost kissing Sasuke by accident because of someone else's careless and stupid act yesterday, what I saw just now would have scarred me for life had that actually been me."

Naruto leaped off the tree branch and stood a distance from Kakashi.

"You're everything they say you are, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said, "And for that reason…"

Kakashi waited for the rest of Naruto's words.

"Sasuke! Sakura!" Naruto called out. "Listen! Let's team up and face Kakashi-sensei together! If either of you have been listening and watching the entire time, then you saw that even my clones were no match for him when it was nine to one! If we utilize our respective abilities, we just may have a chance to wear him down and heighten out chances of getting the bells!"

Naruto got no response from either of his teammates.

"Separately," Naruto continued, "Kakashi-sensei will take us out, but if we stand and work together-"

"I think you've said quite enough, Naruto," Kakashi interjected as he approached the Genin.

"Katon: Gōkakyū No Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled before firing a large fireball from his mouth and straight at Kakashi. The Jounin managed to dodge the attack before Sakura threw a volley of shuriken at him, all of which Kakashi evaded.

"So, dobe," Sasuke remarked, "you were man enough to admit that you couldn't beat him yourself, huh?"

"Only a foolish ninja would take on an enemy without first learning about them," Naruto replied. "That was the purpose of me sending my clones in first after Kakashi-sensei while the rest of us watched and studied Kakashi's movements and abilities."

"But we were supposed get the two bells from him separately," Sakura cut in.

"And that's the problem," Naruto pointed out, "There are two bells and three of us. We're supposed to be a Genin team that the Hokage set up. But our supposed Jounin sensei here is trying to turn us against each other.

"Kakashi-sensei rigged this test to see if we'd selfishly betray and turn on each other, which was also why he didn't want any of us to have any breakfast or anything to drink this morning. And that's the purpose of the boxed lunches and drinks he brought with him; it's to add to the temptation to get us to work separately in hopes of satisfying our own stomachs without regards to what will happen to the others.

"It was never about the bells. It was about whether or not we could put aside our personal grudges and differences and work together for once."

As much as neither Sasuke nor Sakura wanted to admit it, Naruto's well-thought-out explanation brought out a number of good points that were hard to refute. The Rookie of the Year, seeing no room to argue against Naruto's sensible logic, had no choice but to swallow his pride and listen.

"I guess we can try out your little plan, but what if you're wrong?" Sasuke replied.

"Taking chances is what being a ninja is all about," Naruto said. "So what about you, Sakura? Are you in or out?"

"If Sasuke-kun is willing to take a chance and trust your judgment," Sakura said, "then I'll go along with it, too."

"So the two of you are willing to risk it all by siding with Naruto on this matter while disregarding what I said about this test," Kakashi said with a hardened tone as he stood ready to deal with them. "If that's the case…then the three of you leave me with no other choice but this…"

The group got ready for what Kakashi was about to throw at them.

"You all pass," Kakashi answered with an eye smile.

"Say what?" Sakura yelled. "What do you mean? You're not going to fight us?"

"And waste precious chakra and time?" Kakashi remarked as he reached into his pouch and pulled out a small scroll. He opened it, and the scroll let out some smoke and released a small brown book. He tossed the book to Naruto who easily caught it.

"What's this?" Naruto asked as he opened the book to find a list of names written in it.

"That's all of the names of the Genin before you guys that I failed after the conclusions of this test and the redemption test before having them sent back to the academy for remedial training."

"There's a lot of names in this book," Sakura stated, "Why did you fail them?"

"Because they didn't do what you guys did and see the hidden meaning of this test," Kakashi replied. "Teamwork. Naruto was correct in saying that I rigged this test to set you up against each other."

"But why?" Sasuke asked, "If we're a team, why make a test that was aimed to turn us against each other?"

"To see where your loyalties lie," Kakashi explained. "From what I saw yesterday while you three interacted with each other, I didn't think you guys would last long as a team and that you three would be the next batch of Genin I would fail and send back to the academy. Naruto not only prevented that from happening, but showed surprising leadership capabilities and other impressive skills despite his proclaimed dead last status."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"Let me explain," Kakashi continued. "First off, Naruto made useful applications of his kage bunshins, using them as reconnaissance tools while you guys stayed in hiding. He soon realized that it would be best if all three of you would put aside your personal grudges and differences and work together against me. He managed to help you both see through this test and pulled you all together as a team. Those are important abilities that future leaders and ninjas must be able to do.

"Both you and Sakura also demonstrated commendable traits. Rather than trying to pursue the bells yourselves separately, as I had set you guys up to do, you chose to trust and stick with your fellow comrade and work together as a unit in order to complete the assigned mission, or test, in this case, despite whatever doubts you both had at that moment. And that's the most important trait among ninja teams."

"A trait among ninja teams?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, Sakura," Kakashi said. "In the future, there will be missions that will test the loyalties of the three of you to Konoha and one another, and the question of whether or not you three would stick together will be a factor that will often present itself. As important as it is to complete a mission, some missions will be most unfavorable and very dangerous, but for the preservation of our village they're carried out by those who are willing to carry that burden. Remember too, that those who abandon the mission are trash, but those who abandon and betray their comrades are worse than trash."

"We still have some issues to work out, but your performance in today's test showed me that you three have some real potential. Well done, all of you."

"Sweet!" Naruto cheered with his right fist thrown upwards, "We passed! We won't be going back to the academy for more of Iruka-sensei's stupid lectures!"

"For once, Naruto, you actually did something useful that benefited all of us," Sasuke remarked with a smirk.

"That's because you guys actually did something useful that benefited all of us, and that was listening to me for once!" Naruto replied. Sakura was about to smack him but Kakashi intervened.

"Now now, Sakura," Kakashi said. "There will be no need for unnecessary violence here against your fellow teammates. That will only be permitted during spars between team members.

"You guys can have the rest of the day to yourselves, and we'll start our first missions as a team tomorrow. Report to training ground number five at 7 o'clock. Till then, the three of you are free to enjoy the rest of your day."

"What about the boxed lunches and drinks over there?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, those," Kakashi said, "It's up to you guys to decide which two of you three will-"

"They can have them," Naruto said. "I'm sure Sasuke-teme and Sakura are starving and thirsty."

"And what of you?" Kakashi asked.

"I'll be fine," Naruto said with a grin. "No need to worry about me!"

Sasuke shrugged and turned away as he walked off and grabbed one of the boxed lunches and drinks before heading off.

"Wait for me, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called after him as she followed after her love interest after grabbing the other boxed lunch and drink. Kakashi watched as Sakura walked with Sasuke in hopes of starting some form of conversation with him. The Jounin was certain he heard her ask Sasuke if he'd like to go on a picnic together before going back.

"I wonder how long it'll be before she decides to grow out of her senseless infatuation," Kakashi remarked to himself.

"You got me," Naruto replied. The Jounin returned his attention back to Naruto as he acknowledged that he was left alone with him.

"You're free to leave Naruto," Kakashi reminded, "There's no need for you to stay any longer."

"But there is," Naruto countered. "I would like for you to take out that book in your pouch if you will please."

"Naruto," Kakashi said. "We've already been through this. I'm not going to lend you my book before I get the chance to finish it first."

"I never said that the book in your pouch was yours, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto remarked. That statement caught Kakashi's attention.

"Where are you getting at?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Take out the book, and I'll show you," Naruto suggested. Seeing that he was going to take out and read the book anyway, Kakashi did as he was asked and took out the book.

"Throw the book away!" Naruto warned, "Far from us! Now!"

"Naruto," Kakashi said as looked down at the book, "I will do no such thin-"

Kakashi stopped mid-sentence when he saw chakra radiating from the book. He threw the book far from them, and, as soon as it hit the ground, the book exploded in a large ball of flames, creating a strong gust of hot wind and debris as it cratered the ground where it landed.

"Come at you with the intent to kill, you said earlier," Naruto said with a goofy smile and carefree attitude, "If I did, you'd be dead and blown to burnt pieces by now. But I will admit this: it was really hard making the switch between your actual Icha-Icha Paradise book and my henge bakuhatsu bunshin. During your scuffle with my kage bunshins, I had them keep you occupied with the bells while your precious Icha-Icha Paradise book was left unguarded. I sneaked in and switched your book with my lethal bomb."

The Jounin saw that there was a piece of information that was missing from Naruto's explanation, seeing as something didn't quite add up. What Naruto didn't tell him was that he used his cloaking jutsu to move in unnoticed among his clones and Kakashi to get the book.

"Keeping up with your speed and movements while trying to stay unnoticed presented a true challenge," Naruto continued, "But I managed to pull it off in the short time I was given. With my bomb in place, I could have killed you at any time. Like I said before, I like to study and know my enemies and whatever weaknesses I can find and exploit before I set my trap and aim for the kill."

Kakashi saw through the deceptive goofy smile on Naruto's face. As the older man thought about it, it was embarrassing that he was so nearly killed at the hands of the Genin proclaimed as the village clown and dead last. And just as in the case of Hiruzen and the others ninjas Naruto targeted, Kakashi now joined Naruto's growing list of ninjas he "killed" in a fight.

_I see now why Sandaime-sama warned me not to take him lightly,_ Kakashi thought, _I will admit that I was rather skeptical about what the Hokage was telling me about Naruto's hidden talents and potentials. But after seeing for myself what Naruto is capable of, he's truly a deceptive and dangerous ninja._

"You're not who you portray yourself as. Naruto," Kakashi concluded. "You're far from being the academy's dead last, and everything that happened up to this point testifies to that. I'm led to believe that your records from the academy are far from accurate."

"Whatever do you mean, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked. "I've been trying to beat Sasuke at almost everything!"

"Don't mock me, Naruto," Kakashi advised. "As your Jounin sensei, I want an explanation and my book returned."

"We ninja are entitled to some secrets, Kakashi-sensei, so an explanation won't be given," Naruto replied. "But you'll get your book back at another time. Until then…"

Naruto burst into a cloud of smoke.

"A kage bunshin," Kakashi mused. "He must have made it and took off with my book that one moment I turned my eye away from him and over to Sasuke and Sakura as they were leaving with the food." Kakashi lowered his head, saddened and depressed. "Damn it! And I was at a really juicy part of that book too!"

Kakashi left and made his way to the Hokage Tower for a briefing with the Hokage.

* * *

><p>(Elsewhere, in the Meantime)<p>

Naruto was on top of the Hokage Monument sitting on the head representing Hiruzen with Kakashi's personal copy of Icha-Icha Paradise. The giggles from Naruto were quite audible. Seeing as there were more books to the "Diaries of the Mission Textiles" series of Icha-Icha Paradise, Naruto knew that he would have to come up with some sort of agreement between him and Kakashi in order to read the whole series.

* * *

><p>(Late That Night, at the Hyuuga Manor)<p>

Hanabi, dressed completely in black with her hair tied into a bun, was moving quietly through the estate. She was staying as quiet as she could. Having gone through this before, she had no problem arriving at her destination. Reaching her destination, she unlocked and entered the storage chamber where all of the sake and imported liquor were. Licking her lips, she got ready to refill her bottle with her favorite brand of imported liquor when a shadow suddenly came over her. She saw a familiar structure to that shadow and her heart started pounding hard.

"Hanabi," an older masculine voice said firmly and authoritatively, "So you were the one behind these thefts?"

Shaken by her father's tone and the aura coming off him in waves, the younger girl slowly turned to face him. When she did, she felt a feeling she never felt before when looking at Hiashi: fear.

"Fa-fath-," Hanabi stuttered, "Father I-"

"Silence," Hiashi replied firmly with a hardened tone. Hanabi flinched and lowered her head.

"To think that you," Hiashi said with pure disappointment, "my own daughter, whom the clan holds in high esteem, would stoop to stealing from me just so you can indulge in pleasures not fit for someone who's not of age. I taught and raised you better than this! You have betrayed everything I taught you! You have shamed your father!"

Hanabi now had tears falling down her face after hearing her father's strong words of disappointment. It was worse than getting hit during spars.

"I'm sorry," a humbled Hanabi apologized.

"Come with me as I decide your punishment," Hiashi said as a sniffling Hanabi slowly walked out of the liquor storage. Hiashi closed and locked the door before gesturing for Hanabi to follow him. With her head lowered and eyes facing the ground, the young girl followed her father from behind. A few minutes later, Hiashi stopped and stood in front of the large pond in their estate. He signaled for Hanabi to come forward, and she silently did so.

"Look into the water and tell me what you see," Hiashi said as he pointed to the water. Hanabi stepped forward and looked into the pond.

"I see only my reflection," Hanabi said lowly, while in fear of what was going to possibly happen to her later for getting caught by her father.

"No Hanabi," Hiashi said, "Look harder."

Hanabi did this while wondering what her father wanted her to see. The next thing she knew was that she was suddenly grabbed and thrown into the pond, causing her to become completely soaked with her hair now a mess. She rose up from the water and spat the pond water out of her mouth.

"Father," Hanabi called with a confused expression.

"I'll tell you what I see," Hiashi said before he burst into a cloud of white smoke. When the smoke cleared, Hanabi couldn't believe who she saw.

"You!" Hanabi growled.

"I see a foolish little kunoichi who got caught in the act after letting her guard down," Naruto said, "Had this been a true mission in enemy territory, you'd be dead now. Remember, just because you're very familiar with the terrain doesn't give you free reign to become careless. And like I told you before, I've been keeping my eyes on you."

"I hope that doesn't include when I'm bathing," Hanabi remarked.

"Don't flatter yourself," Naruto shot back. "I'm not into underdeveloped little girls."

"Underdeveloped?" Hanabi repeated feeling insulted.

"But since you're Hinata-chan's little sister," Naruto continued, "you still hold promise. But speaking of bathing…"

Naruto took out a bar of soap from his pocket and threw it at her.

"Go clean yourself up," Naruto said before he burst into a cloud of smoke, using shunshin, and left the area. Hanabi was in a rage. Not only did Naruto thoroughly prank her, but he also made a total fool out of her.

"Damn you!" Hanabi cursed. "I'll get you for this, Naruto-kun! Somehow I will!"

"Hanabi," Hinata called as she approached her younger sister with a confused expression. "Why are you in the pond fully dressed with a bar of soap?"

Hanabi face-palmed, trying to control her seething rage. It was going to be hard trying to make up some story while not telling what really happened.

_I don't care how long it takes_, Hanabi said within herself, _I'll get back at him somehow!_

* * *

><p>(Two Months Later)<p>

Since Team 7 had been an official team, they had gone from one mission to another, all of them D-rank. These missions consisted of babysitting, carrying groceries, gardening work, walking villager's pets, painting fences, and other mundane things. If they weren't doing those things, they were doing team exercises, spars, and weapons training. For Naruto, this was nothing but a waste of his time, and every "mission" only served to irritate him further. So much so that he'd make and switch with one of his kage bunshins while he sneaked off elsewhere and trained in secret, learning new seals or mastering new jutsu.

And speaking of new jutsu, there were a few he started working on in private. One of them was a powerful A-class attack jutsu that had no hand signs for the Sharingan to copy; that being called the Rasengan, created by the Yondaime years ago.

And another was a B class wind jutsu he learned from the Forbidden Scroll called Kaze Sokudo Chikara. That form of wind manipulation accelerated one's velocity while running, allowing the user to move as fast as the wind. The jutsu also allowed the user to execute a mighty body crash against the target(s) with no harm to the user. However, the jutsu required the user to have massive stamina, wind chakra nature, and physical endurance since, after prolonged usage, it would take a toll on the body.

Besides mastering new jutsu during the two months, Naruto increased the strength of his gravity and chakra restraint seals, as did Hinata. This became evident as they had to readjust to their self-imposed handicap, which slowed them down some. It took them about two weeks to adapt to the change and perform their regular duties and other functions while under the increased gravity and restraints.

Sasuke still watched and admired Hinata when he thought no one was watching, and a few times he tried to be around her when Naruto was too busy. Some time later, Sasuke went to one of the training grounds Hinata frequently uses and found her there, training alone as she was punching and kicking the training post there. He approached her and asked if she'd like to spend her time training and hanging with him. Hinata, however, popped into smoke and revealed herself to be Kakashi using a henge. The Jounin scolded Sasuke sternly again for ignoring his advice to stop his senseless desire and romantic pursuit of Naruto's girlfriend.

Over the weeks, Naruto, through the use of his kage bunshins, continued his secret studies and sparring sessions with Lee after getting him drunk, determined to learn and master the drunken fist style. So far, Naruto learned a great deal from it and managed to develop ways to incorporate it into his fighting styles after many private practice sessions. As Naruto was learning quickly, the drunken fist earned its name and required a great deal of speed, flexibly, and the ability to be unpredictable, all of which Naruto was thankfully armed with thanks to his years of training.

* * *

><p>(A Week Later)<p>

Kakashi and Team 7 were back at the Hokage Tower. They were in the room with the Sandaime and other officials and ninja that were assigning mission. Iruka was also among the ninja giving out missions.

"Team 7," Hiruzen said, "you completed your mission to bring back the daimyo's wife's cat Tora rather quickly. Well done."

"Save your thanks," Naruto spat, "I'd rather it be a failed mission with the cat impaled with one of my kunai than be forced to chase after it again!"

"Naruto," Iruka scolded, "show proper respect to our Hokage!"

"Don't worry, Iruka," Hiruzen assured. "There hasn't been one team that took pleasure in retrieving that cat after it ran away."

"So this isn't the first time that cat ran away," Sasuke acknowledged.

"No," Hiruzen confirmed, "To be honest, I lost count how many times it ran away from its owner."

"Not hard to see why it'd run away after seeing how that woman was hugging and squeezing it nearly to death," Naruto remarked.

"Well then," Hiruzen continued, "We still have time to assign you guys to another mission. Kyoutaro's restaurant is having a-"

"Enough!" Naruto interjected angrily. "Enough of these ridiculous chores you people call "missions"!"

"Naruto!" Iruka cut in. "Know your place and address the Hokage with proper respect!"

Naruto ignored Iruka and continued, "For the last two months, we've been doing nothing but be these useless chores that our clients are too lazy to do themselves! I'm sick of wasting my time with these worthless D-rank tasks! I want a real mission! Not gardening, babysitting, carrying groceries, or any other mediocre tasks! None of these so-called missions have given us the chance to test our ninja training and show what we can truly do or where we stand in the shinobi world!"

"For once," Sasuke spoke up, "I'm with the dobe. I too have grown weary of these D-rank missions, and I for one would like to have a mission that truly challenges our skills and abilities."

"You guys have only graduated from the academy a little more than two months ago!" Iruka argued, "You're not ready for the advanced types of missions yet!"

"And when will we be?" Naruto asked. "When we're at war or something? These D-ranks do nothing to sharpen our talents as ninjas!"

"Naruto," Hiruzen said patiently, "these D-rank missions do serve a purpose, believe it or not. They're designed to strengthen teamwork dynamics and plan formations. And since you seek to become Hokage, you must cultivate an intense love for the village and view everything about it as precious and worth taking care of, as a father nurtures and takes care of his children. When it comes to raising, caring for, and protecting his children, no task is too tedious, too small, or too great for the father."

"That's a touching speech, Jiisan," Naruto remarked offhandedly. "Now give us a real mission!"

Hiruzen took a breath to control himself, seeing how Naruto disrespectfully brushed his words off. It amazed Sasuke and everyone else in the room how Naruto was still standing without the Hokage suddenly upon him ready to strike him down and to remind him of his place. Then again, Naruto took out the Hokage before, twice in fact.

"Forgive Naruto's behavior, Sandaime-sama," Kakashi said. "I'll be sure to have a word with-"

Hiruzen raised his hand to cut Kakashi off.

"Based on the progress your Genin team has made," Hiruzen said. "I'll give them a different mission to further improve their expertise. Kakashi, I will assign your team a C-rank mission. You'll be going to Nami No Kuni to escort an elderly man home and also to protect him from bandits and the like as he builds his bridge."

"Sandaime-sama," Iruka said, "do you think they're ready for such a mission?"

"Don't underestimate us, Iruka-sensei," Naruto said. "We're stronger than others believe us to be. Isn't that right?"

Sasuke and Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled," Kakashi said. "My team accepts the mission."

Hiruzen nodded to the secretary to bring in the client. A moment later, the secretary returned back into the office with their partially drunk client.

"Tazuna," Hiruzen said, "these four will be your escort to Nami No Kuni."

The man turned and looked at the group in front of him.

"You got to be kidding me! (Hiccup) I asked for a skilled ninja escort, and all I get is a team filled with children who just hit puberty and a spiky-haired Cyclops? (Hiccup)" said Tazuna.

Naruto and the other Genin looked less than happy upon seeing what kind of client they had to put up with. Tazuna went to drink from his bottle when…

"My team and I are capable of completing the task, Tazuna," Kakashi said. "After all, this is just a basic escort mission, so please refrain from underestimating us or our abilities."

"Team 7," Hiruzen said, "you are to meet at the East Gate at 8 a.m. sharp tomorrow to head out for Nami No Kuni with Tazuna. Use this time to make all of your preparations. Till then, you're all dismissed."

Everyone left the office and went about their business.

"Our first C-rank mission," Sakura said, "I wonder what we're going to run into along the way."

"We'll only know if we see the mission through," Sasuke remarked, "You're not thinking of chickening out, are you?"

"No, no," Sakura said quickly, not wanting any form of disapproval from Sasuke. "I'm just surprised that we actually got a C-rank mission after so many D-rank ones."

"It's thanks to me we got one," Naruto said. "Otherwise, we'd be doing dishes again for hours at that same restaurant like last time."

"Don't remind us," Sasuke replied.

* * *

><p>(The Next Morning)<p>

Team 7, geared up with supplies and equipment, was ready and waiting at the East Gate. Kakashi appeared with their client at 8 o'clock on the dot.

"You're on time for once," Sakura remarked.

"I know I'm tardy for team training," Kakashi said, "But missions outside Konoha's walls assigned by the Hokage take higher priority."

"So we see," Sasuke replied wryly.

"Well," Kakashi said. "Now that we're all here, we'll leave now and start our trek to Nami No Kuni."

The three Genin of Team 7 formed a protective circle around Tazuna while Kakashi took the lead in the front as they started on their journey from Konoha to Nami No Kuni.

* * *

><p><strong>Team 7, a dysfunctional team willing to work together despite their differences. They and Kakashi are on their way to Nami No Kuni. Who will they meet and what will they encounter on the way? Find out next time.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kaze Sokudo Chikara: Wind Speed Force<strong>

**Katon: Gōkakyū No Jutsu: Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique**

**Nami No Kuni: Land of Waves**

**Suiken: Drunken Fist**


	12. Chapter Twelve: A C Rank Mission?

**Chapter Twelve: A C-Rank Mission?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Masamune X23, once again, thanks for your helpful suggestions. To my anonymous beta readers, thank you also.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Two days had passed since Team 7 left for Nami no Kuni to escort Tazuna, the famous bridge-builder, to his home village. Meanwhile, back in Konoha, Hanabi was in her room getting ready for her day at the ninja academy. She was fully dressed with all of her stuff ready to be taken with her. She went into her drawer to make sure she didn't forget anything, and, as she did so, her eyes fell upon a certain object that was there hidden underneath all of her neatly folded undergarments. She thought back to what happened two months ago…<p>

* * *

><p>(Flashback: Two Months Ago)<p>

It was late at night, and Hanabi was in the library, studying some of the material Iruka gave her and the rest of the class to review. Most of it regarded the historic establishment of Konoha and its ninja system.

"Hanabi-sama," Neji said as he entered the library. The young girl turned to Neji.

"Yes?" Hanabi replied.

"Your father wanted me to tell you to get to bed," Neji said. "It's about that hour of night now."

Hanabi simply nodded in acknowledgment of his words as she put away her things and took them to her room before grabbing her towel and a clean sleeping kimono. She left the room and headed for the bathroom to wash up. After twelve minutes, she was done, and she dressed herself in her sleeping kimono before leaving the bathroom with the rest of her belongings.

Returning to her room, she closed and locked the door and threw her dirty clothes and towel into the laundry basket. She walked over to her mirror and looked at herself in it.

_Underdeveloped, he says,_ Hanabi thought. _I don't even know why I'm bothered by that comment when I know I'm younger than Neesan. But he did say that I have potential, whatever that meant._

She decided not to think on the matter further as she went and turned off the light in her room. Getting into her futon, she laid down with her head facing the ceiling. She sighed as she thought back to what happened the previous night when Naruto pranked her and threw her into the pond.

"That baka Naruto-kun," Hanabi remarked. "I'll hurt him the next time I see him."

"Why wait?" a voice said from her right. Hanabi gasped in shock as she turned to see a grinning Naruto sitting in meditation style by her head.

"You!" Hanabi retorted. "What are you doing in my bedroom?"

"Like I haven't been in your room before," Naruto remarked. Hanabi got out of her futon and stood up as Naruto did the same. Before he could get another word out, Hanabi punched him in the gut. Naruto grunted and doubled over from the impact even though he could have easily dodged the blow.

"You jerk! Do you know how much trouble you caused me because of your stupid prank? It was hard getting out of that mess you put me in with Neesan! I had to convince her that I was out scavenger hunting for lost items you set me up to find during the night. And I had to make her believe that the reason I was in the pond was because the next item was in there!" Hanabi explained angrily.

"I guess that explains why Hinata approached me earlier today about some scavenger hunting game I staged for you that night," Naruto commented. "I must admit, you have a good way of covering your ass, Hanabi."

"That's because of you and your cruel stunt!" Hanabi continued. "I ought to scream and yell that you're in my room just to get back at you."

"In that case, perhaps I should leave. A pity, really, especially since I had a present for you. Now I'll have to leave with-" Naruto was stopped when Hanabi grabbed him by the arm.

"What present?" Hanabi asked curiously.

"A peace offering," Naruto said. "I know my prank was to teach you the reality of what would happen if you were exposed as a ninja, which I acknowledged you as, my Little Nighttime Firecracker, but I never intended to make you cry in fear, and for that, I'm sorry."

"And you waited until this late to tell me? In my bedroom, even?" Hanabi asked incredulously.

"We're ninja, my Little Nighttime Firecracker," Naruto remarked. "Doing things in the shadows and cover of the night is what we do best. You should know that by now since you're good at getting something you want during this time of night."

Hanabi cheeks burned red at hearing Naruto's implication.

"You're such a pain," Hanabi snorted. "And a pervert, too."

"And you're a masegaki, among other things," Naruto shot back.

Naruto pulled out a small scroll and opened it. Hanabi looked to see the kanji for "gift" written on it.

"What's that?" Hanabi inquired. Naruto just grinned as he focused chakra into the scroll and caused it to let out some white smoke, releasing the contents that were sealed in it. When the smoke cleared, Hanabi gasped in total surprise to see what was in Naruto's hand.

"No…way…" Hanabi said lowly as she looked at the extra-large bottle of very expensive rare red wine Naruto was holding in his right hand, along with the two champagne flutes being held in his left hand. "Vineyard of the Olden! That imported red wine is only sold in one prestigious restaurant in this village and it's _very_ costly. You have to have deep pockets to even sample a taste of that wine! Even my father rarely buys it because of its cost, and when he does, he won't share with anyone."

It surprised Naruto that Hanabi knew about the wine in his hands. He was sure that she had read up on many different kinds of wine and other types of liquor, but for her to know about this stuff…

"How did you manage to buy one?" Hanabi asked.

"I didn't," Naruto said. "It was given to me."

Hanabi looked at Naruto as if he grew two extra heads on his shoulders.

"The owner of that restaurant wouldn't just _give_ you that big of a bottle of Vineyard of the Olden for free," Hanabi replied.

"He would if you have something on him that he doesn't want to become public knowledge," Naruto replied mischievously. "This extra-large bottle of the village's most expensive imported red wine was what he traded in exchange for my silence."

Hanabi knew that Naruto was good at blackmailing people. She realized that Naruto must have some deep dirt on that restaurant owner if it got him to give Naruto that wine free of charge just to keep him quiet.

"You're really good at what you do, Naruto-kun," Hanabi said, smiling and giggling. Naruto could have teased her about how she addressed him again, but he decided against it. Seeing her laugh and smile was his prize.

"How about a small drink?" Naruto suggested as he handed Hanabi one of the two champagne flutes before opening the bottle and pouring a small amount into her glass and some for himself. Hanabi took a small sip of the wine and licked her lips.

"Wow!" Hanabi cheered as quietly as possible. "This wine tastes really terrific! I thought I would only taste this wine when I got older!"

"You're fortunate you didn't have to wait that long," Naruto said as he sipped and savored the delicious taste of the wine. "To tell you the truth, my Little Nighttime Firecracker, you're the first person I've shared and drank wine with. I have never even done this with Hinata-chan."

Hanabi looked at Naruto in disbelief. "You're kidding, right? You mean to say that I actually beat Neesan at doing something like this with you before her?"

"When you put it that way..." Naruto remarked after he thought about it. "…I don't even know how to respond to that."

Hanabi giggled again before sipping the wine. "I forgive you, Naruto-kun. Just don't pull that stunt on me again."

"Don't worry," Naruto assured as he ruffled her head. "I'll just have to think of something else to catch you with."

"You really are such a pain," Hanabi replied with a bit of annoyance.

Naruto grinned and gulped the rest of the wine down before handing her the rest of the bottle.

"This is yours to keep," Naruto said. "Savor every drop of it, my Little Nighttime Firecracker, because I don't know when I'll be able to get another one, and it sure as heck won't be anytime soon."

Hanabi took the bottle and looked at it. She set it and the champagne flute down by her futon, and, without thinking, she leaped and hugged Naruto tightly.

"Thank you so much, Naruto-kun," Hanabi said happily. Naruto held her briefly.

"Wow, Hanabi," Naruto teased. "I wasn't aware you could be this affectionate towards me. You really do care."

Hanabi jumped away from Naruto and recomposed herself, though a dark blush was present on her face.

"…Sorry," Hanabi said as she cleared her throat. "I got a little carried away. That's something not fitting for a Hyuuga of the Main House."

"You evidently have a side to yourself you don't want others to see," Naruto teased. "That's OK. You can always feel free to express that side of yourself whenever I'm around. By the way, how did your first day at the academy go?"

Hanabi sighed. "…It was dull. I used to believe that you were exaggerating about Iruka-sensei."

"Now you're truly seeing things from my point of view without the need for your Byakugan," Naruto teased.

Hanabi huffed as she folded her arms and turned her head away. "Whatever. You're still a pain, Naruto-kun."

"Likewise, you can be, too. So that makes us even," Naruto replied. "In any case, I'll take my leave now. You'd better find a good hiding spot for that bottle unless you want your father to find it."

"I'll think of something," Hanabi assured. "I've gotten this far without getting caught by them, have I not?"

"True, but don't become too overconfident," Naruto advised. "Sleep well, my Little Nighttime Firecracker, and do wake up sober."

Naruto body flickered out of Hanabi's room and back to his apartment, leaving the young girl alone again. Hanabi sighed in annoyance at Naruto's last words to her.

"That Naruto-kun," Hanabi mumbled. She turned her eyes to the bottle Naruto left for her as a present. She picked it up again and looked at it. "I could tell Neesan about this…" She thought for a moment and smiled. "But I think I'll keep this to myself. It'll be my own precious memory."

* * *

><p>(End Flashback: Present Time)<p>

Hanabi rarely drank the Vineyard of the Olden, only taking small sips of it every few weeks. She wanted to make the bottle last as long as possible. She had taken another sip of that wine four nights ago. She recalled what happened the night she did. It was still fresh in her memory.

* * *

><p>(Flashback: Four Nights Ago)<p>

It was late into the night. Hanabi, in her sleeping kimono, was in her bedroom awake, with her window blinds closed, lights turned off and door locked. Out in front of her was her champagne flute filled with a small amount of Vineyard of the Olden, which she was sipping little bits of after putting the bottle back in its hiding location.

"Savoring every drop, huh?" Naruto teased after he body flickered into her room. Hanabi turned around in surprise but kept her cool.

"How do you keep popping up like this?" Hanabi asked with a frown of annoyance.

Naruto grinned, and replied, "Ninja never reveal their most important secrets. It kills the element of surprise if they do."

"Why are you here?" Hanabi asked as she sipped her wine.

"I got a proposition for you, my Little Nighttime Firecracker," Naruto offered.

"It's not anything embarrassing, is it?" Hanabi asked suspiciously.

"Far from it," Naruto said, "I've been contemplating your taste for alcohol and liquor, and an idea came to mind, especially considering that you're adept at your clan's Juuken style."

"What are you getting at?" Hanabi asked.

"How would you like to put your taste for alcohol to use with your Juuken?" Naruto suggested.

"Excuse me?" Hanabi replied as she placed her champagne flute down on her desk.

Naruto reiterated, "How would you like to be the first Gentle Drunken Fist fighter or Drunken Gentle Fist fighter; whichever you want to call it? I've been giving it some serious thought for the past couple of weeks, a hybrid fighting style that fuses Drunken Fist with Gentle Fist."

"Is that even possible?" Hanabi replied cynically. "Our clan's fighting style is fine as it is."

"Perhaps," Naruto said. "But there comes a time when innovative steps must be taken in order to upgrade from the old ways to the new ones. There's nothing wrong with your clan's style, as it's held its ground and reputation for years. However, refusing to adapt and incorporate new ideas and possibilities while stubbornly choosing to stick to the old ways often times does more harm than good, especially when an enemy ninja learns to adapt to your style after many encounters and develops ways to counter you. By choosing to stick to the old ways instead of reforming and upgrading to new tactics, you leave yourself open to your enemies' in-depth familiarity with your style and counterattacks, which could lead to your defeat and, ultimately, your demise."

Hanabi found Naruto's logic hard to challenge as she tried to come up with a way to counter him.

"But you've never fought against a hardened experienced Juuken fighter, Naruto-kun," Hanabi said. "I'm sure there were times you sparred with Neesan, but I don't think you've gained much, if any, understanding of our clan's Juuken, since she loses to me in every spar we have."

Naruto removed his jacket, revealing his black T-shirt, and tied it around his waist before he stepped over and stood in front of Hanabi, which forced the young girl to look up at him.

"Fight me, right now," Naruto challenged. Before she could argue, Naruto reached out, grabbed Hanabi and body flickered with her out of her bedroom. Hanabi looked around and found that she was no longer in her bedroom, but in a secluded and dark training ground outside the village walls.

"Are you crazy! What are you doing?" Hanabi yelled in an uncharacteristic and frightened tone.

"Fight me!" Naruto challenged again as he backed away and assumed a fighting stance, "I'll spar with you using the Drunken Fist only. You'll fight me using your clan's Juuken. If you can hit me just once, then you can disregard everything I told you about my new plan for a new hybrid Juuken style."

Hanabi's right eye started twitching as she looked at Naruto in disbelief.

"Naruto-kun!" Hanabi growled angrily. "I'm cold! I'm barefooted! And I'm out here only in my sleep clothes!"

"If you're that angry, then do something about it," Naruto suggested with a shrug. "But if you don't wish to fight, then you can always walk back to the village. However, it'll be a very long walk back, and by now the main entrance is either closed or heavily guarded by the night watch and even from there it's a long walk to the Hyuuga manor. Plus, I highly doubt you want to explain how you even got out here, and, if you do, it'll only lead to more trouble for you when they ask what a ninja like me is doing in your bedroom drinking high-class wine with you."

By this time, Hanabi was fuming with her fists clenched tightly and her Byakugan fully activated. It amazed her that in spite of her well-known calm and collective character and demeanor, Naruto could press her buttons this much to incite this kind of behavior.

"Damn you!" Hanabi said lowly, before she yelled, "DAMN YOU, NARUTO-KUN!"

In a rage, Hanabi rushed at Naruto with the aim to strike the chakra points on his body. Resorting to Drunken Fist, Naruto acted like a stumbling, giddy drunkard while evading all of her strikes. Growing angrier, Hanabi increased her speed and charged at him with precise aim. But just as before, Naruto seemingly stumbled and staggered all around Hanabi, whose attacks failed to land a blow on him. A moment later, Hanabi was smacked on top of her head, causing her to yelp from the hit before she backed away and rubbed her head.

"C-munn Na…Nanabu-chan," Naruto said mockingly as though he was a smiling and blushing drunk, "Eben Hinata-chan show mo effort an grace."

"I'll show you some effort!" Hanabi retorted as she charged at Naruto.

"Yu so cute when angwee," Naruto said in a slurred voice.

"Shut up!" Hanabi yelled as their attack-evade dance resumed. A few minutes later, Naruto stumbled backwards and fell to the ground on his back, appearing to have fallen asleep. Hanabi raced at him to strike him while he was down. Standing over him, she moved in to attack, but each time she thrust her hand down at him, Naruto, while still looking to be asleep, would move back and forth and side to side to avoid her hits, which ended up only hitting the dirt. Naruto then slipped away from underneath her before speedily standing back up in a drunken sleepwalking position.

By this time, Hanabi was trying to catch her breath.

"Nana-Nanabu-chan," Naruto said in the same fashion as before.

"It's Hanabi!" Hanabi retorted.

Naruto smiled and blushed. "Why so angwee? Show me a sumile on dat face."

"Damn it! You're a real pain in the ass!" Hanabi remarked.

Again Naruto smiled toothily. "Naughty little wine girl has potty mouth! Your Naruto-kun will spank!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Hanabi defied.

"Co-Comere Hanabi-chan," Naruto stuttered as he now took the offense and went after Hanabi. The young Hyuuga was hard-pressed trying to dodge all of Naruto's rapid assaults that kept coming at her relentlessly. Many of his hits made their way through her defenses and landed hits on her, although they did no real harm or injury to her. They were more like smacks and light jabs to her sides, stomach and chest cavity area. The next thing Hanabi knew, Naruto smacked her hard on her butt. She screamed for a second as she stopped and rubbed where Naruto spanked her.

"I told you Naruto-kun will spank naughty little potty mouth wine girl," Naruto said in a mock-drunk tone. Hanabi gave Naruto a death glare.

"You're so dead!" Hanabi growled.

"Me not dead," Naruto said as he staggered from side to side. "Me awive." He covered his eyes. "You is bwind little wine girl."

"I've had just about enough of you!" Hanabi retorted as she used her remaining strength to battle Naruto again. Her pace was sluggish and less precise as fatigue and soreness were taking effect on her. The blond evaded all of her attacks and sidestepped her at every convenient moment. Naruto spanked her again, causing her to yelp loudly before she stopped and massaged her rear again while catching her breath.

"Do you understand what I mean now, my Little Nighttime Firecracker?" Naruto asked. She looked at Naruto with anger-filled eyes, as her pride wouldn't let her admit that she lost to Naruto in their very first match against each other.

"The Hyuuga clan in general pride themselves on their Juuken style," Naruto said. "But over the course of time, while studying and watching Hinata-chan, you, Neji, and others of your clan, I learned to adapt to your clan's style, and developed ways to counter you Hyuugas. If I learned to do this, what makes you think that, somewhere down the line, others won't develop their own ways to counter you guys? In spite of all of your training, you couldn't even land a blow on me because I learned to upgrade my style of fighting to counter yours."

Hanabi wanted to give a retort, but she couldn't think of a thing to say as Naruto's words were circulating through her mind; not to mention, her butt was still a little sore. Naruto went and held Hanabi before he body flickered with her back to her bedroom.

"It's been a long night for you, and I know you must be tired and worn out," Naruto said. "I'm not expecting an immediate reply from you about my offer. I'll give you some time to think things over. Let me know when you decide what you want to do."

Naruto picked up her champagne flute and drank the rest of her wine. Putting the champagne flute back down, he then body flickered from her room, leaving Hanabi alone with much to think about. While she stood there to think about things, she found that she, in fact, had found some answers to her questions about Naruto that Hinata refused to give her. A certain satisfactory smile appeared on her face as her curiosity about who Naruto _truly_ is became more aroused. At the same time, though, Naruto's match with her and his words to her afterwards planted a seed of interest in his offer, and it led her to question if her clan's Juuken was completely reliable.

* * *

><p>(End Flashback: Present Time)<p>

Hanabi was still debating with herself about whether she ought to accept Naruto's offer, but she also wondered how he was able to learn the Drunken Fist so fast, when he was said to be the worst at everything in his class.

_So much about him is a mystery,_ Hanabi thought. _He's like a living embodiment of inconsistencies that only Neesan understands, and she refuses to tell me the truth about who Naruto-kun really is._ She gave a determined smile. _Well, who needs Neesan? I'll learn and find out the truth about the real Naruto-kun on my own, even if I must go beyond the sight of my Byakugan._

Hanabi got the rest of her things together before making her way out of her room, heading for the ninja academy.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile; Far From Konoha)<p>

So far, things had been calm, and no trouble had arisen for the team. Naruto was continuing his pace at the front of the group until he noticed that there was a small puddle of water. Kakashi also took note of that peculiar puddle of water that was a few feet from them.

_A puddle of water out here?_ Naruto and Kakashi thought. _It's summertime now, and no rain has fallen for days._

Naruto and Kakashi turned back around and continued on their way. As they did, the puddle they just passed morphed into two ninja. They wore black clothes, and each sported a single huge metal gauntlet, equipped with massive claws covered with poison. They were connected by a sharp-looking chain that extended from one gauntlet to the other. They jumped towards the group and wrapped their chain around Kakashi, who, of course, was behind everyone, making him the easiest to attack.

"First one," the two ninja said as Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna turned around to see Kakashi torn to pieces.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura cried out as Kakashi's body parts rained down from the air and onto the ground in a cloud of smoke.

_Taking out the team leader first,_ Naruto thought as he and Sasuke placed their guard up in front of Tazuna when the ninja turned their attention toward them.

"Second one," one of the two killers said as they rushed at Sakura with their chain in hand, ready to do what they did to Kakashi once again. That was until Sasuke jumped into the air and pulled out a shuriken and a kunai. He threw the shuriken at the chain. The shuriken brought the chain to a nearby tree, and Sasuke threw the kunai, lodging the chain into the tree. The two attackers tried to pull it out, but it wouldn't budge.

"It won't come out," one of them said as Sasuke landed down on their gauntlets. Grabbing their weapons, he kicked them both in their faces before they detached the chain and dashed away from each other. One went after Sakura, who now had her kunai out in front of her, while the other went for Tazuna, who was being guarded by Naruto.

Sasuke moved speedily to intercept the Mist nin going for Sakura, getting ready to stop him. Neither of the Mist nins managed to reach their intended targets, however, when two shadow clones of Naruto suddenly appeared and knocked the two Mist nins in their jaws with their feet. The two killers were flipped backwards, and, as they flew, the two clones exploded on them, burning them partially as they were sent flying further into the nearby trees before crashing hard into them, causing them to fall to the ground. They two ninja were in too much pain to move.

Sasuke and Sakura were shocked to see that Naruto's clones had exploded violently in flames instead of just bursting into white smoke.

_That jutsu!_ Sasuke thought. _How did Naruto learn it?_

"Nice job everyone," Kakashi smiled underneath his mask as he appeared from the bushes. "You three made effective use of your teamwork before Naruto delivered the finishing blow."

"Kakashi-sensei! You're alive!" Sakura said happily, relieved that Kakashi wasn't dead.

"Is it that obvious?" Kakashi remarked while Sasuke looked at him with a mixed expression of amazement and curiosity. That was when he and the others looked to see pieces of chopped logs lying where they thought the scarecrow had been torn to pieces.

_Kawarimi no Jutsu,_ Naruto thought. _Why am I not surprised?_

Naruto turned and said, "Yo Sasuke. I must admit that you surprised me. I didn't think you had it in you to use yourself as a human shield to protect Sakura. I guess you took Kakashi-sensei's words about not abandoning your comrades to heart."

"Whatever, Dobe," Sasuke replied. Sakura, blushing, was about to say something, but Sasuke had already left and turned his attention back to Kakashi. Kakashi was examining the two ninja Naruto had immobilized.

"There's poison in these guys' claws," Kakashi pointed out. "Should they have cut any of you, we would have had to open up the wound and leech out the poison before it turned fatal."

Sasuke said nothing in return as Kakashi turned to Tazuna and said, "I need to talk to you."

The others joined Kakashi after tying up the two wounded ninja.

"These two are Chuunin-level ninja from the Mist Village," Kakashi said. "They're known to keep fighting no matter what."

"Tell me. How were you able to detect us?" one of the two asked.

"You dumbasses!" Naruto mocked. "Any fool should know that there shouldn't be a puddle in an area that hasn't had rain for days!"

"That's true," Kakashi admitted.

Tazuna turned to the Jounin and asked, "Why did you allow these kids to fight when you knew that?"

"If I wanted to, I could have killed those two in the blink of an eye. However," Kakashi explained before looking at the older man suspiciously and finishing, "I needed to know who their target was."

"What do you mean?" Tazuna asked nervously.

"In other words," Naruto answered for Kakashi as he turned toward Tazuna, "were you being targeted, or was it somebody from our team? Kakashi-sensei and the rest of us haven't heard anything about you being targeted by ninja."

"Your request was for us to protect you from armed groups like gangs and robbers," Kakashi added. "This is a mission that's above C-rank. Our job was to support and safeguard you until you completed the bridge. If ninja are our enemies, then it would be an expensive B-rank mission. We're sure you have your reasons. However, we're in trouble if you lied in your request details. This wasn't part of the mission."

Tazuna remained quiet after hearing what Kakashi was saying.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura spoke. "This mission is out of our league. We should return to the village for reinforcements."

Sasuke was about to say something when…

"No!" Naruto strongly interjected. "The three of us requested a more challenging mission, right? I'll be damned if we turn back now, and I'm not one who turns his back on someone in need of help! We should continue this mission!"

Kakashi spoke up, "As passionate as you are about this, Naruto, it would be best to know exactly what we're up against before we continue. And for that, we need more information."

The Jounin took out some rope and tied up the two wounded ninja before hauling them away.

"I won't be long now," Kakashi said as he walked off into the bushes until he was out of sight.

"What is he going to do?" Tazuna asked.

"Pry information out of those two," Naruto replied. "I wish I could be there to watch. I could have learned something."

Sasuke then remembered something he wanted to ask. "Naruto?"

"What is it?" Naruto replied.

"Those clones you made that exploded on those two ninja," Sasuke inquired, "they weren't your standard kage bunshin, were they?"

"Actually, they were. They just used a kinjutsu only Bunshin can use, called Bunshin Daibakuha no Jutsu," Naruto explained.

"Those weren't jutsu taught at the academy," Sakura stated.

"No, they weren't," Naruto said. "I'm the only one from our class that has the massive chakra reserves needed to use them without risk of dying from chakra exhaustion."

"When did you learn that jutsu, and who taught it to you?" Sasuke asked in a manner that showed he wanted answers.

"How I learned it doesn't concern you," Naruto replied, attempting to brush Sasuke off.

Sasuke retorted, "It does concern me, seeing as it was my brother who came up with it! No one else but him uses it! Did he teach it to you?"

"Whether or not he did is irrelevant," Naruto replied in the same tone.

"Don't play with me, Naruto!" Sasuke replied angrily. "That jutsu isn't yours!"

"If Itachi felt you were strong enough and worthy of learning that jutsu, then maybe he'd have taught it to you," Naruto replied. Sakura saw the rage that built up in Sasuke after hearing Naruto's stinging and insulting remark. The Uchiha was far from pleased to learn that Naruto was somehow learning B- and A-class kinjutsu without fear of deadly repercussions, whereas he was only adept at a few fire jutsu, some taijutsu, and other basic abilities.

Things were about to get ugly between the two male Genin, but Kakashi appeared from the bushes and went over to the group.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura called out as the others turned to see the Jounin rejoin the group.

"What did you do with those two ninja?" Sasuke asked.

"I had them tell me everything they knew," Kakashi spoke. "They'll no longer pose a threat."

It didn't take long to interpret what Kakashi meant. The two Mist ninja were dead.

"As noted earlier, Tazuna has been withholding information from us. Those Mist ninja were the Demon Brothers. Those two served a man named Momochi Zabuza, who was in turn hired by someone else. They didn't know who, but I'm sure Tazuna does. The rank of this mission is indeed higher than C-rank. It's an A-rank."

Tazuna was now noticeably sweating. "You're right. There's more to this than you all know…About a year and a half ago, Nami no Kuni was a rich and prosperous country, and everyone was happy living there. Then Gatō came."

"Gatō?" Naruto inquired.

"The president of Gatō Corporation. He's one of the wealthiest men in the world," Kakashi explained.

Tazuna nodded and continued, "Officially he's only a businessman. However, he's actually a criminal, using corruption and violence to take control and smuggle drugs, weapons, and other valuables. He took control of Nami no Kuni by buying all of our country's ports. He controls all sea travel, and on an island, that means you control the island itself. Nami no Kuni has become a poor country with no hope.

"That's why I'm building the bridge to connect Nami no Kuni with the mainland. With that bridge, my people and I can prosper again. However, Gatō fears my bridge, because it would end his tyrannical control over the country, and he wants to kill me to put a stop to its construction. Naturally, he hired a few shinobi. I traveled to Konoha to get protection, but since we're so poor, we couldn't afford anything more than a C-rank mission.

"You understand why I had to lie about the mission? It took everything our entire village could save to even afford this type of mission, and we can't pay for anything higher. Our country has been suffering through severe economic poverty."

"I see," Naruto said before turning to Kakashi and asking, "What do you think, Kakashi-sensei?"

"This mission is clearly an A-rank," Kakashi stated. "This isn't the kind of mission I've trained you three for yet. However, we'll continue with the mission on one condition, Tazuna."

"And what's that?" Tazuna asked.

"When your country gets back on its feet, you're to pay us the rightful amount of money," Kakashi said, and Tazuna nodded in agreement.

The team assumed their previous formation around Tazuna, with Kakashi in the back, Naruto in the front, and Sasuke and Sakura watching Tazuna from the sides. The group continued on their way until they found themselves at the shore, where they found a small boat and its captain waiting for them. It was evident that they would have to ride the boat across the water.

They all boarded the boat and started on their way to Nami no Kuni. The ride was spent in silence. After a while, they arrived at the shore of their destination and got off the boat to continue on their way to Tazuna's house by foot.

"All of you are welcomed to stay at my house. I've got two extra rooms for you to use and a sofa if there's not enough room," said Tazuna as he showed them the way to his house through the forest.

While walking down the dirt road to Tazuna's, Naruto remained silent, deep in thought about something. He snapped out of it when he sensed a presence. He pulled out a kunai and threw it into a bush, nearly hitting a defenseless white rabbit that was now backed up into a tree. Everyone turned to Naruto after he pulled that stunt.

"What's the deal, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Something's wrong here," Naruto pointed out while looking into the forest. "It's summer and the color of that rabbit is white."

"It was kept indoors," Sasuke realized. "Which means-"

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Kakashi shouted while he grabbed Tazuna. Sasuke pulled Sakura down and Naruto hit the dirt as well. Just in time, too, as a large sword barely missed removing their heads.

"It appears that this new bunch is more aware of the dangers before them. No matter, you're all going to die here," said the dark voice of the man who appeared before the group, standing with his giant sword.

"Momochi Zabuza, Demon of the Bloody Mist, I presume," Kakashi calmly said as he and the others stood back up. "A former member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist."

Zabuza took a good look at the team in front of him. He then took a better look at Kakashi.

"Copycat Ninja Kakashi," Zabuza stated. "I've heard of you as well, though I question if what they say of your abilities is true."

Sasuke saw that Kakashi was once again called Copycat Ninja, just like what Naruto called him.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, watch over Tazuna and keep him safe! I'll handle this," stated Kakashi, lifting up his head protector and revealing a single Sharingan.

_The Sharingan!_ thought Sasuke with a puzzled expression. _But how? So, that's why he's called Copycat._

Zabuza let out a gravelly chuckle. "During my days in Kirigakure's assassination squad, our bingo books had your information. It says you're the ninja who copied over a thousand jutsu! Capture or kill by whatever means possible."

_Is Kakashi-sensei that great of a shinobi?_ Sakura asked herself.

"I don't understand! The Sharingan is a bloodline limit that appears only in the Uchiha clan. Could he be…How could Kakashi-sensei have the Sharingan?" Sasuke wondered out loud.

"Enough talk," said Zabuza. "I have a job to do."

"What's your role in all this?" Kakashi inquired.

"I was hired to kill the old man over there. Now, hand him over and I'll let the rest of you go free," Zabuza said confidently. Naruto snorted, and he, Sasuke, and Sakura formed a protective circle around Tazuna. Kakashi stood his ground before Zabuza.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto dropped his perverted goofy character and replaced it with one not known by his team.

"It seems I have to kill you first, Kakashi. So be it," Zabuza said. "I'll make fish bait out of your Genin after I'm through with you."

He held his large sword and vanished, then reappeared on the water not far from them.

"Ninpou: Kirigakure no Jutsu," Zabuza said and the fog thickened, lowering the visibility nearly to zero.

"Damn," Sakura cursed. "I can't see anything!"

"Be quiet. He'll kill you before you know it if you don't keep your voice down," Kakashi said.

"Who is he?" Sakura asked

"Momochi Zabuza is a rogue ninja from Kirigakure no Sato," Kakashi explained, "He killed over 100 ninja before he even got his Genin rank. He's known as the Demon of the Bloody Mist, and, trust me, you don't want to get in a fight with him."

"How do you know this?" Sakura asked.

"I have my ways," Kakashi answered plainly. "Momochi Zabuza is renowned for his silent killing technique. Silent killing is a way of killing that is executed in a flash and in absolute silence. In some cases, you are dead before you realize it. So don't let your guard down."

Team 7 tightened their grip on the kunai they'd pulled out. Naruto made two kage bunshin that took advantage of the mist to keep out of sight from everyone while taking care of what they had to do.

"Eight places to choose from," came Zabuza's voice, seemingly from everywhere.

"Huh?" Sakura said.

"The larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular vein, subclavian artery, kidneys, and heart. Now, which vital organ should I strike?" Zabuza asked, blood-lust filling his voice.

Kakashi sent out a wave of his own killer intent, so much that even Tazuna, Sasuke, and Sakura felt disturbed by it.

"What…is this feeling?" Sakura asked, her voice quivering.

"This is the feeling that comes when two strong ninja do battle. Their blood-lust…it's so great that it can make weak-minded people commit suicide to escape it," Naruto explained calmly, being unaffected by the waves of blood-lust. Zabuza unexpectedly appeared right in the middle of the ring, in front of Tazuna.

"DIE!" Zabuza yelled as he swung his sword, swiftly slashing Tazuna's head off as his headless body stumbled backwards before falling to the ground with the head rolling a couple of feet away before stopping.

"No!" Sakura screamed in fright and shock.

"DAMN IT!" Sasuke cursed, seeing that their client was killed right in front of them. Zabuza's smile was pasted behind his mask.

"I win!" Zabuza said triumphantly. Then, Tazuna's body and head burst into a cloud of smoke and vanished.

"What?" Zabuza said with a perplexed expression. "A kage bunshin? But when?"

Taking advantage of Zabuza's confused state, Kakashi rushed at him and stabbed him with a kunai.

"Uuuugghh," Zabuza groaned, but instead of blood, water poured out of the wound. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto stared at Zabuza. Kakashi's voice snapped them out of it.

"Mizu bunshin," Kakashi acknowledged, and Zabuza smirked before collapsing into a puddle of water. Another Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi.

"DIE!" he yelled again as he swung his sword and cut Kakashi in two. But Kakashi turned into water as well.

"Huh? A mizu bunshin?" Zabuza shouted in surprise. An instant later, he felt a kunai at his throat.

"It's over," Kakashi commented blandly.

"Sensei!" Sakura cried out happily.

Zabuza started to laugh, _He copied my jutsu. _"It's over? I don't think so," Zabuza said as he, too, dissolved into water.

"Another mizu bunshin?" Sakura yelled, surprised, as Naruto started gathering wind chakra around his body. Suddenly, Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi, making a downward strike with his sword.

"Kaze Sokudo Chikara," Naruto called out as he ran towards Zabuza at incredible speed and body-slammed into the man. Zabuza was sent flying off the ground away from the Kakashi. As Zabuza was still airborne, Naruto followed up with a swift punch to Zabuza's face. The rogue skidded off the ground a couple of times before crashing straight into a tree in his path, bursting into a pool of water.

"Terrific," Naruto remarked sarcastically. "A mizu bunshin again."

Zabuza appeared and got ready to strike Naruto. Naruto saw this, however, and readied himself to counter Zabuza at the last second. However, Kakashi, being fast enough, came and used his kunai to block the massive sword. Zabuza, in return, tried to strike Kakashi with his own kunai, but Kakashi jumped away. Zabuza followed up with slashes that Kakashi barely dodged. Kakashi threw his kunai towards Zabuza, but he evaded it. Kakashi then vanished and appeared on top of the water, doing a set of hand signs. Zabuza smirked and vanished. Kakashi suddenly jumped over some shuriken launched at him and crouched down on top of the water when he landed. Zabuza appeared behind him.

"Baka! Suirou no Jutsu (Water Prision Technique)!" Zabuza said. A sphere of water formed around Kakashi with Zabuza holding onto it.

"You can't get out of this prison, so just kick back and watch me kill your precious students," Zabuza said, and a mizu bunshin appeared in front of him. But before it could take one step, it was destroyed by several kunai thrown by Sakura and Sasuke from different directions.

"If you think it'll be that easy, then you're wrong!" Sasuke said. Zabuza huffed and created more mizu bunshins.

"Well, you aren't as useless as I once believed, but you can't beat this many bunshins," Zabuza said. But then two of the bunshin dissolved after being struck by a couple of shuriken, courtesy of Naruto.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei! Get your ass out of that damn sphere," Naruto yelled. Zabuza's eyes widened when the Kakashi in his prison popped away.

"Sorry Zabuza, but did you think I would let that jutsu hit me? Please, I know it myself and recognized it immediately. Don't underestimate me," Kakashi's voice came from everywhere and suddenly the water under the mizu bunshins rose up and destroyed them. Then Kakashi appeared in front of Zabuza. He threw a punch towards the man's face, but he evaded, countering with a kick towards Kakashi's stomach. It connected and Kakashi popped in a cloud of smoke.

"What? Kage bunshin?" Zabuza was surprised.

But his surprise turned to fright when he heard Kakashi's voice call out, "Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)

A dragon made of water sped towards Zabuza, who jumped away while making hand-seals. Kakashi made the same seals as Zabuza, and in unison they called out, "Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"

Twin dragons of water rose up from the water under the fighters and battled for supremacy. They ended up destroying each other ultimately. When the water dragons were destroyed, a slightly tired looking Zabuza stood in front of Kakashi, whose face didn't show any humor.

"It's time to die Zabuza," Kakashi said and formed some seals so fast that Zabuza couldn't keep up. A masked person watching did see the seals, however, and prepared for Kakashi's move.

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Grand Waterfall Technique)," Kakashi said. The water below him started to spin before rising and forming a spinning funnel that headed straight towards Zabuza.

"What? This can't be!" Zabuza yelled before he was swallowed by the water. The funnel of water continued to spin and move through the forest. Naruto wasted no time as he quickly ran and followed after the spiraling water vortex through the forest while Zabuza was being thrown in different directions inside the water before finally getting slammed into a tree. Zabuza found it difficult to move after the harsh impact into the tree, and being violently spun around added to his disoriented state. A masked person who was in hiding watching the fight the entire time disappeared in a swirling mist.

As Naruto was reaching Zabuza, he pulled out several kunai and threw them into Zabuza's arms and legs.

"Now die!" Naruto said as he extended his right arm and prepared to finish Zabuza off with a soon-to-be-formed Rasengan. Suddenly, two long needles flew through the air and struck Zabuza. He fell down with a shocked expression.

"Hey, you were right. He did die," a masked person said, standing on a tree branch not far from where Zabuza fell. Kakashi appeared next to Zabuza and checked his life signs.

"He really is dead," Kakashi said, then looked at the masked person, who bowed to him.

"I am most appreciative of your defeating Zabuza for me. I really don't think I could have handled him on my own. If you'll excuse me, I'll take the body," said the tracker, earning a wary gaze from Naruto as she picked up the body.

"Wait a minute, let me help get rid of his body," offered Naruto.

"Thank you, but I can handle it from here. Besides, I'd have to kill you if you stumbled upon one of my village's secrets while I dissect him," the tracker replied before quickly disappearing with the body in a swirling mist. Naruto's eyes narrowed, but he made no comment. Kakashi collapsed to the ground before Sasuke and Sakura ran over to him.

"The Sharingan has interesting abilities," Kakashi said. "However, it puts a lot of strain on the body, and it drains a lot of chakra."

Going over to Kakashi, Naruto made two kage bunshins and had them take Kakashi off Sasuke and Sakura's hands.

"By the way, Naruto, where's Tazuna?" Kakashi asked.

"Up there," Naruto said as he pointed up to the top of one of the trees. The group looked up to see a Naruto clone standing on one of the branches with Tazuna on his back, high up in the tree. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura saw that none of the trees actually had any lower branches for Naruto or his clones to use to climb up.

"How did your kage bunshin get Tazuna and himself up there without any branches near the ground?" Sakura asked.

"A hook and some rope, Sakura," Naruto lied. "Nothing special, really. He held onto my clone as my clone climbed the tree."

What Naruto didn't tell them was that his clone scaled the tree using chakra with Tazuna holding onto him. The clone held onto Tazuna and performed a smokeless shunshin with him and teleported over to Naruto.

"Shunshin no Jutsu…when did you learn that?" Sakura asked.

"Must I be questioned every time I improve?" Naruto remarked. "Rather than questioning me, you ought to be proud and complimenting me. I'm sure you'd have done that if it were Sasuke."

Sakura wanted to give a retort, but Kakashi cut in, "Swopping Tazuna with one of your disguised clones was a nice trick."

"After Zabuza made that mist, I took advantage of our imposed inability to see our surroundings and made two clones. I had one of them henge into Tazuna, while the other one took our client and hid with him high up in the trees while keeping watch over him. That way, we were able to deal with Zabuza without fear of Tazuna getting hit in the crossfire or Zabuza finding another chance to attack Tazuna."

Naruto untied his orange jacket from around his waist and placed it back on normally.

"You really thought that through, Naruto. Excellent job," Kakashi complimented. "In general, you've all done well."

"Thank you, everyone. I would be honored to have you guys stay with me," said Tazuna. Naruto's third kage bunshin popped as the group headed to Tazuna's house to rest and regain the strength that they had lost in the battle.

* * *

><p>(Three Hours Later)<p>

The group finally arrived at Tazuna's place, a nice plain house by the riverside. Waiting there was Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami, a woman in her thirties with long dark hair and an attractive but stern face.

"Tsunami! I'm so glad to see you. These are the good ninja from Konoha that protected me," Tazuna said, introducing the team from Konoha, each of whom bowed back in response (minus Kakashi, who was still being carried).

"Thank you for helping my father," Tsunami said, smiling. Kakashi, though exhausted, nodded along with Naruto, while the Genin beamed with pride at Tazuna's next words.

"They're really strong, and they didn't even leave when they learned that they will be up against really tough enemies here!" the old man boasted.

"But why did you all decide to continue the mission?" Tsunami asked as Tazuna and the others headed toward the house. "We only had enough for a C-rank, and this must be more than that."

"Forsaking and abandoning those in need is both dishonorable and cowardly. Plus, we wanted a tough mission to strengthen ourselves," Naruto said with a bit of seriousness, then he gave a perverted smile. "And seeing a beautiful young maiden of the ocean's waves like yourself before my eyes is my undeserving reward for accepting such a dangerous mission. Surely someone of your feminine grace can't possibly be any older than twenty-two."

Sasuke and Sakura groaned in annoyance, seeing that Naruto was back to his old perverted antics again.

"Ugh…thank you…I guess," Tsunami could only say with a blush while feeling both faltered and embarrassed that she was being flirted with by someone less than half her age. Tazuna chuckled at his daughter's situation and Naruto's behavior in admiring Tsunami. "I think my daughter is a little too old for you boy."

"No maiden beauty that I'm a foreigner to is ever too old for me to admire and appreciate," Naruto countered. That comment got Tazuna to laugh louder while Tsunami's embarrassment only increased.

"You're shameless Naruto," Sakura scolded with a scowl.

_He's dating Hinata who should be with someone better and yet this two-timing pervert flirts with women much older than him! I don't know what she sees in him!_ "Kakashi-sensei needs a place to rest," Sasuke stated returning the focus back on Kakashi's needs as everyone now entered the house.

"I doubt I'll be able to move properly for a week," Kakashi replied.

"I have two extra rooms for you all," Tazuna said. "The young girl can sleep in one of them, while your sensei and the boys can share the other."

Naruto's two kage bunshin handed Kakashi over to Sasuke and Sakura.

"We'll go outside to keep watch over the house," one of the clones said. Naruto nodded as he followed the others to one of the spare rooms Tazuna was leading them to. The clones went outside to be on guard.

* * *

><p>(A While Later)<p>

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were in the room with Kakashi as he rested on a futon. Tazuna and Tsunami later entered the room as well. Naruto was deep in thought and remained silent for most of the time.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura," Kakashi said. "I have a few questions for you guys."

"What are they?" Sasuke asked.

"What is a tracker ninja?" Kakashi asked.

"Special ninja that hunt down and dispose of rogue ninja," Naruto replied.

"And how do they dispose of their target?" Kakashi asked.

"They kill their target and destroy the body," Sasuke replied.

"Where?" Kakashi asked.

"Um, I don't know," Sakura replied.

"How should we know? The only tracker ninja we've seen took Zabuza's body away," Sasuke said. Kakashi nodded.

"That's true…and that's what's been bothering me since Zabuza's defeat," Naruto said, causing the others to focus on him.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"From what I know, trackers dispose of the body on the spot, and if she needed any evidence that her job was done, she only had to take Zabuza's head and sword," Naruto explained.

"Also," Kakashi jumped in. "The weapons she used were senbon needles, which aren't very dangerous. That tracker didn't kill Zabuza, she helped him. Zabuza is alive."

"What?" Sakura and Tazuna shouted in surprise. Naruto and Sasuke just stayed quiet and listened.

"But you said he was dead!" Tazuna said.

"I did," Kakashi admitted weakly. "It's possible to put someone in a temporary death state, though. Trackers know the human anatomy very well, and it would be easy for them to do that."

Naruto nodded before standing up.

"He is alive, and he will be back soon," Kakashi said. "I should think we have about a week or two, based on his injuries and how long it takes to recover from a near-death state."

Kakashi sat up and looked at his Genin.

"Sensei, how are you going to prepare us for this before it's too late? You can't move for a while," Sakura asked.

Kakashi chuckled and replied, "I'm going to make you, Sasuke, and Naruto go through some training."

"But sensei, even if we train, it won't be very helpful. The enemy gave you problems even with your Sharingan," Sakura said.

"Sakura," Kakashi said. "All of you helped me out during my battle with Zabuza. You're all growing and improving rapidly."

An eight-year-old boy wearing green overalls and a hat that shadowed his eyes walked into the room. Everyone turned to look at the boy.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Inari, where were you?" Tazuna asked as the boy went over to the old man and hugged him.

"I've been here all this time, Grandpa," Inari said.

"Inari, say hello to them. These are the ninja who escorted your grandpa," Tsunami said warmly.

Inari turned to look at Kakashi and the group. The young boy snorted, "It doesn't matter. They'll all die anyway. There's no way they can win against Gatō."

"Excuse me?" Naruto replied indignantly.

"If you don't want to die, then you should go home," Inari replied as he started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Tazuna asked.

Inari stopped and said, "I'm going to watch the ocean."

The boy continued walking and went on his way, leaving the other behind.

"Ah, forgive him. He has been like that since a…an ill-fated incident some time ago," Tazuna said.

* * *

><p>(Later)<p>

Naruto was walking down from the room they had when he heard sobbing coming from Inari's room.

"Huh?" Naruto mumbled to himself as he quietly opened Inari's door. The young boy's room was modest; it had a bed in a corner and a desk in front of a window. On top of the desk Inari sat, crying and staring at a picture. Naruto walked up behind the boy, too silent to be noticed, and looked at the picture. It was a man with dark hair, a kind smile, and a cross-shaped scar on his jaw. It was clear that the man meant a lot to Inari. Naruto didn't know what to do other than try to comfort the boy. He laid a hand on the boy's shoulder, and Inari nearly jumped out of his skin.

"What…oh, it's you! What do you want?" Inari asked coldly

"Who's the guy in the picture?" Naruto asked, pointing at said object.

"What's it to you?" Inari began. "It's none of your-"

"If you don't wish to tell me, fine, but you'll never feel better than you did a moment ago if you keep it inside," Naruto interrupted before exiting. Deciding to step outside, Naruto went over to the sandy shores to gaze at the ocean. In all his life, he had never seen the ocean before, though he'd seen many pictures of it. This was his first time, and he was enjoying the fresh, enchanting smell and the breeze of the open, crystal-clear ocean with the sun shining over him. The waves of the ocean were splashing against his feet, causing wet sand to get in between his toes.

_Too bad Hinata-chan isn't here to enjoy this with me,_ Naruto thought to himself as he pictured himself holding Hinata in his arms while watching the sun set over the ocean. Snapping back to reality, Naruto cleaned the sand from his feet and out of his sandals. Turning around, he went back to the house and over to where his clones were. He dispelled them and absorbed all of their memories and experiences. From what he saw, nothing happened while they were on guard.

Just as he was about to summon more clones, something caught his eye on his right. He turned his head, and, from a distance, he caught sight of someone in the woods, a very attractive young woman hiding behind one of the large trees.

"Mother?" Naruto wondered before shaking his head to come back to his senses. "What am I saying? Idiot! My mother died years ago!"

Naruto took a better look at the woman, and, though the unknown woman resembled his mother, Naruto soon saw that there were noticeable differences. From what Naruto was able to make out, she had dark eyes and long red hair tied in a braided ponytail in which she wore a white headband. She wore a purple, sleeveless kimono with yellow trimmings held closed by a traditional obi with a long, streaming bow tied to it, mesh armor underneath it, and a short white skirt. He also noted that she was barefooted.

_Who is that hot-looking woman?_ Naruto wondered as a blush and toothy smile appeared on his face and he started to approach the woman. As he got closer, Naruto felt something flow through his being, and it only got stronger as he got closer to her. He couldn't explain it. The feeling wasn't threatening or harmful in any way. Instead, this new feeling gave Naruto a sensation of harmony and familiarity with the unknown redhead.

_What is this strange feeling?_ Naruto wondered as he stared back at the woman.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked loud enough for the woman to hear. "Tell me your name."

He got no reply, as the woman was now backing away from the tree she was hiding behind and into the woods beyond.

"Wait!" Naruto called out as he ran after the woman. When he got to the tree she was hiding behind, he saw that she was already gone.

"Where did she go?" Naruto asked aloud to no one in particular.

"Who are you looking for?" Tazuna asked as he approached the blond.

Naruto turned to Tazuna and inquired, "Do you know of a really gorgeous woman with long, braided red hair?"

The old man looked at Naruto, baffled. "I have never seen such a woman living here in Nami no Kuni." Tazuna said, then gave a perverted smile. "But if such a woman did live here, I'd have loved to have met her."

This bothered Naruto greatly. He was sure that the woman he saw was no illusion, as the feeling he felt was too strong to ignore, and he couldn't dispel it. Though Naruto was unaware of the Legacy Seal imprinted inside of him, it had reacted to the woman…but why?

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto and the others' first mission turned out to be an A-rank mission. Zabuza is still alive and in hiding with unfinished business. Team 7 and Kakashi made it to Tazuna's house, but new mysteries have surfaced. Who is the unknown red-haired woman Naruto saw, and why was she watching him? Will Naruto find out who she is or will he be left to sink in his current pool of confusion? Will Kakashi and Team 7 be enough to help everyone in Nami no Kuni be free from Gatō's tyranny? Will Hanabi accept Naruto's offer in creating the first Drunken FistGentle Fist hybrid? Find out next time!**

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Masegaki is a term used to describe a child that acts more like an adult in some ways, which is how Naruto sees Hanabi.<strong>


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Something Precious

**Chapter Thirteen: "Something Precious"**

* * *

><p>(At Zabuza's Hideout)<p>

In a cone-shaped house in the middle of the forest, Zabuza was resting in his bed. He did not like the fact that he had lost to Kakashi, let alone the fact that he was then immobilized and wounded by his blond-haired Genin, who then nearly killed him. Speaking of the blond, Zabuza saw that there was more to that Genin than meets the eye.

Moments later, a short man dressed in a business suit with two samurai bodyguards entered the room and went over to Zabuza.

"What do I see here? The great 'Demon of the Bloody Mist' is crippled after facing a few kids and some ninja? I'm beginning to believe that I'm not getting my money's worth with you, Zabuza. Perhaps I ought to kill you now and spare myself the pain of losing my money," said the short man, whose name was Gatō.

Gatō walked over to the masked ninja and reached out to strangle Zabuza when a figure came out of nowhere and stood before the short man, tightly holding his arms before twisting it hard.

"You will in no way harm Zabuza. I won't allow it," said the young hunter-nin, who was no longer masked. Much to the older man's surprise, it was a young girl. The girl had a very pretty face, dark brown eyes, and dark hair that was tied up in a bun on top of her head, with two bangs hanging down and framing her face. She wore a green kimono with brown pants and a long, brown obi.

"Remove your hands from our boss, you little bitch!" yelled one of the two samurai bodyguards. The girl simply threw senbon at specific points in their arms, rendering the men helpless.

"I purposely missed your vital points, so don't test me," she warned.

"You brat! I expect both you and Zabuza to finish the job you started! I will not tolerate failure from either of you! Get the job over and done with, or suffer the consequences!" shouted an angry Gatō, leaving the room with his bodyguards while rubbing his injured arm.

"Haku, there was no need for you to intervene. I could have taken care of matters myself," said Zabuza, holding on to a kunai under the bed sheet.

"I was aware of that, but as your instrument I must always protect you, no matter the circumstance," Haku said with a smile.

Zabuza sighed, and said, "I will recover soon. After I get back to full strength, I'll make sure Kakashi suffers for putting me in this condition. I'll kill his little brats, too."

"The blond one among them looked more dangerous than the others," Haku said, then continued, "He was ready to finish you off had I not taken you away from there."

"That blond kid's name is Naruto."

"Really?" Haku said with interest. "So that's his name."

"Haku," Zabuza warned. "Be as cautious against Naruto as you would be with Kakashi."

The girl simply nodded.

* * *

><p>(Later That Night)<p>

Naruto decided to take the first watch and summoned thirty-five kage bunshin to survey and patrol the house and the surrounding landscape and beach. Some of the clones also hid themselves among the trees, while others transformed into the nocturnal animals roaming about the forest. As for Naruto himself, he was standing guard while sitting on the roof of the house, with the full moon shining ever brightly over him. The blond was still bothered by what he felt earlier after he saw that red-haired woman. The experience he felt was not only foreign, but it felt good, as though he instinctively knew she was a kindred spirit.

_Who was that woman, and why did my mind and body react that way when I got closer to her?_ Naruto wondered, knowing that his body's unexplainable reaction to the woman wasn't anything perverted, to his surprise. _Tazuna said that he doesn't know of any gorgeous woman in Nami No Kuni with long red hair. She even looked a little bit like my mother!_

Naruto sighed and relaxed. "…Everything's so peaceful out here."

After another hour, a clone from each sector dispelled, giving Naruto their complete detailed report about their patrol with visuals. He took a moment to close his eyes to absorb the memories of his clones and understand what each of them sent to him. After a couple of minutes, he opened his eyes again, now having all of the memories his clones gave him. Naturally, before dispelling, the clones had made more clones, so the spots weren't unoccupied. Some of them were even sent to spy on the town, and from what Naruto saw from his clones' memories, the situation was bad. The horrendous living conditions of the people and the marketplaces were even worse than he'd pictured after hearing Tazuna's story. Without a doubt, something had to be done.

Naruto had organized his disguised kage bunshin to be his eyes and ears. He was going to use them as part of the new spy network he started forming a month ago. The idea came to him one night after a dream he had about some informants that came to meet up with him at an undisclosed location. He then thought about what Hiruzen told him about Jiraiya's spy network, and how it needs lots of funding to keep it going, thus Icha-Icha Paradise.

"Perhaps I ought to start writing my own book series so I can fund my own spy network. I wonder what I should call it," Naruto said to himself as the gears in his head started turning. As that happened, Hinata and Hanabi's faces came to mind.

"Now why did those two come to mind," Naruto asked himself, and then bam! It hit him! "That's it! I'll call it, The Moon's Eye Above the Fireworks: A Lone Ninja's Tale. It's perfect! I just need to come up with a series of captivating storylines involving drama, romance, suspense, adventure, action, shocking plot twists, and let's not forget the hot explicit love scenes."

Pulling out a pen and pad from inside his jacket, Naruto started writing down everything that started coming to mind, and ideas started flooding his mind. There was one lead male protagonist, two lead female protagonists, a few antagonists, and a couple of other main and side characters. He just needed to come up with a couple of names for his characters for his new book series.

Besides serving as surveillance, his clones were also on the lookout for that mysterious red-haired woman, whom they had yet to find.

* * *

><p>(The Following Morning)<p>

Kakashi was up early and walking around with crutches. Though he was weakened, he was still able to perform his assigned duties. He made his way downstairs and found Naruto there waiting for him.

"Naruto," Kakashi greeted. "I take it you had a peaceful night?"

"It gave me much time to think without any distractions. And seeing as you're awake now with no one else around, I can talk to you in private," Naruto said.

"What do you wish to discuss with me?" Kakashi implored. Naruto gestured for him to follow him outside. Kakashi shrugged and went outside with Naruto. They walked several yards away from the house until they were out of hearing range. Taking a breath and exhaling, Naruto turned to face Kakashi. The expression Kakashi saw in Naruto's eyes was not the same the boy usually exuded. This look showed an entirely different person Kakashi was not familiar with.

"Kakashi-sensei, tell me your history with my father and mother. I want to hear it out of your own mouth," Naruto requested, getting straight to the point. Kakashi knew this would happen someday, but he was a little surprised that Naruto chose now to do so.

"Tell me how you found out about your parents," Kakashi said.

"Did you ever plan on telling me about them, or were you expecting to die with the truth while leaving me in the dark?" Kakashi was about to respond, but Naruto didn't give him a chance. "And please spare me the crap speech about my parents having many enemies outside Konoha. I heard that abominable excuse from jiisan already before I told him off for lying to me all these years while allowing the stupid ones of Konoha to have their way with me," he retorted before Kakashi could even speak. Kakashi eyed Naruto carefully and found that the Naruto standing in front of him wasn't to be lied to or played with, and he had already come close to killing him two months ago.

Sighing, Kakashi began, "Minato-sensei was like a second father to me after the death of my father, Hatake Sakumo. My father, as you already know, was once a strong, highly respected and renowned shinobi. He believed in being there for his comrades and friends, and considered betraying your comrades as being one of the vilest acts anyone could do. But one day, during a mission, his teammates were ambushed and he was caught between fulfilling the mission or saving his comrades. He chose to rescue and save his comrades. That led to not only the mission ending in failure, but it also led to the deaths of several people he and his team were sent to rescue.

"My father was disgraced by the Konoha council and he lost face with everyone in Konoha. He fell into a deep depression and committed ritual suicide in front of me when I was around six years old. I was a Chuunin at the time. I was considered an extraordinary prodigy during that time, but, after my father's death, I concluded within myself that rules and completions of missions were of greater importance and priority than the wellbeing of teammates and others. This continued even after I was part of Minato-sensei's team with Rin and Uchiha Obito as my teammates. I was thirteen by then, and I was a Jounin. It was Obito who changed my way of thinking."

"How so?" Naruto inquired.

Kakashi explained, "It was during the Third Shinobi World War. Konoha and Iwa were at war with each other, and the deaths from both sides were mounting before Minato-sensei tipped the scale in Konoha's favor, giving us victory. Before that, however, our team was sent to Kusagakure to destroy a bridge over there that was being used as the main supply route for Iwa ninja. During the mission, Rin was captured, and Obito suggested we rescue her. I opposed the idea and stated that completing the mission was of more importance than rescuing Rin. With some disgust and disapproval of me, Obito told me that many say that those who don't complete the mission are trash, but in his opinion, those who abandon their teammates are worse than trash. I eventually followed him to rescue Rin, and in the scuffle that occurred, I lost my left eye. Obito, however, had awakened his Sharingan.

"Though Rin was rescued shortly after, we were ambushed again, and Obito was fatally wounded by a boulder that fell and crushed most of his body. With his last breaths, he asked Rin to surgically transplant his remaining left eye into my left eye socket. Hurt by his death, I went out to kill the men who had ambushed us. I didn't get far, but Minato-sensei arrived in the nick of time to save Rin and me.

"After the war, with Konoha gaining victory over Iwa, Minato-sensei became the Yondaime after Sandaime-sama stepped down as Hokage. Rin and I continued training under Minato-sensei, but Rin later died on a mission with me. But her body though was never found."

"Were you aware that an Uzumaki clan once existed, a clan my mother and I are descended from, a clan that helped build our village? The very spiral you wear on the back of your Jounin flak jacket is my clan's symbol. The Shodai Hokage decreed that all Konoha ninja were to wear my clan's insignia along with the crest of Konoha as a representation of the ties the Senju clan shares with the Uzumaki clan. It's insulting that Konoha's ninja wear the symbol belonging the very clan they offended through their abuse and mistreatment of me," Naruto spat.

"I was aware of your clan's existence and its destruction by enemy nations that feared them," Kakashi alleged.

"I meant to ask jiisan this, but where was Konoha when Uzushiogakure needed them before my clan's foreign enemies engineered their destruction?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi sighed lowly. "…It was a turbulent time and the Shinobi World Wars were horrible. Konoha was dealing with Amegakure, Kumogakure and Iwagakure. Konoha lost many members of the Senju clan as a result. Though Tsunade is alive, we don't know her exact whereabouts. What the Sandaime did to try to help the Uzumaki clan, I'm not really sure."

Naruto accepted that, finding no deception in Kakashi's explanation. "What do you know about my mother, if anything?"

"…Before my teammates' untimely deaths, Minato-sensei introduced us to your mother shortly after he had married her. I admit, even I couldn't hold back the blush that crept up on my face upon seeing her. She was a very beautiful woman with long, red hair. It was quite comical seeing Minato-sensei appearing on the training field, grumbling something along the lines of temperamental women whenever he lost an argument with Kushina. Now that I think about it, if there was anything I knew about your parents, from what I know, Minato never won a single argument with her," Kakashi recalled.

"I'm sure it was amusing," Naruto remarked.

"Still, your father loved your mother, and whenever he wasn't busy with his duties as Hokage or training me, he spent his time with Kushina. Even though I didn't know Kushina as well as Minato-sensei did, I saw that she was a powerful kunoichi who could have become Konoha's first female Hokage if she had lived. She was beautiful, loving and caring, but a frightening woman when angered," Kakashi explained.

"Were you aware that my mother was a Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi before I was?" Naruto queried.

"Excuse me?" Kakashi blinked.

"My mother was the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi before I was, and before her was Uzumaki Mito, the Shodai's wife who was the first Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi. My Uzumaki ancestors were Jinchuuriki because only an Uzumaki can hold Kyuubi. Anyone else who attempted to become the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki would die, and Kyuubi would be released. Were you aware of that?" Naruto inquired.

"No, I was not. What I'm hearing now is, in fact, news to me. But since you say that your mother was the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi before you and that the Shodai's wife was the first one before her, that changes everything I was brought to believe about Kyuubi's attack on Konoha thirteen years ago," Kakashi admitted.

"What do you mean?" Naruto questioned.

"Back then, Kyuubi suddenly appeared and started wreaking havoc and destruction on Konoha, killing everyone in its wake. We didn't know why it just appeared and started attacking everyone and everything, and since your mother was the Jinchuuriki then, I don't know what happened that led to Kyuubi's escape."

Naruto explained, "When a female Jinchuuriki becomes pregnant, the seal holding the bijuu gradually weakens, and upon labor and birth, the seal is at its weakest, with the bijuu having a strong chance to escape. That was the case with both Uzumaki Mito and my mother. They both had to be outside and far from Konoha during their time of giving birth. But foul play was involved during my birth when an unknown intruder came and attacked, killing those who were attending to my mother and father. Among the victims was jiisan's wife. Kyuubi's attack was the result of the intruder's attack. It's possible that man was using Kyuubi as a tool to attack Konoha."

Kakashi nodded, better understanding the circumstances of the attack.

"But tell me, what did you do when Kyuubi attacked?" Naruto inquired.

"I, along with every other ninja of the younger generation, was forced to go to a safe location to ensure we survived, since the older generation didn't want any of us to die fighting Kyuubi. When we heard Yondaime joined the fight, we all wanted to help, but they wouldn't allow us. We were trapped in a containment seal and forced to stay out of the fight until it ended," Kakashi clarified.

"How did you feel when my parents died?" Naruto queried.

"My sensei's death was what hit me the hardest, since he was the only major attachment left in my life. I was also saddened by Kushina's death, as she was a friend who I cared about as well."

"Why weren't you there for me?" Naruto asked coldly. Kakashi sighed again; he knew he was going to be asked that question, and he also knew that Naruto wasn't going to like his answer.

"The death toll on the civilian and shinobi populations was high, and the village couldn't spare their remaining forces. We had to put up a strong front while rebuilding our forces and keeping enemy nations from attacking us. With the Yondaime gone, Sandaime-sama had to retake the seat as Hokage, but there was still a power vacuum within the shinobi ranks. I later joined the ANBU, and in time I became an ANBU captain. This left me with very little to no time for anything else, as I was sent from one mission to another to protect Konoha, though I did look in to see how you were doing from time to time. Many of my missions were A-rank to S-rank, and I couldn't put them aside for personal agendas or feelings."

Naruto spat on the ground before he sneered at Kakashi. "Jiisan at least made the effort to try to help me. He lost his wife just minutes or less after my birth, and he also lost a dear friend and successor in my father. But in spite of all this, although mistakes were made, he made the effort to be there for me regardless of his personal feelings and loss surrounding my birth.

"You, on the other hand, never once talked to me or approached me after all these years until I was assigned to your team with the obsessed fangirl and her so-called prince trying to steal my girlfriend. All I hear is that you buried yourself in your work in an effort to escape reality, while leaving the son of your father figure to fend for himself. You knew and bonded with my father, something I can never do because of his demise, and never once did you think of returning the kindness my father showed you to me when I needed you. No, like all the others who should have been there for me, I was left to be traumatized at the mercy of Konoha's populace, who treated me cruelly because they needed some outlet for their own anger and grief."

There was a brief moment of silence between the two of them. Kakashi was trying to think of something to say, but he couldn't think of anything plausible to say that Naruto would accept. He recalled two months ago that Hiruzen warned him that Naruto wouldn't immediately forgive him with open arms when he came to confront him.

"I know what I'll say next won't change the past, but I'll say it still…Uzumaki Naruto, I'm sorry," was all Kakashi could actually say. Naruto was about to say something when both he and Kakashi heard Sakura and Sasuke coming out of the house and making their way over to them.

"There you two are. We were wondering what happening to you both," Sakura said.

"Tell them nothing about this conversation," Naruto requested. He took a breath and exhaled before he turned to the group and gave them his typical large goofy smile.

"Hey you guys, Kakashi-sensei and I were just having a chat! Nothing for either of you to be worried about," Naruto greeted.

Sasuke snorted skeptically. "A real 'chat' with Kakashi? I hardly find that believable."

"Believe what you want, teme, it's what you do best anyway," Naruto retorted. Sakura was about to hit Naruto, but Kakashi intervened.

"I'm happy that both you and Sasuke finally decided to join us. Now that you three are here, I'll teach you all a new jutsu. Now if you will, follow me into the woods," Kakashi said. The three did as they were told. Naruto pulled out his notepad and started writing down some things that started coming to mind.

Kakashi, in the meantime, was deep in thought about Naruto. He found Naruto to be more than he let on, and their encounter with the Demon Brothers and Zabuza, and his recent conversation with him, was all the proof he needed.

"What are you writing, dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Poetry," Naruto answered bluntly.

Sakura almost tripped on hearing that before turning to Naruto suspiciously. "Poetry? Seriously?"

Naruto begin reciting what he wrote,

"_As a lone young ninja, I walked into a new town_

_Wanting to start my life anew with the need to settle down_

_In my early life, I had gone from battle to battle_

_Finishing my enemies as though they were cattle_

_I risked my life to rescue a daimyo's daughter_

_And I did away with the kidnapper like a bull to the slaughter_

_Wanting no more to spill blood with my blade_

_My new travel began this life-changing escapade_

_Though I don't know what the future has in store_

_I'm sure in this town I'll find the love I'm looking for"_

"That was really good, Naruto. To be honest, I thought you were going to recite something perverted and obscene," Sakura admitted.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. What about you, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Your use of rhymes was catchy and entertaining, leaving the listeners wanting to know what will happen next. It sounded to me like an introduction to an interesting story," Kakashi expressed.

"Are you trying to write a book, Naruto?" Sasuke questioned.

"Would you read if I was?" Naruto replied.

Sasuke grunted, "No."

"Your loss," Naruto shot back as he placed his pen and notepad back in the pocket inside his jacket.

* * *

><p>(Two Hours Later)<p>

A young red-haired woman in her twenties was walking through the woods barefoot, enjoying the serene environment. As she continued her trek, her eyes came in contact with a group of Genin that appeared to be doing training of some sort with their Jounin sensei watching them. From what she saw, they were practicing scaling up trees without the use of their hands. A moment later, her eyes fell upon the blond Genin that she saw yesterday.

"That's the one that saw me yesterday," the woman said to herself. "He and his team are from Konoha, but why are they here?"

The woman moved closer to where the others were but stayed in hiding as she stealthy moved from tree to tree until she was close enough.

Naruto, in the meantime, was walking through the woods after secretly leaving to practice his new wind jutsu. Before sneaking off into the woods alone, he made a kage bunshin and switched places with his clone to have it stay with Kakashi and the others. A minute later, he felt the same sensations he experienced yesterday.

"There goes that feeling again," Naruto thought aloud as he looked to see the same red-haired woman hiding behind one of the trees watching Kakashi and the others. Naruto placed a cloaking sheet over himself and stealthy moved closer to the unknown woman. The closer he got, the stronger the feelings he was experiencing within his being became.

_Who is she, and why is my body reacting like this?_ Naruto wondered. The woman in question sensed something approaching her. She leaped and ran up one of the tall trees until she was at the top of it.

_Damn!_ Naruto thought. _I can't confront her without blowing my cover to the others. Somehow she detected me. But seeing her scale up that tree clearly indicates that she's a kunoichi. Is she a spy or an ally?_

Naruto looked to see Kakashi and the others making their way back to the house after the Jounin instructed them that it was time go back. The blond looked up again, only to find that the mysterious red-haired woman was gone.

_Got away again,_ Naruto acknowledged. _But I'll be sure to confront her next time._

Naruto quickly followed after Kakashi while removing the cloaking sheet and putting it away. He substituted with his kage bunshin and had the clone dispel itself so he could absorb the memories of what happened during the past two hours. From what Naruto saw, it wasn't much.

* * *

><p>(Three Days Later)<p>

Kakashi was starting to feel better after his depletion of chakra and "Naruto," Sakura, and Sasuke were still training to do tree walking. Naruto himself was busy in a secluded location, working on his new wind jutsu with eight kage bunshin. A day earlier, Naruto learned that Sakura punched out a man she mistakenly took for a pervert trying to grope her butt, when in reality he was trying to steal her purse. It was after spending the day in the village that Sasuke and Sakura understood the gravity of the situation Nami No Kuni was in because of Gatō's tyranny.

Also during the three days, the Genin took turns guarding Tazuna as he and his workers continued their construction project on the bridge. When it was Naruto's turn to stand guard, he summoned kage bunshin in large numbers to help with the bridge project to speed up the process. Naruto chose to work for free, acknowledging that the other men were more in need of money than he was. Tazuna was very grateful, especially since a few of his workers had quit a few days ago out of fear after they received threats from Gatō.

* * *

><p>(Later That Evening)<p>

Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke entered the house after a long day. Naruto spent his day guarding Tazuna and helping with the construction of the bridge, while Sasuke returned completely exhausted from his tree walking training. Sakura had been assigned to watch over Tsunami and Inari, the latter of whom would every so often be seen sitting alone by the dock or strolling around with a disheartened appearance.

When Naruto, Kakashi, and the other Genin returned home, they were welcomed by the smell of home cooking.

"You're all back!" exclaimed a happy Tsunami as she put the food on the table. "How did your day go?"

"It went rather well," Sasuke responded. "Though I must confess that tree walking requires better chakra control than I currently have."

"Don't worry about that, Sasuke-kun. I'm confident that you'll have it mastered in no time," Sakura said, encouraging him.

"Actually, Sakura, I mastered it today," Sasuke corrected.

Sakura cheered, "That's great Sasuke-kun! I knew you could do it!"

Minutes later, Inari entered with a hostile look on his face as he looked up slightly to see the tired-out Genin and their sensei eating their dinner.

"Stop your foolishness," Inari said, his voice full of anger. "Why do you all continuously train, knowing you're fighting a battle none of you will win? None of you know anything about this place. None of you know what it means to suffer hardships-"

"Enough!" Naruto strongly ordered, immediately silencing the youth with a voice that grabbed everyone's attention as they all turned to look at him. "I know enough about hardships, boy...a lot more than you think!"

Naruto stood from his seat and walked over to Inari and stood in front of him, towering over the boy with a battle-hardened expression and cold blue eyes that pierced through his soul. Inari cringed in fear from the feeling that penetrated through him the moment he stared straight at him with those unbreakable blue eyes of his.

Tsunami and Tazuna had worried expressions on their faces, hoping Naruto wasn't going to do anything against Inari. Sakura and Sasuke watched while looking at Naruto's expression while they, too, felt Naruto's aura. Kakashi stayed silent as he waited to see what would happen next.

"You say we don't know anything about suffering hardships, right? Well, kid, that just shows how narrowed-minded and ignorant you are. The only one on my team that's lived a relatively peaceful life is Sakura. Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke lost their families early on in their lives. As for me, my parents were killed the day I was born.

"I grew up never knowing what it's like to feel parental love and discipline. I never had a father to teach and guide me or a mother to love and raise me. Since birth, I grew up being ignored, scorned, hated, and looked upon like unwanted trash by my entire village. Heck, I was even thrown out of the orphanage when I was six!

"Parents pulled their children away from me with hate-filled eyes, telling their children to have nothing to do with me, and that I was a monster. In time, that same poisonous hate corrupted their children, and they too scorned, bullied, and hated me. I've been called cruel and vicious names, and my very existence was spat upon. I spent countless nights crying alone, never knowing why everyone hated me so much, why they never wanted me around, why nobody wanted to be my friend. I grew up being lied to by those I trusted, and only recently did I learn the truth.

"During the early years of my life, I used to wonder why I never had parents, never had a family, and never had friends who cared about me. I had to learn to fend for myself while I was in danger of being consumed by the ever growing _hate_ and _bloodlust_ that was developing within my soul, wanting payback for how I was so terribly wronged by the people of the village, and even now I'm fighting to keep that hardened and darkened side of myself at bay.

"Thankfully, I managed to find important people who saved me from becoming the very monster everyone else thought me to be. So tell me, Inari, can you relate to my suffering and nightmares?" Naruto concluded with a cold and hardened tone.

Inari and everyone present was left speechless at Naruto's words. Sakura was in total disbelief at what she heard. All she knew about Naruto was that he was a perverted troublemaker and prankster who caused mayhem wherever he went. What she heard just a moment ago went against everything she thought she knew about Naruto. Sasuke had considered Naruto to be his rival ever since they were nine years old. He competed against Naruto not only to try to prove who the stronger and smarter ninja was, but also for the acknowledgment and affections of the Hyuuga heiress. Seeing this side of Naruto made the Uchiha put into question who Naruto really was.

Kakashi saw a pattern to Naruto: whenever that look in Naruto's eyes changed, the blond's personality and character completely changed to one that he and only he was familiar with, as though he was an entirely different person. Kakashi suspected that that was the _true_ Naruto and that the other one they were used to was an intricate illusion.

_You're a true deceiver and illusionist, Naruto,_ Kakashi thought. _I wonder how long it'll be before you decide to drop the mask. Though I still wonder when and how your changes took place. I don't know if you'll ever forgive me, but I'll try to make it up to you._

Inari got up and dismissed himself to his room upstairs.

"I never would have known you had such a bitter life, Naruto," Tsunami said sympathetically. "Why would people from your own village treat you so cruelly?"

"It's a long and dark story, and I'd rather not discuss it…I have my reasons," Naruto said. "By the way, I saw a picture of a man with a cross shaped scar under his chin in Inari's room. Where is that man?"

Sighing, Tazuna gave a detailed account to everyone about what had happened with Inari and the man who became his surrogate father, whose name was Kaiza. The old man explained how Kaiza saved Inari from drowning one day after the boy was bullied by the older boys of the village. Tazuna expanded, "From that day, Kaiza quickly became a hero in Inari's eyes, and the two were inseparable. My daughter too, became very close with the man especially after seeing how Inari loved him so much. Many others happened to regard Kaiza as a new hope for the people, seeing as he possessed such a carefree yet courageous heart and spirit.

"Everything was going so well for everyone," Tazuna continued before giving a dejected expression. "But later, Gatō and his men came to our island and took over. Kaiza was the only man brave enough to defy and stand up to his cruelty. But he was later captured, and Gatō and his thugs had Kaiza publicly executed in front of everyone. It crushed Inari's poor heart seeing Kaiza killed. Adding to this terrible misfortune was that my daughter Tsunami was planning on marrying and settling down with Kaiza. Like my grandson, my daughter was heartbroken by that horrific event, and she cried many times thinking about how her son had lost two fathers and how she had lost two lovers."

Everyone was silent after hearing Tazuna's story. Tsunami wiped away the few tears that spilled out of her eyes as she remembered what happened. Naruto and Sasuke didn't say a word as Sakura gave a sympathetic look to Tazuna and Tsunami. A moment later, Naruto started to walk off…

"Please excuse me," said Naruto calmly as he performed a smokeless shunshin and left the scene.

_That is not Naruto. That is that not the same guy,_ Sakura thought. "Kakashi-sensei, what Naruto said about himself, was it really true?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi nodded solemnly, "Every word of it. There was no exaggeration to Naruto's life story. He was being serious."

Sakura didn't know what to think. She always thought she had Naruto figured out, and now she found that she truly knew nothing about who Naruto _really_ is. Sasuke, too, was deep in thought about what he heard from Naruto, and hearing Kakashi confirm Naruto's story to be true made the Uchiha wonder what realities about himself Naruto hid from everyone.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile In Inari's Room)<p>

Inari sat there on his bed holding a picture of Kaiza. The man looked so happy and carefree.

"Back in this room again, I see," Naruto said, startling the boy. The blond approached Inari and stood in front of him.

"Come," Naruto ordered as he held Inari and body flickered with him to the beach. Tsunami went to check on her son, only to find that he was gone.

"Where did he go?" Tsunami asked aloud.

* * *

><p>(At The Beach)<p>

"Inari," Naruto said calmly. "Hear me out, please. I will not deny that you went through a painful experience, but you're thoughtlessly going at it as though you're the only person in Nami No Kuni who's suffering. Your mother and grandfather take no delight in seeing you behave the way you do. In fact, you're the one who's adding more to their discomfort by your continuous brooding and pessimistic outlook. I know you truly loved Kaiza, but so did your mother and grandfather. Instead of dwelling on the tragic ordeals you went through, what you should be doing is feeling grateful that you still have your family there for you.

"Believe me when I say that not everyone in Nami No Kuni is as fortunate as you. I've seen how others live in this country as a result of Gatō's tyranny, and I definitely hate what Gatō has reduced this beautiful country to and how many lives he has ruined. Kaiza was a brave man for challenging Gatō and his army, and it's sad that you and your family lost him. But you can't keep your mind in the past, because that's what's preventing you from seeing what's happening now in front of you. You're overlooking the bravery your grandfather is showing by defying Gatō so openly."

The young boy was stunned at what Naruto was telling him.

"Your grandfather risked his life to get aid from a foreign shinobi village, knowing he'd be killed if he were discovered on his way to employ our team. He and many others are risking their lives in order to save Nami No Kuni, and everyone who lives here, from Gatō's oppression. Gatō may appear strong and untouchable, but the truth of the matter is completely different: Gatō is afraid of your grandfather. He fears what the completion of Tazuna's bridge will mean for him. That's why he wants your grandfather dead so desperately. Your grandfather is a serious threat to Gatō, just like how Kaiza was.

"Kaiza fought to protect those he loved and cherished as his precious people, and, likewise, your grandfather is doing the same."

Naruto looked out at the ocean. "You have a beautiful home with an amazingly beautiful ocean to gaze upon, Inari. Don't fill it with sadness and misery because it won't honor Kaiza's memory as the hero you saw him as."

Inari looked at Naruto with a dumbfounded expression. All that time he never thought of his grandfather in such a way, and Naruto helped him to see it clearly.

"I suffered a great deal in my life, but I too had heroes and heroines who saved me, and among them were my girlfriend Hyuuga Hinata, her sister Hanabi, their father Hiashi, the Sandaime Hokage, and a few others. I had to learn to count my blessings and remember the good things I have now rather than dwelling on the misfortune I went through in my early years. I have precious people I want to protect with my life, just like Kaiza and Tazuna. You ought to be proud of your grandfather for his selfless and brave spirit."

Naruto turned and headed towards the house. He then stopped and turned halfway to Inari and advised, "Count your blessings, Inari. If you truly want to make your grandfather and Kaiza proud of you, then I suggest you find someone or something precious to you, and fight to protect them."

With those words, Naruto dismissed himself from Inari's sight, leaving the boy alone with his thoughts. The young boy stared at the picture and contemplated deeply on everything Naruto just told him.

"Inari! Inari are you out here?" Tsunami called out as she ran around looking for him. Inari turned to see his mother looking for him. Naruto pointed to where Inari was, and Tsunami hurried over to him.

"Inari, are you alright?" Tsunami asked worriedly. Inari looked at his mother before embracing her.

"I'm sorry mommy," Inari cried. "I'm sorry for always making you and grandpa so sad. I'm so sorry."

Tsunami knelt down and embraced Inari.

"Naruto-niichan is right. Grandpa is a hero, I'm sorry for not seeing that. I was stupid and selfish," Inari cried.

"It's all right, Inari. We're not angry at you. We're just happy that you're alright," Tsunami consoled as her son cried on her shoulder. A few minutes later, Inari pulled away and said, "I'm not going to be sad anymore, because Grandpa doesn't want us to be like that. I'm going to do everything I can to make you and grandpa happy and proud of me just like Naruto-niichan said I should do."

"I'm so happy to hear that, Inari," Tsunami said as she embraced her son again.

* * *

><p>(A Few Days Later)<p>

Haku stood up and walked over to the window. Releasing the bun, her hair fell down to just under her shoulder blades. Twelve minutes later, she left the cone-shaped house and went walking into the forest. She now wore a pink kimono with red cherry blossoms on it and brown sandals. She carried a basket and was humming slightly to herself.

After an hour of walking, she came upon what she had searched for. Kneeling down, Haku started to pick herbs useful for medicines. Soon, her basket was almost full. A bird landed on her shoulder, and she smiled at it, cooing slightly at it before returning to her task. Haku was startled when the bird suddenly flew off. Feeling slightly down, she followed where it was going.

She saw the bird land next to a boy lying on the ground on his back. The boy had blond, spiky hair, and a Konoha forehead protector. He was wearing an orange jump suit and blue sandals.

Haku got up and walked towards him. The bird flew off, as if thinking that the girl was going to kill the boy. Instead, she crouched down in front of him and shook him awake.

"Hey, you'll catch a cold, sleeping here," she said kindly. Naruto was awoken from his slumber by a gentle nudge. He opened his eyes and looked up at a very pretty girl who was at least two years older than him. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes before looking at her.

"Hey beautiful, what are you doing here?" Naruto inquired with a smile. "Did I die somehow and become a wandering spirit for you to take with you to the afterlife?"

Haku smiled and answered kindly, "No, you're very much alive like me. I'm picking medical herbs."

Haku gestured to her basket.

"Ah, I see," Naruto acknowledged as he sat up on the ground.

"By the way, I'm Haku," the girl greeted.

"I'm Naruto," he replied in return.

"Are you a shinobi?" asked Haku.

"I am, what of it?" Naruto responded.

"Well, what were you doing out here?" Haku asked.

"I was training intensely by myself before I decided to take a break," Naruto replied straightforwardly. "I must have passed out at some point."

"Why would you be training? You look very strong already if you ask me," Haku said.

Naruto grinned cheerfully, "Ooh, it makes me so happy when hot-looking maidens like you acknowledge me as the strong and confident alpha male that I am. Still, I want to become even stronger so that I can one day revive my lost clan as its new leader and become the Hokage of my village."

"So, you train because of your precious people, and the family you wish to have?" Haku figured.

Naruto replied, "Were my motives that obvious to you?"

Haku couldn't help but smile brighter and blush at what Naruto said to her. She spoke, "I believe that you have people precious to you, and that you're working harder to become stronger to protect them. I believe that if you have someone to protect…you can become truly strong."

"It's clear that we have a mutual understanding of each other's feelings about things," Naruto said. "But tell me, do you have anyone precious to you that you seek to protect? Or are you in search of someone to become that precious person?"

"Oh, I do have someone precious to me. In fact, that's why I was gathering all these herbs. They're to be used as medicine for him," Haku explained.

"In that case, beautiful, I'll let you continue on your way," Naruto said. Haku nodded and smiled before she stood up from where she had crouched down and took her basket. She turned and started walking off from Naruto. As she was walking off…

"And just so you know, I'm a boy," Haku said plainly.

Naruto scoffed, "Liar! No boy can ever smell so feminine. Those pheromones coming off you are definitely from a woman!" Naruto grinned mischievously. "Like I said before, I take pride when hot looking maidens like you acknowledge me for the strong and confident alpha male that I am."

Haku frowned and blushed, slightly annoyed at Naruto and how he saw through her lie. She was even more annoyed at the implications Naruto was suggesting. Naruto watched her retreating form until she was completely out of sight. Turning, Naruto started walking off away from the scene, heading back to the house where Kakashi and the others were.

_I know she's that fake hunter-nin,_ Naruto thought, _b__ut there was no point in alerting her to the fact that I'm aware of this, since she didn't pose a threat to me._

Just then, Naruto stopped as one of his kage bunshin popped. He absorbed the information and experience that was being transferred to him.

"Found you," Naruto said before he used his acquired transparency jutsu and body flickered to where the kage bunshin previously was. He found himself standing on top of a high tree branch. The young red-haired woman was surrounded by some of Gatō's wannabe samurai thugs. Naruto decided to watch and see how things would play out in case she didn't need his help.

"Hey sexy," one of the thugs said smugly. "You look lost and lonely. How would you like to come and provide your company to us?"

"Sorry," the woman replied. "but I never substitute unwanted trash for men."

"What was that?" the second thug yelled angrily as he prepared to pull out his sword. "I think we should teach you a lesson!"

"Forget that," the third thug suggested. "How about we have a little fun with her instead? Besides, I haven't had a woman in a while, and right now I'm in need of a good lay."

"I'm down with that idea," the first thug agreed, eying the young woman up. "I can tell that this gorgeous broad here is an untouched virgin, and I'd love to be the one to screw her till she passes out."

Naruto saw that the three thugs had rape in mind, something he couldn't allow. He was about to intervene when he saw her race through a set of hand seals before clasping her hands together. Chains made out of solidified chakra suddenly started popping out of the ground and binding the thugs in their place. The three would be rapists struggled to break free, but to no avail.

"You three crooks work for a man named Gatō," the woman stated. "I want to know everything you know about his operations."

"Like hell we'll talk!" the second thug remarked. The woman frowned and caused some more of the chains to go around their necks before beginning to strangle them. At the same time, the rest of the chakra chains tightened around them. The men found it difficult and painful to breathe.

"I'll ask again," the woman said. "Tell me everyone you know about Gatō."

"We don't know anything about him!" the lead thug confessed. "We're just hired mercenaries paid to do a job! That's all, I tell ya!"

"Consider your jobs done in advance," the woman replied before making a hand seal, which caused the chains to break all three of the men's necks, effectively killing them. Releasing the seal, she dropped the corpses of the men down onto the ground as the chakra chains formed from her seals vanished.

"Great," she muttered. "Another dead end."

The bare-footed woman took to the trees and started running off, jumping from tree to tree. Naruto followed in hot pursuit, not wanting to lose track of her this time. After ten minutes, the woman found herself a good distance from where she killed the three thugs. She leaped down from the tree branch and landed gracefully on the ground.

"For someone who doesn't use sandals, you're sure fast on your feet," Naruto complimented, startling the woman as he revealed himself to her when he dropped the transparency jutsu. She looked up and saw Naruto crouching down on a tree branch above the tree she was standing under.

"It's you," she acknowledged, "the one called Naruto."

"I'm flattered you know my name but I don't know yours yet. I will admit that it wasn't easy tracking you after seeing you for the first time several days ago. As a kunoichi, you're quite elusive. But as a ninja myself, I learned to search for and hunt for many things, even the chance to meet and bless my eyes with the sight of gorgeous women like you," Naruto remarked.

"Do you flirt with and compliment every female you see, even those clearly much older than you?" she asked as she crossed her arms over her breasts.

"No, I only do that with the sincere and lovely ones like you, who have the tendency to hide behind objects so they can watch and admire me while in hiding. Sorta like what my girlfriend and her kid sister do. You obviously share a common trait with them," Naruto teased.

The red haired woman replied, "Funny. While I admit that I've been watching you for some time, it wasn't for romantic reasons I'll tell you that."

"So why have you been watching me all that time?" Naruto asked.

"I was in the forest that day when you guys first arrived here. I went to investigate why Konoha ninja were here in Nami no Kuni, and that's when I saw you from behind the tree by his house."

"We were hired to protect Tazuna and his family until he completes the construction of his new bridge. Though the mission was higher ranked than what this country could afford, we decided to continue the mission anyway," Naruto elaborated.

"You and your friends are quite the noble shinobi, unlike most I've run into in my travels," the woman remarked.

"Tell me, why are you here in Nami no Kuni? I know you're not an enemy, seeing as we both want Gatō out of the picture. I saw how you tried to interrogate those three wannabes for information about him," Naruto said.

"I've only been here a few weeks. By the way, my name is Honoka, and I've traveled from place to place. I don't have a home or family to go back to. After seeing Gatō's cruel rule over this poor country and the people living here, I've been trying to come up with ways to overthrow him. I can handle taking on those armed thugs, but going against Zabuza alone would be suicide, and he has his young female partner."

"Her name is Haku; she looks to be two years older than me, she has a nicely shaped figure from head to toe, though she has a B-cup rack. She has soft-looking creamy tan skin, long black hair with a sweet smile and adorable face that can melt any good man's heart.

"Haku is very knowledgeable about the human anatomy, knows a great deal about pressure points and has the ability to put anyone in a deathlike state. Her weapons of choice are long needles. She knows a lot about healing herbs and cares for those precious to her like Zabuza. I'm assuming that was why she was gathering the plants in the first place considering how badly wounded he was after our last encounter," Naruto concluded. Honoka looked up at Naruto with a flabbergasted expression. In a brief yet very detailed summary, he gave her a whole lot more information on Haku than she had been able to attain, and Naruto only had two run-ins with the girl.

"What kind of a ninja are you?" Honoka asked.

"One of a kind!" Naruto remarked.

"Such modesty," Honoka snickered cynically.

"And what about you, Honoka? I saw your display earlier and I must say I like your seal jutsu with those solidified chakra chains. They were pretty cool," Naruto praised.

"Thanks. Chakra chains and fūinjutsu have always been my strongest points. But I do know some water jutsu," Honoka replied.

"I'm very knowledgeable in seals too, and we have something in common, though I don't have any expertise in chakra chains through seals like you do," Naruto said with his trademark smile before he flipped down to the surface over to Honoka. When he reached her, Naruto saw that she was six inches taller than him, not that it bothered him anyway.

As he was about to say something, he started feeling the same sensations rising in his being again and now that he was standing so close to her, what he was now feeling was at its peak. Naruto had to focus hard and keep himself together.

_It's that feeling again,_ Naruto thought to himself. _Only this time, it's a whole lot stronger than it ever was before. Why am I feeling this about her?_

Honoka saw the look of wonder and curiosity in Naruto's expression as he gazed at her.

"Naruto, are you alright? What's the matter?" Honoka asked, concerned.

"Who are you? Ever since I saw you for the very first time by Tazuna's house, my mind and body have been reacting towards your presence in a way I can't even describe in words," Naruto explained.

"Reacting to my presence?" Honoka inquired skeptically. "What are you talking about?"

On a sudden impulse, Naruto reached out and clasped his right hand around her left hand. Upon doing so, something unexpected happened, as though a link of some sort was made between them. They felt a sudden strong jolt travel through them before they felt warmth of familiarity and mutual understanding toward one another, as if they were seeing someone dear they thought they had lost long ago. Naruto felt like he found his older sister, though he was his parents' firstborn and only child. For Honoka, she felt as though she found her lost younger brother in spite of the fact that she too was an only child before her parents' untimely deaths.

After another minute, Naruto slowly removed his hand off from Honoka's. Another minute of silence went by before Honoka broke the silence. "What's your full name, if I may ask?"

"Uzumaki. Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto answered.

Honoka gasped with widened eyes as she held her racing heart. "Uzu-Uzumaki? Did you say Uzumaki?"

Naruto saw tears building up in her eyes before falling down her face.

"Good heavens! Another Uzumaki, like me!" Honoka said through joyful tears as she reached out and embraced Naruto affectionately. "I'm Uzumaki Honoka! We're of the same clan! Our long lost Uzumaki clan!"

Naruto couldn't believe what his ears heard. It was so much all at once hearing and seeing another Uzumaki before his eyes holding and crying happily while embracing him.

"Another Uzumaki, like me," Naruto repeated lowly as he allowed her words to sink deep into his heart. When it did, he also burst into tears and silently cried happily as he embraced Honoka.

"I'm not alone anymore! I found a precious Uzumaki sister!" Naruto exclaimed as he laughed happily.

* * *

><p><strong>In Naruto's first real mission outside Konoha, he found something precious that money and fame could never buy: a survivor of his clan. How will things change with Uzumaki Honoka now in Naruto's life, and what reactions will this trigger from Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and the rest of Konoha later on? Find out next time!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: to Masamune X23, thanks for your recommendations in using Honoka and ideas for character her. And to my beta readers, thank you again.  
><strong>

**For those who're not familiar with Honoka, watch Naruto Shippuden ep. 227.  
><strong>


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Album

**Chapter Fourteen: Album**

* * *

><p>Naruto and Honoka were still holding onto each other in their tear-filled affectionate embrace. Both Uzumaki had long thought that they were the only one left, and now they both found each other. After a couple of minutes, Honoka and Naruto pulled away and stood in front of each other as they smiled and wiped the tears away from their eyes. Taking a breath, Naruto said, "This is so cool! Not only did I find another Uzumaki, but a hot babe at that! Just like my mother!"<p>

"Your mother?" Honoka inquired, recalling how Naruto said that he wasn't alone anymore. She realized that like her, he is also an orphan. She just didn't know for how long. "Did something happen to her?"

"Her name was Uzumaki Kushina, and my father was Namikaze Minato. He was Konoha's Yondaime Hokage and the famed and feared Yellow Flash," Naruto explained.

"Your father was the Yellow Flash, and Kushina was married to him?" Honoka asked in amazement. "I can't believe it! You're Kushina's son!"

Naruto laughed a little at Honoka's expression of disbelief, but continued. "All that is true. You knew my mother?"

Honoka reached into her kimono and pulled out a small scroll. She opened it and revealed the kanji for "album" written in it. She focused chakra into the scroll and commanded, "Kai!"

The scroll burst, and a red photo album was released from the scroll. The Uzumaki Clan insignia was engraved into the thick cover.

"This book is one of my greatest and most guarded treasured possessions. It contains captured moments and memories of our clan's history and time in Uzushiogakure," Honoka said as she looked at the book in her hands with a warm smile. She then saw the look in Naruto's face. It was a look of both excitement and anticipation.

"Can I see it? I just have to see what memories of our clan are in that book! Can I?" Naruto requested eagerly. Honoka giggled and smiled affectionately at Naruto as she wrapped her right arm around him. Honoka moved and guided the blond Jinchuuriki to the same nearby tree and sat down against it with Naruto sitting next to her.

"Let's look at them together, Naruto. I tell you everything I know," Honoka invited before she opened the book to the first picture, which was an old group picture of several Uzumaki, all of whom had long red hair besides the oldest male standing in the center of the group, who had long shining white hair, and a mustache and beard.

"These were my parents, Uzumaki Ryoma and Uzumaki Junko, and a few of our distance relatives. Kushina is right there among them, though she was only eight years old at the time, and the distinguished man with the long red and white hair standing next to Kushina was her grandfather Uzumaki Mamoru, who was also the Uzumaki Clan head and the leader of Uzu no Kuni."

"Wait a minute! That old man was my great grandfather, and he was the Clan Head and village leader?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"That's right. From what I was told about him, Mamoru was a great man and everyone loved him. He was like a grandfather to every Uzumaki. He was also the the strongest seal master. Kushina learned seals from him personally."

"Naturally; he was her grandfather," Naruto commented.

"These were happy times, before our peoples' enemies engineered Uzu no Kuni's destruction. I was born a few years after Kushina-san left Uzu no Kuni for Konoha, though I don't know why she left," Honoka explained.

"I do. She left and was taken to Konoha to become the next Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi since the first one, Uzumaki Mito, was reaching the end of her life," Naruto enlightened. Honoka looked at Naruto interestedly. "Your mother was a Jinchuuriki?"

"She was. She and my father made me the third one moments before their deaths. It's like Kyuubi is a family heirloom passed down to a chosen Uzumaki. But I'll explain more about that later. Right now, I want to see those cool pictures you have in that album."

Honoka shrugged and continued showing Naruto more pictures. The next picture he saw was a picture showing a view of the entire Uzumaki clan from above.

"This picture was taken a long time ago during the days of Uzumaki Mito, when she was a teenager. Every Uzumaki came together for this picture, and she was among the group." Honoka pointed to the next picture. "This is an old picture showing the Uzumaki clan leader of that time, Hayate, shaking hands with Hashimara Senju, with both our clan and the Senju clan in the background."

As Naruto looked at the picture, a certain feeling started to gradually surface from within him. Honoka showed him another picture. This one was a very old picture showing the previous generation of the Uzumaki and Senju clan members, all dressed in samurai armor, male and female alike. That was before the time Hashirama and Hayate were born.

"Both clans shared very close and strong ties with each other, stronger than the bonds between any other clans, and their bond went back more than two hundred years. Whatever battle the Senju were in, the Uzumaki were there with them, and likewise the Senju were there to support our Uzumaki ancestors in whatever battle they were in. It's not surprising, since both clans came from a common ancestor," Honoka explained. The feeling of familiarity Naruto was experiencing was growing stronger as he continued looking through the album he was being shown.

Honoka next showed Naruto pictures of the ocean's whirlpools that surrounded their homeland and its landscape. The blond was captivated by the beauty that Uzu no Kuni was filled with. Soon, he was shown close up pictures of the different unique buildings and bridges of Uzu no Kuni.

There was also a photo of Mito Uzumaki and Hashirama Senju together, happy on their wedding day, with the Uzumaki clan header and other Uzumaki and Senju representatives given their blessings to the newlyweds, and then another with their newborn baby a year later. There was a photo of Tobirama standing with Mito, a photo of both Hashirama and Tobirama standing with Mito, and one with Tsunade, Orochimaru, and Jiraiya as children, standing with Mito, Hashirama, and Hiruzen.

There was one large group picture of the Uzumaki leaders and Mito with Hashirama, Tobirama, and some other Senju; a picture of Kushina and Minato as Genin and as a happy couple in their young teen years, several months before Uzushiogakure's destruction, and finally, several pictures of Honoka's late parents and relatives and her when she was a newborn and several more when she was one and two years old.

By the time Honoka was done, Naruto was completely in tears. In one preserved photo album, he saw and learned so much about his heritage and clan's backgrounds and history. It was so much more than Konoha has ever given him in his entire life, and it felt as though a void within him had been filled. But as he looked at each picture, for reasons he couldn't understand he felt as though he knew the people from each of those generations. Something within him gave him those sensations of familial familiarity, and honestly, Naruto loved it. Soon though, Naruto wiped away the tears that were descending down his face and collected himself before he took a breath to calm down.

"Honoka-neechan, you gave me a gift that Konoha has denied me all my life. Words can't even begin to express my gratitude for sharing with me this precious treasure you guard so greatly," Naruto said softly. "Thank you."

"No Naruto-kun, it's _our_ precious treasure now, and it makes me so happy that I don't have to say that it's mine alone anymore. I found an Uzumaki brother to share it with," Honoka replied happily.

"Did you ever live in Uzu no Kuni?" Naruto queried.

"I was born in Uzu no Kuni but, I didn't live there long. My mother and I were among the surviving Uzumaki who escaped after enemy shinobi villages joined forces to rise up and destroy our homeland. Uzumaki Mamoru, along with his strongest fighters and seal masters, stayed behind and fought all of the invading shinobi while the rest of us escaped to wherever we deemed safe for our survival. My father was among the fighters who stayed behind and fought to his death to ensure that my mother and I survived and escaped. I never met my father, even though my mother spoke of him often, telling me stories about how great a man and shinobi he was. I knew she loved and missed him very much."

"Why didn't Konoha helped during the invasion?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. I was too young back then to understand why all those bad things were happening to our clan, and why our people had so many enemies. It was a most chaotic period, and the Third Shinobi World War brought about more casualties to our Uzumaki brethren who escaped the destruction of Uzu no Kuni, since some hadn't found safe homes yet.

"My mother, as a result, lost contact with Kushina and the other Uzumaki survivors. We were ultimately on our own, and Iwa hunter nin were after us. While on the run for the first nine years of my life, my mother taught me all she knew in terms of seals and being a kunoichi. In time, though a group of Iwa hunter nin found and ambushed us. We were outnumbered and outmatched, and they were bent of taking us back to Iwagakure alive," Honoka recounted.

"Why so?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sure you're aware that we Uzumaki have very special chakra and longevity, along with the fact that we have a keen ingenuity for seals. They wanted to use us to advance their nation's power and strength while trying to tip the scale in their favor in their war against Konoha. I tried to help my mother, but I didn't have as much experience in battling ninja, and my mother had to protect me. It saddens me to think that she took a fatal injury as a result. Despite that, she still showed me her kind and protective motherly smile. But things only got worse as more ninja appeared and surrounded us in large numbers.

"Despite her fatal injury, she was still able to summon chakra chains and trap the group of hunters and the additional group of ninja that arrived." Honoka looked at the photo album affectionately. "That was when she took out and gave this photo album to me. She told me to guard and protect it, as it possesses the history and memories of our nation and people. My mother then instructed me to leave with this important piece of our clan's legacy. I argued and told her that I wanted to stay and help, crying while telling her that she was all I had left. She smiled but told me firmly that I had to live for her and the rest of our people, and she asked me to find happiness with whomever I find love with."

Honoka had tears running down her face as she recalled the incident. She wiped her tears away and continued. "She then executed an S-class kinjutsu: Uzumaki Jiko Bakuhatsuteki (Uzumaki Self Detonation). With her remaining strength, she said that she loved me before saying goodbye and performed a reverse summoning jutsu to teleport me to a location far from where she and the army of Iwa ninja were.

"A moment later, I heard a loud, ground-shaking explosion, followed by a mighty blast of hot wind that knocked me off my feet. I turned around to see a giant ball of white light that consumed the area and eventually shaped itself into a large mushroom cloud that went high into the sky. My mother made sure none of the enemy ninja within the vicinity survived. Uzumaki Jiko Bakuhatsuteki is a self-sacrificial kinjutsu that destroys everything within a minimum of a two mile radius of the user after the Uzumaki turns him or herself into a living bomb."

"A minimum of two miles? What's the maximum?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. The kinjutsu works in a combination with another seal that stores a little bit of chakra in it everyday from when it's placed on us at a young age. Because we Uzuamki naturally have massive chakra reserves, the blast range could stretch for tens of miles if the user were to perform it after living a long life, and our longevity just adds to the equation.

"But because of the nature of the kinjutsu and the catastrophic destruction it causes while killing everyone in its blast range indiscriminately, very few chose to learn it. Those who did were strictly instructed to never use it unless it was a last resort under extreme circumstances. The user had to be certain that their comrades or innocent people weren't in their blast range before executing the kinjutsu."

Naruto nodded his head quietly. Honoka continued her story. "Despite the hot tears that ran down my face, I got up and ran as fast as I could. I didn't dare to look back again. I just kept running forward, promising myself that I would get stronger and live as the surviving legacy of my fallen parents and brethren. But life as a homeless orphan was no easy life. I traveled from place to place, looking for a home to make for myself while stealing what food and clothes I could get in order to survive. All the while I studied and practiced everything I learned from my mother.

"I was eleven when a veterinarian kunoichi named Chiaki adopted and took me into her home, and raised me as her own daughter. She was very kind, and had a deep interest in studying and caring for various animals. Chiaki-okaachan's love for fieldwork and animals eventually grew on me, as did her choice of fashion, and like her, I chose to forgo the use of any kind of footwear."

"Why? Didn't you and your foster mother worry about sharp objects or other things you both might step on?" Naruto implored with a quizzical look on his face.

Honoka giggled and smiled. "I understand where you're coming from. I will admit, I asked her the same thing back then. Like you, I found her habit weird and unusual. But Chiaki-okaachan told me that being barefooted allows her to communicate with nature and the creatures living in the soil, and that having footwear on separates her from that. I didn't understand her at first until I later decided to follow her example to see things from her point of view. I tell you this, it was no walk through park getting used to the idea of not wearing sandals, and sometimes the scorching sun made the ground very hot. You can image what it put my feet through. After some time, I became accustomed to the habit while learning ninja arts and veterinarian skills from Chiaki-okaachan. She also taught me how to make herbal medicine and how treat injuries using natural herbs."

"Several years later, a group of scientists and researchers recruited Chiaki-okaachan and I for a project they were working on in Kuchiyose no Shima (Summoing Island). The island itself is located somewhere east of Hi no Kuni and south of Kaminari no Kuni (Lightning Country) where research of summoning animals and development of them were done. The Ultimate Summoning Beast was also created there. The lab was located in the mouth of a volcano, and I was assigned to restrain the beast using my sealing techniques. But one fateful day, I was unable to restrain the beast after it had gone berserk, and it killed all of the scientists and researchers. Chiaki-okaachan and I fought the creature, but we weren't able to kill it, only put it to sleep before sealing it away in a containment unit developed by one of the scientists.

"Chiaki-okaachan was badly wounded from the creature, and being cut off from civilization on a remote island made receiving medical attention impossible. Though a motor boat was available, we wouldn't have gotten to a hospital in time. I did my best to save her using what she taught me about healing herbs, but her injuries were fatal. She died the next morning in my arms. Chiaki-okaachan was the second mother I lost. After burying her and the rest of the scientists and researchers, I left the island and returned back to the mainland.

"Since then, I traveled from place to place as a bounty hunter, going after bandits, thieves, and wanted samurai thugs. It was enough to make sure I always had money in my pocket when I needed food to eat and a place to stay for a while before moving on. I later journeyed and came to this country after Gatō seized control of it. I've been trying to take him down ever since, but after learning that he hired a rogue ninja who was one of the Seven Swordsmen of Kirigakure, I went into hiding to avoid being discovered and killed, all the while trying to topple Gatō's control of Nami no Kuni in other ways. And that leads us to where we are now, Naruto-kun."

Naruto took a moment to take in everything Honoka told him about her life's story. It was very clear that Honoka had a hard life though there were some happy times. Naruto felt bad that those happy times were tragically cut short by unforeseen events. But what he admired about Honoka was that she kept growing stronger instead of giving up and became a surviving legacy of both her biological mother and her adoptive mother.

"That's truly an amazing life story you got there Honoka-neechan. You went through a whole lot over the years, but from the way you look, I wouldn't have though that about you," Naruto confessed.

"Most wouldn't, I suppose, but I try to stay as optimistic as possible, wanting to one day find the love and happiness my mother always wanted me to have," Honoka stated before changing the subject. "You mentioned earlier that you're not alone anymore after meeting me. What happened to Kushina and Minato?"

Naruto sighed, and explained, "…They died saving me the very day I was born."

Naruto went into detail, explaining everything that happened from the time his mother was pregnant with him, the incident surrounding the time his birth and Kyuubi's release, his father fighting and defeating the intruder responsible for the incident and Kyuubi's attack, to his parents using him to become the next Jinchuuriki as Kyuubi unwittingly stabbed through both of them together with one of his claws in a desperate attempt to kill him. He told her of the villagers' reactions to learning that he was the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi which lead to the law Sandaime passed, and the cruel and bitter life he was forced to live for the first nine years of his life before he became close friends with Hinata, Hanabi, and to some extension, Hiashi. He also mentioned how Hiruzen, Iruka, and Teuchi and his daughter Ayame were among the few that treated him kindly.

Naruto expounded on how his friendship with Hinata started and gradually grew into love as they grew and trained together. He also explained his ties with Hanabi, and how Hiashi has his own subtle way of showing that he's actually fond of him. Naruto then enlightened Honoka about his grandson-grandfather relationship with Hiruzen, and how it's currently strained from what he discovered recently about his heritage and status as a Jinchuuriki. He told her about the lies he was told, and how nobody in Konoha seems to remember Uzu no Kuni. He also mentioned the other Genin and the teams they're on, along with their Jounin-sensei.

When he got to his team, he made it clear how dysfunctional his team is, and told her of his sensei's and teammates' personality traits. Naruto told her about Sakura's obsessed fangirl behavior over Sasuke, which disgusts him. He also told her how he continuously had to deal with Sasuke trying to steal his girlfriend despite the fact that Hinata made it clear that she doesn't like him at all.

"Now I understand why Kushina left for Konoha. Both she and Mito were the chosen vessels to imprison Kyuubi, and only those of our Uzumaki bloodline can hold it anyway," Honoka acknowledged. "I wouldn't have ever thought that life as a Jinchuuriki would have been that harsh and indescribably brutal. It astounds me that you didn't turn into the very demon they reviled you as over the years."

"To be honest, part of me really wanted to, just to show them some of my hate for them for their sins against me, my family, and all of our fallen Uzumaki brethren. It's because of Hinata-chan that I didn't become the monster that lives inside me. I owe her more than I can repay."

"I can tell that you really love this girl, though you're still a shameless pervert," Honoka remarked.

Naruto snorted, "Hinata-chan knows that, but she doesn't mind. I'm a guy who admires and appreciates exquisite and exotic beauty, but my Moon's Eye Spring Rabbit will always be number one in my book. Everyone in Konoha knows me as the perverted, trouble-making village clown, and my graduating class's dead last who peeps in women's bathhouses and reads Icha-Icha Paradise in the open. That's my mask and the illusion cast over everyone's eyes, which only Hinata's ever seen under. Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, and Sandaime-jiisan know about my mask, but they have a really good idea what I can really do since they were victimized by me before. I trust that you won't expose my mask to anyone and that you'll accept me as your fun-seeking troubling-making kid brother."

"So long you don't act perverted or flirt with me. It would just look awkward being perversely flirted with by my own little brother, Naruto-otouto," Honoka requested.

"Now that's disturbing, and that says a lot coming from me Honoka-neechan," Naruto remarked. Honoka leaned down and kissed Naruto on the cheek. Despite what he said, Naruto couldn't help but blush, seeing as Honoka was the second female in his entire life to ever kiss him on his cheek.

"You said that you don't have a home to go back to, right? You can come and stay with me back in Konoha. I can explain everything to Jiisan and we can work things out. I have my own place, and I can make it bigger, even though I'll have to break a few walls down to extent my apartment, but everything can be set right. That way we won't be alone anymore! What do you say?"

Honoka thought for a moment, then stood up and sealed the photo album into the scroll and placed it back into her kimono blouse. When that was done, she extended her hand to Naruto.

"I say lead me to your team, and introduce me to them as your long-lost Uzumaki-neechan," Honoka suggested. Smiling brightly, Naruto stood up and took Honoka's hand before started on their way back to Tazuna's house. As they were walking through the forest, Naruto took note of the animals following them. Two small colorful birds flew down and landed down on Honoha's shoulders, and a few other animals gathered around her.

"Honoka-neechan, you mind telling me what's going on? Why are these animals gravitating to you," Naruto requested.

Honoka smiled and explained, "You see several weeks ago I discovered that I have a special kind of chakra that can attract animals, insects and arachnids of all sorts and tame their behavior towards me and whomever I choose. I've been practicing controlling this special chakra of mine but I still need a lot of work before I can master it."

"Every female Uzumaki seem to be gifted with some form of special chakra. What about us male Uzumaki?" Naruto remarked.

Honoka giggled, "Maybe it'll manifest someday, if it's there. Like I said, I didn't know about mine until recently."

"If you say so," Naruto said with a shrug.

* * *

><p>(Later that afternoon, elsewhere)<p>

"How do you feel, Zabuza-sama?" Haku asked as she sat at Zabuza's bedside dressed in complete hunter ninja garbs.

"A lot better. In a few hours I should be more than ready to move again. Go make certain the others are ready to move out early by morning. The blood of my enemies will pour over this country and their bridge of optimism," said Zabuza as he reached and grabbed his giant sword.

"I'll inform the others right away," Haku replied, bowing her head before taking her mask with her to do what she was told to do.

* * *

><p>(An hour and thirty-eight minutes later)<p>

Everyone was back at Tazuna's house, but no one knew what happened to Naruto. He told them that he was going out early to train alone, but he hadn't return for half the day. Sasuke was sent to go and look for him, but Naruto's trail turned cold at some point.

"Where is that knucklehead?" Sakura asked angrily. "He should have been back by now! How could he be this irresponsible while we're on a mission?"

"It is troubling that Naruto hasn't returned yet. If anything, he should have informed us if anything happened. I may have to go and look for him myself," Kakashi stated.

"You don't suppose something happened to Naruto-niichan, do you?" Inari asked worriedly. Everyone saw how Inari's demeanor had changed completely since Naruto's talk with him. He no longer cried and complained pessimistically, instead trying to be optimistic and encouraging whenever possible. Everyone also took note that Inari also started referring to Naruto as "niichan."

Kakashi replied, "I'm sure that Naruto-"

Kakashi was cut off when the front door to the house opened, revealing Naruto entering the house.

"Naruto-niichan!" Inari greeted happily as he went over to the blond Genin. "What happened to you! We were all worried about you!"

"Sorry Inari, but something very important happened that required my immediate attention. It was a life-changing event for me," Naruto explained with a bright smile on his face.

"Is that so? And what, pray tell, was this life changing event?" Sasuke asked cynically as he, Kakashi, and Sakura approached him. Tsunami and Tazuna appeared from the kitchen to see what was going on. Grinning, Naruto stepped aside and gestured for Honoka to step into the house. When she did, the reaction Naruto got was quite comical, as she placed her left arm around his shoulders and smiled at everyone.

"So, she's the red-haired gorgeous woman you were talking about when you first came here, huh Naruto?" Tazuna realized. "She's quite a catch, boy! Ah…to be young again…"

Tsunami frowned and nudged her father's side for his perverted implications, while Inari looked on with a quizzical expression. Tsunami didn't like the fact that her father was making such statements about a woman, especially in front of her son.

"Father! Don't talk like that in front of Inari!" Tsunami scolded.

Inari replied, "What do you mean? All Grandpa said was how much his misses being young and all."

"Yeah, but he meant it in an inappropriate way," Tsunami corrected.

"What do you mean?" Inari inquired.

Tsunami decided to drop the subjected, "I'll tell you when you're older."

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura took a good look at Honoka. All three of them had to admit that she was indeed a healthy-looking beautiful young woman. The question in everyone's mind was how Naruto was able to get her to follow him back. Kakashi, though, was able to sense that there was more to Honoka that was about to be explained.

Naruto was about to introduce Honoka properly but…

"You two-timing cheater! That's your life-changing event? You had us all worried, thinking that something bad happened to you, and while that's going on, you go and get involved with some woman out in town and boldly bring her here for us to meet, despite the fact that you already have a girlfriend! You're really low, Naruto, and what's worse is how this woman here was willing to go along with it!" Sakura yelled. Naruto and Honoka blinked and took a moment to process what just happened. When they did, they both burst out laughing.

"Is that what you all think? That I was out in town secretly seeing some other woman?" Naruto laughed. "While I'm flattered that you believe I have such talent, that isn't the case here at all!" Naruto calmed down from his laughter and became serious. "And I wouldn't cheat on Hinata-chan either!"

"Then would you care to enlighten us on who this young woman is?" Kakashi suggested with his orange book in hand.

"Let me introduce myself properly," Honoka said with a sweet tone, "My name is Uzumaki Honoka. I'm Naruto-kun's distant cousin, and now I'm his surrogate big sister. He and I are of the same Uzumaki Clan."

There was a dead silence at that moment as Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura repeated Honoka's words to themselves. Sakura's mouth dropped open in utter disbelief as her eyes widened after everything sunk in. Sasuke had a hard time believing that this female before him was, in some distant way _related_ to Naruto, of all people, but what he was bothered by was the fact that Naruto found a survivor of his clan. Kakashi dropped his orange book as he understood the full weight of Honoka's words.

"This can't be!" Sasuke replied doubtfully. "You were said to be an orphan, Naruto, and there's no record or mention of anyone else in Konoha bearing the name Uzumaki!"

"Clearly, Konoha has been lying to all of you for all these years," Honoka stated dryly. "There are other Uzumaki scattered around the world. Naruto-kun and I just don't know where they are or what became of them. We're just happy that we found each other today, and we won't allow ourselves to be separated again. Naruto-kun and I are descendants from a strong clan that had strong ties with Konoha and the Senju clan, a clan that was hated and feared by many foreign nations before they sought our destruction."

"We've never heard of any of the things you're talking about. How do we know you're even telling the truth?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"That's because everything she said is true," Kakashi confirmed. "There's no lie to what she said."

"You mean that there actually was an Uzumaki Clan? Naruto...descended from…a clan?" Sakura asked, trying to believe what she was now learning.

"One that helped build Konoha to the village that it is now. In fact, the red spiral on the back of my green flak is his clan's insignia. As law, all ninja from Konoha are required to wear it, as decreed by the late Shodai. Some of Chouji's clan members wear that insignia facially," Kakashi clarified.

"Is that some kind of twisted joke, Kakashi? By law, we have to wear the insignia of the clan that…dobe descended from?" Sasuke retorted.

"Why weren't we taught this at the academy?" Sakura asked.

"There's a lot that the academy didn't teach any of you about the huge of history behind Konoha's ties with Uzu no Kuni, the country once ruled by the Uzumaki clan. But it's an S-class secret that none of you are to discuss with anyone," Kakashi said.

"I'm not under your Hokage's law, therefore I'm not obliged to obey. If you guys want to know about me and who I really am, you're best to know my history and the bond I share with Naruto-kun," Honoka argued, leaving Kakashi with no room to argue with her.

The Jounin sighed, "…Very well, then. But I ask that after everything has been explained that what's discussed doesn't go beyond this house. It would really cause too much trouble, especially since not everyone in Konoha is ready to learn the truth. And by extension," Kakashi turned to Tazuna and his family, "I'll have to ask you three not to share any information you hear here with anyone else."

All three of them agreed and Tazuna spoke for them, "You can trust us."

For the next hour, everyone was in the living room as Honoka briefly explained her life's story to them. She didn't show them her photo album, as it would reveal too much that she didn't want them to know. She told them that Naruto's mother was in fact an Uzumaki who married a very strong shinobi of Konoha, but she wouldn't reveal their names. When Sakura and Sasuke asked why, Naruto told them that their names and status as a couple wasn't disclosed to Konoha civilians for unknown reasons. Needless to see, the two Genin found something suspicious about that explanation.

But hearing from Honoka how the Shodai Hokage was married to an Uzumaki who later became Tsunade's grandmother startled Sasuke and Sakura. Kakashi confirmed that it was true and added, "In fact, many of the seals and some of the jutsu Konoha ninja use originated from the Uzumaki clan, including the kinjutsu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. However, the Shodai and Nidaime had to downgrade Kage Bunshin no Jutsu to Bunshin no Jutsu because of its ability to kill the user. Ironically, performing Bunshin no Jutsu is impossible for the Uzumaki Clan because of their massive chakra reserves. And many of the other seals created by the Uzumaki clan had to be downgraded because of their aggressive effects on the users' lack of chakra reserves.

"Regardless, the Senju and Uzumaki Clans were very close in their ties and bonds with each other. So much so that the Shodai decreed and made it law that all Konoha ninja are to wear the crest of the Uzumaki clan as a sign of their eternal bond and respect to the Uzumaki clan."

"You mean to tell us that the dobe's clan was more powerful and famous than my clan?"

"That's right," Kakashi said unwaveringly. "You can consider the Senju clan the founding father of Konoha, while the Uzumaki clan would be the mother with whom the founding father conceived Konoha. Don't get me wrong Sasuke; the Uchiha clan helped establish Konoha too, but more so as the midwife."

Naruto's stifled giggle escaped his throat then burst into an all-out laughter after hearing Kakashi's anthropomorphic depiction of how Konoha was birthed. Sasuke wasn't happy at all at how Kakashi was laying down the fact that the Uzumaki were stronger, more resourceful, more important, and more famous than the Uchiha clan. The fact that he and many others, including his fallen Uchiha brethren, were made to wear the Uzumaki insignia made it clear that the Uchiha clan was overshadowed completely. And to add insult to injury, he and many others had to learn _downgraded_ versions of the Uzumaki clan's jutsu and seals because they were too dangerous to use.

Honoka then related how many foreign shinobi nations that hated and feared the Uzumaki joined forces in their effort to wipe out the Uzumaki Clan and destroy Uzu no Kuni. Despite their best effort, she explained, they weren't successful in killing everyone, as a number of her and Naruto's Uzumaki brethren managed to escape.

Sasuke didn't know what to think as he now heard that like his clan, the Uzumaki Clan faced genocide, but with a few major differences. The Uzumaki clan was nearly obliterated by shinobi nations joining forces in their attempt to wipe them out, whereas it took only Uchiha Itachi to eliminate the Uchiha clan after turning traitor. Naruto's clan was so feared that other nations had to team up against them, and still they failed to completely destroy them because there were survivors. And here it was that Naruto has found one of those surviving members of his clan, while his fellow clan members are still gone. After hearing it, he thought about the possibility that if Naruto found a survivor, then maybe there are survivors of his clan somewhere outside of Konoha. But Sasuke dismissed the thought as a delusional fantasy.

"What a story! Both you and Naruto really went through a lot of hardships in your lives." Tsunami commented.

"True, but Naruto-kun and I do have a common objective while we're here, and that's to rid Nami no Kuni of Gatō and his army once and for all. When that's done, I'll journey to Konoha with Naruto-kun and live with him."

Kakashi nodded, "You know it'll be difficult proving your claim that you're an Uzumaki to the Hokage and the others."

"Naruto-kun provided me with an irrefutable way to prove that I am who I say I am," Honoka replied as she stood up and formed a hand seal. "He taught me this kinjutsu: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Clouds of white smoke burst from nothing, and after clearing, fourteen solid clones of Honoka were in the living.

"Is this proof enough?" Honoka and her clones chorused simultaneously.

Kakashi shrugged in defeat. "No further arguments."

"Isn't Honoka-neechan great? After seeing me use that jutsu earlier, she practically begged me to teach it to her!" Naruto teased.

Honoka gave Naruto a playful smack to the head and rebuked, "I didn't beg you, I requested if it were possible to teach that jutsu to me after seeing how useful it is."

"That's not how I saw things play out, neechan," Naruto replied as Honoka dispelled the jutsu.

"Is that right?" Honoka shot back.

"Yes it is," Naruto retorted as they stared hard at each other, waiting for other to back down. After another minute, they both burst out laughing as they hugged each other. Team 7, Tazuna's family, and Tazuna himself all sweat dropped and sighed. But they were able see the genuine happiness that sprouted within Naruto, and the smile on his face was truly sincere and full of life.

"They really do act like siblings," Sakura commented, putting a smile of her own on her face. "But it's great that Naruto found someone he could actually call a family member after living such a harsh life. I'm really happy for both him and Honoka-san."

"All of us are, Sakura," Kakashi stated.

"Naruto found a survivor of his clan. Truly, he was looked out for by a higher force," Sasuke said in a monotonous voice.

"Who knows, Sasuke-kun, there might be survivors of your clan somewhere outside of Konoha," Sakura said, trying to lighten Sasuke's mood. Sasuke, though, turned and gave Sakura a hardened look and stated, "The only survivor of my clan who lives outside of Konoha now is the one responsible for its destruction. There was no one in my clan reported to have been anywhere else besides the Uchiha district when my older brother turned traitor. If you'll all excuse me, I'm going to turn in and rest before my watch begins."

Sasuke dismissed himself from everyone in the living room and left for upstairs. Sakura sighed and dropped her shoulders, seeing that she once again failed to gain Sasuke's attention and acceptance.

"Leave him alone, Sakura," Kakashi advised. "Right now it's best not to go talking to him. Clearly, the fact that he'll never see any of his clan again is hitting him hard right now. Hopefully he'll calm himself down after he's had time to think things over."

"I hope you're right, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said worriedly before turning to the female Uzumaki and saying, "Honoka-san? I'm s-sorry about my outburst earlier. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that."

"Don't worry about it. It's water under the bridge," Honoka assured.

"Which one? Tazuna didn't finish his bridge yet," Naruto joked.

"Enough jokes, Naruto," Sakura replied.

* * *

><p>(Two Hours Later)<p>

Tsunami and Sakura watched silently from the kitchen doorway as Honoka chopped vegetables and cut up pieces of meat to be cooked. Tsunami had offered to help however Honoka had politely insisted on preparing everything on her own as her way of saying "thank you" to everyone for the hospitality and kindness towards her. Tsunami had to admit that the young woman appeared to know what she was doing.

"Your culinary skills are really impressive," Tsunami complimented.

Honoka looked up from where she was chopping vegetables and replied, "Thank you. Chiaki-okaachan taught me many things, and cooking was one of them."

Her hands did not stop despite taking her eyes from her work. Naruto walked into the kitchen with Inari following close by behind him as he made his way over to Honoka.

"You know neechan, cooking and baking are among the things Hinata-chan enjoys doing. Like you, she has a real knack for it," Naruto mentioned.

"From the way you've been comparing Hinata and Hanabi's qualities to me, I'm led to believe that you like girls who remind you of your big sister," Honoka teased.

Naruto snorted and looked away as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Whatever. I like strong and talented kunoichi."

"I recall you telling me that Hinata is the heiress of the Hyuuga clan back in Konoha, yes," Honoka remembered.

Tsunami spoke in, "Really? I heard of that wealthy clan. No disrespect but, being the heiress of that prestigious clan, I would have thought that she would consider cooking as something beneath her."

Naruto gave a firm shake of his head and explained, "The members of the Hyuuga clan are very traditional, and so is her father. _Every _girl in that clan is expected to know how to cook and take care of the household."

"I'm sure she'll become a capable wife someday," Tsunami stated matter-of-factly.

Just as Naruto was about to say "Thank you" to Tsunami…

"All she needs is a strong and talented ninja to become her capable husband," Sasuke remarked as he entered the kitchen.

Naruto replied, "I appreciate that you acknowledge that I'm the only ninja in the room fit for her."

"Sasuke," Kakashi said with a touch of firmness as he appeared outside the kitchen and gave the Uchiha a look that told him to drop the subject now. Sasuke swallowed his next words and said nothing further.

"I'll have everything prepared in a while. So please wait patiently," Honoka requested.

* * *

><p>(An hour later)<p>

Everyone was sitting around the table after Honoka was finished preparing everything. Honoka stood by the table between Inari and Naruto. Inari just stared at all of it with wide eyes and a watering mouth. "Wow! You made all this by yourself Honoka-san?"

"Oh, it's just a little something," Honoka said with just the slightest grin on her satisfied face, "please enjoy the meal that's been prepared for all of you."

"I think I speak for both myself and my family when I say we appreciate all the effort you obviously put into preparing this meal for us. When my wife was alive, she also took pride in being able to cook a good meal for all of us," Tazuna expressed to her.

"Hey guys can we eat?" Inari's mouth appeared to be salivating.

"Son, don't you want to thank Honoka-san for making all this delicious food for us first?" Tsunami reminded.

"Huh? Oh yeah, right!" Inari sent her a bashful smile and offered a low bow. "Thanks Honoka-san! Now can I eat?"

Laughing, Honoka nodded. "Please do. All of you please enjoy this meal."

And enjoy the mean they did. The meal was as delicious as they saw it to be. For Naruto, having Honoka living with him back in Konoha was going to be great if that also meant he didn't have to cook for himself anymore.

* * *

><p>(Later that night)<p>

Sakura was walking through the house, making sure everyone was safe and unharmed. All of the doors were locked, and everyone was fast asleep. She went into the living room to find both Honoka and Naruto sleeping on the sofa with Naruto resting his head on her shoulder and his right arm around her waist, while her left arm was wrapped around him. Honoka had her head tilted to the left, resting it on Naruto's head.

"They really became attached to each other," Sakura noted as she found the blanket sheet Naruto used the previous night and unraveled it to cover both of them with it. Seeing that her work with them was done, Sakura left the living room and continued with her patrol.

* * *

><p>(The following morning)<p>

The sun shone right onto Naruto's eyes, and it took a few minutes for him to blink away the tiredness in his body. He turned and looked to find that Honoka and everyone else was gone.

_Damn! I overslept!_ Naruto realized before jumping out of sofa, running to the bathroom upstairs, quickly cleaning himself up, and running back to get dressed. Just as he was putting his orange jacket on, he heard a shout from downstairs.

"Get away from my child!"

_That was Tsunami-san! What's going on downstairs?_ Naruto thought, sensing trouble. He sneaked out the window and clung to the wall using his chakra. Making his way to the door, which was broken to pieces, he looked in and saw two gruff thugs, evidently low-level samurai, taking Tsunami hostage and leaving a crying Inari. Quickly hiding, Naruto watched as the two samurai came out, leading a tied up Tsunami away.

A moment later, Inari remembered Naruto's words to him:

_"Kaiza fought to protect those he loved and cherished as his precious people, and your grandfather is doing the same…If you truly want to make your grandfather and Kaiza proud of you, then I suggest you find someone or something precious to you, and fight to protect them."_

_Naruto-niichan is right! Mom is someone worth protecting and fighting for, and grandpa is fighting in his own way! Dad did the same for us and this village because he felt we were worth protecting and fighting for,_ Inari thought before he ran out the door.

"You bullies let go of my mom!" Inari shouted, catching up to them not far from the wooden bridge that connected their house to the island of Nami no Kuni.

"That stupid kid is coming our way," said one of the thug samurai as he pulled out his sword, ready to end Inari's life. Teleporting and appearing a short distance between Inari and the samurai thugs, Naruto took out two of his kunai.

"Release Tsunami-san or suffer my wrath!" Naruto warned.

"What? You're one of those shinobi brats Tazuna hired!" one of the samurais exclaimed.

"Let's kill him and be done with," the other said. His partner looked at Tsunami and threatened, "If you so much as move an inch, we'll kill your little brat in front of you!"

They then rushed at Naruto, who led them away from Tsunami. Inari, seizing the opportunity, ran to his mother as fast as he could.

"Mom! I'll save you!" Inari said as he untied her.

"Inari…" Tsunami said, then hugged the boy as soon as he untied her.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile)<p>

Getting them where he wanted, Naruto, being a good distance from Tsunami and Inari, grinned as the two samurai rushed at him.

"Feel my wrath!" Naruto shouted as the samurais rushed at him. Before Naruto could do anything, chakra chains appeared from the ground and raced after the two thugs, restraining them.

"What the fu-Gggggggrrrrrrhhhh!" the first thug cried as both he and his partner were stabbed with kunai in their throats. Naruto turned to see Honoka and two of her kage bunshin next to her.

"That takes care of the bandits," Honoka said confidently before dispelling her chains and dropping the dead bodies. "That Kage Bunshin no Jutsu really comes in handy little bro."

"That's why it's one of my favorite jutsu! Did you check up on Tsunami and Inari?" Naruto asked. As if on cue, Inari and Tsunami ran over to the two Uzumaki, being careful not to step in the blood pool from the two dead samurais.

"Naruto-kun! Honoka-san! Are you both alright?" Tsunami asked.

"We're fine, thanks. If those two attacked here, maybe their partners will attack the bridge. Honoka-neechan, would it be too much to ask you to watch over Tsunami and Inari while I go catch up with the rest of my team?" Naruto inquired.

"Just be careful and come back in one piece," Honoka replied.

"Not a problem," Naruto assured as he turned and ran from the area. Needing to speed things up, Naruto resorted to using his Kaze Sokudo Chikara (Wind Speed Force) to get there more quickly.

He only hoped he wasn't too late.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto is hurrying to catch up with Tazuna and his team. Find out what happens next time in this arc's conclusion.<strong>


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Ninja: A Tool or Human?

**Chapter Fifteen: "Ninja: A Tool or A Human?"**

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile, in Konoha)<p>

Hinata was walking through the woods alone that morning without her usual jacket on and her forehead protector tied around her forehead. She was performing her routine exercises and warm-ups before doing some jogging. While jogging, rocks suddenly came flying at her fast from multiple directions. Reacting quickly, she ducked and evaded the rocks as they came from behind the trees one after another. She performed this fast paced side-step and dodge dance for the next five minutes before three of her kage bunshin appeared from behind the trees.

Seeing a large body of water, a good source for her water manipulation, Hinata hurried over to it as her clones chased after her. One of the clones ran faster and flipped over Hinata's head, landing in front of Hinata before she began battling with her. As the two of them fought with each other, another clone jumped in in an effort to ambush Hinata.

"Byakugan!" Hinata exclaimed, activating her bloodline limit with the clones doing the same thing. Resuming their battle, Hinata engaged two of her three clones in a fierce Juuken bout, while the third one watched carefully, waiting for the right moment to enter the fight. After another seven minutes, Hinata knocked out and dispelled one of the clones, leaving two left.

The second kage bunshin didn't allow time for Hinata to catch her breath as she continued to fight. Hinata endured several bodily and facial injuries and cuts from her fight so far, even a busted lip which was seeping blood. Through it all, Hinata pushed herself harder to improve. Another minute later, she overpowered and knocked out the second clone before it dispelled.

"Very good, Neesan," the third clone said after doing a henge of Hanabi with her Byakugan activated. "Now you'll face me!"

Hinata gestured for the clone to come at her. Wasting no time, 'Hanabi' charged at Hinata and engaged her in a brutal combat. Neither Hinata nor 'Hanabi' had any intention of showing mercy to the other. 'Hanabi' aimed to shut off Hinata chakra points, but Hinata managed to block all of her attempts.

"Neesan, why do you insist on fighting me when I'm clearly stronger, faster and more adept at Juuken than you? You wouldn't stand a chance against Neji-niisan, and he's considered a prodigy in our clan. I thought that you, being my older sister, would be superior to both myself and Neji-niisan," 'Hanabi' taunted.

Hinata smiled darkly at 'Hanabi' and replied, "In that case, I'll be more serious."

Hinata rushed at 'Hanabi' faster than before, and this time she started landing harsher blows on her one after another. 'Hanabi' endured all of the attacks and pressed on as she increased her speed and strength to match Hinata's. 'Hanabi', as a result, managed to land additional blows against Hinata. This deadly dance continued for another ten minutes when Hinata decided to perform her next attack.

"Kaiten!" Hinata shouted as she spun herself at a super-fast speed until she created a spinning dome around herself, which struck 'Hanabi' and sent her flying off the ground and crashing into a tree. 'Hanabi' vomited blood from her mouth from the impact before falling and hitting the ground. Hinata gradually stopped spinning and when she did, she found that she was now standing inside of a wide crater that formed as a result of her rotation attack.

'Hanabi' coughed up more blood as she laid there on the ground on her back. Hinata approached and stood over her as she looked at the damage done.

"My time is up, Neesan. I used up all of my chakra. You better get yourself cleaned up for your actual spar session with Hanabi. Only this time, make it look like you improved just a bit," 'Hanabi' suggested before puffing out into smoke. Hinata absorbed all of the experience 'Hanabi' and her other clones had, and needless to say, she was pleased with her improvements. Three days ago, she practiced and battled with her three kage bunshin using both Juuken and water manipulation, and her clones did likewise against her. The battle was indeed hard, but she gained a lot from it.

Hinata turned and started to make her way to the hospital for treatment first before heading home. On the way, she found that she was partly limping in her walk while holding her side.

"My clones are starting to develop their own ways of beating me, and I'm the original. Talk about being my own worst enemy," Hinata remarked, feeling painful sores from the brute thrashings her clones were dishing out against her.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile, in Nami no Kuni, at the Bridge)<p>

Ambush and the element of surprise have been renowned as the greatest weapons of all shinobi. Seeking out the weaknesses of their targets and exploiting them was what made their profession so sought after, even though it wasn't considered very honorable by some. Regardless, most accepted the fact that a great ninja could wipe out a thousand fighters and still survive the encounter, and history attested to that time and time again.

It was due to those historical realities that ninja were sought after as instruments of war. However, there were occasions when one ninja must test their mettle against another strong peer. To do that, it could be done in the way of their profession, in the dark, in the shadows, or…in the mist.

Tazuna, Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke had arrived at the bridge. When they got there, they were met with the sight of the workers laying there, unconscious.

"This is…," Sakura said.

"Form the ring," Kakashi ordered. The ninjas formed a protective ring around Tazuna, each pulling out a kunai while getting ready. Then a thick mist came rolling in.

"Kirigakure No Jutsu," Zabuza's voice rang through the mist.

"I really hate this jutsu," Sakura growled.

"Momochi Zabuza," Kakashi greeted. "Normally, meeting someone of your reputation would be something I'd rather avoid. However, considering the circumstances, I don't think we'll be able to back down."

"Sad but true, Kakashi. I have ambitions that need to be put into effect, armies that need to be built, and a country that needs to be overthrown," Zabuza chuckled darkly within the mist. Suddenly, ten mizu bunshin of Zabuza appeared around Kakashi and his group.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi said. He nodded. He pulled out some shuriken and threw them at the clones. The mizu bunshin were stabbed and fell apart into puddles of water. The mist cleared a bit, and there stood the real Zabuza with the fake hunter nin next to him.

"It would seem that this fight will give us some trouble," Zabuza said.

"Indeed," Haku said.

"Sasuke, you deal with that fake hunter nin while I fight Zabuza. Sakura, you guard Tazuna," Kakashi instructed. The Genin nodded as they went to do as they were told.

"The boy there looks ready to fight. Haku, go handle your opponent," Zabuza said to the girl next to him. The first to move was Haku. She rushed at Sasuke with a senbon. Sasuke blocked it with his kunai and tried to kick Haku, who blocked with her foot.

"It looks like we're at a stalemate," Sasuke said, but Haku shook her head.

"No, I have two advantages. First, I have occupied one of your hands, then there is the water around us," Haku said, then started forming one handed seals. Sasuke gasped when he saw it.

"What is this? One-handed hand seals? I've never seen that before!" Sasuke exclaimed in surprise.

"Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suishou (Secret Technique: Flying Water Needles)," Haku called out, and the water around her rose up and turned to ice needles. The needles flew towards Sasuke, and just before they hit, Haku jumped away. Sasuke focused chakra into his legs and when Haku jumped, Sasuke did the same, successfully evading the needles. Haku spun like a tornado. She had several senbon in her hands, making her spin motion very dangerous. Sasuke leaped away from the needles before they made contact.

Meanwhile, Naruto was making his way to the bridge when he saw Sasuke from a distance taking on the fake hunter nin.

"Looks like Haku and Zabuza didn't waste time getting this party started. Well, better late than never," Naruto commented as he neared the bridge. Naruto, with his Kaze Sokudo Chikara (Wind Speed Force) still in effect, ran across the surface of the water, forming waves behind him as he did so. Reaching the base of the bridge, Naruto ran up one of the supports where Sasuke and Haku were battling.

When he reached the top, he leaped high into the air and dashed to where Haku was. Naruto focused all of the wind chakra of his Kaze Sokudo Chikara into a central point as he blasted down at Haku like a meteor. The girl quickly jumped away from the attack as Naruto aimed in her direction. Naruto plunged into the ground hard enough to send both Sasuke and Haku flying away. The blond stood within the newly formed crater and looked over at Haku.

"Haku, I know it's you behind that mask," Naruto stated. The girl maintained a calm demeanor as she stood back up with Naruto looking at her.

"There's no point in trying to lie to me. You're the girl from the forest," Naruto revealed calmly as Haku looked up at him and quietly nodded, admitting the truth as she removed the mask from her face. Sasuke looked to see the attractive face of his attacker who was conversing with Naruto.

"When I met you there in the forest, you didn't seem to recognize me," Haku said. Naruto replied, "I knew who you were all along. I just didn't react to you because you didn't pose a threat to me at the time, plus I needed additional information. It was for the sake of my research."

Sasuke took the opportunity to get up and pull himself together. He gazed over at Naruto and saw the same look in his eyes as when he spoke with Inari several days ago.

_That dobe is strong. When and how did he acquire that power? _Sasuke wondered.

Haku saw Sasuke stand back up but she didn't let it deter her.

"I don't wish to kill you. This isn't anything personal," Haku said.

"Then stand down and neither you nor Zabuza will get hurt," Sasuke ordered.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, as I've been instructed to deal with you, and now Naruto-kun as well. This is the end," Haku said.

Naruto replied, "The hell it is!"

Haku formed some seals. "Hijutsu: Makyou Hyoushou (Secret Technique: Demonic Ice Mirrors)!"

The water below the bridge rose around Haku, Naruto, and Sasuke, and formed mirrors of ice arranged into a large dome around them. Haku, putting her mask back on, walked up to one of the mirrors and 'melted' into it.

"What is that?" Sakura asked as she and Tazuna witnessed what happened.

"That girl…she has a bloodline limit?" Kakashi asked, and Zabuza nodded.

"That is her ultimate jutsu. Those two kids won't be able to survive it. No one has beaten it, ever," Zabuza bragged.

"Nothing's as boring as bragging. Let's go!" Kakashi said. Zabuza chuckled, and the mist thickened around them.

"You may be the Copy Ninja, but I'm superior when it comes to killing without sight," Zabuza said. Kakashi sighed and blocked three shuriken that Zabuza threw.

* * *

><p>(In the Central Province of Nami no Kuni)<p>

Within a heavily guarded five story building was a man named Gatō. He was a man who enjoyed keeping his mind open to any beneficial business opportunities he could get. His minions would make their rounds in terrorizing the citizens and ensuring the locals were kept in line.

Once in a while, the civilians would get a little unruly, and would need to be reminded of their place, but that didn't take more than a few choice words. Gatō would still get reports every now and then, but not frequently. He was currently checking his account books, calculating the numbers and watching them continue to increase.

"Boss, we got news for you," one of his minions said as he entered Gatō's office. Grumbling, the midget raised his head up from his desk to stare at his two mercenaries behind his very round sunglasses.

"This better be important for you to interrupt me while I'm busy," Gatō warned.

"Zabuza and his partner are at the bridge. They intend to finish the job and the contract today," a second former samurai spoke up.

"That's good news. He and that young girl with him were starting to prove to be waste of space anyway. Is there anything else you have to share with me?" Gatō asked with a frown

"The extra mercenaries you requested are at the mainland, sir. Believing the bridge to be closed for construction, they requested a ship to transport them here to this island," the second ex-samurai explained.

"Just the thought of that goddamn bridge pisses me off! I'll have to buy a shipment of dynamite to use on that bridge and have it blown down after Zabuza finishes his job," Gatō turned back to his reports. "With the new addition to my army and Zabuza finishing his contract, I'll have less to be concerned with."

"That's the other thing, boss," the first minion said, interrupting Gatō's work, "Zabuza is having a hard time against those ninjas he's fighting. Even as we speak, Zabuza and his partner could end up losing, or worse."

As a sinister smile grew on Gatō's lips, he spoke, "Now this is something. If Zabuza could, at the very least wear them down, he and the other shinobi will be vulnerable, and we can just kill all of them. Yes, that would do nicely."

"Understood, boss," the second minion snickered as he rubbed the hilt of his sword with anticipation. Gatō stood up from his desk and ledger, contemplating what was discussed.

"This could be a blessing in disguise. I think I'll go meet my new army at the mainland. That way, I'll have a front row seat to see what's become of Zabuza and that partner of his," Gatō said with a dark smile.

* * *

><p>(Inside the Ice Dome)<p>

Sasuke and Naruto looked around inside the dome of ice mirrors. In every mirror, there was an image of Haku holding several needles.

"What…Multiple bunshin?" Sasuke wondered out loud. He was answered by a shower of senbon needles, very few of which they managed to evade. The two Genin took out some shuriken and started throwing them at the mirrors. Haku traveled swiftly between the mirrors while Sasuke went through some hand signs, seeing his chance to attack.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Grand Fireball Technique)!" Sasuke shouted as he took in a deep breath before releasing a blast of fire from his mouth towards Haku, who evaded the flames.

_The black-haired Genin was able to follow my movements with his eyes, almost as if he has a bloodline limit of his own…Wait!_ _His eyes are now red with tomoe on each of them! Did he just awaken a dormant kekkei genkai?_ Haku wondered as she escaped to the sanctuary of another ice mirror.

"You seemed stunned. I guess you never went up against an Uchiha before," said the now smirking Sasuke looking at Haku. Naruto took note of the fact that Sasuke's bloodline limit activated, but gave no verbal remark about it.

_An Uchiha! Zabuza-sama warned me about that clan and their eyes. I heard they were all wiped out with the exception of two of them. This one must be the survivor of the massacre!_ Haku contemplated before speaking, "It makes no difference to me whether or not you're an Uchiha. Neither you nor Naruto-kun will escape this ice prison of my creation."

Senbon needles now came from every direction simultaneously. Sasuke tried to see when Haku threw the needles, but the Haku moved too fast. All Sasuke could see was a blur in front of the mirrors, and he felt a new cut. Sasuke started to get desperate as he tried to evade and block the needles with his kunai.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto called out, creating more clones. The clones stood in front of the boys before charging at Haku, or what they believed to be her. More senbon needles came flying at the clones before taking them down like the others, destroying the clones and striking both boys.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile)<p>

"Damn it!" Kakashi cursed as he narrowly dodged another swipe from Zabuza's Kubikiribōchō. Even with his Sharingan eye, he couldn't see through the thick fog the former Kiri nin had summoned.

"What's wrong, Kakashi? I assumed that almighty eye of yours would at least see through the mist," Zabuza taunted, his voice echoing through the mist all around him.

"I need to come up with a strategy soon, otherwise he'll get me," Kakashi thought as he jumped out of the way of another strike from the missing nin.

_What's happening in there?_ Sakura thought worriedly as she looked towards Haku's dome of ice mirrors. She would have run off to check on her teammates, but she refrained from doing so. She wasn't stupid; she knew a fierce battle was happening inside that dome. She was by no means deluded. She knew that she wouldn't last five seconds in there.

Then there was Tazuna, the bridge builder she was guarding. Sakura had seen the condition of Nami no Kuni over the course of the mission. It was abysmal, all its inhabitants were dressed in rags. Even small children had to scavenge for food. She couldn't stand to see their deplorable state. That was why they needed the bridge; that was why they couldn't risk having anything happen to Tazuna. His bridge would open up an invaluable trade route and save Nami no Kuni altogether. The entire future of Nami no Kuni rested on him, and if she left him, Zabuza might just take the opportunity to kill him, condemning the citizens of Nami no Kuni to their horrendous living conditions for the rest of their lives.

So Sakura stayed, watching with worried eyes and hoping Naruto and Sasuke were alright.

* * *

><p>(Back Inside the Dome)<p>

Sasuke's cry caught Naruto's attention. The Uchiha had several sebon sticking out of his shoulders and thigh, crumpling him to the ground. The ghostly masked girl dashed through her mirrors towards them with a speed that was blinding, outwitting them. Naruto held a kunai in his hands and sped through a defensive weave, deflecting the senbon as they tried to pincushion him and Sasuke.

Sasuke was trying to drag himself over to Naruto, but his injury was keeping him from moving properly. The girl that had quickly and easily put down Sasuke was approaching Naruto with her hands full of senbon, floating over him like some wrathful spirit within her mirror.

Naruto himself sustained a couple of cuts and stab wounds around his body. Sasuke at this point was kneeling on one leg on the ground after being struck with multiple senbon needles around his body and bleeding from his injuries.

"Sasuke! Are you still with me? We're not dying today!" Naruto stated. Sasuke started dragging himself, one handed and one legged in a sort of sideways crouch, moving towards Haku, his expression saying that he wasn't going to lose this way, not without a fight. They were fighting to live.

And he was just standing there as that kunoichi who took them down was calmly cocking her head at him, curious to see what Sasuke was going to do. The reflection of the smooth senbon in his opponent's hands caught Naruto's eye.

"You are not needed for the success of Zabuza-sama's plans," Haku spoke sadly behind her mask, "Please, don't take this personally. I'll make your deaths swift and painless."

"A swift and painless death, that's what you're offering us? You're full of such mercy," Naruto mocked in sarcasm, never taking his eyes off of Haku, though he could hear Sasuke's grunts.

"Dobe…Don't listen to her…We have to-"

Before Sasuke could finish his speech, seven more needles came from behind and impaled Sasuke in the back, arms, and legs all at once. The Uchiha fell to the ground on his chest.

"I'm afraid you won't be finishing your declaration of bravado, Sasuke," Haku remarked as she landed on her feet on the ground in front of one of the mirrors.

"N-Naruto," Sasuke said weakly, opening his eyes, blinking away the pain and weariness he felt. Naruto, while ignoring the pain from his body, pulled out the needles from both his and Sasuke's bodies and tossed them away. Before Naruto could do anything else for Sasuke, the Uchiha's entire body went limp as his eyes closed.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, concerned, "Sasuke! Damn it teme! Wake up!"

"He's dead. Accept it," Haku said, having been watching them quietly the entire time. "Is this the first time you've lost a friend?"

Naruto gave her no verbal retort.

"We are ninja, weapons, nothing more," Haku said.

"Shut up!" Naruto replied.

"There is always the chance that you or your comrades will die in battle," Haku added.

"Won't you shut up?"

"If you cannot realize that, then you are fighting pointlessly," Haku continued.

"It's only pointless if I stand by and do nothing!" Naruto countered. Haku gave no reply but waited for Naruto's next words.

"And besides that, he's not dead," Naruto countered after checking and finding Sasuke's pulse. "He only lost consciousness."

"You question my abilities?" Haku sneered.

Naruto turned and stood up to glare at her and countered, "I question your objectives in all this, considering who your partner is."

"What are you implying?" Haku shot back.

"I'm implying that you had every opportunity to kill Sasuke, but you didn't. Clearly Sasuke was outmatched by you and you could have easily finished him off, but you didn't. None of your senbon needles struck a vital organ or blood vessel. That's because it's not in you to kill anyone. Am I right…Haku?"

"Do not talk to me as if you know me, Naruto-kun," Haku retorted as she backed away into a mirror and 'melted' into it again. The mirror images came back, and before Naruto knew it, dozens of needles came flying at him from all angles.

"This again?" Naruto taunted as he used his wind element to create a complete suit of armor around his body, stopping the needles in their tracks from striking his body before blasting the needles away from him with his wind type armor. Haku was shocked from the sudden yet effective defense to her attack.

"Impossible! How were you able to stop my needles when you weren't capable of doing so before?" Haku asked in disbelief. Naruto smirked, "Like I'd tell you. Without fail, your mirrors have proven to be a bother, and I'm not in the mood to waste precious time and chakra any longer. As it is, I believe I've studied you and your abilities enough. So from here on out, I'll fight you seriously."

Naruto was able to feel Kyuubi's chakra circulating to all his wounds, and already the chakra was at work, healing him as fast as possible. Naruto just had to buy himself a little more time as his wounds closed up.

"Why can't you see that it is useless?" Haku asked.

"I just don't know when to give up! And besides, I didn't come this far to die now! I have dreams to fulfill, and precious people to protect so they can fulfill their dreams too!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I see, so you fight for your dreams, and for the dreams of others. Well, I fight for the dreams of my precious person. I want to see Zabuza-sama's goals and ambitions carried out. I want to be completely useful to him and his plans. I will admit that it's difficult for me to be a shinobi, but for Zabuza-sama, I'll sacrifice everything and become a full-fledged shinobi. To do so, I'll destroy my heart and kill you both," Haku replied, then held up a senbon needle.

"Destroy your heart?" Naruto asked.

"That's right. To be able to kill with no hesitation, one must destroy their heart. To take another's life is the way of the shinobi," Haku said as she noticed Naruto's enraged demeanor.

Naruto looked up at Haku and countered, "I risk my life and do what I must to do to protect the girl I love, my new big sister, my friends, and those who can't protect themselves! If I destroy my heart, accomplishing this will be impossible! I can't protect those precious to me and fight for their dreams if I lose all sense of humanity! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Naruto summoned two kage bunshin. He needed five hands; his hand to release and spin the chakra, one clone to form the shell to maintain the sphere shape, and the other to mix the wind-natured chakra. This jutsu he was resorting to looked fairly similar to an ordinary Rasengan, except it had four small white blade-like protrusions surrounding it, making it look like a miniature fūma shuriken. The concept behind this jutsu would be the rotation and power of the Rasengan, and Naruto's wind-natured chakra condensed into a sphere.

During his time training alone in the forest while in Nami no Kuni, Naruto mixed his wind element with the Rasengan, maintaining its original stability and increasing its power, far beyond that of his ordinary Rasengan.

"What is he up to?" Haku wondered as she watched Naruto from within her ice mirror.

When the technique's preparation was done, Naruto sent the second kage bunshin over to Sasuke's unconscious body to shunshin out with him, while the first one puffed out.

"Get Ready! Fūton: Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as he resorted to using and combining the attack with Kaze Sokudo Chikara and in a blur rushed at the mirror Haku was in. Haku launched dozens of her senbon needles again, but in mere seconds, Naruto crashed the upgraded Rasengan into the dome. The sheer force and speed of the attack triggered a massive explosion that completely obliterated the needles and the ice dome in its entirety. The blast released a powerful shock wave with an explosion of wind as a large spinning vortex of white and blue energy burst from the attack and heavily ground into of the pavement of the bridge while propelling Haku into the forest away from the bridge and over into the mainland.

Zabuza and Kakashi were still fighting, but after the Naruto's attack occurred, the next thing they, Sakura, and Tazuna knew, was that a mighty quake rocked the entire bridge as a strong wind came and blew them nearly off their feet as it cleared a majority of the mist away.

"My mist is gone! And what the hell happened to Haku's ice mirrors?" Zabuza asked aloud angrily to no one in particular.

"Naruto happened, I'm sure," Kakashi remarked before he and Zabuza resumed their battle.

* * *

><p>Haku was sent flying backwards from where she was after the Fūton: Rasengan exploded on her, destroying her mask in the process. She used her bloodline limit to shield herself from the attack that would have killed her, however, she still sustained painful external and internal injuries as a price for her survival. In fact, parts of her clothes took damage, as some parts of her brown pants and green shirt were shredded away, along with her hair bun being undone, allowing her long black hair to flow freely. Haku impacted onto roadway and rolled backwards on the hard, unforgiving ground. Though alive, she was in much pain, as the impact had added to her injuries. She coughed up some blood as she laid on her back.<p>

Naruto appeared next to her, with his kage bunshin carrying Sasuke's battered motionless body, Sasuke's right arm wrapped about the clone's shoulders. By this time, all of Naruto's wounds had healed up without so much of a scar to show for it, though his clothes looked a bit ragged.

"You truly are strong…Naruto-kun. Zabuza-sama warned me to be as cautious of you as…I would be with Kakashi. I failed to heed his warning seriously, in spite of the fact that you came close to killing Zabuza-sama days ago. I underestimated your true abilities…while I overestimated my own against yours. I lose…Finish it," Haku requested as she awaited her death at Naruto's hands.

"I won't kill you. My last attack could have done so, but I was certain you would have pulled off something that would allow you to survive my attack," Naruto said.

Haku inquired, "Why do you choose to spare me? Am I not your enemy?"

"Why didn't you kill Sasuke while in we were inside your ice dome? Why didn't you try to kill me in the forest yesterday while I was sleeping?" Naruto asked. Naruto had hid the fact that the previous day when Haku found him passed out under the tree, there was a kage bunshin watching over him while in hiding in the tree that was above Naruto. If Haku had actually tried anything to threaten Naruto's well-being, the clone would have intervened and stopped her.

"You know why? Because I know for a fact that you don't have what it takes to destroy your heart. So why fight and make yourself an instrument for Zabuza? What's so great about him that moves you to allow him to dictate your life? You can do so much more with your life! How can you allow yourself to be controlled by that man?" Naruto asked.

"Because my life had no significance," Haku answered with a low voice.

"I'm afraid that I don't understand what you mean," Naruto remarked.

"Zabuza-sama gave me a reason to exist!" she cried, tears forming in her eyes before they started descending down her face. "He gave my life a purpose!"

"This purpose being?" Naruto inquired.

"I am a tool, to be used by Zabuza-sama in any way he sees fit. It's what I live for!"

"You chose that as your purpose in life? To be his instrument? Listen to yourself Haku! You're a human being with feelings, hopes, and dreams! Why do you allow Zabuza to dictate your life?" Naruto replied with outrage.

Haku cried and sobbed, "I had no one. I have a bloodline limit. Back in Kirigakure, we with bloodline limits were hated and killed off. The Yondaime Mizukage had ordered the complete genocide of everyone with bloodline limits. My mother, who also carried the same bloodline I have, lived with my father, hoping that he would never learn what she had. But one day, he found out. So he murdered my mother and tried to murder me as well. I can't remember what exactly happened after he tried to attack me. All I know is that when I woke, my father was dead, clearly killed by me, with ice stabbed through his heart.

"From that time, I was all alone. No one wanted me. I became a homeless orphan, alone on the streets, living off of whatever I could find to eat or drink. No one cared whether I lived or died! To them I was just street trash to be tossed to the side. It was Zabuza-sama who found and took me in when everyone else shunned and left me to die. He gave me clothes, food, shelter, and taught me all he knew!"

There was a moment of silence between Naruto and Haku. The blond allowed the girl's words to sink into his mind as she continued in a sad tone, "Zabuza-sama found use for me and my bloodline limit, and he wanted me to be a weapon, a tool for him. I was finally wanted in the world, as Zabuza seeks to overthrow the Mizukage. But Zabuza-sama has no use for a weak tool. I no longer have a purpose. Now that you have beaten me, please (tears falling down her face)…finish me. Just end my life."

Haku turned her head away, waiting for the final blow, but it never came. Instead, Naruto knelt down and placed his comforting hand under her head and lifted it up, causing the older girl to look at him.

"I understand your pain Haku, more so than you know. Our lives aren't so different. Like you, I was also an unwanted and hated homeless orphan back in my village. Like you, I carried a burden since my birth which led to me being scorned, bullied, and reviled by everybody of all ages. Many even called for my death when I was an infant. And like you, I found someone precious in my life that I would give my life for," Naruto explained.

Haku, regardless of what happened not too long ago, gave Naruto a sincere smile. "I see that we have more in common after all," she commented.

"Even though I've beaten you, you still have much to live for. You can find a new purpose. You don't have to die here," Naruto encouraged.

"Who would want me, a living weapon with a cursed bloodline limit that has now been proven to be weak?" Haku asked.

"Haku, listen to me!" Naruto spoke, "It's not too late for you! You're very good with herbs so you can become a medic ninja and build a new life again. You can't throw your life away like this!"

Haku stared at him quietly.

"If Zabuza doesn't want you anymore, just because you aren't an invincible tool, then you are better off without him," Naruto said firmly. Haku was silent.

"Haku please…It doesn't have to end like this," Naruto pleaded.

"Naruto-kun, I-," Haku began, but then Naruto lifted and carried her bridal style. He and his clone body flickered back to the bridge in time to see the mist lifted. They saw from a distance at the center of the bridge several dogs of varying sizes biting down onto Zabuza, holding him in place and preventing him from moving at all.

"If sight and hearing don't work, use smell. My dogs went after the smell of my blood on your weapon. Now you won't be able to escape," Kakashi said as electricity started energizing in his left hand.

"Zabuza, you're very much renowned. You tried to take over Kirigakure, but when you failed and escaped, you started working for scum like Gatō to get away from the hunter nins. The man you are trying to kill, Tazuna-san, is important to Nami no Kuni. Your motivation sacrifices too many lives of the innocent," Kakashi said, his tone cold and hard.

"Spare me your speech Kakashi! As long as I can accomplish my goal, I'm happy," Zabuza replied.

"I'll finish you here," Kakashi said coldly, readying his attack to tear into the man.

At the other end of the bridge…

"What the…?," Naruto said when he saw Kakashi's jutsu. They gasped when Kakashi started running towards Zabuza.

"Zabuza-sama!" Haku cried out in fear for Zabuza.

"RAIKIRI!"

"Zabuza-sama!" Haku screamed as she began to do hand signs and disappeared from Naruto's arms. Haku looked forward and saw that Kakashi was charging at Zabuza, Raikiri extended forward.

Haku panicked and raced as fast as she could over to Zabuza, standing in front of him with her arms stretched out to her sides ready to take the full brunt of the attack. Kakashi's eyes widened as he saw the girl appear in front of Zabuza, prepared to use herself as a human shield to protect her precious person. The Konoha Jounin was unable to stop, as he was moving too fast. Haku held her eyes shut tightly while anticipating the agonizing pain. Before anyone knew what happened, an explosion occurred with smoke and a dust cloud covering the area.

Sakura and Tazuna looked on as the mist and smoke of the explosion gradually cleared, and the bridge eventually stopped shaking. The Naruto kage bunshin, holding up Sasuke's unconscious body with the Uchiha's right arm over his shoulders, dragged the boy over to the others as they looked on to see what happened. Sakura and Tazuna hurried over to them as the clone laid Sasuke down. Sakura ran over to Sasuke and knelt down next his motionless body before pulling his body into her lap with tears running down her face.

"He's alive. Boss examined Sasuke earlier. But I don't know how long he'll be unconscious," the clone said. Sakura just nodded while holding onto the Uchiha as the clone puffed out.

What everyone saw next shocked them completely. Kakashi's left fist was deeply embedded in a stone slab that seemingly appeared out of nowhere, blocking Kakashi's view of Haku and Zabuza. His attack had also blown off a huge chunk of the large slab. Kakashi's hand was still charged with electricity, but it gradually died out. The stone slab in question now crumbled and fell apart to the ground after taking the full force of Kakashi's Raikiri attack.

"Doton: Iwa Heki (Earth Release: Stone Wall)," Naruto called out the jutsu he used to shield Haku from Kakashi's fatal attack. The blond had used shunshin and followed Haku to where she was going. Upon seeing what she was going to do, he acted quickly to stop Kakashi from unintentionally killing her.

"He stopped Kakashi-sensei's attack to protect that fake hunter nin and Zabuza," Sakura said in disbelief as she and Tazuna looked on in surprise. "But why would Naruto do that?"

The other question in both Kakashi and Sakura's mind was how Naruto knew how to use that earth style jutsu.

"Naruto!" Kakashi asked with a shocked and serious tone. "Why are you protecting them, knowing that they're our enemies?"

"Kakashi-sensei, listen to me," Naruto requested as he was about to give his explanation when suddenly…

"Aaaaaaaaaggggghhhhh!"

Everyone turned to see that both of Zabuza's arms were struck from behind from a surprise attack. The attack wounded his arms and rendered them useless.

"My oh my! You sure are getting beat up, aren't you Zabuza," a short man in expensive clothes said. Behind him from the mainland was an army of ex-samurai and rough-looking mercenaries, all of them armed.

"Gatō…," Zabuza said as he eyed the man and his army of thugs.

"Oh, there's been a little change in plans. You see, I never intended to pay you," Gatō said and laughed.

"What?" Zabuza asked angrily.

"Hiring normal ninjas is expensive, so I hire missing nins like you. Then I dispose of them when they're tired from battle and no longer serve any use for me. No one misses missing nins like you. The Demon of the Hidden Mist, what a joke! You are just a little puppy demon," Gatō said, and his thugs laughed at the joke.

_He planned on betraying us the entire time…I should have known,_ Zabuza realized. "Haku, stand down. Kakashi, I'm sorry, but this fight between us is over. Haku and I have no reason to fight you and your team anymore."

Kakashi nodded as he signaled his dogs to release the Kiri nin.

"You bastard! You'll pay for double-crossing me!" Zabuza growled at Gatō.

"Say what you want, but it doesn't matter. You'll all die here," Gatō said as two of his thugs shot arrows straight at Zabuza. Before Zabuza or Naruto could react, Haku jumped and embraced Zabuza tightly, allowing the arrows to stab her in the back. She screamed as the sharp blades of the arrows tore through her.

"HAKU!" Naruto yelled after seeing the girl's selfless action. Zabuza looked at Haku who smiled at him affectionately, blood trickling down both ends of her mouth.

"Haku…" Zabuza said softly.

"You're my precious person, Zabuza-sama, and like Naruto-kun, I was ready and willing to lay down my life for you," Haku said before slowly sliding down to the ground. The girl lied on the ground, face down, with the arrows still embedded deep into her back as her world faded into the darkness.

"That stupid girl! She should have stayed out of the way and allowed you to die with what dignity you had left!" Gatō sneered with contempt. Zabuza stood in a dead silence as he processed what just happened.

Naruto's eyes closed tightly as a beastly growl escaped his mouth. His facial whiskers grew more feral as his fangs grew longer and sharper. His finger nails grew and turned into razor sharp claws, and a red aura appeared around Naruto's body. The aura itself gave off feelings of malevolence and pure hate.

"This is bad," Kakashi muttered as he saw Kyuubi's influence rising from within Naruto. But suddenly, intricate seal writings appeared and glowed around Naruto's body briefly before disappearing back into his skin. Kakashi and those who saw them didn't know what to make of what those seals were.

"Kakashi-sensei, what's happening to Naruto?" Sakura asked worriedly with a frightened expression. Tazuna was just as scared while Zabuza looked on in wonder. Naruto opened his eyes and gone were the ocean blue eyes everyone was used to seeing. Now in place of them were bloody red eyes with vertical slits for pupils.

"She used herself to save your life, Zabuza. Do you feel anything?" Naruto asked through his growl.

"Haku was a shinobi, an instrument like myself. I used her as much as Gatō used me. That's all it was. I needed and wanted her bloodline limit, not her," Zabuza answered coldly. Naruto looked back at Zabuza with disgust and indignation.

"Do you really mean that?" Naruto asked

"I have no regrets. We're tools of war, Naruto. That's the shinobi way," Zabuza added.

"Haku loved you, Zabuza, more than she should have! You were precious to her, more than her own life! She lived for your dreams without having any of her own! You both have been together for all this time, and all you have to say is that she was a useful instrument? Have you no heart?" Naruto shouted.

"Gaki, stop it!" Zabuza requested.

"Is that all you have to say?" Naruto asked loudly.

"Please…don't say anything further," Zabuza pleaded as a several tears fell from his eyes as he stood over Haku, "It pained her to have to fight you. She fought not only for me, but for you guys too. She was too kind."

Naruto couldn't think of anything to say, but Zabuza continued, "I'm glad I faced you guys in the end. You may be right gaki, a shinobi is still human. We may not be able to become emotionless tools after all. I've lost."

"What a heartwarming soap opera. I could cry, if I cared. I've had enough of this drama! I have a country to dominate and some troublesome ninja to kill!" Gatō said contemptuously.

"Zabuza, lend me your Kubikiribōchō! Now!" Naruto ordered as he went over and took the Kiri nin's large sword before the older man could give him an answer to his request.

Sakura asked with the same scared but worried tone as before, "Naruto, what are you-"

"Just stay with the others, Sakura! I'll handle things from here! Don't any of you argue with me! I'm not in the mood!" Naruto replied darkly with a venomous and murderous tone as bloodlust was pouring out of him in waves. Naruto walked over to Gatō and his army while holding Zabuza's Kubikiribōchō with his right hand. Despite the size and weight of the sword, it was surprising to everyone that Naruto was able to wield the weapon with only one arm. Gatō and his men looked at the possessed-looking Genin, trying to look like they weren't scared by his change of appearance.

"That's a nice trick there boy, but you must be crazy if you think that it'll make me and my men run away from the likes of a child like you," Gatō said as confident as possible.

"Among us ninja, Zabuza is renowned as the "Demon of the Hidden Mist", and yet even he has a heart and a measure of honor. But unlike Zabuza, you're something far worse; you have a dead heart and no honor. Therefore you'll have to be removed!" Naruto declared as he stood where he was and summoned eight kage bunshin, four to his left and four to his right, each holding a copy of Zabuza's giant sword in their hands and looking the exact way Naruto currently looked. All nine of them now started focusing large amounts of wind chakra into the sharp large blades of their Kubikiribōchō. After a couple of moments, Naruto yelled, "Wind Release: Nine Spiraling Guillotines!"

Using powerful wind manipulation with the swords, Naruto and his eight clones simultaneously slashed their swords, sending out nine powerful razor sharp wind guillotines at Gatō and his army. The guillotines tore and shredded through the ground before reaching them. The result was gory and catastrophic as the nine enormous spinning wind blades plowed through them. Gatō's men screamed in agony and dread as the attacks delivered their devastating blows.

"Kakashi-sensei, did you teach Naruto that jutsu," Sakura asked.

"I did not teach him that jutsu as I never seen that jutsu before. I haven't taught him wind manipulation, either," Kakashi answered calmly as he and the others watched Naruto in action.

"What a strong ninja that boy is!" Zabuza marveled. Wind Release: Nine Spiraling Guillotines was the new attack that Naruto was secretly working on over the last two months. Even Hinata wasn't aware of it. And the fact that he used Zabuza's Kubikiribōchō made the attack more devastating than it would have normally been.

When the nine blades died out, Naruto dispelled his clones. With Zabuza's Kubikiribōchō in hand and wind chakra still focused around the giant blade with his chakra and gravity restraint seals lowered by several notches, he rushed in with blurring speed to finish off those that survived the attack. All that was seen of Naruto was the occasional orange-red blur.

When it was all over, Gatō, who narrowly avoided being killed by Naruto's earlier attack, came out of hiding and saw a sight that left him in a terrifying situation. All of his hired men were dead, slaughtered and butchered in the most brutal and vicious way he could imagine. Slashed organs, dismembered body parts and blood of his slain men littered the ground. He stopped when he felt pure bloodlust from behind him. He cowered as he slowly turned and saw a red-eyed and fanged Naruto holding Zabuza's blood-covered Kubikiribōchō standing behind him.

"Monster…," Gatō said lowly in fear.

"Look who's talking," Naruto remarked darkly as he started to move closer to the man.

"Please! Spare me!" Gato shouted desperately, "I'll give you anything you want! Money, power over Nami no Kuni! Beautiful women! I'll buy as many as you want!"

"You'll give me what I want? Well, there are a few things you have that I want to retrieve," Naruto replied as he summoned a kage bunshin. The clone moved forward and grabbed Gatō by his shirt collar.

"Take him," Naruto ordered as the clone nodded and body flickered away with Gatō, making their way back to the central town of the country and leaving Naruto alone.

* * *

><p>(Back at the Bridge)<p>

"Kakashi-san," Honoka called out as she, Inari, Tsunami, and all the of the villagers that came together with them to rise up against Gatō and his army made their way over to Kakashi, Tazuna, and the others. Tazuna and Kakashi assured the people that Zabuza and Haku were no longer threats to any of them and that they longer work for Gatō after the man double-crossed and had them wounded. Honoka rushed to where the wounded Haku was lying and examined her.

She carefully removed the arrows, both of which struck Haku's vital organs. After a few moments with the others watching. Honoka confirmed, "She's still alive, I will have to act fast to save her and stop the bleeding." Honoka performed a hand seal and said, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

She summoned four solid clones of herself. She instructed the first two to take Haku back to Tazuna's house, where they could treat Haku's wounds. The next two were told to examine Zabuza and bandage his injuries. The clones nodded and did as instructed. Despite his injuries, Zabuza stayed behind with Kakashi as they and everyone else hurried to where Naruto was.

When everyone arrived on the scene, they found that all of Gatō's men are already dead, and Gatō was gone, taken by Naruto's clone to an unknown location.

"It's over. Gatō's reign over Nami no Kuni has come to its end," Naruto said calmly after changing back to normal with the red chakra vanishing entirely. His gravity and chakra restraint seals were also returned to their previous levels.

As happy as the people were that Gatō was defeated, they couldn't help by feel dread from the gory, bloody, and devastating mess Naruto singlehandedly left behind in his wake. Parents turned their children away from the horrific scene while a couple of the people even vomited after seeing what became of Gatō's army and the surrounding environment that was caught in Naruto's wrath. Sakura, who was still carrying Sasuke with his right arm around her shoulders, didn't know what to think as fear of Naruto came over her as she and everyone else looked to see the gruesome carnage Naruto left behind for all to see.

"Magnificent! I never thought Konoha could produce such a powerful Genin who could use a sword with such talent!" Zabuza congratulated. "What have you been teaching the boy, Kakashi?"

"I hate to admit this…but what I'm seeing here is beyond anything I taught my three Genin," Kakashi confessed while wondering if Kyuubi had anything to do with what happened after seeing that red chakra. But Kakashi threw that theory out of the window after considering the fact that in spite of the red chakra he and the others saw, Naruto was still in control of himself and his actions without going berserk.

Naruto went over to Zabuza and returned his blood covered Kubikiribōchō.

"This came in handy. Pity I can't keep it," Naruto commented.

"Boy, after seeing such a display from you, I'd be honored to make you my successor, if it were possible," Zabuza remarked.

"Naruto-niichan, did you really do all this by yourself?" a shocked Inari asked. It was true that Inari, with the aid of Honoka and Tsunami, rallied the people to stand up against Gatō's tyranny. They were inspired to take back what was rightfully theirs, and not let a cruel businessman steal and keep it for himself while they suffer and slowly die out from poverty and despair. The people were ready to fight and go the distance against Gatō and his army. But by the look of things, Naruto had beaten everyone to the punch in breaking Gatō's hold on their country.

"You wiped out Gatō and his entire army all by yourself! You're so strong and amazing Niichan! You freed us from Gatō's evil rule over us!" Inari praised.

"I didn't do that all by myself Inari. My team and I did that," Naruto said, trying to act as humble as possible, though inwardly he was enjoying the praise and acknowledgment he was receiving.

"But you left behind quite a grisly mess. It'll be a while before we get this all cleaned up," Tazuna remarked with grim expression.

"Not likely," Honoka countered as she stepped forward and pulled out a small scroll from with her kimono blouse. Kneeling on the grass, she set the opened scroll down on the grass. On it was the kanji for "supplies."

"Kai!" Honoka said, releasing the seal and revealing unused used scrolls, ink bottles, ink brushes, a roll of wire, and a wire clipper.

"I'll handle this," Honoka stated as she started writing seals across the scroll and drew around the center of the writings where she aimed for the sealing to be absorbed and locked in place. When that was done, she slammed her right hand down to the ground in front of the scroll, causing the seals to activate as chakra streamed out from the scroll and headed over to where all of the blood and dismembered corpses were. The chakra absorbed every last one of them into itself until not a drop of blood was left, though it left behind the cut down trees.

The chakra then traveled back into the scroll as it was absorbed into the center of the seals where it was designated to go. The kanji for "Burial of Dishonor" was shown where the sealing was taking effect. After the sealing was done, Honoka rolled the scroll and tied it closed.

"I'll bury this scroll in an unmarked grave," Honoka said as she unrolled some wire from the roll and clipped it. With the wire in hand, she picked up a rock and tied the scroll tightly with the wire. After sealing away all of her sealing utilities, she took the tied scroll and gave it to her clone that treated Zabuza's wound earlier. The clone took the scroll and went to the center of the bridge and dropped the scroll over the bridge and into the running waters underneath it. The clone dispelled after that.

"And that takes care of those dead thugs," Honoka said.

"Your aptitude in seals is rather impressive," Kakashi complimented.

"I'm an Uzumaki like my dear brother. Creating and mastering seals is in our blood," Honoka grinned.

"Aren't you modest," Sakura snorted.

"Like Sasuke," Naruto mocked. Sakura was about to give a retort when Naruto's kage bunshin from earlier returned, but not with Gatō. He was seen carrying a large briefcase and a small black bag.

"So what happened?" Naruto asked. The kage bunshin explained, "I forced Gatō to return all the sea ports he bought and to return all of the money he stole from Nami No Kuni. I then had Gatō hand over a huge sum of money to give to the people and Tazuna to finance the completion of the bridge. All of the official documents with Gatō's signature and stamp are inside this briefcase along with the money."

"And what became of Gatō himself?" Kakashi questioned. Naruto's clone produced Gatō's sunglasses, suit, and two expensive gold diamond rings from out of the black bag. All four items were drenched and dripping with fresh blood, and a large stab wound was seen through the suit jacket.

"You won't find a body, so don't ask," the clone stated before puffing out, giving Naruto all of the knowledge he needed to understand what happened. After he did, Naruto saw what became of Gatō's body after his clone finished him.

"Shark food," was all Naruto said.

* * *

><p>(Later; Back In Konoha)<p>

Hanabi was wiping the beads of sweat off her face with a cold wet wash cloth. She had just finished sparring with Hinata, and much to her surprise, Hinata did much better and lasted much longer than she ever had before. Hanabi didn't beat her like she used to before, but Hinata didn't win either. To the surprise of their father and Kō, the match ended in a draw. Hiashi was pleased that Hinata was showing signs of improvement in their clan's Juuken, as she didn't lose as she used to in the past. Kō congratulated Hinata on her progress, while telling her that Hiashi never gave up on her despite his disappointments from before.

Hanabi, though, was another story.

"Neesan, are you really as weak as everyone says you are?" Hanabi muttered under her breath. While she wasn't angry that she didn't win her match against Hinata, recently she started questioning Hinata's weaknesses and shy character. These thoughts started after Hanabi lost to Naruto in their late night match against each other. Naruto had easily beaten her using Drunken Fist. To make matters more embarrassing for her was how Naruto spanked her twice while feigning drunkenness, and not once was she able to hit him. A blush appeared on her face as she snorted at the memory of her defeat.

"That Naruto-kun," Hanabi muttered. "I wonder when he'll be back."

"Who are you talking to, Hanabi?" Hiashi asked standing behind her. Hanabi yelped slightly from her father's surprise appearance from behind. She turned to face her father while he was looking at her questionably.

"Are you truly well? You seemed to have drifted into your own world while mumbling incoherent words. What was on your mind?" Hiashi inquired.

Thinking fast, Hanabi replied, "I was just thinking about my recent spar session, and how I can improve before next time. I guess I was just thinking out loud to myself, Father."

Hiashi looked at Hanabi suspiciously, his gaze never turning from her. The position they were in made Hanabi recall the prank Naruto pulled on her when he henge'd into Hiashi and tricked her into believing her father caught her stealing sake from the storage chamber.

_What's wrong with me? Why am I thinking of Naruto-kun at a time like this?_ Hanabi wondered to herself.

"Just don't make it a habit, Hanabi," Hiashi advised before he turned and walked off. Hanabi sighed in relief. The young girl turned to see Hiashi making his way over to Hinata.

"Hinata," Hiashi called to her elder daughter.

Hinata turned to her father, stood before him, and answered, "Yes, father?"

"You've come a long way in our clan's treasured style. Through your struggles and much effort, you've succeeded in bettering yourself, and I'm pleased to see how well you've improved," Hiashi praised.

"Thank you, father." Hinata bowed respectfully and then stood back up.

"That's enough practice for today. Both you and your sister can have the rest of the day to yourselves," Hiashi concluded before he departed from the dojo with Kō following close by. Both sisters were left alone in the dojo.

"I didn't win against you, Neesan, though you didn't exactly win against me either. I wonder what your spar sessions at the academy were like for you," Hanabi commented.

Hinata fidgeted with her fingers, "T-they were moderate. A number of…my matches proved d-d-difficult but…I was able to perform some our our clan's style without losing…at times."

"And how was Naruto-kun? How did he perform in his matches?" Hanabi asked.

Hinata blushed and responded, "Naruto-kun would always give it his all…Everyone lacked faith in his ability t-to improve. He was considered the worst in e-everything…even my grades were better than his. Yet, in spite of all of his faults and academic failures, Naruto-kun never a-allowed his handicaps to hold him back. His determination was my greatest strength."

"Aren't you bothered by the fact that he's a pervert?" Hanabi inquired.

Hinata looked at Hanabi and answered, "Are you? Recently, I noticed that…you've loosened up around him a-and you yourself don't mind his company."

"That's because I have no trouble keeping him in line if I so have to. Naruto-kun knows his place when he's around me," Hanabi replied confidently, though she knew what she said was an outright lie.

Hinata teased, "You make it sound as if he's your boyfriend."

"Nonsense!" Hanabi retorted defensively, though a little louder than her normal tone.

"If I recall after…o-our graduation to Genin, he had you humbled after he told you something that you don't wish to share with any of us even now," Hinata added.

"Neesan," Hanabi replied, feeling her annoyance rising, "you're no different either. Even now you hide things about Naruto-kun that you refuse to share with me."

Both sisters looked at each other as though they were locked in a stalemate. An awkward silence flowed through the dojo as both Hanabi and Hinata were waiting for the other to crack the silence. Neji then opened the door to the dojo and found both sisters looking straight at each other while failing to notice his presence.

"Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama? Is there something here that I'm interrupting," Neji inquired. Both girls snapped out of their trance and turned to look at their older cousin.

"No Neji-niisan, we were just finishing our spar practice for today. Neesan didn't win again," Hanabi said with a firm tone while seeing the look on Hinata's face. Hinata was about to give her reply to Hanabi's words when…

"That's not surprising. Hinata hasn't won a match against anyone within our clan," Neji sneered.

"Still, she made some improvements that even Father was pleased to see. But despite her best efforts, they still were not enough to topple me," Hanabi added.

"Whatever progress she or anyone else believes she made, it won't change the path fate had already decided for her. Fighting fate only leads to more pain and anguish, and she's better off accepting her unchangeable fate as a failure," Neji stated coldly as he eyed Hinata with a hardened expression. The Hyuuga heiress exhaled while choosing to ignore Neji instead of giving him a retort, no matter how subtle.

_If they only knew,_ Hinata thought. Hanabi sighed to herself and turned to leave the dojo. She got only a couple of feet away when…

"Hanabi," Hinata said with a form of innocence. "A few months ago, you told S-Sasuke that if he's so interested in finding out things about me, that he ought to go and asked me his questions himself. Perhaps, for a ch-change, you ought to take your own advice. You r-refused to answer his questions about me, as I r-refused to answer your questions about Naruto-kun. I'm sure you see the pattern here."

Hanabi blushed and growled lowly after being hit with Hinata's logical jab. The younger girl recollected herself and walked out of the dojo and walked past Neji. Hanabi never felt so much anger, both at herself and Hinata. Her older sister saw right through her and verbally knocked her down several notches.

Hanabi's walking pace became faster as her anger started to bother her. Turning the corner, she stopped to take a breath to calm herself down. As she did, she gathered her thoughts together to clear her mind of the frustration and anger Hinata triggered in her.

"Hanabi-sama," Neji said as he appeared next to her.

The young female Hyuuga looked up at Neji and asked, "Yes? Am I being summoned by Father at this time?"

"No. I followed you after I saw that Hinata-sama's last words to you left you…distraught. And the topic centered on Naruto," Neji said.

"So it did," Hanabi responded straightforwardly.

Neji continued, "I fail to see your unsound interest in Naruto. Someone of his infamous reputation and status within our community shouldn't even catch your attention."

"I've observed Naruto-kun for some time now, and he has a way of surprising people about himself. I recently found that from all of my findings about him that I don't know Naruto-kun as well as I thought. He strikes me as an enigma, one I have difficulty solving, and I don't like being denied truths I seek to obtain. Neesan refuses to answer my questions about him, and just moments ago I was embarrassingly humbled by her when she used my own words against me. I couldn't stand being in her sight after that," Hanabi explained.

"Hanabi-sama, I had always thought of you as a more level-headed and mature person than most people I know despite your age. But your unwavering interest in this village's clown is troubling to me. Is there more to this interest than you're saying?" Neji inquired.

Hanabi shot Neji a hardened look and said, "Naruto-kun is Neesan's boyfriend, not mine. Do not imply anything I did not say."

Neji didn't allow Hanabi's tone and expression deter him. He continued, "Regardless, Hanabi-sama, it's obvious that you have such a strong interest and attachment to Naruto. Lately, you've been following Hinata-sama's disgraceful path in pursuing that orange clad failure and such a folly will only lead to-"

"I've heard enough!" Hanabi interjected sharply. "You don't know Naruto-kun. You know nothing about him, and I will not stand for you insulting me and making judgments of him with no proof of your own. Be gone from my sight!"

Neji's expression didn't change at all. He knew when not to press a matter further.

"As you wish, Hanabi-sama," Neji said with a short bow before leaving in the opposite direction. Hanabi turned and walked off in the other direction. Her conversation with Neji left her even angrier than she was with Hinata.

"I need a cold drink," Hanabi muttered lowly while trying to calm herself down, again.

* * *

><p>(Back in Nami no Kuni, the Following Day, at Tazuna's House)<p>

Sasuke was given medical treatment for his injuries, though none of his wounds were serious, unlike Haku's, which included two arrows in the back. However, it was Naruto's Fūton: Rasengan that did the most damage. But thanks to Honoka's efforts, both Sasuke and Haku were going to make a full recovery.

The Uchiha was told in detail what transpired at the bridge after he lost consciousness. He found what he heard hard to swallow, considering how he and Naruto had a hard time against Haku while inside her dome of ice mirrors.

"No, that can't be! Even with my activated Sharingan I couldn't beat her! And you're saying that the dobe succeeded where I failed?" Sasuke retorted, still having bandages wrapped around his body.

"It's true, Sasuke-kun. Naruto singlehandedly defeated Haku, and not too long after that he did away with Gatō after he slaughtered his entire army in seconds. Honoka-san sealed all of the corpses away before throwing the scroll over the bridge. It was unlike anything I ever saw, and the appearance Naruto had with that red chakra was frightening."

"Red chakra?" Sasuke asked.

"Naruto radiated it after Haku was wounded by Gatō's men, when she took two arrows in the back for Zabuza. But that chakra was filled with so much bloodlust, hate, and animosity. It even changed Naruto's physical appearance to be more savage as he grew fangs, claws, and his eyes turned red with black vertical slits for pupils," Sakura explained. Sasuke saw how Kakashi didn't bother to stop Sakura from explaining the story of what took place, indicating that Sakura wasn't exaggerating in her explanation of the events.

"How could the dobe radiate red chakra? There's no record of anyone in Konoha having such a chakra, and it can't be some kind of bloodline limit either. Do you know anything about this, Kakashi?" Sasuke asked.

"Naruto has always been a ninja whose background was filled with many secrets. He will not discuss them with others unless he trusts those people with those secrets," Kakashi answered.

"You obviously know something about him that we don't know. Why don't you enlighten us about that red chakra you, Sakura, and Tazuna saw," Sasuke suggested.

"I'm afraid that's not possible. All I can tell you is that it's an S-ranked secret that I cannot divulge under penalty of death. The only people who can disregard that law are the Hokage, if he feels the absolute need to, and Naruto, who possesses that chakra," Kakashi clarified.

Sasuke wasn't pleased with that explanation, but he couldn't press the topic further.

"And as for that dark side of Naruto you saw, Sakura, all ninja possess a frightening dark side to themselves, one that could become monstrous if not continuously kept in check. There have been occasions when some had lost their sense of humanity when the art of killing became their only purpose and pleasure in life, while others couldn't handle the feeling of guilt that came with taking another person's life. But from what we saw of Naruto's actions, it's clear that Naruto has no hesitation to kill when the time calls for it, though he doesn't allow the art of killing to consume him as it has done to others before him," Kakashi stated.

Sakura inquired, "But what about those seal writings that appeared around Naruto's body and face? How do you explain that?"

"I can't, as I myself have never seen them before. I did ask Naruto about them but he refused to explain to me what those seals were, and requested that I don't try to force it out of him," Kakashi answered.

"Do you suppose Honoka-san gave him those seals?" Sakura asked.

"Honoka, not likely, regardless of how close she and Naruto are. I doubt that she has any familiarity with those seals we saw anyway. As for people outside Konoha who are affiliated with complex seals, I think it could be the work of one of the Sannin, but none of them have stepped foot in Konoha in years. This only adds to the mystery of Uzumaki Naruto. Aside from everything we were recently told by him and his distant cousin, there's so much we don't know about him," Kakashi enlightened.

"Like who he _really_ is," Sakura remarked lowly. Though she said it in undertone, both Kakashi and Sasuke heard her words. Kakashi understood where Sakura was coming from, while Sasuke was deep in thought about her words centering on the blond Genin. Just then, perverted giggles were heard from the front of the house as the door opened with two people stepping into the house.

"Do you seriously have to read that smut around me Naruto-kun? It's inappropriate!" Honoka said with annoyance. Naruto blushed and smiled as he continued reading the contents of his favorite orange book.

"I have to catch up with my reading, Honoka-nee! I'm already half a week behind schedule, and the next series will start soon!" Naruto said with his eyes glue to his book, never missing a step as he and Honoka walked over to Kakashi and the group. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei, did we missing anything?"

"Nothing important. How was your trip through town today?" Kakashi asked. Naruto said, "Everyone is starting to get their lives back together and fixing the damage Gatō has done. The people were all happy and praising us for getting rid of Gatō once and for all. By the way, where's Zabuza?"

"He's back at his hideaway with Haku. He's been watching over her since yesterday when Honoka was done treating her injuries. Your little speech at the bridge really struck home with him," Kakashi said.

"I'm happy to see that I was able to reach out to him. Despite everything I said about Zabuza after I defeated Haku, the cutie still saw the good in him that none of us knew of. It was quite surprising," Naruto commented with a smile.

"What's surprising, dobe, is everything we've been seeing of you for the past few days. Even I'm having a difficult time accepting what Kakashi and Sakura said about what took place at the bridge. You mind giving us an explanation for your mysterious seals, that red chakra of yours, and why you don't have a single injury despite having been a pincushion like me?" Sasuke interrogated.

"Yes, I do mind. Like I told you months ago at the ninja academy, as ninja we're all entitled to our own secrets. It's what gives us the element of surprise, thus making us unpredictable to our enemies. Besides that, there will always be spies lurking around," Naruto answered. Sasuke didn't like that Naruto was proving to be stronger and smarter than he was. His pride wouldn't allow him to be second to Naruto, their graduating class's dead last. As Sasuke was about to say something further, Inari, Tsunami, and Tazuna entered the house.

"Naruto-niichan!" Inari greeted happily, then hurried over to him and grabbed him by his left arm, "C'mon! You promised to spend the day with me and the other kids after you were done with whatever you had to take care of with your neechan!"

Naruto wasn't given a chance to reply as Inari dragged him towards the front door.

"But you're not taking this with you!" Honoka said as she managed to take away Naruto's Icha-Icha Paradise book.

"But Neechan, I need that! I just came across a shocking plot twist and I have to find out more!" Naruto complained.

"Naruto-otouto, be a role model and don't read this inappropriate material around children," Honoka rebuked before Inari pulled a whining Naruto through the front door. Satisfied with her work, Honoka was about to hide Naruto's book somewhere until she realized that it was no longer in her hand.

"I'll see to it that Naruto's book is taken care of," Kakashi said with his one eye glued to the open book as he made his way upstairs, with a blush and a few perverted giggles leaving his mouth.

"That book must be a good read. Perhaps I ought to buy myself a copy or two," Tazuna chuckled, only for Tsunami to smack him across the back of his head in annoyance.

* * *

><p>(Ten Days Later)<p>

It's been eleven days since the fall of Gatō. The passing days were spent working on the bridge. All the workers came back, and helped with the repairs on the bridge. The funding Naruto managed to force out of Gatō's treasury helped greatly with buying the rest of the needed materials for the completion of the bridge's construction and paying all of the workers. With all of their ports returned to the locals, fishermen and other sailing businesses were able to rebuild their businesses and livelihood again. Some of the locals also repaired the main road and removed the cut down trees that were hit from Naruto's Wind Release: Nine Spiraling Guillotines attack days ago as some of cut down trees blocked the main road to the bridge.

During the passing days, Honoka and Naruto went to check up on Haku and Zabuza. Honoka continued treating their injuries and changing their bandages for clean ones. Naruto and Honoka also spent the time getting know each other. Though Zabuza wasn't very talkative, he did say some things about himself and his time in Kirigakure.

At the end of the week, Zabuza and Haku came to meet up with everyone back at Tazuna's house. Everyone stood outside of the house where they spoke to the two Kiri nin as they explained what they decided to do.

"Are you guys really sure about not wanting to go with us back to Konoha? I'm sure something could be worked out," Naruto said.

"We appreciate the offer kid, but we still have some unfinished business to settle elsewhere," Zabuza said.

"Will you guys at least stay for the festival celebrating the completion of the bridge and Gatō's defeat later today?" Naruto requested.

Zabuza answered flatly, "I don't like parties, but I do enjoy expensive sake and liquor."

"I'm sure Gatō had some imported ones locked away in his office. We could take a trip over there now to check for ourselves," Naruto suggested.

"Accepted. Let's go," Zabuza agreed.

"Mind if I tag along?" Tazuna asked eagerly.

"Just don't slow us down old man," Zabuza warned as he and Naruto started walking off to Gatō's old office building with Tazuna following.

"Almost two weeks ago, Zabuza tried to kill my grandpa and you guys. Now he's walking with my grandpa and Naruto-niichan as if the three of them are old buddies," Inari commented as he and the group looked at the awkward scene.

Haku giggled, "Zabuza-sama may not say it, but he respected Tazuna-san's brave spirit in defying Gatō and risking his life for his people. He also admires Naruto-kun's adept skills with the sword, wishing he could have taken Naruto-kun as his successor."

Sasuke kept his cool, though he didn't like how Naruto was getting so much praises from everyone, and that even one of the Seven Swordsmen wanted to have him be his successor rather than his an apprentice.

* * *

><p>(That Evening)<p>

The festival was held in the central part of the town. Nobody was dressed in rags or looked like they lived in poverty. During the lasted ten days, new clothes and footwear were ordered and shipped to the locals, reestablishing the morale of the community as the era of depression and tyranny was over.

There were fireworks of many kinds, and everyone was smiling, laughing, eating, drinking, and having a good time. Music was being played loudly, and many got up to dance and sing. Zabuza only wanted to enjoy his liquor and kept to himself for the most part. Haku was approached by several teen boys who complimented her beauty and sought to start a conversation with her.

During the party, Naruto became a huge celebrity and hero among the people for freeing them of Gato's tyranny, though Naruto said that it was through the effort of him, Honoka, and his team together. Even though Naruto didn't allow the praises of the locals to go to his head, Sakura was heavily annoyed at how many girls were flirting and throwing themselves at Naruto, who was blushing and giggling as if he was living out a harem scene from one of his favorite books.

Elsewhere, Jiraiya sneezed, and felt that somehow he ought to be very proud of someone right now for succeeding at something he failed at as a young teen.

While Naruto was being surrounded by all those girls, Honoka was getting some looks from guys. A couple of them walked up to her, wanting to talk to her and some wanted to dance with her. A smaller group of girls approached Sasuke, but moved to Naruto when Sasuke treated them like he usually treated his fangirls back in Konoha. The only girl willing stay by Sasuke despite his behavior was Sakura.

Soon though, an argument broke out among the girls about Naruto's attention and company. Naruto offered a suggestion to end the argument: he made a kage bunshin for each of the girls there and joked, "If one of me isn't enough, why not make more?"

Then his clones chorused, "You can never have too much of a good thing!"

Tazuna and Haku laughed at Naruto's effective method of calming the girls, while Tsunami shook her head in disbelief. Sakura frowned at Naruto's stunt while Zabuza, Kakashi and Sasuke paid it no mind. Inari thought that Naruto was just so cool and smooth with the ladies, hoping to one day have that ability. All in all, it was a great night for the locals of Nami no Kuni, one they hadn't had in a long time.

* * *

><p>(The Following Day)<p>

Everyone was rested up and ready to go. Kakashi and his team, along with Honoka, were at the completed bridge with Tazuna and his family, and Zabuza and Haku. The entire village had also shown up at the bridge to say goodbye to the shinobi who made it possible for them to escape Gatō's oppression.

"Our mission here is over. We can finally go back home. I miss Konoha," Sakura said and Kakashi nodded.

"Thanks to you, the bridge is finished. Though this bridge is completed, it's…really sad that you all have to leave," Tazuna said.

"Our mission is finished, so we have to return to Konoha," Kakashi said.

"Please take care," Tsunami said.

"We will," Sakura answered.

"We thank all of you for your kindness, and I'm deeply sorry for all the trouble that we caused you. Please accept our most humble apologies," Haku said with a low bow.

Zabuza grunted, "I'm not one for apologies though I will admit that I was wrong to work for a double crossing snake like Gatō. I'll learn from that mistake."

Tazuna nodded in acceptance. Haku stepped over to Naruto and said, "You're a strong and good person Naruto-kun, and you have a kind heart. You saved both me and Zabuza-sama from condemning ourselves to believing that we're emotionless ninja that are only useful as tools. You reminded us that regardless of our craft, we're still humans with emotions."

Haku leaned down and kissed Naruto on the cheek. The blond smiled as Haku added, "Become a great protector for all of your precious people, as I will for mine."

Naruto nodded. Zabuza decided to add his few words to Naruto, "Though I'm not able have you as my successor, I still believe you'll become a great swordsman of a ninja. Don't waste that talent."

Naruto grinned and nodded.

"Later," Zabuza said as he and Haku turned to the bridge and started walking away. The villagers gave them their good-byes and best wishes.

"We'll visit someday," Naruto said confidently.

"You promise?" Inari asked, on the verge of crying.

Naruto nodded with a sad smile and said, "You've grown a lot during these past few weeks Inari. You've proven that in spite of troublesome times, you can inspire and protect those precious to you. Kaiza-san would have been as proud of you as all of us are."

Inari ran up and hugged Naruto, who in turned hugged him back. The darked-haired young boy sobbed a little while embracing the blond who he now looks up to. Inari looked at Naruto with a sad smile and a tear-stained face as he nodded.

"Are you sad that you're leaving, Naruto-niisan? It's alright to cry, you know," Inari said.

Naruto ruffled Inari's hair before he turned and walked off and said, "Me, cry? No way!"

Sakura and Sasuke sweat-dropped upon seeing a few tears escape Naruto's eyes as he wiped them away. Honoka giggled at Naruto's futile attempts to keep those few tears from falling. Kakashi sighed and shook his head slightly at the scene, as he and his remaining Genin followed after Naruto as Honoka hurried over to walk alongside Naruto.

"Well, we'll be seeing you later," Kakashi said and turned around to continue on his way with the others. The five ninja walked away, leaving the cheering locals.

"That boy changed Inari's heart, and Inari changed the villagers' hearts. That boy gave us a bridge toward hope and courage," Tazuna said, talking about Naruto.

"The bridge…that's right. We haven't named it yet. We need to name this bridge," one of the villagers said. Tazuna thought about it for a bit when…

"I have the perfect name for it!" Inari exclaimed. "The Great Naruto Bridge!"

Tsunami laughed slightly and agreed, "That's a good name."

"It's settled, then," Tazuna declared, "This bridge will be named The Great Naruto Bridge!"

All of the villagers cheered again.

* * *

><p><strong>Nami no Kuni has been saved, and Gatō's tyrannical rule over it is over. Haku and Zabuza have begun their new journey together, which will take them to unknown adventures. With the mission completed, Naruto and the others are journeying back to Konoha with Honoka in company. How will Honoka's life in Konoha be after everyone learns that she's an Uzumaki like Naruto? Will she be accepted or scorned for having familial ties with the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki? How will the others react after finding out what happened in Nami no Kuni as questions surrounding Naruto's true character rise? And what will become of the growing friction Hinata and Hanabi have with Neji? Find out next time!<strong>


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Secret Truths

**Chapter Sixteen: Secret Truths**

* * *

><p>(While Heading Back to Konoha)<p>

Naruto and the rest of the gang were making their way back to Konohagakure. It was now clear sailing with the mission completed and the crime organization responsible for Nami no Kuni's problems dealt with.

"Too bad Haku and Zabuza couldn't come back with us. It was pretty neat that he wanted me to succeed him as one of the Seven Swordsmen! I can picture it now: the legendary Uzumaki Naruto, the famed clan leader of the Uzumaki, renowned seal master, and successor of one of the Seven Swordsmen turned Hokage! Behold how my greatness surpasses the previous four Hokage!"

"Knock it off, Naruto. We don't need you shouting your fantasies to all of us," Sasuke said with an annoyed tone.

"My dreams will become a reality, and the events that occurred into Nami no Kuni testify to that!" Naruto replied.

"Pft. Whatever," Sasuke said. The group soon stopped when Kakashi saw a figure approaching them from the shadows.

"Who's that?" Sakura asked. The figure soon became visible to the Konoha group. To their surprise, it was Zabuza.

"Zabuza! What are you doing here? Did you change your mind about not joining us?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"No kid. Haku simply asked me to do deliver this message to you. She wanted you to know that we're making our way to Kusagakure,. We're considering taking up the work as bounty hunters there. She said that next to me, you're one of her most precious people, and if you ever need help of any sort, you know where to find us," Zabuza explained.

"Sweet! That cute hottie regards me as someone most precious to her! Can you feel the love?" Naruto blushed and squealed with a toothy grin. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura sweat dropped as they looked at Naruto. Honoka chuckled and shook her head.

"Whatever. Anyway, I have something to I want to give you, kid," Zabuza said.

"Really? And what would that be?" Naruto asked curiously.

"My blessing to be a swordsman, which I will now bestow upon you," Zabuza replied as Naruto waited for Zabuza to give him something. Zabuza suddenly burst into water on Naruto, effectively soaking him. Sakura burst out laughing at the now soaked Naruto, while Sasuke himself allowed a small chuckle to escape his mouth. Kakashi also laughed at Naruto, and soon even Honoka joined in laughing at what happened. Naruto spat out some of the water that went into his mouth.

"I guess hidden deep underneath that dark and hardened exterior, even Zabuza has a sense of humor," Naruto smiled before laughing at himself.

* * *

><p>(Six Days Later)<p>

Naruto and Honoka were walking ahead of the group, conversing together. Honoka had her left arm wrapped around Naruto's shoulders as they talked and walked along. During their voyage back to the village, Naruto also worked on his new story, The Moon's Eye Above the Fireworks: A Lone Ninja's Tale. Sasuke didn't give consideration to Naruto's ambitions as a writer. Instead, he took into consideration what took place in Nami no Kuni. Many questions about Naruto surfaced and the Uchiha had been wondering how Naruto could have done all of those things when he failed miserably at the academy as the dead last.

_Things aren't adding up about him,_ Sasuke thought as he scrutinized the blond with his gaze, _He graduated as the dead last, yet he managed to learn a number of jutsu that I haven't learned, one of them being based on one of my brother's jutsu. Zabuza looked at Naruto as someone worthy of being his successor, his replacement as one of the Seven Swordsmen of Kirigakure. We were never trained in kenjutsu at the academy, so how could Naruto have learned and trained in kenjutsu? And how did he acquire expertise in wind manipulation? My only conclusion is that somebody was secretly training Naruto instead of me over the years._

_If I could find out who was secretly training Naruto, I could definitely use that to my advantage to become stronger and surpass the dobe. I know it wasn't Kakashi, as he admitted that Naruto's skills went far beyond anything he ever thought them to be. I have to work and train harder if I'm to become stronger than Naruto! I must, in order to kill my brother!_

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke turned to the pinked-haired Genin who called out his name.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked flatly.

"You haven't said a word for a long while, and I saw that you were thinking hard about something," Sakura said.

"I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me," Sasuke replied plainly. Sakura felt good that she was given a response from Sasuke, though nothing romantic was implied.

Soon, the group reached the main entrance of Konoha with two Chuunin, Izumo and Kotetsu, standing guard inside the security booth by the towering doors. Both Chuunin were talking to each other when they caught sight of Kakashi's team. They took notice of the beautiful red haired woman walking alongside Naruto.

"Who's that hot dame?" Izumo asked with a blush on his cheeks.

"I don't know! But I wonder how the hell the Kyuubi-gaki managed to get with her!" Kotetsu replied as the group approached them.

"Good day. We're returning from our completed mission in Nami no Kuni. We're also on our way to see the Hokage with a very special friend Naruto found there," Kakashi explained. The two Chuunin did their best to stay professional while admiring the red-haired beauty. They did find it odd that she was walking barefooted instead of wearing sandals like everyone else. Whatever the reason, they decided not to pry into it.

"Greetings! This is my first time in Konohagakure no Sato. Naruto-otōto told me much about this village and his life here. I didn't like most of what I learned, but I hope things will improve now that I'm here," Honoka said with a smile, though her tone carried a weight of seriousness.

Izumo and Kotetsu looked at Honoka questionably. Izumo said, "The gaki has quite an unfavorable reputation here I'm sorry to say. But he's also known for his pranks and getting into a whole world of trouble. Did he mention that to you?"

"Why of course. He had no reason to hide such things from his neechan. By the way, I'm Uzumaki Honoka," Honoka revealed. The two Chuunin looked at the young adult female as if time just stopped. They were trying to process what they just heard.

"Excuse us?" Kotetsu rebutted.

Honoka replied, "Didn't you hear right? I said my name is Uzumaki Honoka. Naruto-kun and I are Uzumaki by birth. Though we're distant cousins, you and everyone in Konoha will look at me as his new big sister from now on."

"As much as we like to stay and explain how a female Uzumaki was found, we still have to see the Hokage about our mission and Honoka's appearance. Now, if you two will excuse us," Kakashi said before anything further could happen. The group continued on their way to the Hokage Tower, leaving the two speechless Chuunin at the main entrance.

"That hot babe is Naruto's cousin?" Izumo remarked while trying to believe what he and his friend just learned.

"I didn't think the kyuubi-gaki had any existing relatives, let alone outside of Konoha! Heads will roll when this news gets out!" Kotetsu added.

* * *

><p>Honoka looked around the village as she took in everything her eyes saw. The trees, shops, houses, restaurants, gardens, the famous Hokage Monument, the populous, her eyes captured it all. And speaking of the populous, she noticed how some of them were looking at her as she walked next to Naruto with her arm still around his shoulders. Some men turned their heads to look at her also, only to be smacked across the back of their heads by their wives or girlfriends, if they weren't single.<p>

"You're becoming quite a celebrity Honoka-nee. I hope those women don't try anything spiteful out of jealousy," Naruto teased.

"They would do well to keep their men on a leash rather than to misdirect their senseless jealousy on an innocent newcomer," Honoka said.

"In any case, there are a number of people I'm dying to introduce you to after we stop by to see Jii-sa-"

"Naruto-kun!" a sweet feminine voice called out.

Naruto and the others turned to see Hinata, Kiba, and Shino approaching them. Upon seeing the older female with Naruto, Hinata looked at the scene questionably, but she decided not to jump to any conclusion without knowing anything first. Kiba smiled and blushed as he checked out the older female, and Akamaru barked and leaped out of his master's coat to run over to Honoka. Shino looked at the young woman with curiosity, feeling a strange sensation from his bugs asking permission to go over to Honoka, wanting to sample her sweet chakra.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed happily as he ran over and embraced the surprised Hyuuga heiress tightly before kissing her deeply and shamelessly in front of everyone. Whatever embarrassment Hinata felt from Naruto's stunt just now was canceled out from the feeling of his embrace and his tongue in her mouth, as she returned the kiss and hugged him back.

Sasuke groaned lowly and turned and looked away, not wanting to watch, while Sakura wished that was her and Sasuke doing that. Honoka giggled at the scene while kneeling down and petting Akamaru, as the small dog panted and wagged his tail enthusiastically. Kakashi looked on in boredom.

"What's that boy doing with that girl mommy?" an innocent five-year-old girl asked.

"Just ignore them," the mother answered as she continued on her way with her daughter, though the young girl kept looking at them curiously.

"But sometimes I see you and Daddy do that together too. Is it fun doing that? Can I do it too?" the girl asked.

The embarrassed mother blushed and replied, "I'll tell you when you're old enough to understand."

While Hinata and Naruto were in their own world, Kiba and Shino turned their attention to the female companion that was accompanying Naruto earlier and still petting Akamaru.

"Whoever that woman is, Akamaru already took a serious liking to her," Kiba observed.

"My bugs have taken a keen interest in the newcomer before us as well. Even now, I'm fascinated at the excited frenzy my bugs are having from her presence. It's taking all of my willpower not to succumb to their desire to head over to her and allow them to taste her chakra. They insist it must be the sweetest they will ever taste," Shino commented.

Reluctantly, Naruto pulled away from Hinata, who was looking back at him with a lively smile of her own.

"Damn! I wanted to do that for days! It was hard being without the ability to satisfy that need," Naruto said with a grin.

Hinata licked her lips as though she was savoring the taste his lips and said, "I missed you too, Naruto-kun. But who's your new friend?"

The young Hyuuga pointed over to Honoka.

"She's someone I want you guys and everyone else to meet!" Naruto said excitedly as he led Hinata and her team to Honoka. The older woman stood back up to look at the Genin team coming over to her.

Honoka smiled and greeted, "So you must be the lovely Hyuuga heiress that Naruto-kun told me so much about. Hinata, yes?"

Hinata blushed and replied, "Yes. I'm Hyuuga Hinata and Naruto-kun's girlfriend. And who might you be?"

"I'm Uzumaki Honoka," Honoka replied. Hinata, Kiba and Shino blinked as if their minds were just fried. The older female looked at their comical expressions and added, "I'm Naruto-kun's distant cousin, and new big sister. We found each other during his first mission outside Konoha a few weeks ago."

"It's true. She and Naruto are of the same Uzumaki bloodline descent," Kakashi said after a long period of silence.

After what was said was fully processed, Hinata congratulated and cheered happily, "Naruto-kun, this is so wonderful! You found a part of your family! I'm so happy for you!"

"YOU'RE UZUMAKI HONOKA? YOU'RE NARUTO'S DISTANT RELATIVE?" Kiba shouted in disbelief, now getting all of the attention of the villagers nearby that heard that name. They came by to look at the woman and Naruto.

Some of the villagers sneered at the two, and one of them jeered, "Don't believe that garbage for even a second! I'm sure it's another one of that stupid brat's pranks he's playing on us! Just ignore him!"

Honoka gave the crowd a cold stare and performed a set of hand seals. Suddenly chakra chains appeared out of the ground and bound the instigator and several other villagers who sneered at them.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Honoka said as she produced over a hundred solid clones that surrounded the crowd and onlookers. The clones themselves looked ready for anything.

"This is no prank. I'm the real deal," Honoka stated.

Naruto grinned toothily and asked, "How do you all of you like my neechan so far? As you can see for yourselves, my Uzumaki sister is no pushover. Take my word for it, her temper can prove fatal to anyone who crosses her the wrong way."

"Nice first impression. Gives the people something to talk about," Kakashi remarked.

"I'm going to be spoken about regardless, but no one will belittle my dear brother in front of me. I don't care who they are," Honoka stated firmly before she dismissed her clones and released the citizens from her chains. Hinata smiled at seeing Honoka's protective spirit for Naruto and putting the villagers in their place.

"She has the ability to produce an army of clones like Naruto!" Sakura cried out in amazement.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

"As much as we'd like to stay and discuss this, we really have to continue on our way to see the Hokage now," Kakashi said as he gathered his group and went on their way.

"I'll catch up with you later, Hinata-chan!" Naruto assured before giving another a quick peck on her lips and following after the group.

Villagers were already talking about what just happened, and that a female Uzumaki was in Konoha now. Oh yeah, the news was going to spread like wildfire.

"Damn, she's badass and hot too! I like her!" Kiba grinned toothily.

"Another Uzumaki here in Konoha? I never knew there was someone out there with remote familial ties to Naruto. It leaves me to wonder what happened to his entire family," Shino said.

"I'm so happy that Naruto-kun found a member of his family after being alone all his life. I c-can only image the joy he felt when they found each other," Hinata said.

"She said that they found each other during his first mission outside of Konoha. I'd like to hear how that happened, and why my bugs are so taken by her," Shino spoke.

"Akamaru likes her a lot too. There must to be more to the lady than she lets on," Kiba added.

"W-Whatever the case, we'll just have to wait a-and see what she reveals about herself," Hinata suggested.

* * *

><p>(Later, at the Hokage Tower)<p>

Hiruzen was reading the official documents from one of the shinobi villages whose Genin teams were participating in the Chuunin Exams. So far, a few Jounin sensei from Konoha announced that their teams would be participating. The aged Hokage was done with the last of his paperwork.

"Finally…now for a well-deserved break," Hiruzen said to himself as he was about to open his drawer and pull out his latest volume of Icha-Icha Paradise. Just as he was about to reach out for it, the door to his office opened, revealing Kakashi and his team, along with a red haired young woman Hiruzen had never seen before. He sighed inwardly as he closed the drawer and looked at the ninja that entered his office.

"Kakashi, you've returned. Was your mission a success?" Hiruzen said.

Kakashi answered, "Yes, but a lot has happened during our time in Nami no Kuni."

"What is your report?" Hiruzen inquired. Kakashi went into details explaining everything that happened during their journey to Nami no Kuni, what took place during and after their stay over there, and the commotion that happened not too long ago after many learned of another Uzumaki's existence. Hiruzen maintained a calm demeanor throughout the briefing but the look in his eyes said that a lot was going through his mind. He knew that the Shinobi Council would soon hear that a female Uzumaki survivor was discovered by Naruto, and like her Uzumaki brethren, she had a talent for seals and an ability that was similar to that of the late Uzumaki Kushina.

_An Uzumaki survivor; I would have never thought I'd see another one besides Naruto, and if anything, word about Honoka's presence here in Konoha will spread fast. The paperwork and headache I'll get from this will be enormous,_ Hiruzen contemplated. Everyone looked at the aged Hokage, as he was clearly deep in thought about something.

Another factor that troubled Hiruzen was Kakashi's explanation as to how Naruto singlehandedly wiped out Gatō's entire army of mercenaries in seconds before dealing with Gatō himself, shortly after defeating a Hyoton-wielding kunoichi. Added to this was that Zabuza said he wanted Naruto to succeed him as one of the Seven Swordsmen. Those elements raised a lot questions about Naruto's true abilities and personality, and the façade he uses to make people think of him as a failure.

Clearing his mind, Hiruzen returned his attention back to the group in front of him and said, "I'm pleased that your mission was a success. Though we now have a new major topic to handle: a newcomer who belongs to the Uzumaki clan like Naruto."

"Is it possible to claim clan status now that I'm here with Naruto-kun?" Honoka requested.

Hiruzen sighed and said, "It won't be that easy to grant. Some might find you to be an imposter, especially with no documented proof that verifies your claim as an Uzumaki."

"She is an Uzumaki and I have no doubt about that! I was able to sense her while we were in Nami no Kuni. When I finally found and confronted her after searching long and hard for her, we experienced a link of some kind, something I've never experienced with anyone but Honoka-nee," Naruto argued

"I know you're very passionate about this, Naruto, but that alone won't be enough to convince the council," Hiruzen said.

"Really? I think Naruto-kun and I can provide the needed proof of my Uzumaki heritage," Honoka said as she produced the scroll possessing the Uzumaki Album that was sealed into it. After unsealing the book, she handed the book over to Hiruzen.

"You'll be the second person I've shown that precious book to with Naruto-kun being the first. This book contains invaluable history about my homeland and the history Konoha has with Uzushiogakure," Honoka said as the Hokage examined the book's design before he opened it.

Page by page, he carefully examined the contents within the book, finding every picture authentic and accurate. He was surprised to see that there were also pictures of him and his late wife Biwako in it, along with pictures of Kushina and Minato while they were Genin, the Sannin when they were younger, and pictures of Uzumaki Mito, and the Shodai and Nidaime. Those historical pictures in no way could have been faked especially since Hiruzen recalled him and his wife being in some of those shots taken. He also saw pictures of Honoka when she was a baby and a couple more as she grew older.

When he was done, he stood up and walked from his desk over to Honoka and Naruto with the book in hand. Hiruzen said, "This is more than enough proof of your Uzumaki heritage. I'll prepare your citizenship and residential papers. You'll also be acknowledged as a full fledged Konoha ninja."

Hiruzen handed Honoka the album back.

"I have a question for you Sandaime-sama: Where will Naruto-kun and I be staying? From what he told me, there isn't enough room in his current apartment to accommodate two people and I very much would like to stay as close to Naruto-kun as possible, considering that I don't know the village very well," Honoka explained.

Hiruzen acknowledged where Honoka was coming from and said, "I'll work on that to the best of my ability."

"I have a few more questions, but I'd rather ask you them privately with Naruto-kun," Honoka requested.

Hiruzen turned to Kakashi and asked, "Is there anything further you need to discuss with me?"

"Actually, there is a matter that I wish to address with you. But I would rather do it later after you've taken care of your affairs with Naruto and his cousin," Kakashi said.

"In that case, you and the rest of your team may leave," Hiruzen replied. Sasuke said nothing as he turned and exited the office with Sakura following behind him. Kakashi pulled out his orange book and opened it, resuming his reading as he left the office and closed the door behind him. Having total privacy, Honoka and Naruto turned their attention back to Hiruzen.

"What's your question?" Hiruzen inquired.

"Why wasn't Konoha there when Uzu no Kuni was in its greatest time of need? And why is it that no one in Konoha knows the history about this village's ties with Uzu no Kuni and the Uzumaki clan?" Honoka asked with a displeased tone.

Hiruzen saw the look in Naruto's face showing that he also wanted an explanation. The aged man looked away as he walked over and stood in front of the window.

Hiruzen explained, "Konoha was battling Kumogakure, Sunagakure and Amegakure during the Second Shinobi World War. We had already lost many ninja and a great number of members from the Senju clan, your cousin clan, and many other ninja from other clans, mine being among them as well. I won't lie to either of you; we did receive word that Uzu no Kuni was being attacked by shinobi nations that joined forces against them. But we were still at war against two major ninja nations and a minor nation, and a third major nation, this being Iwa, formed tensions between us for territory, which later triggered the Third Shinobi World War. We were short on both manpower and supplies.

"Still, I tried to send what little help I could provide, but it didn't reach Uzu no Kuni in time. My band of ninja returned telling me that Uzu no Kuni was completely destroyed and that they had no idea what became of the rest of the people there. It was assumed that all the Uzumaki but Kushina were wiped out and Kushina herself was devastated when she learned what became of her homeland, family and people. It was Konoha's greatest disgrace that we were incapable of saving the country and clan that Shodai loved and held in very high regard.

"So bad was the disgrace that after Minato and Kushina's demise when I had to come out of retirement, the hierarchy of the Shinobi Council sought to cover it up by burying the truth about the ties Konoha had with Uzu no Kuni and the Uzumaki clan. They did this by changing what was taught at the ninja academy about Konoha's past and erasing any history of the existence of the Uzumaki clan. I did what I could to stop them, but they overruled me. They couldn't do this while the Yondaime and Kushina were still alive because they knew Kushina would have given them grief through both her husband and her own actions.

"Next to being unable to help Uzu no Kuni, by erasing our history with the Uzumaki clan, Konoha as a whole has committed a most despicable betrayal and dishonor against both the Uzumaki and Shodai's memories. In effect, this also undermined you as Minato and Kushina's heir especially for the burden you were forced to carry in protecting this village every day. I can only say that I'm truly sorry for what happened, but I know that it still doesn't pardon the vile scandal of the hierarchy."

The two Uzumaki saw that Hiruzen wasn't trying to make any excuses for what happened. As angry as both Naruto and Honoka were, they both knew that throwing a temper tantrum would do nothing to change what happened.

"By burden," Honoka interpreted, "you mean Naruto-kun being a Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi. Yes Hokage-sama, I know the story behind what happened with regards to Uzumaki Mito, Kushina, and Naruto-kun, and why only those of the Uzumaki bloodline can hold Kyuubi. I'm sure that if anything were to happen to my dear brother, I'd have no choice but to become the next Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi No Yoko for the good of the village because of my Uzumaki bloodline, correct?"

Hiruzen said nothing since he saw what she was implicating about Konoha.

"Three of my brethren were sacrificed for the good of this village! And two of them were married to two of this village's Hokage with Naruto-kun being the son of both the late Yondaime and the second Jinchuuriki! Their memories and sacrifices were spat on and shamed by your people's actions against my family and country!" Honoka said with cold indignation.

"Jiisan, the turbulent periods of war hindered whatever effort was attempted to help my brethren Uzumaki. I can accept that, though I can't personally speak for my neechan. But the thing that I will never forgive is how this village's hierarchy sabotaged the education system in wiping out as many traces of my clan's history as they could!

"The people of Konoha need to be appropriately reminded and taught about the Uzumaki's contributions to the creation of this village and know the significance of my clan's insignia which they wear on their shinobi uniforms! It's time to remind them of the past and how ungrateful they have been to my family and I in the present! It's high time that affirmative action be taken to correct this village's sins against the Uzumaki clan and Uzu no Kuni!" Naruto stated passionately.

There was a short silence in the office. The silence was broken after another minute.

"In my next council meeting with the Clan Heads and advisors I'll make that known as I'll properly introduce Uzumaki Honoka to the council, though you can expect resistance on the matter when it is brought before them," said Hiruzen with Naruto raising an eyebrow at him.

"And you?" asked Naruto with Hiruzen looking surprised by the question.

"What of me?" Hiruzen implored.

"Will you support my neechan and me regarding the matter when it comes to reinstating the history of our clan and making it public?" asked Naruto with the Hokage sighing and lowering his head.

"Such changes won't come that easily, as so many have already been conditioned to believe what they have been taught. I can push for the motion to reinstate your clan back into Konoha's history books, but I can't vote on the matter unless it comes down to a tie. Unless you and Honoka can get some of the council members to side with the motion to reverse the decision to the point of a tie…," Sandaime enlightened before let his answer hang in the air.

"You can't vote and my family gets screwed," Naruto finished with Hiruzen nodding his head. Naruto smirked, "That's fine by me. Honoka-nee and I have already set in motion how we'll force the council's hand to put our clan's legacy back in Konoha's history books. The very fact that Honoka-nee is here in the flesh with everyone soon to see her is a catalyst for the motion to be passed, especially since she was born in Uzu no Kuni."

"I see your plan in getting the support of the villagers by inquiring how Honoka is tied to you as a distant cousin and if there are others like her out there. Through something like that, the council will have no choice but to heed to your request if they get enough pressure from the villagers wanting an explanation of the existence of another Uzumaki besides you Naruto," Hiruzen acknowledged.

"Exactly," Naruto said.

"Thank you for telling us the truth of what happened, Sandaime-sama. While we're saddened about what took place, that doesn't mean that in due time corrective changes can't and won't take place," Honoka said. Hiruzen gave a small nod to them before he made his way back his desk and sat back down.

"I'll work on getting your paperwork as a Konoha ninja and citizen together and a new place to accommodate you both. Until then, why don't you show Honoka around Konoha and help her get familiar with the village, Naruto? I'm sure there are some places and people you want her to meet, yes? Considering this plan you both are enacting," Hiruzen suggested. Naruto nodded and took Honoka's hand as he led her out of the office and ultimately, out of the building. Hiruzen, leaned back in his chair and sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. A moment later, a knock came at his front door.

"Enter," Hiruzen said granting access to Kakashi as he came back into the office. The Jounin placed his book away and faced the Hokage.

"You came back sooner than I expected. I'm assuming the matter you wish to discuss with me involves Naruto mostly if not entirely," Hiruzen deduced.

"It does. One of the things I left out in my report was when Naruto confronted me about my past with his father and why I wasn't there for him with he needed me. Despite my sincere apology, he didn't readily forgive me with open arms any more than he did with you. But you had already warned me in advance to expect that though I couldn't hide my guilt from him.

"Still, facets about his true character are alarming. So much so that Sakura and even Sasuke are wary of him, especially after Sakura saw that red chakra that poured out of the seal containing Kyuubi. They questioned me about it but I explained that under an S-ranked law I couldn't revealed that secret behind that chakra and that only you and Naruto can reveal that," Kakashi explained.

"No doubt they did ask him and he told them nothing," Hiruzen figured.

"Precisely. Also, he refuses to provide his teammates and me with explanations about his new skills and jutsu he somehow acquired neither through the training provided at the ninja academy nor through me. He somehow learned and trained in wind manipulation and created jutsu based on his elemental affinity and combined that with kenjutsu, another skill which he never learned at the ninja academy based on his records there. Seeing Zabuza marveling at Naruto's skills with the sword surprised me entirely.

"The question that's been on everyone's mind Sandaime-sama is: Who is Uzumaki Naruto?" Kakashi said.

Sandaime sat up straight and looked directly at Kakashi and spoke, "You're just as bothered with Naruto's records at the academy and his performances as a Genin under your charge. They don't add up. If you want the truth Kakashi, I've been suspicious and cautious of Naruto ever since the Academy Field Day four years ago after he "killed" me and all of the male ninja present, including the male student body," Hiruzen stated straightforwardly.

"During my test after their graduation almost three months ago, Naruto demonstrated that he could have killed me at any time while playing the role of the fool most convincingly. I've tried keeping an eye on him ever since but he clearly found ways of evading my watch on him," Kakashi said.

The Sandaime took out his pipe and placed some tobacco into it and then lit it. He took a puff and exhaled as he recalled a few past events. Looking back at the Jounin, Hiruzen enlightened, "What more did you expect from an escape artist who's able to prank and elude even my best group of ANBU? He vandalized an entire monument underneath everyone's nose in broad daylight and escaped the two Jounin who were in pursuit of him before he willfully allowed himself to get caught by Iruka. Later he infiltrated this building, stole the Forbidden Scroll, and hid from all of my ninja for three hours while still being within the village. From all this, should you really be surprised that he could come up with ways to elude even you?"

"I see your point quite clearly. And from my understanding with everything I've learned about the kid up to this point, my only conclusion is that Naruto chose to become his class's dead last so as to not drawn too much attention to himself as the actual Rookie of the Year while allowing Sasuke to occupy that spot for him. Truly an ingenious deception against everyone. Regardless, I won't expose that truth to anyone, as that would be a blow Naruto's cover, though I still wonder how Naruto reached a level that's clearly elite Jounin on his own," Kakashi commented.

"Don't underestimate the boy Kakashi. After all, you became a Jounin at thirteen and Itachi became an ANBU captain at thirteen. But did anyone question yours and Itachi's abilities?"

Kakashi saw Hiruzen's logic once again and simply accepted it. The Jounin commented, "Naruto shows tremendous promise and despite the petty arguments that occur between him and his teammates, they still work well together when the situation calls for it."

Hiruzen nodded in approval.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile)<p>

Naruto and Honoka were walking through the village as he gave her the tour around Konoha. By this time people were already talking about her and her ties with Naruto; some of them were in curiosity, several were skeptic while others were in denial. Regardless, the two Uzumaki continued on their way around the village as Naruto decided to introduce her to Teuchi and his daughter Ayame. As the pair continued walking, they soon heard the sound of small footsteps and the scraping of cardboard behind them meaning. The pair stopped walking as they turned to the box behind them.

"Come out Konohamaru. I know you're in that box," Naruto stated as he placed his hands in his pants pocket waiting for the younger boy to come out of hiding. A second later, the square rock with eyeholes in it exploded, sending smoke everywhere. The sounds of multiple coughs were heard, causing the Naruto and Honoka to realize that Konohamaru wasn't the only one in the square box.

"I think we used too much gunpowder," said a young male voice from within the box that Naruto identified as not being Konohamaru. Naruto waited tolerantly for Konohamaru while Honoka stood next to the blond curiously, wondering what was going on next.

"Your ability of seeing through our disguise is incredible. I really admire and respect you, my rival," said Konohamaru as he leaped from the box. The smoke cleared to reveal goggle-wearing kids, two boys and one girl. They looked up at Naruto before going into a weird pose.

"I'm Moegi, the sassiest kunoichi in school!"

"I enjoy doing Algebra! My name is Udon!"

"And I'm the toughest shinobi in the village! My name is Konohamaru!"

"And we are…The Konohamaru Ninja Corps!" The three eight-year-olds chorused.

"Hey Konohamaru, it's been a while since I last saw you," said Naruto while smiling at the kids in front of him.

"Yeah boss it has. Where have you been? You promised you would play ninja with us when you had the opportunity to, remember?" said Konohamaru pointing to his friends and then Naruto.

"What kind of ninja 'plays' ninja?" asked a less than impressed Sakura as she made her presence known to them as she entered the scene.

Naruto ignored her snide question. Konohamaru looked at the red haired woman with Naruto and asked with a particular grin on his face, "Hey boss who is she?"

Gesturing to Honoka, Naruto answered, "She's a very special woman Konohamaru. She's Uzumaki Honoka and-"

"Wow boss! You're so cool!" Konohamaru interposed with amazement. Naruto and Honoka looked at him with confused expressions.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"How did you manage to get that gorgeous woman to fall in love and marry you?" Konohamaru asked. Naruto and Honoka's eyes widened as their mouths dropped while wondering how Konohamaru assumed that was the case.

"Baka! How did you even come to that conclusion?" Sakura screeched.

"Boss told me that he's the only person in Konoha with the name Uzumaki. Plus I heard how women often take on the last name of their husbands once they get married," Konohamaru said in innocence.

After a few seconds of awkwardness, Naruto burst out laughing in good humor while Honoka shook her head at Konohamaru's ignorance, though she saw where he was coming from.

"No Konohamaru, I'm not Naruto-kun's wife. I'm his long lost cousin he found a few weeks ago in Nami no Kuni. I'll be living here in Konoha with him now. It's a pleasure to meet you Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon," Honoka greeted politely to Konohamaru and his two friends.

"It's nice to meet you to Honoka-san. Though you're a foreigner I hope you'll come to like it here in Konoha," Moegi greeted.

"Likewise. I hope we can make a good impression on you," Udon added.

"By the way boss, who's this other girl with the large forehead?" Konohamaru asked, realizing he'd seen her before. Sakura's eye twitched upon hearing how her head was described.

"This is my teammate Sakura, who dreams of becoming the love of Sasuke's life," Naruto replied.

"I thought she looked familiar. She's that girl that almost went into the men's bathhouse by mistake while trying to follow that black-haired guy about a month ago," Konohamaru recalled. Naruto broke into a fit of laughter while Sakura gave a look of shock and embarrassment after being reminded of that incident.

"I almost took her for a very feminine man, given the angle I was seeing her from," Konohamaru remarked. The next thing Naruto and the others saw was Konohamaru's face in the ground with a throbbing lump on his head as Sakura stomped away from them. Naruto and the others helped Konohamaru up off ground when he decided to add his extra two cents, "Bimbo! Is this girl even a girl?"

Sakura, who was still in hearing range, stopped upon hearing that. Konohamaru and his friends felt bloodlust coming from the kunoichi he insulted. The three kids ran from the raging Sakura. Not taking any chances with Sakura, Naruto went after them, with Honoka following from behind. From what Naruto could tell, Konohamaru was in the lead, with Moegi and Udon following close by. Konohamaru turned the corner and bumped into someone who was now lifting him up into the air.

"You little brat," yelled the older boy, lifting Konohamaru off the ground. Konohamaru opened his eyes to find he was being held up by the collar of his shirt by a person he didn't recognize. The figure was dressed in what looked like a black cat suit with purple paint on his face and a large...thing...being carried on his back.

"Put me down! Let me go!" Konohamaru commanded.

The boy struggled in order to get free from his captor.

"You brat! You're the one who bumped into me! I ought to make you pay for that!" said the older figure as he readied to hit the kid.

"Let the kid go, right now!" Naruto commanded as he entered the scene with Honoka following close by.

"Who are you?" the older figure asked.

"The name is Uzumaki Naruto, and the boy you're holding against his will is the grandson of the Sandaime Hokage. I advise you to release the boy from your grasp or face his angry grandfather," Naruto warned. Reluctantly, the older boy lowered the child before releasing the boy. Konohamaru ran over to Naruto and hid behind him.

"Your forehead protectors! You're from Sunagakure no Sato, right?" asked Sakura as she recognized the symbols on their shinobi headbands from what Iruka taught them during their time in the Academy.

"They do, and we're here for the Chuunin Exams. What's it matter to you?" questioned the older blonde girl of the group who was carrying a large fan on her back.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

The older girl stepped forward and replied with a touch of haughtiness in her voice, "I'm Sabaku no Temari."

"I'm her brother, Sabaku no Kankuro," replied the older boy.

Naruto went over to Temari and stood in front of her. He smiled as he started moving around her as though he was studying her from head to toe.

"What's your deal?" Temari asked with a perplexed look.

Naruto remarked excitedly, "I can't believe what I'm seeing with my undeserving eyes! This is the first time I've seen such a rare genuine specimen of an oasis that's so well hidden among the sands! I've only heard and read about such gems in my studies and research, but man I never thought I would actually see one! Especially with those beautifully-structured athletic legs!"

In terms of studies, Naruto meant Icha-Icha Paradise and his research was in the women's bathhouses, and what he overheard while relaxing in the men's bathhouse.

_Is this goofy looking shrimp actually hitting on and complimenting Temari? Is he for real?_ Kankuro wondered in utter disbelief with a stupefied facial expression. Kankuro noticed the obvious blush that appeared on Temari's face. But he saw how his older sister kept herself from falling for Naruto's charms.

Temari shot back smugly, "Gaki, guys don't talk that way about me if they know what's good for them, and flattery won't get you anywhere with me either."

Rather than feeling insulted, Naruto, using a more subtle and charismatic tone continued, "How true; it won't indeed. Though I'm a young man who appreciates foreign beauties and exclusive gems when they appear before me, I learned to accept this irrefutable truth: I am far from worthy of possessing let alone touching such exceptionally polished gemstones such as the one standing before me. Yet, just to be able to look, even from afar with my unworthy eyes, gives me reasons to appreciate strong women who refine themselves into kunoichi that are more than meets the eyes."

Again, Temari blushed from Naruto's poetic words, this time her face was redder than before as she reached and covered her mouth with her right hand. What Naruto didn't know was that NO boy has ever flirted or poetically complimented her about…anything, let alone approach her, because of their fear of being brutally killed by her youngest brother, Gaara. Temari, without even being aware of it, softened her conceited and hardened expression into a more feminine one as a small smile formed on her lips.

_I can't believe he can charm girls like this and get them to drop their guard entirely without being a total pervert_, Honoka observed as she and the others watched Naruto's playboy behavior. Honoka recalled Naruto telling her how he uses sexual incentives against unsuspecting ninja of both sexes and manages to get them to drop their guard and make themselves susceptible to his traps or attacks. She was seeing his skills firsthand.

"**Naruto has no shame! He acts lovey-dovey with Hinata, yet he hits on every pretty face he sees! That perverted cheater!"** inner Sakura screamed.

_This is great blackmail material!_ _If only I had my camera!_ Kankuro snickered mischievously.

"You're a real piece of work, Naruto," Sasuke mocked as he looked down at everyone from the tree branch he was standing on. Temari snapped out of her trance and remembered where she was.

"You can learn a thing or two from me, teme," Naruto said.

"You have nothing I want to learn from you, though I would like to know how Hinata would feel if she were to find out about you hitting on this Sabaku no Temari right now?" Sasuke commented.

"Hinata? Who's Hinata?" Temari asked quizzically.

"Hinata is my prized girlfriend, who possesses radiant moonlit pearls for eyes," Naruto answered.

"Girlfriend? You have a girlfriend?!" Temari replied indignantly. Kankuro was a bit surprised by his sister's sudden outburst.

"I do. Her full name is Hyuuga Hinata, heiress of the prestigious Hyuuga clan. The pink thing to my left is Sakura and that idiot jerk up in that tree is Sasuke," Naruto explained.

Normally Sakura would yell and try to hit Naruto for insulting her and Sasuke, but recalling what Naruto ruthlessly did to those bandits and Gatō made her hesitate. Sasuke was about to give a retort to Naruto when…

"Pathetic," a cold voice suddenly cut in. Everyone looked up to see another figure standing under the branch of another tree next to them. It was a red-haired boy Naruto's age with a large gourd on his back and a red kanji for "Love" tattooed on his forehead.

"G-Gaara," Kankuro said a bit fearfully.

"Kankuro, Temari," Gaara replied dryly, "You're both disgraces to our village."

Kankuro replied, "What? But-"

"Shut up or I'll kill you," Gaara said coldly while looking at Kankuro who cringed on hearing that. Temari was just as fearful as she hoped that Gaara wouldn't hold true to his words and turn on her as well. The red-haired boy then looked at Naruto and said, "I'm Sabaku No Gaara. I too am here for the Chuunin Exams."

Naruto felt a weird vibe circulate through his being upon seeing Gaara. He was sensing a form of chakra that was anything but human.

_That chakra, something about it bothers me. I don't know what but I can't help feel that I know something about it_, Naruto thought quietly.

"Looks like we're going to be having an influx of foreigners, neechan," Naruto said. Kankuro turned to look at who Naruto was talking to. Seeing Honoka, Kankuro admitted that she was a rather attractive woman but he wondered what relation she had with Naruto.

"What are you to this flirty little shrimp?" Kankuro asked with little to no manners.

"His older sister, Uzumaki Honoka," Honoka answered. Kankuro's eyes widened, wondering how such an eye-catching woman could be related to that wacky dressed Genin. Sasuke leaped down from the tree and onto the ground where the rest of his team were. Gaara performed a sand shunshin and went over to Temari and Kankuro.

"We've wasted enough time already. Let's go," Gaara said with no room for arguing. Kankuro followed after Gaara with Temari close by. Temari though stopped momentarily and turned to give Naruto one last look as her eyes narrowed at him. She turned and continued on her way.

"I don't think she's all that happy with you, boss," Konohamaru teased.

"And what would you know?" Naruto remarked.

"She looked pretty mad when she learned you have a girlfriend," Moegi added.

"Odd, considering her age," Udon commented while adjusted his glasses.

"Don't you know you shouldn't play with a girl's heart, Naruto?" Sakura asked with a scolding tone.

"I was simply stating what a beautiful kunoichi she is, which is more than I can say for some other kunoichi I know," Naruto replied as he looked directly at Sakura. Sakura immediately saw the implications as bloodlust leaked out of her.

"Why you-"

Sakura was stopped when Kakashi suddenly made an appearance and stood in front of her.

"Now, now, Sakura. There'll be plenty of combat for you and your teammates to involve yourselves in; just not out here in the open," Kakashi said calmly as if nothing happened.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"Why, the Chuunin Exams, of course! I have applications for the three of you to fill out so I can hand them to the Hokage," Kakashi elaborated as he took out and gave each of the Genin an application.

"Sweet! If I pass this, I'll be another step closer to fulfilling my dreams!" Naruto cheered.

"Whatever helps me get stronger. After my encounter with Haku, I see that I need more experience to surpass my limits," Sasuke said.

"Now that's constructive talking I like to hear," Kakashi said.

"Do you believe we're ready to take part in the Chuunin Exams, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked as she held her application.

"We recently took on a C-rank turned A-rank mission and succeeded both in the mission and in all of us coming back alive. But in truth, as much as we want to believe ourselves to be ready for anything, that won't always be the case. In life, sometimes the most unexpected events take place, and we have to take on such challenges whether we're ready or not," Kakashi explained.

The three Genin, along with the Konohamaru corps found a heavy truth in Kakashi's words. Clearly he was speaking out of personal experience as a veteran ninja, and Honoka was able relate to Kakashi's words.

"I'm in," Sasuke replied.

"You already know my answer," Naruto said.

"I'll participate too," Sakura decided as she and her teammates filled out the application. After a few minutes, they gave Kakashi their completed forms.

"The exam will commence in three days. That should give you three time to rest up after our long mission. Enjoy yourselves till then," Kakashi said before he body flickered away.

"Well Honoka-nee, how about we continue where we left off?" Naruto suggested.

Honoka agreed, "I'd like that."

"Hey boss, why is she walking around barefoot? Can't she afford a decent part of sandals?" Konohamaru asked.

"It's her choice. I'll explain later," Naruto said. Sakura looked to ask Sasuke if he'd like to hang out with her, but she found that he was already gone from the group.

"**Damn it, I missed! I'll have to try to get him faster next time!"** inner Sakura yelled.

Sakura sighed and said, "You guys can do whatever you want. I'm gonna-"

"Yo Forehead!"

Sakura growled at the nickname, knowing all too well who called her that. The pink haired Genin turned to see Ino and her two teammates walking over to them. Chouji was eating a bag of potato chips while Shikamaru was pacing along with his hands in his pockets.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked.

"I heard rumors in town that there's some hot fire Uzumaki woman here in Konoha declaring that she's Naruto's big sister. I came to see if that was true," Ino explained.

"Word is getting around the village fast, neechan," Naruto commented. Honoka nodded and went over to Ino.

"You three must be Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji. Naruto-kun told me about you guys," Honoka greeted with a sweet smile.

"Wow Naruto! I never knew you had any relatives!" Chouji acknowledged.

"Like I did? We found each other during the first A-rank mission my team and I just came back from," Naruto said.

"An A-rank mission?! You guys were given an A-rank mission?! How can that be possible?! We're only Genin!" Ino screeched in disbelief.

Sakura puffed her chest out and remarked, "That's right, pig. Our first C-rank mission turned A-rank. A whole lot happened during that mission, too."

"Well don't hold back the details! Tell us what happened and how Naruto and…I'm sorry, I didn't get your name," Ino inquired earnestly, wanting to hear the latest news and gossip.

"That's quite alright. I'm Uzumaki Honoka. And believe it or not, Naruto-kun and I are of the Uzumaki clan from Uzu no Kuni," Honoka said.

"What? We were never told of an Uzumaki clan or of a country called Uzu no Kuni," Chouji said in disbelief.

"There's a whole lot you guys weren't taught at the academy regarding relations my clan had with Konoha. It's an ugly cover up that many aren't aware of," Naruto added.

"Troublesome. There's going to be a huge mess when this revelation gets out; a clan and country that was never taught about in class or talked about," Shikamaru stated.

"Your village and its hierarchy only have themselves to blame," Honoka remarked.

"How could there be an Uzumaki clan? No one ever mentioned that such a clan existed," Ino replied.

"Existed? Excuse me, but Naruto-kun and I are standing in front of you, and there are probably plenty more of us scattered around the world," Honoka corrected.

"Why?" Shikamaru inquired.

"You'll learn that after the ruling party of this village gets rid of the cover up and the correct information is placed back in the history books," Honoka said. Naruto saw that Shikamaru and his team, along with the Konohamaru corps wanted to learn more about this Uzumaki clan. The fact that Sakura didn't try to refute Naruto and Honoka only served to confirm that what was being said was true.

Ino stepped over and took a close look at Honoka and commented, "You have beautiful red hair and your skin looks so creamy and smooth. You also have a unique sense of fashion though I wonder why you don't wear sandals. Regardless of that, I can tell that you really take care of hair and your body. What's your secret? Can you share them with me?"

"Ino, she's not your beautician, and we have other places to go and other people to see." Naruto said.

"In any case, welcome to Konoha, Uzumaki Honoka. We wish your stay in Konoha to be a pleasant one, though we heard that you caused quite a ruckus earlier in town with that stunt you pulled, so it's clear that both you and Naruto are related, distant or not," Shikamaru stated.

"Well, the villagers were giving Naruto-kun some problems, so I had to set them all straight," Honoka replied.

"Things are certainly going to get interesting with _two _Uzumaki now in Konoha," Shikamaru realized.

* * *

><p>(Later; in Another Part of Konoha)<p>

Hinata was making her way back to the Hyuuga compound alone. She was thinking about Naruto's cousin and how they found each other. She was so happy that Naruto wasn't the only one of his clan anymore. She really wanted to know the details behind their encounter and how they came across each other. She just couldn't wait to hear the story.

The Hyuuga heiress reached the front of her clan's compound's gate when…

"Hinata?"

Hinata stopped and turned to see Sasuke approaching her.

"Sasuke-san, what brings you here?" Hinata asked.

"There have been some things that I wanted to talk with you about, and I don't want to wait any longer," Sasuke answered.

"And what would those things be?" Hinata asked, having an idea what they were.

"Hinata, I know you really like Naruto and you even chose become his girlfriend. But what I can't understand is why do you like a shameless pervert who peeks in women's bathhouses, flirts and hits on girls and women wherever he goes, and reads erotic books openly in public. Even while we were in Nami no Kuni, he flirted with every girl that threw themselves at him and he did nothing to tell them off, despite knowing he's going out with you. I don't see what you could possibly see in a guy that acts this way while in a relationship. Aren't you the least bit offended and hurt by his blatant disrespect for you, and what he's supposed to have going on with you?" Sasuke inquired.

Hinata sighed to herself, knowing this was going to happen sooner or later. Calmly, she answered, "I'm...the only one who truly knows Naruto-kun. E-Everyone else knows what he-e wants them to know about him."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke asked quizzically.

"What I mean is that you don't know Naruto-kun as well as you think. I learned to go beyond what my Byakugan can see, and I found something deep and endearing about Naruto-kun that no one else saw in him. True, Naruto-kun isn't perfect. He has his faults and bad habits, but I have them too, and I'm far from perfect. But like Naruto-kun, I was an outcast and treated like I was the disgrace of my clan. I was looked down upon by others and regarded as an unchangeable failure. And like Naruto-kun, I was even looked upon with hate and derision.

"Naruto-kun fully understood my pain, my suffering, and my loneliness, though his experience was far worse than my own. He changed and saved me from that life and helped me become smarter, stronger, and faster than others believed I could become. He has done nothing for me to begin doubting him and he has always been there for me."

There was a brief moment of silence between the Hyuuga and Uchiha. Sasuke took a moment to soak in everything he heard Hinata tell him, and he couldn't find a trace of deception or uncertainty in her words.

"I could have done that for you too, Hinata. If you had given me the chance I could have helped you become strong, perhaps even stronger. Even when we were younger at the ninja academy, I saw something different deep within you that made you stand out from all the other girls. And it wasn't just that you were the heiress of your clan.

"True, you had your handicaps and you struggled, but you took becoming a ninja more seriously and you strove to become smarter, stronger, and faster with the objective to overcome your difficulties. You're not shallow, nor do you believe that looking hot is all there is in order to become a true kunoichi.

"You're the kind of girlfriend I always want at my side. I always liked you, Hinata, even though you're seeing Naruto," Sasuke said.

Hinata saw where this was going and had to put a stop to it.

"Sasuke I-"

"If you were to become my girlfriend, unlike Naruto, I wouldn't even look at another girl, let alone flirt with them, as I would give attention like that only to you. I would leave no question of my feelings toward you and-"

"Sasuke, please stop this!" Hinata interjected, having heard enough. "I appreciate you being honest with me about your feelings for me, but please understand that I don't feel that way towards you. I'm happy being with Naruto-kun, and if you really like me this much, I ask you to please let me be happy with Naruto-kun, not try to seduce me into breaking up with him to date you instead. I love Naruto-kun and he loves me, that's all there is to it."

Sasuke didn't know what else he could say to the Hyuuga heiress after hearing how much she loved Naruto. Hearing those words and Hinata stating that only she truly knows Naruto left him much to think about, especially considering what occurred in Nami no Kuni. Sasuke found it hard to believe that Hinata was that loyal and faithful to Naruto in spite of his perverted character. He wasn't happy about this but he knew that getting angry in front of Hinata would do nothing to help him win Hinata over to him.

_She doesn't see Naruto the way I see him. I don't know what more I can say to change her mind about him_, Sasuke thought. With nothing more to say, Sasuke turned and walked off, leaving Hinata alone.

Hinata sighed and relaxed, feeling like a weight was lifted off her. She turned and continued on her way into the compound. Behind one of the large trees, a figure was hiding in the shadows, listening to the conversation that took place between Sasuke and Hinata.

"That fool had it coming to him. It's about time Neesan shut him down," Hanabi said lowly to no one in particular. Again, Hanabi found answers to her questions about Naruto and why Hinata has such strong feelings for him. Hearing Hinata's explanations about how her and Naruto's life were similar made Hanabi all the more curious about the Jinchuuriki, especially when she heard Hinata declare that Naruto hides things from everybody but her, and that nobody really knows him.

"That leads me to wonder just how strong Neesan is, and if she's been holding back her real strength for some time now. If Naruto-kun indeed helped Neesan, then she's not as weak as everyone believes her to be. But why this deception if she wants to be acknowledged as a strong heiress and ninja?

"Neesan said she learned to go beyond the ability of the Byakugan, and found something 'deeply endearing' about Naruto-kun. I wonder how she did that, and if I can do the same thing. Hm, well, if she was able to do it, then I shouldn't have a problem," Hanabi said to herself.

"What was that you were saying?" Naruto asked as he popped out of nowhere behind Hanabi. The young female Hyuuga jumped after being caught off guard by Naruto again.

"Damn it, Naruto-kun! I hate when you do that!" Hanabi snorted.

"A true ninja never reveals when he'll arrive. You of all people should know that about me by now, my Little Nighttime Firecracker," Naruto grinned.

Hanabi blushed and replied, "You're such a pain!" Hanabi then noticed the woman with Naruto. "Who's she?"

"Someone I'd like for you and the rest of the Hyuuga clan to meet. She's Uzumaki Honoka-nee," Naruto said.

"Excuse me? But you were said to be an orphan with no existing relatives. How could this stranger suddenly appear and claim to have ties of any sort with you, Naruto-kun," Hanabi said, looking at Honoka suspiciously.

Honoka giggled at the young Hyuuga and replied, "I can see that you hold Naruto-kun in high regards, and from the way you're looking at me, it's clear that you're protective of him too. I like that about you. I already met your sister and her team earlier today."

"You met Neesan already?" Hanabi asked.

"Hanabi! Naruto-kun! Honoka-san!" Hinata called out as she came out from the gate and hurried over to them.

"Hinata-chan, I brought Honoka-nee here for the rest of your folks to meet, if they're not busy," Naruto said.

"No, we're not busy at all! Please come inside and join us," Hinata offered politely and happily as she led them to into the manor. As the group walked through the compound, Honoka took in the beauty and sculptural designs used to decorate the Hyuuga compound. It's clear that the marble and other resources used in building this estate was carefully chosen and put together.

"You have a lovely abode here. I can see that some of the architecture here resembles that of Uzu no Kuni. It gives me that nostalgic feeling of home," Honoka commented. Naruto then recalled some of the pictures Honoka showed him and said, "Now that I think about it, some of the things here do remind me of Uzu no Kuni too, though I never actually been there myself but still…"

"I'm happy that our estate makes you both feel right at home, though Naruto-kun is already used to feeling right at home here. Our ancestors did hire prominent architects to design and built our home, but I never thought that some of those architects were Uzumaki. I'll definitely have to look into this," Hinata conversed. Hanabi though had a confused look on her face.

"Naruto-kun's ancestors helped design and build our home, Neesan?" Hanabi asked in wonder.

"It would appear to be so," Hinata said.

"You know, from what Naruto-kun told me, you girls do have some traits of an Uzumaki," Honoka said, catching both Hinata and Hanabi's attention.

"Neesan and I are of Hyuuga descent. How could we have Uzumaki heritage?" Hanabi inquired.

"You have traits of an Uzumaki not by heritage, but by characteristics. Back in Nami no Kuni, Naruto-kun said how both you and Hinata act very much like me. It was clear to me that Naruto-kun like girls who reminds him of his big sister," Honoka teased.

"Honoka-nee!" Naruto grunted.

"What? It's true that you said that," Honoka replied with a grin.

"You didn't have to let them know that!" Naruto said.

"It's all right Naruto-kun. I find it endearing," Hinata said.

"I find it weird," Hanabi said.

"Does the idea of being admired by Naruto-kun because of our similarities in characteristics displease you, Hanabi?" Honoka inquired.

Hanabi blushed, then replied with a slight stutter, "No! I mean…I d-didn't mean it that way! It's just that I've known Naruto-kun for a couple of years, longer than you, no offense. And the idea of being compared to someone who's now his new big sister just seems unusual."

"It's understandable that it would feel awkward at first, considering that you haven't gotten to know me yet. Therefore, allow me to briefly state the facts: the three of us care deeply for Naruto-kun as he cares deeply about us, we're all attached to him and he regards us as precious to him, and we're very protective of him as he is of us and we won't tolerate anyone defaming him in front of us, no matter who they are."

Hinata nodded in agreement and Naruto himself felt happy about how cherished he was. Hanabi too recalled how angry she got several days ago when Neji started badmouthing Naruto to her face before she sternly silenced and dismissed him from her sight.

"I admit I'm left with no room to argue, though Naruto-kun can be such a pain at some times," Hanabi remarked.

"I love you too Hanabi," Naruto snorted. Hinata giggled at the both of them as Honoka simply smiled, happy that she was able to melt whatever ice was there between herself and Hanabi.

* * *

><p>(That Evening; Elsewhere)<p>

The Suna nins were lodging in their rented hotel rooms. They were briefed by their Jounin sensei Baki before being allowed to rest for the rest of the night. Temari was leaning on the window ledge while looking out at the full moon shining brightly in the cloudless night sky. As she was doing so, her mind began to drift off.

"_I am far from worthy of possessing let alone touching such exceptionally polished gemstones such as the one standing before me. Yet, just to be able to look, even from afar with my unworthy eyes, gives me reasons to appreciate women who refine themselves into kunoichi that are more than meets the eyes."_

_Why am I thinking of his words all of a sudden?_ Temari thought, _Strong women who refine themselves into kunoichi that are more than meets the eyes._

_No one ever said things like that about me before…Ugghhh! What am I doing? Why am I letting what he said get to me?_ Temari mentally sighed before she recalled his latter words.

"_Hinata is my prized girlfriend, who possesses radiant moonlit pearls for eyes."_

Looking at the moonlight while remembering Naruto's words about Hinata made Temari feel an emotion that felt foreign to her; a particular emotion that troubled her and it was aimed at Hinata, who she had never seen or met yet.

"Thinking about a certain blond, are we? I never knew you had a soft spot for younger men," Kankuro taunted as he entered the room. Temari turned and shot him a hardened glare that promised immense pain if he said another word on the subject. Kankuro shrugged and walked off out of the room as he said, "Gaara's on the roof; just thought you should know."

Kankuro closed the door behind him, leaving Temari alone with her thoughts. Looking back out the window, Temari thought about the reasons they were in Konoha. She and her people knew what their main objectives were, and as a loyal Suna kunoichi, she had her duty to carry out. Regardless of her priorities though, Temari felt the need to take care of some things, starting with an inner conflict that started up since her meeting with Naruto.

_His prized girlfriend…why does that bothers me so much?_ Temari wondered with a strained sigh…

* * *

><p><strong>The Chuunin Exams are underway, with local and foreign ninja entering Konoha to participate in the exams. While this is taking place, Naruto and Honoka are making moves to make the conspiracy to erase their clan from history known to the populous.<strong>

**Will they succeed in their objectives, and with what results?**

**Sasuke took it upon himself to confess his feelings for Hinata in hopes of making her think he'd be a better boyfriend than Naruto. But after she turned him down, will Sasuke finally let his feelings for her go and allow her to be happy with Naruto?**

**Hanabi continues to spy and eavesdrop on Hinata in hopes of learning as much about Naruto as possible. After hearing Hinata stating to Sasuke that she went beyond what her Byakugan can see and saw something endearing about the blond, Hanabi believes she can do the same. What can be expected from this?**

**And why is Temari bothered by Hinata being Naruto's girlfriend?**

**Find out next time!**


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Amendments

**Chapter Seventeen: Amendments**

* * *

><p>(At The Uchiha District; Two Hours Later)<p>

Sasuke was sitting at the entrance of his late clan's empty estate. He was thinking long and hard about everything Hinata told him. Despite everything Sasuke told her about Naruto's perverted girl-crazy character, Hinata still found things good about Naruto, and in the end she still chose Naruto over him.

_Why would Hinata choose to be with that pervert? She could do so much better with me, an Uchiha with more dignity and a better reputation in the village_. _She said she loves Naruto and claims that Naruto loves her. How could she believe that despite knowing what he does so openly? What kind of misleading lies did Naruto get Hinata to buy into?_ Sasuke wondered. He only got angrier and more frustrated the more he thought about it.

A moment later, though, Hinata's words about Naruto came back to mind, _'I'm the only one who truly knows Naruto-kun. Everyone else knows what he wants them to know…You don't know Naruto-kun as well as you think.'_

"I don't know the dobe as well as I think she says," Sasuke wondered aloud. After Sasuke calmed himself down, he thought about what she said in correlation with recent events that transpired during their mission journeying to Nami no Kuni, and their experience while they were there. Sasuke was giving Hinata's words serious thought, especially when new unexplained information about Naruto surfaced that Naruto himself refused to explain, even to Kakashi. And speaking of Kakashi, he and no doubt others evidently know something about Naruto's red chakra, but are forced to keep it under wraps by orders of the Hokage.

"Naruto graduated as the dead last of our class. Yet Hinata says that the dobe helped her become stronger, smarter and faster than before. He beat Haku, stopped Kakashi from killing both Zabuza and Haku, and then Sakura and Kakashi both witnessed Naruto wipe out Gatō's entire army in seconds before feeding Gatō to the sharks. He basically completed the mission on his own while I was unconscious."

Hearing those words come out of his own mouth left a nasty aftertaste. As the Rookie of the Year, Sasuke felt insulted and undermined. He balled his fists tightly as anger began eating him up.

"How could this be? How could Naruto have grown this strong while I was left in the dust? Who the hell was secretly teaching and training him?" Sasuke growled out loud to no one in particular. After taking a moment to calm down, Sasuke sought to contemplate the situation and figure out where he could have gone wrong in his battle to prevent Naruto from surpassing him.

"I better start finding ways of keeping tabs on Naruto and whoever is teaching him," Sasuke decided as he got up and walked into the empty Uchiha District.

As he entered, Sasuke muttered to himself, "Hinata said that she improved in her skills and knowledge, and is better than she was before. I also recall that the dobe mentioned that all of the females in the Hyuuga Clan are expected to learn how to cook and take care of a household. Those factors, combined with her coming from a noble clan that has a powerful bloodline limit, and being very pretty and knowing she will only grow more beautiful as she grows older, simply put, make her the only woman capable of becoming a proper wife to me, and matriarch to the revived Uchiha Clan.

"My only problem is Naruto, who has a firm grip on Hinata. I don't know how long it'll take me to get Hinata to dump and leave Naruto after she sees him for what really he is, but I'm sure with some patience it can done."

* * *

><p>(Much Later The Evening)<p>

Naruto and Honoka were making their way from the Hyuuga Compound over to where Naruto lives. For Honoka, it was a pleasant experience being a guest there and being entertained by both the clan heiress and her younger sister. Hiashi later came by and introduced himself while making himself known as both the clan leader and the girls' father. Honoka politely introduced herself as Naruto's new older sister regardless of their relations as distant cousins.

In their discussion, Honoka inquired of their compound's architecture and how it was evident that the Uzumaki Clan had a hand in the compound's design and construction. Hiashi admitted to that truth and explained that the Uzumaki's craftsman skills were favored by their ancestors. However, when the hierarchy of the council decreed that the history of the Uzumaki would be removed from their village's history books, that also meant that Hiashi wasn't allowed to openly discuss such information with his daughters. He also mentioned that his late wife vehemently objected to this, wanting both Hinata and Hanabi to learn everything about their heritage and legacy and how the Uzumaki had a hand in it. He explained that with the Hokage being overruled there wasn't much that the Hokage or Hiashi alone could do.

Naruto saw how so much was denied and stolen from him over the years and how the hierarchy was allowed to get away with it. Naruto and Honoka were planning to change that.

After another twenty-seven minutes, the two Uzumaki reached their destination. Honoka looked at the building complex Naruto lived in and needless to say, she wasn't too thrilled about it, considering that it was located in the slums of the village.

"This is where you live, Naruto-kun?" Honoka asked.

"Yeah. I'm sorry it's not the ideal living area, but I make do with what I have. I know from the outside it doesn't look like much, but inside is another story," Naruto replied.

"This, I have to see," Honoka remarked as she followed Naruto into the building complex and upstairs to his apartment. Reaching his door, Naruto unlocked and opened the door. Turning on the lights, Naruto allowed Honoka access into his apartment. The female Uzumaki entered Naruto's place and was surprised at how clean and nicely decorated it was.

"I must say, I'm surprised at how your place looks, Naruto-kun! It even has a feminine appeal to it, and that's saying something!" Honoka marveled as she and Naruto walked inside before closing and locking the door behind them.

"Hinata-chan helped me clean and decorate the place. Sometimes she likes to go out of her way to redecorate the place with new ornaments, curtains, rugs, perfumed candles, and other such things. Sometimes I get the impression that she lives here," Naruto joked with a smile as he removed his jacket, forehead protector and sandals, placing his jacket and forehead protector on the coat rack by the entrance.

"She might as well, considering how lovely she made the place look. I was honestly expecting the place to look completely masculine and truthfully, messy. I must say your girlfriend is very good at keeping a home looking comfortable," Honoka remarked.

"It's something I've grown used to since she has access to the apartment. Now that makes three people who will be coming and going from here on a regular basis. I'll give you a spare key I keep around. And since jiisan wasn't able to get us a bigger place yet, I'll let you have my bed while I take the couch," Naruto suggested.

Honoka asked, "Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to impose-"

"You slept in the woods under dew drops with your animal friends for how many weeks Honoka-nee? I know you like nature and stuff, but treat yourself to a warm comfortable bed for once," Naruto remarked. Honoka snorted and stuck her tongue out at Naruto.

"That's not very lady like Honoka-nee," Naruto joked.

"Oh be quiet. Before I turn in I could use a nice shower. Where's your bathroom?" Honoka inquired. Naruto pointed to where his bathroom was.

"There are two clean extra towels hanging on the rack. Feel free to take and use one of them," Naruto offered.

"Thanks," Honoka said as she turned and made her way to the bathroom. Going inside, she closed and locked the door behind her. Minutes later, Naruto heard the sounds of the showers being opened and used. As Naruto was about to go about his business, a realization struck him.

_Oh Crap! I've got an actual woman living with me now, and taking a shower in my bathroom! And nothing I have will fit her in terms of sleeping attire!_ Naruto acknowledged. Understanding the weight of the situation made Naruto blush deeply while trying to keep his perverted nature in check. He summoned several kage bunshin and instructed them to find an open clothes store. The clones hurried out to carry out their instructions while Naruto himself went to look through his closet and drawers to see if he had anything that would prove useful.

After a good amount of time spent searching through his things, he really didn't come across much that would suit Honoka. He found a button-up T-shirt and a pair of clean shorts he hadn't worn in a while. Soon, his clones started to dispel, giving him the information and experience of their search. From what he saw, they all reached the same conclusion.

"A dead end. Looks like Honoka-nee is stuck with what I got," Naruto concluded before hearing the shower in his bathroom being turned off. After a few minutes, Honoka stepped out of the bathroom wearing only a towel around her nude body. Her once-braided long red hair now flowed freely down her back, and it showed signs that it was still wet. Though the towel was enough to cover her body, it still revealed her pleasantly shaped and toned figure.

"Aaaaahh! Now that hit the spot!" Honoka exclaimed happily as she walked out of the bathroom. Naruto blushed deeply as he fought down a perverted giggle that wanted to escape his mouth.

_I can't believe I have a naked woman in my apartment! Sister figure or not, she's hot! What's even better is that I didn't need to go to the bathhouse to see one! One just came out of my bathroom! This'll take some getting used to!_ Naruto screamed in his head as he looked at Honoka approaching him. She saw the blush on his face and the look he was giving her.

"You're not having naughty thoughts of me, are you Naruto-kun?" Honoka asked knowingly.

"No, no! Why I would never!" Naruto lied before quickly changing the subject, "I found some clothes for you. They'll have to do until we can do some clothes shopping for you tomorrow. They're in the room on my bed."

"Thank you," Honoka said as she walked into Naruto's bedroom and closed the door behind her. Naruto sighed in relief, happy that he was able to keep his perverted nature in check.

_This will definitely take some getting used to, if that's even possible,_ Naruto thought. He then decided to take the time to fix his couch with some blankets and pillows he kept in another closet so that the couch would be ready for him to sleep on. By the time Naruto was done, the door opened to reveal Honoka wearing Naruto's button-up T-shirt and shorts. The problem was as Naruto expected: the clothes didn't fit her right. In fact they were tight and the T-shirt couldn't fully close as one button was holding the shirt closed, thus revealing her navel and part of her breasts which were showing though the shirt. As for the shorts, they squeezed up against her showing more of her figure than it should.

The dark blush on Naruto's face appeared once again as he stifled a laugh that was begging to come out of his mouth after seeing Honoka's situation.

"You think this is funny!?" Honoka grumbled indignantly.

"Actually I think it's rather cute. My loving Honoka-nee looking so adorable wearing clothes I so lovingly provided for her. Despite the circumstances with the difference in size, she was willing to wear the clothes given to her for the sake of showing her little brother how much she cares about his feelings. You're right Honoka-nee, you're very much like Hinata-chan and Hanabi-chan, that's why I love'em so much," Naruto teased before he burst out laughing. Honoka's right eye twitched after listening to the implications of Naruto's words.

"C'mere Naruto-kun," Honoka said with a deceptively sweet tone before she chased him about the apartment, "I'll show you my feelings!"

"You've shown me enough!" Naruto yelled before he was tackled to the ground via chakra chains that Honoka used to wrap around his legs, arms, and waist. She pulled him over to her and held him upside down.

"Anything you like to say," Honoka asked with a cold stare.

"Yeah…See'ya in the morning," a voice replied from behind her. Before she knew it, Naruto appeared behind her and hit a certain spot on her neck with his index finger, effectively knocking her unconscious. The chakra chains, as a result, dispelled, released the kage bunshin it bound upside down as Naruto caught and carried Honoka's now sleeping form bridal style.

"I bet she'll be upset in the morning," the clone said.

"After some good sleep I'm sure she'll come to forgive me," Naruto replied as a he carried and brought Honoka to his room. He gently laid her down and placed his blanket over her. He dismissed his clone and closed the bedroom door as he exited it. He then did a smokeless shunshin and teleported from his apartment and to another location.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile)<p>

Hanabi, dressed in her sleeping kimono, was in her bedroom standing in front of her mirror brushing her hair. Like every young girl and woman, she took a lot of pride in her hair and always groomed and took care of it. She set her brush down on the dresser and…

"I believe I told you once that kunoichi worry more about their skills and crafts than their hair being neatly brushed, my Little Nighttime Firecracker," a voice spoke.

Hanabi turned to see Naruto in her room again. Only this time now he didn't have on his sandals, head protector and jacket but his orange pants and black T-shirt.

"Naruto-kun," Hanabi greeted, "What brings you here?"

"Honoka-nee got a little moody and was in need of some rest. So I felt like checking up on you," Naruto said.

"You already did that earlier today," Hanabi replied.

Naruto clarified, "No, I came to introduce Honoka-nee to you and everyone else earlier. Now I'm here to see what my Little Nighttime Firecracker has been up to recently."

"Not much, really. I recall you telling Neesan and me about your mission in Nami no Kuni where you found Honoka-san and how you and your team completed the mission," Hanabi said.

"We did," Naruto confirmed.

"Well Naruto-kun, since you were away in a foreign country…did you get me anything?" Hanabi asked with hope in her tone. Naruto raised his right eyebrow and looked at Hanabi quizzically.

"I returned from a foreign country I journeyed to on a dangerous mission, and all you're thinking about is if I brought you a souvenir? Are you serious?" Naruto snorted.

"Why not? You've been making these late night visits and I haven't said anything about it to anyone, considering the amount of trouble you'd be in," Hanabi replied as she pointed her right finger at him.

"Actually it would cause you more trouble than me. Especially if your father were to learn about how you've been allowing me in and entertaining me in your bedroom during these late hours, and sharing wine with me while the lights are out," Naruto pointed out. Hanabi frowned, seeing that Naruto had the advantage again.

"Damn it! I thought I had you that time," Hanabi muttered under her breath though Naruto heard her. She was trying to come up with ways to blackmail people and she was trying to start with Naruto. But as she saw firsthand, Naruto wasn't easy to blackmail. Grinning, Naruto went over to her and ruffled her head.

"Don't worry my Little Nighttime Firecracker. I'm sure you'll improve in time but you have a long way to go before you can have anything to use against me, if that's even possible," Naruto commented before reaching into his pocket and taking out a small scroll. He opened it and revealed the kanji for "drink" written in it. Naruto poured some chakra into the seal and…

"Kai!" Naruto said as he released the extra-large bottle of imported white wine from the scroll. Hanabi examined the big bottle in Naruto's hand and found that what he held in his hand was a very expensive bottle of wine, one that wasn't even sold in Konoha. The clear bottle itself had the design of a majestic serpentine dragon around it with what looked like a royal crest and shield in the background of the dragon. The kanji for "East" was also designed into the crest.

"The Imperial Dragon Of The East! You managed to get that?! Who did you blackmail!?" Hanabi asked while trying to control her excitement. Naruto wasn't at all surprised that Hanabi knew of that wine considering the last top class wine he brought for her more than two months ago.

"I didn't have to blackmail anyone. This is just one of several bottles of the highest class of wine I raided from Gatō's office after he was done away with. Even that restaurant owner I blackmailed for his bottle of Vineyard of the Olden couldn't afford this baby," Naruto enlightened.

"Is that bottle for me?" Hanabi asked with hope in her tone, wanting to have that wine all the more.

"Maybe," Naruto remarked before she reached and took the bottle. She went and retrieved two champagne flutes and poured the wine into the two flutes. She handed Naruto one of the two flutes and took the other. They both took sips of the rich tasting wine, savoring each drop of their drank. Hanabi relished in the delicious flavor of the wine.

"This stuff is incredible! I'll definite be sure to only have small portions of this on special occasions," Hanabi said.

"If that's what gets you excited, but aren't you running short on hiding spots?" Naruto asked.

"I'll think of something. We're ninja after all," Hanabi replied.

"Regardless, you still have to improve in your hiding skills, considering that I can still find you when you least expect it," Naruto commented.

"Speaking of hiding, that reminds me; earlier today Sasuke came by to talk to Neesan," Hanabi recalled.

"He did? About what exactly?" Naruto asked.

"He was talking and asking her why she likes you so much while making all of those derogative and insulting comments about you. Neesan of course stood up for you while explaining her reasons for her feelings for you. Sasuke then went on to tell Neesan how he likes her a lot and would make a better boyfriend for her than you, and how he wouldn't do all of those perverted and flirty things you do around other girls. He added that he'd have helped her to become stronger, faster and smarter than you helped her become. He was trying to persuade and seduce Neesan into betraying and dumping you in favor of becoming his girlfriend," Hanabi recalled.

"Really? He did all of those things?" Naruto inquired while devising a plot to get back at Sasuke for his latest attempt to seduce Hinata. Naruto wasn't going to allow Sasuke to go unpunished this time as he gave the Uchiha more than enough chances to stop.

"Personally, Naruto-kun, I never liked that bastard being around Neesan, and I like the idea of me being near him even less," Hanabi stated.

"Yet you're not bothered with me being around both you and Hinata-chan. I'm moved to wonder why. Care to share with me, my Little Nighttime Firecracker?" Naruto requested. Hanabi looked away slightly with a blush that appeared on her cheeks. She was thankful that it was very dim in her room so her blush wasn't fully visible.

"You strike me as a puzzle, an enigma I've been trying to solve for a long time now. In the past and even now, I hear a lot of bad things about you both within and outside my clan, even from your own teammates. Yet in spite of everything I hear about you, both good and bad, Neesan loves you and Father treats you as if you're a surrogate member of the Main House of our clan. Then there are things I've personally seen about you as I got to know you. But through it all, I learned that I don't know you as well I as thought, and Neesan said that she knows you better than anyone else, and that you only let others know what you want them to know.

"I don't want to be among the crowd who only knows the half-truths and illusions you cast for them to see about you. I want to know you for you. I want to know who you truly are, Uzumaki Naruto-kun," Hanabi explained. Naruto looked at the young Hyuuga inquisitively.

"I have to admit you talk rather mature for your age, unlike most of the older people I know," Naruto commented.

"That's all the more why I want to know the truth about you. Neesan declared that only she knows you and I don't want to be left behind. The very thought that I don't know your true character or Neesan's bothers me," Hanabi stated as she placed her champagne flute down on the dresser by her hair brush.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, realizing that Hanabi was on to him and Hinata.

"You helped Neesan improve tremendously, though I don't know to what extent," Hanabi explained in a low tone as her anger then started to manifest, "I've come to the realization that she's been holding back against me whenever we sparred."

Hanabi grew angrier as she lowered her head and balled her hands into fits and continued, "She's been losing to me on purpose, and I know that you had a hand in this. And don't try denying that because even I can't beat you in straight fight and you proved that in our first fight. That right there is an indication that you're also very knowledgeable about our clan's Juuken despite the fact that you're not a Hyuuga and you made that clear to me as well the night we fought. I know you've been training Neesan all this time because Neesan made that clear to Sasuke.

"Since the night we fought, I started reevaluating everything about myself and Neesan, and I discovered that I'm not as strong or as fast as Neesan made me believe I was. And it's all because of you!"

Hanabi futilely tried to prevent it but tears started welling up in her eyes before falling down her face. Naruto stood there quietly as Hanabi vented her anger and sorrows.

"I tried to figure out…why this deception…," Hanabi said between her sobs, "…why did you have Neesan deceive me into believing I was strong…when in truth I'm the weakest of everyone in our clan…Why Naruto-kun?"

Hanabi cried quietly with her head facing the floor. Naruto stood there quietly as he took in everything Hanabi was saying and getting off her chest. He acknowledged that his actions regarding Hinata really affected her though he didn't know at the time how much it would have. Naruto set his own champagne flute on the same dresser and closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and exhaled lowly before opening his eyes again to face and look at Hanabi.

"I'm sorry that my actions have resulted in this and in whatever way you believed yourself to have been crippled, Hanabi-chan. But please let me explain why I did what I did," Naruto said sincerely in a tone that Hanabi wasn't familiar with as it carried a strength and level of maturity she didn't know he had. Hanabi wiped her tears away and looked up at Naruto and saw in his eyes a look she had never seen before. It wasn't the soft ocean blue eyes of the Naruto she knew but the battle-hardened eyes of a seasoned ninja who possessed years of experience both in combat and in life.

_Who are you?_ Hanabi found herself asking Naruto mentally, _This is not Naruto-kun, this is not the same guy._

Naruto saw the look of mixed wonder, curiosity and fear in Hanabi's expression.

"The truth of the matter is that when I instructed Hinata-chan to hide her true skills and improvements from everyone all those years ago, she didn't like the idea at all. In fact, she was saddened by it and explained that it was hard enough that Hiashi thought more highly of you than of her. She asked me why she must hide whatever improvements she makes from her family, friends and everyone else," Naruto explained.

"What did you tell her," Hanabi asked.

"I explained to her that we're training to become ninja, and that deception is one of the major arts ninja use. I helped her to see why I hide my true abilities from everyone else but her. I play the part of the goofy, troublemaking prankster and dead last of our class who messes up at seemingly everything. Sasuke got the top grades in everything in our class, was viewed by everyone in the ninja academy as the one with the most potential to become the strongest of all of us. He drew all the attention away from me," Naruto expounded.

"But why didn't you want to be seen as the strongest then? Didn't you say you want to go past your limitations and become Hokage?" Hanabi asked.

"Funny; at that time, Hinata-chan asked me questions similar to yours," Naruto recalled before he continued, "But I explained to her that to reveal our true power and abilities too earlier on in our development and demonstrating in front of everyone what we can truly do like how Sasuke does is dangerous."

"How so?" Hanabi asked curiously.

"Like I told my Moon's Eye Spring Rabbit, not everyone in Konoha is our friend. We can never know who's an ally or spy until it's too late, and by then they might have already gained a lot of information on us and our abilities. And through this, they can develop ways to counter us and relay this to whatever enemies we have."

"So that's why I lost you in our match and why you know so much about our clan's Juuken," Hanabi said feeling enlightened. Naruto nodded his head.

"I instructed Hinata-chan that the only time we would allow ourselves to show our true power and abilities is when the situation calls for it. But we would have to be careful when discerning how much we want to reveal about our true selves. We have to keep in mind that the less that's known about us, the better we can catch our enemies off guard if they try to attack or ambush us," Naruto enlightened.

In just a short time, Hanabi felt that she learned so much, far more than she learned at the ninja academy. But what also got her going was that standing before her in her room wasn't the comical perverted Naruto she was so used to. No, this was the true Uzumaki Naruto, the one her older sister fell in love with, the one that only she knew.

"You offered to train and help me become stronger and faster if I recall, Naruto-kun," Hanabi remembered

Naruto nodded his head and replied, "I did."

Without ceremony, Hanabi got on her hands and knees and bowed her head until it touched the matted floor, "I, Hyuuga Hanabi, humbly accept your offer. Please teach and train me as my new shishou (teacher or master). I'll do whatever you ask of me."

"I'll do so, but under the same conditions as Hinata-chan as no one is to know about this. Understood?" Naruto said.

Hanabi raised her head and answered, "Yes Naruto-kun."

"Good," Naruto replied, "Now please stand back up. Even I never had Hinata-chan do that to me though I appreciate your submissive character."

Hanabi blushed on hearing that as she stood back up.

"I won't lie to you Hanabi-chan. Your new training won't be easy and it'll be brutal. And as in the case with Hinata-chan, not even your father, the clan elders nor anyone else can know about it."

"What about Neesan?" Hanabi asked.

"Only she'll know about it. I'll explain it to her later," Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun, if I may, I want to know more about who you really are. I have the time so why don't you tell me all about yourself, your true self," Hanabi said.

"You're really serious about finding out as much as you can about me," Naruto acknowledged.

"Neesan won't answer my questions about you and I've been trying to inquire things about you both on my own and from her. Neither tactic met with success, and Neesan used my own words against me and told me that if I want to know about you so much that I ought to ask you my questions myself. Earlier, I heard her tell Sasuke that she went beyond the Byakugan and found something deep and endearing about you that no one else saw. I don't know how she surpassed our bloodline limit to accomplish that but I'm sure that in time I can do the same thing she did," Hanabi said.

Naruto gave a giggle after hearing Hanabi's last two statements. It was clear to him that the young girl didn't understand Hinata's metaphorical words and misunderstood it as a technique.

"What's so funny? You doubt I can do it?" Hanabi retorted indignantly.

"That's very cute, my Little Nighttime Firecracker," Naruto chuckled.

"Stop making fun of me! Just because Neesan is stronger doesn't mean I can't improve like her," Hanabi replied.

Naruto wiped his tears away and calmed himself down.

"When Hinata-chan said those words to Sasuke, she wasn't being literal. She was using figurative speech and metaphors to express how she looked with her heart not with her eyes to find what she cherishes about me," Naruto clarified for the young girl.

"…Oh," Hanabi said, feeling embarrassed with reddened cheeks, "Clearly I misunderstood Neesan's words."

"Don't worry about it, no harm done. So tell me, what about me do you want to know?" Naruto asked.

"Everything, your whole life story; I want to know and understand why Neesan loves you so much and why the village holds you with such contempt except a handful of people. Most of all, I want to know who you _really _are," Hanabi said as she sat down on her sleeping futon. Shrugging, Naruto went and sat on the floor facing her.

"It's a very long story, much of it tragic, some of it S-class secrets by law of the Sandaime which you _cannot_ share with anyone unless I allow it, which is why Hinata-chan never answered of your questions about me. Before I share them with you, you must promise to never to reveal my story to anyone as you'll be among the _very_ few who'll know about this until an appointed time when everyone else would be ready to know the truth. Do you swear this?" Naruto asked seriously.

Hanabi saw the heaviness in Naruto words and accepted, "I swear it, Naruto-kun; on my honor as a Hyuuga."

Smiling, Naruto went on to relate his story to Hanabi, but it would be a few hours before he was done.

* * *

><p>(The Following Morning)<p>

Hiashi was up earlier and went about his routine in preparing himself for the day. After he was done cleaning and grooming himself, a cadet branch member appearing in front of his door and knocked on it. Hiashi went over and opened the door and found Kō standing there with a scroll in hand.

"Yes?" Hiashi asked.

"This came from the Hokage. I don't know what's in it, but I was informed by the messenger to deliver it to you personally," Kō explained. Hiashi took the scroll and opened it. He read the contents in it and found that it was a message calling a meeting with all of the clan leaders and the rest of the Shinobi and Civilian Council today concerning the appearance and arrival of Uzumaki Honoka.

"I'll see to this. Thank you," Hiashi said before he dismissed Kō and went to prepare himself for the meeting.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile)<p>

Inoichi, Shikaku, Chouza and all of the other main members of the Shinobi and Civilian Council were being given letters of the meeting Hiruzen was calling. Danzo, Koharu, and Homura were summoned for this meeting as well.

In truth, it was the biggest talk of the village that another Uzumaki was found and by Naruto no less. When it reached the ears of Danzo, Koharu and Homura, they couldn't believe the revelation, as they knew this was going to be problematic for them since many of the citizens were already asking questions about the proclaimed Uzumaki Clan. A number among them were skeptical and scornful about the idea. Some were curious about such a clan and, wondered why they weren't told about it.

Tsume, Shibi, and the other clan leaders had to deal with their children questioning them about the Uzumaki Clan and why they weren't taught about it in the academy. It was difficult for the clan leaders to answer their questions, since it was clear to them that some of the trust their children had in them was lost.

* * *

><p>(An Hour And Thirty-Five Minutes Later)<p>

Hiruzen was in the meeting chamber with the members of the council. The Sandaime, Homura, Koharu, and Danzo were sitting in front of a long table facing the other members of the council, sitting at their respective seats in front of their tables. Naruto and Honoka were present as well, but they were sitting at a table that was facing both the hierarchy and the Shinobi and Civilian Council. Honoka looked around to see everyone entering the meeting room and the looks they were giving her and Naruto, none of which were hostile, but both Shibi and Tsume looked inquisitive.

Homura, Koharu, and Danzo looked calm and collected, but the truth of the matter was that none of them were happy about why they were summoned.

"Wow. This bunch looks happy to see us," Naruto remarked cynically.

"Hopefully this meeting won't bring up more headaches than it was originally going to," Honoka replied.

"We're about to find out now," Naruto said as he and the others saw Hiruzen commencing the meeting.

"The meeting will come to order. The Shinobi and Civilian Council is now in session. I summoned all of you today because we have some important matters we have to discuss. First off, I would like to welcome a new member of our village and ninja force," Hiruzen said as he gestured to Honoka, who stood up and bowed respectfully to the council.

"Greetings to you all. I am Uzumaki Honoka of Uzu No Kuni and Uzushiogakure. Many of your citizens already met me yesterday as Naruto-kun introduced me to some of his friends," Honoka said.

"It's true that you made quite an impression on some of the citizens. Nice way of keeping the troublemakers in check," Shikaku remarked, causing Chouza and Inoichi to snicker a little bit.

"Yes, be that as it may, our business here is discuss the presence of this woman proclaiming herself as an Uzumaki," Homura said.

"I already confirmed my heritage to your Hokage yesterday along with my ties with Naruto-kun. Neither you nor anyone else here have any grounds to question my birthright as a full fledge Uzumaki," Honoka said with a hardened tone. It was clear to everyone that regardless of her youthful features, she wasn't easily intimidated.

_She reminds me of Kushina in some ways. I wonder if Honoka possesses the Uzumaki Clan's infamous violent temper,_ Hiruzen thought before he spoke, "This is true. I personally investigated the proof she presented to me to confirmed her heritage and beyond any shadow of a doubt I found no grounds to question her birthright as a full-blooded Uzumaki."

"What was this proof she presented," Danzo inquired.

"An invaluable treasure possessing the legacy of my and Naruto-kun's homeland and people, along with the fact that it was Naruto-kun who sensed me out and eventually found me in Nami no Kuni. When we came across each other, we linked mentally through hand-to-hand contact, a bond that's unique only to Uzumaki, which was how we were able to communicate and share with each other our deepest feelings, thoughts, and experiences in harmonious union," Honoka explained.

"How can you be certain of that?" Koharu asked.

Honoka explained. "I didn't remember it at the time, but one of our ancestors had possessed the same ability. His name was Uzumaki Takuya; he was one of the previous clan leaders and rulers of Uzu no Kuni. With his special chakra he was able to sense and track down any Uzumaki, even from far distances, who went missing or were kidnapped. After him, there was Uzumaki Yattaro, and with his special chakra, he was able to create a link called Soul Union with any of his brethren Uzumaki and do the exact thing I explained earlier."

"You're telling us that Naruto somehow inherited abilities that were once possessed by deceased Uzumaki clan leaders?" Tsume inquired finding the story itself interesting though partly hard to believe. Naruto himself was surprised by that revelation; knowing now that he inherited special abilities from his Uzumaki ancestors made him feel really good and unique.

"I have no reason to make up any of this, as hard as it is to believe. Though I myself don't know how Naruto-kun inherited these unique abilities, regardless, they only serve to testify to our heritage and relations as Uzumaki," Honoka replied.

"And where were you all this time? And if you are an Uzumaki, why didn't the rest of your kin come to Konoha or establish custody over Naruto as residence of Konoha?" Homura asked.

Honoka sneered at the aged man and replied, "We lost all contact with Konoha after an attack on our village by a joint shinobi army that threatened our clan with genocide. And it was hard to establish any form of contact with anyone who could have been an ally because we still had enemy shinobi who were in pursuit of us while we were trying to scatter and escape our said fate. And if I recall, your village was no safer than anywhere else considering the Shinobi World Wars this village was already in with Kumo, Ame, and later Iwa. Kumo and Ame sought our destruction, while Iwa sought to capture and enslave us."

Homura growled lowly under his breath from that verbal jab.

Honoka continued, "The survivors of our clan scattered around the world and I have no idea where they are or how many of them are still alive. But the fact that Naruto-kun sensed and found me gives me hope that he'll find our other brethren and unite us together in time. Through Naruto-kun, we will become a great clan once again."

The idea that there are other Uzumaki survivors scattered around the world never came to the councils mind before. They thought that, with the exception of Naruto, they all were wiped out after the destruction of Uzushiogakure and Uzu no Kuni. What also surprised the council was how Honoka had so much faith and confidence that Naruto would be the one to find and unite the rest of their lost clansmen.

"You truly believe Naruto to be the one who'll rebuild the Uzumaki Clan and re-establish its eminence," Shibi spoke for the first time after long period of silence, "I'm interested to learn why you have such unwavering confidence in the boy. Being older than Naruto and knowing more about the Uzumaki Clan than him and being born in Uzu no Kuni no less, one would have thought that you would have assumed the role of clan leader, if not another older Uzumaki, once found. Why do you believe Naruto to be the one who'll accomplish such feats?"

Shibi was known for being direct and true about his words. The others in the room knew that he wouldn't ask Honoka to explain her beliefs in Naruto if he wasn't sincere about it.

"Because he envisioned a newly rebuilt Uzumaki Clan long before he found me. But that's not all; it's his birthright as the direct descendant of Uzumaki Mamoru, the last Uzumaki Clan leader and the leader of Uzu no Kuni. Along with this, Mamoru was also Uzumaki Kushina's father, making him his grandfather. Yes, Naruto-kun is aware of who his mother and father are, which he investigated and learned on his own before relating it to me," Honoka expounded.

"This is true. Naruto personally confronted me the night he discovered who his parents were," Hiruzen spoke.

"I have a question," Naruto said. "How many of you in this room knew who my mother and father were before their deaths?"

There was a short moment of silence before Shikaku spoke up, "Chouza, Inoichi and I knew Minato and Kushina. We also worked alongside them from time to time before he became Yondaime. We even went on missions with them on a few occasions. But we weren't aware of Kushina being pregnant with you.

"A couple of years after their deaths, I started noticing the unmistakable fact that you resemble Minato and Kushina. I had often wondered why Minato sealed Kyuubi into you specifically. We knew the kind of person Minato was and he wouldn't have just chosen a random child, orphan or not to become the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi. And his strong sense of justice wouldn't allow him to just ask any parent if he could use their newborn son or daughter to become a Jinchuuriki to Kyuubi. That was when I realized what Minato did…He used his own newborn son to become a Jinchuuriki.

"When I realized this revelation, I explained my findings to Inoichi and Chouza who found what I discovered to have made complete sense. We made our way to see the Hokage and requested that one of us be allowed to adopt you into our clan."

"You're kidding right? You three really requested that one of you guys be allowed to adopt me?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"It's true Naruto," Chouza spoke up.

"We did request that one of us take you in," Inoichi said.

Naruto turned to the Hokage with narrowed eyes. Hiruzen sighed, knowing that Naruto's respect for him had once again dropped several notches. Hiruzen knew that it would now take longer for Naruto to fully forgive him.

"They did come and made this request of me, Naruto. If anything, I was willing to allow it," Hiruzen said.

"Then why wasn't it carried out," Naruto asked with an arctic tone.

"He was overruled by the council and hierarchy. It was too big a risk having a Jinchuuriki being tied and loyal to one clan," Danzo answered.

"Excuse me?" Naruto replied with a tone laced with acid and venom.

Unaffected by Naruto's bloodlust, Danzo continued, "A Jinchuuriki must not be loyal to a single clan because there's always a chance that a clan the Jinchuuriki is adopted into could use that loyalty to rebel. Therefore the motion of either Shikaku, Chouza, Inoichi or any other clan leader adopting you was rejected for fear of them possessing a power that could help them win a rebellion should such an act happen.

"Of course, Hiruzen was strongly against this and motioned that a vote be carried out in allowing you be adopted into one of the clans considering that even regular families refused to adopt you after it was discovered that the orphanage put you out. The motion of the vote was carried out and in the end, he was voted against by the majority for reasons mentioned earlier."

"You speak this crap with no proof to show for. Show me what proof you have of the previous two Uzumaki Jinchuuriki rebelling," Naruto demanded.

"Two previous Uzumaki Jinchuuriki? When was this?" a man of the civilian council asked.

"We never heard of such a thing," a woman of the civilian council stated.

"What nonsense are you making up?" a second civilian council member asked.

Naruto turned to the civilian council with a lethal glare and stated firmly, "Don't any of you dare insult my Uzumaki ancestresses who gave their lives for this village of disloyal ingrates!"

"What was that?!" another man barked.

"Enough!" Hiruzen ordered as he raised his hands towards all the members of the civilian council giving them a look that told them to say nothing further.

"It is true. Naruto is the third Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi and there were two others before him, both of whom were of the Uzumaki Clan," Hiruzen confirmed. This news was a revelation for everyone in both the shinobi and civilian council. Only the higher-ups of the council knew of this.

"You mean to tell us that there two others before Naruto and they too were of his clan!" Tsume asked in shock.

"That's right. Their identities and status as Jinchuuriki were never disclosed to anyone outside myself, Koharu, Danzou, the previous Hokages, and their advisors," Homura said.

"If that's true, then who were the two previous Jinchuuriki?" Hiashi asked.

"I'll tell you myself," Naruto said, "It's only fitting since I'm son of the second Jinchuuriki."

"What!? You're telling us that Kushina was the Jinchuuriki before you!" Tsume asked.

"That's right! And before her was Uzumaki Mito, who was the wife of the Shodai," Naruto added. This bombshell caused an uproar in the meeting chamber. They couldn't believe that the wives of both the Shodai and Yondaime were not only Jinchuuriki but also members of the Uzumaki Clan and the fact that Hiruzen himself confirmed it only made matters more complicated.

"How can that be true? How is it that every Jinchuuriki was an Uzumaki," another civilian council man asked.

"Because only an Uzumaki can hold Kyuubi; anyone else would die in the attempt to become a Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi. Our special and massive chakra and longevity is what allows us to contain the creature. No other clan possesses these attributes but the Uzumaki. In other words, if it wasn't for the sacrifices of my brother and people, you all would be dead now. If my brother, along with myself and the rest of our scattered Uzumaki brethren are wiped out off the face of the world, Kyuubi will return with no one having the ability to seal him away again. Even if a person can contain some of Kyuubi's chakra, he or she, without having Uzumaki blood by natural descent, can never contain the creature in its entirety," Honoka explained.

Many in the room found it difficult to argue against Honoka's logic. Even Danzo knew she was telling the truth thus his silence.

"When Uzumaki Jinchuuriki reach of the end of their life, they must find another Uzumaki to contain the Kyuubi. This was the case with Uzumaki Mito, thus the reason why my mother Uzumaki Kushina was brought to Konoha to become the second Jinchuuriki. As with the case of Mito, my mother's status as Jinchuuriki was classified and no one knew of it but my father and a few others," Naruto explained.

Tsume turned to the Hokage and asked, "If that's true, Sandaime-sama, then why did you reveal Naruto's status as a Jinchuuriki the night of Kyuubi's attack?"

"It was his father's last wish that Naruto be acknowledged as the hero who saves Konoha everyday by jailing the Kyuubi. But we all saw how that turned out as everyone used Naruto as a scapegoat for their loss and looked at him as if he was a weakened version of Kyuubi. It's both stupid and foolish honestly because even a weakened Kyuubi would have more than enough power to slaughter everyone and level all of Konoha to ground," Hiruzen said.

Naruto spoke up, "My mother, my clan and my ancestors were loyal comrades and helped to protect this village for many years and made selfless sacrifices to do so. In the end, their sacrifices were spat on and forgotten. No one here has any proof of an Uzumaki turning traitor and rebelling against this village after becoming a Jinchuuriki. There's an old saying that I was taught: _"Those who abandon the mission are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash."_ That's the way I view most in the room except Jiisan and Hiashi. All I see is that the council in general did everything they could to keep me under their leash like an unwanted stray dog and denied me a life with a regular family, clan status or not."

Tsume flinched at Naruto's choice of words concerning dogs. Naruto turned to the Ino-Shika-Cho trio and said, "While I appreciate how you three moved to try to adopt me into your clan, I'm just as angry at the three of you for not doing anything further on my behalf considering that you three knew my father and learned that I was his son years ago. Hyuuga Hiashi, who didn't know I was Yondaime's son did a whole lot more for me than anyone else in this room besides Jiisan. Regardless of how everyone viewed me, he welcomed me as a surrogate member of the Main House of his clan and family. I grew to acknowledge and respect him and I grew very close and attached to his daughters. I love them both and see them as among those who are precious to me. I seek to protect them with my life and I'll do so with everyone else I consider my family and friends."

Naruto turned to look at Danzo and continued, "But did I turn traitor and rebel against Konoha? No, I did not! Did the Hyuuga Clan rise up in rebellion against Konoha using my loyalty as their key instrument to control me in their rebellion? No, such a thing never happened! Therefore the council's reasons for denying me from being adopted into a clan willing to take me in are unfounded and vicious.

"If anything mummy man, your logic and way of doing things would have guaranteed I turned traitor and eventually turn on you before sharing my wrath and hate with the rest of the village. It's because of the bonds I developed over the years with Hinata-chan, Hanabi-chan, Jiisan and a few others that I didn't become the very monster you all tried to make my out to be.

"Furthermore, the gross hypocrisy of the council higher-ups is disgusting!"

"Watch your mouth boy! We've allowed you to speak your mind but you will not openly disrespect us before the rest of the members in this room," Koharu warned.

Naruto turned to her, Homura, and Danzo and sneered, "Neither you and the other two at that table have earned my respect or trust so I'll say whatever I want! Furthermore, it was you three who betrayed the Uzumaki Clan in the first place by erasing all of my clan's history and ties they had with this village because your egos couldn't accept how Konoha failed to help save them from enemy nations that sought to destroy them! You three tried to cover it up by having no one of my generation learn that my clan exist! In actuality, a lot of the seals and techniques this village uses belong to my clan! Hell, the symbol sewn on the back of every Chuunin's vest is my clan's symbol! And the technique used to seal Kyuubi away? That belongs to us, too!

"With Honoka-nee here now, all of the villagers since yesterday have been demanding explanations for the existence of another Uzumaki. By burying the truth about the existence of the Uzumaki Clan and what we're capable of, you three have dug a massive hole for yourselves. When the truth comes out, many villagers will not trust you anymore. You guys caused this damage, and only you guys can fix it."

Homura, Koharu, and Danzo weren't happy at how Naruto learned the truth and was now exposing it. But they knew he was right in that the villagers have been seeking an explanation about Honoka's presence and they knew that since Honoka was found by Naruto, chances are that he'll in time possibly find other Uzumaki survivors as Honoka stated. They also knew that Honoka was right in that if all of the Uzumaki are wiped out, no other person will be able to contain Kyuubi, and the creature will have free reign to wreak havoc again. There was no way around it; their thirteen year cover up backfired.

For the civilian council, it was far more than what they were bargaining for, as so many revelations and truths behind Naruto's background was revealed to them. They found out that the very boy they scorned and mistreated for years happened to be the son of their late Yondaime. They wanted to refuse to believe it but there was no denying that they along with the majority of the villagers cruelly victimized the only son of Yondaime for something that was never his fault and how they ultimately disrespected Yondaime and the Uzumaki Clan who he became part of through marriage to Kushina. The shame and disgrace they felt was paramount.

Hiruzen now saw this as his opportunity to set Naruto and Honoka's plan into action, "I motion that we reinstate the history of Uzu no Kuni, Uzushiogakure and the Uzumaki Clan back into Konoha's history books. Everyone will have to be reeducated and learn the truth about the Uzumaki in its entirety. It won't be easy as so many have already been conditioned to believe what they have been taught over the years. Therefore the villagers' reeducation will be in stages. With Honoka having in depth knowledge about her people and country, I recommend that she becomes the teacher of that class, and after learning details of her ninja expertise and years of field and combat experience, I'll automatically give her the rank of Chuunin.

"Furthermore, I motion that Naruto and Honoka be granted clan status and be allowed to reside in the house Yondaime lived in. I also motion that Naruto be given everything that belonged to both Yondaime and Kushina as his birthright which also includes the treasury saved by Yondaime. All in favor of the motions being carried out?"

All of the clan leaders raised their hands. Some on the civilian council raised their hands as well, though a few didn't. After a short moment though, the rest that didn't raise their hands soon did so in union with the rest of the civilian and shinobi council.

"And all who oppose?" Hiruzen asked as everyone dropped their hands. Though Homura, Koharu, and Danzo didn't vote in favor, they didn't vote against it either.

"Then, the motions are official and will be carried out," Hiruzen stated.

Koharu suggested, "Since Uzumaki Honoka-san is to be given the rank of Chuunin, then perhaps as the older of the two, she should be given charge over Naruto and everything belonging to the Uzumaki Cl-"

"I refuse!" Honoka interjected.

"Excuse us?" Homura replied.

"Naruto-kun is the last direct descendant of the last leader of our clan and is the sole son of your late Yondaime. And by shinobi law, Naruto being a Genin makes him an official adult and ninja answering directly to the Hokage. Furthermore, Naruto-kun is far more knowledgeable about your village and its laws than me. Under these conditions, it's not my place to take charge over Naruto-kun or the soon to be re-established Uzumaki Clan. I would be more than happy if Naruto-kun was given the responsibly of managing the revival and reconstruction of our clan," Honoka requested.

The chamber was silent as they gave careful consideration to Honoka's words. From what they saw, she brought out some valid points, but there was still one other question in mind.

"And what part would you play in all this were we to grant this appeal?" Koharu asked.

"I would be Naruto-kun's advisor and guide," Honoka answered.

"So as a Chuunin, you're willing to submit yourself to this inexperienced Genin who would be beneath you in rank," A civilian council woman asked. Neither Naruto nor Honoka missed how the woman undermined Naruto's abilities and legacy. Honoka was about to give a retort when…

"First off, the civilian section of this council has no say in clan affairs. Two, based on the information provided for us during this meeting, Naruto is the firstborn male descendant, in a long line of Uzumaki Clan leaders thus it's _his_ birthright, not Honoka's," Shikaku emphasized.

"I agree," Hiashi spoke up, "I see no reason to deny Naruto the role of re-establishing the Uzumaki Clan which rest entirely on him, who in time will become the new clan leader of the Uzumaki."

"Surprising; you sound so sure of the boy, Hiashi-san," Danzo remarked.

"I watched Naruto for the past number of years and I see the potential he possesses. And seeing how he dealt with all of our ninja of various ranks and including the Hokage, no disrespect, I have no doubt that he'll become one of our strongest ninja. Furthermore, I watched how he won over the respect of some of the members of my clan both Main House and Cadet Branch members alike. He even managed the mend the sharp rift that once existed between my two daughters, something I admit that I and the elders in my clan were responsible for. Naruto has helped my elder daughter in ways that I as her father have failed, and for that he has my utmost appreciation and respect," Hiashi enlightened.

Everyone in the chamber knew the kind of stern and traditional man Hiashi was, especially when it came to clan affairs. But what was also known about him was that he was very protective of his two daughters in spite of his firm character as a clan leader, and without hesitation he would kill anyone who'd pose a threat to either Hinata or Hanabi. For him to speak so highly of the village pariah spoke volumes.

"Do you truly see Naruto as such a person," an older civilian council man asked.

Hiashi gave the man a Byakugan enhanced death glare and retorted with a hardened tone, "I wouldn't have spoken such words about the boy if I didn't believe my own words and I wouldn't have trusted or allowed him to be near my daughters if I viewed him as a threat or in the same foolish way the villagers have over the years."

Many thought that he just tolerated Naruto being around Hinata and Hanabi, but they never knew how attached Hiashi became to Naruto over the years. If one thing was certain, Hiruzen was happy that Naruto managed to win over the noble clan leader. And having Hiashi speak on Naruto's behalf would definitely silence possible objections to Naruto's birthright as the heir of the Uzumaki Clan. Hiruzen nodded and approved, "Based on the supporting testimonies from both Shikaku and Hiashi along with your explanation Honoha-san, your request is granted."

"Thank you, Sandaime-sama," Honoka said.

Hiruzen continued, "Now, as for revealing Naruto's parentage, that will be done-"

"Jiisan?" Naruto requested. Hiruzen turned to Naruto.

"Yes Naruto?"

"Let everyone in this chamber go home today and explain this to their families and friends themselves. Let them go home and explain to everyone how they mistreated the son of the Yondaime, Konoha's Yellow Flash. Since the history of my clan is to be re-established into Konoha's history books, hiding who my parents are wouldn't make sense as it's part of the Uzumaki history. It wouldn't be enough if only you declared my heritage as everyone here should have a role in doing this," Naruto suggested.

"How could you ask this of us? Have you any idea what kind of reaction this could trigger!?" a councilwoman pleaded.

"It's only fitting everyone in both councils be made to explain it to their families and friends. Jiisan alone can't fix the mess that was made. Everyone here has a part to play in repairing the damage done," Naruto clarified. The shinobi council and Sarutobi's advisors saw that this Naruto wasn't the same infamous prankster and perverted troublemaker they were used to. This Naruto was an entirely different person, almost as though he was a total stranger.

"Your request Naruto…is granted," Hiruzen declared. The members of both councils felt a heavy load placed on them and there was no way for them to get out of it. Hiashi though wasn't bothered by it as he thought that it was poetic justice that the very people who made Naruto's life bitter and hard for him be the very ones to explain his heritage to their families and the rest of the villagers. But the meeting wasn't over as more business regarding the Uzumaki had to be discussed.

* * *

><p>(Later That Afternoon; At The Hyuuga Compound)<p>

Hanabi was standing by the pond alone. Last night Naruto revealed everything to her and what he told her was far more than what she was counting on. She was still processing everything he told her in such in-depth details. Hanabi even cried for Naruto while listening to some of the harsh experiences that he suffered through years earlier. Though Naruto told her lot a lot about himself, he refrained from telling her exactly how strong and fast Hinata truly was, though he admitted that Hinata was more skilled than she lets on. He also refrained from telling her about the gravity and chakra restraint seals both he and Hinata currently have on their bodies.

"Hanabi," Hinata called out as she approached the younger Hyuuga. Hanabi turned to see her older sister making her way over to her.

"Neesan?" Hanabi greeted as Hinata stood behind her.

"Are you okay? You seemed deep in thought about something," Hinata acknowledged.

"I'm fine Neesan. I just had matters on my mind I had to clear out. It's nothing for you to worry about."

"I'm happy to hear that," Hinata said as she turned to head out to meet up with her team and Kurenai up for the Chuunin Exams registration applications. While still in hearing range…

"Naruto-kun is truly an extraordinary person, Neesan. In spite of his brutal and harsh past experiences as a Jinchuuriki, he never allowed it to destroy him, and he managed to become the very person he is now. Honestly, I'm not sure how I would have fared if I was in his shoes," Hanabi said. Hinata stopped upon hearing her words and turned to Hanabi.

"So he told you?" Hinata replied. Though her back was still facing Hinata, Hanabi nodded and said, "Like you said Neesan, if I want answers to my questions, I have to seek them out myself from the horse's mouth. I found my answers, though they were far deeper than what I was expecting. In the end, I was left completely humbled and realized that I don't know the true reality that exists outside this compound and in some ways, within it. My ignorance was made very clear by his answers to my questions, Neesan."

"So what will you do now with what you know?" Hinata asked.

"I'm going to become a stronger, smarter, and faster kunoichi and a closer friend to Naruto-kun, like you Neesan," Hanabi said as she turned to face Hinata before walking over to her. Hanabi stood before her older sister and said, "You deceived me for a long time Neesan, but I'm not angry at you for doing so. Naruto-kun helped me to understand your reasons for hiding your true abilities from me and everyone else. That's why I going to use what Naruto-kun had you do to move me to improve and become the kunoichi that I was meant to be and the person I was meant to be. Naruto-kun offered to train me and seeing how he helped you so greatly, I realized that I could benefit from his training too. I won't lose to you, Neesan."

"You say that, but you're using my boyfriend to help you in your endeavors," Hinata teased.

"He made me a special offer I couldn't refuse, something even you weren't offered," Hanabi shot back.

"Really? And what was that," Hinata asked curiously.

"That's for me to know and for you to wish you knew," Hanabi replied with a grin as she walked past Hinata, leaving the bewildered heiress to wonder what it was Naruto offered Hanabi that she as his girlfriend wasn't offered. Hanabi giggled, feeling satisfied in her small victory over Hinata in having something with Naruto that Hinata didn't have.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile)<p>

Sasuke was walking through the town looking gloomy, worn down and in the dumps while making his way to the hospital. His day started off as anything but ideal:

First off, after waking up and taking a shower, he dressed himself in his regular clothes, not knowing that the inside of his clothes, sandals and underwear were covered with itching powder. He was forced to run back home while scratching the hell out of himself in a frenzy while leaving many onlookers wondering what was wrong with him. When he arrived home, he threw his contaminated clothes off him and washed himself off thoroughly again while hoping what happened didn't result in him getting painful rashes. After washing himself hard enough to ensure that the contaminants were off him, he dressed himself in clean clothes and sandals.

He made his way out of his home again and made his way to a dango shop. Arriving there, he ordered a tall cup of apple juice and three sticks of dango. After several minutes, the waiter came with the order and handed it to Sasuke. Sasuke drank and ate the food before paying for it. Ten minutes after leaving the establishment, his stomach started hurting, bad, and he really needed to use the toilet. He desperately looked for a place that would let him use their bathroom while doing his best of hold himself together despite the awful pain he was getting from his guts and rear end. What Sasuke wasn't aware of was that his order of three sticks of dango was swopped with potent extra-strength laxatives resembling dango, guaranteed to clean out your digestive system in one use. The fact that he had three of them made matters much worse for him as the pain increased with each passing minute and by now Sasuke's facial expression was completely distorted due to his situation.

Finding a restaurant, an employee there said that he had no problem letting him use their facility. Sasuke thanked the worker and hurried to the toilet and relieved himself just mere seconds before nearly losing his dignity. Sasuke sighed in relief as the pain gradually subsided. Just as he thought he was in the clear, the restaurant owner knocked on the door and called out to Sasuke from behind the door. When Sasuke replied and asked what he wanted, the restaurant owner told him that he, Sasuke, was misinformed by someone who clearly doesn't work for the restaurant. When Sasuke asked the owner what he was talking about, the owner told him that the bathroom was out of order and that he didn't know who removed the warning sign. Sasuke was all but happy and wanted more than ever to scream out at whatever caused his misfortune and humiliation.

After cleaning himself, Sasuke had to get a bucket of water to pour into toilet to manually flush the toilet before cleaning the toilet itself. When that shameful event was over, Sasuke decided to try to forget about his bad morning by relaxing at one of the bathhouses. He went to the nearest one and got ready to go into one of the large hot springs. Taking his towel off, he got into the water and relaxed. But he wondered where everyone else was. Deciding not to worry about that any further, he went back to enjoying the water until he heard the sounds of the door sliding open with a mass of people entering the area. However, something caught Sasuke's ears about their voices.

"It's Sasuke-kun!" one of the teen girls screamed in excitement.

"Was he waiting for us!?" another teen girl asked ready to pounce on the Uchiha. Speedily, Sasuke turned and looked to see a crowd of young teenage girls in nothing but towels entering the hot springs.

"What the hell?!" Sasuke screamed as the girls hurried over to him while removing their towels, "What are you girls doing?! This is the men's section!"

"Today's a special event when the bathhouse becomes unisex, Sasuke-kun. We're surprised you didn't hear about it," another girl said.

"His unawareness though is our reward girls," said an older girl with her towel hanging loosely around her nude body.

"Indeed it is," one of the girls said erotically who resembled Ino except her hair was light brown, "I'm ready to join you Sasuke-kun! I'm sure you can't wait to be one with me!" she purred as she revealed her nicely shaped nude body. Regardless of his view of fangirls, Sasuke couldn't control the growth of his now stiff erection after seeing her and the other girls naked as she and the other girls made their way to him in the hot spring.

"Back off! I got first dibs on him!" a heavy set older girl declared as she rushed at him in the water. In fear of being raped or whatever else that heavy set girl would do to him, Sasuke got out of the hot springs as fast as he could before grabbing his towel and running out with the girls calling out to him to come back. Hurrying to the front desk with the towel around his waist, Sasuke barked, "Why didn't you warn me that today this bathhouse was going unisex where the males and female can bathe together!?"

The caretaker gave Sasuke a confused look and asked, "What are you talking about? Unisex bathing isn't practiced here!"

Sasuke replied, "A whole group of girls just came into the bath just now and started removing their towels wanting to bathe with me and…"

The caretaker saw that Sasuke was unable to finish his statement. The caretaker said, "Sasuke-san, not a single girl came into this bathhouse since your arrival. Are you feeling stressed and overworked?"

"Listen! There's a group of girls in the men's section right now!" Sasuke insisted. Sighing, the bathhouse caretaker got up and followed Sasuke to the bathing area. Upon arriving, they found the place completely empty with not a hint that anybody had been there.

"Where are these supposed girls you were talking about?" the caretaker asked skeptically. Sasuke was trying to make sense of what was going on as there was no other exit except where he and the caretaker were.

"You're really losing it kid. Too much of the heat from the hot springs can cause some hallucinations. You should probably leave soon," the caretaker figured before turning around and going back to the front desk, leaving the bewildered Sasuke to his thoughts.

"I wasn't hallucinating! I know what I saw!" Sasuke growled before going back to the locker room. Sasuke placed his clothes back and left the locker room.

"It couldn't have been a genjutsu. I would have sensed it," Sasuke said as he wondered what going on. Seeing that he already got out, he left the bathhouse before anything else happened to him. An hour later, Sasuke saw two seven-year-old children making their way over to him in a hurry. When they approached him, the boy asked, "You're the famed Uchiha Sasuke, right?"

"I am," Sasuke answered, liking that children saw him as a prominent figure.

"We need your help, mister! Please come with us!" the girl next to him pleaded as she grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him along with her friend following them.

"Hey! Where are you taking me!" Sasuke demanded.

"No one was willing to help us! We're hoping that you can do what no one else was brave enough to do!" The girl pleaded as she continued pulling Sasuke to where they were heading. Two minutes later, they came to a stop at a wooden light pole.

"Up there, mister," the boy said as he pointed to the top of the pole. Sasuke looked up and saw a black cat standing on top of the high pole.

"Our cat won't come down. We even offered it food and it refused to come down. Is it possible to get him for us?" The girl pleaded.

"You brought me all the way out here for a cat?" Sasuke asked skeptically. The kids looked back at him and the boy said, "We tried asking the other adults but they told us not to bother them. We tried to get him ourselves but we got scared when we saw how high we were going. Please, Sasuke-san, help us!"

Sasuke sighed at what he was being asked to do, but he couldn't refuse them.

_At least it's not fangirls I'm dealing with,_ Sasuke thought before he started climbing up the pole while using the tree walking technique. As he got close to the feline, the cat's fur stood up and the cat itself growled and gave Sasuke a menacing hiss.

"Are you serious?" Sasuke asked no one in particular as the cat looked ready to attack him.

* * *

><p>(Moments Later)<p>

"Thank you so very much, Sasuke-san," the kids said while the girl was holding the cat.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted sorely.

"Bye bye!" the kids chorused before running off, leaving Sasuke behind. Speaking of the Uchiha, he received several painful scratches and bites on his arms and hands, and a few scratches on his face from the cat while retrieving it.

"What a bad day I'm having!" Sasuke wailed as he made his way to the hospital while hoping he didn't run into bad karma, again.

"Things couldn't possibly get any worse," Sasuke muttered, only to soon regret saying that.

"It's Sasuke-kun!" a girl said in horror.

"He's hurt!" another girl pointed out as they made their way over to Sasuke. The girls hurried over to Sasuke.

"Oh no," Sasuke groaned seeing a group of fangirls coming over to him, "I don't need them now, or ever for that matter."

"Sasuke-kun! What happened? Were you attacked?" the second girl asked worriedly.

"Were you ambushed?" the first inquired.

"Who did this to you?" the third girl asked. Sasuke didn't want to tell them that his open and bleeding wounds were the results of a hostile house cat that refused to climb down a light pole.

"I'm fine! I'll just hurry on my way to the hospital for some bandages," Sasuke stated.

"Let us at least help you a little!" the second girl offered, not waiting for Sasuke's reply as she opened her pouch to retrieve some first aid supplies.

Getting annoyed fast, Sasuke said seriously, "Listen, I don't need you girls doing this for me. I'm quite capable of reaching the hospital on my-"

"You have open wounds, Sasuke-kun. If I don't clean them now, they'll get infected," the second girl interjected as she wet and soaked her wash cloth with what Sasuke assumed was water, "Now hold still."

She grabbed his right arm before he could argue with an unusually firm grip and in one rub, pressed and passed the washcloth up his bleeding hand and arm entirely. The next thing that was heard was Sasuke's loud agonizing screams of pain as the scratches and bite marks were now burning from the fluids pressed on them. Cringing, Sasuke forcefully pulled away his right arm which was now in even more burning pain than it previously was.

"What did you do wrong?" the first girl asked. The third girl examined the product the supposed medic girl used and berated, "That wasn't herbal antiseptics you used! It was rubbing alcohol and you used too much of it at one time, stupid!"

The second girl apologized, "I'm sorry it was an accident! Here let me-"

"Get the hell away from me! I'll end up as a casualty under your care!" Sasuke growled as he ran and made his way to the hospital while holding his arm.

The first girl pleaded, "But Sasuke-kun we only meant wel-"

"Stay the hell away from me, all of you useless fangirls!" Sasuke yelled as he continued on his way. When he was out of sight, the three girls left the scene. Turning the corner, they completely disappeared from sight in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

><p>(Elsewhere In Another Part of Konoha)<p>

Naruto closed his eyes momentarily as he walked alongside Honoka while leaving the Hokage Tower. The look on his face was a clear indication that he up to something. The smile on his face only confirmed that fact.

"Did something happen, Naruto-kun?" Honoka asked.

Naruto opened his eyes and answered, "Oh nothing, just several harsh pranks I had set up during our meeting in the Hokage Tower for a certain Genin that don't know his place."

"How harsh was it?" Honoka asked, having an idea who this targeted Genin was.

Naruto smirked, "Let's just say that if he learns to behave and not cross certain lines again, he won't end up as a casualty under my care."

"Figuratively or literally?" Honoka asked.

"That depends," Naruto replied.

"I see," Honoka replied before her mood changed to a happy and excited one, "Still, we just won a great victory Naruto-kun! This calls for a celebration!"

"Naruto!" a feminine voice called out. Naruto and Honoka turned to see Kiba's older sister Hana making her way over to them with Kuromaru beside her.

"Who's she?" Honoka inquired.

"That's Inuzuka Hana, Kiba's older sister, daughter of Inuzuka Tsume of the Inuzuka Clan, and an outstanding loveliness among dogs that will always wag their tails her way," Naruto explained while smiling at his last remark.

Honoka didn't know how she was to interpret that last comment but decided not to delve too much into it. She then recalled from Naruto explanation, "That's the clan that specializes in the use of dogs of all types."

"That's right," Naruto said before he thought, _I wonder if Hana, considering her clan, is the type that would enjoy doggy-style._

Honoka noticed the perverted smile and blush on Naruto's face.

_Do I even want to know what my pervy little brother is thinking?_ Honoka mentally remarked before Hana appeared in front of them.

"Naruto, I heard lots of talk about a female Uzumaki who you found. Is this her?" Hana asked.

"She is, this is Uzumaki Honoka-nee," Naruto introduced. Honoka bowed to Hana as Kuromaru went over to Honoka and started panting rather friendly towards her. To Hana's surprised, Honoka petted Kuromaru as the large, dark colored dog licked her hand, suddenly becoming completely docile and submissive.

"This is surprising. Usually Kuromaru isn't this open and friendly to strangers, especially unknown foreigners," Hana said with an intrigued look.

"Honoka-nee has a unique gift when it comes to animals. Akamaru likes her a lot too," Naruto said.

"Really now? In any case, my mother sent me to invite you both over to our compound today," Hana said.

"You mean now?" Naruto asked.

"She said that it's very important, and asked if you'd be willing to come," Hana clarified.

"Honoka-nee and I weren't really heading anywhere, so sure, why not?" Naruto accepted.

"If Naruto-kun is in agreement, I'll come along too," Honoka agreed.

* * *

><p>(Elsewhere)<p>

Hinata was on her to meet up with her teammates and Kurenai. While on the way, she was still puzzled and bothered by what Hanabi told her and how her younger sister was teasing her about it. So caught up in her thoughts that Hinata didn't pay attention to where she was going and bumped into somebody in front of her.

"I-I'm terribly sorry. It w-was an accident. I should have looked w…where I was going," Hinata apologized, stuttering.

"I guess you should have," the older female kunoichi retorted before taking a better look at the younger girl in front of her. Hinata gave a nervous look as the taller girl looked at her as though she was examining her.

_Who is this girl? I've never seen her before_, Hinata thought before noticing the forehead protector tied around the girl's neck, "You're not from Konoha."

"No, I'm not, Hyuuga Hinata," the girl replied back with a touch of hostility in her tone. Hinata was surprised that the foreign kunoichi knew her name, but that now put her on alert, especially after the unfriendly tone she took with her. As the older girl looked at Hinata, she thought that the Hyuuga heiress was beneath her expectations as she anticipated more out of her considering her clan and what she heard about her, even though it was from only one source.

"Who are you?" Hinata asked cautiously.

The kunoichi replied, "Sabaku no Temari."

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata and Temari finally meet, but what will be the outcome of this encounter? Naruto and Honoka succeeded in their objective in the council meeting, but how will the entire populous react when they're told the truth behind the dark secrets about Naruto as the Jinchuuriki, his hidden familial legacy and the thirteen-year cover up behind the Uzumaki Clan and Uzu no Kuni? Is Naruto through dealing with Sasuke after learning how the Uchiha went behind his back to try to persuade Hinata to leave him? Find out next time!<strong>


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Silent Truths Spoken

**Chapter Eighteen: Silent Truths Spoken**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: To Masamune X23, thanks for your inputs and suggestions and to my anonymous beta reader, thanks again. Sorry this chapter took so long. It was a hard one to type up but I hope you guys like it. It's my longest chapter so far.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Temari stood there in front of Hinata with her arms crossed over her breasts.<p>

"H-How…do you k-know my name?" Hinata asked through her stuttering. Temari eyed the girl carefully while recalling Naruto's words about the kind of females he said he was into.

"I came across and met your…friend yesterday; Uzumaki Naruto, if I remember correctly," Temari revealed, purposely substituting "boyfriend" with "friend."

"You met Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked with a surprised look.

Temari nodded and replied, "I did, along with my two younger brothers. The blond haired Genin is rather cute and charming, though the way he dresses in that screaming orange jumpsuit of his could go."

"Yes, Naruto-kun does like that c-color a whole lot," Hinata said while fiddling with her index fingers before going back to the subject at hand, "I'm taking it that t-through your meeting with Naruto-kun…that he m-mentioned me."

Temari knew that it was actually Sasuke who brought up the topic about Hinata before Naruto explained who she was. However, Temari had no interest in mentioning Sasuke or anyone else who was there. Therefore she decided to stick with the main topic of interest and replied, "He did. Though it was brief, it was informative. Clearly Naruto knows people and perhaps this village very well. If I'm lucky before the Chuunin Exams begin, I'll see that charming blond cutie again and ask if he can give the eldest daughter of the Kazekage a personal tour of this village."

Hinata didn't like the attention and interest Temari was giving Naruto. But something Temari said caught her attention and Hinata asked, "You a-and your brothers are children of the K-Kazekage? And your three are also here for the Chuunin Exams?"

"That's right. We intend to show everyone our strength and the power of Suna," Temari said smugly.

"I see. B-But if you still want that tour, I'd be glad-d-d to give it to you myself later today seeing that…_my boyfriend_ Naruto-kun is busy," Hinata suggested, wanting Temari as far from Naruto as possible. Temari saw that she managed to get a reaction out of Hinata. Though it was subtle, it was there. Temari honestly thought about rejecting Hinata's offer outright and going her own way. But she then reconsidered the other option with some possibilities to the outcome.

_Perhaps I could find out more about this stuttering, breakable looking Hyuuga heiress. I can only wonder what Naruto could see in her considering the kind of strong females he says appeals to him,_ Temari figured from how he complimented her when they met, "Really now? I mean, I wouldn't want to intrude on your time and all."

_No, but you sure don't mind wanting to intrude on and having my boyfriend's time and attention,_ Hinata thought before she insisted, "It's not a bother at a-all. I just have to meet up with m-my team first and take care of some affairs with them. Why don't you m-meet up with me back here later in about an hour."

"Alright then," Temari agreed as she turned and walked off. "I'll see you then. And if I happen to run into Naruto on the way, I'll be sure to give him your regards."

Hinata frowned and grumbled under her breath while contending with an emotion she never experienced before in all the years she's been together with Naruto.

_Terrific; first I had to deal with Sasuke trying to get me to break up with Naruto-kun, and now I have the daughter of a Kage interested in my boyfriend._ _I better keep an eye on her,_ Hinata concluded before continuing on her way to meet up with her team and Kurenai, while at the same time thinking of questioning Naruto on what he might have said to Temari that got her interested in him.

* * *

><p>(Later)<p>

Naruto and Honoka were making their way to the Inuzuka compound with Hana and Kuromaru leading the way. While on their way, something caught Naruto's eyes that led him to stray from the two older females. It was a minute later when they realized that Naruto was no longer with them.

"Where's Naruto-kun?" Honoka asked as she and Hana looked around to see where the blond Genin went. Soon they found Naruto standing outside of the bookstore looking through the glass window with sparkling drooling eyes.

"What could he be looking at?" Hana asked out loud.

"Let's find out," Honoka suggested as they made their way over to Naruto.

"It's here! I read only the preview in the last volume, but today it's finally here! First it was today's earlier meeting at the Hokage Tower, now here's my next victory!" Naruto gushed in excitement. The two females and Kuromaru arrived and stood next to Naruto.

"What are you looking at?" Hana asked, expecting an answer. Instead of getting her answer, Naruto hurried into the book store and went straight for his prize. Hana and Honoka followed Naruto into the store and frowned deeply at what it was that he was all enthusiastic for.

"Icha-Icha Paradise: House of Flying Panties! I've been waiting for the release of this special limited platinum edition for weeks!" Naruto said. Honoka shook her head at Naruto's infamous antics while Hana looked at the younger male incredulously as he took one of the books and headed over to the counter. When he got there, he found someone in front of him with a long buttoned up coat and hood over his head covering most of his face with dark sunglasses over his eyes. Naruto also noticed that the man in front of him was purchasing the same book but he didn't want his identity to be made known. Naruto already knew who this man was.

_Ebisu; as big of a closet pervert as ever,_ Naruto snickered under his breath after the disguised Ebisu purchased the book and made a quick exit out of the store after seeing Hana and Kuromaru inside the store. He didn't want his scent to be identified by either of the two though he was unaware that Naruto already knew who he was. Naruto went over to the clerk and placed the book down for it to be scanned. The clerk looked at Naruto who was grinning brightly before he sighed and took the book and scanned it for the Genin. After seeing the price, Naruto took out some money and paid for the book and made his way over to where Hana and Honoka were.

"He let you buy that book without any problems despite your age?" Honoka asked in disbelief.

"Don't undermine me now Honoka-nee. Like you said earlier during the meeting at the Hokage Tower, by shinobi standards, being a ninja makes me a legal adult now thus my age is irrelevant. Therefore, I'm not bound to rules that minors like Konohamaru are restricted to," Naruto replied with a mischievous smile.

"He has a point, as much as I hate to admit it," Hana added as she watched Naruto open the book and start reading it while making his way out of the store without missing a step.

"I wonder if that was also a skill he acquired from Kakashi," Honoka remarked as she and Hana watched how Naruto was able to keep walking with his eyes glued to his new book without crashing into anyone or anything. The two females followed the now blushing and giggling Naruto out of the store to their next destination.

* * *

><p>(At A Dango Shop)<p>

Hinata, Kiba, and Shino were standing outside the shop waiting for Kurenai to show up. Hinata only arrived several minutes ago, though the other two boys were waiting for a bit longer before her arrival.

"I hope Kurenai-sensei gets here soon. Before I headed over here, I was told that my mother wants me back as soon as possible. I was informed that we're having Naruto and Honoka over and that everyone in the clan had to be there."

"That's sweet," Hinata replied. "Is this the first time Naruto-kun has been invited over?"

Kiba felt embarrassed by the question, but admitted, "It is. Up until now, Naruto never came by, nor was he ever invited."

"Likewise, I share your sentiments. There has been no occasion in which Naruto had been invited over to my clan's compound. Many in Konoha find my clan's nature and ability of housing an entire bug colony in our bodies to be disturbing, grotesque, and to others, gross. Quite honestly, I never attempted to learn what Naruto's point of view of me and my clan would be."

"I-If you were to take the time to get to know h-h-him better, I'm m-more than certain you'd be surprise h-h-how much he can understand your words and feelings," Hinata said. Shino looked at Hinata curiously as he thought about what she said, and wondered how Naruto could relate to him and his clan's feelings about things. Before he could think on the matter further, Kurenai appeared in a swirl of leaves via Shunshin. In her hands were three forms for her team.

"Hinata, Kiba, Shino," Kurenai greeted and continued, "I have here the forms I mentioned. I'm signing you three up for the Chuunin Exams which will commence in two days."

The three Genins each took a form given to them by their sensei.

"D-Do y-you really t-think we're r-ready for the…Chuunin Exams?" Hinata asked as meekly and nervously as possible. Kurenai always knew that Hinata had issues with self-confidence, and even while having her as her student she was still having some difficulties in her training. Recently though she heard how Hinata had started making improvements in her clan's Juuken to the point that her younger sister couldn't beat her as easily or as fast as before. Hiashi himself praised and complimented Hinata for her progress, and that in itself was an accomplishment Kurenai was happy to hear of.

"I wouldn't have allowed any of you to sign up for it if I didn't believe that you three could handle it. I won't lie to you. The Chuunin Exams won't be easy at all, and it will test your abilities as ninja in terms of your leadership and teamwork capabilities. But if any of you don't believe yourselves ready for it, then I won't force it upon you," Kurenai said.

"Back down!? Are you kidding? There's no way in hell I'm backing down after coming this far!" Kiba said while signing the form.

"I'm in," Shino simply replied.

"I'm in t-too," Hinata said. Kurenai nodded, happy to see her team's resolve to accept the challenge. All three Genin signed their forms and handed them back to Kurenai.

"Good. With these forms now signed, I'll submit them immediately and inform the Hokage that my team will also participate in the Chuunin Exams. Until then, you three are free to have the rest of today and tomorrow to yourselves," Kurenai said before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"I don't know about you guys but I have to head back to my clan's compound to meet up with Naruto and everyone else there. I'm sure you'd like to come and be there alongside your personal boy toy, eh Hinata?" Kiba teased.

Hinata blushed crimson and replied, "Kiba! Don't t-tease m-me like that."

"But you know it's true," Kiba laughed, "But really, you can come along if you want."

"Thanks, but this is a special occasion, and Naruto-kun already came to introduce Honoka-san to my clan yesterday. I prefer to give him his space when he needs it," Hinata said.

"I can respect that. I guess that was why you used to hide behind objects from a distance just so you can see him!" Kiba teased and laughed.

Hinata blushed again, but this time she giggled in good humor and replied, "That was the past. I have no need to do that anymore."

"Because Naruto is all you need, huh?" Kiba added.

"You're too much," Hinata laughed lightly before turning and walking off, "There's someplace I have to go; something important I have to take care of before the Chuunin Exams begins. I'll see you both later."

Hinata darted off to her next destination. When she was out of sight, Kiba turned and started walking off himself.

"See you whenever, Shino," Kiba said. Shino merely nodded before he also started walking off. Kiba was making a good pace back home when both he and Akamaru caught sight of Hana and Kuromaru, and the two Uzumaki with them.

"Yo Naruto, Hana, Honoka!" Kiba called out grabbing the gang's attention. Naruto looked up from his book over to where the voice came from. Kiba hurried over and joined them.

"Are you guys heading over to meet up with Mom and the others?" Kiba asked.

"We are," Hana answered.

"Though she's your mother, not ours," Naruto remarked, referring to himself and Honoka.

"You knew what I meant, Naruto," Kiba snorted as he continued walking with the group. Kiba then took note that Naruto was reading his new Icha-Icha Paradise book and by the look and blush on his face, it was clear the pervy Uzumaki was enjoying his book.

"I'm surprised my sister and Honoka are allowing you to read that smut while you're walking with them. As much as I hate to admit it, if it were me, Hana-neechan would have torn me a new hole if I was reading that while with her," Kiba said.

"You don't say. Well, you have my condolences, considering how much you're missing out on. I mean, it has a captivating plot with suspense, romance, drama, plot twists, the whole nine yards," Naruto said with his head still in his book, never once taking his eyes off the written content.

Despite this, Hana shot Naruto a death glare and stated, "You'd better not be trying to put corrupt ideas into Kiba's head."

"Now how could I do that when they were already there? Unlike him, I have thick balls to act when there's something I want. I've proven more than once how much of an alpha male I am in comparison to the weak," Naruto snickered with his head still in his book. Kiba was flabbergasted by Naruto's words while Hana looked like she was ready to hurt him. Honoka didn't know how much more she could take before she had to set Naruto straight and take that damn book from him.

"What was that, Naruto?" Hana asked with narrowed eyes. Naruto looked up from his book and asked cluelessly, "Huh? What happened? Was something said that I missed?"

"Your snide remarks about proving to be a stronger alpha male and such," Hana said.

Naruto thought for a second and replied, "Oh, my bad. I forgot myself and was reading a few lines out of this book out loud without realizing it. Was someone here offended or something?"

"Ugh…never mind. It was nothing important," Hana sighed. Naruto shrugged and continued reading like nothing happened. It was a good long walk before they finally arrived at the Inuzuka compound. As Naruto and Honoka walked into the estate for the first time ever, they looked around and found that all of the houses were nice, but nothing too fancy. They saw that many of the Inuzuka, young and old, had their own personal canine partners, and the dogs they were seeing were of various breeds, some of them even mixed.

Soon, though, all of the dogs started barking and leaving their human partners and making their way over to Honoka. When they were being called back by their owners, the dogs refused to respond as they hurried excitedly over to Honoka all at once.

_Why am I not surprised?_ Naruto thought with some amazement at seeing the large number of dogs that were affected by Honoka's chakra, recalling the event that happened when he was in Nami no Kuni after finding and bonding with Honoka for the first time. Hana and Kiba looked on in utter disbelief and amazement as the all of the dogs, young and old of all sizes, gathered around Honoka as if she was a matriarch among canines. Even Akamaru and Kuromaru went along with the gathered dogs.

_Who is this woman?_ Hana wondered, looking on in awe at the phenomenon taking place in front of her as she saw Honoka bend down and start petting some of the puppies that were among the large crowd of dogs in a loving way that made the puppies wag their tails happily at the gesture.

_What kind of bloodline does she possess?_ Kiba wondered. All of the Inuzuka members hurried over to where Naruto and Honoka were with shocked and intrigued expressions on their faces. Tsume approached them group.

"What's all this? What's going on here?" Tsume asked after seeing all of the clan's dogs gather around Honoka, including her own canine partner Kuromaru.

"Sorry about this, but as you can see Honoka-nee possesses a special chakra that summons and attracts animals and insects of all species. And quite clearly, none of your clan dogs are immune to the aura of her powerful pheromone-like chakra. They submit to her like she's a queen amongst animals," Naruto pointed out. Tsume and the rest of her kin couldn't believe what they were seeing, let alone what they were told.

"Unreal!" one male Inuzuka youth marveled.

"I've never seen anything like this all in my years; to possess such a potent chakra that can attract such attention and submissiveness from dogs and other species of animals," one of the Inuzuka elders said.

"Thanks, but I'm still working on controlling this power of mine. I only recently discovered that I possessed such an ability, but I haven't learned how to turn off the effects of my chakra yet. Please forgive me for whatever trouble I caused here today," Honoka replied humbly as she bowed slightly.

"Trouble? Honoka-san this gift is not troubling, it's a blessing! Just imagine the great use that can be utilized with your amazing chakra! You can help us in finding and training new species of canines like coyotes, jackals, foxes, and wolves to become part of our clan! I can just picture the possibilities!" Hana remarked excitedly.

Naruto saw the looks on everyone's faces and saw where their intentions could lead to as they were all thinking the same thing. Some even started whispering of the possibility of getting Honoka to join and marry into the Inuzuka clan. Closing his book, Naruto placed it away in his jacket and stepped forward in front of Honoka. He took a breath and exhaled before looking at everyone with a hardened gaze.

"As great as that may be for your clan, let me make one thing perfectly clear to all of you right now. Honoka-nee, like myself, is an _Uzumaki_ by birth, thus whatever new animals she draws to herself that aren't already part of your clan or anyone else's will be part of the _Uzumaki_ clan," Naruto said seriously. Kiba was taken aback by Naruto's seemingly unexplainable change of character, especially the strong aura he was giving off. This also held true for the others that were there.

"The Uzumaki clan? There is no such clan!" a young Inuzuka female retorted.

"You would know of my clan and its legacy if you all weren't lied to about Konoha's true history. There's a lot that you all don't know. But what I'm making known now is that I won't allow Honoka-nee to be used an instrument for another clan's benefit. Does everyone understand?" Naruto stated firmly.

"I'm sorry if that offended you, Naruto, but it wasn't our intention to use Honoka-san in such a way," Hana apologized.

"Perhaps not yours, but I wouldn't be so quick to speak for everyone else. Honoka-san is currently working on controlling her chakra, and like me, it's massive, so she'll have her work cut out for her. Count on the fact that I'll be sure to help her in that endeavor. And whatever progress she makes will be solely for the benefit of our clan, not someone else's," Naruto stated.

Kiba spoke up. "Naruto, I don't mean to offend you, but your chakra control is the worst of all of us. Even while at the academy you couldn't get perfect control of it."

"Like I said, Kiba, there's a lot that you all don't know, and that would include facts about me. I had teachers who sabotaged my training while at the academy. I had them all dealt with through Jiisan after graduating from the ninja academy. But going back to my previous point, Honoka-nee is new here in Konoha and knows little about anyone in this village with the exception of myself and a few others. Until she's comfortable on her own here, she will be under my watchful care," Naruto replied.

"Why do you speak as if you have the authority to decide for the young woman, who's clearly much older than you, what's best for her or what she wants to do with her life?" a grown man questioned.

Honoka decided to speak, "Because unlike me, Naruto-kun knows this village, its people, what many in this village are capable of. I know what Naruto-kun's life in this village was like, and though I've been appointed as a rookie Chuunin of this village, I don't fully trust most of the people here, for now.

"Like Naruto-kun, I endured a great deal of hardships and I yearn to reestablish the greatness that our clan held before. And that's the truth. I'm also aware of Naruto-kun's life in the village, and frankly, little to nothing has been done for him by most of the clans of this village, with the exception of the Hyuuga clan."

"Kinsman of the Inuzuka, listen please!" Tsume requested with a respectful but authoritative tone, "There's a great deal that must be explained to all of you. Naruto and his cousin Honoka were both asked to be present here because what I must explain deeply involves them and several dark and hidden S-Class secrets that none of you know, especially the S-Class secret about Naruto's status as a Jinchuuriki."

"Tsume!" one of the Inuzuka Jounins cried out, "You can't reveal that! The Hokage declared that secret punishable by death by law if revealed!"

"Today that law was officially lifted by the Hokage himself through Naruto's personal request. Every clan leader and member of the Shinobi and Civilian council and the Hierarchy must explain everything about Naruto being a Jinchuuriki along with the Uzumaki clan legacy and its ties to Konoha.

"Everyone, gather together at the meeting pound as the elders and I will explain everything in detail to all of you," Tsume instructed. As everyone was doing so, Kiba looked at Naruto questionably. He'd never heard of a Jinchuuriki or any S-Class secrets behind Naruto's life and familial legacy. So many questions about Naruto were racing through his mind at this point as he followed his fellow kinsmen to the meeting pound with Naruto and Honoka at the forefront.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile)<p>

Hinata was leaving the blacksmith store with the newly purchased item she ordered two weeks ago. The item was sealed into a scroll that was now inside of her jacket. With that objective taken care of, she hurried to meet up with Temari back at the spot she told the older kunoichi to meet her at. Hinata arrived at the spot and found Temari arriving there herself.

Before the Hyuuga heiress could call out to her, Temari turned around and noticed her arriving.

"Hello Hinata. For a moment I thought I'd either have to wait long or look around this village myself," Temari greeted.

"Now that would be d-disrespectful of me, making you w-wait after you a-accepted my personal offer, yes?" Hinata replied while fiddling with her index fingers.

Temari agreed, "I suppose it would be. So where do you want us to start?"

For the next two hours, Hinata gave Temari free tour of the village, and showed her some of the well renowned restaurants, stores, bathhouses, and other establishments she knew of. During their walk, Temari inquired of Hinata, "Tell me something Hinata. How would you describe yourself, with regards to being a kunoichi?"

Hinata was caught off guard by Temari's bold and direct question. But instead of taking offense, Hinata decided to answer it and said, "W-Well, I-I think of myself as someone who never g-gives up, despite various obstacles I face. Despite how I'm v-viewed by others for t-the choices I make, I stick with them with conviction. Naruto-kun has been a great help to me, too."

"Naruto you say?" Temari asked with a tone of honest interest, "How so? What special aid did he provide for you in overcoming these obstacles of yours?"

Hinata saw that Temari was carefully hearing her out and was trying to find out as much as she could about both her and Naruto. But the Hyuuga heiress sensed that Temari's true interest was still in Naruto.

"I wasn't as confident in myself back then and I-I was often bullied and mistreated as a result. I was l-looked down upon with disdain by my family and even hated by some. Naruto-kun saw and understood my pain and loneliness, and through our time together he helped me improve and become the person I am now," Hinata explained.

Temari saw how brief and vague Hinata was. The Suna kunoichi saw that Hinata didn't want to reveal much about either herself or Naruto, so she decided not to press the matter further.

"Yes, Naruto has a keen eye for finding and admiring strong women with such exceptional gemlike attributes. He told me that himself if you want the truth," Temari remarked as a light blush and smile appeared on her face as she recalled his words to her. Hinata noticed the look on Temari's facial expression and saw that what Naruto said to her really affected how she sees him.

"I see. I'm not s-surprised to hear that. Naruto-kun always had an eye for those he considers to be e-exceptional kunoichi or girls. Strangely enough, though, I'm the only girl he's ever complimented in Konoha, while you're the first one h-he's ever complimented from outside the village." Hinata said meekly.

Now Temari raised an eyebrow at that. "Really! Well that's surprising. He seemed like such a flirty playboy. I had expected him to be known to flirt with every pretty face he sees," Temari said as she recalled how Naruto flirted and complimented her. She had to admit, he was pretty smooth with his words, and his compliments sounded so honest like he truly believed what he told her, which is why she felt attracted to him.

Hinata nodded and replied, "He does seem like that, but he's more humble with his opinion of girls. He doesn't just compliment a-any girl he sees; he only does so with those he sees as kunoichi with great potential. The fact that he complimented you must mean t-that you're a talented kunoichi," Hinata admitted, which made Temari grow a smile at hearing that Naruto thought that. Although she'd just have to show him how skilled she was when the exams started.

"Was there anything else he said?" Hinata asked.

Temari sighed lowly and admitted, "That you're his prized girlfriend who has moonlit pearls for eyes."

Now it was Hinata's turned to blush and smile. Hinata commented, "Naruto-kun always had an affectionate view of my eyes. He even gave me an endearing nickname to go along with them."

"Really?" Temari asked, "Is there anything more about Naruto's character and skills that impresses you?"

"There's just too much to say. But I will say that Naruto-kun is a great guy d-despite how many of the…senseless people in Konoha view him," Hinata replied.

"Senseless people?" Temari was now even more curious, "What do you mean? Was Naruto's life in this village made difficult?"

"Naruto-kun lived a very harsh and lonely life, one I would never wish on anyone, and he lost both of his parents while he was an infant. T-Thankfully, Naruto-kun found dear friends, and precious people like myself who became part of his life, and he seeks to p-p-protect those he loves. He has great goals, and my dream is to be at his side as we fulfill our goals together…j-just as we promised each other," Hinata explained.

The Suna kunoichi listened to Hinata's words carefully and saw that Hinata really cared for Naruto and dreamed of always being with him. Temari then said, "It's clear that you've both experienced and been through a lot together. Honestly, I can't say that I lived an easy sheltered life. Even as the Kazekage's daughter, my life was filled with much stress, difficulty, and responsibilities I had to uphold for my people. Even though I have siblings, part of my life is filled with loneliness.

"But I grew strong from my trials and hardships along with all of the training I received which helped me become the kunoichi I am today," Temari smugly added, "with gemlike characteristics Naruto admires from afar with his unworthy eyes."

Hinata had raised eyebrows from Temari's last comment. While she sympathize with the Suna kunoichi in terms of living a hard life, Hinata couldn't help but feel annoyed by Temari's latter words. But the Hyuuga heiress wasn't deterred as she was willing to play the same game.

"Yes, and with precious gemlike characteristics of my own which Naruto-kun helped me develop, he admires and appreciates me all the time while I'm in his arms, with his endearing eyes longing to behold me," Hinata confidently countered. Temari fought back a frown that wanted to form on her face.

_This fragile-looking flower seems to have a few hidden thorns_, Temari thought, _No matter. I'll shave them down eventually._

Temari was about to say something to Hinata when…

"Temari!"

Hinata and Temari turned to see Kankuro approaching them. When he arrived, he stood in front of his older sister and said, "I was sent by Baki-sensei to find you." Kankuro looked at the girl with Temari. "Who's this Genin you're talking to?"

"This is Hyuuga Hinata," Temari introduced.

"Hinata?" Kankuro repeated, "Why does that name sound famili-…Oh that's right! You're that flirty shrimp's girlfriend that was mentioned yesterday! We met him along with his older sister and team yesterday."

_Temari didn't mention that part during our conversation,_ Hinata acknowledged, "So you guys also m-met my boyfriend's team yesterday. T-T-Temari-san didn't mention that."

"I didn't think they mattered, honestly," Temari admitted as she shrugged. "Anyway, it was fun, but unfortunately my time has been cut short. I'll be seeing you and Naruto real soon, Hinata."

Temari then left with her Kankuro back to where Baki and Gaara were waiting. Hinata stood there as she watched the two Suna-nins depart from her until they were out of sight.

"_I didn't think they mattered, honestly."_

Hinata recalled Temari's cold and apathetic words concerning Sakura and Sasuke. The only person that mattered to Temari was Naruto.

"An interesting bunch, aren't they?" a voice remarked from behind her. Hinata, slightly startled, turned to see Naruto standing behind her.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata greeted happily.

"Not quite, I'm his representative. Boss is still at the Inuzuka estate. Right now Tsume, Kiba's mother and the Inuzuka matriarch, has gathered everyone from her clan to explain the entire story behind Honoka-nee and boss' familial background, and what took place during the council meeting earlier today," the kage bunshin said.

"How things are going so far?" Hinata asked.

"They're acting the same way everyone else reacts when confronted with the ugly truths behind all the lies and cover-ups: they're in denial, outrage, or ashamed of their own actions and/or those of the stupid ones of this village. Everyone in the clan is reacting in that way even now as we speak. Boss will fill you in later this evening when he comes by to see you," the kage bunshin elaborated.

"I understand. I'll await his arrival till then," Hinata replied.

"Not a problem. I'll relay that to Boss after I puff out. But there's one more thing Boss wanted me to tell you before I go," the kage bunshin recalled.

"And what was that?" Hinata inquired. The clone moved closer to Hinata's ear and whispered something only for her ears to hear. Hinata's face turned red before giggling from the words the kage bunshin recited to Hinata.

The clone grinned and pulled his lips away from her ears and said, "And that is all. Boss will meet with you later. Ciao!"

The clone puffed out, leaving a blushing yet smiling Hinata. What the clone recited to Hinata was:

'_Everything in my life now is just fine_

_But having you in my life is truly divine_

_In time, together we'll cross that conjugal line_

_And by that time, you'll be all mine'_

"He never fails to rhyme with his poems," Hinata said to herself with a smile.

"Hinata-sama," a voice called out to her. Hinata turned to see Neji making his way over to her.

"Yes niisan?" Hinata greeted.

"Hiashi-sama has called for a meeting, and both Main House and Branch House members were instructed to be present. Surprisingly, my sensei and teammates were invited to this meeting, which Hiashi-sama decreed was of utmost importance. I was sent out to find and bring you back before the meeting starts," Neji explained. Hinata wordlessly nodded and followed Neji back to the Hyuuga compound. She already knew what the meeting was going to be about. She could only picture the looks on everyone's faces when they learn the truth from Hiashi's own mouth about Naruto's heritage.

The thought alone of seeing the looks on their faces was enough to put a bright smile on Hinata's face. Neji turned briefly to see Hinata's expression and wondered what she was so happy about. He decided to forget about it and continue escorting Hinata back to the compound.

* * *

><p>(Back At The Inuzuka Meeting Pound)<p>

Tsume finished explained everything that took place during the council meeting to all of the members of her clan. Nobody there could believe their ears, especially the younger generations. The older generation had a hard time believing the revelations about Honoka and Naruto's backgrounds regarding the Uzumaki clan, but they had an especially difficult time believing the truth about Naruto's parentage. When Kiba took a better look at Naruto, he felt completely stupid for never seeing the obvious resemblance between Yondaime and Naruto when he and so many others saw colored pictures of the man.

_Was I that blind? How could I have not seen that?_ Kiba thought as he meditated on everything he was told. So much was going through his mind after hearing the entire truth about Naruto, his clan, his parents, his status as a Jinchuuriki, and the law Sandaime put in place forbidding anyone of the older generation from speaking the truth about Naruto being a Jinchuuriki. The same was true with Hana. She already knew about Naruto being a Jinchuuriki, but everything else was big news.

_All this time Naruto is the son of the late Yondaime! Every one of us disrespected Yondaime by our mistreatment and disregard for his son,_ Hana thought as sadness and guilt started to settle in on her conscience. It was the same with many of the other Inuzuka clan members. Soon though, sadness and guilt turned to dishonor and shame. And dishonor and shame lead to anger and indignation.

"So how many more lies are the ever watchful eyes of our village's hierarchy telling?" Kiba remarked contemptuously. "They practically robbed Naruto of everything and let the villagers have their way and allowed them force him to live a cruel and lonely life as an orphan. And not only that, we were taught lies and half-truths while at the ninja academy all these years!" Kiba looked at his mother angrily. "And you were part of all this; you and all of the grown-ups of our clan! None of you stood for what was right and allowed this to happen!"

"Kiba, please," Tsume pleaded, "It wasn't like I wanted any of this to happen! Myself and several others of the Shinobi council tried to prevent this! But we were overruled!"

"Tried?" Kiba retorted, "From all that I've heard up till now, I don't know whether to believe or question the truth of your words or that of any of the other grown-ups of this clan!"

Tsume lowered her head, knowing that Kiba had every right to be angry at her and the older members of the clan.

"Kiba this wasn't made easy for any of us," Hana said, trying to defend their mother and the rest of the older generation of their kin, "Our hands were tied and as ninja we're bound to the authority of the Hokage and the hierarchy."

"Stop making excuses for them and yourself Hana-nee!" Kiba replied. "You're only saying that to quench your own guilt for not doing anything for Naruto either. I will admit that I wasn't friends with him at first because I was stupid enough to follow the crowd in how they used to mistreat and make fun of him. But in time, I did become his friend after getting to know him. I could easily see that Naruto is a good person despite what's been said about him.

"But I have never seen you, mom, or anyone else in our clan take so much as a step to even approach Naruto, because everyone chose the coward's way out and looked at Naruto as the monster that attacked Konoha!"

"Kiba," Naruto said calmly as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "I understand that you and all of the younger generation are appalled and outraged by the shocking revelations. We can't change the regretful events of the past, but we can still do something about the future."

"I suppose, but it'll be a while before I can look at any of the grown-ups with the same level of respect again after being lied to all my life," Kiba said.

Naruto replied, "I'm certain that the way you feel will be shared by many throughout the village. Even now, all of the members of the Shinobi and Civilian council were sent to inform their family and friends about the truth concerning me, Honoka-nee, and the Uzumaki clan. Jiisan will give a public address concerning this matter too. Facing my parents' enemies or not as a result, I made it clear that I want the truth about me and my family revealed to everyone."

Tsume looked to see the looks the younger members of her clan had on their faces. She knew that they were feeling the same way as her son was, while some were arguing with their parents about what was revealed to them. The Inuzuka matriarch had to calm her clan down and reestablish order.

"Listen everyone!" Tsume said authoritatively gaining everyone's attention. Everyone soon quieted as Tsume continued to speak, "It is true that we of the older generation of this clan have wronged both you and the Uzumaki, and I won't stand before you and make excuses for our actions. It shames me as the leader of this clan that I, under orders of the hierarchy, played a role in allowing your minds be filled with half-truths and lies about Konoha and its history involving the Uzumaki clan and Uzu no Kuni. For this, I am truly sorry and could only hope that in time you all will come to forgive us."

Tsume turned and went over to Naruto and Honoka. She stood before Naruto and to everyone's disbelief she got on her knees and faced him as she spoke, "As the leader of the Inuzuka clan, I take full responsibility for the wrongs my clansmen have committed against you and I offer you my sincerest apology for my sins against you and your clan."

Tsume placed her hands on the floor and bowed her head till it touched the ground and apologized, "Uzumaki Naruto, I'm sorry."

For a clan leader to make such a gesture in front of the entire clan meant that the clan as a whole was wrong in their dealings with the one they deeply offended. None of the Inuzuka elders moved to reprimand Tsume for her apologetic humble gesture. There were mixed emotions among the Inuzuka clan members as they were thinking about everything they heard and saw up to this point. Some didn't know what to think or feel. Others even went numb because so many things they were led to believe were all based off of lies.

"Tsume-san," Naruto request politely, as he extended his hand out to her. Tsume, still on her hands and knees, looked up at Naruto who extended and offered his right hand to her.

"The Uzumaki and Inuzuka can start over as allies and repair the broken bond between our two clans. Are you willing to accept this offer and help the Uzumaki as a way for your clan to atone?" Naruto offered with a bright smile.

Tsume smiled and nodded in returned as she accepted Naruto's hand and answered, "My clansmen and I will help in whatever way we can. We owe the Uzumaki that and so much more."

Honoka smiled approvingly seeing how Naruto was handling matters maturely.

* * *

><p>(Elsewhere In The Meantime)<p>

Similar discussions involving what took place at the meeting at the Hokage Tower were taking place at all of the other council members' homes. The revelations of Naruto's true heritage and the history of the Uzumaki clan were likewise received with mixed feelings. Many of the friends and families of the civilian members of the council were in complete denial, and refused to accept that the Jinchuuriki was the son of the Yondaime and that the Genin indeed descended from a powerful clan that helped establish Konoha. The council members made it clear that what they were saying was the truth and that there were other Uzumaki out there that Naruto intends to find and unite.

The families and friends of the ninja members of the council accepted the news as the truth, and they were furious that it had been kept a secret from them. The children of the council members were sickened when they were told that many of the things they were taught to believe were mixed with half-truths and lies and that Naruto was on the receiving end of the villagers' mistreatment and cruelty. It went without saying that the clan leaders lost much of the trust and respect their children had for them.

While most ninja had not been openly hostile to Naruto, they didn't do anything to help him either. They came to realize that they had been allowing the civilians to have their way in being cruel to the son of the Yondaime and it disgusted and shamed them.

* * *

><p>(An Hour Later; At The Hyuuga Compound)<p>

"This cannot be so! There's no way that village clown and pariah could be the son of Konoha's greatest Hokage!" shouted one of the elders of the Main House in denial after he along with all of the members of both Main House and Cadet Branch House were told the truth about Naruto's heritage and clan history. Gai, Lee, and Tenten were also present for this meeting along with Hinata and Hanabi. Lee and Tenten were in absolute shock after hearing the revelations while Neji held a calm and stern calculative expression. Gai was quiet during the meeting as he took in everything he and everyone else was being told.

"Believe it or not, what I said is the irrefutable truth, and there is documented medical proof testifying to his parentage," Hiashi replied patiently.

"Uzumaki Kushina was the boy's mother? I thought he was given the name Uzumaki as a way to honor her memory," another Main House member replied.

"If that was the case, then all of Konoha and most of those in this clan did a terrific job dishonoring her name instead," Hiashi retorted unapologetically. The elders sneered at Hiashi's remark while both Hinata and Hanabi watched the scene quietly along with the rest of those there.

"I can't believe that Naruto has familial ties with the Shodai, Nidaime, blood ties with the Yondaime, and familial ties with Tsunade. Is there anything else we're to be informed of?" another elder spoke up.

"As the rightful sole heir, Naruto will be given everything that once belonged to the Yondaime and his wife, everything. Furthermore, everyone in Konoha will be re-educated about the history of Uzu no Kuni and the Uzumaki clan. Uzumaki Honoka will be teaching these classes," Hiashi explained.

"What an unbelievable story about this weak talentless orphan that Hinata-sama and Hanabi-sama love so dearly," Neji spoke up after a long period of silence, "It's hard to believe that the village pariah is now said to be the son of the famed Yondaime."

Hinata and Hanabi looked at Neji as he displayed mock acknowledgment of Naruto openly in front of everyone.

"Naruto-kun isn't a weak ninja, Niisan," Hinata replied.

"And it's best you don't say things about people you never took the time to get to know," Hanabi added. Neji scowled at the two sisters while Tenten looked on with interest.

"Son of the Yondaime or not, fate still marked him as a talentless weak Genin and dead last," Neji replied.

"I hardly call wiping out an entire army of samurai thugs and their multi-millionaire boss in mere seconds 'weak and talentless'," Hiashi rebuked. Hiashi had heard the full story from Hinata after being told everything that happened in Nami no Kuni from Naruto and Honoka.

"Excuse us? Naruto did what?" one of the Hyuuga elders asked, wondering if he heard right.

"In his mission to Nami no Kuni, Naruto took out a multimillionaire criminal named Gatō, and slaughtered his entire army of thugs and samurai in a span of a few seconds. It was reported that Kakashi and Zabuza, one of the Seven Swordsmen of Kirigakure, both witnessed Naruto's skills, and it was reported that Zabuza himself wanted the boy as his successor," Hiashi explained. The elders and the other members of the clan started whispering to each other about this news, finding it hard to believe.

"Naruto is that skilled with a sword?! Since when?" Tenten asked in both amazement and disbelief.

"No one really knows. There was no record of him ever being trained in kenjutsu while at the ninja academy," Hinata replied.

"But you of all people spend the most time with him. Surely you must know something more about him that no one else knows," Tenten implied, putting Hinata on the spot as all eyes turned toward her.

"What I know is only what Naruto-kun allows me to know, and nothing more. There are some secrets that he doesn't share with even me, and I have to respect that as I learned to trust him," Hinata stated.

"How can you trust a shameless, girl-crazy, flirtatious pervert like Naruto? The fact that you, being an heiress, are even dating that trash mars the Hyuuga name. What's more is that Hanabi-sama even started following your lead in pursuing that fool. I couldn't find logic behind why Hanabi-sama chose to go down such a path in endearing herself to a commoner infamous for his womanizing behavior," Neji said rudely, trying to put down both Hinata and Hanabi in front of the entire clan and his team and sensei. Hanabi scowled visibly with a low growl, and looked ready to activate the Caged Bird Seal on Neji's head. Hinata closed her eyes and calmed herself though a darker part of her really wanted to hurt Neji right now. Gai was about to tell Neji off when…

"Whom my daughters date is neither your concern nor your business to meddle in, Neji. And if you disrespectfully step out of line in front of me again I will personally reprimand you _severely_. Am I clear?" Hiashi replied with a hardened tone that said that he was serious.

"Yes Hiashi-sama. I apologize for my rudeness," Neji said plainly, "If there's nothing more, I request that I be excused from this meeting."

"You will stay where you are, Neji. Everyone will leave after I conclude this meeting," Hiashi stated. Neji said nothing more as he reluctantly sat where he was.

"Neji does bring up a point, Hiashi. This son of the late Yondaime has been repeatedly reported to have been seen and caught peeping in women's bathhouses and flirting with many females both his age group and older despite being romantically involved with the clan heiress. He even openly reads those smut books that Jiraiya-sama is known to be the author of," one of the clan elders said.

"We've been troubled at how after all these years you've tolerated this behavior from the boy while allowing him to court Hinata and allow Hanabi to associate closely with him. The very fact that you allow your two daughters to be this close to this ill-mannered Genin despite knowing his perverted conduct has been an issue that we feel should be addressed promptly," a female Main House Hyuuga added.

Neji gave a small smile upon seeing that the clan elders took his side on the debate. It was no secret that Neji sought every chance to bring down Hinata's esteem, and with Hanabi involved, it was all the better. Hiashi was about to say something when…

"It is true that Father is aware of Naruto-kun's infamous reputation, and I'm well aware of it too," Hinata spoke up.

"And yet both you and your father are tolerant of this," another elder remarked.

Lowering her head, Hinata replied, "What did you all expect out of Naruto-kun after the lonely and harsh life this village forced him to live? Only a handful of people chose to get to know Naruto-kun for who he really was. Others, however, chose to pass biased judgment on him, with little to no knowledge about him.

"There was never anything about Naruto-kun that posed a threat to me or anyone else. The only threat was from our respected leaders and those in the council, who tried to manipulate everyone with lies and cover-ups concerning Naruto-kun, his heritage and clan, and how they didn't want him or those of our generation ever learning the truth.

"And because of this, Naruto-kun was subjected to being bullied, lied to by some he trusted, discriminated against and shunned by the majority of this village and even by those of my own age group. Countless people, both civilian and shinobi alike, looked at Naruto-kun as if he was a weakened version of Kyuubi, senselessly thinking that hurting him would allow them to get back at Kyuubi. Naruto-kun was starving for attention and affection, even if it meant getting yelled at or getting in trouble for whatever it was he did, so long he was acknowledged by someone.

"None of you in this chamber could begin to understand his tremendous anguish, sadness, and loneliness as a Jinchuuriki! So don't any of you dare stand here and judge him as if you know him! None of you here or anyone else in all of Konoha has any right to judge him, not after all he's been made to suffer through!" Hinata defended with tears running down her face and no sign of hesitation in her tone. Instead, she was seen wielding an inner strength no one in the clan had ever seen from her before.

Everyone who was present was surprised by Hinata's bold spirit. What was also noticed was that in her entire speech, not once did she stutter.

"I stand with Neesan on this matter a hundred percent," Hanabi spoke up, causing everyone to turn to look at her now. It was clear to everyone that the two sisters were in union with each other on the issue involving Naruto being a part of their lives.

"Over the years, I never understood why Naruto-kun was hated so much by those within and outside our clan, or why he was looked upon as a scourge to our community. I will admit that I was almost influenced by this village's poisonous view of Naruto-kun, but my curiosity and lack of knowing the truth moved me to want to know why Naruto-kun was treated the way he was by so many and why Neesan had such strong feelings and admiration for him before and after becoming friends with him.

"I had asked Neesan questions about Naruto-kun but she refused to answer any of them. Instead she encouraged me to ask Naruto-kun myself. I used to be angry at her for always doing that. But…after I stopped to really think about it," Hanabi allowed a few tears of her own to fall down her face and continued, "I'm happy Neesan did what she did, as it pushed me to get to know Naruto-kun personally, and over the course of time I became close with Naruto-kun. I didn't say it then, but I'll say it now: I love Naruto-kun! He's my best and closest friend!"

The Hyuuga of both the Main House and Cadet Branch House were truly stupefied at how great an influence Naruto had not only on Hinata but also on Hanabi. It went without say that both girls were truly loyal and emotionally attached to the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, far more than any from both houses expected. And the fact that Hiashi supported his daughters only hammered the nail deeper.

Hanabi turned to Hinata who gave her a supportive and appreciative smile and nod. Neji didn't really know what to think, let alone what to say. Neji didn't want to admit to himself that Naruto's life was far harder and harsher than his own. Even less, he didn't want to believe that Naruto was in fact the son of the famed Yondaime who used his own son to seal Kyuubi into. He tried to rationalize everything he heard during this meeting about Naruto with fate; and that both Naruto and Hinata were still predestined failures. But nothing he came up with made sense. It started to frustrate him, as denial was ever present within him.

"I've never in all my life seen such heartwarming displays of radiant youth from a Hyuuga!" a teary-eyed Lee said as moderately as possible, knowing that shouting, as much as he wanted to, would get him kicked out of the meeting, "I only started getting to know Naruto-kun a few months ago but Hinata-san and Hanabi-san's zealous words of youthful support far exceed my own! I will work harder to become an even better friend and ally to Naruto-kun than before!"

"To be honest, I personally never met Naruto. I only heard things about him from Gai, Lee, and Neji. From what Neji told me about him, Naruto is his class's dead last and failed almost everything in his class. And now all that I'm hearing about Naruto and the conspiracies and cover-ups surrounding his life, it's all too much to take in all at once," a bewildered Tenten said, "Hearing that many of the things we learned while at the ninja academy were lies makes me question how much we can trust our leaders."

"Yes, Konoha has been disgracefully unyouthful towards Naruto-san and his Uzumaki brethren. I never held any ill will towards Naruto-san and learning that Lee had begun fellowshipping with him made me very happy. Perhaps you should take a lesson from Lee and become friends with Naruto-san too," Gai replied.

Tenten had studied about the Seven Swordsmen of Kirigakure and their exploits in their way of the sword. After hearing from Hiashi's own mouth that Naruto's caliber with a sword was on par with the Seven Swordsmen to the point that one of them wanted him as his successor, Tenten began to question everything Neji told her about Naruto and what she was led to believe about him.

_There is no way that a talentless dead last would have been wanted as a successor of one the Seven Swordsmen. Just how strong is Naruto, and how was it that with that kind of skill, he still became the dead last of his class? It doesn't add up,_ Tenten wondered as she tried to figure out things out.

* * *

><p>(All The While)<p>

Sasuke was leaving the hospital after getting medical treatment and bandages from the unpleasant experiences he endured throughout the day. Upon his departure, he found Kakashi and Sakura making their way over to him.

"Sasuke-kun? What happened to you? Were you injured while training?" Sakura inquired.

"I'd rather not talk about it, and forget about what led to this," Sasuke replied. Sakura decided not to press the matter after seeing the sour look on Sasuke's face.

"Anyway, why are you guys here?" Sasuke asked.

"I came to discuss a matter regarding Naruto and that red chakra Sakura saw. The ban on discussing the topic regarding that has been lifted by the Hokage at Naruto's request," Kakashi explained. Sasuke nodded, wanting as much information on Naruto as possible. He hoped that through this he could find out what aided in Naruto becoming stronger and faster than he ever let on and use it to help him become much stronger.

"Let's head to the training ground. There we can talk more openly," Kakashi suggested before his two Genin followed him from the hospital entrance.

* * *

><p>(At Training Ground 3)<p>

Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura made their way over to the training ground. The two Genin wanted to hear the news Kakashi had to tell them about Naruto.

Sakura was curious about what she was going to learn about Naruto that would explain what happened in Nami no Kuni. After seeing Naruto release that strange red chakra and wipe out Gatō's army of thugs, she was interested in knowing what the truth about Naruto was.

Sasuke on the other hand was more interested in finally hearing the information on Naruto. Ever since the academy days, he had felt that Naruto was hiding many secrets about himself that he allowed no one but Hinata to know about. After seeing how Naruto kept tricking everyone, including him, he suspected that he was receiving special training from someone who's probably more powerful than even Kakashi. He wanted to know who it was so he could find the person and get them to train him so he could finally grow even stronger and be one step closer to killing Itachi.

Eventually they stopped near the training posts where they took their bell test.

"Okay, now as I said, I've called you here so we can talk privately about what I'm going to reveal to you about Naruto. Before I do, do you have any questions to ask? If I see the questions as ones I can answer now, then I will," Kakashi said to his two students.

Sasuke was instantly the first to speak. "I have a few. Who is Naruto, really?"

Kakashi wasn't surprised at that question, in fact he expected it. "Well let me begin by telling Naruto's full family legacy. As you know, Naruto is an Uzumaki from the nearly extinct Uzumaki clan that helped the Senju found Konoha along with the Uchiha. Naruto is a descendant of one of those Uzumaki and his mother was Uzumaki Kushina."

"Uzumaki Kushina?" Sakura repeated the name.

"So this Kushina was Naruto's mother and was from the Uzumaki clan?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She was," Kakashi replied.

"What was she like?" Sakura asked with Sasuke wanting to know too.

Kakashi closed his eye as he remembered his sensei's love and wife.

"She was very beautiful, and was a powerful kunoichi. She was a true mistress in fuinjutsu, and was said to have been a possible candidate for becoming Hokage before the Yondaime took that position. But even when he was made Hokage, she was still a highly respected kunoichi and still a great candidate for becoming Hokage in the event anything ever happened to the Yondaime." Kakashi replied earning stunned looks from the two students. During their trek back to Konoha from Nami no Kuni, Naruto privately told Kakashi what he knew about his mother Kushina. Kakashi, too, was baffled about how Naruto came to learn about this and when the Jounin asked him how he learned all this, Naruto told him that he and his clones spent a lot time digging up lost information and investigating his lineage since no one would do it for him.

"You mean Naruto's mother was so strong that she could've been the Hokage?" Sakura asked in surprise, as the only kunoichi of Konoha she ever read about that could've been Hokage was Tsunade of the legendary Sannin.

Kakashi nodded, "That she was. In fact, she's reason why Yondaime became such a powerful seal master."

Sakura's mouth seemingly dropped to the dirt upon hearing that revelation.

"The dobe's mother taught Yondaime seals!? You expect us to believe that? Did the dobe put you up to this Kakashi?" Sasuke asked as if what he heard were outright lies.

Kakashi gave both Sasuke and Sakura a hardened look and stated, "I have no reasons to lie when it pertains to my sensei. What I'm explaining to the both of you is true and it makes sense considering that Kushina came from a feared nation and clan renowned for producing powerful seal masters. Her reputation and skills became well known across the nations. She was an inspiration to other kunoichi who dreamed of becoming great like her."

Sasuke wasn't pleased to hear this news. Hearing that Naruto's mother was an incredibly powerful ninja who was so strong that she could've become Hokage made him feel unnerved. The fact that she also trained the Yondaime in seals only deepened the blow to his pride. His mother, Uchiha Mikoto, was only a well known Jounin who wasn't a legend, and yet Kakashi was saying that the dead last's mother was a well known feared ninja who was incredibly strong and was nominated for becoming Hokage.

"What about Naruto's father? Who was he and what was he like?" Sakura asked, as she wanted to know more.

Kakashi seemed to gain a slightly pained expression and said, "Everyone already knows Naruto's father, except you two and many others just don't know it."

That statement earned the Jounin curious expressions showing that they wanted an explanation.

"His father was Namikaze Minato…the Yondaime Hokage," Kakashi revealed. As soon as he said that, Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief.

"NARUTO IS YONDAIME'S SON?!" Sakura screamed in shock at what she just heard.

"That's what I just said. Naruto is the son of our late Yondaime Hokage and of the woman who trained the Yondaime in seals," Kakashi repeated.

"That can't be true! There's no way that the Yondaime could be that loser's father!" Sasuke denied.

Kakashi took out a picture of Minato and Kushina together and another picture of Naruto. He handed the two Genin the pictures and told them, "OK geniuses, examine these photos and point out the clear cut resemblances Naruto and his late parents don't share."

Sasuke and Sakura took the photos and examined them carefully. There was no denying the clear resemblance and mixed features Naruto had from both Minato and Kushina. As much as they wanted to deny it, there was no basis to do so.

"If that's not enough…," Kakashi said as he pulled out a paper from his pocket, "this is a copy of the official marriage certificate of Naruto's parents. You'll clearly see the authentic signatures of both Minato-sensei and Kushina with the official Konoha seal and stamp on the certificate."

"But…how? I-I mean…for this to be even possible…," Sakura stuttered as she and Sasuke examined the copy though the original was still in the Hokage office.

"I'll explain," Kakashi replied before going into deep details surrounding the earlier and later lives of Uzumaki Mito, Kushina, and Minato, based on what he learned from Naruto while in Nami no Kuni. Kakashi also explained his own personal ties and connections with Minato. The Jounin explained the circumstances Naruto was born under and how Kyuubi was used to attack Konoha by an unknown assailant who appeared where Kushina was giving birth at. He then explained how Minato and Kushina both sacrificed themselves protecting Naruto from being killed by Kyuubi before sealing it into Naruto. The Jounin then explained what happened after the sealing and what life for Naruto was like, reminding them what Naruto told Inari what growing up had to be like for him. He also explained why the law was put in place by Sandaime after many called for Naruto's death hours after sealing ritual was done.

By the time Kakashi was done, Sakura was in tears while Sasuke was in total shock and denial.

"Why couldn't Yondaime use someone else to become the Jinchuuriki? Why his own son? Why not an Uchiha?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi eyed Sasuke carefully and said, "Because Sasuke, had it been you or _anyone_ else for that matter, you or that person would have died in less than two days if not in a shorter time span after sealing."

Sasuke retorted, "The Uchiha wouldn't have allow me to be killed if Yondaime had selected me to be the Jinchuuriki in Naruto's place. I have no doubt that they would have fought to protect me if I were chosen by Yondaime to become the next Jinchuuriki."

"Which was why you weren't selected to become the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi. That Bijuu's chakra is far too potent and lethal for anyone outside the Uzumaki family bloodline to handle. Why do you think that the previous Jinchuuriki were Mito and Kushina? Only an Uzumaki can hold the Kyuubi without dying from extreme chakra poisoning. The Uchiha don't have the special and massive chakra and longevity like the Uzumaki, which is why neither they nor anyone else besides the Uzumaki could contain Kyuubi. You don't have what it takes to become a Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi, Sasuke. You're not an Uzumaki, you're not Naruto," Kakashi enlightened.

Sasuke scowled heatedly after Kakashi verbally slapped him with that remark, despite it being the truth. Kakashi saw what Sasuke was saying indirectly: 'Naruto shouldn't have been made the Jinchuuriki and holder of that great power. It should have been me of the Uchiha bloodline.'

"Further, as a Hokage, Minato-sensei couldn't ask another villager to do something he wasn't willing to do with his own son, as it would have violated his strong sense of justice," Kakashi added.

"But…(sniffle) what would happen if…anything happened to Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Kyuubi would in time reincarnate, and possibly wreak havoc again. It would take another Uzumaki to contain it. I can't say if Honoka would be up for the job, considering the life her distant cousin was forced to live while in Konoha. I know that this is a whole lot to take in two days before the Chuunin Exams, but it was Naruto who wanted this to be made know to you and everyone else. After the conclusion of the Chuunin Exams, the people of Konoha will be re-educated about the village's true history and ties with Uzu no Kuni and the Uzumaki clan. I advise you both give deep and serious thought to everything I told you today," Kakashi said.

"I wonder," Sasuke replied.

"You wonder what Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto's unexplainable changes over the years: his increase in power, aptitude and speed, his sudden abilities to execute strong jutsu not taught in the academy, his ability to use his wind elemental affinity, and now his prowess with the sword. I'm starting to think that Kyuubi played a huge role in all this," Sasuke theorized.

Cynically, Kakashi corrected Sasuke and clarified, "As logical as that might sound, it's not true at all. Kyuubi was not known for helping his hosts. Plus, you're forgetting one important fact I mentioned earlier: Kyuubi tried to kill Naruto to prevent himself from being sealed again after Naruto was born. So why would Kyuubi train someone he was trying to kill? If you were in Naruto's shoes, he'd have tried to kill you too if it meant his freedom and not being sealed away.

"Furthermore, there is no record before the incident in Nami no Kuni of Naruto ever using Kyuubi's chakra. Everything Naruto did up to that point was through his own power and skills, and even then, Naruto used his own strength and skills with very little influence from Kyuubi. Though Kyuubi's chakra was present, all it did was alter Naruto's physical appearance a bit."

Sasuke was not happy after being verbally slapped again. The clarification Kakashi clearly brought out made it clear that Naruto was naturally strong and gifted the entire time. He was certain that Kyuubi was responsible for Naruto's seemingly unexplainable changes, but Kakashi's explanation completely obliterated that theory.

"But what about those seals we saw on Naruto's body Kakashi-sensei? Were they seals for holding the Kyuubi?" Sakura asked.

"I told you both already several days ago that I don't know what those intricate seals are or what they do but I do know that those seals aren't being used to hold Kyuubi. However, recalling some of seals I managed to see, it would take a veteran seal master to make and write them. Yesterday after my briefing with Sandaime-sama, I tried looking up some information on a few of the seals I was able to remember, but there is no known record of them in any of Konoha's archives," Kakashi expounded.

"Then how do you suppose he acquired those unknown seals?" Sasuke asked.

"Only Naruto can tell you how, and as we already know, he won't tell us. And I highly doubt that those seals were simply given to him as a gift in exchange for his silence. This just comes to show that even after everything I explained up to this point, there's still so much more about Naruto that we don't know," Kakashi said with a humble looking face. Sasuke wanted to say something but he couldn't think of anything further say.

"I think I said enough for today. I'll dismiss and leave the two of you with your thoughts. Do give careful consideration to everything I said today. Bye," Kakashi said before he body flickered from the scene, leaving his two Genin behind at the training ground.

Both Sasuke and Sakura stood there, as though they were frozen in place, trying to process everything they heard. A moment later, Sakura wiped her tears away and broke the silence, "I'm going to go home now and confront my parents about this."

Sakura turned and started walking from the training ground, leaving Sasuke alone with his thoughts. Sasuke stood there trying to understand everything he and Sakura found out, and Kakashi's last statement about Naruto only served to unnerve him further. The Uchiha finally decided to return home, needing more time to think. But in the process, he wondered how Hinata would react upon learning the truth about Naruto and his clan.

* * *

><p>(Thirty Minutes Later)<p>

Naruto and Honoka were now leaving the Inuzuka Estate. Honoka was given a set of brand new clothes and utilities made chiefly for women. These were given to her by Hana to help Honoka get started in having her own personal wardrobe since Naruto, of course, had no clothes for her. She sealed all of her new belongings into a scroll and placed the scroll inside her blouse.

While walking together, Naruto started thinking about how the foreign shinobi coming into Konoha for the Chuunin Exams would react to the news of his and Honoka's heritage and his status as a Jinchuuriki. And speaking of Jinchuuriki, Naruto started to wonder deeply about a particular foreigner.

_That Suna Genin who goes by the name Gaara; the vibe I felt off him was definitely that of a Bijuu, namely Shukaku. But something about Gaara was off and his older siblings are especially terrified of him. I wonder what kind of upbringing he had and if it was as tragic as my own_. _Still, having another Jinchuuriki here in Konoha is enough to put any attentive ninja on alert. But it's best that I don't jump to any conclusions without first knowing the facts about him and his siblings,_ Naruto contemplated.

"Naruto-kun? Naruto-kun, can't you hear me?" Honoka asked. Naruto snapped out of his train of thoughts and looked over at Honoka.

"Oh, uh…sorry. I was deep in thought about something," Naruto apologized.

"What was on your mind?" Honoka enquired.

"The possibility of meeting one of my brethren Jinchuuriki," Naruto answered.

"What do you mean?" Honoka asked.

"What I mean is that there's another Jinchuuriki here in Konoha besides myself," Naruto replied.

"What? Another Jinchuuriki?" Honoka asked. Naruto nodded and continued, "Yes, that Suna Genin named Gaara. He possesses the Ichibi, Shukaku."

"How do you know this? He certainly didn't tell you this personally," Honoka pointed out.

"He didn't have to. I was able to sense it for some reason after feeling that disturbing aura from him. I've stationed several of my kage bunshin to keep track of his movements and activities. For now, I won't alert anyone else about what I know until I've gathered more information on him, and by extension, his siblings and Jounin sensei," Naruto explained.

"But Sunagakure is said to be an ally nation of Konoha, right? You're still going to have your spy network keep an eye on them, aren't you," Honoka figured, stating the obvious.

"The fact is that Suna wasn't always on good terms with Konoha before, and I'm not sure if any bad blood, regardless of how slight, still exists between us," Naruto enlightened. Honoka simply nodded and decided to follow along with Naruto.

"You don't intend to spy on everyone in Konoha do you?" Honoka asked.

"Now that would be a waste of precious time and resources that could be put to better use in women's bathhouses!" Naruto remarked with a lecherous laugh.

Honoka frowned and admitted, "To be honest, perverted antics like these that you do just for people to see are the things that make me want to punch you so bad sometimes."

"No it doesn't. It makes you want to bind me with chains and give me a menacing glare that promises pain before you're through with me…Oh, wait a minute, you did that yesterday, minus the pain part," Naruto remarked.

"…I don't know what I'm going to do with you," Honoka sighed.

"That's only for Hinata-chan to decide. And speaking of the future matriarch of our clan, I have to go see her now. You do remember your way home from here, right?" Naruto asked.

"Funny. I'm capable of finding my way home Naruto-kun," Honoka replied.

"Good! Ciao!" Naruto said before he performed a smokeless shunshin and teleported from the scene.

"Well, there's nothing else for me to do for now. Hmmm…Maybe I'll try out that Ichiraku place Naruto-kun loves eating at," Honoka figured as she started making her way over to that establishment.

* * *

><p>(An Hour Later; At the Uchiha District)<p>

Sasuke was currently in the Uchiha Library, searching for anything he could find on the Kyuubi whether it was history, documented reports, or anything that involved the Bijuu. He spend much time looking from book to book hoping to come across something but all he hit was one dead end after another. This continued for the next hour until he grew angry and frustrated after finding nothing he was looking for.

With that, Sasuke decided to head towards the forbidden section of the Uchiha Library. It was forbidden to all children from reading in that section due to certain history books that were kept there for unknown reasons. Sasuke was told by his father to stay out until he was at least 17 since he said there were some things about their clan that were better off forgotten. Sasuke felt a little hesitant in disobeying one of the last things his father told him not to do before his death but his curiosty and desire to finally find some answers for his search made him go inside and start looking.

There he looked around seeing very old looking scrolls and books that had their very color worn out. He looked around and searched for over 15 minutes until he came across a particular book that looked like an old journal. Grabbing and taking the book up off the shelf, Sasuke opened and started reading into the book. Soon he found out some information pertaining to a man named Uchiha Madara. Curious about who Madara was, he continued reading up on him and learned that he was first leader of the Uchiha clan. As he continued reading, Sasuke was soon in awe at how powerful Madara was as the journal explained that he and his younger brother both activated the Mangekyou Sharingan. The young Uchiha was amazed that Madara and Senju Hashirama were fierce rivals and fought against each other many times but their battles would continuously end in a stalemate either when they both couldn't continue fighting or when they saw enough deaths of their clansmen being killed in front of them which made them cease their fighting.

"My ancestor was so strong that he rivaled the Shodai," Sasuke said to himself with a hint of pride at seeing how great Madara was to have been as powerful as a Kage. As he continued reading he read how a truce was reached between the Senju and Uchiha clan as both groups got tired of fighting each other. Later the Senju, Uchiha and Uzumaki clan formed Konoha and established the first shinobi village. Sasuke's expression of Madara soon changed into one of confusion when the journal explained how the Uchiha clan grew to despise him and saw him as a greedy opportunist who sought to reignite the old flames of war after Hashirama was chosen to become the Shodaime Hokage instead of him. The journal explained how Madara left the clan and Konoha altogether, and later returned with the Kyuubi to challenge Hashirama. Using the power of his Sharingan to control the Kyuubi, Madara manipulated the creature to attack Shodai in the location that became known as the Valley of the End in the attempt to kill him. Sasuke was surprised at this revelation, as he never knew that the Sharingan could control the most powerful Bijuu.

"So my clan's very own bloodline limit has the hidden ability to command the great Kyuubi! I just have to find out how it's done!" Sasuke said excitedly, but as he continued reading, he learned that Madara ended up losing when Shodai reclaimed control over the Kyuubi and Shodai killed Madara.

While Sasuke disliked that Madara betrayed his clan, he admired and envied the power Madara had and wanted to find out how he could become as strong as him since according to the journal Madara was the most powerful Uchiha in history to this day and he could control the Kyuubi. Sasuke was pleased to learn that as he wondered about the limitless possibilities there were for him if he could find a way to control the Kyuubi himself. However, a reminder coursed through his thoughts: the Kyuubi was sealed inside Naruto. Sasuke growled remembering Kakashi saying that only an Uzumaki could handle the raw power of the Kyuubi's chakra. It made him feel insulted, being told that Naruto could handle containing such incredible power while saying he, Sasuke, would die in less than two days from being overwhelmed by its potent chakra.

Shaking that thought off, Sasuke looked through the journal for more information to see if there was anything about Uchiha Madara being able to control the Kyuubi while it was already sealed inside someone. He kept searching for a few minutes until he found nothing on that topic. He had only found out about Madara's battle against the Shodai Hokage and discovered that after their battle at the Valley of the End, Uzumaki Mito used her abilities to seal the captured Kyuubi inside her since the Shodai had found the Bijuu too dangerous to allow it to remain free any further. He wasn't pleased to see this, but he figured that perhaps Madara never got a chance to try controlling a Jinchuuriki since the Kyuubi was still free before his death and Mito did become the Kyuubi's first Jinchuuriki just after Madara died. With that in mind, Sasuke began looking for the information on how Madara could control the Kyuubi.

_Maybe he used a Sharingan jutsu or some type of special genjutsu to control the Kyuubi_, Sasuke thought before he found what he wanted in one of the scrolls, but what he read froze him in shock: The power to control the Kyuubi could only be achieved through the Mangekyou Sharingan, which Madara had. Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger at reading that as his mind flashed back to Itachi who unlocked his Mangekyou Sharingan. He recalled Itachi's words to him that night after slaughtering the Uchiha clan: _"In order to obtain the Mangekyou Sharingan, you must kill your closest friend."_

"Damn it!" Sasuke cursed as he slammed his fists down on the desk in frustration. The price to pay for such a power was indeed severe and traumatic. And as far as Sasuke knew, he had no one he looked at as his closest friend and not even Hinata was that close to him in spite of the romantic interest he has in her. And even if she was he wouldn't want to kill her just to obtain that power because it would defeat his purpose in trying to persuade and have her become his girlfriend and future wife who would become the new matriarch of the Uchiha clan and help him restore his clan back to its glory.

"There must be another way! I'm sure Itachi wasn't wasn't telling me the whole truth! I don't want to achieve this power by following his method!" Sasuke growled as he continued looking through scrolls and books containing the history behind the Sharingan.

* * *

><p>(At The Hyuuga Compound)<p>

Hinata was back in her room. Her father had concluded the meeting and permitted everyone to leave. Neji's teammates and sensei also left with much to think about. Neji locked himself in his room, not wanting to talk to anyone. He still couldn't wrap his head around everything he heard from Hiashi's own mouth. The clan elders themselves were bewildered by what they learned, and seeing that Hanabi was deeply attached to Naruto along with Hinata bothered them. They couldn't understand why or how they missed that development. They always looked at Hinata as a failure and sought to have her replaced as an heiress with Hanabi, who appeared to be the type of heiress they were looking for. But now it was revealed that both Hinata and Hanabi had like minds, and that Hanabi somewhere down the line started following her older sister's footsteps and becoming like her. Clearly, they didn't know Hanabi as well as they thought.

Speaking of Hanabi, she made her way over to Hinata's room and stood outside the room at the door. There was something she wanted to talk to Hinata about concerning a matter that bothered her. Without bothering to knock on the door, Hanabi walked in and…

"Neesan, I-"

Hanabi stopped when she saw Hinata making out with Naruto passionately with their arms wrapped around each other. He had his jacket and sandals removed leaving him in his pants and black T-shirt as he held Hinata very close to his body. Just as he moved his head to nuzzle her neck with his lips, both Naruto and Hinata stopped when they saw a surprised and speechless blushing Hanabi staring back at them.

"OK…this was unexpected," Naruto remarked, now holding a blushing Hinata in his arms.

"Hanabi, w-what were you…," Hinata tried to ask.

"Ah…Uh...S-Sorry for interrupting!" an embarrassed Hanabi exclaimed before closing the door quickly with that image and what she saw was now burned into her memories.

"Yep, she just might be scarred for life," Naruto joked.

"What was she doing barging into my room without knocking?" Hinata asked as Naruto released his hold on her, much to her disappointment.

"Wanting to talk to you, I'm sure. She just wasn't expecting to find us in the position we were in as I gave you my "Thank you" for that new gift you got for me from the blacksmith store," Naruto figured.

"I'll talk to her after you leave. But you never told me what happened at Kiba's," Hinata said.

"It's a long story, and I'm you have one of your own about that meeting your father conducted after you spent the earlier part of your day with Temari," Naruto pointed out.

"The daughter of the Kazekage. In case you're not aware of it, Temari clearly has a huge crush on you despite knowing I'm your girlfriend," Hinata told him.

"If it's a crush, then I'm sure she'll eventually move on, my Moon's Eye Spring Rabbit," Naruto assured.

"Some of the things she said, though they were subtle, gave me the impression that she sees me as either an obstacle or a rival. While it's not exactly like how Sasuke is trying to steal me from you, Temari showed that her interest in you is there. And she openly stated that she has no interest in your teammates and not once did she mention that she met them at the same time she met you."

"If I was Temari, I wouldn't have interest in them either," Naruto remarked, "But seriously, you have nothing to worry about considering that Temari _will_ have to return back to Sunagakure along with the other Suna ninja once the Chuunin Exams are over. So there's no way she could have time to actually try to pose as a potential rival against you. Besides I already sent Sasuke to the hospital for what he did yesterday."

"He doesn't give up and has that determined spirit, something you both seem to have in common," Hinata giggled.

"I don't know whether I should be insulted or saddened after hearing that remark from you," Naruto said with a deadpan expression.

"Well, it's because of your flirting and complimenting that Temari that she now has a romantic interest in you," Hinata said with some annoyance and a hint of jealousy in her tone.

"Hmm, having the daughter of a foreign Kage getting charmed by me is actually kind of flattering. It means I still know how to talk to beautiful girls like you, my Moon's Eye Spring Rabbit. Besides you know I can't help it, after all I'm making my own book and I need as many promising female characters as I can get and Temari was definitely worthy of being documented for a future character. You know there's still an opening for you if you'd like as the lead female protagonist," Naruto offered, which earned him a cute glare from Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, you know I have no interest in being in those books," Hinata said a little darkly.

Seeing this Naruto raised his hands in mock surrender. "Okay, sorry, sorry, I just thought that as my favorite girl of all time you would love to let me spread my admiration of you across the world, but I suppose when we get married one day we could do that anyway," Naruto said gently as Hinata blushed at the mention of marriage.

"Being with you is all I ever want," Hinata said happily as Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Me too. I don't know when we'll be together through marriage but when the day comes, I will have you by my side forever," Naruto said softly as he ran his hand over Hinata's face.

"Speaking of not knowing something, what I would like to know is what did you promise Hanabi that you didn't even offer to me?" Hinata asked. Naruto looked at Hinata and said, "Say what?"

"She told me point blank that you promised her a special training that she said that you didn't even offer to me as your girlfriend. So I would like to know what kind of new training she's talking about," Hinata explained. Naruto saw the look on Hinata's face and when he realized what it was, he started crackling until he burst out laughing as he released his arms from around her waist.

"This isn't funny Naruto-kun! What did you promise her that you didn't offer to me first?" Hinata asked again.

"I can't believe my Little Nighttime Firecracker was able to get you to react like this after pulling your leg, so to speak!" Naruto laughed. "But tell me, my Moon's Eye Spring Rabbit, how much did you tell Hanabi-chan about your new skills through my training?"

Hinata was about to reply when she saw that she couldn't give Naruto a straight answer.

"Exactly. Hanabi-chan wants to keep you in suspense and in the dark just as much as you keep her in suspense and in the dark about things. And I'm the only one that knows both stories of training and yet won't share either one with the other," Naruto elaborated.

"That's not fair!" Hinata pouted.

"No but I did tell both you and Hanabi-chan that we don't always reveal everything about ourselves to everyone. It kills the element of surprise if everything about us was known to everyone," Naruto elaborated.

Hinata snorted, "I can play that game with you too, Naruto-kun. Just you watch."

"Watch? I don't intend to simply watch when I'm the key player in this training game you and my Little Nighttime Firecracker seek to play," Naruto joked with a large smile pasted on his face. The next thing Naruto knew that a pillow being smacked across his face, knocking him to the floor.

"I'll show you some games to plays!" Hinata remarked as she stood over him and continued assaulting the laughing Naruto with her pillow as he tried blocking her attacks. After a couple of seconds, Naruto crossed and locked his legs over hers and dropped her to the floor face down. Grabbing the pillow from her, he summoned three kage bunshin, each holding a pillow while standing over her with Naruto himself holding Hinata down by her legs. The clones started whacking Hinata with their pillows.

"You're using kage bunshin! That's cheating!" Hinata laughed as she tried to shield herself from the pillow assault.

"I'm just too much for you to take on alone, that's all!" Naruto laughed.

Meanwhile, outside the room, Hanabi held her hand over her mouth, trying to keep from laughing as she listened in on the conversation and watched their interactions from behind the door she partly opened when they didn't notice. Little did Hanabi know was that one of Naruto's kage bunshin was watching her from the shadows while using his transparency jutsu.

_She still has a long way to go! But she'll definitely make a terrific spy mistress,_ the kage bunshin thought with a toothy grin while keeping an eye on Hanabi.

* * *

><p><strong>Much has happened on this day, but it ended with Hinata and Naruto having time to spend together as a couple with Hanabi continuing her habit of spying on the couple. With the truth about Naruto's heritage and dark secrets about his status as a <strong>**Jinchuuriki being circulated through the village, how will this affect everyone's view of him? What will Naruto unravel through his kage bunshin spy network, and what was that gift Hinata gave to him? And with Sasuke learning that the Mangekyou Sharingan can control Kyuubi, will he find a way to achieve that power without following Itachi's method? Find out next time!**


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Matters Unresolved

**Chapter Nineteen: Matters Unresolved**

* * *

><p>(At The Uchiha District)<p>

It was late and Sasuke was still in the Uchiha Library looking up information about the Mangekyō Sharingan. He spent several hours looking for methods to attain it without following the method Itachi told him of. He even tried to look for how Madara obtained the Mangekyō Sharingan, as well as how he controlled Kyuubi. So far, his search had ended in failure, as Madara's methods were never documented.

"The only thing I learned today is that the dobe has Kyuubi sealed in him!" Sasuke said in frustration. He was currently sitting in front of a desk covered in opened scrolls and books.

"There has to be a way, I'm sure. Madara managed to acquire it, but nowhere was it said how he did it," Sasuke thought out loud. He looked at the time and saw that it was late.

"I'll have to continue my search later. I'll figure out how to gain the Mangekyō Sharingan and show the dobe the true meaning of power! Then taking Hinata from him will be simple!" Sasuke said to himself as he left the library, ending his research for now.

* * *

><p>(The Next Morning)<p>

It was 5 in the morning, and Naruto was alone at one of the training grounds. He took off his jacket and shirt, leaving him only in his orange pants and blue sandals. In his hand was the scroll containing the sealed gift Hinata had given him. He opened it and poured chakra into the seal.

"Kai!" Naruto said as he released the seal, unleashing the gift his girlfriend had gotten for him. In his hand was a custom made traditional katana. The sheath itself was a beautifully polished shining black, with a golden Uzumaki Clan insignia inscribed into it. The hilt of the katana was custom-made, possessing a black handle with gold and silver carvings around the top and bottom edges. Unsheathing it, Naruto held the refined razor sharp weapon in his hand as he admired it. The blade itself was made with an exceptionally rare metal known as chakra metal. This high-class alloy was _very_ expensive, and _very_ few were known to be able to afford it.

In Hinata's case, she had the katana made while Naruto was away in Nami no Kuni. She learned about chakra metal a few months before their Genin Exams after overhearing a conversation Tenten was having with Gai. She remembered the sullen look on Tenten's face when she learned how much chakra metal costs.

After they left the shop, Hinata went in and asked the weapon smith about it. The weapon smith explained that chakra metal was a specially created high density alloy made with titanium, other chemical elements, and chakra. Such alloys had very high strength and toughness. They were light weight, had extraordinary corrosion resistance, and the ability to withstand extreme temperatures. However, the high cost of both raw materials and processing made it hard to come by.

When Hinata thought about all that Naruto had done for her, she wanted to give him a unique gift in return. She had saved up an impressive amount of money with the allowance her father gave her, but it still wasn't enough to purchase the alloy. After becoming a Genin, the payments from all of her D-rank missions were added to her savings, along with the money her father was still giving her and, thankfully, after becoming a Genin, her allowance increased. A week before Naruto's return, she finally had the amount needed to purchase the alloy. After buying it and describing how she wanted the katana made, the weapon smith told her that the katana would be ready in eight days if he started right away. She was thankful that it would be ready soon, and made sure that no one but herself and the weapon smith knew of her objective.

Inscribed on both sides the shining silver steel blade were kanji for "Unbreakable Will" with the official familial insignia of the Uzumaki Clan inscribed next to it by the hilt of the katana. Naruto swung the katana around a couple of times to get a feel for it. A cool breeze blew by allowing some leaves to fly by Naruto. As they did, he took a swift swing at one of the leaves, slicing it in two. Turning to one of the training posts, he focused his wind element into blade and then took a fast swipe at it as the blade seemingly went straight through it without touching it at all. That was until Naruto pushed the upper portion of the post that was cut. The said portion of the post fell off with a thud.

Summoning two kage bunshin, each possessing the same katana as the original, he had them attack him in a fierce sword dance.

* * *

><p>(Three Hours Later; Back At Naruto's Apartment)<p>

Honoka was up and active after cleaning and preparing herself for the day. A moment later, there was a knock on the door. She went over to it and opened the door to find Shino standing outside.

"Greetings, Honoka-san," Shino said.

"Good morning to you, Shino. How may I help you?" Honoka greeted. Shino handed her a small envelope which she took and opened. She read the letter and looked back at Shino who looked to be struggling to keep the excitement of his bugs under control.

"You're clan wishes for Naruto-kun and I to come by?" Honoka asked.

"Yes. They would like to meet you after hearing about your ties with Naruto and the special chakra you possess. My clan and I were also well informed about the Uzumaki Clan and the Shodai's and Yondaime's marital ties with them. Many in my clan, along with myself, expressed our disappointments and complete disapproval in the poor judgment and illogical mannerism in how the village council and hierarchy sabotaged our village's recorded history and educational upbringing in connection with your homeland, its people, and Naruto's family," Shino expressed.

"I see. I'll inform Naruto-kun of your clan's invitation," Honoka assured. Shino nodded and headed back home. Honoka closed and locked the door right as Naruto came out of the shower with his towel around his waist.

"We have another clan invite, this time from Shino's clan," Honoka informed Naruto as she looked at him to see that the wounds and slashes he endured during his training with his clones were healing up nicely thanks to Kyuubi's chakra. Despite his age, Honoka acknowledged and mentally credited Naruto for taking care of his figure.

"So Shino's clan wants a turn at us, huh? I suppose we can entertain them. Evidently, Hinata-chan's team was quick to respond to learning the truth about our clan, and each of their clans took turns in meeting us," Naruto realized.

Honoka thought about what Naruto was saying and found the event rather interesting.

"You have a good point, now that I think about it," Honoka replied.

"Don't I always?" Naruto grinned as he made his way into his bedroom.

"Aren't you modest," Honoka remarked as Naruto shrugged and closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile)<p>

Hiruzen was in his office, smoking his pipe and drinking tea. He thought back to yesterday evening when he explained everything that happened and was discussed during the meeting to his clansmen. As expected, the younger members of the clan didn't take too well to learning the truth and how it was kept from them for all those years. Even more upsetting was Konohamaru's outburst and anger upon learning the kind of life Naruto was forced to live. Despite his grandson's reaction, Hiruzen was patient and allowed the boy to express his indignation on Naruto's behalf. Hiruzen knew that he also lost some of Konohamaru's respect as a result of what he'd done in the past, but all things considered, he knew that it was to be expected.

Now he had to address the entire village about the truth regarding Naruto, and he knew that his proclamation was going to reach other villages and nations fast considering how many foreign shinobi from other hidden villages were already here in Konoha. He could only image what might result from what Naruto requested.

* * *

><p>(With The Suna Ninja; In The Hotel Room)<p>

Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara were assembled together after Baki called them out. The Suna Jounin stood in front of them with a calm but serious demeanor.

"Temari, it was brought to my attention yesterday that you were in the company of the Hyuuga heiress, correct?" Baki asked.

"Yes, I was," Temari answered.

"What was your motive behind spending time with this Konoha Genin," Baki inquired.

"I was hoping to find out more information about her and another ninja through her," Temari replied.

"Would this other ninja happen to be Uzumaki Naruto?" Baki asked.

"…Yes, Baki-sensei," Temari said.

"What was it about this Naruto that moved you to investigate and learn more about him?" Baki asked. Temari was surprised that Baki directed his attention solely on Naruto. She felt that she was placed under the limelight, as all eyes were now on her, waiting for her explanation.

_This is so embarrassing_, Temari mentally wailed despite her calm and collected exterior, knowing she couldn't stay silent forever, thus she explained, "He approached and spoke with me in a manner that completely caught me off guard. I was entirely unprepared for how he managed to verbally break through my defenses and entice me into dropping my guard towards him."

"Was there anything in particular about Naruto that you managed to find out through the Hyuuga heiress?" Baki asked. Temari wasn't expecting that. If anything, she was expecting Baki to verbally reprimand her for losing sight of why they were in Konoha in the first place.

"Only that the Hyuuga heiress is his girlfriend, and that he's lived a difficult life. Hinata was vague and cautious about how she answered my questions," Temari explained.

"I see. Did she happen to inform you that Naruto carries a bijuu like Gaara?" Baki asked. Gaara's head shot up upon hearing that, as did Temari and Kankuro.

"Say what?! That goofy-looking shrimp is a Jinchuuriki?" Kankuro asked in disbelief. Baki nodded.

"How can that be? He acts nothing like Gaara!" Kankuro remarked. Gaara chose to ignore Kankuro and listened to Baki silently. But a thought came to Gaara's mind.

"Which bijuu does Naruto carries?" Gaara asked.

"The Kyuubi," Baki replied. That bombshell shocked Temari and Kankuro immensely, while Gaara now had an intrigued look on his face.

"A brother with the same burden here in Konoha, and he carries the strongest of the bijuu," Gaara thought out loud.

"How did you find this out, Baki-sensei?" Temari asked.

"That's not all I found out about this Genin as I was just at the right place at the right time. I was listening on a conversation between two Jounin as they were talking about the Uzumaki in a private booth in a bar yesterday evening. I learned that there's more to this Genin than he lets on," Baki said as he went into further detail about Naruto based on the information he heard. The three Genin listened carefully as they took in everything they heard. By the time Baki was done, Temari and Kankuro were shocked as they thought over everything Baki had said. Gaara, though, had other thoughts circulating through his mind about Naruto.

"Will this affect the plan, Baki-sensei? I mean, that gaki possesses a bijuu far stronger than Gaara's, and he's the son of the famed Yellow Flash, not to mention he's from the once feared Uzumaki Clan," Kankuro spoke after a period of silence.

"And you thought that he was just a flirty little shrimp," Temari replied. Ignoring her, Kankuro asked, "Was there anything else you found out about the Uzumaki, like his strengths, skills, and things like that?"

"No. What I told you is all I was able to learn," Baki said before turning his attention back to Temari, "Temari, seeing as you've already starting looking into this Genin, I want you to find out more about him. I want you to observe him closely to see how strong he is in order to see how much of a threat he might be to the plan. Use any effective means to do so as long as it doesn't blow your cover."

"I understand," Temari said with a nod, knowing already that she was going to enjoy her assignment, except she was going to do it her way. She knew she had to find something about Naruto that would potentially get him to open up to her and reveal secrets about his abilities, and by extension himself. Learning that Naruto was the son of Konoha's late Yondaime only served to make things interesting for Temari, considering that she, too, is the daughter of a Kage. Temari just had to make sure Hinata wasn't there to get in her way.

Kankuro on the other hand thought about the possibility of getting a shot at challenging and beating Naruto so that their village could gain some fame for defeating the son of Konoha's Yellow Flash.

"The Uzumaki is one of my brethren Jinchuuriki, and I find him worthy of feeding to my mother. He'll be my greatest conquest of all," Gaara said in a low, dark tone, which sent cold chills down his siblings' spines.

"You'll take no such actions against Naruto, Gaara. Like I said, we need more information about him in case we need to make adjustments to the plan. Understand?" Baki instructed. Gaara gave no reply as he turned his head away.

* * *

><p>(An Hour And Ten Minutes Later)<p>

Naruto and Honoka were making their way to the Aburame Clan estate, located on the southeastern part of Konoha. Frankly, Naruto didn't completely know what he was to expect from that clan, but he had some plausible ideas. Since Shino's clan was known for their usage and attachments to insects, he was sure that the Aburame compound would be filled with a variety of them. And Honoka's potent special chakra would only cause the same reaction as it did with the Inuzuka Clan.

"I had no idea that Shino's clan compound was this far from the center of the village," Honoka commented.

"Considering his clan's adoration of insects, it's not surprising," Naruto remarked.

"So, what was the gift your beloved girlfriend gave you?" Honoka asked.

"A brand new custom-made katana, specially made for me," Naruto replied with a smile before snorting, "But she told me that she didn't want to be the lead female protagonist in my new series."

"Considering the smut you read, I'm surprised you're annoyed by her reply."

"I was intending to make myself the lead male protagonist in the story. I originally started writing everything out in the first person as though it was my personal journal. I was writing my most intimate experiences, thoughts, and feelings. In truth, I was going to use altered versions of my name and Hinata's in the story. But when she declined my offer, assuming that it was going to be just another smut story like Icha-Icha Paradise, it put me in a position where now I have to go back and almost start over.

"I won't deny that there will be sex scenes in my series. However, they will have more romantic and intimate feelings to them, as I would have written and expressed them in more poetic terms as I carefully and verbally painted the picture of what exactly was happening."

"I think that's why Hinata didn't want to be the lead female protagonist in your stories. She wasn't into the idea of others visualizing exactly how you would have made passionate love to her, regardless of you using altered versions of your names," Honoka figured.

Naruto was about to give his reply, but Honoka beat him to the punch and continued, "Plus, I recall what you told me about your issue with Sasuke seeking to steal Hinata from you. So tell me, can you stomach the possibility of Sasuke reading your books with you and Hinata in them? I know you don't want Sasuke to keep bothering Hinata, so do you want to risk him reading about Hinata in those books?"

"I see your concern, Honoka-nee. However, Sasuke would be sickened by the very thought of visualizing in graphic details what my novel counterpart and Hinata-chan's novel counterpart would be doing together. Plus, Sasuke made it clear that he has no interest in reading my books anyway. And even if he did, he'd just be stuck reading about someone based off of a real person he'll never have. Either way, Sasuke is screwed."

Honoka shook her head and commented, "Regardless, I'm sure Hinata declined the role because she doesn't want to be fantasized about by anyone but you."

"But it's OK for girls to gossip and talk amongst each other about how great or lousy their guy is in bed, right?" Naruto shot back, "Such double standards. I know what these young girls, women, and kunoichi talk about amongst each other when men aren't around. After listening and taking notes on their conversations, I find myself questioning whether or not some those females are even bigger perverts than I am! The things they say they'd love for their men or boyfriends to do to them and for them!"

"How did we deviate into this subject again?" Honoka asked, wanting to end the conversation as soon as possible.

"I don't know, but things were getting rather interesting and intense," Naruto joked.

"Yeah, well this is too intense for me, so let's talk about something else please," Honoka suggested.

"Why bother? We're at the Aburame compound now," Naruto pointed out as both he and Honoka looked around at the home Shino and his clansmen lived in. From what they saw, everyone looked pretty much normal. The only thing that seemed off is that everybody, no matter how old or how young, was wearing a pair of sunglasses.

"I wonder if they also shower and sleep with their sunglasses on," Naruto remarked under his breath.

"That's not something you have to ask Naruto," Shino replied as he and his father Shibi walked over to them. Behind them were a couple of the other members of the Aburame Clan. Upon getting close to Honoka, they felt the same experience Shino felt when he approached Honoka for the first time, and what Shino was feeling now was no different as he kept his bugs under control.

"Your presence in our hive has indeed stirred up an unusual amount of excitement and fervor among our bugs. It's as my son described of his encounter with you Honoka-san. I'm surprised I didn't experience this yesterday during out meeting at the Hokage Tower," Shibi said.

"I suppose my chakra wasn't as potent at that moment for whatever reason," Honoka admitted with a nervous laugh while scratching the back of her head.

"Regardless of the reason, we welcome you into our home and the Aburame Hive."

"Hive? I'm surprise you guys don't use the terms "nest" or "colony"," Naruto admitted.

"We do, but for specific designations," Shibi corrected, "Each member of the Aburame Clan is given their own bug colony sealed into their body. The nest is where these special bugs are bred. But all of us living and co-existing together on this land in our symbiotic make up form one huge hive."

Naruto nodded in understanding, as did Honoka.

_In the past, I'm sure I wouldn't have understood some of the things he said_, Naruto admitted to himself.

Shibi continued, "Before we proceed, as the head of the Aburame Clan, I wish to offer my most sincere apologies and personally say, I'm sorry, for the turmoil and hardships you were forced to endure in our village, Uzumaki Naruto-san. The actions of the Shinobi and Civilian Council were strongly disapproved of by my clansmen. The Shodai and Nidaime's laws should have prevented this corruption of our village's education system.

"The actions of my clan's higher ups towards you, along with my own, regardless of our unwillingness to be part of it from the start, were found to be illogical and disappointing by my clansmen, thus our dedication to logic and sound reasoning had been questioned by many of our own. It will take some time for the higher ups and myself to make amends for our poor choices in the past in regards to you, Naruto-san. On behalf of my clansmen and myself, I ask that you please accept our most sincere apologies."

Though Shibi didn't get on his hands and knees before Naruto like Tsume did, it was very clear to Naruto and Honoka that Shibi was honest in his approach, and considering the Aburame Clan, Shibi's speech and humble tone revealed feelings of regret. It was clear that no excuses for their past actions were being made. They owned up to their mistakes.

"I accept your apology, Shibi-san," Naruto said, giving a respectful nod of acknowledgment. Shibi nodded in return and gestured for Naruto and Honoka to follow along with them.

"Please come in, as we give you a personal tour of the hive," Shibi invited. The two Uzumaki followed from behind with Shino and others coming along while their bugs were still begging their owners to allow them to sample Honoka's chakra. As they were walking through, butterflies, lady bugs and dragonflies started flying around Honoka.

As the insects were circling around Honoka, she stopped to admire them as she stretched out her hand, allowing some of the insects to land on her fingers and shoulders as she viewed them.

"They're beautiful," Honoka said, complimenting the insects as she looked at all the different colors and patterns of their bodies. Looking around, she added that the Aburame Clan has a lovely home that was really in tune with nature.

"This is just like that time with the Inuzaka Clan. Honoka-nee. I'm really gonna have to get you to learn how to control and shut off that effect at will," Naruto chuckled.

"Whatever you say, Naruto-sensei," Honoka snorted sarcastically.

"Your humility is such a refreshment, Honoka-nee," Naruto remarked only for Honoka to stick her tongue out at him.

_Those two really do behave like siblings_, Shino thought as he observed how the two Uzumaki interacted with each other. Some of the other Aburame members though were thinking about how influential Honoka's special chakra was in drawing out insects of various species and size. Like the Inuzuka, they were thinking that she could be an asset to them in acquiring new species of bugs for their research and potential ninja use. She would be like a queen matriarch among insects. But unlike the Inuzuka, the Aburame Clan members knew when to keep their personal thoughts to themselves.

Naruto and Honoka followed Shibi to another sector of the hive. In the meantime, Honoka managed to have the dragonflies, lady bugs, and butterflies take off and go about their business. After another minute, they stood front of a one story building.

"Where are we now?" Naruto asked.

"This is where my clansmen research insects with the intent of learning how to apply their abilities better for missions," Shibi explained before opening the door and allowing the two guests into the facility. Entering the building, the first thing Naruto and Honoka saw was a long hall way with eight doors on both sides.

Quite the number of doors you have here," Naruto remarked.

"Each room is designated for a specific purpose but we'll let you see at least two of these rooms," Shino replied as he opened the first door, revealing a research library with a couple of tables, shelves of books and several computers and printers.

"Your library," Naruto said.

"Our archive and data collection of our findings related to insects," Shino clarified. Naruto and Honoka's right eyebrows twitched while wondering just how many kinds of insect species the Aburame Clan found just by looking at all of the books on the shelves. When Naruto thought about the possible number…

"I had no idea that there were so many different kinds of bugs," Naruto admitted.

"My clan has been intent in finding as many as possible in our quest to discover the the purpose of each of their existences," Shino commented, "Beetles and ants happen to be among the personal favorites of several of my clansmen. This is one of the rare rooms in this facility that's open to everyone in the village, as we wish to share our vast knowledge and research with others interested in studying insects."

Naruto nodded as they entered the archive. Honoka noticed that the library had insects encased in small glass cases hanging on the walls in display. The insects ranged from various species of butterflies, moths, beetles, bees, hornets, grasshoppers, ants, mantises, locusts, flies, dragonflies, wasps, crickets, and others from the elemental nations. Honoka went to one of the books on butterflies and opened it. She skimmed through the book, looking at the many kinds of colors, designs, and shapes some butterflies came in.

"So you have a thing for butterflies Honoka-nee?" Naruto observed.

"I like their beautiful colors and designs. It makes me wish I could sprout wings like theirs and fly high through the skies," Honoka said as she visualized herself with huge gorgeous butterfly-like wings soaring and flying through the clouds with her long red hair dancing with the wind.

"Tch…And people say that my head is in the clouds. " Naruto remarked cynically. _Although I gotta admit Honoka-nee would look quite pretty with butterfly wings, _he thought as he visualized Honoka with multicolored butterfly wings and even a pair of antennas on top of her head. The image was quite an attractive sight to him and he put that thought away for a possible idea for his book featuring female characters' love of the sky and their desire to be free like the wind.

"Oh, who asked you?" Honoka retorted sticking her tongue out at Naruto again, then put the book away as they left the room.

Shino closed the door, and the two Uzumaki clansmen followed the father and son pair to the next room three doors down. Shino opened the door for them to show them a sophisticated laboratory. There were computers, scanners, microscopes, vials, tables, charts, graphs, and other items and equipment organized around the large room. There were a couple of the Aburame Clan members working on the bugs of current interest.

As Naruto and Honoka walked in, Honoka stopped when her eyes came across the particular insects they were investigating in the laboratory, cockroaches and water bugs, and there were quite a number of them that were being kept in containers, while the dead ones were being analyzed and dissected.

"We're doing a special study on these particular kinds of insects. We're conducting experiments and research on their resistance to radiation and possibly poison too," Shibi explained. The effects of Honoka's special chakra took root as all of the cockroaches and water bugs being kept inside their containers started scurrying in an energetic frenzy, wanting so much to run and fly over to Honoka.

"As usual, even these bugs want to run over to you, Honoka-nee," Naruto remarked before he turned to look at the older Uzumaki. When he did though, he saw that Honoka lost all the color in her face as she turned completely pale. Her mind started flashing back and giving her glimpses of an event that happened long ago. As it did, her facial expression also changed to that of deep fear and dread as she started trembling and tearing up.

"Honoka-nee! What's wrong?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"K-K-Keep away…Please…Sta-Stay away!" Honoka cried softly as looked at the water bugs that wanted to fly and rush over to her. She started getting weak until he fell to her knees and curled up.

"Honoka-nee-"

"Please! Make them go away," Honoka wept quietly and fearfully. Naruto had never seen Honoka like this before and it truly worried him. Even Hinata never reacted like this about anything as far as Naruto knew. No one needed to be a scientist to see something was terribly wrong. Naruto hurriedly embraced and helped Honoka back to her feet before helping her exit the room with Shino and his father following the pair after forcing the bugs to calm down.

Once outside, Shibi closed the door and said, "I apologize for the undesirable reaction and experience your cousin has endured, Naruto-san. From her earlier admiration of insects, we didn't expect this kind of turn out from her after seeing those species of cockroaches. Clearly, Honoka-san has a deeply entrenched traumatic weakness toward those creatures, a phobia, if you will."

"To tell you the truth, I wasn't aware of this until now. She never told me about it," Naruto replied as he tried calming Honoka down, who was still crying and trembling, "I ask that you and those who saw this please keep this to yourselves and tell absolutely no one about this. If our enemies were to learn of this, they'd use her phobia against her."

Shibi and Shino nodded.

"I'll inform those inside the room of this issue and instruct them to take an oath of silence concerning Honoka-san," Shibi assured.

"Thank you. I would love to stay longer, but unfortunately, Honoka-nee's condition has cut this visit and tour short. I'm afraid we'll have to leave much earlier than scheduled so I can take care of her. Thanks for everything, regardless," Naruto said.

"You both are free to stop by anytime, Naruto-san," Shibi said. Naruto nodded and while holding Honoka, he performed a smokeless shunshin with her back to his apartment.

"I wasn't aware that Naruto was able to do that. I wonder what more surprises he has in store for us," Shino commented.

"Only time will tell," Shibi replied before going back into the laboratory with Shino to discuss the matter of Honoka with those who saw what happened.

* * *

><p>(Back At The Uzumaki Residence)<p>

Naruto was back in the bedroom he gave to Honoka. He was sitting on the bed beside her, rubbing her back while getting her to calm down. One of his kage bunshin then appeared through the door with a cold glass of water and handed it to her. She took the glass and drank out of it slowly.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. I never meant to…I mean…the way I…" Honoka apologized through her stuttering words.

"It's all right, Honoka-nee. No one's upset at you. I'm just worried about you," Naruto assured, "We were all caught off guard by the way you reacted toward those bugs. I admit I'm not fond of them myself and-"

"I detest and downright despise them! But at the same time, I'm completely terrified of them!" Honoka interjected. Naruto wondered what could have happened to have triggered Honoka's extreme hate and fear of those insects.

"Honoka-nee, if you don't mind me asking, did something happen in your past that led to this? Were you bitten by them or something?" Naruto inquired.

When Honoka sought to remember the event, she cringed and dropped her glass cup as a few sobs escaped her mouth. The glass shattered on the floor, spilling the remaining water. The clone went to get a mop, broom, and dust pan, while Naruto calmed Honoka down again.

_This really is a problem if even remembering that event can trigger this kind of reaction. Clearly Honoka isn't ready to talk about it, and it would be best that I don't try to force it out of her either. But something will have to be done to silence if not control her fear of cockroaches and water bugs. Much like Tsunade's fear of blood…Wait! How do I even know about that!?_ Naruto thought before snapping back to reality.

"It's alright Honoka-nee. You don't have to tell me anything if you're not ready to. Just know that I'll be here for you anytime you feel ready to talk about it," Naruto reassured.

"…Thank you," Honoka accepted. The clone returned and cleaned up the mess. After another thirty minutes of talking, Honoka decided to take a nap, hoping that after a good amount of sleep she would be back to normal. Allowing her to sleep, Naruto left the apartment and made his way to another destination.

* * *

><p>(An Hour Later; At The Ninja Academy)<p>

Hanabi was at her desk hearing Iruka's lecture about jutsu and such. Though she looked to be paying attention, the fact of the matter was that Hanabi was completely bored and uninterested in the class. All she kept thinking about was Naruto and what he offered to her: personal training and creating a whole new Juuken style, the Drunken Juuken. She was thinking about how that would look like and how effective such a hybrid style could be, the fusion of Drunken Fist and Gentle Fist.

_He's not even a Hyuuga yet he understands our fighting style to the point that he came up with a wild idea about creating a whole new hybrid Juuken. Is such a thing even possible? And he wants to create that through me and not Neesan. Hmph…I must be a special case if Naruto-kun seeks to have me master a whole style that's not even invented yet and he promised to train and help me accomplish that. Something like this has never been attempted and yet Naruto-kun is sure he can succeed at this and pull it off through me as I already submitted and agreed to his special training. But he has yet to start carrying out his sworn promise to me_, Hanabi contemplated.

"Hanabi," Iruka called out. Hanabi snapped out of her trance and looked back at Iruka, "Yes, Iruka-sensei?"

"While I'm aware that today's lecture isn't the most exciting it's still part of the curriculum. Please stay focus," Iruka requested.

"Sorry," Hanabi mumbled before Iruka turned back to the chalkboard and resume the lecture. Meanwhile Konohamaru, sitting next to Moegi with Udon sitting in front of them, was suggesting to his two friends to go search for Naruto and have him play ninja with them. He also said that he wanted to talk to him about what his grandfather explained to him and to the rest of his clan. Moegi and Udon agreed as they too had things they wanted to talk over with Naruto concerning what they found out from their elderly relatives. Hanabi overheard their conversation and saw that she was going to have some competition for Naruto's time and attention.

* * *

><p>(Two Hours Later; In Another Part of Konoha)<p>

Sakura was sitting in the park bench alone watching the children playing and laughing together as they were enjoying themselves as though they didn't have a care in the world. One of the boys was sitting by himself looking like no one wanted to play with him. Sakura noticed one of the children's parents coaching them to head to where the lone boy was and ask if he wanted to come and play with them. She watched as the whole scene played out in front of her. Before long the once lone boy was now playing and laughing with the rest of the children.

When Sakura thought back to Naruto's life and everything Kakashi told them about Naruto's life and his entire family and clan history, she couldn't help but feel awful that she was a contributing factor to Naruto's hardships in life. As a child, her mother and father never allowed her to play with Naruto and would pull her away from him like how the other children's parents have. As a child, she never knew why but she just went along with what her parents told her and when she ended up in the same class with him when they started attending the ninja academy, because of her parents' influence and that of her other peers, Sakura's treatment of Naruto was just as bad if not worse.

Yesterday after confronting her parents about Naruto and everything she found about him and the Uzumaki Clan from Kakashi, both her mother and father were in shock and in denial. They tried to justify their actions in explaining how she, Sakura, wasn't there when Kyuubi was slaughtering all those around him with no discrimination and that among the casualties were some of their relatives and dear friends. Sakura argued that Naruto wasn't Kyuubi the monster that did those things and she added that the fact that the older generation and her own parents used Naruto as a scapegoat and did nothing to help him shamed and sickened her.

"Yo Forehead!" Ino called out as she approached the lone Genin. Sakura turned to her friend and rival and snorted, "What do you want Ino-pig?"

Ignoring the name she was called, Ino replied, "Nothing from you of course. But I couldn't help but take notice of that face you were making while looking at those children playing in the park. I think you're too young to be considering having children and you certainly won't be having any of Sasuke-kun's."

"Shut up! I wasn't thinking about getting pregnant." Sakura shot back.

**"Having Sasuke-kun's children would be a dream come true, shanaroo!" inner-Sakura yelled.**

"I was thinking about Naruto and everything I found out about him," Sakura corrected.

Ino replied, "You too, huh? My father called me and the rest of our clan together and told us a whole world of things that had our heads spinning. We were left in a state of total disarray, confusion and anger after being told the truth regarding Naruto's life and his familial history with Konoha and Uzu no Kuni. I still can't believe Naruto's father is the famed Yondaime! I mean, who'd have thought that Naruto was the son of the Yellow Flash and is the heir of the Uzumaki Clan!?"

"I didn't even know that there even is an Uzumaki Clan, a clan of feared seal masters. But after hearing Kakashi-sensei's entire explanation everything made sense," Sakura said, "My parents had a hard time believing my explanation of Naruto even though I told them it came from Kakashi-sensei himself who was Naruto's father's student. I even went as far as to tell them that Kakashi-sensei showed Sasuke-kun and I a copy of the marriage certificate of Naruto's parents kept at the Hokage Tower."

Ino told her story, "My dad had me and everyone else look at pictures of Naruto, Yondaime and Naruto's mother which he somehow acquired. I never knew Naruto's mother was that beautiful and like Honoka-san, she had very long gorgeous red hair. After all of us examined the pictures, there was no denying the resemblance Naruto had with both Yondaime and Uzumaki Kushina. Dad told us that he, Chouji's dad and Shikamaru's dad tried to adopt and get Naruto to be part of one of their clans after Shikaku-san uncovered the truth on his own. But the village hierarchy overruled them and forbade them from speaking the truth. All of us felt awful that we shamed Yondaime's sacrifice but we were angry at how we were lied to about what really happened the night Kyuubi attacked along with lies and half-truths we were taught in the academy and how Naruto suffered because of this village's dark cover up.

"But I'm surprised that as great of geniuses Yondaime and Naruto's mother were, Naruto isn't like how his parents were."

"You're wrong Ino," Sakura corrected, "Naruto is naturally strong and gifted, he always has been, more so than he let others believe. I saw firsthand what Naruto is capable of when he's angry as he singlehandedly slaughtered and butchered over a hundred bandit samurai and mercenaries within a span of a few seconds using and combining Zabuza's sword with a powerful wind jutsu he created through wind manipulation. And all that was done without relying on Kyuubi's power. I didn't want to say it at the time, but the look he had in his eyes and face terrified me, especially when he revealed that he even had their leader fed to sharks!"

Ino looked at Sakura in disbelief and replied, "You're joking right? Naruto actually did all that?"

"If you don't believe me then feel free to read our mission report about the events in Nami no Kuni we gave to Sandaime-sama. I'm not making any of this up," Sakura retorted, before her tone become more uncertain, "I always thought we knew everything about Naruto as being just a troublemaking pervert and dead last that failed everything at the academy, peeks in women's bathhouses and openly read adult-rated smut books. But our first real mission in Nami no Kuni made Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei and me realized that we don't know Naruto at all. Nobody does."

"What are you talking about?" Ino asked curiously.

"Beside jailing the Kyuubi, Naruto hide other secrets about himself which he won't reveal to any of us. During our mission we saw unfamiliar seal writings appear and glow around Naruto's body for a very short moment but we were unable to make them out. They weren't the seals used to hold Kyuubi but they were something else. Kakashi-sensei don't know what they are or what they do and he said that there's no known record of those seals in any of Konoha's archives. What he did tell us is that judging from the intricate designs of those seals that it would take a veteran seal master to make and apply those seals," Sakura said.

Ino looked at Sakura and saw the expression in her eyes. She knew the pink haired girl long enough to know when to take her serious and from what she was saying it was clear to the Yamanaka that her friend and rival was serious. After hearing her words, Ino decided to reveal something of her own.

"That's quite an interesting story Forehead. To be honest, I never thought much of Naruto at all at first and I used to believe him to be a untalented "dead last nobody" who'd always be inferior to Sasuke-kun in every way. But to tell you the truth, there were times I questioned Naruto truly being the believed dead last, even while we were attending the academy."

"What do you mean," Sakura asked.

Ino elaborated, "Think back to when we had our Academy Field Day a couple of years ago when Sasuke-kun lost to Naruto in their first match. All of us were in denial and refused to accept what we saw. However Sandaime-sama silenced all of our arguments and confirmed Naruto's increase in skills, making it clear that he could pose as a challenge to Sasuke-kun. And then later that same day he used his Oiroke no Jutsu and knocked out all of the males there, including Sasuke-kun and Sandaime-sama before putting cuts on their necks as though he was slaughtering them. All of us girls were angry at what Naruto did believing him to be making us out as sluts. But the group of kunoichi there silenced us when they praised and explained what Naruto did and how he out of all of us truly understood what being a ninja involved. Despite knowing what they said was the truth, I didn't want to believe it, especially after seeing how Sasuke-kun lost so badly to Naruto, twice in one day in fact.

"Second we have the Genin Exams when Naruto used and combined Kage Bunshin with Henge, something Shikamaru stated was no easy feat, especially without the required amount of chakra which would kill a person as a result of chakra exhaustion.

"Then there was the day Hinata and Naruto finally hooked up a few days after we became Genin. Sasuke-kun was clearly unhappy with that as he clearly wanted to fight Naruto because of it before Naruto switched places with me to save him from kissing Sasuke-kun by accident when some stupid boy bumped into Naruto carelessly. Iruka-sensei broke up the fight between Naruto and Sasuke-kun in the training field only for him and all of us to find out that Naruto was making out with Hinata in the classroom the entire time while Sasuke-kun was actually fighting one of Naruto's clones. For the life of me, I couldn't figure out when Naruto made the clone and pull the substitution between himself and his clone."

"That's my point, Ino. Naruto was always talented and gifted." Sakura said, "What I don't understand is how could Naruto, with everything we've seen of him up till now, still become our class' dead last despite the fact that he's such a strong and dangerous Genin!"

"Well it's clear that we won't get our answers out of Naruto directly." Ino remarked with her arms crossed her breasts, "And the only person I think who knows Naruto better anyone else is his girlfriend, Hinata. Perhaps we can get her to talk and reveal some secrets about Naruto."

Sakura doubted Ino's suggestion and said, "I'm not sure. Hinata is too shy and isn't the type to-"

"Forehead, we were told and taught lies about Naruto and Konoha's history growing up and frankly I don't trust many of the grown-ups about Naruto now as a result. Since Naruto isn't willing to open up to you for obvious reasons," Ino implied earning a glare from Sakura, "I suggest we persuade his girlfriend to spill the beans. It'll be like a girls' hangout. We just have to find Hinata first," Ino suggested as she grabbed Sakura and dragged the girl along as they left the park to find Hinata. Nearby was an older teenage girl who was watching in hiding and listening to their conversation.

"Good luck getting Hinata to talk because you won't get much from her, if anything at all," Termari remarked in a low tone, "So that blonde cutie is a natural genius with unknown seals that only a seal master can make and apply, huh? And he has a natural affinity for wind like me," Temari cracked a grin, "that's a major plus and bonus mark in my book. And he even killed a hundred men in a span of a few seconds in his first mission. He truly reminds of things I heard about his father that made him the ever feared Yellow Flash," Temari contemplated as her smile widened, "Things about that Naruto just keeps getting interesting. If only I knew where he was now."

Temari left the scene to continue her search for Naruto. As she did so, she was thinking about everything she learned through listening to Ino and Sakura's conversation about Naruto and the many mysterious and unexplainable factors surrounding the blond Jinchuuriki. But that only served to fuel Temari's growing interest in Naruto regardless of the age difference.

* * *

><p>(Two And A Half Hours Later)<p>

Naruto found himself at the one spot he'd always retreat to whenever he needed time to think and meditate about important issues: the Hokage Monument.

After making a quick journey there, Naruto found himself sitting on top of the head representing the Yondaime. As he sat there, he thought deeply about Honoka's plight, and how he could develop some form of therapy for her to overcome her phobia. He knew what would happen if enemy ninja were to accidentally or even intentionally discover her weakness, and he couldn't afford to risk that possibility. But with Honoka's inability to talk about what caused her phobia to happen, Naruto was left with limited information that he could use to begin developing the needed treatment to cure it.

"First I had to help Hinata-chan overcome her personal demons, now I have to help Honoka-nee overcome hers. Maybe I should find a second career in ninja therapy," Naruto said to no one in particular before closing his eyes and dropping to the ground on his back. A minute later, he opened his eyes and found an unexpected newcomer standing over him and looking down at him.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I was looking for you, Naruto-kun," the newcomer answered.

"How did you know I'd be here?" Naruto asked.

"I spied on you enough to know some of the places you like to be at when you want time to think or be by yourself. Besides, I didn't find you at your apartment or at that ramen stand you love to go to after I was done listening to Iruka-sensei's boring lectures. So I figured you'd be up here away from everyone," Hanabi explained.

"So you found me, what for?" Naruto asked while still lying on his back looking up at Hanabi.

"I wanted to find you before Konohamaru did. He was hell bent on getting you to play ninja with him and his two friends while also wanting to talk to about something or other. But I was at a loss wondering how an expert ninja like yourself plays ninja," Hanabi replied with an unimpressed tone.

"Would you like a demonstration, my Little Nighttime Firecracker?" Naruto remarked mockingly. Hanabi moved to give him a Juuken strike to the chest. The attack hit Naruto dead on, but Naruto popped into a cloud of smoke.

"You think I'd allow myself to be left vulnerable that easily? I thought you were taught better than that," Naruto said as he appeared behind her. Hanabi didn't have time to react when Naruto quickly knocked her off her feet and pinned her to the ground on her back.

"Tell me seriously, what are you here for?" Naruto asked.

"I'm holding you to your word, and I won't stop seeking you out until you keep your promise to me. You promised to train me and help me create a whole new hybrid Juuken, the Drunken Juuken, something our clan has never seen," Hanabi answered.

"_Our_ clan?" Naruto asked teasingly, catching that Hanabi didn't realize what she said.

"My clan; you knew what I meant!" Hanabi corrected herself despite her blush, "I want to be strong and smart like Neesan and I know you can help me get there."

"It's interesting that a year ago you wouldn't have been talking like this. Then again, I was the one who kept you in the dark about Hinata-chan for all these years, and it's only fair that I fulfill my promise to you. But you caught me at a time when I was in very deep thought about a matter of utmost importance," Naruto said as he allowed Hanabi to stand back up. She dusted herself off and looked back at Naruto.

"And what might that be?" Hanabi inquired.

"It's a private matter regarding a particular plight a dear friend is going through. Out of respect for this friend, I can't discuss it," Naruto explained. Hanabi respected that and decided not to press the matter further.

"Alright. But I'm still not leaving here emptied-handed. I want some form of introductory training one way or another," Hanabi replied as she pointed her right index finger at him, "I won't let anyone else have time with you until I'm through with you for the day! Not even Neesan!"

"You're such a masegaki, wanting to get your way with me," Naruto smirked. Hanabi assumed a Juuken fighting stance, getting ready to fight him.

"I learn more from you and so does Neesan. My real class started the moment I arrived here," Hanabi stated.

Naruto chuckled. "It's clear that you won't leave, and I see that there's no way around changing your mind."

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and exhaled. A moment later, he opened his eyes again and looked back at Hanabi with a completely different personality aura and vocal tone as he spoke, "Very well then. I'll give you a taste of what my training for you will entail."

Before Hanabi knew what happened, Naruto suddenly appeared right behind her.

_He's fast! When did he move!?_ the astonished Hanabi yelled in her mind, but she didn't have time to think about that, since he grabbed her and body flickered with her to an isolated location.

* * *

><p>(Elsewhere)<p>

The sounds of sharp steel meeting wood were heard in the forest, and anyone close-by could identify that the sounds were actually made by kunai and shuriken hitting the hardwood of either training posts or target bull's-eyes. It would come to no surprise to anyone in Konoha to come across hearing such noise; after all, if someone ventured out to one of the dozens of trainings grounds around the village, one would count on hearing the various sounds of ninja training to keep their skills honed or learning something new.

This was precisely what Tenten was doing as she flung dozens of kunai and shuriken at the many bull's-eye targets stationed on trees and posts in the forest her team commonly used for training. Her brown eyes were keen and focused, guiding her hands to throw the weapons with on the mark precision as she ended up hitting the very center of the bull's-eyes flawlessly. When it came to any hand-held steel weapon, this young tomboyish kunoichi knew how to use them all with cutting edge accuracy.

Presently, she was alone while training, and this suited her just fine. After everything that happened at the Hyuuga Compound yesterday and with the Chuunin Exams starting tomorrow, Tenten needed some alone time.

Grinning in knowing Lee was training elsewhere while Neji trained with his clan, Tenten felt satisfied that she was definitely all alone now and her day would go smoothly without problems.

After flinging more sharp weapons at her targets, her trained sixth sense felt a presence approaching her, and judging from it, it was not any of her male partners from her team. With quick reflexes, Tenten pulled out a kunai from one of her storage scrolls and twisted around to throw the weapon in the direction of the presence was coming from. It imbedded into the tree the newcomer was standing next to, startling the newcomer in the process. "Tenten-san! It's me, not an enemy!"

Tenten blinked upon recognizing her, "Hinata? What are you doing here?"

Fiddling with her fingers, Hinata said, "I came here to train for tomorrow's Chuunin Exams w-when I heard sounds of weapons be-being thrown. When I-I saw it was you, I decided to appro-approach you-u but I didn't expect a thrown kunai as your welcome."

"Sorry, nothing personal; I just didn't know what was quietly coming near me. You can never be too careful," Tenten replied and continued, "I'm training for the Chuunin Exams too and I saw some real possible competition. Is Naruto participating?"

"Oh yes. He and his team had signed up for it," Hinata confirmed.

"That's good. After hearing that story about Naruto's skills being on par with the Seven Swordsmen of Kirigakure, I'm seeking to have a shot at challenging him to a sword fight to see his skills for myself. It's not enough for me to just hear it by word of mouth," Tenten stated with eagerness in her tone and character.

"Maybe you will get your chance. Who knows. And judging from all the bull's-eyes and targets you hit, you might actually give Naruto-kun a challenge," Hinata said as meekly as possibly.

"Might give Naruto a challenge," Tenten remarked, "There's no "might" if I'm given the chance. I'm going to give him all I got if I'm given the chance."

Hinata giggled, "He might actually like it and learn something from it if it so happens."

Tenten smiled but then remembered what happened yesterday.

"In all seriousness Hinata, ever since yesterday I've been left to wonder what kind of guy Naruto truly is and why you and your little sister love him so much though I heard both of your explanations. His life story was really unbelievable and I don't know how I would have turned out if I was in his shoes. I learned from Gai-sensei that my teammate Lee is friends with Naruto though Neji obviously don't like Naruto at all, or you and Hanabi for that matter; no offense," Tenten said.

"It's OK. Ne-Neji-niisan and I have a troubled history…and I've been meaning to fix that," Hinata explained, "But putting that aside, I-"

"Hinata!"

Hinata and Tenten turned to see Ino and Sakura running over to where they were. They two girls finally arrived and approached Hinata.

"You're hard to find, but we finally found you," Ino said catching her breath before turning to the older girl she didn't recognize, "Who are you?"

"I'm Tenten. And whom might you two be?" Tenten inquired.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino."

"Haruno Sakura."

"Nice to meet you," Tenten greeted, "So why were you two looking for Hinata?"

Ino, going straight to the point, answered, "We have some questions we'd like to ask her about Naruto. Sakura and I were discussing everything we learned and thought we knew about him only to find that there's more to Naruto than what's on the surface and what he allows everyone to believe about him. And learning the truth about his backgrounds and familial line and history only serves to add to the mysterious about Naruto. We know Hinata knows some juicy details about him and we were wondering if she'd be willing to share with us."

Hinata sighed to herself. In the past, Ino and Sakura didn't care about anything involving Naruto at all and now here they were seeking out more information about someone who's name was not Sasuke.

"There's really nothing to say besides what you and everyone else will hear and find out as news of his exploits and familial legacy is already circulating around Konoha," Hinata said.

"C'mon! Don't be so stingy!" Ino insisted as Tenten went to collect and gather all of her weapons and belongings to seal away in her storage scroll.

"If you must know Hinata, Ino-pig practically dragged me all over the place looking for you in order to learn the truth behind that blond knucklehead," Sakura remarked.

"Excuse me but you were the one who told me that you were thinking about him while you were alone at the park," Ino replied. Sakura glared at Ino and retorted, "I'm not and never will be interested in Naruto in that way! I have eyes only for Sasuke-kun and nothing will change that Ino-pig!"

"As if Sasuke will ever give you so much as a look! Whatever! I'm sure in time he'll look at me as a real woman after I show him what I can really do," Ino said confidently. Hinata inwardly smiled in relief that Ino and Sakura still manifested romantic interest in Sasuke and not Naruto especially since she now had to deal with Temari's new interest in her boyfriend. By the time Sakura and Ino were done arguing, Tenten was done packing and sealing her belongings.

"Instead of looking for news and gossip about Naruto, shouldn't you two be preparing for the Chuunin Exams starting tomorrow like how Hinata and I were doing before you two arrived here? You both are participating, aren't you?" Tenten suggested.

"We are," Sakura confirmed.

"Then you two should put aside the matter about Naruto and focus on preparing for tomorrow. I'm sure Naruto is doing the very same thing I'm suggesting you two girls ought be doing now," Tenten added.

"You're such a killjoy, but I suppose you're right. I'd hate to look sloppy and useless in front of Sasuke-kun," Ino said.

"Like you aren't already," Sakura remarked.

"What was that Forehead!?" Ino growled before both girls glared angrily at each other looking ready to fight. In the process, both girls failed to notice Hinata and Tenten making a quiet and quick exit, leaving the both of them where they were.

"Say Hinata, since we still have some time left, wanna grab a bite to eat?" Tenten suggested.

"I'd like that," Hinata agreed as they left the training ground.

* * *

><p>(Back In Konoha)<p>

Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai and Asuma were gathered together at a common bar many of the Jounin and off-duty ANBU come to for a refreshing hangout and chitchat. Currently the four Jounin-sensei were conversing together about a common topic.

"My youthful students will demonstrate first hand the burning zeal their training with me has produced! How about yours Kakashi," Gai shouted enthusiastically. Kakashi was reading his Icha-Icha Paradise book when he looked back at Gai and replied, "Oh did you say something Gai?"

"Argh! Curse your hip attitude my eternal rival!" Gai exclaimed.

"Keep it down Gai! I'm sure our Genin will do just as fine as yours if not better," Asuma remarked smugly.

"And how has your students been measuring up so far?" Kakashi asked.

Asuma explained, "They were a little hard to work with at first, but when it comes down to business they work well together just like their fathers, the original Ino-Shika-Cho trio."

"My team has proven to be capable of working together too. It helped that they were friends at first before becoming Genin as it aided in their overall team dynamics," Kurenai said, "Hinata made some improvements also and even her father acknowledged her progress. Though she's still struggling in other areas of her training."

"It's good to hear of both of your teams' improvements," Kakashi with his head still in his book.

"What about your team, Kakashi? How do they fair?" Asuma asked.

"As dysfunctional as ever," Kakashi remarked with the same tone never breaking his eyes away from his book. Gai, Kurenai and Asuma sweat-dropped on hearing that.

"You mean they made no improvements in their team dynamics whatsoever?" Gai asked skeptically.

"As a team, they work fine. But on a personal level, that's a whole other story, especially in the case between Naruto and Sasuke," Kakashi said.

"What about those two," Asuma asked.

"I can answer that," Kurenai cut in, "The Rookie of the Year has been trying to get Naruto's girlfriend to become his girlfriend. Hinata told me about how Sasuke has been pursuing her. And earlier today she told me how Sasuke recently approached and confessed his feelings for her while trying to convince her that Naruto isn't right for her and that he's what's best for her."

"I reprimanded and talked to Sasuke repeatedly about such actions and how they would result in bad blood, mistrust and betrayal occurring amongst team members. I'm going have to be harder on him this time seeing that he refuses to take me serious," Kakashi said as he closed his book and got up before walking off out of the bar after his eye caught sight of Sasuke walking by outside the bar. Kakashi caught up to Sasuke before he could get far. He grabbed Sasuke by the left shoulder and restrained him from walking further. Sasuke turned his head to see Kakashi looking back at him with a false smile.

"Sasuke, we need to have a nice long private chat," Kakashi said.

"Can it wait for another time? I really have some important work to-"

Sasuke stopped talking when he felt Kakashi's grip on his shoulder tighten painfully as he applied pressure on his shoulder. The Genin grimaced and cringed after feeling the pain pierce through his left shoulder and arm.

"Whatever work you have to do can surely wait as what I have to discuss with you can not," Kakashi said firmly with an iron tone as his right eye narrowed at Sasuke. The Uchiha didn't have a chance to argue when Kakashi shunshin'd with him to another location.

Meanwhile back inside the bar…

"I know how much Hinata loves and cares for Naruto, but his infamous perverted character is what bothers me and I'm even more troubled that Hinata isn't bothered by Naruto's behavior at all, considering that she told me that Sasuke told her that if he was dating her that he wouldn't behave in the shameless perverted manner that Naruto does," Kurenai said.

"Many guys will often tell a female whatever they want to hear if it'll get the girl to date them. But not every girl will buy into what some guy would say to them," Asuma remarked.

"Weren't we talking about our youthful students' future performance in tomorrow's Chuunin Exams?" Gai asked while wondering how the conversation deviated from the original topic.

* * *

><p>(Hours Later, At The Hyuuga Compound That Evening)<p>

"Tsss! Itai (Ouch)!" Hanabi grimaced from one of the sores Hinata rubbed with her soap foam-covered washcloth.

"I can't say you didn't bring this upon yourself, Hanabi," Hinata remarked as she and Hanabi were both naked and wet in the bath together, with Hinata washing and cleaning Hanabi, who was sitting on a small seat with her back facing Hinata. The younger Hyuuga was still wincing from the sores and pains she endured from her firsthand training bout with Naruto.

"This is nothing! I endured harder blows from Father during my training with him," Hanabi replied, trying to sound convincing while trying to ignore the pain from her sores.

"Then I'm sure Naruto-kun's training shouldn't be that hard for you to endure," Hinata replied while scrubbing Hanabi. The younger female frowned at her older sister's sarcastic jab.

"You've changed, Neesan," Hanabi remarked.

"Life is all about changes, Hanabi. We're never the same person we were yesterday. Every experience we go through, everyone we meet, every place we go, everything we learn; they change who we are and how we see things and others. But Naruto-kun, without a doubt, had the greatest impact in changing who I am," Hinata explained.

"I'm sure in time Naruto-kun will change me as well. After all, it was his training that made you stronger and smarter than before, right?" Hanabi replied. Instead of getting a reply, Hanabi got a bucket of water dunked over her.

"You'll find out tomorrow," Hinata said, "But since you're serious about training with Naruto-kun, I'll support you," Hinata said, and then pouted, "Though I'm still annoyed that he won't tell me what he's training you in."

Hanabi stood up to face Hinata and shot back, "As if you told me anything about your training with Naruto-kun!"

"Naruto-kun forbade me! You can't blame me for that!" Hinata said defensively.

"Just like how Naruto-kun doesn't want me to tell you anything for now either! The fruits of my new training will be a surprise!" Hanabi exclaimed before she went and grabbed a bucket and opened a faucet to begin filling the bucket to the top with water.

"All right then! In the future, we'll test each other to see how far we both came in our training with Naruto-kun! I'll test your fruits to those of my own!" Hinata suggested as she turned and started heading for her towel.

"You're on! I'll show you how much Naruto-kun has changed me, Neesan!" Hanabi agreed before taking the bucket of water and throwing the water at Hinata whose back was turned to her. Hinata screamed loudly after being hit from behind with the water which turned out to be freezing cold water. With Hinata in the disoriented state she was in from being hit with freezing cold water, Hanabi rushed at her and tackled her before they both started grappling and water fighting inside the bath. Screams and sounds of grappling, water splashing and water being thrown were heard from outside the door.

Hiashi sweat-dropped and shook his head as he walked past the door and thought, _I don't even want to know or be bothered with what those two are arguing or fighting over. Though I have an idea what…well more like who it is they are disputing about._

From outside the house, Neji heard the two sisters as he was heading back to his room after doing some evening preparation for the beginning of tomorrow's Chuunin Exams.

"Ugh! Disgraceful!" Neji sneered as he decided to ignore them and continue on his way, "Last year this wouldn't have happened at all."

Neji was still stupefied at how Naruto changed both Hinata and Hanabi this much. As for the rest of the Hyuuga Clan, they chose not to even bother with the girls and just let them settle their matters alone.

Despite what others thought about them at the moment, both girls actually bonded and had no actual ill will towards each other.

* * *

><p>(Later)<p>

Naruto, now in his sleeping clothes, was leaving the bedroom after talking and checking up on Honoka who was dressed in her sleeping gown. He reached the door when something instantly rushed through and infused into his mind. Honoka saw that Naruto momentarily froze in place as he was walking out the door.

"Is something the matter?" Honoka asked curiously. A few moments later, Naruto returned back to the present.

"Everything's fine Honoka-nee. Goodnight." Naruto said as he walked out and closed the door behind him. Once outside, Naruto burst into a loud fit of laughter from the memories his spy clone gave him as held his sides which started hurting from his hard laughter. He doubled over as tears ran down his face.

"What's he laughing about?" a confused Honoka asked out loud as she was sitting on Naruto's bed after hearing her cousin's sudden laughter. She couldn't help but wonder what happened that got him to suddenly laugh so hysterically.

* * *

><p><strong>Many things are taking place all at once, some of them being unsettled matters. Will Naruto find a way to help Honoka overcome her long time phobia? With Temari being assigned to seek and find out more secrets about Naruto, will she fulfill her mission, or does she have an ulterior motive of her own? Will Kakashi get Sasuke to stop his pursuit in trying to steal Naruto's girlfriend after he s<strong>ternly reprimands Sasuke on harder grounds for his disobedience? <strong>Also, Hanabi wants to prove that she'll become just as strong and smart as Hinata through Naruto's training. Find out what happens next time!**


	20. Chapter Twenty: The Chuunin Exams

**Chapter Twenty: The Chuunin Exams**

* * *

><p>(The Next Morning)<p>

Naruto got up early and cleaned himself up before leaving for the Chuunin Exams. After checking up on Honoka, he found her still sleeping peacefully and chose not to wake her up. Leaving his apartment, he hurried to where the team was to meet up. He made a mental note to move everything of his and Honoka's to the house his parents once owned after the first portions of the Chuunin Exams were over. It was fifteen minutes later when he came across Sasuke and Sakura, who were at the light pole waiting for him.

_Looks like Sasuke managed to make it after a__ll,_ Naruto thought himself, _I'm sure he's not up to talking about what's been happening to him for the past few days._

Naruto greeted, "Everyone's here! Great let's head over to-"

"Naruto," Sakura interjected, causing Naruto to stop in his tracks.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

Sakura took a breath and said, "Kakashi-sensei told us everything about your parents and you being the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi. When we heard his explanation…I was left utterly speechless…The sacrifice your parents made for us…How you tied in to all of that…How we treated you so badly…"

Naruto stood there and listened to Sakura trying to find the right words to say.

"Naruto, I'm…sorry for how I used to treat you and for being such a follower. You've endured far more than I could ever imagine, and we can never come to understand the responsibility your parents placed on your shoulders. It's hard to believe that none of us ever saw the obvious resemblance between you and Yondaime."

"Prejudice and discrimination always blind the eyes of the senseless and narrowed minded," Naruto replied, "But I accepted your apology, so thank you."

"But you're still a pervert," Sakura added. Naruto shrugged.

"I'm still finding it hard to believe that you're the son of this village's greatest Hokage. No one would have ever thought that to be possible Naruto. No one else in Konoha but the Uzumaki could hold such a powerful creature without dying. It's like you're a living prison for power," Sasuke remarked.

"If that's your way of acknowledging me Sasuke, I'd rather hear nothing more from you and just head to where the Chuunin Exams is to be held at," Naruto retorted as he walked past Sasuke to the Academy, where the first portion of the exams was being held. The rest of Team 7 followed.

The walk was in silence, as Sasuke was thinking about all of his findings from the Uchiha Library. As he looked at Naruto, he wondered how he could find some way of controlling Kyuubi through Naruto. He figured that he'd have to control Naruto ultimately in order to do so, based on his research. But his Sharingan wasn't strong enough to accomplish such a feat, and he still couldn't find a means of acquiring the Mangekyō Sharingan without resorting to Itachi's method.

He thought about the use of genjutsu. Depending on the strength of the user, a genjutsu could be a useful and powerful instrument in manipulating and controlling the intended target. The Sharingan, from his research, was renowned for its powers in genjutsu. Of course, Sasuke experienced that first hand through Itachi, suffering a genjutsu attack from the Tsukuyomi. As Sasuke thought more about it, ideas started formulating in his head. Some he rejected, and a few he mentally put away for later deliberation.

Naruto turned and looked at Sasuke, and saw a contemplating look in his face.

"What are you plotting?" Naruto asked up front. Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts upon being asked such a question.

"I'm simply giving careful consideration to what will help me in my quest to become stronger than I am now, and tap into my hidden potential," Sasuke answered.

"I see. In that case, I'll have to watch my back and make sure that I stay on top as Konoha's number one surprising ninja," Naruto replied. "And speaking of surprises, I have to plan one for Hinata-chan; something romantic after the exams are over. I need to do something that I'm hoping she'll enjoy very much."

"You can always take her out to dinner, and I don't mean to the ramen stand. Or maybe an expensive gift," Sakura suggested, missing the frown that wanted to form on Sasuke's face after seeing her give Naruto ideas about what he could do to surprise Hinata.

"Maybe a picnic would be nice," Naruto added.

"Oh definitely! In the right environment and setting, any girl would appreciate their guy treating them like a princess, even if it's at a picnic," Sakura said dreamily while visualizing Sasuke doing that with her.

"But then again, I have to do something different this time since I already took Hinata-chan out on a picnic and swim date," Naruto thought out loud.

"You did that!? When was this?!" Sakura asked wanting to know the details. Sasuke too wanted to know when he and Hinata went out on a private picnic and swim date. Naruto, realizing his slip of the tongue, quickly replied, "That would be kissing and telling. I'm not saying anything further."

Sakura resisted the urge to snort, but knew from experience that Naruto doesn't reveal much about himself. Sasuke, though, was in thought, wondering when Naruto pulled such a stunt off. The idea of Hinata wearing nothing but a two-piece bathing suit and being alone with Naruto by the waters greatly displeased Sasuke, but there wasn't anything the Uchiha could do that wouldn't jeopardize his future as a ninja. He couldn't approach Hinata directly anymore.

_If only I could prove to Hinata that Naruto isn't the one for her, and that I'm the one she needs. Hinata would make a great Uchiha matriarch if she would just open her eyes to the truth. If only I had the ability to achieve the Mangekyō Sharingan and show Hinata my powers and skills in comparison to Naruto's,_ Sasuke thought.

After a good amount of walking, Team 7 arrived and entered the Academy. They walked up the flight of stairs until they got to the second floor. Upon arriving, though, they saw a crowd outside a room with the number 301. Suddenly, a boy wearing green spandex with a bowl haircut and very large eyebrows was knocked down by two older boys standing in front of the door, guarding it.

"And you're going to take the Chuunin Exams? Pathetic," one of the boys said.

"Appreciate the fact that we're doing this. The Chuunin Exams are extremely hard. You weaklings would just be slaughtered," the second said.

"Let us in you stupid jerks! We're here for the first part of the Chuunin Exams!" yelled Tenten, who was now holding Lee after he was knocked down by the older shinobi. Naruto saw that Rock Lee was clearly holding back.

"Give up. The Chuunin Exams are way too difficult for any of you. Even we failed three times," the second older boy guarding the door said.

"Have you any idea how many like you we've seen killed or injured for life by this exam?" the first one asked.

"A Chuunin is a team captain. Both the safety of the team and the success of the mission depend on the captain. And you're trying to become that? Spare us the nonsense," the second one said. Naruto looked at Sakura, who snorted at the two older shinobi.

"What's your problem, punk?" asked the shinobi standing next to the one who struck down Lee in the beginning of the brawl.

Naruto, having seen enough, stepped forward towards the two boys and told them firmly, "Step the hell out of our way, or I'll be forced to personally remove you both myself! You're preventing us from heading to the third floor to take the exam!"

Several people wondered what Naruto was talking about.

"Your pitiful excuse of a genjutsu that any simpleton shinobi could see is up over the door," Sasuke cut in, "Sakura, you saw through the genjutsu I'm sure, right?"

Sakura nodded in agreement, though she didn't outright insult the two older shinobi in front of them as Naruto and Sasuke did. Though Naruto wasn't as good with genjutsu as his girlfriend's sensei Kurenai, he had a measure of knowledge about them based on what he learned from his dreams about them. The sign shifted from 301 to 201.

"So…you both saw it. But that isn't enough," the first kid said and moved to kick Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke responded by moving to kick back, however Lee moved in between them and stopped their kicks with his bare hands.

_Impressively fast…_Sasuke mentally noted.

"Hey…" Neji said, walking up to Lee, then reprimanded, "It was your idea to hide our strength, and you go and do this?"

Naruto noticed that the bruises Lee had were gone. Lee looked at Sakura and blushed. Tenten shook her head.

"Oh no," Tenten muttered as Lee walked up to Sakura, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"My name is Rock Lee! You're Haruno Sakura-san, Naruto-kun's teammate right?" he asked. Sakura nodded and Lee struck a pose known universally as the good guy pose.

"You are an angel! Let us go out sometime! I'll protect you until I die!" Lee declared. Sakura's face showed horror as Naruto snickered before he noticed that the two troublemaking boys were gone. Naruto and the rest of Team 7 turned to leave when Neji spoke up, "Naruto?"

Naruto stopped and turned to Neji and asked, "Yes?"

Neji looked at him before giving a barely audible snort.

"I was informed about your history and life story the other day. Though I can't imagine what your life is like with the status you carry, I still don't approve of the bond Hinata-sama and Hanabi-sama have with you. Fate will see to it that it's severed," Neji inquired.

"Believe what you want, Neji. I'm sure in time a life-changing experience will serve to change and humble you," Naruto remarked. Neji scowled, seeing that he wasn't able to get much of a reaction out of Naruto.

He then turned to Sasuke and said, "You're Uchiha Sasuke. I've seen you around the gates of the Hyuuga Compound on a few occasions."

Sasuke said, "I came by a few times, but my time spent there were never long."

"It's understandable, since whatever interest you have in Hinata-sama isn't reciprocated by her, and Hanabi-sama is even less enthused of you showing interest in Hinata-sama," Neji mocked. Sasuke growled and wanted to show Neji off. Naruto bit his tongue down to keep from laughing after seeing how easily Neji angered Sasuke, especially when he recalled what his clone sent back to him last night.

* * *

><p>(Flashback; Yesterday Evening)<p>

A Naruto clone, out of boredom, was practicing drunken fist while combining it with wind manipulation in the training field when his ears heard the sound of a ruckus taken place some distance from him. The clone went to investigate what was going on. Upon his arrival, he saw Kakashi make Sasuke sit on the ground up against the wooden log before tying him up with rope against the log. Wanting to know what the issue was about, the clone moved in closer but made sure to stay out of sight. After tying Sasuke up, Kakashi stood over him with a hardened gaze while Sasuke gave him a defiant look of anger.

"What's the meaning of this Kakashi?" Sasuke barked in anger.

"Sasuke, it's been brought to my attention that you once again chose to disobey my advice with regards to Naruto's girlfriend. Only this time I had to hear this from a fellow Jounin-sensei who reported how you recently tried to influence and manipulate Hinata into dumping Naruto in exchange for going out with you. You're treading dangerous grounds, Sasuke," Kakashi said with a warning.

"All I did was tell Hinata the truth about my feelings for her and how things might have been between us had she given me the chance to prove my merit," Sasuke retorted.

"There's no merit when you go behind your teammate's back and try to convince his girlfriend that you'd make a better boyfriend for her than your teammate! I told you time and time again to leave Hinata alone and to stop this ridiculous pursuit of her! But clearly, my words have no meaning to you Sasuke, since you refuse to take my advice seriously! I told you before Sasuke, those who abandon the mission are trash; but those who betray their comrades are worse than trash. And your actions in trying to get Hinata to dump Naruto, your teammate, so you can get her to date and become your girlfriend instead makes you worse than trash!" Kakashi said firmly.

Sasuke scowled at Kakashi and replied, "He may be your late sensei's son forced to carry the burden of being a Jinchuuriki, but that doesn't excuse his foul treatment and disrespect of his suppose relationship with Hinata! I don't know what cunning lies he told her to deceive her into turning a blind eye to his perverted, womanizing character! The very fact that he acts the way he does so shamelessly while in a relationship is disgusting, and Hinata deserves better than that!"

"You think you're in the position to decide that for Hinata? Tell me Sasuke, assuming that you said things similar to what you told me just now to Hinata, what was her reply to you?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke frowned deeply and reluctantly answered, "…She said that I don't know Naruto as well as I think, and that I know only what he wants me to know…and that she's the only one who truly knows him."

"That's right, Sasuke. You don't know Naruto. You know _only_ what he wants you to know," Kakashi said almost cryptically. "Though you graduated as the Rookie of the Year, the truth of the matter is that you don't deserve the title. Your performance and actions over the past weeks certainly hasn't been Rookie of the Year material," Kakashi mocked. Sasuke growled upon being insulted with that remark.

"The only reason that I haven't disqualified you from taking part of the Chuunin Exams is because that would deny Naruto and Sakura a chance to participate, and that wouldn't be fair to them since the Chuunin Exams require a three-Genin cell team in order to participate," Kakashi made clear.

"So in other words you're using me as a token for their convenience?" Sasuke replied.

"You put yourself into that position Sasuke, so deal with it. And one other thing, I better not hear about how you tried to approach Hinata again on the topic of persuading and seducing her to become your girlfriend during the Chuunin Exams, or even after the exams are over. Because if I do, I'll have you suspended from active ninja duty until further notice. Is that understood Sasuke?" Kakashi warned.

Sasuke frowned but gave no retort.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'll take my leave and depart from you so you have time to think about what I said. But make sure that you're ready and present for tomorrow's Chuunin Exams so that you don't drag your teammates down," Kakashi said as he pulled out his orange book and turned to walk off.

"Wait! You can't leave me tied up like this!" Sasuke yelled.

"You're a ninja. I'm sure you can come up with some escape plan. Especially if you don't want your teammates to blame you for failing the exams before they even start. Don't screw up, Sasuke. Your teammates are counting on your performance tonight," Kakashi replied before he executed a smokeless shunshin and left the area, leaving Sasuke still tied up to the wooden log.

Sasuke was seething in rage. He wanted to get back at Kakashi so badly, but he knew such a thing wouldn't be possible, considering the situation he was in, and the fact that Kakashi was smarter, stronger, and faster than him. Not wanting to be the cause of his own inability to become stronger, Sasuke started working on freeing himself. The clone, having heard and seen everything, watched for several more minutes as Sasuke worked to reach his kunai for almost half an hour. It would be a while before Sasuke freed himself.

The clone dispelled and gave his experience and knowledge to Naruto. In effect, Naruto burst into a fit of laughter outside his bedroom, with Honoka wondering what on earth had Naruto laughing all of a sudden.

* * *

><p>(End Flashback: Present Day)<p>

Naruto snapped out of his train of thought when Lee spoke up.

"Naruto-kun, I recall that my team and I were told about your life story. I want to say what an honor it is that I'm friends with such a youthful Genin who saves us every day by keeping that unyouthful bijuu at bay with the powers of his radiant flaring youth! If all the people of Konoha were half the man you are, this village would be a far better society!"

"That's something I can agree to Lee," Naruto replied.

"So you're Uzumaki Naruto. I heard much about you from Lee, Gai-sensei, Hiashi-sama, and Neji. I'm Tenten," Tenten said introducing herself. Naruto turned to look at Tenten. He went over to her and looked her over carefully. Neji, though, looked ready to put Naruto in his place if he tried anything. Sakura shook her head, seeing this all too familiar behavior.

"What are you doing?" Tenten asked quizzically.

"You're definitely a worthy specimen," Naruto remarked as he continued studying Tenten's features from top to bottom.

"Excuse me?" Tenten replied.

"I've seen many kunoichi-wannabes in my time; however what I'm beholding before me is telling me a whole different story. You have a tomboyish choice of clothing, yet your hairstyle balances you out as it expresses your femininity. You discreetly conceal much of your bodily appeal while allowing onlookers to give attention to your arms, which shows a nicely toned build while still maintaining your womanliness. You possess a lovely yet confident look in your face and those firm brown eyes of yours demonstrate that you're not to be taken lightly at any time. Indeed, everything about you testifies to you being a kunoichi who works hard to be more than just another skirt to chase; just like Tsunade," Naruto complimented, but his last words truly hammered the nails of his earlier words deep.

"You really think I'm like Tsunade-sama?" Tenten asked through her blushing face, happy that someone acknowledged how she wishes to be so much like Tsunade, who's praised as being not only one of the Sannin, but one of the strongest women in history.

"I wouldn't have given you my praise if I didn't believe my own words. I can tell just by looking at you that you're the type who focuses more on her skills as a ninja than how she looks like in the mirror for some boy to see as if she was a walking tease. Though I'm sure Neji's Byakugan can see far more than I can if it was put to use," Naruto added. Neji growled and leaked bloodlust after hearing Naruto's perverted insinuation of the famed and respected bloodline limit of the Hyuuga Clan. Tenten blushed hotly from Naruto's words and looked at Neji while wondering if he ever looked through her clothes like that before.

"I never abused my Byakugan for such inappropriate behavior Tenten. You're my teammate and I have boundaries I set in how I used my bloodline limit. Abusing my bloodline limit for such lewd conduct would shame the Hyuuga name," Neji stated with a hardened tone as he gave an angered sneered at Naruto. No one but Naruto noticed the slight look of disappointment Tenten had on her face.

"Even still, some kunoichi, tomboyish or not, like to be complimented about their womanliness and grace, even if it's by their teammates and friends," Naruto replied.

"Who are you to give me advice?" Neji scoffed.

"Someone with experience and understanding that doesn't need the Byakugan to know a good thing when he sees it, unlike you," Naruto replied confidently. Neji wanted to retort but he chose to calm himself down instead of giving into his anger.

After calming down, Neji replied, "Tenten is a skilled ninja and reliable teammate. Even while we were students at the ninja academy, she demonstrated her dedication to always improving and becoming more than she is. She doesn't need me to tell her that."

"You have Byakugan, yet you're still blind," Naruto remarked as he shook his head.

"Naruto, did you forget why we're here?" Sasuke cut in.

Naruto turned to Sasuke and answered, "Sorry, I got lost in the moment," Naruto turned to his left. "Did you get everything?"

"Every last word and description," a kage bunshin said as he was writing down everything in a notepad. Everyone was now wondering at what point Naruto made a kage bunshin and had him start jotting down notes.

"Wait a minute, you mean to say that you had your clone write down everything that was said and done just now?" a dumbfounded Sakura asked in disbelief as the clone handed Naruto all of his notes and then dispelled.

Naruto smiled as he placed his notepad away and replied, "It had so many great elements and resources for a believable scene! I just couldn't pass it up!"

"You're something else Naruto. Why can't you be more like Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"I just don't have what it takes to measure up to Sasuke's magnificence," Naruto mocked before receiving a scowl from Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san, I see that Sakura-san is very taken by you. I desire to show her my flaming youth by challenging you to a match," Lee said.

Sasuke looked at the green Genin incredulously and replied, "You seriously think you can match me?"

"He's this year's Rookie of the Year, Lee. There's a chance that Sasuke could give you a challenge," Naruto said after seeing what was going on.

"Is that right? Well, I suppose challenging him shouldn't be so bad I imagine," Lee figured.

"You think you have what it takes to go against me?" Sasuke asked. Lee nodded.

"Alright then," Sasuke accepted.

"Sakura-san! I'll prove and demonstrate the burning flames of my love for you!" Lee said happily as he blew a kiss at her which led to, logic be damned, a genjutsu of floating hearts to fly from out of his lips and over to Sakura. The pink-haired Genin panicked and dodged all of the floating hearts sent her way before falling to the ground on the back of her head.

_He seriously has a huge crush on Sakura!_ Naruto thought while he, out of respect for his friend Lee, bit his tongue down hard to hold the laugh that so badly wanted to come out.

"Hn," Sasuke muttered as he assumed and fighting stance with Lee assuming a taijutsu stance. A moment later, both combatants charged at each other and as soon as Sasuke reached Lee, Lee seemingly vanished and reappeared behind him. The next thing that happened was that Lee delivered a swift swing kick to Sasuke's left side. The Uchiha barely had time to block the attack as he was sent flying backwards. Sasuke managed to regain his balance and keep from falling and hitting the ground.

Lee, however, didn't give Sasuke time to coordinate himself as he rushed at him fiercely. Sasuke tried to resort to his Sharingan but Lee didn't allow him time to gather the needed chakra, as Sasuke was being forced to block as many speeding blows as possible with several punches and kicks landing. The next thing that happened was that Sasuke was sent flying backwards again with no time to regain his balance. Sakura, seeing this, hurriedly rushed over to Sasuke and used herself as a landing cushion as Sasuke collided with her. Both Genin landed on the ground disheveled.

Lee stood upright with a look of disappointment. "Sasuke-san, from what I heard Naruto-kun say about you earlier, I was honestly expecting more out of our match."

Sasuke was seething at how he was floored by Lee before being told that his performance was a disappointment.

"Sasuke-kun, are you-" Sakura was about to ask, but was interrupted.

"I'm fine," Sasuke said as he got back up off the ground with Sakura following as she stood back up also.

"Impressive Lee," Naruto complimented, "You've gotten better than before."

Lee turned his attention to Naruto and said, "Thanks Naruto-kun! As always, I work hard to strengthen the flames of my burning youth!" Lee turned to Sakura and asked, "So how about it, Sakura-san? Will you go out with me?"

"No way!" Sakura screeched. Lee's head dropped down in dejection as Tenten shook her head and sighed.

"Anyway, we've wasted enough time here so let's continued to room 301 please," Neji suggested.

"Sure, let's go," Naruto said as he began to walk away before turning to face Tenten again. "Oh and Tenten, you should try letting your hair out of those cute buns occasionally. I bet you'd look even more cute like that, and you'd have a few guys entranced by your cute face," Naruto said smoothly earning another blush from Tenten as her hand unintentionally went to one of her hair buns after hearing that.

"See ya later," Naruto said as he rejoined the team and went on his way.

The Konoha Genin and the rest of the crowd continued on their way to the room. As Naruto and the others entered the designated room, they came to see that there was a large amount of competition this year. Genin from both major and minor villages were all over the room.

"I get dibs on the strongest ones here!" Naruto shouted, earning a few stares from some of ninja in the room.

"Hey Naruto," said Shikamaru as Choji and Ino made their appearance behind him, "Nice way to make an attention grabbing entrance. You must really want to make enemies."

"Whatever," Naruto retorted. Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji remembered what their fathers told them the other day about Naruto. Shikamaru found the whole ordeal troublesome, though he was angered by the amount of lies and cover ups he was told and taught to believe. Chouji was shocked and outraged. Their fathers explained that they and Inoichi tried to adopt Naruto into one their clans but were overruled by the majority in the council and the hierarchy. Though the three Genin accepted that, they were angry that more wasn't done for Naruto and much of their trust and respect in their parents and older clansmen was lost.

"Hey Naruto, Shikamaru and I were told the whole story about you and your clan. I have to say that Konoha really did you and your clan a great injustice," Chouji sympathized.

"Reparations are in order. Don't worry about it too much, especially since we're about to take the Chuunin Exams," Naruto suggested.

"He's right, so don't become troublesome please," Shikamaru added. Sasuke saw Ino making her way over to them. Catching Sasuke in her sights, she went and hugged him from behind, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Sasuke-kun! I missed you!" Ino purred.

"Get off me," Sasuke said with a tone of utter annoyance.

"That's right pig! Get off my Sasuke-kun!" Sakura barked.

"Troublesome. Why don't you two do everyone a favor and go find a guy that's actually worth your time?" Shikamaru said in exasperation. Ino was about to give a retort when her eyes fell on Naruto.

"That reminds me," Ino said as she released Sasuke and went over to Naruto.

"Naruto, I heard some rather amazing and shocking news about you and the lies we were told all these years. I know I can't take back all the bad things I said and did to you but I just wanted to say, I'm sorry," Ino said honestly.

"I accept your apology, but that doesn't mean you and I can't be friends, right?" Naruto asked with a toothy smile.

"Of course not! And as new friends, perhaps you can fill in some missing gaps about yourself. I mean, I've been finding out things about you that don't seem to quite make sense, and I've been trying to dig up the facts," Ino said.

"Ino, now isn't the time for you go looking for the latest gossip," Chouji remarked.

"Chouji," Naruto rebuked, "It's never too late for young maidens to invest and spend their time investigating my greatness."

Most of the Genin in the room sweat-dropped at Naruto's self-absorbed proclamation.

"Don't get big headed Naruto!" Ino replied. "You may have some interesting secrets to yourself but Sasuke-kun is still first place in my book!"

"I like to have a short word with you," Naruto said he gestured for Ino to follow him to the isolated part of the hallway. The group watched as Naruto whispered something into Ino's right ear. Moments later, Ino's eyes widened as the complexion on her face changed to a red that could rival Hinata's blush. Ino's head lowered a short moment before Naruto was done. The blond Jinchuuriki grinned as he walked and left the silent and blushing Ino where she was, looking as meek as ever, something that wasn't common.

_How did he know? How did he find out?_ Ino thought nervously.

"What did you tell her," an intrigued Sakura asked.

"Nothing important," Naruto replied with a shrug. Sakura and everyone else didn't buy that obviously. It was clear that Naruto told her something that truly embarrassed her, and considering how shameless she and Sakura act towards Sasuke, it was saying something. Ino was known for always digging up the latest dirt and news about people and events, but whatever it was Naruto told her must have been deep dirt Ino didn't want to come out into the light.

_I wonder if Ino's being blackmailed. I can't help but wonder what embarrassing secret Naruto found out about her,_ Shikamaru considered as he looked at still quiet and nervous Ino thinking about whatever it was Naruto told her. _Troublesome! I just hope that Ino's plight doesn't serve as a hindrance during the Chuunin Exams!_

"Hey you guys," Naruto said as he looked over at Team 8, who was just arriving. "Glad to see that you all made it here. And thanks for escorting my girlfriend here safely."

"Whatever Naruto," Kiba grinned. "We didn't come all this way for that. Like you, we came here to kick some ass and get promoted!"

Hinata walked over to Naruto and just as she was about to say something to him…

"Naruto," a masculine voice devoid of emotions called out. Naruto and the others turned to see Gaara. The Suna Jinchuuriki went over to Naruto until they were face to face with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Gaara, how nice to see you again," Naruto replied with a smile while secretly being on guard.

"…I learned some intriguing truths about you Naruto, and found that you're more than what I previously thought you to be," Gaara said with the same deadpan expression. Kiba, Sasuke, and the other rookies saw the tension between Naruto and Gaara. Sasuke sensed that there was something strong about Gaara, though he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Hey," Sakura said. "You're that same Suna-nin that my team and I saw the other day."

Gaara turned to Sakura and replied with sharp bloodlust, "I have no interest in you or in that Uchiha over there. My attention is set on Uzumaki Naruto."

Sakura backed away after being hit with Gaara's bloodlust. The others stood their ground, but stayed cautious of what they thought might happen. Gaara turned back to Naruto and said, "You will be my greatest conquest."

"Gaara!" Kankaro called out, grabbed his younger brother's attention, "You're drawing unwanted attention to both us and yourself!"

Gaara turned to Kankuro with a hard gaze. The older male hid his nervousness as he maintained a strong front. Temari appeared and said, "Gaara, you'll have us disqualified if you start fights outside the rules of the Chuunin Exams. Baki-sensei won't be pleased should that happen."

Gaara relented and said, "We'll meet again soon, Naruto."

The Suna Jinchuuriki turned and walked off, leaving the other Konoha Genin confused and at the same time worried. Sasuke didn't like how Naruto was being looked at as trophy fighter that foreigners wanted to challenge while he, Sasuke, was shoved to the side as uninteresting news. Though Kankuro also wanted to challenge and fight Naruto, unlike Gaara, he didn't want to publicize it.

"That guy looks dangerous," Tenten remarked. "Not to mention crazy."

"You're telling me," Ino said after returning back herself and joining the others.

"Hey cutie," Temari greeted Naruto flirtatiously as she went over and stood in front of him as Hinata subtly moved and stood closely next to Naruto at his right. Temari grinned upon seeing the reaction she got out of Hinata, which didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"Did that girl just refer to Naruto as "cutie"?" Chouji asked incredulously.

"She did, and evidently Naruto and his team seem to have some sort of history with these Suna Genin," Shikamaru said in boredom.

"It's nice to you again," Temari said with a feminine smile. "I was hoping to run into you before the start of the Chuunin Exams today."

"You were?" Naruto asked in some surprise.

"But you were unavailable so I wasn't able to meet you again," Temari said.

"Why did you wan-t to meet Naruto-kun a-again?" Hinata asked, though she already knew what Temari might say.

"I heard some funny things about him, something along the lines of pranking the ninja of this village and his teammates," Temari replied.

"You heard about that?" Naruto asked.

"One store owner told me that you painted and vandalized the entire Hokage Monument underneath everyone's nose and that even the team of ninja sent after you weren't capable of even catching you," Temari laughed. "I couldn't help but wonder how you managed to pull that off."

"That was nothing, I've done far worse than that," Naruto chuckled.

"I heard. He even told me how you occasionally pranked the Hokage and the Rookie of the Year," Temari laughed.

"Would this store owner happen to be Teuchi?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, that's the guy! He seems to be quite taken by you Naruto," Temari added. "Back home, your pranks would have gotten you into so much trouble, especially with my father."

"You mean the Kazekage," Naruto acknowledged. "Gee, some people don't appreciate good jokes."

"Your idea of jokes weren't amusing to your victims Naruto," Sasuke remarked.

"But they were for everyone else, who got good laughs out of them. My friend Rock Lee enjoys my sense of humor," Naruto replied.

"Naruto-kun, your humorous spirit radiates with youthful flares that sadly aren't appreciated by many," Lee remarked.

"But you're one of the few who does, which is why I like sparring with you from time to time," Naruto said.

"You actually spar with this guy?" Sasuke asked.

"And why not? Lee is…how can I put this…." Naruto contemplated. "…a genius."

"A genius?" Sasuke asked skeptically.

"Yes, a genius of hard work," Naruto said with a large smile.

"A genius of hard work?" Ino asked. "There exists no such classification!"

"You're wrong!" Lee shouted indignantly. "So many blindly believe that geniuses are born or gifted by fate! Naruto-kun and I don't share the belief of such unyouthful people, and it's through our burning youth that we exceed all expectations of us!"

"…Why did you have to get him started Naruto?" Tenten sighed.

"You there, the one in the green spandex. Quiet down a bit, will ya?" spoke a voice that caught all twelve rookies' attention as they turned to the source, only to see a young man with white hair wearing purple clothes and glasses. "You're attracting too much attention to this area and I would prefer not be made a target just yet."

"And just who might you be, four eyes?" asked Kiba, as neither he nor anyone else for that matter had seen that kid before, despite him having a Konoha headband on.

"You guys must be this year's rookies. I'm Kabuto. Take a look around," Kabuto advised, and the Konoha rookies did. There were scowling and downright unfriendly faces all around.

"Those behind you are from Amegakure. They are famous for their short tempers. If you aren't careful, they might kill you," Kabuto said. "But I can't blame any of you. This is your first time and all. How about I give you guys a few pointers?"

Sasuke frowned.

"Kabuto-san," Sakura asked, "Is this your second try?"

"Actually, this is my seventh. There are two exams each year, so this is my fourth year," Kabuto replied.

"So you know a lot about this exam?" Kiba asked.

"I do," Kabuto said and pulled out a stack of cards. "I have collected all I know of the exams and put them on these special info cards that I created. They are blank until I pump my chakra into one of them, making the information visible."

Kabuto crouched down. He laid a card on the ground, making it swirl and in a moment, the blank surface was replaced with a map.

"This is the map of the shinobi lands, and which villages that have sent how many teams. I have information on them all, although on the team from Oto I don't know much. It's a new village, and it's their first time in the exams," Kabuto said.

"Do you have information on individuals?" Sasuke asked.

Kabuto nodded and replied, "I have data on everybody, therefore I can uncover just about anything about a person in regards to their shinobi history. Is there someone you are looking for?"

"Yes, give me whatever information you have on Rock Lee from Konoha, Gaara from Suna, and Uzumaki Naruto from Konoha," Sasuke said, desiring to know just about everything he could about those opponents. Everyone but Naruto stared at Sasuke.

"You know their names? That makes it easier," said Kabuto as he took out a card from the deck and spun it around on the ground with his chakra.

_This ought to be interesting,_ thought Neji, hoping that he could find out more about Naruto and then use it against him later in some way or another.

"First up is Rock Lee," Kabuto started. "He is one year older than you. His mission history is 20 D-ranks and 11 C-ranks. He has no talent for either ninjutsu or genjutsu, however his taijutsu has developed extremely this last year. He was praised by his sensei as a skilled Genin, and this is his first time taking this exam. His teammates are Tenten and Hyuuga Neji. His Jounin sensei is Maito Gai."

Sasuke nodded as Kabuto took out the next card and explained, "Next we have Gaara. He's a year older than you too, and he carries a large gourd on his back everywhere he goes. His mission history is 0 D-ranks, 9 C-ranks, 8 B-ranks, and 14 A-ranks. There's no documented data about his skills in any form of combat but according to what's known, in his missions Gaara has never been hit once. His teammates are Temari and Kankuro, and their Jounin-sensei is Baki."

_This next one better be Naruto's,_ thought Neji, as he was becoming slightly impatient.

_This Kabuto fellow is trouble,_ Naruto thought calmly.

"And last, but not least we have one Uzumaki Naruto," said Kabuto as he spun the card and lifted it up to read the information. Sasuke and Neji both waited for Kabuto to speak and give them as much information on Naruto as he could.

"Hmm," Kabuto muttered while scratching the back of his head, "His academic background and ninja history don't add up."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

Kabuto explained, "Naruto graduated from your class as the dead last, having done poorly in every subject covered in your class. He has no talent in genjutsu, however his uncanny and unexplainable skills in kenjutsu is high to elite Jounin-level, and it's said to match, if not rival, that of the Seven Swordsmen of Kirigakure. His mission experience is 10 D-rank missions and one C-rank turned A-rank mission, in which he singlehandedly slaughtered and butchered over one hundred rogue samurai and mercenaries in a span of a few seconds using Zabuza's sword before feeding their leader to sharks. His ninjutsu skills are B to A-class though rumor has it that he's adept in wind manipulation. At age 9, he was highly admired and praised by many older and veteran kunoichi of Konoha for having defeated the Hokage, all of the other male ninja in the area, and all the males of his class, including the Rookie of the Year, at the same time with a jutsu he himself created years before becoming a Genin. His teammates are you and Haruno Sakura and his Jounin-sensei is Hatake Kakashi."

Everyone looked at Naruto questionably on hearing everything Kabuto said. Hearing that Naruto took out and defeated the Hokage and his men at such a young age through his original jutsu was news to the Suna-nin. They saw him as more of a dangerous threat than before, while Gaara saw him as more of a grand prize worthy of feeding to his mother. The other foreign Genin looking over at Naruto, wondered how someone that dresses so stupidly in a flashing orange jumpsuit that screams "I'm an easy target to kill" could have such a dangerous record. Naruto, though, remained neutral and calm, as if unaffected by what Kabuto said of him.

"I wonder what that jutsu was," a female Kusa Genin with glasses and red hair said to her teammates in the background. "It must have been a very powerful jutsu if it effectively defeated the current Hokage and every ninja that was with him all at once."

"If this Naruto is as powerful as that Kabuto guy says he is, it would be wise to avoid and not cross him," a male Kusa Genin said. The red haired Kusa Genin and her other teammate nodded in agreement. Meanwhile, three Kiri Genin in the background eyed Naruto carefully.

"So that's the famous Uzumaki Naruto," the first male Kiri Genin remarked. "The one they named the bridge in Nami no Kuni after."

"That's same the one," the only female Kiri Genin of the group said. "Pretty hard to believe, considering his unusual choice of clothes."

"Never mind that," the lead Kiri Genin with light blue hair and square glasses said, "Remember, we're only taking part of the Chuunin Exams to complete our secret mission, and we can't afford to fail. But we have to make sure make that no one else is around when it's time to encounter Naruto. Understand?"

The three Kiri Genin nodded.

"Are you making all of that crap up, Kabuto?" an Ame-nin asked skeptically. "How could the dead last of Konoha that failed at everything in the ninja academy accomplish such feats worthy of a high S-class ninja? I doubt even the current and previous Rookie of the Year of Konoha possess such caliber!"

Neji and Sasuke scowled hatefully at the Ame-nin.

"My information is based on solid facts not speculations," Kabuto said as he adjusted his glasses, "What I have is all I currently know of Naruto."

_Anyone who takes the Chuunin Exams seven times straight isn't doing so for the enjoyment of it. I'm just happy that he and everyone else is oblivious to my in-depth expertise in fūinjutsu,_ Naruto thought as he cautiously eyed the believed spy in their midst.

_Naruto actually fed the bad guys' leader to sharks?_ Tenten wondered.

"Kabuto-san, you've just proven that geniuses aren't born, they're developed! In spite of being the dead last, Naruto-kun, through dedication to hard work and unyielding perseverance, is reaping the fruits of his blazing youth! I will work even harder to reach the youthfulness Naruto-kun is basking in!" a starry-eyed Lee praised enthusiastically.

"Such foolishness," Neji mumbled. Naruto was suddenly aware of someone heading towards them at a high speed. He also felt that whatever it was wasn't headed for him, but Kabuto. Three Genin from Otogakure rushed at Kabuto. One of them, a man covered in bandages with something furry on his back, took a swing at Kabuto, who dodged. But after the punch passed, Kabuto fell down, his glasses broken, and he vomited.

_What the hell was that sound?_ Naruto thought, rubbing his now hurting ears. Just then an explosion erupted in the front of the classroom, and a lot of Chuunin stood there. In front of all of the Chuunin, a tall man wearing a black trench coat stood. His face was set in a firm frown, with a single scar running down the left side of his face.

"SHUT UP! Damn brats!" the tall man shouted. "I'm Morino Ibiki, and I will be the head proctor for the first exam."

Ibiki emitted a bit of bloodlust that made several Genin gulp. Ibiki then pointed at the three from Oto.

"You three! No more trouble, or I'll throw you out myself!" Ibiki barked. The one who had taken a swing at Kabuto mumbled an apology and a lame excuse.

"There's no fighting unless your proctor tells you to! Trash that disobeys this rule will get thrown right out!" Ibiki said before gesturing towards the group of Chuunin around him, who each held a box with a hole in the top.

"Each team is to approach one of the examiners and take a number. Go to the seat with your number on it. If you don't like where you're sitting, too bad! We will then hand out the written test," Ibiki explained. Soon enough, everybody was seated.

"Now that everyone has taken a seat, I can explain the rules. Don't turn your tests over yet, and listen up, because I'm only saying the rules once! No questions are allowed!" Ibiki barked and started to write on the blackboard.

"Rule one! You have ten points to begin with. The written test has ten questions, nine written, and one spoken. For each wrongly answered question, you lose one point. If you answer all the questions correctly, then you keep your ten points," Ibiki explained. "Rule two! This is a team test, which means we will be checking every team for their overall score. Your passing this exam is decided on the performance of the team as a whole."

A Konoha Genin jumped up and shouted, "What? How are we supposed to work in teams?"

"Shut up! Who gave you permission to ask?!" Ibiki snapped.

"S…Sorry," the Genin said and sat down.

"Rule three! If you're caught cheating five times, you're out. No exceptions!" Ibiki explained. "And remember, we see everything."

"Last rule! If someone on the team loses all of his or her points, or is caught cheating five times, then the whole team fails, no matter how well their teammates do!" Ibiki said, and a chorus of "WHAT" sounded through the room.

"I hope my words were clearly understood. If not, too bad!" Ibiki added.

"Naruto-kun, good luck," Hinata said from next to him. The couple considered themselves lucky to be seated together.

"Good luck to you too, Hinata-chan," Naruto replied, and Hinata smiled at him. Their attention was brought back to the front by Ibiki's booming voice.

"You have one hour. BEGIN!" Ibiki yelled, and everyone turned their test over. Naruto looked over the exam and the questions on it. A moment later…

_What is this crap? These are questions only an experienced Chuunin or Jounin could answer!_ Naruto thought as he examined the nine questions on the paper. _There has to be more to what Ibiki said earlier when he told us the rules to this exam._

Naruto recalled Ibiki's words: _"If you're caught cheating five times, you're out! No exceptions!"_

_Wait a minute, so cheating won't get us automatically disqualified! We get four free shots at cheating, but if you're caught cheating five times, you're failed. So the purpose of the exam is to cheat and not get caught in the process!_ Naruto realized before he decided to see how others were doing. Several minutes later, he saw what started taking place in the room. He noticed that Sasuke was using his Sharingan while Sakura did her best to answer the questions based on her book smarts. Naruto saw Tenten twirling her kunai, with Lee watching to see the answers her kunai reflected. Naruto turned to Hinata, who was discreetly using her Byakugan and writing the answers down on the test sheet, something Neji was also doing. Using his own understanding based on experiences awakened in his mind, Naruto started answering the questions. Hinata peeked over to see if Naruto was carefully copying her answers. She found that Naruto wasn't struggling at the very least to answer the questions. In fact, he wasn't looking at anyone else's paper at all.

_I should have more confidence in him,_ Hinata thought, _After all, he taught and trained me._

Naruto also saw how, during the hour that went by, a lot of teams had been failed and dismissed from the room. Towards the end of the hour, Naruto sensed and felt a particular chakra in the room, which gave him a familiar sensation that he experienced before in Nami no Kuni.

_That chakra! It…It has to be! There's no other explanation!_ Naruto thought excitedly while trying not to go crazy in trying to trace from whom in the room that chakra radiated from. However, the chakra died out as quickly as it came, as if it was never there, but it was enough for Naruto to feel it.

_I'm going to have to thoroughly search and find the Genin in this room that that chakra signature came from! I can automatically rule out the Suna-nin, and of course, those from Konoha, which leaves those from Kiri, Ame, Oto, and Kusa,_ Naruto thought deeply.

Soon, all of the remaining Genin were done with the exams.

"Time's up! Pencils down, everyone!" Ibiki shouted, causing all of the Genin to do as instructed.

_Now that the trash is kicked out, we can proceed,_ Ibiki thought and cleared his throat before he continued, "Now it's time for the tenth question-"

Ibiki was cut off by Kankuro, who came back from the toilet with one of the examiners.

"Just in time. Now that you are finished playing with your dolls, perhaps we can continue," Ibiki said, and Kankuro was shocked.

_He knew about Karasu!_ Kankuro thought, referring to his puppet disguised as the examiner behind him. Kankuro walked down the rows towards his desk.

"Alright, now before I can give you the tenth question, there are some additional rules," Ibiki said. "First, you have to choose if you are going to take the question or not."

"What happens if we don't take it?" one of the Konoha Genin asked.

"Your points will be reduced to zero, and you'll fail, along with your team!" Ibiki replied simply.

"What a dumb rule! Of course we will take it!" an Ame Genin shouted out.

"However, if you take it, and get it wrong, you'll be forever banned from the Chuunin Exams," Ibiki said, and the room fell quiet.

Suddenly, Kiba shouted, "That's not fair! There are people here that have taken the exam before!"

"Well, they didn't have me for a proctor! Now choose! Wait until next year, or risk never taking the Chuunin Exams ever again!" Ibiki barked, emitting a faint bloodlust, enough to emphasize his threat. Murmurs filled the room. One by one, some of the Genin gave up and left. Naruto turned to Sakura and Sasuke and found them debating on which option to make, along with Hinata and the rest of his friends. Taking a deep breath and exhaling, Naruto stood up from his seat and started walking away from his desk. Some thought that Naruto was going to give up until they saw him head over to Ibiki, facing him in front of the entire room. Ibiki looked back at Naruto with a hardened glare.

_What is Naruto doing?_ everyone wondered.

"Did I give you permission to stand and come before me, boy?" Ibiki said with a tone that intimidated most of the other Genin in the room.

"First off, my name is not boy. It's Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto replied calmly before continuing with a firm tone, "Furthermore, Morino Ibiki, you're so full shit it's sickening!"

Everyone, including Hinata, looked at Naruto in shock after hearing what he told Ibiki to his face. Sakura turned pale with a look of horror on her face.

**"That freaking idiot is going to get me and Sasuke-kun kicked out, if not permanently banned from ever taking the Chuunin Exams again!"** inner-Sakura screamed in panic.

"That imbecile!" Sasuke growled under his breath.

"What was that?" Ibiki asked venomously as he leaked out waves of bloodlust.

"I said you're full of shit! Did I stutter?" Naruto mocked, being unphased by the bloodlust as he continued, "Who the hell are you to say that we and those from foreign ninja nations can never become Chuunin? You backed yourself into a corner when you said that crap about all of us never being allowed to take the Chuunin Exams ever again if we chose to attempt to answer the tenth question and failed it! Tell me please, what political connections you have in high places to get all of the leaders of all of the other ninja villages to agree to that shit? I'm certain that Temari's father would never agree to your garbage!"

Ibiki looked at him and then turned to see the look on everyone's faces after listening to Naruto's logical words. They saw that everything Naruto said made sense.

"I trust Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed. "I'll take the tenth question!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm with the dobe also. I find it illogical that the leader of another village would allow other shinobi nations to decide for them whether their ninja could ever be promoted to Chuunin or higher," Sasuke said.

"That cutie has never met my father, but after hearing what Naruto said, I doubt he'd ever agree to what Ibiki-san said," Temari said, "I choose to believe and side with Naruto."

And one by one all of the remaining Genin sided with Naruto. And with just that, the fear and uncertainty in the room was gradually dying down.

_That kid boldly stood up to me as he saw through and called my bluff, completely wiped out everyone's fear, and got everyone to side with him, even those who would be his enemies, to take on what could have been a dangerous ordeal. This Naruto is truly Chuunin material. Anyway it's useless to wait anymore,_ Ibiki thought before shaking his head. "Everyone in this room…passes."

There was a deafening silence until…

"WHAT?!" a not so silent question came from all of the Genin in the room, except Naruto and Gaara.

"What about the tenth question?" Chouji asked.

"There was no tenth question. Or you can say the 'take or don't take' choice was the question. It was an impossible problem. Take it or don't. Live or die. You could say that choice was the whole point of this test," Ibiki said.

"What? But what was the point to those other questions then?" Temari asked.

"They served their purpose," Ibiki explained, "They weeded out those that are trash with no talent for gathering information. I'll say it again: you're here to become Chuunin. A Chuunin has to be able to get information. As you have noticed, the questions are difficult. To answer them, most of you had to cheat. Therefore, we planted two Chuunin who knew the answers to the questions. They were to be targets for the rest of the room. Those that cheated without regards for themselves or their teammates were kicked out. If you get bad information on a mission, then your teammates and village will be the ones to pay."

"But what about that tenth question?" a Kusa Genin asked.

"Let's suppose you become Chuunin. You will be sent in on missions with little or no information on enemy forces. Should you choose not to take the mission because of the uncertain factors involved? The answer is no. When you get a mission, you have to complete it, or the village will be in an unfortunate situation. We are shinobi, and we're sworn to protect our village. Those that believe 'there will always be next year' don't deserve to become Chuunin. But those still in this room demonstrated that they're willing to place their lives on the line. That's precisely what ninja do every day. Congratulations on passing, and good luck in the next exams."

As Ibiki finished his explanation, he, Naruto, and the more skilled Genin felt something flying towards one of the windows. Reacting quickly Naruto jumped back and landed near Hinata as he successfully avoided a black ball that flew through the window, sending shards of glass flying. The ball twisted and two kunai shot out of it into the ceiling, turning the ball into a banner hiding Ibiki from view. In front of the banner stood a woman wearing a brown trench coat, shin guards, fishnet clothes and a very small dull orange mini skirt. She had purple hair and brown eyes. The banner read, "The Second Examiner: Mitarashi Anko."

"This isn't a time to be celebrating! I'm the second examiner, Mitarashi Anko!" Anko yelled, pumping an arm into the air. Naruto looked at Anko as he studied her features and choice of dress. Everyone else also stared at the strange and loud examiner known as Anko. Ibiki's eyebrows twitched.

"Read the mood," Ibiki said, and Anko's mood deflated. She turned and faced Ibiki.

"Twenty-seven teams," Anko said sounding upset, "You let eighty-one people pass? The first test must have been too soft."

"There were a lot of excellent ones this year," Ibiki replied.

Anko replied as she turned to face the mixed group of Genin, "No matter. By the end of the second exam, I'll cut the number in half if not less."

Anko stopped when her eyes fell on Naruto, who was smiling toothily at her while holding his and Hinata's test papers which showed 4 tens written on the back of them. Hinata shook her head at Naruto's antics while everyone else looked at Naruto with confused expressions.

"What the hell are you doing, and what are the four tens for?" Anko asked.

Naruto explained enthusiastically, "It's the scores I'm giving you: 10 for the entrance, 10 for the landing, 10 for the outfit, and 10 for your sexy figure that looks even hotter with the outfit! A perfect score!"

Everyone looked at Naruto and wondered if he was for real.

_Is he really the same Naruto that told Ibiki-san off just moments ago? _the only red-haired female Kusa Genin wearing glasses thought.

_He'll never change,_ Sakura mentally snorted.

"While I appreciate the praise gaki, I'm used to men complimenting and fawning over me like dogs in heat," Anko snickered.

"I'm sure you are! Over the years I've seen hot and great specimens in my in-depth research in Konoha, but damn how the hell did I miss such a magnificent specimen like yourself? And that orange mini-skirt of yours, with orange being my favorite color no less! I feel a sense of kindred spirit seeing you in that color and-"

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said meekly as she grabbed and tugged the side of his jacket a little with her left thumb and finger, "we're st-still taking the Chuunin Exams and you're k-keeping all of us from co…continuing."

Naruto looked back at Hinata who gave him a pleading look. The blond Jinchuuriki conceded and said, "You're right. I shouldn't be so selfish. I'll have to continue looking into this elusive specimen on a later occasion."

Sasuke thought, _Hinata says I don't know Naruto as well as I think yet she subjects herself to tolerating Naruto's indecent behavior, and even during the Chuunin Exams he acts perverted in front of her and everyone else, even in front of those from foreign nations. He's even flirting with an older woman in front her! How long is Hinata going to stomach this?_

"You amuse me gaki, but as the girl said, we have Chuunin Exam business to take care of!" Anko smirked before turning to the rest of the Genin and shouting, "Ask your sensei for directions to the next testing ground and be there tomorrow morning at nine! That's it! Dismissed!"

Anko left the room in the same manner in which she entered, right through the window.

"Would it have been too hard to use the front door?" Shikamaru asked.

"She has style, and not every ninja uses the door Shikamaru," Naruto said before turning to Hinata, "Hinata-chan, we still have time kill before the day is out. Wanna join me for some private time?"

"I…I do-don't know," Hinata meekly hesitated, "I was going to find a-and meet up with Kurenai-sensei with Kiba-kun and Shino-kun."

"I understand. I'll just meet up with you later if you have any time. It's not a problem," Naruto assured before making his way out of the room.

"And where do you think you're going Naruto," Sasuke asked.

"To find Kakashi-sensei for directions to the next testing grounds. I'll leave bread crumbs for you to follow," Naruto said as he left through the door. Ignoring Naruto's sarcasm, Sasuke and Sakura followed after Naruto to find Kakashi. It didn't take long for them to do so after find him in the mess hall with the other Jounin and Special Jounin. After hearing that they passed, Kakashi congratulated them and told them where the next next testing ground was going to be.

When they were dismissed, Naruto separated from the group and went his own way. While alone, he started thinking deeply about that chakra he sensed while inside the exam room. He summoned several clones and instructed them to search out the one the chakra was coming from, starting with the foreign Genin who took the test with him. The clones nodded and took off to carry out their assignment.

Meanwhile, a female Genin was looking for someone, and soon found who she was looking for.

_I finally found him alone,_ she thought as she waited for her chance to approach Naruto, "Hey Naruto!"

Naruto turned to see Temari making her way over to him.

"Hey Temari. What's up?" Naruto greeted.

"Nothing much. I just wanted to say that you did good during the first part of the Chuunin Exams. That Ibiki-san guy really did a number in scaring many of the other would-be Chuunin to drop out of the exams. But I really liked how you used my father and political logic to thwart Ibiki's deception. I wouldn't have honestly thought of using that line of reasoning," Temari praised, "But how did you know about me being the daughter of the Kazekage when I didn't get the chance to tell you?"

"Hinata-chan told me after telling me how her day with you went. You walk like someone dignified, too," Naruto replied. Temari, despite knowing this was a mission from Baki, couldn't help but smile at the compliment.

"Thank you. That reminds me. You said the other day how you appreciate strong women who refined themselves into kunoichi while referring to me as an exceptionally polished gemstone," Temari commented.

"Wow! You actually remembered that?" a surprised Naruto asked.

"You were being sincere and honest, how could I forget?" Temari replied with a feminine smile, "I will admit that my younger brothers at one point didn't think highly of you. But today's earlier event obviously showed that their opinion of you changed, as Gaara clearly wants to challenge you and I'm sure Kankuro wants to also, though he won't come right out and say it."

"Overprotective siblings, typical," Naruto remarked. "Regardless, I'm sure lots of guys back in Suna still checked you out and complimented you," Naruto assumed. Temari's smile faded. She refrained from telling the truth about guys being too afraid to approach her because of Gaara. So she went with a different approach and said, "Like I said before, guys back home don't have guts to talk to me the way you do."

"Because you're the daughter of the Kazekage? That's lame and spineless on their part! They're missing out on such fun and pleasure they could be sharing with you right now. They don't know a good thing when they see it because of their fear to approach you," Naruto stated. Temari wanted to get mad but her blushing face and emotions conflicted with her sense of reasoning. This wasn't how she had wanted things to go, and she had to regain control of her emotions before she ended up making a fool of herself in public.

"One must always learn to look underneath the underneath; things aren't always what they appear to be on the surface. You being the daughter of the Kazekage is what you are on the surface, but that doesn't say who you are underneath," Naruto said.

After taking a moment to get herself together, Temari took a breath and said, "For someone who's ranked as the dead last of your class, it's quite clear that your proverb truly describes you also. Clearly we have something in common."

"Really? Won't Gaara and Kankuro hunt me down when they hear that you said that in public?" Naruto joked. Temari chuckled and said, "Don't worry about them. Since we have time to spare, how would you like to-"

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto and Temari turned to see Hinata approaching them. Hinata came stood by Naruto.

"Sorry it took me so long," Hinata apologized, "Kurenai-sensei had more things to say to us than I thought."

"Don't worry about that Hinata-chan," Naruto assured, "So what do you want to do now?"

"Whatever you want…Y-You said something earlier about pri-private time, right?" Hinata stuttered with a hint of lust in her tone while fiddling shyly with her index fingers.

"I did suggest that. I just have to make sure Honoka-nee isn't around to disturb us," Naruto chuckled and wrapped his arm around Hinata, pulling her closer to him. Temari, upon seeing this, couldn't help but feel angry and jealous at seeing Hinata in Naruto's arms. She tried to remind herself that she was on an assigned mission to try to find out more about Naruto, but she couldn't help but feel jealous of Hinata. Temari had to leave quickly, not wanting to blow her cover.

"Well, you two go and enjoy yourselves! But I'll be seeing you both tomorrow! Bye!" Temari said as she quickly dismissed herself. She hurried the pace while keeping her emotions in check. She took to leaping to the wall of a building and running up it till she was on the roof. Once there, she took a moment to get herself back in check and not lose sight of why they were in Konoha.

_Damn her!_ Temari mentally swore. _Hinata just had to show up and mess up everything I had going with Naruto! C'mon, Temari get a grip! What's your problem? Why are you so jealous? You're a dignified Suna kunoichi for kami's sakes! Why are you getting all emotional over a guy Baki-sensei assigned you to spy on who's clearly a threat to the plan? Besides, Naruto already has a girlfriend! So why are you acting like this?_

Then Naruto's earlier words came to her mind: _"…They don't know a good thing when they see it because of their fear to approach you…One must always learn to look underneath the underneath; things aren't always what they appear to be on the surface. You being the daughter of the Kazekage is what you are on the surface, but that doesn't say who you are underneath."_

"He acknowledged me for me," Temari admitted to herself. "Something no guy in Suna has ever done."

Calming down, Temari started considering certain things about Naruto.

_His proverb about looking underneath the underneath; it's the identifying mark that he became the dead last and acts the way he does on purpose to throw me and everyone off about him! He falsified his own records at the academy by intentionally doing poor at everything. And considering what Kabuto said about his skills and mission details, along with what I learned from Baki-sensei, Naruto only shown his true self when necessary. Just like how he did with Ibiki-san,_ Temari realized as she looked down at Hinata and Naruto walking away together with their arms around each other and Hinata's head resting on his left shoulder. _I'm not through with you yet, Uzumaki Naruto. I'll find a way to get you to show me your true self, one way or another._

Temari took off and left, deciding to leave Naruto alone, for now.

* * *

><p>(The Next Day)<p>

All of the remaining teams made their way to the designated location. Upon their arrival, they stood in front of a massive, dreadful looking forest that was fenced up, making everyone a feel apprehensive at the sight of it. Naruto walked over to where the other rookies from Konoha stood. Then, in an explosion of smoke, Anko appeared in front of the forest. She, and the examiners already there looked around and made sure all the teams were there. When they were sure, Anko started speaking, "Welcome to the Forest of Death! Soon you'll learn why it's called that."

Naruto remarked, "That's nice and all, hot lady, but can you hurry this up so we can go camp out and picnic in your garden and play with all of your little animal friends?"

This got some chuckles from a number of Genin present. Anko smiled at him before whipping out a kunai and throwing it at him, aiming to nick his cheek. Naruto stood there motionlessly and unfazed as the kunai grazed the left side his face. Anko appeared behind him and grabbed him by the shoulders, holding him close to her.

"I really like you," Anko said as she licked his bleeding cheek. "…Your type always dies first and leaves behind a delicious blood trail."

All of the Konoha Genin, along with the foreign ones, looked at Anko licking Naruto's cheek. Many thought Anko was a psycho, while others thought she was just sick and twisted.

"She's a sick freak!" Sakura thought out loud while Sasuke looked at Anko with disgust.

"I see that you carry a burning desire of running your tongue over my body Anko," Naruto implied, "I can't say I'm surprised after our first meeting yesterday, which is why you cut my face and used my injury as an excuse to get a sample of what my body must feel and taste like under your tongue."

Nobody knew what to think after hearing Naruto's words with the serious implications they carried. Hinata, though, wasn't amused at what Anko was doing, and really wanted to let loose and put Anko in her place with some brutal Juuken strikes while cutting off some chakra points. She knew Naruto could have removed Anko from him, but her being the proctor of the second part of the Chuunin Exams kept him from acting out.

"You have balls to say that about me in front of everyone," Anko said with a measure of bloodlust.

Naruto ignored the bloodlust as he replied, "Balls aren't all I have, Anko, as I'm a ninja with many talents."

Anko was about to say something when…

"Excuse me, you dropped this," a female Kusa Genin with long black hair said as she appeared behind Anko while holding Anko's kunai with her tongue.

Anko turned to the Kusa Genin and said, "That was a dangerous stunt there. I could have killed you just now for that."

"My apologies. I'll be sure to watch my step with you next time," the Kusa Genin said as she returned the kunai and left. Naruto's attention turned to the female Genin from Kusagakure (Hidden Grass). Something about that Genin sent a vibe through the blond ninja that didn't sit well with him. After putting her kunai away, Anko disappeared and reappeared next to a booth where two of the other examiners sat.

"This portion of the exam is a field exam. All of you will be inside this forest for five days," Anko started, but was interrupted by a distressed Chouji who asked what would be done about food.

"Hunt," Anko answered plainly, "The forest is full of food. As I was saying, all of you will be staying in the forest. Getting these scrolls your objective."

Anko held up two scrolls, one of them brown and with the kanji for 'earth' on it, and one white with the kanji for 'heaven.'

"Each team gets one of these, and you're to get the opposite from an opposing team. By any means necessary," Anko said and held up a bunch of papers. "These are release forms that dismisses any charges against Konoha for whatever will or might happen to all of you. After all, none of you want to see me get into any trouble, right? Sign these forms, and exchange them for the scroll in this booth," Anko said and started passing out the forms. "You have twenty minutes to consider whether or not you'll risk your lives here and sign the forms. Then come one team at a time."

"So," an Oto nin figured. "In other words, killing is allowed in this part of the exams, correct?"

Anko retorted, "Didn't you hear me the first time? You're to get the opposite scroll from an opposing team by any means necessary."

The Genin went to sign the forms and get their scrolls. After a couple of moments, all of the Genin teams had signed the forms and had their respective scrolls.

"Finally, everyone have their scrolls. Now, let me explain the terrain and goal of this exam," Anko said before unrolling a chart showing the Forest of Death. Training area 44, best known as the Forest of Death, was surrounded by high fences with warning signs and do not enter signs. The trees of the forest itself were huge, and very dark. All of which Naruto already knew about from visions he had seen in his dreams before, as if he had trekked through the dangerous forest before.

"The fence around the forest has 44 gates, which you will pass through. In the center of the forest, about six miles from the gates, there is a tower. All of you must make your way there within five days with both scrolls. You have each been assigned a gate number. Go to your assigned gate and wait for it to open. That will be the start of the second exam," Anko explained. All of the Genin hurried to their gates. Before long, the Genin were allowed through the gates and into the infamous forest, not knowing what dangers awaited them.

For Naruto, he desperately hoped that whomever that chakra came from survived long enough for him to track down during the next five days. He knew time and circumstance were not on his side, as he had to find and protect that unknown Uzumaki who suddenly appeared in Konoha…

* * *

><p><strong>The first part of the Chuunin Exams is over but an even deadlier portion of the exams started with Naruto discovering that another Uzumaki is in Konoha! Will Naruto find the unknown Uzumaki in time, or will that unknown Uzumaki become a casualty of the second part of the Chuunin Exams? And with Temari in the state mind she's in with that secret mission she's on, what will result from it? What secret mission were the three Kiri Genin assigned to carry out in connection with Naruto? And what other dangers lie in wait for all of the Genin? Stick around and find out next time!<strong>


	21. Chapter Twenty-One: Death Hidden

**Chapter Twenty-One: Death Hidden Among The Trees**

* * *

><p>(Two Days Later; At The Hokage Tower)<p>

Honoka stood in front of the Hokage's desk. Tied around her head over her white headband was the official Konoha forehead proctor she was given by the Hokage the other day.

Hiruzen was currently reading and reviewing the curriculum Honoka had spent the day outlining yesterday for the new history class she was going to start teaching at the ninja academy. It was well put together and detailed, despite its briefness. The outline went back to the time when the Uzumaki Clan was started and founded by its first grand seal master, to the time the Uzumaki traveled around as nomadic seal masters and ninja before settling and establishing Uzu no Kuni and later Uzushiogakure, to how the Senju Clan maintained a strong friendship and bond with them, and how the two clans helped set up Konoha with the aid of the Uchiha Clan. It also spoke of Hashirama's marriage to Uzumaki Mito, the battle between Hashirama and Madara in the Valley of the End, and so on.

"I see that you truly put together an organized curriculum for teaching classes in the village. I'll retrieve the original text books that had your clan's history in them, and have them brought to you so you can review their contents and add them to your teaching plan," Hiruzen said with his eyes still glued to the paper.

Honoka nodded. "I would like that very much, though I'm sure that those old books will need to be updated and examined for any wrong information."

"Those books were written during the reign of the first two Hokage and myself. Falsified information being written in those books wouldn't be permitted. When the decree was given to have your clan's history removed from Konoha's history books, I made sure that the original books were preserved and kept safely hidden from the elders after they were removed from the book shelves in the event they sought to have those books destroyed," Hiruzen enlightened.

"Thank you," Honoka said politely. "Having such authentic textbooks written by this very village will only help solidify my teaching course as facts and silence any who'd question my teachings of the Uzumaki Clan and Uzu no Kuni."

Hiruzen nodded his head and added, "I'll set up your class at the ninja academy where you'll be teaching both civilians and shinobi. The headmaster of the school will be notified of you being employed as his new Chuunin instructor. He'll further enlighten you on the programs and schedules of the academy while introducing you to the other members of the faculty."

"I understand. Thank you for giving me the privilege of being the one to remind and educate the villagers and shinobi of the history and greatness of Uzu no Kuni and the Uzumaki Clan," Honoka said.

"Just letting you know, you might have to deal with some students that might get rowdy or misbehave while in your class, due to the fact that you're a foreigner," Hiruzen warned.

"You need not worry, Sandaime-sama. I'll have no trouble keeping all of my students in line and in their place," Honoka assured with a bright smile. Hiruzen saw that behind that smile lied a dangerous undertone of the Uzumaki Clan's infamous violent temper.

A thought then came to Hiruzen's mind, "Honoka, I've been meaning to ask you this: Have you been able to find a way to control your special chakra's affects? Your chakra has keenly drawn the attention and interest of every insect and animal user in Konoha. I even heard how some desire to have you married into their clan."

"I see that it's true what Naruto-kun told me about you. You have ways of finding things out," Honoka said.

Hiruzen chuckled. "While I have my methods, I try to be discreet about them."

"To be honest, I haven't found a way to control my special chakra's affects yet, though Naruto-kun told me that after the Chuunin Exams, he plans on setting up training sessions in helping me control them. I don't know what he has in mind, but I trust that it'll prove useful. As for being married into another clan, I made it very clear to the Inuzuka Clan that I'm only interesting in re-establishing the Uzumaki Clan, and not strengthening someone else's. Plus, I just arrived here, and I'm not interested in getting romantically involved with anyone at this time, considering how my clan and its resident member were treated by your people," Honoka clarified.

"I understand," Hiruzen replied.

Just then, a Special Jounin burst into the office.

"Sandaime-sama! We have trouble!" the Special Jounin said with urgency.

"What is it?" Hiruzen asked with serious tone before the Special Jounin explained the situation.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile, In The Forest of Death)<p>

The Konoha Genin had been traveling separately with their respective teams in the eerie death forest for two days and needless to say, both native and foreign Genin alike wanted out less than an hour after entering the forest. In the first night of being in the forest, nine teams met with their untimely demise: the first five after larger than normal predators ambushed and attacked them, while others were eaten, one of the teams by a school of piranhas. Two other teams crossed paths and fought each other to exhaustion before larger predators ambushed and killed them. One team had the misfortune of walking right into quicksand, while another team was sucked to death by giant leeches. The Genin were quickly realizing why the forest earned its dark and infamous name.

Naruto and his teammates were making their way through the forest with Naruto, to Sakura's surprise, taking the lead. For one reason or another, Naruto felt a sense of familiarity with the forest, almost as if he'd trekked through and battled in it before. In the past two days, Naruto led his team through the Forest of Death and avoided being ambushed by the monstrous creatures lurking around. Having an army of kage bunshin serving as his extra eyes and ears and surveying the forest also helped in avoiding surprise attacks by opposing teams. The kage bunshin were also searching for an opposing team that had the heaven scroll they were looking for. At night, his clones would stand guard and patrol the area in the same manner as they did in Nami no Kuni, and would alert him at a moment's notice if something was approaching them.

In all this, Naruto also dispatched a group of clones to track down the unknown Uzumaki before a calamity of some sort befell him or her. So far, his clones' search turned up empty, with time running out with each passing day. Naruto had thought about telling Honoka about it, but he decided against it in the end, not wanting to get her hopes up that another Uzumaki was in the village only to hear later that that Uzumaki's life was snuffed out during the second part of the Chuunin Exams. That was an outcome Naruto was deeply hoping would not come to be.

* * *

><p>(The Next Morning)<p>

Sasuke and Sakura got up early when they realized something nearby smelled good. They looked to find Naruto roasting something over a campfire. It looked like a large slab of meat of some sort.

"What are you cooking, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

Naruto turned to his teammates and replied, "Wild boar."

"A boar?" Sasuke repeated.

Naruto nodded, "That's right."

"I almost can't believe it's not ramen," Sasuke added.

"Whatever," Naruto replied. "This pig was pretty fast, but I was faster. But we best eat in haste and continue on our way. My clones informed me that we're being followed by more than one team, none of them from Konoha."

"How can that be? We haven't run into any other team in two days, and we're on the third day now, still looking for a heaven scroll! We only have two days left!" Sakura complained.

Naruto replied, "Be happy you're still alive Sakura. Not everyone who entered this forest will walk out of it again, as this forest has already become their grave. One of my clones did find a heaven scroll bu-"

"Great! That means we can head to the tower and call this test completed!" Sakura cheered.

"You didn't let me finish, Sakura," Naruto retorted. "We can't head to the tower yet."

"What!?" Sakura bellowed.

"The heaven scroll found by one of my clones was too damaged to be of any use to us," Naruto explained. "I'm assuming it was damaged when the team possessing that scroll was attacked and killed in some form or another. We'll have to continue our search for an opposing team with the required scroll."

Sakura noticed how Naruto's character changed the moment they stepped foot inside the forest. Gone was the pervy goofball Naruto, and in place of that was the serious, leveled-headed Naruto taking the lead. Sakura had thought that Sasuke would argue and fight Naruto over who'd be team leader while in the forest, but to her surprise, Sasuke didn't challenge Naruto at any time for that position.

Sakura didn't know this, but the reason Sasuke didn't challenge Naruto for leadership was because the blond had kept them, and by association, Sasuke, alive during their stay in the deadly forest, despite what Sasuke had thought would happen with him in charge. This only added more to the mystery behind Naruto.

"I have to say, you're really taking the role as team leader serious, Naruto," Sakura complimented.

"If I seek to become Hokage one day, I must first learn how to protect and work with my team and comrades, and likewise, they must learn to work with me," Naruto said knowingly. Sakura wanted to state her agreement, but she and Sasuke had already started eating some of the boar Naruto caught and cooked for them.

"This tastes really good Naruto," Sakura complimented.

"Hinata-chan gave me some cooking lessons after drilling into my head that I needed variety in my diet outside of various flavors of ramen. I almost burned down my kitchen in a blaze in my first seven attempts to get one of her lessons right," Naruto joked. Sakura laughed at Naruto as she visualized the idea of Naruto trying to cook something, right before it ended in total disaster.

"Were you really that bad?" Sasuke asked.

"I was the Dead Last of our class. I still can't create a regular bunshin without it coming out looking sick and suffering from starvation. But I've gotten a lot better at cooking thanks to Hinata-chan's blessed patience and understanding, especially after the seventh attempt almost set her hair on fire," Naruto recalled. Sakura laughed hysterically while Sasuke shook his head, believing Naruto to be capable of such stupidity.

"Knowing me, I might have killed you had my hair been burned because of your careless blunders!" Sakura laughed.

"Can you blame me for not knowing how to cook a delicious meal back then? Before Hinata-chan appeared, no one was willing to train or raise me, and I was forced to take care of myself. I'm sure I would have turned out to be an entirely different person, had Hinata-chan and her immediate family not been there for me, and by different, I don't mean in a good way. But I'm not worried about that since thankfully, they did come into my life. And just now, I got an idea for something I can do for Hinata-chan."

"What would that be?" Sakura asked.

"Rather than taking her out for dinner, I can invite her over for dinner. I just have to study up and practice preparing some exotic cuisines she hasn't taught me to make, and prepare them for her," Naruto verbally planned.

"Oh, she'll love that for sure, especially if you prepare one of her favorite dishes alongside it!" Sakura squealed in approval as she continued dreamily, "It sounds so romantic: a loving man preparing a delicious dinner with his own hands for the woman he loves and cherishes during a moonlit night, with the stars illuminating the night skies. There would be expensive imported wine being shared and soft music filling the air to intensify the evening romance."

"Tell me more, Sakura! You're really giving me some good suggestions," Naruto encouraged. Sasuke cleared his throat loudly to get both of his teammates' attention.

"Excuse me, but I believe you advised that we should eat in haste, not discuss how to amplify your love life while staying in this freakishly deadly forest," Sasuke stated after having heard enough on the subject. "Like you said, we have to find a heaven scroll and make our way to the tower."

Naruto shrugged and said, "I didn't forget about that. But laughter and positive conversations, when done at the right time, help keep our nerves calm and prevent us from worrying about the possibility of getting ourselves killed every five seconds. Still, seeing as we have so little time left, we won't waste more of it, so we'll just eat and continue on our way."

Sakura was disappointed that she couldn't talk more on the subject with Naruto, but understood the dangerous situation they were in. They ate for another eleven minutes, and saved the remaining food before continue through the forest.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile)<p>

Inside a small cave, Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru woke up to see Hinata standing guard outside of it after she had relieved Shino from his shift to be on guard watch six hours ago. Earlier, right before he was relieved, Shino gave Hinata a brief synopsis of the traps he had set up, and she was able to use her Byakugan to make sure everything was still in place as Shino specified. Though Shino slept through the rest of the night, he assured Hinata that his colony had been instructed to wake him if they encountered anything. Occasionally, she had used her eyes to scan and survey the surrounding area for intruders that managed to elude everything else.

Turning to her teammates, Hinata greeted, "Good morning. I trust you both had a good rest."

"That fact that we woke up in one piece says a lot, all things considered. I would like very much not to have a run in with that Gaara, especially after seeing what he did to those Ame Genin so ruthlessly," Kiba replied.

Shino nodded and added, "Gaara will kill without hesitation or reason, and it's evident that even his own teammates are scared of him."

"His teammates are his older siblings," Hinata enlightened. "And they have it out for Naruto-kun…each for t-their own reasons."

"I can see Gaara and that guy with the makeup wanting to fight Naruto, but that Temari chick looked like she was interested in doing something else with Naruto that didn't involve bloodshed," Kiba recalled. "The distinct pheromones she was giving off around him made that point clear."

Hinata wanted to scold Kiba, but she decided to ignore him instead after considering how Naruto likes to make those kinds of jokes.

"Anyway, whatever their reasons for their interest in Naruto, we can't worry about it now. We have to focus on surviving this forest," Shino stated as one of his bugs flew in and landed down on his left ear. The bug gave its master its report as Shino listened carefully. Shino nodded as the bug got ready to lead them.

"My scouting bugs just located a team with the earth scroll we need to head to the tower. It'll lead us to them while the rest of my scout bugs keep track of that team's movements," Shino explained. Hinata and Kiba nodded before following Shino to the team they were going to target for their scroll.

* * *

><p>(Back With Team Seven)<p>

Naruto and his teammates were making haste with Sasuke carrying the earth scroll, leaping from tree to tree after one of his clones dispelled himself and reported to have located a team of Kiri Genin having a heaven scroll. Much to their relief, they weren't that far off from where they were.

"How much further are they?" Sakura asked.

"A little more than a mile away," Naruto answered.

"Couldn't your clones have found a closer team?" Sakura asked.

"I'm happy the dobe found something after three days in this hell," Sasuke remarked. "I don't care about the distance. I just want to get out and not spend another night here."

"For once I agre-"

Naruto stopped talking when he suddenly sensed something in the vicinity. He stopped moving and stood on a tree branch as Sasuke and Sakura stopped on the same tree.

"Why are we stopping? What's the matter?" Sasuke asked.

"That person is here…so close!" Naruto said as he focused on that familiar chakra signature, trying to figure out where it was coming from.

"Who's close by?" Sakura asked, "An enemy ninja?"

"Not an enemy ninja, someone I'm certain will be a great asset and ally to us!" Naruto replied before he created a kage bunshin and instructed to it, "Lead Sasuke and Sakura to where those Kiri Genin are while I trace and locate that Genin I'm looking for. I'll hurry and catch up as soon as I can!"

"Who is this Genin you're looking for all of a sudden?" a confused Sakura asked.

"Why are you going off on your own to who-knows-where while sending us off with one of your clones? Why don't you just send your clone to locate this mystery Genin you're looking for?" Sasuke asked.

"It wouldn't work. It's something I must do personally. My clones don't seem to have the capacity to sense these kinds of chakra signatures. If the three Kiri Genin appear to be manageable, subdue them and acquire their scroll. If not, observe them further and wait till I return, but don't lose track of them if they decide to move," Naruto instructed and then turned and sped off in a different direction from where they were previously heading. Naruto rushed through the trees, tracing the source of the chakra which was getting stronger the closer he got to its source. Soon though, Naruto heard the loud roar of a bear coming from the same direction he was traveling down toward.

"Something's happening!" Naruto deduced as he leaped to the ground and increased his pace by adding his wind element into his efforts. Soon, he saw an abnormally large grizzly bear chasing after something ahead of them. Naruto looked ahead and saw a red-haired female Genin running as fast as she could from the bear.

"Help me! Somebody, please save me!" the female Kusa Genin cried desperately as the grizzly bear closed in on her. The bear roared again as the girl tried to keep away from it. That was until she tripped over a tree root and fell on the ground on her face, causing her glasses to fall off. She turned and saw the huge bear hurrying faster to her to make a meal out of her. Seeing her death before her, she crossed her arms over her face, expecting the worst. Just as the bear was about to bring her to ruin…

"Fūton: Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as he appeared and blasted the bear with his deadly upgraded Rasengan. The bear roared in agonizing pain as the spiraling orb grew bigger with a powerful shredding force as it rocketed the bear away from its prey. The bear was smashed into several trees, knocking them to the ground as the enlarged sphere of wind element chakra tore through him and the ground before exploding. The bear died instantly as a gory mess of blood, torn organs, and shredded body parts was left in the attack's wake.

The female Kusa Genin looked up to see that not only was the grizzly bear suddenly gone, but an orange-clad Konoha Genin was kneeling over her and smiling at her. From what Naruto saw, the girl endured some injuries, but nothing serious or life threatening. After seeing her face without her glasses on, Naruto blushed, but kept his perverted nature in check considering the serious situation they were in.

_She's really pretty! And she has the same kind of beautiful red hair as Honoka-nee and my mother. Even her eyes are red, like a ruby. But the forehead protector marks her as a Genin from Kusagakure_. _Regardless of that, she's definitely the one I sensed the other day! I finally found and saved her!_ Naruto thought happily, then asked, "Are you OK?"

The girl nodded and said, "I am." She then started to panic. "But the bear-"

"Dead, killed by my jutsu," Naruto assured as he pointed in the direction his attack sent the massive bear. The female Genin turned to her left and when she did so, her eyes widened in shock at seeing the devastating damage that was done to the landscape and trees by Naruto's one attack against the bear. Looking back at Naruto again, she remembered who he was.

_It's Uzumaki Naruto! Naruto actually saved me!_ the girl thought in surprise and said with a smile, "Thank you for saving me. You're Uzumaki Naruto, the same one that Kabuto-san talked about several days ago."

"I'm happy you remember me. Now come on, get off the ground," Naruto replied as he extended his right hand to her to help her get back up on her feet. "By the way, what's your name?"

"I'm Karin," the Kusa Genin said as she retrieved her glasses and placed them back on. Karin then reached out for Naruto's hand, and upon grasping it, a sudden phenomenon happened as a link was made between them. They felt a sudden strong pulse travel through their being before they felt warmth of familiarity and mutual understanding toward one another. Karin gasped in shock at what was happening to her.

_Naruto's chakra…It's so warm, so kind and caring and yet…so strong and protective. And it makes me feel like I'm part of a family and a bond, as though I found someone I've been looking for my whole life,_ Karin thought as the endearing sensation was traveling through her. But then, she sensed and was alerted to something else present inside of Naruto, _...But what's this other chakra buried deep inside Naruto? It's gigantic and dark, and filled with so much…loathing and animosity!_

After another minute, Naruto pulled Karin off the ground and slowly removed his hand from hers. Karin looked back at Naruto with wonder. Naruto saw this, and before he could inquire what was going through her mind…

"What was that dark chakra I sensed inside you? It felt similar to what I sensed from that Gaara kid from Suna, but far stronger," Karin said.

"You were able to sense what was sealed inside me," Naruto admitted. "And I see that you sensed it from Gaara also."

"I did when we were at the ninja academy building. I sensed something unusual and dark about his chakra, just like what I detected from you a moment ago. It didn't feel like anything human," Karin replied.

"It's not," Naruto confirmed. "It's a bijuu."

That was when Karin realized what Naruto and Gaara were.

"Jinchuuriki," Karin deduced. "Both you and Gaara are Jinchuuriki?"

"We are," Naruto confirmed. "Are you afraid of me now?" he asked, slightly nervous.

Karin snorted. "You saved my life from that giant bear, why would I suddenly be afraid of you?" Karin suddenly blushed and confessed, "But I will admit that my teammates and I agreed to avoid contact with you after we learned about your unbelievable exploits."

"Speaking of your teammates, where are they?" Naruto asked.

Karin lowered her head sadly and answered, "They're dead. They were killed by the same bear you killed. It's just me now."

"I'm sorry, though this part of the exam entails death and killing," Naruto replied before realizing something. "We can't stay here. I'm sure the smell of that bear's blood will draw out other predators to this location. We have to leave and catch up with my teammates."

"But my teammates are dead, and I'm the only one left! I can't participate in the Chuunin Exams anymore!" Karin said.

Naruto turned to Karin and said, "Karin, I sensed you from the day we started the Chuunin Exams. I spent days looking for you all around Konoha and this forest, hoping to find you before anything happened to you. I have so much more I want to explain to you about myself and Honoka-nee, but time and the circumstances we're in won't allow for that."

Karin had many questions of her own concerning what she experienced when Naruto held her hand, wanting to know why she suddenly felt a strong attachment to him.

"Come and stay with me, Karin, please. I give you my word, I won't allow anything to happen to you," Naruto assured.

"You want me to come and stay with you and your team? But won't that be considered a violation of the rules of the Chuunin Exams?" Karin asked.

"Karin, believe it or not, you and I are of the same clan, the Uzumaki Clan. I'm sure you experienced some special bond between us when I touched you. That's a way the Uzumaki can tell that they're kindred. You're the second survivor I found of our scattered clan, and I won't lose you or Honoka-nee! Do you understand? I give my word that I'll protect you! And I never go back on my word!"

Again, Karin felt that warm, strong, and protective aura from Naruto's chakra, and despite the infamous forest, she felt completely safe.

"Alright. I'll come," Karin agreed as she followed Naruto and hurried with him to where the rest of Team 7 was. A moment later, Naruto stopped and Karin, seeing this, stopped also.

"Why did you stop?" Karin asked. Naruto didn't give a reply, as his mind was processing everything that was being transmitted to him.

Grabbing Karin by the shoulder, Naruto explained, "I have to get us there faster."

Before she could ask what he was talking about, Naruto body flickered with her and teleported from their location to their next destination.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile)<p>

Sasuke and Sakura were with Naruto's clone after they came across one of the scouting clones that found the Kiri Genin. The scouting clone dispelled himself and relayed all of his experience and knowledge to Naruto.

"What's taking Naruto so long?" Sakura asked quietly. "Those Kiri nin are starting to leave!"

"Never mind that; we should be able to take them on and acquire the heaven scroll before Naruto's arrival," Sasuke said, not wanting to lose the chance of finally getting a heaven scroll after two days.

"Boss should be here any minute now," the clone said, then added, "That is, if he didn't run into trouble along the way."

The group looked again to see the three Kiri Genin moving out into the woods again.

"Damn it! They're leaving, and they still have their scroll!" Sakura said stating the obvious.

"I warned the dobe not to go off on his own," Sasuke remarked as he was about to intervene and stop the three Kiri Genin from getting away. But then, Naruto suddenly appeared with Karin next to him. Sasuke, Sakura, and the clone turned to see Naruto's arrival, and wondered who the Kusa Genin was, and why she was with Naruto.

"Hey, you finally made it!" the clone said, then asked, "But who's this really cute and good-looking red-haired girl with you?"

"A twin?" Karin asked with a perplexed but blushing expression after seeing the clone and hearing how he described her.

"No, my kage bunshin," Naruto said before the clone grinned and dispelled himself. Sakura and Sasuke looked at Karin, and then back at Naruto.

"Naruto, who's this Kusa Genin, and why did you bring her here with you?" Sakura inquired.

"She's Karin, the girl I was looking for for the past few days," Naruto answered.

"What!?" Sakura replied.

"You left so you could bring back a Kusa Genin, and some girl at that, Naruto? That was the important task you had to personally take care of?" Sasuke asked with a disapproving frown.

"I have a name you stupid duck-ass prick! It's Karin, and I just went through hell and lost my teammates and friends in this goddamned forest!" Karin retorted. Sasuke snarled lowly. It wasn't common for him to be so openly insulted by any girl, let alone a foreigner.

Naruto stepped in before the argument got out of hand and explained, "Listen, all of you! Karin just so happens to be an Uzumaki survivor like Honoka-nee. I sensed, found, and saved her after her team was killed by a giant bear."

That bombshell shocked both Sakura and Sasuke, Sasuke being shocked more than Sakura.

_Again, and in the same month, Naruto tracked down and found another survivor of his clan, while mine is all but entirely obliterated,_ Sasuke thought. Sakura turned and saw the look in Sasuke's face while having an idea of what was going through Sasuke's mind. She realized that seeing Naruto discovering more of his lost family, while Sasuke's remained dead, had made the black-haired Uchiha upset.

"Are you okay, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," Sasuke replied, his voice devoid of emotions.

"Listen, I'm sure you both have questions about Karin like she probably does for us, but all that will have to wait till later," Naruto said.

"Really now, Naruto-san?" a masculine voice said. The group turned to see the owner of that voice wearing square glasses and approaching them with his two Kiri comrades, "We've been waiting for you, hoping to find you alone, Naruto-san. But clearly, time and circumstances won't allow for that."

"You and your team were hard to track down, so we decided to have you come after us instead, since we possess an item you and your team want," the female Kiri Genin said as she held out their heaven scroll.

"We have what you want, and likewise, Naruto-san, you have what we need," the other male Genin stated, "We'll freely give you our heaven scroll as payment, and leave after you give us what we need."

"But you three are participating in the Chuunin Exams, right? Why would you willingly hand over your scroll to us if we give you three what you want, whatever that might be?" Sasuke interrogated, believing this to be a trap.

"If you must know, we've been trying to locate Zabuza-sama and Haku-san for some time, and the last bit of information we learned was that he was spotted in Nami no Kuni after his encounter with you guys. He left with Haku-san to an unknown location, but from what we gathered, Zabuza-sama and Haku-san are rather fond of you Naruto-san, so we figured that if anyone would know of their whereabouts, it would be you. By the way, in case it's not clear by now, we're Chuunin, not Genin," the lead Kiri nin explained. The way the Kiri nin were referring to Zabuza didn't go unnoticed by the Konoha Genin.

"Why are you three seeking information on Zabuza and Haku?" Naruto asked. The lead Chuunin with the square glasses pulled out a scroll and took a few steps forward with his right hand extended to Naruto.

"This scroll should explain everything in detail. It was personally written by our leader, and addressed for only you to see, Naruto," the lead Kiri Chuunin said. Naruto summoned a clone and sent him to retrieve and open the scroll. The clone took and opened the scroll and read it carefully. Sasuke, Sakura, and Karin assumed that they were referring to the Mizukage when they spoke of their leader. They wondered what important message the Mizukage wrote that he only wanted Naruto to see.

_How important do these foreign ninja with powerful political influence consider Naruto? First it was the children of the Kazekage, now it's the Mizukage! It's because of my damned traitorous brother that led to foreign powers beginning to forget about the greatness that the Uchiha Clan held! In time, I'll make everyone remember the greatness my clan held, and restore it to its former glory and prestige!_ Sasuke thought to himself while trying to keep his jealousy under control.

"You don't trust us I see, Naruto-san," the female Chuunin acknowledged.

"You entered into Konoha under the pretense of being Genin participants in the Chuunin Exams, though your motive for doing so was not to become Chuunin. Trust is a sensitive topic at this point seeing that major violations were made regarding international laws about the Chuunin Exams," Naruto pointed out as his clone continued reading and evaluating the contents of the scroll.

"As sensitive as your trust may be, we hope that after this we'll have earned some of it," the other male Chuunin said. The clone closed the scroll and walked over to Naruto and handed the scroll to him. The clone dispelled itself, allowing Naruto to absorb everything he learned. Naruto took a moment to allow time for the information process to settle in. After a few minutes of thought processing, Naruto looked at the three Kiri Chuunin and said, "I understand."

Naruto summoned another kage bunshin and instructed the clone, "Stay with Karin, Sasuke, and Sakura, while I speak privately with these three Kiri Chuunin."

"What's this all about, Naruto?" Sakura questioned.

"Why can't they speak openly with us?" Sasuke asked.

"It's a sensitive matter, and the fewer who know about it, the better," Naruto stated.

"Yet they're willing to talk with only you about it?" Sasuke argued.

"Do you want an easy heaven scroll or not? Let me perform this little business transaction, if you will. I'll speak with these three in private. After all, the message was addressed specifically to me, and it requested that I don't speak about it with anyone," Naruto said.

"Whatever. Just hurry it up," Sasuke replied. Naruto gestured to the three Kiri Chuunin to follow him deeper into the forest.

Once out of hearing range, Naruto turned and looked at the three seriously, "So this letter was sent to me by your leader, Terumi Mei. You three are part of her army, with which she fully intends to execute a coup d'etat in Kirigakure and overthrow the current Mizukage. My question is, how did she hear of me?"

"Word about your exploits in Nami no Kuni was circulated by a merchant native to that place, who came to our country on business after his home town got back on its feet. My team and I were passing by when we overheard the entire story of how you encountered Zabuza-sama and Haku-san, and saved Nami no Kuni from Gatō's tyranny. They even named their newly built bridge after you from what we heard."

"You're kidding, right?" Naruto asked in surprise and disbelief.

"We were skeptic ourselves about his story, but when we voiced it, he become very indignant and told us to never mock the ninja who became his people's savior. He even gave us a picture of the bridge as proof of his story," the female Chuunin replied as she reached into her pocket and took out a picture of the bridge. She handed it over to Naruto, who examined the picture himself.

"I'm touched," Naruto said sincerely. "I never in my life would have thought I would be given such an honor. But that's beside the point. From what you said, it's obvious that this story was reported to Mei. This civil war that was started up by Mei is to end the bloodline limit purge that the deranged Yondaime Mizukage started up some years back. Haku told me about the genocide against those with bloodline limits a few weeks ago, and how Zabuza found and saved her."

"Then that means that you're also aware that it was Zabuza-sama who first rebelled and tried to overthrow the Mizukage, wanting to put an end to the bloodline limit genocide once and for all. But he was overpowered and outnumbered, and was forced to escape with Haku-san before an order was sent out to have them captured and killed."

"Zabuza still wishes to overthrow the Mizukage, which was why he was working for that snake, Gatō, in the first place to raise money for an army he wanted to build," Naruto said.

"All the more reason why Mei-sama wants him found and recruited, both him and Haku-san. It was his actions that inspired Mei-sama to form her army, and those who loyally followed her to rise up against the Mizukage. Having Zabuza-sama and Haku-san as part of our army would be of great benefit to us to stop the genocide of our people. Please, Naruto-san, we would greatly appreciate any information on Zabuza-sama and Haku-san's whereabouts. Your help will be considered a contribution to stopping the genocide against our people with bloodline limits once and for all. We already lost so many with bloodline limits who could have been potential assets to our village, some of whom were close friends of ours," the other male Chuunin emphasized, "Please, we deeply want to stop this madman for our village's sake. Please, help us."

Naruto thought deeply about their story and what they were asking of him. He knew that they took a huge risk coming to Konoha under the pretense of being Genin to see him after learning of his exploits. He honestly couldn't help but feel flattered and honored by their actions. In all seriousness, he knew that the bloodline limit genocide has killed countless innocents, and the civil war which Zabuza originally tried to start was aimed to stop the senseless murdering of those innocents.

"What guarantee do I have that the scroll you three possess is genuine, and that you three will keep your word about recruiting Zabuza and Haku into your ranks to stop the genocide?" Naruto asked. The lead Chuunin took out his kunai and cut his left palm.

"I swear it on my blood and honor as a ninja of Kirigakure," the lead Chuunin swore as he tightened his left fist hand with a little bit of blood coming out of it and onto the ground. The other two were about to do the same thing when…

"Kusagakure," Naruto replied. "Zabuza told me that he and Haku were going to Kusagakure to take up the life of bounty hunting. That's all I know."

The lead Chuunin nodded and signaled to his teammate to hand over the scroll. Naruto took the scroll and examined it, finding it to be genuine.

"We can't thank you enough, Uzumaki Naruto-san. You've been a great help to us. But we ask that you tell nobody about this." the lead Kiri Chuunin requested. Naruto took the scroll that was written to him and tossed it into the air. Using and focusing his wind affinity, he shredded the scroll into tiny pieces and scattered them into the wind.

"I promise. By the way, what's your name?" Naruto asked the lead Chuunin.

"I'm Chōjūrō. It was a pleasure meeting you. We will meet again," Chōjūrō said before he and his teammates both body flickered with swirling mist and left the scene, leaving Naruto with the heaven scroll. The blond could only hope that his actions didn't come back to bite him in the end. But putting that thought to the side, Naruto went and returned back to the group.

Upon his arrival, he found Karin standing at a distance from Sasuke, with Sakura standing with the Uchiha, and the clone looking to be the mediator of some dispute. Sighing, he went over to calm the situation.

"What's this all about?" Naruto asked his clone.

"Nothing really, they just didn't feel like talking to each other," the clone replied.

"Is that all?" Naruto inquired.

"Karin really doesn't seem to like Sasuke at all," the clone added.

"She's not a Sasuke-obsessed fangirl, all the better," Naruto remarked.

"What are you talking about with yourself, Naruto-kun?" Karin asked.

"Nothing important," Naruto said as he dispelled his clone. "Anyway you guys, I got the prize we've been seeking out."

Naruto showed them the heaven scroll.

"That's great, Naruto! You got the heaven scroll!" Sakura cheered.

"Nice work. Now we can leave this horrid forest and head to the tower," Sasuke added and contemplated, _I don't know what it was that those Kiri nin and their team leader addressed to you, Naruto. But whatever it was must of been invaluable information they were willing to risk sharing with only you in exchange for whatever you knew about Zabuza and Haku's whereabouts. But Sakura and I could have just as easily told them, so why did they single out you for information instead?_

_"You don't know Naruto…You know only what he wants you to know."_

Remembering those words about Naruto from Hinata and Kakashi only served to irritate and frustrate Sasuke, as it deepened the mystery surrounding Naruto's true character.

"Well, let's not waste more time than we already have. Let's find our way to the tower and report to Jiisan about Kari-"

Naruto was about to complete his sentence when new information was sent to him. He was silent as he processed the information his clone transferred to him.

"What is it, Naruto-kun?" Karin asked.

"Trouble! Some Kusa Genin is making her way here to us and fast. She's the same one that gave me a disturbing vibe the other day!" Naruto answered.

"Maybe she's one of Karin's comrades from Kusagakure," Sasuke figured. Karin clasped her hands together and focused her chakra as best as possible.

"What are you doing, Karin?" Sakura asked.

"Trying to find and pinpoint this Kusa Genin Naruto-kun speaks of," Karin said.

"You're a sensor-type?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Karin simply replied as she closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. After a minute, her eyes shot open with an urgent expression.

"I don't know that Kusa Genin, but judging from the chakra I sensed, it's someone very dangerous," Karin warned, "Naruto-kun's right! We can't stay here!"

"Everyone, move out!" Naruto ordered as he grabbed the heaven scroll and left the scene with the group while Sasuke carried the earth scroll. They took to leaping from tree to tree, but soon Karin picked up on the enemy approaching them fast.

"We have company!" Karin yelled before a giant brown, black-spotted snake appeared seemingly out of nowhere from underneath the group and collided with them. Naruto flew backwards, his ears ringing from the heavy blow. Arching his back, he managed to get his hands and feet in front of him before he smacked into a tree he was heading to with stunning force. Bits of bark shot into the air as he managed to concentrate enough chakra to stick his hands and feet to the wood. He shook his head to clear away the sudden dizziness before scanning the clearing for his teammates and his newfound Uzumaki cousin. He saw that Sasuke, Sakura, and Karin had been thrown back away from each other before landing on the ground with a painful thud.

"Just what we need," Naruto growled before summoning six clones.

Meanwhile, the snake turned and saw Sakura struggling to stand back up. It hissed as it rushed at her to swallow her whole. Focusing wind chakra, Naruto and his six clones blasted off from the tree they were on and into the path of the giant snake. Sakura turned to see the snake hurrying hungrily after her with its open mouth drooling. She screamed in terror, expecting this to be her death.

"Rasengan!" Naruto and his clones yelled simultaneously. The snake turned to face Naruto and his six clones, each with a Rasengan in their hands. In the next second they plunged the combined lethal attacks deep into the serpent's neck. The snake let out an anguished hiss as its head was torn and blasted off from its body. The body collapsed to the ground as a large pool of blood spilled from the hole where its head once was. Sasuke witnessed the attack Naruto used against the snake, and was amazed at its destructive power.

The clones hurried over Karin, Sakura, and Sasuke to see if they were alright.

"Thanks for saving me," Sakura said.

"Don't thank the boy just yet, child," a twisted, androgynous voice said from the shadows. The group looked to see a tall figure approaching them, and when she came into the light, it turned out to be the very same Kusa Genin Naruto and Karin saw and sensed from earlier. The Kusa Genin looked at the group of young teens smirking, while holding the heaven scroll in her hands. Naruto looked and realized that he dropped the heaven scroll after being ambushed by the giant snake earlier.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed upon seeing that the Kusa Genin now had their heaven scroll.

"Looking for this?" the Kusa Genin taunted. "It can be yours, if you guys can win it back from me."

"You're outnumbered," Sasuke retorted.

The Kusa Genin stared right at Sasuke with a look that was simultaneously bored and contemptuous.

"It's not wise to be so presumptuous, Sasuke-kun. Things aren't always what they appear to be," the Kusa Genin replied, "However, I'm interested in testing your potential and seeing how it compares to Naruto's, whose talents you seem to covet."

Sasuke growled at the twisted Genin's taunts of him.

"Don't listen and let this Genin bait you, Sasuke," Naruto warned.

The Kusa Genin shook her head and lamented tauntingly, "This is just sad: the Rookie of the Year following and taking orders from his class's Dead Last. Just how low have you fallen, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke was radiating with bloodlust as his anger was starting to consume him. Naruto and the others saw this clearly.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out, but his voice fell on deaf ears.

The Kusa Genin continued, "The fact that you can't win the love of your life from the same Dead Last is even worse. Where's your Uchiha pride, Sasuke-kun? Itachi would laugh if he saw the kind of child you've become."

Sasuke lost it at that point as he gave into rage and launched himself at the tall Kusa Genin. The Uchiha threw a rapid flurry of punches at the Genin, all of which were blocked with a single hand. Naruto charged in from behind, and the second before Naruto's fist connected with the back of the Kusa Genin's head, the other arm whipped around in a backhanded blow that sent Naruto flying into a tree trunk. Naruto burst into smoke, though, revealing him to be a kage bunshin.

Sakura hurried to aid Sasuke, but at the last second, without looking, the twisted Genin pivoted and drove a back-kick into her stomach, knocking her off her feet so fast she was now on a collision course with Karin. Fortunately, one of Naruto's clones was close enough to catch her, and pivoting, tossed her to a second clone, right before the Kusa Genin's follow-up spin-kick drove through the first clone's chest, making it explode.

"Another kage bunshin," the Genin said. Seeing that her eyes were looking away from him, Sasuke took the opportunity to attack. Taking out a couple of kunai and shuriken, Sasuke raced forward and threw his weapons of choice with precision and accuracy. The Kusa Genin melted into the ground and avoided being struck by the weapons, allowing them to be embedded into nearby trees.

The Genin rose and appeared behind Sasuke, who turned to see a fist connect to his face. The Uchiha was sent flying away, hitting and rolling on the ground. The Kusa Genin then saw large shadows suddenly overcast her. She turned and saw several massive trees collapsing fast in her direction from her left, her right, and from behind her. Before she could do anything to escape, three of Naruto's clones ran and tackled her to hold her in place as the trees came down on them.

Naruto appeared and made his way over to the trees he cut down with his Kaze no Yaiba (Wind Blades) in an effort to retrieve the heaven scroll. Sakura, after checking on Sasuke, went over to Naruto with Sasuke and Karin.

"It's not here! And neither is her body!" Naruto remarked in frustration after seeing a pile of mud in the spot the Kusa Genin previously stood. The gang moved away from the rubble and into the opening.

"You truly live up to your reputation, Naruto," said the Kusa Genin with the same androgynous voice, as she appeared from behind the large tree to the group's right. Naruto and the others turned to face their enemy.

"What the hell are you?" Naruto retorted, knowing that something about that tall Kusa Genin was off.

"Someone who finds you to be a bother, and hindrance to my goals here," the Kusa Genin replied while still holding the heaven scroll and walking to the wider clearing where one of the massive trees once stood, "And seeing as you singlehandedly killed my pet earlier Naruto…"

The Kusa Genin bit her thumb, causing a trickle of blood to seep out, and raced through a set of hand signs and said, "I'll have to take you just a little more serious."

Naruto realized what she was doing just as she slammed her hands to the ground. He tried to rush at her, but a burst of smoke knocked him back a few feet as a large cloud of smoke blanketed the area. When the smoke cleared, what stood before the group was a gigantic snake, far larger than the previous one, only this one was a black viper with fangs, and the Kusa Genin was standing on top of its head.

"Oh _hell_ no!" Karin yelled in fright. "You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

The colossal viper looked down at the teens and hissed angrily at them.

"Just when I thought things couldn't possibly get any worse," Sakura cowered as she paled, believing their deaths to be imminent. Sasuke was wondering how they were going to escape with their lives while Naruto realized just who they were facing.

"The traitorous Sannin, Orochimaru," was all Naruto said in an undertone as he unzipped his orange jacket and tied it around his waist. The next thing Sakura saw was the same mysterious seals from before appearing and glowing around Naruto's entire body, while Sasuke and Karin wondered what was happening.

_So those are the seals Kakashi and Sakura were talking about,_ Sasuke realized while Karin looked at Naruto's seals curiously before the seals disappeared. Everyone, including Orochimaru, sensed a strong power building up within Naruto.

_What is this power I'm feeling from that Jinchuuriki? And what were those seals just now?_ Orochimaru wondered as he acknowledged that what he felt wasn't Kyuubi's chakra, meaning it could only be Naruto's.

Clenching his fists, the blond-haired Genin then powered up with a mighty aura of chakra that cratered the ground around him three times as his clothes and hair flowed with his chakra. Karin, Sasuke, and Sakura were thrown off their feet by the wind and shock wave released from Naruto's body as he continued powering up with dirt and rocks rising into the air. The trio managed to stand back up to see a Naruto they've never seen before. Karin was completely entranced and in awe at Naruto's majestic appearance and the polished fighting stance he suddenly took.

_Naruto-kun is so cool!_ Karin thought in amazement despite the danger they were in. Sakura and Sasuke were just as amazed at what they were seeing. Naruto looked up at Orochimaru with the battle hardened gaze of a seasoned veteran ninja.

"Such admirable strength in the face of your demise. It will _almost _be a shame that I have to end your lives. However if you choose to serve me instead Naruto, I'll spare your team's lives," said Orochimaru as he smirked at them.

"I'm in no mood for games, and I don't accept offers from traitors, Orochimaru," Naruto remarked in an entirely new tone Sakura, Sasuke, and Karin had never heard before. This was not the goofy, perverted, girl-crazy Naruto they and everyone else knew and grew up with; this was the _true_ Naruto.

"This ought to be interesting," Orochimaru remarked with a steady grin.

All hell was about to break loose…

* * *

><p><strong>Orochimaru has arrived, and has his sights set on Karin and Team 7, forcing Naruto to drop his mask even more and show more of his true face! What will result from the group's encounter with this dangerous S-Class missing nin? Find out next time!<strong>


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two: Fox In Lamb's Skin

**Chapter Twenty-Two: "The Fox In Lamb's Skin"**

* * *

><p>(In Another Sector of the Forest of Death)<p>

Hinata and her teammates were at the designated tower with the heaven and earth scrolls in hand when they suddenly felt a massive chakra spike.

"Do you guys feel that?" Kiba asked aloud.

"That chakra," Shino acknowledged.

"It's Naruto-kun's!" Hinata exclaimed in alert. _Something terribly must have happened to force him to drop his seals to such a level!_

Hinata ran out of the tower with her teammates following behind her. Running out of the building and past a few trees, Hinata stopped and focus her chakra into her eyes and activated her bloodline limit. She zoomed in on the area where Naruto's chakra was coming from. She took a good look at what was going on, and gasped when she saw what it was that Naruto and his team were up against, though she couldn't identify who the unknown girl with them was.

"What do you see, Hinata?" Kiba inquired.

"Naruto-kun is up a-against a powerful ninja standing…on top of the head of a gigantic viper of some sort!" Hinata explained.

"What about Sasuke and Sakura?" Shino asked.

"They're all right, but it looks like Naruto-kun is t-t-taking on the ninja…a-and that monster snake on his own!" Hinata continued.

"That's suicide! They ought to try to escape while they can!" Kiba stated.

"I think they would have done so if that option was available to them," Shino remarked in monotone, though he was just as concerned.

"We can't just stand by and let Naruto-kun face this threat alone!" Hinata said with urgency, then continued, "We have to head over there and-"

"Don't!" a voice warned.

Team 8 looked and saw a Naruto kage bunshin appear in front of them.

"This is not your everyday ninja that the boss is fighting against. It's the Snake Sannin, Orochimaru!" the clone warned.

"Well, that explains the giant snake," Shino remarked. "But why is Orochimaru in the forest, and why is he after Naruto and Team 7?"

"I don't know the details right now, but I've been sent here by the boss to make sure that none of you do anything reckless, like jumping into this battle to supposedly help him. For your own safety, he told me to tell you guys not to get involved," the clone said.

"You can't be serious!" Kiba argued. "Does he really think he could take on a Sannin on his own!?"

"Don't underestimate the boss, Kiba! By now I'm sure everyone, including you, suspects that he's more than he appears to be. He can't stop Orochimaru while worrying about the safety of you guys at the same time. Please, I understand that accepting what boss is asking of you three is difficult, but if you have confidence in him, then please do what I say."

Kiba was about to argue further when he felt a hand grab him lightly on his shoulder. He turned to see Hinata shake her head at him.

"Don't argue further, Kiba-kun," Hinata advised. "As hard as it is for us to submit to this, I'm confident that Naruto-kun knows what he's doing, and the last thing I want is for any of us is to be an additional burden to him."

"But Hinata-"

"Please Kiba-kun," Hinata insisted, "I know he's your friend and Shino-kun's, and my boyfriend, and none of us want anything bad to happen to him or the rest of his team. But we can't jump into a battle against an enemy who can easily kill us. Naruto-kun is protecting us in his own way, and if we want to help, then it would be best that we listen to him, even if it's difficult to do so."

Shino and Kiba looked at Hinata in amazement and wonder. The two boys saw that she wasn't the same shy, insecure girl they were used to. Instead, she was displaying a level of maturity and assurance that was almost on par with their sensei.

Reluctantly, Kiba complied. "All right. I'll listen."

"Thank you," the Naruto clone said. "I would have hated to have to knock you unconscious, even if it was to protect you."

"Don't get cocky!" Kiba snorted, while Shino simply shrugged. In the background, away from Team 8, Temari was in hiding behind one the trees, listening to their conversation. She heard every word of what they were talking about.

"So that was Naruto's chakra we felt just now, and he's taking on the Sannin, Orochimaru, on his own. I understand that he's the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi, but to go up against a Sannin…Then again, Kabuto did report the other day that Naruto singlehandedly defeated the Hokage and an entire platoon simultaneously when he was nine. There's no telling how strong Naruto has become since then," Temari deduced quietly. But the more she thought about it, the more she realized that Naruto's academy records and his true character didn't add up.

She heard from word of mouth about him, but that wasn't enough for her. She had to find a way to see Naruto in action against Orochimaru. As soon as she saw a chance, she headed off to watch the battle.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile)<p>

Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino were facing off against the Genin team from Otogakure. This team consisted of the trio who attacked Kabuto a few days earlier at the ninja academy building before the start of the Chuunin Exams. They were Dosu, Kin, and Zaku. Both teams were about to continue fighting when they suddenly felt a huge spike of power appear out of nowhere. It wasn't like anything they felt before.

"Do you guys feel that?" Dosu asked his teammates.

"I do," Kin confirmed. "But who's it coming from?"

"I don't know but whoever is generating that potent chakra is someone dangerous," Dosu stated.

"I say we investigate and find out what's going on," Zaku suggested.

"You think that's a wise idea?" Kin asked.

"We've wasted enough time on these idiots as it is, and we have yet to find who we're looking for!" Zaku added.

"Agreed. Everyone pull out!" Dosu said as he and his two teammates took off and headed to where the source of the chakra was coming from. Team 10 was left alone after the Oto Genin left.

"Whoever it is that drew those Oto Genin from us has my gratitude," Ino remarked.

"It's Naruto," Shikamaru replied. "It's his chakra."

Chouji asked incredulously, "Are you serious? Sure, that Kabuto guy said how strong Naruto is, but to put out chakra of this scale…"

"I don't know how he's able to do it either. His clansmen were said to have massive chakra reserves, but I wouldn't have thought it would be on this level," Shikamaru commented. "My question is what could have happened to trigger this."

"Well, Naruto is a Jinchuuriki and all," Ino noted.

"I just said that it was Naruto's chakra we felt, not Kyuubi's. From what my father told me, Kyuubi's chakra carried a great deal of hatred and malice. I didn't feel any of that just now," Shikamaru remarked.

"No, you didn't," a voice said. The group looked and found a Naruto clone approaching them.

"Naruto?" Chouji asked.

"Not quite, but close," the clone remarked.

"A kage bunshin," Shikamaru realized.

"Mind telling us what's happening?" Ino asked getting straight the point.

"A deadly enemy just crossed our path, and we're being forced to take him on," the clone explained.

"Who is this enemy?" Chouji asked.

"The traitorous Snake Sannin," the clone replied. Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji's eyes widened upon realizing who Team 7 was up against.

"Orochimaru is here in the forest!? And he's after you guys!?" Shikamaru asked, realizing the danger that Naruto and the others were in.

"What about Sasuke-kun and Sakura? Are they alright?" Ino inquired. Though Ino and Sakura were rivals for Sasuke's affection, Ino didn't want to win Sasuke over through Sakura's demise.

"They're fine. They're still alive," the clone replied.

"But clearly, the real you is the one battling against Orochimaru," Shikamaru deduced.

"That would depend on what you mean by the _real_ me," Naruto remarked and continued, "Anyway, I have to request that none of you three get involved in this fight. Boss has everything under control."

"You expect us to turn a blind eye to the fact that Naruto and the others have to face Orochimaru alone!?" Chouji asked indignantly.

"That's crazy! What about Sasuke-kun and the rest there? You want us to do nothing about what's going on?!" Ino retorted.

"No! I want you three to take my advice. Survive this ordeal in this already deadly forest, and head over to the tower where Team 8 already is," the clone replied.

"How do you know Team 8 is already at the tower?" Shikamaru asked.

"I have eyes in many places. Just ask Ino," Naruto remarked, causing Ino to blush and lower her head.

_Damn him!_ Ino mentally wailed.

"But that's beside the point. Head to the tower and wait there until boss and his team arrive there after he's through with Orochimaru," the clone replied.

"You sound so confident that you can actually defeat a Sannin," Ino shot back after calming herself down.

"Naruto can't honestly believe that he can easily beat Orochimaru by himself," Chouji added.

"This is so troublesome," Shikamaru remarked. "After everything we learned about Naruto the other day from Kabuto and from everything else we learned, do you both honestly expect Naruto to be beaten that easily? If anything, I say Orochimaru and Naruto will be battling on almost equal grounds. Naruto isn't someone we should take lightly after everything we found out recently."

"Be that as it may, there's no telling what Orochimaru is capable of now after he left Konoha years ago. There's a high possibility that he'll give the boss a difficult time," the clone remarked.

"Not to mention that those Oto Genin are heading to where Naruto and the others are," Chouji reminded.

"Never mind them. My fellow clones will intercept them and stop them from foolishly crossing paths with the boss. Anyway, did you guys find an earth scroll?" the clone asked.

"No and the Oto ninja almost stole our heaven scroll," Ino replied.

"In that case," the clone said and he took out an authentic earth scroll from inside his jacket, "I'll give you guys this extra earth scroll I came across and found the other day in exchange for your cooperation," the Naruto clone said as his threw the scroll for Shikamaru to catch. Shikamaru examined the scroll and saw it to be genuine.

"You stole this from who, exactly?" Shikamaru asked.

"From the hand of an Ame Genin, literally. His hand seemed to be all that was left. Anyway, take it and head to the tower now," the clone instructed and continued, "Boss and the others will catch up when they can."

The clone dispelled itself, leaving Team 10 where they were.

"We might as well follow Naruto's advice and make our way to the tower," Shikamaru suggested.

"Are you seriously going to listen to that kage bunshin?" Chouji asked.

"Naruto did us a huge favor finding and giving us this earth scroll, Chouji. It's clear he doesn't want anything to happen to us. As much as I hate doing this, it would be too troublesome to not follow his directions. Plus, there's an important fact you both are overlooking," Shikamaru pointed out.

"And what would that be?" Ino inquired.

"You ought to know, Ino," Shikamaru replied

"Know what, exactly?" Ino asked.

Shikamaru elaborated, "Naruto said he has eyes in many places. In other words, he has his clones spying and surveying everything in this forest. Naruto knows exactly what's going on in this forest and where everyone is and he'll know if we listened to him or not before we arrive. That's why it would be foolish to underestimate him now."

"By way, Ino," Chouji cut in. "I have to ask, how are you involved in what Naruto said?"

Ino growled with a blush of deep embarrassment and barked angrily, "That's none of your goddamn business!"

Chouji jumped back and exclaimed, "Sorry! Don't bite off my head!"

"Damn it! Let's just head to the tower like Shikamaru said," Ino grumbled as she stomped off.

_Whatever dark secret it is that Naruto knows about Ino, it's clear she doesn't want us or anyone else for that matter to know. By telling us to ask Ino about having eyes in many places, Naruto was clearly blackmailing her and was using that to help ensure our cooperation. Mean, but effective and clever,_ Shikamaru thought as he and Chouji followed after Ino.

* * *

><p>(Elsewhere)<p>

Team 9 was trekking through the forest, making their way to the tower, when they felt a strong spike of chakra from a distance. The team stopped on a tree branch upon feeling that chakra.

"That chakra!" Neji said. "It can't be!"

"I never felt such a powerful chakra like this before," Tenten commented. "Who do you suppose is generating this chakra, Neji?"

Neji had a strong idea as to who it was, but he didn't want to believe it.

"Byakugan!" Neji said as he activated his bloodline limit. He zoomed in to see who was putting out that chakra. Upon seeing Naruto, Neji couldn't believe how massive a chakra Naruto was generating. His facial expression spoke volumes, especially after seeing what it was that Naruto and his team were up against.

"Neji what it is?" Tenten inquired.

"Naruto," Neji confirmed. "It's Naruto who's doing this…He and his teammates are up against a giant serpent with someone standing on top of it, but I can't identify who that person is as I've never seen him before."

"Our youthful comrade's zealous flames have led him to unleash a powerful burning force! Surely it would be in our best interests to go and provide assistance to them!" Lee suggested.

"No!" Neji countered, causing Tenten and Lee to look at him in disbelief. "This is their battle; let them handle it on their own. This is what fate has decreed for them."

"But Neji, they're comrades of ours!" Tenten reasoned.

Lee added, "We ought to be providing them with-"

"This is the second part of the Chuunin Exams, correct? And we were clearly told what fatal dangers we were to expect during this part of the test. I'm sure by now that many who took the first part of the exam with us have died in this forest. If Naruto and his team should meet their ends in this forest, then that was the future fate decided for them when they entered this forest," Neji countered.

There was another factor that Neji was holding back from telling them, and that was that he knew that neither his teammates nor himself would stand a chance against the enemy Naruto and his team were up against judging from the chakra he saw.

"Most of what you said is true, Neji, though I don't agree with you about fate," Lee said before his resolve became sure, "Still…it would be most unforgivably unyouthful on my part to just abandon Naruto-kun, who has proven to be a most youthful comrade and friend of mine!"

Lee didn't give Neji time to argue as he headed off in the direction where Naruto and his teammates were.

"Damn it!" Neji growled in frustration.

"We have to go after him!" Tenten stated.

"I know!" Neji said. "I just wish he'd listen for once."

Neji and Tenten followed after Lee. It didn't take long to catch up with the green-clad taijutsu user. After another three minutes of running, they were intercepted by one of Naruto's clones.

"Naruto-kun!" Lee greeted.

"No, but close," the clone replied "I know what you're trying to do, and I must request that you don't, and that you guys turn back now."

"What?! How can you ask such an unyouthful request of us?" Lee retorted indignantly, "You and Sakura-chan and Sasuke-san are up against a mighty foe with a giant snake of some sort from what Neji-san told us."

"It's the Snake Sannin, Orochimaru," the clone clarified. The three now saw how grave the situation was.

"I should have known from that giant snake alone," Neji said lowly.

"Trust me, you three will die if you challenge Orochimaru now," the clone warned.

"But if we come to provide assistance, we can surely tip the odds in our favor," Lee insisted. Before the clone could argue, Zaku, Dosu and Kin appeared.

"Great; more Konoha trash in our way," Zaku remarked. The Naruto clone and Team 9 turned to look at the Oto Genin that arrived on the scene.

"You four are in our way! Step aside!" Dosu ordered.

That was when an idea came to the clone's mind. "You wanna help, Lee? All right then, help me keep these Oto Genin from going beyond this point and adding to the problem the boss is dealing with while trying to protect your angel, Sakura. Your youthful assistance will add to her protection."

Those few words involving protecting Sakura were all that the clone needed to gain Lee's total cooperation.

"Yosh! I promised Sakura-chan that I'd protect her until I die! I will keep my promise by helping you, my burning comrade of youth!" Lee declared as he assumed a taijutsu stance.

"So it's a fight you want, huh?" Zaku remarked.

"We're wasting time, Zaku! Quit this nonsense! We'll deal with this Konoha trash later," Dosu said.

"There is no later; only the present!" the Naruto clone declared. "Ready Lee?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun! Let's show them the extent of our youth!"

Neji sighed in exasperation but knew that there was no escaping the situation now, as he and Tenten got ready to fight.

"Perhaps fate deemed this situation unavoidable. Nothing good will come out of this," Neji remarked.

"Get out of our way, and we might let you live," Kin said snidely.

"Enough talk!" Tenten shot back as she threw a smoke bomb, blanking the area and thus commencing the fight.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile, With Team 7)<p>

Naruto was still powering up with a mighty aura of chakra that took on the form of a flame around him. Pebbles and rocks rose off the ground as dirt was blown away from him in dust clouds with his clothes and hair flowing with his chakra. His steel gaze was locked onto Orochimaru, not dropping his guard against him for a second.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Karin looked on in absolute awe at what was happening.

_Where was Naruto hiding this power and strength? It's unlike anything I've ever felt and none of it is Kyuubi's!_ Sasuke wondered with a disbelieving expression.

Karin had an expression of amazement and admiration of Naruto. The sensations she was experiencing from the presence of his mighty chakra were overwhelming and intoxicating, considering how close in proximity she was.

"I can't believe how powerful a fighter Naruto-kun is! How exactly did he become your class's Dead Last with Sasuke as the Rookie of the Year? It doesn't make any sense!" Karin asked out loud.

Sakura had no answer for Karin but she had no argument for her either.

"Your quite the spectacle, Naruto! Do you honestly think that such a show of bravado will be enough to intimidate and stop me?" Orochimaru asked mockingly, "You're not the first person I've faced with such power."

"You're right. Tell me, what was it like when Hanzo the Salamander beat the crap out of you, Jiraiya, and Tsunade during the Shinobi War before naming you three the Sannin?" Naruto retorted, gaining the reaction he was seeking as Orochimaru snarled menacingly at him.

"I don't know how you know that, but I know this, I'll have you dead before the end of the day," Orochimaru declared.

Using wind manipulation, Naruto lifted himself off the ground and levitated up into the air with the same flaming chakra surrounding his body.

"Since when could Naruto fly?" Sakura asked in shock.

"How much more about the real Naruto-kun don't you two know?" Karin asked.

"The real Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"That's right, the real Naruto, who you both clearly don't know," Karin replied.

Sasuke stayed silent as he watched the events play out. The gigantic black viper hissed venomously at Naruto as it prepared to attack him.

"C'mon!" Naruto roared as he blasted off through the air using wind manipulation in Orochimaru's direction. The viper rushed at Naruto in an attempt to swallow him. Upon reaching Naruto, however, the orange clad Genin seemingly split into two and went in two different directions as the snake charged forward. While both Naruto and his clone were in the air…

"Deal with the snake. I'll handle Orochimaru," Naruto said as he activated a seal on the palm of his left hand. The kanji for "katana" appeared on his palm and focusing chakra into it, the hilt of his katana appeared from out of it. Grabbing it with his right hand, Naruto pulled out his custom made katana and focused wind chakra around the blade, intensifying its sharpness.

"So it's a sword fight you want, huh?" Orochimaru smirked before raising his head and opening his mouth. What came out of his mouth was a snake that opened its mouth and a sword appeared from out of it, the Kusanagi. The sword popped out of the snake's mouth, allowing Orochimaru to grab the sword as the snake was swallowed back into its summoner.

Naruto flew over to where Orochimaru was, while the clone headed for the snake. Orochimaru jumped down off the snake's head and over to one of the trees. The Sannin jumped from branch to branch until he landed down on the ground. Naruto followed and landed a couple of feet from Orochimaru. Both fighters looked at each other with their weapons of choice in their hands. As soon as the ground started shaking from the giant snake's rapid movements, both ninja raced forward and began their battle.

Once he was close enough, Naruto attempted a diagonal slash with his katana, but before it could cut the Sannin, Orochimaru raised his sword and blocked the slash. Undeterred, Naruto then spun around to the left and attempted to slash at him again, but like before, Orochimaru was able to block the slash by pushing Naruto's katana away. The snake user then went on the offensive, forcing the Genin to go on the defensive.

As the fight continued, Naruto found an opening in Orochimaru's attacks, allowing him to slash at his side. Seeing this, Orochimaru was forced to jump away, which allowed Naruto to go on the offensive.

Not wanting to give Naruto too much of an advantage, Orochimaru also went on the offensive, where for the next few minutes, both ninja clashed in a fury of blades.

After a little while, Naruto gained the upper hand and started forcing the Sannin back towards the large tree behind him. But before Naruto could push Orochimaru back into the tree, the Sannin ducked under one of Naruto's horizontal slashes and attempted to slash the young Genin's left leg.

Naruto was able to react swiftly and evade the slash by leaping into the air. But when he landed, Orochimaru was able to roll away from him and put some distance between himself and the Genin.

"I'm impressed, boy. You're more than I expected," Orochimaru said. "You survived longer than I thought you would."

"Living my life will do that to you," Naruto remarked.

"Perhaps, but I think I've wasted enough with you. I'll finish you now," Orochimaru said firmly as he suddenly moved and reappeared behind Naruto. Not wishing to give Naruto any time to react, Orochimaru quickly attempted a vertical slash down on Naruto's head with his Kusanagi. The blade of the sword struck Naruto's head dead center and as soon as it did, Naruto detonated in a large explosion, blowing off Orochimaru's sword arm while blasting Orochimaru himself into a nearly tree, hard, resulting in him sticking to it, with burns all over his body.

Naruto body flickered some distance from Orochimaru. Seconds later, the injured Sannin grinned as he opened his mouth wide. Naruto watched as another Orochimaru came from out of his mouth, fully healed and with his new arm in place. This time, Orochimaru was now in his true masculine appearance.

"Like shedding old skin. It'll take more than what you got to kill me," Orochimaru remarked with a sinister smile.

"Why Jiisan didn't kill you when he had the chance all those years ago is beyond me," Naruto retorted.

"Don't worry. You won't be around long enough to ponder about it," Orochimaru replied.

_This guy is going to be a serious problem and I know he's capable of anything. If I miscalculate him I'm done for. I know some things about him and his skills but from the look of things I don't know enough about him. What I do know is that he's very skilled in kenjutsu, ninjutsu, and I'm sure he has knowledge in fūinjutsu, has the Snake Summoning contract…I wonder if I missed anything. Regardless, I'm going to require more than what I know and what I've seen since I'm sure Orochimaru has more than enough chakra to pose as more than just a mere threat_, Naruto planned as his flaming chakra flared.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Naruto said before creating thirty clones of himself. Then forming different hand seal, he made ten more clones.

"Impressive boy, the fact that you can produce this many clones is proof of your Uzumaki heritage. But tell me something, what's zero times forty?" Orochimaru asked with a mocking tone. Neither Naruto nor his clones bothered to reply as the clones in pairs of two charged at Orochimaru, all having their respective katana in hand. Grinning, Orochimaru summoned his Kusanagi sword to him and engaged the clones in kenjutsu combat.

Meanwhile, the other kage bunshin that Naruto summoned earlier was doing what he could to inflict serious damage to the massive viper but found that task more of an annoyance than he'd anticipated. He managed to inflict some damage and wounds to the snake, but the resilient serpent just kept on coming.

"That damn snake is fast and it won't stand still long enough for me to inflict serious damage to it!" the clone said while he was still levitating in the air, "And his scales are like armor, slowing down whatever attacks I throw at him!"

The snake went on the offensive and charged at the clone. As it dashed, it spat a large stream of venom at the clone. The clone managed to evade the attack, and the venom missed him and splashed down on the trees and leaves. The result was that the trees and the leaves started dissolving fast from the acidic properties of the venom.

"I'm happy we weren't standing over there," Sakura remarked after seeing that result of the snake's attack.

"We have to do something about that monster," Karin said.

"Do what, exactly?" Sakura asked, "What weapon or plan do you have to stop that thing!?"

"Well, we can't just stand around and do nothing!" Sasuke retorted.

That was when a loud explosion was heard, followed by Orochimaru being seen flying backwards before regaining his bearings and flipping in time for his feet to meet the ground as he slid backwards from the force of the momentum. While holding his Kusanagi blade, Orochimaru looked in time to see Naruto's clones rush at him, katana in hand. They didn't give Orochimaru time to conjure up seals as they moved at the speed of the wind in his direction.

The Sannin again engaged the clones in pairs of two at a time in an intense sword fight as they clashed blades with each other. So far Orochimaru managed to dispel fourteen of the clones but as the number decreased the Sannin found that they were becoming increasingly difficult to defeat. It didn't help that hidden among the clones were exploding clones and the Snake Sannin couldn't distinguish between the regular clones and the exploding ones. At the same time though, the clones weren't having a pleasant time with the Sannin either as they found him more elusive and stronger than they were expecting. Every time they though they managed to hurt or wound him in some form or other, it turned out to be either a kawarimi of mud, wood, or some other escape jutsu.

"Damn he's fast and hard to pin down," one of the clones remarked.

"Well no one said he was going to be an easy-to-hit target," another clone added.

"No one did indeed," Orochimaru said as he appeared suddenly behind them. The first clone leaped away backwards as the Orochimaru's sword came down on the other clone. Before the sword could hit, the clone exploded, and blasted Orochimaru off the ground and away from where he was previously.

The same clone from before the leaped away shunshin'd over to Orochimaru and attempted to ram him katana straight into his skull. However, Orochimaru twisted his neck and shot out his elongated tongue and wrapped it around the clone's right leg, using him as leverage to regain his balance. Once that was done, he pulled his tongue and flipped the clone into the air before hurling him down to the ground with his tongue still wrapped out his leg. The clone used kawarimi and switched with a rock that brought the Sannin's tongue down into the dirt. After that happened, Orochimaru retracted and whipped the dirt off his tongue.

The next thing that happened was Sasuke jumping into the air and throwing two kunai and several shuriken at the Sannin. Karin leaped in with six senbon needles while Sakura had a kunai in hand. Karin threw two senbon at Orochimaru's arms while the six shuriken Sasuke threw from earlier struck Orochimaru in the back. Unaffected by the ambush, Orochimaru raced forward toward Karin and Sakura at a speed neither of the Genin could see. Orochimaru launched Karin backwards with a hard kick towards the river. Despite the attack, Karin still managed to throw her two other senbon straight into Orochimaru's thigh before she fell into the large running river. Sakura was about to react but she was suddenly punched in the face which was followed up with a roundhouse kick that flipped her to the ground facedown with Orochimaru standing over her.

Sasuke reappeared behind Orochimaru with three of Naruto clones racing at the Sannin. Orochimaru smiled as he saw the four of them hurrying over to fight him. Before they could reach him, the same giant viper came down and attempted a tail whip attack at them. Sasuke managed to flip away and dodge the attack while the clones, using wind element, flew off the ground and evading being dispelled. The clone fighting the viper drew its attention away from the others by crashing a Rasengan into the snake's side, blowing off several large scales off the snake's body. The massive reptile hissed loudly and angrily from the injury before charging at its attacker.

Orochimaru turned to Sasuke and pulled out one of the shuriken from his back that Sasuke impaled into him. He threw it back at the Uchiha and racing through a set of hand signs, Orochimaru said, "Shuriken Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"

The next thing Sasuke saw was one shuriken being multiplied into two hundred shuriken. Seeing the danger, Sasuke immediately hid behind a large tree just a second before the shuriken impaled into the trees around him.

The three clones from before reappeared and stabbed Orochimaru all at once, their katana being stabbed right through him.

"I'll ask the question again Naruto: What's zero times forty?" Orochimaru mocked before opening his mouth wide as another Orochimaru came forth from it slithered away fast from his old and wounded "skin" and now having a new and healed appearance with the bottom half of his body being like that of a snake.

"This is getting tiring!" one of the clones said as they removed their katana out of the body and made their way over to the Sannin. Orochimaru dodged their assaults one after another though several times they came close to landing hits on him. After another couple of minutes two of the clones were dispelled with Orochimaru managing to grab and stab the third clone with his own katana.

"Now that's just wrong!" the clone said before dispelling. The Sannin reverted the lower half of his body back to normal legs and stood upright. He was getting annoyed with the clones as more of them just kept coming. So far eighteen were gone and he had another twenty-two to go and he didn't know which among them were possibly walking bombs.

"Are your clones the only show of bravado you can dish out to me, Naruto?" Orochimaru sneered. He was given no answer as the clones again in pairs of two engaged him in combat. As he battled with the clones, the Sannin again found that they were becoming more difficult to fight as now they were starting to anticipate his next moves and keep from being destroyed.

Karin suddenly came leaping in with a flying kick at Orochimaru's head. The Sannin however bent backwards allowing the female Uzumaki to soar over him as she landed down on her feet. Sasuke appeared again behind him and performed a set of hand seals before shooting a stream of fire at the man. The next thing Sakura knew was that she was about to be on the receiving end of Sasuke's fire stream attack after Orochimaru used kawarimi and switched places with her. Sasuke was unable to stop the attack and before she was struck, Karin ran and tackled Sakura to the ground, saving her from being burned by accident.

"Thanks," Sakura thanked.

"Don't thank her yet," Orochimaru remarked with his Kusanagi sword in hand. The girls turned to see the Sannin ready to slice them in two as his sword came down at them. Two of Naruto's clones appeared and stopped the sword with their katana. A third clone came rushing in and roundhouse kicked Orochimaru hard and into the air as a fourth clone shunshin'd and delivered a swift flying kick to his chest. The timed attack sent the older ninja flying through the air away from the girls before hitting the ground.

As he got up, the four clones wasted no time going after the traitor Sannin.

"I'm started to get really tired of these clones," Orochimaru muttered as he charged and decapitated one of the clones, only for it to be replaced with a log that was cut in two. The same clone suddenly reappeared next to Orochimaru and detonated. The Sannin, learning from his previous ambush, shunshin'd and appeared behind the other three clones. With his sword in hand, he didn't give them time to calculate what happened as he hurriedly swung his sword at the sides of their necks, dispelling the three of them.

"That leaves eighteen of them left," Orochimaru acknowledged. With their remaining number, the clones evenly divided into six groups of threes. One of the clones, henge'd into Sandaime, only without the Hokage robe and hat but only his battle garb. Imitating Hiruzen's voice and character, the clone said, "Orochimaru, you were my prized student but also my most unforgivable failure. I was foolish to believe at one point in time you'd aspire to greatness for Konoha."

Orochimaru chuckled at the clone's attempt to mock and provoke him, "I admire your ingenuity. But it'll take more than copying Sarutobi-sensei's appearance and voice to hurt me in any shape or form."

Undeterred, "Hiruzen" continued, "Orochimaru, I couldn't choose you to become my successor because of your corrupt and twisted ideals and crimes in experimenting on the villagers and ninja you kidnapped! That was why I chose Naruto's father instead of you to become Yondaime!"

Hearing that, actually got the Sannin to snarl angrily and he replied, "I don't know how you know what you know, but you're really proving to be a thorn at my side."

The clone dropped the henge and stated, "We'll prove to be more than that!"

The clones all charged at Orochimaru forcing the Sannin to fight them. Sasuke and the others appeared and looked for an opportunity to jump in but they didn't find the right moment to do so as the clones and Orochimaru were moving too fast for them to keep up. After another eight minutes of sword fighting against the clones, Orochimaru managed to take out the first six, leaving twelve of them to go. The clones were fighting Orochimaru much more in a strategized formation than before, giving the older man a more difficult time in their battle as he found it harder to get rid of them. He resorted to using fire, water and earth jutsu to counter them and after destroying eight more clones, he was forced to shed "skin" again after two more clone bombs blew up on him, leaving two Narutos behind.

The two of them took on the Sannin in a fierce taijutsu fight which lasted for ten minutes. It looked like a stalemate until Orochimaru whipped his tongue out and wrapped it around the clone's leg lifted him up off the ground. With a strong force, he slammed the clone hard into the ground, dispelling it on contact, leaving one orange clad Genin with his teammates and Karin behind.

Smirking, Orochimaru asked mockingly, "I'll ask you a third time: What's zero times forty?"

Before Naruto could give his reply Orochimaru moved so fast behind him and slashed his sword down on the Genin's back. Naruto screamed from the assault before Orochimaru kicked him to the ground and stomped on his wounded bleeding back. The Sannin kicked Naruto hard enough to force the Genin to turn over on this injured back to face him.

"It's zero," Orochimaru said darkly. "In other words all you can do is multiply trash thus all that we're left with now is a pile of garbage."

"I'm sure you'd love to believe that," Naruto said bursting into a cloud of smoke.

"What? Another clone?" Orochimaru deduced as he looked around for the real Naruto. It dawned on the Sannin that he was fighting Naruto's clones and bombs the entire time. The next thing Orochimaru felt was a fist worthy of Tsunade impact on his face, effectively dislocating his jaw. The Snake Sannin was hurled to the ground and rolled couple of time before stopping. He stood back up and saw two Narutos standing in front of him.

Grabbing his jaw, Orochimaru snapped it back in place and remarked with an annoyed tone, "More clones?"

"No, only one this time," Naruto replied, "You played with my clones long enough. Now you can face the real thing."

"I wasted enough time on you and your clones! I'll kill you now!" Orochimaru declared as he summoned his Kusanagi sword and engaged Naruto and his clone in a fierce and deadly kenjutsu battle. Much to the Sannin's surprise however, he was forced to take Naruto seriously as they clashed blades with each other at blurring speeds for the next couple of minutes. The Sannin had to use his knowledge of kenjutsu to match and keep up with Naruto.

After some time had elapsed, the clone handed Naruto his katana before he dashed at Orochimaru and detonated, revealing himself to be an exploding clone and temporarily knocking the Sannin off balance. But Orochimaru used kawarimi and swapped himself with a pile of mud. Orochimaru reappeared at Naruto's side, swinging his sword at the boy's throat. Naruto, however, blocked the attack with one of his two katana, and pushed the sword away from him. Quickly, Naruto used his wind manipulation to push Orochimaru further from him, giving the Genin a few seconds to attempt a double slash attack at the Sannin.

Orochimaru avoided Naruto's double slash, but then Naruto moved forward and swung his right hand katana at Orochimaru. The Sannin narrowly blocked the swing with his own sword and was then forced to jump back again to avoid Naruto's second katana, which was coming towards him.

After Orochimaru had avoided Naruto's attack, the Sanke Sannin attempted to go on the offensive by slashing at Naruto's exposed left side. But before his attack could cut Naruto, the Jinchuuriki brought his left katana down and blocked the slash, after which he pushed Orochimaru's sword away and attempted a double horizontal slash with his two katana.

When Orochimaru saw what Naruto was doing, he swiftly took a step back to evade the double slash, exposing the blond Genin to an attack. Before the traitorous Sannin could exploit the opportunity that was present, Naruto leaped forward and attempted a double vertical slash. This forced Orochimaru to step back again to dodge it and open Naruto to another attack.

Seeing a golden opportunity to conclude the fight, the Sannin raised his Kusanagi sword to slash at Naruto. However, before he could swing his sword down on Naruto, the Genin fell backwards and preformed a chakra enhanced double kick into Orochimaru's exposed chest, sending the Sannin flying into the tree behind him. The Sannin was hit so hard into the unforgiving tree that his body embedded an impression of his figure into it as the crash knocked the breath out of him before he fell down onto the ground and dropped his sword.

Sasuke and Sakura watched the fight with stunned and stupefied expressions while Karin looked on dreamily at the blond haired Uzumaki.

"Naruto-kun is such a powerful fighter! And he's actually forcing Orochimaru back and really giving it to him this time around!" Karin said excitedly.

"The way they're fighting it's…It's unbelievable!" Sakura marveled. Sasuke silently watched as he tried to visually keep up with Naruto and Orochimaru.

Speaking of the Sannin, Orochimaru stood back, though he was clearly injured as he eyed Naruto carefully. From the look of things, Orochimaru was not happy with his current situation.

_The way he's fighting…it's much different than before_, Orochimaru thought. _What also added to my problem is that Naruto's clones forced me to use a lot of chakra and more than once I had to change skin, which diminished more of my chakra._

Orochimaru was trying to figure out how Naruto's style of combat improved and upgraded so fast in the given time he had when from the beginning all Naruto did was send forty of his clones to battle him and aid Karin and his two teammates. The Snake Sannin however didn't have more time to debate about his situation as Naruto body flickered at a far faster speed than usual to him and attempted to drive the blade of his katana straight into his throat. Orochimaru clapped his two hands together, narrowly stopping the blade less than an inch away from his jugular. He grunted as he struggled with Naruto, who was pushing the katana closer to his throat while holding the second katana with his left hand. Orochimaru felt the sharp blade touch the skin of his throat.

_What the hell is this? No Genin, hell, no ANBU could keep up with me like this! This is absolutely ridiculous!_ Orochimaru thought as Naruto stared back at him with narrowed, cold blue eyes. Snarling at the Genin, the Sannin finally managed to push the blade away from him. However, Naruto swiftly swung the second katana in an attempt to decapitate the Sannin. Orochimaru evaded the slash and retrieved his Kusanagi before he leaped high and landed on a tree branch. That was when he felt it: a warm, thick liquid seeping down his neck. He grasped the right side of his neck and found blood coming down from it. He realized that Naruto's attack actually managed to wound his neck.

_I was sure I avoided his attack! How did he still manage to hurt me_, Orochimaru contemplated while holding his bleeding wound. When a small breeze blew pass him, that was when he realized what happened, _Wind chakra. He surrounded his blade with wind chakra. The blade never touched me, it was the wind chakra surrounding the blade of his katana. He'd have surely killed me had I moved a second too late._

Taking advantage of Orochimaru's distraction, Naruto body flickered and appeared upside down on a higher branch of the tree that the Sannin jumped to. Dispelling the second katana, Naruto extended his left hand and formed a concentrated orb of wind chakra in the center of his palm and aimed it at the Sannin directly below him.

"Fūjin Bakuhatsu (Wind God Explosion)!" Naruto yelled as the wind chakra concentrated in his palm exploded in a mighty blast. Orochimaru barely had enough time to use kawarimi before the deadly air pushed down on the branch he had been standing on. The tree branch seemed to implode in on itself before it collapsed to the earth at an alarming speed. When the dust cleared, the branch, which had been pretty thick, was mere splinters on the forest floor.

Naruto turned in time to see Orochimaru raise his interlaced hands and bring them down. Since Naruto was standing upside down on a tree branch the blow connected with his chin, sending him careening to ground below. Orochimaru landed on the ground just as Naruto exploded from the dust cloud he had created on impact. Wielding his katana, he again aimed to decapitate the Snake Sannin.

Orochimaru ducked under the blow, letting Naruto pass over him, he turned and threw two kunai, and each connected, digging deeply into Naruto's left shoulder and bicep. The missing nin capitalized on his new advantage and came up with a high kick, which connected, followed by an ax kick that sent the blond tumbling down a small hill. The Sannin reappeared above him and stomped down on his chest repeatedly, making his back scrape against the forest floor. The tearing of clothes and the clattering of the kunai that fell out of Naruto's shoulder and arm could be heard among the ruckus.

Orochimaru leapt up and formed hand seals in preparation for a fire attack. He finished the last seal and shouted, "Katon: Karyuu Endan!"

The jutsu sent the fire dragon straight down. When it hit, the floor beneath him was blanketed with flames. He smirked, but it died almost as soon as it appeared as he felt the air leave his lungs, followed by another solid fist to the face. His jaw had been cracked before, now it was just downright broken. It was then followed by a hit to the ribs and again to his throat, then finally, a backhand across the face sent him reeling.

His back hit a tree with a loud crack. He opened his eyes as Naruto appeared in front of him in a blur of movement.

"Fūjin Bakuhatsu!" Naruto yelled, his palm just a few inches from Orochimaru's face. The Sannin barely had enough time to put a haphazard defense in the form of a chakra barrier before the pressure hit him. It was intense, as if he had hundreds of pounds pushing entirely against his skull and the rest of his upper body. He felt his ribs snap. One, two, three, four; four ribs snapped before the tree behind him finally gave way and was broken in two like a massive twig.

Orochimaru's body hit the ground hard, skipping across it like a stone above a lake. Finally, after five skips he fell still. Orochimaru coughed up blood as he picked himself up. He looked and glared at the Genin with loathing as he saw that both his shoulder and bicep were fully healed after the two kunai thrown and embedded into him were unwittingly removed.

"Naruto-kun is so hot and kickass!" Karin marveled while looking at him dreamily.

"You are aware that he has a girlfriend, right?" Sakura remarked, though she was just as amazed at how the battle was going. Sasuke continued looking on in disbelieving silence as Orochimaru was pushed back by the Jinchuuriki.

Orochimaru thought fast about what he could do to leave Naruto vulnerable and open to an ambush. After a short moment of planning, an idea came to mind. Spitting blood out of his mouth and wiping the blood off his mouth while ignoring the pain from his ribs, a devious smile formed on his lips.

"Let's end this," Orochimaru suggested as he gripped his Kusanagi sword and dashed at Naruto. The blond gripped his katana and readied to meet the Sannin as he headed towards him. However, Orochimaru changed directions and charged at the Genin standing at the side. He thrust his arm out and shot a boa constrictor which rushed at Karin. The girl didn't have a chance to run as the snake appeared and wrapped around her tightly.

"Karin!" Naruto said before cursing himself for dropping his guard around them. Orochimaru pulled Karin over to him through the use of the boa while squeezing her further.

"Na-Naruto-k…kun," Karin choked between breaths while feeling the life being constricted out of her.

Holding her up in the air, the Sannin smiled darkly and asked, "How much do you value her life, Naruto?"

"An eternity in the belly of the Shinigami will pale in comparison for what I have in store for you if you don't release her, now!" Naruto threatened as his hardened blue eyes turned red with his pupils changing into cat-like slits. He started growing fangs and claws, and his whisker marks became more feral as a result of Kyuubi's influence feeding off his anger.

"We'll see about that, boy," Orochimaru retorted as he had the snake constrict Karin further, "Because from where it stands, stopping me will be the least of your worries."

Karin was in too much pain to scream. A second later, Orochimaru launched Karin high into the air above the trees. Before Naruto could react, the gigantic snake dashed at Karin with its mouth open, and swallowed her whole.

"NO!" screamed Naruto and the remaining clone that had been battling the snake yelled simultaneously. He went after the snake while the clone that was fighting the snake earlier did what it could to stop the snake. However, a surprise tail whip attack from the snake struck the clone, sending him flying hard into the ground, dispelling him. Naruto, in the meantime, ran as fast as he could after the snake. However, Orochimaru intercepted him and…

"Gogyo Fūin!" Orochimaru yelled with his fingertips glowing with a blue flame, each having a seal marking on them. He thrust his fingers into Naruto's gut. The clothing beneath the fingers burned away until they touched Naruto's hidden seal. Naruto gasped and shook, his blue chakra cloak twisted and stirred for an instant and then vanished, as did the effects of Kyuubi's influence. Naruto fell wordlessly to the ground on his knees. But rather than feeling weakened, something within Naruto exploded with power as a result of Orochimaru's attack.

"What is this?" Orochimaru asked, sensing something developing within the Jinchuuriki, only for lightning to suddenly shoot out of Naruto and blast him. Orochimaru was sent flying away from Naruto and into a boulder, with a burn on his left shoulder as a result of the unexpected burst of lightning.

Using his katana as a crutch, Naruto struggled to stand back up but Orochimaru's surprise attack with the Gogyo Fuin threw the blond Genin off balance and left him disoriented. Naruto lifted his shirt and saw the five seal markings that Orochimaru placed on his stomach, around the seal holding Kyuubi.

"Those seals, they're throwing my chakra and coordination off balance," Naruto realized as he tried to focus chakra into his right fingers to undo the effects of the foreign seals placed on him just moments ago. Before he could do that however the giant monster black viper abruptly came upon him and bit down on his extended right arm.

"SHIT!" Naruto cursed loudly in immense pain. The viper pulled Naruto high off the ground and tossed him into the air before swallowing both him and his katana.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed in horror after seeing what became of the two Uzumaki.

"Well, children, I wasted enough time with your friend, so now I can handle the business I originally came to take care of," Orochimaru said sinisterly as he made his way over to Sasuke and Sakura. Orochimaru didn't give Sakura time to react when he suddenly appeared and kicked her square in the gut, send her flying off the ground away from Sasuke before hitting the ground. The Uchiha retaliated with a fury of punches and kicks, all of which Orochimaru effectively blocked.

"This is just sad, Sasuke-kun. Your dead last teammate gave me a better fight, and actually got me to take him seriously. You're nowhere near Naruto's level of power and deep down, you know that's the truth," Orochimaru mocked coldly. Sasuke felt cold anger course through him as he focused chakra into his eyes.

Sakura slowly moved and stood back up off the ground. Shaking the dizziness out of her system, she looked over to see what was going on. Her eyes then fell on Sasuke and his opponent. She watched as Sasuke fought with the missing-nin, his movements even faster than before. Not only was he moving with greater speed, he seemed to anticipate his opponent's actions by a fraction of a second. Sakura then saw the gleam of red in his eyes which indicated that the proclaimed Rookie of the Year had managed to activate his bloodline, the Sharingan.

After flipping backwards to escape his opponent's counter, the Uchiha raced through a series of hand signs. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)!"

Sasuke shot a large ball of fire from his mouth at Orochimaru, enveloping the man in flames. However, Sasuke's victory was short lived as the Sannin burst into a cloud of smoke.

"Kage bunshin?" Sasuke realized.

"It shouldn't surprise you by now, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru said as he appeared behind him and tried to grab Sasuke by the throat. Sasuke, at the last second, ducked and attempted a spin kick with his right leg. Orochimaru flexed his body backwards with inhuman flexibility and flipped away. Wasting no time, Sasuke raced through a set of hand signs and fired a series of fireballs from his mouth at Orochimaru. The Sannin managed to sidestep the worst of the fireballs as Sasuke ran and flipped overhead and shot another fireball at him, this one hitting his left hand. Sasuke landed to face his enemy.

Not deterred from what happened, Orochimaru rushed at him and threw several punches at the Uchiha. Sasuke noticed that the ninja's left hand was badly burned, with the skin falling off in places, but it didn't seem to slow the twisted man down at all.

"Good, good," the Sannin murmured as he watched Sasuke block another attack. "Your skills have progressed nicely, all things considered."

As soon as Sasuke hurriedly moved back to give himself some distance between himself and his opponent, Sakura appeared and threw a kunai at the Sannin's back. Orochimaru's neck extended in length, shot out his tongue and caught the kunai with it. The sight of Orochimaru's neck and tongue both shocked and horrified Sakura while Sasuke had a look of disgust while quickly preparing for his next attack. Orochimaru stared back at the female Genin with narrowed eyes.

"I don't need you interrupting my test on Sasuke," Orochimaru said darkly before he threw the kunai back at Sakura with his tongue. She screamed and dropped to the ground fast, just barely being missed being stabbed directly in her heart as the kunai was embedded into the tree trunk behind her.

His attack ready, Sasuke ran forward at the Sannin and flung a double-handful of shuriken. They arced out in a seemingly random pattern, none of them coming close to their target, however, nobody noticed the wires trailing behind them. Before Orochimaru knew what was happening, he'd been bound to an adjacent tree trunk and Sasuke fired off a massive stream of flames that raced down the wires to consume his enemy.

Sakura felt her eyebrows widen at the sight. The fire attack had actually burned a hole completely _through _the four meter thick trunk, leaving their enemy little more than a smoldering carcass. And then the carcass darkened and slumped into a pile of mud.

Sasuke didn't have to contemplate what happened as Orochimaru took advantage of the distraction to ambush him. A huge snake shot out of his right sleeve and wrapped around Sasuke's torso, trapping his arms.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried out in horror. Then the snake flexed and constricted, forcing Sasuke to his knees as the air was forced out of his lungs. The Uchiha was getting red in the face as the serpent continued to squeeze.

"Sa-Sakura," Sasuke gasped. "Get…out of here. Just…go!" he said in a breathless voice.

Sakura's eyes widened. Did Sasuke think she'd just leave him like this? Who did he think she was? Did he think she was a coward? But his voice didn't appear angry or disillusioned, just…worried, afraid. Not of the snake, either, but perhaps…for her? On one hand, such a realization warmed her slightly as it gave her hopes for the future. On the other hand, inner-Sakura was outraged. Did he think she was _that_ useless?

Seeing Sasuke in Orochimaru's grip, Sakura hurried over to Sasuke to provide whatever help she could as she pulled out another kunai. She aimed the weapon directly at the snake hoping it would force it to release Sasuke. Seeing her approaching them from the corner of his eye, Orochimaru thrust out his free left arm and…

"Sen'eijashu (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)!" Orochimaru called out before two constrictors came forth speedily and wrapped up Sakura. The girl screamed upon seeing the surprise attack as the snakes wrapped and constricted tightly around her before she fell to the ground.

"You need not worry, girl, I'll make your demise quite painless after I'm through with Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru said menacingly, then turned his attention back to the Uchiha. Sakura felt worse than useless, as not only did she not last anywhere near as long as either Naruto or Sasuke, but she was unable to do anything else but watch helplessly as Orochimaru stalked closer to Sasuke.

Orochimaru smirked at the Uchiha's helpless glare. "Now, where were we?"

Sakura could only stare in horror at the Sannin's exposed his fangs. He extended his neck and reached down towards Sasuke, dipping down to bite at his neck like some creature from folktales. After his fangs pieced Sasuke's neck, the Sannin backed away, but then was surprised when he felt a mighty punch delivered to the side of his face. The attack forced him to not only release Sasuke but the heaven scroll which he still had in his possession which was taken by the clone and thrown to the ground next to Sasuke, who dropped and collapsed to the ground, twitching violently.

Orochimaru flew past the trees, and before being allowed to hit the ground, the Naruto clone body flickered into the Snake Sannin's path and drove his right fist into Orochimaru, sending him in the opposing direction, knocking him to the ground and cratering it effectively. While Orochimaru was down, the clone shouted, "I didn't know you were into giving boys hickeys! Freak!"

Wasting no time, the clone detonated, blowing himself up on the Sannin, adding more damage to the missing nin.

Meanwhile, the gigantic viper started expanding larger and larger. It hissed loudly, as it was unable to stop what was happening to it as it continued getting bigger and bigger. After a couple of seconds, its mouth burst wide open and out from it was Naruto, carrying the half unconscious Karin bridal style with what looked to be thousands of Naruto clones inside the gigantic black viper, just taking up space. The viper was neither able to move nor close its mouth with all of those clones inside its body, and it was clearly in pain. All of the clones inside the snake started gathering and concentrating massive amounts of chakra inside their bodies.

"Uzumaki Jutsu: Legion!" Naruto said before he body flickered to where Sakura and Sasuke were with Karin still in his arms. Setting her down carefully, he made a kage bunshin and had him retrieve the weakened Sasuke and the heaven scroll, while he used his katana to free Sakura of the snakes. Remembering the large running river close by, Naruto readied himself for his next attack after gathering his team and Karin together around him.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin Daibakuhatsu (Mass Shadow Clone Great Explosion)!" the clones inside the gigantic snake chorused simultaneously. Suddenly, all of the clones glowed white causing the snake to glow white also before a massive, ground-shaking explosion occurred with a brilliant towering wall of white fire destroying the surrounding area. Though partly conscious, both Karin and Sasuke, along with Sakura, felt the tremendous heat coming at them with the intense white light racing very fast to consume them.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Sakura shrieked in a panic. Naruto quickly formed a few hand seals and…

"Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Release: Water Wall)," Naruto yelled out before blasting water out of his mouth which he was taking from the nearby river, creating a giant protective tornado of water around the five of them, countering and dousing the intense white flames blasting at them and neutralizing the extreme heat made from his exploding clones' attack.

"What the!?" was all Sakura could say while watching the spinning water cyclone completely countering Naruto's attack. The geyser tornado lasted for three minutes with his clone using wind element to strengthen the cold temperature of the spiraling water while at the same time pushing the towering spinning wall of water further out thus pushing the intense white flames back and away from them. The white flames were evaporating the outer barrier of the water tornado as soon as they made contact thus the wind chakra the clone was adding to the barrier aided in dropping the temperature of the spiraling water to near freezing.

When the attack ended, the clone pushed the waters all the way away from them and into the remaining flames around them, blanking the nearby vicinity in a mixed cloud of smoke and steam, denying visibility to everyone. Seeking to find safety for the others, Naruto, with Karin, his katana and the heaven scroll in hand, and the clone who was holding onto to Sakura and Sasuke body flickered to another location while the large region of the forest they were in was still completely engulfed in fire with black smoke reaching high into the skies.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile)<p>

Amidst the blazing fire and burning rubble, Orochimaru appeared out of the burning debris and from the looks of things, he had seen better days. The ambush by the clone caught Orochimaru completely off guard and effectively wounded him further on top of the earlier external and internal injuries Naruto inflicted on him. That giant white fire bomb attack triggered by Naruto's army of clones from inside the giant viper didn't help either. That attack burned sections of Orochimaru's body and clothes just moments before his Rashomon summoning jutsu took effect. The intense heat that was still present in the forest only added to the pain the Sannin was feeling. A trickle of blood came down both ends of Orochimaru's mouth as he fell down to his left knee.

"That damn Naruto is more than I thought, and I would be lying if I didn't admit that he give me a real scare," the wounded Orochimaru said with hoarse voice while holding his bleeding, broken left arm. His right arm was only faring slightly better though his right eye was closed from the burn half of his face suffered from the white fire attack. "I made a costly error not keeping careful tabs on that Jinchuuriki, and he killed two of my favorite pets, and almost me in the process. I'll learn from this mistake."

Standing back up, Orochimaru flinched from the pain of his injuries. After it passed, he formed a twisted smile and remarked, "Regardless, I still managed to give Sasuke a little goodbye present, thus the loss of my pets and my current condition wasn't a waste in the end. Sasuke will seek me out someday. He will come to me for power."

He smirked as he began to sink down into the ground. "I haven't fought a battle this hard in a long time. I won't forget this…Naruto."

With that, Orochimaru disappeared from sight, leaving the burning forest behind.

* * *

><p><strong>The fierce and deadly battle with the Snake Sannin is over, though Orochimaru claimed some kind of victory despite the brutal injuries Naruto inflicted on him. But what's the issue behind that lightning that burst out of Naruto's body after Orochimaru's Gogyo Fūin attack? Find out what happens next time as the Preliminaries begin!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Though this is late in arriving, which I apologize for due to my neglect, I credit LD 1449 for the inspiration I gain in making the later half of the battle scene.**


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three: Fakers

**Chapter Twenty-Three: "Fakers"**

* * *

><p>(Two Minutes Earlier)<p>

Temari was racing through the forest while avoiding the large predators lurking around. She was still in search of Naruto, wanting to see him in action. She told herself that it was for the sake of the plan, but deep down, she knew that she had her own personal reasons, and she was happy that Hinata wasn't going to get in her way.

She traveled a far distance from where the tower was when suddenly, a huge explosion was heard from a distance with a tremor that shook the ground momentarily. The wind mistress stopped the moment the tremor occurred. She looked up and saw many birds flying from the direction the explosion took place.

"What was that?" Temari asked aloud before taking to the trees and tree walking to the top to see what was going on. She looked out into the distance and saw a huge blaze of bright white fire spreading wide as it consumed the trees and greenery all around it. All of the animals living in that area were completely vaporized by the extreme heat of the white flames. A few minutes later after the flames stopped spreading like spilled water, thick black smoke ascended high into the air as the white flames calmed into yellow fire, leaving a massive section of the forest on fire.

"What the hell happened?" Temari wondered, as could only imagine what kind of battle took place. She thought about going further, but then decided against it. Having no other choice, the Suna kunoichi turned and retreated back to the tower.

* * *

><p>(Elsewhere)<p>

Several ANBU, Anko, and Honoka with the Sandaime's permission, were making their way through the forest, jumping from tree to tree after it was discovered and reported that Orochimaru was present and had infiltrated the forest. Honoka had no trouble keeping up and making her way through the forest, despite what Anko told her about the creatures that lived in the woods. However, it was Honoka's special chakra that made Hiruzen decide to add her to the team.

"I still find it hard to believe that Sandaime-sama allowed you to be part of this team," Anko remarked.

"Don't underestimate me. I'm more than capable of getting by and surviving in this forest by myself regardless of what lives in here," Honoka replied.

"You've never seen the animals that live here, and you've certainly never seen what Orochimaru is capable of," Anko stated.

"I've heard stories about this Orochimaru and his crimes against Konoha. I'm not ignorant of his actions, if that's what you're saying," Honoka shot back.

The group stopped and took to the surface momentarily to catch their breaths. A few minutes later, two tigers that were twice the size of normal tigers appeared and began approaching them. Anko and the ANBU with her were about deal with them until Honoka calmly walked over to the two animals.

"Have you lost your mind? What the hell are you doing!?" Anko asked. Honoka gave her no reply as she went over to the large tigers that, to the shock and surprise of the Konoha ninja, docilely purred and cuddled up against her as they licked her hands as though they were gentle house cats. Honoka petted and ruffled the furry heads of the tigers as they lied down at her feet.

"This can't be happening! I've seen those tigers before and they're anything but kind and gentle! The last group that ran into them were eaten and torn apart by them!" Anko said in disbelief.

"I told you not to underestimate me. Animals and insects of all sorts happen to have a thing for me. Even the dogs of the Inuzuka Clan and the kikai bugs of the Aburame Clan submit to me. So long as I'm here, the creatures in this forest will not attack us," Honoka replied.

"I heard rumors about your special insect and animal taming chakra, but I didn't know it was this potent, Uzumaki-san. I understand now why Sandaime-sama allowed you to come along with us," the ANBU with the coyote mask said. Honoka dismissed the tigers, having them leave and go about their business as they speedily ran past the other Konoha ninja without giving them a second glance.

"You surprised me, I'll admit that much. Maybe I ought to let you work here as my assistant!" Anko remarked with a smirk on her face.

"That's something I might consider, though I doubt I'd work as your assistant if all the creatures and animals living here submit to me," Honoka replied with a bright smile.

"Whatever," Anko snorted upon seeing the underlying meaning of Honoka's words_._

Just then, a very loud explosion was heard.

"What was that!?" one of the ANBU asked.

"Trouble! No doubt it's my former bastard sensei!" Anko replied before running up one to the top of one of the trees while being followed by Honoka and the others present. Upon reaching the top, they spotted a huge white ball of fire consuming and wiping out a massive portion of the forest. A mushroom cloud of thick black smoke and flames ascended high into the skies seconds later.

"What the hell?!" was all Anko could yell, "What caused that to happen?!"

"I don't know, but that fire will have to be put out before it destroys the rest of the forest," an ANBU wearing a hawk mask said. Anko nodded.

"Naruto-kun, please be OK," Honoka mumbled to herself, "I don't want to lose you like I did my other Uzumaki brethren."

"Let's go!" the lead ANBU commanded as he and the others with him continued to the epicenter of the explosion.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile)<p>

Naruto teleported both himself and the rest of the crew with him to another location in the forest. They were situated on top of one of the trees as a stampede of animals fled from the fire caused by the explosion. Looking around, he found no one else in sight. Turning to the clone, Naruto instructed, "That explosion and forest fire will no doubt draw Konoha ninja to it. Find them."

The clone nodded and body flickered away from them. Naruto focused chakra into his left palm where the seal that was holding the katana was. The sheath for the katana appeared from out of it as Naruto took it and sheathed his katana back into it before tying the sheath to the left side of his waist and hid it under his orange jacket that was still tied around his waist.

Naruto formed a hand seal which caused the chakra restraint and gravity seals around his entire body to energize and return back to their original levels. The Jinchuuriki flinched slightly as the full exerted strength of the seals was forced back onto his exhausted body and chakra coils. He was already feeling fatigue settling in on him as a result of his body and chakra coils being forced to readjust to the seals' full restoration. He breathed hard as the effects of the seals and his fierce battle with Orochimaru kicked in.

His injuries from the Snake Sannin were being quickly taken care of by Kyuubi, who watched the entire battle from start to finish. Though sealed within the Uzumaki, Kyuubi liked that his host wasn't a talentless ninja. Then again, Kyuubi never came across a weak-willed Uzumaki before in the first place.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" Karin asked weakly as she looked at her blond clansman.

Naruto turned to Karin and reassured her, "I'm good. I'm just exhausted and in need of some rest and food. But you don't have to worry about me."

"That's twice in one day you saved me! You even went as far as to let yourself get eaten just to rescue me! Thank you, though that was wild and crazy!" Karin said with a smile.

"I lived my life never knowing anything about my clan for many years. Knowing now that I have scattered brethren who're lost and need to be found, I'm not about to let anything happen to you and the others I find so long I'm breathing."

"But I'm affiliated with Kusagakure. Surely this will lead to some problems," Karin replied.

"Not too many. I'll make sure of that," Naruto reassured. After the group saw that the stampede had passed, they descended down to the ground. Naruto made sure that both scrolls were in his possession and in good condition before placing them both inside the pouch that he was using to carry the earth scroll earlier.

"Sweet! We got two scrolls, kicked Orochimaru's pale ass, and blew something up, all in one day! We're great!" Naruto cheered loudly. It was clear to Sakura and Sasuke that Naruto had reverted back to his other persona while Karin had an expression of confusion after seeing a complete change in Naruto's personality. But Naruto's sudden change in character caused a built up dam of frustration and exasperation within Sakura to break.

"Why do you act like such an imposter?" Sakura asked.

Naruto turned to Sakura and replied, "Excuse me? What are you talking about?"

"Why are you such a damn pretentious phony?!" Sakura replied as she became further incensed, "You give off the impression of being the worst dead last of our village, but the truth says otherwise! You go off acting like some idiotic, shameless, flirtatious pervert who reads smut, peeps in bathhouses, fails exams and everything else at the academy and cuts class! Yet at the same time, you've proven to be far smarter, faster, and stronger than anyone thought! Your caliber and expertise are that of an S-Class Elite Jounin, if not higher, considering your fight with Orochimaru! Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun, and I have been at a total loss trying to figure you out, but all we got from you is that you're a walking contradiction! We don't know who you really are, and it's sad that even Karin, a total stranger and foreigner, was able to see this! Really, which one is the real Naruto, the flirty pervert or the one that fought Orochimaru?!"

Naruto saw the look on Sakura's face and saw clearly that she wanted answers. Naruto wanted to talk less and keep moving but the strain the seals were putting on his exhausted body and chakra coils left him weakened and in need of a full recuperation.

"You have a funny way of thanking Naruto-kun for saving your life, Sakura," Karin remarked.

"Don't humor me and don't act like you know Naruto better than any of us!" Sakura retorted. Karin was about to reply but Naruto shot her a gesture that told her not to say anything further.

"Who's the real Uzumaki Naruto, you asked," Naruto calmly stated, "I can't really blame you for asking me this after everything that's transpired up till now. I will honestly admit that there was a time I wanted to share that and everything else about myself with you Sakura, but that changed."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

Naruto sighed and replied, "…Tell me, Sakura, truthfully, was there ever a time while at the ninja academy you wanted to know who I _truly_ was?"

Sakura was about to give an answer, but before she could she thought hard about it and found that the answer was a two-letter word.

"No," was Sakura's reply.

Naruto nodded and continued, "That's right. There wasn't ever an occasion. In the early days of the academy, you and everyone else knew I had a huge crush on you, and I used to refer to you as "Sakura-chan," which you thought was both disgusting and annoying. You ignored me, slapped me or punched me whenever I came near you or asked if you'd like to hang out or have lunch with me; hell, even the thought of being my friend sickened you because you looked at me as an obstacle between you and Sasuke.

"Back then, I never knew or understood what it meant to be appreciated, cherished, or loved, until Hinata-chan showed up and expressed it to me. She was the only person at the ninja academy who truly wanted to _know_ me. She saved me, and filled the hole in my heart that I, at one time, thought you would do, Sakura."

Sakura visibly flinched before lowering her head, unable to give a verbal reply.

Seeing her silence, Naruto went on, "You already know my life story, Sakura, so I won't waste time and breath repeating it. The fact of the matter is that you never wanted to know me. You and everyone else only saw me as a talentless, useless orphan who would never measure up to Uchiha Sasuke, the proclaimed prodigy and Rookie of the Year.

"So I decided to live with that image as my illusion, and allowed everyone to believe what they wanted to about me since they never sought to learn the truth. It was my best disguise, as no enemy would suspect me. I grew and matured as I became more than I let on underneath everyone's noses, leaving no one suspecting anything. Even the Hokage, the Civilian Council, and the Shinobi Council were deceived by my illusion. All they saw when they looked at me was a weakened Kyuubi. All the while, everyone looked to Sasuke and others like him as tomorrow's ninja of promise."

Sasuke, Sakura and Karin saw the sarcasm in Naruto's last words, but understood entirely what he was saying throughout his speech.

"I knew it! From everything I heard from that Kabuto guy the other day to everything that happened up till now; you became the dead last on purpose when in fact you're the _true_ Rookie of the Year! It makes perfect sense now! What a brilliant and ingenious deception to throw all of your enemies off! You're so cool, Naruto-kun!" Karin realized.

Naruto grinned and replied, "I wouldn't really call myself cool, Karin. But I will say that the only reason Sasuke became the Rookie of the Year of our class was because I allowed it."

Something within Sasuke triggered upon hearing those words:

_"You don't know Naruto. You know only what he wants you to know. Though you graduated as the Rookie of the Year, the truth of the matter is that you don't deserve the title. Your performance and actions over the past weeks certainly hasn't been Rookie of the Year material."_

Those were Kakashi's cryptic words to him a few days ago, the night before the Chuunin Exams began. Sasuke's anger rose as he thought hard about it until he finally understood what Kakashi was saying to him.

_He knew! Kakashi knew all this time!_ Sasuke thought furiously.

_"I'm...the only one who truly knows Naruto-kun. E-Everyone else knows what h-he wants them to know about him…You don't know Naruto-kun as well as you think."_

Those were Hinata's words to him and that added to the fire as Sasuke's rage boiled.

"You bastard!" Sasuke growled as he looked back at Naruto with loathing. The spot where Orochimaru had bit him started spreading dark markings about Sasuke's body and face.

"You used me! And you deceived and manipulated Hinata into playing a role in all this!" Sasuke said with his bloodlust rising as his Sharingan reactivated.

Despite the situation, Naruto maintained a cool demeanor and said, "Don't lie to yourself to soothe your wounded pride Sasuke. You and I both know that I never deceived or manipulated Hinata. And there's more to why I willingly became the dead last. Tell me something, Sasuke. Haven't you ever stopped to truly wonder how I knew Hinata would never be on either of our Genin teams before the process of team formations started?

"I did a little investigating, and learned how the ninja system of our village formulates new teams of ninja based on their skills, knowledge, expertise, and sometimes bloodline limits. But most importantly, they always pair the Rookie of the Year with the top kunoichi and the dead last. So I allowed you to assume my role as the Rookie of the Year while I played the role of the dead last, waiting to see whether it would be Sakura or Ino who would be the girl assigned to our team."

The fact was that Naruto knowingly left out that he instructed Hinata not to score high on any subject or become the top kunoichi of their class. Though she wanted to be on his team, Naruto advised against it, since both of them being the top ninja of their class would draw unwanted focus on them too early on, especially from enemy ninja. Plus, he didn't want to risk having Hinata being placed on Sasuke's team because she wanted to be their class' top kunoichi.

"You mean to say you planned this team formation Naruto?" Sakura realized with a shocked yet amazed expression, "But didn't you try to graduate a year early?"

"I did try, which was a careless mistake on my part that I had to correct by formulating our team. That was why I couldn't afford you guys failing Kakashi's bell test, as I had to persuade you both to cooperate and work together with me. Me being on the same team as Sasuke was the best way to keep him away from Hinata and allow me to keep an eye on him as he repeatedly went behind my back in an attempt to try and seduce my girlfriend after graduating.

"I also know that Sasuke here tied to persuade Jiisan to have Hinata placed on this team instead of you, Sakura, as he claimed that the Sharingan and the Byakugan would make a formidable team. But deep down, Sasuke was trying to use that ploy as a means to get close to Hinata while not knowing that a team with the Sharingan and the Byakugan was attempted before, and it failed horribly with major financial consequences to Konoha. It was made clear that the Sharingan and the Byakugan don't mix."

"How did you learn about that?" Sasuke snarled venomously as the Cursed Seal continued to influence him.

"I have my sources," Naruto replied before turning back to Sakura and adding, "Just so you know, I punished Sasuke for his latest attempts at Hinata a few days ago, before he went to the hospital for medical treatment, making it clear that if he learns to behave and not cross certain lines again, he won't end up as a casualty under my care," Naruto explained.

Sasuke recalled that day and everything that happened to him from his clothes being tampered with, the incidents at the restaurant and bathhouse, the kids with the hostile cat, and the fangirls that made his injuries from the same cat worse. Sasuke realized that all of those bad events happened because Naruto staged those incidents. Sasuke's growing anger at Naruto rose to higher levels as the Cursed Seal intensified his negative emotions.

"You son of a bitch!" Sasuke yelled as he flared with chakra. The Uchiha felt strength and power suddenly rising within him fast. He felt far stronger than he ever felt before, and he was getting a kick out of it. Karin felt the chakra and found that it was corrupted and filled with huge amounts of hatred and darkness.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called to him worriedly as she and the others saw dark glowing markings continue spreading around Sasuke's body.

"Shut up! I don't have time for you! I have an issue to settle with this trash here!" Sasuke replied harshly as he stared back at Naruto who didn't look the least bit intimidated.

"Wow, you're ungrateful. You honestly want to fight me, after I saved you from Orochimaru and his pet snakes?" Naruto remarked. Sasuke didn't reply as he and the others heard the sounds of a fight taking place nearby.

"Sounds like something is happening," Karin deduced as she and the others hurried to where the sounds of the skirmish were taking place. They came to see Team 9 and one of Naruto's clones dealing with the Oto Genin.

Sasuke saw Rock Lee fighting the Oto ninja and Lee used the Primary Lotus on Dosu, who was saved by Zaku but admitted that the Lotus had still almost killed him. Dosu Kinuta, the leader of Team Dosu, mentioned that Neji could "see through them," but before Neji could attack, Sasuke, under the seal's influence, intervened.

The Cursed Seal had started to take a stronger effect on Sasuke since he heard Naruto's words moments ago. And, in a state of insanity and bloodlust, Sasuke battled and defeated Zaku Abumi, going as far as to dislocate Zaku's shoulders for no other reason than to cause him pain and to vent his rage from earlier. Before Sasuke could do any more damage to anyone else, however, Sakura hugged Sasuke, crying and begging him to stop, allowing Sasuke to regain control of the seal. The tainted chakra vanished as did the dark markings on his body. Dosu left with his teammates, wondering why Orochimaru had sent them to kill Sasuke if Sasuke had the Cursed Seal.

Naruto's clone, after seeing that Dosu and his team had retreated, dispelled and merged all of his knowledge and experience with Naruto's.

"Naruto-kun! You and your team made it back safely! But who's this Kusa Genin with you and why is she in your company?" Lee asked.

"She's an Uzumaki like me and Honoka-nee. I found her today just hours ago," Naruto said briefly.

"Yosh! How splendid, that after a youth-testing battle, your effort was rewarded with the finding of a fellow clansman!" Lee shouted enthusiastically.

_What a weirdo,_ Karin mentally remarked.

"You guys fought against Orochimaru but we also heard a huge explosion. What was up with that?" Tenten inquired.

"It's a long story, and frankly we really don't have much time to explain it. I'm just happy that we came out alive as you all can see," Naruto replied.

"Clearly, it was fate's decree that it wasn't time for any of you to die," Neji remarked offhandedly.

"Your belief in fate can kiss my ass, that's my decree," Naruto retorted before he went over to a tree and relaxed as he sat on the ground up against it. Exhaustion and fatigue caught up to the now weakened Naruto, which left him vulnerable.

"Tenten, Lee, let's be on our way. We still have the Chuunin Exams to continue, and Team 7 is of no need of our assistance as the previous threat is over," Neji said casually. Reluctantly, Lee and Tenten complied, following after Neji and leaving Team 7 and Karin by themselves. There was an awkward silence among the four of them.

Sakura had nothing to say after listening to Naruto's speech and seeing what Sasuke did while under the Cursed Seal's influence. While processing everything that happened, Sakura stayed by Sasuke, who had calmed down and was meditating on everything Naruto had revealed to him. Karin, in the meantime, went over and knelt next to Naruto.

"Are you hurt?" Karin asked, concerned.

"My fight with Orochimaru and that damn giant viper took a toll on me. But I'll manage," Naruto replied with a reassuring smile.

Karin saw his condition and saw that he would be vulnerable to an ambush. Wanting nothing to happen to him, she moved closer and offered in a low tone for only Naruto to hear, "I have a special ability that no one knows about yet. I can help heal you faster, Naruto-kun. Please let me heal you. It's the very least I can do."

Naruto looked at her and replied, "You're a medic nin?"

"Not exactly, but my chakra allows anyone who utilizes it to be completely healed, regardless of the severity of the injury or exhaustion of chakra," she explained.

"You're the third Uzumaki woman, besides my late mother and Honoka-nee, that I know possesses special chakra. I'm starting to believe that the men were singled out," Naruto snorted, then added, "In any case, I'll appreciate the help."

Nodding, Karin rolled up the left sleeve of her shirt and exposed her arm before she extended it toward Naruto's mouth.

"Bite me," Karin instructed.

"What?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"This is the only way my special healing chakra can be utilized. You have to literally bite me in order to use it," Karin explained.

Naruto looked at her with a bewildered expression and remarked, "Your special chakra makes you look like a masochist! There's gotta be another way!"

"If there was, Naruto-kun, I'd have resorted to it. Please, trust me, just bite me," Karin insisted.

Naruto was skeptical and started wondered whether or not to go through with it.

"Naruto-kun, after everything we went through in less than a few hours, are you seriously going to start doubting me now?" Karin asked.

Embarrassed by Karin's words and seeing the look in her eyes that told him that she was being sincere, Naruto, after taking a breath, went and bit down on Karin's arm. Karin winced with a muffled moan as chakra left her and traveled into Naruto. True to her word, he felt his body and chakra coils being healed and completely restored back to normal. Before long, Naruto felt good and revived.

"Incredible! You were telling the truth! I feel totally better! Sorry for doubting you, and thanks! Though the method is pretty weird," Naruto remarked.

Karin rolled the arm sleeve on her shirt back down and replied, "Don't worry! I'm sure Hinata won't mind that you tasted another girl besides her!"

Naruto blushed darkly and clasped his hands over his mouth after hearing Karin's flirtatious reply to him.

_I'm gonna have to remember that line! I'll definitely use that line in my new book,_ Naruto mentally giggled lecherously.

Karin moved her lips to Naruto's right ear and whispered, "My chakra and body will be available whenever you're in need of my attention for your physical needs and private healing, _Naruto-kun_."

_This girl is a total pervert! This is a first!_ Naruto thought as a lecherous giggle escaped his mouth. Sakura turned to look at the two Uzumaki and saw that Karin had told him something that led Naruto to laugh lecherously.

"What are you two talking about over there?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing!" Naruto and Karin said simultaneously.

"Just private clan affairs," Karin joked, causing Naruto to heartedly laugh. After his laughter died down, Naruto carefully meditated over everything that happened with regards to the Kiri Chuunin that asked for his help in finding Zabuza and Haku, and his battle with Orochimaru. Needless to say, Naruto learned a great deal from that fight, as it helped him gauge his abilities. Having forty clones take on Orochimaru served to not only help weaken and tire out the Sannin, but all of the knowledge and battle experience the clones acquired better prepared Naruto for his fight. Even the information from the lone clone that fought the giant viper helped Naruto calculate how to properly deal with that monstrous reptile.

Orochimaru's Gogyo Fūin was a hindrance that knocked his chakra and coordination off balance until he was able to undo the problem while inside the snake. However, what puzzled Naruto was that lightning bolt that shot out of his body and struck Orochimaru. He made a mental note to look into that later.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile, in Another Part of the Forest)<p>

"Honoka-nee!" the clone greeted after having found them. With Honoka and company were additional water-type ninja that were instructed to use their water jutsu to put out the blazing fire that was burning the forest. So far, most of the fire was extinguished, leaving behind thick clouds and debris.

"Naruto-kun!" Honoka called out as she and the others hurried over to him.

"I'm happy to see that you guys made it, Honoka-nee! I was sent to find you guys and bring you to where my boss is," the clone said.

"Your boss?" Anko asked with raised eyebrows.

"I'm a kage bunshin," the clone clarified.

"We got a report from one of the Jounin that Orochimaru infiltrated the forest," Anko replied.

"He did, and he got his ass royally kicked! But I'm sorry to say that he survived my boss's last attack," the clone replied.

Anko sneered and replied, "What nonsense are you talking about?"

"Did I speak another language, hot lady? I said Orochimaru got his ass kicked. Boss had to fight him while protecting his teammates and a fellow Uzumaki he found in the forest," Naruto replied.

Honoka's eyes widened after hearing that information. Anko was about to say something when Honoka abruptly moved past her.

"Where are they!? Are Naruto-kun and our fellow Uzumaki alright!? Lead us to them!" Honoka replied urgently wanting to get to Naruto and their fellow Uzumaki as soon as possible.

"No need to. I got a better idea. Wait here," the clone suggested before dispelling itself. After a minute, Naruto appeared after he body flickered with Karin, Sakura, and Sasuke in company.

"Honoka-nee! I found and saved one of our lost kin!" Naruto said as he took Karin by the hand and led her over to Honoka. A faint blush appeared on Karin's face after having her hand held by Naruto, but she kept herself in check considering the number of Konoha ninja present. Honoka went over to Karin and said, "I'm happy to meet you! I'm Uzumaki Honoka. I'm sure Naruto-kun told you about me."

"He told me some things, but not a lot considering the circumstances. I'm Karin," Karin greeted.

"Look, as happy and emotional that this little family reunion must be, we still have a mission to do and the Chuunin Exams are still in effect with Orochimaru still on the loose," Anko reminded abruptly.

Honoka was more than tempted to use her chakra chains on Anko to shut her up. But she decided to ignore the woman.

"By the way, would you happen to know what caused that fire that almost burned down my forest," Anko asked Naruto.

"An Uzumaki kinjutsu I used in an effort to finish Orochimaru off. Unfortunately, he escaped, though not in one piece," Naruto said.

"After that explosion, I don't see how he could have survived," Sakura remarked.

"Don't underestimate the caliber of a Sannin, Sakura. I'm more than certain that Orochimaru resorted to some means to escape that attack, though I too wish that wasn't the case," Naruto replied.

"Regardless, we'll need a full report about the incident," Anko stated. Naruto made a clone and instructed, "Tell them just what they need to know."

The clone nodded.

"Karin, stay with Honoka-nee for the time being. We'll work something out with Jiisan later about getting you to be registered as a member of Konoha," Naruto advised. Karin complied, considering that both of her teammates were already dead.

Turning to Sakura and Sasuke, Naruto said, "We'll head to the tower now."

Naruto went over to them. Holding the both of them, Naruto body flickered with them to their intended destination.

"You'd think the gaki already knew where the tower was," Anko remarked.

"After everything I saw, I wouldn't be surprised if he did," Karin replied.

* * *

><p>(Elsewhere)<p>

Naruto and his team arrived at the tower.

"It's about time you three showed up," a Naruto cloned greeted, "I didn't know how long I had to stand guard here after my partner and I found this place before he sent you the information."

"Well, consider your job done," Naruto said before dispelling the clone. Karin fully reviving him made Naruto stronger than before; especially after his fierce battle with Orochimaru.

"Let's go inside already," Sasuke said plainly. Right now, Sasuke wasn't in the mood for talk, as a great deal was on his mind at the moment.

The trio then entered the tower. They opened one of the numerous doors and walked in. What greeted them was an empty room with a board on the wall. Naruto read the writing on the board, "A balanced person needs both heaven and earth. If you have heaven, but not earth, run in the fields and gain strength. If you have earth, but not heaven, go to a wise man and seek help. When you have gained them both, use them well."

"What does that mean?" Sakura wondered aloud.

"We have both the heaven and earth scrolls," Sasuke said, "I'm guessing that it means that we're supposed to open them here."

"It's worth a shot," Naruto said as he took out the scrolls and opened them simultaneously. Realizing that they were summoning scrolls, the Jinchuuriki placed them on the floor across each other. A puff of smoke later revealed a smiling Iruka

"Excellent work you three. Congratulations on passing," Iruka said.

"Iruka-sensei," Sakura asked, "What are you doing here?"

"To welcome you, and explain that," Iruka said and pointed at the board, "It's a poem that we use to explain, very simply, how you should train. The heaven it speaks of is skill and experience. The earth is strength, speed and stamina. If you have skill, then train your body. If you have strength, then seek help to train your skills."

Naruto simply nodded. Iruka then went on to explain the whole purpose of their time in the Forest of Death and the role that Chuunin take in the shinobi world as well as the responsibilities they carry as leaders, instructors, and soldiers in missions. After a brief talk with them, Iruka saw that all three of them grew from the students they once were, but he especially knew that Naruto was far more than he appeared to be.

* * *

><p>(All the While, in Another Room in the Tower)<p>

"It's hard to believe that Naruto caused this much trouble, Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto said as he healed Orochimaru's injuries.

Orochimaru chuckled darkly and replied, "That gaki, combined with Sasuke's Sharingan, would have made the perfect host for me. But him being the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi makes having him as my vessel a dangerous risk I'd rather not chance. A pity, really. But something about that Uzumaki troubles me."

"Besides the fact that he managed to go toe-to-toe with you?" Kabuto figured.

"That, and the fact that he knew things about me that no one but Jiraiya, Tsunade, and myself knew, and used them against me. And twice, he could have ended me, and he would have succeeded if I hadn't escaped at the last second on both occasions. It disturbs me how he reminds me of Itachi," Orochimaru said.

"Would you want me to deal with him, Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked.

"Don't ask me such a thing! Your words imply that I don't have what it takes to do the job myself!" Orochimaru growled with bloodlust seeping out of him.

"My apologies, I forgot my place," Kabuto said as he continued healing Orochimaru's injuries.

"Regardless, I still managed to mark Sasuke with my Cursed Seal, so all is not lost. Sasuke's envy of Naruto will bring him to me without fail. After he tastes the power of that seal, he'll want more of it. And when he does, we'll be ready," Orochimaru stated. Kabuto spent another hour tending to Orochimaru's injuries. Before long he was done.

"Aaaahh! That is ever so much better," Orochimaru remarked.

"I'm happy I was able to provide you with my services Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto said. Just then, two of Orochimaru's ninja, Yoroi Akadō and Misumi Tsurugi appeared.

Akadō said, "Orochimaru-sama, we received word that the preliminaries for the third portion of the Chuunin Exams is about to begin."

"It's been five years since preliminaries had to be held. This ought to be interesting. Kabuto, you and these two here know what to do," Orochimaru replied before he body flickered and left the room.

* * *

><p>(Fifteen Minutes Later)<p>

The Genin teams that had managed to get both scrolls and made it to the tower stood in front of Hiruzen, the examiners, and their Jounin sensei. Behind the higher-ranked ninja stood a statue of two arms holding the ram seal. The Genin teams stood in an arena, and along the walls there was a heightened floor for spectators.

All of the Konoha rookies were there, as well as Team Gai and the Oto and Suna Genin. Hinata was happy to see Naruto was present, though she didn't get the chance to talk to him about that what happened in the forest. Frankly, all of the Genin, including the Suna Genin, wanted to know what happened between Orochimaru and Naruto.

"You look totally refreshed and back up to speed, Naruto! Last time I checked you looked pretty worn out," Tenten observed.

"I'm happy to see that the sight of my restored health pleases you, Tenten! It's clear to me that all females desire to see a strong and healthy alpha male stand before them!" Naruto replied.

"Aren't you full of yourself," Tenten remarked.

Hiruzen gave Anko a look that told her to redirect everyone's attention to the real reason why they were all assembled. She nodded in understanding.

"Welcome, and congratulations on passing the second exam," Anko said, and stepped back as Sandaime prepared to speak. All of the Genin turned to face the aged Hokage.

"Allow me explain to you the true purpose of this test," Hiruzen said.

"True purpose?" Chouji asked.

Hiruzen nodded and continued, "This exam, the Chuunin Exam, is to show a village's power to potential customers. If a village shows it has a large number of talented and strong ninja, then missions will increase for that village. Also, instead of killing each other, the ninja villages compete under these exams, keeping relations good between allies, as well as showing off their power to enemies, keeping them from attacking. Likewise, if a village's representatives, the Genin teams in this exam, show that they are weaker, the amount of missions will decrease, and the threat of invasion is greater. Therefore, it is very important that you take these exams very seriously.

"The next stage will be one-on-one fighting where many daimyō and other important people will come to see you fight. The selection on who becomes Chuunin is made by several judges among those important people."

A Special Jounin then jumped in front of Hiruzen, kneeling in front of him.

"Sandaime-sama, allow me to explain," the Special Jounin named Gekko Hayate requested before Hiruzen nodded to him. Hayate stood back up and face the Genin squads.

"As Sandaime-sama explained, for the third exam (cough) there will be a lot of important people and officials watching. However, since these important guests have limited time, we can't simply have so many matches. (Cough) For this reason, we must have a preliminary round at this time.

"Before we commence with these preliminaries, could those that don't feel well and want to forfeit raise their hands? As it is individual fighting from now on (cough), your decision won't affect your team. (Cough) So, does anyone here wish to withdraw from the exam? We will begin the matches immediately, so you won't have time to rest. (Cough)," Hayate said, and a murmur arose from the groups of Genin. Naruto saw that Shikamaru was about to raise his hand when…

"I give up," Kabuto said with his hand raised. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the suspicious Genin. Nobody would take these exams so many times and just forfeit when they're so close to winning.

_I'm sure he wasn't taking the exams for the fun of it, considering what he knows. I better keep an eye on him,_ Naruto thought.

"You're Konoha's Yakushi Kabuto? Very well; you may leave," Hayate said and wrote something down on the clipboard he was carrying. Kabuto left and once again Shikamaru was about to raise his hand when Ino shot him a glare. Half-heartedly, he conformed and lowered his hand, not wanting to deal with Ino yelling at him later for quitting because of his laziness.

"What should we do about the Uchiha," Anko asked. Both she and Hiruzen could see something was bothering Sasuke, confirming Naruto's clone's explanation and report about what Orochimaru did after the Snake Sannin bit him. The clone gave them only a brief summary of Naruto's battle with Orochimaru but when asked again about the explosion, the clone told them that it was an Uzumaki kinjutsu that would killed the user if attempted since they don't have the required chakra to execute it. Although the fire was put out, the extent of the damage done was immense as acres of the forest were completely destroyed. It would be decades before the forest was restored back to how it previously was.

"Hokage-sama," Anko started, "I can practically smell Orochimaru's Cursed Seal on Sasuke, and he did survive the ordeal of the Cursed Seal. We have to stop that Genin from competing. If he gives in-"

"Sasuke isn't the type to just forfeit and listen to you. He's here to test his strength," Kakashi interjected.

"But…," Anko began.

"I can place the Containment Seal on Sasuke. Don't worry," Kakashi stated. Kakashi was well informed by Hiruzen about the incident involving his Genin team and Orochimaru, and the Jounin made it a note to watch Sasuke more carefully now.

"Well, if there is no one else (cough) withdrawing, then let's start the first match," Hayate said and a part of the wall behind the statue slid down, revealing a screen. There, names began to flash before they stopped.

"First match of the preliminaries: Uchiha Sasuke vs. Yoroi Akadō," Hayate called.

Before the fight started, Kakashi warned Sasuke, "If your Cursed Seal gets out of control, I will have to intervene and stop the match to control the seal."

This barred Sasuke from using any jutsu, as the seal responded to flows of chakra. The match started with Yoroi stealing Sasuke's chakra with his chakra absorption. The match appeared hopeless for Sasuke, until he heard Naruto's taunts of him losing to a non-elite ninja. When he saw Lee next to Naruto, it gave Sasuke an idea. He used the Lion Combo, a partial copy of Lee's Front Lotus, which had been captured by Sasuke's Sharingan. Yoroi was knocked unconscious, and Sasuke advanced to the next round. After the fight, Kakashi took Sasuke away to seal the Cursed Seal.

As the preliminaries continued, events went as followed:

Second match: Abumi Zaku vs. Aburame Shino. Zaku apparently only had one functional arm, but he bet that he could win regardless. But this despite his best efforts, he still lost with Shino rising as the victor.

The third match: Kankurō vs. Misumi Tsurugi. After an intense battle, Kankurō came out the winner.

The fourth match: Sakura vs. Ino. Both exhausted each other out until a duo knock out. Hayate declared that their match ended in a draw thus neither of them was allowed to move on to the next round.

The fifth match: Nara Shikamaru vs. Tsuchi Kin. Shikamaru was at a disadvantage at first, since Kin had seen him use his Shadow Imitation Technique in the Forest of Death without showing her own fighting style. But Shikamaru managed to devise a plan to bind his shadow with hers and knock her unconscious, leaving him as the winner.

The sixth match: Temari vs. Inuzuka Kiba. Kiba was certain that he would win against her but Temari had another agenda in mind, proving her strength before the Konoha ninja watching, and if possible, gaining some of Naruto's attention and acknowledgment. The match was intense as Temari was forced to use her knowledge on stronger wind jutsu to keep Kiba and Akamaru at bay and from getting close to her, especially after Akamaru transformed into Kiba with the Beast Human Clone technique. With her weapon of choice, her large fan, she combined that with her knowledge on wind jutsu at her disposal to block and counter all of their attacks. She warned them that their match would end once her fan reaches three stars.

Before long, both Kiba and Akamaru ended up heavily battered and cut up by her wind-jutsu attacks. After her fan reached the second star, Akamaru was the first to lose consciousness and change back to normal after Temari performed another wind jutsu on him and threw him into a wall. In a rage, Kiba sought to avenge his partner. But Temari managed to take to the air momentarily through the use of her fan to avoid Kiba's attack. After her fan reached the third star, Temari glided back to the ground and performed her Futon: Tatsu no Oshigoto (Wind Release: Severing Pressure) on Kiba, trapping and cutting him up in the process before having him land painfully on top of her large fan on his back and then tossing him to the floor in a heap next to his dog.

Amazingly, Kiba managed to remain conscious despite his injuries. Hayate, examined Kiba and afterwards declared Temari the winner.

"Surprising," Naruto remarked, "Though Kiba and Akamaru really gave a good fight that Suna chick still managed to beat both of them without so much as having a scratch. Now that, I respect!"

Temari shot Naruto a flirtatious smile and replied, "I'm happy you expected nothing less of the daughter of the Kazekage, Naruto. I'm sure you can understand that I have a dignified image to maintain after all."

The other Konoha Genin couldn't believe that Temari was openly flirting with Naruto after beating one of their comrades in front of them. Meanwhile, Hinata went to check up on Kiba as he was being carried away on a stretcher.

"Hinata…listen to me," Kiba pleased weakly, "There's only you, Naruto, Lee, Chouji, Tenten, Neji, Gaara and some guy from Oto left. If you're your match is with Gaara, forfeit immediately. And if it's with Neji, forfeit your match with him also."

Hinata was surprised at Kiba's words and replied, "B-But Kiba-kun…"

"Hinata…Neji will show you no mercy. He's cruel to you and will beat you to a pulp," Kiba warned.

A moment the scene started flash names again, and after it stopped, two names appeared on it.

Seventh match: Hyuuga Neji vs. Hyuuga Hinata.

"Damn it…," Kiba muttered.

_Hinata_, Kurenai thought with concern and worry.

_What an interesting matchup_, Hiruzen thought. Gai looked at the screen and wondered about the outcome. Kiba wasn't allowed to continue as he was carried away. Neji had a cold and hardened look as he looked over at Hinata.

The two Hyuuga members came forward onto the arena floor. As everyone watched, Sasuke returned and stood alongside his teammates. Kakashi followed close by from behind.

"You're back already? I didn't think I'd see you again so soon," Naruto remarked.

"I wanted to see the rest of the matches. I heard just now that Hinata has to battle against Neji," Sasuke said.

"She does. And unlike Kiba, I will not coach Hinata-chan to forfeit her match," Naruto replied.

"But aren't you worried about what might happen to Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"I have confidence in my girlfriend as should all of you," Naruto answered.

"Don't get me wrong Naruto, but Neji's a strong fighter and even Lee and I have a hard time with Neji whenever we spar. He is a genius and Hyuuga prodigy after all, not to mention last year's Rookie of the Year," Tenten said.

"In that case, let's see what my genius girlfriend can do," Naruto replied. The Konoha ninja figured that Naruto referred to Hinata as a genius as a means of giving moral support to Hinata. Sasuke had no knowledge of Neji's skills, but he had seen Hinata's sparring matches at the academy from time to time. In the beginning, she barely won any of her matches, but towards the end of their time at the academy, she started showing signs of improvement.

"Hinata told me several days ago that she improved from how she used to be though I don't know how that compares to Neji's skills," Sasuke said.

"What a troublesome match-up," Shikamaru remarked.

Meanwhile on the arena floor…

"I never thought I'd be facing you," Neji stated.

"Niisan," Hinata said in return.

"I didn't know your girlfriend and Neji were siblings," Sakura said.

"They're not; they're cousins and they don't get along due to internal clan issues and traditions that's strained and divided the members of their clan. There are two houses of their clan: the Main House which Hinata-chan as the clan heiress is part of, and the Cadet Branch House which Neji is a part of that was established to protect and serve the Main house," Naruto explained.

Temari was staring down at Hinata who stood face to face with Neji.

"She doesn't look like much," Kankurō said. Baki and Gaara gave no comment as they simply looked on. Hinata looked over at Temari and saw the _'I wish I was the one fighting you instead'_ expression the Suna kunoichi was giving her.

Hayate stood between Neji and Hinata.

"The seventh match will now begin!" Hayate announced before stepping away.

"Before we begin this match, I'd like to say something Hinata-sama," Neji said. Hinata meekly awaited his words.

"You don't make a good ninja, forfeit now. You're too kind. You wish for harmony and avoid conflict. You agree with others, never resisting. You have no self-confidence and I always feel your sense of inferiority. That's why I thought it would be best for you to remain a Genin. But the Chuunin Exams could only be taken as a team of three. You couldn't turn down your team's request, thus you entered unwilling. Am I correct?" Neji spoke while carrying feelings of false concern.

"I joined this exam of my own f-free will…to test my skills and see…h-how much I've changed," Hinata replied humbly. Everyone was watching the scene play out. Everyone knew that the fight would be tragically one-sided. However, only one saw whose favor the match was truly in. Kurenai, though thought about her time with Hinata and how hard she worked to improve despite setbacks and difficulties.

"Hinata-sama, as I thought, you're a spoiled brat of the Main House. People can't change themselves. Losers are losers…Their personality and strength will not change. Because people can't change, differences are born. Expressions like elite and loser are created. Looks, brains, ability, size, personality…all people judge and are judged based on these values. Based on their unchangeable factors, people discriminate and are discriminated against, and they suffer with what fate dealt them; just like how I'm from the Cadet Branch House and you're from the Main House.

"I've seen many things with my Byakugan so I know. You act like you're strong but deep down you actually want to run away from here."

Sakura turned to see Naruto's reaction to Neji harsh and vicious words. Much to her surprise, Naruto silently watched while waiting to see Hinata's next choice of action. She couldn't tell if he was angry or passive about what was happening.

Kakashi said, "It's believed that the origin of the Uchiha Clan lies with the Hyuuga Clan. The Byukagan is an advanced bloodline limit passed down in the Hyuuga family. In terms of the ability of insight, the Byakugan surpasses the Sharingan."

Sasuke stayed quiet after listening to Kakashi's words while watching the scene on the arena floor play out.

Neji activated his Byakugan and continued his attempt to psychologically break Hinata down, "You can't fool my eyes. Against my pressure just now you shifted your eyes to the upper left, a sign that your remembering your past, your painful past. After that, you looked to the lower right, that's a sign that you're imagining physical and mental pain. Basically…you're thinking about yourself…and from all the experiences you've had until now you're imagining the results of this match…imagining that you'll lose!"

Hinata lowered her head and took a deep breath and exhaled. After a short moment, she unzipped her jacket and removed it before tossing it away to the side. She then took her forehead protector around her neck and tied it around her forehead, allowing some of her hair to drape over it.

"Neji-niisan…," Hinata said meekly as she activated her Byakugan. Without warning, Hinata charged at Neji at a fast speed and threw a right Juuken punch at him. Neji easily side stepped and avoided the strike.

"Weak-," Neji said but was immediately cut off when Hinata in the same fluid motion spun on her right foot and swiftly brought her left leg up and swung it hard across Neji's face. The male Hyuuga, caught off guard by the surprise attack, was sent spinning off the ground before hitting the floor with a thud.

Tenten and Lee sported shocked facial expressions with their mouths gaping after seeing how Neji was so thoroughly humbled and knocked off his feet within seconds after speaking in abusive terms to Hinata. Gai was speechless at how his student was knocked to the floor so effortlessly. He was wondering what kind of training Kurenai was giving Hinata.

And speaking of Kurenai, she too was totally caught by surprise at how the first attack was in her student's favor.

"Did you see that?!" Sakura exclaimed in sheer disbelief.

"No freaking way! She decoyed him right into her attack!" Ino shouted after getting over the shock.

"Hinata-chan, you little copycat," Naruto snickered affectionately.

"She utterly humiliated him!" Tenten managed to voice with a still shocked expression.

"Maybe that'll help keep his sharp tongue in its place," Asuma remarked with a grin.

"And yet I always thought I'd be the one to battle Neji like this," Lee said. Sasuke quietly looked at Hinata and saw that she was manifesting a spirit and character that he and clearly no one else except Naruto was familiar with. He didn't want to admit it, but it was starting to remind of Naruto.

With the Suna ninja…

"It looks like this said to be inferior kunoichi has some hidden thorns to her. I wonder what more she can do," Temari commented.

"Considering what that guy said to her just moments ago, this fight ought to be interesting," Kankurō added.

A moment later, Neji, momentarily dazed, gradually got back on his feet while rubbing his face which now had a shocked expression and a most noticeable bruise. As much as he would have liked to deny it, Hinata's surprise attack hurt a lot, and left him dizzy for a moment. He couldn't believe that Hinata not only managed land a swift blow on to his face with her foot, but she made him look stupid in front of everyone after his demeaning speech. Feeling something warm with an iron-like taste seeping down his chin, Neji rubbed his lips only to find that he was now bleeding from a swollen and busted lip. The bruise in his jaw was even more painfully felt.

"That, Niisan, was the same move Naruto-kun, our class' dead last, used against our class' Rookie of the Year several years ago during the Academy Field Day event. And I thought it would be fitting that I use that very same move just as effectively against last year's Rookie of the Year, seeing as you consider me the dead last of our clan. I believe it's called "poetic justice" Niisan," Hinata explained.

Neji looked back at Hinata with unadulterated hatred.

_I'll kill her! I'll kill her!_ Neji thought to himself as anger and bloodlust leak out of him.

"He's obviously mad now," Shikamaru remarked while stating the obvious, "I wonder what'll come out of this."

"Don't worry so much. I'm more than sure that Hinata-chan will show that narrow-minded bastard who's truly weak," Naruto said.

Neji charged at Hinata with his palm raised and extended. As his coordinated attacks came one after another, Hinata was able to evade and deflect every last one of them easily. But to the eyes of all the onlookers except Naruto, it was as though two prodigies were blurs. The speed they were moving at made it look like they were at a stalemate.

The two Hyuuga backed away and stood ten yards away from each other. Neji looked at Hinata carefully and found her looking completely calm and confident with no trace of doubt, fear, or insecurity.

_She's always been weaker than me. I refuse to be defeated by her. No, fate will not allow it,_ Neji thought to himself as he gritted his teeth in frustration. He was the Hyuuga prodigy, a genius, the one who was given the strongest Byakugan abilities in the Hyuuga Clan, and he wasn't going to be defeated by the one he regarded as the weakest link of the Main House.

"Not bad, Hinata-sama, but it'll take more than just fancy dodging to stand against me in this fight," stated Neji, as he assumed his Juuken stance and prepared for another round.

At this Hinata replied, "I didn't think we were getting serious yet."

Snarling at the heiress while Hinata looked as composed as ever, the two combatants charged at each other. They met and began throwing open palms strikes at each other. Neji tried to palm Hinata's stomach, but the Hyuuga heiress blocked and sent a palm towards Neji's chest. He dodged to the left and tried to strike back. Hinata evaded as well. This fast paced sidestep-block-evade dance continued for a while as neither landed a blow on the other.

"Did Hinata go through a complete personality change? It's like she's possessed! She was never like this when we were at the academy!" Ino said while observing the match.

"I'll say," Shikamaru remarked as he watched with amazement.

"The only form of possession Hinata-san is dealing with is the possession of her youth!" Lee said as he watched the match excitedly.

Kurenai was watching Hinata carefully and found that what she was seeing was nothing like how Hinata had always performed during her sparring matches. Shino, too, while not externally showing it, was baffled by what he was seeing.

_What is this I'm seeing?_ Kurenai wondered with bemusement.

While watching with his team, Naruto was simply smiling with his arms crossed over his chest like a master watching his apprentice's excellent progress being demonstrated in front of onlookers.

Sasuke, while seeing Naruto's expression, recalled Hinata's words to him in front of her clan's compound.

_"Naruto-kun fully understood my pain, my suffering, and my loneliness…He changed and saved me from that life, and helped me become smarter, stronger, and faster than others believed I could become."_

_What kind of training did Naruto have Hinata go through to make her excel this far?_ Sasuke wondered before turning back to look at the match again.

Neji rushed forward again, and the two continued battling with their Juuken. He tried going for her chakra points to strike and shut them down. Though Neji's raw skills were known for always making their mark, Hinata's agility and lithe figure allowed her to level the playing field as she swiftly moved around Neji and all of his attacks without getting hit even once.

After ten minutes and failing to hit even one of her chakra points, Neji and Hinata pulled back from each other. He was breathing a bit heavily while Hinata didn't even look warmed up yet. That served to infuriate Neji, though he stayed calm regardless.

"Is this the best your training did for you?" Neji asked after catching his breath.

"No, I was merely getting an assessment of your fighting style and your pattern," Hinata answered calmly. "I think I've seen enough."

"Don't talk big, Hinata-sama. The outcome of this match was already decided from the time you were set to fight me, and you're fated to lose disgracefully at my feet," Neji sneered.

Hinata turned to look up at the spectator floor and looked directly at Naruto, as though she was asking something of him. Seeing the look in her eyes, Naruto grinned and gave her a particular nod of approval, which she clearly understood. She turned her attention back to the arena floor.

"You're only delaying the inevitable through that clown's moral support. You can't undo what fate has already predetermined for you. All you're doing is wasting time," Neji said coldly. Hinata stayed quiet momentarily as she gathered herself together while solidifying her resolve.

A minute later, she was ready. Hinata looked directly at Neji with a polite expression and said meekly, "I learned a lot from Naruto-kun over the years and during my time with him, I also learned to properly utilize my time and develop from all that I've learned and all that I've experienced. What's also true is that a clock has nothing but time, Neji-niisan. But in terms of the duration of this match as a result of the time I utilized to study you…"

Hinata balled her fists and held her arms in an upright position. She focused her chakra into her arms and before long, her arms flared with chakra. She increased and strengthened the output of her chakra, which then took on the form of two large lion-head-shaped shrouds of chakra with glowing white eyes around their hands. The intense roaring of her chakra gave the impression that the lion heads were truly roaring fiercely.

"…Time has grown short," said Hinata said with a determined expression.

* * *

><p><strong>After three years, Naruto finally gave Hinata permission to drop her restraints and show what she can really do. Find out exactly what Hinata does to Neji next time.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As for Chapter 631 of the manga, Kishimoto trolling the pairing wars after all that development is tiring. And Sasuke declaring he's going to become Hokage? Ridiculous! And what was up with Minato going Kyuubi-mode? I know he sealed the yang half of Kyuubi into himself but still, going Kyuubi-mode without the same training Naruto and Killer-Bee had to go through!? I know many of you won't agree with me but that whole chapter was like reading a bad fanfiction.**


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four: Growth

**Chapter Twenty-Four: "Growth"**

* * *

><p>Hinata stood on the arena floor with both of her hands and arms enshrouded with chakra in the form a twin lion heads with glowing white eyes. The expression on her face was one, not of haughtiness or contempt, but one of strength, confidence and determination. Neji couldn't help but look shocked at what he was seeing.<p>

"Jūho Sōshiken (Gentle Step Lion Fists)," Hinata said.

_Jūho Sōshiken?! I wasn't aware that such a Juuken exist!_ Neji thought to himself while looking at the amount of chakra Hinata was putting out.

"Yeah baby! This fight just got real!" Naruto chorused.

"I've never seen that kind of Juuken jutsu before! Neji never used it whenever Lee or I sparred with him," Tenten said.

"That's because he can't use it!" Naruto said proudly, "It's an original Juuken that Hinata-chan herself invented!"

Hiruzen and everyone turned to Naruto on hearing what he said just a moment ago.

"She invented that!? But how?" Tenten asked in disbelief.

"My girlfriend is a genius, that's how. Jūho Sōshiken is a Juuken she was working on in secret for nearly a year. Only recently did she manage to master and complete it from what she told me a few days ago. And the proclaimed prodigy is going to be shown what their lion-hearted clan heiress can do," Naruto explained.

The group turned to look back at the arena floor.

"Neji doesn't look as cocky as before," Chouji noted.

"That's because he's being made to see how foolish he was to undermine Hinata the way he did earlier. So far Hinata made a total ass of him since she hasn't been hit once," Shikamaru replied.

_How much more about Hinata was I not aware of?_ Kurenai wondered to herself.

"She's about to go on the offense now," Sakura added.

"All eyes are on you now Hinata-chan! Show them what a kickass Hyuuga you are!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Hinata couldn't help but smile and blush at Naruto's words of encouragement. Seeing her momentary distraction, Neji charged at her and aimed to hit one of her chakra points. Upon reaching her, Neji thrust his right palm forward to strike. However Hinata moved so fast it looked as though she completely vanished in front of him.

"What!?" Neji said as he had never seen Hinata move that fast. Before he could fully process what just happened, Hinata reappeared next to him at his right and delivered a brute punch straight into his gut and lower ribs, effectively knocking the breath out of him. Neji doubled over and cough up blood out of his mouth as the pain ripped through his body as he seemingly lost his voice to let out the yell that wanted to escape his throat that was now spewing some blood from his mouth.

Sandaime and all of the the Konoha ninja with him except Naruto had expressions of shock and disbelief when they saw what just happened.

"Looks like Neji is being made to pay for his outright disrespect," Sasuke remarked.

"No further mockery to say…?" Hinata asked while still holding up his doubled over form with her right fist that was still implanted into his gut, "Accepted niisan, your silent apology will suffice," Hinata remarked before she brought her left fist down just as hard on Neji, knocking him down harshly onto the solid ground.

Neji grunted lowly while on the ground with blood still in his mouth as Hinata stepped away from him with her fists still flaring with her lion head chakra. When she was twenty feet away from him, she turned to him and waited patiently for Neji to pick himself off the ground. After a period of three minutes, Neji gathered his strength together and gradually stood back up to see Hinata staring at him.

"You yield?" Hinata asked. Realizing that Hinata stood there and waited for him to stand and get back on his feet after knocking him down, Neji's angry grew hot. Hinata saw the look on his face but she wasn't deterred to say the least.

"I'm giving you the chance to surrender and to walk away from this peacefully with no further injuries being inflicted on you, Neji-niisan," Hinata warned.

"Don't speak to me as though I'm beneath you, Hinata-sama," Neji growled, "And don't think that just because you managed to catch me off guard makes you better than me!"

"I don't see you as beneath me niisan, and I acknowledge your developed skills and aptitude in our clan's Juunken. But I will fight you seriously this time if you choose to continue," Hinata stated.

"You didn't back down when I told you to Hinata-sama so don't expect me to back down just because you asked me to," Neji replied.

"Pitiful! This arrogant ass can't see that he already lost!" Sasuke remarked.

"Such hypocrisy; who are you to judge someone about arrogance Sasuke?" Naruto retorted. Before Sasuke could give a retort of his own…

"Until the proctor calls the fight, then the match is not over Sasuke," Kakashi replied.

"Neji still might have a shot at a comeback," Tenten said.

Naruto said nothing and kept his eye on the match. As he did, he focused on Hinata and thought back to an event that changed her life. It was a critical trial Naruto put Hinata through that would have either strengthened or broken her…

* * *

><p>(Flashback: Two Years Ago)<p>

Hinata (age 11) was in the woods alone. She was patiently waiting for Naruto's (age 11) arrival. After another minute…

"Hinata-chan!"

Hinata smiled and turned upon hearing her name being called out.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata said happily as she hurried over to him. She notice though that he was carrying with him a small cage with what was clearly a full grown light brown rabbit. She approached Naruto and asked, "Where did you get that cute bunny?"

"I found and caught him yesterday before I went to a local pet store and bought a cage and some food to feed it," Naruto explained.

"He's so cute and adorable. What's his name?" Hinata asked as she smiled brightly while opening the caging and petting it.

"I didn't name him," Naruto revealed without any special interest.

"Why not?" Hinata asked as she picked up and held the rabbit in her arms.

"To do so would be pointless to tell you the truth; especially since this rabbit here is going to be used for your training and test," Naruto elaborated.

Hinata looked at Naruto questionably and asked, "My training and test? How can this be done? I know from Kiba-kun that his clan specializes in having dogs as partners, but from what I heard from him it takes years of training to develop the necessary bond. And neither of us have that specialty."

"True," Naruto spoke while looking at the rabbit in her hands, "But you won't need to worry about that Hinata-chan since you won't be doing that kind of training."

"What did you have in mind then?" Hinata asked with a confused expression.

"You'll understand tomorrow. Bring that rabbit with you back here after your Juuken lessons with your father and sister. And make sure no one knows about the rabbit as it's crucial for your test tomorrow," Naruto advised, "And make sure to take good care of this rabbit and be sure to be discreet in how you hide him from others."

"But how am I to hide him in the compound?" Hinata questioned.

"Same way you hide your training from your father and fellow Hyuuga. I'm certain you'll think of something," Naruto replied.

"Naruto-kun, what is it that you're planning for tomorrow's test?" Hinata asked.

Naruto answered, "I can't tell you until tomorrow. I'm sorry."

Hinata frowned, but she decided not to press the matter further.

"OK. I'll trust you, Naruto-kun," Hinata conceded before placing the rabbit back in its cage.

"How are you adjusting to the chakra and gravity seals?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine. I managed to increase the levels of my seals at least two notches," Hinata said proudly.

"That's great! I'm glad that you're progressing well," Naruto smiled. Hinata lowered her head and commented, "At least you're aware of my progress. Father and others don't know that and still look at me as a failure. It's hard listening to them put me down and Neji-niisan's ridicules only add to my grief."

"I understand that hiding your true abilities and posing as a disgrace and failure is difficult, but that's what makes you dangerous since no one suspects you. They have Byakugan yet they can't see the truth you hide from them; just as you'll hide that rabbit from them as part of your training and growth."

"My growth?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, your growth to become the strong kunoichi and woman I already see you for, my little Moon's Eye Spring Rabbit," Naruto stated. Hinata blushed and squealed happily as she cupped her reddened face, "Naruto-kun!"

Naruto grinned, feeling satisfied with himself.

"Well, I'll let you return home now," Naruto said.

"You're leaving already?" Hinata asked.

"I still have more preparations to do for our new training after tomorrow's test. Until tomorrow then…" Naruto said before teleporting in gust of wind. Having no other choice, Hinata picked up the cage and started on her return home. While on the while, her mind kept trying to conjure up a plan of sneaking and hiding the rabbit within the compound without getting caught until tomorrow. With an estate filled with Byakugan wielding ninja, it was going to be a formidable task for her to pull off.

* * *

><p>(The Following Morning)<p>

Hinata arrived early in the afternoon just as Naruto asked her to. She had brought along the rabbit as instructed. At exactly 1 pm Naruto arrived in a wind gust shunshin.

"You made it Hinata-chan. Was there any trouble keeping the rabbit out of sight?" Naruto asked.

"It was very difficult. I couldn't just walk into the compound with it in my hands. I actually had to scale the walls unnoticed though I had a few close calls and then hide him in the bushes by the garden and pond. Twice he was almost caught by the night patrol as I had to move him around those two times without getting caught myself since it took place in the middle of the night," Hinata explained.

"Very good; I'm happy to see you carried out that part of your training and followed instructions successfully," Naruto said.

"But haven't I always carried out and followed instructions from you since the time you started training me?" Hinata asked.

"That's the purpose of this test, Hinata-chan," Naruto answered before he pulled out a kunai and tossed it to her. She caught the kunai and looked at him curiously.

"What am I to do with this?" Hinata inquired.

"Your test is to take that kunai and use it to kill that rabbit, right now," Naruto stated.

There was a momentary silence. Then a look of horror appeared on Hinata's face.

"Say what?!" Hinata cried, "You can't mean that!"

Naruto gave Hinata a single nod. "I do."

"W-Why!? H-Ho…How can you?" Hinata asked with built up hesitation.

"It's simple, because as your trainer and sensei, I gave you instructions to do so, which is the purpose of this test," Naruto stated, "Understand that when we become ninja officially, we will be expected to carry out orders instantly and without any hesitation. If our lead ninja in charge tells us to kill someone we will be expected to complete the job with no shed tears. If you can't even kill a rabbit Hinata-chan, even if it's to serve as food, am I to believe you can kill a human being who would kill you in an instant if he or she was given the order to do so?"

"But we're not up against an enemy ninja!" Hinata argued with tears building up in her eyes as she looked down at the defenseless rabbit that was still in its cage.

"Do you think that slaying an enemy ninja or bandit will be easier?" Naruto asked patiently, "It will not, I assure you. This is the grim reality of the shinobi world that Konoha's ninja academy fails to expose their developing would-be Genin to and I want you to see it now before your mind is filled with unrealistic expectations and dreams."

"But I know ninja kill Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Well then, what's the problem?" Naruto replied.

Looking at the rabbit, Hinata pleaded, "Why should I-I kill him though!? It's completely defenseless…and harmless! How…How could you ask this of me!?"

Naruto didn't get upset at all. He expected this reaction from Hinata. He knew it would be a hard and in some ways a cruel test, but it had a purpose he wanted his dear friend to understand and grow from.

"Let me share this unspoken truth with you, something Iruka-sensei and the other sensei at the academy are negligent in teaching us: Ninja don't just kill bad people; we kill whoever we're directed to regardless of age, social class, gender or rank. If the target to be killed happens to be an adult, we take him out. Sometimes the target will be an innocent woman or child."

"What do you mean!? That's not true!" Hinata bellowed through her tears. "The Hokage would never give us a mission to do something so vile!"

"You think Konoha, the other three Hokage or even your father didn't have their share in killing mass numbers of people of various ages and gender, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked as he looked into her widened eyes. He could see she really didn't believe what he was saying.

"When we work on throwing kunai and shuriken at the academy, Iruka-sensei and the other teachers have us use human shaped targets. Am I correct?" Naruto asked knowingly.

"Yes…" Hinata said lowly.

"And there are bull's-eyes for the head, throat, and heart," Naruto added.

"…There are," Hinata said lowly.

"That's right. It's to teach us to aim for vitals on a human body meant for an instant kill. Didn't it ever occur to you once that the target you'd be assigned to kill one day wouldn't be a ninja, but perhaps an official, a businessman, a merchant, somebody's wife or son, or a civilian? We're being taught to kill both ninja and people."

Hinata had a pained expression. Throwing shuriken and kunai at target dummies and poles was such a repetitive thing she had never considered. Still, Hinata argued, "We were never taught that we'd have to kill unarmed people Naruto-kun. It's just wrong!"

"So if you were fighting an enemy ninja, you would kill him?" Naruto asked.

"If…If I had to," Hinata managed to reply.

"But you won't kill a rabbit or the unarmed person who hired the enemy ninja to kill you, your friends, your sister or me perhaps?" Naruto asked. Hinata was shocked by his question, as it was clear that she didn't think of the possibility that the unarmed person would be the employer of the enemy ninja.

"That's the thing Hinata-chan. Our targets won't always be enemy ninja. They could be one of the people I pointed out earlier. As ninja, we're sometimes given missions with unfavorable objectives. Sometimes we have to complete missions involving assassinations; infiltration and spying which you're go at, and stealing. True, we occasionally will do other things such as provide protection services, security and interrogations, but basically spying, stealing and killing are dominant factors of the ninja life. And sometimes, a ninja is even given a secret mission that involves killing one of his or her own clansmen if not wiping out their entire clan."

"That's horrible!" Hinata retorted as she suddenly remembered how Sasuke's older brother turned traitor and genocide the entire Uchiha Clan in one night. But she was sure that it wasn't on the order of the Hokage. She was sure that the Sandaime wouldn't order such a mass assassination of men, women and children to be carried out through Itachi.

"What do you think it's going to be like when your team captain orders you to kill someone_? _That's right; it's not going to be a nice feeling at all; in fact it's going to feel 100 percent awful the first time you have to take a life. If you can't even stand killing a rabbit when necessary, do you think you can kill if ordered to or in the event you have to do so to protect someone precious to you? Do you remember the story you told me about that Kumo diplomat? Your father personally killed that Kumo diplomat who tried to kidnap you one night years ago. He did what he had to in order to protect you even in the face of consequences."

Hinata wanted to give a reply but nothing came out of her mouth.

"Two years ago, during our Academy Field Day event, I demonstrated in front of everyone my ability to not only kill Jiisan but everyone else there effortlessly if I wanted to, if I were serious. I wasn't playing around when I did that though I disguised it as if I was. But in end I made it audibly clear to all my targets that their lives would have been taken if I had chosen to go through with it," Naruto reminded, "It would have been a bloody deed but if that was a mission, it would have been successfully carried out."

"Would you have been proud of that?" Hinata asked.

"As a ninja," Naruto expounded, "there will be a lot of difficult and dirty deeds that we won't want people to ever know or hear about. What you must understand Hinata-chan is that many ninja before us have done things they didn't like or enjoyed but it had to be done if it meant that preservation of the entire village or to stop a war or a rebellion from breaking out. But in spite of how they felt about whatever deed was done, the fact of the matter is that they were deeds that were important. Konoha has many ninja that had become Chuunin and Jounin at ages younger than our own that were exposed to war torn horrors and realities that those of our generation have never seen or experienced.

"As ninja of Konoha we will be taking the oath to protect the village, provide financial revenue that makes the village run, fight for each other and protect each other no matter the danger. It's also true is that as ninja of Konoha, though we will do things worthwhile that we'll like to remember and talk about, we will also do a number of things we won't be proud of and yes we will make enemies as a result. But we carry out our missions to serve and protect our Hokage, our village, our teammates and families. Our ninja code of honor derives from our loyalty to our comrades and the ones we serve not our actions. So long as we are loyal and obedient then _any_ act is acceptable; which is contingent on us never betraying those we are supposed to be loyal to.

"To be a ninja is to accept a hard life while making sacrifices, sometimes at personal cost. When the time comes for us to put on the head protector of Konoha, we will no longer be looked at as children or teenagers, but as adults, warriors to serve the village and the Hokage. Not everyone can do this and not everyone lives through it."

Hinata looked at the kunai in her hand and back at the rabbit that was staring up at her with his big blameless eyes. She thought about her life and about everything she had to endure through up till this point. Naruto was waiting to see what her decision would be. But he saw the inner struggle she was having as a few tears descended down her face. This was a harsh test he admitted to himself but he knew he had to have her go through it now instead of having her face a situation like this later and freezing up out of fear and doubt.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto called out as he looked directly at her with an intense and honest gaze and said, "You told me that you want change yourself and prove that you can become stronger and ultimately become a true ninja. You told me that you don't want to be considered or looked at as a weak and useless heiress or a burden to anyone. You told me that you don't want Hanabi being viewed as your promising replacement. I sincerely believe that you can do everything you told me and what you do will matter_. _But this is the price. The question is, are you willing to pay it or not?"

Gulping audibly, Hinata looked up at Naruto and said with a sad but certain tone, "I do…w-want to be a strong ninja Naruto-kun. I-I…I want to be a confident and capable heiress and…I don't want to lose out in al-ways being and staying at your side."

Looking on, Naruto silently nodded his approval; it was acceptable if it was hard for her, so long as she actually went through with it. She reached down and retrieved the rabbit from its cage. She had started to care for the little rabbit, but she didn't care for him as much as she cared for Naruto. She couldn't let him down.

With the kunai in hand, Hinata tried to make it a quick and clean slash across the neck. However her shaking hand didn't allow the weapon to cut all the way through. Blood splattered onto her face, her black T-shirt and dark pants from the partially slashed neck. The rabbit let loose a series of high pitched terrified squeals and was wildly trying to escape. Hinata was forced to get a firmer grip to hold on to him before she could try and finish the job. In his moments of terror and pain, he bit at her hand.

Clenching her teeth Hinata brought the knife down a second time. This time she kept her hand secured and the kunai's blade went clean through. The rabbit's struggles ceased before his body and the blood stained kunai were dropped to the ground, his blood pouring out onto the soil. Hinata looked at what she had done and the blood in her hands. She began sobbing lowly, allowing her tears to pour freely down her face as she fell to her hands and knees. Naruto stepped over and stood over her.

"You pass Hinata-chan, congratulations," Naruto said plainly, but he offered no word of sympathy or comfort to her as he continued, "If you grow to hate me for what I made you go through today I won't hold it against you. I know this was cruel, perhaps traumatic even, but understand that the shinobi world is also cruel and sheltering you from that reality would be dangerous. I promised to train and make you into a strong kunoichi, that's what I'm going to do, even if you grow to hate me for this."

There was a brief silence between the two as no words were exchanged between them. After a lapse of twelve minutes, Hinata calmed herself down and wiped her tears away. A moment later, she stood back up, looked at Naruto with a saddened but understanding look and said, "I…I don't hate you, Naruto-kun. I know you would never have me do anything without a reason like you emphasized to me earlier. It hurts that you had me go through this…and I do feel guilty about it. But at the same time, you gave me a choice of accepting this or not. I could have refused if I wanted to. You didn't force this on me; I chose this path with its consequences."

Naruto nodded, "This is just one of many difficult roads of ninja to come; some of them being filled with adventures, others with trials and tribulations, and some worthwhile. Feelings of guilt after killing someone is a natural response that shows that we still have our humanity intact though it can be controlled with practice. But if we ever start taking pleasuring in the art of killing and develop a taste for it, that's when we'd start losing our conscience and humanity, which would make us ruthless psychopaths. That's a line we never want to cross."

Hinata took note that throughout Naruto's speech and explanations he included himself alongside her. She acknowledged that he placed himself in the same boat as her in spite of the fact that he was the one teaching and training her. This helped to strength her trust and confidence in Naruto, accepting that all of his efforts and work has been aimed to help both her and himself.

"What happens now?" Hinata asked meekly.

"Well, I'll take care of this dead rabbit and find some animal to feed with it. But I can't have you go home covered in animal blood so you'll have to clean and bathe yourself here in that lake over there. Don't worry, I was smart enough to bring you a towel, soap and some change of clothes knowing how messy this test was going to be," Naruto said before his clone that was hiding up in the trees the entire time descended down and gave Hinata the duffel bag filled with the items Naruto described. Naruto then pointed to the large body of running water nearby.

"But Naruto-kun…" Hinata blushed darkly.

"Hinata-chan it's not like I haven't seen you shirtless before," Naruto remarked.

"Tha-That's not the point! I mean-"

"Relax, I'll stand guard and make sure no one is around but make it fast. Please keep in mind though that something like this you'll also have to anticipate in some of your future missions as a ninja," Naruto instructed. Hesitantly, Hinata went and hurriedly did as she was told. Naruto was tempted to peek at her while she was bathing but after the ordeal he put her through he decided against it. After another eleven minutes, Hinata was done and returned back to Naruto in her change of clothes which matched what she was wearing earlier. Her blood stained clothes were inside the duffel bag her change of clothes were in previously.

"There! No one will suspect a thing now," Naruto commented, "Are you feeling better now?"

Hinata nodded, "A little."

Naruto replied, "It's a start. You can take the rest of the day to mentally recuperate and fully contemplate on everything I said and all that happened today. I know it was a lot for you to take in in such a short time but in the ninja world no one will wait till we're ready.

"Tomorrow after our class with Iruka-sensei, I'll bring some ninja gear and camping equipment for us. We'll meet at Training Ground 30 straight after class. For the next three weeks, we'll be doing survival training. By the time we're done with all of our training after graduating from the academy, we'll be ready to go and take on real missions, face enemies and take on any challenger. Dattebayo!"

* * *

><p>(End Flashback: Present Time)<p>

Naruto closed his eyes and exhaled as he recalled that day and everything that followed afterwards. He admitted to himself that he put Hinata through the grind in some of his training. But the end results of her endurance and determination to prove herself far more than justified the means. He looked back down to see that the match was about to continue.

"You wish to continue niisan…very well then," Hinata said as she clenched her fists and assumed a Juuken stance, her fists still maintaining her Jūho Sōshiken. Neji wiped the blood away from his mouth and assumed his own stance. A few seconds later, Hinata charged at Neji and likewise Neji charged at her.

Before they reached each other, Hinata disappeared and reappeared suddenly in front of her older cousin and punched him square in the face, effectively busting his nose as blood now came from out of it. He was left in a daze again, this time with his head throbbing and vision temporarily blurred. This was followed up with fast left kicks to his lower legs, stomach, the midsection of his chest, his lower abdominal and then a high ax kick up to his bottom jaw and fast ax kick down to the top of his head. She kicked him several more times with her right foot before delivering four swing kicks with her right and left legs to both of his arms which was followed with up a swift roundhouse kick that flipped Neji backwards off his feet and down onto his chest. Hinata backed away and stood her grounds after knocking Neji down for the third time.

By this time the battered Neji was covered in noticeable bruises around his body with several sections of his clothes and bandages stained with his blood.

"She's kicking his ass, literally!" Naruto said loudly as he pointed at the scene.

"Kurenai-sensei must have been training Hinata hard to get her to improve like this," Tenten commented while not believing what she was seeing.

_I don't know what Kurenai did to get Hinata to come this far that managed to result in Neji being unable to even get one attack thru. Whatever it was, I have to congratulate her accomplishment,_ Gai thought in admiration as he watched along with the others.

"Hinata-san is flaring with youth like no Hyuuga I've ever seen!" Lee shouted as he turned to Naruto, "Hinata-san is very much like you Naruto-san! There's no doubt about that!"

"There shouldn't be at this point," Naruto replied. Hiruzen was looking at Hinata carefully. From what he remembered about her files stating about her skills and abilities, like with Naruto's, he was seeing that they don't add up as her match was proving.

_I had no idea that Naruto had this big of an influence on the Hyuuga heiress. She really came a long way from how she used to be. I wonder what role Kurenai played in this_, Hiruzen contemplated.

With the Suna ninja…

"Damn! Did you see that? That Hyuuga heiress isn't some pushover as she portrayed herself as!" Kankurō acknowledged.

"This Hyuuga Neji clearly had poor insight of his clan's heiress, and for his blatant insolence, he's paying for it with this humiliation," Baki noted.

_Very clever Hinata; posing as a weakling kunoichi while hiding your true skills from everyone. Honestly, you would have been an even bigger problem were I to fight you…not that my wind jutsu couldn't handle you_, Temari thought smugly, and stole a glance at Naruto who was watching the fight with enthusiasm and zest. She recalled his words about the kind the girls he takes interest in, and seeing Hinata's performance made it clear to her that Naruto was true to his word. Then again, Temari recalled how Naruto acknowledged her and praised her performance against his Konoha comrade as well.

_I'm going to have to make a real effort to get his attention and learn more about him. I wonder what more I should do in order to appeal his taste and get him to open up to me. From what I also learned about him, he's also a shameless pervert who enjoys peeping in women's bathhouses and reading smut. I wonder if I can use that to draw him out; after all he did praise me for my legs, appearance and character_, Temari contemplated as a sly grin appeared on her face.

"What are you thinking about?" Kankurō asked with a knowing smile. Temari blushed and snapped back to reality, realizing that she spaced out for a moment.

"Nothing really; I was just doing some re-evaluations on my methods and tactics in spying and information gathering," Temari said calmly in spite of the blush still present on her face.

"Sure you were," Kankurō said mischievously and then lowly, "While staring at Naruto too for a whole two minutes."

"Shut up!" Temari retorted while giving her brother death glare. Kankurō chuckled nervously and took a stepped back. Gaara ignored them while continuously watching the battle between the two Hyuuga in silence.

"Stop bickering you two! The matching is still in progress," Baki said, getting the two siblings to refocus their attention back to the arena floor.

Everyone looked to see Neji struggled to get back on his feet. After a few coughs, he stood back up with a mixed expression of confusion and anger.

_This is impossible! There's no logical explanation for Hinata-sama's sudden power and strength! Fate had her future as a failure set from long ago_, Neji thought.

"Once again Neji-niisan, you yield?" Hinata asked coolly.

"Never!" Neji sneered as he summoned his strength and rushed straight at Hinata again. Despite how fast he was moving while ignoring the pain from his injuries, she sidestepped and jumped away with her hands moving together and getting ready for Neji. He turned and came at her. She evaded all of his attacks without bothering to block any of them. Soon though, he found an opening, and a delivered a Juuken punch there. Seeing that she was knocked off balance, he started attacking her chakra points directly around her arms, canceling out her Jūho Sōshiken. He then delivered a brute Juuken palm strike to the center of her breasts, leading her to cough up blood as she was thrown backwards to the floor with a thud.

"What just happened!?" Ino asked aloud.

"Hinata was doing great! How did she slip up like this!?" Shikamaru wondered also.

Naruto frowned while trying to calculate at what point did Hinata mess up that allowed Neji to take advantage of the situation.

_Something about what I just saw doesn't add up; something is off here_, Naruto contemplated as he realized that he missed something that the others too didn't seem to pick up on.

"Didn't I say that Neji still had a chance at a comeback?" Tenten remarked.

"Neji may have a chance to come out as the winner," Lee said. However Asuma, Gai and Kakashi sensed that something was off. Hiruzen simply watched to see how things would play out.

Back on the arena floor…

"You can try to defy fate all you like Hinata-sama, but nothing will change the outcome of this match," Neji said, feeling confident that things returned back in his favor. Until he saw Hinata slowing getting back up off the ground. But then her body completely broke down and scattered into many spiraling floating rose pedals. The pedals floated and hovered around Neji who looked on in confusion.

"What is this? What's happening?" Neji asked himself. A moment later, he realized what happened.

"Kai!" Neji yelled as he formed a seal and dispelled the genjutsu. He snapped out of the deception he was put under in time to see the unharmed Hinata elbow him hard to the face after she had already delivered several Juuken punches to his body while he was under her genjutsu.

"What the?! Did I miss something!?" Tenten shouted in perplexity.

"What just happened?" Lee asked.

"She put us and Neji under a genjutsu," Shikamaru answered.

"When did Hinata learn genjutsu!?" Sakura exclaimed. Shino too wasn't aware that Hinata developed an aptitude in the use of genjutsu, _And Kiba was trying to coach Hinata into forfeiting. I wonder what else Hinata can do that she hid from us._

_Looks like Hinata-chan has been keeping secrets of her own from me_;_ secret training in genjutsu, no doubt with Kurenai,_ Naruto realized,…_But at what point did she use it against Neji?_

Naruto thought hard for a moment to rewind the chain of events. He mentally replayed the events a couple of times, trying to see at which point the genjutsu was executed:

"_Once again Neji-niisan, you yield?" Hinata asked coolly._

"_Never!" Neji sneered as he summoned his strength and rushed straight at Hinata again. Despite how fast he was moving while ignoring the pain from his injuries, she sidestepped and jumped away with her hands moving together and getting ready for Neji. He turned and came at her. She evaded all of his attacks without bothering to block any of them._

That was when Naruto realized it, _It was when she sidestepped and jumped away from Neji. She moved her hands so fast forming the seals that none of us or even Neji caught it! The 'Hinata' we were all seeing was a genjutsu while the real one was pummeling Neji's motionless form until he dispelled the genjutsu! She learned to hide things from the Byakugan in more ways than one.  
><em>

(A mischievous smile formed on his face) _This just makes things about my Hinata-chan even more interesting, considering that I keep secrets of my own from her also. I'll have to watch myself carefully when Hinata-chan and I spar again. Otherwise she might catch me off guard with one of her genjutsu._

"Wait a minute? Isn't the Byakugan suppose to have the capacity to see through genjutsu?" Tenten asked, "How was it that Neji wasn't able to see through a genjutsu when he has his Byakugan activated?"

Gai answered, "That's because of Neji's state of anger. His mind and judgement was so clouded that he wasn't aware of his surroundings or himself which was why he didn't notice the genjutsu until it was too late to dodge her attack. This just comes to show you that even with a strong doujutsu, a mind clouded with rage will leave you venerable and susceptible to your opponent's attacks and manipulations."

Tenten had to agree with her sensei since she and the others saw the truth to his words with their own eyes. Kurenai saw the genjutsu Hinata used. As proud as she was that her student's training in genjutsu proved effective in temporarily disabling Neji, Kurenai still wondered about everything else revolving around Hinata's sudden upgrade in her prowess.

Before Neji could retaliate, Hinata grabbed him and quickly leaped and sat herself on top of his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his back tightly.

"What the!?" Neji said as he found Hinata piggyback riding on him. He tried pulling her legs off him but found that her hold on him was like a vice grip.

"What the hell is she doing?" Tenten asked in confusion.

As if to answer her question, Hinata, while holding Neji securely with her legs, back flipped with Neji being lifted completely off the ground with her. Everyone watched as Hinata's hands landed perfectly on the ground, and with the same momentum and strength, she swung Neji over her and down towards the ground. Neji's eyes widened as he saw that he was about to be slammed to the ground on his face and chest. A second later, an audible thud was heard as Hinata flipped slammed her cousin into the ground. Hinata removed her legs from around his back and took a few steps away from her put down cousin.

"No way!" Chouji marveled, "Did you see that?!"

"I never thought of such an innovative move like that before!" Gai praised, "That move she did just now requires a great deal of balance, muscle strength and momentum."

"Your student is evidently eating his deplorable words about Hinata. I'm sure that this is more than embarrassing for him," Kakashi stated.

"Hmm…with legs that strong I know Hinata-chan won't have trouble keeping them firmly wrapped around me," Naruto remarked lecherously. Kurenai shot Naruto a death glare after understanding the sexual implications of his statement.

While Neji was disoriented, he gradually pulled himself together picked himself off the floor. He charged at her and aimed to strike her near the lungs. However Hinata charged forward and smacked his left hand away. She followed up with several fierce Juuken strikes to his chakra points around his body which in effect did some damage to his internal organs and muscles. Hinata then clenched her fists, and in blurred motion, she rained down an 18-hit combo of Juuken punches to his chest, abdominal, back and face with the last punch being a swift right fist uppercut that sent Neji soaring straight into the air towards the ceiling.

Before he could reach the ceiling, Neji opened his eyes to see Hinata suddenly appear in front of him. The next thing he saw was her lion-enshrouded right fist colliding into his chest, sending him plunging right into the ground on his back. The ground underneath him cratered on impact with a small dust cloud as Hinata landed gracefully on her feet to see Neji where he was. She thrust both of her fists into the air and intensified her chakra output, with the loud roaring of her chakra making it look as through the twin lion heads around her arms were roaring loudly with pride.

"Yeah baby! That's my kickass girlfriend!" Naruto shouted and applauded as he sported a smile of approval. Hinata lowered her arms down to her sides and dispelled her Jūho Sōshiken.

Neji coughed up more blood as pain completely ripped through his entire body as he lied on his back in the crater with four cracked ribs and a concussion on top of the other external and internal injuries he already had. He found it difficult to breathe but he willed himself not to stop. After a few minutes, Neji, with his Byakugan still activated, grunted as he turned and crawled out from the crater and faced Hinata who stood calm and upright on the arena floor with her Byakugan still activated as she looked right back at him. Hayate had yet to call the match even though he already knew who the victor was.

"I can't believe this," Tenten said in absolute disbelief, "I've never seen Neji beaten before and made to look so broken."

"Pride is before a crash," Naruto said, "A lesson that Neji is being made to learn here."

Neji managed to summon up some strength to get on his hand and knee, though he was sweating hard, bleeding and coughing blood from his mouth, and struggling to catch his breath.

"I will not ask you a third time niisan. This time, I'm telling you, yield!" Hinata stated with a determined tone.

All of the Konoha Genin with their Jounin sensei inside the building were standing on the balcony and looking on at the arena floor in stunned silence. The Hokage himself was surprised at the unexpected turn of events. The Suna Genin with their Jounin sensei Baki looked at what just happened with calculative eyes. Dosu and his Jounin sensei saw that Konoha still had promising ninja hidden under their shadow. Kurenai looked on in utter disbelief at what she thought was going to be a predictable one-sided match.

_Where did all of this power and strength come from_, Neji wondered as he looked back at Hinata with anger, disdain and confusion, _Hinata-sama has always been the weakest and the most disappointing heiress of the Main House. She couldn't even win a fight against Hanabi-sama and her Juuken was always the poorest. How could she have changed so suddenly and hurt me, the prodigy of our clan, this bad? It doesn't make any sense! Fate had her future as a failure decided from long ago!_

Neji grew only angrier the more he thought about it.

"I've never seen Hinata like this before," Shino remarked, "Her unexplainable change is indeed remarkable."

"She's really pushing Neji to his limits," Gai said, "I honestly didn't expect this outcome considering how the match started with all the things Neji was saying to her."

"All of you underestimated Hinata-chan," Naruto said with a grin, "I knew she had it in her to show that bastard a thing or two about who's truly weak."

"But Neji was said to be a genius and Hyuuga prodigy," Ino said, "When compared to each other, Hinata was said not to measure up to him."

"The same was said of Sasuke-teme," Naruto remarked, "And yet Lee beat him in one fight."

Sakura and Ino both snarled at Naruto but they knew that he was telling the truth, as much as they didn't want to hear it. Sasuke looked at Naruto with disdain but decided not to say anything to him as he just looked back at the arena floor.

Kurenai was looking on at Hinata as thought she was trying read her.

_What happened to you Hinata_, Kurenai wondered. Kakashi saw the look on Kurenai's face and saw that she had a look that showed that she was trying to make sense of things.

"I don't want to hurt you any more than I already have niisan," Hinata said composedly, "You're clearly in no condition to continue."

"I don't need your pity Hinata-sama," Neji spat disrespectfully as he finally got up and stood back up looking Hinata straight in the eyes, "You may have improved but I can still fight and come out the victor as fate decreed since this match's beginning!"

_This fool is delusional. He actually thinks he could still fight and win after being beaten this bad_, Shikamaru thought.

"I suffered in many ways niisan and I know you're aware of that," Hinata said sympathetically, "But I have friends and a very special person in my life who acknowledged and helped me overcome my problems. And I can see that you're suffering too and have been for all these years by allowing yourself to be enslaved to your scapegoat, the illusion of fate."

"How dare you!," Neji yelled before he charged at Hinata with all of his remaining strength with the aim to kill her while again trying to ignore the pain his whole body and head was in. Hinata stood there and waited for Neji to reach her with his right arm extended out aiming to strike her heart directly.

_He won't yield. I suppose it can't be helped_, Hinata thought as she saw an opening and at the last second, she rapidly side stepped Neji and thrust her fingers into his back, hitting several spots on his back. This resulted in Neji falling forward passed her with the same speed before crashing down on his face and chest, sliding across the floor for a few seconds before coming to a stop with his bloodline limit deactivating. Neji found that he was unable to move any part of his body; he was completely paralyzed.

Defeated in front of his peers, sensei, the Hokage and the rest of the other onlookers, Neji, the proclaimed genius and prodigy of the Hyuuga Clan, dropped his head to the ground, unable to bear his shame and disgrace.

"No way," Tenten uttered lowly, trying to believe what just happened, "Neji lost, he lost bad."

Lee, while shocked and astonished, noted, "Hinata-san has beaten my rival easily. I wonder if Hinata-san is a natural genius or a genius of hard work."

"She might be a fusion of both! What also impresses me is that unlike Neji she didn't belittle him once about how he couldn't match her burning youth! Kurenai-san has trained her youthful student with magnificent fruitage of hard work and zealous determination!" Gai remarked.

Sasuke was speechless after seeing how strong Hinata was.

_She's truly the only girl worth my time trying to get together with_, Sasuke thought, _Naruto doesn't deserve her._

He also thought about how Temari was flirting with Naruto which was no doubt because he flirted with her first. But what was also true was that Hinata became so strong and formidable because of her boyfriend Naruto and she said so herself. Sasuke's jealousy grew as he was forced to accept that he wasn't the one that helped and trained Hinata to become the amazing fighter he saw just moments ago.

Gekko Hayate went over and examined Neji. Afterwards, he stood back up and announced, "Neji can no longer continue. Winner, Hyuuga Hinata!"

"Yeah!" Naruto cheered and shouted, "Way to go Hinata-chan! You kicked ass! You're the best!"

Hinata smiled and blushed from Naruto's praise and acknowledgment.

"She's strong," Gaara said after a long silence with a deadpan facial expression with his arms crossed over his chest, "I wouldn't have expected such a feat from one who looked so fragile."

Hearing Gaara compliment and acknowledge someone without contempt surprised his siblings and even Baki.

"I have to agree," Baki said, "She was well trained and disciplined in her arts. Her battle was flawless."

"Looks like Konoha has at least one capable Genin kunoichi in their ranks," Temari said smugly, "Her skills were that of a true ninja."

"I have to say she gave a good fight," Kankuro added.

With the Konoha nins…

Chouji was totally speechless at after seeing how Hinata thrashed and beat Neji so brutally. Shino was silent as he thought about how her family would be proud to hear of his teammate's accomplishments.

"This can't be the same Hinata we went to the academy with!" Sakura said in disbelief, "I mean…That speed…her strength…her agility…"

"It was uncanny!" Ino added.

"Yes!" Lee cheered enthusiastically, "Hinata's flames have reached peaks I myself will train hard to reach. She's radiating with the brightness of her youthfulness!"

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said, "She's really becoming more and more like Naruto."

"Well I told Naruto earlier that Hinata is very much like him," Lee added, "And her youthful display against Neji only served to prove my point."

"I wonder what kind of training regimen Kurenai-sensei put her though," Ino said, "It must have been harsh if it got Hinata to come this far."

"Hinata's moves, timing and judgment in tactics against Neji were incredible," Asuma commented, "She's truly improved a great deal from how she used to be from what I've heard."

"Hinata surprised us indeed," Shino said, "I had no idea she was capable of such feats at her current level."

"Nor did I," Kurenai admitted catching everyone's attention, even Kakashi's and the Hokage's.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked, "Wasn't Hinata's display against Neji the results of the training you gave her?"

"I trained her," Kurenai said, "That I did. But during those times she looked like she was having much difficulty reaching her goals of improvement despite her best effort. But what I saw just moments ago went beyond any kind of training I put her through and everything I thought I knew about her. I always thought I knew everything there was to Hinata. How could I have missed this?"

It was no secret that Kurenai was always like a mother figure to Hinata. The thing that bothered Kurenai was that the match clearly showed her that she didn't know Hinata as well as she thought. And that could be said of many others who were inside the building.

_Things just keep getting interesting_, Hiruzen thought to himself, _Hinata is more deceptive and cunning than she lets on; a true ninja indeed._

Asuma went over to Kurenai and commented, "Regardless of that, you still got one tough kunoichi on your team. It was entertaining watching your student humble her presumptuous cousin."

Hinata, with her Byakugan deactivated, went over to Neji who was being placed on a carrying cot. As he was being raised up to be taken away, Hinata stood next to him and said, "Your paralysis isn't permanent. It'll wear off after you've been given healing and medical attention."

Neji felt totally numb as he couldn't use a muscle in his body to raise even a finger.

"This can't be," Neji said with denial, "Fate had this fight decided. It had your future as an unchanging failure decided."

"We're responsible for our own futures and the decisions we make in life niisan," Hinata said, "It's time you start understanding that and start taking charge of your own future and free yourself of the hold the idea of fate has on you."

Saying nothing more, Hinata stood there as Neji was taken away. Hinata, however, was caught by surprise when a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind in a tight hug.

"You did it Hinata-chan," Naruto cheered, "I knew you could win! No doubt about that! Dattebayo!"

"Thank you Naruto-kun," Hinata said with her blush growing darker from the close contact with Naruto.

Shikamaru looked and saw the narrowed glare Temari was giving Hinata.

_Troublesome. I really don't want to be around for whatever catfight happens between those two_, Shikamaru thought.

Sakura looked at Hinata and Naruto as she recalled what Naruto told her in the Forest of Death after their ordeal with Orochimaru:

"_Who's the real Uzumaki Naruto__…I will honestly admit that there was a time I wanted to share that and everything else about myself with you Sakura, but that changed…__I had a huge crush on you, and I used to refer to you as "Sakura-chan," which you thought was both disgusting and annoying. You ignored me, slapped me or punched me whenever I came near you or asked if you'd like to hang out or have lunch with me; hell, even the thought of being my friend sickened you because you looked at me as an obstacle between you and Sasuke…I never knew or understood what it meant to be appreciated, cherished, or loved, until Hinata-chan showed up and expressed it to me. She was the only person at the ninja academy who truly wanted to __know__ me. She saved me, and filled the hole in my heart that I, at one time, thought you would do, Sakura."_

Sakura saw first had what Hinata's time with Naruto have done for her in spite of everything said of Naruto. It was very clear that Naruto not only helped Hinata with her self-confidence, shyness and stuttering but he trained her vigorously to the point that she completely obliterated her prodigy cousin who was the previous Rookie of the Year. No one saw any of that coming as Hinata hid her vast improvements and achievements so well from everyone like how Naruto does. And the way they trusted each other testified to how strong their bond was.

_I'm nowhere as strong or capable as Hinata. For all these years Naruto was developing Hinata into the fearsome kunoichi she is now and I'm sure that there's more to her than she let's on. If things had happened differently back then, if I hadn't mistreated Naruto like I did while at the academy like the follower that I was, then that would have been me in Hinata's place. Who knows how strong and capable Naruto could have made me. But I can't change the past and now I have to live with it as Naruto will never look at me the way he used to again,_ Sakura thought.

Naruto moved his lips closer to Hinata's left ear and whispered, "Secret training in genjutsu; that was an interesting surprise. I wonder what more surprises you have in store, hmm…Just so you know, I've been doing some…secret training of my own too my Little Moon's Eye Spring Rabbit. But I think I'll let my hands do more of the talking."

"Naruto-kun everyone's watching," Hinata reminded.

"Let them watch; we're already giving them something to talk about," Naruto remarked mischievously.

"If you two are quite done (cough) we'd like for you both to step off the arena floor so we can continue with the preliminaries," Hayate said.

"Whatever," Naruto replied, as he released his hold on Hinata and allowed her to retrieve her jacket that was still on the floor. She placed her jacket back on and tied her head protector back around her neck. After that, she took a deep breath and exhaled. When that was done, she turned back and went over to Naruto.

"Let's see who's up next, Naruto-kun," Hinata said with a meek tone after returning to her previous persona.

"Did she just switch personalities just now?" Ino asked.

"It's just like with Naruto! She's imitating him in almost every way," Sakura remarked.

"Troublesome. I believe Lee and I already stated how much Hinata and Naruto act and think very much alike," Shikamaru stated with boredom as he looked to see the couple making their way to the spectators floors where the other Konoha ninja were. When they got there, Ino was the first to speak.

"You were incredible Hinata! You totally wiped the floor with Neji that time! Talk about girl power!" Ino cheered.

"You defeated my rival with ease and like Temari-san, you never was hit even once! The springtime of your burning youth is awe-inspiring!" Lee praised with zeal.

"Thank you, but I really didn't do much against Neji at all," Hinata replied modestly.

"I fail to see how that's plausible," Shino remarked as stoic as ever as he and Kurenai approached her, "As your teammates, Kiba and I were led to believe that though you were making some progress that you were still dealing with personal difficulties and setbacks despite your best efforts. But what I saw moments ago went against everything I thought I knew about you and the same can be said of what Kiba thought he knew about you. And seeing how you offered Neji the chance to yield more than once before paralyzing him, I'm led to believe that you were holding back against him the entire time when you could have done far worse. Neji was not at your level whatsoever."

Hinata didn't show it but within herself she was surprised at how Shino deduced that correctly. Hinata closed her eyes and confirmed "I'm left with no room to dispute your words, Shino-kun."

"You mean that after everything we saw you were _actually_ holding back?!" Chouji asked with a stunned tone.

Hinata opened her eyes and explained, "I was trained to be a shrewd and discreet ninja, and after having some time to measure and gauge where Neji-niisan and I stood, I knew how much of my abilities I needed to use without the need to go all out. One of the skills Naruto-kun taught and ingrained into me."

"You came a very long way from how you used to be, Hinata," Kurenai spoke, "As your friend, I'm happy to see the excellent progress and growth you made after all this time. But as your sensei…I'm upset that you hid this from me while faking your difficulties during your time with me."

Hinata saw the hurt in Kurenai's tone though the Jounin kept her emotions in check. She felt bad that Kurenai was unhappy with her actions but it couldn't be helped. Naruto said nothing as he saw that this was a matter Hinata had to settle herself. He knew about the mother-daughter type bond Hinata and Kurenai had with each other, and how protective and caring Kurenai had always been towards her.

_Perhaps to Kurenai-sensei_, Naruto thought, _a trust between sensei and disciple was breached._

"I'm sorry that my hiding my improvements and skills has displeased you greatly Kurenai-sensei. But I have my reasons as to why I hid them from you and everyone. I'll explain myself in private after the Preliminaries over, if that's alright with you," Hinata said respectfully. Kurenai nodded and decided not to press the matter further for now. Everyone turned to face the screen and a moment later, names started flashing on it again. Before long, two names appeared on it.

"Eighth match: Tenten vs. Uzumaki Naruto!" Hayate announced.

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata's match with Neji is over but issues will rise from this. How will the Hyuuga Clan and Hiashi react when they learn of Neji's crushing and brutal defeat at Hinata's hands? How will the clan react when they learn that Hinata was hiding her potent skills the entire time for years and is still hiding more secrets about herself? What will become of Neji now after being made to see that he's nowhere near Hinata's level? And will Hinata be able to mend matters between herself, her teammates and sensei? Find out next time.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I credit "lord of the land of fire" for the idea of the rabbit test.**


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five: Irony's Cruel Humor

**Chapter Twenty-Five: "Irony's Cruel Humor"**

* * *

><p>"Yay! I actually get to challenge Naruto!" Tenten cheered loudly and happily, causing the others to stare back at her.<p>

"Is she serious?" Sasuke asked humorlessly, _How many more people have taken an interest in Naruto or have been looking for the chance to challenge him beside those foreigners from Suna and Kirigakure!?_

"I'm moved. I never thought I'd meet a girl that would be that enthusiastic about fighting me," Naruto remarked with a smile.

"Actually she wanted to go at it with you for a while now Naruto-kun," Hinata said.

"Is that right? Well then, if she's that excited about going at it with me, then I'll happily satisfy her in front of everyone," Naruto said with a lecherous tone as he made his way to the arena floor. Hinata shook her head sighed after hearing that, wondering what stunt Naruto was going to pull against Tenten. The rest of the Konoha ninja frowned at Naruto after hearing what he said. Though it was based on the match it still carried a sexual innuendo.

Tenten and Naruto soon stood face to face on the arena floor with Hayate standing in the center between them. Gai and Lee were cheering loudly for Tenten while shouting proverbs of flames and youth.

"Quite the cheerleaders you have Tenten," Naruto joked.

"I don't think they'll ever change. But never mind them," Tenten said.

"Whatever," Naruto shrugged.

"I heard many things about you Naruto. I've been looking forward to an event like this between us for a while now," Tenten said.

With a charismatic tone, Naruto replied, "It's clear that you've never been gratified and yearn for an experience that Neji's impotence was never able to fulfill. I'm honored that you feel that I have the capacity to satisfy you in ways no one else can, Tenten. I promise you, I'll make your time with me an experience you'll never forget."

Tenten blushed crimson and stuttered, being caught off guard by Naruto's words and not knowing in what way she was to take them.

Kurenai frowned deeply. She didn't like how Naruto would so brazenly flirt with another girl right in front of Hinata and everyone else so shamelessly. Hinata though knew Naruto wouldn't do something without a reason, thus she wondered what he was up to.

"How could he flirt with Tenten in front of you Hinata as the match is about to begin!?" Sakura said.

"By now Sakura, it shouldn't be a surprise to you anymore," Kakashi remarked dully, answering for Hinata.

"The eighth match will now begin!" Hayate said before he leaped away. Smiling, Naruto moved his jacket that was still tied around his waist, out of the way to reveal his katana that was hidden underneath it. Grabbing the hilt, he pulled out and unsheathed his katana with such grace for Tenten and others to see. When she saw it, her eyes widened.

"No way! It couldn't be! That blade is made out of chaka metal!" Tenten marveled with a mixture of shock and excitement, "How did you manage to attain such a magnificent blade!?"

Tenten had tried to acquire chakra metal for her weapons, before but its worth was far more than she was able to afford.

"Chakra metal," Chouji inquired, "I never heard of such a thing."

"It's a most expensive alloy fused with titanium, chakra and other expensive metals and minerals. Purchasing the needed amount to make one sword out of it is enough to leave you in a massive debt that would take a year to pay off," Asuma explained.

"Then how was Naruto able to afford such a katana?" Shikamaru asked.

"He didn't buy it; I gave it to him after I recently had it custom made," Hinata answered. Tenten and the rest of the Konoha group turned to Hinata incredulously.

"You had money to buy chakra metal and have it made into a katana for Naruto!?" Tenten asked.

"It was my gift to him. I was certain he'd make great use of it," Hinata said.

"Indeed I will Hinata-chan. It was exciting to knowing that you personally saw to it that I was properly endowed with such an instrument for all to behold and appreciate," Naruto said as he raised his right arm holding his katana and aimed it at Tenten, "And seeing Tenten's excitement over this gifted extension of myself, there's no doubt that she'll have her gratification in being on the receiving end of my sword. Are you ready to be penetrated, Tenten? It's OK to be nervous; after all you're a first timer who'll have her cherry popped."

Again Tenten blushed at how Naruto was talking to her even though he was clearly talking about his katana. While she was distracted, Naruto moved at eye-popping speed and suddenly reappeared behind her. She barely blocked the forward strike to her neck that appeared to look like it would have stabbed her straight through should that attack had made contact had it not been for her quick reflexes and one of her trusty kunai.

"I wasn't ready!" Tenten yelled while blocking and pushing against Naruto's katana.

With a sultry and husky tone, Naruto replied, "I'm sorry. I was so eager to penetrate you without giving regards to your feelings and the pain you'd have felt from my early entry into you. Let's try it again. I promise to make it as worthwhile as possible this time as I slide my sword into your warm body."

Tenten blushed a dark shade of red as her right eye was twitching at how Naruto was using sensuality and sexual innuendos to describe the methods his attacks. It was rather clear that she was inexperienced being flirted with and didn't quite know how to respond.

"This whole conversation between Naruto and Tenten sounds like something I'd read in one of my favorite sagas," Kakashi giggled lowly and blushed, finding the whole scene between his and Gai's students entertaining.

"That Naruto has no shame," Sakura mumbled.

"I don't intend to allow myself to be stabbed or penetrated in any way, Naruto," Tenten said as she pushed back against his kakana.

"That's understandable. My actions just moments ago would have turned this whole encounter into a six second quickie and leave you disappointed and unsatisfied in not being given more as you expected from me. Therefore, before I can enter and be allowed to fully penetrate you, I have to slow the pace down with foreplay and hit you in all the right places first," Naruto said.

Tenten was having difficulty staying focus while listening to Naruto use explicit innuendos to describe his methods of attacks. She quickly jumped away and made some distance between herself and Naruto. Sasuke looked on in boredom before backing away and leaning against the wall.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura called out.

"I already know who's going to come out the victor of this match, and that girl honestly doesn't have a fighting chance. And we both know that Naruto could have easily ended this fight just now if he really wanted to. It should be clear to everyone that he's toying with her. This matchup is so one-sided it's sad. Wake me after Naruto decides to win and end the match," Sasuke said, just as he leaned back and sat down on the ground against the wall and closed his eyes. The others just looked at Sasuke after hearing what he said and sadly enough, they knew he was right. Regardless they continued to watch to see what would happen next.

Tenten pulled out one of her scrolls and released the sword sealed inside of it. She held and swung the swords a couple of time to get a feel for it.

"As you can see Naruto, I'm skilled in the way of the sword also and I fully intend to show you first hand," Tenten said confidently.

Naruto took a kenjutsu fighting stance that neither Tenten nor the others were familiar with.

"What's that?" Tenten asked curiously.

"Don't worry; I'll show it to you," Naruto remarked.

"Ooh…," Tenten smirked as she took a fighting stance of her own. There was a tense moment between the two and before another word was uttered, both combatants raced at each other. Tenten, not allowing herself to be caught off guard quickly blocked a vertical slash that came her way. The two started their one-on-one sword battle, clashing their respective weapons of choice against each other. Tenten was being pushed hard as she had to calculate and maneuver herself fast around Naruto whose skills with the sword wasn't to be laughed at. Several times she had to back away from him and again from a combo slash-stab attack that would have clearly wounded her had she took one misstep in her battle.

Sakura, who had seen Naruto battle Orochimaru, saw that Naruto was clearly holding back when he could have long concluded the fight and his earlier stunt at the commencement of the match testified to that. Then again, Naruto had stated that he was going to slow things down and not hurry things up just so he could entertain Tenten while allowing him to gauge her abilities.

Tenten was sweating and catching her breath after a hard sword clash match with Naruto. Her hair was more of a mess and she sustained a few small cuts from Naruto's attacks but nothing serious. Naruto on the other hand didn't look the least bit tired or drained at all as he hadn't been hit once. The look on her face truly revealed her true feelings about her situation concerning her match.

_I heard he was talented with the sword and that it could rival that of the Seven Swordsmen of Kirigakure_, Tenten thought while taking deep breaths while trying to normalize her breathing, _I know he's holding back and he even admitted that he would do so, right as this battle started . Well then, I'm going to have to turn things up a notch. But I heard that he's also skilled in wind manipulation and A-Class ninjutsu so I better watch out for those kinds of attacks._

"I would have never thought that Naruto would be this proficient with the sword," Asuma complimented, "I got to wonder what kind of practice sessions you gave him Kakashi."

"None of my training included kenjutsu. If it did, I'd have inquired of Hayate for assistance since he's more adept in kenjutsu than I am," Kakashi stated.

"Then how do you explain Naruto's caliber with the use of his katana my youthful rival? I heard about his encounter with Zabuza in Nami no Kuni and from what I was told from Hiashi-san it was truly astonishing," Gai interjected.

"There's much about Naruto that I don't know. He has an excellent way to keeping his skills and true character under low radar from me and others and it's rather clear that he taught that same skill to his girlfriend seeing that her clan is just as unaware of Hinata's true caliber. It brings back to mind a particular conversation we had at the bar a little more than a year ago after I failed my last Genin team as Gai was shouting about having his own Genin team," Kakashi said.

"What conversation would that be?" Kurenai asked.

"Let me refresh your memories Kurenai: You were talking about trying to get Hinata as your disciple more than anything else," Kakashi reminded, "You stated how her clan viewed her as a burden for her inability to learn their clan's fighting style. Despite what the clan believed of her or were led to believe by her, you knew Hinata had potential to rise above her difficulties and prove wrong all those who thought little of her. But at the same time, I pointed things out to you that you were inattentive to at the time."

Kurenai was quiet as she continued hearing Kakashi out.

Kakashi continued, "I remember telling you back then how I heard from others how Hinata was a mostly shy and timid girl. And then I told you how I had often questioned Hinata's shyness and timid nature because of her fondness and close bond with Naruto and how she has been seen with Naruto almost everywhere he goes, regardless of what most of the villagers said or how she was viewed by them for doing so over the years. I stated how Hinata's courage to openly stand up against the villagers' senseless discrimination and prejudice toward Naruto was a most admirable trait that led me to see that there was something underneath her shy and timid character that she kept under a low profile.

"But in spite of what I told you, you made it very clear that Hinata had potential and that you were hoping to be given the chance to bring them out. Even though your time training Hinata isn't as long as Naruto's, her use in genjutsu to temporarily thwart the Byakugan, her clan's prized dojōtsu, demonstrated that you indeed helped bring out the potential you saw in Hinata seeing how you saw her capacity to learn genjutsu. Naruto taught Hinata well in hiding and masking things from the Byakugan, but you Kurenai, helped Hinata to not only upgrade that but to also manipulate the Byakugan through your teachings in genjutsu. That's quite a feat you accomplished if you ask me, considering that Naruto is not adept in genjutsu.

"You may be upset that Hinata hid things from you, but remember that as ninja, we don't always reveal and share everything about ourselves with everyone, even with those we're dearly fond of and close to. And with regards to myself and Naruto, my situation is far unlike yours because there isn't a thing I can rightfully say I taught Naruto in."

The Konoha group and others listening to Kakashi's speech were surprised by what he admitted at the end of his speech. Kurenai started feeling better about herself after listening to Kakashi's words, especially after watching Hinata's performance against Neji. The female Jounin felt so sadden and angry with herself and Hinata, believing that as a sensei, and in some ways a mother figure, she failed to teach Hinata anything and that Naruto was the better teacher. Though Kurenai was made to acknowledge that Naruto taught and trained Hinata for a longer period of time, listening to Kakashi's speech helped soothe the negative emotions Kurenai was feeling towards herself and Hinata since Kakashi's plight as a sensei was far worse in that the Jounin openly admitted to not being able to claim credit in teaching Naruto anything.

"Thank you," Kurenai said with an appreciative tone, "I really mean that; thank you."

Kakashi gave Kurenai an eye smile and nodded to her. Kurenai then turned to Hinata and said, "But don't think that lets you off the hook young lady. We're still going to have that little chat after the preliminaries like you promised."

"I haven't forgotten Kurenai-sensei," Hinata replied, not sensing the anger and sadness in her sensei's demeanor anymore. Hinata was happy that Kakashi helped build a foundation for her and Kurenai to start mending things on with each other. Things between her and Kurenai were not irreversibly damaged.

"But Kakashi-sensei, didn't you teach Sasuke-kun, Naruto and me tree walking?" Sakura asked.

"Honestly, I'm pretty sure Naruto already knew that technique long before I taught it to both you and Sasuke," Kakashi revealed, "If anything, Naruto just played the part that he didn't know anything about tree walking."

"Regardless of your circumstances concerning Naruto my youthful rival, I'm sure that'll be something you can possibly pass down to Naruto," Gai encouraged.

"Oh, I'm sorry did you say something Gai?" Kakashi asked in a mock tone of obliviousness.

"Argh! Curse you and your hip attitude my eternal rival!" Gai retorted. Everyone sighed and turned back to watching the match between Naruto and Tenten.

"Tenten," Naruto said soothingly with passionate tone as he held and aimed his shining katana at her, "I know you're still in need of being made physically ready before I can penetrate and completely enter you thus consummating this union I'm seeking to have with you. And I have yet to strike you in all the right places."

"You're twisted Naruto!" Tenten replied, "How could you use such an illicit overtone to describe your mannerism of sword fighting!?"

"Illicit? Tenten nothing I do is illicit so long it's within the boundaries of foreplay," Naruto said, "And seeing your emotions getting all riled up means that I'm getting clone to finding all of the right buttons and hitting all the right places."

Tenten took a moment to calm down and think things over.

_It's just as Sasuke said. Naruto is toying with me and using innuendos and flirtatious statements to throw me off. More than once he showed that he could have ended this fight if he wanted to_, Tenten thought as she put on a neutral facial expression.

"I truly believe that it's time you stop with this foreplay crap and flirting nonsense Naruto since it's getting old and tiring fast! And your use of innuendos has proven to be more than annoying by now," Tenten stated as she held her arm out her sword aimed at him.

"Hm," Naruto muttered as he tilted his head to the side.

"I would like for you to fight me the way I heard about, without your infamous perverted behavior and speech," Tenten added. There was a brief silence as everyone waited to see what was going to happen next. Soon the silence was broken.

"Very well then; many are already on to me as it is in light of recent events that's unfolded in the past few weeks," Naruto conceded and then he closed his eyes and lowered his head. Tenten and the others wondered what he was up to as he stood there quietly. A moment later, Naruto raised his head and opened his eyes, revealing his true fierce battled hardened blue eyes. Tenten couldn't help but look at Naruto in shock as a small gasp escaped her mouth, especially after seeing that the aura around Naruto's character changed entirely.

Gaara's eyes narrowed as he felt a totally different atmosphere surrounding Naruto's change. Temari for her part took a close and careful examination of Naruto's change of character. She was in deep thought as she analyzed him.

_Those are not the same eyes as before. That isn't the same goofy teenage boy I met when I first stepped foot here in Konoha, the one that praised and admired my beauty and mannerism as a ninja. No; this Naruto is entirely different. This is his true face, his true personage, the one I wanted to see_, Temari thought.

"_One must always learn to look underneath the underneath; things aren't always what they appear to be on the surface."_

_Those were Naruto's words to me a couple of days ago_, Temari recalled, _And I told him that his proverb aptly applied to him also and that it was something we have in common. I wonder what more there is to him._

The other Konoha ninja looked Naruto's change in demeanor and saw a Genin they never met before with the exception of just a few.

"Looks like Naruto-kun decided to show everyone his true self," Hinata said.

"His _"true"_ self?" Ino asked.

"You'll see what I mean," Hinata replied.

"This is going to be a troublesome situation I'm sure. It makes me feel that we never knew Naruto at all," Shikamaru remarked.

"You didn't, none of you did even while attending the ninja academy," Hinata replied.

"And what about you?" Ino indicted.

"Like I told Sasuke, I'm the only one that truly knows Naruto-kun. You and everyone else knew only what he wanted you all to," Hinata said.

"In light of recent events, the same can be said of you too Hinata since we don't know you as well as we thought," Shino remarked.

"Shino-kun, I'm sure there are things about yourself that you don't openly share with everyone for reasons of your own, yes?" Hinata replied. Shino quietly nodded and said nothing further on the topic.

With a more serious tone Naruto stated, "I think I played around enough and I see that you're truly fired up in wanting a more thought-provoking encounter."

Naruto reached for his head protector and moved it down over his eyes, covering them completely.

"What are you doing?" Tenten asked while looking at him quizzically.

"My becoming more serious than before gives me an added unfair advantage on top of what I already was able to do regardless of the limits I gave myself. Therefore, I decided to give myself this self-imposed handicap, the loss of physical sight," Naruto explained. Tenten didn't know whether to believe Naruto be full of himself or foolish to attempt a battle with her while fighting blind. At the same time though…

_I read about blind taijutsu and kenjutsu fighters during my private studies and from what I understood they weren't to be underestimated at any time since they had pertinently trained and strengthened their other senses_, Tenten considered cautiously, _But to develop such a skill takes a long time, perhaps years and without the right teacher and guidance, it's practically impossible to pull off. Plus, I never came across any ninja in Konoha who trained anyone blind or that they themselves were blind ninja. For the Hyuuga and Uchiha Clan, loss of sight is the worst curse and damnation for them because of their dōjutsu. But Naruto has no such worries. Still, I'll have to watch both his and my movements carefully._

Tenten braced herself with her sword ready to fight; as did Naruto.

_This ought to be interesting_, Hiruzen thought, _I wonder what trick Naruto has up his sleeves while bearing this self-imposed blindness._

"Naruto is seriously going to fight Tenten blind? Is he insane?" Ino asked incredulously.

"I don't think we'll ever grasp the depths of how Naruto's mind works," Shikamaru commented.

Sasuke stood back up and walked over to see what was going on. He saw the position Naruto put himself in. Upon hearing what Naruto was going to do, he had to see it for himself.

Without warning Naruto charged at Tenten and commenced clashing swords with her again, only this time he wasn't going easy on her as he now became more fierce and faster than before. Tenten was struggling trying to keep up with him as he wasn't giving her time to rebound for every cut wound he gave her through her pants and pink shirt, which were now stained in her blood. Her injuries slowed her down a bit but Naruto had no intentions this time to let her catch her breath as he came at her harder now.

Adding to his cutthroat tactics was that he added wind chakra to his blade, sharpening and extending the potency of his deadly weapon. This was made clear when the blade of Tenten's sword shattered to pieces after he clashed his katana against it again, purposely destroying her sword.

"My sword!" Tenten gasped upon seeing what happened to her sword. Naruto then held his left hand forward, half a foot away from her and said, "Fūjin Bakuhatsu (Wind God Explosion)!"

Tenten was blasted off her feet and far away from him and into the hand statue. She yelped in pain as blood coughed from out her mouth upon impact into the status before crashing down to the floor with a thud facedown. She was still conscious but in a world of pain.

"Are my methods getting old and tiring now, Tenten?" Naruto asked coolly. The kunoichi grunted in agony from the impact and the cut wounds he made around her body. Everyone now saw the sight of Tenten's disheveled appearance as her clothes now were ragged and slashed up in multiple areas with her blood staining the areas the slashes and tears on her clothes were made. She was panting and sweating hard and her hair was a complete mess.

While waiting for Tenten to gather herself together, Naruto quietly recalled training himself with the use of blindfolds during his time at the academy. During those times he practiced with his clones and Hinata while having her use her Juuken and Byakugan against him. Thankfully Naruto was smart in having his blindfolded clones practice and spar against Hinata because from all the experiences that fused with him, were he to directly challenge Hinata while having loss of sight, in every match it would have resulted in him having shut off chakra points and a series of serious internal injuries later. This pattern continued for a for a few weeks as Naruto studied the experiences he gained from his clones and learned where his weaknesses were.

Alongside this, Naruto went and picked up books from the shinobi library and read up on methods of developing his other senses if he were to lose the ability of sight. He had his clones study those books several times and practicing what they read from them while he himself started developing another form of sight to use when he wasn't using his literal eyes. It wasn't easy and it took a great deal of effort and time even with kage bunshin.

But after a period of a several months with hundreds of kage bunshin practicing every day for long hours in the training grounds while he himself was at the academy, fruitage of his hard work started paying off. But it wasn't until a week before his first mission to Nami no Kuni when Naruto finally mastered his new training. And when he sparred blindfolded against Hinata, she wasn't able to easily land blows on him as easily as she did his clones in the past.

In fact, it was one of his clones that gave him an idea about mixing his wind element with his training in fighting without literal sight nearly two months before he mastered his new training. This served to help amplify his sense of hearing and touch through sound in the wind and air molecules. The trick to it was that Naruto had to "coat" is entire body with wind chakra and use it to send out pulses of air molecules that would bounce off the surrounding objects. The sound resulting from the collisions of the particles against objects and people that Naruto would hear through the air with concentrated wind chakra surrounding his ears helped him to pinpoint locations of objects, animals, insects and people and their movements. In effect he was able to navigate himself around them. Therefore, when Hinata challenged Naruto again, she was totally winded as she couldn't land a single hit on him in the end. She was happy and proud of his accomplishments though she herself stuck with the use of sight since her Juuken relied heavily on the Byakugan.

"Naruto-kun is an amazing fighter! I mean; to be able to fight blind like that!" Lee admired.

"My question is when did he train to fight with self-imposed blindness and who taught him how to do so," Kurenai interjected.

"He learned while attending the academy," Hinata said.

"But we didn't have any teachers there that specialized in that kind of combat skill," Chouji stated.

"No we didn't," Hinata agreed and continued, "In secret, Naruto put himself through intense training and practice over the months to get this far. I don't know the details behind how he did it, but even I wasn't able to beat him in a fight while he fought blind."

"I respect Naruto for developing such a skill. He proved that physical disability doesn't always hinder someone from excelling or becoming the best they can be," Lee said, while thinking of his own inability to use ninjutsu.

"Indeed he has," Gai agreed.

"And clearly from the looks of things, Tenten bit off more than she could chew," Chouji remarked.

"She asked for it," Shino reminded.

"Still, I hope Naruto-kun doesn't take things too far," Lee said.

"After seeing what Naruto personally did to Gatō and his men in Nami no Kuni, anything Naruto does that's short of that would be considered an act of mercy," Kakashi remarked.

After a few minutes, Tenten managed to stand back up and walked towards Naruto, who stood there and waited for her next move. She was holding her right side to soothe the pain she was feeling from the injury to her ribs. She stood twelve feet from him. She looked down at the sword he destroyed with his and looked back at him.

"That was my favorite sword you destroyed just so you know," Tenten said, "It was my first sword though it wasn't made out of chakra metal like yours."

"My apologies, but events like these are to be expected in the battlefield, just so you know," Naruto replied.

"I suppose it couldn't be helped," Tenten said. Meanwhile…

"Tenten talked about wanting to challenge Naruto to a match and now she's testing the extent of her burning flames and seeing how far her youth has taken her," Gai commented.

"But she's having a difficult time trying to keep up and match Naruto," Kurenai noted.

"Matching Naruto at the level he's at won't be possible for Tenten to do," Kakashi said, "He's in his own class."

"Though that is true however, the expression on her face isn't one of frustration or anger," Gai commented, "Rather, it's one of excitement and exceeded expectations."

"You mean to tell us that she's actually enjoying this match despite how things currently aren't in her favor?" Asuma asked skeptically.

"She's facing an opponent of her age group who can test and challenge her skills in kenjutsu. She's trying to see how her skills measures up to that of Naruto's, especially after his recent sword battle with Orochimaru we were also informed of. I say her burning enthusiasm is justified as she'll come out learning a lot more than she had before," Gai replied.

"How insightful of you Gai, as the same could likewise be applied to Naruto after his encounter with Orochimaru. From what I was told, Naruto beat and came close to killing Orochimaru twice in one sword fight earlier today," Kakashi mentioned.

"He came close to actually killing one of the Sannin!?" Chouji asked in disbelief.

"I'm still finding that hard to believe," Anko said as she appeared alongside them, "I heard the brief report from that gaki's clone but it's a hard pill to swallow."

"True, Naruto is strong but to be able to battle a Sannin singlehandedly and nearly kill him, twice in one day in fact!?" Asuma commented.

"A battle with a Sannin, let alone surviving one is no easy feat, even with whatever arsenal that was at Naruto's disposal," Shikamaru spoke up.

"It wasn't," Sakura agreed, "It was a most fierce and deadly battle. Both Naruto and Orochimaru were fighting on equal grounds. But in the end, Naruto out-powered and outsmarted Orochimaru and defeated him though the Sannin escaped from Naruto's last attack."

"I'm sure Naruto was injured in some form or shape as a battle like that should have left him exhausted and completely drained," Kurenai observed.

"It did," Lee confirmed, "My team and I were there when we saw Naruto-kun and his team right after their battle with Orochimaru. Naruto-kun was really worn out and near emptied of strength and chakra. However, Tenten noticed after our arrival here that Naruto-kun was completely restored back to full strength and health with no sign of fatigue or injury."

"Do you suppose his tenant had something to do with his uncanny recovery speed?" Shino inquired.

"There's that possibility but the speed of his recovery without the amount of rest needed after his extreme battle with Orochimaru was way too fast even for a Jinchuuriki," Kakashi stated, "I honestly can't explain how Naruto recovered that fast…Then again, I underestimated his abilities more than once before, and during the bell test I gave him and the rest of my team, Naruto demonstrated firsthand that he had it within his power to put to death before the end of that bell test if he had chosen to. I wouldn't standing here now if he took my words serious about coming at me with the intent to kill."

This was news to Sasuke and Sakura as they were unaware of this when they took the bell test with Naruto. Though Sasuke was looking like he was sleeping while sitting on the floor against the wall, he was actually listening to their conversation.

"Naruto actually beat you and could have killed you even then!? But how?" Sakura implored.

Kakashi answered, "Honestly, I've been trying to figure out how he pulled it off as he purposely left out information in how he set me up with one of his disguised bombs he somehow managed to plant on me."

"I don't understand or find logical how someone with such talents and intelligence still graduate as our class's dead last," Shino expressed.

"He chose to," Shikamaru stated, causing Sakura and Kakashi to look straight at him. Hinata looked at her fellow Genin also seeing how Shikamaru figured it out.

"I've been observant of Naruto for some time now even long before our graduation from the academy. Like the rest of you I found that aspects of his character and skills didn't add up, and that there was more to him than he let on. His performance during the Genin Exams and everything else he did aside intentionally cutting class for reasons unknown and choosing to fail Iruka's exams only proves that Naruto could have become our class' Rookie of the Year if he wanted to, but he didn't and he evidently allowed Sasuke to fill in that role in his place," Shikamaru explained, and then turned to Hinata, "After seeing your battle with Neji, it's clear that you were our class' top kunoichi, not Sakura. But like Naruto, you chose to stay in the background and be unnoticed."

Hinata gave no argument to his words and confessed, "What you say is true. We could have done all those things, but Naruto-kun and I chose not to."

Sakura felt bad that Hinata, like how Naruto did with Sasuke, allowed her to become their class' top kunoichi when she, Hinata, was truly the top kunoichi. It only brought back to mind what Naruto told her in the forest and how at one point in time she could have been the one in Hinata's place had she, Sakura, treated him right back then. But when she remembered what she was told by Naruto in the forest, Sakura then realized that if Hinata indeed became their class' top kunoichi, then Hinata would have been placed on Team 7 and not her. And that would have gone against Naruto's intentions in keeping Hinata away from Sasuke who was still trying to pursue a relationship with her and get her to dump Naruto. There would have been fierce fights between Naruto and Sasuke until it boiled down to Naruto wounding, perhaps permanently making Sasuke disabled. Sakura realized this after she recalled when Naruto explained to her how he punished Sasuke recently for crossing a line with Hinata.

Hinata saw the expression on Sakura's face and said, "I'm sure you're shocked and angry at me for this deception Sakura. But please understand that as a ninja, it was something I had to do."

"There's no need to apologize Hinata. I know you have your reasons and I don't hate you for them. If anything, I'm sure Naruto had your best interest in mind," Sakura assured.

"Thank you," Hinata said, relieved and appreciative that Sakura didn't carry a hateful grudge against her.

"It just means that our records from the academy makes me smarter than you," Sakura joked. Hinata chuckled a little.

"So why did both you and Naruto choose not to become our class' top ninja?" Chouji inquired.

"Does it really matter that much to you guys?" Sasuke interjected while still sitting on the floor up against the wall with his eyes still closed, "It's their business what they chose to do. And if they wanted really to they'd have already shared their reasons as to why things happened the way they did. But clearly they haven't so therefore let's drop the topic please."

It was clear that Sasuke wanted the conversation regarding Naruto and Hinata's true academic status not to be talked about, especially after Naruto personally told him, Sakura and Karin why he chose to become the dead last few hours earlier. Shikamaru eyed Sasuke who sat there on the floor against the wall with his eyes still closed and his arms crossed over his chest.

_They know something and obviously they don't want us to know about it. It's quite clear that whatever it is, Sasuke isn't happy about it while Sakura completely accepts it,_ Shikamaru contemplated. Hearing Shikamaru words and Hinata herself confirming them only added more questions for Kurenai to ask with answers she wanted from Hinata.

"Hey the match isn't over yet!" Lee said, "Let's watch as our youthful comrades continue demonstrating the extent they flames have reached!"

Deciding the drop the topic, the group decided to return their attention back to the fight. Naruto sensed Tenten's location and the distance she placed between herself and him.

_Tenten's distance from me is neither too far nor too close_, Naruto noted, _This way she can deal with defense and offense without much problem. Clever…_

Naruto grinned towards Tenten, who got slightly uneasy because of that grin.

"I have to say Naruto that you're everything they said you are and more," Tenten complimented as she took out two scrolls, "But this time, you'll take me serious as I'll come at you with everything I got now!"

Tenten threw her two scrolls into the air before leaping with them into the air.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu, Sōshōryū (Summoning Technique Twin Rising Dragons)," Tenten yelled before she unrolled the scrolls and started spinning at a fast speed. Picking up speed she became a blur. Naruto, through wind pulses and air particle vibrations, sense her location and realized what she was doing while spinning fast in the air. Tenten rapidly summoned dozens and dozens of weapons so that she could throw them at him in quick succession. Weapons, lots and lots of weapons of various sorts started flying out of the spinning blur that Tenten became.

Acknowledging the situation he was in, Naruto resorted to using his wind speed force and ran around the arena floor to dodge and evade the thrown weapons fired at him. From katana, kunai, shuriken, senbon needles, throwing knives, spiked balls, chain balls, darts, they were hurled at him nonstop. However, Naruto, in a black and orange blur, evaded every last one of them just as fast as they were coming as he raced all around the floor at a speed the rest of the onlookers had a real hard time keeping up with.

"When did Naruto learn to move that fast, especially without knowing where he's running?!" Chouji asked in amazement.

"My question is how is he avoiding all of Tenten's weapons at that speed without sight no less," Shino spoke in.

"My shadow binding couldn't move that fast even at my best," Shikamaru noted, "So seeing him move like this while evading all of Tenten's thrown weapons without the use of his eyes on top of that is a major surprise."

"So far everything we're seeing about Naruto is a surprise!" Ino remarked.

"That's what makes my Naruto-kun the number one most surprising ninja," Hinata commented with a smile.

"Touché," Ino replied as she and everyone else continued watching. Soon, Tenten's assault halted. Naruto stopped running and stood in the midst of all of Tenten's scattered arsenals. Tenten landed and smirked at Naruto, her scrolls floating down beside her with all of her weapons littered all over the arena floor.

"Tenten, I'm waiting for you to stop _trying_ to fight me and _actually_ fight me," Naruto remarked.

"Don't mock me!" Tenten retorted and then leaped high into the air again before her weapons were tied to her fingers with thin, nearly-invisible strings, allowing her to raise them off the ground and aimed them all at Naruto.

"Try running from this Naruto!" Tenten yelled with her sight locked on Naruto. The Jinchuuriki was silent as he used his wind element to calculate the situation he was in. He sensed lots and lots of various kinds of weapons hovering over him and aimed to be thrown at him again.

"This doesn't look good for Naruto," Ino said with concern.

"Don't count him out yet," Hinata advised, "Knowing him, he has something planned already."

"You sound sure of yourself," Ino replied.

"That's because Naruto-kun never gave me a reason to ever doubt him," Hinata stated

Tenten, while air-borne, threw her weapons at him again, this time all at once. Naruto stood there as all of the weapons were sent flying at him at the same time. Tenten was sure she had him, but her confident smile however started fading as she notice that all of her weapons started slowing down after they started reaching him. They all sudden came to a complete stop while inches away from Naruto's body and face and hovering in the air.

"What is this?!" Tenten asked aloud in confusion while everyone else looked on wondering what caused her weapons to suddenly stop and float in the positions they stopped at. A few seconds later, a powerful wind sphere erupted out of Naruto and blasted all of Tenten's weapons away from him. Tenten herself was knocked off balance by the spherical wind burst and was thrown to the ground on her back.

"What the hell was that!?" Sakura asked with a shock tone.

"I now understand what it is Naruto is doing," Asuma said as he admired Naruto's ingenuity in his use of wind chakra, "Not only did he use his wind element as a force field, but his using his wind element as his pair of eyes."

Everyone turned to Asuma upon hearing that.

"Is that even possible?" Kurenai asked.

"Naruto is demonstrating that even now. He's using the air all around him to sense and hear what's going on and who's doing what while measuring the distances that the actions are taking place. It gives him a complete 360 degree "sight" through sound and air movement. But that and what Naruto did just moments ago against Tenten weapons are very advanced levels of wind manipulation!"

"Want to give us the details?" Shikamaru implored.

Asuma explained, "Naruto was able to use air molecules in the air around him to slow down all of Tenten's weapons and then have them come to a complete stop, while keeping all of them in midair mind you! Feats like those along with how he's using his wind element as his pair of eyes takes a long time to accomplish. Even an experienced Jounin like me have never reached such a mastery level as that but Naruto did it!"

Temari was listening to their conversation and needless to say, hearing what she heard after seeing what Naruto did had truly astounded her. As it did Baki and Kankurō. Gaara though saw Naruto as a promising challenge to prove once and for all his existence.

Tenten, shaking the dizziness out of her head, got up off the ground with Naruto facing her.

"I've seen and countered an attack similar to yours before, only it was far more advanced since it was a kunoichi's element bloodline limit and it came at me in a complete 360 degree aim," Naruto explained, "Your attack however came at me at a mere 45 degree angle, which means it was completely in my "sight" and range and easy to avoid. In all, your attacks and weapons are ineffective and useless against wind elemental fighters."

Tenten snarled and gritted her teeth at how Naruto dissected her attacks and criticized her ineffective performance. But what add salt and butter to the burn was that he was doing all this with his self-imposed blindness. Before another word was said, Naruto moved in a blink of an eye and reappeared in front of her. Snapping out of her shock, she jumped out of the way fast enough to avoid a wind infused slash attack that split the ground in front her open like a large flesh wound.

Tenten's paled she saw what would have happened to her if she took a direct hit from that attack. Naruto stood in front of the large opening he made as Tenten made some distance between them. All the while her mind was racing fast, trying to come up with a plan of action against Naruto. While doing so, Naruto "looked" around at all of her weapons scattered all over the arena floor. As he did so, a plan was starting to formulate in his mind.

_None of my attacks worked and Naruto is clearly skilled as both a close melee and long range fighter! And his wind element makes him more deadly! Even his defense is stronger than I thought and none of my weapons will work against it_, Tenen contemplated.

"Enough deliberations," Naruto said before he rushed at her. She ducked from his horizontal slash and leaped to the side in the effort to grab one of her weapons. As she was about to grab one of her swords, Naruto suddenly appeared in front of her and stabbed his katana down. Tenten retracted her right hand away quickly before it was stabbed through. She then rolled out of the way as he performed a vertical slash with his katana down at her, slicing through the floor again.

Naruto turned and looked ready to come at her again. Tenten backed away from him until she was in the center of the arena. Detecting where she was, he sheathed his katana and gave her a sinister smile, which left Tenten rather nervous for whatever it was Naruto had planned for her.

"What was the name of that attack of yours…Oh yes, I believe it was…," Naruto said and then clasped his hands together in prayer form and continued, "Kuchiyose No Jutsu, Sōshōryū!"

Naruto started concentrating large amounts of wind chakra and after a short moment he formed two growing cyclones that started sucking all of Tenten's weapons into themselves. Tenten looked at what was happening but soon found that the two twisters had completely surrounded her as they were spinning in circles around her. She was trapped between the two shredder tornadoes that were made up of all of her weapons and the wind itself was a danger if she got pulled into it with all of her spinning weapons that would shred and slice her apart until she was a gory heap.

Her fear was only heightened when she saw that the rotating cyclones were slowly narrowing and closing in on her as they continued circling around her. The two opposing wind forces pressing against her made it impossible for her to attempt to run for it. The loud howling of the winds drowned out whatever shouts or yells Tenten gave.

"Tenten!" Lee yelled out to her but his yells were also drowned out by the blasting howls of the twin cyclones. Sasuke and the others saw the position Naruto put Tenten in and it was most dire, for her that was. But what shocked everyone was the fact that Naruto was even able to create and control two tornadoes at the same time. Meanwhile…

_I can use Tessenjutsu, which makes me a specialist in being able to use any fan as a weapon. I can only use wind jutsu and create cyclones like that through the use of my fan and it has to bear three stars on it in order for me to create cycles like that_, Temari thought as she looked on in amazement and admiration, _Yet Naruto executed wind attacks and managed to create two tornadoes of equal strength like my fan with three stars through the use of his own affinity and without the aid of any fan to help amplify his affinity! And he's controlling them equally with no difficulty! And using wind as "eyes"!? It's completely unheard of and innovative! In Suna, Naruto would have been revered as one of the most exceptional geniuses and rear prodigy for such talents in wind manipulation._

_Naruto and I have so much in common: we're both wind specialists, children of our respective villages' Yondaime, coming from families possessing a bijuu and living hard lives because of that, very few saw us for more than what and who we are. We work and train hard to prove that we're more than others believe us to be. And that look on his face, his true face…there's so much more about him I need and want to find out about…_

Baki turned and saw the look on Temari's face. Being one who was also adept in wind jutsu, the Suna Jounin understood what was going through the Suna kunoichi's mind. He also knew that he assigned Temari to spy and find out as much as she could about Konoha's Jinchuuriki. But the look in her eyes told him a different story and judging from her early reaction from Kankurō's statement about how he caught her staring at Naruto, it was very clear to Baki that Temari had developed a certain attraction and romantic interest in Konoha's Jinchuuriki. He suspected it but now he was sure of it. He made a mental note to keep an eye on her future actions as a result.

_I don't know what kind of elemental training that gaki put himself through but whatever it was I might consider asking him for pointers_, Asuma considered while grinning and looking on admiration at Naruto's incredible control of his wind element.

_I'll die if I don't get out of this! And by my own weapons!_ Tenten panicked.

"Life is filled with irony's cruel humor, wouldn't you say?" Naruto asked before he interlocked his fingers together, triggering a chain reaction within the cyclone to occur.

Tenten screamed and braced herself for the worst when she saw her weapons being fired at her all at once at blurring speed from the twin tornadoes in what looked like flying exchanges of weapons between the tornadoes with Tenten in the center. From katana, swords, kunai, shuriken, naginata, darts, senbon needles, knives, kodachi, they were all thrown her way tearing at her.

"Tenten!" Lee scream out worriedly after seeing what Naruto did.

"Did Naruto actually…!?" Sakura asked, not wanting to finish the question. Hiruzen, Kakashi and the other Jounin saw that through the attack, there was no blood being poured and spewed from Naruto's attack despite the large number of weapons that were thrown back and forth between the twisters at blurring eye-popping speed.

A minute later, the weapon throwing stopped and Naruto moved the two twisters away and dispelled them, causing Tenten's weapons to drop to the ground in two separate piles. The current sight of the Genin weapon mistress after that deadly onslaught was most unexpected, leaving all of the male Genin blushing hotly with Shino having both of his eyebrows raised with a small blush. Hiruzen groaned with his right palm smacked onto his face at Naruto's latest stunt. Gai, Kurenai, Ino and Sakura didn't look amused at all while Hinata shook her head at the stunt Naruto just pulled in front of everyone. Asuma nervously had to hold back his laughter after seeing the sharp narrow glare Kurenai shot at him. Kakashi looked on at the sight Naruto put Tenten in with no readable expression.

Kankurō was blushing and giggling while Gaara had a slightly raised eyebrow. Temari looked on in disbelief at what Naruto just did while Baki was trying to believe that Naruto just did what he actually did.

Ibiki had no reaction while Anko smirked and chuckled, "I got to say that orange clad gaki has style!"

Tenten removed her arms from her face and opened her eyes to see what Anko was talking about and what she saw shocked and horrified her.

"My clothes!" Tenten screamed in panic and blushed a dark shade of red as she vainly tried to cover herself when she saw that Naruto used her weapons to tear off a majority of the fabric of her clothes leaving her with what little was left of her pants and shirt. Her pink shirt was reduced to resemble a stomach-less tank top with her pink bra straps showing from both sides of her shoulders with parts of the bottom section of her bra showing underneath what little was left of her shirt. Her pants were made to look like very short hot pants that reveal small part of her butt and pink and white underwear. Her sandals however were still intact. But through it all, not one of her weapons struck her directly.

"My own weapons…!" Tenten exclaimed with the same blush on her face before looking at Naruto angrily, "You used all of my weapons to tear off my clothes and what makes this more insulting is that you used the name of my attack to do so!"

"While still blind mind you," Naruto added with a grin, "I told you from the outset that I would be true to my word regarding my foreplay and I kept my promise. I struck you in all the right places that didn't entail attacking your vitals which I intentionally missed," Naruto remarked as he reached into is jacket and pulled out a water flask. Opening it, he poured all of the water out and formed a water ball with it using his wind manipulation to shape and hold the water up in the air. Without warning, he aimed and launched the water ball at Tenten. She yelped when she was hit with the water ball striking her pants, soaking the front half of her pants and underwear with the rest of the water dripping down her legs.

"My foreplay and masterful use of my hands now have you wet and dripping with excitement and anticipation," Naruto said with a sly grin. Tenten blushed even darker at the sexual implication Naruto's words and actions. The male and female Genin were all blushing also while Kakashi was blushing and giggling, recalling a similar of scene of his favorite book. Gaara though was looking in confusion, wondering what Naruto was doing. Asuma was still trying to keep his laughter was breaking out while Gai and Kurenai didn't looked amused. Anko was chuckling and waiting to see what was going to happen next.

Naruto placed his flask away and unsheathed his katana again before aiming it at Tenten.

"Your condition now made me completely hard and erect. I want my blade to be in you now!" Naruto said huskily before he dashed and blasted Tenten with a burst of wind, knocking her off her feet and down on her back with his weapon aimed directly at her crotch. Tenten then saw Naruto standing between her legs with his katana stabbed partly through her pants.

"Now I have you on your back with me between your legs having entered and penetrated you. At last, our union is fully consummated," Naruto remarked with sultry and charisma, "I told you that I would make your time with me an experience you'll never forget."

The dam broke. Asuma, Kankurō, Shikamaru, Chouji and Anko burst out into a loud fit of laughter. Temari and the rest of the girls were blushing hotly at the implications of Naruto's stunt. Even Tenten was speechless and blushing at the stunt Naruto just pulled on her. Kakashi was still blushing and now laughing at the scene. Kurenai however closed her eyes while frowning deeply and shaking her head in strong disapproval. Gai simply couldn't believe the unyouthful stunt Naruto pulled off.

"Idiot," Sasuke mumbled after seeing the perverted stunt Naruto shamelessly pulled in front of everybody.

"That Naruto; even when he's serious he's _still_ a pervert," Hiruzen groaned.

Naruto pulled his katana away and sheathed it back under his jacket that was still tied around his waist. He then removed his head protector from off his eyes and placed it back over his forehead. He looked Tenten directly in the eyes and saw the expression on her face and in her eyes. As a weapon specialist, Tenten's pride was deeply wounded if not broken as her plan to show Naruto her dexterity and skills in the use of all sorts of weapons backfired, literally in this case also. Tenten looked up at him while in the position she was in. Part of her honestly wanted to hate him, but she saw that wouldn't be fair on her part since she told him to battle her in the manner she heard about and from the outset of their match it was made clear that she wasn't at his level.

Beaten and at his mercy with none of her weapons at her disposal, Tenten moved herself until she was kneeling on her knees facing Naruto with her head lowered. With no other choice, Tenten admitted defeat, "I lose."

A moment later…

"Man, Naruto really did a number on Tenten that time," Ino commented.

"Tenten is deeply grieved but not because she lost. Though she was aware that Naruto was stronger than her, she's saddened by the method of how she was beaten," Gai enlightened.

"What girl wouldn't be? I mean, look what he did," Kurenai said indignantly.

Gai explained, "There's more to this than her current appearance. As weapon mistress, Tenten prided herself in her ability to use all sort of weapons and arsenals with cutting edge accuracy and precision. She trained and worked herself hard into the ground everyday with sweat and blood trying to become the very best, always wanting to surpass whatever peaks she reached. But her battle with Naruto negated that. All of her own weapons that she trained hard with were used against her by her opponent and she was brought to the position she's in now. For Tenten, she could feel no greater hurt to her pride and esteem, but that doesn't mean she won't grow and work harder to learn from this experience."

"Much like how Neji's pride was broken after losing to Hinata," Sasuke remarked.

"Far from it!" Gai reprimanded, "The manner of Neji's defeat is incomparable to Tenten's. Neji was harsh and presumptuous and sought unyouthful methods to belittle Hinata-san openly. He believed he was superior to Hinata-san in every way, while harboring animosity and hatred towards her and the Main House of their clan. As a result, his defeat only brought for him unyouthful dishonor and shame, and unlike Tenten, he refused to acknowledge when he was beaten and outmatched which added to his humiliation. Neji lacked both youth and humility, which led to his downfall."

Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma nodded their heads in respects to Gai for his in-depth analysis of the match involving his students. They saw that in spite of his flamboyant character, he was still a Jounin sensei who knew his students better than anyone else.

Hayate went over to the center of the arena.

"This match is over! Winner, Uzumaki Naruto!" Hayate declared.

Naruto stood in front of Tenten who was still in the same position she was in. With her head still facing the floor, Tenten stood back up and said with a low tone, "I'll remember this, Naruto! You said that my attacks and weapons are ineffective and useless against wind elemental fighters, right?" Tenten's voice gradually rose as she continued, "Well, I'll show you! Don't think for a moment that I'll remain stagnant because of this temporary setback! I'll practice and train harder every day and night! I'll work twice as hard to become stronger and faster! I'll do whatever it takes! I can't believe I'm taking a page out of Gai-sensei's book but…"

Tenten looked up and looked Naruto straight in the eyes with a determined expression on her face and exclaimed, "AFTER TODAY, CONSIDER ME YOUR ETERNAL RIVAL!"

"SUCH YOUTHNESS!" Gai screamed proudly with clenched fists and tears of running down his face, "TENTEN'S DEFEAT HASN'T DAMPEN HER FLAMES AT ALL! RATHER IT INTENSIFIED THEM AND FINALLY SHE FOUND A WORTHY OPPONENT TO CONSIDER AS AN ETERNAL RIVAL TO BRIGHTEN HER YOUTHFUL FLAMES FURTHER! I'VE NEVER BEEN PROUDER!"

"GAI-SENSEI! TENTEN'S BURNING YOUTH HAS GREATLY INSPIRED ME TO SEEK OUT AN ETERNAL RIVAL OF MY OWN! IF I FAIL TO DO THAT, I'LL RUN 300 LAPS AROUND KONOHA ON MY HANDS AND 400 ONE-ARM PUSH UPS WITH MY RIGHT ARM AND ANOTHER 400 WITH ONLY MY LEFT ARM!" Lee shouted loudly with tears of his own.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

The two of them then engaged in a hug with tears still flowing down their faces and, logic be damned, a genjutsu with a sunset at the beach with crashing waves on the shores appeared in the background. The scene was rather disturbing and the four ninja from Suna and the Konoha Genin were disgusted by it since they were seeing it for the first time.

"That's just sickening," Temari remarked at the sight.

Dosu and his Jounin-sensei simply ignored them while staying quiet the entire time.

"Kurenai-sensei, how did that genjutsu appear?" Hinata asked with a confusion expression.

"…For the life of me, I was never able to figure that out, even now," Kurenai sighed while being incensed by what she and the others were seeing.

The medics came and treated Tenten's injuries. After treating and bandaging her earlier wounds, she was then placed on the carrying cot and lifted up to be taken to the hospital for further medical treatment. Before she was carried off, she looked back at Naruto and said, "I will become stronger and challenge you every chance I get no matter what difficulties come my way! Remember my words, Uzumaki Naruto, we're eternal rivals now!"

Naruto shot her a grin and replied, "I look forward to seeing where your future improvements take you, Tenten."

With that said, she was carried off to the hospital. Naruto shunshin'd back to the spectator balcony next to Hinata in a quick gust of wind. Hiruzen looked at both Naruto and Hinata carefully while keeping his thoughts to himself.

"Nicely done Naruto; now we share a common bond in that a sensei and his apprentice from the same team declared us as their eternal rivals," Kakashi joked. Naruto thought about what Kakashi said and looked over at Gai. Remembering what Tenten declared to him, he suddenly visualized Tenten in a ready-to-fight position while wearing skin tight body hugging green spandex and orange leg warmers and blue sandals with two sai in her hands. He pictured her curvy figure and breasts being displayed through the green spandex. Smiling and blushing at the possibilities, Naruto muttered, "Having Tenten as my eternal rival won't be so bad after all."

"I heard that," Hinata snorted.

"What? It was Tenten who went and proclaimed herself openly and zealously as my eternal rival. In all honestly, that was an outcome I didn't expect after our match," Naruto said.

"This bring memories about how Gai proclaimed himself as my eternal rival after I beat him during the Chuunin Exams years ago," Kakashi said, "I honestly expected this outcome from Lee. But clearly irony had other plans for you Naruto," Kakashi smiled with his right closed, "It'll be entertaining watching Tenten seeking you out for eternity wanting to challenge you in practically everything."

"Kakashi-sensei, I heartedly welcome the challenge of hot competent kunoichi eternally wanting a piece me, never getting enough of me," Naruto replied with a grin and blush.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata chided.

"I have to say Naruto, that was some mastery demonstration of wind manipulation!"Asuma praised, "Care to share with me some of your secrets?"

"Lots of practice, lots of it. That's all there is to it," Naruto answered. Asuma grunted, "I should have known you'd be stingy."

"Tenten really gave it her all against you Naruto-kun. At first, I thought you broke her through how you defeated her though she knew you were holding back the entire time. But instead the opposite happened and now she sees you as challenge she has to surpass," Lee commented.

"I doubt that'll be possible since I always practice and work to improve myself," Naruto replied.

"Thus the reason why she proclaimed herself as your eternal rival," Lee emphasized. Oddly enough, Naruto couldn't argue with that logic, "I see your point."

"Naruto, you posed as the dead last of our class, yet all of your skills go beyond anything we learned while at the academy. By what means did you learn all that you know," Shikamaru inquired.

"Cloud watching. I saw visions beyond the skies besides what I see in bathhouses," Naruto answered jestingly.

"Enough jokes Naruto," Sakura chided.

Shrugging, Naruto turned to Hinata and said, "By the way, I later have to introduce Karin to the rest of you guys."

"Who's Karin?" Hinata asked.

"Another distant Uzumaki cousin I found earlier today," Naruto said.

"Another what?!" Ino asked in disbelief as the other Genin and their Jounin sensei turned their attention to Naruto.

"She's a Genin of our age group from Kusagakure. Naruto saved her from a giant bear after her team was killed by it. Presently she's with Honoka," Sakura explained.

"That's great! In such a short time you found two surviving members of your clan Naruto-kun!" Hinata cheered.

"Two surviving orphans really," Naruto remarked and then grinned, "But regardless of that, there's three Uzumaki in Konoha now, which means that we can actually claim clan status and I can hold a seat on the Shinobi Council as the Uzumaki Clan leader."

Everyone looked at Naruto who verbally took major steps in his ambitions and goals.

"Aren't you getting ahead of yourself Naruto?" Shikamaru figured, "Besides Karin happens to be a Genin from Kusagakure."

"Not for long. I'm going to have Karin become a Konoha Genin after suitable compensations to Kusagakure and the required paperwork for it have been completed and made official. She's an Uzumaki by blood and no village can argue against it since my clansmen were scattered all over the shinobi world. Kusa will have to have Karin returned to her clan without incident."

"You act like you have this whole thing figured out Naruto or if it'll be that easy," Shikamari snorted.

"I deceived an entire village for years in hiding my true skills and intelligence? Are you seriously going to started doubting my abilities now?" Naruto questioned.

"No, that would be too troublesome at this point," Shikamaru said.

"According to shinobi laws, Naruto, you have to at least be a Chuunin to be on the Shinobi Council and stand as a clan leader," Kakashi said.

"That's true," Naruto agreed but then included, "However that's not the only way. I don't need to be a Chuunin to be a clan leader and Shinobi Council member since there's another way it can be done, Kakashi-sensei."

"What other way is there?" Chouji asked.

"Would you care to enlighten us?" Ino asked with honest interest.

Naruto explained, "According Article 4, Section 8 Paragraph 2 of the Laws of Konohagakure established by this village's Shodai, a sole heir or heiress, even as a Genin, of a shinobi clan can claim clan leader status if he or she is both of age or married if the previous clan leader is deceased. And according to Article 4, Section 8 Paragraph 3, the married Genin can be present at shinobi council meetings except he or she will require a Chuunin or Jounin of their clan to represent him or her as their spokesperson," Naruto turned to Hinata, "Am I correct?"

Hinata nodded her head in agreement, "Yes. Father informed me and my sister of these laws. He believed this was important for us to know in the event of his untimely death."

"We weren't taught this at the academy," Sakura acknowledged.

"I wasn't aware of those laws either," Shikamaru admitted.

"And people say I never did my homework and research while at the academy," Naruto remarked cynically.

"So you intend to resort to those laws in the event you don't make it to Chuunin?" Shino asked. Everyone saw the implications of Shino's question and Sasuke wasn't happy at all about what it entailed since it meant Naruto marrying Hinata, and with Honoka an Uzumaki and Chuunin, she could stand as Naruto's spokesperson and representative in the Shinobi Council. Sasuke was about to reply when…

"I never said I would never make to Chuunin by the end of these exams," Naruto answered, "I was simply stating that there are other means any of us can become clan leaders and council members depending on circumstances. I will become a Chuunin by the end of these Chuunin Exams and become the Uzumaki Clan leader and a Shinobi Council member. I will not allow anyone to deny me my birthright or what I rightfully earned."

"Ambitious, aren't you?" Asuma smirked.

"Why shouldn't I be considering the damage Konoha's hierarchy already did concerning my upbringing and clan legacy which they now have to fix," Naruto shot back. Hiruzen sighed lowly but said nothing on the subject. Asuma decided to hold his tongue knowing that he would be treading on delicate grounds if he said anything further on that sensitive topic.

"This matter can be discussed at a later time. But for now the Preliminaries are still in progress," Hiruzen reminded. Soon the large screen started flashing names again and a moment later two names appeared on the screen.

"Ninth match: Rock Lee vs. Sabaku no Gaara," Hayate announced. Lee and Gaara made their way to the arena floor. Naruto though was weary of Gaara's possible intentions. He knew Lee was a very strong taijutsu fighter, but even still, from what his spy clones observed in the Forest of Death, Naruto knew Gaara was ruthless and capable of killing anyone without hesitation.

Before long the match commenced. In the beginning, none of Lee's taijutsu attacks managed to penetrate or bypass Gaara's Shield of Sand. Seeing the problem, Lee removed the weights he was wearing on his legs and dropped them to the ground with a huge ground shaking quake and shock wave the shook and cratered the ground they fell on. This shocked all but Gai who was smiling confidently. The boost of speed from the weight release was such that Gaara's sand couldn't follow Lee's movements, and Gaara was hit for the first time in his life. Lee then used his Front Lotus on Gaara, but in the end it was revealed that it had been a sand clone.

Having no other way to end the match, and with Gai's permission, Lee then opened five of the inner chakra gates, the result being that Lee's strength was multiplied immensely for a short time. Kakashi scolded Gai for teaching that kinjutsu knowing what would happen to Lee's body, as the extreme physical strain placed Lee's body would also severely injure him after the technique wear off. While the technique was in effect, Lee then proceeded to continuously beat Gaara with his Reverse Lotus. However, as Gaara fell to the ground, he dispersed his sand gourd as a cushion to break his fall. Gaara then used his Sand Binding Coffin to crush Lee's left arm and leg. Before Gaara could finish the job, Gai jumped down to prevent Gaara from killing Lee.

The two medical ninja came and examined Lee and after Gai learned from the medical ninja that Lee could no longer be a ninja due to his intense injuries, Gai wept and had heavy regrets that he taught Lee how to open the inner gates. After Hayate declared Gaara the winner of the match, Kakashi consoled and apologized to Gai for his earlier criticism and self-righteousness. But on top of this, not one of Gai's students made won their matches.

"Tenth match: Akimichi Chouji vs. Kinuta Dosu," Hayate announced.

Chouji was reluctant to battle, instead wanting to forfeit, but tried after being promised food by his sensei, Asuma, if he won. Chouji entered the battle with prior knowledge of Dosu's sound-based attacks, and quickly used Human Bullet Tank to plug his ears from the Oto ninja's attacks. However, Dosu overcame this by transmitting his sound through the water in Chouji's body, thus defeating him. It was the shortest and quickest match in the preliminaries.

* * *

><p>The preliminaries were over and the winners of the matches soon assembled on the arena floor. The winners, being Naruto, Hinata, Temari, Sasuke, Kankurō, Shikamaru, Shino, Gaara and Dosu.<p>

"Congratulations on passing the preliminaries. (Cough) Now all of you come and draw a number from this box. Do not read or look at the number until you've been instructed to do so," Hayate said and indicated to a box Anko was holding. Each of the nine Genin went one at a time and drew a card having a number on it from the box. Shikamaru went and drew the first number, followed by Kankurō, Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, Dosu, Temari, Shino, and finally Hinata. After the nine finalists had drawn their numbers, Ibiki stepped forward and instructed, "Those with the even numbers, read out your number."

Gaara said, "Eight."

Kankurō said, "Four."

Naruto said, "Two."

Shikamaru said, "Six."

Ibiki then wrote their names and their numbers down on a note of paper. When he was finished, he instructed, "To the remaining five, read out your corresponding odd numbers. By this, you'll be paired with the Genin you are to battle against in the Finals."

Dosu said, "Nine."

Sasuke said, "One."

Temari said, "Five."

Shino said, "Three."

"…Seven," Hinata utterly in disbelief and shock. When Hinata read her number last, Naruto and all of the other Genin and Jounin were shocked when they realized with whom she was paired against for the Chuunin Finals. Hiruzen himself didn't expect that outcome for Hinata. And speaking of Hinata, time momentarily froze; she couldn't believe how things have turned out for her.

"No way," Sakura muttered lowly with denial.

"Hinata," Kurenai said with sheer disbelief and total concern. Asuma had look dire look at the he saw took place.

"Are you serious?" Ino asked not believing what she was seeing. Naruto too couldn't believe what just happened.

"How troubling," Shino said stoically, but just as shocked. Gai's expression was grim on seeing what happened.

"Gaara? She's been matched up to fight Gaara!?" Naruto said with a tone that revealed his shock. _ This was most unforeseen! This was not the way I was hoping for our matchups would turn out!_ Naruto thought somberly though he kept his concerns under control.

_Of all the Genin, what were the odds of Gaara and Hinata being paired against each other?_ Kakashi thought.

_I had no idea this was going to happen. I can't believe I've been paired against Gaara_, Hinata thought with deep worry which showed more on her face than Naruto's. Gaara gave a small but dark smile of approval in seeing who he was paired against.

"She may not be Naruto, but she's still a worthy ninja I'll use to prove my existence," Gaara said coldly. No one but the Suna ninja understood Gaara's words and his intentions towards Hinata. Temari gave a glance at Gaara and then looked at Hinata. The fan mistress saw the look on Hinata's face and found that it revealed worry and fear, a stark contrast to what she saw in Hinata's battle against Neji. Truthfully, Temari herself didn't expect Hinata to be matched up against Gaara and she knew off the back that Gaara fully intends to brutally kill Hinata in the Chuunin Finals. Many thoughts about this unexpected development, including Naruto's possible reactions to Hinata's probable death, started racing through Temari's mind. And with her feelings for Naruto in the mix, Temari didn't know what to think.

Ibiki wrote their corresponding numbers down on the same note of paper and showed it to the nine finalists.

"This is the matchup of the main matches for the Chuunin Finals, which will be a tournament," Ibiki said, "Take a good look at the line up and memorize it. Dosu will fight the one of the remaining four finalists after their match."

The nine finalists saw the note of paper which confirmed with whom they were paired again.

"You have a month to train before the main matches," Hiruzen said, "I suggest you use that time well."

"Why a month?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because we have to send out invitations for everyone who has to be here to witness the Chuunin Finals," Hiruzen replied, "The judges will decide who will become Chuunin and who doesn't."

"Judges?" Shino implored.

"In this exam," Hiruzen explained, "The ones who get promoted to Chuunin are those that show the judges that they have the qualities of a Chuunin. A ninja's true strength can only be measured in combat, and that's the purpose of the main matches. Judges are made up of important people from the villages, including the daimyō of the different countries."

"The second exam is done!" Anko barked, "Meet in the main arena in a month! Dismissed!"

All of the Genin made their way to their respective Jounin sensei. Sasuke turned to Naruto who didn't looked back at him.

_My first match in the Finals is against Naruto_, Sasuke considered, _I'm going to need very intense training from Kakashi to in order to battle against Naruto._

Sasuke then thought about the ninja Hinata had to go up against during the Chuunin Finals. He didn't know how Hinata was going to battle Gaara, especially after seeing what happened to Lee even after that beat down he inflicted on Gaara. Sasuke wished there was something he could do for Hinata but he knew there wasn't anything that he could do that wasn't short of Hinata forfeiting her match in Finals.

As for Naruto himself, he was thinking about Hinata who presently was walking beside him. She looked back at him and saw the mixed serious and concerned expression on his face. After seeing her matchup she knew it was more than understandable.

Meanwhile Sakura was following beside Sasuke when…

"Sakura!" Hiruzen summoned. The pink haired Genin turned to the Hokage who gestured for her to come over to him. Standing beside him were Anko and Ikibi. Sakura did as instructed and went over to him.

"Yes, Sandaime-sama?" Sakura asked politely as she stood before him.

"Come with us please," Hiruzen said authoritatively as he turned and gestured for Sakura and the two Special Jounin to follow him out of the building. Nervously, Sakura complied while wondering what she was in for or what trouble she was in. Naruto and the others saw this also and wondered what it was that Sakura was called away for, with Ibiki and Anko following them from no less.

"Why do you suppose Sandaime-sama summoned Sakura away? Do you suppose she's in trouble or something?" Ino asked curiously.

"Beats me. If anything this entire day has been a most troublesome event," Shikamaru shrugged.

Deciding to worry about Sakura's predicament later, Naruto returned his attention back to the more serious matter at hand.

"The way the match ups have been arranged is not the way I was hoping it would turn out," Naruto said humorlessly.

"I know," Hinata said lowly, "I have the fourth match in the Finals against Gaara. It's amazing that the very two ninja Kiba-kun wanted me to avoid at all cost are the same two I've been paired to battle against."

"Such irony; my own statement to Tenten earlier today is now coming back to haunt me," Naruto remarked. Hinata knew what Naruto was talking about, considering that she had to fight Gaara in the Chuunin Finals. So true Naruto's words are: Life is filled with "Irony's Cruel Humor."

* * *

><p><strong>The Preliminaries are over and in a month's time are the Chuunin Finals. As Temari's attraction and interest in Naruto's heightens as a result of his displays against Tenten, other important matters have arisen and one of which is the unexpected fourth matchup: Hyuuga Hinata vs. Sabaku no Gaara! Will Hinata become another casualty in her battle with this merciless Jinchuuriki during the Chuunin Finals? What will Naruto do seeing that the match ups didn't go as he had hoped? What kind of training will Sasuke receive for his battle against Naruto? And why was Sakura summoned and called away by Hiruzen with Ibiki and Anko following close by? Find out next time.<strong>


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six: Debriefings

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Debriefings**

* * *

><p>(An Hour Later)<p>

Sasuke was by himself thinking deeply about all that had happened and all that he learned in a span of one day. So much had happened, from Naruto finding Karin to meeting the three ninja from Kirigakure, to the skirmish with Orochimaru to the events that took place during the preliminaries and finally to where he was now. He couldn't believe what he saw and learned not only about Naruto but also Hinata. All this time she was a strong and capable kunoichi who masked herself as a timid and stuttering heiress who had problems with self-confidence and learning her clan's prized Juuken. She thoroughly deceived everyone with her convincing performance just like Naruto. Sasuke himself was completely deceived by it as was her sensei.

_I had no idea Hinata was this strong and to believe that she was holding back against her cousin the whole time during the match_, Sasuke wondered as he replayed the match in his mind. He was remembering how she moved, the grace of her slender body and style, her strength and agility, her speed and fluidity, her cunning, that determination she displayed against her defiant cousin, her intelligence in dealing with her cousin and calculating him accurately; indeed she was a fierce beauty. The complete opposite of the timid and shy Hyuuga Hinata persona the Hyuuga heiress portrayed herself to be.

_She would make the perfect matriarch of the revived Uchiha Clan. She's everything I want in a kunoichi and wife and the kind of woman I would want my children to be birth from_, Sasuke thought before reality slapped him, _But she became the way she is because of Naruto! He's the source of her training and abilities, not Kurenai or anyone else! I have awakened my Sharingan but even that wasn't enough against Orochimaru whom Naruto thoroughly thrashed and nearly killed, twice!_

Anger was starting to flare within Sasuke as he was made to acknowledge just how huge a power gap exists between himself and Naruto. He felt so much rage when he saw and owned up to the fact that he was no closer to matching Naruto with his Sharingan and ninja skills.

_"This is just sad: the Rookie of the Year following and taking orders from his class' Dead Last. Just how low have you fallen, Sasuke-kun?…The fact that you can't win the love of your life from the same Dead Last is even worse. Where's your Uchiha pride, Sasuke-kun? Itachi would laugh if he saw the kind of child you've become."_

Remembering Orochimaru's taunts didn't help either.

_This isn't fair! I'm an Uchiha; a descent of a proud and mighty clan with a powerful dōjutsu…that's been reduced to being beneath Naruto's level who's now said to be the son of the Yondaime and Yellow Flash and the descendant of the Uzumaki Clan that's feared and renowned for their seal masters and monstrous level chakra. So much so that everyone in Konoha by law is to wear the Uzumaki Clan's insignia!_

_And now I have to fight Naruto in the Finals! There's no way in my current level I can beat him, especially since I haven't found a way to awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan! I'm sure there's a way to do so that Itachi didn't tell me about! I'm sure there is, I just have to find out how Madara did it!_

Sasuke gripped the left side of his neck as the Cursed Seal started acting up again. After a few moments, the seal stopped after he calmed himself down.

"Troubled by something?" a voice asked. Sasuke turned and found Kakashi standing behind him.

"Just a lot on my mind, that's all," Sasuke replied, "There was much I learned after today."

"That goes without say for everyone actually," Kakashi remarked, "So what do you intend to do with all that you've learned?"

Sasuke answered, "What else? Train and grow from it. I'll use what I gained from the preliminaries as a means to aid me in my preparations for the Chuunin Finals."

Sasuke was reluctant to consider the option of asking Kakashi for advice, especially after what happened a couple of days ago when Kakashi tied him to the wooden post in the training ground and left him there after scolding him for his latest attempts to get Hinata to become his girlfriend. Added to this was that Kakashi knew that Naruto was far stronger and smarter than he let on and that he was the true Rookie of the Year. But as much as Sasuke didn't want to admit it, Kakashi possessed more experience with the Sharingan than he did and there was no one else in Konoha to ask advice on about the Sharingan.

"My question to you Kakashi is this, which one of us will you train for the Finals, me or Naruto?"

"That's a difficult question to answer Sasuke," Kakashi replied, "I would like to see both you and Naruto succeed in the Chuunin Finals, but training one of my students to beat my other student in such a test to become Chuunin defeats my endeavors in wanting you both to succeed. Quite honestly, I was able to relate to Naruto in that I didn't like how the line-ups for the Chuunin Finals went either."

"Give me a break Kakashi! Naruto is the true Rookie of the Year and he's far stronger and faster than me and you didn't train him in anything! You said so yourself!" Sasuke retorted, "I saw both of his fights today and it's hard accepting the awful fact that I can't beat him at my current level! There must be something you can train me in that can give me some sort of edge against him in the Finals!"

"Something that could give you an edge against Naruto, is that right? Sasuke, let me lay it out for you," Kakashi pointed out, "Underneath everyone's nose and mine also, Naruto has been intensely studying and vigorously training himself for years in advanced combat fighting styles as both a close melee and long range fighter and his chakra control is truly outstanding considering the massive amount of chakra he has. His mastery over his wind element is second to none, and it's unlike any I've ever seen. Everything Naruto has done has never once been through Kyuubi's influence. And you think you can rival and have an edge against him in a month? You're not being realistic with yourself Sasuke."

"You have the Sharingan, Kakashi, something that belongs to my clan. I don't know the circumstances behind how you attained it, but you're the only person there is in Konoha who can train me properly with its use," Sasuke replied through his frustration.

"Perhaps," Kakashi said, "It's one of the reasons why I was assigned to you as your sensei I admit."

"I tried learning how to control and use my Sharingan on my own since it's awakening after our mission in Nami no Kuni but I didn't get as far as I had hoped," Sasuke said.

"You want to use your Sharingan against Naruto during the Finals," Kakashi deduced.

"I told you, I need something to present as a challenge against Naruto and from where I stand, I don't have a fighting chance against him! If my opponent was anyone else I would have stood a chance! I hate the fact that those words are coming out of my mouth but life's been a bitch lately!"

"I say it did wonders in humbling you since you used to believe that Naruto was especially beneath you," Kakashi remarked. Sasuke sneered at that comment but his held his tongue.

"I need more power and strength Kakashi," Sasuke said, "I'll take whatever I can get so long it helps me improve and become stronger than I am now, and I know Naruto will train for the Finals also. There's no telling what he'll be capable of in a month."

"There's no telling indeed," Kakashi replied.

"There's no telling what Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked as he seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Both Kakashi and Sasuke turned to see Naruto looking at them with a huge grin on his face.

"Well now Naruto, your arrival here was unexpected," Kakashi greeted.

"Though it's uninvited," Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

"Was there a something you came to ask of me?" Kakashi inquired.

"Not really. I figured that you'd probably be busy preparing Sasuke for the Finals seeing that he's already here with you," Naruto said.

"I didn't plan any training for the Finals yet though I'm surprised you already assumed I'd be training Sasuke while not throwing a fit or a temper tantrum about it," Kakashi said.

"Don't mock me. Needless temper tantrums don't suit me and knowing you, you'd probably put me with Ebisu while stating how that closest pervert with his so-called short cuts to becoming Hokage could train me better than you," Naruto said.

Somewhere in Konoha, Ebisu felt indignant with a desire to tell Naruto off for some reason.

"Anyway Kakashi-sensei feel free to train Sasuke as much as you want. I won't hold it against you. Besides, there a couple of things I have to look into in the meantime. Later," Naruto concluded before he shunshin'd with a quick wind dash and teleported elsewhere.

"Clearly Naruto is fine with you training me after all," Sasuke said, "Now you can't use your previous words as an excuse now."

"I can't indeed," Kakashi said, "My question to you Sasuke is how far you think you'll get in a month."

"As far as my body and mind can take me and more," Sasuke answered, "Anything that will help me in my pursuit to catch up and surpass Naruto."

"If you say so," Kakashi shrugged as he walked off, "Meet me at the training ground tomorrow at 7 in the morning."

"Why can't we start training now?" Sasuke asked.

"Because you already went through enough battles in one day and you need to give yourself time to rest and recuperate," Kakashi said, "Plus I have to plan your training regimen for the month. I suggest you go home and reflect on what I said and everything that had happened today."

With that Kakashi went on his way leaving Sasuke behind.

"There's nothing more to reflect on. I already know what I have to do," Sasuke said to himself as he turned and walked off back home. Unbeknown to Sasuke was that he was being followed by someone in the shadows who made sure to keep a very low profile after entering Konoha.

"Goddamn it! I can't believe I was dispatched for this crap ass of mission when I could be doing better things with my damn time," the unknown assailant complained quietly before continuing to follow after Sasuke from the shadows.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile)<p>

Sakura found herself in a closed room with Inoichi, Ibiki, Anko and Hiruzen at the interrogation facility. It was rather clear that Sakura was nervous with her stomach ready to drop, believing she that was in some kind of trouble as she sat on the chair surrounded by the group of older ninja.

Clearing his throat, Hiruzen said, "Sakura, you're not in any form of trouble if that's what you're worried about. We just need to ask you a couple of questions regarding your time with Naruto and everything you've seen about him from the time you both became Genin up to this point."

Sakura relaxed and breathed easier after hearing the Sandaime himself assure her that she wasn't being brought in for any punishment for whatever reason.

"What do you need to know," Sakura asked.

"As much as you can give us so we can better assess Naruto's true caliber and intelligence," Hiruzen answered, "There are things about him that you know that we like to know in more details. For starters, you, Sasuke and the new Uzumaki, Karin, were eyewitnesses to Naruto's battle with Orochimaru earlier today. Naruto's explanation was very brief and it left out many details about what he did and what took place. The fact that he nearly killed a Sannin twice in one fight, especially considering that he fought Orochimaru for the first time is alarming."

"I mean no disrespect Sandaime-sama, but Naruto beat you, a group of ninja and the male study body simultaneously during the Academy Field Day years ago before we became Genin," Sakura reminded. Sandaime cleared his throat again trying to control his annoyance in being reminded of that day. Anko stifled a laugh threatening to come out. Ibiki's hardened glare helped to silence her.

"On that occasion Sakura, Naruto never actually fought us; he beat us by ambush and tricking us into dropping our guard against him. However, ever since that occasion, a number of ninja have been suspicious of Naruto while others…many kunoichi really, regard him with admiration. I myself have noticed a change in Naruto years ago since that incident and I've been trying to keep tabs on him but as you already know, Naruto has an excellent way of hiding facets about himself and reveals only so much about himself when he feels it's necessary," Hiruzen clarified.

"Orochimaru was in the Forest of Death earlier today after killing a Kusa Genin a few days ago before he went after your team disguised as the Kusa Genin he killed. His reasons are currently unclear but his defeat and near death at Naruto's hands won't be taken lightly by either him or others who'll hear of this," Ibiku spoke up after long period of silence.

"As if I could take it anymore serious," Anko remarked cynically under her breath.

"Inoichi, would you care to do the honors?" Hiruzen asked. Inoichi nodded and went over to Sakura and stood in front of her.

"Sakura, I'm sure you're familiar with my clan's specialty. I won't waste time asking too many questions so I'll just see what I can gather by viewing your memories," Inoichi said and performed a set of hand seals. The then placed his right hand over Sakura's head. Upon having Inoichi's handed touch her forehead, Sakura's eyes closed as her head lowered. Hiruzen and the others watched as Inoichi closed his eyes and focused on probing and reading Sakura's memories.

It took a him a brief while to surf through her memories while not prying into her private life but after a another moment he found what he was looking for regarding what Sakura eyewitnessed concerning Naruto's battle with Orochimaru. He went back to the point when Karin first appeared with Naruto after Naruto temporarily separated from them. From that point he watched Sakura's memories play out all the way to point where Karin was instructed to stay with Honoka who was with Anko and the group of ANBU. Inoichi though took note about how worn out Naruto was after his fierce and deadly battle with Orochimaru but Sakura herself didn't see at what point in time Naruto's chakra and vitality was fully restored thus there was no memories accounting for it.

Wanting to find out more about Naruto's exploits in Nami no Kuni, Inoichi went and scanned her memories regarding the battle with Zabaza and Haku. Inoichi saw from Sakura's recollections what Naruto did to Gatō and his army of 100 rogue samurai and mercenaries in the time span of a few seconds.

When Inoichi was done, he removed his hand from Sakura's head and turned to Hiruzen and the other people there.

"What did you see?" Hiruzen asked.

Inoichi went into extensive details explaining to Hiruzen exactly what he saw from Sakura's memories involving the incidents in Nami no Kuni and the Forest of Death. Hiruzen, Anko and Ibiki listened carefully to Inoichi's vivid explanations of how Naruto fought and the arsenal of jutsu he used, a few of which were originals wind-types. The Jounin explained Naruto's knowledge and use of Itachi's Bakuhatsuteki Bunshin no Jutsu and how Naruto used a spy-battle tactic to have his forty kage bunshin be the only things Orochimaru fought against so he could analyze the Snake Sannin's arsenal of jutsu and fighting style before launching a counterattack.

What surprised them also was when Inoichi told them about Naruto's use and knowledge of the Rasengan. Inoichi also explained how exhausted, drained of chakra and completely vulnerable Naruto was after his battle with Orochimaru but that Sakura's memories couldn't account for the point in time in which Naruto's vitality was completely restored back to full strength.

"For what it's worth, I never thought I would see a Genin no older than my own daughter that could take on a Sannin with such talent. But Orochimaru was clearly bothered by the fact that Naruto knew things about him that no one else knew. Interestingly enough I'm forced to wonder what were Naruto's sources," Inoichi commented.

"Clearly Naruto is a whole lot more than I'm giving him credit for," Anko admitted, "I couldn't do anywhere near a fraction of the things Naruto could do when I was Orochimaru's student and Naruto's age and yet Naruto fought him once and kicked his ass, Hard!"

"Kage Bunshin, Suijinheki (Water Wall), Kaze Sokudo Chikara (Winds Speed Force) and Bunshin Bakuhatsuteki were all written in the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing," Hiruzen stated, "However, the Rasengan, Fūjin Bakuhatsuteki, and Nine Spiraling Guillotines weren't."

"How do you suppose Naruto learned those attacks and how to perfectly execute them?" Ibiki asked.

"The only remaining people who know how to create and use the Rasengen are Jiraiya and Kakashi. But Kakashi didn't teach Naruto that attack and Jiraiya hasn't stepped foot in Konoha for years. As for the other two wind-type attacks, I'm left to conclude that they're original attacks Naruto himself created besides his other infamous jutsu I rather not mention. It's beyond my understanding how Naruto learned and mastered his father's attack on his own without having someone training him in the use of that jutsu. There's no logical explanation for it considering that no scrolls were made or left behind for Naruto concerning the use of the Rasengan. It doesn't add up," Hiruzen pointed out.

"This Naruto is a rare genius to learn and teach himself not only the Rasengan, but also kenjutsu on his own while mastering his wind affinity and combining it with his expert skills in kenjutsu while teaching himself how do battle with self-imposed blindness on top of that. Training like this takes years even with the guidance of an experienced ninja," Ibiki complimented.

"Yet Naruto pulled it off on his own from what his girlfriend said," Anko said.

Hiruzen commented, "The only time I've seen a child progress this fast was with Minato, Kakashi, Itachi and though I hate to acknowledge this, also Orochimaru. But there's a chance that Naruto might, if he didn't already, surpass all of them based on all of the testimonies I'm hearing and from what I myself have seen of the boy so far."

"I saw other factors about Naruto from Sakura's memories. There were also those mysterious seals I saw appear on Naruto's body. They were unlike any I've ever seen. On both occasions in Nami no Kuni and in the Forest of Death, those sophisticated seals appeared on Naruto's body. From what I saw, after they briefly appeared, his speed, chakra and strength multiplied tremendously allowing him to become far stronger and faster than before. And unlike Gai's gate releasing technique, those seals didn't do any form of bodily damage to Naruto at all. I'm forced to wonder at what point in time Naruto acquired such seals from the person that gave them to him," Inoichi added.

"Can you give us a visual of how those seals look like," Hiruzen inquired. Inoichi nodded and made a hand sign.

"Henge!" Inoichi said before a burst of smoke appeared out from where he stood. Seconds later, the smoke cleared and Inoichi was seen appearing as Naruto with the seals on, in the exact way he looked when he was fighting Orochimaru. Hiruzen wasn't able to identify the seals at all.

"I've never seen such intricate and complex seals in all my life. Even Yondaime never seen or used such highly advanced ancient seals as the ones I'm seeing that Naruto has on his body. Those must be the seals that Kakashi was talking about when he briefed me about the mission in Nami no Kuni. And the only person who knows about those seals is Naruto and chances of him talking about what they are and from whom he received them, are zero. Jiraiya might know something about those seals, if anything. I'll have to inquire of him about them," Hiruzen said.

"Why don't you just make it a full blown direct order to the gaki to explain how or from whom he acquired those seals?" Anko suggested, "You are the Hokage after all."

"In theory that would work; but I know Naruto won't tell us anything we want to hear especially if he were to state that they're Uzumaki Clan secrets seeing that he and his cousins are now acknowledged as an official clan. He already lost a lot of trust and respect for me and this village and I'm sure he suspects why I had Sakura brought in with us," Hiruzen brought out, "Though I had Inoichi scan this young kunoichi's mind in order to learn in more details the battle between my former student and Team 7 and by extension the battle in Nami no Kuni, we still don't know the full extent of Naruto's abilities and we can't subject Naruto to having his mind read either as that would violate a number of shinobi laws and clan protection rights established by the Shodai. Added to this his performance during the preliminaries spoke volumes as well as it was painfully obvious that he was holding back throughout the match despite the perverted jokes and innuendos he added to it."

Ibiki interjected, "And earlier today Kakashi openly admitted that Naruto had it within his power to kill him during his bell test and on top of that, he even confessed in front of everyone that he hasn't taught Naruto a single thing, making it clear that everything that blonde haired Genin has done and can do up till now has been on his own.

"He's basically a self-made ninja and choosing to become the class clown and dead last of his class to hide his true skills and throw everyone and his enemies off was pure genius and absolutely cunning. From what I observed from both the first part of the Chuunin Exams and the preliminaries, not to mention what we found out from this girl's memories, it goes without say that Naruto is beyond Chuunin and standard Jounin material."

"Any Genin who could thrash the hell out of my bastard former sensei and come within an inch of killing him is worth promoting if you ask me," Anko added, "That Naruto is certainly impressing me with all of his achievements. It's too bad that he's too young cause I would've definitely dated him if he was just a few years older and not to mention single."

"Cougar," Inoichi muttered under his breath after hearing Anko's comment.

"And there's also the matter with Hyuuga Hinata who clearly followed Naruto's example in hiding her true abilities and it was brought to our attention that Naruto has been training her in secret for an unspecified amount of time," Hiruzen brought up, "Given her flawless victory over Neji, as in the case with Naruto we don't know the full extent of Hinata's abilities and like Naruto, she admitted that she was holding back in her battle with Neji throughout the entire match.

"What's perfectly clear is that Kyuubi isn't the source of Naruto's power, skills and whatever secret training Naruto went through. Both Naruto and Hinata did quite a terrific job deceiving the entire village, civilian and ninja alike, into believing the illusion of failures they masked themselves to be. And judging from everything that's been brought to my attention, we evidently have another shinobi in our ranks that can face Orochimari, especially after his recent activities in Konoha. But the only person we can ask about Hinata is Hiashi."

Hiruzen snapped his fingers and a cat-masked ANBU ninja with violet hair reaching down her back appeared in front of the Hokage on one knee.

"Find Hiashi and telling him to report here at once regarding Hinata," Hiruzen instructed.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," the ANBU ninja replied before disappearing to carry out her instructions.

* * *

><p>(Elsewhere)<p>

Hinata was on the bridge overlooking the running water under the bridge. Next to her was Kurenai who stood at her left side. There was an awkward silence between them, but they knew sooner or later the silence would have to be broken.

"Hinata," Kurenai started, "During your time with me and your teammates, did you not trust us enough to show your true strength and abilities?"

"Trust was never an issue Kurenai-sensei," Hinata replied, "At no time did I ever question whether or not I can trust you, Shino-kun or Kiba-kun."

"Yet you chose to act like you were having difficulties with everything I trained and taught you in and you often lost to your teammates when you three sparred and now I see that it was always on purpose. Both your teammates and I were completely deceived by your pretense," Kurenai stated.

"I will say that some people might find it surprising that as genjutsu mistress you fell for my illusion," Hinata remarked.

"That was a low blow Hinata," Kurenai retorted with her pride stung by that comment.

"I'm sorry you feel that way but the events that played out led to all this," Hinata replied.

"Something I'm trying to understand! I always treated and looked at you as though you were my own daughter; much more than just as my own student I admit. Was everything we did together, our time training and bonding, was that all an illusion?" Kurenai asked, with her voice partly betraying her. It was ironic that the very field Kurenai specialized in was the very art Hinata used to throw her and everyone else but Naruto off about her.

"No," Hinata answered, "I really did bond with you Kurenai-sensei.

"Before I met either you or Naruto-kun, I had problems with my self-confidence, with my shyness and stuttering, and my inability to learn my clan's Juuken. I was looked at as the bane and disgrace of my clan and spoken of harshly and abusively by my clan members as you already know. I almost give up in life and in myself. But when I first saw Naruto-kun, who was treated so badly by the villagers for reason I wasn't able to understand at the time, I saw how in spite of all his problems and loneliness that he kept trying to become more than just the village pariah as he refused to ever give up despite what everyone else said of him.

"He became my inspiration to keep reaching for improvements and to never give up no matter how hard things became. I always admired Naruto-kun from afar in the shadows as I was always too shy and afraid to approach and talk to him. But in the end, it was Naruto-kun who approached me first and offered me friendship after he saved and rescued me from a group of bullies who tried to do me harm years ago when I was heading home from the academy.

A few months later, Naruto-kun decided to train me in secret and he had me swear a promise to never reveal it until the time was right to show what I was capable of. I was against the idea of hiding my newly acquired skills from my family and others originally but his reasons for me doing so was hard to refute."

"What did he tell you?" Kurenai inquired.

"He explained that we're training to become ninja and that deception is one of the major arts ninja use. He helped me to see why he hid his true abilities from everyone else but me as he sought ways to draw attention away from both himself and me. He explained to me that to reveal our true powers and abilities too earlier on in our development and demonstrating in front of everyone what we can truly do is dangerous. He helped me to understand that not everyone in Konoha is our ally and that we can never know who's an friend or spy until it's too late, and by that time the enemy might have already acquired a lot of information on us and our skills and develop ways to counter us and relay that information to whatever enemies we have."

"Naruto-kun instructed me that the only time we would allow ourselves to show our true strengths is when the situation calls for it. But we would have to be careful when deciding how much we want to reveal about our true selves. He taught me to keep in mind that the less that's known about us, the better we can catch our enemies off guard if they try to attack or ambush us, something I demonstrated when I brought about Neji-niisan's defeat."

"I saw it firsthand. You played the role of the girl you used to be most convincingly to the point that neither your clan, friends nor myself suspected a thing," Kurenai commented.

"I'm still the same girl Kurenai-sensei, just without the stuttering, shyness and lack of self-confidence. Please believe me when I say that I really wanted to tell you, Kiba-kun and Shino-kun about my skills and what I was capable of doing. But at the same time, I couldn't betray my boyfriend's trust and confidence in me since he was the one teaching and training me. Throughout the years Naruto-kun both trained himself and did everything in his power to help me grow and become more than what many others believed I could become, into the strong woman he sees me for. He even helped me with my stuttering and speech issues. Naruto-kun and I went through a whole lot together and we pulled through together and we will continue to do so together regardless of the obstacles that come our way, be it personal or outside factors involving my clan, the villagers, our peers or older ninja. I believe in him and he believes in me. And he told more on more than one occasion how our hearts beat as one."

It was very clear to Kurenai where Hinata's loyalty stood and how deeply attached to Naruto the Hyuuga heiress was.

"You truly love Naruto I see and you speak of him as if he's your own husband," Kurenai acknowledged with a little humor. A dark blush appeared on Hinata's face after hearing her sensei's comment. Still Kurenai added, "But that doesn't change the fact that he's still a shameless pervert."

"Perhaps; but I'm the only girl he ever holds and kisses," Hinata countered, _Even though Temari clearly has her sight set on Naruto-kun even more now than before. I saw the way she was looking at him during his match with Tenten. I'm surprised that his perverted demeanor didn't turn her away from him as I thought it would._

"And you're fine with his perverted nature?" Kurenai asked skeptically.

_That's what leads you and everyone else to miscalculate him_, Hinata thought, _All of you assume that because he behaves and acts like a flirtatious pervert so openly and read smut in public shamelessly that you all know him thus leading all of you to fail to take him as a ninja serious, which he uses against you all before luring all of you into an ambush_.

"Kurenai-sensei, Asuma-sensei has a bad smoking habit which doesn't bother you at the very least when he holds your hands and kisses you," Hinata chose to say instead of saying what her actual thoughts were. Kurenai blushed and gave a small spout before she turned away a little.

"At least I made the effort to get him to stop. I swear he's just as touchy about the subject as his father," Kurenai said under her breath in an undertone before she came to realize something as she turned back to Hinata, "Wait a minute! How did you know that Asuma and I started dating? I never told you and we didn't even make our relationship public yet."

"I'm in a relationship myself Kurenai-sensei, and I could read between the lines from the way you both act around each other. And Asuma-sensei gets surprisingly nervous whenever you're upset at him about something. I saw it earlier during the preliminaries when Naruto-kun was facing off against Tenten. I didn't need my Byakugan to see through you both," Hinata joked.

Kurenai blushed again, but this time she let a soft giggle escape her throat.

"I guess you know me better than I gave you credit for Hinata," Kurenai said heartedly.

"Was there ever a doubt about your daughterly student? Naruto-kun taught me many things, but where Naruto-kun couldn't help me, you helped me. After the death of my mother, you became the next closest person I have to a mother. My father took her death really hard and once years ago one night without him knowing it, I saw him crying for her in area in the garden she had always enjoying staying in. And me having her kind and gentle spirit reminded him so much of her to the point that his frustrations and anger about my then inability to learn our clan's Juuken boiled down to the point that he and the rest of the clan looked at me as the clan's disgrace. Despite that, I forgave my father since he would never allow the clan elders to have their way with me and Hanabi in trying to force me to step down as clan heiress.

"Like a mother Kurenai-sensei, you sought ways to help me grow and develop as woman and as my sensei you taught me how to work together with Shino-kun and Kiba-kun and use how respective skills together in overall team dynamics. And you taught me how to utilize genjutsu and when combined with what Naruto-kun taught me, I was able to deceive and manipulate the Byakugan, a feat that no one thought was possible but it was done with the aid of your training, as Kakashi-sensei pointed out. I still have much to learn about genjutsu and I'm confident that you can teach and help me excel in that field."

Kurenai stayed quiet for a short moment and said, "Well clearly, Naruto gave you a head start in the field of illusions without the use of genjutsu and got both you and himself to deceive everyone's perceptions of you guys. Even the famed Byakugan and Sharingan were deceived by the illusions you both played out for the entire village to believe and you both made such illusions last for a good amount of years. When I see it from that standpoint as a genjutsu mistress, I can't help but be impressed by it.

"But you'll still have to explain this to Kiba and Shino also since they'll want an explanation seeing how you deceived them. Kiba was especially convinced that you'd have lost to Neji and considering all of those horrible things he was saying about you, I say you did a fitting job humbling him. Next time he'll hopefully learn to think twice before he presumes to know someone while thinking that person is beneath him."

"…It was his set belief in fate that was the problem and he had always blamed me and the Main House for his problems even when I tried to make peace with him," Hinata sighed, "Not to mention he thought he was fated to win our match today and I'm hoping his defeat will serve to open his eyes and rid himself of that self-defeating belief."

"I must say Hinata that you've truly matured and became more assertive than before and with everything that I've seen and heard up to this point, I'm proud of your accomplishments, though it's mostly Naruto who should be thanked for this. I forgive you Hinata."

"Thank you Kurenai-sensei," Hinata said and smiled happily before she embraced and hugged Kurenai. The genjutsu mistress was surprised by the hug since Hinata never did that before.

"Up till now Hinata," a surprised Kurenai commented, "you never hugged me before."

Realizing this, Hinata asked, "Is it alright with you?"

The older woman smiled and responded, "Of course it's alright. In fact, I welcome it."

"You may be my Jounin sensei, but I love you as a mother figure," Hinata said. Kurenai smiled appreciatively and returned the hug. It felt nice knowing her student love her as a mother figure. Soon though, Kurenai's thinking about the battle between Hinata and Gaara that lay ahead caused her to become concerned for Hinata's well-being after recalling how Gaara nearly killed Lee. A few moments later, both student and teacher pulled away from each other.

Just as Kurenai was about to relate what was on her mind…

"Still, I'm worried about my future match against Gaara, especially after watching his match against Lee," Hinata admitted.

_Evidently Hinata and I are on the same page about what our concerns are_, Kurenai thought and then said, "I can't say I fought against someone like Gaara before. And seeing what he did to Lee after his fierce attack was surprising to say the least. I don't know yet what kind of genjutsu training I can give you against him but give me a few days to think up of something," Kurenai said.

Hinata nodded.

* * *

><p>(Back At The Interrogation Facility)<p>

"Thank you for coming here on such short notice Hiashi," Hiruzen said. Hiashi was presently in another room with Hiruzen away from Inoichi, Anko and Ibiki.

"I was informed by your messenger that my presence here was of utmost importance concerning my eldest daughter. I came as soon as I could after being given the message," Hiashi asked.

"I'd like to get an assessment of Hinata's skills from your perspective Hiashi," Hiruzen requested, "What's Hinata's status in your clan's Juuken style?"

"In the past, my eldest daughter was the most horrid in our clan's Juuken style. She barely lasted a whole three minutes or less before being taken down, even by my youngest daughter. Thankfully things have changed recently and she's shown signs of improvements," Hiashi explained.

"In what way?" Hiruzen inquired.

"Hinata doesn't lose as quickly as before and her ability to anticipate her opponent's moves also gotten better. Though she's not on Neji's level, her signs of progress from being the way she used to be have given me hope that she still has a chance to learn in more depths our clan's style," Hiashi said.

"I'm happy to hear your positive outlooks on your daughter's progress, considering how she thoroughly thrashed Neji in the preliminaries earlier today," Hiruzen remarked. Hiashi looked back at the Hokage like a man who joking.

"Sandaime-sama, what trickery are you speaking?" Hiashi asked with an annoyed and unconvinced tone.

"There was no trickery to my words Hiashi. Your nephew, the proclaimed Hyuuga prodigy, lost horribly against Hinata in front me, their respective sensei and teammates and others who were watching their match. On top of this, Hinata held back against Neji throughout their match despite the fact that she left him hospitalized with serious injuries, a concussion and leaving him temporarily paralyzed. And what's more is that Hinata was never hit once during the whole match as Neji couldn't land a single blow on her. If you ask me Hiashi, what Hinata did was an act of mercy because I strongly believe that she could have done far worse if it wasn't for the fact that they're cousins," Hiruzen said calmly with seriousness.

This news shocked Hiashi tremendously. Part of him almost led him ask if Neji lost on purpose but he dismissed that notion since he knew Neji's character and his hatred and disdain for the Main House.

"How is something like this even possible?" Hiashi asked, "She always showed that she was struggling and failing to fully grasp the concepts of our clan's style of fighting. Members of the Main House found it insulting that a Cadet Branch member one year her senior was far more adept in the art of Juuken whereas my eldest daughter struggled in a sparring match against my youngest daughter. It's impossible for Hinata to have suddenly changed and win against Neji."

"I understand your thoughts about the matter. But understand that Hinata purposefully and cunningly hid and masked her skills and intelligence like Naruto, who clearly trained her in secret for number of years now under our nose. Both Naruto and Hinata are the top ninja of their class who surpassed both the present and previous Rookies of the Year and top kunoichi and others by miles. Her style and performance in her clan's Juuken far surpassed Neji's and I'm not exaggerating when I say it can possibly rival perhaps some of the more experienced veteran members of your clan. She even created an effective new Juuken technique which she used against your nephew," Hiruzen added.

Hiashi was silent as he was processing everything Hiruzen was informing him of. He knew that the aged Hokage wasn't one for jokes with regards to serious matters.

"I was completely unaware that my eldest daughter possessed such talents. I knew that her association and later relationship with Naruto have helped her develop her self-confidence and I knew that they would practice and spar together. But I never suspected that her time with Naruto would have resulted in what you're telling now Sandaime-sama. I don't understand why she would deceive me and her clansmen to believe that she was still weak and incapable of fully grasping our clan's Juuken style," Hiashi revealed.

"I know that the level of skill and power of a ninja must be kept secret especially if it's the heir or heiress of a clan, but with the danger of Orochimaru's presence in Konoha I need to know what I have to stop my criminal student," Hiruzen stated.

"What are you talking about? When was Orochimaru spotted?" Hiashi asked.

"He infiltrated the Forest of Death and engaged Naruto and his team. But according to eyewitness testimonies, Orochimaru was forced to retreat after nearly being killed twice by Naruto who battled my former student on equal grounds and without the use of Kyuubi's chakra at all mind you," Hiruzen enlightened.

"Naruto fought a Sannin on equal grounds and forced him to retreat after nearly finishing him off?" Hiashi asked. He knew about Naruto's sword skills rivaling that of the Seven Swordsmen of Kirigakure, but he never thought of the possibility of Naruto's skills being on par with a Sannin.

"I couldn't believe the news myself and frankly I'm troubled about how this news will be taken by others and the fact that he's been secretly training Hinata with the true level of her strength and abilities still left unknown," Hiruzen said.

"News of Neji's crushing defeat by Hinata will reach the ears of the elders of my clan and both houses. I'll handle matters accordingly before wrong speculations or any other misinformation is presented," Hiashi said.

Hiruzen nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>(Two And A Hour Hours Later; At Team 7's Training Ground)<p>

Naruto had taken a needed nap after what his spy clones transmitted to him which led to him undergo temporary experience exhaustion. After his mind had time to fully process the information his clones gave him, his mannerism was calm but serious as what he found out was less than pleasing, but it was information he was happy his clones recently uncovered. Putting what his spy clones found off to the side for a brief moment, Naruto took out and held two pieces of paper in his hands, one in his right and the other in his left. He focused chakra into the two pieces of paper to see what would happen. The paper on his right hand split into two pieces and the one in his left hand crumbled a moment later.

"I can't believe this!" Naruto said to himself in disbelief before he had performed the test three times to ascertain whether or not his theory was true. The same results came back all three times.

"Two affinities! One wind and the other lightning! Sweet! I have two affinities! I wonder if it was Orochimaru's Five Prong Seal attack that awakened that dormant affinity after it knocked my chakra control off balance before he got blasted with the lightning discharge that came out of my body. But the issue here is that wind cuts through lightning. I'm going to have to find a way to get my two opposing affinities to work together," Naruto contemplated verbally to himself, "I'm going to have to investigate and study up as much as I can on my second affinity before the Chuunin Finals."

Naruto summoned sixty kage bunshin and instructed, "Head to the shinobi library and get every single book and scroll you guys can attain on lightning manipulation and control. And make sure you guys aren't noticed doing so."

"Taking all of the books and scrolls on lightning manipulation and control without being noticed? That's quite a challenging undertaking you're giving us boss," the eleventh clone remarked.

"Consider it as part of my training you guys will be helping me with," Naruto stated.

"Why not ask Kakashi-sensei about lightning manipulation? He's knowledgeable about it," eighth clone suggested.

"I thought about it, but a conflict of interest would arise since I already told him he could go and train Sasuke for his match with me. Troublesome really, in view that Sasuke has proven to be more of a thorn to side than I gave him credit for. And presently from what my spy clones recently discovered, Sasuke is desperately looking for some kind of leverage against me through his Sharingan," Naruto stated.

"You mean he's looking for a way to achieve possessing the Mangekyō Sharingan," the twelfth clone clarified.

"He'll try to screw us over big time if he ever learns how to attain the Mangakyō Sharingan," the fifty-second clone pointed out, "From the spy clones' research and investigation very few from the Uchiha Clan ever achieved it."

"Clearly it's not that easy to attain, otherwise every member of that clan would have achieved it. One of the known people to have attained the Mangekyou Sharingan was a man named Uchiha Madara, the only man who once rivaled the Shodai and lost to him at the place now known as the Valley Of The End," Naruto replied.

"If my memories serve me correctly, during that same time period our ancestress Mito sealed Kurama into herself _after_ Madara's defeat to her husband. But before that time Kurama roamed free and wasn't known for rampaging Konoha at all and there was no need for our Uzumaki ancestress to seal Kurama away before that time," the first clone stated.

"No there wasn't. But according to what was found out, Kurama ended up being controlled and manipulated by Madara who used him as weapon against Hashirama before the Hokage brought about that man's death and defeat, which was why Mito made herself Kurama's first Jinchuuriki to prevent him from being used against Konoha again," Forty-third clone stated.

"Madara was using his Mangakyō Sharingan to control Kyuubi and have him attack Hashirama. Why else would Hashirama approve of his wife sealing Kurama away into herself? Though your spy clones are still in the process of investigating the power behind the Mangakyō Sharingan but from what they gathered thus far it was a very powerful dōjutsu that was at Madara's disposal which was capable of binding nearly anyone to its influence, even Kurama," the first clone asked.

As Naruto thought about everything being discussed, he then recalled a conversation he had with Hiruzen at the Hokage Tower three months ago:

_"…something went terribly wrong during your birth and Kyuubi was released. I'm sorry to say Naruto but I don't know exactly what happened that led to Kyuubi's sudden escape from Kushina's seal and both my wife and her medic assistant were killed in the process. Deep down though, I knew foul play was involved even though we made sure no one within Konoha's walls knew of Kushina giving birth," Hiruzen explained._

_"Were the villagers aware that my mother was a Jinchuuriki," Naruto asked._

_Hiruzen shook his head, "Her status was never disclosed to the public so we were confident that no one knew; but we never thought about anyone outside Konoha knowing of it and knowing when she was due to give birth to you."_

_"How do you know foul play might have been involved," Naruto asked._

_"All of the ANBU ninja selected for the security details were found dead but not by Kyuubi's hands," Hiruzen explained, "But through strangulation. My wife and her assistant's bodies were also found and upon medical examination, nothing showed that their deaths were the result of Kyuubi's attack but by the same unknown enemy who stabbed them. What happened between that enemy and Minato is unknown but I believe Yondaime fought the attacker before turning his attention back to Kyuubi who was wreaking havoc on the village while my ninja and I were doing all we could to hold that bijuu off."_

"This brings back to mind what happened moments after my birth. My weakened mother was attacked and somehow the attacker had the Kyuubi released from out of her before it was used against Konoha by the same assailant responsible for killing Jiisan's wife and her assistant along with the selected ANBU there at the time of my birth," Naruto deduced, "I was forced to become the next Jinchuuriki of Kurama as a result."

"You believe that the attacker was able to use and control Kurama after its release from your mothers' seal," the twenty-first cloned realized.

"Combined that with everything else we discovered thus far…then that would mean that the assailant responsible for what happened thirteen years ago was in fact an Uchiha who possessed the Mangakyō Sharingan," Naruto gravely stated.

"We can eliminate Madara as the first suspect of that attack thirteen years ago since Hashirama killed the man," the eighteenth clone said.

"Jiisan said that a battle most likely took place between the assailant and my father. Whoever this Uchiha was must have been a strong and deadly ninja if he was able to battle my father though he still lost," Naruto spoke, "But regardless of our findings, we can't present any of this before Jiisan or anyone else at this time without sufficient tangible proof to show for."

"Well then how are we to dig up this required proof?" the fifty-fourth clone inquired.

"My father was known for the use of his tri-prong kunai which he had in stock pile. My question is which one was use in his fight with the attacker and if by any lucky, is there any dry traces of blood on it," Naruto stated.

"Was our father even buried with that kunai or was all of his tri-prong kunai cleaned by someone and put away somewhere?" the thirty-seventh clone asked.

"I'll have my spy clones look into that," Naruto assured but then a thought came to mind, "It's just a thought…but I was thinking about perhaps seeing if I could find a way to ask Kurama who it was that attacked my parents during my birth since at this point he's the only living witness to that event and if anyone knows what happened then it would be him."

Naruto's clones contemplated on it. But then the twenty-sixth clone said, "I don't know if that's a good idea. And even if you do manage to find a way to communicate with that fox, I doubt Kurama will cooperate willingly or answer any of your questions."

"Plus, Kurama did try to kill you and us by extension on the night of your birth in the attempt to prevent himself from being sealed away again. Asking Kurama about what happened before he was sealed away again is like asking him what our mother was like since he was sealed inside her for a long time and probably knows things about her that no one else does; he won't give us the answers we're looking for I'm sure."

"Be that as it may, but I still have to find some way to try, if possible. In any case, we discussed and learned a whole lot today. But you guys will still have to go to the ninja library to take out every scroll and book possessing detailed information about lightning manipulation and control. Now go!" Naruto instructed. The clones nodded and shunshin'd away to the ninja library, leaving Naruto alone again.

"That takes care of that matter. Now for something that really needs my attention," Naruto said as he started on his way to his next destination, the bathhouse. While on his way there, he started thinking about Hinata's match with Gaara in the Chuunin Finals.

_From what I observed from Gaara's match with Lee_, Naruto contemplated, _Gaara's body is completely surrounded by sand, therefore standard Juuken isn't going to be enough to penetrate through his defenses. I also noticed how Gaara don't have anything on close melee combat like Hinata but rather long range attacks with his sand. In fact, the other two Suna Genin specialize in long range attacks also: Temari with her fan and Kankurō with his puppets. Though Hinata recently started her new training in genjutsu that alone won't be enough to break through Gaara's sand defenses._

_Lee's ferocious taijutsu attack in releasing his gates wasn't enough to take Gaara down and that kinjutsu only served to do Lee severe harm than good. He didn't hesitate in his attempt to kill Lee and I'm certain he'll try to kill Hinata in the Finals if given the chance; a chance I won't give him at all, particularly if that bijuu Shukaku decides to intervene. I'm going have to devise a new plan that will step up and upgrade Hinata's training in order to break through Gaara's sand defenses and get around his offenses. Hinata will be in for the long haul because she'll only have less than a month to accomplish this.  
><em>

* * *

><p>(In The Late Afternoon; At The Hyuuga Compound)<p>

In the main meeting hall of the large compound, the elders and leaders of both the Main and Cadet Branch families meet to discuss any issue about the Hyuuga Clan. Right now, it was filled with many members of both houses, sitting on the well-polished floor with sitting futons underneath them. Hiashi had called this unscheduled meeting with the members of both houses. Hanabi was present also, sitting among the Main Houses members. She took note of Neji's absence and wondered what happened to him.

Hinata took note of how she was being looked at by the elders of the Main House who glanced at her a few times. Those people, those that hated her for being weak, shy, and timid, and unable to grasp the art of Juuken, traits unfitting of a Hyuuga heiress. Ever since she was born, all she knew was contempt from most of the clan for her kind and shy nature. All Hyuuga Clan members were supposed to be proud, strong, and take pride in their clan being the powerful and noble clan in the village. The fact that she hadn't shown such pride in being a Hyuuga, rather choosing to see herself as equals with others, including the Cadet Branch members, was a sore issue for the older Hyuuga members around her. A few of the elders even thought that Neji, the branded prodigy, would have been a fitting heir were his late father Hizashi born first instead of Hiashi. And speaking of Neji, some wondered why he wasn't yet present.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, the main doors to the meeting hall slid open to reveal Hyuuga Hiashi. The entire hall fell into eerie silence at his presence, since being the powerful head of the clan demanded that respect. Hiashi slid the door close and took his spot at the head of the meeting hall.

"Members of the Main and Cadet Branch House, thank you for arriving for this meeting though unexpected. I'm sure you all are wondering why this meeting was called. Just a few hours ago, a most important yet troubling matter was brought my attention by the Hokage. At first I myself found the news hard to believe but his testimony coupled with trusted eyewitnesses and proof left me with no grounds for arguments," Hiashi started.

"And what does this have to do with us might I ask?" one of the Main House elders asked.

"By now I'm sure you all here are wondering about Neji's unexplained absence from this meeting," Hiashi stated. Hinata knew where this was leading but she maintained her calmness regardless. She knew this day would come and she prepared herself for it long in advance.

"Did something befall the boy," Kō asked.

"Currently Neji has been hospitalized for severe external and internal injuries and damages to his chakra coils. He also has a concussion and temporary paralysis. These injuries were inflicted on him by a member of this house," Hiashi stated. Everyone but Hinata were whispering and looking at each other while wondering who attacked Neji. Hiashi calmed the murmuring and continued, "Currently Neji is in stable condition but he'll remain at the hospital for a couple of days as his wounds will be treated by our doctors."

"Hiashi, none of us has seen Neji in days and we all know that he and Hinata were taking part of the Chuunin Exams earlier today. So, how was it that someone here attacked the boy?" another Main House elder asked.

"I never said Neji was attacked in a manner of assault or aggression," Hiashi clarified, "I merely stated that Neji's condition was the result of the actions of a member of this house, the Main House, whose _true _skills and abilities were thoroughly hidden from us for a number of years now."

Everyone in the meeting hall looked Hiashi questionably but Hinata knew he was talking about her. Hanabi suspected that it was Hinata but she herself found it hard to believe that her sister brutalized Neji that bad, considering that she knew how praised Neji was a the clan's prodigy.

"Hinata," Hiashi said calmly before sternly looking directly at her, "You care to explain to me and everyone here your reasons for masking your true strengths?"

The bombshell was dropped as everyone's eyes in the meeting hall widened on what was now understood. Before she could utter a word…

"Hiashi!" a Main House elder retorted, "You expect us to believe that Hinata was able to beat Neji to the point of having him hospitalized with the very injuries you described!?"

"Hinata has never shown any signs of truly grasping our clan's prized Juuken and barely won any matches against Hanabi who's even more adept in our style."

"We all don't know Hinata as well as we think," Hiashi said, "We know only what she wanted us to as she's been playing false as the weakest Hyuuga for all these years. Even I as the girl's father and clan leader was convinced by her deceiving illusion as were the Hokage and everyone else in this village both shinobi and civilian like. Even her records at the academy are far less than accurate as it turned out that my eldest daughter was in fact the top kunoichi of her class with Naruto as the true Rookie of the Year."

The meeting hall erupted into an uproar upon hearing this revelation.

"Quiet!" Hiashi ordered, "Let me explained what Sandaime-sama explained to me."

Hiashi went and explained all that he was informed of by Hiruzen. Both houses couldn't believe what Hiashi was relating to them. It was completely unreal and those from the Main House found the news hard and rather painful to swallow. For many of the Hyuuga members, mainly the elders of the Main House and several others, they couldn't believe how Hinata effectively played them for fools and hid her truth talent for all these years. But what added insult to injury was when they learn that it was a non-Hyuuga, Uzumaki Naruto, who was responsible for Hinata's astonishing advancements and power. So much so that Neji the proclaimed prodigy was nowhere near her level. The story behind what happened between Orochimaru and Naruto in the Forest of Death was also explained, and needless to say everyone was speechless by it. Hanabi for her part was amazed at what she was hearing about her older sister and Naruto. This in effect motivated her to take her training with Naruto even more serious.

"The son of our late Yondaime was able to accomplish such a feat!?" a Cadet Branch House woman asked.

"Truly, the boy is more than he had everyone believed him to be," a Cadet Branch House elder commented, "Orochimaru himself is a very strong and dangerous S-class missing nin. Every ninja who went after him have either died or never returned. Yet Naruto fought that Sannin in mortal combat and came out the victor forcing Orochimaru's retreat."

"How could that boy be stronger than a Sannin?! There's no plausible explanation for it, even with Kyuubi's chakra!" a Main House male argued.

"Sandaime-sama made it clear that Kyuubi's chakra was at no time used by Naruto. Everything the boy has done up till now has been on his own strength," Hiashi those words from Hiashi made it clear beyond a doubt that Naruto was indeed a very formidable fighter, for a Genin that was.

"And to think that so many believe Naruto-kun was a nobody who would amount to nothing," Hanabi commented with a small grin, "He truly made fools out of those who underestimated and thought so little of him, that also includes Neji who repeatedly belittled and ridiculed Naruto-kun to my face much to my great displeasure. Both Naruto-kun's actions and those through neesan have exposed Neji and others as the bias narrow-minded fools they were," a small blush appeared on Hanabi's cheeks as she said in admiration, "What a truly amazing guy Naruto-kun has proven to be."

Some in the meeting hall saw that underneath Hanabi's words that she was also indirectly calling them bias fools for misjudging Naruto. Hinata though saw the look in Hanabi's eyes and face and sighed lowly to herself, _That's the same look I had whenever I thought of Naruto-kun like that._

Hinata's train of thoughts concerning Hanabi's affections and admiration for Naruto was interrupted when…

"And speaking of Naruto's actions through Hinata," spoke one of the Main House elders as he turned to look at the clan heiress, "Your actions in playing false about your abilities are completely unacceptable! As the heiress, you have dishonored and shamed us through your lies and deceit!"

"I dishonored and shamed no one here!" Hinata made clear with strength to her tone, "My actions in no way smeared the reputation of our clan. And besides, deception is one of the many arsenals of the ninja, is it not?" Hinata asked politely. The elder shot Hinata with a hot glare which didn't faze the heiress at the very least.

"Don't mock us young lady!" the elder retorted.

"I mock no one here; I'm simply stating the facts. My deceiving all of you all these years was in fact part of my training I underwent through Naruto-kun's guidance and teachings," Hinata countered.

"Part of your training; and what purpose did that serve?" the same elder asked.

"If I was able to convincingly and effectively deceive not only this entirely clan but everyone else in Konoha including our respected Hokage with my pretense of weakness, how much hidden potential do you believe I possess as both a ninja of Konoha and clan heiress?" Hinata replied, "Plus my pretense helped me to sift out who would be my allies and potential threats and enemies.

"Naruto-kun helped me to understand that as a ninja, it's best of have enemies believe you're weak and talentless and what better way to have that done than by having others close to you believe this illusion. Over the years I trained and learned under Naruto-kun's tutelage and became smarter, faster and stronger under everyone's nose like him. Such actions have led enemies like Orochimaru to miscalculate Naruto-kun which nearly led to his death twice today and it led to Neji-niisan's defeat at my hands.

"Naruto-kun had everyone believe Sasuke was the prodigy that was far above him and I followed his example in having everyone believe that Neji-niisan was the clan prodigy whom I was beneath. Naruto-kun played the role as the worst dead last in our class while I played the role as the worst of my clan. It made catching our enemies off guard easier as we studied them, though recent events surrounding Naruto-kun's exploits in his first mission outside of Konoha and his battle against Orochimaru in the Forest of Death has raised red flags to those who were unsuspecting of my boyfriend.

"Had it not been for Naruto-kun, I wouldn't be where I'm at now, thus I have no regrets to my actions. And unlike most of the people here, Naruto-kun saw true potential in me and was determined to help me bring it out. He sacrificed so much of his time, resources and energy to help me develop into the heiress I am today. I owe it all to Naruto-kun who saved me from my past darkness I almost doomed myself to."

There was a brief silence in the meeting hall as everyone processed what Hinata explained. The members of both houses had to admit that it was a cunning and ingenious act. Soon the realization that their clan heiress wasn't weak, talentless and useless at all as they once believed her to be started to saturate into their minds. The fact that Neji the said clan prodigy of the Cadet Branch House was easily and badly beaten by her with Hinata not being hit once appealed and immensely pleased the members of the Main House, especially her father. Soon though, the silence was broken.

"Truly, I'm indebted to Uzumaki Naruto who has proven to be a most exceptional ninja and teacher," Hiashi said before looking back at his older daughter again, "And seeing how your current prowess is the result of his training and teachings, would mind sharing with us in details what kind of training he had you undergo?"

"I'm sorry father, but that won't be possible," Hinata replied meekly.

"What!?" an elder close to Hiashi's age retorted. Hiashi gestured to him that he would handle this.

"May I ask why," Hiashi replied calmly.

"I made and swore a blood oath to Naruto-kun that under no circumstances will I explain or reveal the secrets behind his training programs. I'm sorry father but it's a vow I made to him that I will take to my grave if I must," Hinata explained respectfully but with conviction.

Hiashi wasn't happy with this but he chose not to press the matter further.

"Hinata," a Main House elder spoke, "Your years of secrecy and masking your skills have left us not knowing your true aptitude. Therefore I want you to demonstrate to us if you're really as good as the Hokage and others proclaim you to be. And seeing that Neji was clearly no match for you at the least, challenging Hanabi clearly wouldn't give us a proper assessment of your skills at all."

Hanabi snorted lowly but gave no verbal retort.

"It won't indeed," Hiashi agreed, "And for that reason…," Hiashi stood up before facing Hinata and declared, "Hyuuga Hinata, I, Hyuuga Hiashi, challenge you to a fight!"

Everyone, including Hinata, was shocked by Hiashi's challenge. It was no secret how strong a fighter Hiashi was and he was known to have killed enemy Jounin ninja with a single strike, and one of those times was to protect Hinata.

"Hiashi-sama," Kō beseeched, "Surely you can permit me or someone else of the Cadet Branch House to test Hinata-sama's prowess and Juuken strengthen."

"If you would allow it Hiashi," the fifth Main House elder requested, "I would substitute in your place in battling Hinata."

"No!" Hiashi said calmly thought with stern tone, "As her father and clan leader, it's my responsibility. For a long time, Hinata has hidden the truth about her levels of strength and intelligence, and even now, her vow to Naruto denies me of knowing through what means the Uzumaki got her to come as far in her Juuken as I've been informed of by the Hokage. Which also begs the question regarding how much of our clan's Juuken does Naruto understand which he used to train my daughter."

Many in the meeting hall had widened eyes when this realization struck them. The very thought that a non-Hyuuga trained a full blooded Hyuuga in their own arts, who at one time was the worst in their own arts; it sounded preposterous but Hinata's training through Naruto was living proof of it. Hanabi realized this also. She wanted to speak out and proclaim that Naruto was training her also, but the promise she made to him to never reveal her new training kept her at bay.

Continuing to look directly at Hinata, Hiashi continued, "Hinata, I will challenge you, not on your level, but as my equal."

_He can't be serious!_ Hanabi thought with worry as she and everyone else in both houses saw the gravity behind Hiashi's actions. The only Hyuuga who was equal to Hiashi was his late twin brother Hizashi. Surprisingly, even the clan elders were wondering if Hiashi was taking things too far.

"Hiashi-sama," Kō pleaded, "While we're pleased with Hinata-sama's advancements though upset and disappointed that she hid it from us, certainly you don't think she can actually fight you on equal grounds!"

"That's for me to find out for myself," Hiashi replied before turning back to Hinata again, "Tomorrow morning, you will meet me at the open training field at the east end of our compound. Everyone from both houses except Neji due to his injuries will be present for our match. This challenge is not a request requiring your acceptance. You will face me in combat whether you want to or not."

"I understand father," Hinata replied meekly. Hiashi turned to the rest of the clan and said, "Until tomorrow this meeting is adjourned."

Hiashi left the meeting hall before anyone could question him further. Hanabi hurried to Hinata and pulled her to the side.

"Neesan, what are you going to do? Father is serious about this! Even Neji never dared challenged him to such a fight!" Hanabi said worriedly.

"I know, but father never challenged him to such a fight either and he's not given me a choice," Hinata answered back.

"I've never seen father fight at full strength even when he would train and spar with me," Hanabi commented, "I can't say for sure what father will do."

"I truly appreciate your concern, Hanabi," Hinata thanked, but then stated coolly, "But to be honest, I've been meaning to challenge our father for a while now and honestly, fighting him on his level will help me better assess where I stand and how far my training with Naruto-kun has taken me."

Hanabi saw the logic behind Hinata's words, and if she was honest with herself, Hanabi too, like her father, wanted to see with her own eyes just how strong Hinata became through Naruto's training.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile In Another Part Of Konoha)<p>

Naruto walked through the village with much on his mind as he contemplated on matters that were discussed with his clones, discovering his new second affinity and Hinata's match with Gaara. He figured that some time alone in the bathhouse would help soothe and calm his mind and clear away his troubles before he could settle down and form his plan of actions.

"Naruto!" a feminine voice called out to him. Naruto boke out of his thoughts and turned to see Temari making her way over to him with a bright smile pasted on her face.

"Hey Temari! I didn't expect to see you out here during this hour!" Naruto greeted.

"Well, I was hoping to find and congratulate you in your match against that Tenten girl. Your expertise with wind manipulation was very impressive to say the least," Temari praised.

"It was nothing much really," Naruto replied with modesty.

"I wouldn't call creating and controlling two cyclones at the same time 'nothing much'," Temari said, "Back home, Suna would hail you as a most exceptional rare genius and prodigy."

"I hope your brothers aren't here listening to you praising me like this since they might get mad and scare me off like all the other guys I'm sure," Naruto joked.

"Don't worry about them. It's just me here," Temari smiled and assured. But then she recalled the line ups for the Chuunin Finals and asked, "Naruto, about the Finals, how do you feel about Hinata facing Gaara?"

Naruto's expression turned neutral as he answered, "It was most unexpected, and considering how Gaara tried to kill my friend Lee during their match earlier today, I'm forced to wonder what he'll do against Hinata in the Finals. But in any case, Hinata decided to face your brother head on."

"I see," Temari replied.

"Were you concerned for my girlfriend's well-being?" Naruto asked.

"I acknowledged and respect Hinata's strength and capacity to handle and take care of herself," Temari answered, "She doesn't need me to worry about her."

"No, you're worried about what I might think of you because of Gaara's actions," Naruto remarked. Temari blushed and flinched ever so slightly after seeing how Naruto figured her out.

"You have no reasons to worry or believe that Gaara's actions will make me think lesser of you Temari," Naruto assured, "I'm not a person who judge people based on the actions of another individual. I went through that crap before and I never once enjoyed how it felt. I didn't hold it against you for what Gaara did to my friend, I won't hold it against you for what might happen between Gaara and Hinata in the Finals.

"But in any case, I don't want hold you up by talking too much so I'm going to head on my way to the bathhouse for some downtime. Ciao!"

Naruto then turned and continued on his way. Temari didn't want to let him off that easily. She had to find out and learn more about Naruto and she wasn't going miss the chance.

"Wait!" Temari called out. Naruto stopped and turned to the wind mistress and asked, "Yes?"

To this Temari answered, "I never been to a bathhouse here in Konoha. If it's alright with you, would you like to escort me there?"

"Sure. I'll show you one of the more popular ones here," Naruto offered before Temari hurried over and tagged along with him to the intended destination. While they were on their way, Naruto cracked a few jokes and told stories of his pranks which got a good amount of laughs out of the wind mistress. Before long, the duo arrived at the intended bathhouse. Temari took a good look at the building and admitted that it was nicely designed and built.

"I can see why this is one of the more popular bathhouses," Temari said, "This is the one you're going to use, right?"

"It is," Naruto confirmed. Temari was aware of Naruto's infamous reputation for peeping from what she heard about him. She was planning on going into the bathhouse to use and exploit Naruto's hormonal desires by allowing him see to her nude body to arouse him. She was aiming to have him want to see and be around her more often, especially if that would get him to reveal more aspects and secrets about himself to her. Temari smiled inwardly and with Hinata out of the way, Temari didn't have to worry about being unable to entice and seduce Naruto.

Just as Temari was about to request to Naruto if she could head inside with him and put her plan into action…

"Temari!" a voice called out. Temari and Naruto turned the left to see Kankurō making his way over to them.

"Kankurō? What are you doing here?" Temari asked, doing her best to hide her annoyance.

"I've been sent by Baki-sensei to find you. He wishes to see you, now," Kankurō explained. Temari inwardly growled, seeing that her sensei had bad timing.

_Damn it! I was so close!_ Temari thought angrily but outwardly sighed lowly, "…Fine. Let's not keep Baki-sensei waiting," Temari turned to Naruto and said, "Thanks for showing me around and for the funny stories. I'll see you later."

The two Suna siblings turned and proceeded on their way back to the hotel where they were temporarily staying at. Naruto simply shrugged went into the bathhouse as originally intended. Going into the men's section of the facility, he removed all of his clothes and placed a towel around his waist as he got himself ready to use one of the baths. Naruto went over to one of the baths and just before he entered into it, he then noticed an old, white long-haired man dressed in light green with a long red vest and wooden sandals peeking into the woman's section of the baths.

"It's him," Naruto said coldly under his breath, "And he's using my favorite peeping spot on top of that," Naruto said with annoyance as he walked over to the man and then asked from behind, "Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Keep quiet gaki. I'm conducting my research," the man replied and went back to his peeping as a perverted giggle came out of his mouth.

_He has time to peep at women but no time to come search me out_, Naruto thought as he backed away, _Well then, I'll give him some inspirational help for his research, up close._

A few minutes later, the man heard the soft sounds of footsteps and turned to investigate it. He was wide eyed when he saw the presence of a very beautiful young blond girl in her late teens with a nice size bust and gorgeous body. She was holding a small towel to her soaked petite body but it gave the old pervert a lot to think about, especially with her wet hair draping over her back and shoulders.

"And whom might you be my dear?" he asked with a bit of drool coming out of his mouth. Sensually, the girl went over to the man and held his cheeks with her delicate hands. With a very womanly and delicate tone, she greeted, "I'm Naruko, my lord. Allow me please to demonstrate a trick I'd like to show you, Jiraiya-sama. Though I'm soaked and wet with anticipation you'll experience excitement out of my trick."

The fact that the nude and wet 'Naruko' referred to Jiraiya as 'her' lord made the blushing Toad Sannin even more excited as perverted giggles escaped his mouth. Added to this was that 'Naruko' covered 'herself' with women's scented body lotion and perfumed oil that gave off a very feminine smell to further deceive the perverted man's senses. Jiraiya was so occupied thinking about the possibilities of what 'Naruko' was going to do that he failed to see what was about to happen.

While holding Jiraiya's cheeks, 'Naruko' shunshin'd with Jiraiya out of the man's section of the bathhouse and teleported to the women's side of the bath, high above the center of the bath towards the ceiling. 'Naruko' dispelled into a cloud of smoke, dropping Jiraiya down into the large bath that a group of the nude ANBU kunoichi were using. The unsuspecting women screamed briefly from the surprise crashing of the Sannin. Jiraiya popped out of the water completely soaked and a bit sore from the impact.

"What happened?" a confused Jiraiya asked aloud, "I know I saw a vision beauty and pleasure in my future!"

"Funny, because I see only pain and despair in yours," an ANBU kunoichi said darkly. Jiraiya looked around only to find that he was surrounded by a group of enraged naked Chuunin, Jounin and ANBU kunoichi.

"Wait! It's not what you think! I was tricked and thrown in here by some young blonde girl!" Jiraiya pleaded desperately but he saw no avenue of escape as the women closed in on him.

"Knowing your history with peeping on girls and writing your smut, Jiraiya-sama, your credibility is far less than impeccable," a Jounin kunoichi said as she cracked her knuckles on both of her fists as others went and retrieved their weapons.

"Ladies Please! I-"

Jiraiya didn't get to finish because the next thing that followed was him futilely screaming for help and for someone to come and save him as all of the kunoichi there started beating the crap out of him. Naruto, while using his transparency jutsu, watched with a smile as the nude women there pummeled the helpless Toad Sage.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile)<p>

Honoka and Karin were talking and getting to know each other as they were passing by the bathhouse when they heard Jiraiya's loud screams and cries for help.

"Evidently some poor soul is being ambushed and beaten by the women in there," Karin commented as she adjusted her glasses.

"Whoever the pervert is probably deserves it," Honoka remarked, "I wonder if Naruto-kun returned home yet."

"How should I know? You never showed me where Naruto-kun and you are staying at," Karin replied.

"You know, you're absolutely right. Come with me," Honoka said.

"Was there a choice," Karin said cynically as she followed her fellow Uzumaki to Naruto's apartment while ignoring Jiraiya's screams.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto and Jiraiya finally meet, but Naruto clearly isn't happy to see him. What will become of this event? Will Naruto find some means of controlling his new second affinity? With Naruto also learning what Sasuke is up to in trying to attain the Mangekyō Sharingan, what will he do about it and is he on to discovering who the culprit was behind Konoha's attack thirteen years ago? And what will happen in the match between Hinata and Hiashi as Hiashi fully intends to fight his daughter as his equal? And who what that ninja following Sasuke from the shadows? Find out next time.<strong>


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven: Disgraceful Return

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: A Disgraceful Return  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: With regards to those who read the end of Chapter 26, please disregard the typo of Temari being in the bathhouse when Jiraiya was getting beat up. That was an overlooked typo but I corrected it.**

**Even though Kishimoto, after more than a decade later, literally, now revealed that Tobirama invented, kage bunshin no jutsu, for the sake of this fanfic, I'll still stick to the invented idea that it was the Uzumaki Clan that invented it. If you asked me, the Uzumaki Clan has been the most undermined clan in the whole manga despite the power and threat they had possessed which to me far exceeded those of the other clans.**

* * *

><p>(Thirty Minutes Later; At The Uchiha District)<p>

Sasuke was back in the Uchiha Library looking through books and scrolls again. Nothing he found was based on how Madara achieved possessing the Mangekyō Sharingan.

"As powerful as that man was, why wasn't anything pertaining to how he acquired the Mangekyō Sharingan documented?" Sasuke asked in frustration, "It's as though the clan wanted to erase as much of their history with Madara as possible."

Sasuke sat back in his chair and ran his hand through his hair. He thought about what Kakashi might teach him and he wondered how what he might learn prove effective against Naruto.

"I never in my life thought I'd be worried about facing Naruto in a fight and even today I admitted that I'll lose in a fight against him. That dobe must have some kind of weakness, besides peeping at girls. Since I can't find information on how Madara achieved possessing the Mangekyō Sharingan, I might as well look for information on how I can strengthen the power of my Sharingan and taijutsu."

Before doing that though, Sasuke stood up and stepped out of the library, he went outside and sighed to himself.

The place was quiet as usual which he didn't mind. Sometimes he favored the silence. There were no distractions or anything else. No one to pressure him or fan girls to bother him, no more people with sympathy in their eyes that looked at him or anything else of that sort. Here was a place where no one would annoy him, and he was surrounded by the memories of what he had to do with his life. He had to make the Uchiha District full again one day while ensuring that history doesn't repeat itself and avenge the blood that had been spilled here.

Sasuke reached at the side of his neck where he was bitten by Orochimaru.

"Looking for more power?" a feminine voice asked from the shadows. Sasuke immediately turned to the direction the voice came from.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Sasuke demanded.

"You're in no position to make demands out of me, dick face," the kunoichi replied.

"You're trespassing on private property and I'm within my rights to-"

"Are you bothered that you can't use the Cursed Seal that Orochimaru-sama generously gave you?" the kunoichi asked. Sasuke paused on hearing the question asked and how the teen kunoichi addressed Orochimaru.

"How would you know about that?" Sasuke asked.

"I know many things you cock-less stupid ass and it's no secret that you have a raging hard-on for your teammate's girlfriend; Hyuuga Hinata is it?" the kunoichi mocked, "I know you don't have the balls to but I'm pretty sure that there are times you've considered the option of drugging and raping the Hyuuga heiress since you can't have her any other way."

Sasuke growled in rage on hearing that insane accusation as the Cursed Seal started acting up again. Sasuke threatened, "When I find you I'll-"

"You're no match for me Uchiha, even with your Sharingan. I'll have your ass handed to you in seconds if you choose to fight me. And I see that you're clearly trying to resist the influence of the Cursed Seal instead of embracing it like I did you little pussy," the kunoichi stated. That caught Sasuke's attention.

"You also have the marking of the Cursed Seal?" Sasuke asked.

"Are you really that slow you numb nut prick? I said I embraced it! And it gave me power beyond what I thought I'd ever achieve," the Kunoichi said, "Power that Konoha won't allow you to have that Orochimaru-sama was willing to give you. But clearly you don't know how to use and control that power."

"Why would Orochimaru be interested in me? What's the catch?" Sasuke asked.

"Orochimaru-sama sees potential in you, potential that's being shitted on and not enhanced. He instructed me to help you see some of the benefits to using that Cursed Seal," the kunoichi explained.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked, "What's your name?"

There was no answer as silence filled the district again. A moment later, Sasuke dodged a kunai thrown in his direction. The Uchiha then flipped away from several shuriken that came flying at him. He landed on his feet and took a stance showing that he was ready to fight before looked to see his attacker walking from out of the shadows and into the light. He looked and found an attractive teenage kunoichi a year older than him with long red hair with light tan colored skin standing in front of him with a dirty smirk on her face.

"The almighty Uchiha Sasuke and Rookie of the Year," the kunoichi mocked as she clapped her hands with false ovation.

Sasuke grunted and stated, "I don't care what you think. Now tell me your name."

"Tayuya, if you must know numb nuts," Tayuya revealed as she crossed her arms over her breasts.

"Tayuya," Sasuke repeated as he saw the symbol on her head protector, "You're from Otogakure."

"Obviously," Tayuya confirmed as she rolled her eyes, "I guess that brain of yours works for something more than just daydreaming about tying Hinata down before bending her over and raping the hell out of her ass and forcing her to get pregnant with your little bastards."

Sasuke's anger grew hot as bloodlust leaked out of him after listening to Tayuya vulgarly insulting him about Hinata again. It was clear to the older girl that Hinata was a touchy topic for Sasuke and Tayuya made a mental note to exploit and manipulate it.

"I'd appreciate if you would stop making degrading and offensive statements like that and you know nothing about Hinata!" Sasuke growled angrily while doing his utmost to keep a composed demeanor.

"Look at you," Tayuya sneered, "You pride yourself about being an Uchiha, yet pathetically you don't have the balls to move on and get over a girl who clearly don't want anything to do with you. You're no different from the fangirls you hate; you're just like them! You're nothing more than a punk-ass _Hinata-obsessed fanboy_!"

That was it. Sasuke picked up one of the kunai and shuriken on the ground and threw them directly at the older girl in front of him. Tayuya saw this and moved at a speed Sasuke couldn't see.

"What?!" Sasuke remarked and before he could blink, Tayuya was suddenly upon him and she knocked him hard to the ground facedown with a strong right hook. Sasuke now sported a busted lip as Tayuya moved to stand over him. She kicked him to the side hard enough to turn him over on his back, forcing him to face her as she placed and pressed her right foot down on top of his chest to hold him down to the ground.

"You'd be wise to watch your actions around me you stupid fuck or I'll shove my foot so far up your ass you'll be sucking my toes till the Chuunin Finals," Tayuya warned, "I'm not one of your useless fangirls you're used to here in Konoha. I'll beat the shit out of your limp dick ass without so much as breaking a sweat if you piss me off, fanboy."

Sasuke was furious after seeing what just happened to him, especially in his own clan's estate. For him, it was both insulting and disgraceful. Regardless, he wasn't going to allow his anger to get the better of him as he maintained his calmness.

_She's strong_, Sasuke thought cautiously, _This Tayuya must be either high Chuunin or low Jounin-level._

"It's good to see that you can tell when to back down. I know you want to match and beat Naruto so badly. You hate that you're inferior to him and want power to bring the Uzumaki down a notch or two. And besides that, you want revenge against Itachi for massacring your clan and for that you want to become stronger."

Sasuke eyes narrowed at Tayuya but he maintained his composure.

"Orochimaru couldn't beat Naruto. How could that Sannin help me?" Sasuke replied despite the position he was still in with Tayuya holding him down with her foot.

"Orochimaru-sama admitted that he underestimated Naruto due to lack of sufficient information on that Jinchuuriki but that was also because he wasn't fighting him at full strength. It was a mistake Orochimaru-sama swore not to repeat but to learn and grow stronger from," Tayuya said, "If you're as smart as many believe you to be, then you're best not to underestimate Orochimaru-sama because I'm sure that Naruto was smart enough not to either since he didn't have the balls to fight Orochimaru-sama himself and just let clones do the work for him."

"That just shows how much you know. I saw Naruto fight Orochimaru you didn't," Sasuke remarked. Tayuya snarled and whipped out a kunai and threw it at the left side of his face and into the ground. Sasuke didn't budge one bit despite the small cut now on his left cheek. He just looked at Tayuya defiantly.

"I see that you have potential to grow a pair of balls after all. But you won't get far against Naruto or Itachi on your own even with your sensei's help. You'll need the help of a Sannin if you want to start catching up with either of them."

Sasuke was quiet as he thought about what she was telling him.

"And if you accept Orochimaru-sama's offer to be taught and train by me, I'll have to stay and reside in this district of yours," Tayuya stated.

"Is that suppose to be some kind of joke?" Sasuke sneered.

"No you dumb cross-eyed prick with a duck's ass for a haircut! Orochimaru-sama instructed me to keep a low-key profile and stay with you during your training if you choose to accept what's being offered to you. And as much of a pain in the ass it is to me as well, he made it painfully clear to me that I'll have higher chances of getting my ass caught and arrested by Konoha ninja or the ANBU themselves if I'm constantly going back and forth to see to your new training," Tayuya explained, "It's not like I want to live in this gloomy memorial site with your Hinata-obsessed ass but I'm under orders to do so. Like it or not, you'll have to bend over and take it."

Sasuke wasn't thrilled with the catch that Orochimaru's training through Tayuya came with, especially if he had to continuously put up with Tayuya's vulgar mouth and crude attitude. The only plus side to this was that she wasn't an annoying fangirl.

"I'll be back tomorrow night at this very hour. Give me your answer then," Tayuya said before giving him one warning, "And don't be a dumbass in telling anyone of this meeting or that you saw me, or I'll bust your fanboy ass!"

With that said, Tayuya disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving the Uchiha alone on the ground with his thoughts. Sasuke wasn't ignorant of Orochimaru being a dangerous missing nin but recalling his fight with the Sannin, he found that Orochimaru wasn't easy to match and Orochimaru had him totally beat. Many questions occupied Sasuke's mind, especially after Tayuya reminded him of his want for revenge against Itachi and desire to surpass and become stronger than Naruto.

Sasuke stood back up and cleaned himself off before he started walking to his house, while contemplating on everything he heard moments ago. Besides considering what Tayuya told him about she was offering to him from Orochimaru, he thought about the other thing Tayuya said of him:

_"…pathetically you don't have the balls to move on and get over a girl who clearly don't want anything to do with you. You're no different from the fangirls you hate; you're just like them! You're nothing more than a punk-ass _Hinata-obsessed fanboy_!"_

"An obsessed fanboy," Sasuke said lowly with disgust, "She looked down on me and put me in the same boat as those annoying useless fan-girls!"

What Tayuya said and did to Sasuke struck several cords within him besides wounding his pride. Sasuke had much to reevaluate and think about that night.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile At The Bathhouse)<p>

As the group of kunoichi came out fully dressed from the women's bath, Naruto, dressed in his clothes again, approached them with a warm smile and greeted, "Good evening ladies. I trust that you all had a relaxing time, yes?"

"We did, until one unwelcomed guess showed up. But we gave him a fitting greeting for his unwelcomed arrival," the lead kunoichi replied.

"I apologize for whatever displeasure his appearance had caused," Naruto said.

"Oh please Naruto; we all know that you peep in women's bathhouses also," another kunoichi remarked. Naruto admitted charismatically, "Guilty as charged as I can't help but admire and appreciate strong-willed women and kunoichi like yourselves with my undeserving eyes. Fangirls are a mockery and disgrace to true kunoichi and they don't arouse such inspirational appreciation and admiration from me. For this reason, I succumb to my desires to find such kunoichi as the ones standing before me whose lethal beauty and femme fatale spirit inspire me to work hard to become the ninja worthy of their time and focus, even on pain of consequences for yielding to such selfish longings."

The group of woman giggled and blushed at Naruto's words. The lead female went over and ruffled his head and said, "You're quite the charmer Naruto. You weren't expecting us to fall for that, were you?"

"I'm ashamed to believe that you would think that I would insult your intelligence," Naruto replied while not feeling the least bit intimidated.

"We'll let you slide this time, Naruto, but we won't let you off that easily if we catch you peeping," The female Jounin said.

_Too late for that; I already took pictures of all of you naked after you all beat the crap out of Jiraiya. Those pictures will make great references for my book series I'm working on_, Naruto thought mischievously, "I'll be sure to remember that. By the way, what happened to that pervert you girls beat up"?"

"He managed to get away after giving him something to remember. Anyway, Naruto, we'll be seeing you," the female Jounin said before she and her posse left the bathhouse. After they left…

"You!" Jiraiya growled as he appeared behind Naruto, who turned to face him with a jeering smile.

"Did Naruko-chan show you a good time, my lord," Naruto asked mockingly. For Naruto, it was hard to believe that as much as he enjoyed reading his godfather's Icha-Icha Paradise book series, part of him hated the man for never being around for him all his life.

"I barely survived and escaped from those vixens just now because of that stunt you pulled!" Jiraiya retorted while looking ready to clobber the hell out of Naruto.

"You're wrong because both of your arms and four of your ribs aren't broken and your internal organs aren't ruptured at all. All-in-all, despite the brutal gang assault, you pretty much came out in one piece and you're still conscious without the need to be hospitalized. Clearly, I should have done the done the job myself seeing that those women went easy on you," Naruto remarked coldly. Jiraiya was startled by the injuries Naruto described to him just a moment ago. They were the exact ones Tsunade lashed out against him years ago for peeping at her in the bathhouse once. That experience was the first time he ever came close to death.

_How the hell did this gaki describe the exact severe injuries Tsunade-hime inflicted on me?_ Jiraiya contemplate seriously.

"Anyway, what the hell are you here for exactly?" Naruto asked coldly.

"Watch your mouth gaki and show some respect to your elders," Jiraiya retorted.

"My respect is earned not freely given; and you certain never earned any of my respect, _godfather_," Naruto spat. Jiraiya's eyes widened upon hearing the title Naruto referred to him by with such disdain. It was clear to the Sannin that Naruto knew who his parents were and it was also crystal clear to Jiraiya that his godson was not happy to see him.

"So you know about your mother and father and my past connections with them," Jiraiya said stating the obvious.

"Not much of connections from my standpoint seeing that you never once inquired of my well-being or sought to establish any form of communication with me just to know that I was still alive before and after the hell this village made me suffer through for the first thirteen years of my life! No, your research and spy network took priority over the well-being of your godson because 'it was for the good of the village,' so to hell with me!

"Naruto-," Jiraiya interjected but he was cut off by the said teen.

"Oh don't worry, Jiisan already gave his explanation, 'Your parents made many enemies in Iwa, Kumo and some within Konoha; we kept their identities and your familial heritage a secret to protect you from their enemies. We did what we thought was right at the time. I'm sorry for the harsh and cruel life you were forced to live as a scorned orphan and village outcast in spite of the fact that you had no say in it and that everything that happened wasn't your fault'," Naruto said calmly though his anger was clearly seen. Jiraiya knew that wasn't exactly what Hiruzen told Naruto but the Sannin saw the point Naruto was making through his mock speech.

"Jiisan and Kakashi-sensei were among those who knew the truth but kept me in the dark with their unacceptable excuses that denied me from knowing and learning of my heritage and familial roots. Besides telling them both off, I already lost a lot of trust and respect for them as a result and you, godfather, are number one on my shit list with Jiisan and Kakashi-sensei coming in at a close second and third! The only person who rivals you for first place is my teammate Uchiha Sasuke."

Jiraiya sighed patiently while trying to come up with something to say. At the same time, Jiraiya couldn't help but wonder what it was about the said last Uchiha that placed him in such a derogatory light in Naruto's eyes.

"Naruto, I know you're angry at me and I won't make excuses. But I'm sure Sarutobi-sensei told you about why it would have been difficult for me to watch over and raise you while I was far outside the village dealing with important and dangerous matters that threatened not only the village's safety but yours as well," Jiraiya said.

"Most of Konoha could care less about my safety and they wouldn't hesitate to sell me out if it meant "payback" against Kyuubi," Naruto said.

"To be honest, I was always under the impression that Sarutobi-sensei saw to it that you were in good hands during my absence outside Konoha considering who your parents were," Jiraiya admitted.

"My parents would be proud to see what Jiisan has in my behalf while only today I'm meeting you for the first time," Naruto remarked with sarcasm.

"Was life here for you here really that bad?" Jiraiya asked.

"For a spy master, it's pitiful that your spy network was incapable of even checking up on my wellbeing or checking to see if I wasn't already killed by either one of Konoha's so-called enemies or by members of Konoha themselves. Jiisan at the very least tried to be there for me although those dicks and fossils in the council made sure to make life for me difficult until recently when I took steps to put an end to their horse shit. Now they have to live with guilt and shame of their actions since I forced them through jiisan to explanation to their families and friends my heritage and familial roots. Jiisan himself will have to give a public address of my familial roots and my clan and status as a Jinchuuriki very soon."

"Naruto do you seriously want word reaching Iwa and Kumo that-" again Jiraiya was sharply cut off by Naruto as the blond continued, "Spare me the "your parents made a lot of enemies" shit! My whole clan had shinobi nations, not small villages but nations that hated and feared us more so than they did the Uchiha and Senju combined to the point that they wanted and sought our complete extermination though they failed! Being forced to become a Jinchuuriki gave me enemies within Konoha in case you didn't realize that by now! And what made matters worse was that until only a few months ago I never knew about my heritage and roots, which didn't help or serve to protect me, period! It helps no one not knowing their roots and origins and I won't buy into that bull shit that it was for my own good and protection! It's for no one's good not knowing about their families or if their parents loved and cared about them!

"You know what it's like waking up every day knowing that everyone else has roots from a family or clan while you're looked at as an abomination with no roots? You have any idea how nights I cried myself to sleep because I could never understand why I was hated for something I never knew about and was never my fault? Do you know what it's like growing up and living with so much hate and bloodlust for a people that half you want to slaughter with your own hands if not through Kyuubi himself because of their cowardice, because they thought they were getting payback against the Kyuubi no Kurama by abusing me, with the spineless Hokage making excuses for them?

"And get this, I found out that there were clans were wanted to adopt me. But Jiisan allow a corrupt council and hierarchy to overrule him and those clans. I made it very clear how baseless their reasons for their actions were and trust me when I say that my Uzumaki cousins and I here in Konoha will never trust them again."

"Uzumaki cousins? You mean to say that you found survivors of your clan!?" a shocked Jiraiya asked.

"Honoka-nee and Karin; only recently I found them, and I will war with anyone who so much as look at them with hostility," Naruto warned.

"That's quite a bold statement Naruto," Jiraiya commented.

"I've educated and trained myself over the years and learned to survive and deal with ninja like you. Your former team Orochimaru had to learn that about me first hand today after he got his ass kicked by me," Naruto replied.

"What are you talking about," Jiraiya asked skeptically.

"Read my report, but I know Jiisan is filling in the blanks on what I left out," Naruto replied cryptically, "For what it's worth, Jiisan and others in the hierarchy will have me and my girlfriend Hinata-chan under a thicker magnifying glass since they can't make us out."

"What do you mean by that?" Jiraiya inquired.

"What I mean is that Jiisan and many others don't know Hinata-chan and I as well as they thought. They know only what we want them to and that had to be the case since there has been many both within and outside the village that we couldn't trust and had to stay alert to. And Shimura Danzo would have loved nothing more than to make me his weapon and personal pet, something I would never allow," Naruto answered.

"Earlier you called Kyuubi "Kurama." Why is that?" Jiraiya stated.

"Because Kurama is his actual name; I know all of the names of the nine bijuu," Naruto replied, "…I also know that you had been more of a godfather and teacher to Nagato, Yahiko and Konan of Amegakure for three years and not to your actual godson; not to mention that the one named Nagato has the Rinnengan."

Jiraiya did his best to hide his shock but failed miserably, _This gaki know things he shouldn't know. It's completely uncanny and I don't know how to explain this._

"Don't bother asking me how I know what I know. I just do and I've been using what I know and learned to train and strengthen myself and make me stronger," Naruto made clear, "It helped me so far over the years and I truly can't complain about the fact that I've been my own instructor, teacher and trainer. So don't try to claim any sort of parental control over me."

Jiraiya saw that he and Naruto were off to a very bad and rocky start which was more than an understatement.

"Naruto, I know I have a long way to go before I can earn your forgiveness and trust. I know nothing I say or do will make up for my time away. I'll be sure to inquire and ask Sarutobi-sensei for an explanation as to why so little was done for your sake," Jiraiya promised.

"I'm sure you'll love his explanation as much as I loved yours," Naruto replied cynically.

"Naruto, I'm truly sorry that my absence away from Konoha had resulted and contributed to the life you were forced to live through. For what it's worth, Kushina would have beaten me and Saurtobi-sensei to within less than an inch of our lives if she was alive to see the damage that was done," Jiiraya commented.

"Don't humor me; she'd have had the civilian council and most of Konoha suffer her wrath with my father being unable to calm her violent rage since he never won an argument with her from what I've heard from Kakashi-sensei," Naruto retorted coldly before calming himself down and continuing, "Thankfully there were a few precious people in my life that helped me through my trials and tribulations despite what others said and thought of them; foremost is my girlfriend Hinata-chan, her younger sister Hanabi-chan, their father Hiashi along with others from their clan, Teuchi and his daughter Ayame. Hinata-chan and I went through a great deal together and she struck with me even through the worst of times and trials before we became official Genin Teuchi and Ayame treats me with kindness and fairness and never once discriminated against as they allowed me to eat at their establishment. Hiashi treats me as a surrogate Main House member of his clan and never had an issue with me being around Hinata-chan and Hanabi-chan."

"Hiashi gave you that kind of familial treatment?" Jiraiya asked with a surprised tone, considering the kind of person he had known Hiashi to be, "I will admit that it's somewhat hard to believe considering the kind of rigid man I knew he him to be."

"Not everyone are assholes, Jiraiya, though I know of some of my age group who are, one in particular in my team, but that's another story," Naruto stated, "So tell me Jiraiya, _why_ are you here? It must something urgent otherwise you wouldn't have bothered to return to Konoha, let alone see your estranged godson."

_This gaki truly hates me, _the Sannin sighed lowly, "I'll go straight to the point; I came back as fast as I could because there are missing-nin who are after you."

"From what I saw not an hour ago, your peeping at those naked kunoichi had placed great emphasis on the urgency of this revelation," Naruto remarked with sarcasm.

"I'm being serious gaki!" Jiraiya retorted.

"I am too; I couldn't think of a better spot to meet my estranged godfather other than the inside of a bathhouse with the best view for peeping at girls and getting a hard-on," Naruto countered.

Jiraiya growled lowly under his breath.

"Get mad at me all you like, it's not like it affects me one bit. I faced things worse than you," Naruto slighted.

"This new dangerous organization that's forming is unlike any enemy you've ever faced," Jiraiya stated, "Even if you're as strong as you believe yourself to be, alone against them, you'll surely lose."

"I'm listening," Naruto said, knowing that to underestimate his enemies would mean death.

"They're going by the name Akatsuki. They're a group that's targeting Jinchuuriki like you. From what I uncovered, there are nine members and all of them are S-class missing-nin."

Naruto quietly thought for a moment. He considered his own investigation behind what happened to his mother years ago during his birth and how very few knew of her status as a Jinchuuriki. Naruto knew that whoever it was that attacked his mother and fought his father was clearly an S-class criminal. He started to wonder if the same Uchiha who attacked his mother and engineered Konoha's attack through manipulating Kyuubi thirteen years ago was also part of that organization.

"Out of curiosity, is there an Uchiha that's in that organization?"

Jiraiya had raised eyebrows and answered, "It's funny you should ask, because it just so happens that the one known as Itachi is in that organization."

"The one that massacred the Uchiha Clan, huh? I see," Naruto commented, acknowledging that Itachi wasn't the one he was looking for, "Is there another Uchiha besides him?"

"That's all I know of, unless you know something I don't," Jiraiya replied.

"I wouldn't want to become unjustifiably presumptuous now would I?" Naruto remarked.

"Enough with the sarcasm," Jiraiya said.

"Why are they after me and the other Jinchuuriki?"Naruto asked.

"Their goals right now are unknown. It's being kept completely confidential. I do know that Orochimaru was once part of that organization but left for reason unclear," Jiraiya responded.

"Next question, how am I to identify these Akatsuki members?" Naruto inquired.

"They dress themselves in black robes with red cloud designs around them," Jiraiya revealed.

"Do you know the identities of all these members and what their abilities and strengths are?" Naruto asked.

"With the exception of Itachi and his partner, and by extension Orochimaru, I wasn't able to retrieve further information about the other members," Jiraiya admitted.

"Who's Itachi's partner?" Naruto probed.

"His name is Hoshigaki Kisame," Jiraiya revealed.

"One of the former members of the Seven Swordsmen of Kirigakure, who was also known as the Monster of the Hidden Mist; I heard of him, from Zabuza, and about his crimes in Kirigakure," Naruto interjected.

"Zabuza told you about Kisame?" Jiraiya asked.

"You don't sound surprised that I met the man," Naruto noted.

"Your exploits in Nami no Kuni traveled far. Even I was surprised to hear about it after word reached me of how you singlehandedly brought about the end to Gatō and his control over that country and its people."

"And only then did you your spy network receive word that I still exist," Naruto replied emotionlessly, "If this Akatsuki is as great of a threat as you say they are then what helpful suggestion, if any, are you offering me, your godson?"

"Kakashi is your team sensei, right?" Jiraiya said, "I'm sure there was some things that he-"

"He didn't teach me a damn thing. If you were paying attention earlier you'd have heard me make it clear that I taught and trained myself over the years. I learned and became smart and strong with _no_ help from either the ninja academy or Kakashi-sensei. And some of the instructors at the ninja academy sort to sabotage the teachings and training they were supposed to give me but failed before paying the price for it in full. I learned on my own how to survive and fight because I wouldn't allow anyone to destroy me as a person. And what I learned and trained in I inculcated into my faithful and loyal girlfriend Hinata whom I personally taught and trained.

"And seeing that her match in the Chuunin Finals is against Sabaku no Gaara, I'm going to have to intensify Hinata's training because I'll be damned before I'll allow Gaara to do to her what he did to those three Ame Genin he brutally killed in the Forest of Death and what he tried to do to Lee during the preliminaries," Naruto then emphasized with a harden tone, "I will break Gaara before he's given the chance to kill Hinata if I have to."

Jiraiya didn't take Naruto's words lightly and considering everything else he was told, he knew Naruto was serious.

"Since that's the case, how about I do something Kakashi and others have failed at?" Jiraiya proposed, "You're strong and I won't question that but I can train you and make you even stronger than you are now."

"Is that right?" Naruto commented.

"If you don't believe me, test me out and let me train you for the next month before your Chuunin Finals begin," Jiraiya offered, "It can be my start to make amends for my mistakes concerning you though I acknowledge that it won't buy back the years of your life I wasn't there for. Regardless, there are a lot of things I can teach you, things you need to learn and how to get a handle on Kurama's chakra without hurting yourself."

"I never once resorted to using Kurama's chakra for practically anything in my life like a crutch," Naruto said.

Jiraiya countered, "But your father believed that you'd find some way to make use of Kyuubi's chakra in protecting Konoha, or more importantly in your case, protecting those precious to you, like Hinata for example."

Naruto stayed silent as he considered Jiraiya's offer. The blonde was no fool; he knew Jiraiya was a strong ninja and even he himself wouldn't underestimate the Sannin in a straight fight. But Naruto's anger against the man was still present, causing some of his rationality to be blurred.

"I need time to clear my head and think things over. I'll give you my reply tomorrow," Naruto said before he turned to leave. A few seconds later he stopped to add something further, "And one other thing Jiraiya…"

Jiraiya stood there quietly as he waited for Naruto's last words.

"I better not catch you using my favorite peeping spot for your research again. I already staked my claim on it," Naruto warned before he shunshin'd away in a short dash of wind. The Toad Sage allowed the information to process and when it did, he smiled brightly and giggled enthusiastically.

The Sannin turned and headed out of the bathhouse to his next destination.

* * *

><p>(Thirty Minutes Later; At The Hokage Tower)<p>

Hiruzen was at his desk finishing up his work for the evening. As he was finishing up, many questions about Naruto and Hinata continued to occupy his mind. Both Genin effectively hid their true abilities and strengths and now he was scrabbling to figure out just how strong both Genin were. Putting his thoughts about Hinata and Naruto to the side for now, the Hokage decided to leave his office after finishing the last of his work. Before the Hokage was able to leave though…

"It's been a long time…Sarutobi-sensei," Jiraiya greeted as he appeared outside on the balcony. The aged Hokage sighed and turned his head to his left to see his former pupil entering and standing by his desk to the left.

"Indeed. It's been years," Hiruzen said, "I'm surprised to see you back in Konoha. I wonder if we're to be expecting Tsunade soon seeing that Orochimaru came and made his presence known to us earlier today."

"…So I've heard, from Naruto that is," Jiraiya exhaled.

"So you met the boy today I see," Hiruzen acknowledged.

"Before arriving here," Jiraiya confirmed, "He expressed how he truly feels about me…My godson truly despises me and I can tell that much of him wants nothing to do with me."

"Naruto went through difficult experiences while growing up here," Hiruzen replied, "I did everything I could to help the boy but not everything I did met with success."

"That's more than an understatement and you know that. I want a full detailed explanation about Naruto's life and everything he went through while in this village and why so little was done for my late pupil's son. Spare no details and I don't want you hiding anything from me," Jiraiya demanded in calm manner. Hiruzen sighed lowly to himself. It was clear that Jiraiya was not happy and wasn't in the mood for an endearing reunion between sensei and student.

* * *

><p>(At The Hyuuga Compound, An Hour Later)<p>

Hanabi was in her room thinking about everything that happened. It was so much to take in and the fact that Hinata personally had Neji hospitalized with serious injuries shocked her completely. Even more so was that Neji wasn't anywhere near a challenge to her older sister.

"I wonder if I'll become just as strong as neesan," Hanabi wondered, "Naruto-kun did promise to train me and help me create a whole new Juuken style. If he got neesan to come this far, I wonder how far I'll get with his training and guidance."

Hanabi went to her closet and opened it, she moved away small drawer to reveal small storage compartment in the wall. She opened it to see the stash of expensive wine Naruto gave to her as gifts with the two wine flutes hidden with the two bottles.

"I wonder if Naruto-kun will come and see me much later tonight," Hanabi wondered to herself as she reached out and retrieved on of the glass flutes. As she held and looked at the glass, she smiled as she thought about all those times she and Naruto shared and drank wine together as they hanged out together.

"It's almost like we're a secret coup-" Hanabi froze and blinked when she realized what was she was about to say, _What the hell am I thinking!? This is inappropriate thinking! Naruto-kun is neesan's boyfriend! No! I shouldn't be thinking or looking at Naruto-kun in such an inappropriate manner! Besides if neesan were to find out that I like Naruto-kun more than just as a dear friend…_

Hanabi wondered what Hinata's reactions would be. She was sure that Hinata wouldn't do to her as she did to Neji but the possibility of anything else that Hinata might do to her surprisingly left some fear in Hanabi. A moment later there was a knock on door.

"Hanabi? Are you still up?" Hinata asked from outside the door. A little startled by Hinata's sudden arrival, Hanabi quickly moved to put the flute back in its hiding spot with the rest of the wine before closing the storage compartment and pushing the drawer back over it hiding it again. After calming herself, she went over to the door and slid the door open, "Yes neesan?"

"Hanabi, do you have a minute?" Hinata asked.

"Why? Is something the matter?" Hanabi asked.

"It's just something I've been meaning to talk to you about, privately, between us sisters," Hinata answered. Hanabi sighed as she allowed Hinata into her room. Once inside, Hanabi slid the door close and turned to Hinata.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?" Hanabi asked.

Hinata decided not to brush around the subject and go straight to the point, "Hanabi, during the clan meeting I saw the way the expression on your face changed the moment you praised and thought of Naruto-kun and you were most open about it in front of the whole clan."

"What's the big deal? It's not like I haven't praised and complimented Naruto-kun in front of the whole clan before," Hanabi replied.

"True, but the look in your eyes and face revealed more than that today Hanabi; I know and you can't fool me," Hinata said. Hanabi again sighed, seeing no point in denying the truth any further.

"Ok, neesan. I admit it; I love Naruto-kun as my closest friend and…I see him more than just as my dearest and closest friend. There I said, now you know," Hanabi confessed, "Does this makes you upset at me?"

Hinata said nothing for a moment. Hearing the truth from Hanabi's own mouth was all she needed to hear to confirm her suspicions. She walked over to the wall and leaned against it before slid down to the gound sitting up against the wall. She gestured to Hanabi to come and join her. Quietly Hanabi complied and sat up against with wall with Hinata at her older sister's right hand side.

"I'm not angry at you Hanabi. It just means that you're growing up and starting to notice boys; a little early than others and perhaps father might want you to," Hinata said with an understanding sisterly tone, "To be honest, I went through the same thing you did when I was your age."

"Did you really?" Hanabi asked.

"Your fascination and curiosity about Naruto-kun is just like mine. I will admit that I unwittingly led your attraction to Naruto-kun to happen," Hinata confessed. Hanabi looked at Hinata oddly for saying that but the older of the two continued, "All those times I told you to ask Naruto-kun himself all those questions you had for him, your developing curiosity about Naruto-kun despite his treatment by the villagers and why father treats him the way he does, all those times you'd spy on him-"

"You knew I was spying on him?" Hanabi asked feeling a little embarrassed.

"No, but you just now confirmed that you've been doing so," Hinata grinned. Hanabi blushed a shade of dark red and frowned when she saw how Hinata tricked her into revealing the truth. Hinata just smiled back at her sister.

"You're really annoying sometimes," Hanabi remarked.

"Don't be so mad. We're alike more than you know because I used to do the same thing too," Hinata revealed.

"You did?" Hanabi asked with a surprised expression.

"Back then, I had very low self-confidence and I was too shy and afraid to approach Naruto-kun at the time. So I resorted to doing what you've been doing while doing my best not to get caught by either Naruto-kun or anyone else. I stopped doing that after Naruto-kun told me he knew about what I was doing and asked me to become his friend. It was only right before the Genin Exams he asked me to become his girlfriend," Hinata explained.

"So you weren't his girlfriend for all those other years?" Hanabi asked.

"No. But after we started dating, Sasuke sought to convince me to break up with Naruto-kun and become his girlfriend instead," Hinata said with a tone that revealed some of her irritation of Sasuke.

"I already knew that neesan. And frankly, I don't like that Uchiha, period. I would love nothing more than to see Naruto-kun put him in his place," Hanabi said.

"Naruto-kun is to face Sasuke during the finals; you'll get to see him in action in a month," Hinata suggested.

"Great! But that means he won't have time to train me like he promised!" Hanabi figured.

"Knowing Naruto-kun he'll come up with something for you," Hinata assured.

"He better; or I'll hunt him down like last time for neglecting me," Hanabi remarked.

"It's funny. A few years ago you wouldn't be talking about Naruto-kun like this. It's amazing how close and attached you've become to Naruto-kun," Hinata giggled.

"I know he's your boyfriend neesan and I know he loves you very much. Please believe me neesan…I never expected that my wanting to find out and learn more about Naruto-kun and why you love him so much would have led me to start liking him too. It wasn't something I was purposing to happen, I swear."

"No one can expect or predict when we would start liking or crushing on someone. But I will admit that I thought at some time you would see Naruto-kun as your big brother or something," Hinata asked.

"If that were true, then I would have referred to him as "Naruto-niisan." But to refer to him as that while liking him more than as a friend would make me feel weird. And why would I wish Naruto-kun was my big brother while having this huge crush on him? It sounds rather creepy," Hanabi expressed, "It would be like you having a huge crush on Neji while you referring him as "Neji-niisan" which you do refer to him as."

"The only difference is that Neji and I are too closely related and that's indecent," Hinata replied.

"Not everyone thinks that way neesan," Hanabi countered, "I heard how in some clans that-"

"Let's change the subject please," Hinata interjected, not wanting to any further into the topic.

"Regardless neesan, I'll work through this. I'm sure that in time I'll get over Naruto-kun. I wouldn't want to give the impression that I would set myself up as a rival for his affections. I already saw where that led Sasuke who set himself up as Naruto-kun's rival for your affections," Hanabi said.

Hinata wrapped her right arm around Hanabi and assured, "I'm sure you wouldn't and I do trust you," Hinata then added, "Plus you're too young to be thinking you could pose as a possible rival against me for Naruto-kun anyway."

"What are you talking about? He already promised to train me so I'm already your rival for which one of us Naruto-kun will train harder than the other," Hanabi retorted.

"I got more than three years ahead you with Naruto-kun, so you have a long way to go," Hinata replied.

"You wouldn't be talking so cocky like that right now if it wasn't for Naruto-kun," Hanabi rebutted.

"We wouldn't be having this conversation while challenging me right now if it wasn't for your desires to be close to and trained by Naruto-kun," Hinata stated. Both sisters started hard at each other, before they both burst out laughing. After calming their laughter down, Hanabi asked, "But on a more serious and important note, do you think you can handle yourself against father tomorrow?"

"Father is a very strong fighter and ninja. It would be foolish to underestimate him and presume that I can easily beat him," Hinata said, "Tomorrow I'll have to be more careful against him than I was against Neji-niisan. During our match I gave Neji-niisan three chances to yield and admit defeat. After the third time, I was forced to paralyze him though it's only a temporary condition."

"So Neji wasn't even a challenge to you since it was made clear that you held back against him…I wonder if Naruto-kun will be there to watch tomorrow. Because knowing him, he always has ways of finding out things," Hanabi commented. Hinata couldn't help but silently agree with her younger sister.

"It's getting late, so I'll leave and return to my room for the night," Hinata said before she got up and headed to the door. Upon reaching the door…

"By the way neesan," Hanabi asked as she stood up and looked at Hinata, "how exactly did you pass all of Naruto-kun's training during the years he trained you?"

"To put it simply, I lived through it," Hinata replied before opening and exiting through the sliding door, closing the door behind her while leaving Hanabi to cringe a little while wondering what kind of harsh and brutal training did Naruto put Hinata through.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile)<p>

Temari was in the shower, letting the running warm water wash down her body. She was in the bathroom showering for a while now after Baki and Kankurō retired for the evening. Gaara for himself went out to do who knows what due to his inability to sleep. After Kankurō had found and brought Temari back to the hotel via Baki's instructions, Baki dismissed Kankurō, wanting to talk to Temari in private.

While thankful that it wasn't in front of her younger siblings however, her private conversation with Baki wasn't one of her more favorable ones. In their conversation Baki confronted her about the way she was amorously looking and admiring Naruto during his match with Tenten. He also pointed how he observed her looking at Hinata with jealousy and envy during the preliminaries. Temari wanted to heatedly deny Baki's words but she knew that to do so would be both unprofessional and undignified as her actions would only prove his point. Baki reminded her that though they discovered a lot more about Naruto during the preliminaries than they were expecting that she wasn't to allow emotional attachments and romantic attractions to distract her from completing her mission and that Naruto was a strong Konoha ninja, thus a threat not an ally.

Though she apologized for losing sight of her original objective, she felt embarrassed that her actions led her to be lightly chastised by her sensei. Despite that, Temari had to deal with an internal conflict between her duties as a Suna kunoichi and her developing feelings and attractions for Uzumaki Naruto, who was already dating the Hyuuga heiress. The thought of that girl alone made Temari growl lowly in contempt and she was especially surprised that Hinata wasn't as feeble and incapable as she deceptively carried herself out to be. Her fierce and determined character against Neji was as shocking as it was impressive.

_While I admit that I underestimated that girl_, Temari thought, _I'm not down for the count yet. I almost had Naruto that time at the bathhouse and I'd have succeeded in seducing and having him to myself had it not been for Baki-sensei's unexpected interference through Kankur_ō_._

Temari blinked when she realized what kind of thoughts she was having. Her eyes widened when a realization came upon her.

_What the hell am I thinking!?_ Temari shouted in her mind as she clasped both of her hands to her face, _How did I go from being a strong-willed battle hardened ninja to a lovesick schoolgirl desiring and flirting with someone else's boyfriend!? Am I that shallow!?_

_"I am far from worthy of possessing let alone touching such exceptionally polished gemstones such as the one standing before me. Yet, just to be able to look, even from afar with my unworthy eyes, gives me reasons to appreciate strong women who refine themselves into kunoichi that are more than meets the eyes."_

_Why am I remembering and being haunted by Naruto's words all of a sudden!? This was supposed to be an assigned mission to retrieve as much information on Naruto as possible! I was supposed to get him to open up and reveal as much about himself and his abilities to me as possible so my team and I could reassess our resources to see how we could better deal with Naruto before we enact the plan! _Temari thought as she tried to clear her mind and make sense of what was going on in her head and with her emotions:

_"…They don't know a good thing when they see it because of their fear to approach you…You being the daughter of the Kazekage is what you are on the surface, but that doesn't say who you are underneath."_

Naruto's words came back again, which was followed by Baki's words:

_"You're a dedicated and capable ninja of Suna, Temari. But I advise you, don't be foolish in allowing emotional attachments and romantic attractions to the son of Konoha's late Yondaime to distract you from completing your mission. Such actions will only cloud your judgment lead you into committing a folly you'll later regret. Bear this in mind, Naruto is a strong ninja and Jinchuuriki of Konoha, thus he's a threat, not our ally!"_

In spite of Baki's words, Temari was still frustrated and torn between fulfilling her duties to her village and her desires to learn more and become close to Naruto than she was suposed to. She fell to her knees in the showers while her tears mixed with the running water as a couple of sobs escaped her mouth with her next thoughts being verbalized between sobs, "…It wasn't supposed to turn this…It wasn't supposed turn into me liking Naruto this much…It wasn't supposed to turn into me being so angry and jealous of Hinata…for being Naruto's girlfriend instead of me…It wasn't supposed to bother me this much…I know that Naruto made no actual advances at me yet…why am I thinking so much about this?"

While Baki and Kankurō slept and with Gaara away, Temari gave herself this one private moment to try and wash away her sorrows and frustrations.

* * *

><p>(Two Hours Later; At The Hokage Monument)<p>

Naruto was alone on top of the head representing his father. He sat there for the last three hours in the effort to calm his anger and grief down while meditating on everything that happened three hours ago between him and Jiraiya. After so many years his godfather finally decided to show up and the first thing he resorted to was peeping at women and young girls at the bathhouse.

"I should have expected nothing less out of that man," Naruto remarked, "I wonder what my parents ever saw in him in the first place."

"Perhaps more than you're giving him credit for," a voice said from behind. Naruto didn't bother to turn and acknowledge Kakashi approaching and standing behind him.

"Why are you here Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"I was summoned and sent by the Hokage to find you," Kakashi answered, "He asked me to personally bring you into his office now," Kakashi said.

"It must be something of importance if this can't wait till morning," Naruto figured as he up off the floor and went over to Kakashi.

"Well then, let's be on our way," Kakashi suggested both they both made their trek to the Hokage Tower.

* * *

><p>(Twenty Minutes Later)<p>

Naruto and Kakashi both arrived at Hokage Tower and made their way to the see the Hokage. Upon arriving at his office, they entered and found both Hiruzen and Jiraiya waiting there for them.

"Naruto, how nice of you to join us," Hiruzen greeted.

"I wasn't expecting to be called in. I see that Jiraiya is here with you," Naruto noted.

"Yes, he is. He arrived shortly after his meeting with you," Hiruzen informed, "Both him and I had much to discuss."

"I understand. So what did you what to see me about, Jiisan?" Naruto inquired. Kakashi by that time closed the door behind them. Both Kakashi and Naruto went further into the office where Hiruzen and Jiraiya were.

"Naruto, I'm going to be announcing your status as the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi and your familial roots and heritage in two days' time. Everything concerning your parents and clan along with your clan's connections with the Senju Clan will be revealed in that announcement to the general populous of Konoha, civilian and shinobi alike," Hiruzen started off.

"I'm down with that," Naruto said in approval, "I have no complaints about that."

"I'm sure that will draw some unwanted attention to both you and your clanswomen after this announcement is made," Hiruzen said carefully.

"Honoka-nee, Karin and I will handle ourselves accordingly," Naruto expressed.

"The matter concerning Karin though is another topic. Currently she's affiliated with another village, Kusagakure, we can't simply say that she's a Konoha ninja," Hiruzen pointed out.

"True, but seeing that she's an Uzumaki by blood that makes her part my clan which is now officially acknowledged again by you and the Shinobi Council of Konoha. Surely some diplomatic negotiations of sorts can to be arranged for Karin to leave Kusa peacefully and be returned to her clan demanding her rightful return. And you certainly know that Kusa isn't a major power that could pose as a threat or challenge to Konoha," Naruto stated.

"We can arrange for that Naruto. We'll see what can be done," Hiruzen assured.

"That's good news I like to hear," Naruto replied, "Is all you wanted to tell me?"

Hiruzen sighed and responded, "No Naruto, there's more."

"Hm?" Naruto muttered.

"Naruto, as you're already aware of, the Chuuin Exams is in a month," Hiruzen began, "I understand you'll be preparing hard before that time."

"Of course," Naruto stated, "After everything I did, everyone participating will be looking for methods to counter me obviously. I can't afford to slack off after coming this far."

"I was also informed about your intentions to train the Hyuuga heiress before the finals," Hiruzen brought out.

"Yes, I did make that declaration, didn't I Jiraiya?" Naruto remarked. Jiraiya simply gave a small nod.

"I was also informed of what you intend to do during the finals if you feel Hinata's safety is threatened during her match with the one called Gaara," Hiruzen then added.

"I see, so what about it?" Naruto asked. Hiruzen knew how much Naruto loved and cared for Hinata, which meant that Hiruzen knew that if something happens to Hinata during her match things could get very ugly fast with Naruto, and with many foreign dignitaries, nobles and daimyō watching and placing bets during the match, Naruto's outburst could spark a blemished light on the village.

"The Chuunin Exam is a very important event which is used in the selection of the next batch of Chuunin not only for our village but also for foreign ninja participating in he exams. The Chuunin Finals is a most important event during the Chuunin Exams as many foreign dignitaries, nobles and daimyō will be invited to come and watch our village demonstrate out might and skills. Through this, we have the prospect that they'll seek out services and businesses thus adding to Konoha's prosperity. The Chuunin Finals also strengthens the reputation of the villages," Hiruzen explained.

"Yes Jiisan, I understand what you're saying. So what does this have to do with Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked sensing where this was going.

Hiruzen stated, "Naruto, as you're already aware of, killing and death is expected during the Chuunin Exams and the Chuunin Finals is part of the Chuunin Exams. Please accept that Hinata understands the risk, and chose to participate out of her own free will while knowing the dangers and what's expected out of her as a Konoha Genin. But be assured that I will make sure that her match with Gaara doesn't get out of control."

To this Naruto retorted, "Oh? The same way that you were supposed to protect and take care of me from the villagers and make sure that I was OK growing up? Do you really believe that I care for the reputation of this village that did everything in its power to make my life as hard as it can? I care more about Hinata-chan than anything else in this village and if I have to past over you to protect her I will, consequences be damned and I made clear to you before Jiisan, three months ago! Or have you forgotten!?"

Kakashi interjected, "Naruto do you know what you're saying!?"

Naruto replied, "Is that such a surprise? From one side I have my godfather that was like a father to my father, who never had to but chose to abandon me for his mission and research and never once came to see if I was fine, let alone alive until this evening. Also we have you Kakashi-sensei, the student of my father that was supposed to be like my big brother but also chose to abandon me and bury himself in his work until he was assigned to become my Genin team sensei. Next we have Jiisan who allowed a group of fossils and a corrupt council to walk over him and make my life as hard and bitter as they could until the day I became a Genin. Finally we have Hinata-chan, my first true friend who became my girlfriend and the first person that saw me as a human, and loved and cared for me for the past few years. So if you think for even a second that I won't face and fight any of you or this entire village and die doing so in order to protect Hinata-chan, then you're very wrong!"

The three of them knew that Naruto wasn't joking and what made him dangerous was that they have no real idea how strong Naruto really is, and that was without Kyuubi's chakra and influence. Plus they knew that Honoka and Karin are loyal to Naruto thus both of those female Uzumaki would become additional problems if something were to set Naruto off. Hiruzen knew how much Naruto, as a scorned orphan and outcast, cherished and valued bonds and ties he's able to make with those he considers precious to him and to lose even one of those bonds and ties was unthinkable to Naruto. So much so that the young teen would fight to his last breath to protect those bonds.

After what felt like an eternity, Hiruzen was about to speak when_…_

"Well gaki, none of us here wishes for such an extreme outcome," Jiraiya broke the silence cool demeanor, "And from what I heard about your girlfriend from both you and Sarutobi-sensei, I'm certain she wouldn't want anything happening to you either especially before having a legacy of your own with her to carry on your familial line."

Everyone in the room knew the underline meaning behind Jiraiya's latter words. Hearing those words though served to calm Naruto down even though he didn't actually rise his voice during the meeting.

"No she wouldn't," Naruto agreed before he looked to Hiruzen and said, "You said moments ago that you'll make sure that Hinata-chan's match with Gaara doesn't get out of control; but we both know that neither of us here can predict the outcome of any of the four matches in the finals."

"No we cannot," Hiruzen admitted and then added, "but we can still take the necessary steps to shape the possible future outcomes that doesn't violate the rules and nature of the Chuunin Exams and Finals."

"And shape it I will, count on it," Naruto stated with a determined tone,"Is there more here that you wish to say to me?"

"No, there's nothing further beyond this," Hiruzen confirmed.

"In that case, I'll retire for the evening. More than enough excitement happened today as it is," Naruto turned to Jiraiya and said, "I'll meet up with you tomorrow at Ichiraku. We can talk further then. I hope you're not a three-hour tardy ninja like Kakashi-sensei here."

"Guilty as charged," Kakashi said dully with a shrug as Hiruzen and Jiraiya looked over at him. Naruto turned and made his way out of the office and left the three older ninja to their thoughts.

"That Naruto is more of a hardened and seasoned ninja than I was back then," Jiraiya commented, "I didn't even experienced half the shit he did at his age."

"Very few have," Hiruzen commented, "But for what it's worth, he's a walking anomaly as a number of aspects about his character and abilities don't add up."

"I know," Jiraiya said, "It's beyond us for now how he knows what he knows without it being explained to him. I'm deeply shocked about what really happened between Naruto and Orochimaru. Knowing that twisted bastard he'll be more cautious with Naruto next time though knowing him he'll want the boy dead."

"As I already mentioned earlier, I and a few others have been hard at work trying to figure Naruto out," Hiruzen said, "But it's like that more we discover that deeper the puzzle Naruto turns into."

"Be that as it may, but I won't worry too much about that for now," Jiraiya responded, "While I hate the hell Naruto was forced to live through all his life, I'm just as guilty for never being there for him in the first place. I hope someday he'll come to forgive me."

Jiraiya turned and headed to the window when…

"However," Jiraiya noted, "Naruto and I have a mutual bond of sorts that can possibly be used as a stepping stone for our reconciliation."

"And that is?" Hiruzen and Kakashi inquired simultaneously.

"We both peep and appreciate hot beauties at bathhouses for all they're worth!" Jiraiya chuckled heartedly, "That gaki and I are kindred spirits! Perhaps I can bond further with the gaki while earning his trust through common joys and satisfactions!"

Jiraiya laughed and leaped out of the window and over the balcony. Both Hiruzen and Kakashi sweated dropped at Jiraiya's last actions.

"Great," Hiruzen groaned, "Now we have two Jiraiyas: one a godfather and the other his godson."

"We can only wonder what will result with that kind of combo," Kakashi remarked.

* * *

><p>(The Next Morning)<p>

It was bright and early. Many in the village were already getting themselves ready to the day's activities. Meanwhile, Hinata was already fully awake, having woken up at dawn to eat and meditate before performing her routine exercises alone outside the compound at one of the training grounds. Part of her had hoped she would run into Naruto along the way, but to her disappointment he didn't show up. When she was done, two hours later, she returned to the compound.

Upon her arrival, one of the Cadet Branch members approached and greeted her.

"Hinata-sama, your father said he'll give you thirty minutes to prepare for your match with him," Kō said.

"I understand," Hinata said as she went the house to get herself cleaned up and ready for her match. She was now in her room preparing and dressing herself in her clan's traditional sparring gi. When she was done, she left her room and started on her way to the site her father instructed her to meet him and the rest of the clan at.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile)<p>

The Hyuuga courtyard wasn't always bustling with people. However that was not the case today. Members from the Hyuuga Council, as well as the Cadet Branch and Main House were in the courtyard at the designated training field east of their compound. Hiashi, standing in the center of the arena floor dressed in his own sparring gi, was waiting patiently for his oldest daughter to show up since everyone else arrived to watch the event, including Kō after giving Hinata the message.

A moment later, Hiashi and the others looked to the distance and saw someone approaching them. The sun high above made the teenage girl heading in their direction look like a walking silhouette from a distance. When Hinata came into view, she saw that everyone from her clan was present, except Neji for obvious reasons. Hanabi was eager to see what Hinata could do, wanting to see how strong Hinata became through Naruto's tutelage.

One of the clan elders, being the proctor of the match, stepped forward and motioned for the clan leader and clan heiress to come close. When they got close, both father and daughter bowed to each other and then the elder spoke, "I expect you two to give your all. The last one standing wins. That means you can only win by knocking your opponent out or if your opponent can no longer continue."

The elder stepped away from the duo and announced, "Begin!"

Both Hiashi and Hinata activated their Byakugan. The two Hyuuga started to circle the field, neither attacking as they were sizing the other up. Hinata knew her father was strong, fast and very adept in their clan's Juuken. Hiashi though didn't know what his elder daughter was capable of thus he couldn't completely predict what she would do. The two continued to circle, looking for an opening, which served to surprised both Hiashi and the other members of the clan seeing that Hinata wasn't giving him an easy hit as she carefully observed him.

But that changed as Hiashi assumed a stance and charged at her. Hinata countered by racing at him thus commencing their match_…_

* * *

><p><strong>The match between Hinata and Hiashi is now taking place. Who'll come out standing and how will this affect Hinata? What kind of new training will Jiraiya introduce to Naruto if Naruto accepts Jiraiya's offer? How will things be between Naruto and Jiraiya now that the Toad Sage is back in Konoha? And will Sasuke accept Tayuya's offer to be taught and trained by her in the use of the Cursed Seal even though it means her living with him? Find this out and more next time.<br>**


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight: Undisputed

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Undisputed**

* * *

><p>(Yesterday At The Hospital; Three Hours After The Hyuuga Meeting)<p>

It was late into the evening hours and all visitors and guests were being asked to leave and return to their homes. Meanwhile in the intensive care unit, Neji was in one of the recovery rooms, sitting up on his recovery bed after the doctors who cater the the Hyuuga Clan operated on his body. The operation took several hours considering the external and internal damages and injuries Hinata inflicted on the once proclaimed Hyuuga prodigy. Though many of Neji's injuries were healed, he still had bandages around his head, body and arms, and his paralysis now was from his waist down to his feet. From what the doctors explained, it would last for three weeks, and by then Neji would be able to walk freely again. But until then, he would be confined to a wheel chair.

As silence engulfed the room, Neji thought back to everything that happened with regards to his match with Hinata. For the life of him, Neji couldn't make sense out of how the events that occurred in his match took place. He replayed the events a number of times trying to understand Hinata's sudden change and seemingly bizarre upgrade in prowess to the point that she completely outmatched him, the Hyuuga prodigy.

_"I don't understand it. It's not adding up. Hinata-sama has always been the most disgraceful failure but her skills and caliber in our clan's Juuken was even more advanced than my own,__"_ Neji contemplated, _"__Every match she had with Hanabi-sama always ended with Hanabi-sama as the victor. Hinata-sama never showed signs of improvements until her last match with Hanabi-sama, but even that wouldn't have been close to enough to challenge my own skills and abilities."_

_"After my father died protecting the Main House, my hate for Hinata-sama and the rest of the Main House became my driving force to push me to practice and train, often times to exhaustion. Despite the fact that I was born into the Cadet Branch House, I was always praised by my clansmen for my keen knowledge and expertise in the Juuken arts. I was always looked at and praised as a genius, a prodigy of my clan. My talent with my Byakugan was never questioned. With it, I was able to see and decipher hidden secrets and truths others didn't have the capacity to see and unlock."_

_"Back then at the ninja academy, I was respected by my instructors and peers for always coming out on top and besting my sparring partners in all of my matches. My intelligence and skills I developed and honed during my time at the academy got me to graduate as my class' Rookie of the Year, as my class' strongest Genin. After being placed in my own Genin team with Tenten and Lee, I continued to develop and strengthen my skills, mind and body, looking for ways to further tap into the Juuken's fullest potentials. I sought to become only the best with no regard to my family or teammates."_

_"While this was so, Hinata-sama, the clan heiress, was looked upon as the clan's worst and greatest disgrace and rumors was heard about her possibly being replaced with Hanabi-sama as clan heiress. While I disapproved of Hanabi-sama's attraction and romantic interest in Naruto, I still had to respect her developing prowess and ability to grasp her prized Juuken arts which I thought was more advanced than Hinata-sama's."_

_"I always thought I knew everything there was to know about Hinata-sama and her lack in truly coming to understand the Juuken arts and the full potential of the Byakugan. She would always cower before others and lose easily in any fight because of her shy and gentle nature, lacking any form of confidence and repeatedly running away crying because of her failures. I always believed that fate handed her down that permanent future and life regardless of her efforts to defy what was decided for her. I thought that I was always right, that my Byakugan saw the truth."_

_"I believed this so much so that when we were paired to challenge each other in the preliminaries, I was certain that I would prove to Hinata-sama and everyone there that she was a weak unchangeable failure and that she always would be."_

_"But that didn't happen; and in one swift motion, she struck and humiliated me before my sensei and peers and the Hokage, totally catching me off guard. After I acknowledged what happened, I felt such a rage that I wanted nothing more than to see Hinata-sama dead at my feet and with every fiber in my being I sought to make that happen. But instead, Hinata-sama beat me to a bloody pulp and left me helpless and paralyzed on the arena floor at her feet. And to add insult to injury, three times during our match she showed me mercy and requested that I forfeit."_

_"She completely destroyed not only what I once believed I knew about her, but also the idea that I was the clan's genius and prodigy when in truth, she was the hidden genius and prodigy all along. Even now, I find it hard to believe and accept how despite all of my best efforts to reach my peak, Hinata-sama easily beat me, while holding back against me and not once was I able to land a single blow on her. It was like our roles were entirely reversed. The shame I feel even now is too much to bear."_

Neji then thought about Naruto and the amount of time Hinata spent with him over the years. As he did, Neji started thinking about all the reports he heard about Naruto's recent exploits and his sudden unexplainable abilities and caliber that would have taken years for any ninja to develop.

_"Hinata-sama imitated and copied Naruto in every way and completely deceived the Byakugan with her illusion and pretense in being a failure and disgrace. And I was too blind to see through her masterfully played deception and she used my pride and belief in fate as instruments against me to throw my perception and judgment off, and I allowed it to happen."_

He then thought about Hinata's outburst against the clan elders and the Main House members who badmouthed Naruto. He noticed the strength and resolved in her tone and mannerism but he refused to acknowledge it. But then Neji thought about all those times Hinata spent with Naruto despite what everyone in the entire village were saying about both Naruto and her for being so close and attached to him. Hinata demonstrated tremendous courage and strength to openly defy not only her clansmen who spoke badly and looked down on both her and Naruto but also the majority of the villagers who hated Naruto.

_"Hinata-sama said that she learned a great deal from Naruto. Then that would also mean that Naruto himself was training her in secret over the years; under all of our noses. But if they were always this strong, why did they hide it? Why would Hinata-sama willfully choose to be scorned with disdain by our clan? How were they able to defy their fate and change their futures from the failures they were meant to be?"_

Neji then thought back to his last conversation with Hinata:

_"This can't be," Neji said with denial, "Fate had this fight decided. It had your future as an unchanging failure decided."  
><em>

_"We're responsible for our own futures and the decisions we make in life niisan," Hinata said, "It's time you start understanding that and start taking charge of your own future and free yourself of the hold the idea of fate has on you."_

As Neji thought about this, the door to his recovery room opened, revealing Hiashi stepping into the room. Neji's gaze turned away as his uncle closed the door behind him and approached Neji's bed.

"Why are you here?" Neji asked with a neutral tone.

"I received Sandaime-sama's detailed explanation about your thorough defeat to my eldest daughter and the condition she placed you in. Even now it's hard to believe despite seeing the proof in front of me," Hiashi commented.

Neji remained silent, presently having nothing to say.

"I'm sure that while you were here, you've been doing a great deal of thinking while trying to make sense out of what happened today during your match with Hinata," Hiashi said.

"I have," Neji admitted, "Though I managed to put the pieces together-"

"You can't believe how Hinata managed to defy what you thought was fate and invalidate everything you once believed about both her and yourself," Hiashi correctly deduced. Neji looked at him briefly and then turned away.

Hiashi calmly continued, "Be honest with yourself Neji, it was your own actions and unjustifiable hate for my eldest daughter that led you to where you are now. Though my daughter effectively deceived all of us through her pretense and hid her true skills from us, your contempt and disrespect for her was no pretense, and I'm also aware that she did try to make peace with you several times though you rejected it with disdain while belittling her with everything opportunity you had. Tell me Neji, was it truly fate that led to where you are now?"

"No," Neji admitted to Hiashi's logic, "And I couldn't draw any other conclusion about Hinata-sama's sudden rise in power, speed and strength except Naruto's influence and private training."

"And that Neji is the truth, and Hinata herself admitted that to me and everyone today. It still disturbs everyone in our clan how Naruto has so much insight about our fame Juuken. I'm amazed at how he's effectively using this to teach and train both of my daughters."

"What makes you suspect that Hanabi-sama is being secretly trained by Naruto also?" Neji inquired.

"Call it "father's intuition" considering how loyal and strongly attached both of my daughters are to Naruto. And after listening to what Hinata explained to me and the rest of the clan and your defeat to her and the condition she put you in, I wouldn't put it pass Hanabi to want that kind of training from Naruto especially after learning how the clan's proclaimed prodigy was completely humbled. As Hyuuga, we have spent many years following many of the traditions our clan's ancestors had put in place. However my daughters chose out of their own free will to follow a new and different path rather than allowing traditions and the idea of fate to dictate their every actions," Hiashi stated with the same calm demeanor, "and the same was true of your father."

At hear this Neji turned to Hiashi with a sharp glare though it did nothing to affect Hiashi.

"What are you talking about? My father died protecting the Main House," Neji retorted.

"There's more to what happened on that occasion than you know. I waited until the right time to tell you because if I had told you then you wouldn't have believe me one bit. And I found your defeat to my eldest daughter to be the perfect occasion to explain what really happened before your father's death," Hiashi replied before he took out the scroll that Hizashi left for Neji to read with his own eyes. Neji took and opened the scroll and began looking into it and found his father's authentic handwriting in the scroll.

Before Neji began reading deeper into the scroll, Hiashi explained, "As you're aware of, after killing the Kumo ambassador for attempting to kidnap Hinata, Kumo demanded that my body be handed over to them as retribution. I was willing to die believing that my death would prevent Konoha from entering into another war with Kumo, though it was clear that Kumo was really after the Byakugan.

"However, Hizashi volunteered to die in my place and allow his body to be sent instead with the Caged Bird Seal sealing off his bloodline limit permanently. I for my part was absolutely opposed to the idea of my younger twin brother taking my place and leaving you alone. But before I could argue further and prevent my brother from carrying out what he intended to do, Hizashi swiftly disabled and immobilized me with a single blow.

"While I was immobilized, Hizashi told me that he wasn't sacrificing himself to serve the Main House, but because he and I were brothers and that he wanted to choose for himself for the first time what he wanted to do with his life in order to protect his brother, niece and son. He said that choosing how he wanted to die and disobeying the customs of the Main House was his way of going against the idea of fate and making a decision about his own destiny all together.

"I decided not to tell you that your father volunteered to die in my place until I felt that you would be mentally ready to accept the truth over the belief that the Main House was responsible for Hizashi's untimely demise. That moment came after you lost to Hinata earlier today in the preliminaries."

Neji after listening to Hiashi's words, looked and read into the scroll his father left behind for him. In his final words, Hizashi explained that his choosing his own destiny in how he would die was his first act of freedom he had and that he felt liberated to the use his own free in that manner to protect his brother and family. Reading further into the scroll, Neji read Hizashi's encouraging words to not allow the blind misconceived idea of fate to govern and ruin his life and that he should decide for himself what kind of destiny he would have regardless of being a Hyuuga born into the Cadet Branch House.

After reading the scroll, Neji turned to Hiashi. The clan leader said, "I hope you now have a clearer and better understanding of the truth concerning what happened to your father and what he wanted for you. I wanted to tell you this not as the Hyuuga clan leader, but as your uncle and your father's brother. I wanted to tell you my brother's final words."

Neji then saw Hiashi get on his hands and knees before he bowed his head towards the floor. Hiashi then said, "That's the whole truth."

Neji was completely shocked by Hiashi's humble gesture, especially after reading his father's scroll and hearing the truth behind what really happened on the occasion his father died. The young Hyuuga closed his eyes, absorbing everything that was revealed to him as he allowed a few tears to run down his face. It was at that moment when Neji completely rejected his belief in fate and decided to do what he could to fix his past mistakes and make amends and peace between himself and Hinata.

Hiashi stood back up and faced Neji again.

"I'll take leave now and retire for the evening as I must prepare for a most important clan affair tomorrow," Hiashi said before making his way to the door.

"May I ask what this affair is?" Neji inquired.

Stopping at the door just before opening it, Hiashi answered with his back facing Neji, "Tomorrow, I'm to challenge Hinata in a one-on-one match. The entirely clan with the exception of you will be present. I intend to battle my daughter as my equal."

"Hiashi-sama, my father was the only person who was equal and on par with you," Neji replied. Hiashi then said, "I'm aware of that. Since my eldest daughter completely surpassed you, the proclaimed Hyuuga genius and prodigy, I want to see for myself her potential, as the clan heiress, to surpass both me and your father."

With that said, Hiashi opened the door and exited the room, leaving Neji with his thoughts. As Neji sat there, he allowed what Hiashi just told his to sink into his mind. Strangely enough, Neji found himself wishing Hinata the best of luck and wishing he could be there to see his cousin's match with her father.

* * *

><p>(Present Time; At The Hyuuga Courtyard)<p>

Everyone from the Hyuuga Clan both Main House and Cadet Branch House were present around the arena floor as Hiashi and Hinata rushed to meet each other as they commenced their match.

Hinata's indigo hair was flowed with the wind as she ran to toward her father. Father and daughter clashed fists and streams of blue chakra swirled around them as they punched and blocked with resounding bangs. The onlookers watched in shocked and wonderment as the duo's fists sped up into blurs and chakra flashes. The clan elders and members of Main House were stupefied and speechless at Hinata's performance.

"It's amazing," Ko said in amazement, "She's on par with Hiashi-sama's Juuken if not more."

"I can't believe this is actually neesan I'm seeing in action against father!" Hanabi marveled with admiration.

"Hinata may have improved tremendously but Hiashi hasn't began going all out yet," one of the elder Hyuuga observed, "From the look of things, I say he's trying to gauge her."

"A wise strategy, though Hinata doesn't have the same amount of experience and prowess as her father," another Hyuuga elder stated.

Even though what the two Hyuuga were saying was true, the fact of the matter was that Hiashi actually was having a hard time hitting his daughter because her speed and evasion skills had improved greatly. Soon though he saw an opening as he blocked a strong punch from Hinata and her balance tilted slightly to her right. His two fingers a blur, he shot forward to strike at her tenketsu points on her arm.

Time seemingly slowed for Hinata as she saw Hiashi's fingers aimed precisely towards the chakra points on her arm. Dropping down into a crouch, she swept her leg at her father's feet, hoping to trip him. Hiashi however jumped backwards and as Hinata jumped upright he thrust his palm forward towards her midsection. Hinata narrowly evaded the attack as she swiftly sidestepped away from it to the left.

_I have to be careful against father. If I miscalculate his moves and speed I'm done for, _Hinata contemplated. She saw Hiashi racing forward with his right fist drawn back and in her Byakugan vision she saw his fist glowing blue with chakra.

"Hakke Kūshō (Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm)!" Hiashi yelled out as he thrust his fist forward. Seeing the danger, Hinata retaliated, "Hakke Kūshō!"

The two colossal air shells collided with a great impact. The explosion from the two identical opposing attacks forced the two Hyuuga backwards as dust swirled into a huge cloud around the arena area. The Hyuuga audience watched intently, trying to peer through the cloud of dust.

"When did neesan that jutsu?! Father never taught it to either me or neesan!" Hanabi asked aloud to no one in particular as she eagerly watched the match. Hiashi, along with the other clan members, was just as surprised to see Hinata execute that same attack with the same amount of stength. Nevertheless, Hiashi wasn't detered and readied himself again before looking for a chance to ambush his eldest daughter despite the dust cloud they were in.

Hinata shaded her eyes as she tried to see through the dust that obscured her Byakugan.

As sight was being granted back to Hinata, she saw Hiashi running through the dust cloud with a glowing palm. He spun around her in a blur and aimed to strike her back hard. She blocked the attack right before his left palm went under his right arm and struck her in the gut, knocking her off her balance briefly as she was pushed backwards. Hiashi took the opportunity to follow up by trying to shut off her chakra points again. But Hinata dropped and rolled away before performing a forwards kick into the air and standing herself back on her feet in front of a small rock.

Before she was able to doing anything further, Hiashi was suddenly upon before he struck a number of vital chakra points on her body. Hinata was unable to hold back her cries of pain as her body vibrated with the force of Hiashi's attack. After receiving the final blow, Hinata fell over with a hollow thud and burst into a cloud of smoke.

"What!?" a shocked Hiashi exclaimed as he and everyone tried to make sense out of what just happened. But before anyone could decipher what took place, the small rock in front of Hiashi's feet suddenly burst into a small smoke cloud and without warning, Hinata, who was crouching on the floor, leaped into the air and thrust her clenched right fist upward and collided it hard directly into her father's jaw in one swift Juuken enhanced uppercut.

Everyone's mouths dropped as eyes widened as they watched Hiashi soar backwards off his feet as a small splash of blood came forth out of his mouth. Before he was allowed to hit the ground, Hinata rushed in and followed up by striking several chakra points around his body. She then jumped and brought both of her legs together to her breasts and with strong amount strength she shot both of her legs forward and delivered a chakra enhanced kick into his chest cavity thus adding to his injuries as he was thrown backwards with some distance through the air again.

Hinata flipped backwards on her hands to catch herself from the kick she made and landed gracefully on her feet as her father hit the arena floor and rolled and skidded on his back twice before coming to a harsh landing on his injured chest. He was left in a daze and in much pain as Hinata stood on her feet in her standard Juuken ready-to-fight pose, refusing to let her guard down against her father.

Both Main House and Cadet Branch House were utterly baffled and speechless by how Hinata effectively struck and knocked down her father and drew first blood out of him.

"Neesan that was amazing! You lured father into an ambush with Henge and one Kage Bunshin!" Hanabi praised excitedly and a bit loudly, having never seen their father taken down in any fight before until now. Though the match was far from over, the event that transpired was still astonishing.

"Kage Bunshin? When did Hinata learned that B-class kinjutsu?" a young male Main House Hyuuga asked.

"How else? From Naruto no doubt. He must have helped her strengthen and increase her chakra reserves in order to execute that jutsu," Kō explained, "I'm taking it that while in the dust cloud with our vision obscured, she made a kage bunshin as a substitute for herself before she henge'd herself into that small rock on the floor Hiashi-sama stood in front of."

"But that's not the traditional way we fight," one Hyuuga elder said.

"Then perhaps it's time we learned to adapt and change from deeply intrenched traditions," Hanabi replied, "Because as we all saw just a moment ago, neesan effectively knocked down father because Naruto-kun taught her to adapt and create new methods and styles to infuse and apply into our Juuken arts. She was able to hide from father's Byakugan during their match as she led him into an ambush! Now who among us can say that?"

There was no refuting Hanabi's words as her observation was precise and accurate. A moment later, Hiashi started pulling himself together and gradually stood back up as he shook off the dizziness from his head. He took in deep gasps of breaths while trying to ease the pain he was still feeling from Hinata's attack and the result of some of his chakra points being shut off. He soon stood back up to face Hinata as blood was seen coming out of both ends of his mouth with his breath stabilizing again.

"It's been a long time since I've seen my own blood and felt any physical pain while being hurt this bad," Hiashi stated, "I have to congratulate you for accomplishing such a feat."

"You fully intended to fight me as your equal and I no way took that as an empty threat," Hinata stated, "And I won't let the fact that I managed to hurt you go to my head, father."

"Such modesty," Hiashi remarked, "I will admit that I'm surprised at how you managed to hide from me in spite of the fact that I was using my Byakugan."

"It is true that the Byakugan possesses a near 360 degree sight range; however there is a blind spot to the Byakugan, which I utilized to catch you off guard," Hinata explained with a guard still up.

"How very clever; very few from your age group in our clan have ever figured that out and located it," Hiashi admitted and praised before becoming serious again, "Regardless, I won't go down so easily this time."

Hiashi got ready to fight again. Without wasting another second, he ran over to her and Hinata for her part did likewise to meet up with her father. Again they engaged in heated combat in blurring motion. In spite of this, everyone could see how fast Hinata's palms and legs were, they could feel the shocks of chakra as Hinatai's strong hands collided with her father's. Even her footwork that made her look like she was dancing around the arena floor was precise and efficient with no mistakes. This Hyuuga Hinata displayed no hesitancy of any sort.

Soon though, Hinata backed away a reasonable distance from her father. Hiashi took the opportunity to gather his remaining strength and chakra to ready himself for whatever his elder daugher was going to throw at him. But what he and everyone saw next was unexpected. Positioning her arms in a right angle position, Hinata channeled chakra into her fists and moments later, two large blue shrouds of chakra in the form of lion heads appeared and shimmered around her fists. The audible roaring of her chakra gave the impression that the lion heads themselves were roaring like lions. Hiashi and everyone there were shocked to see this original new form of Juuken.

"What form of Juuken is that?" Hiashi inquired.

"Jūho Sōshiken!" Hinata said with a determined expression, "A new Juuken I created."

Everyone was now whispering and talking amongst each other about what they just saw and heard. Hanabi was completely speechless as she just looked at Hinata with awe.

_Jūho Sōshiken? This must the what Sandaime-sama was talking about yesterday when he briefed me about Neji's defeat and the new Juuken that Hinata created and used against Neji,_ Hiashi thought carefully before he asked calmly with a tone and look of interest, "When did you invent that new Juuken?"

"Only recently," Hinata said with a confident grin and then declared, "Now get ready!" Hinata charged at him with a loud battle cry, "Haaaaa!"

Hinata rushed forward and fired an eye-blurring barrage of punches at Hiashi. The clan leader ducked and circled, guiding Hinata's arms away, knowing better than to try to block the chakra lion heads.

_He's too fast, he's keeping up with me!_ Hinata thought, _I have to speed up!_

_Magnificent!_ Hiashi thought proudly despite his serious outer expression, _When I said I would challenge Hinata as my equal, part of my reasons for doing so was to intimidate her while testing the strength of her resolve to meet my challenge. I never thought she'd actually have the capacity to push me this hard! I only wish she never hid this from me._

Hanabi and several others held their breaths in wonder as Hinata's fists became nothing but blue ribbons of chakra.

_Hinata-sama...What amazing progress you have made in taijutsu and in Juuken! You're certainly not the timid little girl you used to be anymore,_ Kō thought proudly he and the others stared into Hinata's fierce expression. Hiashi, after a couple of minutes, eventually found an opening and capitalized on it.

"Hakke Kūshō (Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm)" Hiashi called out as he precisely pinpointed Hinata's vital points with his Byakugan and released a high-speed palm thrust. A "vacuum shell" compressed using the Juuken was formed to attack Hinata's vitals, which would blow her off her feet with tremendous force.

Hinata saw the danger at almost the last second and hurriedly brought her left fist, enshrouded with her lion head chakra, forward to counter her father's attack. The collision resulted in another explosion causing both Hiashi and Hinata to be thrown far apart from each other through the air by the force of the ruptured attacks. Both father and daughter balance and skidded off the ground before coming to a hard landing. Hinata though coughed up some blood from her mouth since she took a harder hit from the explosion. She lied there on her back seemingly unconscious as her Jūho Sōshiken dispelled from around her fists. Her Byakugan also deactivated.

Hiashi soon pulled himself together and summoned enough strength stand back up again. He panted as his Byakugan deactivated from tiredness and slowly walked forward cautiously as he approached Hinata's inert form. The elder Hyuuga acting as referee also stepped forward to see if the match was over and stared down at Hinata for a brief moment.

Hanabi stared intently at her sister, _Come on neesan! You can't let it end like this!_

"I declare this match won by-" the elder stopped his declaration as he suddenly saw Hinata slowly getting back up and pulling herself off the ground.

_I think I understand how niisan felt after I cratered his body into the floor yesterday during our preliminary match_, Hinata thought while getting back up. It was clear that she was really injured but her eyes were hardened and furious.

"I'm...not...done yet...father!" Hinata gasped out. She stood up right despite the pain and added, "I won't lose that easily! Nor will I give up that easily! That's my nindo!"

Hinata grinned crookedly at her father with a drip of blood running from both ends of her mouth. She felt a sharp pain from her left shoulder briefly but she focused her body and will to bear with it. A moment later, she channeled chakra into her right arm and formed another lion head around it. Hinata decided to reserved her chakra for her Jūho Sōshiken into one arm since the chakra coils in her left arm took a major hit from the last attack she countered, though the injury was only temporary.

Hiashi, seeing that the match wasn't over, reactivated his Byakugan with Hinata doing the same thing. He charged forward at Hinata and once more they engaged in a fierce Juuken duel. The duo wove across the cracked arena floor with streams of chakra flowing from their pounding hands in their deadly taijutsu death dance. The speed and fluidity they were moving at were as two A-class Jounin.

Hanabi held her breath as the rest of the onlookers leaned forward to watch the clan leader and heiress battled it out for supremacy. The ferociousness of the battle was most unreal for all of the Hyuuga there, but none more so than for the Main House. Hinata added her legs and feet into their Juuken bout as she threw swing and ax kicks, and knee attacks at her father, a couple of which landed blows on him and her chakra enshrouded right fist managed to hit Hiashi a couple of times thus hurting him harder than her left fist.

Hiashi's years of experience in combat and war gave him an edge and advantage as several strikes made it to Hinata's body, adding further to her injuries. Still Hinata wasn't discouraged as she pressed on. Just as Hinata jumped away to rethink her strategy...

"Kaiten!" Hiashi yelled before spinning at an astounding speed with a dome of ckakra forming and enlarging. Hinata was struck hard from the spinning attack of chakra, launching her further from her father and onto the ground with a thud. The Hyuuga heiress shook the dizziness out of her system as she stood back up to see her father assume a stance that she had seen countless times.

"You are now in my field of divination," Hiashi declared with a hardened tone. Hinata's hands moved in poetic motion in front of her with her Jūho Sōshiken still in effect.

"Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)!" Hiashi yelled out as he spun on a glowing green yin-yang with Hinata at the edge. His fingers became deadly streaks as he rushed and aimed to strike many chakra points on her body. Meanwhile Hinata was repeating her poetic hand pattern over and over and over again until her hands started picking up speed in near blur vision.

"Shugo Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (Protection of Trigrams Sixty Four Palms)," Hinata countered with a glowing green yin-yang of her own underneath her with her hands moving at incredible speed while blocking each of Hiashi's strikes. Hanabi and everyone else around the arena looked on with widened eyes as they watched history in the making: a new ground-breaking jutsu that could protect a target from the Hyuuga's most devastating attack. The entire clan watched in awe as Hinata blocked and countered every last one of Hiashi's deadly attacks accurate timing and speed.

As soon as the attack and the defense against the attack was done, both father and daughter jumped away from each other. Hiashi was left speechless at the event that just took place.

_I didn't expect this level of caliber from Hinata at all despite my declaration to challenge her as my equal_, Hiashi thought, _When did she have time to study and create such moves and Juuken styles to counter against those of my own and the clan?_

Hiashi was so deep into his thoughts that unwittingly left an opening in his guard and by the time realized this as he was about to rectify his mistake, Hinata went and capitalized on it as she appeared behind him and rammed her left palm into his exposed area on his back. The attack sent Hiashi off his feet causing him to slide on his chest. Hinata then leaped high into the air and concentrated additional chakra into her right fist, increasing the amount of strength in her Jūho Sōshiken. Aiming her right fist directly at her father, she thrust herself down into his direction.

Hiashi turned in time to see the danger and quickly rolled out of the way just before Hinata's seemingly roaring lion head attack plunged into the ground and cratered it with tremendous force as it created a large and wide spider web shaped crater that blew dust and debris into the air with a shock wave blasted through the ground. The blast force harshly pushed Hiashi further away from Hinata as he felt the brute shock wave from the impact.

Hanabi and others paled with a look of fear at Hinata's strength. Though she wasn't Tsunade, but what happened gave them a reminder of that legendary Slug Princess.

_To think that I foolishly used to believe that I was superior to neesan and she allowed me to believe that. I'm more than certain that our father would have died if he took a direct hit from that attack. I better be careful in how I spar with neesan for now on. Had she been fighting like this in the past, I would have been killed_, Hanabi thought with a measure of fear as she watched her older sister pull her fist out from the ground it was literally buried in. Her Jūho Sōshiken had dispelled after the impact.

Hinata then turned to her father and charged at him. Hiashi flipped back up and rushed at her. She threw a swing kick with her left leg at him but he caught it. She then jumped and swung her right leg at his head but Hiashi dodged it and lifted Hinata off her standing foot and swung her around couple of times and then tossed her from him.

But Hinata managed to catch herself by landing on her hands and flipping backwards once as she stabilized herself. She barely had time to block a direct chakra enhanced Juuken punch from her father, which knocked her off her balance as Hiashi brought and swung his left leg at her, sending her away from him and down to the floor. Hurrying over to her, he raised his right leg up high and brought it down hard on her. But Hinata burst into a cloud of smoke from under his feet.

"A kage bunshin!?" Hiashi said in surprised, "But when did she-"

Hiashi didn't have to to finish his question as Hinata suddenly appeared in front of him and delivered a Juuken palm strike to his mid section with her right hand. Hiashi staggered back a bit as he held where he was struck with his mind racing through possible ideas on how to take down his daughter. Truth be told, Hiashi expected a good fight but this was proving to be more than he counted on and he admitted to himself that he underestimated Hinata.

_What kind of training did Naruto put my daughter through to get her to advance and become this strong and fast?_ Hiashi thought with amazement as he looked at Hinata who stood her grounds confidently, _I've been trying for years to get Hinata to become the strong and firm heiress I always envisioned her to be. But I always thought that her gentle nature and kind spirit which she inherited from her mother was her greatest weakness._

Hiashi thought back to all the times he had spent training Hinata when she was a young child. He thought back to her faulty how stances were, how she was inefficient in her timing and lack proper coordination. He recalled the amount of times he harshly reprimanded her for her failures in learning and performing their family Juuken arts and how Hanabi was even more adept in it than she, Hinata, was.

He remembered how the clan elders looked at Hinata with scorn and derision because Neji was considered a genius and clan prodigy while she was considered a dishonorable and utter failure that should be replaced as heiress with Hanabi. He recalled all those times Hinata would run off in tears from listening to his and everyone's brutal and callous words about her. And all this was before she became friends with Naruto, the ninja who completely changed his daughter and succeeded in molding Hinata into the Juuken fighter standing before him.

_Hinata wasn't a bad student...I was a bad teacher_, Hiashi thought with a measure of shame.

Meanwhile an elderly female Hyuuga from the Main House contemplated, _In the past, Hinata was a useless, cowering heiress whom we used to believe had no potential to be a clan leader. We even believed that Hanabi would be Hinata's replacement in time. It's hard to believe that Hinata hid these talents from all of us this entire time_.

_What's even more shocking is that Uzumaki Naruto is the one responsible for Hinata's outstanding improvements and accomplishments. I don't know how he did it or how he knows what he knows about our Juuken style in order to properly train Hinata, but I must praise the Uzumaki for succeeding where her father and the rest of us have failed in molding Hinata into the strong heiress we envisioned._

Many other Main House members and some Cadet Branch House members were sharing similar thoughts about Hinata. They all recalled how she used to be and how she was once treated by them with little regard. But they also recalled how part of the reason for that was because Hinata herself deceived them into believing that she was still that same sluggish and timid heiress who was unable to learn and master their prized Juuken arts. The Main House felt that it was shameful that Neji was a prodigy of their arts whereas their heiress proved to be an incapable failure. How far from the truth they were and Hinata's brutal bout with her father was testifying to this.

Soon though Hinata noticed an opening in Hiashi's guard and without warning she charged in and struck hard with her palm, striking chakra at the chakra point she saw. Hiashi winced and shifted slightly, bringing his palm forward to guide Hinata's palm off course, his fingers ready to dive into a pressure point to shut off her chakra points.

Sensing the danger, Hinata quickly adjusted to the situation.

"Kaiten!" Hinata cried out as she began to spin at blurring speed creating a large spinning dome of chakra that formed around her. Hiashi, being too close to Hinata, was struck dead on by the attack with tremendous force, sending him flying back off his feet far from Hinata. Being too close to Hinata's attack led to three of his ribs being badly bruised and fractured with his right arm taking a brunt end of the attack leading it being knocked out that was before he plunged into the arena floor, forming a crater of his own from the impact which added more injuries to his body.

Hinata soon stopped spinning to see the that was damage done as her attack not only formed a large circular crater around her but her father took the brunt end of her attack. By this this, the entire arena floor, which was a considerable size, was reduced to a demolished war torn landscape.

"Kaiten!?" Hanabi asked in surprise, "When did neesan learn and master that?"

_This whole time we consider Neji as a genius and the clan prodigy. But even he wouldn't have been able to battle and topple Hiashi-sama this hard_, a female Cadet Branch member thought in disbelief.

There was an eerie silence as Hinata stood and held herself while trying to bear the soreness and piercing pain her body was experiencing as fatigue was starting to take effect. She carefully approached her father's body but stood from safe distance seeing as the referee approached Hiashi. The referee started to count down at Hiashi but by the time he got to nine Hiashi stirred and opened his eyes again. He sat up and gradually stood back up with the use of his left arm seeing that his right arm was out of commission. The pain he was dealing with with his fractured ribs and arm was an experience Hiashi hadn't felt in a very long time though he never had a fractured arm or fractured ribs before. It shocked everyone there to see the condition Hiashi was put by Hinata, the once considered dishonorable clan failure and disgrace.

Before a word could be said, Hiashi, moved at a speed Hinata failed to catch. He reappeared in front at her and with his only functioning left hand he thrust it into her right shoulder, effectively dislocating it. Hinata screamed from the sudden attack as she staggered back several steps. She grabbed her limp arm as she collapsed to her right knee shakily. Despite this she looked back at her father defiantly but before she could stand back up and continue fighting, another sharp pain stabbed her through her wounded arm. The referee started the countdown as Hinata struggled against the pain.

_I was careless and let my guard down! What on earth did father do to me when he dislocated my right shoulder? This pain is unbearable!_ Hinata thought as she carefully considered what transpired. She then realized that in the last blow her father delivered against her, he struck and knocked out a both vital chakra point and pressure point in her shoulder. She focused chakra to rest of her body and found that a sizable amount of it was depleted during her match.

_No point in enduring more damages than I already did_, Hinata considered as her eyes turned to the side where a large pond was, _I could resort to water manipulation and take father out with it but without the use of my right arm, it would be harder to pull off with only one useable hand. I think it would be in my best interest to save my _water elemental Juuken_ as a future trump card seeing that no one but Naruto-kun is aware of it._

While holding her limp arm, she relented and stayed her ground quietly as she deactivated her Byakugan. By that time, the countdown finished.

"This match is over. I declare Hyuuga Hiashi the winner of this match," the elder referee decreed, though the referee was forced to wonder if Hiashi's victory was an absolute fluke considering how hard Hinata was battling him. Oddly enough, Hinata expected to hear jeering comments and remarks of disappointments about her defeat from members of the Main House. But what happened next was something Hinata wasn't prepared for:

Hanabi started clapping and cheering for her older sister. This example was soon followed by the rest of the members of both houses as they all stood up and applauded Hinata loudly for her tremendously improved performance, strengths and resilience. Despite Hiashi's victory, which came at a steep personal cost to his well being, the audience praised and cheered for Hinata.

The sight Hinata was seeing was almost unreal, but it was actually happening. It was something she always dreamed of and wanted for a long number of years: acceptance and approval from her family and clan. So many emotions was racing through the heiress from disbelief to shock, joy, excitement, and exhilaration. She almost forgot about the pain in her shoulder.

"Th-They're...c-cheering for me! Everyone is actually pra-praising a-and cheering for me!" Hinata stuttered to herself happily as she wasn't able to hold back the joyful tears that were now pouring down her face. For Hinata, their applause and approval of her was her victory.

"What a formidable fighter our heiress has become," one of the elders acknowledged, "I see now why Neji lost so badly against Hinata. Even her father was forced to become much more serious than usual."

"She hid this amazing talent and strength from us so well; it's still hard to believe though I saw it with my own eyes," a young Main House woman commented.

"I didn't think she would last this long against her father and hurt him this bad," one awestruck Main House male member said as he and many others applauded Hinata.

"Hinata-sama indeed came a long way from how she used to be," Kō complimented, "But I never imagined that her improvements came this far! Had that been me fighting her, I'd have surely lost."

Hanabi hurried over to Hinata and aided her up her feet. The younger sibling was careful not to agitate Hinata's wounded right arm or her other injuries. Hinata looked into Hanabi's silver eyes that were warm and approving.

"You were incredible neesan!" Hanabi praised, "I see you weren't joking when you said you lived through Naruto-kun's training!"

"I'm amazed I managed to live through this also," Hinata remarked before wincing from the pain her body was going through.

Hiashi, while holding onto his fractured ribs, went over to his two daughters. Standing directly in front of Hinata, Hiashi said, "Hinata, despite me being the winner of our match, I believe that you're the true victor in all this."

Hinata was about to say something but Hiashi raised his left hand, keeping Hinata from speaking. Hinata kept silent as Hiashi continued, "So many from our clan deemed you as be a hopeless failure and useless heiress. And shamefully as your father I did for a time as well. But through your association and training under Uzumaki Naruto, not only did you prove me and everyone wrong about you but you've improved enough to hurt and push me this hard. You will, if you already haven't, surpass me and all other past Hyuuga members before you as you have surpassed Neji. You're a true genius and prodigy.

"I've also realized something in the times I have watched you grow: your kindness and gentleness, which you inherited from your mother, is your strength as a ninja, not your weakness. Your kindness and gentleness allows you to realize when it's time to stop, to understand the hearts of your comrades, family and those closest to you. It's part of your ninja way and who you are, I see that now. So don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise."

For the first time, Hiashi gave Hinata one of his rarest smiles, a smile Hinata thought she would never see.

"I'm proud of you Hyuuga Hinata, my daughter. Well done," Hiashi praised.

"Thank you father. But someday, I'll challenge you to a rematch," Hinata replied with a smile of her own.

"I look forward to that day," Hiashi said before turning to Hanabi, "I expect nothing less out of you Hanabi. In the future, I will want to see what fruits your secret training with Naruto will produce."

Hanabi and Hinata gasped in shock after hearing what their father stated. Before they could question him on how he knew that...

"It's best we head to the hospital for some healing and medical treatment right now. Evidently Neji will be having some company today," Hiashi said as he turned to started on his way to the other Hyuuga members there.

"I never knew father had a sense of humor," Hanabi remarked.

"Neither did I. Let's enjoy it while it last," Hinata suggested before they followed behind their father. While doing so, Hinata looked to her right and saw Naruto from a distance, hiding among the trees and plants. It was clear to Hinata that Naruto was watching her match the whole time. Naruto nodded and smiled at her before he burst into a cloud of smoke.

_As always, Naruto-kun was with me and watching over me_, Hinata thought happily.

"It was Naruto-kun. He was here this whole time," Hanabi said lowly only for Hinata to hear.

"Yes he was," Hinata agreed.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile In The Outskirts Of Konoha)<p>

Naruto took a moment to absorbed and interpret everything his spy clone eyewitnessed and sent back to him just now. After a couple of minutes, Naruto opened his eyes again and grinned to himself.

"Looks like everything went well for Hinata-chan though she held back," Naruto commented to himself, "But now that I have a better assessment of how far my past training have brought her, I can better plan my new training for her."

"That's nice and all Naruto-kun, but what about me!?" Karin snorted with her arms crossed over her breasts, "It's always Hinata-chan this Hinata-chan that, or something about Hanabi-chan!" Karin's tone then turned to a pleading tone, "But what about me!? What about my needs!? When will I get some of your personal time and attention to satisfy my own needs?!"

"...Karin knock it off!" Honoka sighed in annoyance while trying to deal with her fellow female Uzumaki who to her dismay was just as big, if not an even bigger pervert than Naruto.

Naruto snickered audibly at their antics and the way all three of them interacted. Being with his brethren Uzumaki made Naruto very happy and after a harsh and burdensome experience he and Karin went through during the first parts of the Chuunin Exams and the Preliminaries and everything that happened afterwards from his meeting Jiraiya for the first time to his argument with Hiruzen, Kakashi and Jiraiya at the Hokage Tower, Naruto wanted nothing more than to be with his two favorite Uzumaki girls for what he considered a family outing while they got to know each other.

"Don't worry. Everything will be taken cared of in good time and I'll worry about Hinata-chan's preparation for the Chuunin Finals later. Right now, there's something I've been meaning to investigate and I want you both with me as I strongly feel you three should be a part of this."

"What are we looking for exactly Naruto-kun?" Karin asked in her more calm and collected tone as they resumed their trek through the woods and up the hills.

"Last night after my unpleasant chat with Jiraiya and Jiisan, I recalled seeing a particular picture in our Uzumaki Photo Album. I want us to locate the lost and forgotten relics of our ancestors before I have to return to meet with Jiraiya later today to give him my reply about accepting whatever new training he's offering to me," Naruto explained.

"So you actually forgave that old bum?" Karin asked with a measure of surprise.

"I haven't exactly forgiven him but I'm not consumed by my anger against him anymore. Besides I'm not going to pass up what Jiraiya is offering me if it means advancing myself from where I stand in my current abilities. But for now, I'll put that concern aside for something of more importance," Naruto replied.

The three continued their journey through the eastern outskirts of Konoha. After another hour and a half of walking, Naruto suddenly experienced a most familiar sensation through his being, except it wasn't towards of particular person. Karin and Honoka saw the anxious expression on Naruto's face.

"It's here! I can feel it. It's here, it's so close," Naruto said with a look of excitement in his expression. Before Karin could ask Naruto what he was talking about, he grabbed both Karin and Honoka by the hand and just as before, the sensations and phenomenon he was experiencing was shared and interchanged between the three of them. Honoka and Karin gasped upon understanding what it was Naruto was experiencing within his being as they felt their hearts racing.

Not giving them time to fully soak in what he shared with them, Naruto ran through the woods with them being pulling along at a surprisingly fast speed.

"Naruto-kun I'm just as excited as you but you're running too fast!" Karin whined.

"You're an Uzumaki! This should be nothing for you!" Naruto teased with a large smile pasted on his face. And as soon as he said that, they came to a stop as they arrived at their intended destination. Honoka released Naruto's hand and took out her scroll that had the Uzumaki Photo Album sealed inside of it. After releasing the book, she turned to the exact page that had the picture of how what they were looking at originally looked like when it was in its prime and glory.

"We found it!" Honoka said happily through shed tears, "A piece of our lost inheritance! We really found it!"

"Regardless of its horrid condition, this landmark is sacred grounds in memories of our fallen brethren and ancestors," Karin stated with a few shred tears of her own which she wiped away.

"Sacred to us indeed," Naruto agreed. Standing before the three Uzumaki was the ancient remnant of what remained of the once sacred temple that now lied in ruins. Though the entrance portal was blocked with debris what stood above the blocked entrance was still visible and quite noticeable. It was a large spiral engraved into a blank circular stone. To anyone else in Konoha, that rundown decayed building was of no use, but to Naruto, Honoka and Karin, it had so much more meaning: it was the lost Uzumaki Mask Temple.

* * *

><p><strong>After a careful and secret search, Naruto and his two distant cousins in their expedition have found the lost Uzumaki Mask Temple. What new secrets will they find and possibly unlock in the forgotten ruins of their ancestors? How will the Hokage and the rest of Konoha react when they learn what was found by the three Uzumaki? And after a fierce match between Hinata and Hiashi, Hinata finally won her clan's acceptance and approval of her despite her defeat. But how much did Hinata really hold back from revealing to her father and everyone else who witnessed the match? Find out next time. <strong>


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine: Legacy

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: "Legacy"**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I apologize for the delay. A lot happened during the month of January outside of my fanfic writing and this chapter was one of my hardest to write and put together, though I had help which I'm thankful for. I had planned on making this into two chapters but the delay forced my hands into making it one large chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>(Earlier That Day)<p>

Sasuke was knocked hard to the ground, again. He struggled to his get to his feet. He was dirty, beaten up, bleeding from the lip and bruised all over.

"Is this it Sasuke? Is this all you have?" Kakashi asked without even sounding or looking tired. Sasuke was on his hands and knees, sucking in air. He looked at Kakashi and growled. Even with his Sharingan, Sasuke couldn't read or predict the Jounin's movements or keep up with his speed. He charged again and threw a punch-kick combination. Kakashi easily defended against it and slammed Sasuke down to the ground.

"You can't hold your grounds against me that easily even with your awakened Sharingan and yet you expect to match and topple a self-trained Elite Jounin-level Genin with your Sharingan in a month," Kakashi stated humorlessly, "You witnessed how Naruto fights more than once and you saw what he's capable of with and without weapons or sight. This is but a demonstration of what will happen to you during the Chuunin Finals."

Sasuke, while lying on the ground on his chest, looked up and snarled at Kakashi's irrefutable logic and truth. But Kakashi's words just now implied Sasuke's defeat was certain. He knew that it was a huge and rather unrealistic feat trying to rival Naruto within a month's time. Regardless, he told himself that he would find a way to bring Naruto down several notches and prove to Hinata who was stronger and fitted to be her righthand man. But then Sasuke recalled Kakashi's threat to suspend him if he tried to approach Hinata in that manner again and his suspension at this point would automatically disqualify him from the Chuunin Finals.

"I will get stronger...one way or another Kakashi," Sasuke declared as he struggled to stand back up, "I'm not an Uzumaki. I'm a proud Uchiha...and I won't allow some that shameless Uzumaki...to overshadow me. I will find a way to topple him."

Standing back up, Sasuke got ready to fight again, despite his injuries and the pain he was in.

"That's enough Sasuke," Kakashi said with his arms crossed over his chest.

"No...not yet," Sasuke replied, "I still can-"

"You took more than what you can handle at your current level," Kakashi stated, "Anymore and you'll spend a day or two in the infirmary. You're best to get healed up and rest for the rest of the day," Kakashi advised. Sasuke wanted to argue but a painful spasm from his shoulders silenced him. He saw that he needed healing from his injuries as Kakashi wasn't holding back against him to a certain extent.

_Damn it! I won't make any true progress at this rate!_ Sasuke thought as he started to seriously think about what Tayuya offered him last night, _I need power, real power!_

* * *

><p>(At Konoha Hospital)<p>

The facility was bustling with healers, surgeons, doctors, nurses, and interns, as well as the many patients and visitors there. Currently Kiba and Akamaru were making their way through the hallway with Hana and Shino. Kiba had a couple of bandages around his head and back and chest but he was said to make a full recovery in a week. Soon though they walked passed Neji's room and what Kiba and Akamaru saw caused them to stop and walk back to the sight they saw:

Neji was in a wheelchair with bandages around head, body and arms and he looked to be in deep thought about something. After a moment of silence...

"What the hell happened to you?!" Kiba asked after getting his ability of speech back. Neji turned to see Hinata's teammate looking straight at him.

"I lost to Hinata-sama yesterday in our match. This is condition she left me in after the doctors healed and treated my injuries. I'm currently unable to walk due to my wounds," Neji explained briefly and to the point.

"This is true Kiba," Shino confirmed, "I along with the Hokage and Kurenai-sensei saw the whole thing yesterday. Neji was no match or a challenge to Hinata at all and his speech which was aimed to demean and break her spirit before the match poetically served to humiliate him further."

Neji flinched slightly on being reminded of his foolish actions. Kiba and Akamaru's mouths dropped open like anvils hitting the ground while trying to grasp what Neji and Shino revealed to them. It was hard to visualize what Neji and Shino were talking about considering the difference of strengths between Hinata and Neji, at least from what they were led to believe. But when they allowed the words of the two Genin to sink in completely, Kiba burst into a fit of loud laughter while Akamaru snickered toothily. Hana frowned at her younger brother's behavior while Neji gave an irritated glare at the younger Genin.

"Are you Serious!? Hinata kicked your ass this bad!? Damn! I wish I could have been there to see her humble your ass!" Kiba laughed while pointing at Neji.

"Kiba!" Hana scolded, "That's no way to talk to your fellow Genin!"

"You wouldn't say such nonsense if you knew how this cruel bastard treats Hinata, his own cousin," Kiba retorted after getting the laughter out of his system, "It's about time he was put in his place even though I can't help but wonder how Hinata could have done it when I myself thought she would lose to him."

"You could ask her yourself. She and her father are approaching us...and they don't look to be in better shape either," Shino pointed out while giving the Hyuuga pair an odd look.

"What are you talking abo-" Kiba stopped when he, Hana and Akamaru turned to see what Shino was talking about. Both Hinata and Hiashi had their right arms in bandaged and in slings with bandages about other parts of their bodies.

"What the hell?" Kiba asked as Hiashi, Hinata and Hanabi approached and entered Neji's room. Upon seeing them, Neji too raised an eyebrow at the sight of Hiashi and Hinata.

"I suppose your match with Hinata-sama earlier today gave you a better assessment of her prowess Hiashi-sama," Neji remarked.

"My eldest daughter indeed surprised me along with the rest of the clan as she exceeded all of our expectations. It was truly a close fight as she pushed me harder than some of my past enemies and rivals managed to," Hiashi said.

"Excuse me but would someone mind explaining to me what's going here?" Kiba asked with a look that showed he wanted answers.

Hinata sighed, "...Come inside Kiba-kun and you too Shino-kun. There's much I have to explain."

"You think?" Kiba remarked as he and the others went into Neji's room.

* * *

><p>(Present Time)<p>

Temari stepped out of her room, fully dressed and relaxed. Her private late night emotional episode in the showers gave her some needed release from her built up dam of frustration and confusion. She had spent much of the night sorting out her attractions and feelings for Naruto while trying to readjust her thinking in reminding herself that she's a Suna kunoichi first and that Naruto was a Konoha ninja and Jinchuuriki who could pose as the greatest threat to the plan Suna was seeking to enact in about a month.

She then thought about Hinata and how she deceptively played the role of the weakest and most timid kunoichi she ever met and saw. Temari couldn't believe the kind of fire Hinata possessed and how that same fire brutally put Neji in the hospital. The Suna kunoichi couldn't help but admit that the Hyuuga heiress was truly a strong and formidable ninja and fighter. She then thought about her opponent for the Chuunin Finals, Shikamaru. Temari didn't know what to make of him beside being a lazy Genin. But his strategic victory over Kin told the older girl to be wary of the seemingly lazy Genin.

"Temari," a masculine voice called out. The sixteen-year-old kunoichi turned to the source of the voice, which turned out to be Baki.

"Good morning, Baki-sensei," Temari greeted. Baki simply nodded and asked, "Temari, have you given serious thoughts to what we discussed yesterday evening?"

Temari let out a low sigh and answered, "Yes Baki-sensei. I gave much and careful consideration to your words and I'll work to keep myself in line and hold up my dignity as a Suna kunoichi."

Baki replied, "I'm most pleased to hear that."

Just then the door to the apartment opened and Gaara and Kankurō entered through it.

"Is there something that's being discussed here?" Kankurō asked as he closed the door behind both himself and Gaara.

"Nothing for you both to be concerned with," Baki stated.

"Perhaps not, but this Uzumaki Naruto in my opinion is going to be trouble for us in my honest opinion," Kankurō replied, "Already many in Konoha are talking about his latest exploits during the Chuunin Exams."

It was true; by this time word about Naruto's fierce and deadly battle spread like wildfire in all of Konoha. Many would have thought that Uchiha Sasuke would have given the Sannin a decent fight despite them not being equals. But after hearing actual testimonies from those who investigated the ruined landscape in the Forest of Death and from what Inoichi was willing to explain, many of the civilians and ninja of Konoha were made to re-evaluate whether or not they know what kind of ninja Naruto truly was.

"From what I heard some people talking about earlier today, Naruto has done a terrific job in blinding everyone in this village to the truth about his abilities and true character," Kankurō explained.

"That's what makes that Genin a high priority threat to the plan. He's already taking on and coming dangerously close to killing S-class ninja like a Sannin in one-on-one combat. If any of you three were to fight him, you would all be killed without question," Baki stated clearly.

"You're taking me too lightly Baki," Gaara said sharply with a hardened glare, "My brother in burden may be strong but even he wouldn't have the ability to deny my existence."

Temari and Kankurō found it interesting how Gaara referred to Naruto as his "brother," but they figured that it was because Naruto was a fellow Jinchuuriki.

"Gaara," Baki advised, "even after everything we've heard and seen for ourselves we still don't know the full scale of Naruto's skills and strengths. It would be advisable for you not to underestimate him. Even with the power of Shukaku and your sand at your aid, we don't know what Naruto is capable of doing with the powers of Kyuubi and that bijuu is far stronger than yours."

Gaara snarled venomously at Baki and he looked like he wanted to crush and kill Baki himself as bloodlust leaked out of the Suna Jinchuuriki. Kankurō and Temari got nervous after seeing the lethal expression in Gaara's face. But Gaara turned and walked towards the door instead.

"I don't need to listen to your words any further Baki," Gaara said before exiting through the apartment door and closing it behind him. The two remaining Suna Genin inwardly sighed in relief after seeing that Baki's words to Gaara didn't end in bloodshed with Gaara as their murderer.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile)<p>

Naruto, Honoka and Karin stood in front of the fogotten ancient temple that now lied in ruins. Though Karin and Honoka had never seen that temple before, Naruto felt a strong sense of familiarity with the Uzumaki Mask Temple.

"We won't get far simply by looking at this place," Naruto suggested, "Come, let's see what we can find inside."

After sealing their family album book away, Honoka followed after Naruto and Karin. As the Uzumaki trio made their way to the temple, Naruto stopped and summoned thirty clones.

"Stand guard and survey the area," Naruto instructed, "If you find any spies, deal with them accordingly."

The clones nodded as half of them henge'd into animals common to the woods around them while the other half used their transparency jutsu to blend in with the surrounding environment. After seeing that the security detail was taken cared of, Naruto continued on his way with his two female Uzumaki cousins. The three of them walked and stepped around and over the debris that lied in front of the main entrance of the temple. When that part of the obstacle was out of the way, the three of them headed to the entrance.

As they did so, Naruto's eyes came across some writings engraved on a tablet mounted to a pillar posted at the entrance. He went over to read and study the writings which he found to be written in an ancient outdated language. Honoka and Karin went over to him to find out what it was that caught his attention. Naruto read aloud:

_"Within this shrine to the gods lies the path  
>Give them their due for fear of their unrivaled wrath<br>From within this chamber you shall find  
>So too the paths of those not so kind<br>Thus heed this warning to not proceed upon this path  
>Without purpose to beseech and pay the full aftermath"<em>

"The hell?!" came Karin's reply, "What's that suppose to mean?! Couldn't they have written this in simpler terms that everyone could understand?"

"I couldn't make out what was written on it at all," Honoka replied, "I'm amazed Naruto-kun was even able to read and interpret what was written on that tablet."

"No one outside our clan will be able to read and interpret these texts," Naruto said.

"But we're Uzumaki like you yet we couldn't read or understand what we were seeing," Karin replied.

"Yes but there's more to my words. This tablet was written in the original ancient seal writing system of the olden ones of our clan," Naruto clarified, "Only a veteran Uzumaki seal master can read and understand it."

"That hurts," Honoka sullenly muttered under her breath as her pride in the art of seals took a blow from that statement though Naruto was in no way aiming to insult her while telling the truth. But what happened made it clear that both her and Naruto were not equals in terms of their levels and ingenuity in seals. She realized that she still had a long way to go but she wondered how Naruto's caliber in seals was master level.

_Though I subjugated myself to be trained by Naruto-kun in helping me control my chakra influence, I can't help but wonder how he mastered seals on his own_, Honoka wondered

"C'mon let's check out what's inside this shrine to the gods that lies the path," Naruto joked.

"Speak normally please," Karin replied as the three of them entered the ancient temple. Upon entering, what the three ninja found notable was that the temple was an unusual room, with twenty-eight masks hanging on one wall. Karin felt quite uncomfortable and a bit creeped out at the designs of the ancient mask relics.

"Why did our ancestors design these masks to have such ugly and hideous facial features?" Karin asked aloud, "Couldn't they have at least make one look remotely human?"

Honoka looked around the room and found that the walls of the shrine were literally covered with Uzumaki spirals and seal writings.

"Whatever purpose this building was once used for," Honoka said, "I'm sure those masks were created for more than appearances."

Naruto was presently studying the seal writings on the walls. A few minutes passed as he was still trying to make them out.

"Can you make out any of the seal writings Naruto-kun," Karin asked.

"Unfortunately the steep level of decay and molding done to the place made most of these writings illegible," Naruto confirmed as he and the others continued examining the rest of the complex.

"There must be something we can find here that can aid us in learning more about this rundown temple," Karin expressed.

Meanwhile, Honoka continued looking at the masks on the wall as she was soon joined by Naruto. A moment later though, he came across a particular mask hanging on the wall with the others. Naruto looked at the mask with a wondering expression before he reached out and grabbed it, lifting it off its resting hook. He looked around the mask in its entirely and found intricate seal writings all inside the mask. His eyes then saw a familiar spiral design with seal drawings about it in the center of the mask.

That was when he recalled stealing the Forbidding Scroll of Sealing and going through the scroll's writings and secrets, memorizing as many of its secrets, jutsu and sealing jutsu as he could. And among the sealing jutsu he memorized was the one his father used, Shiki Fuujin. The seal writings and spiral design sharply resembled that very jutsu with a few alterations that only a trained and experienced seal master could see. In the center of the spiral was the kanji writings that meant "One with Death."

"You're not planning on putting that mask on are you?" Honoka inquired as she and Karin went over to him as his concentration was broken.

"Not unless I fully intend to summon and become the Shinigami incarnate and die after doing so," Naruto stated. Both Honoka and Karin blinked as looked at Naruto oddly.

"Say what?" Honoka replied with a baffled expression.

"This very mask in my hands summons the Shinigami into this world were I to put it on. It's very much like Shiki Fuujin, the kinjutsu ougi my father, Konoha's Yondaime, used against Kurama thirteen years ago. However, the major difference is that your body becomes the host of the deity you summon whereas Shiki Fuujin requires that you surrender your soul and have it and the souls of your targets devoured by the Shinigami after summoning it, dooming both you and your targets to be entwined in hate and forever locked in combat with no rest or escape in the belly of the Shinigami," Naruto explained, "It's clear now that that kinjutsu ougi was created by our clan and I'm guessing that my mother either taught it to my father or he learned it from the Forbidden Scroll."

"Why would your mother teach your father such a horrid jutsu, and why did he even choose to use it against Kyuubi of all things?!" Karin asked incredulously.

"It's a long story. I'll explain it later," Naruto answered before returning to the original subject, "From what I can gather, all twenty-eight of these masks were created to summon deities."

"They were created to do what?!" Karin asked in disbelief.

"So they're forbidden summoning masks, all of them?" Honoka indicted.

"That's right. Our ancestors created these unique summoning masks for the purposes of summoning deities or gods. Each of these masks summons a different deity or god," Naruto explained as he looked and studied each of their ancient masks.

"How do you know this? To be quite honest, I never heard much about this temple and much of its secrets were lost during the chaotic eras of war," Honoka replied.

"Jiisan never told me that this temple existed and I doubt that he wasn't aware of this place. And Konoha's hierarchy was going to make sure that no one else knew of this place our Uzumaki ancestors created here," Naruto realized.

"Perhaps that they believed that this forbidden temple was too dangerous to be used by anybody," Karin figured.

"Anybody who didn't understand the reason why this place was created in the first place," Naruto countered, "Besides Konoha's ninja wearing the insignia of our clan, this place is the lost real connection in Konoha to our ancestors. It will be a huge task but we will try to bring the whole complex back to its original glory. Although this temple is rundown, the structure of this shrine is still mostly intact and the same can be said for the wall surrounding everything as nothing seems to be damaged beyond repair."

"Ambitious aren't we?" Karin remarked.

"Honoka-nee plans to be the new teacher who'll serve to remind the people and ninja of Konoha of the greatness our clan possesses, am I correct Honoka-nee?" Naruto asked. Honoka grinned, "I'll definitely add this shrine as one of my lessons, after we've had time to investigate and study the place further."

"I'm sure that there must have been a home of some kind the caretakers of this old shrine resided in. I doubt they lived in this shrine," Karin interjected. Naruto and Honoka saw her point. Honoka looked around and saw something from one of the broken windows.

"Look out there! There seems to be some cottage of some sort out over there!" Honoka pointed out. The three Uzumaki went out from the shrine and head to where the old cottage was. The one family cottage was about 15 yards from the shrine and like the shrine; it was rundown but not irreparably damaged. The door hinges had broken down long ago and the wooden door was lying on the porch floor. The four windows were also broken. On the right side of the cottage was an old well that still provided unpolluted fresh water.

"Let's check the place out," Naruto suggested before they went inside. The trio slowly entered the small house and inside of the the once humble abode was only chaos, namely destroyed and decayed furnishings. From what they saw it was clear that at some point in time some wild animals had used the forgotten cottage as shelter.

The cottage had what used to be a kitchen, living room, bathroom, a study room and a bedroom.

"From the looks of this bedroom, the caretakers were a married couple that had lived in here a long time ago," Naruto concluded as he looked for any possible pictures of the Uzumaki couple who were the caretakers of the shrine. In his search, he found an old colored picture of the couple, the only picture that was a bit worn but still intact unlike the rest that deteriorated.

The smiling couple in the picture standing in front of the cottage looked to be well in their age as their red hair was showing signs of turning completely white. They were dressed in white and beige robes, pants, vests and sandals with bandages around their legs. Their dressing style resembled the ones temple monks would use. They also had white head protectors tied around their heads with the front of their head protectors having the insignia of the Uzumaki Clan embedded into them.

"Here's a treasure to add and preserve in the clan album Honoka-nee," Naruto stated as he showed and passed the picture to the older Uzumaki. Honoka went over to Naruto and retrieved the picture. She placed it in her pocket and made of mental note to clean the picture before adding it to the album. Finding nothing else in the room, they left and made their way to the study room and like all the other rooms, it laid in ruins.

After a careful search, Naruto soon found a complex seal on the the wall away from the window with the kanji for "Toshokan" or "Library" in the center of it. He analyzed it carefully to understand what it was for.

"Hey look at this!" Naruto said gaining the attention of his two fellow Uzumaki. Honoka and Karin went over to Naruto.

"What did you find?" Karin inquired.

"This seal!" Naruto said as he bit his thumb and smeared some of his blood on it.

"What are you doing?" Karin asked.

"It's a blood seal and from the looks of it only those of our Uzumaki blood can open and unseal what's hidden inside of it," Naruto explained as then from a hand sign, "Kai!"

The seal burst into smoke and from out of the seal came a desk with two small shells, one of each side of the desk. One shelf was filled with various books while the other one had scrolls neatly placed on them. The desk was completely intact and looked to be made of refined polished wood and marble of high quality.

"Would you look at this!" Naruto said in amazement, "More lost treasures of our ancestors!"

"Clearly the caretakers took the needed precautions to prevent the loss of whatever secrets lies inside these shelves and desk," Honoka stated as they looked around the desk and shelves. Karin took one of the books and started reading into it, or so she tried to.

"Argh!" Karin said in frustration, "It's written in that same olden language as with that plaque in front of the temple. I can't understand it! Damn it!"

Naruto took the book from her and started reading into it. He stayed quiet for a couple of minutes as he studied the contents inside the book.

"Fascinating," Naruto commented, "This book is like a journal of the caretakers. They recorded their research and activities in their books which was in connection with the shrine."

Honoka went to the scrolls and started counting the number of scrolls on the shelves. Much to her surprise there was twenty-eight of them.

"There are twenty-eight scrolls here. And twenty eight masks in the temple," Honoka pointed out, "I wonder if these scrolls are linked to the masks in the shrine."

She took one of the scrolls and opened it. She found seal writings and drawings in the scrolls but just like with Karin, she couldn't read it.

"Would you please Naruto-kun?" Honoka requested as she handed Naruto the scroll. Putting the book down, he took the scroll and started reading into it. The two females waited for his interpretation as he carefully analyzed and studied the scroll.

"You're right Honoka-nee. These scrolls are linked with the masks and based on this scroll it's linked to the dragon mask," Naruto said with his eyes still buried in the scroll.

"The dragon mask?" Karin asked quizzically.

"Yes, the dragon mask known as Seiryu. It turns the wearer into a powerful blue and yellow dragon with impenetrable scales, eyes that track through infrared, the ability to breath pure white fire, a roar that creates a devastating shock wave and can command the power of wind at the user's disposal. With the power of this mask, the user is able to send and trap the souls of his targets into dimensional limbo," Naruto explained.

"Sweet!" Karin grinned, "Maybe I ought to look for that mask and-"

"There's a steep price to pay in the use that mask though," Naruto warned, "In return for that mask's power, the user must surrender seven years of his or her life, along with their sight, dooming them to blindness. When used a second time by the same user, the amount of years of your life drained doubles and your chakra network will be completely and irreversibly damaged. Simply put, you'll lose your youth, your chakra network, your abilities to perform any form of jutsu and 14 more years of your life if used twice. Upon the third use, you'll die."

"That's so not cool!" Karin wailed, "It's bad enough that I have to wear glasses but to go blind completely and lose my abilities to execute any jutsu on top of that!?"

"Karin, weren't you paying attention to the fact that you'll also lose 21 years of your life as one of the penalties if you use that mask twice? And death follows if used a third time?" Naruto asked.

Karin grinned and replied, "For what it's worth, in the end of the second use, I would become a hot 34-year-old red haired Uzumaki for you in the process Naruto-kun. By then, my ovulating body and soul would be more than ready and matured to satisfy your manly needs and desires to produce chil-"

"Knock it off!" Honoka retorted as she smacked Karin hard on her left shoulder. Karin's pervy flirtatious actions served to irritate Honoka to no end.

"Hey!" Karin while staring angrily at Honoka, "What's your problem granny!?"

Honoka's right eye twitched and then she replied, "My problem is your bad timing to make such needless perverted jokes when Naruto-kun is being serious!"

Both females stare hard at each other as neither of them was backing down. It was as though small bolts of electricity were clashing between their opposing eyes.

"...They're definitely family regardless of the distant blood relations," Naruto sighed before becoming serious, "Ladies! Let's not get sidetracked please. We still have much work to do before the day's out."

Naruto then rolled up the scroll and set it back in its original place. He randomly picked up another scroll and opened it. He read and studied its context for a couple of minutes and the girls by then calmed themselves down.

"Suzaku, the phoenix mask; with it the wearer becomes a giant flaming bird recognized as a phoenix. The phoenix is immortal in the sense that if it's killed it'll rise from its ashes again at full strength and greater power than before. The phoenix is able to revive the dead but only those whose bodies haven't been reduced to anything beyond a skeleton or worse. The bones of the deceased must all be together otherwise the resurrection will fail. It also possesses unrivaled healing powers and can travel to the heavens above the heavens," Naruto interpreted.

"Meaning?" Karin asked.

"Meaning it can travel beyond the stars in the skies," Naruto answered, "As powerful as this mask is, like the others, it's not without a severe price. The penalty for the use of this mask is that the user will lose his or her physically body upon the removal of this mask and be turned into a spirit that will wander this world alone being unable to be seen or heard for eternity."

"Basically, a lonely existence of invisibility and intangibility follows upon the removal of that mask whereas the dragon mask ages and drinks you alive while taking your sight and destroying your chakra network," Honoka simply put.

"Pretty much," Naruto said as he rolled the scroll up and tied it with its closing cord.

"If none of these masks can be worn without some form of death penalty, then what was the point in creating these masks?" Karin asked.

"These masks were created during an era of many wars and great unrest, Karin," Naruto elaborated, "To prevent and discourage the misuse and abuse of such great powers each of these masks possesses, the user had to pay with their lives. However, I have no doubt that there were some who were diehard loyalists to either their cause, clan or nation and were willingly sacrifice themselves to help ensure the victory of whatever purpose they fought for. And for that and other reasons, these forbidden masks were to be protected and guarded."

"I suppose removing all of those masks from their resting place wouldn't be advised," Honoka figured.

"No it wouldn't," Naruto agreed, "This place was created for a reason and we must honor and respect that. Plus I don't trust what some in Konoha would do if they were to get a hold of any of these masks," Naruto looked around the place and though the cottage was in horrid shape, like the temple, it wasn't completely condemned, "I'll arrange for the repairs and renovations of both this cottage and the temple."

"But that would cost a whole lot of money Naruto-kun. Where would we acquire the funding?" Karin asked.

"My father was the Yondaime and Yellow Flash, remember? He left a good amount of funding and bonds for me that I only recently found out about no thanks to Konoha's hierarchy. Plus we have clan status in Konoha now and Jiisan owes me big for the crap I lived through over the years here in Konoha."

"But we can't just hire anybody for the job," Honoka pointed out.

"No we can't," Naruto agreed, "But I know just the right man and people for the job."

"You're going to hire Tazuna and his crew for the renovations," Honoka deduced.

"How did you know?" Naruto inquired.

"I don't know of any other architect besides that man and his family and people who are so fond of you," Honoka explained.

"Who's Tazuna?" Karin asked completely clueless.

"A bridge builder and architect from Nami no Kuni my team and I saved a couple of weeks ago," Naruto answered before explaining to Honoka and Karin how he would go about having the cottage and temple repaired and restored back to their original glory. As he reached the conclusion of his explanation, some information suddenly entered and infused into Naruto's mind. After taking a few minutes to quietly processed the infused information and experienced sent to him by his spy clones, Naruto turned to Karin and said, "I'm going to need you to do something for me much later this evening."

When Karin heard what the request was...

"You want me to do what?!" Karin replied.

"I know I'm asking a lot from you but it's something I can't carry out myself," Naruto said, "Please Karin, do this as a favor for me."

Karin sighed deeply and a minute later she looked to Naruto and relented, "Fine, I just hope that this doesn't cause trouble for me."

"It won't. I'll see to that personally," Naruto assured.

* * *

><p>(Seven Hours Later; That Afternoon)<p>

Temari made her way to the bathhouse she was shown by Naruto last night and decided to give it a try. After hearing all about them she really wanted to try them herself. There were no hot springs in Suna since water was very important in their homeland and they always had to make due with the amounts they'd use which didn't leave much for using it for other things besides bathing and drinking.

Going inside, she found the facility to be nicely decorated and comfortable looking. After paying and setting things up with the receptionist, Temari headed for the female section and got herself ready to use one of the baths. She got out of her clothes and set them on a basket before she walked inside and removed her towel. As she prepared to step into the bath, her eyes caught sight of Hinata sitting on one of the small wooden stools washing and cleaning herself at the other side of the bath. Temari took note of a few slightly noticeable bruises inflicted on the younger female's body.

_She didn't receive those or any bruises during the preliminaries yesterday_, Temari acknowledged, _I wonder what happened._

Allowing curiosity to get the better of her, Temari went over to the Hyuuga heiress and sat next to her on a nearby sitting stool. Hinata turned to Temari and greeted, "Temari-san. I didn't expect to see you here."

"I heard about how popular this place is so I decided to give it a try," Temari said, "Plus we don't have bathhouses back home in Suna so this is a first time experience for me."

"I see," Hinata replied, "Well I'm sure you'll enjoy your experience here. Naruto-kun and I often come here to this particular bathhouse since it's our personal favorite."

Temari nodded before she started washing herself and saying, "I couldn't help but notice your bruises. Were you involved in a conflict with someone after the preliminaries seeing that Neji never hit you once during your match with him?"

"My father challenged me to a match earlier this morning after learning of my cousin's defeat to me. It was a close fight but I lost," Hinata explained, _Though I dropped my chakra and gravity seals low enough to match my father's strength and speed I was still careless and let my guard down. I'll learn from that mistake and not repeat it._

"You went toe-to-toe with your father and came that close to beating him?" Temari asked with interest, "I must confess that you're not as fragile and weak hearted as I once thought you were. And you don't stutter either I see. You really put up quite a convincing act Hinata that fooled me and everyone else."

"Deception is one of instruments of the ninja, something Naruto-kun taught me over the years," Hinata said.

"Clearly Naruto-kun has made a real impressionable impact on your life," Temari said, purposefully adding the "kun" honorific to Naruto's name which wasn't missed by Hinata.

"Yes he has," Hinata agreed as she grabbed a bucket of water and poured it on herself. Putting the bucket down, Hinata inquired, "Mind if I ask you a personal question?"

"And that is?" Temari invited.

"Why are you so interested in my boyfriend?" Hinata asked calmly while looking directly at Temari, "You make no efforts to hide the fact that you have your eyes set on him since the time you first stepped foot in this village and you've been trying to learn so much about him. What is it about Naruto-kun that draws you to him?"

Unshaken by her questioning, Temari answered calmly, "Funny you should ask, because I spent most of last night thinking about those questions."

Hinata was taken aback by Temari's straightforward reply as the Suna kunoichi explained, "It's hard to not be interested in Naruto-kun. Since day one I've been trying to figure him out from the time I first met him. I wanted to know who Naruto-kun truly is and throughout the entire Chuunin Exams, I've only seen and heard amazing things about him. He's a very intelligent, strong and powerful fighter, a mature and true ninja, one I've never seen before coming to Konoha. Plus, Naruto-kun acknowledged me for me and not just as another kunoichi and the daughter of the Kazekage. I can't help but be in awe and drawn to him, even now."

Hinata started to get worried about where Temari's intentions and words could lead to, especially seeing the look of fondness in Temari's eyes and expression. Before Hinata could say anything, Temari turned to Hinata and stated, "Regardless of my attraction and affections for Naruto-kun, I know he's your boyfriend and I won't try to fight and steal him from you...though part of me really wants to I'll admit, despite the fact that I live in Suna and Naruto-kun lives here in Konoha."

Hinata paused and held her tongue after hearing the Suna kunoichi's words.

_For a long time_, Hinata contemplated, _I always believed that Naruto-kun's shameless perverted behavior, peeping and jesting would repel girls who could pose as potential rivals against me for Naruto-kun's affections. For a few years it worked successfully against girls of my age group but lately the complete opposite has been happening, and both Hanabi and Temari-san are living proof of that. Both of them want Naruto-kun and without hesitating Temari-san openly admitted that part of her truly wants to fight me for him. Though Hanabi also said she wouldn't challenge me for Naruto-kun, I'm pretty sure that deep down if she could she would, knowing her character._

"You don't have to worry about me posing as a rival for Naruto-kun's affections if that's what you're worried about Hinata," Temari stated after seeing the look on the younger kunoichi's face, "Like I said, I won't try to steal him from you regardless of my feelings for him. After all, I'm not so petty as to fight over a boy. Besides I prefer to keep working on my ninja skills rather than look for a relationship. Although I will admit that seeing you two has certainly opened my mind to the possible joys of being in one."

Hinata looked at the older girl differently than before. After thinking about everything Temari said, Hinata placed her right hand on Temari's left shoulder and said, "I know we didn't get off to a terrific start but if you want, I would really like for us to become really good friends Temari-san."

Temari looked at Hinata, a bit surprised that the Hyuuga heiress was offering her friendship despite the touchy conversation they were having. As Temari was about to reply...

"So this is where you were relaxing at Hinata," an older female voice greeted. Hinata and Temari turned to see Honoka and Karin approaching them. Both Uzumaki girls removed their towels, revealing their nude forms as they set their towels down and took sitting stools for themselves to join Temari and Hinata. Honaka and Karin sat by Hinata at her left before they started washing themselves down.

"Mmmm, that feels so good," Karin moaned suggestively, "That Naruto-kun really knows how to work my body hard for all it's worth."

Hinata and Temari's right eye started twitching after hearing Karin's shameless perverted statement.

"Really Karin?" Honoka retorted, "Must you speak like that in front of Naruto-kun's girlfriend?"

"What?" Karin replied with feign innocence. Honoka turned to Hinata and said, "Pay Karin no mind. She's just another pervert like Naruto-kun."

"So I see," Temari said bluntly, before recalling, "Hey, aren't you that woman related to Naruto-kun?"

"Both of Karin and I are distant cousins of Naruto-kun," Honoka said while not missing how Temari addressed Naruto.

"But that girl isn't from Konoha. I remember seeing her head protector having the symbol of Kusa on it," Temari mentioned.

"It's true that I was brought up in Kusagakure but I wasn't born there," Karin said, "Like Honoka, my parents were Uzumaki and they were from Uzu no Kuni. However I was born in a small town outside of Uzu no Kuni after my father killed a few Kumo ninja who were after my mother."

"Why were Kumo ninja after your parents," Hinata said, remember her own bad experience and memories with Kumo.

"To enslave them no doubt. We moved to Kusagakure hoping to start a new life there but bounty hunters from Kumo came looking for us. I don't know what kind of fighting took place since I was put in hiding but all I know is that my parents died protecting me while killing those bounty hunters," Karin explained.

"I can understand your experience Karin-san. Like you, I have bad memories in connections with Kumo as a Kumo diplomat kidnapped me when I was a child years ago. Kumo was using the peace treaty negotiation with Konoha as a ploy to get the Byakugan by kidnapping me. My father rescued me after killing the diplomat," Hinata related.

"Naruto-kun told me once how a group of Kumo ninja kidnapped his mother when she was a Genin years ago. It was his father who managed to rescue and save her before those Kumo ninja were able to cross the border," Honoka mentioned.

"Kumo seriously wanted you Hyuuyga and Uzumaki females for an unwholesome purpose I see," Temari remarked.

"A purpose we want no part of whatever that is," Hinata stated, "But in any case, let's drop that depressing subject for something more uplifting."

Karin was about so say something then decided against it.

"What is it Karin?" Honoka asked.

"Oh it's nothing important," Karin lied as she stood up with a bucket of warm water and poured it on her body as if it was a show for someone to watch. Putting the bucket down, Karin stretched her arms, legs back and bent forward with her hands reaching the ground. She stood up and sighed happily, "Aaaah, is that ever so much better!"

"You don't say," Honoka remarked while pouring water on herself. Karin turned to Hinata and said, "I heard from Naruto-kun how you kicked Neji's ass yesterday but now you have to fight with that Gaara guy."

"It's true that I have to face Gaara during the Chuunin Finals though I don't know what outcome I'm to expect," Hinata admitted, "But I'll face him with the best of my abilities."

"Um, Hinata," Temari interjected, "Just so you know, my brother isn't known for showing any sort mercy. He might-"

"I understand your concern, plus I saw firsthand what he did to those three Ame-nin in the Forest of Death, Temari-san and what he tried to do to Naruto-kun's friend during the Preliminaries. I know I'm in for a deadly battle with Gaara," Hinata replied calmly, "It would be an outright lie to say that I'm not worried about what he will possibly do to me but I won't allow that to cause me to forfeit out of fear after coming this far."

"That's right! You tell'em girlfriend!" Karin stated enthusiastically with her hands at her waist.

"I understand your resolve and I won't hinder you from your match with Gaara," Temari conceded.

"Well then, before we leave, let's enjoy that steaming bath over there 'cause my body is still sore from Naruto-kun's stamina-"

Karin didn't get to finish when Honoka summoned her chains and wrapped around Karin before throwing her into the bath. Karin popped out of the water and spat the warm water out of her mouth. Angrily she turned to Honoka and shouted, "Damn it! What the hell!?"

"You wanted to enjoy the bath so I figured I helped you into it," Honoka remarked.

"While I appreciate the thought, I rather such concern not come from the same gender I as I clearly have interest only in-"

Again Karin didn't get to finish as Honoka jumped into the water and started tackling her after seeing where the implications of Karin's words were leading to. Both Uzumaki females started grappling and water fighting with occasional shouts sent at each other while Hinata and Temari sweat-dropped and looked at both of them.

_Reminds me of myself and Hanabi_, Hinata thought with a nervous chuckle, _And oddly enough, both this and that incident all started with the topic about Naruto-kun._

However unknown to the four girls was that hiding in the shadows, watching them through a telescope, was a figure who was seeing and writing down into his notepad everything he was watching them do. He blushed crimson as he described in details everything he was seeing about the four females in front of him and the water fight between Honoka and Karin almost sent him over the edge, nearly blowing his cover. Despite his shameless arousal and erection, he managed to will himself to keep control and fulfill his purpose in spying on the four females, describing the best parts about each of their bodies and facial features and boy did they have plenty.

"_This is better than I thought and who knew they had such beautiful bodies. I've seen my sweet Hinata-chan in a two-piece swimsuit which gave me an idea of her body's proportion but seeing it is a whole other thing. She has a developing hourglass figure, soft white skin and large breasts that make her nipples look like cherries on top of scoops of vanilla ice cream," _He said as he looked at her from head to toe before she went and got into the bath and let her body sink till the water covered the upper part of her breasts. However his eyes widened at what he saw next.

"_THEY FLOAT!" _He yelled in his mind before he stopped looking to calm himself before he resumed and switched his sights to Temari.

"_Man she's got it going on just as great. A more tanned shade of skin, long and firm athletic legs that are well toned, a pair of large breasts about Hinata's size but more firm showing they don't bounce as much (pity) and to top it all off her hair is down giving her an exotic and more womanly look,"_ He admired as he kept examining her face and seeing the small smile she had which he found to be quite nice to look at although not as great as Hinata's. He turned his telescope towards Honoka but immediately stopped when a thought occurred to him.

"_If she found out I peeped on her she would try to kill me or worse!"_ he shuddered from the thought of fates worse than death despite his temptation to risk it anyway. He skipped his observation of her to Karin who had seized her wrestling match and went to a corner of the springs away from Honoka.

"_Hmm looks like she's a late bloomer but she's definitely on her way to achieving beauty. Nice sexy legs, average sized breasts that are still developing and a hot ass that would get any one's attention if she swayed it. This is pure platinum gold!_" The figure thought with a perverted giggle that nearly escaped his mouth. Getting all the information he needed, including a few pictures, the figure decided to take a few last looks at Karin when to his surprise and fear, he saw her looking right at him as if looking through his telescope and onto him.

"_OH CRAP, I'M DEAD!" _he frantically thought before he saw her smirk.

_"You owe me big,"_ Karin mouthed in a vocal-less manner before she winked at him. Seeing that he was discovered, figure took off before Honoka, Temari and Hinata looked to where Karin was looking at.

"Was someone there?" Temari asked with her arm covering her breasts.

"No; I just thought I saw something of interest to me. But it was just my imagination," Karin waved away. Honoka looked at the girl suspiciously but decided not to press the matter further.

* * *

><p>(Several Hours Later)<p>

It was late into the evening now. Jiraiya was at bar having a small drink while thinking about everything that took place since his return back to Konoha. For the most part, he kept thinking about Naruto and his uncanny and unexplainable skills, knowledge and abilities, and his knowledge on events he under regular circumstances shouldn't have known about. It troubled Jiraiya to no end how Naruto called him out for being more of a teacher and godfather to the three Ame-nin than to his late pupil's son. Jiraiya gave careful thought to everything that was explained to him by both Naruto and Hiruzen concerning what life for Naruto was like in Konoha and his recent encounter with Orochimaru.

"So this is where you are Jiraiya," Naruto stated, making his presence now known to the older man, "I would have been here sooner, but I had some important information gathering I had to do first before coming here."

"By information gathering, I'm assuming it was at the bathhouse," Jiraiya replied with a neutral tone. Naruto, despite the frown on his face, replied, "That...and some vital information from my clones I was given."

What Naruto didn't tell Jiraiya was that what his sixty clones sent him a few hours ago was their knowledge and experiences from their intense studying, research and practice sessions on lightning manipulation. Naruto slept for three hours as he allowed for the new acquired knowledge and experience to be processed and infused into his mind.

The Sannin looked to Naruto and said seriously, "If I had known you'd have stopped by there before coming here," Jiraiya smiled and giggled, "Then I'd have made the effort to follow as a tag along just like how Sarutobi-sensei did with me all those years ago! It was a true way that we bonded as sensei and disciple."

"I'm sure," Naruto remarked, "But the rare specimens I was researching and gathering intel on are off limits to you. Therefore you'll have to find your own resources for your research elsewhere."

_This gaki even talks like me_, Jiraiya mentally noted and then said, "Be that as it may, but I happen to be a brilliant spy master and gatherer of the most precious of information. And the things I know which I can teach you will be of great gain to you."

"So you say," Naruto remarked, "But I have yet to be impressed by you up till now. So what is it that you can teach me?"

"Well, let's start with the fact that you have an affinity for wind and you know how to use it to both fly and fight and create wind based jutsu with it. And only recently you managed to awaken your second element, lightning."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the Sage. Jiraiya smiled seeing that he caught the Genin's attention.

"I told no one, not even Hinata-chan, about that," Naruto revealed cautiously.

"I told you gaki, I'm an excellent and experienced spy master," Jiraiya reminded.

"I'll keep that in mind," Naruto replied as he wondered how his clones dropped their guard in preventing themselves from being discovered with regards to their secret training and studying. Jiraiya then added, "Seeing that you have a second affinity, this being lightning, this opens up an opportunity to see if you're compatible with some exceptional items you might find to be of interest to you as it was to Kirigakure."

"I'm listening," Naruto said. Jiraiya got up and stood up from his seat and then suggested, "Let's continue this conversation at a more secluded area."

Naruto nodded his head in agreement as he followed the Sage to their next destination.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile)<p>

Sasuke finally made it home after his long stay in the hospital. The young Uchiha sighed in frustration as he thought about his time going through Kakashi's training earlier. Kakashi's idea of training had wore him down and depleted him of chakra besides leaving him battered. Sasuke grew even more frustrated by what he recalled being told:

_"You can't hold your grounds against me that easily even with your awakened Sharingan and yet you expect to match and topple a self-trained Elite Jounin-level Genin with your Sharingan in a month...This is but a demonstration of what will happen to you during the Chuunin Finals."_

"He doesn't believe that I'll find a way to surpass Naruto. Well, he can think whatever he wants. It doesn't really matter so long I get enough power to kill Itachi and beat Naruto," Sasuke said as he removed his sandals off his feet and went to his room. Upon entering his room, he removed his weapon pouch off his leg and set it down on one of his drawers. Slowly he opened it and placed his right finger through the ring of one of his kunai and suddenly turned as he brought the kunai up and clashed it with another kunai that was being held by a familiar kunoichi.

"What the fuck!?" Tayuya retorted after she quickly blocked Sasuke's kunai, "I'm not your enemy you paranoid dick face!"

"Don't sneak up on me like that, ever," Sasuke told her as he placed his kunai back in its original spot in his weapons pouch, "You managed to get into my house and room easily I see."

"So what of it?" Tayuya replied after putting her kunai back, "But then again, given the history of this place, I could see why you're always keeping your guard up. Knowing that your older brother slaughtered everyone here in one night, I wouldn't sleep too heavily either."

"Are you here for my reply to Orochimaru's offer," Sasuke asked patiently despite his annoyance with the older kunoichi.

"Actually I came to see where can I set up and stay," Tayuya replied.

"I never gave you my reply about whether or not I would accept your offer," Sasuke retorted.

Tayuya pointed out, "I already that know you accepted my offer you little dip shit. You had every opportunity to report my presence to your sensei and Hokage regardless of me telling you not to seeing that I'm not a ninja of Konoha. The very fact that you didn't report me made it very clear that you actually took into consideration Orochimaru-sama's offer. And by the way you were training with that one-eyed dick show earlier, I saw that you're serious about getting stronger faster than normal."

"So you basically spent your day watching me from the shadows," Sasuke remarked. To this, Tayuya stated, "I had to make sure that training your punk ass wasn't going to be nothing more than a waste of my goddamn time despite Orochimaru-sama's interest in you. So don't be a dumb ass wipe and become full of yourself."

Deciding not to argue further, Sasuke told her, "There's a guest room down the hall. You can stay and place your things there."

"It's about goddamn time numb nuts," Tayuya remarked as she went back into the hall and down to the spare room Sasuke told her about. As she left the room, Sasuke thought about what just happened and wondered why he allowed her to stay in his house and in in his guest room. He could have just as easily allowed her to stay at one of his late relative's houses nearby by but for some reason he couldn't understand why he let her stay with him nearby and before that she was already in his house searching for a suitable room to reside in.

_What the hell am I getting myself into?_ Sasuke could only wonder.

Meanwhile, Tayuya was happy that she wasn't hiding in the shadows or in some abandoned building or room with her other teammates. She felt relieved that she could have some personal space, and to be quite honest, the others would truly get on her nerves.

Entering the guest room, Tayuya found that it was pretty decent, a little dusty but then again it wasn't as if she expected him the dust the entire house. Given that she had to hide out and use the room Sasuke gave her, it gave her something to do. Taking a small scroll from out of her shirt she hid between her breasts, she opened it and set it down on the bed. She formed a hand sign and...

"Kai!" Tayuya said as she unsealed her equipment and belongings from out of the scroll they were previously sealed into. Turning to look at her right elbow, she sighed as she thought back to when Kabuto administered two syringes into her veins two hours before arriving at the Uchiha District last night. When she asked what the two vials were for, Kabuto told her that they were special enhancers Orochimaru designed. Considering that Orochimaru had helped her become the kunoichi she was now, she didn't bother to question Kabuto further as she had accepted the treatments she received.

But putting that thought aside, Tayuya went about fixing the room to her liking while settling her belongings, equipment and weapons in the cabinets, drawers and closet available in the guess room. She was told to do whatever she had to in order to persuade and get Sasuke on their side, no matter how long it took. Tayuya, despite her vulgar and crude attitude, was willing and ready to do anything she could in order to accomplish this mission. Sasuke had already accepted her offer to be trained by her personally, which was the first step. Now she just had to show him all the things that Orochimaru could offer him and he would in time join them willingly.

* * *

><p>(All The While)<p>

Both Jiraiya and Naruto arrived at one of the more secluded areas which turned out to be one of the training grounds by the river. Upon their arrival, Jiraiya turned to Naruto and pulled out a scroll.

"I'm assuming that whatever you have for me is sealed inside that scroll," Naruto figured. Jiraiya nodded and opened the scroll to show seal writings with the kanji for "Yaiba" (Blade) written in the center of the seal. He channeled chakra into the seal and in a burst of smoke he released the items that were locked away within the seal. When the smoke cleared, two weapons of sorts were now being held in Jiriaya's hand.

They were a pair of swords, each with slim and straight double-edged blades. Both blades also had an upward-curved bladed prong near the tip of one side of blade and another one near the base of the blade's other side. The metal looked sleek and well polished as if they were new or stainless.

"What are those?" Naruto asked with fascination in his voice as he had never seen such amazing swords before. They looked like they were crafted by a master blacksmith.

"These are the Kiba Blades," Jiraiya answered.

"Kiba Blades?" Naruto repeated.

"That's right," Jiraiya confirmed and explained, "These two are very powerful lightning-based weapons that also happen to be one of the seven special blades of the Seven Swordsman's of Kirigakure."

Hearing that made Naruto's eyes widen in disbelief at what he heard. He was gazing upon one of the seven blades that made the Seven Swordsman's of Kiri legendary.

"How the hell were you able to acquire such weapons from Kirigakure when Kiri and Konoha aren't on speaking or friendly terms with each other?!" Naruto asked with fascination.

"A year ago I had a run in with a missing-nin named Raiga from Kiri who was the holder and wielder of the Kiba Blades. He gave me quite a fierce fight but long story short he lost. I almost killed him but I spared him on account of a young boy who regards him as a parental father figure," Jiraiya explained.

"Sounds like a Zabuza story; the same thing happened with him," Naruto replied and then smiled, "Only instead of a boy, it was hot lovely looking older girl who looked at Zabuza as her father figure and me as one of her precious people."

"Don't rub it in gaki," Jiraiya snorted, "In any case, I made Raiga swear that he'd cease any attacks on innocent people and just focus on raising the young boy called Ranmaru. It wasn't easy for him to accept but once I threatened to come back and kill him and told him in detail what would happen to Ranmaru he finally accepted the deal. So now I want to give you these Kiba Blades as my gifts and since I don't have an affinity for lightning like you, they are of no use to me besides serving as trophies."

"I have yet to master my lightning affinity as I only discovered it yesterday by an absolute fluke during my fight with Orochimaru after he tried to tamper with my seal holding Kurama inside of me. I managed to remove the conflicting seals Orochimaru placed on my abdomen after much effort. And I will admit that it feels like a contradiction that I have two opposing affinities considering that wind shreds through lightning," Naruto commented as he took the Kiba Blades from Jiraiya and held them. "Still, thanks for the new twin blades."

"No problem gaki," Jiraiya said only to receive a hard look from Naruto.

"However don't think that this means I've forgiven you for leaving me alone for those 13 years. You still have a way to go before reaching forgiveness," Naruto said a little darkly before his face lightened up as he swung the swords around to get a feel for them, "Still I'll admit this gift has certainly given you a nice first step towards redemption," Naruto admitted with a smile on his face from examing his new Kiba Blades and remembering Zabuza's words about how he gave him his blessings to become a swordsman as well as his comment on how after seeing his skills he would've enjoyed making him his successor.

"Your predicament with you lightning affinity sounds like in interesting challenge to me," Jiraiya expressed, "Perhaps I can help you with that issue."

"I already have my squadron of kage bunshin studying and practicing my new affinity as we speak," Naruto stated.

Undeterred, Jiraiya replied, "Those books and scrolls they're studying will only get you so far as they'll only establish for you a basic foundation in raiton jutsu and lightning manipulation. Remember, I trained your father."

"As did my mother," Naruto shot back.

"Though your mother did teach Minato a lot of things I will honestly admit, she didn't teach your father how to become a stronger and faster fighter while he was a Genin. How do you think he was able fight off and beat those Kumo ninja who tried to kidnap your mother and bring her to Kumogakure as their prisoner and slave?" Jiraiya questioned and then stated, "It's because I trained him and through my training and tutelage he rescued and saved Kushina."

After a moment of silence, Naruto said, "Well, you're right that my mother didn't train my father in combat and you did train my father in being a very strong ninja, which I can't refute. Though I've learned a whole lot by myself over the years, there's still a whole lot more I need to learn and there's one thing I've been seeking out that's always been beyond my reach."

"That being?" Jiraiya asked.

"The Toad Summoning Contract," Naruto answered, "As a Sage of the Toads, you're the rightful possessor of it and only through you will I be able to sign a contract with the toads."

"Why is it that signing the Toad Contract has such importance to you?" Jiraiya asked, wanting to see where his motives were.

Sighing, Naruto elaborated, "For reasons I can't understand myself I always felt this feeling of incompleteness within myself. Secretly, I've been dealing with this frustration in being unable to bring closure to why my being feels like it's being deprived of something of utmost importance and no matter what I did, no matter how hard I tried with everything else, no matter how hard I train, I can't satisfy this insatiable need of completeness I have! Deep down I feel that if I were to sign the Toad Contract, I'll find what I'm looking for and finally bring to rest this deprivation that's been taunting me."

Jiraiya thought carefully and seriously about what Naruto explained to him and truthfully, the Sannin was planning on having Naruto sign the Toad Contract later during his time training him. But listening what Naruto revealed triggered Jiraiya's interest to test out what Naruto told him. After he bit his right thumb hard enough to make a little blood come out of it, Jiraiya raced though a set of hand signs and...

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Jiraiya shouted as he slammed his right hand down to the ground before a set of seals appeared on the ground with a burst of smoke erupting from the seal. When the smoke cleared, out came a large dark orange brown toad. The said toad then opened its mouth and regurgitated a large scroll from out of its mouth, allowing Jiraiya to grabbed and open the scroll that was filled with many names.

"Alright then gaki," Jiraiya consented, "I'll let you add your name to the contract."

"Really?! You will!?" Naruto asked with an expression of excitement.

"I wouldn't waste this toad's time summoning him for nothing if I had no intentions of granting your request, now would I?" Jiraiya replied, "Now Naruto, I will need for you to bite down on your thumb and write your name down onto the scroll with your blood. After that you'll need to smear your four fingers with your blood and press them and your thumb onto the scroll under your name. Got it?"

"I understand," Naruto said. Wasting no time, Naruto did exactly as Jiraiya instructed him to do. After signing his name and imprinting his bloody thumb and fingerprints onto the scroll, where Naruto signed momentarily glowed with chakra thus making Naruto an official toad summoner.

Jiraiya closed the scroll and returned it back to the orange brown toad that swallowed it back and burst into a cloud of smoke, returning back to Myōbokuton Mountain. Naruto removed his jacket and tied it around his waist, ready to test out the summoning contract's power along with his newly acquired knowledge and experience of lightning manipulation.

Jiraiya turned to Naruto and said, "Alright Naruto, let's test your summoning-"

The Sannin didn't get to finish when a phenomenon started taking place. He looked to see that Naruto fell into a silent trance. But that silence ended when Naruto suddenly started screaming loudly as he grabbed his head.

"Naruto?! Naruto what happened?! What's the matter!?" Jiraiya cried out with concerned as he hurried over to the Genin. But he was stopped when he saw ancient intricate seal writings long lost to history appearing all around Naruto's body and face, from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet. The head protector around Naruto's head burst off his head and as the seals around his body started glowing, a most familiar seal design and kanji appeared on Naruto's forehead while a powerful and most familiar chakra burst from out of Naruto's body in a mighty flame aura with Naruto still screaming with his hair dancing with the flowing chakra.

"...That chakra...those seals...it can't be!" a shocked and stupefied Jiraiya exclaimed as he saw Naruto gradually turning into a toad. As more toad-like features started manifesting, Naruto clenched his fists tightly and started straining and struggling to control the intense changes and infusions that his body and mind were going through. Wind and lightning then began bursting forth from Naruto's body as his elemental affinities started going haywire from Naruto's instability. Jiraiya was thrown back off his feet from the immense wind force before the lightning came out and nearly blasted him directly but instead struck the ground to his left.

"What the hell is happening to him!?" Jiraiya asked aloud to no one in particular. The Elite Jounin-level Genin was feeling immense pain throughout his body and mind but he continued to endure through the pain while fighting to keep himself together before his body tore itself apart as it tried to refigure itself.

Jiraiya could only watch as he witnessed the phenomenon in front of him. But suddenly an unknown holographic transparent figure appeared around Naruto's body in the same stance Naruto had assumed. The figure looked to be an ancient armored ninja with long back-length white hair and shining silver eyes with some of his white hair draped over his eyes. As Naruto threw his head and screamed loudly again, the figure did likewise simultaneously and screamed also creating a duo voice affect, though the figure's voice was deeper and more mature sounding.

After a few seconds, the wind and lightning stabilized with lightning dancing around Naruto's body and eyes with the wind creating a dust cloud blowing dirt and dust away from Naruto. The mighty chakra flame aura also stabilized as the seals melted completely into Naruto's body. The toad features that were manifesting soon disappeared returning Naruto's appearance and shape back to normal.

As Naruto and the figure stopped screaming, Naruto lowered his head to look at Jiraiya. The Sannin looked at Naruto with amazement as he saw the yellow orange rings around his eyes with his blue eyes trying to completely turn toad-like. The figure then vanished from sight, as did the wind, lightning and chakra that were previous dancing harmoniously as one unit. His eyes also returned back to his normal ocean blue eyes. After everything quieted and calmed down, Naruto fell straight to the ground facedown unconscious.

Jiraiya just sat there on the ground looking at Naruto's motionless form as he processed everything that just took place.

"That was Sage chakra! There's no denying that! It's been sealed and locked away within Naruto all this time! And only by signing the Toad Summoning Contract was he allowed to unseal it unknowingly," Jiraiya deduced, "But those seals...I've seen them before! They were the same seals that nearly killed me those years ago when I tried to experiment and test out what they truly do. I would have never thought I'd see the result of the Izō Sōzō Fūjin (Legacy Creation Seal) through Uzumaki Naruto. But of all the surviving scattered Uzumaki, the seal chose Naruto to fuse with. This is serious."

Biting his thumb again, Jiraiya race through the same hand seal sequence and summoned two Sage toads.

"Jiraiya-chan!" Shima greeted, "It's been a long time!"

"It must be of grave importance for you to have summoned us here Jiraiya-chan," Fukusaku acknowledged.

Jiraiya replied, "Fukusaku, Shima...the thought to be lost Sealed Legacy has been found and has awakened."

* * *

><p><strong>In an unsuspecting gamble, Jiraiya completely unlocked and awakened the ancient seals he tampered with that were sealed into Naruto, along with the Sage chakra. But this raises other questions:<strong>

**Why did it chose Naruto out of all the other surviving Uzumaki? Who was that mysterious unknown ancient armored ninja that appeared briefly around Naruto's body upon the seal's full activation? How deeply affected will Naruto be from what happened to him and how will Jiraiya explain this to Naruto?**

**And with Tayuya staying and living at the Uchiha District with Sasuke alone after he accepted her offer to be trained in the use of the Cursed Seal, how will Sasuke handle having Tayuya living with him in his house, as housemates no less?**

**Find out these and other explanations next time.**


	30. Chapter Thirty: The Patriarch

**Chapter Thirty: The Patriarch**

* * *

><p>Naruto removed his jacket and tied it around his waist, ready to test out the summoning contract's power along with his newly acquired knowledge and experience of lightning manipulation. Jiraiya turned to Naruto and said, "Alright Naruto, let's test your summoning-"<p>

The Sannin didn't get to finish when a phenomenon started taking place. He looked to see that Naruto fell into a silent trance.

* * *

><p>(Naruto's Mindscape)<p>

Naruto found himself walking down a corridor of what looked to be a brick tunnel with spiral drawings all around it. The spirals started glowing brighter and brighter the closer he got to his destination. When finally arrived, he stood in front of two golden steel sliding doors.

In between and at the center of the doors were engravings that captured Naruto's attention. What he saw were the engraving of a toad sitting on a platform with the kanji for Sennin (Sage) written on its belly. Hovering above the toad like the sun were the engravings of intricate and ancient seal writings creating the pattern that represented the Uzumaki clan insignia. In the center of that design was the kanji for Izō (Legacy).

"What is this place?" Naruto asked out loud as he approached the locked sliding golden doors. "And how did I end up here? I was with Jiraiya after signing that Toad Summoning Contract and just before I could do anything else, I'm here all of the sudden."

As he approached the locked golden doors, he felt chakra surging through his right hand. Naruto looked at the palm of his right hand and found a glowing spiral seal drawing and seal writings around it looking like a mechanism designed to open something.

"I wonder if this seal in my hand has something to do with these doors," Naruto contemplated as he looked at the doors and then back at the seal in his right hand, "I wonder..."

Naruto placed his left thumb and fingers into his right palm and like a knob he turned his left hand and to his surprise the seal on his right hand moved with his left hand. Upon the motion of that seal, sounds of locks opening within the doors were heard by Naruto. Then white light appeared through the once tightly closed crevice between the doors and a second later, the sliding doors began opening as the light intensified.

When the doors fully opened, a powerful burst of chakra came forth from the other side, bathing the entire vicinity in white light.

* * *

><p>(Back In The Real World)<p>

Naruto silent trance ended when Naruto suddenly started screaming loudly as he grabbed his head.

"Naruto?! Naruto what happened?! What's the matter!?" Jiraiya cried out with concern as he hurried over to the Genin. But he was stopped when he saw intricate seal writings appearing all around Naruto's body and face, from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet. The forehead protector around Naruto's head burst off his head and as the seals around his body started glowing, a familiar seal design and kanji appeared on Naruto's forehead while a powerful and familiar chakra burst from out of Naruto's body in a mighty flaming aura with Naruto still screaming with his hair dancing with the flowing chakra.

"...That chakra...those seals...it can't be!" a shocked and stupefied Jiraiya exclaimed as he saw Naruto gradually turning into a toad. As more toad-like features started manifesting, Naruto clenched his fists tightly and started straining and struggling to control the intense changes and infusions that his body and mind were going through. Wind and lightning then began bursting forth from Naruto's body as his elemental chakra started going haywire from Naruto's instability. Jiraiya was thrown back off his feet from the immense wind force before the lightning came out and nearly blasted him directly but instead struck the ground to his left.

"What the hell is happening to him!?" Jiraiya asked aloud to no one in particular. The Elite Jounin-level Genin was feeling immense pain throughout his body and mind but he continued to endure through the pain while fighting to keep himself together before his body tore itself apart as it tried to refigure itself.

Jiraiya could only watch as he witnessed the phenomenon in front of him.

* * *

><p>(In Naruto's Mindscape)<p>

Naruto, after shielding his eyes, slowly lowered his right arm from his face to see an armored ninja dressed in black pants and a shirt with red and silver armor with long, back-length white hair and bandages around his ankles and black sandals walked out of the light. The ninja looked advanced in age but his facial expression showed years of battle-hardened experience. Despite his age, the figure looked strong, confident and most formidable. The Uzumaki clan insignia was engraved in the collar of his armor.

The towering figure looked down at Naruto and gave a warm smile at him.

"Uzumaki Naruto," the figure greeted, "My descendant and chosen heir. We meet at last."

"Your what?" Naruto replied quizzically, "Who are you and how do you know my name? And where are we exactly?"

The figure chuckled and answered, "We're in your mind, my boy. We're in your subconscious. As for my name, it's Uzumaki Susanoo."

"Uzumaki Susanoo?" Naruto repeated.

"That's right. I was also known as Kachō no Susanoo, the founding father and first patriarch of the Uzumaki clan and the creator of this seal, Izō Sōzō Fūjin (Legacy Creation Seal)," Susanoo said. (A/N: Kachō means "Patriarch"; Kachō no Susanoo means Susanoo the Patriarch)

Naruto took a moment to take in everything was being told. There was an awkward moment of silence as Naruto processed the information.

"You're the first of the Uzumaki?" Naruto asked in amazement after getting his voice back. "My ancestor?! So you're where my roots began!"

"More or less," Susanoo replied as he took a seat on the floor meditation style. He suggested for Naruto to sit with him and without question, Naruto did as advised.

Susanoo began explaining, "Our roots goes further back than with me. You see, I'm the fifth generation descendant of Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo, who was best known as Rikudō Sennin (Sage of the Six Paths). Hagoromo was a legendary god-like figure who founded the arts of ninjutsu and created the ninja world. He was the son of Ōtsutsuki Kaguya -hime. She was a princess who ate the forbidden fruit of the Shinju that appeared once a millennium in an effort to gain god-like abilities to put an end to the constant wars during that era. As a result, Hagoromo and his brother were born with the ability to manipulate the same type of powerful chakra like their mother. Kaguya-hime was referred to as the Rabbit Goddess as she was both worshiped and feared."

"And I call my girlfriend the Moon's Eye Spring Rabbit," Naruto joked, "Talk about coincidence. Maybe I ought to shorten it down to Moon Rabbit."

"We're getting off topic here," Susanoo reminded as he got Naruto's attention again before he continued where he left off, "The Shinju, furious with Kaguya's actions, was determined to get its chakra back, which caused the tree to assume a monstrous form that many called the "Juubi"."

"Juubi?" Naruto asked, "I never knew there was a tenth bijuu. History only spoke of only nine of them."

"There's more to the bijuu than many are aware of," Susanoo clarified, "But I'll get to that soon. Juubi rampaged throughout the lands until Hagoromo and his brother battled and defeated the Juubi, and Hagoromo sealed the beast within his own body, thus becoming the very first Jinchuuriki in history. Hagoromo, as a result, became revered as a god for the virtue of his victory. With his knowledge of the concept of chakra, Hagoromo the Sage traveled across the land, spreading his ideals and religion, Ninshū (Shinobi Sect) which was intended to make peace. Later though the ability known as ninjutsu was created as its opposite."

"Wait a minute!?" Naruto said while trying to process what he just heard, "You're telling me that my ancestor before you was the Rikudō Sennin and that he invented ninshu which somehow got changed into ninjutsu?"

"There's more to this story than that Naruto," Susanoo stated, "Hagoromo's great deeds and ultimate desire to bring peace to the war-torn world made him widely known as Kono Yo no Kyūseishu (The Savior of this World). However, knowing that his death would release Juubi back into the world to continue its rampage, Hagoromo separated the monster's chakra from its body before using Chibaku Tensei to seal the husk in what would become the moon."

"Are you serious?" Naruto asked while trying to process everything he was being told.

"Very serious," Susanoo emphasized and continued, "From there, he used his Creation of All Things ability to divide the chakra into nine fragments that were each given a physical form and name. You know them as the nine bijuu, one of which, the strongest of them you know as Kurama, is sealed inside your body. Some time after their creation, the young bijuu were told that they were all still linked to one another despite being separate entities. Hagoromo also told them that they would eventually become one again, yet not as they originally were, and that one shall appear at that time to show them what true power is."

"Hagoromo's ultimate desire was to establish peace across the world, but it was a goal that would never be achieved in a single lifetime. Being aware of this, on his deathbed after living a long life, he chose to entrust his strength, dream, and legacy to one of his two sons, Indra the older son or Ashura the younger. Indra, who was regarded as a genius and prodigy of his time, inherited his father's "eyes," this being his powerful chakra and spiritual energy. He believed that power was the true key to peace.

"Disappointed by his older son's beliefs, Hagoromo turned to Ashura. Ashura was at first considered what people from your time would call the dead last as he didn't have his father's strong genes and powers, though he inherited his "body," this being his powerful life force and physical energy. Ashura believed that love, hard work and dedication to improving one's self through the cooperation of your friends and comrades was the true key to peace. Hagoromo chose Ashura to be his successor and heir before his death.

"Overcome by bitterness and envy, Indra attacked and fought against his brother, beginning an unending war between them. Their feud has continued on through their descendants: the Senju clan and the Uchiha clan, with us Uzumaki being the cousin clan of the Senju clan, aiding the Senju in whichever battle or war they faced with the powerful seals and jutsu we Uzumaki create."

"You mean to tell me that the Uchiha clan share the same distant ancestor alongside the Senju and Uzumaki clan?" Naruto asked as he didn't want to believe that he and Sasuke had distant familial relations in any shape or form, regardless how slight.

"The Uchiha clan descended from Indra," Susanoo clarified.

"How do you know all about this?" Naruto inquired.

"To put it simply," Susanoo admitted and added, "my father who was the great grandson of Ashura told me the story of what happened, along with the explanation of our family's ancestral line. The Senju and Uzumaki descended from Ashura."

"The explains a lot. Tell me something though, did the Uchiha back then rival against you and the other Uzumaki?" Naruto asked.

Susanoo answered, "Very few Uchiha battled me and my brethren Uzumaki upfront. But they never lived to talk about it after their first battle with us. Despite having the Sharingan, they were inferior to both the Uzumaki and the Senju clan, and our clan's unrivaled mastery in seals gave us a powerful edge against many of our enemies. Especially since I was the first Uzumaki that started studying and practicing the deep and majestic arts of seals."

"When did you start?" Naruto asked.

Susanoo explained, "To begin with, I learned to pick up the sword as soon as I could walk. My father started training me at a very young and tender age. He was a warrior ninja, one of the very best of our town. My mother, a kunoichi herself, died after I turned five as a result of fifteen enemy ninja trying to raid our home and supplies. She protected me at the cost of her life but not without killing all fifteen of those rouge ninja in the process. My father didn't shed a single tear though he allowed me to cry at her grave."

"Such a loving husband," Naruto remarked cynically.

"I know it sounds heartless of him but let me explain," Susanoo reasoned, which caused Naruto to stay silent.

Susanoo continued, "He never said it, but I could tell through his actions that my mother's death forever haunted and shamed him. He felt responsible for not being strong enough to protect her with me nearly getting killed that same night. He felt he didn't deserve the right to mourn at her grave. Not wanting me to make his mistakes and live with the same guilt, he buried himself in his work in trying to get me to become more than what he believe I could aspire to. He researched and looked for every possible means for me to become stronger and smarter. It was hard for me to keep up at the first and he saw my hesitations in trying to live up to his expectations because of fear of failure. So he decided to implement this one particular test."

"What kind of test?" Naruto asked.

"The rabbit test," Susanoo answered. The looked on Naruto's face told Susanoo all he needed to know.

"Seeing that look on your face is enough to indicate that you used that test before," Susanoo realized.

"On my girlfriend a few years ago. In all honesty, it was cruel of me, but it got the job done," Naruto replied, "I see now where I got the idea for the rabbit test from."

"My father gave me that test while I was still five. I was given a young rabbit to watch over and care for. I didn't know why but he told me to keep the rabbit safe for two days. I didn't think much of it until the third day, when he instructed me to kill the rabbit in front of him. I found it difficult to carry out his instructions until he broke it down for me to understand the hard life of the ninja. I hesitated at first but he gave my two options: complete the test or give up on ever becoming a true ninja. Much to my surprise he stood there patiently with no expression of anger or disappointment. A full ten minutes went by before I finally did the deed.

"After dropping the rabbit to the ground, I looked back at my hands found it covered with the blood of the rabbit I killed. As I cried from the guilt I felt, my father approached me and said that my true training would begin from that day. And train me he did and after I turned six, we were visited by a traveling caravan of warrior monks who sought to employ my father seeing how skilled a fighter he was. He accepted and we joined the traveling caravan.

"As we traveled with them, I started taking an interest in seals when I saw one of the monks studying up on designing and creating seals. As I trained with my father in kenjutsu, ninjutsu and elemental manipulation, I learned to combine both my training and developing expertise in fuinjutsu with what I learned from my father.

"After I turned nine, one of the monks wanted to train me in taijutsu and herbal medicines, and just as with training in the art of fuinjutsu, I took to them like fish in water. My father never once objected to me being educated and trained by the monks as he wished for me to surpass him in every sense of the word. I never considered myself an exceptionally born genius. I had to train and break my mind and body through the dirt to live up not to my father's and the monks' expectations of me, but my own. So I spent the next seven years studying and training with both them and my father as we battled enemies ninja and even enemy monks from opposing caravans. I grew stronger and faster with every battle, until one day, an event happened that changed me."

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

Susanoo elaborated, "We were attacked by a large clan of ninja who accused us of trespassing on their land, land that they stole from another clan whom they murdered and robbed. My father, the monks and I battled against them, but we were unprepared against their leader who himself was a Sage. In that battle against him, he slaughtered every monk in his path. The leader came at me with the aim to kill me but my father suddenly appeared and used himself as a human shield to protect me from being killed by the leader's senjutsu (Sage Techniques) attacks. As he was dying, my father told me that him being killed protecting me was his greatest demonstration of strength and that through that selfless act he was truly at peace in his final atonement for failing to protect both me and my mother years ago.

"Seeing how my father died brought back memories of my mother's death and seeing that I lost both my parents and many of my friends and teachers among the monks, something inside me ruptured. I felt a rage unlike any I felt in my entire life as chakra burst forth from out of my body and solidified into chains with kunai at the ends. In a blind rage with my chains acting on my emotions, I attacked the clan and slaughtered every last one of them. My chains wouldn't allow them to escape as they couldn't break through them. Enraged by my display of power and how I used to it kill his clan, the leader attacked me. The battle was fierce and brutal but I felt I had nothing else to lose. So I fought to my last breath but that Sage was stronger and faster than me and I managed to kill him because of that."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

Susanoo answered, "Wounded and exhausted, I fell to the ground on my back, with the Sage standing over me. Confident that he had the match won, he powered down from his Sage Mode and prepared to kill me through decapitation with his sword. He was unaware of my chains going through the ground underneath me and making their way behind him. Before he could deliver the finishing blow, my chains burst through the ground and plunged through his back into his heart. Not taking any chances with him, I moved and wrapped one of my chains around his neck and snapped it instantly to make sure he died."

"You killed a Sage and wiped out his entire clan by yourself in one battle!?" Naruto asked while being reminded of what Itachi did to his own clan.

"I did," Susanoo confirmed, "but at the cost of the lives of those monks and my father. The next day, I buried my father and all of those monks, given each of them an honorable burial. As for the Sage and his clan, I had all of their bodies burned and scattered their ashes to the wind. Despite what that Sage did, I couldn't help but be amazed by his skills, power and strength. I knew he'd have killed me had I not outsmarted him in getting him to drop his guard against me."

Naruto was about to say something when he felt a painful shock to his being. He collapsed to the ground while holding onto himself.

"What's is this pain!? What's happening to me?!" Naruto cried out.

Susanoo hurried over to him and knelt down on his left leg and requested, "Allow me to help you please. Your body is going through severe trauma and changes that will soon end your life if not stopped and stabilized!"

Susanoo reached out to him and turned Naruto over on his back. He then pressed his right hand onto Naruto's head and channeled chakra into Naruto.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile)<p>

Suddenly an unknown holographic transparent figure of Susanoo appeared around Naruto's body in the same stance Naruto had assumed. As Naruto threw his head and screamed loudly again, Susanoo did likewise.

After a few seconds, the wind and lightning stabilized with lightning dancing around Naruto's body and eyes with the wind creating a dust cloud blowing dirt and dust away from Naruto. The mighty chakra flame aura also stabilized as the seals melted completely into Naruto's body. The toad features that were manifesting soon disappeared returning Naruto's appearance and shape back to normal.

As Naruto and Susanoo stopped screaming, Naruto lowered his head to look at Jiraiya. The Sannin looked at Naruto with amazement as he saw the yellow orange rings around his eyes with his blue eyes trying to completely turn toad-like. Susanoo then vanished from sight, as did the wind, lightning and chakra that were previous dancing around Naruto. His eyes also returned back to his normal ocean blue color. After everything quieted and calmed down, Naruto fell straight to the ground face down and unconscious.

Jiraiya just sat there on the ground looking at Naruto's motionless form as he processed everything that just took place.

* * *

><p>(In Naruto's Subconscious)<p>

Naruto groaned sorely before opening his eyes again. He sat up to see Susanoo kneeling down on one leg looking over him.

"That was a close call just now," Susanoo stated, "Thankfully I managed to stabilize your body and mind by infusing into you my knowledge and experience with Toad Sage Mode."

"What?" Naruto asked, "You know Sage Mode? But how is that possible?"

Susanoo stood back up and pulled Naruto up off the floor, helping him stand back up on his feet. Looking at the youth in front of him, Susanoo explained, "After my victory against that Sage I fought, I decided to seek out becoming a Sage myself in the event I ever went up against another Sage of his caliber or stronger.

"The night after I buried my father and monks, I prepared to travel alone. Not wanting the possessions of the monks to be lost and withered away, I sealed away all of their possessions in a carrying scroll, along with all of the money they had. And before I left, I went into the large house of the Sage I killed and looked around for anything I found to be useful, be it food, weapons, supplies and money.

"I took it all and as I was preparing for my lone travel, I found several scrolls sitting on top of that Sage's desk. Upon examining them, they turned out to be scrolls pertaining to senjutsu, specifically he was studying on writings concerning Toad Sages and the Toad Contract, which he didn't have. Taking the scrolls and everything else I needed, I sealed them all away in storage scrolls and burned the house and everything in that land to the ground. I wanted no remaining memory of that clan existing.

Naruto felt the coldness in Susanoo's tone but made no comment on it.

Susanoo went on, "I spent four months traveling alone and during my travels, I learned to practice and master the use of my newly acquired chakra chains and the Uzumaki Kenjutsu that you use as well; not to mention that you have the same two natural affinities as I do."

"Wait a minute...you mean to say that you're a double element ninja, having both wind and lightning also?" Naruto asked.

"That's right," Susanoo said, "That was why I was also able to help stabilize both of your elemental affinities at the same time."

"Thanks for the help and stopping my body from self-destructing," Naruto thanked. Susanoo nodded his head and said, "You're welcome, Naruto. I will add that at that time, I had no surname nor a title to call myself by. "Uzumaki" wasn't my surname either."

"What? It wasn't?" Naruto asked in surprise.

Susanoo went on, "My name at the time was simply "Susanoo" and nothing more. After another month of traveling, I finally arrived at my intended destination, Myōboku Mountain. That was where I meant the Elder Toad and his other Sage toad subordinates. They were impressed that I managed to find their mountain and upon my arrival and after giving my greetings, I requested their permission to sign the Toad Contract and be trained in senjutsu."

"Talk about being up front. What tests did they have you go through before granting your request to be their summoner and Toad Sage?" Naruto asked.

Susanoo replied, "I see that you're aware that tests of sorts are often given before becoming an official summoner. In my case, I had pass a test of endurance and strength...I had to hold onto the Elder Toad's back as he jumped and hopped at various speeds and heights. I passed much to their surprise, but having and using chakra chains as my anchor did help a lot. When the test was over, I signed their contract and vowed to never abuse the contract."

"I spent the next two years studying and training with the toads and it wasn't until I proved myself that I was finally allowed to be trained in Sage Mode. It was a dangerous training that led to the deaths of many others before me because nature chakra of that sort can turn the user into a stone toad statue if not mastered, which nearly happened to you a while ago.

"Not cool," Naruto remarked.

"After completing and mastering my Sage training, I left Myōboku Mountain and journeyed hundreds of miles alone, taking on missions as a bounty hunter. My abilities and skills won me fame, and both allies and enemies. One day though I came across a family in a town called Izumo, a family that once had seven daughters."

"What happened exactly?" Naruto inquired.

"A vicious snake summoner and warlord had their first six daughters devoured by a gigantic eight headed snake monster as retribution for refusing to swear their loyalty and oath of allegiance to his power like others had. The parents offered their youngest and last surviving daughter's hand in marriage to me if I succeeded in defeating the warlord that had their older daughters murdered and planned on coming back for their last daughter."

"What was the daughter's name?" Naruto asked.

"Kushinada," Susanoo said.

"Sounds a whole lot like my mother's name, 'Kushina.' I wonder if my mother was named after the woman I'm assuming became my ancestress," Naruto remarked.

"I wouldn't be surprised, to be honest," Susanoo commented, "Anyway, I journeyed to the land where the warlord Yamata was residing. The battle between me and Yamata was indeed fierce, especially after he turned into the very eight-headed snake beast that had eaten those six women. It turned out that the warlord was a dark Sage for the snakes. I resorted to using Sage Mode and my toad summons to aid me.

_This kind of reminds me of my fight with that gigantic black Viper I had in the Forest of Death before I managed to destroy it from the inside with a legion of clone bombs I summoned. I wonder how Susanoo did it_, Naruto wondered before returning his attention back to his ancestor.

"After fighting each other for nearly 24 hours, we found ourselves no longer in the region we were originally in, but on an entirely different and uninhabited land by the ocean. There, I decapitated all eight heads of that beast before before using my wind element to push the heads and carcass into the ocean. That's when I witnessed a unexpected phenomenon."

"This being?" Naruto asked curiously.

"The riptides inside those whirlpools effortlessly dragged the heads and body of that snake beast into the waters. I watched as those deadly whirlpools and current of the waters pulled apart and destroyed the remains of that beast and pulled it to the bottom of the ocean floor. Not a trace of that monster was left. After witnessing the power and strength behind those ocean waters, that was when I decided to take up the surname "Uzumaki" and call the land where I defeated Yamata, Uzu no Kuni."

"So that's why we became known as Uzumaki! Cool, man!" Naruto praised, "But what evidence did you have to prove that you defeated Yamata seeing that the whirlpools dragged his body deep down into the ocean floor bed?"

"I journeyed back to the land Yamata originally resided in and retrieved his sword. I brought it back to Kushinada's parents as proof that Yamata was dead and their daughters were avenged. With my deed fulfilled, I was given the parents' blessing to take Kushinada as my new wife and with her, I went back to Uzu no Kuni where we began to establish the Uzumaki clan.

"During that time, I also designed and created newer and more powerful seals to both defend and strengthen my body and chakra coils, one of which was my prized gravity and chakra restraint seals."

"How many children did you have with Kushinada? Three? Four?" Naruto questioned.

"I had over twenty-four sons with Kushinada," Susanoo answered.

"Twenty-four?!" Naruto repeated in disbelief, "You both had quite some stamina!"

"I wanted a strong and powerful clan and I needed strong progenies to help me established the Uzumaki to its greatness. I was truly gratefully and proud that all of my offspring with Kushinada were sons for obvious reasons I'm sure I don't need to explain to you," Susanoo stated.

"No explanations on that note will be needed. I know where it goes from there," Naruto replied, _Though I wonder if Hinata-chan would be willing to start with even eight sons or maybe even ten?_

Just then a thought came to Naruto's mind...

"Wait a minute; how long ago did you die? And by what means were you sealed into my body in the first place?" Naruto asked.

Susanoo replied, "To be frank, I died four hundred years before either Senju Hashirama or Uchiha Madara were born and I was 140 years old when I died."

"You lived for that long?!" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"I've seen many wars and deaths of ninja, samurai and warrior monks whose names have been lost and forgotten in time and history. My beloved wife died after turning 138 years old. She lived that long after I shared some of my longevity with her through an S-class kinjutsu I created, otherwise she'd have died at around 98 years old. But during all those years my lovely wife and I shared together, we saw our twenty-four sons marry strong kunoichi and have children of their own who later married and had children of their own. And then they married and had children of their own. We lived to see the rise of the first five generations of our clan before our end.

"In my days, I was one of the first grand seal masters of my time and I taught my skills of creating and mastering seals to my wife and Uzumaki descendants, along with my ninjutsu, taijutsu and kenjutsu skills. I taught all I knew about elemental manipulations as well and in time my descendants started creating and demonstrating skills and abilities of their own. Many of them also inherited my chakra chains, which we believed was our official bloodline limit.

"When I started reaching the end of my life, I began working on the Izō Sōzō Fūjin, the forbidden master sealing technique that only a seal master Toad Sage could properly execute. In this seal, I transferred my skills and all that I knew and experienced as a ninja and seal master. The Izō Sōzō Fūjin was passed down from clan leader to clan leader and it was only for their eyes to see; two of whom modified the seal with add-ons of their own, these two being Uzumaki Takuya and Uzumaki Yattaro. They came many years after my death."

"How could you possibly know of Hashirama and Madara if you died so many years before they were born? And how could you know about Takuya and Yattaro for that matter?" Naruto asked with a confused expression.

"When they modified this seal with add-ons of their own, they in effect modified and brought up to date from their timeline my memories as they imprinted and sealed their experiences, abilities and knowledge into the Izō Sōzō Fūjin. In doing so, it gave you Takuya's ability to sense and track down any Uzumaki, even from far distances. For Takuya, it helped him find Uzumaki kin who either went missing or were kidnapped. And it gave you Yattaro's ability to create a mental link with any of your brethren Uzumaki called Soul Union. And with that type of link being made through hand-to-hand contact, you and your Uzumaki kin are able to communicate and share each other's deepest feelings, thoughts, and experiences in harmonious union. However they themselves never executed the Izō Sōzō Fūjin," Susanoo clarified.

"What made Izō Sōzō Fūjin so dangerous to use?" Naruto asked.

"To execute that seal, it required massive quantities of both the user's chakra and Sage chakra along with extracting the physical strengths and skills of the user. By the time the seal completed its formation, the executor of that seal had a 100% chance of death and anyone who was beneath the required caliber of a seal master Toad Sage would instantly die in their failed attempt to execute that seal; regardless if that person was an Uzumaki. The activated seal would then seek out and fuse with the next rightful Uzumaki clan heir and as an added failsafe, the scroll that once possessed the Izō Sōzō Fūjin would self-destruct after the seal was executed."

"You see, after the Izō Sōzō Fūjin was infused into you, a majority of what I know have been sealed away within your subconscious. But over the years, knowledge of what I know, all that I learned and experienced gradually infused into your conscious mind and in stages you've been learning how to adapt your body to the changes your mind was going through by means of all the training and practicing you've so thoroughly put yourself through," Susanoo explained.

"If the real you died centuries ago, then how did you even get sealed into my body in the first place?" Naruto asked bringing the same question back again.

"You can thank Jiraiya for that. He found and tampered with my seal and used it some years ago without being aware of the seal's penalties. I'm amazed that he's alive seeing that the seal was designed to take the life of the user after the seal did its job. Someone must have went through great lengths to keep him alive long enough to give him some kind of healing or medical attention," Susanoo stated, "As a result of this, you also gained knowledge, memories and skills belonging to him, but in order to fully activate Izō Sōzō Fūjin and awaken its full potential, you had to sign the Toad Summoning Contract. That was why all of that Sage chakra that was sealed and locked away inside you was finally released. However without the knowledge and experience I infused into your mind and body along with Jiraiya's experience with Sage Mode, you'd have surely died by being turned into a toad statue."

"Not a good way to go," Naruto remarked.

"But as an unforeseen and unwanted side effect of Jiraiya's execution of my seal, you also inherited his unrivaled perverted nature," Susanoo snorted in disapproval, "Perhaps a method of sealing that off can somehow be devised in time."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with appreciating the sight and splendor of strong, confident and competent kunoichi, and my beloved girlfriend ranks first place with all of them!" Naruto replied.

"And having Jiraiya's perverted nature so deeply embedded into your personality will evidently take time for you to control and bring down to a minimum if not completely purge out of your system," Susanoo added.

"Well unlike other perverts, I use being a pervert and flirt to my advantage in getting unsuspecting ninja and kunoichi to drop their guards against me while leaving themselves open to an ambush. So far it hasn't failed me," Naruto stated proudly.

"Not yet it hasn't," Susanoo warned, "You'd do best to be careful because your perverted nature could severely backfire on you and you'll live the rest of your life regretting it and hating yourself for it."

Naruto was about to argue when...

"I know this won't be easy for you to do seeing that you've been doing this for quite a few years now, but it can be done with determined effort and willingness," Susanoo encouraged and then remarked, "Besides, I'm sure your girlfriend whom you intend to marry and make the new matriarch of our clan someday wouldn't mind having a non-pervert husband."

"Alright I get it. I'll try to work on keeping my inherited perverted character in check," Naruto replied, "Can't say I'll do it perfectly."

"So long you make the effort, Naruto," Susanoo stressed. Naruto was about to say something further when Susanoo placed his right hand into Naruto's chest. Naruto winced as he felt chakra being absorbed into him.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Exhausting the last of my chakra by leaving with you a special gift befitting one who's to become the next Uzumaki clan leader," Susanoo explained as glowing seals in the form of chains started appearing around Naruto's whole body. The seals vanished into Naruto's body as Susanoo started to fade away.

"My time here is over, Naruto," Susanoo said with a smile, "You have great potential and I'm certain that you'll make the new Uzumaki clan stronger than it was when I started it. You're the new patriarch and the one who'll surpass me and all of the other Uzumaki clan leaders before you. You have our legacy and strengths."

As Susanoo and the surrounding environment started fading into pure whiteness, Susanoo's voice was still able to be heard, "Use them to protect your loved ones and those precious to you. I believe in you, Uzumaki Naruto."

A moment later, there was nothing but blinding whiteness that consumed the environment.

* * *

><p>(Back The Real World)<p>

Naruto stirred and slowly opened his eyes. After his sight adjusted to the light, he saw that he was lying in a futon inside a cottage of some sort. The cottage itself looked homey and comfortable with its nicely selected furniture, plants and rugs.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked to no one in particular as he moved to get out of the futon. As Naruto did so...

"I see that you're finally awake boy," said a grown and mature masculine voice. Naruto turned to see Fukusuku and Shima approaching him.

"You both must be Fukusaku and Shima, the Sages," Naruto acknowledged. The two toads were surprised that Naruto somehow knew of them.

"You're a most interesting Genin, my boy," Fukusaku remarked, "Jiraiya-chan told us what happened after you signed the Toad Summoning Contract."

"I almost turned into a toad statue after releasing all of that pent up Sage chakra. I know," Naruto replied. Again Shima and Fukusaku were surprised by what Naruto told them. After the shock passed through their systems, Fukusauku said, "The fact that you weren't turned into a statue and somehow managed to gain control of that nature chakra along with both of your wind and lightning elements simultaneously is nothing short of a miracle. And since lightning breaks through earth, you'd have exploded into irretrievable pieces as your own lightning element would have led you to self-destruct after being turned into a stone statue."

"It nice to know that my unintentional suicide was averted," Naruto remarked, "Anyway, where's my bum of a godfather?"

"Could you at least dignify me in any way, even in the smallest way?" Jiraiya asked indignantly as he appeared through the door, "Considering that I had to bring you here after you fell into a coma for three days."

"What?! Three days!?" Naruto shouted.

"You fell completely unconscious after the shock and experience your body went through after signing the Toad Summoning Contract," Jiraiya explained, "I watched over you after explaining to Sarutobi-sensei that you'll be away for a couple of days."

"And where are we now?" Naruto inquired.

"Myōboku Mountain," Jiraiya answered, "After seeing you activate Sage Mode and seeing that figure that appeared around your body, I immediately summoned Fukusaku and Shima and told them what happened before we brought you here."

"That figure you saw was Uzumaki Susanoo," Naruto clarified. Jiraiya, Fukasaku and Shima did a double take.

"Uzumaki Susanoo," Jiraiya repeated, "Who was he?"

"The the founding father and patriarch of the Uzumaki clan," Fukusaku pointed out, much to the surprise of Jiraiya, "And the first Toad Sage of his clan, centuries before Hashirama's time, Jiraiya-chan."

"Let me explain what happened," Naruto said, getting the attention of the three Sages in the room. For the next hour Naruto explained everything he learned and discovered when he entered into his subconscious mind. Jiraiya, Fukusaku and Shima listened carefully to every detail explained to them. It went without say that they were left utterly speechless by all of Naruto's revelations.

"That's quite an amazing story you told us Naruto," Fukusaku commented, "But it helps us to understand and make sense out of everything that happened and how Jiraiya-chan almost died the night he used your ancestor's seal who ironically was the Toad Sage before Jiraiya-chan."

"What I told you about my Izō Sōzō Fūjin dies with all three of you," Naruto stated seriously, "That seal was only for the Uzumaki clan leaders and patriarchs alone to see. So between the four of us, it's a high S-class secret."

"Sarutobi-sensei will want an explanation," Jiraiya pointed out, "With the exception of the three of us, he's been trying to find out about more about your prowess and skills-"

"He and the rest of Konoha's hierarchy need to know nothing regarding my secrets, the secrets of my clan or about the Izō Sōzō Fūjin. I meant what I said when I stated that I want that secret to die with you three. What I do want him and others to know is that my clan's ancestry descended from the Rikudō Sennin," Naruto interjected, "And since Honoka-nee will be teaching our clan's history to Konoha, this will be something she'll have to know in details."

It was very clear that Naruto didn't trust Hiruzen like he used to anymore. But considering the life Naruto was forced to live and the amount of secrets of his ancestry and clan's legacy kept from him, it was understandable.

"Still Jiraiya, I want to thank you for finding and using the Izō Sōzō Fūjin," Naruto added, "That seal helped shape me into the man and ninja I am today. And to be completely honest, I'm certain that I would have been the stupidest dead last of my class had you chosen not to do what you did; not to mention that I would been completely unaware of Hinata-chan's feelings for me while trying to pursue Sakura," Naruto shuddered at thought of it and continued, "So for that, you have my sincere thanks."

"Uh...You're welcome gaki," Jiraiya replied, "But seeing that you know what you know now, what do you plan to do with it?"

"I have complete knowledge of Sage Mode and my elemental chakra now that the Izō Sōzō Fūjin has been completely activated. What I need to do now is practice and train my body vigorously in order to properly use and handle my newfound abilities, not to mention the last gift my ancestor gave me. However I also need to train Hinata-chan for the Chuunin Finals also. I have to return back to Konoha pronto seeing that I already lost three days I could have used to train Hinata-chan," Naruto said.

"Kurenai has been doing some training of her own with Hinata," Jiraiya cut, "She'll handle Hinata's training."

"Not to undermine Kurenai-sensei, but she doesn't know how to handle and battle a full-fedged Jinchuuriki who won't hesitate to kill. Genjutsu will only work so far against Gaara, as his sand fights to protect him, not to mention that there's no telling what Shukaku is capable of," Naruto stated, "I can train with you guys in private back in Konoha but I want to properly train and prepare my girlfriend to battle one of my Jinchuuriki brethren. And who better to train her than a stronger Jinchuuriki and junior Sage?"

"When you put that way it's hard to argue against your point," Jiraiya remarked, "Very well then. We'll return back to Konoha where you can train with us and train your girlfriend. However, you can't do so on Kurenai's time when she's training Hinata."

"Accepted; I had no intentions of doing that anyway," Naruto agreed, "So when can we leave?"

"Tomorrow," Jiraiya declared.

"What?" Naruto retorted.

"After what happened three days ago, I'm curious to see what you can do at your current level. And if what you say is true about you having full knowledge of Sage Mode and your elemental affinities, the three of us would like to see some demonstrations so we can better assess your level of prowess," Jiraiya stated.

Naruto wanted to argue, feeling that getting to Hinata was of higher priority than demonstrating what strengths and abilities he had. But then a thought came to him:

_"...My mother's death forever haunted and shamed him. He felt responsible for not being strong enough to protect her...He felt he didn't deserve the right to mourn at her grave."_

Susanoo's words about his father's mistakes came back to remind Naruto of his own responsibilities.

"Very well then," Naruto relented, wanting to be strong enough to protect Hinata and not allow anything to happen to her, "But I have one important request."

"And what's that?" Jiraiya inquired.

"Is there any food around here? I haven't eaten in days," Naruto requested scratching the back of his head. Jiraiya grinned, "Well, I can't say we have ramen here but I'm sure Fukusaku and Shima can accommodate you with something to eat."

"I can roast you some locusts and crickets along with a side of wild honey," Shima offered.

"How about some fruits? I'm up for that," Naruto requested with a nervous smile, "Or maybe a large bowl of salad with a side of Cesar dressing."

"Naruto, I had to learn to eat what they eat also during my time residing and training in their mountain. It would be rude to not accept their hospitality," Jiraiya chastised. Naruto saw what the Sannin was up to and he didn't like it one bit.

_You'll pay for this Jiraiya_, Naruto thought to himself as he was already plotting his revenge against the Sannin.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile)<p>

Hinata was practicing a new genjutsu Kurenai decided to teach her, and from what the genjutsu mistress was seeing, her prized pupil was becoming more adept in the art of genjutsu. The female Jounin learned from Hinata about the match between her and Hiashi two days ago and as impressed as she was, she couldn't believe that Hinata was able to go toe to toe with the Hyuuga clan leader to the point that Hiashi just barely won without coming out of the match unscathed. Kurenai couldn't help but wonder how much about the Hyuuga clan's Juuken Naruto was aware of that he used to train Hinata.

Kurenai's thoughts were interrupted by Hinata calling out to her.

"Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata called out. The genjutsu mistress turned to Hinata and apologized, "Sorry about that. I was deep in thought about something."

"It's alright. I completed my practice session with my new genjutsu," Hinata said. Kurenai nodded, "Good. Now let's see how you can-"

"Kurenai-san," a voice called out to her. Kurenai and Hinata turned to see a Chuunin hurrying over to them.

"Yes? What is it?" Kurenai inquired.

"You're being summoned to the Hokage's office. He wishes to speak with you," the Chuunin explain.

"I understand," Kurenai accepted. The Chuunin nodded and shuushin'd away in a burst of smoke.

"We'll postpone your training session for another time Hinata. But continue to practice what I taught until our next meeting," Kurenai instructed. Hinata replied, "I will Kurenai-sensei."

Kurenai turned and performed a smoke shunshin and left the area, leaving Hinata alone to do as she pleases.

_I wonder where Naruto-kun is_, Hinata wondered with worry and concern, _He hasn't been seen by anyone in days and even his clones haven't shown up to give me a reassurance that-_

"HINATA-CHAN!"

Hinata jumped at the sudden shout to her name before turning to see Naruto running over to her.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata called out happily as she ran over to him. Just as she was about to hug and kiss him.

"Boss sent me here to give you news about his disappearance," the kage bunshin said, only to see the disappointed look in Hinata's face.

"I see," Hinata said, "So why hasn't he been around?"

"Boss started undergoing a new kind of training three days ago that placed a severe strain on his body and mind. It also killed him, and by extension, me too."

"Oh no!" Hinata cried, now being on the verge of tears, "How could this have happened!? Why wasn't I told this earlier!? Where's is he!? Is he alright and at the hospital now!? I have to see him!"

"Calm down Hinata-chan. Boss is doing just fine now. I wouldn't be here if he was still in the same life-threatening condition he was in before. Plus, he made a full recovery with no injuries of any sort to worry about," the Naruto clone assured.

"Oh, thank God," Hinata said while breathing more calmly now while wiping away the tears that nearly ran down her face, "Still I would like to see him."

"He won't be available to see until early tomorrow morning," the kage bunshin explained, "Currently he's not in Konoha and is with Jiraiya. Besides wanting to see and be at your side again, he wanted to inform you that your new training starts tomorrow and that you'll be in for the long haul to be prepared to battle one of his fellow Jinchuuriki, Gaara."

"What?" Hinata said in shock, "Gaara is a Jinchuuriki like Naruto-kun?"

"That's right," the Naruto clone confirmed, "That's why boss wants to return as soon as possible and start your new training right away. You were trained by a Jinchuuriki but you never actually battled against one like Gaara. Boss knows that Gaara intends to kill you during the finals, and if you die, there's no telling what hell boss will unleash to vent his rage, consequences be damned."

Hinata took a moment to soak in everything she was just informed of and acknowledged how grave her situation was and the length Naruto is taking to prevent anything from happening to her. The Hyuuga heiress knew she was far stronger than she used to be, but she wasn't foolish to overestimate herself and question Naruto's judgment of her abilities.

"I understand," Hinata replied, "I'll take the rest of the day to recuperate and prepare myself for Naruto-kun's training."

"I'm happy to hear that. But don't tell anyone about Gaara being a Jinchuuriki. Keep that news to yourself for the time being. Well my time is just about up. Boss will see you first thing tomorrow morning by the waterfall. Also Hinata-chan, bring lots of cinnamon rolls, herbal tea, fruits and some of your cooking. Boss says he's going to need you to feed him your delicious cooking after seeing what he's been fed," the Naruto clone informed just before he was summoned back to Myōboku Mountain so Naruto could dispel him from there and absorb his experience. And once again, Hinata was left alone, but this time, with much to think and meditate on.

"Naruto-kun wants me to prepare for an intense training regiment while requesting that I prepare him meals with which to feed him," Hinata said happily with a smile and bright blush on her face as she started on her way home, "Another training picnic by the waterfall. I better pack my two-piece bath suit along with my skin lotion-"

Hinata stopped dead in her track and shook her head to get those thoughts out of her head.

"What am I thinking?! Naruto is talking about serious training and here I am thinking about doing other activities with Naruto-kun; though pleasurable and-Ugh...!" Hinata sighed as she placed her hand over face, "I can't believe that Naruto-kun's perverted character is now rubbing off on me."

"I can't say I'm surprised at all, Neesan," a young and all too familiar feminine voice stated. Hinata blinked and froze when she heard that voice as she slowly turned to see Hanabi grinning at her.

"Ho-How much d-did you hear?" Hinata stuttered nervously through her question.

"I just want to understand what new training with Naruto-kun tomorrow involves skin lotion and your two-piece bathing suit," Hanabi asked with feign innocence. Hinata knew that Hanabi was going to want something in return for her silence.

* * *

><p>(Later That Day)<p>

Sasuke was returning home after another, hard training session with Kakashi. Luckily for Sasuke, he didn't get as beat up by Kakashi as before, though he did sustain a couple of bruises, but nothing serious. He started to get faster with his Sharingan and anticipate a couple of Kakashi's moves, though still not enough to pose as a possible threat to the veteran Jounin. Regardless, Sasuke was determined to increase his output in speed and strength by whatever means necessary.

Entering into the house and closing the door behind him, Sasuke took off his sandals at the front door, and walked deeper into the house. As he did so, the door to the bathroom opened and out came Tayuya with nothing but her towel wrapped around her wet and naked body. Her towel though did only so much to cover half of her breasts and only her crotch while revealing the rest of her toned and well shaped and built figure. Her red hair was completely wet and sticking to her body and face and much steam was coming out of the shower.

"Mmmm...Now that hit the spot in all the right places," Tayuya moaned happily as she stretched her arms and back, which caused her towel to rise up from the bottom a bit as it almost revealed her untouched womanhood. After stretching, she turned to see Sasuke standing there with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Enjoying the view, you limp dick shit hole?" Tayuya remarked.

"Why are you parading around my house like that?" Sasuke asked.

"Besides wanting to feel right at home you little Hinata-obsessed pussy," Tayuya replied rudely, "I kept myself busy all day to prevent death by boredom while you were out playing ninja with the scarecrow. I wanted to take a goddamn shower in case you haven't noticed that even I appreciate good hygiene, dumbass. Besides it felt nicer using this place to relax and shower than one of Orochimaru-sama's hideouts."

"Whatever," Sasuke retorted with his eyes still on Tayuya, "Just put something on."

"What's the matter?" Tayuya taunted, "Never seen a kunoichi with little to no clothes on before?"

Tayuya walked up and stood in front of him with her arms crossed over her breasts and mocked, "I bet you never once came close to seeing so much skin on Hinata as you're seeing it on me you impotent little ass wipe."

Sasuke was now reeking with bloodlust, but he kept his anger in check. As much as he hated to admit it, at his current level, Tayuya could still beat him up and hurt him. Tayuya felt his bloodlust but she wasn't at all affected by it.

_She really pisses me off!_ Sasuke mentally growled, when his nose now picked up and smelled the feminine scent coming off the older kunoichi. It wasn't perfume of any sort since Tayuya wasn't the type that bothered with such accessaries. Sasuke involuntarily inhaled more of her scent again, having never really smelled a female's scent before. For that one moment, he completely forgot about Tayuya's vulgar and rude character as his mind tried to process and register Tayuya's scent as he quietly took in another inhalation of her scent.

"Anyway you spineless dick," Tayuya said rudely, returning Sasuke's mind back to reality, "I have your new training session planned for you seeing that your cyclops sensei plans to let you have tomorrow off. So get your damn ass ready for tomorrow, numb nuts."

With that, Tayuya walked passed Sasuke and made her way back to her room. Sasuke watched her leave and enter her room before she closed the door behind her. All the while, Sasuke was trying to process and understand what just happened. Sure, he's been around girls before, lots of them who always pined and fought each other for his attention and affections. Tayuya, though shameless and crude, was not one of those kind of fangirl females, nor was she anything like Sakura or Ino.

As Sasuke stood there for another minute, he recalled Tayuya's scent and the sight of her with her skimpy towel around her wet and nicely developed and trained body with her long wet red hair that stuck to her body. It was only then that Sasuke, surprisingly after three days, came to realize the full ramifications of his allowing and having a full fledged kunoichi live with him alone in secret in his house. It was like Naruto's situation with Honoka and Karin, except Tayuya wasn't an Uchiha and it wasn't a secret that both Honoka and Karin live alone with Naruto.

"Perhaps a shower might do me some justice also," Sasuke decided as he went to his bedroom and undressed down till every article of clothing was removed off of him. He took his towel and wrapped it around his waist before making his way to the bathroom. As he was about to enter the bathroom, Tayuya came out of her room, barefooted and wearing a plain gray T-shirt over her that reached down to her crotch and nothing more. Her hair was still partly wet and whether or not she noticed Sasuke's presence by the bathroom door wasn't seen. As she made her way to the kitchen, her purple panties and lower rear would give teasing glimpses for Sasuke to see here and there as the bottom hem of the shirt flapped up with every step Tayuya took.

"Maybe a cold shower will do me better justice," Sasuke muttered as he went into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. As much as he didn't want to admit the truth to himself and as much as he wanted to argue against it, Sasuke was still a teenager capable of hormonal arousals and that was made clear to him after he saw his full erection after removing his towel. Having a stronger kunoichi living with him and parading around his house like she owns the place wasn't going to be a walk in the park for Sasuke. He could only wonder how Naruto handled living with two females under the same roof.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile At Konoha Hospital)<p>

Sakura was walking through the hallway on the third floor with some flowers in her hands. She decided to pay Lee an encouraging visit considering the intense care condition he was in and the fact that he refused to stay in his recovery bed to recuperate concerned her. For two days, nurses had repeatedly berated Lee for his stubbornness in wanting to train and get stronger when his body had already sustained severe injuries from both releasing his gates and Gaara's brutal attack on his left arm and leg, which only served to damage Lee's body further.

Sakura didn't know Lee as much as Naruto did and though Lee's huge crush on her creeped her out, he was still a fellow Konoha Genin. She remembered how Gai reacted when he was told by the medics that Lee, due to his injuries, might never be able to continue his career as a ninja again. She saw how Gai wept and completely blamed himself for Lee's situation. And she saw how Lee, through sweat and tears, refused to allow his broken body to end his dreams to be the best taijutsu ninja he could become.

Though it wasn't her place to chastise him for his stubbornness, she didn't want to see him injure himself further for not giving his body time to heal as best as it could within the range his damaged body could handle.

"I'm hope Lee isn't doing any ridiculous training again," Sakura said to herself as she reached the door to Lee's room, "Here I go."

Sakura quietly opened the door and walked right in and then just as quietly closed the door. Expecting to see a heavily bandaged Lee lying on his recovery bed, she walked further into the room and greeted cheerfully, "Lee are you awake? I came by to-"

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks before the bouquet of flowers fell out of her hands and onto the floor moments later. Standing in front of her was Lee, but the shocking fact of the matter was that not only was he standing completely naked in his recuperating room, but his whole body was entirely healed with absolutely no sign of injury of any sort to show for. Earlier before Sakura's arrival, Lee was examining and checking every part of his body after he woke up feeling terrific and at 100% for reasons he couldn't explain. Plus, he felt much stronger than before.

He was about to shout about his restored flaming youth when Sakura walked into his room unannounced, resulting in the awkward positions they both found themselves in.

"S-Sa-Sakura-san...I-" the embarrassed and blushing Lee stuttered while trying to make coherent speech.

"I'm sorry," was all Sakura could say with a deep blush and blank expression on her face before she turned and ran out of Lee's room and closed the door behind her. She was too shocked and embarrassed from walking in on Lee in the manner in which she did. She quickly exited and ran out from the hospital building. After getting far away from the hospital, she stopped to catch her breath as her heart was beating fast. While catching her breath, she tried to clear her head, but the image of a naked yet nicely built and toned Lee was imprinted in her memories.

"I can't get that image out of my head!" Sakura lamented while holding her head, "It won't go away!"

During her frantic shaking of her head while wishing what she saw could be totally erased out of her mind, she momentarily overlooked one crucial fact. But that changed when...

"Lee was completely healed!" Sakura shouted after realizing what she saw.

* * *

><p>Karin, who was on the roof of one of the buildings with a Naruto kage bunshin, saw Sakura's sudden out burst.<p>

"Something tells me that Sakura saw more than what she wanted to at the hospital," the Naruto clone figured with a mischievous smile.

"Who cares," Karin scoffed, "That isn't my problem. All that matters to me is that my favor to Naruto-kun has been carried out and as promised I completely healed and restored Lee. But many will look into this and try to find out how Lee's condition suddenly did a complete 180."

"Gai will probably assume that Lee's burning youth revitalized him," the Naruto clone joked before becoming serious, "But like I promised, we were in and out of Lee's room before anyone saw we were there. Thankfully, the nurses gave Lee enough sedatives to keep him knocked out long enough for you to restore him."

"At least the job is done and all traces of us being there were removed," Karin remarked and then changed the subject, "So when are you returning from where you actually are?"

"Later tomorrow," the Naruto clone said.

"I'm happy to hear that, because you still owe me big for allowing you to enjoy and be entertained by the sight of me and the rest of the girls at the bathhouse the other day," Karin reminded with a grin.

The kage bunshin sighed and said, "...I haven't forgotten Karin."

"Good to know," Karin said before getting ready to leave, "Since my work here is done, I'll take my leave now. I look forward to that promise you gave me."

Karin winked at him and then took off leaping from the roof and onto another as she started on her way to meet back with Honoka. The kage bunshin was summoned back to Myōboku Mountain moments later where Naruto dispelled and absorbed his experience.

* * *

><p>(Back At Myōboku Mountain; Hours Later)<p>

Jiraiya, Shima and Fukusaku were observing Naruto as he continued training to activate and maintain Sage Mode. So far, to the surprise of three monitoring his training, he was doing rather well.

"Not bad, gaki," Jiraiya complimented, "Though you're still not at the full transformation of Sage Mode, you're getting closer than most ever did in years."

"Having the mental experience of Sage Mode is quite different from having the physical experience, as my body is still not quite used to this chakra yet," Naruto remarked while radiating nature chakra.

"In that case," Jiraiya suggested, "Let's have a hands-on demonstration."

"I already demonstrated to you three what I can do so far," Naruto replied.

"There's another demonstration we want to experience for ourselves," Jiraiya said as Fukusaku and Shima nodded and jumped onto his shoulders. Moments later, Naruto saw that Jiraiya had merged with Fukusaku and Shima, allowing Jiraiya to go Sage Mode. When Naruto got a good look at Jiraiya's changed appearance, he did the one thing he could do, he burst out laughing.

"That's how you look like in Sage Mode?!" Naruto laughed hysterically, "How many women did you woo with that look?!"

"Shut up, gaki!" Jiraiya retorted, "I may not look all that attractive, but-"

The next thing Naruto saw was that he was sucker punched by Jiraiya and sent flying far through several large boulders before impacting and skidding off the ground hard enough to make craters with every skid off the ground made. Naruto then came crashing full throttle into the bottom of a nearby hill, cratering it on impact with a huge dirt and dust cloud blanking the surrounding area Naruto crashed into. Dazed, disheveled and dirtied up with half of his shirt torn and parts of his pants ripped, Naruto, while a world of pain, slowly stood back up from within the crater and coughed up some blood from his mouth as Jiraiya suddenly appeared in front of him. Imperfect Sage Mode or not, that punch hurt, a lot.

"I'm far stronger than my looks reveal," Jiraiya stated with his arms crossed over his chest. Angered by Jiraiya's surprise attack, Naruto growled as he focused Sage chakra into his body. Jiraiya gestured for Naruto to come at him.

"Gladly!" Naruto yelled with anticipation before wiping the blood off his mouth. The last time he was this pissed was during his battle with Orochimaru. Though Naruto knew not to underestimate Jiraiya, he wasn't going to allow the fact that he was attacked, caught completely off guard and injured to go unanswered. Jiraiya then raised his hands and charged up two Rasengan that were twice the size of a standard one.

"Let's do this!" Jiraiya challenged. Naruto summoned two kage bunshin and raised his hands as he and his clones charged up two Fuuton Rasengan in his hands. After dispelling the clones, Naruto turned to Jiraiya and screamed, "BRING IT ON!"

With that, both godfather and godson charged forward at each other with their Rasengan of choice, thus commencing their battle...

* * *

><p><strong>Veteran Sage vs. Junior Sage-trainee; how will this fierce battle between godfather and godson end? Though Naruto fought against a Sannin before, but will that be enough to take on a Sannin in Sage Mode? What gift did Susanoo give to Naruto when he infused and embedded the last of his chakra into Naruto?<strong>

**How will Hinata handle her situation with Hanabi blackmailing her and what does Hanabi want in return for her silence? Will Sasuke find a way to adjust to living with Tayuya while enduring the brute training both Tayuya and Kakashi are having him go through separately? And how will everyone react to Lee's "mysterious" restoration of health and vitality? Find out next time.**


	31. Chapter Thirty-One: Novices

**Chapter Thirty-One: Novices**

* * *

><p>(At Myōboku Mountain)<p>

Naruto's two Fuuton Rasengan and Jiraiya's two double sized Rasengan collided head on, resulting in a huge explosion that blew both them away from each other. Both Sage and Sage trainee were thrust through the air and skidded hard across the ground. Quickly getting back off the floor, Naruto, using Wind Speed Force rushed at Jiraiya in an attempt to ram him head on as he focused all of his wind chakra into one central point. Jiraiya however manuvered himself away from Naruto's attack just seconds before Naruto aimed and blasted the Wind Speed Force into the ground Jiraiya was just lying on. The result was an explosion of dirt and strong and dangerous winds blasting a cloud of rocks and dirt all over the place. The Sannin was pelted hard with some of those rocks but his Sage Mode minimized the amount of injuries he would had from being assaulting by the wind driven rocks.

"Alright Naruto," Jiraiya declared, "Get ready because I won't be going easy on you!"

Thirty minutes went by since that declaration. Naruto and Jiraiya went at it and battled each other with their respective Sage Mode forms and, needless to say, the surrounding landscape had seen better and happier days as everything around them now laid in ruins.

Naruto soon pulled away to catch his breath while he was holding his chest. He was breathing hard and looked very worn out and sore. His clothes were completely ragged, covered with sweat, dirt, and some blood stains. The sleeves of his tattered orange jacket were shredded off, reducing his jacket to something akin to a sleeveless vest. Naruto himself sustained a series of injuries and bruises all over his body as blood was seeping down both sides of his mouth. Like his clothes, Naruto himself had dirt and mud stains on his body with open cuts all over the place.

_He's harder to fight than Orochimaru was_, Naruto thought seriously, his lungs still gasping for air, _Then again, Orochimaru isn't a Sage. Even after dropping my gravity and chakra restraint seals to a very low level and taking advantage of what I know about Sage Mode, Jiraiya is still able to give me a difficult fight. Either I'm slipping, or he's stronger than he lets on. In addition to that, I can only maintain Sage Mode for only a few minutes at my current level before I'm forced to try to gather nature chakra again. The problem with that is that I have to be completely motionless as I bring nature chakra into my body. I'm going to have to come up with a method or two in order to remedy that._

_That boy is still conscious and standing, looking like he wants to fight to his last breath_, Jiraiya thought with admiration. Even he didn't come out of the match unscathed. _Even with imperfect Sage Mode, Naruto was able to stand his ground against me. Then again, my Sage Mode isn't perfect either. I can only imagine what this boy will be able to accomplish in a month's time._

Naruto was about to say something to Jiraiya when something in his mind caused him to fall into a sudden trance.

* * *

><p>(Naruto's Mindscape)<p>

Naruto found himself in a lit up brick tunnel. Observing his surroundings, he deduced that he was somewhere in his mind again, but not in the same place as where he met Susanoo.

"Looks like I'm back inside my head," Naruto remarked before he started down the corridor. While walking, he heard a loud beastly growl coming from the end of the tunnel.

"That growl," Naruto muttered. "Could it be..."

Naruto continued and soon turned the corner as he followed the booming echoes of the growls he was hearing. A few moments later, he eventually found himself standing in front of a towering two-door steel gate that had a paper with the word "seal" written on it placed on the gate. Naruto looked through the bars of the cage to a see a gigantic creature that was locked away behind it. The creature behind the gates looked down to see the Uzumaki standing before him.

Seeing this creature for the first time, Naruto remarked, "You're the ugliest bunny I've ever seen. You're nothing like my Moon Rabbit."

**"I'm not a rabbit, you foolish mortal, and I'm not a female either,"** the creature replied darkly.

"You have long ears like a rabbit," Naruto joked. "And you're in a cage like one too."

The giant creature snarled and calmed down.

**"...Come closer boy,"** the creature replied. Naruto approached the gates and as he did, three massive claws came at him between the bars restricting the creature. Naruto stood where he was, the middle claw only an inch from his face.

"Greetings to you too, Kurama," Naruto remarked cynically. "I trust your captivity within my body has been most pleasant."

**"You dare address me by my name mortal!?"** Kurama said angrily, **"Only the Sage of the Six Paths was worthy of calling me by that name!"**

"Seeing that I'm that Sage's descendant," Naruto retorted, "I'll address you by your real name, like it or not. Deal with it! Unless you prefer I address you by a more derogative name or title because I know plenty of colorful names to address you by."

**"You humor me, brat,"** Kurama said as he retracted his claws and stared down at Naruto. He then continued, **"The first seven years of your life were pitiful. However, I watched over the years how you made extraordinary changes to both yourself and the Hyuuga heiress you plan to have as your mate. It was entertaining watching you humble and butcher everyone who dared defy you. It made my time here less unpleasant."**

"Be that as it may, Kurama, I've been meaning to see and talk to you for a while now. I just didn't know how to reach you," Naruto said.

**"I'm aware of that, Naruto,"** Kurama said, **"You're seeking answers to what happened thirteen years ago when I was put under a genjutsu and forced to attack Konoha."**

"You're the only witness to that event that I can easily get to," Naruto replied, "Can you tell me who it was that manipulated you into attacking Konoha after you were extracted from my mother's seal?"

**"You seek my help in solving this mystery?"** Kurama questioned and then said, **"Even I don't know the identity of the Uchiha who became your parents' attacker. All I know was that he was wearing an orange mask with black markings around it, with a lone Sharingan showing from the right eye of the mask. He was also wearing dark robes, gloves, and a hood over his head. He made quite an effort to conceal his identity save for the fact that he was an Uchiha."**

"I see," Naruto accepted with a tone of disappointment, "Another dead end."

**"However,"** Kurama continued, **"Before he managed to put me under his control through the use of that cursed Mangekyou Sharingan of his, I managed to get one good smell of that man's scent."**

Naruto's head shot up on hearing that. "What can you tell me?"

**"The culprit's scent was mixed with an aura similar to that of Senju Hashirama. Somehow, he managed to get ahold of some of the Shodai's cells,"** Kurama informed.

"That's interesting to know," Naruto said. "Is there anything else you can tell me?"

**"I would have been able to match the scent to the Uchiha who was the culprit, however Itachi did me the service of exterminating that accursed clan,"** Kurama commented. **"Though he spared Sasuke for whatever reason. I don't understand why. It doesn't add up whenever I think about it."**

"You suspect there was an ulterior motive to Itachi sparing Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

**"Whatever the motive, I'm sure it will amount to nothing but a waste of everyone's time," **Kurama snarled.

"Whatever," Naruto remarked.

**"Your father had a safe house outside of Konoha's walls,"** Kurama said, **"He teleported both me and himself there before sealing half of me into you before talking the other dark half of me with him into the Shinigami. I don't know if that house is still there or if it was sealed off. You might find something of value there, if anything."**

"Seals are my specialty," Naruto remarked, "If it's sealed off then I'll find a way to break it and access that safe house. But why are you telling me this?"

**"Because that's where I tried to kill you to prevent myself from being sealed away again. It's also where your parents died, protecting you from the very claw I lashed out at you just moments ago,"** Kurama replied darkly, **"Then again, your parents were going to die regardless, since I was extracted out of your mother and your father had summoned the Shinigami. All I did now that I think about it was speed up the process."**

"Aren't you full of such tender mercies?" Naruto mocked cynically.

**"Think what you will of me mortal,"** Kurama retorted, **"It's of no concern to me."**

There was a brief moment of silence between Kurama and Naruto. After another moment...

"Give me your chakra," Naruto said authoritatively.

**"Excuse me!?"** Kurama retorted.

"You've been living inside my body over thirteen years, and you owe me rent in the form of your chakra," Naruto replied.

**"And what makes you think I'd freely give you my chakra?"** Kurama replied.

"You can either cooperate, or watch me get beaten to a pulp by my godfather, whom I've been meaning to vent my pent up anger on," Naruto answered, "And even if you don't cooperate, knowing you, you'll still use your chakra to repair my broken body, seeing as you don't like looking weak in front of anyone, even if it's through your host."

Kurama smirked and gave a dark chuckle, **"You amuse me, brat. Considering the life you've lived, it would be foolish on my part to believe you'd simply cower before me and not make demands of me."**

Kurama sent out a pool of red chakra through the bottom of the bars to Naruto. The ckakra wrapped tightly around the Uzumaki.

**"Use my payment wisely, mortal,"** Kurama said.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile)<p>

Jiraiya was about to go on the offensive again when he suddenly felt a massive power spike coming from Naruto. He looked to see red chakra bubbling out of the young teenager before it burst forth into a flaming aura. Naruto grew fangs as his whisker marks became more feral. His eyes turned red, his pupils turned into cat-like slits, and his nails turned into razor sharp claws. Looking back at Jiraiya, he gave his godfather a defiant look.

"He managed to tap into Kyuubi's chakra," Jiraiya said seriously. "I don't know how much control of himself he'll have since he's never resorted to using it before."

"There's no telling how this will end, but we better be prepared for anything Jiraiya-chan," Fukusaku warned. Just then, Naruto bit his thumb and raced through a set of hand seals and slammed his palm into the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled out before a massive burst of white smoke appeared and covered a large region of land. When the smoke cleared it revealed Naruto standing on top of Gamabunta.

"That gaki managed to summoned Gamabunta in his first attempt at summoning?!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"What the?!" Gamabunta shouted. "Jiraiya, why did you summon me out here when I was in the middle of having some good sake!?"

"I didn't summon you! That blond gaki standing on your head did!" Jiraiya corrected.

"I have a name Jiraiya, and it's not gaki!" Naruto retorted.

"You're telling me that that Naruto was able to summon me out here?" Gamabunta asked in surprise.

"That Uzumaki child we told you and Elder Sage about is quite a ninja Gamabunta!" Shima said, "Presently we're testing to see how far we can gauge his abilities and from what we're seeing he's a handful, even with Sage Mode!"

"That's saying something!" Gamabunta remarked.

"Gamabunta," Naruto called out, "I need your help in fighting my godfather! Since he's using Fukusaku and Shima against me, I need your strength to level the playing field."

"From the looks of the landscape I'd say that the playing field is leveled enough," Gamabunta joked.

"Whatever," Naruto remarked, "Anyway, here's what I need from you."

Naruto lowered his voice enough for only Gamabuna to hear. Jiraiya and the Sage toads saw that Naruto was secretly explaining something to the giant toad.

"I'm not so sure about that," Gamabunta replied, "I was never skilled in that jutsu."

"Don't worry about that," Naruto assured, "Let me handle the required seals while we combine our chakra for the jutsu."

"Normally I'd require a test of endurance from a new summoner before allowing him to become one of my summoners. But I'll make this test you're having with Jiraiya, Fukusaku, and Shima a substitute," Gamabunta commented before getting himself ready to battle.

"He's using Gamabunta as his partner against us," Jiraiya warned. "Be prepared for anything."

Fukusaku and Shima nodded and got ready to fight again. Naruto put out more of Kyuubi's chakra and after performing the required hand seals, Gamabunta rushed and leaped forward before he and Naruto burst into a huge cloud of smoke. From the white smoke came "Kurama", roaring in all his primal glory.

"WHAT THE!?" Jiraiya yelled before he hurriedly jumped out of the way of the massive clawed right hand that nearly smashed him deep into the ground. Jiraiya backed away and looked at the creature before him.

"That gaki executed a fusion henge with Gamabunta! He's using the form of Kyuubi against us!" Jiraya realized. "Kurama" snarled at Jiraiya, scratching his craws into the ground with his nine tails swinging and whipping around into the air.

"Anyone got a plan?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes," Fukusaku replied, "Run and get out of the way!"

No sooner than he said that, Jiraiya hurriedly jumped out of they way a second before one of "Kurama's" tails whipped forward and nearly smashed him into the ground. "Kurama" was not deterred, whipping out another tail that caught Jiraiya by surprise. The Sannin was sent flying through the air before "Kurama" appeared above him and punched him hard into the ground, cratering it on contact. Jiraiya coughed and struggled to get back up. That was when "Kurama" went on the offensive and took to fighting Jiraiya, Fukusaku, and Shima in a fierce bout. It didn't help that Gamabunta was very familiar with Jiraiya's style of fighting, thus he knew how to get around and counter Jiraiya's attacks.

Jiraiya soon created some distance between himself and "Kurama." He took a moment to catch his breath and think of a means to counter the fused duo.

"It's been a long time since I had a fight this hard," Jiraiya said, feeling worn down. "And part of me thinks Gamabunta's enjoying this."

"Well you wanted to test Naruto's skills and learn how much he hides from your former sensei and everyone else," Fukusaku remained.

"I expected a lot of things, but this sort of development is nuts," Jiraiya replied before he saw "Kurama" preparing his next attack.

"Kurama" raised his head and opened his mouth wide and brought all nine tails toward his mouth. Red chakra, concentrated wind chakra and Gamabunta's oil in gas form started swirling and gathering together into one huge ball. When that was done, the ball condensed into a smaller one releasing a large energy wave that cratered the ground in front of the "bijuu" in the form of a circular crater.

"Kurama" then swallowed the ball into his mouth. Lowering his head, "Kurama" looked at Jiraiya and with narrowed eyes.

"Oh no!" Jiraiya said in realization, "They're doing an imitation Bijuudama!"

"Kurama" opened his mouth as white light appeared before a powerful white fireball was blasted from out of his mouth and straight in Jiraiya's direction.

"I THINK THAT GAKI IS REALLY TRYING TO KILL ME!" Jiraiya screamed.

"WHAT ABOUT US!?" Shima yelled back before the three of them narrowly evaded the attack that exploded violently in an earth shaking blast that blanketed the region in pure white light and heat. The explosion lasted for a couple of moments before it gradually died down.

When it did, the landscape was entirely burned and in ruins. All that remained was a gigantic crater with smoke ascending to the skies. Jiraiya, with Fukusaku and Shima, emerged from the rubble. Although alive, they were bruised up and burnt. The combined trio looked to see "Kurama" still standing in the same spot as before with his tails swirling and swinging in the air freely.

"Let's call it a draw," Jiraiya suggested. "Any further and we'll end up destroying each other."

The fusion henge was dispelled, revealing Naruto standing on top of Gamabunta's head. By this time, the red chakra around Naruto was gone and Naruto's feral features returned to normal.

"That was an amazing display of power, Naruto," Gamabunta praised, "I was skeptic at first, I admit, but I must confess how wrong I was about you. You've more than earned your role as our new summoner and Toad Sage trainee. But you must do one more thing to make this official."

"And what's that?" Naruto asked

"You must have a drink with me!" Gamabunta laughed, causing Jiraiya, Fukusaku, and Shima to groan in annoyance. Naruto laughed and said, "Sure! Why not? Old enough to kill, old enough to drink yourself stupid, as I'm sure some crazy hot lady once said."

* * *

><p>(Back In Konoha)<p>

Anko sneezed loudly as she was walking with Kurenai with three sticks of dango and a cup of red bean soup in her hands.

"That was quite a sneeze," Kurenai stated, "Are you coming down with something?"

"Either that or someone with a death wish is thinking about me in an inappropriate way," Anko remarked before taking a bite out of one of her dango and sipping some of her red bean soup.

"When do inappropriate and you not mix?" Kurenai teased.

"Someone has spunk today," Anko remarked before she asked suggestively, "Did Asuma show you a good time?"

"Anko!" Kurenai exclaimed with a dark blush as Anko gave her a mischievous smile. Deciding to change the subject Kurenai said, "Anyway, Hinata has come a long way in her training with genjutsu. I didn't think I'd be able to train any of my Genin in that field, but Hinata has taking a liking to it."

"With the way you treat that girl, I'm surprised you haven't tried adopting her from her clan," Anko remarked, "But I don't see myself acting like that with any Genin, if I were ever given any to train in the first place. It isn't my thing."

Anko continued eating her dango and red bean soup as she spent the day hanging out with Kurenai.

* * *

><p>(Three Hours Later; On Top Of The Hokage Monument)<p>

Naruto, Jiraiya, Fukusaku, and Shima had teleported back to Konoha just minutes ago. Naruto had insisted on returning as soon as possible in order to make preparations for his girlfriend's new training regiment which was to begin tomorrow morning. Despite his fatigue and chakra exhaustion from earlier, he still had some strength left. Jiraiya told him that they would resume the Sage training later tomorrow after his time training Hinata. The Sannin also told Naruto that he would have to begin training using his lightning element and the Kiba Blades. Naruto agreed before hurrying on his way.

"That boy is a handful," Fukusaku commented.

"Even so, he's going to go far, and with everything we've seen so far, he'll be a force to be reckoned with," Jiraiya commented.

Despite his limited amount of chakra, Naruto summoned three kage bunshin and sent them out to get everything set up for tomorrow. The clones dispersed and went on their way.

After they left, Naruto made his way to Ichiraku and when he got there, he ordered and started eating bowl after bowl after bowl of beef and pork ramen. Ayame and her father Teuchi saw the horrid condition of Naruto's clothes, and Naruto explained what happened during his training session with Jiraiya. All the while, Naruto just continued stuffing his face with as much food he could eat. Teuchi and Ayame knew how much Naruto could eat, but his appetite that evening was just ravenous. They were thankful that Naruto was able to pay for all the food he ate after he was done.

"Gee kid, the way you were eating, I was afraid you'd eat everything we have," Teuchi commented.

"It was tempting, but I didn't want to be too gluttonous," Naruto replied, "Besides, I haven't eaten much of my favorite food in days because of my godfather's idea of trying out new foods. I swore that I'd get back at him somehow and I did with some pocket money I got managed to get out of him which I'm very appreciative of."

"We heard from Kakashi that you made it to the Chuunin Exam Finals," Ayame said, "Congratulations on getting this far."

"You sound more enthused than usual, Ayame," Naruto remarked.

"And why not," Ayame replied, "It's not everyday we hear that our favorite customer will become a Chuunin after the finals."

"You sound confident that I will pass," Naruto said.

"There's no reason not to after everything my father and I heard about you from your peers and others," Ayame stated, "We know you're going to pass and make Chuunin."

Naruto smiled and nodded, "Thanks for your confidence and support."

Just then Naruto got the memories from his clones and saw that the preparations for Hinata's new training were complete. But that wasn't the only thing Naruto learned from his clones. He also found out that Honoka and Karin moved everything from his old apartment into their new home, the house that once belong to Minato and Kushina. This took place during the three days Naruto was away from Konoha. The two girls dusted and cleaned everything inside the house. It helped that Honoka knew Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

_So Jiisan kept his word in giving me my parents' house, along with everything that belong to them_, Naruto acknowledged through the memories of his clones.

"Well, it's getting late and I think I'm going to turn in for the rest of the night. See you both later," Naruto said as he got up and went on his way.

"Goodnight Naruto-kun, and do try to stay out of trouble," Ayame said while Naruto left their stand.

"C'mon Ayame!" Naruto replied, "How much trouble do you think I get myself into?"

His eyes then caught sight of Anko leisurely walking by herself, apparently heading somewhere.

_That reminds me_, Naruto grinned mischievously, _I've been meaning to gather some intel on that woman._

Deciding to follow her and see where she was going, Naruto kept a safe distance while keeping out of sight. After a while, he saw her entering his favorite bathhouse. Naruto grinned and thought, _Peeping on Anko might help me relax after a hard day. And when I think about it, she gives me the impression of an older badass version of Hinata-chan. Which gives me an idea..._

Naruto recalled the night before the second part of the Chuunin Exams when one of his clones spied on Anko and found that she loves eating dango, red bean soup and drinking sake. Armed with his information, he hurried to the nearest dango shop.

Meanwhile, Anko went into the bathhouse and got herself ready to get into one of the baths. After making herself comfortable, Anko went into the female section and found it was empty with no one but her present, which suited her just perfectly since she didn't want to be bothered by anyone. But as an extra precaution, Anko summoned deadly pit vipers and scattered them around the area, having them hide in inconspicuous locations. When that was done, she removed her towel, set it down, and sat herself on one of the wooden stools before washing herself thoroughly. After a good wash and rinse, Anko got up and walked over to one of the warm baths.

"Mmmmm," Anko moaned contently as she slowly stepped in and descended into the warm water, "Now that hit the spot."

Anko relaxed into the water and sighed peacefully. All the while Naruto, while using his transparency jutsu, was hiding high among the beams in the ceiling with his notepad and pen in hand. He wrote down every descriptive detail about Anko's mature figure and breasts, though he took note of some of the battle scars around parts of her body; a sign of a veteran kunoichi that had experienced many dangerous missions and close calls. He soon noticed the curse seal mark that was present on Anko's neck, the same type that was on Sasuke's neck.

_It's evident that there's more to Anko than I was aware of_, Naruto contemplated. _I wonder what her past with Orochimaru was._

Naruto was so engrossed with his thoughts concerning Anko's past with Orochimaru that he didn't sense the diamondback rattlesnake quietly slithering its way over to him. By the time Naruto realized there were vipers hiding and slithering around the women's section of the bathhouse...

_Shit! She can summon snakes like Orochimaru! That means she was his student at one time! But that also means that I walked right into a trap!_ Naruto realized this too late when that same diamondback rattlesnake suddenly lashed out and bit his left forearm.

"Argh! Goddamn it!" Naruto swore after being bitten by the rattlesnake. Naruto immediately stabbed and killed the viper with one of his kunai as the reptile set off an alert rattle. Seeing the intruder, the other pit vipers quickly made their way up and over to Naruto as they slithered up the beams.

"Terrific," Naruto cringed as he dispelled his transparency jutsu and grabbed hold of his wounded left forearm as the pain felt like being stabbed with two hot hypodermic needles, "My cover has been blown for the second time this week. Now I'm really starting to become like my godfather. Despite my transparency jutsu, those snakes could still pick up on my body heat."

One of the vipers shot forward towards Naruto but the Elite Genin fell backwards off the beam and landed down on the floor skillfully on his feet. A second later, he quickly ducked backwards just in time as a kunai flew over him and embedded itself into a wall. No sooner than that, Anko, still wet and with a short white towel around her body which did little to cover her figure, summoned two pythons from her arms, which hissed venomously at Naruto.

"Like what you see?" Anko teased with a deadly tone.

"I took notes," Naruto joked despite the intense pain his arm was in as swelling and discoloration of the affected limb was starting up. Lowering his gaze, he added, "I wasn't aware you shaved down there."

Her pythons rushed at Naruto, attempting to grab and constrict him. Quickly, he shunshin'd twenty feet behind Anko, however the venom injected into his arm started spreading, leaving his left arm disabled. The Special Jounin turned and looked at her prey with her pythons ready to strike again.

_Just my luck_, Naruto thought sourly. _I went from fighting against amphibian summons and their summoner earlier today to fighting reptilian summons and their hot but crazy summoner. Funny how Ayame's advice is now coming back to haunt me._

"Naruto," Anko said with a twisted smile and sweet tone, "Since I'm a nice woman, I'll let you choose: a painful death by my snake's venom which is already working its way through your body or constriction by my pythons until all of your bones break before being swallowed by one of my snakes."

_Jiraiya was beaten by Tsunade to within an inch of his life for peeping at her. This woman wants to bring me to the end of my life for doing the same thing. I really have to start taking Susanoo's advice about keeping my inherited peeping habit in check_, Naruto thought as he found that his infected and disabled left arm made him unable to use any ninjutsu effectively. The spreading pain wasn't helping, either.

_The venom must be attacking the nerves in my arm while trying to spread through my body_, Naruto realized. Despite his predicament, Naruto remained calm and collected. Naruto could have easily undermined Anko by reminding her that he was once attacked and swallowed whole by one of Orochimaru's gigantic vipers before destroying the giant reptile entirely. But instead Naruto decided to play on Anko's belief that she was the one in control of the situation.

"How about a deal instead Snake Charmer?" Naruto offered, _Hey Kurama, while I stall her, how about vaccinating and removing the venom from out of my body?_

**'I ought to just watch you suffer through the venom for your stupidity,'** Kurama replied, **'But I don't like dying and I was entertained by how you effectively used my image to battle your godfather earlier today. It'll take some time to remove the venom since you already wore your chakra reserves down to a very low level. You're fortunate that none of your veins or arteries were struck by that rattlesnake, otherwise you'd have been in even worse shape.'**

"A deal?" Anko asked with an unamused look, "Naruto you're at death's door and you're talking about making deals with me?"

With his usable arm, Naruto took out a scroll and opened it. As he laid it down on the floor, Anko saw the kanji for "Peace Offering" written in the center of the seal in the scroll it was written on. She kept her eyes on alert in case Naruto tried any funny business.

Naruto smacked his right hand down on the floor and yelled, "Kai!"

The scroll burst into a pool of white smoke. When it cleared, Anko's eyes widened when she saw an entire full menu of dango along with some bowls of red bean soup and a large bottle of fresh sake all laid out on a white picnic sheet.

"How did you know these are my favorite kinds of food?" Anko asked with a surprised look.

"I'm not the number one most surprising ninja for nothing, Snake Charmer. I have my sources," Naruto replied, "Included in this peace offering is a special new recipe I paid the chef to make. That recipe won't be on the market for another week."

Grinning toothily, Anko retracted the snakes back into her arms and returned all of the vipers, including the one Naruto killed, back to their realm. With her left hand on her hip, Anko said, "Gaki, you're off the hook for now! But if I catch you peeping on me again then you'd better have ten times the amount of dango and sake to try and bribe me into sparing you."

_That's why my digital camera and those pictures of you in the nude I took will serve as my insurance_, Naruto thought and said, "I understand Snake Charmer. But you wouldn't happen to have anti-venom for that particular rattlesnake that bit me, would you?"

"Do I look like I carry anti-venom for every kind of viper I summon?" Anko asked.

"No. I wasn't foolish enough to count on it, either," Naruto replied.

"You might want to run to hospital now if you don't want to die within the hour," Anko advised.

"No, I'm good. I'm not in the mood to fill out paperwork," Naruto remarked, feeling Kurama's chakra working on his left arm. The pain gradually started to die down.

"You must have a death wish if you're willing to take your chances with the venom of that diamondback rattlesnake instead of heading to the hospital now," Anko remarked.

"Like I said, I'm not willing to explain how and why I got poisoned. Anyway, I'm writing a new book series called "The Moon's Eye Above The Fireworks" and I want to use you for inspiration as the main female character. I offered my girlfriend the role first but she turned me down hard. But you look like what Hinata-chan could look like in a few years, and that could come in handy with my writing," Naruto explained.

"You got balls, gaki. You seriously expect me to believe that you're writing a book series, and that you want my permission to use me as inspiration material for your book?" Anko asked skeptically.

"Feel free to ask Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, and Sakura if you don't believe me," Naruto suggested, "I'll give you ten percent of my earnings when my book series becomes successful."

"Confident, aren't we?" Anko smirked.

"I took a deadly risk coming here, so that should tell you something about how far I'm willing to go to accomplish my goals," Naruto replied, "Not to mention that I'm wining and dining you while you're wearing nothing but that skimpy towel around your body. Now what man can say they did that with you and remained conscious?"

"You're crazy if you're willing to go this far in the face of possible death just to get inspiration," Anko laughed, "Seeing as you beat the shit out of Orochimaru, I have to say I really like you gaki! OK, it's a deal!"

Before Naruto could say a word of thanks, Anko produced and held a syringe in her right hand.

"Here's the anti-venom," Anko offered, "This will cure the infection. I'll apply it to where you were bitten."

"Where did you hide that?" Naruto inquired curiously.

"That's none of your business," Anko replied with a grin, causing Naruto to blush darkly at the many possibilities.

As Anko applied the anti-venom into his left arm, she asked, "By the way, what the hell is up with you dressing like a homeless beggar?"

"Preparing for the Chuunin Finals. Training did a number on my clothes," Naruto said. After applying the anti-venom, Anko put the syringe away to dispose of it later.

"Alright Naruto," Anko said. "That should do it."

"Thanks," Naruto replied before going to where her kunai was embedded in the wall. He pulled the kunai out of the wall and...

"Catch!" Naruto shouted as he threw the kunai at Anko's head. The Special Jounin caught the kunai but the second she turned to look back at Naruto, he was already gone.

"I have to say, that gaki has style," Anko remarked before looking back at the food and sake Naruto left for her, "Too bad he isn't a few years older and still single."

In the meantime, Naruto was on the roof of the bathhouse. The anti-venom combined with Kurama's chakra completely restored his arm.

"I'll let what happened be a lesson for being sloppy and careless," Naruto said to himself. "But on the plus side of things, I got the Snake Charmer to cooperate in letting me use her description in my book series, and I have souvenirs of the occasion to add to my scrapbook."

After taking a breath of the refreshing night air, he leaped from the roof to the next roof as he began his trek to his new home where Honoka and Karin were waiting. He was in need of a good shower and much sleep.

_Thank you godfather for giving me some spending money_, Naruto thought happily since he used Jiraiya's money to pay for all the beef and pork ramen he ate, along with all of the food and sake he bought for Anko. _It really came in handy._

* * *

><p>(All The While)<p>

"Minato's brat mugged me!" Jiraiya realized when he found that his wallet had only half the money it previously had. He was in the Red Light District at the other end of Konoha when he finally noticed how light his wallet was.

"Wait till I get my hands on that gaki!" Jiraiya grumbled.

* * *

><p>(The Following Morning)<p>

Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino were walking though town, making their way to meet up with Asuma. As they walked, they came across Gai and his team. Neji was being pushed in a wheelchair by a fully healed Lee who was back in his regular green clothes.

"Wait a minute," Chouji questioned. "Wasn't Lee hospitalized in the intensive care unit because of his severe injuries?"

"I'm surprised you haven't heard the news yet," Ino commented.

"Heard what?" Chouji inquired.

"Someone came the other night and restored Lee to full health," Shikamaru explained, "According to the doctors after their examinations on Lee, whoever did it must have had skills as great as Tsunade-sama's."

"You're joking, right?" Chouji asked in disbelief despite seeing the proof in front of them, "The injuries that Lee had should have rendered him unable to ever be a ninja again from what I heard."

"Be that as it may, someone out there clearly didn't want to see that happen," Shikamaru replied, "Whoever that person was, I'm certain they have Lee and Gai's unending thanks."

"With that kind of healing power, I'm surprised that this mysterious medic-nin wishes to stay anonymous," Chouji stated.

"This news even reached the Hokage's ears, in fact," Ino added, "He wonders who'd go through such trouble to completely heal one of his Genin. He also wants to know if this mysterious healer has an ulterior motive."

"How troublesome," Shikamaru remarked.

"Perhaps time will reveal the identity of this unknown healer," Chouji said.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile)<p>

Naruto was sleeping comfortably in his new room of his parents' old house. Soon, sunlight shined through the blinds onto Naruto's face. The blond groaned and groggily stirred as he gradually woke with a stretch and yawn.

"Man, do I feel so much better," Naruto sighed happily. However his joy was short-lived when he turned to see what time it was.

"9:30 AM!" Naruto shouted with widened eyes "Damn it! I overslept! I was suppose to meet up with Hinata-chan two hours ago!"

Realizing his situation, Naruto jumped out of bed and hurriedly dressed himself in new clothes, throwing his ragged and ruined orange jumpsuit and black t-shirt in the garbage. His new training attire consisted of dark blue ninja pants and a Gi with a dark orange t-shirt worn under the Gi. Around his waist was a belt that matched the color of both his pants and the Gi. He now had leg bandages tied around his ankles and lower legs. He was thankful that he took a shower the night before though he still had to brush his teeth.

After dressing himself, he made his way to the bathroom and brushed his teeth and washed his face. After doing that, he left the bathroom and ate some fruit granola bars with some juice for his breakfast. He then made some kage bunshin and instructed them to take care of Karin's needs and to keep her occupied. Fortunately, Honoka left early and wasn't going to be back until later that evening, leaving Karin to have the place to herself along with Naruto's clones. With that out of the way, Naruto then hurried out the door and made his way to where he was to meet Hinata at.

"I hope Hinata-chan wasn't waiting too long for me," Naruto said as he use Wind Speed Force to dash through the forest and over to the waterfall he instructed Hinata to meet him at for her new training. Soon his destination came into view and when it did, he was able to see not only Hinata but also Hanabi there waiting with him at the base of the waterfall.

"What's Hanabi-chan doing here with Hinata-chan?" Naruto wondered out loud to himself before amplifying his Wind Speed Force to thrust himself to where Hinata and Hanabi were like a missile.

"He's late," Hanabi remarked impatiently. "What's taking him so long?"

"He'll be here Hanabi," Hinata assured. The older Hyuuga remembered to bring cinnamon rolls, herbal tea, fruits and some of her cooking, which Naruto asked her to bring. All of those things were sealed into a scroll Hinata was keeping inside her jacket.

"Well he better get here soon because I don't like wasting my ti-"

Hanabi didn't get to finish because something crashed right into the water behind them. The powerful impact created a large wave of water that came their way. Hinata didn't have time to react with her water manipulation when she and Hanabi were both splashed by the incoming tides, knocking them to the ground.

The waters soon receded back into the river, allowing the now soaked girls to get back off the now wet ground. As they were doing so, Naruto emerged out of the river and rushed at them with a Rasengan in his hand. Hinata grabbed Hanabi and moved quickly out of the way before the Rasengan collided into the ground. The collision into the ground created an explosion that blew the two girls away from Naruto with dirt and mud being blasted at them. Hinata and Hanabi got back up quickly and entered their respective Juuken stances, ready to fight.

"Good!" Naruto greeted with a large smile, "Now that you both are fired up, we can get this day started!"

"What the hell was that all about!?" Hanabi asked before she and Hinata took notice of Naruto's new appearance.

"One, an enemy ninja never announces his arrival," Naruto replied, "Two, I was going through some harsh and deadly training of my own for the past few days; I almost died from it too! Three, why are you here, Hanabi-chan?"

"How did somebody as strong as you nearly die?" Hanabi asked.

"I truly appreciate how highly you think of me Hanabi-chan, but even I'm not invincible," Naruto answered and asked, "So now, why are you here with Hinata-chan?"

"I'm here for the training you promised me!" Hanabi said before point her right finger at him, "You've been neglecting me and unfairly spending all your time with Neesan! I'm not having that! Neesan isn't the only one who wants your time and attention as my father made it clear that he expects great things from my time training with you."

"Therefore, you found a way to blackmail Hinata-chan into bringing you here as a tag-along," Naruto figured out. "That's the only way she'd have allowed you to be here at our secret training ground, correct?"

Hinata lowered her head when she saw his gaze directed at her. Seeing her older sister's reaction to Naruto's tone and gaze towards her, Hanabi was about to say something when...

"Well done my Little Nighttime Firecracker!" Naruto applauded. Both Hinata and Hanabi looked back at Naruto in disbelief.

"Say what?" Hinata asked in confusion.

"Hanabi-chan has been looking for ways to develop her skills in spying, information gathering and blackmailing," Naruto explained as he walked over to them, "She's been training with me in those areas, and seeing how she managed to get you to bring her here to this secret spot that no one else but you and I knew of, that means that Hanabi-chan must have gotten some juicy dirt on you, my Moon's Eye Rabbit! You did this in exchange for her silence, am I right?"

Hinata blushed darkly and quietly nodded her head when she saw how Naruto figured everything out.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to ask what that secret was," Naruto assured, "I'm sure it's not my place to know anyway."

Naruto saw the look of relief in Hinata's face, which showed him that whatever it was, she didn't want to talk about it. So he decided not to embarrass his girlfriend on the spot. Plus, Naruto knew he could always find out from Hanabi later.

A moment later, Naruto created a kage bunshin and sent the clone over to Hanabi.

"Come with me Hanabi-chan," the Naruto clone instructed. "We'll do some training in another part of the forest away from here. I'll introduce you to some new moves I'm sure you'll enjoy."

"Why can't I stay?" Hanabi argued as she turned to Naruto. "I came and want to be trained by you personally, Naruto-kun! You promised!"

"And you will be," Naruto assured, "But I have to divide my attention between you and Hinata-chan at the same time, thus whatever my clone instructs you in will be the exact thing I myself would have done and said and when it dispels itself, everything it learned and experienced will be transfered and infused into my being.

"Thus, with what I gain out of my clone from his training you today, I will be able to assess what I need to train you in, as well as what areas you're lacking in that have to be improved. I've done this many times with Hinata-chan, so please don't feel that I'm cheating you out of anything. I promise you won't spend the whole day with my clone if that's what you're worried about."

"When you put it that way, it's hard to dispute you," Hanabi conceded with a bit of reluctance. Hinata saw that Hanabi actually wanted to be in Naruto's company. But she was happy that Naruto tactfully managed to calm Hanabi down and get her to comply without much of a headache since she knew how stubborn Hanabi could be.

_Hanabi still likes Naruto-kun, even though she said she wouldn't try to rival me for him_, Hinata thought to herself with a sigh. _But then again, Naruto-kun promised and gave his word to Hanabi that he would train her, which he's already been doing for some time now. _Hinata inwardly snorted_. Though Naruto-kun won't tell me what he's training her in, father expects great result from Hanabi being taken under Naruto-kun's wings. I can only wonder what will happen in the future._

Naruto watched his clone escort Hanabi away to another location of the forest until they were out of sight.

"OK then," Naruto said to himself, "I have my clones taking care of both Hanabi and Karin, leaving me to have my way with my little Moon Rabbit."

Naruto walked over to Hinata and before she could get a word out to him, he grabbed and pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her hotly. Given no room to argue, not that she ever would when it came to this, Hinata happily accepted and embraced him as she returned the kiss with the same amount of passion. It was their need for air that made the young couple reluctantly pulled their lips away from each other.

"I will never get tired of doing that," Hinata said. "Nice clothes by the way."

"Thanks," Naruto smiled, "But we're going to have to put our pleasure time on hold in order to begin your new and much harder training today."

The two teens released each other from their embrace.

"From what you saw from the Forest of Death and the preliminaries, Gaara is a most deadly Genin and Jinchuuriki and we both know that he won't hesitate to kill you. What we also know is that you're a water-type ninja while he's a sand type ninja, which is a problem since earth drinks water," Naruto started.

"Gaara is also a long range fighter and his sand will block and prevent me from getting close to him. He can also use his sand to cocoon and completely crush his enemies like he did to those three Ame Genin in the Forest of Death," Hinata added. "Lee had to open his gates in order to attack Gaara directly, which led to severe injuries of his own."

"Which is why you're going to increase the levels of both of your gravity and chakra restraint seals," Naruto stated, "You've been trained by a Jinchuuriki, and now I'll teach you how to fight one. For the next month, Hinata-chan, you're going to be in for the long haul."

"So where do we start?" Hinata asked.

"First, tell me in detail how much you know about human anatomy," Naruto instructed.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile)<p>

'Naruto' was beginning his tutelage with Hanabi in another sector of the forest.

"Alright, now that we got our warm ups done and out of the way," 'Naruto' started, "We'll begin your training with Drunken Fist."

Hanabi was standing at attention, eagerly awaiting what 'Naruto' had to teach her. She waited a long time for this, and she wasn't going to miss out on it now.

"Drunken Fist is a category of techniques, forms, and fighting philosophy that appear to imitate the movements of a drunkard. The movements are sloppy, uncoordinated, and most importantly, completely unpredictable. It's considered to be among the most difficult styles to learn due to the need for powerful joints and fingers, something you as a Hyuuga are trained to develop from the time you can walk. Am I correct?"

Hanabi wordlessly nodded her head in agreement.

'Naruto' continued, "While in fiction practitioners of Drunken Fist are often portrayed as being actually intoxicated, Drunken Fist techniques are highly acrobatic and skilled and require a great degree of balance and coordination, such that any person attempting to perform any Drunken Fist techniques while intoxicated would be likely to injure themselves. Except for you, because I know you're a drinking pro."

"Very funny, Naruto-kun," Hanabi snorted with a blush.

'Naruto' went on, "But, seriously, don't ever actually drink alcohol when performing or practicing Drunken Fist. Remember, this style is design to imitate a drunk, not to actually make you one. Actually being drunk while trying to execute Drunken Fist can lead to accidents or even death. The only exception I know of is my friend Rock Lee, who can only seem to use Drunken Fist when he's actually drunk. To this day, I have yet to figure out how that's possible."

"Well don't expect me to," Hanabi remarked.

"I wouldn't count on it either," 'Naruto' replied, "But going back to the original topic, even though the style seems irregular and off-balance, it actually takes almost perfect balance to be successful. To excel, one must be relaxed and flow with ease from technique to technique. Swaying, dipping, and falling are used to throw off opponents. When the opponent thinks the drunken fighter is vulnerable, he is usually well balanced and ready to attack. When swigging a wine cup the drunken fighter is really practicing grabbing and striking techniques. The waist movements trick opponents into attacking, sometimes even falling over. Falls can be used to avoid attacks but also to pin attackers to the ground while vital points are targeted, in your case, chakra points. Do you understand?"

"Yes Naruto-kun," Hanabi said.

"What's also true is that Drunken Fist also puts intense amount of strain on the core of your body. Therefore, you'll be doing a healthy amount of sit-ups and leg-lifts each day, along with other work-outs for your core. Also, core strength and endurance will help with balance and surprise attacks.

"Alongside this, you'll really need to strengthen your hands since even during a punch it stays neutral. Therefore, you'll being doing push-ups on your wrists then switch to the back of the wrist, switching on each push up."

"Switching between the front and back of my wrists with each push up?" Hanabi asked, "Is that possible?"

"I'm not expecting you to get this right, right away," 'Naruto' replied, "I know it's not easy to do. And since you as a Hyuuga understand how important is it to have strong wrists and fingers, you'll need some stronger fingers in order to use some of the Drunken Fist techniques I'll be teaching you. Finger pushups are best for that. Plus you'll be doing an exercise called "Bear Walk." Basically, get into a push-up position and crawl like that on your fingers. This exercise will strengthen your fingers and give them endurance.

"Lots of stretching before doing actual Drunken Fist is vital so be sure to always do this.

"This is going to be very hard and strenuous training, and you won't simply carry out my training, you'll live through it."

"That's what Neesan told me about how you trained her," Hanabi recalled.

"I'm happy that you're aware of that. Now let's gauge the level of endurance with your joints, core and fingers," 'Naruto' suggested, "We'll start with you doing the Bear Walk and what better place than in the woods where bears thrive?"

Hanabi got into the bear walk position 'Naruto' described earlier. She found that maintaining that position on her fingers wasn't as easy as she thought it would be, especially with her weight adding to the pressure.

"You'll have to practice this exercise everyday my Little Firecracker," 'Naruto' instructed, "If need be, even at home, regardless of whether your father, Hinata-chan or others see you."

"You can't be serious," Hanabi blushed with embarrassment at the thought of walking around the Hyuuga compound in that position.

"I am. Now start walking," Naruto said. Hanabi took a couple of steps forward despite her body shaking sideways from the lack of balance. She soon fell over to her left while feeling the soreness in her fingers.

"Before running, you must first learn to walk. And before walking, you must first learn to crawl," 'Naruto' remarked as he stood in front of Hanabi, "And today you just took your first steps."

"Funny," Hanabi replied.

"But like all babies, you have to get up and try again," 'Naruto' replied with a smile, "Now let's continue. I'm sure you don't want Hinata-chan to leave you in the dust, and you've seen where her training with me got her."

That was all it took. Being told that Hinata would leave her behind was something completely unacceptable to Hanabi. The young Hyuuga got up and tried again and again. She wouldn't allow Hinata to outdo her. She was determined to catch up, one way or another.

* * *

><p>(Elsewhere, In The Uchiha District)<p>

Presently, Sasuke was in his clan's training dojo, trying to master the curse seal. It was a difficult task, and Tayuya was a strict teacher. No matter what, she never went easy on Sasuke, and personally she liked that kind of training, and Sasuke never backed down from it as he found that such intensity would make him stronger.

"Now's not the time to pussy out on me dick face," Tayuya remarked after Sasuke stopped to take a needed break, "We still have much to do."

_This girl really has a foul mouth_, Sasuke thought to himself. _But at least she's a strong ninja, so I can deal with it._

From what Sasuke knew about her, Tayuya was a genjutsu type fighter, and a member of a team called The Sound Four. Sasuke was getting what he wanted to learn, and she was teaching him just that. Evidently, Sasuke found that the curse seal was much more than what he thought it was. Tayuya didn't know everything about the seal, however she taught and explained everything she knew.

"If you're done catching your balls, I'd like for us to continue," Tayuya remarked. Sasuke wordlessly grunted after feeling some of his strength return to him. As he called upon his powers, he soon saw dark markings appearing over his body and soon after he felt the strength flow into him.

"Don't forget, you have to have continuous control over that power. If you lose control then you can't concentrate on the battle," Tayuya instructed as she demonstrated the use of the curse seal on herself as dark lines flowed all over her body, "When you can control and master this, the marks will cover your entire body like mine and not half of it like yours."

"So the full result is to get the marks over my whole body?" Sasuke asked her.

"In doing so, you'll will have mastered the first level of the curse seal," Tayuya informed.

"First level?" Sasuke asked with a surprised look, "So there's another level to this seal?"

"Dumbass please, you're nowhere close to start training to reach the next stage. The curse seal when first applied has a nine in ten chance of killing you. You were damn lucky that you survived. However, in order to gain the next level, you have go that extra step and die."

"Excuse me?" Sasuke retorted, "I can't afford to die. What the hell do I get out of dying?"

"You dickless idiot. You don't stay dead," Tayuya went on to explain further, "There is a particular ritual you have to go through and at one point during the ritual, you're truly dead. However, once you get past that, you will gain a whole new power. The second level, the power you can get with Orochimaru, will only be the start of things. It opens the doorway to so many techniques, many of which are forbidden."

Tayuya saw Sasuke thinking deeply about everything she was saying. She was instructed to use any and all means to entice him to join Orochimaru and she saw that some more persuasion was needed. What she was also aware of was that Sasuke had a certain issue that was a real hindrance to his development, a problem Tayuya had to see dealt with. A moment later...

"You honestly think you have what it takes to rival Naruto-kun," 'Hinata' said, causing Sasuke to turn to her.

"When did you show up here?" Sasuke asked in surprise, forgetting that Hinata had _never_ been over before.

"You try and try more than I can count to rival my Naruto-kun," 'Hinata' reminded, "But what truly troubles my mind and vexes my spirit is that you seek to try to steal me from Naruto-kun when I made it perfectly clear that I have no interest or love for you. I don't know why you refuse to let go of this unrealistic desire to have me and it's tiring. You lack true strength, strength to let me go."

"What?" Sasuke retorted.

'Hinata' continued, "I don't need to remind you that it was Naruto-kun who made me into a powerful woman and in turn, I helped him became a stronger ninja. We compatibly work as one, Sasuke, and I'm sure over the years you've seen this but refuse to accept it."

Sasuke growled lowly while trying keep himself under control.

"Naruto-kun told me how you often talk about wanting to rebuild your clan and I'm sure you thought I would have been the ideal mother for your children. But the truth of that matter is that I don't want you for a love interest and it's time you stopped fantasizing that I'll love you. It'll only hinder your growth as both a man and a ninja, something Naruto-kun learned from his own experience."

Again, Sasuke fought to keep his anger in check, despite the truths he was hearing.

'Hinata' continued, "Many of the girls of this village desire your time, attention, affection, and so much more. But you seek a female who's strong, intelligent, capable, and knows what it means to be a true ninja. While all that is good in itself however, your foolish mistake is that you're seeking that through another man's woman, which will make for a weak foundation for your clan because of the corrupt ground you're trying to build it on."

"Kai!" Sasuke shouted, dispelling the genjutsu Tayuya cast over him. 'Hinata' vanished, leaving only Tayuya standing in front of him with her flute in her hands.

"Truth is a bitch, isn't it?" Tayuya remarked. Losing his temper, Sasuke lunged at her and engaged her in a fierce taijutsu bout. In the end, after a span of ten minutes, Sasuke found himself lying on his back with Tayuya standing over him with her right foot on his chest holding him down.

"You gave me an even better fight just now than you did the other night," Tayuya commented, "But take my warning seriously. Your pursuit of that pale-eyed bitch you have a hard-on for will be your undoing. It's your worst weakness, which I easily exploited and capitalized on, as did Orochimaru-sama if I recall."

Sasuke tried to get up, but Tayuya stomped her foot down on his chest hard, forcing him back down on his back as she held him down again. Despite the pain he felt from his chest, Sasuke looked back at her defiantly, but her gaze at him hardened.

"I hate wasting my time on you, you shitty bastard! But Orochimaru-sama believes you have potential," Tayuya went on. "But your potential will never be realized if all you do is seek to fight Naruto for a woman who doesn't want you! The very thought that you would stoop to that disgusts me! And you call yourself a proud Uchiha!? That's why you're so goddamn weak! And you'll stay weak if you keep this shit up, you spineless worm! Is that what you want!?"

Sasuke wanted to argue but he found no words to refute what she said, especially after seeing and hearing what 'Hinata' was telling him. Even though Sasuke realized it was a genjutsu, the words that came from 'Hinata' struck a cord within him. While his mind was processing everything that happened and all that he was told just moments ago, the young Uchiha again smelled the scent coming off Tayuya's body, and for reasons he couldn't understand, he quietly inhaled more of her scent, but discreetly. Tayuya saw that her genjutsu and words were beginning to work their way into Sasuke's thinking.

"You talk as if you know everything there is to know about me," Sasuke remarked, "But the truth is that you don't know everything about me or the hell I've been through while living in this village."

Tayuya looked around the dojo and as she did, it was easy to see what made him the way he was. Being here, seeing all the empty rooms and houses; they brought back memories of her own dark past.

"This place was once home to many people, young and old. My parents; they worked and lived here for years. But now it's been reduced to a silent tomb no thanks to my traitorous older brother," Sasuke said, "I vowed to restore this clan and the prestige it once carried after I kill my brother and I want a strong and capable woman at my side as I do so."

Tayuya looked him straight in the eyes. She saw the same fury and zeal that once burned inside of her soul not too long ago. She wanted the same power Orochimaru had offered and given to her and with it, she had right the wrong that was done to her years ago. Since then, Tayuya loyally served Orochimaru and never looked back.

She removed her right foot from Sasuke and turned to leave the dojo. Sasuke stood back up and watched her leave. After she reached the door, with her back facing Sasuke, she asked, "You think you're the only one who's suffered? You think you're the only one that wanted revenge for being cruelly wronged?"

"And what would you know, huh!? You never wanted revenge for anything in your life! You never had a family or clan that was slaughtered!" Sasuke retorted.

"Yes I did you stupid asshole!" Tayuya yelled at him as she turned to face and stare him straight in the eyes, "And what pisses me off further about you is that you think that you're the only one that knows that kind of pain!"

Sasuke looked at her for a moment; he didn't expected that, but looking into her eyes he could see she was telling the truth. Those eyes, eyes filled with pain, anger, and need for vengeance; those were the eyes he saw in the mirror all the time.

"I'm going out for a walk. I need time to clear my head. You can do whatever the hell you want," Tayuya turned and left him there, letting her words and everything else she said before echo in Sasuke's mind.

Sasuke just stood there and thought about everything that transpired. Tayuya wasn't just some kunoichi from Otogakure sent to train him in the curse seal. She knew and understood his pain, his loneliness, and his desire for revenge. Not even Hinata understood that kind of suffering, but Tayuya did. Sasuke could only wonder what happened in Tayuya's past.

* * *

><p>(Back At The Waterfall)<p>

"You clearly have an in depth understanding of human anatomy," Naruto complimented.

"Following your example," Hinata explained, "I use my kage bunshin to read up, study, and practice not only the jutsu and elemental scrolls you give me, but also to study things about the human body and its weaknesses in order to improve the effectiveness of my fighting style and Byakugan."

"That's very good," Naruto praised and continued, "And since you're armed with such knowledge and experience, we're going to use that in our objective to upgrade your water manipulation and fuse it with Juuken. As I stated earlier, water is weak against earth. But I'm going to train and have you develop a strength against such a weakness and use it not only against Gaara, but others as well. Now tell me again, the human body is composed of seventy percent of what element?"

"Water," Hinata answered.

"And with that, you're going to create and master a whole new manipulation," Naruto said.

"What do you mean?" Hinata inquired curiously. Naruto looked directly at her and stated like a master to his disciple, "I'm going make you into the world's first Blood Manipulator."

* * *

><p><strong>As the Chuunin Exam Finals approach, Naruto begins training the Hyuuga siblings and helping them create new forms and styles of fighting, and he's set on getting them to newer levels. But will Hinata and Hanabi master Naruto's new and more advanced training? What will blood manipulation entail, and how will Naruto teach Hinata to master it before the Chuunin Finals?<strong>

**Tayuya is training Sasuke in the use of the curse seal, but after a violent storm of frustration and anger, an atmosphere of mutual understanding between them was triggered. What happened in Tayuya's past that sparked Sasuke's curiosity? Find out next time.**


	32. Chapter Thirty-Two: Mutualities

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Student-Teacher Mutualities**

* * *

><p>(Yesterday; At Kusagakure)<p>

The village leader of Kusagakure, after reading and carefully reviewing the diplomatic scroll sent to him by the Hokage, was in deep thought. It was hard for him to believe what the Hokage was asking of him, but the explanation Konoha's Sandaime gave made sense.

Kusa and Konoha were on good terms, though it was hard for the man to deal with the fact that several of his Genin lost their lives during the Chuunin Exams hosted in Konoha. The only surviving Kusa Genin was Karin, and now Hiruzen was stating that she's an Uzumaki by birth and belongs to the Uzumaki clan, which resides in Konoha. Part of the man wanted to refuse the Hokage, but he knew that such an action wouldn't be without repercussions. The village leader knew of the Uzuamki clan and how renowned and feared they were throughout the elemental nations. But he thought that clan was wiped out after a coalition of shinobi nations joined forces against them.

"It speaks volumes about that clan if it took nations of ninja just to go to war with them," the Kusa leader said to himself before a knock came to his door.

"Yes?" the village leader asked.

"Sir, there is a man named Zabuza and his partner Haku who wish to have an audience with you," the secretary explained from behind the door. The village leader was surprised to hear that name.

"Send them in," the village leader said.

"Yes sir," the secretary said in compliance. A moment later, the door opened to reveal the two people wanting an audience with the village leader.

"Sandaime of Kusa," Zabuza greeted in his gruff and somewhat respectful tone while holding a duffel bag over his right shoulder.

"Sandaime-sama," Haku greeted in a more polite manner with a short bow.

"Zabuza, a former member of Kirigakure's Seven Swordsmen, and now a missing-nin," the village leader stated, "Are you trying to seek amnesty here with your record and background?"

"Hardly," Zabuza answered, "We're simply here to collect on some bounties Haku and I managed to track down and deal with."

Zabuza opened the duffel bag to reveal the contents hidden inside the bag. The village leader gave Zabuza a grave look and saw that the swordsman truly lived up to his reputation as the "Demon of the Bloody Mist."

"That's all thirty of them," the village leader said in disbelief, "They were wanted felons and even my best Jounin team had a difficult time tracking and fighting them. I can't believe you managed to accomplish finding and beating them in such a short time."

"These men were strong, but not experienced enough to take on both myself and Haku here," Zabuza said, though he was the one that did the actual killing. "We did the job of taking these men out and request the payment for the bounty that was placed on them."

The village leader nodded and went over his desk to sit down on his chair. Zabuza and Haku watched as the man wrote out a scroll and then summoned his secretary. The secretary came in and went over to the village leader.

"This is the payment that's owed to Zabuza and his friend," the village leader explained, "Take this scroll to the treasurer."

The secretary nodded her head and took the scroll from her Kage before leaving to do as instructed. While alone with the village leader, Zabuza's eye caught sight of a name written on the diplomatic scroll the village leader was reading earlier.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Zabuza said, catching Haku and the village leader's attention.

"You heard of that Konoha Genin?" the village leader inquired.

"Haku and I met the young ninja while we were in Nami no Kuni sometime ago," Zabuza said.

"Naruto-kun happens to be dear and precious friend of ours," Haku said.

"While "dear" and "precious" wouldn't be the exact words I'd personally use," Zabuza remarked dryly, "I consider him to be a valuable comrade."

"You both hold that Konoha Genin in high regards," the village leader asked, "May I inquire as to why?"

Zabuza and Haku briefly related their encounter with Naruto in Nami no Kuni and everything they witnessed Naruto doing there. The village leader was carefully considering what he was being told.

"That's quite a story Zabaza," the intrigued Kusa leader commented, "Thought it's still hard to believe that Konoha somehow produced a Genin with skills you say match if not rival those of your own and your former fellow swordsmen. It's interesting that Naruto's own Jounin-sensei and teammates had no clue as to how strong he truly is based on what you both explained."

"Trust me, I wouldn't make such a bold statement if I didn't believe my own words," Zabuza replied, "Naruto is a ninja I would advise you not to make an enemy out of. And the only other ninja who was able to wipe out an entire army by himself within seconds was Konoha's Yondaime, who many knew as the Yellow Flash."

"Are you saying that this Uzumaki Naruto might be the second coming of the Yellow Flash?" the village leader asked with a bit of skepticism.

"I'll leave that for you to decide," Zabuza replied, "I think I've said enough."

The Kusa leader was about to make a reply when the door opened and revealed the secretary with a black briefcase in her hand. She went over to Zabuza and opened the briefcase in front of him, showing him the money the captured bounties were worth. Zabuza smiled behind his mask and nodded in approval. She closed and handed the briefcase over to him.

"Thank you Sandaime," Zabuza said, "Our business here is over."

Zabuza and Haku turned to leave. As they were leaving, Haku turned to the Kusa leader and said, "Naruto-kun fights to save and protect those precious to him. That's what makes him a strong and formidable ninja."

After speaking her peace, Haku followed Zabuza out of the office, leaving the village leader to his thoughts. Turning to the secretary, the village leader said, "That'll be all. Thank you."

The secretary bowed and exited the office. The Kusa leader then looked back at the diplomatic scroll once again and thought about what Konoha's Sandaime was requesting concerning Karin.

* * *

><p>(Later)<p>

Zabuza and Haku were alone making their way back to their little hide away with the nice sized bounty they racked in.

"Not bad for a first pay," Zabuza commented, "But it's still not enough for me to carry out my goals for Kirigakure."

"I'm sure something will come up to aid in the fulfillment of your dreams, Zabuza-sama," Haku assured, "No one ever built an army overnight."

"No, but we still need a large amount of income if I'm to build an army to overthrow the current Mizukage and end that atrocious bloodline limit purge that stupid fool started up," Zabuza said. But then Zabuza stopped when both he and Haku realized that they were being followed.

"Ninja from Kiri!" Zabuza said with a deadly tone as he pulled out his large sword, getting it ready for a fight. Haku also got ready to fight when three Kiri Chuunin appeared in front of the duo.

"Zabuza-sama," the lead Chuunin greeted respectfully, "We were informed by your friend Naruto-kun that we can find you and Haku-san here. We mean you no harm, otherwise Naruto-kun wouldn't have revealed to us where to find you."

Seeing the way he and Haku were addressed and how they spoke of Naruto made Zabuza give the three Kiri Chuunin the benefit of the doubt, though they still kept their guards up.

"You met Naruto-kun?" Haku asked in surprised.

"We did," the female Chuunin confirmed, "Though I still say he can do without that horrid orange jumpsuit of his. It hurts the eyes to even look at it."

"So you three did meet Naruto," Zabuza said, "I'm surprised that you three got the boy to talk."

"It wasn't easy convincing him that we had no intention of harming either of you. We actually came here in hopes that you'd accept our offer," the other male Chuunin teammate said.

"What offer could you three possibly have that I'd consider accepting?" Zabuza asked. The lead Chuunin pulled out an authentic scroll written by their leader. He went and handed it over to Zabuza, who then opened and read the scroll. Zabuza read the scroll carefully and found the contents in it rather intriguing as a smile started forming under his mask. Haku soon picked up on Zabuza's gradual change of mood.

"Zabuza-sama?" Haku asked lowly with a curious expression as she watched Zabuza read the scroll before returning his sword back into its sheath on his back. The three Kiri Chuunin sighed lowly in relief, knowing full well that they weren't a match for any of he legendary Seven Swordsmen of Kirigakure and they knew Zabuza would kill them instantly if he didn't trust them.

"So a coup d'etat against the Yondaime Mizukage is being led by your leader, Terumi Mei," Zabuza acknowledged after reading the scroll.

"Yes, and she really hopes you'll accept the offer in becoming her lead general. She respects and praises the fact that you were the first to rebel against what the Mizukage has done and believes that your return will help strengthen the morale of our fellow shinobi who joined our forces.

"Oh, and pardon me for not introducing myself from the beginning; I'm Chōjūrō," Chōjūrō said as he then gestured to his other two teammates, "And the girl next to me is Suiko and our other partner to my left is Hikaru."

Zabuza looked at the three carefully and found that they were being sincere. After giving what they said some thought, he came to a decision.

"Let's not talk here," Zabuza suggested, "Let's go back to my place where we can further discuss that interesting offer for an army."

Chōjūrō and his two comrades nodded their heads in agreement and followed Zabuza back to his and Haku's place.

* * *

><p>(Present Time)<p>

"Blood manipulation?" Hinata asked quizzically, "That's sounds rather creepy."

"We're ninja Hinata-chan," Naruto said plainly, "We're not known for cuteness and sometimes we resort to creepy and oftentimes forbidden means to achieve our ends. And before you get the wrong idea of what this new manipulation entails, let me explain how it works."

Hinata stayed quiet as Naruto began his explanation.

"To start off," Naruto began, "Blood manipulation does not mean that you'll be controlling somebody's bodily functions or blood with water manipulation. Even Senju Tobirama, the Nidaime Hokage whose mastery over water manipulation was said to be unrivaled, at least from what I've learned, wasn't able to control another person's movements through water manipulation. The only way he was able to control anyone in whatever way he wanted was through an S-class kinjutsu he created known as Edo Tensei. That person though would have to be already dead and summoned from the grave while sacrificing another living person's life for the kinjutsu to work."

"You mean our Nidaime created such a horrid kinjutsu?" Hinata asked in shock.

"Like I said earlier, we're not known for cuteness. But you need not worry. I won't be teaching you that kinjutsu," Naruto assured.

"You mean you know how to execute Edo Tensei?" Hinata asked.

"I read and studied through the Forbidden Scroll the same night Mizuki tried to trick me into stealing it for him," Naruto explained, "But we're getting off topic; so back to the main topic. Blood manipulation in truth is actually an advanced jutsu that my ancestor Uzumaki Takumi, one of the previous leaders of my clan, created."

"So it's your clan's jutsu?" Hinata asked.

"It's my clan's kinjutsu and you're going to master it. That kinjutsu wouldn't prove effective with me," Naruto confessed.

"And why not?" Hinata asked, "It originated from your clan."

"The catch is that it's designed for someone with a high affinity for water manipulation, which I don't have, but you do and it helps that your chakra control was very sharp even before I gave you the restraint seals. My ancestor was trying to fuse water manipulation, chakra, and blood cells," Naruto continued, "His aim was to create a kinjutsu called Ikite'ru Bunshin no Jutsu (Living Clone Technique)."

"Ikite'ru Bunshin no Jutsu?" Hinata repeated. Naruto nodded his head.

"What is it about Ikite'ru Bunshin no Jutsu that makes it different from Kage Bunshin no Jutsu?" Hinata asked.

"I'm glad you asked," Naruto said, "Recall your answer about the human body being composed of 70% water." Naruto explained, "With blood manipulation, unlike Kage Bunshin, you use blood infused chakra; a sizable amount of chakra is required for the blood to be infused with. Once your blood and chakra are merged and combined with water manipulation, the clone becomes a "living" copy of you with your bloodline limit. The living clone is 70% water while the other 30% is your blood infused chakra. But there's more to this.

"Remember how when a kage bunshin is either dispelled or "killed" off, the user absorbs the memories and experiences of that clone? Well, with blood manipulation, you can do something that one can't do with Kage Bunshin."

"And that is?" Hinata inquired.

"You can see what your "living" clone or clones see and know in real time no matter the distance," Naruto answered, "Let's say you made two such clones and hid them in two different locations. Without the need to dispel them, you can see what both of them are seeing at the same time and know what they're thinking. And if one of them is using Byakugan, you can see what that clone is seeing without the need to activate your own Byakugan.

"Also, let's say you stationed your two clones in one spot and your second clone in another spot close by, and you have an enemy ninja coming to attack you from behind or from a blind spot. Your "living" clones, being your eyes behind your head or your hidden cameras, will allow you to see what they see, therefore allowing you to become alert to the danger and counterattack. It sort of helps give the Byakugan that 360 degree perception your clan always claims to have."

"More like completes the missing piece to the 360 degree perception my clan desires," Hinata commented.

"Oh but there's still more to this jutsu, Hinata-chan," Naruto added.

"Really?" Hinata asked with a hint of excitement.

"With this jutsu you can also become your "living" clone," Naruto pointed out.

"Become my clone?" Hinata asked in confusion.

Naruto explained, "You know how members of the Yamanaka clan can jump into the minds and bodies of their targets with their chakra and take over their bodies, in the form of possession? Well, blood manipulation allows you to do something very similar to that as it allows you to link with your "living" clone and in a very similar manner "possess" your clone's mind and body while your real body is hidden elsewhere. This is made possible through your blood infused chakra giving life to that "living" clone.

"Another thing that makes this jutsu so useful is that unless you either die or stop providing chakra to it, the ikite'ru bunshin won't die easily regardless of the severity of injuries as the clone will just keep healing and regenerating. But once the clone dispels, all traces of your blood cells vanish with the chakra, leaving no way for your blood or bloodline limit to be taken from the clone."

"That's an amazing jutsu your ancestor created!" Hinata complimented.

"It is, but that's not what makes Ikite'ru Bunshin no Jutsu a risky kinjutsu," Naruto pointed out.

"What about it does?" Hinata asked.

"Your blood infused chakra will have you connected and channeling chakra to your "living" clone at all times. The clone will continue to exist and won't "die" so long you continue transmitting chakra to it. Whatever ninjutsu, kinjutsu, or genjutsu the "living" clone or clones can use will depend on the amount of chakra you have because you'll be the source of all of their chakra. Death can result from extreme chakra exhaustion through this kinjutsu," Naruto warned.

"I understand," Hinata said after seeing the seriousness of her boyfriend's words.

"Merging your blood with your chakra in order to execute blood manipulation will require very strong chakra control and a large amount of water to utilize afterwards, and for that reason we have the river at our disposal," Naruto said, "Once you got your blood infused chakra stabilized you'll combine that with with a set of hand signs."

Naruto went on to take a kunai and used it to cut his right hand. With his hand bleeding, he began focusing chakra into his blood. The flaring chakra absorbed his blood cells and gradually the blue chakra change into a metallic reddish color.

"Your chakra changed color!" Hinata remarked in surprised as she observed what was happening.

"The pigmentation of your chakra will change into this color once the perfected infusion of blood into your chakra is achieved," Naruto explained, "After that..."

Naruto slowly demonstrated to Hinata seven intricate hand signs and said, "Ikite'ru Bunshin no Jutsu (Living Clone Technique)."

Hinata didn't see anything happen. Seeing the look on her face, Naruto clarified, "That was just half of the jutsu. The other half requires water manipulation which I don't have. You have to use water manipulation while executing those hand signs I showed you."

Naruto cancelled out his red chakra as his right hand healed up.

"But before we do that, would you mind increasing the levels of your gravity and chakra restraint seals?" Naruto instructed.

Hinata nodded and did as instructed. Soon she felt the increased heaviness on her body and chakra coils. Naruto allowed her time to adjust and waited until she gave him the signal that she was ready.

"Now, how about we take it from the top, Hinata-chan?" Naruto said, "Remember how I demonstrated it for you."

Naruto watched as Hinata tried again and again and again to execute the jutsu. The Hyuuga heiress found that combining her blood with her chakra wasn't as easy as Naruto made it appear to be.

"Looks like we'll be here for a while, my Moon's Eye Rabbit," Naruto stated, "And please try not to bleed to death on me."

"Funny, Naruto-kun," Hinata snorted with a frown, "How were you able to master blood manipulation so fast?"

"I never did," Naruto admitted as he shrugged, "Like I said earlier, you're going to be the world's first blood manipulator."

This now left Hinata confused, which led her to ask, "Then what was that red chakra I saw around your right hand moments ago?"

"I was merely using both mine and a minimum amount of Kurama's chakra as visuals for my imitation of blood manipulation and how it's suppose to look like once it's mastered," Naruto revealed, "Kyuubi's chakra healed my hand in the process. However, after blood manipulation is achieved your hand will heal up also."

"You're now able to utilize the chakra of the bijuu sealed inside you?" Hinata asked in surprise.

"Only when Kurama is willing to cooperate and when he feels like my life is threatened since that would mean death for him also," Naruto answered, "Other than that, I mostly rely on my own strength rather than using Kurama as a crutch. To do otherwise would give me a handicap."

**'Aren't you noble,'** Kurama sneered mockingly.

"Kurama?" Hinata asked in confusion.

"That's Kyuubi's real name," Naruto said.

"I see," Hinata acknowledged, "Did he tell you?"

"No, I found out from a different source but that's not important," Naruto replied, "Now, let's continue with your training."

Hinata then suggested, "Perhaps if I use kage bunshin, I can speed up the learning proce-"

"No Hinata-chan; using kage bunshin for this training will not work," Naruto interjected as he shook his head, "You need actual blood coming out of your body while performing blood manipulation. Kage bunshin can not produce real blood, therefore they can't perform blood manipulation and ultimately Ikite'ru Bunshin no Jutsu. However, the ikite'ru bunshin can execute Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

"But this is a hard task you're putting me up to," Hinata replied.

"I warned you that you'll be in for the long haul on top of whatever genjutsu training you're getting from Kurenai, and you have less than a month to perfect this training in order to use it against Gaara during the Chuunin Exam Finals," Naruto said, "Keep in mind that my Jinchuuriki brethren intends to show you no mercy and kill you in front of me and everyone. I'm doing what I can to help you prevent that from happening."

"I understand Naruto-kun," Hinata said, "I won't disappoint you. I will master this before the finals."

"That's what I like to hear my future Uzumaki matriarch," Naruto replied causing Hinata to blush brightly at being called his future matriarch. Hinata took her kunai and made a small cut on her right palm as she practiced blood manipulation again. She was determined not to fail Naruto.

* * *

><p>(At The Uchiha District)<p>

Tayuya had returned back to her room in Sasuke's house and stayed there for the rest of the morning. She sat there on her bed thinking about what happened between her and Sasuke a few hours ago. She had been bothered by her outburst at Sasuke after leaving the dojo to cool down. She hadn't spoken to Sasuke since.

"What do I care about how that stupid dumbass thinks no one else know the pain of losing their entire family?" Tayuya said to herself, "I don't know why I allowed myself to get consumed by my anger because of that when I should be focusing on getting that numb nut prick to get over that Hyuuga heiress and concentrate on his training. And speaking of that fool with the duck's ass for a haircut..."

Tayuya stood up from her bed and walked out of her room. She walked and made her way back to the dojo, only to find that Sasuke wasn't there anymore.

"Damn! He stepped out somewhere!" Tayuya deduced, "Goddamn it! Now I have to find something to do to keep myself occupied and not bored out of my ass."

Tayuya left the dojo in the same manner she entered.

* * *

><p>(Elsewhere)<p>

Sasuke was with Kakashi at a remote training ground. Kakashi saw a difference with Sasuke in terms of his performance and focus. The Jounin didn't need to be told that Sasuke had greatly improved in a relatively short time.

"Very good Sasuke," Kakashi said, "You lasted longer this time and with less injuries than before. I would say that's a surprising amount of improvement from the first day we started this training."

Sasuke was catching his breath after enduring Kakashi's brutal assaults on him. However the Jounin was still not going all out against him and Sasuke knew this.

"Naruto is way ahead of me, Kakashi, and I still have much to do if I'm to match him," Sasuke replied. "It may not be as soon as I would like it to be, but I'll still keep pushing myself to reach that goal."

"Determined, aren't we?" Kakashi remarked, "Take a short break and then we'll continue."

Sasuke said nothing as he did as he was told. He stood where he was and dusted himself off. As he did, he deeply thought about what happened between him and Tayuya earlier that morning and everything he was told by Tayuya and the Hinata genjutsu. He then thought about what Tayuya said to him about knowing what it means to lose a family. He saw in her eyes that she was telling the truth.

_'Tayuya was right. I've been so obsessed over the years with trying to get Hinata that I allowed myself to lose focus as to why I want to become stronger,'_ Sasuke meditated, _'I lost so much valuable time and energy I could have used for my training all because I wanted what Naruto had so much. I can't believe I let myself fall so low and I'm nowhere close to matching Itachi because of my foolishness! Well, as of today that en-'_

"Sasuke!" Kakashi called out, "Earth to Sasuke!"

Sasuke snapped out of his train of thoughts to see Kakashi staring at him.

"I see that you came back to this side of reality," Kakashi remarked, "Shall we continue?"

Sasuke grunted before he saw Kakashi pull out a small piece of paper.

"What's with the paper?" Sasuke asked.

"This, Sasuke, is a special kind of paper. It's used to determine an individual's nature affinity. Naruto has an affinity for wind, which is a rare affinity for anyone in our village to have. Now, let's see what affinity you have," Kakashi said as he handed the paper to Sasuke, "Now focus chakra into the paper. If it tears in two, then you have a wind element like Naruto. If it crumples, then it's lightning. If it turns to dust, then you have earth. If it burns, then it's fire. If it gets wet, it's water."

Sasuke nodded and did as instructed. A moment later, the paper crumbled up.

"Well Sasuke, you clearly have an affinity for lightning," Kakashi stated. "That means you can utilize lightning style jutsu and manipulation more effectively. But that training will start another day, as I have something else in mind. I recall you asking me about kenjutsu the other day."

"Naruto is highly skilled in kenjutsu. It's a skill I don't have and want to build on," Sasuke said.

"So you say," Kakashi replied, "Well, I brought a friend to aid you in that department."

Kakashi made a hand gesture to someone hiding behind a large boulder. Sasuke looked to see Gekko Hayate appear from behind the boulder and walk over to them. It was noticed that the Special Jounin was carrying something in his left arm that was wrapped in a sheet of some sort.

"Sasuke, I believe you already know Hayate from the preliminaries," Kakashi introduced, "He'll be the one to instruct you in kenjutsu."

"Sasuke, knowing that you watched the match between Naruto and Tenten a few days ago, you're very well aware that the art of kenjutsu will be no easy skill to master, and you correctly deduced that Tenten was nowhere near Naruto's caliber," Hayate said, "In that match, Naruto used his sword as an extension of himself. Using that along with his other skills, he was able to outmatch his opponent and win.

"For each person, it varies how long it takes to master the art of kenjutsu, and there's always something new and innovative to learn. I can't promise you that you'll pose as a threat to Naruto by the time the Chuunin Exam Finals start, but I can say that if you put all your of effort into your training, at the very least you'll have formed a foundation for kenjutsu."

"Anything that can aid me in getting stronger, I'll take it," Sasuke replied, "I'll do whatever I must to accomplish that, no matter how difficult. So when can we begin?"

"Now actually," Hayate said before unwrapping the items hidden underneath the sheet, taking out one of the two sheathed swords, and tossing it to Sasuke. Hayate took the remaining one and unsheathed it.

"Now Sasuke," Hayata continued, "We'll start with the basics."

* * *

><p>(At The Hokage Tower)<p>

Hiruzen sighed after going over Jiraiya's report about the match he had with Naruto yesterday. It was hard for the aged Hokage to believe that two of his former students had to resort to stronger and more dangerous means to take on Naruto. What troubled Hiruzen was that Naruto now had access to Kyuubi's chakra to the point where the bijuu within Naruto appeared to cooperate with him. Being told that the match between Jiraiya and Naruto ended in draw concerned Hiruzen.

"That boy was already a force to be reckoned with during his days at the academy," Hiruzen said to himself, "Now he's at a level where even the Sannin are having a hard time fighting him in one on one combat, and he even destroyed one of Orochimaru's giant summons by himself."

The aged Hokage recalled Naruto's words to him the other night:

_"I care more about Hinata-chan than anything else in this village, and if I have to pass over you to protect her, I will, consequences be damned...So if you think for even a second that I won't fight any of you or this entire village and die in order to protect Hinata-chan, then you're very wrong!"_

"Considering everything that's transpired since Team 7's mission in Nami no Kuni," Hiruzen commented quietly to himself, "Naruto would do serious damage to both Konoha and this village's ninja force were he to ever turn on us. And even now I still don't know Naruto's full strength."

What also bothered Hiruzen was the incident regardling Lee's mysterious revitalization. There was no known doctor currently within Konoha capable of such a feat. The only Konoha medic nin capable of healing all of the severe damages done to Lee's body was Tsunade, and she hadn't stepped foot in Konoha for years. Things just weren't adding up.

"Damn it Minato!" Hiruzen grumbled lowly, "I'm far too old for this! Why couldn't you have found a successor in your last moments of life and let me enjoy my retirement?"

Hiruzen knew it was a silly question, but he felt the need to get it off his chest. And there was also the matter regarding Karin and the diplomatic scroll he had put together and sent to Kusagakure. He spent a good amount of time writing out the contents in that scroll before placing his official signature and seal stamp on it two days ago. He knew Kusagakure wasn't going to be happy about losing one of their ninja but Hiruzen carefully chose his words and resorted to the laws the Shodai put in place regarding Konoha's clans. Kusagakure was a minor shinobi nation and Hiruzen was aware that they couldn't really pose a threat to them, but he figured that they would want some kind of compensation for Karin regardless of her being a rookie Genin.

In the end, Hiruzen settled for giving Kusagakure a reasonable amount of financial compensation in exchange for Karin's release from Kusa's ranks.

"I can only hope that Kusa doesn't attempt to start an issue out of this..." Hiruzen sighed, "But Karin is an Uzumaki. Speaking of that girl, I wonder how living with Naruto and Honoka has been for her."

* * *

><p>(At The Uzumaki Residence)<p>

Honoka was making her way back home after making a private and secret visit to the Forest of Death. She took the day to study the environment and the hostile creatures living in that region, and thanks to her special chakra, she was able to keep the animals docile. She had been making these secret visits to the Forest of Death for the past two days.

Honoka entered the house before locking the door behind her. A moment later though, she heard sounds of...

"Mmmhh...Oh yes, that's the spot," Karin moaned in bliss from behind the door to her room, "Ooooh Naruto-kun, it feels so good..."

"What!?" Honoka shouted in disbelief before she stormed into the room and busted the door open. What she saw next wasn't exactly what she thought she was going to see. Startled by Honoka's sudden outburst, Karin, who was lying on her stomach and breasts with nothing but a towel around her waist and without her glasses on, looked up from her futon to see Honoka staring back at her and five of Naruto's kage bunshin giving her a full body massage and oil rub down.

The awkward moment between them left everyone briefly in total silence. Thankfully, the curtains to the windows were closed, denying everyone from the outside sight as to what was happening inside Karin's room. After a few moments...

"There's something called "knocking" you damn harpy!" Karin barked.

"Would someone please care to explain what the hell this is!?" Honoka asked with a baffled expression.

"Karin asked boss for five kage bunshin to be her personal manservants she could have under her command. As you can see our 'mistress' requested a full body massage and oil rub down from us. The five of us clones being her personal manservants and playthings was what "Karin-hime" wanted as payment for fully healing his friend Lee," the fifth and lead clone explained, "We're under instructions to grant whatever Karin request of us and she wants to make the most out of it."

_'Not to mention that I'm keeping my mouth shut about you peeping on Honoka and the rest of us girls at the bathhouse a few days ago,'_ Karin thought with a mischievous grin.

"So you were responsible for Lee's mysterious recovery," Honoka replied, "It's a mystery everyone else outside this house haven't solved yet."

"Oh well," Karin said, "But at the very least I get to have Naruto-kun's hands and stamina take care of my body and soul now as I relish in his personal touch."

"You're such a damn pervert Karin," Honoka snorted, "...Though I admit your moaning and calling out Naruto-kun's name gave me the wrong idea of what was actually happening in here."

"And yet you call me the pervert," Karin retorted, "Now Honoka, please see yourself out of my room and allow me to have my Naruto playthings all to myself."

"Whatever," Honoka replied, "Just keep the noise down if you will."

"Not making any promises," Karin answered, "It's not easy trying to handle five Naruto-kuns all at once."

"You know what, I think I'm going to step out of the house for a while and try to get what's happening here out of my head," Honoka said as her right eye started twitching before she quietly turned and left the room while closing the door behind her. A moment later, Karin heard the sound of the house door opening and closing before being locked.

"Finally," Karin said happily, "I thought she'd never leave."

Karin turned around and lied on her back, exposing her breasts and the rest of her body.

"Now boys," Karin cooed, "I want this to be an experience I'll never forget. Make it splendid."

"And splendid it shall be," the lead fifth clone stated, "We're yours to command, Karin-hime."

* * *

><p>(Hours Later; Later Into The Afternoon)<p>

Deep in the forest, Hanabi, exhausted and sore, was making her way back to where Naruto and Hinata were. Despite how difficult things started out on her first day of her new training, she was happy about Naruto keeping his promise to train her in Drunken Gentle Fist. Following behind Hanabi was the smiling kage bunshin that Naruto assigned to see to her introduction into Drunken Fist.

"Later tonight, I'll stop by and give you those scrolls and movies I told you about," the Naruto cloned reminded, "They'll help in giving you better visuals of how Drunken Fist is done."

"Why don't I just watch the movies at your place Naruto-kun?" Hanabi suggested, "Besides, were I to be seen watching those action movies back home, Father and Neesan might get suspicious and try to find out why I'm watching drunken martial arts movies all of a sudden."

"Good point," Naruto clone agreed, "In that case, I'll have to arrange it so that no one else but the two of us are at my place when we watch those movies. While watching the movies together, I'll be testing you to see what you've learned. Understand?"

"Completely," Hanabi said, "Though this will be the first time you ever had me over at your place."

"I wasn't sure if your father would allow it," Naruto clone replied, "You know how protective fathers are of their daughters."

"Was that why you always waited till dark to come see me, Naruto-kun?" Hanabi asked, grinning toothily.

"What are you implying, masegaki?" Naruto's clone snorted. Hanabi giggled after seeing the look on his face. A moment later they arrive to see Naruto and Hinata eating together by the waterfall.

"And this is as far as I go," the clone remarked before dispelling himself in a cloud of smoke. Seeing that the clone was gone, Hanabi proceeded on her way to where her older sister and Naruto were. Upon reaching them, she sat down with them and picked up one of the rice balls and fried fish strips. As they were eating, Naruto commented, "You know, this is actually the first time Hanabi-chan is picnicking with us Hinata-chan. How does it feel being here with us, Hanabi-chan?"

"...Nicer than I thought it would be," Hanabi admitted after swallowing a bite of her rice ball, "I like it here more than Iruka-sensei's class."

"We can relate," Naruto remarked, "Hinata-chan and I didn't like it anymore than you do."

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata lightly chided.

"Well it's true," Naruto said, "I had to liven things up just to make life at the academy more interesting; that's where my pranks and jokes came in."

"I still remember the look on Father's face after he saw how you managed to deface the Hokage Monument under everyone's nose and escape the two Jounin who chased after you," Hanabi said, "Even I was taken by surprise at how you pulled it off."

"My pranks and running from those ninja while trying not to get caught by them served a purpose besides giving people something to laugh at," Naruto explained, "It's something the academy lacks even now."

"Really?" Hanabi asked.

"Actual training against experienced ninja," Naruto said, "So many leave the academy thinking they're ready to take on seasoned ninja, only to end up failing the teamwork test their Jounin sensei gives them. Worst case scenario is that they're killed in their first dangerous mission against stronger ninja they have no expertise fighting against or escaping from.

"Pranking and running from the ninja I target served to train me in setting traps for enemies and escaping capture from them. I even pranked and escaped the Hokage on a few occasions. And when it came to hiding, they had a very difficult time finding me, even with the Byakugan. I learned how to escape being found when I don't want to be."

"I know that for a fact," Hinata remarked, "Though I do manage to find you from time to time."

"You're not someone I want to hide from, my Moon's Eye Spring Rabbit," Naruto replied with a grin.

"Well you won't have to hide from me either gaki," a voice above them said. Naruto, Hinata, and Hanabi looked up to see Jiraiya sitting on one of the tree branches up against the tree while looking down at them.

"I must admit it was rather difficult to find you, Naruto," Jiraiya said, "But then I thought about where I would personally go if I didn't want to be bothered. Interesting how we have similar tastes, wouldn't you say?"

"Whatever Jiraiya," Naruto replied, "So what's your business here?"

"We have training to do, gaki," Jiraiya said going straight to the point, "Not to mention you owe me back the money you stole from me yesterday."

"There was some research I had to do, and I needed some revenue to see it through. I found you had just the right amount for what I had to do yesterday," Naruto replied. Jiraya stood up on the branch and flipped down to the ground in front of the group. Hearing the word "research" gave Jiraiya an idea of what Naruto did.

"I'll give you another hour with the Hyuuga sisters, but seriously, we have much to do before the day ends," Jiraiya said putting all humor aside, "Nice new clothes by the way."

"Thanks. I didn't forget about my training with you by the way. I'll be there," Naruto replied. Hanabi looked at the older man and said, "So you're the famed Jiraiya-sama I heard about from Iruka-sensei."

"That's right," Jiraiya said, "I'm one of the three Sannin."

"You're also the writer of the Icha-Icha Paradise book series," Hanabi added.

"How does someone your age knows about that book?" Jiraiya asked.

"Naruto-kun loves to read them all the time," Hanabi answered, "It's no big secret really; just about everyone knows that about him. But it's not like he reads that smut in front of me. Not like Neesan and I care anyway."

Jiraiya looked at the three of them with a look of interest. Despite Naruto's infamous perverted character, Hiashi still allowed his daughters to be this close with Naruto.

_'I'm seeing it and yet it's still hard to believe. Hiashi would sooner shut off all of my chakra points before he allows me to get close to his daughters if I was younger and in Naruto's position. Naruto truly made a huge impression on Hiashi, seeing as the man allowed his daughters to become this attached and loyal to Minato's son. It'll be interesting to see how things progresses between the three of them,'_ Jiraiya wondered with fascination, "It's nice to see who you keep in female company, Naruto. You really made a huge impression on the Hyuuga clan as a whole, especially after they saw Hinata's recent match with Hiashi."

"Everyone has been talking about both that and my match with Neji-niisan," Hinata said, "But I still have much more to learn."

"Aren't you modest; it's not like you let Father come out of that match unscathed, Neesan," Hanabi remarked.

"Look, we're getting off topic here," Jiraiya stated, "Naruto, I'll be waiting for you later. Don't be late, and I want an in depth report later from you about what you uncovered from your research."

Naruto frowned at Jiraiya, knowing what the perverted Sage was asking.

"Get your own resources, Jiraiya!" Naruto replied.

"Whatever gaki," Jiraiya retorted, "Anyway, I'll see you soon."

Jiraiya turned and walked off from the trio, leaving them alone again.

"Naruto-kun?" Hanabi asked.

"Yeah?" Naruto replied.

Hanabi requested, "This research you acquired must have been of high value if even a Sannin like Jiraiya-sama wanted intel on it. Would it be alright if I sit in with you next time when you conduct your research and see how you go about gathering such invaluable information?"

There was an awkward silence amongst the trio until Naruto explained, "Sorry, but I can't allow you to accompany me when I do my private training in information gathering. I have various styles of finding out things I want to know, and this particular style helps me to find out things about my target while working to keep myself from being caught and captured. My latest blunder yesterday is proof enough that I still have more to work on. I almost got killed for that. Thankfully, though, I learned some things about that ninja that helped me in my escape."

"I understand," Hanabi accepted with a tone of disappointment.

"But don't worry my Little Nighttime Firecracker," Naruto assured, "Like I said, I have other methods and styles of information gathering," Naruto looked at the younger girl and grinned, "And under my watchful eyes, Hanabi-chan, I'll make make a trained and professional spy mistress out you."

"You really mean it?" Hanabi asked with a hint of excitement.

"I never go back on my word," Naruto promised, "It's my nindo."

Hanabi smiled and nodded her head happily at hearing that. Hinata looked at the two and saw how close Hanabi became with Naruto. The Hyuuga heiress was seeing how Hanabi started reminding her so much of herself when she was younger. She recalled how excited she'd get whenever Naruto would train her in something new and resourceful and how Naruto would put so great an effort to help her reach her goals.

_'Even now, Naruto-kun is putting his all into training and making me stronger not only for my sake but for his sake also and by extension his clan's sake,'_ Hinata thought, _'I'm still amazed at how Hanabi's bond with Naruto-kun changed and grew stronger over the course of time. _She must really love Naruto-kun _if she's willing to overlook his faults and imperfections...But it's not like I won't work on getting Naruto-kun to control that perverted side of his character. That in itself will be a project for me to work on and I honestly can't say how long that'll take.__'_

* * *

><p>(Thirty Minutes Later, At The Uchiha District)<p>

Tayuya was back inside the dojo. She was spending her free time playing her flute, which helped to soothe her mind. It was something her father used to do whenever he was bothered by something, she recalled. It was a habit Tayuya eventually picked up herself.

She stopped playing her flute and turned to find the main entrance to the dojo slide open to reveal Sasuke entering the dojo.

"So you finally returned," Tayuya greeted dully.

"I was with Kakashi," Sasuke informed.

"I trust your time training with the cyclops got you closer to reaching Naruto's level," Tayuya mocked.

Ignoring her sarcasm, Sasuke replied, "Each day I train gets me closer. But I will say that I had a lot of time to think about what happened earlier today and everything else that took place over the past three years."

"So what's your point, Numb Nuts?" Tayuya replied.

Sasuke sighed, "...My point is that...you were right. I wasted so much time in pursuit of Hinata and failed to focus that same amount of time and energy in my training, which led me to where I am today: beneath Naruto's level."

"After three years, it took me bitch slapping your stupid ass to make you to see that," Tayuya spat offhandedly, "At the very least that's useful shit I accomplished today."

Ignoring her comment again, Sasuke said, "You mentioned earlier that you once had a family before they were murdered. You said that you understand the same pain, sadness, and loneliness I suffer from while wanting revenge against the one responsible."

"...I did," Tayuya admitted, "I lost control of my emotions and allowed that secret to slip out because I was so pissed at you."

"Be that as it may," Sasuke replied, "But if it's alright with you, I'd like hear about what happened."

Tayuya looked at him carefully and asked, "You actually want to hear my life story? When the hell did anything about me become of interest to you, Numb Nuts?"

"The look you gave me this morning before you stormed off left me with a lot to think about while reevaluating what I've been doing all these years," Sasuke said, "If it's not too much to ask for...I'd like to hear your story."

Tayuya didn't know how to respond at first, since none of her teammates cared to ever asked about her past and what life was like before coming into contact with Orochimaru. Reaching for her hat, she grabbed and removed it off her head, giving Sasuke a full view of her head without her hat on. Despite her vulgar and crude character, Tayuya was a rather attractive young red-haired teenage girl, and her appearance without her hat on made her look more feminine and less tomboyish.

"I guess it couldn't be that much of a pain in my ass to share something about me since everyone knows your life story Numb Nuts," Tayuya remarked as she went over to the wall and leaned against it before sliding down and sitting on the floor, "I'll tell you about my past, but I'll only tell you once, so don't ask me to repeat myself."

Sasuke simply nodded his head and went over to sit right next to her against the wall. He couldn't bring himself to figure out why his body went on autopilot and did what he just did. But Tayuya didn't seem to mind his presence and closeness.

Tayuya held out her flute towards Sasuke and started explaining, "This flute once belonged to my father. It's the only surviving legacy of him I have. My parents weren't musicians, but my father loved playing the flute, and he was quite skilled at it. My mother knew some things about genjutsu and taught me all she knew about it. She was more of an entertainer for the small town we lived in at the border of Hi no Kuni. My father would play the flute for me every night before I went to sleep. Eventually, I decided to learn to play the flute myself because that.

"I was close to my parents; they were the only people I cared for back then. There weren't many children my age for me to interact with at the time so I practically spent all of my time with my mother and when he was home, my father."

"So you pretty much started out living a carefree and peaceful life," Sasuke noted.

"If you can call it that," Tayuya replied, "But what I didn't know about my father at the time was that he was a skilled bounty hunter and it was his skill in catching bounties that made us the most money and enemies. His former partner was a close friend and confidant of my father and my mother also respected him. I'm disgusted to admit that I, at one time, had a crush on that bastard."

"I'm taking it that your father's friend caused you and your parents a lot of trouble?" Sasuke asked.

"My father trusted him, since they worked together for a long time," Tayuya continued, "We had no idea that he was plotting to betray us for a large sum of money to a loan shark my father made an enemy out of after some deal between them went south. We started moving from place to place, trying to escape a group of three mercenary ninja hired by that loan shark to come after my father. They were able to easily track us because we didn't know my father's former partner was secretly sending information to the three ninja about where we were relocating.

"That pattern continued until one night when they eventually found us. They were three Chuunin, missing nin from Amegakure. My father tried to protect both my mother and me. He fought as hard as he could, but he was outnumbered and they killed him in front me before turning on us. My mother's genjutsu was no match for them as they killed her as well. I was too scared and weak to fight them as they considered the option of killing me too. All I was able to do was cry in fear as the spineless eight-year-old child I was."

"You were the same age I was when I lost my clan," Sasuke noted.

"Coincidence no doubt. Anyway, before they decided on what they should do to me, my father's traitorous friend appeared and told the three Ame ninja that their only job was to deal with my father. When they asked about what should be done with me, he told them to leave me and that I wasn't worth the blood on their blades since I wasn't a threat."

"Sounds similar to what Itachi told me the night he slaughtered my clan and parents," Sasuke recalled, "He told me that I wasn't worth killing."

"I see...After saying what he said, that man knocked me out before setting the house on fire with my parents' bodies and myself still inside the house. They were going to let the fire finish me off. Thankfully, I woke up in time to escape the burning house. Once outside, I could only watch helplessly as the house burned to the ground with my parents' bodies left inside. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore with only my anger, hate, and desire for vengeance left in my soul."

Tayuya took a moment to catch herself, trying to resist the urge to become emotional while remembering that traumatic event in her life as she wiped a few tears away from her eyes. She hated that remembering that event in her life got her to become this emotional. All the while Sasuke listened to her story and found no pretense or fabrication in what she was saying as he felt a kindred spirit with her. All the while, Tayuya's scent started coming off her body again as it reacted to her emotions. Sasuke's nose was inhaling her scent in loads to the point that all thoughts of Hinata were forgotten and replaced with him wanting to know what else happened in Tayuya's past and how it related to his life and past.

After taking a few breaths and getting her emotions back in check, Tayuya continued, "The next morning, I woke up to the pouring rain that had put out the fire. While it rained, I went through the smoking rubble of what was left of my family's house and retrieved my parents' burnt bodies and my father's flute which, to my surprise, remained completely intact.

"It was while I was burying my dead parents that Orochimaru-sama appeared and found me in the destitute state I was in. At first, I didn't know who he was and I thought that he was another Ame ninja who was hired to finish the job. But that assumption was removed from my mind as soon as I heard him inquire about what happened. He watched quietly as I buried my parents as I told him everything about what happened and the people responsible for killing my parents. Orochimaru-sama wasn't big on comfort then, nor is he now, but he listened to everything I told him. And that was when he offered me the one thing I wanted and readily accepted without hesitation..."

"Power," Sasuke answered.

"Exactly...Power to become a strong kunoichi, power to make sure I was never helpless or defenseless again, power to exact vengeance against my family's murderers. Orochimaru-sama however warned me that my training would be hard and brutal. But I didn't care, I had nothing else to live for; all I wanted was to see my parents' murderers dead at my feet. I was willing and ready to do anything and everything to make that happen."

"And Orochimaru helped you do just that," Sasuke stated.

"You're goddamn right he did," Tayuya confirmed, "Under his guidance, teaching and training over the next five years, I changed from the helpless eight-year-old girl I was into who I am now. Orochimaru-sama held true to his words. Seeing how I was knowledgeable in genjutsu and playing the flute, he had me take up more advanced training in genjutsu while combining that with my father's flute. I even learned summoning through the use of playing my flute.

"Regardless of how harsh and sometimes creepy and sadistic his methods of training were, all that mattered to me was getting that power he promised me. Receiving the Cursed Seal was one of my hardest tests. Shit, it hurts remembering how it almost killed me, but my will to avenge my parents pushed me through all of my trials until I finally mastered the full use of that seal.

"And when I was ready and strong enough, Orochimaru-sama sent me out to track down and kill the ones responsible for my parents' deaths. It was my final test to see how far all of my time training with him went before being allowed to join the Sound Four."

"Did you find them?" Sasuke asked.

"All of them, including the loan shark who hired those three Ame ninja; I saved my father's betrayer for last, though," Tayuya explained, "It took me a month to find those three missing nin. But when I did, I summoned my Doki and had them ambush and trap them. After I got them to tell me where I could find the loan shark who hired them to kill my parents, I watched as my summons beat those three men to death before leaving their bodies in the woods to rot after I removed and sealed their heads in one of my scrolls.

"Knowing where I could find the loan shark, I wasted no time in going after him next. I eventually found him in Ocha no Kuni (Tea Country). That greedy imbecile took me for a potential client and sucker. But that changed after I took out that scroll possessing the heads of those three ninja he hired and released those heads onto his desk. After he realized who those three were, he put two and two together realized I was the daughter of the man he had killed. I didn't give him time to think or say anything further as I embedded my kunai deep into his throat."

"I'm assuming you went after your father's betrayer soon after," Sasuke commented.

"I did, though it took me almost four weeks to find that man," Tayuya continued, "He was living alone at the border of Kusa no Kuni, spending his time sleeping with hookers and drinking. On one of those nights, he was waiting for his favorite whore to come by. It was easy having him fall victim to my genjutsu as I led him to believe that his favorite whore came by for a wild night of sex and booze."

"What actually happened?" Sasuke asked.

"As soon as he was about to hug and kiss his thought to be favorite whore, I dropped my genjutsu, allowing him to see the terror of an angry grizzly bear that was recently bereaved of her cubs standing tall in front of him," Tayuya revealed, "That blood thirsty grizzly bear tore him apart as she ate him.

"After completing my test, I took my place amongst the Sound Four as one of Orochimaru-sama's loyal ninja and bodyguards, which led me to where I am now, sitting next to your dumb ass as I tell this story to you while trying to get you to take your training with me more seriously."

Sasuke looked at Tayuya after listening to her story. He found nothing but truth in her words, eyes, or expression.

"You successfully avenged your tragic past through Orochimaru after he, regardless of his nature and character, held true in fulfilling his promises to you," Sasuke said, finding that fact something to give serious thought to as he turned from looking at the older girl.

"I did," Tayuya replied, "And I'll help you to do likewise if you really want the deceased souls of your clansmen avenged, just as I did for my parents."

After a minute of silence, Sasuke stood from the floor and turned to Tayuya. He looked at her and said, "Being honest with myself, I know it'll be a long time before I reach Naruto's level, but I'm willing to break and drag my body and soul to hell and back if you'll carry out your promise help me become stronger and learn how to use the Cursed Seal."

He extended his right hand out to her and said, "Prove to me that you'll hold true to your word."

Smirking, Tayuya took his hand before he pulled her up off the floor.

"It's a promise, I swear to that. But don't think that this means I'll be going soft on your ass, Numb Nuts," Tayuya said, "I'm still going to be a hard teacher who'll bust a cap in your ass again if you slack off and start bitching for Hinata again."

"Do your worst," Sasuke challenged, with his and her right hand clasped together, "Know this though: my days pursuing the Hyuuga heiress are over. I won't try to pursue her anymore."

"That's what I like to hear, Numb Nuts," Tayuya replied, forgetting that she still had her hat off her head, "Perhaps now you'll have one less distraction to worry about."

"Whatever," Sasuke said before letting go of her hand.

"You can stay here and practice all you want," Tayuya said as she headed towards the exit of the dojo, "But I'm going home now."

"My house you mean," Sasuke corrected.

"Where else Numb Nuts?" Tayuya retorted. When she reached the sliding door, she stopped and said, "Sasuke..."

The young Uchiha took notice of how Tayuya addressed him just now.

"...You wanted to hear my life story, and in doing so, I shared with you a side of myself I never shared with anyone, not even with Orochimaru-sama. You saw that you now have someone who understands your tragic past and wants to see you succeed."

Tayuya turned her head to face him as she gave him a calm but serious look and said, "Don't make me regret that."

Tayuya left the dojo, leaving Sasuke there alone.

"Reminds me of yesterday, except the reason is now different," Sasuke commented to himself before noticing Tayuya's hat on the floor next to him. He went and picked it up off the floor and said, "It's odd how she forget about her hat all of a sudden."

Putting her hat in his pocket, Sasuke walked out of the dojo and closed it behind him before he returned to his house. Once inside, he didn't see Tayuya anywhere.

"I guess she went out somewhere," Sasuke figured as he made his way to his room. Inside his room, he removed all of his clothes and underwear before wrapping a towel around his waist. Wanting to clean himself off after a hard day with Kakashi and Hayate, he headed to the bathroom to shower.

Opening the door to the bathroom, he came to find Tayuya, barefoot with nothing but her gray t-shirt and panties on, leaning over the sink washing her face. Her t-shirt was pulled back as a result of her leaking over the sink, giving Sasuke full view of her purple panties and peach shaped butt with some of her red hair flowing down her back towards her rear end. The unexpected sight of her and the bent over position she was in gave the hormonal teenage boy a full blown erection under his towel. He believed that Tayuya was intentionally and shamelessly teasing him in spite of the fact that he walked into the bathroom unannounced.

A minute later, Tayuya turned the sink water off and grabbed her towel to dry her face off. Walking towards the door with her towel in hand, she looked to Sasuke and said offhandedly, "Don't act like it's your damn first time seeing me like this, Numb Nuts. Start getting used to it. If the idea of me wearing less clothes makes you weak in the legs, then grow a pair of balls."

Tayuya didn't wait for his reply as she left the bathroom and made her way to the kitchen. Sasuke closed and locked the door before removing his towel, which allowed his arousal to be free of its restraints. Sighing, he went and opened the shower and adjusted it to be less warm than usual.

"That Tayuya," Sasuke muttered in annoyance as he stepped into the cool shower after bracing himself for the lack of warmth the pouring water possessed. While in the showers cleaning himself, Sasuke's mind drifted to the girls that were in his and Tayuya's age group in Konoha. He wanted to pick out a strong kunoichi to revive his clan with after his carried out his plan to avenge his clan. He wanted her to be intelligent, strong and have the makings of a true ninja. He didn't want some weak girl that couldn't do anything. He thought about the girls he met throughout the years during and after his time in the academy. When his mind came across Hinata...

"In spite of her being a strong ninja," Sasuke said to himself, "she can't relate me at all in terms of my experiences in life and our goals completely conflict with each. It would be more trouble for me than it's worth. I see that now. As for the other girls in Konoha, they're all a joke and I'm sickened by them. If I have to pair up with one them after I kill Itachi..."

Sasuke didn't want to finish his sentence as he didn't want to visualize what type of children he would produce with one of those girls.

"Only the Chuunin and Jounin level ones have grown out of whatever it was that make girls in this village so weak," Sasuke said to himself. And speaking on Jounin level girls, Sasuke then thought deeply about what Tayuya told him regarding her past. When he replayed what she him told about her past, he saw that she didn't allow what happened to her at such a young age break her. Instead she did everything she had to in order to become a true ninja and hunt down the ones responsible for what happened to her family.

"She did what I failed to do because she was focused and kept her mind on what was most important," Sasuke said lowly. The more he thought about, the more disgusted he felt about himself for all the wasted endeavors he put into in trying to pursue Hinata.

_"...I'll help you to do likewise if you really want the deceased souls of your clansmen avenged, just as I did for my parents...It's a promise, I swear to that."_

Those were Tayuya's words to him as she swore to help him to become the formidable ninja he seek to become. Though she was originally sent by Orochimaru to teach him how to use and control the Cursed Seal, she took it further in wanting and swearing to help him avenge his fallen clan.

_"You saw that you now have someone who understands your tragic past and wants to see you succeed...Don't make me regret that."_

"She's the only girl who understands me," Sasuke acknowledged, recalling her final words to him in the dojo before shutting the showers off and drying himself with his towel. With his towel around his waist, he returned back to his room. Looking at himself in the mirror, he made a mental promise that he would do everything his power to fix his mistakes and become the ninja he was meant to be.

* * *

><p>(Later That Day)<p>

It was the evening hour now as the sun was gradually setting. Currently in the another section of the forest, Naruto, after Hinata and Hanabi had both returned home, was practicing his knowledge of lightning manipulation he acquired through his clones many private hours of studying and practicing. For the past half hour, Naruto had been practicing hard in his secondary affinity. Due to the great power that his lightning had, Naruto had trouble controlling it. Every time he fired his lightning, he would be blown back by the recoil. True, Naruto's ancestor Susanoo infused his knowledge and experience into Naruto's mind, but Naruto didn't possess the needed physical experience, which was what he was presently working on.

For the first half of his training, Jiraiya had Naruto focused on strengthening his stances and hand signs so that he could withstand the recoil of firing his lightning, while at the same time be able to control the amount of lightning he fired. Due to the strength of his lightning, he didn't need to put as much chakra in it as most lightning type ninja would to get a certain result. To help speed things up, Naruto had summoned over two hundred clones and had them practice the required stances and hand signs.

Naruto's new training wasn't easy, as he knew he would spend nearly every day practicing both of his elements. But he knew that slowly and surely he would make progress and improve in his dual elemental control.

"You're doing good, Naruto," Jiraiya complimented, "Now let's move on to your training with the Kiba Blades while your clones handle practicing those stances and hand seals."

Naruto nodded and extended his right arm forward. Then Toad Sage watched with curiosity as Naruto focused chakra into his arm to reveal a seal written on the bottom of his forearm. The kanji for Rai Kiba ("Lightning Fangs") was written in the center of the seal writings.

"Kai!" Naruto commanded before the two Kiba Blades were released from his seal that was on his forearm.

"Nice hiding spot," Jiraiya commented as Naruto swung the blades around to get a feel for them, "Now let's get started. You'll have to incorporate your knowledge of lightning in order to get the power behind the blades to work properly."

Just then Naruto mind was being infused with the memories of the clones he left with Karin. He saw that Karin had his five clones give her a complete massage and rub down while feeding her grapes, strawberries, fried shrimps and other treats and drinks as they pampered her. He blushed hotly from the sensations his hands were feeling but realized that only four of his five clones dispelled and the the fifth and last one was still with Karin. From his clones memories, Karin had one last request she wanted granted to her and she only needed one clone for the job.

_'I guess I'll have to wait until my clone is done with fulfilling Karin's last request before he dispels himself,'_ Naruto accepted before he resumed his training session, _'She had my clones calling her "mistress" and "hime"? I should have seen that coming when she said personal manservants.'_

For the next hour, Jiraiya guided and watched Naruto practice using his lightning affinity with the Kiba Blades. He was learning how to control the power of the blades by practicing cutting through a large boulder in one swing. However he was having trouble due to his lack of experience with his secondary element while trying to keep the swing of his blades in a perfectly straight line. As this was happening, a thought came to Naruto's mind. He recalled Kakashi's Raikiri attack in Nami no Kuni which would have killed Zabuza had he not stopped it in time. Then he thought about his Rasengan and how he's been working on combining and perfecting that with his wind element.

_'I made excellent progress in combining it but it still isn't perfected just yet. And now that I have an affinity for lightning,'_ Naruto thought as the wheels in his head started turning, _'Maybe I can combine this with my Rasengan, too. But I'll have to use my Kiba Blades as my central manipulation point. The Kiba Blades will help give it a form similar to a pointed drill and that can give rise to multiple ranged attacks with deadly accuracy and speed. And since I can shunshin and run with my wind element, what's to prevent me from doing likewise with lightning, especially with the resourcefulness of its speed?'_

Jiraiya noticed how focused Naruto's lightning strikes were becoming until they began slicing clean through the boulder. He noticed that something got Naruto to focus hard and clear with his moves and stances becoming more polished and accurate. He knew it wasn't the clones, since they didn't dispel yet.

"That gaki is a shockingly fast learner," Jiraiya remarked to himself, "Just like his father."

For the next thirty minutes, Naruto mapped out his new jutsu theories and what it would take to perfect them. His mind was working hard through his calculations, figuring out all the needed factors to make his goals happen. While he was doing this, his body went on autopilot, practicing his art with the Kiba Blades as he went from boulder to boulder, slicing them to pieces.

Soon though, Naruto decided to stop and take a break before he wore himself out from chakra exhaustion. Jiraiya looked around to see the number of boulders Naruto destroyed.

"Twelve boulders," Jiraiya complimented, "Not bad, gaki. You must have been focusing with all of your might to have pulled that off."

"To be honest," Naruto admitted, "My mind wasn't there. I was busy contemplating creating three new raiton jutsu. Two of them will require the use of the Kiba Blades while the third one I'm still working out how to make it."

"Have you thought of what these jutsu will be called?" Jiraiya asked.

"My first raiton jutsu I'm contemplating is a pointed drill type jutsu. Once I find a way to perfect combining my chakra with my lightning manipulation, it'll be known as a Rasen Raikiri (Spiraling Lightning Blade). The second raiton jutsu which will be a long ranged jutsu once perfected will be known as Rasen Raidama (Spiraling Lightning Bullet). I'm also working on combining my lightning affinity with shunshin and speed, but I haven't completely worked out how I'll get it to effectively work yet, or if it'll work at all for that matter.

"I'm also working on combining my wind element with my Rasengan. But with my other new jutsu in the making, I'm still trying to figure out what pieces I'm still missing to get the maximum results out of them."

"Your mind is just as innovative as your father's was," Jiraiya praised, "I have no doubt that you'll surpass the Yondaime at the speed you're going."

"I should hope so," Naruto remarked, "It took my father three years to perfect the Rasengan. I'm trying to perfect these new jutsu in a far shorter time." _'Not to mention that I have to come up with an effective method to master Sage Mode, if not make it last longer than I can now. I have so much to do and so little time.'_

Suddenly Naruto's mind was bombarded with the memories of his fifth clone that dispelled himself after seeing to it that Karin's last request was taken care of. The result was instantaneous when Naruto saw and experienced what Karin had his last clone do to her and with her, which was far more than what Naruto counted on as he slapped his right hand over his mouth with the color of his face changing into a dark shade of red that would have been envied by Hinata. While holding his mouth, he felt a small trickle of blood seep down his nose.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto with a curious expression and asked, "Did...something just happened?"

"Far more than I counted on," Naruto replied quietly, but loud enough for Jiraiya to hear, '_Honoka-nee was right! Karin is an even bigger pervert than I am! When Karin told me that she wanted five of my kage bunshin to be hers to command, I never expected she'd have done that with one of my clones! Then again, I neglected to properly explain to Karin that my clones transfer all of their memories and experiences back to me! And my clone was hushed before he could properly warn Karin about it!'_

"Would you like to talk about it, Naruto? I'm willing to listen and hear you out if you want to tell me what happened," Jiraiya offered. But when Naruto looked to Jiraiya, he saw that the Sannin had his pen and notepad in hand ready to take inspirational notes at Naruto's expense.

"Fūjin Bakuhatsuteki!" Naruto yelled as he thrust his right hand out and released a powerful wind explosion that blasted his godfather off the ground and away from him before having the screaming Toad Sage plunge hard into the river and down to the riverbed.

"Itami o shire (Know pain)!" Naruto replied before he wiped away the blood from his nose. He then sealed his Kiba Blades away and walked away into the woods to clear his head and deal with what his mind and body were presently experiencing.

_'Let this be a lesson to me. I'll never let Karin use my clones as her personal playthings again,'_ Naruto stated to himself while still feeling the sensual sensations his last clone experienced.

Meanwhile, Jiraiya emerged from the river completely soaked and sore from taking a direct hit from Naruto's fūton jutsu.

"What the hell got into that gaki?" Jiariya asked no one in particular as he went to look for Naruto.

Elsewhere, Naruto was walking through the woods working on getting his head and body back in gear. After a good amount of walking, Naruto managed to relax and calm himself from the sensual sensations he was experiencing.

"I never thought Karin would go so far as to-"

Naruto didn't get to finish his sentence when kunai suddenly came his way. He narrowly dodged the kunai that now stuck to a tree it hit. The lone Uzumaki turned to his left where the kunai came from, only to find an unexpected ninja holding two katana, looking for a fight...

* * *

><p><strong>As the Chuunin Finals approaches, several questions remain:<strong>

**Will Zabuza accept the Kiri resistance offer to become their lead general of Mei's army? Will Hinata master the Uzumaki clan's kinjutsu of blood manipulation and Ikite'ru Bunshin no Jutsu? How will Naruto come up with a plan to master his Sage training and his new arsenal of fūton and raiton jutsu and the Kiba Blades?**

**With Sasuke training under three teachers, how will things turn out for him? And with Sasuke and Tayuya having a better understanding of each other's past, what kind of student-teacher relationship will those two develop? What perverted act did Karin do with Naruto's last remaining clone that put Naruto in state he was left in? And who's this ninja that came looking to fight Naruto now?**

**Find out next time.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hinata learning from Naruto to master blood manipulation meant she was going to be a blood bender from "Avatar: The Last Air Bender"? How did you guys even come to that conclusion?**

* * *

><p><strong>For those hoping for the next chapter of Neo Yondaime Hokage, I'm working on the next chapter, but it's going to be the length of two-three chapters in one due to the delay in my schedule. Just thought you readers should get the heads up in advance. So expect a very long chapter in that fanfic's update.<strong>


	33. Chapter Thirty-Three: A Month's Worth

**Chapter Thirty-Three: A Month's Worth**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry for such a long delay. I had major technical and programming problems with both my laptop and iPad 3 and I wasn't able to do much updating because of software malfunctions on both devices. Shoot, even my iPhone 4s is messed up and I couldn't even use that to write and update my fanfics. I had to get a new laptop as a result and I'm working on getting a new iPad and iPhone also. This two-in-one chapter is to make for the lost time. So here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>(One Hour Earlier; At The Uzumaki House)<p>

Karin was in her room with a towel wrapped around her body with the five Naruto clones standing in front of her.

"Thank you, all of you," Karin said, "You guys made me feel like a true princess."

"We live only to serve, Karin-hime," the five clones said with a low bow.

Karin giggled and said, "That's wonderful. But for my final request, I'll need only one of you."

"Just one?" the second one asked.

Karin nodded her head, "That's right. But still, I appreciate all of you."

The clones nodded and then four of them burst into clouds of smoke, leaving the fifth clone alone with Karin.

"So, what would you like me to do?" the clone asked.

Karin smiled gingerly and walked over to the clone. Looking at him she replied, "What I want from you is this...a coconut popsicle."

The clone blinked for a moment and asked just to clarify, "A coconut popsicle?"

"That's right," Karin said, "A nice sized one. That's my request."

"O...K," the clone said with a shrug. He expected her to ask him to try to do something outrageous or questionable, knowing her character, but he didn't expect such a mundane request, so after making sure he heard right, he didn't question it further.

"A coconut popsicle it is, then," the clone agreed before leaving the house to do as requested of him.

"A popsicle?" the clone asked himself, "That's the last thing I thought Karin would ask for. But whatever. If that's all there is to it, then it's nothing too big to worry about."

The clone hurried on his way to the ice cream parlor and ordered a frozen coconut popsicle. With the popsicle in hand, the clone made his way back to the house where Karin was waiting. Entering the house and closing the door behind him, the clone returned to Karin's room. However what he saw next wasn't anything he was expecting. Instead of Karin, the clone found 'Hinata' on the futon with the white towel loosely wrapped around her naked body.

"Naruto-kun," 'Hinata' chimed shyly but happily at the same time, "You're back! I was getting worried that something happened to you."

The clone knew that was Karin in the form and appearance of Hinata, but still, the sight of 'Hinata' was enough to make the clone blush and smile, though he still kept himself in check.

"What are you doing Hina-...I mean Karin?"

"Naruto-kun," 'Hinata' replied in a sultry tone, "Karin said that I could spend time with you before you go. I understand that you're a clone, but I still want to make the most out of it."

'Hinata' looked at the popsicle in Naruto's hand and asked, "Is that for me?"

Naruto watched as 'Hinata' got on all fours and made her way over to him with the towel partly sliding off her body. When she reached Naruto, she got on her knees in front of him. She gave him a lustful look that caused the clone to blush and stutter as her towel hung off her left shoulder, exposing her breast and nude lower body.

"Hinat-Kari...What are you-"

"Shh..." 'Hinata' hushed him politely before she took hold of his hand with the popsicle and placed it in front of his crotch.

"Naruto-kun," 'Hinata' said with a mixed tone of surprise and timidness. She proceed to free the popsicle as if she was unzipping his pants. Naruto could only watch as very explicit images started forming in his head. After she was done, 'Hinata' marveled at the popsicle and said with admiration, "It...It's so big Naruto-kun...I-I'm not sure if I can deep throat this..."

The clone bit down on his tongue and groaned as so many ideas started forming in his mind. 'Hinata' then started kissing around the popsicle before she opened her mouth and slowly took it into her mouth. In a rhythmic motion, she moaned and slowly bobbed her head back and forth as she was blowing the popsicle that was being held at Naruto's crotch. The kage bunshin could only watch 'Hinata's' performance as perverted ideas flew through his mind.

Acting like the popsicle was going to rupture in her mouth, she sucked harder and moaned with added pleasure. When she pulled her mouth away from the popsicle, a line of saliva between her lips and the popsicle gave the kage bunshin different ideas of what was in her mouth.

'Hinata' licked her lips and said with sultry and sexual lust, "That tasted so good, Naruto-kun. I was able to take it all in and caress my tongue all around it. This is my kind of thank you for such a wonderful time, Naruto-kun.'

The clone burst into smoke, unable to handle it any further. 'Hinata' caught the popsicle before it could hit the floor. She sucked on it once and grinned before changing back to Karin.

* * *

><p>(Present Time)<p>

Suddenly Naruto's mind was bombarded with the memories of the fifth clone that dispelled itself after seeing to it that Karin's last request was taken care of. The result was instantaneous. When Naruto saw and experienced what Karin had his last clone do with her, which was far more than what Naruto counted on, he slapped his right hand over his mouth with the color of his face changing to a dark shade of red that would have been envied by Hinata. While holding his mouth, he felt a small trickle of blood seep down his nose.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto with a curious expression and asked, "Did...something just happen?"

"Far more than I counted on," Naruto replied quietly, but loud enough for Jiraiya to hear.

"Would you like to talk about it, Naruto? I'm willing to listen and hear you out if you want to tell me what happened," Jiraiya offered, but when Naruto looked at Jiraiya, he saw that the Sannin had his pen and notepad in hand, ready to take inspirational notes at Naruto's expense.

"Fūjin Bakuhatsuteki!" Naruto yelled as he thrust his right hand out and released a powerful wind explosion that blasted his godfather off the ground and away from him before seeing the screaming Toad Sage plunge hard into the river and down to the riverbed.

"Itami o shire (Know pain)!" Naruto replied before he wiped away the blood from his nose. He then sealed his Kiba Blades away and walked away into the woods to clear his head and deal with what his mind and body were presently experiencing.

Meanwhile, Jiraiya emerged from the river completely soaked and sore from taking a direct hit from Naruto's fūton jutsu.

"What the hell got into that gaki?" Jiariya asked no one in particular as he went to look for Naruto.

Elsewhere, Naruto was walking through the woods working on getting his head and body back in gear. The memories and experiences his clone gave him were more than he had counted on. He had to fight his body because at that moment he so badly wanted to find Hinata and seduce her into allowing him to have his sexually explicit way with her.

_'It's not like Hinata-chan would actually mind anyway. She'd shyly but happily allowed me to become one with-'_

Naruto was fighting himself again, trying to not to allow his hormones to get the better of his judgment. But he so badly wanted to find Hinata and do her hard in multiple positions thanks to Karin's prank. When he visualized Hinata doing what his clone saw 'Hinata' doing with the popsicle but with his member, blood burst out of his nose again. He wiped the blood away and calmed himself down after taking several deep breaths. After a good amount of walking, Naruto managed to relax and calm himself from the sensations he was experiencing.

"I never thought Karin would go so far as to-"

Naruto didn't get to finish his sentence when a kunai suddenly came his way. He narrowly dodged the kunai that now stuck to the tree it hit. The lone Uzumaki turned to his left where the kunai came from, only to find an unexpected ninja holding two katana, looking for a fight...

"Fight me Naruto!" the ninja ordered.

"I don't have time for this, short stuff!" Naruto groaned under his breath.

"I'm not short!" the ninja retorted, "And you'd be smart not to-"

The young masked boy didn't get to finish before he felt a katana to his throat with the wielder of the katana standing right behind him.

'_He's fast!'_ the young ninja thought, _'I didn't see him move!'_

"You picked quite a time to be playing 'Ninja' with me, Konohamaru," Naruto remarked, before the revealed youth pulled his mask off his face.

"But you got to admit, my aim with my kunai got better," Konohamaru grinned. "It almost caught you by surprise."

"But it didn't, and I was still able to reverse the situation and ambush you instead," Naruto stated with his katana still held at the boy's throat.

"I see that," Konohamaru admitted, "But can you please move that katana away from my neck? I-"

"What do you think you're doing to the Honorable Grandson you hooligan!" a voice yelled.

"Not that useless Jounin again," Naruto groaned before sheathing his weapon as Ebisu made his appearance.

"Who are you calling useless?" Ebisu asked arrogantly, "and what were you doing to Konohamaru?"

"I did nothing to jeopardize Konohamaru's safety. He just came looking to play 'Ninja' with me," Naruto clarified, "He just caught me at a very awkward time, that was all. When it comes to playing 'Ninja' with Konohamaru and his two friends, I play with real weapons and real situations, not toys."

"You'd be wise not to underestimate me, Naruto," Ebisu warned, "Trust me, I've had my fair shares of dangerous battles."

"By the way, Ebisu, you did a nice job hiding from Hana and Honoka at the book store the other day," Naruto replied, "You looked rather worried that Hana and Kuromaru would sniff you out with that lame disguise you wore at the bookstore."

"What are you talking about, Boss?" Konohamaru asked in confusion, "Why would Ebisu-sensei need to wear a disguise in a bookstore?"

"Just ignore him, Honorable Grandson," Ebisu said nervously, "It's nothing important."

"But it's such a funny story to share," Naruto continued, "After all, someone with your fair share of dangerous battles could teach Konohamaru the dangers of dealing with angry kunoichi."

"Ebisu-sensei, did something happen?" Konohamaru asked, "You look kinda nervous."

Ebisu straightened himself out and was about to talk when...

"Naruto!"

Naruto, Konohamaru, and Ebisu turned to see Jiraiya making his way over to them.

"Jiraiya-sama!" Ebisu greeted respectfully with a bit of surprise, "I wasn't aware that you returned to Konoha. You've been away for a very long time."

"I only returned recently," Jiraiya said, "But during my return, Naruto and I have been getting to know each other. After all, I did train his father."

"You trained the Yellow Flash?" Konohamaru asked, surprised.

"Honorable Grandson," Ebisu spoke up, "Jiraiya-sama is one of Konoha's most respected ninja and he's one of the legendary Sannin. He's a very strong and formidable ninja."

"While I appreciate the praise," Jiraiya replied, "you caught Naruto and me at a most inconvenient time."

"I understand," Ebisu said, "In that case, the Honorable Grandson and I will take our leave."

"Konohamaru," Naruto said, "The Chuunin Exam Finals will be in about a month's time. Do you and your friends think you can be there to watch the finals?"

"I'll have to asked Jiji and see if he'll let me and the others go," Konohamaru said.

"Okay," Naruto replied.

"Looking for moral support from the Honorable Grandson and his friends?" Ebisu asked.

"Actually," Naruto corrected, "I'm looking to expose Konohamaru and his friends to the realities of the ninja world before any of them start developing misleading fantasies of what being a ninja entails. I've seen far too many before me leave the ninja academy without truly understanding the harsh realities of the ninja life. Some of them learned the hard way with their lives. I feel that showing them the truth of the ninja world will better prepare them for their future roles as Konoha ninja."

Ebisu and Jiraiya thought about what Naruto was telling them.

"You bring up a good point, Naruto," Jiraiya spoke, "Perhaps I can convince Sensei to allow Konohamaru and his class to watch the event just this once. It could inspire even those looked at as dead last to strive to reach goals others would have said were impossible."

"I'll leave it to you then, Jiraiya," Naruto said, "But I have to take my leave now. I have something personal to handle."

Naruto shunshin'd in a whirl of wind and took off, leaving the the scene. Turning to Konohamaru and Ebisu, Jiraiya suggested, "C'mon, let's go see the Hokage now. I'm sure he'll be interested in this new idea Naruto suggested for you and your class, boy."

"Are you sure it's wise to actually to do this, Jiraya-sama?" Ebisu asked.

"There will be those Konohamaru's age or younger there to watch the Finals regardless," Jiraiya reminded, "I don't see why the old man would argue with that being the case."

"I see your point," Ebisu relented.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile; On The Hokage Monument)<p>

Naruto was laying on the grass on his back while looking up at the darkened evening skies. After getting his hormones to calm down, he decided to think about what happened in the forest and how his perverted nature could have badly compromised his judgment a while ago.

"Now I can't help but think about what Susanoo told me back then about my deeply-ingrained perverseness. I can't believe I was so caught off guard by Karin's stunt to the point that I wanted to use Hinata-chan to satisfy myself. And if I'm not careful and let my guard down like that again, I might do something I'd regret, which would lead to me to hurting Hinata-chan. Ironic how I'm always on Sasuke's case about his attempts at getting into Hinata-chan's pants, and now here I am worrying about doing the same damn thing," Naruto said to himself. He sighed as he continued meditating on his past perverted actions and the stunts he pulled.

"I'm amazed how patient Hinata has been towards me," Naruto said, "Most girls would have dumped me long ago because of how I act. The fact that Hinata-chan was willing to deal with it is a clear sign that I don't deserve her. I'm going to have to find a way to keep my perverted nature in check, otherwise someone will find a way to use it against me."

Naruto sat up and looked over at the village and the lights that were lit up at night. A moment later, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind. He didn't need to guess who was behind him at that moment as she rested her head on his right shoulder.

"Hinata-chan, I'm surprised to see you out here at this hour," Naruto said with a smile.

"I knew you'd be here, so I decided to take an evening stroll up here," Hinata said, "And from the look on your face, I'm guessing you're deep in thought about something. Does it concern the Chuunin Exam Finals?"

"No," Naruto said, "Something else entirely...about myself, really."

"Wanna talk about it?" Hinata offered as she held him tighter and closer to her, "that is, if it's not too personal to share with me?"

"Earlier today, after you and Hanabi-chan left, I was made me see how much I don't deserve you for a girlfriend," Naruto said.

"What are you talking about?" a perplexed and worried Hinata asked, "Yo-you're not thinking of breaking up with me...are you? N-n...not after everything we've been through!"

"I'm not breaking up with you, Hinata-chan. Please, don't even mention that. But what I've been giving a lot of thought to is how I put you through a lot with how perverted I am. It was only today, a few hours after you left when I came to acknowledge what could happen if I were to lose control of myself. I know you've been very patient with me, my Moon's Eye Rabbit, but I know deep down that in some ways you felt some measures of frustration and hurt because of of my perverted actions, and for that, I'm sorry."

There was a brief moment of silence between the two. Hinata said nothing as she allowed Naruto's words to sink into her mind. When they did, she rested her head and face into her boyfriend's right shoulder and neck.

"That's what I love about you, Naruto-kun," Hinata said affectionately, "Despite your strengths, you're willing to admit and own up to your faults and imperfections instead of excusing or justifying them. You're willing to apologize when you think you've done me wrong, no matter what. And listening to what you said assures me that my trust in you is not in misplaced, and that I don't have to worry about you betraying me. And you don't need to worry about me betraying you either, Naruto-kun.

"And just so you know, Temari-san and I talked things out and came to an understanding about each other's feelings. Though she admitted to having feelings for you, she assured me that she wouldn't be a rival for your time and attention. Honestly, though, I always thought that the perverted side of your personality would be a lead factor in dissuading other potential rivals for you away."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Beside using your perverted nature as an instrument against unsuspecting targets for ambushes, for a time I tolerated your perverted character because for the most part, lots of girls of our age group were turned off by it," Hinata explained, "I didn't have to worry about would-be rivals wanting your interest and affections. But to my shock, Temari really likes you in spite of the fact that she knows about your infamous perverted nature. That was when I realized that there will be females other than myself who'll see beyond your flaws, imperfections, and illusions, and look for the person I see deep inside you."

"I see," Naruto acknowledged, "And clearly I'm going to have to work on keeping my perverted nature in check, seeing as it could backfire and be used against me." Naruto looked to Hinata and teased, "But that doesn't mean I'll completely stop being a pervert towards you!"

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata playfully chided and giggled while still holding Naruto from behind in her embrace, "...Well, it's getting late. But I can stay like this for a while longer."

Hinata moved herself in a sitting position on Naruto's lap before she rested her head on his left shoulder. As Naruto held her, his mind drifted off to thoughts concerning his future with Hinata and the possible outcomes. His mind then drifted off to that stunt Karin pulled on him when she henge'd into Hinata. He literally shook his head and dismissed the thought before his hormones could start getting the better of him again. For now, he wanted to enjoy his peaceful moment alone with Hinata.

* * *

><p>(The Following Day; Early Afternoon)<p>

Hinata was in the forest with her clone standing in front of her. But it wasn't her standard kage bunshin. It was her first ikite'ru bunshin. After several grueling hours, she finally got the hang of blood manipulation and successfully created her first ikite'ru bunshin.

"I finally did it!" Hinata said, feeling proud of her accomplishment, "I'm happy it didn't take me longer than I thought it was going to."

"I can imagine so," the Hinata clone replied and suggested, "Now how about we practice what Naruto-kun instructed us to do after reaching this stage?"

Hinata nodded in agreement, "Let's start with the far sight technique, and see how far I can see through your eyes."

The clone did as instructed and ran through the woods. As it did so, Hinata was able to see where the clone was going as through she was actually there and on the move.

"Wow!" Hinata said excitedly, "Naruto-kun was right! This jutsu will come in handy! Let's see how far my clone can travel with my sight tagging along."

As the clone was moving, she got a pretty far distance from the original Hinata. So far, the clone traveled almost three hundred yards, and Hinata was still able to see through the clone's eyes. Soon though, her eyes caught sight of something that caught her attention as the clone slowed down and stealthily moved in closer to what caught their attention.

"That's Hanabi," Hinata realized from her original spot, "Looks like she's still waiting for Naruto-kun to show up. I guess he still had a few more things to see to before he meets up with her. Well, it's understandable, considering what happened earlier."

Hinata thought back to what took place earlier that morning when Hiruzen announced Naruto's clan heritage, familial lineage, and status as the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune to the entire village. The crowd had mixed reactions. Many believed it to be outrageous. The younger villagers were speechless after learning the truth of what really happened thirteen years ago.

The younger villagers of Naruto's age group had feelings of guilt for being amongst those that made his life difficult and shame for allowing their older folks' bitterness toward him to influence their thinking about a boy they never knew. Hinata had seen some in the crowd yelling and arguing with their parents and older relatives who futilely tried to justify their actions, but that only made them look worse in front of their children as the younger generation lost a lot of respect and trust in them.

The Hokage, after that announcement, made it clear to everyone that all information and history regarding the Uzumaki clan and its ties with Konoha was going to be taught by a member of the Uzumaki clan, Uzumaki Honoka herself.

Soon though, Hinata snapped out of her thoughts to see Naruto arriving and heading over to Hanabi. Besides looking forward to her new training, it was clear to Hinata that Hanabi was more than happy to be alone with Naruto, again. The older Hyuuga sighed and shook her head while wondering when Hanabi was going to finally let go of her romantic affections for her boyfriend. Speaking of new training, Hinata saw this as her best opportunity to find out what exactly was Naruto teaching Hanabi.

The ikite'ru bunshin quietly moved closer to see and hear what they were talking about. Just when she was about to put her herself in a good hiding spot, Naruto took hold of Hanabi and shunshin'd to an entirely different location.

"Drats!" Hinata pouted in disappointment after seeing through her clone's eyes what happened, "I was so close! I thought I had them that time!"

"Who did you think you had?" a feminine voice asked from behind her. Hinata jumped and turned quickly to see Kurenai standing and grinning behind her.

"Spying on someone, are we?" Kurenai teased with a knowing smile.

"Actually...you see...I-I...," Hinata stuttered, feeling embarrassed that she got caught red-handed by her sensei.

"So who were to trying to get intel on, Hinata?" Kurenai asked.

Hinata, seeing that she was caught, replied, "I was trying to gather information on Hanabi and Naruto. But they got away."

"Really," Kurenai asked with interest, "Tell me more if you will."

Sighing, Hinata canceled out her ikite'ru bunshin and started explaining herself to Kurenai.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile)<p>

Hanabi now found herself alone with Naruto inside his new house. Presently, they were standing behind the main entrance.

"Make yourself at home, Hanabi-chan," Naruto invited, "Karin and Honoka-nee won't be home for hours, so we pretty much have the place to ourselves for now."

Hanabi quickly removed her sandals and placed them to the side. Naruto followed and removed his sandals also before making his way deeper into the house with Hanabi following close by. As they walked around, Hanabi took in everything she was seeing.

"Hinata-neesan hasn't seen this house yet, has she?" Hanabi inquired. Naruto stopped for a moment to think about the question. A few moments later...

"Wow," Naruto suddenly realized, "Come to think of it, I've never gotten time to actually show her this place."

"But you sure made time to show me first, Naruto-kun," Hanabi teased gingerly.

Naruto looked back at her and thought, _'How cute. This girl is actually trying to flirt with me.'_

"Whatever," Naruto remarked before they continued walking into the house and into the living room, "While this room is no actual training room, we'll be using it for the very purpose I spoke to you about. You're going have to put aside all distractions and take this seriously. Understand?"

Hanabi nodded her head. Even though she liked that she was alone with Naruto, she had to remind herself, as hard as it was, that Naruto was Hinata's boyfriend.

_'I wish you were a boy my age, Naruto-kun,'_ Hanabi wishfully thought with a sigh escaping her mouth. Shaking the thought away, Hanabi refocused her mind to more important matters. She saw Naruto sit down on the sofa and gesture for her to come over and sit with him. Doing as instructed, Hanabi went and sat next to Naruto on the sofa before he started up the first drunken master movie.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile Back In The Forest)<p>

"That's an interesting story Hinata," Kurenai said, "So Naruto has taken an interest in training your little sister and now you want to find out what it is he's training her in since he refuses to tell you."

"That's pretty much it," Hinata confirmed, "I even thought about trying to bribe Hanabi into telling me what Naruto-kun is training her in, but I decided against it knowing she would use that to blackmail me in return, something Naruto-kun has been training her in as well."

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy from you Hinata?" Kurenai inquired.

"W-What a-re you talking about, Kurenai-se-sensei?" Hinata stuttered both in surprise and denial.

"I know from what you've told me a few days ago that Naruto has invested a great amount of his time and energy teaching, training and helping you become the kunoichi you are today," Kurenai said, "Now that he has turned some of that same attention to your little sister, you feel some measure of jealousy since it's not you that Naruto is training. Am I correct?"

Hinata didn't reply at that moment as she thought about what Kurenai said.

"There's more to this than that Kurenai-sensei," Hinata replied.

"What more is there?" Kurenai asked attentively.

"Hanabi admitted that she does carry feelings for Naruto-kun as more than a dear friend," Hinata revealed, "I talked to Hanabi about it, and she said that she wouldn't try to rival me for Naruto-kun's affections. But honestly, part of me doesn't completely believe her."

"Why is that?" Kurenai asked, "What reasons do you have to doubt her?"

"Well...for starters," Hinata answered, "Temari-san also has eyes on my boyfriend and even she admitted that she carries the desire to fight me for his affections, though she promised that she wouldn't resort to doing that. We talked about it and came to an understanding about each other's feelings. Temari-san made no advances towards Naruto-kun afterwards, and so far she has given me no reason to doubt her."

"Yet the one that concerns you the most is your own little sister despite the fact that she said pretty much the same thing," Kurenai said, "Why do you feel such concern?"

"Because it's the same kind of affections I started developing for Naruto-kun when I was her age, and it's not just a passing crush," Hinata replied, "She looks at him the same way I did regardless of the age difference, and I feel that the more time she spends with Naruto-kun, the stronger her affections for him will become, and the harder it will be for her to cope with the fact that he's in a relationship with me. But Naruto-kun gave his word to Hanabi that he would teach her, and I can't selfishly ask him to undo his promise to her. I just don't want to see Hanabi hurt."

Kurenai saw where Hinata was coming from. It was natural that Hinata would feel such worry and concern for her family, especially for Hanabi since they both became very close over the course of time, ironically thanks to Naruto's involvement in their lives.

"I can see that you're worried about your sister's first possible heartbreak," Kurenai said, "But sadly that's part of life and growing up. I know you want to spare your sister from experiencing that kind of pain, Hinata, but life and growing to maturity don't work that way. It's understandable that you want to look out for your sister, but you can't shield her from everything. I can't say when Hanabi will move on from Naruto, but as her big sister, you can be there for her when she needs you most, seeing as you know her best."

Hinata sighed and lowered her head slightly as she took in everything Kurenai told her. A moment later she looked up at the older woman and said, "Thank you Kurenai-sensei. I will be there for Hanabi."

"I know you will," Kurenai said, "Now, how about we continue to strengthen your prowess in genjutsu? I remember you telling me you have an affinity for water manipulation."

"That's right," Hinata confirmed, "Naruto-kun helped me develop and strengthen my abilities in water manipulation after we learned what my elemental affinity was."

"Well then," Kurenai said, "I'm not about to let Naruto be the only one to teach you something in regards to water manipulation. I went through some scrolls and found a genjutsu I'm sure you'll make good use of."

Kurenai took out a scroll from her blouse and handed it over to Hinata. Hinata opened the scroll to examine the contents.

"Kirigakure no Shinkirou (Mirage of the Hidden Mist)," Hinata said as she read the name of the genjutsu.

"It's a water style genjutsu," Kurenai said, "I thought you may be able to utilize that genjutsu against Gaara during the Chuunin Exam Finals. As we all saw from the preliminaries, Gaara will be a dangerous opponent to fight and it's very likely he'll do the same thing to you as he did to Lee. I have to wonder, though, what miracle doctor completely healed him?"

"Perhaps that doctor will do the same to me should I lose my match against Gaara," Hinata remarked.

"Hopefully it'll never have to come to that," Kurenai stated, "So I'll spend the rest of my remaining time helping you study and practice that water style genjutsu, and while I'm at it, I'll teach you another genjutsu in my arsenal."

"Thank you Kurenai-sensei," Hinata said, "I won't let you down."

Kurenai nodded before they got down to business.

* * *

><p>(Back At Naruto's House)<p>

For the next number of hours, Naruto and Hanabi watched several drunken master movies together. As they watched them, Naruto would occasionally pause the movie and question Hanabi about what she observed about the body movements and timing and agility of the drunken fighters. She explained how drunken fist pays very close attention to the lack of structural integrity of stances in stillness and motion, and the method of using the human body to act with gravity or the force from an opponent. She stated how that resulted in an ability to always get back on your feet.

Later, when asked again what she observed, Hanabi explained how as soon as the drunken fighters stumbled into a drunken ready stance, their opponents froze in their tracks. She described how they were mesmerized by wobbly footwork and unstable advances and retreats to the point that all the drunken fighters had to do was stumble over to them and pick when and where they wanted to strike. She said how from what she saw, Drunken Fist emphasized the importance of being relaxed and being able to "go with the flow" of battle, instead of trying to go against it; and that as a result the drunken fighters were in a better position to turn the tide in their favor.

In one of the movies they watched together, Hanabi saw how some of the drunken fighters learned how to actually fight at high speed with the classical weapons of the style as well as actively training in transference of those weapons to common everyday items. When asked about it, she explained how the sash and gourd for example were easily adapted to beer bottles, belts, ropes, extension cords and other objects like those; while a broadsword was adapted to anything of the same length, such as sticks, clubs, and other similar items.

It was late in the evening by the time they were done watching all of the movies and going over everything they saw. Hanabi, once again, came out feeling that she learned far more from Naruto than she does from Iruka. Naruto took out a piece of paper and handed it over to Hanabi.

"I want you to focus chakra into this paper Hanabi-chan," Naruto instructed.

"What for?" Hanabi asked.

"This is to reveal what elemental affinity you have and it'll help me better assess where I can take your training in Drunk Gentle Fist," Naruto explained, "If the paper burns, your affinity is fire; if it gets wet you have water as your affinity; if it turns to dust, you're earth type; if it crumbles, you have lightning; and if it splits into two pieces, you have wind like me.

"Are you ready?"

Hanabi nodded her head and focused her chakra into the special piece of paper. A few moments later, the paper withered as it broke down and turned to dust on Naruto's house floor. Hanabi didn't look all that happy about her affinity.

"You're an earth type, Hanabi," Naruto acknowledged, "But you don't look so thrilled about it."

"I was hoping that I was a wind-type like you, Naruto-kun," Hanabi replied.

_'Hinata-chan said the same thing too,'_ Naruto recalled and then stated, "Well, wind-type ninja are rare in Hi no Kuni (The Land of Fire), to tell you the truth. But the fact that you have earth as your affinity puts you in a better position to fuse Juuken with Drunken Fist, and take it to an even higher level than originally planned."

"What do you mean?" Hanabi asked with a look that showed she wanted to know more.

"Well with my wind affinity, I can use it to sense my targets and enemies around me through the vibrations of air molecules," Naruto explained, "With earth, you can do that through seismic waves."

"Seismic waves?" Hanabi asked, "What are those?"

"They're vibrations that travels through the ground, regardless of whether it's caused by an earthquake or one's footstep," Naruto clarified, "I'll be teaching you that later on down that line, as I don't want to overwhelm you with everything all at once."

"I understand," Hanabi said, "I'll wait until you think I'm ready that for that training. Still, I learned a whole lot today Naruto-kun. And I have a good way for us to celebrate how much I learned and will put into practice to create and perfect Drunken Gentle Fist."

Hanabi pulled out a scroll from within her shirt and opened it on the table. Naruto quietly watched.

"Kai!" Hanabi said as she released the contents that were sealed into the scroll. The smoke cleared to reveal a most familiar bottle and two glass flutes.

"The Imperial Blue Dragon Of The East," Naruto realized, "I remember giving you that as a present some time ago."

"Would you like a drink with me?" Hanabi offered.

"I'm up for it," Naruto said before Hanabi went and poured the flutes with the imported wine. Setting the bottle down, Hanabi picked up her glass and gave the other one to Naruto. Both sipped their wine while savoring the taste of their drinks.

"When did you learn to seal items away?" Naruto asked.

"I told you some time ago that I'd think of new hiding places for my wine Naruto-kun," Hanabi answered as she winked at him, "I had Kō teach me a sealing jutsu of this sort. Thankfully he didn't ask why, since it was only a jutsu to seal items."

"Clever," Naruto complimented as he sipped more of his wine. When they were done, Hanabi cleaned the two wine glasses and sealed both them and the wine itself away in another scroll. As soon as she slipped it back inside her shirt...

"Hey Naruto-kun! Are you home!?" Karin yelled out rudely with Honoka following from behind as they entered the house and closed the door behind them, "I have a new hot orange two-piece bikini swimsuit I'd like to model for yo-"

"Knock it off!" an annoyed Honoka retorted as she smacked Karin across the shoulders, "And get your head out of the gutter!"

"Oh shut up Granny!" Karin shot back, "And let me have my fun with Naruto-kun!"

Both females growled and stared hard at each other as though they were waiting for the other to try something. Meanwhile, Hanabi looked at Naruto curiously after hearing the commotion in the hallway.

"The pervy girl you heard offering to model for me is a brethren Uzumaki named Karin. I found and rescued her a few days ago, and now she lives with both me and Honoka-nee," Naruto explained, "Just so you know, she's an even bigger pervert than I am."

"That's surprising," Hanabi remarked before it registered what Naruto said, "You found another member of your clan!?"

"Didn't I just say that?" Naruto replied seconds before Honoka and Karin walked into the living to find Naruto and Hanabi sitting together by the table.

"Hanabi, how nice to meet you again," Honoka greeted politely.

"You're from the Hyuuga clan," Karin deduced after recognizing the girl's eyes. Hanabi simply nodded and asked, "And who are you?"

"Uzumaki Karin," Karin answered.

"What brings you here?" Honoka asked.

"I was invited over by Naruto-kun," Hanabi replied, "My time spent with him was more enlightening and charismatic than any class I have with Iruka-sensei."

"Damn! Your sensei at the academy is that boring?" Karin asked.

"I pride myself in being a studious learner, but to my surprise Naruto-kun was right in how boring Iruka-sensei is," Hanabi commented, "Sometimes even I want to sleep in his class and that's saying something."

Naruto was about to comment on that when he suddenly stopped and paused in his tracks. He was receiving information from one of his spy clones and he didn't like what he was finding out. Hanabi, Honoka, and Karin saw the change in Naruto's facial expression.

"Hanabi," Naruto said seriously, "I'll continue with your lessons tomorrow. Something just came up and I've gotta see to it now."

Hanabi nodded just as Naruto summoned a kage bunshin. Naruto instructed his clone, "Take her home and don't look suspicious."

The clone went and did as instructed as he led Hanabi to where her sandals were. After she placed her sandals on, the clone held onto Hanabi and with a swirl of wind, he shunshin'd both of them from the house. Turning to Karin and Honoka, Naruto said, "I'm going to need you both to come along with me."

"Did something happen?" Honoka asked with concern.

"It'll only get worse if we don't leave now!" Naruto warned as he took hold of both of them and shunshin'd to their next location.

A moment later, the three Uzumaki found themselves at the previous spot Naruto's spy clone was last standing before dispelling himself.

"Over there!" Naruto said as he pointed to where on the roof Genko Hayate's body was lying. They ran quickly to the motionless and unconscious Special Jounin and checked for a pulse. Honoka checked his condition and looked at her brethren grimly.

"His wounds are severe. He's bleeding to death," Honoka said, "He'll be dead in less than two minutes if we don't act fast, and the hospital is too far from here."

"We don't have a minute," Naruto said as he turned to Karin.

"I understand," Karin said as she went over and held her left arm over Hayate's mouth. Grabbing his jaw with her right hand, she opened his mouth and lowered her left arm into his mouth before she forced his mouth shut over her left arm. A second later, chakra started traveling out of her body and into Hayate's. Soon, his critical injuries started to show signs of healing with the blood loss beginning to decrease. Eventually all of his fatal injuries and wounds were healed up, though the unconscious Hayate was still covered in his own old blood.

"And that should do it," Karin said with a bit of fatigue, "His condition isn't critical anymore but he won't be awake for a few hours. I wonder what happened that led him to be in the condition we found him in."

"He saw and heard too much and Baki tried to kill him," Naruto said gravely.

"Baki?" Karin asked, "You mean the Jounin for those three Suna Genin?"

"That's the same one," Naruto confirmed, "And that was after Gaara killed the Oto Genin, Dosu, when an altercation of some sort occurred between them. My spy clone didn't get all of the intel behind the incident between Dosu and Gaara, but what he did manage to uncover is that Suna is secretly working with Orochimaru and Otogakure. Kabuto is serving under Orochimaru as Baki's secret contact. They're planning something against Konoha, something big and from what my clone was able to gather, what they're planning to do will most likely occur during the Chuunin Exam Finals."

"So Suna is plotting to betray Konoha for Orochimaru and Otogakure," Honoka acknowledged, "We're going have to report this to the Hokage immediately."

"We will, but we have do so discreetly," Naruto said before he summoned three kage bunshin. Two of them went and picked up the unconscious Hayate while the third one went and lied in the same spot and in the exact position Hayate was in. A second later, the clone henge'd into the unconscious, bloody, and dying form of Hayate.

"So as to not raise suspicions from Suna and Oto," Naruto explained, "I don't want to alert them that we're on to their plan."

The two female Uzumaki nodded in understanding as they and the clones holding up Hayate shunshin'd back to their house.

* * *

><p>(At The Uchiha District)<p>

Sasuke was returning home after spending the earlier part of the afternoon training with Kakashi and Hayate after the Hokage's announcement regarding Naruto's status as a Jinchuuriki and his heritage. It was only later that day when Kakashi introduced him to lightning manipulation and its elemental principles. The Uchiha could only wonder how he would find a way to rival Naruto's skills.

Putting those thought aside, Sasuke stepped into his house and closed the door behind him. After removing his sandals, he walked into the kitchen and found Tayuya, in her usual 'house clothes,' reading a scroll of some sort and from the look on her face, she wasn't all that happy about what she was reading. He also noticed two pots on the stove that had some cooked food in them. She looked up at Sasuke and greeted, "So Numb Nuts, how did your time with your favorite cock-eyed cyclops go?"

Already used to the nickname Tayuya gave him, Sasuke answered, "Enlightening to say the least. He introduced me to lightning manipulation and I was wondering how I could incorporate that into my training with you."

Tayuya gave Sasuke a thoughtful expression but didn't give a reply. After thinking about it, Tayuya admitted, "I never trained in elemental manipulation of any sort, but Orochimaru-sama would more than likely know a lot about it. The best I can possibly do is tell you to implement what you suggested and see where that take us."

Sasuke nodded his head asked, "What's with the scroll?"

"A written message from Orochimaru-sama," Tayuya said with an emotionless tone, "He stated that while I'm teaching and living with you, I'll be temporarily replaced with another colleague of mine as he fills in my role as a member of the Sound Four. While this is upsetting and unexpected, Orochimaru-sama stated that this would help me to better focus on developing your skills, and that I would later be allowed to rejoin the Sound Four after your training with me is over."

"I see," Sasuke replied, "Orochimaru evidently doesn't want you being distracted by your role as a Sound Four ninja."

"That also means that he doesn't want me involved with anything else outside of teaching and training you," Tayuya informed as she set the scroll down on the counter.

"You gave me your word that you would help me become stronger and learn how to use the Cursed Seal," Sasuke reminded, "Look at it as Orochimaru helping you to live up to that."

Tayuya looked at Sasuke and remarked, "You really know how to be a smart ass Numb Nuts; but then again, I'd hate and hurt you if you were still a Hinata-obsessed dumbass dick."

"I told you, my days pursuing the Hyuuga heiress are over," Sasuke stated firmly, "And that's final."

Tayuya was about to say something when...

"By the way," Sasuke said as he reached into his pocket and retrieved her hat, "You dropped this at the dojo yesterday."

"You had it with you all this time!?" Tayuya asked in disbelief, "I looked all around the damn place wondering what I did with it!"

"I forgot I had it with me in my pocket so I'm returning it now," Sasuke said as he went and gave it back. Tayuya took the hat and set it down on the counter by the scroll. Turning to the stove, Tayuya said, "I made us some food. Feel free to help yourself Numb Nuts."

"You cook?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow. Tayuya frowned and replied, "Does that surprise you ass-wipe? Being a kunoichi also means I have to know how to take care of myself and not rely on other shitty people to feed my ass. As I'm helping you to improve in your strengths and speed, I'm also making sure your duck ass is eating the right stuff and not some fast food shit you're probably used to eating."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted before going over and checking out what Tayuya made for the both of them. Though Sasuke didn't mention it earlier, his time with both Kakashi and Hayate left him both drained and hungry. Seeing that the food actually looked and smelled good, Sasuke said, "I'm going to clean myself up first."

Tayuya gave no reply as she watched him leave to do as he said. It was another fifteen minutes when Sasuke returned wearing a pair of sleeping shorts and a T-shirt. He went and took a plate and got some food to eat. He then went over to the table where Tayuya was sitting at with some warm tea and a plate of food of her own and sat at the opposite side of the table on the sitting mat. As they both ate, there was an awkward silence between them; in fact this was the first time they were _actually_ eating together and both were wondering who would break the silence between them.

"Who's this ninja who's to be your temporary substitute?" Sasuke asked.

Seeing that the silence was finally broken, Tayuya answered, "His name is Kimimaro. He's a sickly guy, but regardless of the circumstances with his health, he's still a very strong fighter. I've seen seasoned Jounin killed brutally by him on missions we've went on and like me, he was trained by Orochimaru-sama."

"Does he possess the Cursed Seal like us?" Sasuke asked.

"He does," Tayuya said, "And that makes him even more dangerous. He was dangerous enough without it, but through Orochimaru-sama's genius, Kimimaro became twice as deadly. However, he's still a humorless prick who's more obsessed with pleasing Orochimaru-sama than anyone else I know."

"Funny how someone like him utilizes his time and energy," Sasuke remarked.

"And speaking of time," Tayuya interjected, "How long will you be training with your cyclops sensei tomorrow?"

"For half of the day. Kakashi will go further into lightning manipulation with me," Sasuke said, "I'm also having him strengthen my abilities with my Sharingan."

"You're hoping to use that against Naruto during the Chuunin Exam Finals," Tayuya deduced.

"I'm willing to use everything and anything if it'll help give me that increase in skill against a stronger opponent," Sasuke replied, "Kakashi made it painfully clear that I'm no match for Naruto. I'm seeking to develop some kind of handicap against him and combine that with my developing kenjutsu and lightning manipulation."

"Well I can't promise you that you'll accomplish all that in less than a month," Tayuya stated.

"Itachi accomplished and overcame many feats at a very young age," Sasuke replied, "I don't intend to let his accomplishments continue to overshadow mine, especially since I still intend to kill him."

"...And you will," Tayuya said, "but I'm sure Itachi didn't become an S-class ninja without working hard, regardless of whatever age he accomplished whatever feats he did."

"He was thirteen when he became an ANBU Captain," Sasuke explained, "the same age I am now. That's a huge feat at that age."

"It doesn't change the fact that everything comes with time, effort, and patience," Tayuya retorted, "and that was something Orochimaru-sama had me understand while I was training under him. If I had gone after my parents' murderers before Orochimaru-sama deemed me ready, not only would I have lost, I'd have died. Itachi isn't an S-class felon for nothing, and if you go after him at the level you're currently at, not only will you lose, he'll have no mercy for your ass."

Sasuke's anger was boiling. He knew that Tayuya was telling the truth, but part of him wanted to argue against her words. However, when he recalled how she herself beat him twice in a one-on-one fight even with his Sharingan, he held his tongue and calmed his anger down.

"...I understand," Sasuke admitted with a bit of reluctance, "Though it's hard to swallow."

"I understand how you want vengeance for your clansmen but you'll be doing them no justice if you die prematurely by Itachi's hands," Tayuya said, "Got it Numb Nuts?"

"...Yeah...Crystal," Sasuke said dryly.

The pair continued eating together. All the while, Sasuke thought about what was happening, and the fact that he and Tayuya were eating together as though they always did. It started to remind him of how he, Itachi, and their parents used to eat together like this. He remembered how they would talk and share how their day went and what happened on one of their missions. For Sasuke, he remembered how he used to relate what he learned at the academy, while his mother Mikoto would get on his case if he was taking up too much of Itachi's time and attention.

"What the hell are you thinking about, Numb Nuts?" Tayuya asked after seeing Sasuke momentarily spaced out.

Sasuke snapped out of it and said, "Just how I'm going to intensify my training with Kakashi tomorrow."

"You're a dickless liar," Tayuya grinned, "Even I was able to see right through that lie. But you don't have to share your thoughts with me if you don't want to," Tayuya then gave a serious look and said, "Still, on a more serious note, we're living together and if we're to truly trust each other and work together, don't ever lie to me. I sure as hell won't lie to you."

Sasuke smelled the scent coming off Tayuya's body again, and unconsciously he inhaled her scent quietly in loads.

"Right," Sasuke replied. Soon both Tayuya and Sasuke finished their meals and cleaned up the dishes and utensils they used before deciding to turn themselves in for the night.

"I'm heading to bed now," Tayuya said, "You're free to do whatever you want."

"What do you mean? This is my house," Sasuke replied with a frown.

"Like I said Numb Nuts, you're free to do whatever you want," Tayuya shot back as she retreated back into her room. As she was making her way there...

"Feel free to make me a bento tomorrow before I leave in the morning," Sasuke remarked before Tayuya turned and raised her right hand to give him the finger. She then went into her room and closed the door behind her. Sasuke, left with his thoughts, stood there briefly, thinking about how things have changed for him since Tayuya moved into with him. And now she was even cooking and making meals for him.

True, the kinds of meals she was making for him were for the benefit of his training, but it still was hard to believe how things have changed so much in such a short time. When he thought about either Ino or Sakura living with him like this, he shuddered and concluded that he'd have ended up twice as weak as before. In fact, thoughts of Hinata didn't cross his mind once. So far, everything about Tayuya proved that she was not only a seasoned and capable Jounin kunoichi, but also a smart and competent female.

But seeing what Tayuya was capable of made Sasuke see how much he to do in order to catch up. He refused to be left in the dust considering that she had already fulfilled her goals in avenging her murdered family. He told himself that he would succeed like she did and get to the level he was meant to be at. With those thoughts in mind, Sasuke retreated back into his room and retired for the night.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile; At The Hokage Tower)<p>

Hiruzen was sitting at his desk with both Naruto and Jiraiya standing in front of him. Naruto had one of his spy clones seek out and summon Jiraiya to be present for meeting with Hiruzen. Currently, the Sandaime had a calm but serious expression on his face after listening to what Naruto explained to him.

"This is most unsettling, and that's putting it very lightly," Hiruzen said gravely, "I can't believe that the Kazekage is planning on betraying and invading our village while using the Chuunin Exam Finals as cover for his joint operation with Orochimaru. But at the very least we now know beyond a shadow of a doubt that Kabuto is both a spy and traitor."

"What could the Kazekage gain from attacking Konoha?" Naruto inquired, "There has to be some kind of motive to move the Kazekage to betray Konoha."

Hiruzen thought about the question, but he couldn't come up with a plausible explanation.

"Perhaps the Kazekage hopes the attack on Konoha will move the Wind Daimyo to re-establish Sunagakure's military force," Jiraiya figured. Hiruzen and Naruto turned and looked at Jiraiya with expressions of interest.

"What do you mean?" Hiruzen asked, "Is there something you're aware of concerning Suna's military force?"

"While I haven't personally visited Suna for a couple of years," Jiraiya explained, "My contacts there have kept me posted on what's been happening in Suna, though hearing about the invasion now from Naruto has caught me by surprise."

"So what can you tell us?" Naruto inquired.

"From what my contact explained to me, for the past number of years, the Wind Daimyo has been commissioning our village with requests he should have been making to Suna. On top of that, the daimyo made cut backs on Sunagakure's military budget. The Kazekage was outraged and tried to devise other methods to strengthening Suna's military force. Their daiymo even started offering jobs to other hidden villages instead of his own. Suna is weakening and in desperate need of financial support.

"In others words, the Kazekage is hoping that a major attack on Konoha will leave us spending more time and resources on rebuilding our village and ninja force instead of doing missions, and that Suna would be taking jobs that Konoha would normally have been given by the Wind Daimyo. I speculate that this invasion was a last resort."

"Desperation for financial support does not excuse betrayal," Hiruzen stated.

_'Neither does sentimentalism for Orochimaru, Jiisan,'_ Naruto thought as he recalled how Hiruzen spared Orochimaru instead of killing him when he had the chance to all those years ago, "So now that we know of Suna's plot to attack us, what do you suggest we do Jiisan?"

"For now," Hiruzen said, "we'll continue to act as though we know nothing about their plot and put up a pretense that we're looking into the murder of Hayate. And speaking of that man-"

"Honoka-nee and Karin are tending to his medical needs," Naruto assured, "He'll live, but with the exception of us, the ANBU, and my Uzumaki cousins, to everyone else, Hayate is dead, just like you said."

"We know now that Orochimaru is the leader of Otogakure, however I was unsuccessful in locating exactly where Otogakure is, even through my spy network," Jiraiya confessed, "It's been difficult keeping tabs on Orochimaru's activities.

"I'm certain that during the attack, Orochimaru will try to kill you Sarutobi-sensei, and if he can, you too Naruto. He sees you as a threat."

"It won't be the first time he tried to kill me," Naruto remarked, "But I won't underestimate him or what he's capable of. He is a Sannin for a reason."

Hiruzen and Jiraiya were happy that Naruto didn't allow the fact that he beat Orochimaru twice to go to his head while acknowledging how crafty and dangerous Orochimaru could be.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Hiruzen said, "You played a key role in uncovering what you discovered, and both you and your cousins saved the life a fellow Konoha shinobi. You've done Konoha a great service and I promise that this will not go unrewarded."

"With that said, I do have one request," Naruto said, "My cousins and I recently found the Uzumaki Mask Temple, which currently lies in ruins. As my reward, I'd like you to authorize both the reconstruction of that temple and the reconstruction of the cottage that once belonged to my Uzumaki ancestors who were the caretakers of that temple. I request that Tazuna of Nami no Kuni be employed as the architect in this reconstruction project, along with his workers."

Hiruzen remained silent for a moment after hearing Naruto's request. Though he hid it, Hiruzen was shocked that Naruto found that temple after all this time.

_'I'm very sure he learned about that temple from Honoka's picture album,'_ Hiruzen figured, "Naruto, that temple-"

"Belongs to my clan," Naruto calmly reminded, "And as the Uzumaki heir, that temple and cottage and everything inside of them are mine by birthright.

"You promised to reward my service in uncovering a dangerous plot against the village, and I'm holding you to that promise Jiisan."

"I understand," Hiruzen relented, "But why don't you request workers and architects from our village for this reconstruction project?"

"Because I personally know Tazuna and what his capabilities are," Naruto explained, "While in Nami no Kuni, I worked alongside him and his workers in the construction of The Great Naruto Bridge that links Nami no Kuni with the mainland."

"The Great Naruto Bridge?" Hiruzen repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"That's the bridge's actual name," Naruto stated, "You're more than welcome to ask Tazuna and his people yourself if you don't believe me. I was informed by a few foreign Genin a couple of days ago that the people of Nami no Kuni named that bridge after me in my honor and for that reason, along with others, I seek to have Tazuna and his workers hired for this reconstruction job."

Hiruzen thought about what Naruto said. At first, he expected Naruto's reasons for not using workers from Konoha to be out of spite and resentment. But after hearing the Genin's words, he found no reasons to deny Naruto his request. And when Hiruzen considered how Naruto singlehandedly wiped out Gatō and his army, he could see why the people would name their new bridge after Naruto.

"Very well," Hiruzen granted, "Your request is granted and reconstruction of the temple and cottage will begin as soon as possible."

"Thank you," Naruto said.

Hiruzen closed his eyes, leaned back in his chair and took a breath to calm himself. It wasn't the thought of the Uzumaki Mask Temple that troubled him, but knowing that Suna and Orochimaru were secretly planning to attack Konoha. Jiraiya and Naruto looked at the man and waited for his next words.

After what felt like an eternity, Hiruzen opened his eyes and said, "We're going have to be discreet in how we're going to deal with the Suna-Oto invasion. But at the same time we can't leave our ninja forces and the shinobi council in the dark about what we now know, and this invasion will lead to many casualties if we don't do anything about it. This will have to be carefully planned."

Both Naruto and Jiraiya nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

><p>(The Following Day; At The Hokage Tower)<p>

Hiruzen held a meeting with the Shinobi Council. The Civilian Council were excluded from being part of the meeting though they protested at first; at least until Hiruzen poured out a good amount of bloodlust that silenced the Civilian Council members and reminded them of their place. They quickly left without giving the Hokage any problems.

Naruto and Jiraiya were also present along with the healed up Hayate and Honoka. Naruto wasn't promoted to Chuunin yet, so he required Honoka's presence with him at the meeting. Hiruzen explained in detail everything he learned from Naruto about the upcoming joint Suna-Oto invasion. Hayate added his share of what he discovered before he was ambushed and nearly killed by Baki.

After listening to everything, they started discussing their options. The suggestion of a full ninja military strike against Sunagakure before they could initiate the invasion was brought up, but that suggestion was dismissed. Hiruzen argued that such a course of action as that would only result in the needless deaths of innocent Suna civilians who had nothing to do with the invasion. He also pointed out that taking such an action would alert Orochimaru to the fact that his plot was compromised and that he would seek a more aggressive and deadlier method to attack Konoha.

The Sandaime suggested that it would be best to deal with just the Oto and Suna ninja army and not to senselessly slaughter defenseless civilians who were innocent of the invasion.

The Hokage and Shinobi Council discussed the civilian evacuation procedures they were going to plan with the Chuunin and Jounin, and the counterattack against the Suna and Oto forces. Hayate was told that he would have to stay out of sight until after the invasion so that the enemy wouldn't catch on. He brought up that he was presently working with another Jounin training a particular Genin without mentioning names. Hiruzen made it clear that his training of the Genin would unfortunately have to be put on hold temporarily until after the invasion was dealt with.

* * *

><p>(Later That Day; At The Uchiha District)<p>

Sasuke was returning home after his day training with Kakashi. Though he learned much about lightning manipulation, he was far from happy to learn about the death of his kenjutsu teacher Hayate. That was a setback he really didn't want to have to put up with before the Chuunin Exam Finals.

The Uchiha was soon snapped out of his line of thought when a kunai was sent in his direction. He narrowly dodged the weapon before it could do any harm to him.

"Well played Numb Nuts," Tayuya greeted with a smirk on her face, "I almost thought I had your ass penetrated with my kunai."

"Part of your idea of training, I assume," Sasuke cynically remarked.

"It's possible Naruto trained like that himself," Tayuya replied, which to her surprise got the Uchiha thinking.

_'Perhaps something like that could help strengthen my awareness skills,'_ Sasuke thought seriously, "You bring up a good point, as crazy as it sounds."

"Good, because I don't have time to listen to any possible bitching today," Tayuya replied, "Plus I received word of what happened to Hayate."

Tayuya started walking towards the dojo and gestured for Sasuke to follow her to the facility. Sasuke quietly did so while wondering what she wanted to show him. They both entered the dojo to find a masked Oto Jounin waiting inside.

Sasuke turned to Tayuya and asked, "Why is he here?"

"You don't want to start lagging behind in your sword training, do you Numb Nuts?" Tayuya answered, "This man is here to fill in for that carcass Hayate. He's one of Otogakure's most skilled swordsmen, and he'll be your new kenjutsu teacher. But unlike me, he won't be living with you or anywhere in your clan's estate."

"Orochimaru-sama instructed me to allow you to use your Sharingan during the course of your training with me, though personally I'd rather you learn the art of the sword the same way I did," the masked Jounin commented, "Regardless, I won't be an easy teacher."

"As if my time training under Tayuya is easy," Sasuke remarked.

"Quit your bitching Numb Nuts, and appreciate the extra mile I went for your ass so you don't fall behind!" Tayuya replied. Sasuke grunted but he gave her no retort.

He looked back at the Jounin swordsman and asked, "When do we start your style of training?"

"Whenever you're ready," came the man's reply, "By the way, call me Kinjiro."

Sasuke nodded before he went and retrieved one of the clan's katana that was kept in a case in the far northwest end of the dojo. He joined the man in the center of the dojo as Tayuya went and closed the door of the dojo. She turned and watched as Sasuke took a sword fighting stance Hayate taught him.

"Let me get a feel of what you were taught so far. That way I can see at which point to begin my type of training," Kinjiro instructed. Sasuke nodded and began his match with Kinjiro. Tayuya watched quietly to observe Sasuke's moves carefully and see how far he came since the start of his new training with her, Kakashi and Hayate.

After twenty minutes, Kinjiro won the match with a disarmed Sasuke standing in front of him.

"Impressive Sasuke," Kinjiro said, "You picked up a lot from your previous trainer in a short amount of time. You've shown resourcefulness and cunning by using your Sharingan to mirror and counter my movements. These are traits that will serve you well later. However, you also must be more flexible and less rigid, and be willing to adapt to a new situation. Always remaining open minded is the key to being a master of the sword. You also must learn to be calmer and not let your emotions control you, otherwise you'll allow your opponent to control the battle."

Sasuke quietly nodded as he took in everything he was being told.

"Now," Kinjiro continued, "I was informed by Tayuya that you also have an affinity for lightning and wish to combine that with your kenjutsu. Elemental kenjutsu is challenging, but it can be done."

"If Naruto can pull it off with wind manipulation," Sasuke replied, "then I'm certain I can do likewise with lightning."

"In that case," Kinjiro suggested, "Let's head outside and look for some boulders for you to start practicing lightning style kenjutsu on."

Sasuke and Tayuya followed Kinjiro outside as they made their way to another sector of the Uchiha District.

* * *

><p>(Hours Later; Elsewhere)<p>

Kurenai was running through the forest covered in a mist that obscured her vision. She quicked ducked down and barely dodged a shuriken that nearly embedded into the back of her skull. She reached for her kunai, but her attacker appeared faintly through the mist.

"Shall we continue this game of cat and mouse Kurenai-sensei?" a blurred vision of Hinata asked through the mist before a second figure appeared at Kurenai's left and attempted to deliver a deadly Juuken strike to her guts. Kurenai blocked the attack and before she could counterattack the figure disappeared back into the mist. Kurenai moved and ran through the shadier section of the forest with Hinata quickly following after her.

Seeing that Hinata was catching up to her, Kurenai raced through a set of hand seals and vanished from sight. Hinata stopped after seeing that she lost sight of the genjutsu mistress.

"Byakugan!" Hinata said as she activated her bloodline limit. She carefully scanned her surroundings to search for Kurenai. The older woman was hiding in one of the trees while preparing to ambush her student. The unsuspecting Jounin failed to notice the kage bunshin that was hiding in the mist and stealthily making her way up the tree she was on after catching sight of her. The clone snuck up on the unsuspecting genjutsu mistress and delivered sharp kick to the side of her face, sending her flying from the tree branch and down to the ground. Kurenai landed backwards on her feet and rolled back, catching Hinata's attention while the clone faded into the mist again.

Kurenai picked herself up off the ground and shook off the dizziness she felt while rubbing the spot on her face she got kicked at. Knowing she couldn't take the chance of Hinata sneaking up on her again, Kurenai made her way out of the mist covered forest and into the open grass. As soon as both Kurenai and Hinata were outside the forest, the two females stood facing each other. A moment later, Hinata's kage bunshin appeared next to her via smoke shunshin.

"Let's stop right here Hinata," Kurenai suggested, "I think you've shown me more than enough."

Hinata nodded and dismissed her clone, absorbing all of the experience and knowledge the clone gathered for her. During the past couple of hours, Hinata was practicing Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hidden Mist Technique) and Kirigakure no Shinkirou (Mirage of the Hidden Mist) with Kurenai. The genjutsu mistress was pleased with Hinata's progress and she was rather surprised when she saw how fast Hinata learned the jutsu. Hinata had told her that she had affinity for water but the older woman didn't expect such progress with the jutsu already. During their sparring sessions earlier, Hinata used water manipulation in her defense and attacks against Kurenai, however she didn't demonstrate her water-type Juuken to Kurenai, as tempting as it was. So far, only Naruto was aware of her elemental Juuken.

"Hinata," Kurenai started off, "you've shown impressive skill in a short amount of time. You have become more focused and precise in your ability to adapt to a situation and you've shown yourself to be able to use your speed, agility, and flexibility to your advantage. Also, you used your clone to mind your surroundings, and through that, you kept yourself from being lured into an unfavorable situation. You truly learned to plan ahead more and not take too many risks, which would have led to your downfall. Also, your expertise in water manipulation was rather impressive; unlike anything I've ever seen from a Genin."

Hinata blushed and smiled from the praise and compliments. "Thank you Kurenai-sensei."

Hinata fell to her hands and knees before taking in deep breaths. Kurenai hurried over to her and checked up on her.

"I'm fine Kurenai-sensei," Hinata assured, "I'm just completely drained. I need some rest and food to replenish myself."

The older woman was relieved that it was nothing serious. What Hinata didn't tell her was that the gravity and chakra restraint seals she was using took a toll on her body and chakra coils as of result of the strenuous training regiment she was putting herself through. Naruto still didn't give Hinata permission to fully drop her seals and she was to increase it a little more in week's time.

* * *

><p>(Two Weeks Later)<p>

During the past fourteen days, Honoka got her class started in educating the students at the Ninja Academy about the history of the Uzumaki clan and the huge role they played in Konoha's history. Many of the staff and faculty found it odd that Honoka would go around barefoot and refuse to wear sandals. Some of her younger students did get out of line with her and didn't take her seriously since she was a foreigner. However, as she promised Hiruzen, Honoka made her point clear to those wayward students that her patience wasn't to be tested and she emphasized that with her chains and a good measure of the infamous Uzumaki temper and bloodlust. But all in all, Honoka was a good and lively teacher who kept everyone awake.

Also Tazuna and his crew, which was a considerable size, came quickly to Konoha within days after receiving the request to be employed to reconstruct the Uzumaki Mask Temple and cottage. They brought with them the best quality lumber, steel, concrete, and marble for the job. From builders and carpenters to plumbers and electricians, they all came happily to work on the project in honor of their country's hero. Upon meeting the Hokage, Tazuna apologized for not explaining the whole truth behind the request for a ninja escort. Hiruzen assured him that his misjudgment was pardoned so long he and his crew carried out their roles as employed laborers in the reconstruction project. Without question, they all agreed.

Thankfully the construction site was far outside of Konoha's walls, therefore it didn't draw unwanted attention. Tazuna and his crew studied the foundations and structural integrity of the temple and cottage and found that they were still stable with no need of demolishing and rebuilding from scratch. After three days of assessing the buildings and laying out what they had to do, Tazuna and his crew got to work and started rebuilding the Uzumaki Mask Temple and cottage. But to play it safe, Naruto made and stationed over fifty disguised kage bunshin to stand guard to protect Tazuna and his men in the event of a sudden attack from either Suna or Oto ninja.

All the while, Naruto himself spent much of his time multitasking through his clones, from training under Jiraiya, training both Hinata and Hanabi, and searching for his father's secret safe house far outside Konoha's walls. Naruto saw a vision of this safe house from a dream he had and spent several days looking for the house through his clones. He thought about asking Jiraiya and Hiruzen about it, but then decided against it, seeing as neither of them ever brought it up.

It wasn't until the end of the first week that one of Naruto's clones finally found it. After Naruto received the information from the clone, he decided to investigate the safe house personally. Arriving at the location, he stationed twenty clones to stand guard around the perimeter of the house. Going into the house, Naruto started to investigate. To his surprise, the place was completely intact. It was just dusty and in need of a good clean up job. As Naruto looked around, he saw something hanging by a tied cord from the ceiling: it was one of Minato's tri-pronged kunai.

Seeing that rare item, Naruto searched around to see if his father had a stash of those kunai sealed away somewhere. Opening one of the cabinets, he found a large rectangular wooden crate and opened it to find a box full of tri-pronged kunai. He estimated that the box had between 50 to 70 of those kunai. Closing the crate, Naruto searched the house for more valuables that his father left behind. He walked over to a drawer and opened it to find a journal of some sort. He picked it up and opened it before skimming through it to find that it was his father's private diary.

He knew it was private, but he felt that reading it would give him a better understanding of who his father was. Naruto wanted to understand his father better. Although nothing beats the real thing, his father's private journal was the closest he could get. Naruto skimmed through all of the boring stuff, but remembering them at the same time. Finally after going through many pages, he landed on a page with something that captured his attention. Naruto began reading:

_"I finally did it! It took me a long time but I finally made a breakthrough in honing Nidaime-sama's Hiraishin Jutsu and taking it to a whole new level! During the past six months of the ceasefire between Konoha and Kumo, I honed my skills and I finally mastered Hiraishin after a great amount of practice and training. I wish I could have brought Kushina-chan with me during my training. But, then again, I would have hardly gotten any work or training done were I to have brought her with me._

_"I tell you, I can't wait to get back home and show Kushina-chan what I've accomplished. I think I'll surprise her by secretly placing a Jutsu Formula on her and suddenly appearing behind her before I take and ravage her-"_

Naruto threw the book down unable to read further.

"Damn, Dad, I didn't need to know that!" Naruto remarked feeling an unwholesome feeling he never experienced in his life, "I may be a pervert but even I have my limits and boundaries. I can't believe he wrote that in his diary...But then again, it was his private journal and not something he made public."

Naruto went and picked up the book and dusted it off. He placed it in his jacket to read later while making a mental note to skip over whatever parts concerned what his parents did together that he didn't want to know. He went back to the cabinet to see if there was a scroll of some kind that revealed the secret behind the use of those tri-pronged kunai. But there was no such scroll. He search high and low but found nothing. Sighing in defeat, he left the safe house and instructed his clones to clean the house and seal it off so no one but him could have access to it.

Naruto returned to the village and decided that he would search for the scroll possessing the secrets of his father's Hiraishin another time.

* * *

><p>(The Next Day)<p>

Hinata and Naruto were eating together at Ichiraku, conversing with Ayame and Teuchi. They decided to take a day off from all of their training and spend the day together as a couple. During their lively conversation, a figure approached them and greeted, "Dobe."

Everyone turned to see Sasuke smirking at them with Naruto snorting at him in return.

"While you're much stronger than you like to reveal," Sasuke said, "I look forward to testing how far I've come since I've started training more. I'll use you to help gauge where I stand."

"I'm flattered that you're using me as a ideal criteria for what an Elite Genin is supposed to be," Naruto remarked, causing Sasuke's smirk to vanish and be replaced with a frown. He looked to Hinata and said, "It amazes me how this clown hasn't driven you crazy yet. Your patience with him is quite remarkable Hinata."

"Naruto-kun and I aren't without faults, Sasuke, and we've long since learned to forgive each other for our mistakes and make up," Hinata replied.

"Well," Sasuke commented, "I have nothing more to say but this:...Make sure he treats you right and doesn't take you for granted."

Hinata and Naruto both blinked at what they heard come out of Sasuke's mouth. They expected a lot of arrogance, but not that! After a brief silence Naruto formed a hand seal and yelled, "Kai!"

Nothing happened as he expected a genjutsu in the form of Sasuke to dispel.

"Kai, Damn It!" Naruto shouted again after forming the hand seal in another attempt to dispel what he thought to be a genjutsu of Sasuke.

"I'm not a genjutsu you idiot!" Sasuke stated, "I'm the real thing and I'm saying that you'd better treat Hinata right! But considering your pervy reputation, it'll probably be a long while before that happens!"

"You got a lot of nerve presumptuously giving me advice about how I should treat Hinata-chan, considering how often you put your own desires above hers," Naruto retorted with a calm but firm tone.

"Whatever dobe," Sasuke said, "Just know that I don't want her anymore. I regrettably wasted far too much time trying to woo her when I should have focused more on becoming stronger and surpassing my limits. But those foolish days are over. I will prove my power as an Uchiha and become the true elite I was always meant to be. But keep this in mind Uzumaki Naruto: You're one of the people I want to challenge and beat."

With that, Sasuke turned and left the ramen stand, leaving a dumbfounded Hinata and Naruto where they were. It took a brief moment for both Genin to register what it was that Sasuke said just moments ago. And when it did...

"Did Sasuke-teme just say that he has no interest in you anymore?" Naruto asked, questioning if he heard right.

"Unless I heard wrong too, that's exactly what Sasuke said," Hinata confirmed, "But I'm honestly relieved to hear that he'll no longer try to come between you and me. I guess that's his way of saying "I'm sorry"."

"Though I believe his words much to my own surprise," Naruto remarked, "His pride won't allow him to say those two simple words, in spite of the fact that he meant what he said. So he resorted to using a lesser form of Talk no Jutsu."

"Talk no Jutsu?" Hinata asked while looking at Naruto quizzically.

"It's a long-winded sentimental jutsu that requires no chakra but a lot of well chosen words," Naruto explained as though it was an official jutsu, "When properly executed, the user will talk his opponent into either surrendering, changing sides, sparing him or her from their wrath, or even into performing an act of self-sacrifice. And depending on the persuasiveness of the user, it can be extremely effective against powerful adversaries."

"You make it sound like you've used it before," Hinata giggled.

"I have actually," Naruto confirmed, "On that hot crazy snake lady, Anko. But that's a story for another time."

"What am I going to do with you, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"I play "Ninja" with Konohamaru and his friends," Naruto said and then suggested, "But we can go to my place and play "House". Come to think of it, I never showed you my new house yet, though Hanabi-chan has been there already."

"You showed Hanabi your new place before me Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked incredulously.

"It wasn't intentional, it just happened. I was honestly kinda startled when Hanabi pointed that out to me," Naruto explained, leaving out the part of Hanabi trying to flirt with him.

"OK, I'll forgive you so long you show me your new home," Hinata said. Naruto nodded before paying for the food he treated both himself and Hinata to. After saying their goodbyes to Teuchi and Ayame, the two teen Genin went about their way to Naruto's place. But the truth of the matter was that Hinata wanted to be alone with Naruto and have him all to herself.

"Naruto!" a female voice called out. Naruto and Hinata turned to see Tenten approaching him with a sword in hand. She raised and aimed her sword at Naruto and challenged, "Fight me!"

_'Not now,'_ Hinata mentally grieved.

Naruto grinned and replied, "On any other day, I'd happily go at it with you, Tenten. But today, I'm taking a break from everything to spend time with Hinata."

Tenten smirked and said, "That's disappointing! I set aside this day to come look for you and challenge you."

Hinata sighed as she recalled weeks ago how Tenten said she hoped to face off against Naruto during the Chuunin Exams. The Hyuuga heiress never anticipated that it would escalate to Tenten wanting challenge Naruto with every opportunity she could get.

"I'll let you off the hook this time Naruto!" Tenten said as she lowered her sword, "But I won't let you get away so easily next time! We're eternal rivals now; don't forget that!"

"I doubt forgetting that is even possible," Naruto remarked.

"Until next time Naruto!" Tenten turned and went off to a different location, leaving Hinata and Naruto alone.

"So, shall we continue back to my place to play "House"?" Naruto asked suggestively.

"You're bad!" Hinata giggled as she wrapped her left arm around him, followed by him wrapping his right arm around her as they continued on their way to his place to make out without being looked at.

* * *

><p>(Another Two Weeks Later)<p>

Konoha's ninja force of all ranks were aware of the plotted invasion and precautions were taken to ensure that their knowing of the invasion didn't leak out to either the public, the Suna ninja or Orochimaru's followers. As a result, everyone in Konoha went about their lives without fear of a future attack.

Over the past four weeks Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke trained vigorously, and all three of them were showing signs of hard-earned progress. Naruto was able to use Sage Mode more efficiently and effectively than before, and his ability to utilize his lightning affinity and the Kiba Blades was strengthened to a much higher degree. His other lightning-based attacks were also enhanced and refined with much diligent effort. It helped that he used kage bunshin to speed up the process. Nine days earlier, though, Naruto overexerted his body and chakra coils while practicing Sage Mode. The traumatic stress he endured as a result triggered the gift his ancestor Uzumaki Susanoo left behind for him. To say that Naruto was speechless by what he was given would have been an understatement. He was overjoyed though he had trouble controlling his new ability at first. He spent four days practicing his new ability in secret until he was able to utilize his inheritance more effectively and safely.

During the two weeks, Tenten challenged and fought Naruto in sword and weapons fights three times. She would go at it hard against him much to his surprise when all he expected from her were regular sparring sessions. But with each defeat, Tenten would become more determined to improve and find newer methods to challenge Naruto with. It youthfully moved both Gai and Lee to tears.

Hinata came a long way in her training in with Kurenai. Her skill in genjutsu was more effective than before, and though she still wasn't on par with Kurenai, it was close enough for her current level. Hinata, through Naruto's tutelage, heightened her prowess in blood manipulation and utilizing Ikite'ru Bunshin no Jutsu. The issue she had to deal with was getting around Gaara's sand defense and attacks, considering the fact that water was weak against earth type attacks and defenses. But after some time spent contemplating how water was weak against earth, an idea formulated in her head. She thought about bringing the idea to Naruto's attention, but decided against it. She wanted to find a way to do this on her own without relying too much on Naruto. She knew that was risky since she was aware that Gaara is a Jinchuuriki, and she realized that if she miscalculated, she was as good as dead.

So for the last seven days she secretly experimented with the idea and practiced it until she started seeing the desired results. By the end of the seventh day, she finally mastered the new technique and couldn't wait to show it off to Naruto in her match with Gaara during the Chuunn Exam Finals.

Sasuke's time training under Kakashi, Tayuya, and Kinjiro improved his skills tremendously. He found that he was much faster and stronger than before. His prowess with kenjutsu was better than before and his skill in lightning manipulation was B rank. The strength of his Sharingan also improved, and now he had two tomoe in his eyes. His training with the Cursed Seal added to his strength, speed, and agility, as both Tayuya and Kinjiro worked him hard into the ground.

Kakashi was no different, though he was surprised to see how fast Sasuke was improving and also pleased with how focused he became. The Jounin was even more pleased to learn that Sasuke gave up his pursuit in trying to win Hinata over from Naruto. When Kakashi asked Sasuke what finally got him to stop, Sasuke told him that he realized how incompatible he and Hinata were and that she wouldn't be able to understand his life and experience. Kakashi sensed there was more to it than Sasuke was telling him, but he chose not to press Sasuke further on the topic. All mattered to Kakashi was that Sasuke finally relinquished his pursuit of Naruto's girlfriend and would no longer create a wedge in the team's overall dynamics.

When Sakura, Ino, and other girls of their age group learned that Sasuke had given up on pursuing Hinata, they became excitedly ecstatic and believed that they now had a better chance at winning Sasuke's heart. But Sasuke didn't make himself available for any of them, as he would retreat to his home where Tayuya would be waiting for him after his day out.

During the passing days, the awkwardness Sasuke and Tayuya felt from living and eating together at the beginning died out. They were now accustomed to working and living together. In time, they started having longer conversations and less disputes as they got to know each other better. Whenever he believed she wouldn't notice, Sasuke would take glances at her body whenever she was wearing her 'house clothes.' Tayuya of course was aware of that, but acted like she didn't notice, secretly liking the attention she was getting. Sasuke wanted to question Tayuya about Orochimaru's plan to invade Konoha, but decided against it since that would alert Orochimaru that his plans were discovered. Plus he recalled weeks earlier how Tayuya explained that Orochimaru removed and replaced her as one of his active ninja so she could focus more on training him. Therefore she wouldn't have any valuable information concerning the invasion. Added to this, Tayuya had been holding true to her word, getting him to improve immensely.

And speaking of Tayuya, she got used to cooking for the two of them, and secretly took feminine pride in the fact that Sasuke enjoyed her cooking. She even went as far as to start making bento for him before he'd go out to practice and train with Kakashi. Occasionally she would move around the village in civilian form whenever she needed to get out of the confines of the Uchiha District, and since no one knew she was a ninja, it made moving around through village easier. But she had to be discreet whenever she returned back to the Uchiha District in order to avoid detection and being followed.

Shino trained with his clan in enhancing his abilities in working together with his bugs in combat, defense, and reconnaissance. Shikamaru, despite his lazy nature, trained as hard as he could, though he spent a measure of his time cloud watching and playing shogi with Asuma and Shikaku.

During the passing days, Naruto, through his clones, also spent time training Hanabi in Drunken Fist. It was rather difficult for her in the beginning with the strict training regimen Naruto put in place, but Hanabi's pride wouldn't allow her to complain despite the difficulty. She wanted to prove to both herself and Naruto that she was just as capable of learning and adapting to new ideas and methods like her older sister. The issue was that Juuken was designed to be polished and coordinated in body movements, precise in timing and balanced in chakra use. Drunken Fist seemingly negated all that and looked contradictory to the rules of Juuken, and that was what Naruto had to help Hanabi get over.

It wasn't until the third week that Naruto started seeing some improvements in Hanabi's training in Drunken Fist, and by the end of the fourth week, her improvements gradually started increasing and before the day was out, Naruto gave Hanabi a scroll that discussed earth manipulation. The young girl was ecstatic and promised to start studying it as soon as possible. Regardless of the difficulty of the fighting style, Hanabi, under Naruto's tutelage, was determined to become the first Hyuuga of the Main House of her clan to master Drunken Juuken and earth manipulation, and combine the two to create an earth-elemental Drunken Juuken. And secretly, Hanabi wanted to impress Naruto and prove something to Hinata.

By the end of the week, Tazuna and his crew were done reconstructing the Uzumaki Mask Temple and the cottage. When Naruto, Honoka and Karin saw the revived temple and cottage, they found that both buildings were just as beautiful as the original. Honoka was moved to tears when she and her brethren Uzumaki saw that two of the legacies of their clan were completely restored to their former glory.

* * *

><p>(The Following Night; At The Uchiha District)<p>

Sasuke was coming out of the bathroom wearing only his gray boxers while drying his hair after took a well needed hot shower. He closed the lights in the bathroom and stepped out from it as he made his way to the kitchen to get a drink of cold water before going to bed. Entering the kitchen, he found Tayuya in her 'house clothes' eating some grapes from his refrigerator. She stopped and turned to see Sasuke entering the kitchen.

"What do you want Numb Nuts?" Tayuya asked.

"Water," Sasuke answered plainly as he went about getting what he came for. Taking a tall glass cup from the cabinet, he went to the refrigerator to retrieve a jug of cold water and poured some of the water into the glass cup. After doing that, he placed the jug back inside the refrigerator and drank some of the water which helped refresh him. When he stopped to catch his breath, Tayuya took the cup from his hand and drank the rest of it. She licked her lips and said, "Thanks for the drink, Numb Nuts."

Again Tayuya's scent started coming off her, but this time, her scent was more potent than before. Tayuya walked passed Sasuke with her hips swaying sideways. Despite the dimmed lights, it was enough for Sasuke to see. She made her way back towards her room, but before she could open her door, she felt something, a hand take hold of her left shoulder and turn her around. The next thing she felt was a pair of lips smashed into hers as Sasuke embraced her tightly into his arms while feeling her body pressing against his.

At that moment, Sasuke didn't care if Tayuya got angry and retaliated by hitting him in one way or another as his hormones completely took over his judgment. But something within Tayuya ruptured from being kissed by Sasuke as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately in return. She felt heat building up within herself as her scent grew stronger, which started driving Sasuke's mind and senses wild as he began caressing her body from under her shirt before grabbing and caressing her twin cheeks. Several moans escaped her mouth and into Sasuke's while they were still kissing each other hungrily. Tayuya couldn't understand what was happening herself as her body went on autopilot and responded to Sasuke's touch and caress.

She soon felt his hands grab her rear as he started pressing and grinding his arousal against her crotch which drove her mind wild as a few more moans escaped her mouth between their kiss. Giving into their lust, Tayuya hurriedly opened the door and pulled him into her room with her before closing the door shut behind them.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile; At The Borders of Hi No Kuni)<p>

A large army of Oto ninja were occupying the area with their tents and camping equipment set up. Meanwhile in a much later tent, Orochimaru was having a private conversation with one of his most trusted spies and medics. All the while the Sound Four were standing around the four corners of Orochimaru's tent being on guard as security. Other Oto ninja were patrolling around and keep surveillance of any intruders and possible ambushes.

"You sound so confident that Tayuya will succeed in her mission Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto replied to his master, "I know Tayuya all too well. I'm aware that she's capable and strong for her age. But beyond being a well trained ninja and genjutsu fighter, I don't see her as being one who can persuade anyone into doing anything."

Orochimaru chuckled lightly at Kabuto's skepticism of Tayuya.

"I carefully studied and planned things out from the beginning," Orochimaru smirked while sitting on his thrown-like chair, "You see, I had my eye on Sasuke-kun for a while and kept tabs on him. I was also aware of Sasuke-kun's obsession and desires for that Hyuuga girl which was a problem I had to strategically deal with, thus Tayuya."

"What makes that kunoichi so essential to your plan in getting the Uchiha to eventually defect from Konoha to our side?" Kabuto inquired.

"Kabuto," Orochimaru answered, "There's still so much you have yet to understand. You must never underestimate how humans always seek to meet and satisfy their basic needs, wants and desires, and instinctive characteristics are always present inside humans. Though we as humans are above animals and are superior to them, however, humans still give in to their basic needs. But unlike animals, humans seek companionship and understanding.

"Tayuya's past will help persuade Sasuke-kun into accepting that he isn't alone in the world and that there's someone else, a strong female ninja, that knows and understands his pain. Knowing her, she told him about her tragic past in order to gain some trust and establish mutual understanding. The fact that she got Sasuke-kun into accepting training from her and later getting Kinjiro into training Sasuke-nun is proof that I made the right choice in selecting Tayuya for this mission. Also that vial I instructed you to inject into Tayuya before she left to live with Sasuke-kun will also help to insure that things will go my way."

"I have been wondering what it was you had me administer into her, Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto confessed as he hadn't seen the compound before, therefore it was one of Orochimaru's new experiments.

Orochimaru chuckled and explained, "You see, people, like all animals, respond to certain stimuli. There are factors like the scent of pheromones that get registered by the brain which in effect triggers other factors to occur. The vial you injected into her is to help her increase her output of pheromones, making her more desirable and longed for."

"So in other words," Kabuto remarked knowing he was about to say something rather childish, "you created a love potion?"

"Don't make such foolish jokes Kabuto," Orochimaru replied with a tone that clearly expressed his annoyance, "I'm talking about medical science and psychology, not some ridiculous fairy tale. You see, Tayuya's pheromones will only open a one way door. I instructed her to focus more on Sasuke-kun's training and development and not worry about her role as one of my Sound Four ninja as I temporarily replaced her with Kimimaro. I want her to get close Sasuke-kun and keep close to him. In the process, Tayuya will be slowly overloading his senses without realizing it as Sasuke-kun inhales more of her pheromones. This will drive both his mind and hormones to focus more on Tayuya while gradually forgetting about the Hyuuga heiress until she's no longer of interest to him."

"In time, Sasuke-kun will eventually caved in and surrender to his primal urges and lust. But the best thing about that is he could actually form a strong attachment to the girl because of it. Manipulation and control are very important for a leader to have over those that follow him and because that girl is loyal to me, this will give me some leverage over the boy."

"The second chemical solution that I carefully blended into that compound you injected into Tayuya will slowly increase her sexual desires and hormonal awareness. Again, an emotional attachment and bond could be formed between Sasuke-kun and Tayuya as a result, and through her loyalty, she will in time move Sasuke-kun into leaving Konoha for Otogakure."

"You cleverly play on people's desires and weaknesses Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto commented with a level of respect, "You look to find a person's weakness and use that to your advantage with no morals or principles to get in your way. Crafty, sinister and effective."

Orochimaru chuckled darkly and replied, "It's what I do and live for, Kabuto. I'll burn Konoha to the ground and bring Sasuke-kun over to my side."

* * *

><p>(Three Days Later)<p>

It was the day of the Chuunin Exam Finals and the stadium was completely filled with people of various sorts: Konoha civilians, ninja, clan members, tourists, daimyo from foreign lands, and many other people who came to watch the great fights that would occur later on. There was not a single empty seat in the stadium. Everyone wanted to watch the matches that would take place, but some of them only came to watch the fight between son of the late Yondaime and the last surviving Uchiha. After the announcement of Naruto's legacy both as the Uzumaki clan heir and son of the late Yondaime, word spread fast to the other elemental nations. Many were shocked to find that the Uzumaki clan wasn't entirely wiped out as they were once led to believe and that they were now dwelling in Konoha. Kumo and Iwa were especially shocked to learn that the Uzuamki clan still existed and that the late Yellow Flash had a son with an Uzumaki who was now Konoha's Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi.

Many others also heard about the upcoming match between Gaara and the Hyuuga heiress. Two days ago, Kiba talked to her about it and asked if she was serious about facing Gaara, knowing he would try to kill her like he did with Lee. Hinata assured him that she was sure and that she wouldn't allow herself to become another casualty of Gaara's ruthless methods. Kiba could only hope that she held true to her words.

Up in the Kage box, Hiruzen and the 'Kazakage' were in their seats while waiting for the exam to commence. Next to the 'Kazekage' were two of his guards.

By the time nearly everyone was seated, nearly all of the competitors for the Chuunin Exam Finals had arrived at the stadium, with the only exceptions being Naruto and Sasuke. Hinata, Temari, Shino, Shikamaru, Kankuro, and Gaara were all on the arena floor of the stadium waiting for their arrival. They were all dressed in their usual attire, with the exception of Hinata who, for this event, decided on a change of clothes. She was now wearing dark blue ninja pants and black sandals with bandages tied around her ankles. She was also wearing a custom-made orange mesh shirt that hugged her figure which did well to show her B-cup and still developing bosom. On the back of the shirt was the official Uzumaki insignia with the Hyuuga clan insignia in the middle of the Uzumaki symbol. Her forehead protector was also tied around her head with some strands of her hair draping around it. Currently, she was tossing a small rock in her right hand up and down. This was the complete opposite of the shy and timid Hyuuga Hinata many were so used to.

Up in the audience Honoka and Karin were sitting together with Hiashi and Hanabi sitting a row above them. Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon and the rest of their class were also present alongside Iruka. Four weeks ago, Jiraiya spoke with Hiruzen about allowing Iruka's class to attend the Chuunin Exam Finals. Jiraiya explained that watching such an event would expose them to the real life and meaning behind being a ninja and he added that it would be best if Konohamaru and his peers knew the truth about that kind of life early on before they ended up developing misguided ideas and fantasies of the ninja life which would lead them to an untimely demise. Surprisingly enough, Hiruzen granted the request, though Hiruzen later explained to the Academy Headmaster that he and his subordinate ninja at the academy were to be extra cautious in protecting the children when the counterattack against the invasion started.

The proctor for this part of the exam was Shiranui Genma, another Special Jounin who had volunteered in substituting for Hayate. Jiraiya was making last minute preparations with the ANBU and taking care of business with the other Konoha ninja. Kakashi wasn't present either, most likely making last minute preparations with Sasuke.

Genma, with a senbon needle sticking from his mouth, looked at Hiruzen for assistance as to what he should do. Hiruzen sighed, wondering what was keeping Naruto and Sasuke from arriving. Gaara was slightly irritated by Naruto's lateness while Temari was wondering when Naruto was going to show up. Kankuro sighed while contemplating his plan to forfeit. Shino was as calm and motionless as ever; Shikamaru was lazily contemplating saving himself the trouble and forfeiting his match so he could later help out against the invasion. Many others though were wondering what could have happened to delay Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura and Ino were sitting together while Neji was sitting with his teammates and sensei. Kurenai and Asuma were also sitting together with Chouji sitting two rows down from them. By this time, Neji was mostly healed up and able to walk again, though he still felt some sores here and there on occasions. He was still going through some therapy to help deal with the issue of those pains.

"Where are they?" Genma asked himself a low tone, "What's taking them so long?"

Moments later, Kakashi appeared with Sasuke with their backs facing each other. Sasuke was now dressed in black T-shirt and shorts with ankle bandages and black sandals. His black T-shirt had the Uchiha clan insignia on the back of it. What was also noticeable was that strapped around Sasuke's back diagonally was a black katana that once belonged to his father.

Kakashi looked at Genma and asked with an eye smile, "Are we late?"

"Wanting to make a grand entrance I see," Genma smirked.

"Sasuke-kun made it!" Sakura cheered.

"Well of course!" Ino replied confidently, "he wouldn't miss the chance to participate in this event for anything!"

"But why isn't Naruto here yet?" Sakura asked, "He'll be disqualified if he doesn't show up."

Meanwhile...

"Where's Naruto-kun?" Honoka asked, "The event is about to start and he still isn't here yet."

"I know," Karin agreed, "As tardy as Kakashi is from what I heard from Naruto-kun, I'm surprised both Kakashi and Sasuke arrived here on time."

Back on the arena floor...

"Your other student has yet to arrive Kakashi," Genma said, "But I see you made sure to bring the Uchiha here in style."

"Not that I'm not concerned for my other student," Kakashi said, "But I don't know where he is."

Hinata then tossed the small rock she was holding over to where Sasuke was standing. The rock landed three feet in front of him before it burst into smoke. When the smoke cleared, it revealed itself to be Naruto.

"Actually," Naruto said with a grin, "I was here with Hinata-chan the entire time."

"Nice," Genma remarked. Naruto now was wearing black ninja pants and sandals with bandages tied around his ankles. He was also wearing a gray mesh shirt with an open orange Gi vest over the shirt. The back of the Gi vest had his clan's symbol on it, and strapped around his waist was his custom-made katana Hinata had given to him.

"It's good that everyone is now here and accounted for," Genma said. He then announced in a loud voice, "The Chuunin Exam Finals will now commence! All candidates are here and ready to fight! The first match: Uchiha Sasuke vs. Uzumaki Naruto!"

Turning to the other Genin, Genma said, "Will the rest of you six please proceed to head to the waiting balcony until your matches are announced."

They quietly nodded and proceeded on their way to the designated waiting area. Sasuke and Naruto followed Genma to the middle of the arena floor while Kakashi went and sat with Gai and his team. Many in the audience had placed huge bets on the combatants; a number of them placed them on Sasuke while only a few placed them on Naruto. Regardless of the rumors they heard about Naruto, some still believed that Sasuke could beat the pants off of Naruto and win the match against the blond Genin. Honoka, through some convincing from Karin, was betting on Naruto winning the match. Though Honoka wasn't really a fan of gambling, Karin looked at it as a huge financial investment for both them and Naruto with a large income awaiting them after the match.

Hinata and the other Genin were soon assembled on the balcony awaiting for the match to start.

"I always thought that it would be me out there facing off against one of the Genin in the Chuunin Exam Finals," Neji commented, "I never once thought I'd be among the Genin in the audience watching Hinata-sama compete instead."

"I'm sure this is youthfully humbling for you Neji," Gai remarked, "You should never presume a position that wasn't originally yours to have if it's not properly earned."

"I'll be sure to remember that," Neji replied.

"I'm surprised that Sasuke has a katana now," Tenten said, "He didn't have one during the preliminaries."

"A lot can change in a month's time Tenten," Lee commented, "So let's see where Sasuke-san's burning youth stands now."

Everyone in the audience turned their attention to the arena floor where the two Genin and Genma were. Naruto and Sasuke were facing each other while standing fifteen yards apart from each other.

"Alright now," Genma said, "The match will only end if one of you is knocked out, killed, forfeits, or I declare one or both of you unable to continue to fight. Give your all and don't disappoint. Now BEGIN!"

Genma leaped out of the way from the two Genin. For the first few moments, neither Naruto nor Sasuke made a move, as though they were waiting for the other to start the match.

"So teme, how do you want to start this match?" Naruto asked.

"You wish for me to decide how I'll engineer your defeat by my hands?" Sasuke replied with a cold and cocky tone as he took hold of his katana and unsheathed it from its sheath.

"Kenjutsu, is it?" Naruto asked.

"You'll find that a lot about me has changed in the past month Naruto," Sasuke stated as he started gathering chakra into his eyes. Soon his eyes changed into the Sharingan and gradually grew three tomoe in them. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he felt more chakra building up in Sasuke.

_'He's definitely stronger than before,'_ Naruto noted, _'I could have kept tabs on his training, but that would have taken the fun out of this match. I'll see what surprises he has in store for me, though it's clear that he hasn't found a way to activate the Mangekyō Sharingan yet.'_

Soon, Naruto and everyone else saw bolts of electricity forming around Sasuke until it grew larger in size and strength. Sasuke then focused his lightning around the blade of his katana, turning it into a lightning steel blade. He took one swipe across the floor with his katana as the lightning-charged blade tore clean through the gravel in front of him.

"Sasuke-kun learned lightning manipulation and combined it with kenjutsu?" Ino inquired.

"Looks like Naruto isn't the only one who can do elemental kenjutsu anymore," Sakura remarked.

"But do you see his eyes?" Ino pointed out.

"It's his Sharingan!" Sakura stated, "But it looks stronger than how I saw it last time!"

Many in the audience were whispering to each other about what they were seeing from Sasuke so far, while wondering what Naruto was going to do now.

"Look like Sasuke isn't taking chances with Naruto," Shino commented while standing next to Hinata, "And already he's taking his teammate seriously. But after everything Sasuke has seen of Naruto, I can't honestly blame him."

"As troublesome as this match will probably turn out to be," Shikamaru remarked, "I doubt Naruto isn't without a plan, and I know he'll give Sasuke anything but an easy time."

"I must admit that Naruto-kun has never been up against the Sharingan before," Hinata said, "I can't say for sure what Naruto-kun will do to handle that. However, I'm confident that Naruto-kun will overcome this and win the match."

In another part of the stands…

"That's quite an advanced display of chakra control and lightning manipulation, Kakashi," Gai complimented, "You really put a great amount of rigorous training to push the limits of Sasuke's youth this far. He even has his awakened Sharingan upgraded to three tomoe."

"I did help him develop his affinity in lightning manipulation," Kakashi said, "But I wasn't aware he was able to take it to this level. He must have been doing some secret training of his own to truly hone his skills. I must say that I'm rather pleased with how far Sasuke was willing to push himself, and I'm anxious to see how his new skills compare to Naruto's."

"I think we all are Kakashi-sensei," Tenten said with a tone of excitement while knowing firsthand what Naruto was capable of with the use of his katana. Among the large audience, Tayuya, disguised in civilian clothes, was sitting among the spectators. She quietly watched and waited to see how far Sasuke came since his time with her and Kinjiro.

Back on the arena floor…

"Impressive," Naruto commented before he pulled out his katana and held it upright in front of him. He then focused chakra into his katana to reveal seal writings around the chakra metal blade. In the center of the seals were the kanji for "White Tiger." Naruto then added his wind element into the katana which was then absorbed into the chakra infused blade. Moments later, the chakra metal blade started glowing until it turned completely white while taking on the form of a blade made from solid light. He then channeled a little of Kyuubi's chakra into his eyes until his eyes turned red with his pupils turning into slits.

Naruto lowered his katana and steadily ran the top tip of the glowing blade across the floor in front of him, allowing Sasuke and everyone else to see the ground smoking with melted gravel taking on the form of a carved slit.

"That sword must be generating tremendous heat if it can melt the ground like that," Kakashi noted, "This ought to be an interesting match."

Naruto took out a kunai with a seal tag tied to it and threw it to the center of where both he and Sasuke were standing. Both boys then fell into their respective fighting stances with their elementally charged katana in hand. They looked at each other while waiting for the first move from the other. After what felt like an eternity, the kunai with the tag exploded in a large cloud of dust and flying debirs.

In the moment of the commotion, Sasuke vanished and suddenly reappeared behind Naruto before he attempted a vertical swipe to Naruto's head with his katana. Naruto however quickly turned and blocked the attack with his katana as both boys pushed against each other in a battle of wills. A moment later, they jumped away from each other and then rushed at each other, thus commencing their fierce sword battle...

* * *

><p><strong>The Chuunin Finals have finally begun and Sasuke is seeking to prove his caliber against Naruto's. How will their match end? Before long Hinata and Gaara will face off with a number of people being aware of Gaara's bloodthirsty and merciless methods. What plan has Hinata devised to use against Gaara that she didn't reveal to Naruto? With the Suna-Oto invasion soon to take place, how will Naruto and everyone else handle that attack when the time comes? And will Orochimaru's plot to successfully destroy Konoha and obtain Sasuke succeed? Find out that and more next time.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How many of you feel trolled for believing Naruto cheated on Hinata with Karin through a kage bunshin based on what happened in the previous chapter?**

* * *

><p><strong>And to Agent-G, thanks for the inspiration.<strong>


	34. Chapter Thirty-Four: Day Of The Finals

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Day Of The Finals  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I made a slight edit with the scene between Orochimaru and Kabuto in Chapter 33 and did likewise with the last author's note ending question based on that scene after going back and reading it over again. The ending of that scene was rather off and I somehow missed that realization when I was writing that scene out the first time. A major blunder on my part but I fixed it. The additional edit was that rather than two days later after that scene it was three days. I ask that you readers before reading this chapter to please re-read that last part of that scene and to re-read the last A/N question based on that scene. I apologize for the blunders.**

**Plus, I'm aware that the manga ended with SasuSaku becoming canon and that Sasuke had a daughter with Sakura, much to my own surprise considering Sasuke's character throughout the manga. But at this point, I have to stick with what I already put in place without the ability to turn back now. And for those who are excited that NaruHina is now and officially canon, get this: I heard a rumor that Hinata and Naruto will have a third child in the spin off and that child will have the Byakugan. This was because in that rumor Kishimoto stated he messed up in forgetting to give Boruto and Himawari the Byakugan. If that rumor is true, not including Hinata and Naruto going at it again, which is cool, how could Kishimoto screw up THAT badly?!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>(A Half Hour Before The Chuunin Finals)<p>

Sasuke was standing outside his house taking in some fresh air while preparing his mind for the finals after he finished eating some breakfast Tayuya prepared for them. A few minutes later, Tayuya, dressed in civilian clothes with her hair in a long braided ponytail with a normal cap with over her head, stepped out of the house.

"I'm heading out now to the stadium," Tayuya said, "As I said, I'll be sitting among the audience watching and observing your match with Naruto. I want to see how far your training with me came and how it compares to Naruto's abilities."

"I'm pretty sure I improved a whole lot and that I'm stronger than how I used to be," Sasuke replied.

"Only because I had to whip and beat your ass into shape," Tayuya replied, "You owe me big, Numb Nuts."

"You moved into my house with me, you cook for me, you help me keep the place neat and I'm not charging you rent," Sasuke remarked, "That should be saying something."

"Aren't you a smart-ass?" Tayuya retorted, "You forgot to add the fact that you're also doing me."

Sasuke was about to add to the comment until Tayuya took hold of his collar with both hands and kissed him. She pulled away a moment later and said, "Give a good fight or I'll bust your ass if you don't make your time training with me look good. You got that Numb Nuts?"

"Whatever," Sasuke replied before he gave her a quick peck on the lips. Smirking, Tayuya released his collar and disappeared via smoke shunshin.

"I doubt Naruto went through this with his girlfriend early this morning," Sasuke remarked before he made his way to the main gates of his clan's estate. After arriving there, he stood there to wait for Kakashi to show up and arrive so they could head to the stadium together. While waiting for Kakashi, Sasuke thought about what took place three days ago.

* * *

><p>(Three Days Earlier)<p>

(A/N: This scene will have a partial lemon just so you know but nothing graphic)

It was early in the morning and signs of a clear sunny day were manifesting. All the while, Sasuke was resting peacefully on the bed as the sun's light slowly made its way through the partly opened window curtains. With the sun's light partly hitting his face, Sasuke gradually stirred as he started to wake up. However, he came to realize something was off; for starters he wasn't in his room while lying completely naked on a bed he didn't normally sleep on. Secondly, he looked down to find Tayuya sleeping peacefully and equally naked on top of him.

That was when everything came rushing back to his memories. He remembered what happened last night after Tayuya left the kitchen for her room; at the moment, logic and reasoning didn't matter; all he knew was that he wanted to pursue her, he desired and wanted her. Consequences for his actions at that moment didn't matter; all that mattered to him was that he had a longing desire and passion for the girl that changed him. He wanted to make her his. He recalled how Tayuya reacted and accepted his kiss, his touch and his embrace. His burning lust for her was expressed so vehemently to the point that Tayuya's own lust for him responded when she pulled him into her room where they spent the entire night having passionate raw sex together on her bed before they both fell asleep together from exhaustion.

Now here he was in the situation he was in, a situation that he himself initiated from the beginning. He didn't know how Tayuya would react upon waking up and realizing the situation they both were in. While this was going on, other questions starting going through Sasuke's mind. Sasuke wasn't ignorant about sex and what it could lead to with a fertile female. Added to this was that he didn't use any birth control substance before having raw sex with Tayuya. True, he wanted to revive his clan however he wasn't ready to sire any Uchiha children just yet. This led to even more questions to rise and circulate through Sasuke's mind as he calmly tried to think of what he should logically do next.

He didn't get to think long as he heard Tayuya groan and move a little before she finally opened her eyes. Soon she was wide awake and looked straight into Sasuke's eyes. That contact triggered so many thoughts and emotions to race through both of their minds as memories of what they did together raced through her mind. Before Sasuke could utter a word, Tayuya rushed and pinned him to the bed on his back while holding him down by his shoulders.

"Anything you have to say for yourself?" Tayuya asked with a cold and lethal tone as she looked ready to slit his throat with a rusty dull kunai. Sasuke looked directly at her and said, "I led us to this. There's no point in trying to deny that. I don't know what came over me last night as I-"

"As you what?" Tayuya interrogated, "Wanted to have me? Wanted to do me? You so badly wanted your hard dick to be inside me, right?"

Sasuke looked away and continued, "I wasn't trying to take advantage of you-"

"Take advantage of me…?" Tayuya laughed, "…Like I'd have just let you have your way with me that easily Numb Nuts?"

Before Sasuke could reply or give a retort, Tayuya took hold of his face with both hands and turned it to towards her. She leaned down and kissed him hotly much to his surprise. As she did so, she rested her full weight and nude body on top of his. As if reacting on their own, Sasuke's arms wrapped around Tayuya as he kissed her back in return with the same amount of passion as she wrapped her arms around his neck. A few seconds later, she pulled her lips away from his while partly pulling on his tongue as if she was tasting it.

"I'd have broken your bones and bust your ass before leaving you at death's door if I didn't already have affections for your dumbass Numb Nuts," Tayuya stated, "And I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy our hot sex ramp and the initiative you took in everything we did. You sure performed like an elite last night which is why I'm not so pissed off this morning."

"That's good to know," Sasuke replied while finding that he got hard underneath her, which obviously didn't go unnoticed by her. Feeling his arousal underneath her, Tayuya grinned and said, "It's still early, so how about we burn a little daylight and enjoy ourselves before heading out to prepare you for the Finals against Naruto? And don't worry about getting me pregnant."

Before Sasuke could question her on that, she sat up on him and performed a couple of hand signs before grasping her hands together.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked.

"A medic jutsu I learned back in Otogakure a few months ago. It wasn't taught at your village's ninja academy I'm sure," Tayuya replied, "It's known as a birth control jutsu, which I also used last night while you were too busy removing my panties to notice."

" …Whatever," Sasuke snorted before Tayuya leaned in and kissed him hotly. Sasuke returned the kiss with the same zeal as Tayuya moved and impaled herself all the way down on his stiffened member which sent waves of carnal pleasures that rushed through both of them. A minute later, both the sounds of Tayuya's moaning and her vulgarly expressing her sexual gratification were heard outside her room as an equally pleasured Sasuke held onto her and moved with her as he allowed her to ride him for all he was worth until he was totally spent through orgasmic bliss.

* * *

><p>(End Flashback)<p>

After that morning, Tayuya moved all of her stuff from her room into Sasuke's room. It wasn't as if she had a lot of belongings with her to begin with however, so it wasn't that much of an issue. It was readjusting to the fact that they were now sharing the same room and bed that would take getting used to. Tayuya made it clear to Sasuke that it wouldn't make any sense if they slept in separate rooms now that they were intimate with each other. Sasuke didn't argue as he just allowed Tayuya to have her way.

Even now Sasuke was thinking about how things have developed and changed so drastically between himself and Tayuya in such a short amount of time to the point that now not only was she living with him, he was sleeping with her. In the past, something like that wouldn't have happened at all and as big of a pervert Naruto was known for being, even he didn't get that far with Hinata, at least from what Sasuke knew. Added to this was that no one within Konoha was aware of his secret relationship with Tayuya or the fact that they were even living together, as a couple and as lovers.

"Sasuke!" a voice called out. Sasuke snapped out of his daze to see Kakashi standing in front of him. Sasuke cleared his mind and stood in attention.

"So you finally made it," Sasuke greeted.

"Actually I was here for a minute while waiting for your mind to return from whatever trip down memory lane it went," Kakashi replied, "It must have been a memory you were especially fond of."

Sasuke grunted and said, "Whatever. Anyway, I thought you'd be coming here with Naruto."

"I couldn't find him," Kakashi admitted lazily, "I guess he'll meet us at the stadium. You ready?"

"As ever," Sasuke said confidently Kakashi went and stood behind Sasuke before he shunshin'd both himself and Sasuke to the stadium for the Chuunin Exam Finals.

* * *

><p>(Present Time On The Stadium Arena Floor)<p>

Sasuke rushed to bring his katana down upon Naruto, who blocked it with his own. Naruto wasn't expecting Sasuke's attack to carry as much force as it did. The two katana slid against each other; Naruto and Sasuke's faces inches apart as the two pushed their blades against each other; Naruto's white glowing wind and fire infused blade pushing against Sasuke's lightning infused blade with flaring sparks of fire and lightning popping between the blades. And from what everyone in the audience was seeing, Sasuke was surprisingly holding his own against Naruto's brute strength. But Naruto wasn't expecting Sasuke to give him an easy fight and there was more to the fight than many onlookers knew and understood.

Naturally, since wind could tear through lightning, Naruto could have easily used his katana which had concentrated wind and fire infused into to tear through Sasuke's lightning infused katana. However, Naruto chose to hold back from neutralizing Sasuke's lightning blade for the sake of studying Sasuke's new skills and abilities that he acquired during the past month.

A moment later, Naruto jumped away from Sasuke who took the initiative to go after him. Sasuke met and countered Naruto's attacks with timed movements and agility like an experienced sword fighter as he was able to keep up with Naruto's speed and momentum. Neither of the two combatants was sloppy or reckless in their lethal death dance as they both looked for opportunities to gain the advantage and upper hand over the other.

Everyone in the audience watched into amazement at how both Genin were battling each other while some had a hard time keeping up with the combatants' movements and speed. The look Sasuke was giving to Naruto wasn't one of arrogance, envy, spite or hate; it was a one that expressed that he wanted to prove his worth, talents, strengths and abilities. He wanted to show Naruto that he could measure up to him and pose as a potential challenge to him.

Naruto saw this spirit radiate through Sasuke based on his demeanor. The S-Class Elite Jounin-level Genin replied to Sasuke's character through his skills in their combat.

'_He's different,'_ Naruto thought as he continued gauging and calculating his opponent, _'I know he's putting his all in this fight but it's different from how it used to be whenever we sparred or whenever I give him my clones to "entertain" him. Besides him now having an upgraded Sharingan, something changed him and I can't help but wonder what it was that had this kind of impact on Sasuke in such a relatively short time.'_

Tenten was at the edge of her seat in excitement. To her it was like watching two legendary swordsmen battling for honor and victory.

"Look at them go!" Tenten said with vigor, "Sasuke is fighting Naruto with as much zeal as I put out against him!"

"He's really going all out against Naruto," Neji observed.

Up in the Kage booth, Hiruzen and the 'Kazekage' watched in keen interest. It went without say that the Hokage was surprised to see how far Sasuke improved in his abilities.

"Looks like a promising pair Naruto and Sasuke are," the 'Kazekage' commented, "The Uchiha is really giving it to the Uzumaki."

"I admit that I'm pleased with Sasuke's improvements," Hiruzen said, "From what I'm seeing, he's been taking his training and want to improve very serious."

"Yes," the 'Kazekage' said, "Those two are battling like two shinobi veterans."

* * *

><p>(With The Other Chuunin Candidates)<p>

"I can understand Naruto-kun but when did Sasuke learn to fight like this?" Temari asked in disbelief.

"The Uchiha down there is making it clear to the Uzumaki that he's not to be taken lightly," Kankurō commented while observing the match.

"Personally, I don't care about the Uchiha's improvements," Gaara stated coldly, "I'm only interested in Uzumaki Naruto and how I will use him as my greatest conquest in proving my existence."

Temari and Kankurō knew how much Gaara wanted to challenge and fight Naruto ever since he heard about the Uzumaki being a brethren Jinchuuriki holding the strongest of the nine bijuu. But it was Baki's orders that prevented Gaara from going outright against Naruto before the Finals.

"I don't know what kind of brute training Kakashi-sensei gave and put Sasuke through over the last month but whatever it was it looked to have done the job intended," Shikamaru commented.

"Sasuke's improvements in his skills are indeed surprising," Shino said, "He's matching Naruto for every attack he's throwing and his Sharingan appears to be leveling the playing field between them."

Hinata wanted to give a reply to refute that comment but she decided to say nothing and let everyone see for themselves what Naruto was capable of.

* * *

><p>(Among The Audience)<p>

"Look at the blazing display of their youth!" Lee shouted in enthusiasm, "It burns with the rays of the sun!"

"You must be proud of your two students Kakashi," Gai commented.

"Oh," Kakashi mockingly replied as if he wasn't paying attention, "Did you say something Gai?"

"Argh!" Gai retorted, "Curse you and your hip attitude my eternal rival!"

"I can't believe Sasuke was able to improve and get this far faster than me!" Tenten said with surprised expression, "Both he and Naruto are really going at it!"

"Not quite yet Tenten," Kakashi refuted, "Sasuke still has some tricks up his sleeves, though I don't know what I can say of Naruto since once again, I haven't taught him a single thing. And before you guys get the wrong idea, he didn't seek training from me just so you know. Though I will admit that I'm dumbfounded in how Sasuke became so adept in the art of the sword in such a short amount of time."

"You think he pulled a "Naruto" on you?" Tenten asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Sasuke secretly started looking for ways to imitate Naruto's training regiment," Kakashi replied.

Elsewhere among the audience, Hiashi and Hanabi were watching the match between Naruto and Sasuke with calculative eyes. They didn't really know much about Sasuke's skills but they knew a whole lot about Naruto's capabilities and they, like Hinata and several others, knew there was much more to him than he was letting on.

* * *

><p>(Elsewhere In The Audience)<p>

Tayuya watched Sasuke go head to head with Naruto without losing either his focus or cool. She saw that Sasuke's movements with the sword were clean and precise considering that Kinjiro hammered into the Sasuke the art of kenjutsu. Plus his Sharingan helped to speed up the learning process as Sasuke used it to copy Kinjiro's kenjutsu movements and style.

And as useful as the Sharingan was in copying jutsu, in this case, it wasn't as effective in trying to mimic Naruto's kenjutsu style. Naruto's style was based on his movements with the wind and since wind was one of Naruto's natural affinities, it was useless to Sasuke since he didn't have an affinity for wind. Regardless, Sasuke pressed forward and decided to drop the option of trying to copy Naruto's kenjutsu.

Naruto pulled away but Sasuke advanced on him again, this time striking to swipe at his abdomen.

'_He's fast,'_ Naruto mentally seethed as he blocked his fast paced attacks. Sasuke never relented; his attacks came as rapid as he did. Gripping his katana, Naruto went in for the next move as he side-stepped Sasuke and turned to bring both katana down on the Uchiha. But Sasuke ducked under him and swiped at his side, almost cutting the surface of Naruto's skin below his ribs. Sasuke however wasn't pleased that he missed by so much.

They studied each other's techniques and movements, both making mental notes of anything that could possibly throw the fight. Naruto swung his katana at Sasuke in a sideways motion, causing him to bend low and try to sweep him from underneath. Sasuke flipped backwards on his hand, and Naruto recoiled away, bringing his katana up just in time to counter Sasuke's attack that was about to come down on his chest.

Their blades clashed several times, the sound of steel opposing steel echoed with the stadium walls as sparks of white fire and lightning flew off their blades when they met clash after clash. Sasuke growled when their swords met in a block again. Naruto shoved forward, throwing his opponent slightly off balance as he dipped beneath Sasuke to swipe at his chest. Sasuke leaned back, narrowly missing his strike. Sasuke ran up the wall in front of him and jumped landing behind Naruto, a sly smirk on his face as he brought his blade down to slice at Naruto's back and cut deep into his side.

Naruto turned just in time, their katana clashing once more. The blonde Genin brought his sword down at Sasuke in a sideways motion again, leaving his side open; Sasuke curved underneath his blade and leaned against his back to spin around and bring his blade to his neck. Naruto snarled at his trick, though he managed to block his attempted slash at his jugular. Sasuke used swiftness to his advantage while Naruto made use of his stronger strikes.

Sasuke hissed, angered at not being able to land a proper strike on Naruto. Sasuke pulled away and stood at a short distance from Naruto. Sharingan meeting Kyuubi influenced eyes.

'_He's not taking me serious,'_ Sasuke thought, _'I know Naruto is holding back and not going all out.'_

"Not bad Sasuke," Naruto complimented, "Not bad at all. You kept your word in doing everything you could to improve in a month."

"This fight isn't over yet Naruto," Sasuke replied, "I didn't come this far to stop now."

"I didn't expect anything less from you Sasuke," Naruto stated, "But tell me something if you will, what made you decide to take up kenjutsu all of a sudden? What moved you to want to learn the elemental arts of the sword?"

Sasuke frowned but sighed as he knew that question would have arisen sooner or later.

"You moved me," Sasuke admitted, "I was motivated by watching you."

"So in other words," Naruto remarked skeptically, "I became like a role model for you; are you serious?"

"If you remember my words to you two weeks ago Naruto," Sasuke reminded, "I told you that I would use you as a means to gauge where I stand."

"Why me if I may ask?" Naruto inquired, "Why do you want to utilize me as your instrument to test your limits and capabilities?"

There was a brief moment of silence between the Uchiha and the Uzumaki. A minute late…

"…It's very hard for me to swallow my pride and admit this," Sasuke explained calmly with some reluctance, "…but I was always jealous of you Naruto and envious of your skills, strengths and cunning ever since I lost to you during the Academy Field Day all those years ago. I made you my rival since that day, but it was clearly one-sided. I watched as you would outwit and beat me and all of the ninja from the Hokage to ninja academy trainee. You gained the acknowledgement and respect of all of the veteran kunoichi of our village and the admiration of Zabuza who wanted to make you his successor as one of the Seven Swordsmen. I tried to pass myself off as being your superior but the truth was that I always wished I had your strengths and intelligence instead of always walking behind your shadow like I always did with Itachi!"

Everyone in the audience watched the scene between the two teammates play out. It was almost awkward how one minute they were seemingly fighting to the death and the next minute they were having a conversation as though they were old rivals.

"As the true Rookie of the Year you purposefully chose the role of the dead last, which misled many into believing you to be weak and useless. That was pure genius as I was made to see how people and powerful ninja like Orochimaru miscalculated you which nearly cost him his life twice. When Orohimaru fought you, I couldn't do a thing to hurt him at all whereas you had to come and save me, Sakura and Karin from him while beating him and destroying his colossal viper at the same time. Twice you had to save me, once in Nami no Kuni and the second time in the Forest of Death. I was so envious and jealous of you even more while angry and sickened at how weak, incompetent and useless I was even with my awakened Sharingan."

Naruto just stood there and took in everything Sasuke was expressing. The blonde Genin acknowledged that this was something Sasuke kept within himself for a long time and figured that now was the time to get it off his chest. But Naruto was surprised that Sasuke was so openly admitting everything in front of everyone.

"Yet as envious and jealous I was of you however…at the same time part of me secretly admired you to the point that I tried to find ways to imitate and catch up to you as fast as possible. But my most disgraceful problem that held me back from advancing in my skills was all those years I wasted trying to take Hinata from you. Out of all of my mistakes, that's my greatest shame and even now I'm disgusted at myself because of it. But after overcoming that problem with needed motivation and insight that helped me to open my eyes to the truth, I was able to see things clearer and focus better on my true objectives and goals with more concentration."

'_I'm sure you were referring to me when you said "needed motivation and insight" Numb Nuts,'_ Tayuya thought with a sly grin.

Naruto absorbed everything Sasuke was expressing and revealing about himself. This was the first time he ever saw Sasuke express himself and his faults without fear of losing face in front of everyone. He seemingly didn't care who heard him so long he get what was weighing him down off his chest.

"Sasuke," Naruto stated, "I must admit that you revealed far more than I counted on and I never knew you kept that much bottled inside you all these years. I will say that regardless of how others may look at you after today, I at least respect you more now than I have in the past. For what it's worth, it took a lot of courage for you to admit and own up to your own mistakes rather than taking a coward's way out by trying to justify them."

"There's no sense in trying to justify foolish mistakes that kept me from becoming stronger," Sasuke remarked, "I acknowledged what they were and took steps to correct them. Now, I'll show you through my sword and jutsu what more my improvements have done for me!"

"Bring it on!" Naruto challenged before both the both of them raced toward each other and resumed their fierce sword match. During the match, Sasuke was trying to catch Naruto in a genjutsu through his Sharingan. But that was foiled when he saw Naruto fighting with his eyes closed and using his wind element as his second pair of eyes to sense his surroundings. Not deterred for the setback, Sasuke pressed on and continued his bout against the Uzumaki who kept coming at him with faster and stronger strikes than before.

The Uchiha backed up, his katana in position to block Naruto's relentless assaults. Sasuke could both feel his limbs starting to burn as each forced movement placed more stress on his muscles. Though Sasuke spend a good portion of the month studying and practicing kenjutsu, he still wasn't on the same physical level of endurance as Naruto. Soon, Sasuke pulled away to regain some of his strength. Naruto stood his grounds and carefully eyed the Uchiha standing before him.

"For a rookie swordsman Sasuke, you stood your grounds rather well against me," Naruto complimented, "I must admit that you truly took your sword training very serious to get this far and your upgraded Sharigan made things a little difficult for me. Congratulations."

"Don't flatter me Naruto," Sasuke replied, "I still have plenty of fight left in me."

"I'm aware of that," Naruto said, "So how about we fight like there's more at stake here?"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"If you recall a little more than a month ago during our return from Nami no Kuni," Naruto reminded, "Zabuza gave me his blessings to be a swordsman before immersing me in water to complete the blessing. I will now put that blessing into use here for other to witness."

"Where are you getting at?" Sasuke asked. Naruto grinned before he took his white flamed bladed katana and placed the hilt of this katana in his mouth, with the blade pointed to his left as he bit down on the hilt holding the katana in his mouth. Everyone now looked at Naruto oddly.

"What is Naruto doing?" Shino asked.

"I don't know," Hinata answered, "Whatever it is, I haven't seen it yet."

Stretching his arms to his sides, Naruto sent chakra to his arms revealed a seal in each arm by his wrist. With a burst of smoke, the two blades appeared out of the seals in his arms and Naruto quickly grabbed hold of them. When the smoke cleared, everyone took a good look to see what Naruto was now holding. The Hokage's eyes widened upon realizing what Naruto was now holding. Kakashi, Gai, and all of the veteran ninja and Tenten's mouths dropped out after seeing the blades Naruto now possessed.

"No way!" Tenten uttered in sheer disbelief, "It can't be! Those swords!"

"I'm taking it that you know what those swords are Tenten," Neji stated to the weapon mistress trainee.

"I…I've only seen pictures of them. They're the Kiba Blades! Naruto has the Kiba Blades of Kirigakure!"

"What are these Kiba Blades?" Lee asked.

"They're one of the seven brands of special swords used by the Seven Swordsmen of Kirigakure," Tenten explained, "The Kiba Blades are twin swords imbued with lightning and according to my studies and research, they're claimed to be the sharpest swords ever made, having the ability to cut through anything, by apparently functioning in a similar manner to lightning release-based chakra flow which the user must wield with great dexterity. But how did Naruto get a hold of those swords?!"

"I don't how he did it," Kakashi confessed, "We faced off against Zabuza but he never told us about his other fellow swordsmen or which swords they had in their possession. And there's no report of Naruto leaving to find and battle another Kirigakure swordsman for his swords."

* * *

><p>(In another part of the stadium)<p>

"I've never seen those kinds of blades before," Hanabi said.

"That's because they're not from Konoha," Hiashi enlightened, "Those weapons are known as Kiba Blades and they're one of the weapons used by Kirigakure's Seven Swordsmen."

"Naruto-kun was able to get a hold of one of those swords!?" Hanabi asked in shock, "Did he do battle and kill one of the Swordsmen and took his swords as his prize?"

"You'll have to inquire of Naruto himself as to how he acquired such weapons," Hiashi replied.

* * *

><p>(With The Other Chuunin Exam Candidates)<p>

One of Shino's bugs came flying to him and relied to him what he learned. Shino nodded his head as he understand what he was being informed about.

"Naruto has one of Kirigakure's special swords that previously belonged to one of the Seven Swordsmen," Shino explained, "Those swords are the Kiba Blades."

"The only Swordsman from Kirigakure that Naruto had an encounter with was Zabuza," Hinata said, "He said nothing about encountering another one of Kirigakure's swordsmen."

"Then he must of got them from someone else who perhaps encountered that swordsman and took the swords as his prize before giving it to Naruto," Shino deduced.

"But why would anyone give such swords to Naruto in the first place?" Shikamaru asked, "It's just troublesome going through the trouble to get those kinds of swords just to give them away to someone else in the end."

* * *

><p>(Up In The Kage Booth)<p>

"This Uzumaki is quite a surprising and unpredictable ninja," the 'Kazekage' commented, "He even managed to attain swords that belonged to a foreign swordsman shinobi."

'_There's no mention of Naruto encountering another one of Kirigakure's swordsmen,'_ Hiruzen privately thought, _'I'm left to wonder exactly how he managed to acquire those swords…I have a hutch though that Jiraiya knows something he didn't tell me seeing that he was training the boy.'_

"Naruto has always been strong and formidable ninja," Hiruzen said, "From everything I've seen of him and all he accomplished since his days at the Ninja Academy up till now, it would be a lie to say he's not beyond Chuunin material."

"So you intend to promote Naruto regardless of what others may think of the boy?" the 'Kazekage' stated.

"As the Hokage, I don't need outside influences to tell me which of _my_ ninja should be promoted or not," Hiruzen stated firmly with a calm tone, "Time and again Naruto has demonstrated his prowess and skills as a leader, protector, a loyal ninja and role model despite the wrongs he's suffered through while living in this village. I will not deny him his promotion regardless of the outcome of this match."

"And what of the Uchiha if I may ask," the 'Kazekage' inquired. Hiruzen stayed quiet as he thought about the question. After a moment, Hiruzen answered, "A month ago I would have denied him based on the reports I've heard and read about him. But what I'm seeing today and hearing for myself from him, I might reconsider it."

The 'Kazekage' kept a neutral expression and replied, "I see."

* * *

><p>(Back on the arena floor)<p>

"I've never seen those swords before," Sasuke stated.

"They're special swords that once belonged to one of Kirigakure's swordsmen," Naruto stated, "I wasn't able to be given Zabuza's sword; a pity really seeing how that sword worked perfectly with my wind chakra. So I settled for these two swords instead though I unfortunately can't use wind element with them. Regardless of that, how about we continue where we left off?"

"You plan on fighting me with two more two swords and with your original one in your mouth?" Sasuke asked, "And why did you settle for those two swords if they're useless with wind chakra?"

That was when Naruto started channeling elemental chakra into the blades in his hands. Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw high voltage of electricity charging around the twin blades. The Hokage along with everyone else were stunned to see that not only did Naruto have a second affinity for lightning, but he knew how to utilize the elemental swords of Kirigakure.

Sasuke wasn't happy about what he was seeing. He didn't know that Naruto was a duo elemental ninja.

"That's because they work perfectly with my lightning element!" Naruto answered with his white fire charged katana still being held in his mouth, "I'll fight you with my blazing wind and drilling lightning! Are you ready?"

Sasuke had strength left to continue fighting but he knew he wouldn't win in the end, plus there was the coming war he had to conserve chakra and energy for. Deactivating the lighting around his sword, Sasuke sheathed his sword back in its sheath.

"This fight's over," Sasuke said as he stopped channeling chakra into his eyes, thus returning his eyes back to normal, "I, Uchiha Sasuke, forfeit."

"WHAT!?" came the shocked and stupefied reply of everyone who placed their bets on Sasuke, which was a lot of people, most of them rich businessmen, foreign diplomats and dignitaries. They were all outraged that Sasuke chose not to continue to fight Naruto but to forfeit the match to him and since they all gambled very large amounts of money on him that meant they lost all of that money they gambled to the _very_ few who made their bets on Naruto. Karin though was seen screaming and cheering like a wild fangirl.

"Karin get a grip on yourself!" Honoka chided, "You're drawing unwanted attention to us!"

"Who cares who sees us!" Karin retorted, "Our Naruto-kun won and kicked ass without having to bust Sasuke's ass!"

Hinata too was completely speechless at Sasuke's unexpected surrender as she expected anything from Sasuke but that.

"Did Sasuke just forfeit to Naruto-kun?" Temari asked in disbelief.

"He chose the smart path and decided not to go through the troublesome headache of getting a beat down in front of everyone," Shikamaru remarked in boredom.

"Sasuke's actions just now were indeed unexpected to say the least," Shino commented. Gaara stay quiet as he didn't really care about Sasuke's willful forfeit of his match.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile)<p>

"I can't believe this!" Ino exclaimed not wanting to believe her ears, "But why!? I don't understand!"

"Sasuke-kun is just giving up? Just like that!?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

* * *

><p>(On The Arena Floor)<p>

Naruto stopped channeling elemental chakra into his three swords. He knew that once the opponents verbally forfeit that they are no longer allowed to fight. Channeling chakra into the containment seals in his arms, had the seals seal away and store the Kiba Blades back into his arms. Naruto then removed his katana from his mouth and sheath it back in its sheath tied around his waist.

"What happened to all that talk about engineering my defeat as you said earlier?" Naruto asked.

"Just being myself that time," Sasuke remarked, "But seriously, I know you Naruto; you'll toy with me as you did with Tenten during The Preliminaries just to entertain the crowd and keep everyone in suspense before becoming serious and finishing me off. And what I saw moments ago was a clear reminder that we're not equals regardless of my upgraded Sharingan. Also, I'm not sure if it's you I'm truly talking to or a kage bunshin that I've been fighting with the entire time."

"What would make you assume I'm a kage bunshin?" Naruto asked with an intrigue tone.

"We're teammates Naruto and I've watched you fight time and again, and I fought you enough to know something about your methods," Sasuke replied.

"Interesting deduction and analysis of my ways of handling battles but no, it's really me," Naruto confirmed, "However…"

A burst of smoke appeared and three kage bunshin appeared around Sasuke via shunshin.

"I kept my clones in hiding while they were monitoring you the entire time," Naruto revealed, "They were on standby and ready to intervene should you have succeeded in giving me problems, which I was honestly counting on after seeing your upgraded Sharingan. I knew I couldn't take chances with you after seeing your possible trump card early on in the fight."

"You mean to say that you became wary of me?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

"I'm not ignorant of the Sharingan's abilities if Kakashi-sensei is living testimony to the Sharingan's abilities and I'm sure he's been training you in its use," Naruto stated, "Before battling you, I never went up against the Sharingan but I wasn't about to underestimate its capabilities while being too confident in my own skills. You ought to be impressed that you got me to take such precautions with you regardless of how strong you believe me to be."

Everyone in the audience saw how neither Naruto nor Sasuke underestimated each other. Many of the ninja were surprised at the things Naruto was admitting and revealing while impressed with Sasuke's deductions of Naruto's actions and figuring him out despite forfeiting to Naruto in the end. They were also impressed with Naruto's careful calculations of Sasuke while being careful not to misjudge him and not becoming overconfident in his own abilities. What also impressed the ninja in the audience was that both Naruto and Sasuke were careful not to reveal too much of their new abilities and only enough of what they knew in shrewdness.

Iruka looked on proudly at both Naruto and Sasuke. In the past while they were his students, both boys had the utmost animosity and disdain toward each other and now they were talking and reasoning with each other as if they were long time buddies and old rivals.

'_They truly did grow and mature,'_ Iruka thought with a smile of approval, _'True leaders acknowledge and properly judge each other's abilities while being careful not to miscalculate their own against another. They also admitted and owned up to their own mistakes instead of making excuses for them. They truly do possess Chuunin capabilities.'_

"Your two boys came a long way from how they used to be towards each other my eternal rival," Gai said with an impressed tone, "I will honestly admit that I expected Sasuke to go all out in trying to topple Naruto in any way and shape he could. However their youthful display of logical thinking, reasoning and practical judgment in what course of action to take in their battle is evident that they're not just out to win by any means but they're considering how their actions could affect themselves and others. Your youthful students have done very well Kakashi."

"I'm surprised at the turn of events myself Gai," Kakashi said proud tone, "Truthfully, part of me expected Sasuke to allow his Uchiha pride to go to his head and try to evenly match Naruto with everything he had. I'm happy that for once Sasuke proved me wrong. I'm also surprised that Naruto didn't allow his newly acquired skills to cloud his judgment and underestimate Sasuke. Naruto has always demonstrated leadership capabilities and sought to protect his teammates even though they didn't get along at all at the start. But lately things between Naruto and Sasuke have been gradually changing for the better and seeing their display toward each other is a reassuring sign that they're developing a form of understanding with each other.

"Even though Sasuke forfeited much to the disappointment of those who betted on him; I'm proud of both of my students."

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile with the students from the Ninja Academy)<p>

"I don't get it!" Konohamaru remarked, "I know boss is strong but why didn't he just finish his opponent off from the beginning when he had the chance to seeing that this Sasuke guy admitted that Boss is stronger than him?"

"Konohamaru," Iruka said before beginning his explanation, "becoming a Chuunin isn't solely about possessing raw power and the ability to kill your enemies. Chuunin are mission leaders of the village. They're entrusted not only with the responsibility for carrying out dangerous missions of various ranks but for looking out for the well-being of their teams. They are leaders and as such, they cannot be irresponsible in any way and they must consider the consequences of their actions and how others would be affected by it."

"I heard that killing is part of the Chuunin Exam Finals," Udon stated.

"I heard the same thing from my grandmother," Moegi agreed.

"Be that as it may," Iruka replied, "However the Genin seeking to be promoted to Chuunin must also carefully consider how killing their opponents could weaken and harm the village, especially if their opponent is a comrade ninja of the same village or allied ninja nation. Killing an opponent during the Chuunin Exam Finals out of spite, disdain or hatred will demonstrate that the Genin not only lacks merit and integrity but also leadership credentials therefore that Genin wouldn't be allowed to be promoted to Chuunin."

* * *

><p>(In Another Part Of The Stadium)<p>

Sasuke left the arena floor with Naruto but later separated from him to head to an isolated area of the stadium away from Naruto and everyone else. Soon after finding such a spot, Sasuke took a moment to clear his mind. His moment of solitude however was short lived as a figure soon approached him.

"You're not here to bust my ass for not making your time training me look good, are you?" Sasuke asked cynically.

"You gave quite a fight though I was rather disappointed that you chose to forfeit the fight to your rival, Numb Nuts," Tayuya said as she approached Sasuke.

"I didn't want to waste my chakra and strength on my fight with Naruto," Sasuke explained, "And as you saw, he had planned for me and I didn't want to reveal everything about myself and my new abilities to everyone in the audience knowing that we have potential spies watching us. And Naruto was doing likewise in his match with me."

"So you decided to copy your rival and hide the rest of your new capabilities," Tayuya stated, "A month ago you'd have charge head first to show off all of your newfound powers in hopes to rival Naruto's."

"People change Tayuya," Sasuke said, "And so did I. In any case, I better return to where the other contestants are waiting."

Sasuke turned to leave when…

"Sasuke," Tayuya called, stopping him from leaving as he turned to face her.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked, knowing that Tayuya only called him by his name when there was something serious she wanted to talk to him about.

"There's something…I've been meaning to tell you and I don't know how you'll take this," Tayuya replied.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked as he approached Tayuya and stood in front of her.

"I'll understand if you'll hate me for this but there's something I have to explain to you," Tayuya confessed. Sasuke stood there as Tayuya began her explanation.

* * *

><p>(All The While On The Arena Floor)<p>

Naruto returned back to the balcony where the remaining candidates were. He strolled over to Hinata who smiled back at him as moved closer to him.

"You and Sasuke gave a good fight though all of us were totally shocked and left speechless at Sasuke's unforeseen forfeit," Hinata said.

"I understand what you mean," Naruto agreed, "I pride myself for being the number one most unpredictable ninja but Sasuke's surrender was an act I never predicted."

"Second Match: Aburame Shino against Sabaku No Kankurō. Contestants, get down here," Genma called and both Shino and Kankurō made their way down to the arena floor. Both Genin made their way to the battle ground where Genma was waiting and stood facing each other. Before his match with Shino, Kankurō outfitted his puppet Karasu especially since he was to take part in Sunagakure's invasion of Konoha. However, when Kankurō's fight with Shino was to begin…

"I'm going to give up," Kankurō stated as he raised his hand, shocking people. Genma looked at him before sighing, "…Winner, Aburame Shino."

His actions were heavily frowned on by many in the audience since they weren't counting on Kankurō's seemingly blatant show cowardice. Kankurō forfeited his match not out of cowardice but because he didn't want to reveal Karasu's new features. Shino said nothing as he watched Kankurō retreat back to the stands where the other Genin were. Naruto stood with his arms folded over his chest.

"Looks like your fight with Temari is up next Shikamaru," Naruto stated. Shikamaru sighed, "…This is a bother and completely troublesome Naruto. I think I'll save myself the headache and forfeit."

Genma announced, "We will now move on to the third match! Will Sabaku No Temari and Nara Shikamaru please come down to the arena floor!"

Temari left the stands and made her way over down to the arena. It wasn't long until she arrived where Genma was at, only to find that Shikamaru haven't followed. Shikamaru was about to forfeit the match until Naruto purposely pushed him over the ledge of the railing, forcing him to land on his feet carefully to avoid any injuries from the fall. He looked up at Naruto and snarled at him while Naruto for his part was smiling at him.

"Show Suna exactly how lazy you are!" Naruto yelled to Shikamaru.

"Hey," Temari called out to the lazy Genin, "Get your ass over here!"

Shikamaru mumbled something along the lines of annoying blondes as he walked over to Genma,

"Third Match: Sabaku No Temari vs. Nara Shikamaru are both here. Begin!," Genma shouted before he leaped away.

Shikamaru was matched against Temari, where it initially seemed as if he was just pointlessly attempting strategy after strategy. Temari assumed that he was simply buying time for the sun to set, furthering the range of his shadow. He was in fact manipulating her into a position by a pile of rubble which was the result of Naruto's exploding kunai from earlier when his match with Sasuke began. From that, he could guarantee that she was caught by his shadow from behind since the debris cast angled shadows for Shikamaru to subtly connect his shadow to after Temari's shadow overcast the shadow of the debris, which she wasn't aware of.

However, after Temari was actually caught in his shadow imitation, Shikamaru then simply forfeited the match, claiming to have spent too much chakra to proceed with any additional matches. Moreover, he said he did not like to hurt or hit women. Despite this, the rest of Team 10 could easily tell that his forfeit was purely out of his own laziness. Despite having forfeited, Shikamaru's brilliant strategy impressed everyone, including the Hokage.

The fourth match was now approaching. Gaara turned to look at Hinata who was standing next to Naruto. He shot her an emotionless expression and said, "It's time, Hyuuga. You'll be a means I'll use to prove my existence."

Temari shot Gaara a wary expression while futility hoping that Gaara would hold true to her word. Gaara shunshin'd to the arena floor two yards from Genma from the proctor's left. Hinata turned to Naruto and privately requested, "Naruto-kun, I'm asking your permission, please, just this once to allow me to completely-"

"When I say it's time Hinata-chan, not until then," Naruto said, already knowing what he was about to ask. Hinata sighed seeing how Naruto denied her request, but she meekly submitted to Naruto's directions and replied, "Very well then."

"I'm confident in you Hinata-chan and I'm interested in seeing how far you got with your handicaps," Naruto assured, "But for now keep yourself where you're at."

Hinata wordlessly nodded before Naruto leaned his mouth into her left ear and whispered something only for her to hear. Her face turned pitch red moments later as a small giggle escaped her mouth.

"Does that please you, my Moon's Eye Spring Rabbit?" Naruto asked lecherously.

"Very much so, Naruto-kun!" Hinata replied gingerly.

"Excuse me," Genma said with an impatience tone, "as entertaining as it is seeing you romance and encourage your girlfriend Naruto, but she has a match to fight."

"Hold on!" Naruto retorted, "I don't bother anyone else during their happy hour."

Genma frowned before Hinata gave Naruto a quick peck on the lips and hurried on her way to the arena floor. Before long she arrived and stood at Genma's right side the same distance as Gaara.

"Your time spent with my brother-in-burden just moments ago will your last, Hyuuga," Gaara remarked with a dark tone as he was already pouring a large amount of bloodlust aim at Hinata. Hinata understood the heavy meaning behind his threat but she wasn't deterred at the very least. She knew he was aiming to kill her since The Preliminaries.

Hiruzen looked concerned as he hoped that any fatal harm against Hinata can be avoided. So far the finals had no casualties among both sides but it was Naruto's possible outburst to anything fatal happening to Hinata that concerned the aged Hokage.

"That Suna Genin looks ready to kill neesan," Hanabi observed with a worried expression. Of course Hanabi had been taught from infancy that ninja had to be ready to embrace death at any unforeseen moment. It was a morbid truth she thought she understood, but she had never seen anyone die in front of her unlike her older sister and father.

"Yes I can see that," Hiashi replied in a calm tone, "But if Hinata is killed, her opponent will not be punished since he will not have violated any laws as death and killing is expected in this kind of event."

"So Naruto-kun can't go and protect neesan to prevent that from happening?" Hanabi asked.

"As much as I hate to admit this but his interference will be a violation to the regulations of the Chuunin Exam Finals and he could end up being disqualified from becoming a Chuunin," Hiashi answered, "But after seeing the way Hinata battled me a month ago, I doubt she will be killed that easily by her opponent and I'm sure Naruto trained your sister in preparation for such an event as this."

Seeing her father's confidence in Hinata and in what she learned from Naruto assured Hanabi that Hinata will be alright.

* * *

><p>(All The While)<p>

Sasuke soon returned and stood next to Naruto. The Uzumaki acknowledged Sasuke's return.

"What a familiar feeling," Naruto remarked, "You disappear after your fight and only return when Hinata is getting ready to fight."

"Pure coincidence I'm sure," Sasuke replied, "Plus there was something private and personal I had to see to alone."

"Whatever that is it's your business," Naruto said, "I just hope you carefully handled your business."

"It's nothing you need to be concerned with," Sasuke replied while secretly thinking about everything Tayuya revealed to him concerning Orochimaru's planned invasion of Konoha with Suna plotting to side with him in betraying Konoha. Sasuke didn't reveal that he was already aware of Orochimaru's plot to attack Konoha with Suna backing Oto's forces. But the fact that Tayuya chose to secretly reveal what she knew about her master's scheme helped to build Sasuke's trust and confidence in her rather than hating her as she expected him to. She said that because she wasn't acting as one of Orochimaru's active ninja that she would have no part in his invasion and would keep a very low profile so as not to be discovered by any of the other Oto or Konoha ninja.

"Fourth Match: Hyuuga Hinata vs. Sabaku No Gaara." Genma lifted his hand over his head and brought it down, "Begin!"

Genma quickly leaped out of the way after his announcement. The cork in Gaara's large gourd popped out and sand began to pour out and pool around his feet. The sand started to swirl and flow around as if it was living thing. All the while…

"Byakugan!" Hinata said while rushing to meet Gaara with a serious look in her eyes as she activated her bloodline limit. Hinata went for the offense and unleashed a barrage of fierce Juuken strikes as Gaara stood where he was, just as with his fight with Lee, letting his sand doing all of the fighting and defense for him. The Hyuuga heiress took the time to look for an opening to attack Gaara directly while studying how he fights.

"Your taijutsu won't work against me Hyuuga," Gaara said dismissively before Hinata leaped back just before the sand could grab her. She then raced through a set of hand signs and said, "Kirigakure no Jutsu!"

The stadium field then started being filled with blinding mist. Gaara soon lost his visuals as the mist thickened before what he could see. Many in the audience were wondering when Hinata learned that jutsu as they could see what was happening inside the thick mist blanket Hinata created.

Meanwhile, Hinata stealthily made her way to attack Gaara. However she stopped when she saw that Gaara encased himself in a solid sphere of sand.

'_He completely shielded himself from being ambushed by me while in this mist. I'll have to penetrate his defense in one way or other,'_ Hinata thought and rushed towards it, delivering a Juuken punch to it, only to have her right fist almost pierced by spikes of sand. The only thing that saved her was her Byakugan she had activated after picking up a spike of chakra from the sand. Hinata leaped back and stared at the sphere. Seeing no point to the mist, Hinata dispelled it, granting sight of the arena floor to everyone again.

Gaara dissolved the sand dome from around him and stood there still untouched as he asked plainly, "Is that all you have?"

Hinata gave no verbal reply as she brought her arms in a charging position and channeled chakra through her arms until she formed her Juuho Sōshiken completely around her fists. She charged at him fast and as she reached him the sand became a wall stretching ten feet into the air and fifteen feet across. Hinata assaulted the wall with a solid Juuken punch that would have left a crater in a normal wall but this was no normal wall as it didn't give way. The wall had the strength a wall made of solid steel at least.

The wall soon dissolved back into a mound at Gaara's feet.

"My turn now," Gaara said. Hinata quickly made a distance of thirty-five yards. When she stood her ready to face again however, she was caught by surprise as she felt something tug at her feet. She saw sand already up to her ankles quickly covering her body.

"What!?" Hinata exclaimed. She kept a careful eye on Gaara's sand after she made a gap between them that was a hundred and five feet in distance.

"I am Subaku no Gaara," Gaara said in that same ghastly voice, "So long as I have minerals to work with, I'm able to make as much sand as I need. And that includes the earth beneath your feet."

He reached out and made a gesture as though he were grabbing something as the sand continued to bind and cover Hinata until her entire body and face was buried and completely encased within the sand.

* * *

><p>"Oh no! Hinata!" Kiba gasped. Akamaru whimpered with a worried expression for Hinaa's safety and well being.<p>

* * *

><p>"He's going to kill her!" Kurenai exclaimed as she looked ready to leap out of her seat. But Asuma took a hold of her shoulder. Kurenai looked over to Asuma who gave her a somber expression. Reluctantly she looked back at the arena floor and thought, <em>'I hope you have a plan Hinata.'<em>

* * *

><p>Hiruzen looked on fearfully, afraid of what was about to happen. He expected Naruto to jump into the arena floor and intervene somehow to stop Gaara. But to his shock when his eyes caught sight of Naruto from the far distance, the Uzumaki stood perfectly still with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked eerily calm for someone who was about to lose his girlfriend and love interest, which served to worry Hiruzen even more as he couldn't read or predict Naruto's emotions or future reactions.<p>

* * *

><p>"Now die," Gaara said and made a fist as he said darkly, "Sabaku Kyū (Sand Binding Coffin)!"<p>

The sand imploded and blood burst out in a magnificent fountain through the sand and splash all over the floor...

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara just dealt a deadly blow against Hinata but why was Naruto so unusually calm despite knowing what was going to happen? Why didn't he intervene to save her knowing Gaara wanted to kill her and what will become of this? Find out next time.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know many expected an insane match between Sasuke and Naruto with Sasuke pulling out all of the stops and trying to dish it to Naruto. But to me, that would have been too predictable and it's been done way too many times in other fanfics.**


	35. Chapter Thirty-Five: Full Eclipse

**Chapter Thirty-Five: "Full Eclipse"**

* * *

><p>(Outside The Stadium)<p>

A frustrated Kabuto slipped into the village.

"Damn it!" Kabuto muttered lowly. "I'd hoped to ambush a lone ANBU agent, but all the patrols seem to be running in groups of five."

He also noticed that they were all carrying radio communicators, which was a bit unusual. He was sure he could deal with two or three ANBU, but he wasn't convinced he could handle four or five of them before a message got out. Even if he did, a five man patrol going missing would certainly be noticed a lot faster than a single agent would. His orders from Orochimaru were very clear: Do nothing to raise alarm until just before the scheduled time for the attack.

The whole purpose for Kabuto wanting to get his hands on an ANBU uniform in the first place was to avoid resorting to using henge. Skilled Jounin were known for being able to spot ninja using henge. This was something that all the Oto ninja who had infiltrated the stadium and the village avoided by wearing civilian clothing. Kabuto realized his mistake too late, and he realized he should have done the same as his comrades. However, possessing an ANBU outfit would have given Kabuto more freedom to move about unquestioned, but the team formations made that option impossible and it was far too late now to get a civilian disguise.

It was obvious he couldn't enter the stadium full of ANBU unnoticed were he to use henge.

"This is not good," Kabuto said to himself as he saw that he was now pressed for time. He knew that all those disguised Oto ninja would be in a world of hurt without his genjutsu, but there was nothing he could do. Outside the stadium Kabuto wouldn't be in position to use his genjutsu, so he decided to do the next best thing. He would stay in the village and join in the attack after it commences.

Looking at his watch he was he had about twenty minutes.

* * *

><p>(Outside The Village)<p>

The field was quiet as the wind blew pass the trees. However, the scenery showed blood splattered everywhere as the field was littered with the corpses of slain Suna ninja. The expressions on their faces showed that they didn't see their deaths coming, as it came quickly and efficiently, with no time to retaliate. A female ANBU with a cat's mask going by the codename Neko and her team, along with a Naruto kage bunshin stood over the fallen Suna ninja team.

"From the looks of things," the Naruto clone deduced, "They were preparing to summon something here to ambush Konoha with."

"Thankfully you found them before the deed was carried out," Neko said, "This will help decrease the damage and chaos they could have triggered."

"Agreed," the Naruto cloned said, "I'll report back to Boss."

Neko nodded her head before the clone dispelled itself, transmitting all of his experience and information back to Naruto.

* * *

><p>(In Another Sector Outside The Village)<p>

"You ready?" Tsume asked as she rubbed the top of her partner's furry head.

"Of course!" Kuromaru answered. Tsume looked over at her daughter Hana, and her fellow Inuzuka kinsmen who were making up their part of the search and attack teams, along with all their accompanying dogs.

"The Hokage is depending on us Inuzuka to find and deal with any trouble that might be out here. Are we going to let the Hokage down!?" Tsume demanded. She was answered immediately by a loud chorus of no's and barks.

"All right! Move out!" Tsume ordered. The Inuzuka teams all hurried along, looking for Suna and Oto ninja that were in hiding.

* * *

><p>(Back Inside The Stadium)<p>

"Neesan!" Hanabi cried tearfully after seeing her older sister crushed and literally liquefied. Hiashi closed his eyes in remorse after seeing the result of Gaara's ruthlessness against his eldest daughter. The audience looked on in stunned silence. They were too stunned and frightened to make a sound. Kurenai knew that was no genjutsu, it was real blood, and though she wanted to cry, she had to restrain herself from doing so.

Ino and Sakura looked horrified at what happened to Hinata, as they weren't expecting such a horrific outcome for her. Sure, Sakura had seen death before by Naruto's hands in Nami no Kuni, but it's an entirely different experience when someone you know is killed brutally right in front of you. Chouji looked horrified at Gaara's merciless act of killing Hinata without so much of a second thought. There was so much blood all around the floor.

"That bastard!" Kiba cursed in a low growl form, "We'll be sure to make him pay, right Akamaru?"

Akamaru growled venomously in agreement.

Temari, Kankurō, Shikamaru, Shino, and Sasuke turned to Naruto to see his reaction to Hinata's brutal demise. To their shock, he was completely calm and composed as if what happened was no big deal. If anything, they expected him to have the biggest reaction to Hinata's death. They couldn't understand how he was so calm about what they just saw happen to her. They couldn't read his expression, which didn't betray any emotion.

_'How could he be so damn calm after what happened to Hinata!?'_ Sasuke wondered with a stupefied expression.

Gaara turned away from the blood and looked directly at Naruto who gave him an emotionless stare. The two Jinchuuriki looked at each other wordlessly with Gaara giving Naruto a hateful defiant gaze.

"I win, Uzumaki," Gaara remarked with a ghostly tone.

"It is not wise to presumptuously proclaim yourself the victor before an official announcement is made," a feminine voice said from behind Gaara. The Suna Jinchuuriki turned to see a shocking sight, which left everyone except Naruto speechless. All of the blood that burst through his imploded sand started joining together, forming one blood puddle before rising to gradually reform back into Hyuuga Hinata.

"It was a humiliating mistake my niisan made when he battled me a month ago," Hinata said as her bloody liquefied body took its original shape before she stood back on her feet, completely unharmed.

_'Ikite'ru Bushin no Jutsu_ (Living Clone Technique)_,'_ Naruto deciphered, "That's my girl!" Naruto said proudly with a large grin on his face, "Never had a doubt even for a moment!"

"Nothing personal but in all respects," Kankurō remarked, "She should be dead."

"There's no mention of any ninja in Konoha with the ability to liquefy themselves," Temari commented while looking on in disbelief at how Hinata survived Gaara's deadly attack.

"What was it that Hinata just did?" Sasuke asked while trying to believe what he saw happen, "It's definitely not a mizu bunshin."

"Impossible!" a surprised Gaara replied, "No one has ever survived my Sabaku Kyū (Sand Binding Coffin). How is this possible?"

"Blood manipulation," Hinata answered simply.

"Blood manipulation?" the Gaara repeated, "I've never heard of such a jutsu."

"That's because it's a high A-class kinjutsu of the Uzumaki Clan, which Naruto-kun taught me," Hinata said, "You don't need to know how it works."

All of the Konoha ninja were happy that Hinata was all right, but they couldn't believe how she survived such a deadly ordeal. Hiruzen had a look of relief that Naruto took precautions in preparing Hinata for her match with Gaara, though he himself was interested in this blood manipulation.

"You have quite a promising pair of Konoha Genin this year," the 'Kazekage' remarked, "I'm sure you must be proud of your ninja's accomplishments."

"I'm very pleased with their performances so far and I'm proud to say that most have not disappointed me so far since the start of this event," Hiruzen said.

"Yes, Kankurō's forfeiting was rather disappointing and embarrassing for Suna to say the least," the Kazekage stated.

"I mean Nara Shikamaru's forfeiting to Temari was disappointing," Hiruzen clarified, "As impressed as I was about how he battled Temari, I'm afraid that I will deny his promotion."

"May I ask why?" the 'Kazekage' inquired, "This Shikamaru had demonstrated as much resilience and tactical prowess as Naruto. What reasons could you have to deny his promotion?"

Hiruzen elaborated, "Here are my assessments:

"While it is true that Shikamaru has the mind of a Chuunin, he lacks the rest of the qualities necessary for the rank. At the end of the Second Test of the Chuunin Exams, the riddle stated that Chuunin must have both power and mind. Shikamaru has mind but lacks power. His unwillingness to fight until he was literally pushed over the balcony by Naruto to do so testifies to this. If he lacks the will to be a Chuunin then he shouldn't receive the rank until he feels ready.

"There's also Shikamaru's decision to forfeit instead of winning his match he was about to win against Temari. He gave a ninja from Suna the chance to keep advertising her village. What he should have done was win his match against Temari and then forfeit at the beginning of his next match. Shikamaru basically let Konoha down because he was too lazy to keep fighting. That's not Chuunin material and it speaks badly of my ninja with important dignitaries and foreign diplomats watching the event. If he lived in another village he probably would have been brought to the Torture and Interrogation Department for treacherous actions against the village.

"Based on these assessments, I cannot grant Shikamaru's promotion to Chuunin. Aside that, there's also the fact that Gaara doesn't seem to be interested in becoming a Chuunin as he does in trying to prove a point to Naruto."

"Gaara has expressed his interest in the Uzumaki after hearing so much about him," the 'Kazekage' stated, "Since the start of the exams I've heard how Gaara so much wants to prove his caliber against Naruto. Perhaps we'll see a future match between the two."

"That will depend on the outcome of this match," Hiruzen replied. The 'Kazekage' simply nodded his head and looked back at the arena floor.

* * *

><p>(Among The Audience)<p>

"Neesan survived that deadly attack father," Hanabi said happily in relief, "But I never heard of blood manipulation before."

"Nor have I or anyone else I presume," Hiashi replied as he was as surprised as everyone at how Hinata liquefied herself to escape death.

Elsewhere in the audience…

"You got quite an amazing student under your wings Kurenai," Asuma praised, "I really thought she was a goner that time."

"I'm just as happy that Hinata wasn't killed by that psychopathic Genin down there," Kurenai remarked in absolute relief. Regardless that she was Hinata's sensei, Kurenai still treated and regarded the Hyuuga heiress as her own daughter.

* * *

><p>(On The Arena Floor)<p>

"I don't understand how you survived my attack which should have killed you," Gaara stated, "But I'll make sure to prove my existence to Naruto through your death before the end of this match."

"I have no intentions of allowing you to have your way. I warn you," Hinata cautioned, "I won't go easy on you as I did with Niisan."

"Hinata-sama calls hospitalizing and paralyzing me _"going easy on me"_?" Neji asked incredulously with Tenten chuckling at Neji's expense.

"All things considered Neji," Lee remarked, "You didn't land a single blow on her."

"You don't need to remind me of that!" Neji retorted.

"I've heard just about enough from you, Hyuuga," Gaara stated, "I have a brother in burden with whom I want to challenge."

"Why do you want to fight Naruto-kun so much?" Hinata asked, "What do you hope to gain from it?"

"You don't share our burden therefore you can't possibly understand my logic," Gaara answered.

"Yet I was willing to bear and carry that burden with Naruto-kun!" Hinata replied, "All of his hardships, all of the mistreatment and cruel discrimination he had to go through all his life, I faced all of it with him against everyone who dared look down on him! I didn't care what other thought me for wanting to bond with Naruto-kun and I still don't. My bond with Naruto-kun made me strong and because I became precious to Naruto-kun it made him stronger because now he has something precious he wants to protect. Naruto-kun taught me this and what it means to have true strength and courage. You can stand to learn a great deal from him just as I learned so much from him.

"You yourself call him your "brother in burden," therefore, like you said, he understands better than I or anyone else your life experiences. You don't have to be his enemy but one of his best friends."

* * *

><p>(In The Audience)<p>

"It's amazing that she's negotiating and pleading with him to become Naruto's friend instead of just fighting him in spite of the fact that Gaara was trying to kill her," Asuma marveled.

"It's something Naruto himself would have done," Kurenai acknowledged, "She's really becoming more and more like the boy. She's trying to make an ally instead of an enemy for Naruto."

* * *

><p>(Back On The Arena Floor)<p>

"Useless words," Gaara remarked with contempt, "The only strength I need is love for myself and nothing more; that's what my life in Suna has taught me. Whatever more my brother in burden has taught you will prove fruitless as I'll make him watch as I crush you beneath my heels. Now, let's stop delaying the inevitable."

Gaara got his sand ready to fight against Hinata.

"Very well Gaara," Hinata said, "If this is your choice, then there's nothing further I can do to change your mind."

Just as Hinata was about to assume her Juuken stance…

"HINATA!" Naruto called out to her. Hinata turned to Naruto as did Gaara to see what was going on. Naruto looked directly at Hinata and said with a nod of approval, "Your petition is granted. You have my permission."

Hinata smiled brightly at hearing Naruto's words while everyone else wondered what he was talking about. She turned back to Gaara who in turned looked back at her. Closing her eyes, Hinata said, "At last Naruto-kun, you granted my request."

At that moment, complex and intricate seals started appearing all around Hinata's body, head and face. Hiruzen, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sukura and Karin had a look of shock when they saw those very familiar seals. The 'Kazekage's' eyes narrowed when he saw those seals.

"Those seals!" Sakura said to Ino next to her, "I've seen them before, twice in fact, from Naruto who has those seals around his body!"

"What do they do?" Ino asked curiously.

"I'm not entirely sure," Sakura admitted, "But Naruto resorted to them twice, once in Nami no Kuni and the other itme in the Forest of Death when we were fighting against Orochimaru."

* * *

><p>(Up In The Balcony)<p>

"Your girlfriend has those seals also?!" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

"Of course," Naruto said, "Where else would she have gotten them from?"

* * *

><p>(In The Audience)<p>

"Father?" Hanabi inquired, "What are those seals? I've never seen them before!"

"Nor have I for that matter," Hiashi replied with curiosity and fascination, "They look ancient and have designs of a true grand seal master. I wonder how Hinata was able to acquire those seals with whatever ability they'll grant her."

"Do you suppose Naruto-kun gave neesan those seals?" Hanabi suggested. Hiashi thought for a moment and considered everything he knew and heard about Naruto so far.

"The only other person who would come to my mind would probably be Jiraiya-sama," Hiashi said, "But the likelihood that even he would know those seals is most likely improbable."

* * *

><p>(Elsewhere In The Audience)<p>

"I've never seen those seals before," Honoka said, "But judging from their designs they're from our clan."

"I'm not surprised," Karin replied, "Naruto-kun would definitely be the one behind this."

"Not only that," Honoka said, "But those seals evidently serve a special and very important purpose otherwise he wouldn't have given them to Hinata and have her keep them a secret until now."

"Well we're about to see what those seals will allow Hinata to do," Karin said as Honoka simply agreed.

* * *

><p>(Back On The Arena Floor)<p>

Hinata stretched out her arms to the side was more seals started appearing and said, "I waited a very long time for this moment."

The seals around her body started glowing. Hinata then concluded, "And now Naruto-kun has rewarded my patience."

The glowing seals around her body flashed and disappeared into her body. With her Byakugan reactivated, Hinata looked over at Gaara and said, "You wear a complete suit of armor composed entirely of sand around your body Gaara," then she warned, "I request that you yield peacefully and surrender or I'll be forced to hurt you as I tear off your armor."

"And you accuse me of being presumptuous Hyuuga?" Gaara asked humorlessly, "The outcome of this match will be no different from what I did to your comrade during The Preliminaries."

"Your first attempt at killing me failed so that ought to tell you something about me," Hinata politely reminded before everyone in the stadium felt a massive spike of chakra being generated from Hinata as the ground around her feet cracked and cratered with a thunderous thud in the form of a wide web underneath her. This was the result of Hinata completely dropping her seals to zero.

"Once again," Hinata politely asked, "do you yield?"

Gaara snarled at Hinata while Sakura, Ino and the rest of the Konoha Genin except Naruto paled at seeing Hinata's displayed of strength. Sasuke couldn't believe what he was seeing while coming to understand the real nature behind the seals. Temari and Kankurō looked at the Hyuuga heiress with mouths and eyes wide open while witnessing what she was doing while holding her grounds against the Suna Jinchuuriki and living to do so.

Hanabi, looked in both awe and fear at her older sister while most of the audience, including Genma, almost popped their eyes out of their skulls after seeing the energy force removed off Hinata's body. Hiashi was proudly looking at Hinata with a strong sense of fatherly and clan leader pride. If anyone years earlier were to have told him that Hinata today would manifest this level of strength and confidence, Hiashi would have accused that person of lying to his face. Neji looked at Hinata with a respectable look of admiration and fear as he saw the amount of chakra she was generating.

"Hinata-sama wasn't joking when she said she held back against me," Neji remarked, "'if this is her being serious, then I should have died horribly many times without her breaking a sweat."

"This reminds me of the time when I released my weights and opened my gates when I first battled Gaara," Lee stated.

"No!" Neji refuted, "This is completely different! This is entirely Hinata-sama's strength…in its _true_ form!"

"It's true form?" Tenten asked quizzically, "What do you mean by that?"

"It's like a number of handicaps of some sort were completely removed off her," Neji explained, "I think that those seals we saw have something to do with them."

"You mean to say that Hinata has been training and fighting with self-imposed handicaps this entire time for an unspecified amount of time?" Gai asked, "Even when she was battling you during The Preliminaries?"

"If that's the case," Kakashi spoke up, "then that would explain Naruto's unexplainable increase in prowess, speed and strength whenever those seals appeared and vanished."

"But the question is: how did Hinata and Naruto acquire those handicap seals in the first place," Gai stated.

"Only they can answer that question," Kakashi replied, "If they're willing to do so, which I highly doubt."

A moment later, a mighty flame aura of chakra appeared around Hinata's whole form as her hair flowed with her flaming chakra. She formed her Juuho Sōshiken again around her fists.

"Long before our match Gaara," Hinata stated, "I knew that my clan's prized Juuken alone wouldn't be enough to stop you or do you any serious harm to you. And your outwardly impenetrable sand defenses and armor made taijutsu and Juuken very difficult to prove effective. For these reasons…," a holographic genjutsu of Naruto appeared and overshadowed Hinata's form as she continued, "I joined my clan's prized Juuken with the caliber and might of the Uzumaki Clan. This binding union of Uzumaki and Hyuuga will be the instrument I'll use against you."

"Nice show of bravado Hyuuga," Gaara remarked mockingly, "But it'll take more than bravado to take me on."

The genjutsu of Naruto vanished from sight.

"Get Ready!" Hinata warned before she vanished and reappeared behind Gaara. She punched Gaara, sending him flying. Before he hit the ground, Hinata appeared and hit him again with a fierce Juuken punch, this time sending him in the opposite direction. When Gaara landed with a crash, his skin had cracked.

"You'll pay for this Hyuuga," Gaara said venomously. Hinata wasn't going to allow Gaara time to gather his sand to together. Hinata made several hand signs and said, "Suiton: Kōzui no Jutsu (Flooding Water Technique)!"

Hinata blasted a powerful geyser of water from her mouth into Gaara's direction. Gaara took the hit directly as Hinata pooled a large section of the arena ground with water. The blasted also served to soak and dissolve sections of Gaara's sand armor as it was becoming increasingly difficult for Gaara to maintain his armor as the water added weight onto his body. But Gaara also felt himself being pulled in and held at bay in the water. That alone caused many to look at Hinata in amazement.

"How was she able to execute that jutsu in a place where there is no water!?" Kotetsu asked aloud.

"Only the Nidaime was able to pull off such a feat!" Izumo commented. What everyone didn't know was that Hinata asked Naruto to create a water containment seal to place on her body as a counter to Gaara's sand gourd. The seal Naruto designed for her was able to house massive quantities of water, enough to overfill several swimming pools. Through that seal, Hinata was able to summon the water store away on her body without the need to be by an available water source so long she didn't exhaust her supply of water.

The large pooling water didn't sink into the ground. Rather, it remained where it was on the surface of the ground around Gaara's feet with the Suna Jinchuuriki being in the center of the pool of water. The water was clearly up to the top of his kneecaps.

"Water and sand don't mix, Gaara," Hinata stated as she jumped and stood on top of the water, "You may have mastery over sand but that becomes problematic for you when you have water mixed and soaked with your sand and dirt."

"Clever," Gaara admitted before his tone darkened, "But this is only a minor setback for me before I find a way to end you."

Refusing to dignify his threat with a response, Hinata manipulated some water and combined it with her twin lion fists. She saw was doing this the strength of her Juuho Sōshiken started increasing.

"Water manipulation?" Kiba asked, "When did Hinata learn water manipulation?"

Akamaru barked while agreeing with his partner in wondering how much about Hinata they don't know.

"What form of Juuken is this?" Hiashi asked in fascination, "I've never seen such a feat as this before!"

"It's known as Elemental Juuken, Father," Hanabi said, "It's a new type of hybrid Juuken that Naruto-kun has devised and started training me in. And evidently, he's been training Neesan in it for quite some time also."

"Elemental Juuken?" Hiashi repeated as he sampled the sound of that hybrid style, "I'm interested in seeing its capacity."

"I'm certain it'll surprise you, Father," Hanabi said with confidence, "after all, Naruto-kun training Neesan and I have done everything but disappoint you."

"Clearly," Hiashi remarked in fully agreement.

The result of Hinata's water manipulation combined with her Juuken was that water around her fists became like raging rapids in the shape of the twin lions heads that were now roaring loudly.

"Suiton; Sui Juuho Sōshiken Shōha (Water Release: Water Twin Lion Fists Shockwave)!" Hinata yelled out as she identified her new water-type Juuken. Not giving Gaara time to process the information, Hinata disappeared and the next thing Gaara felt was a sharp burst of pain as Hinata drove one of her water and chakra coated fist deep into his guts as it drilled through Gaara's sand armor. She followed by quickly bringing her right fist into his face, shattering sections of his facial armor. With parts of his true body exposed, she hurriedly started attacking and shutting off his chakra points before his remaining sand armor could cover his body again.

Gaara yelled out in pain, feeling a form of sheer discomfort he never in his life felt before. Hinata bit her right thumb and channeled blood into her lion fist, turning her right lion first completely red.

"She's adding blood manipulation into the mix of things," Naruto realized in surprise as he watched Hinata plunge the reddened lion fist into Gaara as it was absorbed into his sand armor before his sand covered and shielded him again. However Hinata realized that Gaara's sand didn't release her right arm as she tried to pull away. A moment later, a crushing sound was heard as Hinata's right arm was crushed and absorbed into Gaara's sand. Hinata pulled away while using her left arm to hold on to what remained of her bleeding right arm.

"Everything is in place," Hinata said before liquefying into a bloody pool and melting into the water. Seconds later the water started being absorbed into the ground until it was completely gone. Hinata then emerged out of the ground with her body completely intact with no sign of injury or a missing limb. She stood up and made a good distance far away from Gaara.

Hinata hid herself in the ground after she created the mist blanket around the arena ground. She made an Ikite'ru bunshin to substitute for her and through the eyes and body of her clone which she "possessed," she studied Gaara's tactics enough before setting her traps for him.

"I will admit that you're more resilient than I expected and killing you isn't as easy as I had originally thought it would be," Gaara said and then stated, "For what it's worth, you've caused me enough trouble which I've grown more than tired of. This time…"

Gaara focused more chakra into the ground to make more sand around him to use at his disposal. The radius was fifty yards with Hinata standing twelve yards from the sand field.

"I'll be sure to finish you," Gaara stated grimly as his sand moved towards Hinata.

"Don't speak too quickly," Hinata advised before she bit both of her thumbs and then clenched her fists to summon chakra around her first. Her chakra soon turned red through her use of blood manipulation.

"I know it's not but that looks like Kyuubi's chakra," Kakashi commented.

"It's Hinata's chakra for sure but it underwent a complete transformation," Neji said, "One I've never seen before. This must be the blood manipulation she was talking about."

"What is she going to do now?" Tenten asked.

As if to answer her question, Hinata suddenly vanished. Gaara looked around for where she was. Suddenly the Hyuuga heiress appeared in front of Gaara, punching clean through the sand Gaara used to protect himself. Gaara was shocked that his sand was didn't protect him but rather exposed his face to her attack.

Hinata disappeared again, and reappeared behind Gaara, throwing a kick towards his head. Gaara whirled around, shocked at the display of speed. Hinata kept disappearing and reappearing all around Gaara, Juuken punching and kicking. The sand was unable to protect Gaara as it left him vulnerable to her attacks. Hinata increased her speed even more. Juuken strikes and kicks kept coming against Gaara's body at blurring speed as his sands left him defenseless.

The Suna Jinchuuriki now looked very surprised, confused, and for the first time, scared as he was being battered and wounded with the inability to fight back. This was because of the specific chakra points Hinata shut off on his body earlier when his wet sand left him briefly exposed. The Suna Genin and Baki couldn't believe what was happening to Gaara right before their very eyes. Even Lee didn't do this much damage to Gaara when they first fought a month ago.

"She's so fast," Moegi said as she looked on with admiration.

"I've lost track of her. What's happening?" Udon asked. But before anyone could answer, Hinata appeared above Gaara and got a drop kick in. Gaara staggered backwards, a cut clear on his bottom lip.

"No…no way. Gaara was wounded," Temari stammered, fear very clear in her voice.

"I never thought that would be possible," Kankurō remarked. Hinata vanished again and the next thing Gaara knew was a fist in his left cheek. The force sent Gaara sprawling a good distance away from her. Hinata got into her fighting stance with a determined look on her face. Gaara got up, shaking heavily as sand fell from his body.

"You're a defensive ninja who attacks at long range but you're not skilled in close melee combat," Hinata stated, "Your sand armor protected you greatly in the past as it's very difficult to break through its defenses."

Gaara looked at Hinata in time to hear…

"Suiton: Suikiri Kaiten (Water Release: Water Blade Rotation)!" Hinata yelled out before she started spinning at a blurring speed while summoning and manipulating water from her seal into razor sharp spinning blades. The spinning spherical death ball enlarged quickly into Gaara's direction as it ripped and tore through the ground, shredding whatever came in its path. Seeing the danger he was in, Gaara quickly summoning his sands and formed a spherical shield around himself right before her attack hit. The sand shield took most of the brunt of the deadly attack however a couple of Hinata's water blades made it through the sand dome and made several lacerations on Gaara's body. Hinata soon dispelled her attack and gradually stopped spinning as she summoned the water back into her seal like before.

Gaara was soaked again but the look in his eyes and face showed that his sanity was beginning to break apart as he was seeing blood coming from out of his wounds.

"It's my blood!" Gaara said, "My blood!"

Gaara was in a world of pain, the like of which that tore through his entire body. He looked back at Hinata with a murderous look of hate.

"It's time I end this match with you, Gaara," Hinata stated with her Byakugan still activated with seemingly more veins around her eyes popping out, "You're now in my field of divination!"

Hinata focused her reddened chakra around her fists in the lion heads once more. She wasn't taking any chances with Suna's Jinchuuriki after seeing the murderous death glare he was giving her as it was clear that he was plotting something dangerous against her. Gaara started racing through hand seals in an effort to use a self-inducing slumber jutsu in his plot to put himself to sleep and summon the bijuu Shukaku in full form to kill Hinata and anyone else that came his way after that. Temari and Kankurō saw the danger and made a quick exit from the stands. The remaining Konoha Genin saw this but before they could investigate why those two left…

"Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!" Hinata shouted as she started striking Gaara's chakra points, from the distance and same spot she was standing at.

"2 palms!"

"4 palms!"

"8 palms!"

All of Hinata's hits were making contact without her actually having to be near him. Regardless of the expanse between them, she saw with accuracy all of his chakra points attacked them directly through blood manipulation. This was possible because of the remaining blood chakra and manipulated water Hinata infused into Gaara's sand armor.

"16 palms!"

More of the Hyuuga heiress' attacks were hitting their targets as the audience just looked on in absolute shock at the event playing before them.

"No Way!" Hanabi said in complete awe while watching Hinata performing their clan's most feared attack from such a distance.

"She's executing Hakke Rokujūyon Shō at long range without physically having to touch Gaara directly!" Hiashi marveled.

"32 palms!"

Gaara felt every last blow he was receiving at the hands of the Hyuuga Clan heiress as more and more strikes were being made with cutting edge precision.

"How is this possible!?" Neji muttered as he tried to process the new innovative Long Range Hakke Rokujūyon Shō Hinata invented.

"64 Palms!"

And to finish it off…

"Hakke Kūshō (Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm)" Hinata yelled out as she precisely pinpointed Gaara's vital points with her Byakugan and released a high-speed Juuho Sōshiken induced palm thrust "vacuum shell" compressed using the Juuken to attack Gaara's vitals. This devastating combo attack collided with the Suna Jinchuuriki and exploded on him which launched him with tremendous force as it sent him flying completely off the ground and straight into the stadium wall.

The impact cratered the walls severely as the shock wave was felt around the stadium. His sand gourd shattered from the crushing collision and did nothing to cushion his impact into the wall. Gaara, embedded into the crater, hanged there half conscious and heavily battered with sections of his blood stained clothes and robe torn and ragged out with blood coming out of his mouth. Moments later, Gaara look from the distance and saw a blurry vision of Naruto overcasting Hinata.

"Naruto…what unbelievable power…" Gaara tried to finish his statement but the pain proved too much for his body to take as he fall into unconsciousness. He collapsed from the crater and crashed down in an undignified matter onto the surface floor motionlessly facedown. He suffered from a series of injuries from a concussion, internal injuries which included broken ribs, wounded organs, three broken bones, several lacerations and many bruises. All in all, Gaara was in very bad shape. Baki was in absolute shock after eyewitnessing Gaara's defeat by Hinata's hands. Suna's ultimate weapon, their Jinchuuriki and proclaimed trump card against Konoha, was taken down by the Hyuuga heiress in one fight without receiving so much as a scratch.

Hiashi couldn't believe Hinata's display of power and strength. It forced him to wonder how much Hinata held back against him during their match against each other a month ago with the whole clan watching. To say Hinata far surpassed him would have been more than an understatement. Hinata was in a class of her own and her new and powerful Juukenn styles were unlike anything he or any other Hyuuga before and after him had ever seen. And he knew Naruto was the primary reason behind all of this.

_'If Hinata was made to become this strong because of Naruto,'_ Hiashi contemplated as he then looked down at Hanabi, _'Then I can only imagine how far Hanabi will get after her time with Naruto also. After all, both of my daughters saw things about the boy that I and so many others failed to see and Hinata's performance today made it clear that Naruto knows better in how to bring out the best in my daughters than even I do.'_

Hanabi looked and found her father staring down at her.

"Father?" Hanabi asked. Hiashi cleared his throat and said, "Hanabi, Hinata's performance today surpasses anything I've ever seen from any Hyuuga before and after my time. This gives me reasons to have the utmost confidence that in time you'll bear amazing fruitage in your training with Naruto. Besides me training you in our clan arts, I'll leave you in Naruto's hands."

"I will do my best to be strong like neesan and make everyone and Naruto-kun proud of me father," Hanabi sand with confidence. When Hanabi thought about those seals that appeared on her older sister's body, she wondered more about them and wondered if Naruto had something to do with them. She made a mental note to ask Naruto about those seals.

Genma hurried to the center of the arena floor. After a span of ten seconds, Genma announced, "This match is over; Winner by knock out, Hyuuga Hinata!"

The audience burst in a loud applause at Hinata's victory over Gaara. Baki rushed to the arena floor with three medic nin following close by with a stretcher and a medic kit as they made their way to Gaara. Reaching the Jinchuuriki, the medics hurriedly checked his vitals and found that he was still alive and seriously wounded both internally and externally.

"Let's get him to the infirmary fast!" one of the medics said before placing Gaara on the stretcher and carrying him out of the arena and to the infirmary with Baki followed close by.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile)<p>

Temari and Kankurō were moving quickly through the hallway when they heard Hinata announced as the victor against Gaara by knock out. Both siblings stopped dead in their tracks when they heard that Hinata beat and knocked Gaara out, something that never happened before.

"Did that guy just say that Hinata BEAT Gaara by knock out?" Kankurō asked with a shocked tone.

"Unless we heard wrong that's exactly what was announced," Temari confirmed.

"You both sound surprised that Hinata-chan won against my brother in burden," a Naruto clone said as he and several other clones armed with their katana appeared and surrounded the Suna siblings.

"I'm sorry Temari but I'm afraid I can't allow you and Kankurō to leave so soon, especially with a war between our villages on the rise," the clone said, "I'm going ask you both to come with me, peacefully."

Kankurō took out his new puppet and got ready to fight. However a Hinata kage bunshin suddenly appeared from hiding and quickly struck several chakra points on both Temari and Kankurō's bodies. Kankurō's puppet fell to the floor since the female Hyuuga clone effectively disabled him from being able to mold chakra strings. Several more Naruto clones appeared and surrounded the two Suna Genin. The clones readied themselves to attack should the two Suna Genin prove hostile.

"Please, this doesn't have to get ugly," the lead Naruto clone warned, "either surrender peacefully or refusal will be met with unpleasant retaliation."

Temari and Kankurō saw that they were not only outnumbered and out powered but that their village's planned invasion was somehow discovered. Having no other choice, both Temari and Kankurō's disarmed and surrendered.

"Naruto-kun," Temari sincerely apologized, "I'm so sorry."

The lead Naruto clone nodded his head somberly.

* * *

><p>(Elsewhere)<p>

Reaching the infirmary, Baki stepped inside and watched the medics preparing to tend to Gaara's injuries.

"You don't need to be here Baki-san," the lead medic said, "We'll take care of Gaara."

"I'm responsible for Gaara as he is my student," Baki retorted, "How much time will it take to heal his injuries?"

"It's hard to say before we can fully assess the damage done to him," the medic replied, "Tell me please, would you prefer we do things the short way or the long way?"

"Don't ask me such ridiculous questions!" Baki replied indignantly, wanting Gaara back in shape and conscious as soon as possible, "We don't have time for the long way!"

"Very well then," the medic said before the third medic nin suddenly appeared behind Baki and swiftly knocked him unconscious. Baki didn't see it coming as he fell straight to the ground. The three medics threw off their medic clothes and dispelled their henge to reveal Naruto's three clones. A moment later, Ikibi appeared through the door with Inoichi and two other Jounin walking behind him.

"He's all yours," one of the clones said. Ikibi nodded as he signaled the two other Jounin to take Baki away to be questioned.

"Leave Gaara to us," the lead clone said, "We'll watch him."

"Very well then," Ikibi consented before leaving the room with Inoichi and the others.

* * *

><p>(Outside The Village)<p>

"Wait!" Kuromaru warned as he came to a sudden halt and smelled his surroundings, "Do you smell that?"

Tsume sniffed the air herself and replied, "I do; multiple scents I've never picked up in the village before. Whoever they are they're not Konoha ninja."

"You're right mother," Hana said as she and her fellow Inzuka kinsmen also detected the foreign scents. A moment later the Inuzuka were met up with a group of Hyuuga ninja.

"Kō!" Tsume greeted.

"Tsume-san," Kō said, "We detected a strong chakra presence and came to investigate it!"

Tsume stated, "We know! But we don't know exactly how many we're picking up. Wanna give us a helping hand?"

Kō nodded his head and said, "Byakugan!"

Kō scanned the terrain and surveyed the region carefully. Tsume and the mixed company of Inuzuka and Hyuuga ninja saw Kō's expression turn grim.

"I see a large platoon of Suna ninja! There are hundreds of them! All within nearly two miles of us and they're heading towards the village."

"Suna is really serious about warring with us!" Tsume stated, knowing that bringing that many ninja this close to Konoha without permission was a clear declaration of war, "What direction are they moving in?"

Kō did a quick count and answered, "The three hundred I counted within my sight are approximately two miles due north of us and they're moving northwest, almost straight for the gates. No doubt these three hundred are only part of a much larger force."

"You're right," Tsume confirmed, "I'm picking up on more foreign scents coming from the east of us."

Kō turned to that direction and scanned the area and said, "It's a large army of Oto ninja! As with the Suna ninja, I see hundreds of them and they're moving fast for Konoha and coming straight into our direction!"

"We'll be outnumbered and killed if we stayed here too long!" Hana said with urgency. Tsume quickly got on the general frequency and alerted, "This is Patrol Pack One to all units! I'm declaring code Full Eclipse! I repeat I am declaring code Full Eclipse! Three hundred confirmed moving in from sector G-316 moving north and hundreds of Oto ninja coming from Sector H-627!"

Tsume turned to the group and said, "Haul ass back to the village and get ready to fight like hell!"

And that was exactly what they did. Three Naruto spy clones that were in hiding heard and saw everything. One of them dispelled himself to relay the information to Naruto and the rest of their other clones. They were going to plan a deadly ambush for the large army of Suna and Oto invaders to help minimize Konoha casualties that would most likely happen.

* * *

><p>(Back At The Stadium)<p>

Almost immediately loud sirens began to sound throughout the entire village. They went off with four short blasts, paused for five seconds, and repeated the pattern.

Shikamaru, Shino and Sasuke were now totally alert and ready to act.

"That's the signal," Naruto said, "Konoha will soon be under a "Full Eclipse"!"

* * *

><p>(At The Kage Booth)<p>

Hiruzen was feeling strangely calm now that the moment had come. "Full Eclipse" was the code phrase meaning Konoha was under attack by enemy shinobi nations.

"So you have chosen to betray and war with Konoha, Kazekage?" Hiruzen asked as he looked at the man sitting to his left.

"War was the only plausible solution for us," the 'Kazekage' replied before quickly standing off his seat and rushing to the Hokage, seizing the man by the throat as he held a kunai to his jugular as he forced Hiruzen to stand up on his feet.

"It's not too late to stop this needless war," Hiruzen negotiated, "We can still find a way to negotiate and heal the damaged ties between our nation, Kazekage."

The 'Kazekage' chuckled and then replied, "These many years of peace have softened you very much…Sarutobi-sensei."

Hiruzen's eyes widened when he now realized who the man posing at the Kazekage really was.

"You!" Hiruzen retorted venomously. The man, while holding onto Hiruzen, leaped high into the air away from the Kage Booth and onto one of the roofs of the stadium. Once they were there, the man tore off his mask, revealing himself to be Orochimaru.

"Sarutobi-sensei," Orochimaru greeted sinisterly, "It's been such a long time. As you can see, I'm here with Suna and Oto to have Konoha destroyed and to end your decrepit life."

"I'm old but for me today isn't a beautiful day to die!" Hiruzen burst into a cloud of smoke, revealing itself to be a kage bunshin Hiruzen had in his place the entire time. Orochimaru snarled furiously seeing that his sensei managed to outwit him.

"Damn that old man!" Orochimaru growled, "I was sure I had him that time! No matter; I'll still go through with the plan of destroying this village!"

* * *

><p>(In The Stands)<p>

Confusion was reigning; Konoha ninja began leaving the stands to help keep up the defenses. Seeing this some of the hidden Oto ninja decided to attack them even without Kabuto's genjutsu to help. The sight of enemy ninja in their midst sent people screaming and stampeding in all directions. In the sudden confusion people all around were trying desperately to get to the exits.

All of the Konoha ninja in the meanwhile quickly attacked the Oto ninja who did not have the advantage of surprise or of numbers. Seeing their comrades fighting for their lives the remaining Oto ninja shed their disguises and joined in. Naruto's seventy disguised kage bunshin, that were previously in hiding among the audience, emerged and began attacking and fighting against the invaders.

Hanabi stayed close by her father when armed a small group of Oto ninja appeared and tried to attack them. Hiashi counterattacked and killed them without hesitation. This was the first time Hanabi was seeing killing and death before her by both her father's hand and enemy hands.

"Hanabi!" Hiashi warned seriously, snapping Hanabi out of her shock, "Konoha is under attack and our enemies will not hesitate to kill us if given the chance! It would be wrong to put you in the front line to fight alongside your sister or myself as you're not an official ninja of Konoha yet."

"Then leave her safety to me!" a Naruto kage bunshin volunteered before Hiashi and Hanabi turned to the Naruto clone that just appeared next to them, "I'll get Hanabi-chan to safety along with the academy youths while you and the others help with the main defense forces."

Hiashi nodded his head and agreed, "I'll trust that you'll keep both of my daughters safe Naruto."

The Naruto clone smiled confidently and said, "Count on it; though after seeing what she did to Gaara, I'm more than sure Hinata-chan can take care of herself."

Hanabi didn't argue with either her father or the clone. She saw that sharp difference between training and actually fighting and killing of one's enemies. Before she could delve further into her thoughts about the matter, the clone picked Hanabi up and took off with her to the sanctuary where the other youths were being kept.

* * *

><p>(In Another Part Of The Stadium)<p>

A young woman with long black hair and light blue eyes dressed in a royal silk kimono, very expensive jewelry and ornaments screamed and staggered to the floor when two Oto ninja appeared right in front of her. Behind her was a young priestess who was the same age as Naruto. She had pale lavender eyes and light blond hair that fell past her waist, which she kept tied at the end with a bow. As a formal priestess, she wore a lavender kimono with her hair kept tied back with a golden crown. The teen priestess fell backwards to the floor after the older woman in front of her crashed into her. Sadly for the priestess, she had low stamina and was incapable of moving long distances on her own.

The two Oto Jounin standing there over them now were holding bloody swords in their grip. Their eyes saw through the two females, they weren't enemy ninja, just targets. The two ninja were living scythes slicing through wheat and all the two young females were to them were the next stalks. Time seemed to slow down as the young maidens saw them pull their hands back and then swung forward to remove their heads.

The maidens froze. In that instant before death two maidens were powerless to do anything at all. Then there was a blur of yellow, orange and black appeared right in front of their faces. In the next second it penetrated the two Oto ninja that were being cast away from them with their throats sliced almost clean through. The two maidens stood there shocked and numb, realizing they had gone from being nearly killed to being saved in the space of a single heartbeat.

It took a moment for them to recognize the blood splattered face in front of them, their savior's clothing also had blood on them and in his right hand he held a bloody katana.

"You're…Uzumaki Naruto," the blond haired priestess realized, recalling the name of the Genin who competed and won against Sasuke by forfeit. The clone quickly nodded his head and replied, "Yes. Are you both all right?"

The two maidens nodded their heads.

"We are," the older of the two answered, "Thank you for saving us."

"All in a line of duty," the clone said and then asked, "Who are you both?"

"I'm Kazahana Koyuki-hime, Daiymō of Haru no Kuni (Spring Country)," Koyuki introduced.

"I'm Shion," the priestess introduced, "Priestess of Oni no Kuni (Land of Ogres)."

"Where are your entourages?" the Naruto clone asked, "Aren't they here with you both?"

"We were ambushed by those invaders and my remaining bodyguards held them back long enough for me to try to escape before they were outnumbered and killed," Koyuki explained.

"My bodyguard and I got separated from the rest of my soldiers who got caught up fighting those group of ninja but my bodyguard was killed moments before you arrived," Shion revealed.

_'A beautiful female daiymō and a priestess who looks a lot like Hinata-chan only with light blond hair; what are the odds of this happening at the same time?'_ the clone thought then said said, "In that case, I'll have to protect and escort you both to a safe haven away from here."

"Naruto," Shion informed, "I'm not able to travel long distances on my own because of my condition. My bodyguard had to carry me wherever I needed to go."

The clone looked at the priestess carefully and found no deception in her words.

"Then there's no other choice," the Naruto clone said before he lifted and carried Shion bridal style before making his way out with Koyuki following close by.

"Thank you Naruto," Koyuki thanked appreciatively. The Naruto clone nodded as he guided the two maidens away from the stadium and to another location. Along the way, the clone had to kill eight more Oto ninja who tried to ambush the three of them at the same time.

"Damn it!" the clone cursed as he saw many more armed Oto ninja coming his way with the intent to kill the female daimyō and priestess. Not wanting to jeopardize the safety of either of the maidens by getting them caught in the crossfire, the clone came to a quick decision. He moved Shion to be carried on his back and then grabbed onto Koyuki.

"Both of you hold on!" the Naruto clone instructed as he shunshin'd away from the stadium and to an entirely different location outside the village walls.

* * *

><p>(Outside The Stadium)<p>

Kabuto was able to see everything that was going on and that the war started even without his genjutsu. From where he stood, it was clear and utter chaos as citizens and foreigners were running out of the stadium while Konoha ninja were battling the Suna and Oto invaders.

_'Perhaps this will be a good time to find an ANBU to ambush for his clothes,'_ Kabuto contemplated in hopes to find a lone ANBU to kill amidst the fighting, if any.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile)<p>

Naruto, his team, Kakashi and the rest of Konoha's twelves and their respective sensei assembled on the arena floor as Hiruzen appeared with them fully geared in his battle garbs. Karin and Honoka also joined in with the group followed by Jiraiya and Genma. Meanwhile, Iruka, and his fellow academy Chuunin and the Headmaster were protecting Konohamaru, his friends and the rest of the academy students while hurrying them out of the stadium with Anko helping with the evacuation.

"Konoha is under attack and there's only one way to deal with enemy ninja threatening the safety and existence of our village," Hiruzen stated authoritatively, "Kill them! No mercy, no regrets, no holding back! Do you understand!?"

Everyone nodded their heads, though unlike Naruto and the rest of the older ninja with them, the other Genin weren't experienced killers as they never killed before.

By this time, Orochimaru stood in his ninja gear, his Kazekage disguise at last discarded. As he stood there, he could hear the pleasing sound of battle wafting in on the breeze. He had not received any reports and assumed all was going according to plan.

"Sarutobi-sensei!" Orochimaru called out loudly from the rooftop. All eyes turned to the traitorous Sannin.

"Today you'll bear witness as I raze all of Konoha to the ground!" Orochimaru declared, "Watch as my forces and I plunge everything you worked for and sacrificed for your foolish people into the grave!"

Orochimaru looked calm and certain. In his mind there was only one way this day could end, and that was with the death of his sensei and the destruction of the village. He bit his thumb and performed a set of hand seals and slammed it down on the ground and shouted, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

There was a massive burst of smoke as what was summoned brought down the roof and that section of the stadium with his enormous size and weight. When it cleared, Orochimaru found himself riding on top of a gigantic, colossal purple snake, that snake was known as Manda the Snake Boss. The giant reptile glared at the human standing on his head and said, "Orochimaru! I've warned you that unless you have a sacrifice of at least a hundred humans prepared to never summon me!"

Orochimaru grinned and replied, "Oh but I have! I have prepared a magnificent sacrifice of thousands of Konoha citizens and ninja for you."

The giant snake looked about and to see what was going on. The giant snake hissed angrily, "This is no proper sacrifice! You brought me here to do your fighting for you."

"Well that's true," Orochimaru confessed, "But the fact is that there are thousands of delicious little Konoha treats for you just waiting there, even children. And I know you do enjoy hunting and this battle will probably prove entertaining."

The snake considered his options and decided, "Very well. Seeing that I'm already here, I'll consider this a sacrifice, this time. But I warn you Orochimaru, have a proper sacrifice prepared the next time you summon me."

"As you wish," Orochimaru agreed.

"He's going to use Manda not only to attack and kill us but also innocent Konoha civilians!" Hiruzen said with urgency before biting his thumb and perform a set of hand signs. Slamming his thumb to the ground, he yelled, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu! Come forth, Enma!"

In a burst of white smoke, the armored ninja monkey boss appeared before Hiruzen. Enma looked around to see the situation and then looked up to see Orochimaru standing on top of Manda.

"Orochimaru," Enma snarled, "I should have known you'd be behind this."

"Hey Manda!" Naruto challenged, "I'm going to force you to swallow me first."

Everyone looked at Naruto as if he lost his mind. The colossal purple viper looked at Naruto and remarked hungrily, "I didn't know you were in such a hurry to die first!"

"I said nothing about me dying," Naruto clarified, "I just need you to swallow me first so I can turn you into a living Uzumaki death bomb from the inside and detonate you!"

Manda hissed venomously at Naruto, knowing full well that Naruto's statement was no empty threat as Orochimaru and others had seen Naruto execute that deadly white fire Uzumaki Explosion on one of Orochimaru's snake summons before.

"Naruto!" Hiruzen warned, "You will not execute that catastrophic explosion within Konoha's walls!"

"Then allow me to resort to one of the abilities my Uzumaki bloodline limit allows me and my brethren to do," Karin offered while everyone else except Honoka and Naruto looked at Karin questionably. Without saying another word, Karin clenched her fists before a number of glowing kunai emerged from around her body.

"What the!?" Ino remarked before Karin shot out her kunai which had very long glowing chains attached to them. The chains rushed forth into the ground and the sudden emerged all around Manda's body, chaining and restraining him effectively to the ground.

"What is this!?" the shocked summoned Snake Boss said before chains wrapped around his mouth, shutting it tight and then pulling his head hard to the ground. The chains raced for Orochimaru who quickly jumped off Manda's head and over to another location before he could be captured. Naruto and Honoka smiled with pride at their clan's prized chakra chains while the others looked on it disbelief.

"No way!" Tenten marveled, "She completely solo'd and owned Manda the Snake Boss with her clan's bloodline limit!"

Manda tried to move but found that he was completely immobilized and at Karin's mercy.

"Give it up Manda," Naruto mocked, "Even at full power Kyuubi couldn't break free from my mother's Uzumaki chakra chains."

Kurama growled angrily from inside Naruto's seal.

"That counterattack was most unforeseen," Orochimaru remarked with a sense of embarrassment after seeing Manda's complete humiliation at the hands of a female Genin who failed the Chuunin Exams, "I had no idea that girl with Naruto was another Uzumaki with those abilities."

Honoka hurried and made whips of chakra chains of her own and readied them to use as weapons. A moment later, the Sound Four appeared next to Orochimaru.

"The Chuunin Exam Finals is now an official Death Bowl and there are many hundreds of our Oto and Suna ninja approaching the village walls!" Sakon said.

"Your orders Orochimaru-sama?" Jirōbō asked.

"Naruto's Uzumaki clanswomen are proving to be a hindrance to me," Orochimaru said, "Kill them both and free Manda! And kill the others should they get in your way but leave Sasuke-kun alive!"

"As you wish Orochimaru-sama," Kimimaro said as he, Jirōbō, Kidōmaru, Sakon and his brother rushed to make their way over to Karin and Honoka. Kimimaro, possessing the rare bloodline limit Shikotsumyaku of the Kaguya Clan, grew spikes made out of bones from out of his body. They made their way to their two targets as many more Suna and Oto ninja started appearing around the stadium as more of their forces were hurrying to the village to ambush it. The Hokage and rest of the ninja with him got ready to fight as the Sound Four and their army of Oto and Suna ninja started approaching them.

"They're coming our way!" Karin said.

"There's too many of them!" Ino said.

"Anybody got a plan?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah!" Chouji said, "Try to stay alive!"

"Anybody got a good plan?" Sasuke asked cynically.

"I do!" Naruto stated, "Though I was originally planning to use it as a later trump card against the much huger armies coming from outside the village walls, I have no choice but to use that plan now!"

"What plan against a whole combined army did you come up with?" Jiriaiya asked. As if to answer his question, Naruto quickly raced through a set of complex hand signs. Despite the speed used, Hiruzen's eyes caught on to the hand seals as he realized which jutsu Naruto was about to execute.

_'He knows how to use that jutsu?!'_ Hiruzen thought. Naruto clapped his hands together in prayer form and said, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu! Edo Tensei!"

A purple portal opened three yards in front of Naruto and the rest of the group. From the portal came a tanned colored casket. The back of the casket was facing the group which didn't allow the group to see the kanji engraved on the cover of the casket. After the casket fully emerged from the portal, the portal disappeared moments before the cover of the casket fell forward to the ground with an audible thud. A few short moments later, a figure stepped forward and emerged from the casket. Seconds later, the casket fell backwards, allowing everyone to see the dead ninja Naruto summoned.

Standing before everyone in the stadium was a most familiar person who had long died saving Konoha and Naruto years ago. Hiruzen and all of the older ninja had looks of shock and disbelief while Orochimaru snarled darkly at the figure standing before Hiruzen and everyone else. The Sound Four, the Suna and Oto ninja there knew that the person who just suddenly appeared on the arena floor was no genjutsu or a random ninja using a henge though he was in a state of minor decay. A look of fear was in their expressions when realized who that man was.

"I can't believe it!" Hiruzen said with a serious but shocked tone and facial expression, "Of all people, Naruto somehow managed to summon him!"

"Naruto," Jiraiya said in a somber tone, "You…"

The resurrected summoned ninja now turned to face Naruto and the others. He took a few steps over to them and stopped to face his summoner. All of the Genin except Naruto were speechless while beholding the resurrected man before them.

"Naruto?" the revived ninja asked, "Is that you? It's been such a long time. You've grown a lot since the last time Kushina and I saw and held you in our arms."

Namikaze Minato, the late Yondaime Hokage, has returned…

* * *

><p><strong>The war has finally begun and Konoha is battling against their traitorous former Suna comrades and Oto ninja! Naruto found a way to free his father from the Shinigami and revived him to fight to protect him, his Uzumaki cousins and the rest of Konoha. But how did he pull this off and how will everyone else react to this? Where did Naruto's clone take Koyuki and Shion to protect them from the attacking invaders? And what will happen to Temari, Kankurō, Gaara and Baki now that they've been captured and detained? Find out next time.<strong>


	36. Chapter Thirty-Six: Burned Sand

**Chapter Thirty-Six: "Burned Sand"  
><strong>

* * *

><p>(At The Stadium)<p>

"Hello father," Naruto greeted in a somber tone, "We finally meet! Though once again, it's sadly not under happy circumstances."

Minato said, "That's most unfortunate all things considered."

**"You brought back your damn father?" **Kurama barked angrily within Naruto.

_'Would you like to give him your greetings Kurama?'_ Naruto mocked.

**"I'd like to impale him with my same claw like before!"** Kurama replied, **"And take back the Yin half of my chakra which he took and sealed away!"**

_'Your Yin half?'_ Naruto inquired.

"**The half of me that he tore from me and sealed within himself before sealing me into you,"** Kurama explained, **"I told you this before that he tore away half of me and sealed it with him in the Shinigami."**

_'Interesting,'_ Naruto acknowledged, _'So you only have half of your power. I'm now curious as to why that was done.'_

"Minato-sensei?" Kakashi said in surprise. Minato looked over at Kakashi and the other Jounin with him and then said, "Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, you four have grown and matured well. Jiraiya-sensei…You've aged."

Jiraiya frowned at that remarked and grumbled, "Watch it."

"Naruto?" Hiruzen asked, "You managed to resurrect the Yondaime through Edo Tensei? But how is that possible?"

"I'm more shocked that you allowed the gaki to learn Edo Tensei!" Jiraiya stated.

"I didn't!" Hiruzen corrected, "Naruto must have learned and studied that kinjutsu from the Forbidden Scroll after Mizuki tried to trick Naruto into stealing the scroll for him. Even though reviving Yondaime should have been impossible because of his soul being devoured and sealed away into the Shinigami's stomach after Yondaime used that kinjutsu ougi to summon that dark deity, I never in my life would have thought that Naruto would learn Edo Tensei and then use it on his own father!"

"Be that as it may Sandaime-sama, but clearly Naruto found a way to free me from the Shinigami's stomach," Minato said then turned to Naruto, "You're quite the remarkable ninja my son. I guess you were well taught and trained to be a strong ninja."

"Pardon my arrogance if it comes off that way," Naruto replied, "But I'm a self-educated and self-trained ninja."

"What do you mean?" Minato asked with a confused tone, "Surely you're honored as the village's savior and trained by Konoha to be the shinobi are you are now."

"You couldn't be more wrong and far from the truth father," Naruto remarked grimly.

"I see," Minato said with a tone of disappointment as he looked at Sandaime, Jiraiya and Kakashi, "So my last and dying wish wasn't honored; how very sad."

"What happened in my youth is time's past. Corrections to all of the wrongs and mistakes made were carried out. But we'll have to cut this conversation short. Konoha is under attack and at war; Suna betrayed us and sided with Orochimaru and his army of Oto ninja in their all-out effort to destroy us."

"Suna betrayed us?" Minato asked as he looked around at the Suna and Oto Jounin around the group and around the stadium attacking the people and fighting the other Konoha ninja, "How tragic."

Naruto reached into his pocket and retrieved a pendant that had a fuda seal attached to it. The Genin went over to Minato and placed the pendant deep into Minato's chest before pulling his hand out of his chest before it closed back up. He stepped away from Minato seconds before a burst of white came out of Minato as his texture and complexion started being restored to him.

"Amazing," Hinata said, "So this is the kinjutsu created by our famed Nidaime Hokage-sama, the one Naruto-kun told me about."

"You knew about this kinjutsu and that Naruto learned it?" Kurenai asked.

"No disrespect Kurenai-sensei but by now you and everyone else should know Naruto-kun for being the number one most surprising ninja," Hinata replied, "He told me about Nidaime-sama's Edo Tensei jutsu though he didn't teach it to me. As we speak life is returning to Naruto-kun's father."

"What is this jutsu?" Chouji asked.

Hinata explained, "Edo Tensei is an S-rank kinjutsu kuchiyose (forbidden summoning technique). From what Naruto-kun explained, it revives the dead. Though kuchiyose normally involves the use of the caster's blood as compensation for summoning; Edo Tensei however is different. The ninja will first sacrifice a living person to provide the vessel that the dead soul will inhabit."

"What!?" Sakura reacted in horror, "You mean that person was a live host?"

"Yes," Hinata confirmed, "The host will then be incased in ash and dirt to resemble the soul of the person that was resurrected. When the ninja wishes to recall the souls, a portal will open in the ground and the caskets holding the bodies will appear. When the caskets open the bodies will be grey and in a state of minor decay.

"At this point the dead souls are able to remember their past life, but they are at the command of the one who summoned them. One final act will fully wipe out their conscience and make them under the command of the one who summoned them. The ninja will place a fuda of some form into the heads of the bodies. This will then virtually restore the bodies and make the summoned persons into pure killing puppets."

"I can't believe that our late Nidaime created such dark jutsu," Kiba asked.

"I'm concerned about who it was Naruto decided to use as a human sacrifice for this dark kinjutsu," Shikamaru remarked.

"As Naruto-kun once told me, we're not known for cuteness and sometimes we resort to creepy and often times forbidden means to achieve our ends," Hinata replied.

Naruto stated, "It was very difficult but I made a few modifications to the Fuda Seal, therefore my father will retain his original personality, which is why I placed the modified Fuda into his chest instead on into his head."

At this point Minato was fully revived in his Edo Tensei body. The invading Suna and Oto ninja saw this with looks for fear.

"I think now would be a very good time to run and make our escape!" one of the Suna ninja suggested.

At this point, a good number of Suna and Oto ninja started to flee from the stadium while others continued fighting. Naruto turned to his revived father and said, "As you already know, Suna and Oto ninja are attacking Konoha as a combined army and jiisan made it very clear what we must do against our attackers: Kill them! No mercy, no regrets, no holding back! Remind Suna and their Oto comrades why you're Konoha's Yellow Flash!"

"It will be done, just as you have instructed," Minato said sharply.

Naruto's army of clones suddenly appeared around different sections of the stadium, each with a tri-pronged kunai in hand. They then threw the tri-pronged kunai in random directions within Suna and Oto ninja groups while Naruto himself took out one of those kunai he hid in his pocket and threw it into the vicinity of the Sound Four who also decided to make a full retreat. In a flash of yellow, Minato disappeared and the slaughtering of Suna and Oto ninja began. The last blood curdling cry that was heard from one of them was:

"RUN!"

* * *

><p>Tayuya watched the scene in stunned silence. Within seconds many of her Oto comrades along with the army of Suna Ninja in the stadium were killed. Among the slain were her teammates and her temporary replacement that made up the Sound Four. They lied dead before Naruto's feet in a pool of their own blood.<p>

_'To think that would have been me among my dead teammates right now had I not been relieved of my duties and replaced as a member of the Sound Four,'_ Tayuya thought grimly, _'I know Orochimaru-sama will be far from happy that his plans didn't go as he hoped and I can't say how much of an army he'll have left after Naruto through the Yellow Flash is done with them. I best make my exit fast and await Sasuke's return.'_

Discreetly, Tayuya made her escape out of the stadium and hid elsewhere to await Sasuke's arrival while leaving the rest of her former comrades to their fate. She saw that she had more to lose by dying and giving up what she had going on in her life now, which deep down, she didn't want to let go of.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile)<p>

Orochimaru quickly escaped from the stadium. He was in no hurry to challenge and take on the revived Yondaime and die in the process. He seriously thought about countering Naruto with the reviving of the Shodai and Nidaime but he decided against it and chose to salvage that would remain of his army before Minato could wipe it out in its entirety. Presently he was standing on a roof of housing residence.

"Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuta called out as he appeared in front of the man, "Please forgive my lateness. I had a most difficult time trying to gain entrance into the stadium undetected."

"Never mind that Kabuto," Orochimaru replied, "Right now that's the least of my concern; that damn Kyuubi Jinchuuriki has once again proven to be a sharp thorn to my side. Somehow Konoha learned of my plan to invade them."

"That would explain why the ANBU has been working in teams of fives," Kabuto realized too late, "Still aren't our ninja warring against Konoha as we speak?"

"That damn Naruto found a way to revive the Yondaime and he's using him against us!" Orochimaru growled.

"The Yellow Flash was revived by his son?" Kabuto asked in surprised and the stated, "That was most unexpected. What of the Sound Four?"

"They were among the first to be slaughtered by the Yondaime," Orochimaru stated, "Tayuya is all that's left of them now."

"Not much if any ninja of your army will be left if the Yellow Flash gets to them Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto warned, "But I'm surprised you didn't resort to reviving Shodai and Nidaime as you had originally planned."

"I was saving those two for a reunion with Sarutobi-sensei but that damn old man managed to outwit me and had a kage bunshin in his place the entire time I pose as the Kazekage. Find and gather the rest of-"

Orochimaru was cut off when an explosion was heard. They looked down to see Minato suddenly appear with his trademark tri-pronged kunai in his hands.

"HE'S HERE! RUN!"

No sooner then that proclamation was said, the slaughtering began and the slain bodies of the Oto and Suna ninja started littering the streets of Konoha. As Naruto instructed, Minato was showing them no mercy nor was he holding back as eye-popping blurs and yellow flashes were all they saw before death. Tri-pronged kunai were being thrown all over the place by Naruto's clones as Minato continued plowing through enemy ninja. The invaders turned to run for their lives but Minato didn't spare them a second as he butchered them with Rasengan attacks, shuriken and his kunai, some of them with their own weapons. The citizens and Konoha ninja couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"IT'S THE YELLOW FLASH!"

"THE YONDAIME HAS RETURNED TO DEFEND KONOHA!"

This was the joyous proclamation that was heard coming from the Konoha civilians. The ninja though were speechless while wondering how Minato was brought back to life. But they didn't have time to ask questions as Minato continued his rampage in wiping out the invaders. Place after place throughout the village Minato was destroying the invading Suna and Oto ninja army as nothing they did inflicted any harm against the revived Yondaime.

"We best to retreat and salvage what's left of my army before that damn Minato wipes them all out!" Orochimaru suggested before both he and Kabuto quickly shunshin'd and left the scene to avoid killed by Edo Tensei Minato.

A group of fifteen Oto nina appeared with kunai that were attached with explosive notes on them and threw them at the Yondaime from behind in hopes to blow him to pieces. Minato however saw this and with the use of one of his tri-pronged kunai in hand, he formed and activated a dimensional seal in front of him that absorbed all of the explosive kunai thrown at him. The seal then vanished from in front of Minato before he took off. The fifteen Oto ninja realized too late that the explosives they threw at him were teleported back to them at their feet when they detonated and blew them all into many burnt pieces.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile Outside Konoha Walls)<p>

The larger armies and Suna and Oto ninja were preparing to attack. As they were getting in position to commence their part of the invasion, one of the Suna ninja appeared and hurried over to one of the Suna captains.

"Sir!" the Suna ninja warned urgently. The Suna captain turned to the Chuunin and barked, "Why are you here and not with your assigned platoon!?"

"We must pull back and retreat! Now!" the Suna Chuunin warned urgently. Everyone looking at Suna ninja were confused expression.

"Excuse us!" the captain retorted with a deadly tone while leaking bloodlust, "You dare show such spirit of blatant cowardice!?"

"It's the Yellow Flash of Konoha!" the Suna ninja said, "He's back. I saw him with my own eyes and he's killing all of our ninja as we speak! I barely escaped with my own life after he grabbed me!"

"The Yellow Flash has been dead for years!" the captain shouted, "How delusional are you considering that you're standing in front of us alive!?"

"Sir, did he just say that the Yellow Flash grabbed him?" the Suna ninja pointed out when he saw a seal appear on his comrade. The captain's eyes widened when he realized the implication of those words after seeing Minato's jutsu formula seal on the ninja.

"RETREAT!" the captain yelled, but it was too late as Minato appeared in front of them. Screams and the bloody sounds of flesh being slashed open was the last thing they heard as Minato slaughtered them. They never had a chance.

* * *

><p>(Elsewhere)<p>

Koyuki and the Naruto kage bunshin, who was still carrying Shion on his back, were standing outside the Uzumaki Mask Temple with an army of Naruto clones surrounding the temple.

"Koyuki-hime," the clone asked, "How many of your men accompanied you as your entourage?"

"Twelve of them," Koyuki said, "But I know that out them, four of them were kill protecting me."

"I'm sorry that this incident happened which led to their deaths and that you and your entourage got caught up in the chaos that ensued," the clone apologized.

"Please don't apologize for what wasn't your fault," Koyuki assured appreciatively, "You saved my life and protected me. I'm truly grateful for that Naruto and I won't forget that."

"By now your remaining entourage and guards are looking for you I'm sure," the clone figured, "I'll dispatch one of my follows to find and assure them that you're safe and being kept safe from all of the fighting. And while I'm at it, I'll have them look for Shion's entourage also."

The clone, with Shion still being carried on his back, went and instructed one of the clones of his instructions. The clone nodded and dispelled, sending the message to the other cones and Naruto who were still in the village dealing with Suna and Oto ninja, or what little was left of their army.

Shion looked back at the temple and asked, "Naruto, is it possible that I be granted permission to be allowed entrance into that sacred temple?"

"Let's find out," the clone said he went over to the guarded entrance of the temple where two clones were guarding the entrance. When he arrived at the steps, the presiding clone dressed in ceremonial white and beige robes and saddles fit for a monk appeared at the entrance and asked, "What it is?"

"Shion is asking if she can be allowed inside to see the temple," the clone explained briefly, "She's a priestess after all."

"Like I'm not aware of that," the presiding clone remarked before allowing them inside. The clone set Shion on her feet before the guarding clones stepped aside and allowed her access into the temple.

"I'll be keeping watch over Koyuki-hime in the meantime. But I got to say there's something very familiar about her; I just wish I could put my finger on it," the clone stated as he went to follow after Koyuki who was walking around the outside structure of the temple to examine the architecture and design of the temple. Meanwhile Shion, upon entering the temple, felt the dormant presence of deities from within the masks that were seated on the wall.

"I never felt such a heavy and fearsome presence in all my life," Shion remarked while experiencing some uneasiness within the temple. Shion gasped before she fell to her hands and knees from the aura she felt from within the temple.

"Shion!" the presiding Naruto kage bunshin called out as he ran over to her. He aided her up off the floor as she grabbed and held onto him.

"Are you alright?" the presiding clone inquired.

"I'm not hurt," Shion assured, "I was worn down from this feeling I experienced just now in this temple. The power housed in this temple is unlike anything I ever felt or saw in my visions. I felt great power from those masks but at the same time I also sensed and felt the presence of overwhelming darkness from them. It was truly terrifying."

"I understand," the presiding clone explained, "These masks were created by my ancestors many centuries ago. I don't blame you for how you described what you felt just moments ago. These forbidden masks are in fact dark in nature and the use of them can and most times will cost the wearers their lives regardless of the power they grant the user.

"It's a sacred duty for my clan to guard these dark masks and prevent them from fall into the wrong hands. It would be catastrophic if these masks of my ancestors were to fall into the wrong hands of those who would misuse their power and hurt many."

Shion looked around and studied the artwork and design of the temple with the complex seal writings around sections of the wall that was also decorated with spirals.

"Besides being a Konoha ninja," Shion expressed, "a copy of you serve as a monk in this temple."

"The original me and my fellow clones carry out many roles that are within our abilities," the presiding clone replied.

"Is that right?" Shion remarked and then revealed, "Well as a priestess, I possess the ability to seal away demons."

"Truly?" the Naruto cloned inquired and added, "That's interesting to know, seeing that my clan ancestors were renowned seal masters and grand seal masters with the skills to seal away bijuu, even the strongest of them. This was before other shinobi nations out of fear of us sought to engineer my clan and country's destruction."

"Perhaps if I were around during that time period," Shion remarked, "I would have predicted that since I also have the ability to predict someone's demise and in all 70 of my predictions, all of them have happened and not one of them was proven wrong."

"Have you ever had a prediction of your own death?" the presiding clone asked.

"Funny you should ask," Shion replied and then revealed, "Considering that my second gift acts as defense mechanism to protect me, should I die I would warn and tell my past self of what lead up to my future demise. My visions though also activate involuntarily.

"Besides that, there have been those who sought my death also because of their fear of my powers. Many have lost their lives in service of preserving and protecting me. There are times I feel like they threw away their lives."

"Why would you say something as heartless as that?" the presiding clone asked, trying to see from where she was coming from.

"Does it truly matter?" Shion asked as she looked away from the clone, "It was their wish that they leave me unharmed."

"Do you truly believe that those who died protecting you threw away their lives for nothing?" the presiding clone patiently inquired, "As their priestess whose responsibility is to protect your people, do they and your people mean so little to you Shion?"

"What would you know?" Shion retorted before looking back at Naruto, "My existence is more of curse than a blessing Naruto! That's how I truly feel! My people fear having an appearance in one of my predictions and they avoid me by effectively isolating me from them and everyone else even now. And it's been that way since I was child! Every day I carry this burden of being the priestess who was forced into isolation by her own people! I'm acknowledged for my role as a priestess but I'm treated like an outcast by many including by those of my age because of their fear of my powers."

The presiding clone remained silent as he carefully considered his next words. There was no exchange of words between them for a few moments as he processed everything he was told. A moment later though, the clone broke the silence and replied with an empathetic tone, "I understand your pain and anguish far more than you know Shion. I understand your loneliness and pain of being an outcast from society because I carry a burden that I didn't ask for but was put on me by my own father, the Yondaime Hokage, less than a few hours after my birth. I carry the burden of being a Jinchuuriki."

"You have a bijuu sealed inside of you?" Shion asked in disbelief, "Which one may I ask?"

"Kyuubi no Kitsune," the clone revealed, "The strongest of the nine bijuu."

"Your own father who was the Yondaime placed that heavy burden on you huh?" Shion asked, "I can relate. My own mother tasked me with the responsibilities of being the priestess of my people while forbidding me from learning ninja arts in hopes that I would have a normal life. It's one of the reasons why I have such low stamina and need to be carried around long distances by other able people. I can hardly call my life typically normal. But why did your father seal such a creature inside you?"

"To protect Konoha after Kyuubi attacked Konoha years ago. My mother died protecting me when Kyuubi tried to escape and kill me and my father died after sealing it into me. From that time until recently I was the village pariah and a walking reminder of Kyuubi to the entire village. I'm thankful that I found and now have special people in my life that save me from becoming the very monster the majority of the villagers wrongfully accused me of being."

"Sounds like you have an interesting story to tell," Shion replied, "Care to share?"

As the conversation between her and the presiding clone continued, Koyuki was being entertained by the original clone that rescued and saved her as they were standing out the rebuilt cottage Koyuki exited out of after she was allowed to tour it.

"Your friend Tazuna has very professional taste in top quality materials he used in the cottage's architecture," Koyuki complimented, "He and his workers truly did an amazing job restoring and beautifying this small house and I love the furniture he and his crew brought for the house. And the surrounding environment here is so peaceful and serene."

"I'm honored that you love how the house was restored and beautified," Naruto thanked, "This house and the temple are historical landmarks that belonged to my clan's ancestors many years ago."

"Yes," Koyuki commented, "The Uzumaki Clan. I heard stories about your clan from a bounty hunter my father Kazahana Sōsetu hired several years ago. His name was Uzumaki Seijiro."

The clone, upon hearing this, immediately looked to Koyuki.

"You met one of my lost brethren?!" the Naruto clone asked wanting to find out as much as possible.

"Yes, and when I heard your surname and witnessed your caliber against those invaders, I realized that there had to be a connection between you and that traveling bounty hunter Seijiro," Koyuki explained, "He came to my country which was then known as Yukigakure (The Land In the Snow)."

"Why was it called that?" the clone asked.

"Back then in my home county, spring was a season that did not exist in the perpetual-wintered Yukigakure. I happily awaited the completion of my father's project in bringing spring to the land, and was given a key for that "treasure"."

"But my traitorous uncle Kazahana Dotō started a coup and tried to take over my country and overthrow my father as daimyou. Uzumaki Seijiro helped and battled alongside my father and his army as they warred against Dotō and his army. But days later, my uncle and his army managed into infiltrate the castle and battled my father and his soldiers. Seijiro was protecting me all the while from my uncle's minions who also tried to kill me. Though he was outnumbered I never forgot how he singlehandedly slaughtered all of Dotō's men with those powerful glowing kunai attached chains that erupted out of his body."

"It's our clan's bloodline ability," the clone revealed, "Chakra chains."

Koyuki nodded in acknowledgement and continued her story, "Seijiro killed all of my uncle's men and went after my uncle only to see that my father was wounded by him. Before Dotō could finish him off, Seijiro used his chains to kill Dotō and all of his men present in the chamber. My father though died because the blade Dotō stabbed him with was laced with a potent poison. My father's dying wish was for me to turn Yuki no Kuni into Haru no Kuni as its new daimyou. I fulfilled his wish in honor of his sacrifice and Seijiro's heroism after he left and moved on."

"He didn't stay in Haru no Kuni?" the cloned asked.

"No," Koyuki said, "He left shortly after a week of recuperation. He said that he had to find both his lost brethren and his clan's rightful heir. He said that was his mission."

"So he's out there looking for me and my two other cousins who are here in Konoha," the cloned realized, "Do you know where he traveled to?"

"I'm sorry but I haven't seen him since," Koyuki said.

"Do you at least have a description of him?" the clone asked. Koyuki reached into her pocket and retrieved a picture of the man before handing it over to the clone.

"You actually kept a picture of Seijiro," the cloned asked, "That's even better!"

The clone took the time to carefully study the picture and memories every detail. It was a picture of Koyuki when she was younger, Seijiro and her late father Sōsetsu.

Seijiro had mint green eyes, fire red hair that was partly spiked. His clothes consisted of dark gray ninja pants and a gray flak jacket with the Uzumaki Clan insignia branded onto the back of his flak jacket. Hidden under his flak jacket was a scale style mail shirt that covered his chest and upper arms with large leather pads woven over major muscle groups like the pactoralis major, abdomen, and deltoids. He wore a metal plate over the top of his forearms and black fingerless gloves that were iron-plated on the back of the hand for protection. His shins were protected with metal plating and his open-toed shinobi shoes turn out to be heavy duty boots that covered the entire foot and ankle. On his left hip was a pair of duo swords resting in a single sheath and he didn't wear a weapons pouch because of the seals on the underside of his forearms.

"How old is?" the clone asked. Koyuki, after doing the math, replied, "28 years old this year."

"Thank Koyuki-hime," the Naruto cloned thanked, "What you've given me today for rescuing and saving you was a priceless gift. When I can, I'll make the effort to find my wandering kinsman."

"I should tell you," Koyuki said, "After my father's death and and Seijiro's departure, to keep myself from drowning in my own sorrows and depression, I temporarily adopted an alias known as "Fujikaze Yukie" and with it I became a famous movie actress though I'm primarily known for portraying Fūun-hime (Princess Gale)."

"What a minute!" the clone replied in surprised, "You, the daimyou, are the famous actress "Fujikaze Yukie" who stars as Fūun-hime!? You're my favorite actress and I watched all of your movies! I sense there was something familiar about you but I couldn't put my finger on it!"

"So my rescuer is my fan too," Koyuki remarked with playful humor, "Well, I do credit my writers for coming up with great story plots."

"Well I'm working on a story of my own that I'm hoping will become the next great seller and one day a movie production," the Naruto cloned revealed, "I call it _"The Moon's Eye Above The Fireworks."_"

"Sounds interesting," Koyuki said before she and the clone got into a rather long conversation about Naruto's new book and story plotline. All the while, Shion was being carried bridal style by one of the clones over to where Koyuki and the other clone were.

_'That temple truly houses great power and a skilled and noble priestess would be fit to care of that temple and guard its power,'_ Shion thought to herself with a smile as she looked at the Naruto clone carrying her, _'The Uzumaki Clan could use such a priestess.'_

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile)<p>

A group Oto and Suna ninja were running as fast as they could trying to make their escape after witnessing Minato slaughter their platoons and litter the ground with the blood of their comrades. Many during Minato's time knew about the "Flee On Sight" order was in effect in Iwagakure and even the man who became the new Raikage wasn't able to match Minato's speed or outclass the Hiraishin. After the death of the Yellow Flash, the order was decommissioned and no longer of any use. But now Oto and Suna were given a firsthand lesson as to why Minato was so feared in both Kumo and Iwa.

"How could Minato be alive!?" one of the Suna Jounin asked as he and the others continued running, "He died years ago during the Kyuubi attack on Konoha from what the reports said!"

"His goddamn son resurrected and summoned him to kill us!" an Oto Jounin stated, "Our men tried everything to slow him down with bombs but he moves faster than those explosions!"

"I promise you I'll kill Minato's little bastard myself for causing this great a disaster for our invasion," a Suna Jounin yelled as he vowed.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible," Minato said as he suddenly appeared out of nowhere, "And my son is no bastard."

The Suna ninja who insulted and threatened Naruto didn't get a chance to scream when Minato severed his head with a Rasengan. The rest of the Oto and Suna ninja screamed when as Minato showed them no mercy as he butchered every last one of them within seconds.

* * *

><p>(Inside The Stadium)<p>

Temari and Kankurō were in the same medical room with the unconscious Gaara still lying on the medical bed. Stationed to prevent their escape were five Naruto clones and one clone Hinata made of herself. With their chakra points disabled, there wasn't much of a fight either Temari or Kankurō could have pulled off and even if they could, they knew the clones were armed and ready to take swiftly them down if needed.

"What will happen to us?" Temari asked one of the Naruto clones, finally breaking the long unbearable silence.

"We betrayed Konoha and sided with Orochimaru to attack Konoha," Kankurō reminded, "I believe that our punishment as prisoners will be rather steep."

"Suna already paid a severe price for its betrayal," Naruto said as he appeared through the door and closed it behind him, "It paid with the loss of a large number of its ninja forces involved in the attack and along with the life of your father. My scounts report that only a remnant of about a hundred and twenty of Suna's ninja escape with their lives. In the case of Oto, only a hundred of them escaped."

There was a dreaded silence after Naruto pronounced the outcome of what happened to many of the Suna ninja armies and their father's fate.

"So you killed our father for betraying Konoha," Temari somberly figured.

"No," Naruto corrected, "I'm sure it was Orochimaru who did the deed himself considering that he was disguised as your father for who knows how long."

"What?!" Kankurō and Temari asked simultaneously.

"But how...we would have...I mean...," Kankurō stuttered in denial.

"It would make sense then seeing how all of Suna agreed in going along with the plan to betray and attack Konoha with Otogakure," Temari said grimly, "We were the Kazekage's children yet we ourselves were that inattentive about what was really going on. This shows that we weren't close to our father though I will admit that I did notice that something about him was off, but I just couldn't figure it out. Then again, I can't remember the last time we were actually close as a family since our mother's death."

"Orochimaru is a master manipulator and have led many to their deaths in the past and even today," Naruto said.

"Are you going to kill the three of us yourself?" Kankurō asked bluntly, "It's the only turnout I see at the end of this conversation."

Temari lowered her head, unable to look Naruto in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry Naruto-kun," Temari apologized, "For what it's worth, Kankurō and I honestly wanted nothing to do with this invasion nor did we truly want to betray you and the rest of Konoha. But as Suna ninja we swore an oath of allegiance to our village and the Kazekage and we couldn't betray our people or our father."

"Seeing that Orochimaru was disguised as our father during the Chuunin Exam Finals," Kankurō said, "We don't know how long he was posing as our father in Suna while manipulating us and all of our people to betray Konoha. In all honesty, the shame and disgrace we feel now knowing how easily Orochimaru duped us before betraying us as well is unbearable."

"I know," Naruto said, "Which is one of the reasons why I won't kill either of you nor will anyone else."

"You're letting us go?" Temari asked in disbelief.

"As I said before," Naruto reminded, "Your father and many of the invading ninja from Suna and Oto are dead. Someone has to explain to your council back home what happened here. Sandaime, or as I like to call him, jiisan, believes that's payment enough for Suna's betrayal. Plus I personally requested that you three be spared."

"And what about Baki-sensei?" Kankurō asked.

"He's being interrogated as we speak," Naruto revealed, "I don't know what they will do after they're done with him considering that he tried to murder one of Konoha's Special Jounin a few weeks ago."

"With that said, I suppose negotiating his release is out of the question," Kankurō figured.

"Why?" Temari implored, "Why spare the three of us after all that's happened?"

Naruto was about to reply when Gaara stirred and groaned. He was regaining consciousness but was clearly in a great deal of pain.

"N...Naru...Naruto," Gaara muttered before he opened his eyes with his vision gradually returned to him. After all of the blurs cleared away, he looked and the person whose name he called.

"You're awake," Naruto said, "I was worried that my girlfriend damaged you more than I calculated."

"She's strong," Gaara said, "How?...How did you make her...strong enough to hurt me? I don't understand how, Naruto."

"If anything Gaara," Naruto revealed, "Hinata-chan had it within her power to kill you but I didn't allow her to nor did she want to despite the fact that you wanted to kill her."

"I'm your enemy Naruto," Gaara said, "I wanted to prove my existence to you by taking away what you valued so you would want to fight me with all your rage. So why spare me?"

After a short silence Naruto replied, "Because you called me your brother."

Gaara looked at Naruto as the blonde ninja continued, "We're brothers, brothers in burden, Gaara, just like you said."

Gaara gave Naruto no reply though he saw Naruto took a moment to stop and allow him to process everything he heard. Just as Naruto thought he wasn't going to be giving a reply from his fellow Jinchuuriki...

"As a child," Gaara explained, "I made many attempts to connect to the people of Sunagakure, all of whom feared me because of my connection with the sand spirit, Shukaku. Seeing me only as the monster I was forced to contained since birth, it seemed for a time that my uncle Yashamaru was the only person who truly cared at all about me. When I unintentionally hurt others due to the subconscious abilities granted to me by Shukaku, Yashamaru alone understood that I hadn't intended to harm anyone.

"The Sunagakure Council, however, considered my frequent attacks a serious threat to the village. Disappointed in the turn of events, my father ordered my uncle to attack me. Yashamaru revealed to me that my mother had never loved me, and tried to kill me, only to be fatally wounded by me.

"Although I initially tried to consider Yashamaru's attack ordered by his father, Yashamaru said that he had willingly accepted the mission to kill me. He also revealed that he had never truly loved me, and told me that killing me would avenge the death of his sister, my mother. In a last-ditch effort to kill me, Yashamaru detonated a number of explosive tags covering his body, asking me to die. I survived the explosion with the use of my sands, but I lost the only person I had thought cared for me. I then used my sand to etch the kanji for _love, _love for myself, onto the left side of my forehead before I lost control and transformed into Shukaku, and rampaged around the village before my father managed to stop me using his Gold Dust.

"After the death of my uncle and being told nobody had ever loved me, I started killing people in an attempt to prove my own existence, and to obtain recognition from the village. I gave up any and all desire for friendship. My mothers affections was the only thing that kept me together but after being told that she never loved me, I just couldn't handle it. My father deemed me a failure and arranged several assassination attempts on me, which only made me detest my father more. In time thought, I managed to gain better control over Shukaku and my father cancelled all assassination orders.

"But upon learning that you're the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi, I wanted your recognition of me the most, especially after seeing that you didn't possess the same amount of hate and animosity towards everyone that I have. As a Jinchuuriki, I felt that if I killed the Hyuuga heiress you love so much, you'd come to understand my loss, my hate and anger, goading you into wanting to fight me to the death. Fighting and defeating a brethren Jinchuuriki who possesses the strongest bijuu, I thought that would have given me the greatest acknowledgment from everyone of my existence."

Naruto stood there and mediated on everything Gaara told him. After listening to Gaara's story regarding his past, Naruto told Gaara, "I understand your hardships as much as you understand mine. I see in you what I would have become had what happened to you happened to me. Believe me, it would be a lie if I said I never at any time felt murderous hate for Konoha because of the hardships and suffering it made me live through in my early life. And like you, I wanted to prove my existence and value to everyone not as the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi but as Uzumaki Naruto."

Gaara fixed his gaze on Naruto, listening to what his fellow Jinchuuriki was telling him. Naruto continued, "It was hard for the first couple of years as I started pulling acts of vandalism and pranks, some of them mean spirited, one both the civilians and ninja so they could acknowledge that I exist. But thanks to Hinata-chan and other precious people who came into my life, I finally gained the respect and recognition of my existence I've worked very hard to achieve. And with Hinata-chan at my side, I trained and helped her to be acknowledged by everyone as the strong ninja she is today."

Naruto paused for a moment to allow Gaara to process his words. Temari and Kankurō didn't say a word as they too decided to listen to Naruto.

"You told Hinata-chan earlier during the Finals," Naruto went on, "that the only strength you need is love for yourself. Not only did that belief make you weak Gaara, but it led you where you are now right after Hinata thoroughly thrashed you without receiving so much as a scratch from you."

Temari and Kankurō found that Gaara failing to hurt Hinata even once hard to believe but unlike them, everyone else and Naruto himself witnessed it happen and the fact that Gaara didn't deny it made that truth all the more unbelievable.

"You believe that you have no one precious in your life and that Temari and Kankurō mean nothing to you," Naruto stated, "I was once told that those who abandon the mission are trash; but those who abandon their comrades, and in this case their families, are worse than trash. I will say that despite everything you did and all that you went through, Temari and Kankurō, even though they're terrified of you, stuck with you. Even Baki, after your defeat and loss of consciousness, followed after you when my disguised clones carried you away to this room. He was most concerned for your well being Gaara. Regardless of what your may think of him and your siblings, they're consider you as important to them."

"I consider Hinata-chan, her sister, my Uzumaki cousins and many others as precious people who are important to me, which is why I strive to become stronger to protect them. But most importantly, wanting to protect them with my life is what makes me truly strong. Being willing to die selflessly for our loved ones and friends is in fact the greatest demonstration of love and true strength. That's also one of the reasons why I strive to prove my existence to everyone and aspire to become Hokage."

Gaara allowed everything Naruto was telling him to sink in. It was one thing to listen to a fellow ninja or superior, but it was a whole different scenario to listen to a fellow Jinchuuriki who was able to empathize with him.

"Perhaps it's not too late for me then," Gaara remarked, "After all, that Uchiha admitted earlier that you influenced and inspired him as well even though he wanted to foolishly prove that he was your superior. I never experienced or demonstrated this kind of love or strength you speak of Naruto...But I'm sure, that I can learn to develop and cultivate it just like you did. This will be my new way to prove to you and everyone that I exist."

Naruto nodded in approval and said, "I look forward to seeing where it leads you to, brother."

Turning to Temari and Kankurō, Naruto said, "One of my clones will safely escort you three out of the village."

One of the Naruto clones stepped forward and said, "I'll lead them and I'll take "Hinata" with me to ensure that we have clearance."

Naruto nodded his head in agreement before he turned to leave.

"Naruto-kun!" Temari called out to him. Naruto turned to her and asked, "Yes?"

Temari went over to him and bowed formally in front of him. With her head lowered, she beseeched, "Once again, I'm sorry for everything that my village has done. And I know I don't have the right to ask you this but, if you can, please, request that they spare Baki-sensei and allow him to return back to Suna with us. Our mother and uncle are dead and now our father is gone, leaving Baki-sensei as the only person close to us that we have left. Please Naruto-kun, I beg you."

Naruto saw the tears the fell from Temari's eyes down to the floor at his feet. Seeing her display and what he was doing for them, Naruto couldn't find it within himself to deny her.

"I can't say that your request will be easy to grant, that is if they'll grant it at all. But I'll do the best that I can to see it done," Naruto consented. Temari stood up and wiped her tears away and replied, "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

* * *

><p>(All The While)<p>

Hiruzen and the other Konoha ninja were helping all of the survivors and escapees. By now many of the Suna and Oto ninja involved in the attack were either killed or fled the village to escape being killed by the revived Yondaime. Regardless of the dark means Naruto used to summon Minato, it worked greatly in Konoha's favor as the casualty count was far less than Hiruzen counted on. Though many were injury, it was far more than what Suna and Oto could say as far more on their side were dead, which turned out to be a massive blow for Suna's already weakened military ninja force and Orochimaru's army.

By this time Hanabi, Konohamaru and his two friends and the rest of the academy were allowed to come out of the sanctuary with Iruka and the rest of the academy teachers and headmaster escorting them. Hiashi and Ibisu also appeared on the scene where the Hokage and others were.

"Jiji!" Konohamaru yelled, "We heard that Yellow Flash came back to protect the village! Is that true?"

"The Yondaime was here indeed Konohamaru," Hiruzen said truthfully, "But it was Naruto who resorted to bringing his father back to protect Konoha and its people."

"But how is that possible when Yondaime had died years ago?" Udon asked curiously.

"That's a question I'm sure others will like answers to," Hiruzen replied.

"Indeed," Kakashi remarked while looking at all of the slain Suna and Oto ninja all over the place, "When Naruto said he had a plan, I never counted on the idea that him summoning Minato-sensei was the plan!"

"Aren't I just full of surprises?" Naruto replied he suddenly appeared, "Sorry for taking off. There was something personal I had to see to."

"Something personal during a time of war?" Sakura asked skeptically.

"That's right," Naruto replied, "Something personal between brothers."

Sakura was about to press the subject but Naruto gave her a stern look that clearly told her to drop the subject, which she immediately did. A moment later, Honoka and Karin appeared and joined the group. Manda retreated back to his realm but not before Karin used her chakra chains to viciously whip and stab him multiple times. She wanted to make it very clear to the Snake Boss to never challenge the Uzumaki Clan. Honoka found that her potent chakra pheromones had a level of influence on Manda, which was why she got managed to get him to return back to his realm before Karin tortured him to death. The older Uzumaki female was happy that Naruto's aiding her in chakra control truly throughout the month came in handy.

"We Uzumaki sure know how to kick ass!" Karin declared, "We're the strongest clan!"

"A clan of three though," Honoka reminded.

"Soon to be four," Koyuki stated as she and Shion appeared with a Naruto kage bunshin escorting them. The same kage bunshin was also carrying Shion bridal style with Shion having her arms wrapped around his neck. Many wondered why she was being carried, especially Hinata and Hanabi. Koyuki's surviving members of her entourage were following from behind them as well as Shion's remaining guards.

"What do you mean?" Honoka asked. Rather than verbally replying, Koyuki pulled out a picture and showed it to Honoka and Karin.

"That's Uzumaki Seijiro," Koyuki revealed, "a brethren of your clan."

"You met one of our kinsmen?" Honoka asked, eager to hear more.

"I have a couple of years ago," Koyuki said and continued, "Seijiro was in the service of the previous daimyou of Haru no Kuni, my father. He personally protected me during a coup de tät my uncle started in hs attempt to take over the country. My uncle was defeated and killed by Seijiro though my father died from fatal wounds inflicted by my uncle. I'm now the ruling daimyou of Haru no Kuni who again owes her life to an Uzumaki, namely Naruto.

"I'm sorry to say that I don't know his whereabouts but I'm sure he's I'm sure wherever he is, he's doing well for himself."

"I know this is a personal picture of yours but do you mind if I have a copy of it to add to my clan album?" Honoka asked respectfully.

Koyuki thought about it and a moment later she took out a pen to sign and date the back of the picture. She then handed it over to Honoka and said, "Keep that as an original picture signed by me personally."

"Thank you!" Honoka thanked and bowed in appreciation, "This gift is most appreciated."

"I too owe my thanks to Naruto-kun for saving my life earlier today," Shion spoke up, "His power and skills are unlike anything I've ever seen."

The group couldn't help but notice the clear and undeniable resemblance Shion shared with Hinata and her eyes also added to the striking resemblance they shared.

"Change her blonde hair to lavender and cut it short and we have a Hinata clone," Kiba remarked to Shino who merely nodded in agreed while Akamaru barked to voice his agreement.

"Who are you?" Neji asked.

"I'm Shion, priestess of Oni no Kuni," Shion revealed, "I was nearly killed by Oto ninja during the attack when Naruto-kun rescued and saved me."

No one miss the honorific Shion used to addressed Naruto with.

"Must have been one of Naruto-kun's kage bunshin," Hinata deduced, "The original was with us during the attack."

"Regardless," Shion stated with a smile as she looked at Naruto affectionately, "It doesn't change the fact that I owe Naruto-kun my life."

Hinata didn't like how Shion was looking at Naruto and Hanabi wasn't it liking it any better either. Regardless, Shion was a foreign dignitary with possible political influences, so Hinata and Hanabi dignified themselves and kept their behavior in check considering that they just went through a war that could have ended on a much grimmer scale for them.

"I see," Hinata replied and privately thought, _'First it was my little sister Hanabi who still desires and wants my boyfriend; then it was the Kazakage's daughter Temari who admitted that she wanted to fight me for Naruto-kun; and now I have to deal with a foreign priestess who now has her sights on Naruto-kun. And I know that Naruto-kun didn't flirt with her or do anything to woo her to drop her guard as if she was an enemy ninja.'_

"Shion-sama?" Hanabi asked, "Why do you have Naruto-kun's clone carrying you? Were you hurt?"

"Our priestess suffers from low stamina and has to be carried everywhere she goes," one of Shion's guards explained.

'_And yet she chose to have one of Naruto-kun's clones carry her around,'_ Hanabi thought.

"Naruto," Kakashi inquired, "How were you able to free and release Minato-sensei from the Shinigami?"

Naruto knew that question would have eventually be asked. He was surprised that it took this long after the war ended. Kakashi awaited an explanation, as did Jiraiya and the other Jounin and Genin there. Hiruzen and Hinata already had an idea on how Naruto would reply to Kakashi's question; therefore his next statement didn't come as a surprise.

"Simply put," Naruto said, "It was my clan that created the seals and jutsu my father used to summon the Shinigami, therefore it's only fitting that another Uzumaki Clan member would find a way to undo it."

"That didn't answer the question," Kakashi remarked.

"What I was implying Kakashi-sensei was that how I did it is an Uzumaki Clan secret," Naruto replied, "None of you needs to know how I did it and even if you did the nature of its procedure itself is undeniably dark as it's an S-class kinjutsu ougi."

"If that's the case Naruto," Jiraiya pointed out, "Then you should be dead. There hasn't been a kinjutsu ougi that hasn't taken a life."

Naruto couldn't refute Jiraiya's logic as he was right.

"You're right Jiraiya," Naruto admitted, "On all accounts I should be dead and not standing where I'm at. But I found a way around that."

"So you sacrificed another life in exchange to preserve yours," Jiraiya deciphered. Naruto was annoyed that Jiraiya was figuring him out but he kept his cool. While remaining silent, Naruto thought back to what happen earlier…

* * *

><p>(Two Hours Earlier At The Uzumaki Mask Temple)<p>

Fifty Naruto kage bunshin patrolled and stood guard of the fully restored sacred Uzumaki Temple and Cottage. Soon one of the clones walked out of the temple after retrieving one of the masks Naruto instructed him to retrieve and use. The mask was to be returned after its use was fulfilled.

Another clone appeared outside the temple via shunshin with a large wooden crate he retrieved from the same safe house Naruto had found. Soon a third and fourth clone appeared, with two captured ninja who were in fact two Konoha traitors. The two clones dragged the two captured and mobilized traitors over to the clone with the mask in his hands.

"Damn you Naruto," the first traitor barked, "You should have been killed the moment you were born."

"Actually," the clone said, "Someone in fact did try to kill me just minutes after my birth. Hell even Kyuubi attempted to kill me after I was born. But that's another story you won't be around to hear, Mizuki-sensei."

"What are you planning to do," the other traitor asked.

"Do you have to ask Akadō Yoroi?" Mizuki retorted.

"You two will help me in defending Konoha," the Naruto clone stated, "Rest assured that your sacrifices will be of great benefit to the Hokage and the people you both were supposed to protect but betrayed."

"Die and go to Hell you little shit!" Mizuki cursed.

"Let's proceed with the ceremony, shall we?" The clone with the mask said. The third clone hold and stood Yoroi up as the mask was placed over his face. Upon doing so, the power of the mask activated and summoned a spectral deity. The summoned deity summoned took form and revealed itself to be a horned dark entity dressed a white funeral robes floating in all its grim glory.

"What the hell is that?" Mizuki asked quite a level of fear.

"The Shinigami," the clone answered choosing to have Mizuki know what they were looking at. The Shinigami took his kodachi from his mouth with his left and used it to make a quick and deep slice through Yoroi's stomach, resulting in Yoroi's stomach to likewise be split open clean as blood spilled from both the fatal wound and his mouth. Seconds later the captured soul within the belly of the Shinigami flew out freely.

"Mizuki-sensei," the fourth Naruto clone said, "You get to have the honor in being the father I always wanted to have."

That was when the fourth clone raced through a complex set of hand signs and clasped his hands together in prayer form and said, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Edo Tensei!"

Intricate seals appeared underneath Mizuki's feet as the released soul was swallowed into his mouth. Ashes and dirt then started encasing around Mizuki's body until it completely took on the form and appearance of the freed and summoned ninja, the Yondaime Hokage. Minato wasn't activated as he was still kept in a dormant condition.

"I still can't believe we actually did it," the third clone remarked.

"That we used Edo Tensei or freed and summoned father from the Shinigami?" The fourth clone asked.

"Both really," the third clone stated.

"It was unavoidable and even now all of us clones are feeling mixed emotions in seeing our father here in front of us though we can't activate him until boss calls for him," the fourth clone said. The mask for the Shinigami fell off Yoroi's face as the dead ninja fell face down to the ground dead. The Shinigami's stomach closed up before that entity vanished from the world of the living. The clone that brought the mask from out of the temple picked up the mask.

"I'll clean and return the mask back to its original place in the temple," the Naruto clone said before looking at Yoroi's body and instructed, "In the meantime, remove and depose of that garbage."

The clone left and returned to the temple. Meanwhile, the third and fourth clone went and removed Yoroi's corpse to the Forest of Death via shunshin and threw his bleeding carcass into a lake filled with piranhas that made quick works eating and stripping the body of its flesh until all that as left were bones.

* * *

><p>(End Flashback; Present Time)<p>

"Yes Jiraiya," Naruto confessed, "I sacrificed two Konoha traitors who were in fact part of the invasion. Those two traitor ninja were Akadō Yoroi and Mizuki."

"Mizuki?" Hiruzen questioned, "So he managed to somehow escape from prison."

"I don't know how he did it," Naruto explained, "But I do know that both he and Yoroi were working with Orochimaru all along, especially during the invasion. They were planning to bomb the sanctuary that was going to be used to shelter Hanabi, Konohamaru and all of those academy students and teachers during the attack. One of my clones found this out and intercepted them as they were placing explosive tags around the sanctuary. What better way to execute those two traitors than by using them to summon the Yellow Flash to destroy the rest of the invaders?"

"An interesting way of putting things,"Jiraiya remarked, "To be perfectly honest, I would have done the same myself."

"Sandaime-sama!" Tsume called out as her pack team and along with the Hyuuga scouting team appeared before the Hokage.

"Orochimaru and his remaining forces have pulled back and retreated," Tsume reported, "My pack and I have searched the major sectors of the outer walls of the villages and haven't found a trace of any surviving Suna or Oto ninja. We came across twelve among out ranks who were injured sent them to Konoha Hospital for treatment. Four of our ninja confirmed dead, one Jounin and three Chuunin."

"My scouts have surveyed the land and found that the rest of the invading Suna forces have pulled back and retreated while they could," Kō reported, "And this was before Yondaime appeared slaughtered almost half of their platoon. My team found sixteen wounded and three others confirmed dead, all three of them Jounin."

Soon more teams appeared to give their reports to the Hokage about their assessments of the injured and the slain Konoha ninja and civilians.

"Even though I tried to prevent it but a segment of people of Konoha still died," Naruto remarked somberly, "The cruel reality of the ninja life."

"Though it's sad that we lost some members of the village Naruto," Hiruzen said as he placed an empathetic hand on Naruto's right shoulder, "Your actions in spying and uncovering Suna's plot with Orochimaru helped us better prepare for their attack and avoid what would have undoubtedly been an even greater disaster to us and the village as a whole. Not only that, what you did saved my life and the life of my grandson and so many others. You have my sincere thanks and the thanks of the people of Konoha."

"When you put it that way jiisan," Naruto replied with a genuine smile, "All I can say is thanks."

Minato suddenly appeared next to Naruto and said, "Suna and Oto ninja have fully retreated. Orochimaru is nowhere to be found."

"He wouldn't want to stick around after seeing me call my father to fight my battles," Naruto joked.

"Funny Naruto," Minato remarked as he looked at Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Kakashi and all of the other Konoha ninja and civilians there.

"Is there anyone here among you now who believes I made a grave error in entrusting Konoha's safety to my son Uzumaki Naruto on the night of my death?" Minato asked with the authority of the Hokage. No one said a word but hearing what Minato asked gave all of the civilians who had mistreated Naruto over the years feelings of great shame and guilt while the ninja who didn't honor Yondaime's request in the past felt like they were a disgrace. Minato was able to see this clearly in their expressions.

"It's despicable how the people my wife and I gave our lives for treated our son! You acted as though he was the Kyuubi rather than it's container. It's a miracle that your abuse and mistreatment of my son haven't turned him into a self-fulfilling prophecy in becoming the very monster you scapegoated him to be."

"Minato," Hiruzen said as he turned to face Minato, "For all that your son went through, there are no words that I can say to express my apologies for failing you despite my best efforts. As Hokage," Hiruzen gave a low bow and said, "I take full responsibility for all the wrongs that your son endured. I'm sorry."

"Minato," Jiiraiya spoke up, "As your sensei, I taught you well; but as your son's godfather, I failed you and your son. Even though I was way from Konoha for years because of my duty protecting Konoha from the outside, I neglected my responsibilities to Naruto and not checking up on his development and treatment. I know I can't undo my mistakes but I will do my best to make amends."

"Minato-sensei," Kakashi spoke up, "Even though I apologized to Naruto after he confronted and told me off, as your student, there really isn't anything I can say that can pardon my mistakes either. I-"

Kakashi stopped speaking when he saw Minato raise his right hand.

"That's enough," Minato interjected, "There's no need for you and anyone else to say anything further. The very that fact that Naruto went through such dangerous lengths to summon me to protect all of you from being killed shows that he forgave all of your mistakes and past sins against him. He wouldn't have taken such risks if he had continued to hold grudges against all of you; therefore I, as both your Hokage and Naruto's father, won't hold grudges against any of you for shaming my sacrifice and will likewise forgive all of you. But make no mistake citizens and ninja of Konoha, I'm not the hero here; my son is, all I am was his means to carry out his purpose to protect Konoha and the lives of those he considers as his precious people."

By this time, many were moved to tears. On all accounts, the people, both civilian and shinobi alike, weren't deserving of Yondaime's forgiveness. Many had expected Yondaime to seek retributions for the years of mistreatment his son suffered at their hands, but Minato's words about Naruto's actions made sense. Having heard from Yondaime's own mouth the truth about Naruto's parentage spoke volumes regardless of the fact that they heard it from Sandaime himself. Hearing Minato and Hiruzen address Naruto as the true hero who saved Konoha was an extraordinary event that completely wiped away all bias, discriminative and misrepresented views they had for Naruto because of his status as the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi.

Hinata and the other members of Konoha's 12 along with Hanabi, Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon made their way over to Naruto and Minato. Naruto turned to the others and greeted, "It's comforting to know that you guys made it out of this battle in one piece, even though some were lost."

"It's thanks to you as Yondaime-sama acknowledged Naruto-kun," Hinata replied. Minato took noticed of the fused Uzumaki and Hyuuga clan insignias on the back on Hinata's shirt. Looking at Hinata, Minato asked, "May I ask your name young Hyuuga?"

"I'm Hyuuga Hinata," Hinata said with a formal bow.

"Are you Hiashi's daughter?" Minato asked.

"Yes Yondaime-sama," Hinata answered respectfully, "And clan heiress."

"I couldn't help but notice that uniquely fused clan insignia design on the back of your shirt," Minato stated and then asked, "Were you promised and given to my son?"

The Hyuuga heiress blush crimson on hearing such a direct question from Naruto's father with its implications. Hiashi shook his head as Minato's lack of tact.

"She might as well have been from what I've seen for myself over the years," Sasuke remarked, "She's as faithful and loyal to him as a wife."

This comment caused Hinata to blush darker, she expected anyone else but Sasuke to have described her like that.

"Campaigning for best man?" Naruto joked with a wide grin, "I do have an opening if you're interested."

"Whatever," Sasuke snorted.

"It is true that both of my daughters have been foremost in expressing their fondness and affectionate appreciation for your son's role in Konoha," Hiashi informed Minato.

"Father!" Hinata and Hanabi mumbled with a blushes on their faces.

"Well that helps to explains her snobbish attitude when she said Konohamaru-chan will never surpass Naruto-niichan," Moegi snorted as she looked at Hanabi.

"I'll say," Udon agreed.

"Really now?" Minato commented with a wide grin, "Well to know that I'm happy that my son found happiness in his life just like his mother did with me."

"Wow!" Konohamaru expressed, "I heard about you from Naruto-niisan, jiji and Iruka-sensei, but it's a whole other thing to to see you in person!"

"I'm amazed that before knowing the truth," Udon remarked, "No one, with the exception Sandaime-sama and very few others, saw the uncanny resemblance between the Yondaime and Naruto-niisan."

"The villagers' blind foolishness and mistreatment of Naruto-kun prevented them from seeing the truth," Hanabi stated.

"That goes without say," Moegi agreed. Honoka and Karin approached Minato and Honoka greeted, "Minato-sama?"

Minato turned to look at the two red haired kunoichi he and saw how the older of the two looked a little like Kushina. He asked, "May I ask your name?"

"I'm Uzumaki Honoka and the one next to me is Uzumaki Karin," Honoka introduced.

"You're from the Uzumaki Clan," Minato acknowledged, "So my son was able to find survivors of his mother's clan. It's comforting to know that and it would have brought great happiness to his mother if she were alive to see this."

There were many questions that the Genin and others wanted to ask Minato, but before that could happen...

"As much as I would like to stay," Minato said, "But my stay here has grown short and I trust that all of Konoha will now honor my final wish for Naruto this time around."

"You're not going to stay with us?" one of the villagers asked with a tone a sadness and disappointment.

"Please understand that I died years ago and was only brought back briefly by my son's request to help him save and protect Konoha and those precious to him," Minato explained, "And I'm to leave the world of the living very shortly and I will leave the well being of Konoha in the hands of current Hokage or whoever Sandaime-sama chooses to take up the mantle as Godaime."

Minato went over to Naruto and placed his right hand on his left shoulder. In flash, they both were gone.

"Where do you suppose they went?" Kakashi asked.

"Your guess is as good as anyone else's," Jiraiya remarked. Koyuki went over to Sandaime and said, "You have a strong and very talented Genin. For what he's done for me today, tomorrow I'd like to discuss opening trade with this village."

Haru no Kuni was known for their advance technology and for the daimyou express her wishes to open trade with Konoha said a lot. But she wasn't the only person interested in open trade with Konoha and hiring their ninja for missions as other foreign dignitaries and businessmen were sharing the same line of thoughts and decisions after seeing Naruto's actions, and by extention the actions of the other Genin and Konoha ninja.

* * *

><p>(At The Uzumaki Mask Temple)<p>

Minato and Naruto were back at the temple. Naruto turned to his father, but before Naruto could speak...

"I know you have a lot of questions for me my son," Minato said, "and explanations you'd like to hear from me personally."

"That much is true father," Naruto admitted, "I do have questions I want answers to."

"What do you want to know?" Minato asked, "I'll answer them as best as I can."

"Tell me about yourself and my mother," Naruto requested, "and exactly what happened on the night of my birth that led to Kyuubi's released from my mother's seal and attack on Konoha."

"You're in for a long story," Minato replied.

"This is the first time I'm getting know you, my father, through your own mouth and not through what I learned from your journal," Naruto replied, "Not through things I didn't need to know about concerning your private times with my mother."

"Oh," Minato said while sheepishly scratching the back of his head with a nervous smile, "Yeah, you weren't suppose to know about those times."

"Like I wanted to," Naruto remarked, "Anyway father, we have some time before I have to report back to jiisan, so let me hear what you have to tell and teach me, from father to son. Plus, Kyuubi told me that you took the Yang half of his chakra so I'd like to hear about that also."

Minato and Naruto got into a long conversation that lasted for hours and late into the night. Hiruzen didn't send anyone to search for Naruto as one of Naruto's clones reported to Hiruzen that Naruto and Minato were alone conversing together in private. Hiruzen understood this, knowing how much Naruto wanted to know about his father and after finding a way to free and summon him from the Shinigami, Hiruzen knew that Naruto would have a world of questions to ask his father directly.

* * *

><p>(At The Uchiha District)<p>

Sasuke entered his house and closed the door behind him before removing his sandals. He looked to see that all the lights were out.

"Tayuya?" Sasuke called out, waiting for a reply, "Are you here?"

"Where else would I be waiting for you Numb Nuts?" Tayuya answered before appearing from out of the living room and making her way over to Sasuke. Without an invitation, Sasuke reached out and pulled her in for a hungering kiss which she accepted without hesitation. After a minute, Tayuya reluctantly pulled her lips away from her lover and looked at him.

"You missed my sweet ass that much?" Tayuya joked.

"I'm just relieved that you weren't among those Naruto had slain through his resurrected father," Sasuke said.

"Well the Sound Four is no more thanks to your teammate," Tayuya said, "All four of them including my temporary replacement are dead. When Orochimaru-sama relieved me of my duties as a Sound Four member and had me replaced, I will admit, I was sour about it at first. But in the end that actually saved my life and after what happened Orochimaru-sama won't be returning to Konoha anytime soon."

"Does that pleases or upsets you?" Sasuke asked.

"What the hell does that matter?" Tayuya replied, "It's not like I'm in any hurry to leave and go back to how things used to be."

"How things used to be?" Sasuke asked.

Tayuya sighed and confessed, "...Before all this, I wasn't close to anyone in Otogakure and though I worked well alongside my now dead teammates, there wasn't anything else of value in my life besides my father's flute and being a loyal subordinate of Orochimaru-sama as one of his bodyguards. When he assigned me to train you in the way of the Cursed Seal, at first I thought I would be going through the routine motion of following orders. But the more time I spent living with you, teaching and training you, I became more than fond of you and I took pleasure knowing that I helped you become the ninja you had the ability to become...though I had to set your dumbass straight and bust your ass a number of times in order for that to happen."

"You don't have to remind me of that," Sasuke remarked with frown.

"Well it's true Numb Nuts," Tayuya replied, "Despite that though, I've grown to enjoy being here, living with you. It reminds me so much of my earlier life before my parents were murdered. And the sex is good too."

"I didn't expect anything less," Sasuke remarked, "But there's something I want to know from you Tayuya."

"What is it?" Tayuya asked.

"Regardless of whatever happens after today, will you stick and stay by my side?" Sasuke asked.

"You stupid ass!" Tayuya retorted, "Like I'd let you freely get between my legs and do me if I didn't want us to stay and stick together! I swore to you that I'd help you avenge your fallen clansmen and that means we stick together through thick and thin!"

"A simple "yes" would have sufficed Tayuya," Sasuke remarked.

"You must really enjoy pressing my buttons among other things Numb Nuts," Tayuya replied.

"In any case," Sasuke replied, "A lot has happened today and even more will change after this. But right now, I don't want to think about it as I just want to take a much needed shower and rest."

"Whatever you want," Tayuya said, "Join me in bed when you're done Numb Nuts."

Tayuya released her embrace on Sasuke and made her way to their now shared bedroom, leaving Sasuke alone to do what he had in mind before joining her.

* * *

><p>(Early The Follow Morning)<p>

Hiruzen was standing on the roof of the Hokage Tower looking into the direction of the rising sun that was now beginning its ascension from the horizon. It was only yesterday that the battle started and ended, but one thing was perfectly clear: in spite of the tragic loss of lives, his village had won a great victory.

The surviving Suna nin had retreated back to Suna with what remained of their army. The Oto army had had taken a devastating blow before its survivors made a full retreat. This was all because of Naruto who through his resurrected father demolished the invading forces and save Konoha from what would have been an even bigger disaster.

Looking southern part of the village he was reminded that many civilians had been killed yesterday also. He frowned as he took a long puff of his pipe.

"Father told me how you always enjoyed these early morning hours to watch the sunrise," Naruto remarked as he appeared behind Hiruzen. The Hokage turned to face Naruto.

"I see that you got my message to come see me at this time," Hiruzen said as took a puffed of his pipe.

"Hokage's orders," Naruto remarked. The aged ninja merely nodded his head.

"I'm certain that there's something important you wanted to share with me," Naruto said.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Hiruzen declared clearly with calmly but with an authoritative tone, "For your actions before and during the war, your name will appear in the Bingo Books and you'll be given a high S-class designation."

"Wow! A high S-class?" Naruto repeated with a hint of disbelief in his tone, "That sounds rather steep! What was my previous designation?"

"Low D-class," Hiruzen answered, "And that was only because of how much of your true abilities and intelligence you cleverly hid from me and everyone else before the mission to Nami no Kuni. With everything that's happened since that mission up till now, along with many eyewitness testimonies from various ninja and foreign diplomats, no one within or outside of Konoha will believe that you're merely a low D or A-class Genin, especially after you managed to free and summon your father from the Shinigami which was both amazing as it was alarming. What you did was considered to the impossible by both me and others who know of the penalty in summoning the Shinigami. The fact that you pulled it off successfully without dying is astounding."

"I was in no hurry to die jiisan," Naruto replied, "I had to come up with a way to avoid death and as I told you and Jiraiya yesterday, I used one of the two traitors in my place while I used Mizuki to be the living host for my father."

"Ironic how you learned Edo Tensei only to use Mizuki as the sacrifice long after he tried to trick you into stealing the Forbidden Scroll so he could give it to Orochimaru," Hiruzen commented before taking another puff of his pipe.

"It is true that I studied and learned from that scroll," Naruto admitted.

"What's also true is that those seals everyone saw on Hinata were the very same ones you yourself possess," Hiruzen stated, "And it became clear to me that it was you who gave her those seals after applying them to yourself. After seeing the effects they had on her, I came to realize those seals were some form of advanced ancient restraint seals used for training purposes. And judging from the complexity of those seals, it goes without say that you have seal master intellect."

"I studied and practiced seals very diligently in secret over the years jiisan," Naruto replied, "It was one of my best kept secrets and as an Uzumaki, mastering seals runs in my blood. Plus, I gave Hinata-chan those seals a long time ago and I had to make sure she's capable of handling herself, especially since she was up against a brethren Jinchuuriki."

"And you've done wonders as Hinata's trainer and teacher, I must commend you for that," Hiruzen stated, "Her performance against Gaara was unlike anything I've ever seen in all my years from any proclaimed Hyuuga prodigy. It's no wonder Hiashi thinks so highly of you. Her skills and aptitude were truly on par with an A-class Elite Jounin."

"I strive to be a good and effective teacher and trainer," Naruto said, "Prerequisites for becoming Hokage, yes?"

"They are indeed Naruto," Hiruzen chuckled, "And along with that, you've also proven to be a true hidden ace up Konoha's sleeves Naruto. After today, everyone in all of the shinobi nations and countries will hear of you and all that you have done, and how you have saved all of Konoha and all of the foreign daimyou, dignitaries, diplomats and nobles who witnessed your actions. Your father was right to entrust Konoha's protection to you and everyone here in Konoha, including myself, owe our lives to you."

"Thanks jiisan," Naruto said, "Maybe this will remind Suna, Orochimaru and others why the Uzumaki Clan is to be feared."

"Well both Oto and Suna are going to regret what they had done here yesterday," Hiruzen stated, "As Hokage I'll make sure of that. I like to think of myself as a fair and kind man, but I have no trouble being hard and decisive when the security of this village is at stake."

"Just as I've seen yesterday," Naruto replied, "Speaking of being decisive, Temari have made one request which I informed her that will be difficult to grant."

"What request did she dare ask through you?" Hiruzen asked with a cool tone.

"She humbly and tearfully begged if it is at all possible that their Jounin-sensei Baki be allowed to return to Suna with them considering that they lost both of their parents and uncle with Baki being the only closest person in their lives left," Naruto explained, "I did however make it clear to her that Baki did try to kill one of our Special Jounin prior to the war outbreak and that therefore adds to the diffuculty of seeing if her request could be granted."

"It is true that you and your cousins saved Hayate's life after Baki left him for dead," Hiruzen recalled, "I was considering having Baki swiftly executed after his interrogation, but the death of the Kazekage along with more than 500 of Suna's ninja who died yesterday is payment enough."

"Is that a yes?" Naruto inquired.

"Give me time to think about it after I've been given the interrogation report from Ibiki," Hiruzen said.

"Fair enough," Naruto agreed, "But Gaara and his siblings won't pose as a threat to anyone. Though I don't know what Suna will do now seeing how Orochimaru was manipulating them the entire time."

Hiruzen took a puff of his pipe and exhaled before replying, "The very fact that they no longer have a Kage places them in a rather dire situation and the loss of ninja forces will only worsen matters for them. I'm sure they can't afford to look weak and vulnerable despite their losses. We'll just have to wait and see what their future actions will be and based our next actions on that."

"I see what you're saying," Naruto said.

"By the way," Hiruzen asked, "How did things go between you and Minato? I understand you both had a lot to discuss."

"We did," Naruto said, "It was rather emotional for me as he told me so many things about himself and my mother. Speaking of which jiisan, you owe me a green white striped scarf my mother made for me which you have yet to give to me."

"Sorry," Hiruzen chuckled nervously, "Would you believe me if I told you that I completely forgot all about that scarf she knitted for you?"

"I'm sure my mother would have forgiven you after chasing around Konoha in her rage," Naruto remarked. Hiruzen sighed.

"There was also the matter centering around the time Kyuubi got out from my mother's seal and that happened after I was born," Naruto mentioned, "I never told you this jiisan, but I've been doing some secret investigation of my own about this and discovered that it was an Uchiha who masterminded Kyuubi's attack on Konoha on the night of my birth and my father confirmed this with his own input explaining exactly what happened."

Naruto reached into his vest and pulled out a scroll to give to Hiruzen.

"In this scroll you'll see my detailed report regarding my investigation along with information my father himself wrote down. And believe it or not, even Kyuubi, or should I say "Kurama," added his own input into this report after I personally questioned him and he himself said that he was put under the influence the Mangekyō Sharingan as the assailant Uchiha tore him from out of my mother's seal."

Hiruzen's expression changed completely to a more serious one as he approached and took the scroll. He opened it and carefully read the contents within the scroll.

"This is indeed troubling," Hiruzen said with a heavy heart, "But the information I'm reading makes complete sense and with your father being the only eyewitness as to what happened as he himself battled the assailant, it helps to answer a lots questions."

"Yet it raises others," Naruto remarked, "I managed to narrow it down to an Uchiha; but last Uchiha who used Kurama as a weapon against Konoha was Madara. But Kurama stated that the Uchiha responsible wasn't Madara as that man has been dead for years. However, Kyuubi did say that he took a sniff of that man's scent and I'm betting all odds that if I was able to investigate the Uchiha District, there's chance that I might be able to pinpoint a possible match, that is if that scent still even exist."

"The Uchiha, save Sasuke, were killed off by Itachi several years ago," Hiruzen reminded, "And there's no telling how Sasuke and the rest of the populace will react if they were to find out that the one responsible for Kyuubi's attack was a member of Sasuke's clan. For now, we'll keep this report and conversation to ourselves as an S-class secret. But I'll grant you permission to investigate the Uchiha District. But do so discreetly and without anyone knowing of this."

"I understand," Naruto said in compliance, "Is there anything else you wanted to discuss with me?"

"Is Minato still around," Hiruzen asked. There was a long pause between Naruto and Hiruzen. Soon the silence was ended by Naruto's reply.

"My father is no more," Naruto said, "He found happiness after listening to me explain all the good things that happened to me over the years despite the hardships I endured. His finding such peace dispelled Edo Tensei and allowed him to join my mother. However, I made sure that he couldn't be summon by anyone else. He wanted me to tell you that he accepts your humble apology."

"I see," Hiruzen said, "Thank you for letting me know; knowing that brings for me a measure of peace of mind. With everything that's happened yesterday, I'm sure you and the others will like a break so I'm giving you the other Genin the day off to recuperate."

"Thank you Jiisan," Naruto thanked, "I'll be seeing you later!"

Naruto turned and running off from the roof and leaped off of it to another roof, making his way to his next destination.

* * *

><p>(Five Hours Later)<p>

Hiruzen was back in his office reviewing all the damage reports and the interrogation report from Ibiki from his ninja. As extensive as it was, he was thank that it wasn't anything Konoha couldn't handle, though they've faced worst before. Initial reports put the losses of Konoha ninja at about 40 dead and twice that many wounded with 85 civilians confirmed dead, bringing the total death toll to 125.

By comparison Suna had about 520 dead along with its Kazekage and Oto close to 690. When news of Konoha's victory gets out, Hiruzen was sure that his village's reputation would only get stronger. The power of Konoha's might remained intact, which was an important fact for the Hokage.

While going over the reports, Hiruzen was also expecting Koyuki to stop by soon to discuss opening trade with Konoha as she said she would. Ten minutes later, a knock came from the door.

"Yes?" Hiruzen replied.

"Sandaime-sama," the secretary said, "You have a visitor who wishes to have an audience with you."

_'Perhaps this is Koyuki coming to discuss the terms of opening up trade with Konoha,'_ Hiruzen thought as he placed his documents down on the desk and said, "You may send them up."

A few moments later, the door opened and who Hiruzen saw wasn't who he was expecting.

"Sandaime-sama," the visitor greeted respectfully with a formal bow with three ninja entourage entering with the main guest.

"You're Shion," Hiruzen recalled, "I remember seeing you yesterday in the village square. How may I help you?"

"There's something I would like to discuss with you," Shion explained, "Something I'm sure will benefit the Uzumaki Clan."

"I'm listening," Hiruzen replied, wanting to know what the priestess' intentions entailed.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile Out Of Konoha)<p>

Two figures dressed in black robes with red cloud designs around them with straw hats over their heads were making their way to the village. The taller of the two was carrying what looked to be a bandaged sword of some kind while the shorter one was having calm feelings of nostalgia returning to Konoha.

"It sure must be a bother coming back to Konoha after the stunt you pulled against the Uchiha Clan, huh Itachi?" the taller figure asked.

"It's merely something I have to see to personally Kisame," Itachi replied, "considering the reports we've heard about our target."

"Naruto won't be easy to deal with you know," Kisame said, "But that's what will make taking him down that much more fun."

Itachi gave no replied as he and his partner continued on their way to Konoha.

* * *

><p><strong>The war is over with Suna and Oto suffered a crushing defeat. Minato expressed his disappointment in the people of Konoha but forgave them through Naruto's actions on their behalf. Time will tell if they'll honor Minato's request this time around. But things aren't over just yet as Naruto will now begin secretly investigating the Uchiha District with the Hokage's authorized permission.<strong>

**Will Naruto find answers he's looking or more than he bargaining for? Will Naruto and his female Uzumaki cousins find Uzumaki Seijiro in the future now that they know he's still alive somewhere? What does Shion wishes to discuss with Hiruzen that she believes will benefit the Uzumaki Clan? With Itachi returning to Konoha with Kisame following him, will they engage Naruto in combat seeing that he's their target? Find out this and more next time.  
><strong>


	37. Chapter Thirty-Seven: Calm Before Dawn

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: "Calmness Before Dawn"**

* * *

><p>(The Previous Night; At The Uzumaki Mask Temple)<p>

Naruto and Minato spent the next few hours talking about each other's lives and past experiences. Hearing his father's life from Minato's own mouth made a huge impression on Naruto. Though it didn't make up for the lost years because of Minato's death, it gave him some peace of mind knowing he was given the chance to get to know his father even though time would be very short.

"By the way," Naruto inquired, "You sealed away the Yin half of Kurama within yourself while I have the Yang half. Why didn't you just seal Kurama in his full form into me like how it was done with my mother?"

"So you found out the that, huh?" Minato deduced.

"I was bound to sooner or later but Kurama was the one that told me about it," Naruto revealed.

"Kurama?" Minato asked, "Who's Kurama?"

"That's Kyuubi's actual name," Naruto said.

"You two are now on a first name basis?" Minato asked incredulously.

"More or less," Naruto shrugged.

**"Don't flatter yourself you goddamn human!"** Kurama retorted with a beastly growl.

"Jiisan told me from his perspective what happened before and after the night Kurama was sealed into me," Naruto said, "Why do you tell me from your side the circumstances surrounding my birth that led to Kurama's release from my mother's seal?"

Minato agreed and started, "Kushina and I were always looking forward to your birth and becoming parents. I'm sure Sandaime-sama explained why you had to be born far outside of Konoha."

"Yes he explained the reasons as to why," Naruto assured.

"Under those circumstances," Minato continued, "I posted special ANBU guards outside the cave where Kushina was to give birth. Kakashi believe it or not was Kushina's personal bodyguard while she was pregnant with you."

"That's news to me," Naruto confessed, "He never mentioned that fact to me, not that it would have made a difference in the life I lived through. So what else happened?"

"Moments after your birth I started making preparations to restore the Kurama's weakened seal. However I was interrupted by the arrival of a masked man who killed the ANBU guards and midwives before taking you hostage, threatening to kill you if I didn't back away from Kushina. I immediately took you back from him by way of Hiraishin, yet discovered explosive tags had been planted on you. I was forced to teleport away to keep you from harm, allowing the masked perpetrator to escape with Kushina. I found a safe place for you and teleported to Kushina in time to save her from being crushed and killed by the Kyuubi, extracted from her body by the culprit. I reunited her with you before heading out to protect the village.

"I returned to the village in the early stages of Kurama's assault on Konoha, arriving in time to teleport away a Bijuu Dama (Tailed Beast Ball) before it destroyed the Hokage Monument. I attempted to reach Sandaime-sama so that I could explain to him of what happened. However I was interrupted by assailant, who tried to warp me away. I reacted in time to escape, but he pursued me. Because the assailant was controlling Kurama's actions, defeating him was of prime importance in order to save Konoha. I initially struggled to successfully strike him because of his ability to become intangible through his Mangekyō Sharingan. After several failed attacks, I realized that in order for him to grab and attack me, he had to become tangible. With one of my dimensional kunai that I carefully timed in my throwing of it, after it went through his face before he grabbed me, I instantly teleported to that kunai and finally struck him with a Rasengan before branding him with a Hiraishin seal, allowing me to teleport to him whenever I wanted. I then used a Contract Seal on assailant to release Kurama from his control, forcing him to flee.

"No longer being controlled, Kurama started retreating from the village, though it continued to attack the Konoha ninja that pursued it. As it prepared another Bijuu Dama, I again arrived in time to stop him, this time by dropping Gamabunta on top of him. I had Gamabunta keep it restrained while I gathered the chakra needed to transport the Kurama to your and Kushina's location, the farthest from the village I could get. After I teleported myself and Kurama there, Kushina restrained Kurama with her chains and erected a barrier so that he couldn't escape while we decided what to do. Already dying from Kurama's removal, Kushina offered to have it sealed back into her so Kyuubi would die with her. But I rejected that suggestion, believing the Kurama's power would be needed in the future if and when the assailant struck again. During that moment, I remembered Jiraiya-sensei's words about the "Child of the Prophecy" that he would someday save the world. I decided at that moment that you are promised child and prepared you to become the new Jinchūriki so you could make use of its strength.

"Because the Kurama's chakra was too immense to seal into you as an infant, I used the Shiki Fūjin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal) to cut Kurama's chakra in half, sealing the Yin half into myself. Realizing what we were planning, Kurama tried to kill you the moment he saw Kushina momentarily weakened, allowing some of her chakra chains to loosen. However your mother and I used ourselves as shields to protect you and stop Kurama. While drying, I summoned Gerotora, gave him the key to the seal he would use on you, and sent him to Jiraiya.

"After sending Gerotora off, your mother used her last breaths to express how much we as your parents loved you and wished for you to find love in your life despite the hardships you would face. I then sealed Kurama's Yang half into you before weaving Kushina's chakra into the seal so that she could someday assist you with learning to control Kurama's chakra. I weaved in some of my own chakra too, programming it to activate if ever the seal holding Yang Kurama was about to break so that I could restore it.

"When I saw Sandaime-sama nearby, the barrier had deactivated allowing him to hurry over to us. With my remaining strength, I communicated to him my final request for the villagers of Konoha: to think of you as a hero and not the container of the monster that caused so much death and desolation. With that, my soul was consumed by the Shinigami. But you found a way to free me from it leading us to where we are now my son."

Naruto, after listening to Minato, remembered dreaming about a prophecy regarding the promised Child of Prophecy on a couple of occasions. He remembered in those dreams how his father Minato was once believed to the promised child because of his natural genius and later he dreamed about how the youth named Nagato with the Rinnegan was believed to be the possible Child of Prophecy because of fables about the Rikudo Sennin having the Rinnegan.

"So what is this Child of Prophecy supposed to save the word from?" Naruto inquired.

"To be honest," Minato admitted sheepishly, "I really don't know."

"But Jiraiya believed you were that promised child before you decided I would become that child," Naruto replied, "Basically no one has a clue who this promised child is supposed to be or if he will ever exist."

"Jiraiya-sensei told me that the Elder Toad Sage told him about this prophecy and that he himself would teach and train that child," Minato explained, "And in all of his predictions, the Elder Toad Sage was never wrong. The only thing is that like you said, we don't know who this child will be, and the only lead Jiraiya-sensei can go with is that he'll teach and train that child. However, I have faith that you'll become the Child of Prophecy and save not only Konoha but also the rest of the world."

"Thanks for having such faith and confidence in my father," Naruto replied, "I won't disappoint you, and that's a promise I won't ever go back on! It's my nindo!"

"I'm very happy to hear that proclamation my son," Minato smiled.

"By the way," Naruto continued, "There's something I've been meaning to explain to you."

Naruto then went on to explain how he had been investigating the circumstances between Kyuubi's attack and who was responsible. On hearing this, Minato had Naruto give him a scroll so he could document everything he explained to Naruto about the night the perpetrator attacked and used Kyuubi as a weapon. Minato even went as far as to henge into the men so Naruto could easy identity him. Naruto had a picture of Minato in that henge appearance taken and placed with Minato's report.

After the report was done, Minato rolled it up and gave it to Naruto.

"I'll make sure to give this report directly to jiisan," Naruto assured as he placed the scroll inside his vest.

"There's something I like to show you Naruto," Minato said, "It's a new ability I'm sure you'll benefit from if you learn to master it with much practice."

"What ability is this?" Naruto asked curiously. Minato grinned as he focused his chakra. Soon his entire body and face changed and flared up with golden colored chakra with black seal designs around his body. Naruto stared in awe at the sight of Minato's new appearance as he felt a very strong power radiate from it.

**"That power!" **Kurama easily recognized, **"It's my Yin chakra! He managed to utilize my Yin chakra to access Kyuubi Chakra Mode!"**

"Kyuubi Chakra Mode!?" Naruto repeated after hearing what Kurama said.

"I'm assuming that the Yang half told you that," Minato figured. Naruto confirmed, "He did. But I had no idea that such a mode exist. I'm practicing and training to become a full-fledged Toad Sage and how to use Sage Mode."

"Speaking of Sage Mode," Minato replied before gathering nature chakra and changing his eyes' appearance to that of perfected Sage Mode.

"You learned how to use Sage Mode also?!" Naruto asked in surprise.

"Jiraiya-sensei believed that I would become the Child of Prophecy so he trained me as best as possible while I was alive," Minato said before his eyes changed back to normal, "Unfortunately I can only maintain Sage Mode for a short time before I'm forced to revert back."

"I'm in the same boat also and I'm working on overcoming that obstacle," Naruto revealed, "But tell me please, how were you able to use Kyuubi Chakra Mode?"

"Unlike most Bijuu," Minato explained, "Yin Kurama offered no resistance to cooperating with me, granting me immediate access to Kyuubi Chakra Mode. I also used this form while I was doing away with the Suna and Oto ninja armies that were outside Konoha walls after combining this with Hiraishin."

"Now that's overkill!" Naruto marveled, "Too bad I wasn't there to watch you in action!"

"Oh but there's more to Kyuubi Chakra Mode," Minato revealed, "Let me show and give you some demonstrations!"

Minato took hold of Naruto and teleported with him to a distant training ground. There, Minato went on to demonstrate his newly acquired abilities by forming chakra arms, entering Bijuu Mode, creating Bijuu Balls, and performing stronger versions of his usual techniques. By the time he was done, Naruto could do nothing but look at his father in awe.

"You have the capacity to learn and master these techniques also Naruto," Minato decreed, "Because you'll be the one to surpass both me and your mother, and I'm sure you'll surpass Jiraiya-sensei."

"Thanks father," Naruto thank and added, "Though Yang Kurama and I don't always see eye to eye and sometimes he's rather stubborn in cooperating with me, but I'm working getting him to see things from a better spectrum."

"That's a troubling dilemma," Minato acknowledged, "But seeing that you got that far with the Yang half of Kurama, perhaps now I can pass on this responsibility to you."

"What responsibility?" Naruto asked.

"Lift up your shirt and show me my your seal," Minato instructed. Doing as advised, Naruto raised his shirt from the bottom, exposing his abdominal. Minato went over to it and performed a set of intricate hand signs before placing his hands on Naruto's abdominal. Suddenly Naruto felt a massive rush of power entering his body as Minato's chakra started disappearing until it was entirely gone. Naruto felt like a huge weight was just placed inside of his body.

"What happened?" Naruto asked while feeling a little drained.

"I sealed Yin Kurama into you," Minato said, "Though in a separate confinement from Yang Kurama. You now have both halves sealed within you though I didn't let them combine back into the original one."

"You were able to do that?" Naruto asked.

"Since Yang Kurama refuses to work with you willingly, allowing him to combine with his Yin half will only cause more trouble for you," Minato said, "Only when both halves learn to work together with you peacefully, will they be allowed to fused back into the original Kurama."

"I'm surprised you chose not to hold on to Yin Kurama any further after what you show me," Naruto said.

"You have to capacity to hold both halves now," Minato pointed out, "Furthermore, I'm dead and can no longer function as either Hokage or the once believed to be Child of Prophecy. That's your responsibility now. Understand?"

Naruto nodded his head with Minato giving him a fatherly smile. Minato placed his hand on top of Naruto's head and ruffled it before they teleport back to the Uzumaki masked temple via Hirashin. Upon their arrival, the supervising kage bunshin dressed in clothes fit for a monk came out of the temple with a particular mask in his hand. Minato was looking at the Naruto kage bunshin as he approached him.

"What's with the mask in your hand?" Minato asked. Raising and extending his right arm that held the mask, the Naruto monk clone replied, "This is the Phoenix Mask, which I would like for you to put on."

"Why do wish for me to put that ugly looking mask on?" Minato asked.

"For someone who's alive," the Naruto monk clone explained, "The penalty for the use of this mask is that the user will lose his or her physically body upon the removal of this mask and be turned into a spirit that will wander this world alone being unable to be seen or heard for eternity. For someone summon through Edo Tensei, the rules are different. The summoned loses his body and is returned to the grave. The mask will also make it impossible for the person to be summoned through Edo Tensei again…unless they know this mask's secrets in unlocking that restriction which I have heavily guarded."

"I understand," Minato said, "Naruto, I'm so sorry for all of the cruel hardships you were forced to endure because of my blind and foolish optimism in believing my last wish would be honored by everyone after my death. I always wanted to be there to raise you just like your mother wanted to raise you."

"I already forgave you father," Naruto assured with a smiled, "And rest assured that I will find the true culprit responsible for instigating and forcing Kurama to attack Konoha."

"I'll leave that to you then," Minato said as he reached out and took the mask from the Naruto monk clone.

"By the way, Naruto, I have a scroll that I've kept secretly sealed away in my safe house concerning how I upgraded and improved Nidama-sama's original Hiraishin."

"You actually documented how you made Hiraishin your own signature jutsu?" Naruto asked with a surprised tone, "Where in the house is it sealed away?"

Minato reached into his green Jounin vest and retrieved the said scroll he was talking about.

"I went back for it after I took care of Suna's and Orochimaru's forces," Minato revealed before gave the scroll to Naruto. The young teenager took the scroll from his father and said, "You're giving me the scroll to your jutsu?"

Giving a Naruto a fatherly grin, Minato said, "Besides my private journal which you found much to my embarrassment, I can at the very least give you this and all of my tri-pronged kunai as your inheritance, you being my only son and heir. As your father, I want to say that I love you Uzumaki Naruto and that your mother would be proud and happy to see how you turned out and how you've been finding and gathering your brethren Uzumaki. I wish you the best and that you fulfill your dreams and continue protecting Konoha and all of your precious people. Goodbye Naruto, myvson."

"Goodbye father," a teary-eyed Naruto said, "And give my love to my mother when you see her!"

"Will do," Minato said before he placed the mask on. Upon doing so, his body ignited into flames and took on the formed of a fiery phoenix equal to his size. With a loud screech, it spread its large majestic wings wide open and flew high into the skies where it eventually burned out about the clouds, allowing the mask fall to the ground. Naruto walked over to the mask and picket it up off the ground. There was no sign of burns and remaining heat from the mask.

"Rest in peace, father," Naruto said soberly.

* * *

><p>(Present Time; At The Hokage Tower)<p>

Hiruzen was sitting at his desk with Shion and her entourage standing in front of his desk.

"You're presenting an offer that you feel would benefit the Uzumaki clan?" Hiruzen asked carefully.

"Yes," Shion replied, "But before I can present this offering, if it's possible I would very much like for Naruto-kun be present here so that I may properly discuss what I wish to him. It would be rude of me to go behind his back to make my offering without him first being here to listen to what it is I want to say."

"And you wish for me to be an eye witness to this?" Hiruzen asked.

"I am a foreigner Sandaime-sama," Shion respectful replied, "And though I have diplomatic status, I don't want to presumptuously act own my own accord within your village without your authorized consent, considering that my special offering is to one of clans of your village."

Hiruzen saw how Shion was meek and shrewd in not stating what her offering was before having an audience with Naruto while wanting him, Hiruzen present. The Hokage wasn't ignorant about priestess' powers and her future-telling abilities as he had heard reports about her from his spy master, Jiraiya. He could only guess what her interest in the Uzumaki was but he decided he'd keep his thoughts to himself until he hears all the facts first, and he would rather have Naruto present also before further questions on the topic could be asked so as to not arouse uncalled for grounds for suspicions.

"How long will you be staying in the village?" Hiruzen asked.

"For another four days," Shion said, "Five at most if needed. That should be enough time to schedule an audience with Naruto-kun with your presence serving as an eye witness I hope."

'_This must be something gravely important to her if she wants my presence in this audience with Naruto she's personally requesting,'_ Hiruzen contemplated, "Very well then, I'll schedule an appointment between you and Naruto with my presence. I'll inform on which day we'll have this meeting."

"Thank you very much Sandaime-sama," Shion said thankfully with a respectful bow before leaving the office with her entourage. Hiruzen leaned back on his chair while wondering what Shion wanted to offer to the Uzumaki clan. He had a number of speculations but he figured that he'd see what Shion's intentions are when the meeting happens. While sitting back on his seat…

"Sandaime-sama," his secretary requested respectfully as she knocked on the door, "Koyuki-hime from Haru No Kuni is here for an audience with you."

_'…Just when I thought I had some time to spare for some good reading…,'_ Hiruzen sighed as he thought about reaching for his secretly hidden Icha-Icha Paradise back, "Yes. Send her in please."

* * *

><p>(Later At The Hyuuga Compound)<p>

Hanabi was inside her room sitting at her desk reviewing one of the scrolls on earth manipulation Naruto gave her. As hard as she tried, she had a difficult time focusing as her mind kept thinking about Hinata's match with Gaara. The young Hyuuga, along with everyone else in the Hyuuga clan made no mistake that what Hinata did in that match went beyond anything they had ever seen from any proclaimed Hyuuga prodigy in their clan's entire history. And those seals they saw appear on Hinata's body added to Hinata's incredible strength, speed and stamina. From where it stood, Hinata was clearly the clan's strongest Elemental Juuken fighter and prodigy, and no one questioned or challenged that.

Deciding to clear her head, Hanabi got up and left her room. While walking through the hallway, she overheard one of the clan elders talking to Hiashi about something. Wanting to know what they were talking about, she quietly moved closer to the door and cracked it open marginally, enough for her ears to hear. From what she was hearing, she deduced that there were three elders talking with her father.

"Hiashi," the first elder, Hiashi's father spoke, "For years, we have misjudged and underestimated the Uzumaki whom you've allowed your two daughters to befriend and associate with. We admit that we didn't see the potential that Uzumaki Naruto possesses and witnessing Hinata's flawless victory against Gaara went beyond what we witnessed in her match with you a month ago."

"Yes," Hiashi agreed, "My eldest daughter admitted that she held back a significant amount of her true abilities and refrained from showing me all of her newly acquired strengths and skills; something Naruto had instructed her to do. Hinata threw the fight and lost to me on purpose just like how she always used to do with Hanabi. I don't know whether to feel proud of her accomplishments or embarrassed to realize that she allowed me to win that match so she could hide her real caliber up until yesterday.

"And Hinata's water Juuken and her blood manipulation technique which she learned from Naruto, it was unlike anything I've ever seen. It was amazing how she combined both her water Juuken and her blood manipulation technique to create her new Long Range Hakke Rokujūyon Shō. In truth, Naruto is an even better teacher than I am when it comes to the way of the ninja and he's also been training my younger daughter secretly for some time also."

"Hanabi too has been training under the Uzumaki in secret?" the second elder inquired with the other two elders being just as surprised.

"I figured this out on my own considering the amount of time my daughters spend with the boy," Hiashi said.

"Regardless, Hinata's performance during the Chuunin Exams Finals is living testimony that Naruto's ways of teaching come with great benefits as she defeated Gaara, whom I've heard was Suna's trump card in their attempted invasions against us, strategically and cunningly," the third elder said.

"This new Juuken we witnessed, Elemental Juuken," Hiashi's father said, "The power behind it was incredible; along with those ancient-looking seals we saw appear on Hinata's body.

"Those seals seemed to be some form of restraint seals that are undoubtedly used for training purposes and Hinata clearly pointed out that it was Naruto who gave her permission to unlock and release them. Judging from that, I wouldn't be wrong to state that Hinata received those seals from Naruto even though judging from those seal's intricate design it would require a seal master to come up with such a seal."

"The Uzumaki has been playing us and the Hokage for fools all these years by hiding his true talents," the third elder said, "He was even able to summon the late Yondaime and have him wipe out the invading forces that threatened our village. I even heard that Jiraiya-sama has taken interest in the boy and if he takes the Uzumaki under his wings with what he already knows…"

"He'll become more than a force to be reckoned with than he is now," the second elder said, "Someone we wouldn't want as an enemy if what befell Suna and Oto yesterday isn't testimony enough to what Naruto is capable of."

"We need not worry about where Uzumaki Naruto's loyalty lies in," Hiashi replied, "I've seen personally how far he'll go to protect this village and those he cares for; just like how his father and mother before him did…just like how my younger twin brother before him did."

"Yes," Hiashi's father agreed, "It didn't escape our notice how far Naruto went to protect those of our clan too. Protecting and ensuring the survival of the clan heiress and Hanabi is no small matter we would take lightly. You mentioned earlier how Naruto has also taken Hanabi under his wings to train just like how he did with Hinata. Having both of your daughters trained in Elemental Juuken will make them standout significantly amongst the younger and older generations of the Main House."

"As their father and clan leader," Hiashi remarked with a grin, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Seeing the power behind Elemental Juuken combined with the seals Naruto gave Hinata," Hiashi's father suggested, "Hiashi, is it possible you can convince Naruto into taking other members of our clan to train and give those seals to, considering that Naruto is dating the clan heiress?"

Hanabi almost blew her own cover when she nearly gasped as she covered her mouth after hearing what they asked of her father.

'_They can't be serious!'_ Hanabi thought indignantly.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible," Hiashi calmly replied, "I'm sorry but that's not a request I can make of Naruto."

The second elder reasoned, "Hiashi-"

"Naruto is from the Uzumaki clan," Hiashi calmly reminded and continued, "Who he trains is his choice and not my or anyone's decision to make. The reasons why Naruto has been training my daughters have nothing to doing with me or anything I said to him."

"Don't you realize the possibilities that can be achieved through Naruto if he trains other members of our clan besides your two daughters?" the third elder reasoned.

"It's only now after seeing his true powers and intellect do you and others seek to exploit him," Hiashi replied just as calmly and patiently, "And knowing Naruto he won't agree to your request anyway and I can't force him to either."

"How can you be certain of that?" Hiashi's father asked.

Hiashi explained, "Because Inuzuka Tsume once related to me how her clansmen once tried to exploit Naruto's cousin Uzumaki Honoka after seeing the power and influence her chakra has on animals, even going as far as to consider getting the girl to be married into their clan. The Aburame clan also saw how their kikkai bugs and other insects are affected and influenced by her chakra. Even animal summons are influenced by it. Naruto became very protective of Honoka more than before as a result and made it sternly clear to Tsume's clansmen that he won't allow them to exploit Honoka for their clan's selfish benefits. She also related how Honoka doesn't completely trust everyone in Konoha because of how Naruto was treated by the majority of this village for most of his life."

"Did Naruto make such restrictions against the Aburame clan?" Hiashi's father asked.

"I know of no such restrictions since the Aburame clan made no attempt to exploit Uzumaki Honoka," Hiashi replied, "The Inuzuka clan lost out because they selfishly sought to use Honoka for their own benefit with no regards her familial ties to Naruto."

"I see," the third elder carefully contemplated, "So long we don't try to push and manipulate Naruto, he would be willing to possibly choose others in our clan to train besides your daughters."

"As I said before," Hiashi said, "Naruto trains who _he_ chooses and he won't give those special seals to just anyone as those seals belong to his clan, not Konoha. He didn't even give them to Hanabi as she didn't know of those seal's existence until Hinata's match with Gaara."

The three elders nodded their heads while carefully giving thoughts to Hiashi's words.

"Perhaps we can persuade Hinata into training our brethren in the arts she learned from Naruto," Hiashi's father suggested.

"As humbling as that would be for many in our clan after all the heartaches they gave my eldest daughter throughout her life," Hiashi replied honestly, "I doubt she'll comply and agree. If I recall correctly in our last clan's meeting with both houses a month ago, Hinata told all of us that she made a blood oath not to reveal her learned secrets behind Naruto's training and that she'll take them with her to the grave. Hanabi recently started training under the Uzumaki and her prowess and caliber is nowhere near Hinata's. However, I'm sure that Naruto, like he did with Hinata, will help Hanabi into developing a new form of Juuken which will be revealed in time."

"Very well then Hiashi," Hiashi's father concurred, "Seeing the fruitages Naruto's training has brought forth with Hinata because we didn't interfere, we'll wait and see where Hanabi's training with the Uzumaki takes her and see if by then or sooner if he'll take members of our clan to train."

Hiashi quietly nodded his head and replied, "As I said before, that'll be entirely up to Naruto."

Hanabi quietly closed the door having heard enough. She slipped away and left the area and ultimately, left the compound to search out Naruto. While on her way, she replayed everything she heard and remembered from her father's private meeting with the three clan elders. She saw where the elders were coming from and where her father stood in not agreeing with what they sought to gain from Naruto. But one factor stood out to Hanabi…

'_Those special seals I saw on onee-sama's body,'_ Hanabi thought, _'I wonder if Naruto-kun would give them to me too. The question is: what would I say to convince him to allow me to be given those seals? Father wishes for me to train more with Naruto-kun but he only gave those seals to onee-sama,'_ an optimistic smile formed on her lips,_'What could it hurt to ask?'_

Hanabi ran off in her search for Naruto.

* * *

><p>(All The While)<p>

Kakashi, Kurenai and their teams were making their way into the Hokage's office. Before long they arrived and entered his office and found Hiruzen sitting at his office desk with his smoke pipe in his right hand.

"Team 7 and Team 8," Hiruzen greeted, "It's great that you both have arrived here in a _timely_ manner."

Kakashi knew Hiruzen purposefully emphasized "timely" as a reference to his infamous tardiness with regards to his Genin team.

"I believe I should inform you of the reason I have summoned you all here," Hiruzen stated as he looked at the Genin and smiled, "I am here to announce promotions to the rank of Chuunin."

"Promotions?" Sakura with a confused expression, "But the Chuunin Exam Finals was interrupted; how could promotions be possible?"

"The Kage of every village has the right to promote whoever he sees fit at any time," Kakashi informed. Sakura turned to the Hokage and asked, "But what about that whole speech you gave us about friendship between the villages and maintaining balance and all that?"

"That was all true," Hiruzen enlightened, "The exams do foster friendship among the villages and help maintain a balance; a balance of the elite of each village, which is what's on display. To be promoted through the exams is considered the highest honor and achievement. As the Hokage, I have the authority to promote worthy Genin to the rank of Chuunin and offer qualified Chuunin the opportunity to take the Jounin Exam. And today it's my great pleasure to give three of you promotions to Chuunin."

From behind his desk Hiruzen pulled out a familiar green flak jacket like the ones Kakashi and Gai wore. Hiruzen came out from behind his desk and stood in front of Naruto holding the vest out to him.

"This one is yours Uzumaki Naruto. I hereby promote you to the rank of Chuunin," Hiruzen gave him a pleased smile, "Congratulations, I'm proud of you."

Naruto's hands reached out and took the vest from the Hokage.

"Thank you jiisan!" He exclaimed happily while Hinata smiled happily. Sakura cheered for him, being really happy for him. Kakashi applauded while Sasuke smirked, but he didn't hold Naruto's promotion against him. The Hokage retrieve the second vest and handed it over to Hinata.

"This one's is yours Hyuuga Hinata. You've earned it. Your performance as a ninja and way of handling Gaara assured me that you have what it takes to be a capable Chuunin," Hiruzen praised.

"Th-Thank you Sandaime-sama," Hinata said happily as she accepted the vest.

"Congratulations Hinata-chan!" Naruto gave her a huge hug.

"Way to go Hinata!" Kiba said happily.

"Your promotion is both well-deserved and most fitting; it gives me profound satisfaction to witness your well-earned achievement," Shino expressed before he gently patted her left shoulder in a display of raw unbridled emotion.

"I am very proud of you Hinata," Kurenai said and gave her a hug of her own, "You've done great!"

"Thank you Kurenai-sensei," Hinata replied. A moment later, Hiruzen went and got the third and last vest.

"This one is for you, Uchiha Sasuke," Hiruzen said, surprising not only Sasuke, but the others in the room also.

"What!?" Kiba replied in disbelief and outrage, "That arrogant prick is getting promoted also!?"

"It's not like I was expecting it!" Sasuke retorted before turning to Hiruzen with a confused expression, "Sandaime, I forfeited my match to Naruto and lost by default."

"That you did," Hiruzen acknowledged and continued, "But that's not why I'm promoting you."

"What reasons could there be for his promotion?" Kiba asked, while Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and Shino were just as curious. Even Kakashi and Kurenai were interesting in hearing Hiruzen's explanation.

"If Sasuke's character was what it was a month ago I would have denied him his promotion without question," Hiruzen made clear and continued, "But his performance and mannerism during his match with Naruto demonstrated that he made profound changes in his demeanor as both a ninja and person. Also, he demonstrated good judgment in dealing with a stronger opponent and knowing when it was a good time to pull back. Actions like these can mean life or death for both the team leader and those under his or her charge.

"Had Sasuke continued his match with Naruto merely to prove his strength and skills against Naruto in an effort to protect his ego, I would have denied him his promotion on those grounds also. And yes, I was very well aware of the issues that were going on between Naruto and Sasuke with regards to Hinata over the years. But then again, who in Konoha wasn't?"

"You don't have to rub it in," Sasuke remarked with a frown.

"My point is that you made significant changes that didn't go unnoticed and while you and Naruto had major issues with each other until recently," Hiruzen explained, "You were still willing put your grudge against him aside and work with together with him, even if it meant him taking the role as team leader when Kakashi wasn't around."

"I never considered or thought about it that way before," Sasuke admitted, "I don't know what else to say but…thank you."

Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke placed their vests on and bowed to Hiruzen. As soon as the three of them stood in attention, Sakura was the first to pull Sasuke into a tight embrace.

"You did it Sasuke-kun! I knew you could do it!" Sakura cheered shamelessly.

"Get off me!" Sasuke said with an annoyed demeanor.

"It's rather ironic that the three Genin who were in the most controversial and fierce love triangle since our early years in Konoha's Ninja Academy are the first three of our class to be promoted," Shino remarked.

"I'm still finding Sasuke's promotion hard to swallow," Kiba replied.

"It just means that both you and Shino-kun will make the effort to become Chuunin the next time around," Hinata encouraged, "You both still can make Chuunin even without the Chuunin Exams as Sandaime-sama said earlier so all is not lost."

"Forgive me if I'm out of line in asking this Sandaime-sama," Kurenai asked, "but, why isn't Shikamaru getting promoted seeing that he forfeited his match like how Sasuke did?"

"That's a good question you asked Kurenai and I'll explain why," Hiruzen replied as he walked back to his chair and sat down to face everyone in his office. Hiruzen explained, "If all of you remember the riddle at the end of the Second Test of the Chuunin Exams, it stated that Chuunin must have both power and mind. While it is true that Shikamaru has the mind of a Chuunin, he lacks power and the rest of the qualities necessary for the rank. His refusal to fight until he was literally pushed over the balcony by Naruto to do so affirms this. If he lacks the motivation to be a Chuunin then he shouldn't receive the rank until he feels ready.

"There's also Shikamaru's decision to forfeit instead of winning his match he was about to win against Temari. He gave a foreign kunoichi the opportunity to keep advertising her village. What he should have done was win his match against Temari and then forfeit at the beginning of his next match which would have been with Naruto, Shino or Hinata. Shikamaru basically let Konoha down because he was too lazy to keep fighting. That's not Chuunin material and it spoke badly of my ninja with important dignitaries and foreign diplomats watching the event.

"That's way I'm denying Shikamaru's promotion to Chuunin."

"I understand," Kurenai expressed, knowing Asuma would be disappointed after he learns why his Genin failed to make it to the rank of Chuunin.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke," Hiruzen decreed, "The three of you have been promoted and are officially among the rank of Chuunin. As your Hokage, I expect the three of you to live up to your new roles and carry out the new responsibilities your position as Chuunin calls upon. As Chuunin, you'll be given higher ranked missions and be called upon to lead a team of Genin on missions if the situation or mission requires it. You'll exercise your authority as Chuunin within its proper decree and abuse of your authority will be met with disciplinary actions. My promoting you three to Chuunin demonstrates the amount of confidence I have in you three and I trust that you'll live up to serve as examples for your fellow ninja. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sandaime-sama," Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke said simultaneously before giving Hiruzen a respectful bow in acknowledgment of his authority as Hokage.

"That's good to know. And Naruto, I would like for you to stay here for a moment to talk to you in private," Hiruzen said before looking over at the rest of the people in the office, "Kakashi, Kurenai, you both may take your Genin and newly promoted Chuunin."

"Naruto," Kakashi said "We'll be making our way to the training ground where we first began the bell test. We'll wait for you there as I have words of my own I'd like to share with all three of you."

"I'll be there," Naruto said.

"Seeing that we still have time," Kurenai suggested, "Let's go out to a restaurant and celebrate Hinata's promotion to Chuunin. My treat."

"Free food!" Kiba cheered enthusiastically, "I'm in! What do you say to that Akamaru?!"

Akamaru barked just as enthusiastically.

"I too am willing to share in the merriment in honoring Hinata's well-earned advancement in the ninja ranks," Shino said in his same vocal tone. Kurenai turned to the Hyuuga heiress and said, "C'mon! This is your time to shine and for us to be happy for you."

"Thanks you guys," Hinata said happily as she left the office with her sensei and team. Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura followed in exiting but journeyed to another location. Naruto was now left alone with Hiruzen.

"So jiisan," Naruto inquired, "What did you what to talk about?"

"Shion the priestess whom you rescued and saved has requested to have a meeting with you," Hiruzen said.

"She wishes to have a meeting with me?" Naruto asked, "Did she say why?"

"No, but she was insistent that I be present with you both during this meeting," Hiruzen explained, "It must be something important if she wanted me to arrange this meeting with you while having my presence there also. I can only speculate what she wants to meet with you about but I'm keeping my thoughts to myself until we hear from her own mouth what she wishes to meet with you about."

"I understand," Naruto said, "So when are we meeting with her?"

"I figured the sooner we meet with her the better," Hiruzen said, "I'll arrange for us to meet tomorrow an hour before noon."

"Sounds good to me," Naruto said, "I'll be there," and just then Naruto came realize something, "By the way jiisan, since I'm officially a Chuunin now, doesn't that now entitle me to legally have a seat on the Shinobi Council as the head of the Uzumaki clan? Since I'm a Chuunin, I don't need Honoka to be there as my spokesperson."

"That's true Naruto," Hiruzen confirmed, "I already took care of that and you will have your place on the council. Now I believe your team is waiting for you."

Naruto nodded his head and shunshin'd out of the office and started out on his way to his next destination which was the training ground where Kakashi and the rest of his team were. It wasn't long until he arrived at his destination where the rest of his team was waiting.

"Naruto," Kakashi acknowledged, "It took you even less time than I originally estimated."

"Unlike you I make it a habit to try to be as punctual as possible," Naruto replied.

"If you say so," Kakashi remarked.

"So what happens now?" Sasuke asked his sensei. Kakashi smiled behind his mask and answered, "We go back to training and performing missions of course until we can have Sakura achieve the rank of Chuunin like you both. I have to confess to all three of you…I'm most pleased that up to this point you guys have done something that all the other Genin I had in the past failed to do."

"And that is?" Sakura asked.

"You three have proven me wrong, repeatedly," Kakashi said.

"Care to explain?" Sasuke asked.

"At first I had no faith in this team surviving as we all started off completely dysfunctional and at each other's throats and I believed at first that you guys would be the next bunch I would add to my growing list of Genin I failed and sent back to the academy for remedial training," Kakashi explained, "Yet despite what I initially believed about you three and the rough times and violent differences we had with each other at the start, you guys managed to pull through and stick together and in time trust each other with your lives. Naruto, Sasuke, you both have made me as your sensei very proud, especially you Sasuke. I had my doubts about your character and obsession with Hinata, but the changes I've seen in you along with the amount of effort you made in correcting your mistakes did not go unnoticed by me. And your performance during the Chuunin Exam Finals was looked on with admiration and respect amongst my fellow Jounin. Well done, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Thanks, I guess," Sasuke replied.

"There isn't anything worth mentioning that I've done Kakashi-sensei," Sakura remarked, "All I've been from the start of this team is a liability and the fact that I had to be rescued and saved by my teammates multiple times proves this. Out of everyone on this team," a few tears fell from Sakura's eyes as she continued, "I'm the most useless with nothing to contribute. Even Karin, a foreigner and fellow Genin proved to be far more useful during the invasion. For what it's worth, I'm a failure as a Konoha ninja."

A few sobs escaped Sakura's mouth as several more tears descended down her face. Kakashi was about to say something when…

"Sakura," Naruto spoke up, "After I was swallowed by the giant viper Orochimaru summoned leaving you and Sasuke to battle Orochimaru on your own, you were immobilized by snakes Orochimaru bound you with. Why was that?"

"Sasuke-kun told me to run and escape after Orochimaru captured him," Sakura said while wiping her tears away, "But I refused and despite knowing how helpless the situation was, I still tried to do something against Orochimaru hoping it would help Sasuke-kun break free of his hold on him."

"You risked your life for a comrade Sakura despite knowing you were facing a deadly S-class criminal, a Sannin no less," Naruto pointed out, "Is that something someone useless or a coward would do?"

Sakura thought for a moment as she gave Naruto's words careful consideration. Naruto continued, "Kakashi-sensei said that those who abandon the mission are trash. But those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash. Even when Sasuke himself pleaded to you to leave him and save yourself, you didn't regardless of how dire the situation was. Despite your flaws Sakura, you demonstrated true team spirit and showed that you have what it takes to become a Chuunin if pointed in the right direction with the right training and education. Isn't that right Sasuke?"

"If she focuses more on her training and being a ninja and not a fangirl then yes," Sasuke simply replied.

"Thanks you guys," Sakura said with honest appreciation as she felt more optimistic and sure of herself while wiping her tears away.

"Well said Naruto," Kakashi complimented, "Encouraging your teammates and maintaining team morale are essential qualities needed not only in teammates but in team leaders, especially those aspiring to become Jounin and higher. Your words were carefully chosen and nothing you said served to point out whatever flaws she's working on correcting. Your speech was honestly better than what I was thinking of saying."

"So what happens now?" Sasuke asked.

"Now I'll let you guys have the rest of the day off and do whatever you want," Kakashi said as he pulled out his orange book, "And please don't let your promotions go to your heads. Ciao."

Sasuke was about to give a reply with Kakashi shunshin'd and departed from the scene.

"That good-for-nothing cheapskate!" Naruto complained, "Kurenai-sensei treated Hinata and her team to dinner for their accomplishments and all we got were a few cheap words and a "see you later"!"

"Why did you expect anything more from him?" Sasuke asked.

"I didn't," Naruto replied, "I was merely voicing the obvious. I'm going to Teuchi to treat myself to a ramen buffet as a prize for my promotion."

"While you're doing that," Sasuke said as he turned to leave, "I'm going back home to take care of some things."

Sakura was about to ask Sasuke if she could accompany him back but she refrained from doing so after recalling his comment about not acting like a fangirl. She watched Sasuke leave until he was out of his sight. By the time she turned to ask Naruto something, he was long gone, leaving her alone at the training field.

"I might as well make my way home also," Sakura figured with slumped shoulders before starting on her way there.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile)<p>

Kakashi and Jiraiya were walking through the streets of Konoha together. Kakashi's enjoyment of his reading was interrupted when Jiraiya decided to bring up the topic for Kakashi to listen to.

"Kakashi," Jiraiya said, "There's a dangerous organization that's after Naruto."

Kakashi stopped reading and looking over at the older man, "An entire organization after Naruto?"

"Yes," Jiraiya confirmed, "They're known as the Akatsuki. Based on the reports given to me through my spy network, this organization is composed of nine missing-nin, all of them S-class criminals. Orochimaru used to be one of them but left for reasons my spy network was unable to discover. But what my network was able to find out is that they're going after not only Naruto but other Jinchuuriki."

"You mean Naruto and Gaara," Kakashi stated as a matter of fact.

"I mean all nine of them," Jiraiya replied, "From what I found out, they're trying to harvest all of the nine bijuu for an unknown reason. Their primary goal is completely top secret."

Kakashi now gave Jiraiya a curious look and asked, "Were you able to learn of their identities?"

Jiraiya let out a sigh as they continued their walk, "Beside Orochimaru who's a former member, their identities are being tightly kept in secret. However I did manage to discover two others, these being Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame."

"A former Konoha ANBU Captain and a former member of Kirigakure's legendary Seven Swordsmen," Kakashi deduced, "Quite a formidable team."

"Don't underestimate any of the members of the Akatsuki," Jiraiya warned, "If Orochimaru was once part of their organization that should be a clear indication of how dangerous they are."

"I understand," Kakashi said.

* * *

><p>(At Ichiraku Restaurant)<p>

Naruto was sitting at his favorite seat with Hanabi sitting next to him. She was able to find him after checking all of the other usual places Naruto would spend time at before finally finding him making his way to his favorite Ramen stand. The eight-year-old was sitting quietly while trying to think of how to approach the subject of asking Naruto to give her the gravity and chakra restraint seals he gave to Hinata years ago. Soon though, she decided to turn to a different subject.

"So you and onee-sama were promoted to Chuunin?" Hanabi asked.

"That's right," Naruto replied, "I saved the village from a deadly invasion which would have resulted in more casualties and the most likely loss of jiisan's life."

"You pulled out some amazing jutsu to use against our village's enemies and forced them to retreat," Hanabi said, "It's only right that you be acknowledged for your heroism."

"…It's too bad Hinata-chan isn't here now," Naruto sighed, "Kurenai-sensei took off with her and the rest of their team to some restaurant to celebrate her promotion while my team dispersed to do their own thing after Kakashi-sensei's so-called words of wisdom."

"Well I know I'm not onee-sama, Naruto-kun," Hanabi encouraged with a bright smile, "But you can still celebrate it with me. I'm happy for your success and accomplishments as they will bring you closer to fulfilling your dreams of becoming Hokage and restoring our clan's prestige."

"_Our_ clan?" Naruto teased after catching Hanabi's blunder.

"Your clan!" Hanabi blushed with a cherry red face as she looked away after realizing her mistake, "You knew what I meant!"

"Did I really?" Naruto continued to tease, "You know that's the second time you said a statement similar to that."

"You're still a pain even as a Chuunin!" Hanabi snorted though her blush was still on her face when she realized, "I can't believe you actually kept count of that!"

"I strive to have an immaculate memory my Little Nighttime Firecracker," Naruto remarked.

"…Whatever," Hanabi mumbled.

"So then," Naruto asked deciding to change the subject, "Is there anything you want to share with me?"

Hanabi recalled the discussion she heard between her father and the three clan elders before giving her reply.

"A whole lot," Hanabi replied lowly only for Naruto to hear, "Much of which concerns a complete change in how you're viewed by many from the Hyuuga's perspectives?"

"Really?" Naruto replied lowly.

"But I can't discuss them so openly," Hanabi whispered, "My father and the higher ups in my clan don't know I was spying on them."

"You can tell me more in details after we leave for a more private location," Naruto assured. Hanabi nodded though secretly she was looking forward to being alone with her older sister's boyfriend again.

"Here you go Naruto!" Teuchi said enthusiastically, "A double size pork ramen with extra pork!"

The size of the bowl was rather large of a common ramen bowl but Naruto was infamous for his ravenous appetite. Hanabi looked at the bowl in question.

"And a second one waiting for you on the side," Teuchi said as he placed the second double size bowl in front of Naruto.

"Can you actually eat all this?" Hanabi asked as she looked at the two large bowls placed in front of her object of affections.

"I can eat far more than this if I'm truly starving," Naruto said as he got his chopsticks ready, "Itadakimasu!"

Hanabi watched as he scoffed down the food in the bowl as if he was a child that was deprived of food and sustenance. A moment later, a third and normal size bowl of ramen was placed in front of Hanabi.

"This one is for you young lady," Hanabi turned to the meal set before her.

"This is for me?" Hanabi asked.

"Yes," Teuchi confirmed, "You can't train with Naruto under an empty stomach so eat up. Naruto already paid for this one for you."

"You know I train with Naruto-kun?" Hanabi asked in surprise.

"He mentioned a few things here and there about you and his girlfriend's progress and how hard you both work to get better," Teuchi revealed, "He'll teach you well I'm sure so don't slack off."

"You think I'll let onee-sama stay ahead of me in everything?" Hanabi remarked, "I won't lose to her!"

Hanabi grabbed her own pair of chopsticks and started eating up her bowl of ramen alongside Naruto. Before long, Naruto was eating up his second serving. By the time Hanabi was done with hers, Naruto was already done with his two larger bowls.

"Well Hanabi-chan," Naruto suggested, "Let's go and head to one of the training grounds."

"Alright," Hanabi smiled and followed and walked alongside Naruto to their next destination.

* * *

><p>(Back At The Uchiha District)<p>

Tayuya was currently in the Uchiha Library reading some books and scrolls to pass the time. At the moment, she was in the section of the library that was once forbidden for younger and less senior ranked members of the Uchiha clan to enter. Soon though, she heard footsteps of someone entering the library and approaching. Already knowing who it was, she didn't bother to face him.

"So this is where you were," a masculine voice spoke.

"So what of it Numb Nuts?" Tayuya replied.

"What are you reading?" Sasuke inquired.

"Just trying to learn more about the clan of the Genin whose dick I've been riding," Tayuya crudely replied. Sasuke frowned and corrected, "You should keep yourself up to date more often, seeing that I'm a Chuunin now."

That reply caused Tayuya to stop what she was doing and turn to Sasuke. True to his word, he was wearing his official Chuunin vest.

"What?" Tayuya asked in surprise, "But…you forfeited. How…?"

"I asked the same thing myself," Sasuke said, "However my performance and demeanor during the Finals made a huge impression on the Hokage and others, and he felt that I earned my privilege to be promoted and join the ranks of Chuunin. Naruto and Hinata were also promoted."

Sasuke expected a rude and callous remark from Tayuya. But what he heard next wasn't what he expected.

"I'm happy for your accomplishments, Sasuke," Tayuya said sincerely, "Seeing your promotion to Chuunin reflects well on me as your teacher and the woman who had to whip your ass into shape."

"My ass isn't all you enjoy seeing," Sasuke remarked as walked over to Tayuya and pulled her into his arms. Tayuya embraced and kissed him hotly as their tongues danced together. A moment later, they pulled their lips away from each other to catch their breaths.

"It's soothing to know that a Genin won't be boning my ass anymore," Tayuya joked.

"Hn, funny," Sasuke remarked, "So what were you reading?"

"Something about this Uchiha Madara guy," Tayuya answered, "He must have been a shitty asshole for his whole clan to hate and turn on him."

"He was once the strongest member of my clan possessing the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan," Sasuke stated, "Sadly he fell from grace and was ostracized from the clan for his actions against the Shodai. With his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, he was able to control the Kyuubi and use him to do his bidding like a servant."

"What a kickass power!" Tayuya remarked.

"Regardless of that," Sasuke interjected, "He still lost to Senju Hashirama the Shodai in their last fight and was killed by him. I will admit though that the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan was a most powerful dōjutsu achieved by Madara but it was no much for the Shodai. Itachi achieved the level of getting the Mangekyō Sharingan and for a time I've been looking for another method in achieving that without resorting to Itachi's method."

"What method did he use?" Tayuya asked. Sasuke sighed lowly and released Tayuya from his embrace before he turned away. Tayuya frowned at this and persisted, "Don't pussy out in telling me what it is Numb Nuts!"

"His method is one I don't approve of which is why I'm seeking to find another way of achieving Mangekyō Sharingan," Sasuke replied.

"So what was Itachi's method?" Tayuya asked again while trying to stay patient.

"I don't want to talk about it," Sasuke retorted.

"So why are you hiding this secret from me?" Tayuya argued.

"What does it matter to you?" Sasuke shot back.

"It matters to me because I'm the one who's training and teaching you goddamn it!" Tayuya retorted. Sasuke's back continued to face her as he remained silent. Tayuya walked over and stood behind him.

"We agreed that we'd be honest and open to each other and not keep secrets from each other," Tayuya reasoned, "Up till now, I've always been honest with you and hid nothing from you. Don't hide this from me Sasuke."

There was calm silence between the two as Tayuya waited for his answer. Just as she thought she wasn't going to get a reply, Sasuke sighed and reluctantly revealed, "…On the night Itachi slaughtered every member of my clan while sparing me, he told me that if I ever want to achieve awakening the Mangekyō Sharingan like he did…I'll have to kill…my closest friend."

Tayuya remained silent on hearing what Sasuke revealed to her. If anything, that secret was anything but what she was expecting to hear. There was an uncomfortable silence that flowed through the library as both Sasuke and Tayuya contemplated what to say or asked next. Soon though, that silence was broken by a dark inquiry.

"Does that mean that my death by your hands will get you to achieve having the Mangekyō Sharingan?" Tayuya asked and reminded, "I gave you my sworn word that I'd help you get stronger and avenge your fallen clan Sasuke. Would killing me help in this regard?"

"Killing you would achieve nothing and I would lose more than gain," Sasuke replied, "Even if I did gain the Mangekyō Sharingan, all it would mean is that I'm no different from Itachi in every way," Sasuke turned to Tayuya and said, "and I will not live the rest of my life knowing that I gained power by following his pattern. I've gotten stronger without resorting to Itachi's methods therefore there must be another way to achieve the Mangekyō Sharingan."

"Why is this so important to you?" Tayuya asked.

"I can't fight Itachi without it!" Sasuke explained, "He's a seasoned ninja and his Sharingan is stronger than mine! As much as I hate to admit it and wish it was otherwise but if I fight him now, I'll lose! I know this because Naruto is stronger than me!"

"If you're looking for another method of getting stronger than you are now," Tayuya said, "Then perhaps we can see what possible ideas we can come up with together. Weren't there any scrolls or books that pertained to how your ancestor Madara achieved the Mangekyō Sharingan?"

"I checked through them," Sasuke answered, "There isn't a single scroll that talked about it. Madara was clearly someone that my clan wanted to forget about since his actions against the Shodai shamed the Uchiha clan."

Tayuya thought about other possible methods and strategies they could resort to. So far, very little came to mind.

"To be honest," Tayuya admitted, "I'm not sure if the Cursed Seal could aid in your endeavor considering that it's a bloodline limit ability," Tayuya then considered a possible thought, "Wait a minute, you said that there's no mention of how Madara achieved that level of the Sharingan. So, on the same token it's possible that the reason for this is because there's no story of Madara killing anyone that allowed him to achieve gaining the Mangekyō Sharingan. Perhaps something severely traumatic happened to him that allowed him to awaken that level of the Sharingan. At least that's my possible theory, though I could be completely wrong."

Sasuke took Tayuya's words into consideration. After careful consideration, Sasuke came to a conclusion.

"Come to think of it," Sasuke replied, "It would serve to make complete sense if that theory of yours is true Tayuya. It's true that in special cases from what I've read in my history studies that severely traumatic events have triggered dormant powers of certain ninja to awaken, granting them amazing abilities and powers they previously didn't have before or weren't aware they had at all. And when I link that with your theory, Itachi killing his closest friend was severely traumatic enough for him to awaken his Mangekyō Sharingan."

"Quite a fucked up price for power if you ask me," Tayuya remarked, "But that's the only plausible theory I can think of."

"That's the only explanation there is," Sasuke stated, "There is nothing else to it."

Sasuke looked at Tayuya and said truthfully, "You've been a great help and asset to me, and helped me to solve this puzzle that I've been at a complete loss in solving. It would have been perhaps another three to four years before I realized this truth behind awakening the Sharingan's dormant capabilities."

"So what now?" Tayuya asked, "You're going to look for someone or something to severely traumize your ass into awakening the Mangekyō Sharingan?" Tayuya then gave Sasuke a twisted smile, 'I'll be more than happy to help you myself you know."

"You're a sadist," Sasuke remarked with a frown.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile)<p>

Hanabi was walking next to Naruto as they traveled further into the forest. All the while she was thinking of how to ask Naruto for the seals he gave to Hinata. She knew that her explanation had to be valid and based on facts besides fairness in level of training.

"Well My Little Nighttime Firecracker," Naruto declared, "We're here; out of sight and hearing range. So what was it you wanted to share with regarding what your father and clan elders were discussing about me?"

"It goes like this," Hanabi said before started her lengthy and detailed explanation about everything she saw and heard between her father and the three Hyuuga clan elders. Naruto listened to every word and only asked questions when needed in order to clarify what he thought he heard. After a while Hanabi was done, leaving Naruto to contemplate and momentarily meditate everything that was conveyed to him.

"Your clan elders first looked down on me as Konoha's trash and a worthless pariah," Naruto stated, "Now they look at me as a tool fitted to advance their clan."

"My father didn't readily agree with them as I told you," Hanabi said, "He doesn't see things the way they want him to in regards to you. Plus the elders later consented in not trying to see if they could pressure you into training more members from my clan."

"I understand," Naruto assured and continued, "And your father was correct to deduce that I wouldn't just give those seals to just anyone nor would I just simply train anyone."

"But you personally chose to train both me and onee-sama," Hanabi replied, and then snorted, "And in some respects you're even training Konohamaru who proclaimed himself as your rival; tch…The wannabe calls himself your rival yet he has you training him. It doesn't make any sense."

"Konohamaru has some hidden potential just like you and Hinata-chan," Naruto said, "He just needs guidance and proper training like all of us do. I'm still training and working to improve myself to become better."

"After all the things you did yesterday during the invasion," Hanabi remarked incredulously, "You still believe that you need to improve?"

"Even my father," Naruto enlightened, "Konoha's late Yondaime, worked hard to improve as there were certain styles and jutsu that even he wasn't able to master and perfect. My point Hanabi-chan is that no one is above improvements and working harder to become better, wiser and smarter than before."

"Speaking of working harder to become better than before Naruto-kun," Hanabi asked nervously, "You gave those very seals to onee-sama quite a while ago no doubt during your time training her. I along with many others saw the amazing feats she pulled off after you allowed her to release those seals."

"I know," Naruto remarked proudly, "Hinata-chan proved to be the lion-hearted Hyuuga I always see her as. I simply helped her to bring out that confident and determined side of her while the rest was entirely up to her."

"With that said Naruto-kun, if it's not too much to ask of you," Hanabi requested humbly as she went and got on both hands and knees in front of Naruto and bowed her head till it touched the grass, "May I have the privilege of being given the very seals you bestowed onee-sama with? I would feel completely honored to be given those seals as they will greatly improve in my training under your watchful eyes."

Naruto thought about this seriously as he acknowledged that Hanabi actions were no small gestures. Coming from a noble clan, what Hanabi was doing was one of the meekest and most sincere acts and to brush it off like it was no big deal would cause her to lose face and be disgraced.

"Naruto-kun," Hanabi petitioned, "I humbly beg you to allow me to have the seals you gave onee-sama. If I must prove myself in order to be awarded with those seals then please tell me what to do. I'll even swear a blood oath like onee-sama to never reveal secrets behind your training if that will make you happy."

Hanabi pulled out her kunai and got ready to slit her right hand to prove her words true. Just as she was about to run her right palm across the blade...

"I see your guts," Naruto remarked as he grabbed her right arm and stopped her to going that far to prove herself, "You're a whole lot like my Moon's Eye Spring Rabbit when she was your age, my Little Nighttime Firecracker. Now rise."

Hanabi stood up and placed her kunai away.

"Very well then," Naruto agreed, "I'll give you the chakra and gravity restraint seals I gave Hinata-chan."

"You will!?" Hanabi asked excitedly, "You really mean it!?"

"I do," Naruto assured before Hanabi bowed gratefully to him and thanked, "Thank you Naruto-kun. I appreciate the privilege very much."

"You're most welcome Hanabi-chan," Naruto said, "However, there's something you must know first."

"What's that?" Hanabi asked as waited for his explanation. Without saying another word, Naruto removed his vest and shirt standing in front of Hanabi bare-chested. The young female Hyuuga blushed hotly seeing Naruto standing in front of her in the manner that he placed himself in, not to mention he had a strong battle trained built for his age that helped Hanabi to see more about Hinata's attraction to the blonde haired son of the late Yellow Flash.

A moment later, Hanabi saw glowing seals appear all around Naruto's face and entire body, from the top of his head to the sole of his feet. Within those seals, she saw chakra circulating through them like blood flowing through veins and arteries.

"As you can see," Naruto explained, "These are my seals and it's central source…," Naruto then pointed the exact spot where his heart is and said, "It's this spot where the core seal must be place at. My heart serves as the power core for my gravity and chakra restraint seals. So long my heart continues to pump, my seals continue to work and I can regulate the level of difficulty to whatever degree I see fit, and Hinata-chan is able to do likewise with her seals."

Naruto returned the seals back to their invisible status within his body and placed his shirt and vest back on. He then took out a small scroll from within his vest and released the contents that were sealed within it, which turned out to be a small bottle of special ink and an ink brush. Looking at Hanabi, Naruto told her, "I'll need for you to remove your shirt if I'm to place the core seal directly over your heart, unless you're too embarrassed to go through the procedure."

The blush on Hanabi's face grew darker. She never imagined standing shirtless in front of Naruto. But he made it very clear, with visuals, where the core seal had to be placed and why. She also realized that…

_'Onee-sama went through the same procedure also in the past,'_ Hanabi contemplated, _'And knowing her shy character, I'm sure that wasn't easy for her. Still, she went through with it and put her full trust in Naruto-kun. If she was able to do it then…'_

Naruto waited patiently to see Hanabi's decision and next actions. After further internal deliberations, Hanabi came to her decision. She shyly reached for the bottom hem of her shirt and took hold of both sides of the hem of the shirt with her hands. Taking a deep breath with her face dark red, she pulled her shirt up and over her head standing for the first time in front of her crush without her shirt on. She felt both scared and excited all at once.

"I'm happy you were able to overcome your fears," Naruto said, "Don't worry, Hinata-chan felt the same way you're feeling. And now that we got passed the hardest put, I'll need for you to place you shirt neatly down flat open on the grass and lie on top of-"

"Hey Naruto-kun!" a feminine voice called out, shocking both Nauto and Hanabi. The pair turned to the unexpected and uninvited intruder that was quickly approaching them.

"Honoka-nee!" Naruto exclaimed with a shocked look, "What are you doing here?!"

"Must you ask? Karin and I were looking for you after we heard about your promoti-" Honoka stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the scene in front of her. Hanabi felt her heart race and beat hard inside her as though she got caught doing something very naughty. She even started shaking a little while her mind was racing for a way to explain herself, but she kept coming up with blanks. Honoka looked at the pair with a baffled expression while wondering what on earth was going on before her eyes soon saw the ink bottle and ink brush in Naruto's hands. Naruto groaned with a dragged sigh after seeing the bizarre and awkward situation he found himself in with Hanabi and Honoka.

"This is not what it looks like," Naruto remarked.

"Naruto-kun," Honoka asked, while trying to hold herself back from pulling out her chakra chains on him, "I'm hoping you have a very good explanation for why Hanabi is with you half dressed!"

"Before you foolishly jump to wrong conclusions Honoka-nee," Naruto replied, "Let me explain."

Honoka listened to Naruto's explanation after Hanabi placed her shirt back on. The fact she got caught with her crush without her shirt on unlike Hinata gave Hanabi a major sense of embarrassment and fear of her and Naruto possibly getting in trouble.

_'I hope she doesn't go and tell my father about this,'_ Hanabi thought and then rationalized, _'But if father heard how I had to be given the seals and why, then I'm sure he would overlook this.'_

It wasn't long before he was done clearing away all of Honoka's misunderstandings about what she saw moments ago.

"Naruto-kun," Honoka chastised, "I understand that you're a high level seal master, but I think it would be more appropriate if you have a female like me administer those seals to Hanabi."

"I'm sorry but that's not possible," Naruto stated.

"What do you mean?" Honoka retorted, "You can teach me how to draw and activate those seals!"

"No!" Naruto stated firmly, "Those seals aren't something that can't be taught but passed on to the next male heir! It was the official decree of the first Uzumaki patriarch, Uzumaki Susanoo, the founding father of our clan, that only the next chosen Uzumaki patriarch who's to become the new clan leader can master those seals and administer them to whomever he chooses! It's Uzumaki law that was respected and strictly adhered to by our ancestors. Those seals can only be pass on to my future male heir of the Uzumaki. And it's impossible for anyone within our clan to learn those seals if they're not the next heir. The way those seals were designed and created was in such away that only the chakra of the current or future male clan leader can activate it. This was done so that its secret stays within out clan. I'm sorry but teaching you or anyone how to make those seals would be impossible."

"How disappointing but I suppose this is beyond your control," Honoka remarked, but then realized, "Wait! How do you know about such a decree?"

"It's a long story and I rather not talk about it," Naruto replied, "In any case, I'm a Chuunin now and as much as both you and Karin will love to celebrate my promotion it'll have to wait as I've lost much time talking."

"I'm sure there can be an exception for you make a little more time to talk with us instead," a masculine voice stated. Naruto, Honoka and Hanabi turned to see two unwelcomed ninja, one taller and the other shorter than his partner, standing not too far from them. Both figures were dressed in black long sleeved cloaks with red cloud designs around the cloak with a large collar the hid the bottom half of their faces. They also wore gray pants, white ankle bandages, black sandals and straw hats the hid their eyes.

"Uzumaki Naruto," the short of the two greeted, "We've heard much about you and your exploits. "

Naruto looked at the two missing-nin as they stared back at him; the shorter of the two looked apathetic while the other looked at Naruto with blood lusting excitement.

"Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame; two very feared S-class criminals of the Akatsuki standing before me," Naruto mused aloud calmly, "I knew it would be a matter of time before you guys sought me out."

Though they were surprised that Naruto knew who they were and the name of their organization, they did well to hide it. Itachi stepped forward as he continued to stare at Naruto with his cold dark eyes. The infamous prodigy spoke again, "Then you know why we're here."

Kisame picked it up where his partner let off and stated, "It's up to you, boy. We can do this the easy way, or…," Kisame grinned and placed a hand on Samaheda's hilt, "My way. I heard about your connection and history with Zabuza and how he regards you as someone whose skills with the sword are on par with the Seven Swordsmen of Kirigakure. I'm tempted to see this for myself."

"Kisame," Itachi said, "We've already drawn more than too much attention to ourselves with our earlier encounter with Kakashi and the others."

"Perhaps," Kisame replied, "But they had it coming to them for not minding their own business. Plus, the red haired girl and the little Hyuuga over there have already seen too much as it is. Why don't I dispose of them so we can leave here with the boy?"

Naruto made a kage bunshin and had the clone pick Hanabi up bridal style.

"Protect Hanabi-chan while Honoka-nee and I deal with Itachi and Kisame," Naruto instructed. The clone nodded and leaped to one of the nearby trees.

"Naruto," Itachi advised, "You can make this less difficult by simply complying to surrender peacefully and be brought back with us."

"Within a month," Naruto retorted, "I fought and lived through things far worse than both you and Kisame. So here are my options: you both can either surrender or die."

"You got guts threatening us like that brat!" Kisame grinned darkly as he moved to grab his Samahada. With speed Kisame barely caught, Naruto had closed half the distance between them with his custom katana already ready to swing. Kisame unable to unsheathe Samaheda in time, ducked fast just before Naruto could decapitate him as his katana flew over his head cutting off a few shards of his hair. Naruto jumped back with one leg, managing to do so in time to dodge Samaheda as it came swinging across him. Wooden splinters flew as the blade hit the tree nearby.

As Naruto quickly moved back to build space between him and Kisame, Itachi unsheathed his wakizashi that was on his back and rushed forward intent on catching up to the newly promoted Chuunin. Naruto however swung his katana to his left and deflected Itachi's attack before engaging in a fierce kenjutsu bout with the renegade prodigy. Kisame rushed to ambush Naruto from the side with his Samehada when Honoka ran towards the swordsman and threw a kunai with an explosive tag tied to it at the missing-nin. Kisame leaped out of the way to a safe distance before kunai hit the ground and detonated, blowing off a large chunk of the ground in the process. The blue skinned swordsman held his Samehada and snarled venomously at the female Uzumaki standing several yards in front of him.

"As long as I'm breathing," Honoka warned, "No one harms Naruto-kun!"

"Therefore I'll deal with you first before taking care of that blond hair Kyuubi brat over there!" Kisame threatened as he aimed his Samehada at the young female.

"Oh I have something special for you!" Honoka challenged and then quickly raced through a set of hand signs and clapped her hands together in prayer form. A second later, there was a large burst of white smoke around her and the region surrounding her. When the smoke cleared, out from it was a fearsome group of vicious predators from the Forest of Death ranging from wolves, grizzly bears, tigers, lions, crocodiles and king cobras, all of which were three times the normal size of their normal cousins and twice as fast. All of the summoned abnormally large predators had seal writings written on their foreheads with the Uzumaki clan insignia drawn at the center of the seals. Honoka then jumped and straddled herself on the back of the red and brown wolf which was the largest wolf of the pack and the alpha male that was roughly the size of a mountain horse.

"Kill him!" was the order Honoka gave the predators under her command before they howled, roared, hissed and stampeded together in a hurry through the grassy forest to tear and devour Kisame with Honoka riding on the back of the large wolf leading the attack.

"Bitch!" Kisame growled loudly and angrily seeing that not only did he had a fight of his own to deal with but he had to first run from Honoka's pack of bloodthirsty predators hot on his trail seeking his grisly demise. While that was happening, Naruto was still fighting it out with Itachi.

The young Chuunin turned and blocked another strike from Itachi. Twisting the blade around he made an opening in Itachi's stance and took it with his wind chakra coated kunai that entered the Uchiha's stomach just as he burst into ravens, which scattered black feathers all over the place. Naruto pushed his blade down and leapt out of the way as dozens of kunai, thrown by Itachi hit the spot he had previously been occupying.

As soon as Naruto landed down he was forced to block Itachi's strike with his katana while he used his wind chakra coated kunai to take a swipe at him but Itachi managed to block that with his wakizashi. Naruto and Itachi continued to fight, their moves fast and precise, a flurry of metal and sparks was all a normal individual could see.

Slash marks were formed on several trees as the exchange continued. Naruto side stepped as Itachi came in with a downward swing, slashing a boulder in the process. Naruto suddenly appeared behind Itachi at a speed the Uchiha failed to catch and delivered a brutal kick to the Uchiha's gut, sending him clear across the field before making a painful landing on the ground. Naruto assumed his battle stance with his katana in hand.

_'That's the first hit I managed to land on him without revealing too much of my secrets,'_ Naruto contemplated, _'I'm pretty sure he's trying to gauge and study me, before he can come up with a way to take me out.'_

Itachi got up off the ground with his wakizashi in hand. He ignored the pain he was feeling at his side and remarked, "You managed to land a blow on me; an impressive feat for a Chuunin."

"You flatter me Itachi," Naruto remarked back while keeping himself alert, "But we're still not equals."

"Something I truly agree with you on," Itachi replied as he got ready to step up his skills by activating his Sharingan. Naruto saw this and moved in for his next plan of action.

"Let me show you something Itachi," Naruto said.

"This being?" Itachi inquired calmly while planning his next attack in hopes to put Naruto into a genjutsu. But suddenly a large army of clones appeared all around him, both on the field and in the trees. The number of them was clearly over a thousand clones all possessing their wind chakra coated katana in their hands while a number of them had not only that but also a Rasengan or a Fūton Rasengan in their free hand while holding their katana with their other hand.

"Naruto…truly you are most…," Itachi remarked lowly as he was now forced to activate his Mangekyō Sharingan, "problematic!"

"Itachi," Naruto stated with an arctic tone, "Allow me to show you…"

All of the clones went charging at Itachi from all directions from all around him as Naruto finished his proclamation, "A Thousand Ways To Die!"

* * *

><p><strong>The Akatsuki has appeared and a fierce battle between Naruto and Itachi is taking place as Honoka is having her fair share dealing with Kisame. How will the battle between the Uzumaki and the Akatsuki turn out? Will Sasuke and Tayuya find out that Itachi is back in Konoha and fighting Naruto? What will Hiruzen and Jiraiya do when they learn that Naruto and Honoka are battling the Akatsuki on their own with Hanabi eye-witnessing the battle? Find out next time.<strong>


End file.
